TRT 5: The Ranma Trek Adventures!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome is finally home. Join him, as he lay the foundation to create the world of STAR TREK! Special guest starring Usagi...Sailor Moon...Tsukino. BOOK V of THE RANMA TREK series.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 1 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: This the third part of the "Star Trek/Ranma 1/2" trilogy. This story will feature the "results" of everything Ranma did since coming home from the 31st century (via arriving at the start of the Tokugawa Era, and moving onward). While Ranma has lots of friends, he also has lots of enemies. For now, let us begin our first arc, "The Day in the Life of a Martial Artist" Saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 7:00 am and 8:00 am.)**

**Nerima District, Tokyo, Japan**

Ranma Saotome yawned, as he woke up...just in time to avoid getting splash by a bucket of water.

SPLASH!

"How-?" Nabiki Tendo said, as she held her empty bucket.

"Hey, when you are as good as me, a simple attack like yours is NOTHING."

"Uh-yeah."

"Say, aren't you suppose to be away at college or something...?"

"With you and your father around, I can't let you two eat my family out of house and home."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

Nabiki arched one of her eyebrows.

"It's going to cost you 5000 yen, Ranma-baby."

Ranma merely shrugged, as he reached behind his back, and threw Nabiki a roll of yen.

"That's 50,000 yen, Nabs."

"You've been hiding out on me?"

"No...but if you want to know why I'm giving you this amount, it will cost you 10,000 yen."

"Humph. Why not?"

After Nabiki handed Ranma to acquired yen, she leaned against the wall.

"I...recently came into a nice nest egg...and no, I'm not going to tell you the details just yet. Suffice it to say, I'm doing 'outside work', and I need a money manager to make said 'egg' grow."

"So why me?"

"I hate to admit this, but in spite of your meddlesome ways, you are good at finances. You are in college now, but you and I both know that because of your gender, you are at a slight disadvantage in the Financial sector."

"If you're going to insult me-"

"Just listen, will ya? Having said that, you're going to have to make a name for yourself, so-"

"So if I become your 'money manager', I'll already have gotten a start long before my fellow business school majors do."

"Exactly! You can actually be legit."

Nabiki gives Ranma "The Look".

"Or so I've heard..."

"So...how are we going to do this? I don't work for free."

"How's a 40-60 splits sounds, post-capital gains?"

"Sounds good. I accept your offer, Saotome."

"I'm glad to hear that. Draw up a contract, and we can go from there-"

"RANMA! Get your butt down, or we'll be late for school!"

"Sounds like Akane is in her usual mood," Ranma said flatly. "Can you tell her that I'll catch up at school."

"Suit yourself. Oh, and Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"THAT wasn't on the house, you know."

Ranma merely shakes his head.

After Nabiki leaves his room, Ranma checks the room out for "bugs". He was glad that his father Genma and Soun, Nabiki's allies, were on another "training journey" with Master Happosai, the founder and grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto (or "Anything Goes Martial Arts"). Otherwise, it would be much harder to take care of today's business...

"SELMA?"

Chirp!

A holographic projection of his mother, the sword wielding Nodoka, appears.

"Good morning, Captain Saotome," said the projection

"Give me a break down on the days' events, SELMA."

"SELMA" stands for "Specified Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive". Only the top law enforcers within the U.S. Federal Marshal system of the 22nd century were assigned a SELMA unit. Upon retirement, the officer can keep their units, though having a unit requires "retainer status".

"Okay," SELMA said, as she produced a holographic steno pad. "You have an early morning breakfast with Admiral Tsukino before the two of you have to head for school However, your other appointments will be in conflict with your attendance."

"Hmmm. Send a 'Life-Model-Decoy' in my place."

SELMA gave Ranma an expectant look.

"Alright, send TWO. Knowing the scraps I get into..."

"Right."

SELMA then "looked" at her pad.

"With that out of the way, you have a meeting with General O'Neil at 0900 hrs at the Misawa Air Base in the Aomori Prefecture-"

"Jack? What does he want?"

"He wants to know if you would like to return to 'Project: Stargate' in an active capacity."

"I'll meet with him, but I really not sure if I want my old job back. What else?"

"You have a lunch with Miss Rei Hino, Mr. Clark Kent, Mr. Bruce Wayne and Ambassador Diana Prince at the 'Cafe Americana'. They want to update their records as to the status as to 'the business'."

"Ah," Ranma mused. "I guess they want to see I want to officially rejoin the Justice League Unlimited."

"Not only that, but you have an appointment this afternoon with Mr. Steve Rogers and Mr. Tony Stark about re-establishing ties with the Avengers."

"How do people know that I'm around?"

"That would be because of Admiral Tsukino. Remember, she was the one who helped to sponsor the restoration of her connections with this era's contacts."

"Great, just great..."

"And you have a dinner date with Jean-Paul Dupree at the French Embassy, as a favor to 'Section One'."

"Ah, don't remind me," Ranma thought, remembering that he had to go undercover to learn a Hydra plot as a favor to 'Operations'...as a girl. Leave to Nikita to make it hard on her former task master-

"Sir, you should leave now if you are to arrive at your breakfast in timely fashion."

"Right!" Ranma said, as he placed two finger (his index and middle fingers together) at his forehead, and-

ZIP!

Disappears in a flash of light, as he utilizes his "Shunkan Ido" (or "Instant Transmission") technique, a martial arts technique learned with two other close acquaintances on a planet after escaping the destruction from another. Ranma hated wearing those god-awful clothes (courtesy of Yardrat), as well as the increased gravitational field, but at least his wife Usagi and his foster son Goku were there to keep him company...

**Sakura Tea House (Juuban Public Park, Azubu Juuban, Tokyo).**

Usagi Tsukino sipped her tea, as she read her morning paper. She had to be careful about what information she comes across, for fear of contaminating the future. Then again, after the incident involving last years "Demon Tournament", she didn't care to follow the "rules", if it meant people she cared about would get hurt.

The Sakura Tea House was situated in the middle of the Juuban Public Park, owned by the humanitarian group called the "Rantsu Foundation". The foundation was partially managed by the Mishima Zaibatsu, which is ironic sense this conglomerate was known for its hardball business tactics. Supposedly, this arrangement was set up after the end of the official US occupation of Japan, post-Second World War, as a way to allow one party free hand in running the business. The Rantsu and Mishima clans, the original proponents of this arrangement, have had a love-hate relationship in this regard. The Rantsu clan, headed by Ranma and Usagi, believe that the Mishima clan are a necessary evil, while the Mishma clan, headed by Heihachi Mishima, thinks that Ranma and Usagi are naive fools. Recently, a brawl between Heihachi, his son Kazuya and his grandson Jin resulted in Ranma and Usagi taking over the the daily operations at the Mishma Zaibatsu. They didn't trust Heihachi's adopted son Lee Chaolan to handle the business wisely, nor did they think that the young Ling Xiaoyu was experienced enough to handle important matters (in spite of her success at running her amusement park). So, until one of the Mishma clansmen have sorted their family squabbles, the Rantsus will have to deal with things "on hand".

At any rate, the Sakura Tea House was a favorite spot for the rich and powerful to have their meals and to socialize. Usagi, who also goes by the name "Usashinko-dono Rantsu", since royal titles, save for the monarchy of Japan, were abolished during the American occupation), has a permanent table in the upper terrace, since it was her clan that built the establishment during the Meiji Restoration. Every morning, Usagi would leave her home to go for a daily jog, and then stop by for a morning breakfast. As far as the normal world was concerned, Usagi was nothing more than a high school student in her last year of Secondary Education. Her legal status was a bit sketchy, since, technically, she was married to Ranma, and has been for 1000 years. However, she has two of her doppelgangers running around; one is a version of her who didn't travel across time and space to become the warrior-mystic that she ended up becoming (who behaves as the klutzy sweetheart that everyone expects her to be, and is dating graduate student Mamoru Chiba...also known as the superhero "Tuxedo Kamen"), while the other version is in deep space, working with the United Nation's International Aeronautical Space Agency (or "IASA", which oversees the "UN Spacy" program), as a liaison from the United States Air Force's "Homeworld Security" program (this version of Usagi is USAF Lt/Col Serena Tsukino, PhD, MD, an identity that was approved ten years previously by the United States government as a favor to the legendary Col. Nick Fury of SHIELD). It was easy to juggle the identities, having learned to be duplicitous by necessity over the years, but certain emotional issues, such as creating a "meat puppet" of herself for her "Mamo-chan" made things...bizarre to say the least. Thus, Usagi deals with things one day at a time.

ZING!

"Ah, good morning, Ranma," Usagi said, without bothering to look up from her read. She was dressed in a light blue sun-dress with comfortable shoes.

"'Morning," Ranma replied, as he kissed Usagi on her right cheek. Instead of his usual Chinese outfit, he was now wearing a long-sleeve white shirt (rolled up sleeves), a wife-beater undershirt, gray-khaki pants and black semi-casual shoes. He then sat down, where a waiter appears.

"May I take your order, sir?"

"Yes," Ranma said, as he took a peek at the menu. "I'll have a 'beef bowl with noodles' and some 'orange juice'."

"Aye, sir," the waiter said, as he motioned a female server to bring the usual 'earl gray' tea to the table. There's always someone waiting to serve "Mr. And Mrs. Rantsu" each morning.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he accepted his tea.

"Coffee, sir?"

"Hmmm...afterwards," Ranma said. "And bring the 'special blend'."

"Ah, yes, sir," the girl said, as she jotted down the note. The "special blend" was Ranma's stash of "Raktajino": Klingon coffee. When Ranma returned from the future, he made sure he had his own crop from which to make more. So potent was this drink, that it has been known to make certain alien species into caffeine addicts. For humans, the effects are immediate, which is why first time drinkers of this non-Colombian brew typically need to nurse their drink.

"It looks like our 'Google' stock is coming along nicely," Usagi mused. Then, she handed the sports section to Ranma. "And 'Blacky' says our more...illicit ventures are coming along nicely as well."

"Blacky", real name "Hung Tanaka" (half-Chinese/half-Japanese), a was the contact person to the criminal underworld of the Far East, from O-Ren Ishii's Tokyo Yakuza to Master Pai Mei and his branch of the Triads, the White Lotus Society. Ranma was uncomfortable with Usagi's willingness to consort with criminals, even go so far as to save O-Ren and Pai Mei's lives on a few occassions, when, by right, they deserved their fates. Usagi insisted that if the world does succumb to the "Second Dark Age" in the 21st century, then every available resource will be needed to salve the damage.

"Great," Ranma said, as he smirked. "Like I need to know what that freak is up to..."

Usagi lowers her paper.

"Ranma, is there something the matter? I know Blacky is a toady to you and all, but he's a nice guy."

"I KNOW that. But...it's bad enough that we have to deal with Heihachi and his family, but...we're suppose to be the good guys, you know!"

"I know that, Ranma. At least with my way, we can keep an eye on things."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. I GOT that. That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I know."

Silence.

"So...how's the love life?"

"Feh, you know how it is, Ranma. Because of YOUR situation, I'm relegated to pretending to be ME."

"Hey, it's not my fault you insist on creating our present predicament."

"Yes, I know that. Because of your Juraian heritage, due to your Mother's side of the family, YOU can legally marry two wives. I'm obligated to make sure that there is an heir between myself and Mamoru, who is to inherit the power of the Earth and the Moon."

"Do you...love the guy?"

Usagi sighed.

"Ranma, I will always love Mamoru...but not in the same way that I will always love YOU. I'm not the same silly girl with a crush on some 'hunky' guy. And I'm certainly not some silly girl with dreams of princes and majestic kingdoms."

Ranma shakes his head. He still couldn't believe how pragmatic Usagi has become. She certainly wasn't the same girl that he first met centuries ago. Now, Usagi was like an aristocrat, who was both prim and proper, and was more comfortable in diplomatic circles than at the local penny arcade (though she can "act" like a ditz when need be). And yet...he still loved her because, in spite of her practical nature, Usagi still possess a caring nature that was palatable.

"Ranma?"

Ranma reached up to hold his wife's hand.

"Of course I care about you. I also care about Akane. And, in a small way, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi. When the time comes, I'll be that they are taking care of."

"But Ranma...you already did marry Akane...150 years from now. Wouldn't that screw up the timeline, or something, by making a move now?"

"I know that, which is why I will have to back off of the Tendo engagement."

"Really?"

"Really. We've built too much of THAT timeline to let a temporal paradox be washed away for love."

"I see. Don't you think that you'll have problem with your parents and the Tendos?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm. Then it's a good thing that I've talked to our son.

"Which one? The good one, or the bad one?"

"You know what happened to Genshin. I'm speaking about Kenshin."

"Ah, yes. The 'Playboy'."

"He does take after his father," Usagi smirked. "Anyway, I suggested that he should settle down with one of the other Tendo sisters, but would need to ask you for your approval first."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's suppose to be working today at the foundation with Nodoka on improving the security system at the foundation."

"I thought that General 'Hawk' wanted her back with 'Project: GI Joe'?"

"That is something you will need to speak to him about," Usagi replied. "He will be on hand to witness Nodoka's ascendancy as a 'Jonin' within the Arashikage clan."

"Great," Ranma smirked. He didn't particularly care for the Shinobi, in spites of the fact that the Rantsu clan has a close relationship with the Hidden Leaf Village, located near the family estate in Hokkaido. In fact, most of the Shinobi villages and lands are located in and around the most northern of Japan's island. He did have to admit that he has seen some pretty impressive tricks.

"Alright, just let me know when and where to attend-"

"It's actually tonight."

"But I got something to do, already!"

"Then YOU tell Nodoka that. She is hoping that you will attend her ceremony. In person."

"Alright, I'll BE there."

"Good. I'll let her know."

And with that, the two ate in silence.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 2 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 8:00 am and 9:00 am.)**

**Okayama, Japan.**

For the most part, Ranma Saotome didn't take life TOO seriously. Afterall, if you ended up fighting Darkseid, and survived, stupid human behavior is the least of one's worries. Still, fighting ANY powerful dark god (or other powerful paranormal "freak") was something that Ranma did not want to do on a regular basis. After all, while he personally liked the challenge, he couldn't run the risk of his fights spilling over to his personal life. The last thing he wants is someone close to him to get hurt or corrupted.

On this particular day, Ranma wanted to visit his old Washu Hakubi, the so-called "Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe". Of course, Washu has many rivals in this category, like the Doctor, Metron of the New Gods, Reed ("Mr. Fantastic") Richards, and Vril Dox (aka "Braniac II") of Colu to name a few. What struck Ranma was how utterly clueless all these eggheads were in terms of the ethical ramification their scientific inquiries. Thankfully, at least Washu, the Doctor and Reed have someone in their respective lives to keep them morally grounded.

At any rate, Ranma wanted to get a full medical check-up without the scrutiny of any prying eyes.

As he got off the train platform for his long walk, he thought about how he met each and everyone of the aforementioned "brain trust"...

**FLASHBACK!**

**England, Rifts Earth.**

Ranma took his lessons as a "Temporal Warrior" to heart. After all, the sooner he could finish his apprenticeship, the sooner he could get his status as a full Knight of the Round Table at Camelot.

He was sitting by a brook, where he was utilizing his "Stop Watch" rote, whereby he could move around between the seconds. And while it was a simple spell, it could be utilized for powerful affect. However, Ranma wanted to create a localized effect. So, Ranma took a simple apple, and tossed it in the air.

"STOP!"

Sure enough, the apple hovered in the air.

"There, I did it-"

FWOOSH!

A vortex was suddenly forming around the object. An energy bolt struck Ranma, as he was knocked back. Ranma survived the blow, so he got up. As he did, he began to hear a grinding sound. Slowly, some sort of London Police Box, blue, appears. Then, a man wearing a long coat and scarf exits the box, takes some strange, pen-like device, and points it at the vortex.

ZAP!

All of a sudden, the vortex disappears.

FWIP!

The man caught the apple, and tossed it over to Ranma.

"Huh?"

"I take it that you are the fool who did this?" asked the man.

"Hey, I ain't no fool!"

"Oh? Then why utilize an under-powered rote? Do you not know that how delicate temporal mechanics are?"

"Look, I'm just learning this stuff, you know! I just wanted to see if I can do more for less."

The man arches an eyebrow.

"Who is your teacher?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I am called 'The Doctor'," the man said, as he extended his hand. "I will be interested in discussing matters of time and space with you and your teacher."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Alright, you have deal...and my name is Ranma Saotome. Sorry about that..."

The Doctor, who turned out to be one of the enigmatic "Time Lords" was surprised to see that Ranma's teacher was a member of the renegade member of the Temporal Raiders, an alien species known for their mercenary ways. This particular one was named "Sir Frederick"...since his actual name was hard to pronounced.

**(A/N: I was incorrect in the designation of Ranma and Usagi's teacher. It's "Temporal Raider", not "Temporal Masters". TRs uses mystical means to study time and its applications...primarily for mercenary purposes. Now, in the "After the Bomb" series, there is a group known as "Time Lords", who are homages to the "Time Lords" of "Dr. Who". These TLs uses science to study time and its applications. They have theorized that the time-stream is like a coils within coils within coils, and that the center of each coil are "null zones", which can serve as either "jumps" between coils or the creation of entire domains; one of the domains is the home of the TLs. Anyway, for future references, I will use this version of the TLs in reference to the TLs in "Dr. Who", in terms of giving a better description- "story mechanics" -of what a Time Lord can and cannot do.)**

From that day forward, Ranma would become friends with the Gallifreyan, and even so far as to go on many adventures. The Doctor took it upon himself to "re-orient" everything that Ranma was taught, since he felt that the modus operandi of the Temporal Raider- being a mercenary -was something that a manipulator of time should not do.

**Apocalypse.**

The Fury "Wild Childe", dressed as a high-tech Amazon warrior, crouched, as she hissed at her prey. The lord of Apocalypse, Darksied, had used his scientist/interrogator Desaad to merged the "Cat Fist" with Ranma's human psyche to create his own personal "berserker". Like a hound, Darksied released 'Childe to hunt down whoever was illegally tapping into his files. In reality, the dark god already knew who was the culprit, but was curious as to what action said culprit would do.

Originally, Darksied had captured Ranma Saotome and his companions, after learning that Usagi possessed the dormant "Anti-Life Equation", something that would enable her to one day rule the universe. Fortunately, Usagi's equation could not be forcibly removed. Unfortunately, Darkseid had decided to corrupt Usagi and her companions so that he could be "the power behind the throne" (so to speak). In the mean time, Ranma, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol were turned into Granny Goodness' "Furies", and have served gleefully in the service their lord and savior Darksied.

Metron, a New God, and seeker of Knowledge, was bemused, as this transformed human tried to claw him. He was fascinated by the fact that even without touching him, Metron (dressed in a blue body suit with white trim and lines) could feel the very epidermal layer of the atmosphere being shredded, as Wild Childe's attack damaged Metron's personal aura.

"You'lll willl serrrve the Willl of Darrrksied!" 'Childe yowled, as she continued her attack.

Metron smirked.

"I do not serve ANY New God," Metron began. "And if you wish to MAKE me, you will have to get past Orion first."

Wild Childe perked.

"The son of my Master is here?"

"Yes," said the champion of New Genesis, as he pummeled Wild Childe into a reinforcement wall that hugged the gullies of Armaghetto.

BOOM!

The red clad, gold helmeted Orion smirked.

"Too easy," Orion says, as he turned his back.

Suddenly-

"Tigerrr Clllaw!"

Orion felt his back being shredded, followed by a-

"Moko Takibasha!"

BLAM!

Orion staggered, as he turned to face his foe.

"So, the child wishes to continue," Orion says. He then turns to Metron. "You have only a few minutes before I will kill her."

So, the battle between the God of War and the Apocalyptic Fury was joined in earnest.

Metron sighed. Had he not needed Usagi to be freed, he would not have bothered to act. However, if Usagi remains a servant of Darksied, then the Dark God's control of the universe will be complete. So, he took his Mother Box, and programmed the correct sequencing to free Ranma's mind...

PING! PING!

Suddenly, Ranma's core personality and memories were jumped started. Ranma changed personality was noticeable enough to cause Orion to cease his assault.

"Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma-chan looked at Orion and then at herself. She looked like something out of a leather-bar. Even her body was altered to be more muscular than normal. And then, she remembered what she was forced to do while under the thrall of Darksied...

"DARKSIED!"

Ranma-chan turned to find the Lord of Apocalypse, when she found herself held by force field.

"LET ME GO!"

"I will," Metron said, "but only if you calm down and listen to what I have to SAY...if you want to help your friends."

Ranma-chan calmed down and listened for a moment. Though she wanted revenge, Usagi and the others' welfare was a priority.

**Vanderberg AFB, California.**

It was the night of Dr. Reed Richard's launch of his rocket ship, which is rumored to possess an ion drive. If successfully launched, then the next step would be the creation of a "faster-than-light" version of the engine. Unfortunately, due to budget cuts, there was talk of either delaying or scrubbing the launch. Fortunately, Dr. Usagi Tsukino (Astrophysics) and Mr. Ranma Saotome (Developmental Engineer: Aeronautical), from the National Science Council, would be visiting their old friend Reed and their mutual friend Benjamin J. Grimm. They had met in college at Empire State University, New York, when Usagi was teaching a class on "Ethical Science". In fact, many of the students of the class would end up become either superheroes (like Barry Allen and Bruce Banner for example), or supervillains (like Victor von Doom or Professor Ivo for example). Usagi always blamed herself for not trying hard enough to steer the likes of Victor to a better outlook.

And speaking of which, the real reason why the flight was put on hold, was that SHIELD, the premier intelligence network, received a tip that Reed's flight was being sabotaged by his rival. So, under the auspice of the NSC, Usagi and Ranma was paying a visit to the rocket facility.

"Reed!" Usagi said, as she hugged her former student. "How's it been?"

"Been better," Reed replied. "I wish that you'd let me go ahead with my test, you know."

"Don't worry about it. Ranma and I simply want to do an inspection before the launch. That's all."

Meanwhile, at the local hang out.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK-!"

Ranma slammed his mug of beer.

"Ah!"

The local crowd cheered, as he accepted his money. After all, the bet was to "slam" the most beers.

Ranma slammed fifty, and was not affected in any way.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ben said, as he counted his take.

"Was that necessary?" Ranma asked, as he wiped his mouth. Most Earth spirits had little or no effect on his physiology.

"Hey, we earned some money, didn't we?"

"Yeah..."

Ranma and Ben went to the same flight school during the Second World War. Ben looked out for him, thanks to the rampant anti-Japanese sentiment going around. This was during the time when Usagi and Ranma had a marriage separation (Usagi was dating then-Daily Star reporter, now Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent at the time). Since flight school, Ranma and Ben have been close friends, and even served together during the Korean War in the same squadron.

"How's things with Usagi?" Ben asked.

"Ah, they've been better," Ranma said. "She STILL has a thing for that egghead from Metropolis, but it's more on the flirting scale."

"Well, don't worry about. Dames are fickle enough."

"TELL me about it."

Later that night, a heated discussion was taken place…

"Reed, I have to recommend that the project be postponed until this security leak is taken care. I'm sorry."

As Usagi leaves the bungalow, where Ranma was sleeping off his alcohol, she could hear Reed discuss the merits of Usagi's words with Ben, with Susan and Johnny Storm present. And then she over heard Susan wondering if Ben was a coward for not considering taking their rocket ship without authorization.

"Sigh," Usagi thought to herself. "It's going to be one of those evenings."

And with that, Usagi made a few phone calls…

"Reed!" Susan says, as she and the entered the rocket plane. They were all shocked to see Usagi waiting for them in a space-suit.

"Well, if you want to stop gaping, we have a launch to consider."

"I-" Reed began.

"We'll have a discussion later. Now, gentlemen?"

Everyone was seated, as ground control was fully operational. Usagi had the staff on stand-by when Richards and his people snuck aboard the rocket ship. Ranma was to act as the co-pilot.

"Oh, way to go, dude!" Ranma said angrily, as he checked his instruments. He would act as Ben's co-pilot. "I was trying to get some sleep, when you guys tried to do this on your own!"

"Hey, quit being such a girl!" Ben says.

"Jerk!"

Meanwhile, Susan Storm and her younger brother Johnny were observing Usagi in action. The Storm siblings came from a wealthy family with business ties to the medical industry in Southern California. Susan met Reed when Reed was living at her aunt's boarding house

"Lady, why are you here?" young Johnny says.

"Yes, why are you here?" Susan replies.

"Funny, I should be asking you two that question," Usagi said, as she did a final check. "Neither of you have any skills worth using on this trip, while I have advance degrees in cutting edge science and technology…just like Reed."

With that point made, the Storm siblings were silent.

"Hang on to yer backsides," Ben says. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

With the launch go, the rocket took off. If the project was a success, then the world will have achieved faster-than-light travel decades ahead of schedule. However, it wasn't the only thing that was being tested. Various applications were being tested as well, including deflector shields. They were designed to withstand the awesome forces of cosmic radiation, which were to be used for deep-space travel.

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she checked the panels. "Reed, I'm picking some strange irregularities in the converter flow."

"I'm check those instruments myself," Reed said. "In fact, I did so just before the launch."

Usagi read the panel closely. She then tapped the panel just to make sure of something.

This can't be correct, Usagi thought. She then popped open the control panel.

The wire configuration was not correct.

"Reed, did you know that the wires were crossed incorrectly?"

"Oh?"

"Just a second," Usagi said, as she retooled the wires. She had studied Reed's blue-prints before coming to Vanderberg.

"There," Usagi said, as she closed the panel. "That ought to-"

Usagi's eyes went wide.

Instead of resisting cosmic rays, the shields were designed to focus cosmic rays. By why did she not detect this impending danger-

She notice a marking just below the panel itself. It was a classic rune diagram that was designed to negate ALL psychic and magical abilities. She quickly studied the configuration, and determined that it was made by a person with a knowledge of "techno magic" thanks to combining mystic elements with technological ones.

In other words, it was a trap designed to kill someone of her stature…someone who KNEW that she was going to investigate the rumors on a hit on Reed Richard's life.

It was Dr. Victor von Doom's handiwork.

"That son of a b-"

Tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-!

"Reed!" Usagi cried, "Evasive actions NOW!"

Reed picked up on the sounds of cosmic rays bombarding the rocket-ship.

"Ben, Ranma- we got to set the ship down!" Reed cried.

Ben had made the course correction, when the ship was flooded with cosmic radiation.

"Reed-!" Susan cries.

"I'll protect you!" Reed says.

"Ahhhhhhh-!" Johnny says.

Usagi gritted her teeth, as she hugged Ranma from the back, and braced for the onslaught.

"Ranma, hold still!"

"Usagi-!"

Thankfully, the pilots' piloting skills were enough land their rocket outside of Stockton, California.

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he inspected the damage. "There goes my career."

And Ben kicks the rocket with his foot, causing him to scream in pain.

"Dag-gone-ship!" Ben yelled.

Suddenly, Ben's form began to get rocky and massive.

"Ben!" Susan says. "You've become some sort of thing!"

Suddenly, wishing to hide, Susan turned invisible.

"Sis," Johnny says. "I feel…I feel hot!"

Suddenly, Johnny burst into flames.

"Look what you have done, Reed!" Ben yelled, as he took a swung at Reed.

Reed, who was trying to get away, stretched his body to amazing lengths.

"Ben, clam down!"

Before things could get REALLY out of hand-

FLASH!

A beam of energy engulfs the area. When everyone could see, they say that Usagi was crackling with energy. Her eyes were white on white, and were glowing. Her raised hand was surrounded by a field of white.

"Gentlemen, please," Usagi said, as she floated back down to the ground. "Let's not act like children."

"You've changed, too!"

"Actually, neither Ranma nor I have been affected by the cosmic radiation. Well...I was more so than Ranma, since I took the brunt of the radiation. And I already possessed cosmic-level powers anyway, so...all I got was an extra boost."

Ranma merely held Usagi. He would have hated to mutate into something. At least, he hoped he didn't get mutated.

After ten minutes of additional discussion…

"You guys are lucky to have…normal forms," Ben said dejectedly.

"Actually, I have a theory," Usagi said, as she went to the rocky "Thing". "Can you recall something that makes you…cry?"

"Nuthing makes me cry!"

"Well, you do cry whenever you watch 'Bambi'." Reed says.

"Hey!"

"You like 'Bambi'?" Johnny giggled.

"Shut up, kid!"

"Ben, please recall the saddest part of that film."

"It…it was when Bambi lost his mom. Reminds me of my…mother…"

Slowly, Ben returned to normal.

"Wow!" Susan says. "How did you know he could change back?"

"Well, I figure that since your abilities are tied to your personalities, then it is possible that Ben could return to normal. The reason why he'll stay in that rocky form of his, is mainly because he is a overly-macho jerk."

"Hey!" Ben says, as he transformed back to the Thing.

"See?"

"Well," Reed says, "I guess that there is one thing to do next."

And thus, the Fantastic Four were born. Usagi decline to join, but would serve as a consultant for the group whenever possible, particularly as a government liaison.

**Vegan Star System.**

As a favor to his training partner (and former student) Batman, Ranma went after the Teen Titans, who had been kidnapped by the lizard-like Gordorians. He used his Green Lantern ring to travel to that system.

Of course, the Oans did not like the fact that in the 24th century, one of their own, who did not even exist yet, had authorized Ranma to have one.

"GREEN LANTERN RANMA SAOTOME."

Ranma stopped his flight for a moment, and faced the astral heads of the Guardians of Oa.

"What is it?"

"You do not have authorization to go to Vega System on Green Lantern Corp business."

"Sorry, sirs, but I'm a 'paladin', not a 'knight'. There's only ONE Guardian that I serve, and SHE gave me my power."

Ranma used the term "paladin" to signify that while he is on the same "team", Ranma serves the will of a specific Guardian; in this case, Ranma was the Green Lantern of the Oan Lianna.

"We understand this, Ranma Saotome of Earth. We are concerned with how you present yourself in THIS era."

Ranma sighed.

"Fine. I'll...change."

Ranma took out his Sailor Helios Henshin wand.

"Solar Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Ranma became the Senshi of Light, Sailor Helios. Even more so, by combining the power of Helios with that of the Green Lantern, 'Helios' ring became a YELLOW Lantern power ring.

"There, are you happy now?"

"We are. From this day forth, you will be known as 'Sailor Helios, the Yellow Lantern'. Your battery and power ring will reflect this change. That way, you will not affect the timeline TOO much."

"Well, gee, thanks!"

"You will meet with a sister organization known as LEGION, who will help you to acclimate to the situation in the Vegan Star System."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Sailor Helios went on her way to meet this "contact".

Sometime later...

"Hey, red!" said the pale skin Czarnia "Lobo", as he tried to grope 'Helios. Lobo was known to be a ruthless bounty hunter who fought Superman to a stand-still. "Let's go into the back, and have some fun!"

Now, Lobo was a bounty hunter whom Ranma had dealings with as a Starfleeter, as an Anla'shok and as a Jedi Knight. And in all cases, he would either fight the Czarnian...or fight off the advances of the Czarnian (when female). And even after learning the truth about Ranma and his Jusenkyo curse, Lobo STILL wanted his womanhood.

At any rate-

POW!

"Jerk! Keep yer damn hands off of me!"

"HE had that coming," said the female alien "Stealth". She and her people, who possess gold-tan skin with white hair, posses the ability to mask her presence.

The green skinned Vril Dox II of Colu smirks, as he made his final calculations. As the son of the supervillain "Brainiac", Vril possess a 12th level intelligence. That means that Vril possess human-level intelligence to the 12th power. 'Helios was just glad that Vril was on the side of good, rather than follow in his father's footsteps.

"Once we are position, we will provide you the cover to rescue your friends."

"Tell me, why are you doing this again?"

The blond-haired Vril looks at 'Helios and smirks.

"Why, to owe me a favor, of course."

"Well, I can't fault you for THAT. At least you're honest in your reasoning."

A short time later, in a Citadel fortress...

BLAM!

Sailor Helios landed, after bursting into Blackfire's lair, where she was holding the Teen Titans.

"Okay, Komand'r!" 'Helios says. "Where...are...they...?"

Instead of seeing Robin and the others tied or something, 'Helios sees Starfire's older sister Blackfire lounging on a bed seductively, while wearing provocative clothing."

"Hello, Ranma," Blackfire says. "I did not know that you were coming for a visit."

"Cut the crap, Komand'r. Where are the Teen Titans?"

Blackfire, like all Tamarians, possessed light bronze skin with varying shades of golden-brown hair, and had green eyes. As she got up, she "accidentally" dropped her clothes.

"Ever since I met you on Earth, I've been fascinated with the Earth man known as 'The Wild Horse'. If you please ME, I will please YOU...by releasing my sister and her friends."

"Hey, I'm not exactly a free agent you know! And besides...I happen to be a GIRL at the moment!"

Komand'r took 'Helios into her arms.

"I've never let an obstacle like gender get in the way of what I want."

"Oh, boy..."

Hours later...

"Alright, Blackfire!" said Ryand'r, Blackfire and Starfire's younger brother, and leader of the Vegan freedom fighters "The Omega Men", as he and his allies and associates burst into Blackfire's lair.

"Your plans are finished!" Robin said, as he assembled his Teen Titans.

And then, everyone saw what was happening.

"Holy sapphonic encounter, Batman!"

"Eh, it's nothing new where I come from," Wonder Girl smirks. "I do wonder how Sister Usagi will react when she learns of this."

Vril Dox, who was still under contract to insure Sailor Helios' safety, had decided to back up the rescue party. He arched his left eyebrow in both shock and amusement.

"Ah, yes," Lobo said, as he pulled one of Blackfire's bottle of wine from the cabinet, pulled up a seat, and began to enjoy the free show. "I knew red had it in her!"

Needless to say, Ranma was sorely embarrassed from the whole thing...especially after learning that the recording from the security cameras in Blackfire's room was first acquired by Lobo, and then later sold bootleg copies across the known galaxy. Thankfully, Usagi was not commited to him at the time, otherwise he'd be in BIG trouble!

At any rate, Ranma's various encounter with different types of heroic scientists has always been...interesting to say the least.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Hello, Ranma," said Sasami Masaki, the younger child of the of the Royal Juraian line. Sasami was a pre-teen with twin pony-tails (called "Ox Horns", which is different from "Odangos") for her blue hair. "What brings you by?"

"Ah, I'm for a visit, and to get a medical check-up from Washu."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 3 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 9:00 am and 10:00 am.)**

**Okayama, Japan: Masaki residence.**

Ranma Saotome, all around adventurer, wanted to get his annual physical fitness test out of the way. He could have gone to the resident physician of Nerima Prefecture, Dr. Tofu Ono, to get it done, but only his friend, Dr. Washu Hakubi (aka "The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe") could maximize the test beyond normal convention. So, with that in mind, Ranma took the chance of dealing with his friend's eccentricities. If he can survive them.

Down in Washu's medical ward of her laboratory...

"So, how's the family?" Washu said, as she conducted her medical examine in her nurse outfit.

"Ah, they're fine," Ranma-chan said, as she received a gynecological exam. "Tell me, why do I have to do this again?"

"One, you wanted a FULL medical exam, and, two, you did give birth to children on more than one occasion. Besides, I did offer to cure you of your curse."

"That you did, Washu. It's just that I learned that even my female side has advantages that my male side did not. What I'm wondering is why is it necessary to have one, since my female side 'resets' itself with each transformation."

"Let me show you something," Washu says, as she brought up two virtual windows. "On this side, you have a normal female, HUMAN biology. Here is YOUR biology."

Ranma-chan looked her chart, and frowned.

"Wait a minute. That's...that's..."

"Your 'plumbing' is not normal," Washu says. "My theory is that a combination of having sexual relations with paranormal persons...and obvious tampering."

"Well...I admit that Usagi and do, well, you know..."

"I figured as much. Has there been anyone else?"

Ranma-chan thought about the abuse she received when she was in the thrall of Darksied...

"I...rather not say."

"Um, okay. But definitely this concerns me. As you can see, one of your ovaries was surgically removed."

"THAT I don't recall happening."

"Uh-huh. Well, I could schedule you in for a 'temporal-scopic exam' if you like."

"Um, sure."

"Excellent. By the way, I'm done."

"Cool!" Ranma-chan said, as she got up. She then puts on her examination clothes (which was a paper body suit), and changed back to her male form.

"Okay, Ranma," Washu says. "We're ready to begin the next phase of your examination..."

A few minutes later, Ranma was running on a specially modified tread mill, which was bought from the Flash Museum in Central City, Kansas.

"Okay, let's begin," Washu says, as jotted her notes on her electronic data pad. She then pressed the tread mill's control button.

WRRRRR...

Ranma began his run with a leisurely jog. With the electrodes attached to his body, Washu could monitor his vital signs.

"Okay, I'm increase the level of difficulty," Washu said, as pressed a control button.

40 mph.

Ranma picked up his speed.

80 mph.

"Ah, this is nothing," Ranma smirked.

160 mph.

"I thought you were going to challenge me?"

320 mph.

"I'm starting to feel something- naw."

640 mph.

"Well, if you insist," Ranma said, as he began to apply his "chakra" into the mix. Chakra is the spiritual well that all chi and other forms of biologically-based energy springs from. Depending on the person, chakra can be a potent power source.

In Ranma's case...

BOOM!

1280 mph.

2560 mph.

5120 mph.

10240 mph.

20480 mph.

40960 mph.

81920 mph...

At this point, Ranma was running at MACH 100 (or 100 times the speed of sound).

Within minutes, he was running at MACH 500.

"You want to stop?" Washu asked.

"No, I still have more to prove..."

Naw, Ranma and Usagi were above-average humans (to say the least). After spending time on a Earth doppelganger named "Chikyuu", the two of them moved on to inhuman, and later superhuman status...which is ironic since all Ranma wanted to do is learn new martial arts techniques to become a faster, stronger, more powerful martial artist.

As Ranma approached the speed of light, his aura began to become noticeable.

"Ranma, maybe-"

"NO! I have to do this!"

Ranma poured in the last burst of speed. If he had access to the Flash's "Speed Force", things would be a lot easier. In actually, he was more like Superman, who also had to rely on his internal energy to move at tremendous speeds.

"I...can...DO...this-!"

FWOOSH!

"Ranma?" Washu began, as she desperately began trying to figure out what had happened to her friend. "RANMA!"

When Ranma came to, he wondered why he was in a white room with white furniture...

"Hello, Captain Saotome," said a voice.

Ranma looked about to see the Emissary-turned-Prophet Benjamin L. Sisko, his former Starfleet colleague and friend.

"Let me guess...I'm back in the 'Temple of the Prophets'."

"I would think so," Sisko smirked. "Since you are not connected to the 'Speed Force', and since you are 'The Warrior of the Prophets'-"

"-I ended here," Ranma replied. "I didn't know that I was going so fast."

"You are fast, but not as fast as the Flash and his ilk. And besides, your emphasizes is time over distance, rather than distance over time."

"And every physics student knows that speed equals distance over time. So you're saying that I'm some 'speedster'?"

"No. What I am saying is that you don't need to be one to move as one. The Flash gets his speed from one source, while the you get your speed from the Prophets."

"So, I would need to tap into the Temple of the Prophets in order to move beyond what I normally 'clock'. I see."

"And, it is a good thing that you have discovered this, since we have a problem."

"What else is new?"

**Central City.**

When Wally West received his powers, from a lab accident, he thought to use his powers first as "Kid Flash", and later as "The Flash", for fame and fortune. All that had changed when his "Rogues Gallery" became increasingly more dangerous. That had forced him to "grow up" and take his role as the Scarlet Speedster seriously...though he still had his trademark joking attitude (which rivals Spiderman's). Still, that did not mean that the bad guys are getting LESS dangerous.

Take for instance the man in the reverse Flash suit and black eyes (with red iris'). He was once a man named Hunter Zolomon, a FBI criminal profiler specializing in "metahuman" behavior. Thanks to an attack by Gorilla Grodd, the talking, telepathic gorilla, Zolomon was crippled. Zolomon blamed the Flash for not protecting non-metahumans, and sought to use his "cosmic treadmill" to rectify this mistake (which would allow him to go back in time to rectify this mistake). One accident later, ZOOM was born. Now, with the power of time as speed, Zoom will now make the Flash pay by using innocent victims against him.

BOOM!

Flash managed to contain Zoom's damage, by getting the civilians out of the way. As much as he tried to, Zoom stayed one step ahead of him.

"If you wanted to go after me, you don't have to use innocents!" Flash says.

"Oh, but I want to make you a better hero!" Zoom says with a smirk. "If you face your own loss, then others will not suffer the way I have!"

FWISH!

"Damn!" Flash said as he went after Zoom.

Zoom smirked, as he "ran" faster. Being focusing on time rather than space while running at superspeed, he could stay one step ahead of his foe-

BAM!

Zoom suddenly found himself sprawled over an upturned car. He looked up, expecting to see Flash. Instead, he saw a ridiculously dressed red-headed cracking her knuckles.

"Who-?"

"I am Sailor Helios, the Yellow Lantern! And on behalf of the Sun...I will punish you!"

Zoom gets up, and smirks.

"I don't know how you managed to stop me, but YOU will learn how to be a better hero."

'Helios smirked.

"Show me what you got, freak!"

Zoom moved slightly, and then ran off.

"What the-?"

BOOM!

'Helios was caught up in a delayed sonic boom. However, 'Helios was still well enough to roll with the damage.

"You okay?"

'Helios turned to see the Flash holding her.

"I'm fine," Helios' said, as she straighten herself. "I wasn't aware how much control Zoom had over time."

"Yeah, he's pretty tough."

"Alright, let's do this," 'Helios said, then she took off.

BOOM!

"Hey, wait up-!"

BOOM!

Meanwhile, Zoom decided to up the ante by cracking the local dam, causing a chemical spill from a derailed train, break lose the convicts at Iron Heights State Penitentiary, and cause a nuclear melt down. What Zoom did no know, was that 'Helios had her yellow power ring. So-

'Helios created a "funnel" to channel the water through the prison facility, washing the prisoners into submission. Flash used his speed to collect the prisoners as they were washed into submission. 'Helios continued to direct the water flow to wash the spilled chemicals into another funnel...and into the nuclear facility.

BLOOSH!

With the nuclear facility sufficiently, 'Helios sealed the place in a yellow bubble, until there is time to decontaminate it.

"Now, where is-" 'Helios said, just as her sixth sense buzzed.

WHISH!  
'Helios ducked, just in time to avoid a kick in the head.

"Too slow," 'Helios smirked. "You know, you SAY you want to make me a better hero. But...I always believed in being a better martial artist."

"Oh?"

"Of course. My style of fighting allows me learn my opponents techniques...and make them better forMY use. For example-"

BOOM!

Zoom was suddenly caught up in a tornado.

"Now, that would be enough, but for you...MOKO TAKIBASHA!"

FWOOP!

A ball of energy seemingly left her right hand, but quickly disappeared after punching it with her left.

"I'll simply move forward in Time-" Zoom began.

BLAM!

Zoom was struck by one ball of energy, and knocked out of the vortex. He then quickly moved forward in one direction-

BLAM!

Then, he moved in another direction, but forward in time-

BLAM!

Zoom frowned, as he adjusted his senses, to determine what was happening. Even when shocked, Zoom was amazed at 'Helios' brilliance.

Sailor Helios fractured her attack, creating hundreds of tiny "ki bombs", and placed them on the fourth dimensional plan. Since Zoom utilized the fourth dimension as part of his speed power, 'Helios' bombs would detonate when Zoom tried to move.

"Say 'Good Night, Gracie'," 'Helios said to Zoom.

"Wha-?"

POW!

The Flash gave Zoom a solid right cross, knocking the villain out."

"Whew, thanks!" 'Helios said, as she used her yellow power ring to bound Xoom. She then placed her hands over Xoom's head. As her eyes glowed, soon did Xoom's body.

"What are you doing?" Flash says.

"I'm performing a 'T-Deprivation' technique," 'Helios replied. "It's a temporal spell that would deprive Zoom access to the fourth dimension...at least for a while."

"Well, 'Star Labs' can come up with something to worry about the rest," Flash says as he scoops up Zoom over his shoulder. "You know, Ranma, Uncle Barry and Jay has always said that you were the best combatant at utilizing speed. You should rejoin the 'League...we could use another member."

"Actually, Clark, Bruce, Diana and J'onn want me to meet with them for lunch about that."

"Cool!" I can't wait-!"

CHIRP!

A virtual window pops up.

"GAH!" Flash said, as he was startled, almost dropping Zoom in the process.

"Ranma, there you are!" Washu says. "I was worried about you when you disappeared!"

"Ah, I'm alright, Washu-chan," 'Helios said. "Just got side-tracked, that's all."

"Um, you want to grab a bite to eat or something?" Flash says. "I'm starving!"

"Sure, why not?"

And with that, Sailor Helios and the Flash (with Zoom in tow) race off into the proverbial sunset.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 4 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter is a bit "dark". So...be warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 10:00 am and 11:00 am.)**

**Okayama, Japan: Masaki residence (Washu's Laboratory).**

"Why am I strapped in?" Ranma Saotome said, as he was being bound by his friend Washu.

"Just to be on the safe side," the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe replied.

"So...that's why SHE is here as well?"

"Hey!" began Ryoko Hakubi, the self-proclaimed "Space Pirate". Unlike her mother Washu, Ryoko had cyan-colored, spiky hair, and wasn't all that smart. However, what she lacked in "brains", she more than made up in muscle. "I ain't the problem here!"

"No, you're the problem everywhere else!"

While Ranma and Ryoko were friends, they did have a friendly rivalry going on. Just last week, Ranma "busted" her for intruding on Green Lantern business...even though Ranma used her "Sailor Helios, the Yellow Lantern" persona to do so.

"Why you-!"

"Enough," Washu says, as she finished getting Ranma ready for his exam. "Just to remind you, this examination will entail three factors. One, it will delve into your memories for gaps, two, link your physiological history to those memories, and three, translate the results into a program that we allow us to actually see what you went through. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Great! Now, I've already did the physiological exam, so now I will delve into your core memories. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Here goes..."

As Washu guided the probe into Ranma's head, she was amazed how complex his brain was. Still, she considered the fact that Ranma's genius was geared towards martial arts. Then, she noticed something.

"Wow."

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I was definitely right about something. There are definitely mental barriers in your mind. Just give me a few more seconds to exam this-"

Suddenly-

"FREE ME RIGHT NOW!" Ranma snarled. "FREE ME NOW, AND YOU MIGHT BE SPARED...SO SAYS LORD DARKSIED!"

"Oh, boy," Washu said with worry. "Ryoko! Hold him down, while I isolate this memory fragment!"

"Right!" Ryoko replied, as she rushed to hold her friend down. "Hold still, will ya?"

"YOU SHALL SERVE THE WILL OF MY LORD AND SAVIOR...OR DIE! YOU-!"

"Got it!" Washu says, as she isolated the memory fragment.

"Uhhhh..."

"What the hell was that all about?" Ryoko asked, as she dusted her hands.

"Just a second," Washu replied, as she performed a preliminary exam. She then reached into her data base. "Yep, just as I thought."

"What?"

"This particular fragment has the familiar markings of one Dr. Desaad. I'm sure you know who that is."

"I...do."

"You never told me about how you ended up on Apocalypse, Ranma."

"Well, Usagi and I, and our two traveling companions Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan, were in transit through the Rifts, when we ended up...there.

**FLASHBACK!**

"I'm having trouble with the vectors!" Ranma said, as he tried to steer the shuttle, _The Serenity_, out of the gravity well. "Usagi, I need a mark count!"

"Okay, Ranma!" Usagi replied, as she made her navigation analysis. "Got it! We have thirty seconds until total failure!"

"Hoshi, send out a beacon with the usual prerequisites," T'Pol says, as she turned to insure the stability of the engines."

"I'm on it!" Hoshi replied.

When traveling The Rifts, one had to worry about ending up in the wrong place and time. Usagi was trained to study the cosmological aspects of this phenomenon, but even she was unprepared to deal with a "Ley Line Storm". Ley lines (also called "Dragon Lines") were the "hot spots" of natural energy (magical, psychic, natural, etc.) that crisscross across any given planet. These lines connect between "wells", places of power, such as Stonehenge, Tokyo Tower, The Vatican, the Pyramids of the Egyptians, Aztecs and Mayans, Solomon's Temple and even the cursed springs at Jusenkyo to name a few. Now, when the strongest of these lines intersect, a rift in the space-time continuum opens up to a layer of reality that can lead to anywhere and when; Earth science would develop ways to utilize this layer for "faster-than-light" technological development (like the "warp drive").

When referring to "The Rifts", this refers to an entire alternate universe that possess strong ley line action. That universe's Earth is the nexus for all rift activity, thanks to advent of the Third World War sometime during the late 21st century. The sudden deaths of billions of people released enough energy to flood the planet with even more ley lines, which in turn had a ripple effect the entire universe...and beyond! So when Ranma and company ended up on "Apocalypse", this was not a surprise, since the Rifts had access to anywhere and when.

CRASH!

In this case, the group crashed on a planet in a separate dimension (time frame and all) known as "The Fourth World". The only other planet was "New Genesis", the home of the New Gods of Light.

"Is everyone okay?" Ranma said, as he checked on everyone.

"I'm fine here," Usagi said. "Where do we think we are?"

Hoshi takes one look outside.

"From the likes of things, 'Hell'."

"We better gather our things, and fine shelter," T'Pol says. "As soon as we are able, we should return here for the remainder of our things."

"There shouldn't be a problem, right?" Ranma asked.

Unknown to our stalwart travelers, their presence has already been detected...

Months later...

BLAM!

"Alright, Desaad!" said the warrior-clad Ranma. Since arriving on Apocalypse, he and his companions were in a life and death struggle. Thankfully, they had hooked up with the renegade Hamon and the Green Lantern Raker. Hamon is the only one permitted to go about his business (in order to inspire enough hope amongst the "Hunger Dogs", so that Darksied could could crush their spirits...for sport), while Raker fought a guerrilla campaign against Darksied's minions, as directed by his masters The Guardians of Oa. Over time, Ranma was loosing more and more of his companions to Darksied, the latest being Usagi. So he tracked down clues to establish her whereabouts. Hence, Ranma was able to find one of Desaad's laboratories that should contain Usagi.

Ranma wildly looked about to see the room full of parademons. Towards the far wall stood Darksied himself!

"Hello, Ranma Saotome," the dark god smirked. "Now that you have arrived, will the trip to save your friend worth it?"

Laying next to Darksied, propped on a chair, was a comatose Usagi, who was being attended to by the demented Desaad.

"I wonder what would happen if I snap her neck-"

"NO!"

Ranma tore into the Parademons, as he took blow, after blow. His level of skills at this point in time far surpassed any of them, but even Ranma could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Still, he did beat his attackers off of him, and confronted the Lord of Apocalypse.

"Give her back-!"

"No."

SNAP!

"NOOOOOOOO-!"

Ranma used his last bit of strength to lunge at Darksied.

"And now, your 'evolution' is at hand," Darksied smirked, as he fired off his "Omega Beam" from his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

And thus, Ranma Saotome dies. Still, death, on Apocalypse is nothing more than a transient state.

"Prepare our 'guests' for their new roles, Desaad," Darksied says, as he turns to leave.

Granny Goodness steps out from the shadows.

"Of course, Lord Darksied."

The days turn to weeks, the weeks turn to months...and the months turn to years. Granny's newest additions, Tiggra, Bunni, Starra and Apolla, proved themselves capable in proving their devotion to their dark master. Tiggra, with her fiery red hair, proved to be the best of the bunch, thanks in part to Desaad bringing out the "Cat Fist" within her. This did not go unnoticed.

"Desaad, I need a proper heir," Darksied says, as he observes Tigra in action. "SHE will do."

"Sir?"

"Kalibak, in spite of his great strength, is an idiot. I need an heir who will one day THE god of war of the Fourth World."

"What about Bunni? She is more than worthy of bearing you an heir."

"There would be too many complications involved in THAT one. Besides...there is another who seeks to deal with her."

"You mean-"

"Do not say HER name...not in my presence."

"Yes, my lord."

Down in the practice arena...

"Tiggra!" Granny Goodness says.

Tiggra stops her training, and she bows in front of her taskmaster.

"Yes, Granny?"

"You have been chosen to give Lord Darksied an heir."

Tigra smiles.

"It will be good to serve the will of Darksied."

Months later...

"You have a son and a daughter, Tigra," Desaad says, as he took away the babies. "What shall they be named?"

Tiggra thought for a moment.

"Orion and Atalanta."

"Worthy names for the scions of Darksied!"

Tiggra smiles contently. It was a difficult birth...bearing the seed of her lord, albeit after being properly screened for impurities.

Granny Goodness shows up.

"What are you lounging about for? You have done your part. Now, you must prepare for war with the gods of New Genesis!"

"Granny?"

"Apparently, the great Darksied's uncle Lord Steppenwolf, had took it upon himself to 'steal' the wife of Lord Izaya Avia."

Tigra nods her head.

"As it is the will of my children's father, so shall it BE."

The wars between the gods of Light and Darkness within the Fourth World was a brutal affair. In the end, it was Darksied who sued for peace. And he did so by exchanging sons: Orion for Scott, the son of Izaya. And while Tiggra was hurt by this, she accepted this, since it was by the will of her Darksied.

And the rest was history...

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I never told anyone that Orion or his sister 'Knockout' were...my kids," Ranma said flatly. "Whether THEY know, that I don't know."

Ryoko was simply in a state of shock at this information. She was well-aware of the Lord of Apocalypse' reputation.

"So, you and this Darksied didn't...well...you know..."

"NO!" Ranma yelled. "At least, THAT didn't happen."

"Sounds like he cared more to have healthy heirs than anything else," Washu says, as she pressed some more buttons on her control panel.

DING!

"There, all done."

"What?"

"All of Desaad's influences and backdoors are GONE."

"You're sure?"

"Well...I AM the greatest scientific genius in the universe, you know."

"And you being so humbled is so inspiring," Ranma smirked. "Am I done?"

"Yep, you are free to go," Washu says, as she released Ranma. "I'd say that you are even more healthier than when you first came here."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"So, where are you going?" Ryoko asks.

"There is someone I need to speak to..."

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

Up and coming heavy weight prize fight "Max Hunter" was training at a local gym. This bald, African-American had won the gold medal at the last Olympic boxing meet, and has planned to make professional.

"Good session today," said Max's trainer. "Keep it up, and we'll win for sure."

"Thanks," Max says, as he puts away his gear into his locker.

"Yo, Max!" said a fellow sparer. "There's a cute, red-headed 'chick' wanting to see you."

Max merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on my way."

SLAM!

Now properly dressed, wearing a white turtle neck, leather jacket, khaki pants and black semi-casual shoes, Max carried his spare gym bag over his shoulders. He sees a red-headed young woman merely looking at the various pictures of prize fighters from days past.

"You seem different these days," the young woman says.

As "Max" continues his walk towards the woman, his form changes into that of Orion, the New God of war.

"Is this better...Mother?"

Tiggra, who was really Ranma-chan, merely smirks, as she turns around.

"You will always be my son, Orion. I am surprised that you would have a mortal seeming. You're not the type to 'hide'."

"As you well know, my father has long since defeated New Genesis, forcing all of us HERE on Earth in the 'Third World'. Consider this a strategic retreat."

"Of that I am sorry. And if you desire my help to take back what Darksied had stolen, then count me in."

"I'm glad."

Orion shifts back to his mortal guise.

"Care for coffee and pie?"

Ranma-chan looks at her son.

"I would like that."

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventure 5 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm.)**

**Location: Azabuu Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan.**

"Why is it that I have to dress up again?" Ranma asked, as he adjusted he gray Armani suit. As far as everyone is concerned, Ranma appeared as a young business man in his twenties.

"Simple, my dear 'Ranchan'," Usagi replied, as she appeared as someone in the entertainment industry, complete with "granny glasses" (the kind that the singer Lisa Loebs typically wears). She looked stylish in her ash-brown suited skirt with black no-collar blouse. "We are meeting 'old friends' incognito."

"Well…we still could have met somewhere else, you know!"

Usagi sighed. Even after all these years, her erstwhile spouse can act like such a teenager. In some ways, this was the reason why Usagi still feels young herself.

The place that they were to have lunch with 'old friends', was "Café Americana"; it was an establishment that the Phoenix Foundation (i.e. the Rantsu clan's organization) owns. It was managed by Rei Hino, an old friend of Usagi. Rei, who wished to become an idol singer someday, works at the restaurant in order to pay for school.

"Hello, Miss Rantsu," Rei said, as she greeted her friend with gnashed teeth. She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt. She hated trying to put up the pretense that was to hide Usagi's true identity. "Your party is waiting for you in your reserved room."

"Thank you," Usagi replied. She then tossed her a 100 yen coin as part of her gratuity. "Please send my 'usual' as soon after I have seated."

Rei leans over.

"_I'm going to get you for that, Meatball-head!_" Rei thought telepathically.

"_Dream on, J'onn,_" Usagi replied likewise. "_Dream on._"

Upon entering the reserved room in the back of the restaurant, sat Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, Billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne, Central City forensic specialist Wally West, archeologist Shiera Hall and UN aide worker Diana Prince. They seemed to be in the midst of individual conversations. Clark was the first to notice Usagi and Ranma walking towards them, with Rei following close behind.

"Usagi!" Clark said, as he hugged his old flame. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Clark," Usagi replied. "You remember Ranma, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Clark said frostily, as he shook Ranma's hand. "HELLO, Ranma."

"HELLO, Clark," Ranma replied likewise. Ever since he had met the guy, Clark has always rubbed him the wrong way. Then again, if YOU found out that your wife had married another man, you'd get rubbed the wrong way too!

**FLASHBACK!**

**1936 CE: Smallville.**

Newlyweds Clark and Serena Kent were having a meal with Clark's parents. They had just have their first wedding anniversary, and wanted to celebrate it with Clark's folks, when-

"USAGI!"

Everyone could see a ragged, yet still potent Japanese young man who was dressed in a torn WWI uniform. They were eating out in the backyard, when this strange creature showed up.

"R-Ranma?" Serena replied. She had been using a non-Japanese name in order to fit better in America. Last time her saw Ranma, he, an Immortal named Duncan MacLeod, and a young adventurer named Henry ("Indian") Jones were caught up in an attack set up by her evil son Genshin Rantsu. Only Duncan and Indiana survived to tell the tale. Or so she thought. "How did you survive that attack?"

"That blast sent me to the Hell," Ranma said, as he went to grab his wife's arms. "Come, we should get out of here-"

"Ranma, wait-!"

Clark simply adjusted his glasses, as he removed Ranma's hand from his wife's arm, and tossed Ranma away.

"Stay away from my wife, sir!" Clark says.

Ranma gets up.

"I didn't escape from Hell just to let some 'Four-eyes' steal my wife! MOKO TAKIBASHA!"

A blast of energy left Ranma's hand, knocking Clark into a tool shed.

"There, that ought to-"

Suddenly, a young man wearing blue and red tights, and red cape, appears with a flying, white dog (who also wore a red cape).

"Clark is a good friend of mine, and I will not allow bullies to pick on him in front of his wife."

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm called 'Superboy'. And this is my dog 'Krypto'. Now, are you going to leave, or do I have to get serious?"

"Well, Superboy, I guess I have to decline your offer!" Ranma said, as he lighted up his Green Lantern power ring.

Suddenly, Ranma was surrounded in a green, 'battle mecha'.

"I'd play fair, but based on your aura…alien…I'm not going to take a chance!"

That's when Usagi intervened.

"STOP IT!"

Usagi's yell was enough to knock the two combatants down to size.

"I'm sorry that this has come to this. I had news that I wanted to share with Clark and his family, but…but…I won't have you fight over me!"

FLASH!

And with that, Usagi was gone.

"Oh, my!" Martha, Clark's mother said, as she realized that she was holding her wedding ring in her hands.

"Boys, I suggest that you two come to terms if you want to see that little lady again."

Superboy and Ranma look at each other and nod their respective heads, before beginning their search for Usagi…

Nine months later, Usagi was STILL hiding. Only, she was not alone.

"_If only you could have been born in a better circumstance,_" Usagi thought telepathically, as checked the condition of her child Laurel Kent (or, "Lara Kal-El", her Kryptonian name).

Laurel cooed contently.

Usagi, wearing a cloak, sighed in response. Well, she sighed as much as she could, considering that she was miles underneath the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. Before going down, she placed a spell unto her child, thus enabling her to naturally breathe underwater. And she only did so because she needed the help of one of the greatest magi to have ever existed in the ancient world.

"Moon Princess," a voice said.

Usagi looked up.

"Lord Arion," Usagi said. "I'm glad that you're here."

"I owe you enough to be here," the mystic replied. He wore his reddish-brown hair long, and wore a scarlet cloak. "Now, why are we here?"

Usagi observed the area for a moment. In the distance, she could see yet another Stargate, which had been deactivated a long time ago.

"I need your help in hiding Lara," Usagi said.

Arion looked at the baby girl.

"You know that I haven't been a parent in a long time, Moon Princess."

"But you have been a parent, Arion. At least, Lady Chen did."

"Don't speak her name," Arion replied. "Chen was a saint compared to you."

"So what would she have done?"

Arion thought for a moment

"Fine. I'll do my best to aid you in hiding your daughter."

And with that, Usagi hugged her baby, perhaps for the last time. She made sure that the white crystal, secured on a was secured around her daughter's neck.

"This is a piece of your father's home-world," Usagi said. "He gave it to me as a birthday gift just before he proposed for my hand in marriage. Now, it's yours."

Then, she gave Arion her daughter Lara.

"So, what will you do now?" Arion asked.

"I will attend Prince Namor's day of ascension rites with Lord Atlan and Queen Akida."

Namor, Atlan and Akida were the heads of their own underwater nations, all of which were descendant from Arion's ancient Atlantis. In fact, there were many desperate Atlanteans who were dispersed when Atlantis fell. Some stayed on Earth, and adopted various environments, including living underneath the waves of the seven seas. Others left Earth all together, or even Earth's home dimension. The descendents of these people would inspire legends, cultures and entire civilizations around the world . Usagi's ancestors were of Atlantean descent, having chosen to leave Earth when Atlantis fell.

"What about you?" Usagi asked.

"I have more important matters to attend to," Arion replied.

"Oh. You and Atlan are still not talking to each other?"

"That matter is NONE of your business," Arion smirked.

Usagi was familiar with the rivalry between Atlan and Arion, who were rival mystics back during the days of Atlantis. In fact, because Atlan won a bet, the lost continent was named after him. Of course, their contemporary Merlin, who would go on to help found "Camelot", was the one who remembered what had happened. After all, it was HE that made the terms of the bet in the first place!

"Well, just…keep my daughter safe, Arion."

"I promise that I will do my best."

And with that, Arion disappeared, with Lara in hand.

Usagi stayed for a while before someone else showed up.

"Ekenda," Usagi said simply.

The shadowy form of the Mother-All-Monsters loomed over Usagi.

"Usagi, what is the matter?" Ekenda asked (whose features were obscured by the darkness), though she did have a humanoid shape. Since the fall of the Mythic Age, Ekenda has lived within the ocean depths. Usagi was glad that Ekenda keeps an eye on "The Watcher of the Deep", a monster of epic proportions that is rumored to have existed BEFORE the First Age of Mankind.

"I just gave up my child," Usagi said simply.

"I know how you feel," Ekenda, as she hugged her long-time friend. "I had to give up many of my children to the likes of Hercules."

"Um, your children are MONSTERS," Usagi replied.

"But they were still my children."

Usagi merely nodded in understanding.

Eventually, Ranma and Clark would see Usagi again, but would never learn about the future "Power Girl" until later.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And you remember the others," Usagi says, as she pointed Ranma in the right direction.

Ranma nods, as he waves at the others. There was Bruce Wayne, who was one of his numerous students. Thanks to Ras Al'Gul's "Lazarus Pit", Bruce was still effective as the caped crusader "Batman". However, even though Ranma trained Bruce to be a top martial artist, it was his clandestine skills that he was more proud of developing the most.

**FLASHBACK!**

**1957 CE: Gotham City.**

"Ranko Tendo" was sitting in the front of her favorite Italian café, sipping her tea. She had known the owner ever since he and his family emigrated from Italy, when the late fascist Benito Mussolini rose to power in the late 1920s. Of course, Ranko could not say that she was the Ranma Saotome that used to come to the café years ago. Instead, she played the role of her own daughter, and provided "evidence" to this fact.

"Glad that you could make it," said a voice.

Ranko looked up and saw a mustached, well-dressed man.

"Humph," Ranko began. "I had forgotten that you had a 'mob' identity, Malone."

The man sat down.

"I take it that you have received the documents?" Malone asked.

Ranko occasionally did "consultant work" as an information broker.

"Indeed. Detective John Jones is definitely an 'immigrant'."

"I see. So what do you know about the land of his origins?"

"Like anywhere, there are good and bad people. About fifty years ago, a civil war took place. The aftermath of that war was that the aggressors had lost, and sought to claim our home. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and their allies fought back. I should know, because I was there."

"So what happened to the invaders?"

"They were dealt with according to the level of their dangerousness. Most of them have meld into human society, and have been doing that ever since."

"I don't like the fact that unfettered aliens are loose."

"Trust me, I wish I could tell you how they are managed, but I can't.

"Matches" Malone nodded. Ever since he was a boy, he has known about Ranko's eccentric nature. His sensei has always been less serious about fighting than he was. Still, he owed her a lot…more so than he could ever hope to repay his "honor debt".

"Thanks for your…assistance," Malone said, as he paid the tab.

"You're quite welcome. Just stay out of trouble."

And with that, Malone leaves.

Ranko signaled the proprietor of the shop for some desert. While eating her "sundae"…

"_J'onn, expect a visit from "Batman_", Usagi thought telepathically.

A little girl, who was playing with her doll in front of a toy store, waved at Ranko, and skipped off in the opposite direction.

Ranko sighed. She really did wonder how she and the League were able to stop the Martians, especially since they all could shape-shift. At least she knew that the so-called "Martian Manhunter" was not a threat.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Then there was Wally West, otherwise known as "The Flash". Ranma had worked with the first Flash, Jay Garrick, back when he and Jay were members of the Justice Society of America, back during the Second World War. He met the subsequent holder of the mantle, Barry Allen, when he had to stop Usagi from capturing him for the U.S. government…

**FLASHBACK!**

**1958 CE: Central City, USA.**

Task Force X, the super-secret organization from within the intelligence community, was given a task to capture "The Flash", since he has refused to register himself to the government. So TFX's "Argent" was sent to retrieve him. In order to do so, Faraday had Research and Development create an android version of a villain from the Flash's "Rogue's Gallery". Gorilla Grodd, a talking ape bent on world domination, is a potent foe, in spite of the creature's ridiculous nature. He possesses powerful telepathic abilities, which has allowed him to both "talk" and takes over the minds of his victims. The Flash is one of the few heroes who has met the challenge of Grodd's whims, and has lived to tell about it. So it was natural when Barry Allen, a police chemist and forensic specialist, heard about Grodd's arrival, and donned his "Flash" persona to face the great ape.

Too bad he didn't know about what Argent was up to.

With the trap sprung, the Flash had to "vibrate" through the nets placed on him, before Col. James "King" Faraday, the head of Argent, had a chance to "tranc" the Scarlet Speedster.

Too bad he didn't know that Faraday had brought in Agent Bunny Moonchild, formerly the super heroine "Sailor Moon". Usagi had used a different alias as a means of distancing herself from what she has become.

At any rate, BUNNY was to accompany Faraday as his back up plan, in case the Flash tried to make his escape…

Barry was running scared. How could his own government try to capture him like that? He was a hero, for goodness sake.

Barry felt something move near him. He turned to see a well-dressed female, who was wearing a pair of sun-glasses keeping up with him.

"How-?"

The female simply cold-cocked Barry, as he went careening down the street. Quickly, he righted himself. Whoever his opponent is, she was fast.

Not wanting to waste time, Barry, in spite of his view of women, decided to fight the woman. However, he needed some answers first.

The woman, sensing something was amiss, stopped.

"Who are you?" Barry asked. "And what do you want?"

"Call me 'Bunny'," the woman said. "As to what I want, well, you met Faraday, right?"

"Um, no."

"He's the guy with the tranc gun."

"Oh. Look, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't register with the government. We can't have THAT."

And with that, the woman attacked.

At the last moment, the Flash created a tornado effect with his arms, and slammed the force into Bunny. Bunny fell back hard, but managed to right herself.

"A tornado attack?" Bunny smirked. "Here's something that I learned from one of my husbands…"

Bunny ran towards the Flash, and then began to circle around him. She dropped her body temperature, as she began to focus "cold chi" into the center, which was becoming a vortex. Flash noticed that he was being put on the defensive, as he blocked more of Bunny's punches. And then, she suddenly ducked, and performed an uppercut…

"Dragon Ascension Revised: REVERSAL OF FORTUNES!"

The vortex suddenly shrank into a concussive force, knocking the Flash up into the air.

"Damn!" the Flash yelled, as he sped himself up. He did have to hand it to his opponent though; the science behind Bunny's attack was ingenious. While trying to figure out a way out of his predicament, a speeding body leaps into the tornado

"Wha-?" Flash says.

He was carried to the roof of a nearby building. He was able to get his mind straightened long enough to see an Asian teen in his prime. He was dressed in Chinese clothes, and looked like he was strong enough to bench-press a car.

"I wish she didn't do stuff like this," the teen mused, as he looked around. He then looked down at the Flash. "You okay, buddy?"

"I…guess so," Flash says. "Who the heck is she?"

"Someone who is caught up in something she shouldn't be in," the teen says. "By the way, my name is Ranma…Ranma Saotome, and sorry about my…wife's behavior-"

"There you are," said a voice.

Ranma and the Flash turn their head to see Agent Moonchild standing there.

"Usagi, don't do this," Ranma said. "I'm not going to let you take this man."

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm NOT going to take him in," Usagi said, as she pressed her communication wrist watch. "This is 'Bunny'. Suspect has disappeared. I'm coming in."

Agent Moonchild then turns her attention back to Ranma and the Flash.

"Stay out of sight, Flash. You've been warned…"

FLASH!

And with one "Instant Transmission" technique later, Bunny was gone.

"Thanks," Flash says, as he shakes Ranma's hand.

"No problem. I can teach you a way to 'hide' from her senses."

"I'd appreciate that. I still want to help people, you know."

"That is something I appreciate as well."

**END FLASHBACK!**

And since that day, Ranma has been a strong ally of the "Flash Family".

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 6 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00 pm.)**

**Azabuu Juuban, Tokyo, Japan: "Cafe Americana".**

"...And I STILL say Bruce's more colorful years was when he did a lot more exposition!" Usagi Tsukino laughed. "I mean, 'the Bat-tutsi'?"

Industrialist Bruce Wayne, also known as "The Batman", groaned in response. That was ONE chapter in his life he had hoped to live down. After all, he WAS the so-called 'Dark Knight'.

"Hhh," Bruce said.

"I've been trying to lighten Bruce's mood for YEARS," UN Aide Worker Diana Prince chuckled.

Ace Daily Planet Reporter Clark Kent checked out his watch. So far, the lunch meeting has been going amongst the founding members of the Justice League Unlimited has been going well.

Well, it would have gone well, had the "young" amateur (HA!) martial artist Ranma Saotome had not got into a shouting match with Egyptian archaeologist Shiera Hall of St. Roch, Louisiana.

"You take that back!"

"No, YOU take that back!"

"What's going on?" asked the cafe manager Rei Hino

"Ranma said that 'the Saints', in his own words, 'suck'," "young" photojournalist Usagi Tsukino says. As far as the world was concerned, Usagi broke into the newspaper business rather recently, after submitting her article as part of a magazine internship. "Naturally, Shiera is a Saints fan."

Rei simply shakes her head.

"Look, I have to check up on REAL customers, so don't break anything, okay?"

Usagi merely sticks out her tongue at her old friend. The irony, is that she has been friends with the Rei longer as the Martian Manhunter than as "Sailor Mars"...

**FLASHBACK!**

**1955 CE: Middleton, Colorado.**

"Eureka! I've done it!" cried Doctor Saul Erdel, as he jumped for joy. "They have mocked me for my experiments, and now...my teleportation device is now a success-!"

BOOM!

Unknown to the German immigrant, the "flux-capacitor", a power unit whose design he had borrowed for use from a fellow colleague named Dr. Emmett Brown of Hill Valley, California, had malfunctioned. The original experiment was to allow Erdel to pluck an object from an different time and place, and bring it back to home base. The power needed to retrieve this latest "object" was enough to blow the fuses in the lab. And also unknown to Dr. Erdel, was Federal Agent Bunny Moonchild. Faraday had sent her to investigate reports of unauthorized experiments in the vicinity.

"Keep your eyes opened," Bunny says. "If we are dealing with an extraterrestrial problem, then let ME know as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," said one of the Men-in-Black.

Bunny went to the epicenter of the explosion, and discovered the prone body of Dr. Erdel.

"'Clean up' on 'aisle one'," Bunny said into her wrist communicator, as she checked Erdel's vital signs. "Aisle One" was the designation that indicated the need for medical attention-

Bunny suddenly looked about the room. Her eyes fell upon an androgynous, green...Martian. The creature was sitting attentively, staring at her.

"I mean you no harm," Bunny said in Martian. "Let me help you-"

The creature suddenly leaps at Bunny, and grabs her head...

"Ah!" Bunny cried, as she felt a shiver run through her head. She back-handed the creature, as it sail towards some debris.

Bunny staggers, and scans the room.

"Damn," Bunny says. "The Martian must have hid its aura. I'll have to file this one as a 'hostile' encounter."

As Bunny leaves, the Martian observes the agent with interests...

Over the years, this Martian hid its true nature, taking on a variety of guises, male and female, as part of its attempt to understand humanity. In one guise, he is Gotham City's Detective John Jones, a hard-boiled police detective with direct dealings with the Batman. And it is during this time that he ran into a certain pig-tailed martial artists...

**Location: Gotham City.**

"The Bat-girl" fumed at her predicament. Sure, she agreed to sub in for her former student from time-to-time, when Batman needed to leave town, but she would rather have played the role of a male hero than as a female one.

On this night, she was observing the actions of 'Freak #5', the Scarecrow. He had recently been acquiring enough chemicals to blanket Gotham with his psychotropic gas.

Time to get to work.

"Hurry, fools!" Scarecrow said. "I don't want 'The Bat' or his one of his brood to show up before we're done-"

TWANG!

A pair of Batarangs land at the Joker's and the lead henchman's feet.

"Okay, Scarecrow!" The Bat-girl says, as she crouches on a dumpster. "You want this to go down easy or hard?"

"Humph!" the Scarecrow fumed. "I certainly BET you go 'down' easy!"

"Why you-!"

"Now, boys! 'Pluck' the she-bats' wings!"

The Scarecrow's henchmen rushed the Bat-girl.

"Feh!" Bat-girl says, as she got into action. She could handle common thugs without breaking a sweat!

BAM!

POW!

THUD!

"Okay, Freako," The Batgirl says. "Now, your time is done-"

FSSSS-!

The Bat-girl received a concentrated dose of Scarecrow's gas.

"COUGH!"

"At least I have gotten one of the Bat-man's brood!" The Scarecrow's said, as he attempted to get away-

POW!

"I don't think so," said GCPD Detective John Jones, as he lowered his right fist. "You're going downtown-"

"RRRRRROWRL!"

SLICE!

"Ah!" John said, as he fell back. He looked at his wounds, which was surprising since his "invulnerability" should have prevented the cuts. He then looked at the culprit.

It was a hissing Bat-girl.

Curious, John probed the human's mind...and discovered that she...no, HE...suffered from some psychological trauma that gave him...no, Ranma Saotome...a fear of cats. Worse, if the fear of cats was great enough, Ranma would end up acting like a cat out of a sense of self-preservation. As John delved deeper into Ranma's mind, he discovered two things.

One, Scarecrow's chemicals had undid all the work that Ranma did to alleviate this fear.

And, two, Ranma knew of 'Bunny Moonchild'.

From Ranma's memories, John realized that the relentless Federal Agent had been roped into a deal with Director Jack "King" Faraday that had exacerbate Ranma and...Usagi Tsukino's "differences"...

**1953 CE: Washington, DC.**

Ranma Saotome stormed out of the closed door session of the "HUAC": House of Unamerican Activities Committee. For years, he had stood by and said nothing of some of the things the U.S. Federal government had done, such as the barring of political asylum candidates from Nazi Germany and Communist Russia, the internment of Japanese-Americans and the dropping of the atomic bomb of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Ranma accepted things things because, from HIS vantage point, this was history, and as a "Temporal Warrior" some aspect of the timeline had to be not interfered. And certainly the case regarding Edith Keeler was a perfect example that the immediate "right" thing can have long-term consequences.

But when he is accused of being a traitor, simply because he openly disagreed with the policy demanding the exposure of the private lives of the Justice Society of America, the "mystery men" of yore.

"Things didn't go well?" Usagi asked. She had waited for Ranma to finish his testimony on a nearby bench. Earlier, she gave her own testimony as well.

"What do you think?" Ranma said, as he sat down by Usagi's side. "You know, I don't know if anything that we did was worth it."

"Don't say that, Ranma," Usagi said, as she held her beau's hand. "We agreed to make things better, when we ended up helping Tokugawa form his shogunate."

"'Better'? What have we done to 'make' things better?"

"We are laying the ground work to bring about a world that is ready for what is 'out there'. Key events CANNOT be changed, which is why the First and Second World Wars had to be allowed to come to pass. You DO remember Edith Keeler, right?"

Ranma closed his eyes.

"Well...fine. But I refuse to work for government that is willing to play with other people's lives. You can return to Japan with me if you want."

And with that, Ranma stalks off.

Usagi sighs, as she contemplated her thoughts. However, those thoughts were soon interrupted...

"Hello, Miss Moonchild," said a voice.

Standing before her was Col. King Faraday, of the super-secret group known as "Task Force X". Specifically, Faraday is the head of the "men-in-black" division known as "Argent". His partner, Col. John Steel, was the head of an adventure group known as "Suicide Squad", which consist of those men and women who were disgraced in some form or another. Steel patterned his team off the military unit "The Losers", who disappeared while trying to ferry a Japanese scientist named Dr. Kenji Tomoe to a military. Ironically, Dr. Tomoe's grandson would be responsible for the release of an alien entity, while his grand-daughter, Hotoru Tomoe, the would-be "Senshi of Silence" known as "Sailor Saturn", would become a pawn of this entity.

"What do you want, Faraday?"

"I want to offer you a job, Miss Tsukino. We can always use another agent for my…organization."

"Save it. After what you did to rope Kal and Diana into your service, why should I join Task Force X?"

"We have some very potent information, in regards to your son Genshin Rantsu…information that could endanger your standing within the 'community'."

Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"Then I must inform you Genshin has been dealt with."

Usagi, not wanting to deal directly with her son, had used her contacts within the so-called "World of Darkness" to deal with Genshin. The result was dark scion of the Rantsu clan being sealed away, rather than being killed outright. Even if Usagi wanted to have her own son killed, Genshin would have simply been reincarnated, thanks to his Lunarian ancestry.

"I see. Look, your service to the United States has been invaluable. I know that the condition in letting you go was that Superman and Wonder Woman would work for us. Task Force X can use you, either as an agent for me, or as a specialist for Steel. In fact, do this, and we will make arrangements to not only prevent deportation, but also to give you solid identification credentials. Unlike your friend Ranma Saotome, you could fit in. You don't look so…Japanese."

Usagi wanted to bristle at the comment, but she kept her cool. It been so difficult in defending a way of life that had an unpleasant "underbelly".

"So, Tsukino, what do you say?"

Usagi looked away for a second before answering.

"Count me in. But remember this, Faraday: as long as the government sanctions against Superheroes are in place, 'Sailor Moon' will NEVER work for the government."

"Fine, so long as you remember who's paying your paycheck."

And with that, Usagi got up and left the Capital building. She wondered why she was willing to sell out her principles. But then, perhaps sacrifices were needed to achieve her dream.

And thus, Federal Agent "Bunny Moonchild" was born.

However, unknown to her, Ranma was close enough to overhear everything that had transpired between Usagi and Faraday. He shakes his head, and leaves the building as well...

John broke his telepathic contact with the Bat-girl, as he puts the finishing touches in restoring "her" mental identity.

"Huh?" Bat-girl says, as she shakes the cobwebs from her foreheads. She was trying to shake-off the affects of the chemicals in her system.

"You okay, miss?" John said.

"Uh, yeah," Bat-girl said, as she dusted herself. "Look, can you handle this? I got to GO."

"I can."

"Well, see ya!"

And, with that, the Bat-girl takes off.

"We have much to discuss...Ranma Saotome..."

Over the years, the Martian shadows either Ranma or Usagi. And then, one day...

"Alright, you 'Devil Worshipers'!" Federal Agent Moonchild said, as she and The Bat-girl confronted the kidnappers of several children of prominent Gothamites. They were helping the Bat-man solve the case, and had tracked down the culprits at an abandoned church before the Bat-man did.

"You shall be sacrificed for our god!" said the head 'priest', as he changed into some multi-tentacle 'thing'. "I SHALL FIEST ON YOUR ESSENCE!"

"Man!" the Bat-girl said, as she got herself ready. "I left Japan to get away from crap like this!"

Bunny looks at her beau.

"Truce?"

"Yeah," Bat-girl says, as both she and Bunny take out their henshin wands...

"Moon Power TRANSFORM!"

"Solar Power TRANSFORM!"

"Gotham Police Department...FREEZE!"

All eyes turned to John Jones.

"..."

"Well, deal with HIM, while I get the kids!"

"Right!" said Sailors Moon and Helios say in unison, before pouncing on the bad guy.

During the fight, the John managed to track down the children being held. Unfortunately, during the process of freeing the children, one of the burnt out beams falls on top of John.

"Ah!"

Soon after Sailors Moon and Helios deals with the head priest, they sweep the area...and spots Detective Jones. Unfortunately for John, his 'weakness' to fire does away his human guise.

"It's the Martian," Sailor Moon says, as she was about to press her earring signaling her bosses.

"Usagi, wait!" Sailor Helios says. "You can't do this!"

"Why?"

"He...he saved my life."

'Moon looks 'Helios for a moment.

"Fine, let's help him."

Afterwards...

"Thank you for saving me," John said, as drank his coffee. He was at one of the Bat-man's safe houses in the city.

"No problem," Ranma said, as he toweled himself off. Even as a Sailor Scout, he was already pretty filthy.

John turns to Bunny.

"Are you going to turn me in?" John asked.

"No, if you promise me to trust me in the future," Bunny replied.

"I will."

And thus, a friendship has been forged.

More years pass, and the bond between Usagi, Ranma and the Martian grow stronger. The Martian provides key intelligence on paranormal activities in exchange for protection. And then, something happens to change things...

**1959 CE: The Moon.**

Sailor Moon flew into space, on her own power, wondering why the so-called "Sentinels of Magic" wanted to see her. She wore her cosmic armor on this occasion, since it allowed her to survive the rigors of space. Ranma was working with the Martian on tracking down the source of the cosmic disturbance that was first discovered years before at that "devil worshiping" coven in Gotham City. As she flew closer to the Moon, she saw an amazing sight.

"Come!" said the Phantom Stranger. "You're just in time for dinner!"

Sailor Moon saw that several mystics were dressed in civilian clothes, while sitting at a makeshift dinner table. The amazing thing is that these mystics didn't need an enclosed environment to have dinner. Little sprites flitted about, providing lightning for the dinner guests.

The mysterious Phantom Stranger, who was said to be "God's Witness", directed Sailor Moon to her seat. As she did, Sailor Moon changed to her princess gown.

"Nice to see you, Princess," Phantom said.

"Glad to be of service," Usagi replied. "You do know that we have a menace that needs to be dealt with on Earth."

"We know that," says Zatanna, the backwards spell-caster. She was a powerful mystic who uses stage craft to hide her true abilities.

"We are here to decide on the best course of action," says Billy Batson, the mortal persona of the "World's Mightiest Mortal", Captain Marvel.

"So…" Usagi began.

"THEY decided that the new breed of heroes should be the one to take down the menace," the Egyptian sorcerer Dr. Fate says.

"While I don't agree," said the wrath of God, known as "The Spectre". "I am honor-bound to allow the menace to be dealt with others."

"And why is that?" Usagi asked.

"Because, my dear Moon Princess, mortals have to be allowed to decide their own fate," said the Stranger. "Besides, if worse come to wear, I am sure that you will interfere in the menace's ultimate goals."

"So, I should do nothing? You know that I have family there!"

"Have a little faith…have a little faith."

Usagi huffed in defeat. As a magus, she was honor-bound to tow the proverbial line. And with that thought, Usagi ate her meal in silence.

**Location: Ferris Aircrafts.**

For the past few months, Usagi was assigned to assist Faraday in over-seeing "Project: Flying Cloud", a space operation dedicated to investigate reports of possible Martian incursions. "Ferris Aircrafts" was a civilian contractor, headed by the young Carol Ferris, is the one facilitating the government project. Col. Rick Flagg, the head of "Suicide Squad", would head the mission.

It must be noted the raven-haired Carol is currently dating Hal.

"Bunny, I'm sorry!" Hal said.

"Don't talk to me, Hal!" Usagi replied. "I'm very disappointed in you!"

Hal Jordan, who replaced Suicide Squad member Hugh Evans, after suffering from a fatal mission, was selected to co-pilot the "Flying Cloud", the rocket that was to be used for the mission. Of course, Usagi had already dealt with the situation, but wanted the government to remain clueless as to what was really going on. So, she stayed with the space project.

Too bad Hal Jordan had complicated things by getting on Col. Rick Flagg's nerves by show-boating during the training operation.

"Look, I was just being cocky, that's all."

Hal had followed Bunny to the outside of the facilities.

"And how much trouble do you thing Carol is in because of you? And guess who has to take YOUR place on this flight?"

Hal realized that Usagi was the designated back-up.

"You?"

"Yes, me. I wanted to go on my vacation, and now I can't."

"What's more important, working with Judy Garland on Broadway, or this mission?"

Usagi gives Hal "the look".

"Sorry-"

"I bet. Jeez, why do you have to be so selfish?"

"Me selfish?"

"Yes. This is a team effort. I can still go on vacation, but I'm obligated to see this mission because it's the right thing to do. Understand?"

Hal realized how selfish he was to focus only on himself. Taking advantage of his boss, Carol Ferris, the way he has done lately may have jeopardized the mission.

"Sorry."

"It's…okay. Look, if you behave yourself, I'll see if I can get Faraday and Flagg to recommend you for a spot on the Apollo program."

Hal nodded. He has heard rumors that the government was setting things up for a trip to the Moon, if the Mercury program is successful.

"You got yourself a deal."

Usagi sighed. Ever since she had met Hal Jordan first during Chuck Yeager's historic "X-1 flight" and later during the Korea War (when she was sent to interview him for the Mars mission, while Jordan was recovering at the 4077th MASH unit), Usagi was bothered by Hal's "fly-boy" attitude. Still, he was a good pilot, and felt that Hal was still worthy of becoming an astronaut in NASA's "Mercury Program". In the meantime, it was time to "cover" for Hal.

About a week later, Usagi, Flagg and the rest of the 'Suicide Squad' are ready for take off. Usagi knew that the government had had weapons of mass destruction (WMDs) secretly stashed on board. Though disgusted, Usagi decided to wait until later to decide what she should do about them. However, if push comes to shove, she will not hesitate to do what ever it took to neutralized them.

"Okay, prepare for launch," Col. Flagg says, as the launch was "go".

"This is Mission Control, 'Flying Cloud'," Hal said over the radio. "Prepare to launch in t-minus 10 seconds…nine…eight…"

Usagi took a picture out of her space-suit pocket. It was a picture of Ranma.

"…seven…six…five…four…"

Usagi felt a mental shrug coming from below.

J'onn?

Moon Princess, I-

Usagi briefly saw a struggle between her friends J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter, and Faraday. Why was he here-?

"…three…two…one…LIFT OFF!"

And with that, the Flying Cloud took off for Mars.

And then, something went wrong.

While doing a systems check, Usagi was attacked by her teammate Jess Bright, the technical specialist. She had sensed something strange emitting from her team-mate, and would have eventually realized that Jess was being possessed by an alien intelligence. In the ensuing struggle, Jess destroyed the main control panel and activated the self-destruct mechanism. Now, the rocket-ship was on the verge on crashing back to Earth. And it was still carrying the WMDs.

"Bunny, hold on," Karin Grace (the team's medical specialist) said, as she tried to administer first aid.

"Uhhh," Usagi said with grogginess. Unprepared for Jess' attack, Usagi was on the verge on a concussion. The alien intelligence may have known what to do to injure Usagi so.

"Ground Control, we have a problem," Flagg said. "If we don't do something, lives could be lost."

Back on Ground Control...

"Damn!" said the white-haired Faraday, as he threw down his mike. "This is a disaster!"

"Then perhaps I can-" began Hal.

"No," Faraday said. "Airman, contact 'Ace of Spades'."

"Yes, sir!" the Airman said, as he program the automatic recall...

**Location: Tokyo.**

Superman was dealing with a giant robot created by "The Toyman", when he received the call.

"What is it?" Superman said. He hated feeling like the government's "lackey", but kept the pretense in order to closely monitor Task Force X.

"We have a situation pertaining to 'Flying Cloud'."

"I'm on my way," Superman said. He then turned his fighting companion. "It looks like Usagi is in trouble...again."

"Wonder Girl" looks over her companion.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Ranma-chan said with a smirk. Even though she and Usagi has patched things up, she still didn't like for Usagi to continue her business with the American government. "Let me finish this, first."

Wonder Girl took her magic lasso, encircled the giant robot, yanked it, twirled it, and repeatedly slammed it into the ground. It is a good thing that, while subbing for her daughter Diana (who just gave birth to her daughter Lyta), Ranma-chan can use the sacred "Gauntlets of Atlas" and the "Winged Sandals of Hermes" to allow her the gift of flight and immense strength.

"Now, I'm ready," Wonder Girl says.

Superman simply shakes his head.

Back in near-space...

"We better do something about the chemical, biological and nuclear weapons stored aboard the _Flying Cloud_," Flagg says.

"Then I guess we're lucky to arrive when we did!" said a voice.

Flagg looked out of the cockpit to see the experimental space plane that was owned by the Challengers of the Unknown!

"We are attempting to stabilize your descent," Ace Morgan said. "Hold on!"

Ace and his partners Red Ryan, Rocky Davis, Prof. Haley and June Robbins, members of the "Challengers of the Unknown", were monitoring the situation, when the "accident" occurred.

A few seconds later, Ace and Red were in position to launch themselves to the Flying Cloud itself, using their pods to both stabilize the rocket's descent, as well as attach manual boosters to the rocket. Unfortunately, the drag on the pods, once tethered to the Flying Cloud, would not be enough to prevent friction.

"It's getting hot in here!" Red cried, as he felt his suit heat up. "I don't know if I can take too much of this!"

Usagi sat up, still groggy from the attack.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. Flagg, what's the situation?"  
Flagg tells Usagi what had happened.

"Damn," Usagi replied. "I guess I'm going to do this."

Usagi took out her henshin rod.

"What are you-?"

"Moon Power TRANSFORM!"

In a flash of light, Usagi was in her Sailor Moon guise.

"What the-"

"Armor On!"

Her cosmic armor morphed all over her body, covering her from head to toe.

"Let's go," Moon said, as she punch the cockpit window wide open. She then grabbed Flagg, Bright and Grace, and leaped out into space. At the same time, she saw Superman flying up from the Earth. Apparently, Faraday had successfully made contact with the Man of Steel about the situation.

Kal, get Morgan and Ryan, Moon thought telepathically. And take these three with you.

Superman nodded, as he did what he was asked to do. Moon then turned to face the falling rocket, which had to be destroyed. So she began to power up.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!"

Chi energy poured from her palms and lanced out towards the rocket. It was engulfed by the beam, causing it to explode. The beam continued to lance out into space, where it would evaporate harmlessly.

"My god," Flagg said, as he witnessed what "Bunny Moonchild" had just demonstrated.

The explosion sent Sailor Moon falling down to the Earth.

"Ranma..."

THUNK!

Sailor Moon found herself on the wing-span of "the Invisible Plane".

"Huh?"

"I got you, Usako," Wonder Girl said, as she steadied her daughter's vehicle.

'Moon closed her eyes, satisfied for a job well-done.

Later…

"Why didn't you tell me of your abilities?" Flagg asked.

"Because of an agreement between Faraday and I," Usagi said, as she continued to pack her things. Due to some "in-house" decisions, Suicide Squad and Argent were to go on hiatus, until an investigation was conducted. No doubt Usagi's display of power had some within the halls of government nervous.

"Look, you're a good man, Flagg," Usagi said, as she finished packing. "Take advantage of your second chance at life."

And with that, Usagi leaves. This latest incident was the last straw for her, so she is calling it quits. Besides, she has better things to do than being a stooge of the government. Later, she would learn that the Martian Manhunter had been secretly captured by Faraday, though such a move would ultimately be beneficial to the side of Good...when the cosmic menace showed up.

**Location: Cape Canaveral Rocket Center (a month later).**

The cosmic entity that plagued human existence for years shows up. It actually turned out to be an island that the Losers had went to, in their search for Professor Tomoe. When the island began its move, it first attacked Paradise Island, the home of the mythical Amazons. Wonder Girl managed to survive the assault, and made its way ahead of the entity, just in time to meet Usagi at the American rocket facility.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she held Wonder Girl in her arms.

"I...had to warn you..." Ranma managed to say. She was training with the Amazons when the entity attacked...and ended as a bloody mess. "Ow..."

"Let me help you," Usagi said, as she healed Ranma.

"We have to do something," Superman said, as he, Hal Jordan, the Martian, Aquaman (who came up from the depths when the island flew overhead), the Challengers of the Unknown, Task Force X, the Flash and a host of brave men and women.

"Yes, we should," Usagi said, as she took out her henshin rod. "Kal, let's do this. Moon Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

"What a dame!" said Red Ryan, the youngest of the Challengers.

Sailor Moon turns to the assembled crew.

"We need an attack plan," 'Moon says. "First of all, that THING is too big to successfully destroy without spreading the fight against it. Professor Palmer, can you build a device to shrink its mass?"

"I can, but not before it explodes...and that doesn't even mean that my device is big enough to effect it."

"Alright then. Flash, how fast can you run?"

"As fast as I can be," Flash says.

"You take Dr. Palmer's device, and use it as you run around its body. The effects of the device should be even on all sides."

"Right!"

"Jordan, Adams...plant a nuclear device within the entity."

"What are YOU going to do, Bunny?"

"Oh, change the laws of physics. The rest of you will run interference, since the entity wants to cause as much havok as possible. Let's move it, people!"

Soon, the fight was on. All manner of "Lovecraftian" horrors attempted to overwhelm our heroes, while Usagi's plan went into action.

"Usagi!" Superman said, as he dealt with a behemoth the size of a house. "If you have a plan, do it!"

Usagi was crafting a spell that would negate the laws of gravity.

"Now!" 'Moon said.

Soon, the entity began to float higher into the air.

"Gulp!" The Flash said, as he began to loose traction...

"I got you," Wonder Girl said, as she grabbed the Flash. "Thanks."

"No problem. Look!"

A burst of energy exploded all over the object, as it began to shrink!

Suddenly, a green orb surrounds the exploding remains of the entity. Ranma-chan knew that Hal Jordan has just accepted his role as The Green Lantern.

"What's that?" Flash says.

"Some kind of wonderful..."

With the success of Superman and his erstwhile allies against the alien menace, the ban on superheroes was lifted. After another run-in with aliens, known as the Applexians, who were shape-shifting elementals, the "Justice League of America" was formed. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, the Martian Manhunter and Aquaman were the founding members of this new group, as well as…

"Usagi, you really should join," Clark Kent says, as he and Usagi ate at their favorite dining place in Metropolis.

"Clark, how can I?" Usagi replied. "After being a hunter for the government-"

"Usagi, we've been over that already," Clark says, as he drank his coffee. "That was in the past, and you have been helpful in getting many of our colleagues back on their feet. Heck, Bob Parr and his family are thankful in your efforts in allowing superheroes to operate in public."

"Well, Bob's "Incredibles" certainly earned their right to use their powers for the common man."

"Certainly. But Usagi, you shouldn't leave yourself out of the fun."

Usagi looked at Clark.

"Okay. I'll join...but as an honorary member, okay?"

"Alright, fair enough."

And so, Usagi became a member of the JLA, helping this group who operated out of Happy Harbor, Metropolis. As the resident mystic/devil hunter, Sailor Moon was there to counteract the influences of the evil mystics and supernatural entities, such as Felix Faust for example. When Usagi took a leave of absence, her colleague Zatanna would take her place. Thus, all avenues were cornered.

The years roll on, and the JLA have their ups and down. When Usagi and Ranma's younger selves were born, it was decided that someone was needed to protect them, in case some enemy decided to go after them. So, the Martian, as a way of repaying a debt, decided to volunteer to be their "guardian angel". So he created a new guise.

In Azabuu Juuban, a wealthy couple gives birth to Rei Hino. Of course, the Martian had to alter key memories to this fact in order to get by. Now, it must be understood that Martians were naturally androgynous aliens that reproduced asexually, so "choosing" to be female was not new. However, when Luna the Moon Guardian Cat had given "Rei" her henshin rod to become "Sailor Mars", the Martian's core memories were rediscovered.

Long ago, the Martian was selected to represent Mars as part of Queen Serenity's Moon Kingdom court. The Martian chose a humanoid form to better adapt to the world outside of its home planet, and specifically chose female to be close to Princess Serena as her protector. As part of this arrangement, the Martian's was giving the power over fire as "Sailor Mars". The irony was that Martians were susceptible to fire as a weakness, and the Martian can access this power only as "Sailor Mars". If the Martian was to access this power as a full Martian, then he becomes "Fernus", a being powerful enough to even stalemate the likes of Superman.

At any rate, whether as J'onn J'onz, the Martian Manhunter, or as R'ei H'no/Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, the Martian has become very close to the Moon Princess...as well as to "cousin" Ranma Saotome.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Yeah, it's been quite a ride," Rei says.

"So, are you and Chad getting close?" Usagi asked.

"Who knows? Besides...I don't know how he'd feel if he learns about my 'past'."

"Well, just ask him. And if he gets out of line, you can always...leave or something."

"Yeah, I suppose."

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 7 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00 pm.)**

**Azabuu Juuban, Tokyo, Japan: "Cafe Americana".**

With the meeting slowly wrapping up, UN Aide Worker Diana Prince (other wise known as "Wonder Woman", the Princess of the Amazons), decides to chat with her "father".

"Father, how are things?"

"Ah, there okay, I guess," Ranma said, as he and his daughter stepped outside onto the terrace. "How's Hippolyta?"

"Well, she and Herakles have decided to rekindle their relationship."

"I'm not surprised," Ranma said. "Even at Herk's worst, Polly tends to be WAY more forgiven."

Ranma leans on a nearby railing.

"And how is Lyta?"

"Um, you DO know that she is one of the Sailor Scouts these days, right?"

"Oh, I forgot."

Yep, Ranma did forget how complicated his "family" is these days, and the irony is that it's tied to the Amazons of all groups of people!

**FLASHBACK!**

**The Age of Heroes.**

"Do we have to go?" Usagi cried, as she, Ranma, Hoshi and T'Pol treked over Asia Minor, as they continued they search for the Uruk-hai marauders from the West and into East. It been some time since the fall of the Mordor and the demise of Lord Sauron's "One Rinig". Since then, the fortunes of Man have risen, in this Fourth Age. The Uruk-hai, bestial creatures made for Sauron's war by Saruman, are on a steady decline, but are still dangerous.

"I mean, they are heading East," Usagi says. "Let THOSE people deal with them."

"For once, I agree," T'Pol says, as she marched behind Ranma. "We have a wedding to attend, and we do not have time to give chase."

"Look, we'll be back before you know it," Ranma says, as he turns to face his companions. "And I want to attend my daughter's wedding before she and her fiancée go off the Valinor."

"You mean, OUR daughter, Ranma," T'Pol fumed.

"Okay, if you want to include yourself-"

"Guys!" Hoshi said. "There they are!"

For several days, Ranma and his group were striking down this particular group of Uruk-hai every chance they get. A week before, this group of Uruk-hai had attacked the long-departed Frodo Baggin's Hobbit Shire, in retaliation for their role in their master's defeat. Now, Ranma and his companions were specifically charged with the task of eliminating them.

Ranma signaled his group to hide, as he watched a Uruk-hai encampment. He then signaled Hoshi to create a "Field of Silence" around the party, he signaled Usagi to ready some offensive spells, and he signaled T'Pol to prepare an anti-magical effect to prevent the Uruk-hai chieftain and his remaining mystic from casting a spell to affect his party's combat effectiveness. Ranma himself utilized his own spell-casting ability to create an affect to increase his party's damage capabilities.

"Alright," Ranma said, as he readied his sword, a Rune sword named "Mars", and his psi-sword (an energy blade fueled by the power of the mind). Ranma preferred no weapons, since he was a practitioner of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, but, from his experience, he didn't want ANYTHING to do with touching THINGS.

For years, Ranma and his party has been growing stronger, in both prestige and personal power. This had attracted the attention of many powerful beings, particularly the Titans of old. In particular, because Cronus tried to "seduce" Usagi against her will, after learning of her "Moon Princess" destiny, Ranma and the others sided with Cronus' son Zeus during the Titan-Olympian War. The result was the party were rewarded with "godling" status. However, as attractive as this may sound, being awarded such a status simple means that Ranma and his party has A degree of immortality (Ranma and the others could still die by mortal means), no power (such as a domain or sphere of influence), and has a mailing address on Mt. Olympus that includes a single tattoo marking on their foreheads to indicate such. Lord Zeus wanted to give Ranma and his party full godhood (Ranma would have been the new "God of War"), but everyone agreed that such a move would one, change the course of human history, and, two, be tied down to one faction within the supernatural community. Ranma had every reason to go after Cronus, and not just for what the Titan tried to do to Usagi; the Lord of Time was also a supporter of Lord Sauron, who wanted to partner up with the renegade Valinor out of fear of a bigger threat: the faerie folk known as the Sidhe. Still, that particular fact did not stop Ranma from helping to destroy Cronus and his ilk.

"Ready?" Ranma said, as he got into position. So far, the Uruk-hai has not noticed his presence.

Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol nodded collectively.

"NOW!"

Sometime later...

"Ow," Ranma-chan said, as she removed the last metal splinters from her body. "I should've request FULL immortality..."

Ranma-chan and the others were bathing in an idyllic, fresh-water lake, whose waters ran straight into the Black Sea.

"Cannonball!" Usagi said, as she jumped into the lake.

SPLASH!

Ranma-chan shook her head.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ranma," Hoshi said, as she swam up to Ranma-chan. "We got the bad guys, and we can return home."

"Yeah, yeah. Though, I must admit, this lake is kinda cool."

T'Pol swims up to Ranma-chan.

"We can camp here tonight before heading back."

"Fine with me," Ranm-chan says. "I can hunt for some food to resupply ourselves and stuff."

T'Pol nods.

Meanwhile, while the four women were bathing and swimming, their actions were being observed by the Olympians Ares and Aphrodite. They were cloaking their presence.

"See, lover?" Aphrodite says. "Women CAN be excellent warriors."

"Perhaps, but Lord Ranma was born male," Ares said. "Even as a female, that aspect is always to the fore."

"Then, let's create an experiment. We can create a new race of warriors dedicated to peace and harmony."

"That is NOT the way of a warrior," Ares replied. "However...I am intrigued by your proposal."

"I'm glad that you are so inclined to engage in my grand scheme."

The next day, after Ranma and the others headed back to the Western Lands, Ares and Aphrodite appears on the shore of the idyllic lake.

"LET US FASHION A NEW RACE OF WARRIORS, USING LORD RANMA, LADY USAGI, LADY T'POL AND LADY HOSHI AS THE TEMPLATE," the two gods said in unison.

Within the waters, the blood of Ranma-CHAN and her group began to coalesce with the clay that lied within the lake bed. The clay began to collect, grew larger, and began to rise to the surface...

"LET US FUSE THE SOULS OF THE DEAD, WHO LIE IN THE WOMB OF GAEA, TO BE GIVEN NEW LIVES AS OUR DAUGHTERS...THE AMAZONS!"

SPLOOSH!

Fifty women popped up out of the waters of Lake Themiscyria. Strangely, the the first two, one blond and one brunet looked familiar. The one with dark hair looked like Usagi, while the blond looked like Ranma-chan. The dark skinned female looked like T'Pol, while the red-head looked like Hoshi. The other forty-six females looked like variations of Ranma-chan and her companions, each one with different qualities of the aforementioned adventurers.

The women looked up at their creators.

"WE CHARGE YOU WITH THE ROLE OF WARRIORS FOR PEACE," Ares and Aphrodite says. "SERVE YOUR ROLES WELL."

"Yes, Father and Mother," the women said in unison.

"HIPPOLYTA AND ANTIOPE!"

The dark-haired "Usagi" and the blond-haired "Ranma-chan" step forth respectively.

"LEAD YOUR SISTERS! BE FRUITFUL AND MULTIPLY!"

"Yes, Father and Mother!" Hippolyta and Antiope said together. Somehow, the Amazons picked up the racial memories from their progenitors (i.e. Ranma and company). They instinctively knew a local language, combat skills and the like. However, their divine mission was from their creators. And thus, the Amazons were born...

The years roll on, and Ranma and company continue to make names for themselves. Kings and Generals sought their services, but Ranma and his fellow adventurers kept their involvement in the affairs of Men to a minimum. As a result, they took up residence in Ithaca, an island kingdom located west of Greece in the Ionian Sea (the waters which also hugs modern day Italy), after the mythic kingdom of Atlantis "fell". They had been invited to live there by King Cephalus, the son of Hermes the messenger god of the Olympians and a nymph. Ranma had fought on Cephalus' side in order to free an oppressed people, and thus was rewarded some lands. In one parcel, Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi opened up a tavern by the sea, which, in turn, became an important port of call for heroes for many...

"Alright, young sire!" Usagi said, as she greeted a customer at her bar. "What can I get ya?"

A young, man, no older than eighteen looks around nervously before speaking.

"I am looking for...'The Wild Horse' for training," said the young man.

"And you might be...?"

"My name is Perseus, son of Zeus and Princess Denae of the Kingdom of Argos."

"Ah, I see. Ranma! We have another one!"

"I'm coming!" Ranma said, as he steps out from the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Apparently, Lord Zeus has sent another one to become a hero."

Ranma sizes the boy up.

"So, why should train ya?"

Perseus bows his head.

"I've heard of a great hero, who is a contemporary of the great teacher of heroes Chiron."

Ranma sizes the boy up.

"Alright, kid. I'll train you, but first-"

Ranma handed Perseus a large wooden bucket.

"Bust these tables. Training begins everyday at the first light of dawn. The rest of the day, you will have to earn your keep."

"Aye, my lord."

And so it went.

Whenever Ranma takes on a student, he or all of his companions get mixed up in some sort of adventure involving his students soon after. It started with Peseus, and then there was Hercules...

"See?" the scion of Zeus said, as he lifted a boulder to prove his great strength.

Ranma yawned, as he simply tapped his fingers on another boulder-

BOOM!

"And I didn't need to break a sweat!"

"..."

And even the young Xena was trained by Ranma.

"YA-YA-YA-HA!" Xena yelled, as she flipped about the obstacle course. She suddenly sensed the presence of her 'master'.

CLANG!

"I can see how enthusiastic you are, girl," Ranma said, as he got close and personal. "But silence can be deadly."

It was no secret that Xena was attracted to Ranma, but had to remember that he was her teacher.

Of course, there was Jason, Atalanta, Bellerophon, Theseus and even Cephalus's great-grandson Odysseus to be trained Ranma and his companions over the years. In fact, it was a virtual "class reunion" of sorts, when Ranma, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol were asked by Jason to accompany him and his "Argonauts" to retrieve the Golden Fleece. And it was during this time that Ranma would end up meeting the Amazons...

Ranma, Hercules and Theseus (Hercules' cousin) were part of a hunting expedition in the region. Ranma came along because he was familiar with it, and Hercules was there to retrieve Queen Hippolya's Sacred Girdle as part of his penance; Theseus was the 'tag-along'. Ranma, thanks to his own experience with Amazons of the Joketsu, didn't care for them at all. Still, he was curious, and it gave him and excuse to hang out with his former students.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he stopped his horse. "I hear something-"

And that's when the Amazons, who was using their skills to hide their presence sprung into action.

Back in Ithaca...

"Ranma's been gone for TOO long," Usagi said, as she got her gear ready. "I'm going after him."

"You shouldn't go at it alone, Usagi," Hoshi said.

"Yes," T'Pol says. "We should close up shop, and accompany you-"

"That's okay," Usagi said. "Xena will help me on this one."

"She's still a pirate, isn't she?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah, but she'll help me find Ranma, when we hit land near the Black Sea."

And with that, Usagi left Ithaca to find her friend Ranma...

Sometime later, Usagi and Xena did find the City of Themiscyria, the home of the Amazons. She was shocked to find that Ranma was being held "hostage" by the Amazons. Of course, being held hostage meant becoming a stud for breeding purposes.

"You jerk!" Usagi said, as she belted Ranma. "I was worried about you!"

"I gave my word that as long as Hercules has the Polly's Girdle-"

"Who is Polly?"

"I am," said one of the Queen of the Amazons.

Usagi was shocked to see a virtual mirror image of herself. Only, this version was a lot more regal and mature...not to mention that the Amazon queen had black hair.

"So, I finally get to meet you, my Sister," Hippolyta said. "But I have to warn you that until I get my godly gift back, Lord Ranma is not free to go. Or until my sister Antiope and her warriors return with it."

"Hmmm..."

"What do you think we should do, Usagi?" Xena asked.

Usagi steps forth.

"I challenge you for the life of Lord Ranma!"

Hippolyta smirks.

"Very well, but know that I am the best warrior of my nation..."

Ten minutes later...

POW!

In a quick feint, Usagi delivered a knock-out punch to Hippolyta.

"You have skills, but you lack experience to defeat me!"

Hippolyta stands.

"Then, as it is written, I am not worthy to lead my people..."

"Polly, I don't want you to loose your throne. I just want Ranma to have his freedom."

Hippolyta nods with approval, and gives Usagi a kiss on the lips. She then turns to her people.

"Know this, that on this day, I consider Usagi of Ithaca a member of my House. Thus, from this day forth, she will be known as Princess Usagi of Themiscyria!"

The assembled crowd roared with approval.

And thus, Usagi became an Amazon PRINCESS.

Hippolyta turns to Xena and Ranma.

"As for you two...Xena of Amphipolis, and Ranma of Ithaca...I name you two members of the Amazon nation.

Xena nods approvingly. It'll certainly further her reputation of sorts...

However, Ranma took it a different way.

"WHAT?"

"Congratulations, Lord Ranma. You are now one of US."

Ranma laughed with mirth.

"You got me after all, you old ghoul," Ranma said to himself, thinking how ironic his new situation was.

More years pass. When the "Trojan War" took place, Odysseus formerly requested Ranma's aid; he would have gone anyway, since Usagi's Amazon ties compelled her, when Gabrielle the Bard, now the Amazon Queen of Antiope's line, formerly made her request. Ranma had hoped to wrap up the war quickly, but realized that with the Olympians taking sides in this conflict, the war would take a long time run its course.

In fact, it took ten years to bring down the C ity of Troy, and it was due to one of Odysseus' tricks.

Unfortunately, due to an inadvertent slight on Odysseus' part, Poseidon made sure that NO ONE returned home. At least, until a certain cosmic entity named "Q" performed some arm twisting on a certain sea god...

**The Island of Calypso, the Sea Witch.**

"Father, must you go?" asked Rhianna, the Ranma and Calypso's daughter. Her bronze skin gave and ultra-long red hair gave Rhianna an exotic look.

"I have to kiddo," Ranma said, as he held his young daughter. "I have...obligation to attend to."

And then, Ranma gave his daughter a living memory crystal, an artifact that he had acquired in the Rifts.

"This is for you, Rhia-chan. Everything that you need to learn and know from me is within this crystal."

"How will I know to use it, Father?"

"You'll know. You'll know..."

And so Ranma and his party departed Calypso's island, and returned to Ithaca, where they helped Odysseus and his family clear out the braggarts that had took over Odysseus' home.

Sometime later...

"Must you go, my friend?" Odysseus asks. Ranma and Usagi had waited until Odysseus' son Telemachus had gotten married before pulling up stakes.

"I have to, my friend," Ranma says. "Xena and Gabrielle have been missing for years, and we need to know what happened to them."

"I see," Odysseus replies. "Then know that Ithaca will always be your home."

And this was true. Years later, even in modern times, the tavern that Ranma and Usagi and their friend started still stands, and is known as "The Wild Moon". In fact, a certain family Japanese family, the Rantsu clan, still owns the deed to both the tavern and the land that the building rests on...

Eventually, Ranma and his allies caught up with Xena and Gabrielle along the Russian steeps. An emergency gathering of sorts of all remaining Amazons in "Patriarch's World" had been called, after the son of Artemis, Artemus, had sought to destroy to Amazon for failing to take sides in Xena's war against the Olympians...a war that resulted in his mother's death. Now, Ranma and his allies stormed Artemus' home turf, located deep in the woods of Siberia.

"You cannot stop me!" Artemus declares, as he directed his "huntsmen" to attack the Amazons. "And you call yourself a man?"

Ranma was furious, as he cracked his knuckles. He may not have liked the Amazons, but he was honored bound by the original decree that Hippolyta, who had already left Patriarch's World with half the Amazon Nations on a mission of their gods, had laid down. Even more so, Ranma's various interactions with the Amazons allowed Ranma to create an endearing friendship with these warrior women.

Besides, many of them were the based on him, so they were family for all intents and purposes.

Ranma stared hard at the demi-god Artemus. He was fast, strong, and possessed his mother's skill as the finest hunter in the world.

He's going DOWN.

"Artie, let me tell you something. One, the Amazons are both my Sisters and my daughters."

POW!

"Two, you think you're special because of your mother? Don't make me laugh. Artemis was the biggest tease next to your aunt Aphrodite."

SMACK!

"And three, I'm MORE than a man than you will EVER be. Any man who feels threatened by a strong woman is NOT a man at all!"

BLAM!

With Artemus laid out, Ranma was satisfied with what he did...

As the large funeral pyre was lit, burning hundreds of Amazon bodies, Ranma stood a bit away from the assemblage of females.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to Gabrielle. It was hard to believe that "The Bard" has come a long way.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you standing back there?"

Ranma sighed.

"I...I don't think I should...well...you know."

Gabrielle held Ranma's hand.

"You ARE one of us! You fought, you shed blood...you protected what really matters. And you did it not for the sake of war...but for the sake of PEACE. Come. Join us."

Reluctantly, Ranma does just that.

As the fires continued to burn, each Amazon sang the songs of old. And then Gabrielle, the present Queen of the Amazons, concluded with these words:

"For the Nation."

"'For the Nation'," Ranma says.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Since the Wonder Woman and the Hawkgirl stuff is LONG, I'm doing a two parter. So when the next entry is uploaded, it will still be, time-wise, between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 8 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Hello! Just to keep score, here is yet another "Temporal Nexus Alert!"**

**

* * *

**

**1916 CE: Ranma Saotome joins up with the Mexican Revolution under Poncho Villa, over a disagreement of policy between himself and U.S. Army Calvary officer George Patton on how to address the skirmishes of the Mexican-American border. It was then that he reunited with family friend Henry ("Indiana") Jones, Jr, and old friend Duncan Macleod (a Scotsman who Ranma had met in the past). Soon after seeing how Poncho Villa's men were worse than expected, Ranma, Indiana, Duncan and fellow friend "Remy" (a Belgian expatriate) travel to Ireland…in time for the "Easter Rising" movement (a paramilitary act to force England to grant Ireland its independence). Afterwards, Ranma is joined by wife Usagi, and travels with Ranma's friends to England, where they get involved in the suffrage movement. Soon after, a German push into France gets Ranma, Duncan, Indiana and Remy to sign up for military service of varying degrees (Duncan, for example decides on becoming a medic and an ambulance driver).**

**1917 CE: Ranma, assigned as a "Commando" (perhaps the first official one in modern military history), participated in several missions, including one involving the renegade Technomage "Count Volgo", who sought to unilaterally end "The Great War" with his army of steam-powered robots and advanced flying fortresses in Paris, France. Volgo warns Ranma that by stopping him, a _second_ world war was immanent. Like the Martian invasion years before, shadowy forces work over-time to cover up this event, while the war wages on. **

**1918 CE: A major battle along the Rein in Europe involving a diabolic Hermetic magus sends Ranma to the Underworld, where he would spend the next five years battling demons and monsters…nearly non-stop.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

**1706 CE: Bayankala Mountains (Quinghai, China).**

"Aiyee!" yelled the teenaged "Cologne", as she was caught up in the tornado-like vortex of the "Dragon Rising Technique".

"You have to ride the wave, K-chan!" yelled the red-haired "Spice", as she stood back and watched her handiwork.

Every so often, Spice, also known as "Ranma Saotome", would go out into the world to visit her Amazons sisters across the globe. In the old days, she would do so with her companions "Sugar", "Salt" and "Pepper", as they sought to maintain the ties between different Amazon tribes. She was fascinated as to how the Amazon nation evolved over the years. Not only have they maintained their warrior ways but also they have incorporated the ways into their "liturgy".

One example of this is the Christian Amazons known as "The Sisterhood of Mercy". With the rise of Christianity, the foremothers of this tribe adopted this religion. Some would say that the founding mother was in fact Mary Magdalene, the first who witnessed the rise of The Son. Contrary to popular belief, Mary was NOT a prostitute, the result of poor scholarship and misogyny within the Early Church. Still, the Sisters who became Christians would become involved within all aspects of the Christian tradition. One such sect would become the most pronounced, particularly as part of the Vatican's "anti-paranormal" apparatus, and become known as "Warrior Nuns".

Another such example is "The Black Furies", a tribe of Amazons who were "werewolves". It has been said that these women gave inspiration to the Bacchus cults that terrorized the landscape in a wild frenzy. Still, they serve their purpose as "The Claws" of Mother Nature, and protect women and womanhood from the abuses of Man. Spice, being a male half the time, has always been viewed with suspicion. However, since he did make good "breeding stock", so he was acceptable…to a point.

In yet another example, there are the Joketsuzoku, the Chinese Amazons of the Quinghai region in western China. These Sisters are just as fierce as their "changing breed" compatriots, but have developed a practical outlook based upon "legalism", a concept that is part and parcel of the Asian experience. That is why such laws like "The Kiss of Marriage" and "The Kiss of Death" are highly regard, even though both of them tends to create extreme situations. Spice wasn't sure how this came to be, but has attempted to modify these laws to no avail. After all, if the Council of Elders refused to change, nothing short of mortal combat will.

On this day, Spice was training the Joketsuzoku's latest champion, Cologne. She was like her ancestors: head strong and difficult to train. Her lineage could be traced all the way back to the First Emperor of China, and even going back even further to Queen Antiope herself. It disturbed Spice to no end that Antiope looked like a blond Ranma-chan, so it was nearly catastrophic when Spice learned that SHE was Cologne's indirect ancestor (since Antiope was based upon Spice and her companions' genetic make-up). This means that Shampoo, Cologne's future "great-granddaughter", was HER descendant!

"Well?" Spice asked.

"Okay, okay!" Cologne said, as she began to raise her "ki' levels. "I'm gonna do it!"

Cologne "centered" herself and became one with nature. Sure enough, the girl began to float on her own. And soon, Cologne began to maneuver herself through the vortex as if said vortex was not present.

"There you go," Spice said, as she clapped her hands. "At a certain point in your development, you will be able to use your ki to be in control of your very surroundings. Perhaps, you will even be able to extend your life-span by a few hundred years."

"Well," Cologne began. "If I do live longer, I just hope that I don't end up like some old hag or something."

"'Ghoul'."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's pack up for the day, and head for home…"

With Spice's training, Cologne did succeed in becoming the undisputed champion of her village, and would earn her right to become her tribe's "Matriarch".

**1923 CE: Themiscyria, Paradise Island.**

With the death of many Amazons recently, Queen Hippolyta was sad. She was glad that Amazon Princess Usagi, of the House of Hippolyte, was present when the demon horde broke out of "Doom's Doorway", but while they were able to contain the damage, it cost many lives to do so…including Usagi's fellow courier pilot Diana Rockwell-Trevor. Usagi and Diana were on a mission for the United States government, when their plane had gotten caught up in a "silver storm" in the Bermuda Triangle. When they crashed landed, they were in the middle of a melee that involved demons trying to escape from the "Underworld" (also called the "Low Umbra"). Centuries before, Hippolyta and her fellow Amazons were put in charge of making sure that no one escaped from Lord Hades domain. Paradise Island "sat" on one of the biggest access points to the Low Umbra, and it was up to Hippolyta to ensure that none escaped.

After Usagi left Paradise Island, to return Diana's body to her family, Hippolyta mopped about. Usagi being there reminded her of how much she missed having family.

"If only I can have a child of my own," Hippolyta mused.

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

"Who goes there?" Hippolyta cried, as she spun around to defend herself. She should have realized that her section of the beach was close to "Doom's Doorway". Was there another demon out there?

From the brush, a world-weary Ranma Saotome stumbles. He was wearing some sort of uniform.

"Lord Ranma…?"

"Huh?" Ranma replied. "Sorry about this…"

And he collapsed onto the beach.

"Ranma? RANMA!"

For weeks, Ranma slept on the Isle of Healing, a place where non-residents can get better. And then…

"GAH!"

Hippolyta was by Ranma's bedside for a long time, since he reminded her of her own past.

"It is okay, Lord Ranma," Hippolyta said, as she comforted him. "I have you."

For the next few weeks, Ranma got stronger. Because Hippolyta reminded Ranma of Usagi, the two became very close…

A month later, Ranma, with the help of the Oracle Melanippe (a blood Sister of Hippolyta) received a prediction that his wife Usagi was alive and well, but that she was going to marry another man…thinking that Ranma was dead. So…

"Must you go, Lord Ranma?" Hippolyta asked. She wanted to let Ranma know of an important matter, but this thing with her Sister Usagi got in the way.

"I have to, Polly," Ranma said, as he got his pack. "I can't let Usagi get married. Besides…I…I still love her."

Hippolyta sighed.

"Then take this, Lord Ranma," Hippolyta said, as she gave him a pendant; it was a tiny gold, double-sided battle axe with an eagle engraved on it. "I had this made as my present to you."

Ranma accepted the gift, and gave Hippolyta a passionate kiss. He turns, sighs, and leaves the island. He was still too weak to perform an "Instant Transmission", or any of his chi-based powers (including "Aura Sensing"), so it will be some time before he can get his energies at full strength.

As Hippolyta sat alone in her quarters, she felt her belly.

"Don't worry, my child," Hippolyta says. "You WILL know of your father…someday."

Hippolyta's child would be born soon after, and would be named after the woman who saved her life: Diana. This girl would soon be blessed by the Olympian gods, trained in the ways of the Amazons and be sent to "Man's World" on a mission to stop her grandfather Ares' machinations as the superhero "Wonder Woman".

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Of course I know, Diana," Ranma fumed slightly. "I do know that Lyta was reborn as Makoto Kino, and that she is destined to reunite with Hawkman's son Hector, who was also recently reborn."

"So, when are you going to let Lyta know about her destined love?"

"I rather leave that to Fate."

"Oh, you mean Hector."

"No, I mean let things take their natural course, and not 'Dr. Fate'."

"You knew Dr. Fate too, huh?"

"Of course I knew Dr. Fate. We DID serve on the same team, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. How time flies..."

"In fact, I knew when he was first Nabu the Wizard, and then later as Kent Nelson."

Ranma leaned back on the railing.

"Back in the day, Usagi and I were in ancient Egypt,where we served under the helm of the 'original' Hawkman, Prince Khufu, son of the Pharaoh Ramses II. It's strange that we would form the basis of the original Justice Society of America, long before THAT particular organization would come into existence..."

**FLASHBACK!**

With the recently acquired lands for the pharaoh "Ramses II", it was time to revitalize those lands for trade and commerce.

"Okay, Teth Adam," Prince Khufu, the Hawk, said, as he directed "Mighty Adam" to set the cornerstone in place for their pyramid. This would be the first structure to be built in their new complex.

With the strength of Amon-ra, the Earth deity and the speed of Heru, Adam carried the huge stone towards the drop site.

Meanwhile, Ranma the Green Light-bearer was using his power ring to prepare the next block, with the help of the Blue Scarab (another strong warrior with the power over the insect and life) and Nabu the Vizier, the man of Fate. Ranma was wearing an Egyptian-style version of his Green Lantern costume. Nabu was using his magics to create the stones, while the Blue Scarab secured the foundation using his control over insects.

"Would you guys hurry up?" Ranma complained. "We're expected to get this done by nightfall, you know."

"And if my young friend wasn't so impertinent in the eyes of the Pharaoh," Nabu says, "We would not have been assigned to perform this task."

"Grrrr!"

"Do not be harsh, my advisor," Khufu says. "We would have needed to do this any way. If nothing else, this gives my younger brother Atem a chance to spend time with us."

Atem merely mumbles, as he practices his spell crafting abilities using papyrus. He was thinking of a way to bound monsters to scrolls, which can later be released for battle. At the very least, he could make his craft into a game of sorts…

**(A/N: "Atem" is the past incarnation of Yugi, the protagonist in "Yu-gi-oh".)**

"Hello!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked up to see Usagi the Sailor and Chay-ra, the Hawk-Woman. Like Ranma, Usagi was wearing an Egyptian version of her Sailor fuku. Usagi served as both a fighter and a sorceress.

"Ah, hello you two!" Khufu says. "How was your day?"

"Usagi and I had a lovely time at the market," Chay-ra says, as she and Usagi landed. "I think you would certainly enjoy tonight's feast, beloved."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Ranma says sarcastically, thinking that Usagi's cooking was STILL not up to snuff. He certainly cannot wait until Hoshi and T'Pol return from their trip to Nubia, so that they can all head back to Ithaca-

WAP!

"Ow!"

"I'm not THAT bad, you!" Usagi fumed.

"I hope that once we are married, we will never fight," Chay-ra says, as she hugs her fiancée.

"And I as well, beloved," Khufu replied.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Yeah, I knew them all," Ranma says. "I especially knew Hawkman and Hawkgirl, since they constantly reincarnate into new lives-"

"RANMA, GET BACK HERE!" Shayera yelled from inside. "We still have a matter of who has the better football team, you know!"

"-Unfortunately."

Diana giggles.

"Hey, I'm just being honest. Anyway, I'll have Usagi talk to Makoto about meeting her 'soulmate'. It will certainly get her off MY back for once."

"Yes, I agree, since, in a past life, this Makoto girl was YOUR grand-child!"

"Ew."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: More detail on who this "Hector" person is at a later time. Also, just to give you the heads up on "coming atrractions":**

**1) We finish "A Day in the Life of A Martial Artist" with a meeting with General Jack O'Neil of "Project: Stargate", a meeting with Captain America of the Avengers, and a meeting with "la femme" Nikita of "Section One" ("Section One", in my version of things, is part of the Consortium of "X-Files" fame…which, in turn, is a "convention" of the Technocratic Union, the purveyor of the cloak-and-dagger scene and hyper-science).**

**2) Then, we start the "Trio" Arc, which features a dual track. One takes a look at the Tendo sister as Sailor Artemis, Athena and Hestia- roles that no one but Ranma and Usagi knows…but won't admit it (which will be elaborated on why later)- as they go about their day as "Sailor Scouts". Meanwhile, the other takes a look at Ranma trying to re-connect with his great-grandson Haku, who spent considerable time under the influence of a renegade "shinobi" named Zabusa. In order to do this, he has enlisted the aid of "cute fiancée" Ukyo Kuonji, who is also a ninja, but never bothered to get certified (due to her pursuit of Ranma over the years). Together, Ranma (as "Ranko Tendo"), Haku and Ukyo will participate in the bi-annual Chunin Exams for certification (and yes, this goes into "Naruto" territory…or, at least, my version of it).**

**3) Lastly, we get dark, in "Infection". What happens when a clone of "Sil" (from "Species") has a run-in with Usagi (who possess xenomorphic DNA already), and the two have a scrape? Find when Usagi's encounter with Sil wrecks havoc on her system, forcing Ranma into trying to stop his some-what wife from wrecking havoc…for good! A bit overly dramatic, but you get the point.**

**Anyway, C&C are welcomed. See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 9 – by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: It's time for another "Temporal Nexus Alert!"**

**

* * *

**

**1968 CE: Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino are assigned to a military unit, out of fear of the involvement of the infamous "Tocc Fan", a Vietnamese mystic group who uses diabolism, a form of "death magic", as a means of attacking the American forces in the theatre. Their commanding officer was US Army Col. John "Hannibal" Smith, a special operations officer. Later, that same year, during the infamous "Tet Offensive", Ranma and Usagi meet future family friends "Snake Eyes" (who served with "Storm-shadow", a family member of the Arashikage "shinobi" clan), and also met USAF Captain Stacey MacGuyver (a cousin of Jack O'Neil) and USN Commander Thomas Magnum and his "VM02" unit during this event.**

**1969-1976 CE: For the next several years, Ranma becomes involved in several CIA-related operations as a "consultant". One involved the rescue of POWs (including US Army Col. Braddock and US Army Special Operations specialist John Rambo), while another involved an investigation of a CIA-backed drug ring (thanks to the testimony of CIA field operative Nico Toscani). His tenure ends with the massacre of an orphanage by the Khmer Rouge in Cambodia…when he was forced to eliminate those responsible for the massacre (with the help of old friend Duncan MacLeod). **

**1984 CE: Ranma and Usagi secretly assist Starfleet Admiral James T. Kirk and crew (from the 23rd century) retrieve humpback whales, while running interference against business partner Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi had hoped to eliminate his "friends" by attacking Ranma and Usagi's past selves (who were with Kirk at the time). Failing to eliminate them, Heihachi makes sure to corrupt Ranma's protégé Khan Noonian Singh, setting up the events of the "Eugenics War" of 1996. In that same year, a cyborg assassin from a possible future arrives to kill the mother of a human resistance movement. Ranma and Usagi, both "temporal sensitive", investigates the situation, and saves the intended target (Sarah Connor). Later, Sarah is placed in protective custody under the watch of the Rantsu clan.**

**1991 CE: While on a special assignment with the Japanese government (as a military attaché to the United States), Ranma saves the life of future U.S. President Thomas Whitmore, after being shot down over Iraq. They stumble over a POW camp that was being used to help conduct WMD experiments. Together, they free the prisoners and shut down the camp, awarding both the Congressional Medal of Honor. **

**1992 CE: After many years of nominal involvement, Ranma and Usagi are recruited by Vietnam "buddy" USAF Brigadier General George S. Hammond to assist Lt. Col Jack O'Neil on the first official mission involving "Project: Stargate" to the planet "Abydos". It is revealed that Usagi was responsible for the creation of the Gao'uld race, after bringing back mutated "sandtrout" from 30,000 years in the future (it was her attempt to manufacture "spice mélange" for use as a Bene Gesserit Mother Superior). Back then, the gods and other peoples used the worms as symbiotic lifeforms to extend their mortal forms. When the gods left for parts unknown, they left "avatars" in their place, hence the creation of the species known as "The Gao'uld". During the encounter with the Gao'uld Ra, Jack O'Neil and his team freed the people of Abydos, thus ushering a new front in Earth's early interstellar ventures. Usagi and Ranma would work with the SG-1 team on a case-by-case basis, since they had other obligations.**

**1993 CE: Ranma and Usagi are assigned to search for the missing Dr. Sam Beckett from within the time-stream (since they were experts in Dr. Beckett's work). They find him, in all places, at "Al's Diner", a facsimile of a Pennsylvanian coal-mining town, circa 1953 (though it is really outside the normal space-time continuum). It turns out that Sam choose to be a "Leaper", a person dedicated to correct "what went wrong". It also turned out that Al's Diner is operated by the former Starfleet "temporal investigations authority" Captain Albert "Al" Maxwell (a former enemy of Usagi and Ranma's) was a central hub for many cosmic entities and beings, including the Prophets Benjaimin Sisko and Kira Nyres of Bajor, Kes, Wesley Crusher and his wife Kodachi, Crystal Tokyo court members Princess Setsuna (aka "Sailor Pluto") and Neo-Queen Serenity (aka "Sailor Cosmos"), the Q Continuum members Q and Amanda Rogers-Q, and the immortal Lord Ranma Saotome. Ranma is surprised to learn that Amanda and Serenity are Lord Ranma's wives; he is equally surprised to learn that Amanda is the reincarnated Akane Tendo (who, in turn, is the reincarnated Princess Eowyn of Rohan, Middle Earth). Dr. Becket remains behind, dedicated to his mission, including his last one as Starfleet Captain John Archer, of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ (circa 22nd century).**

**1994 CE: A second cyborg assassin, or "Terminator", is sent to the past, this time an advanced model capable of polymorphic abilities.This time, Ranma and Usagi protect Sarah's son John. And like last time, the assassin is stopped.**

**1996 CE: On July 3rd, a mysterious alien species invade Earth, but are soon defeated using a simple computer virus. Soon after, one hundred genetically enhanced "super-humans", led Khan Noonan Singh of India, takes advantage of the chaos, and topples 1/3rd of the world's governments, ushering in the "Eugenics War". President Whitmore is killed in the process, allowing Vice-President William Clinton to assume office to complete Whitmore's terms, as well as run for another in the 1996 U.S. Presidential Election (w/ running mate Albert Gore). The Technocratic Union makes sure to "lift" the Eugenics War and the alien invasion from human memory…for their own good.**

**1997 CE: The "Jupiter Project" begins, used to determine the viability of establishing colonies outside of Earth's sphere. Using alien technology left over from the alien invasion from the previous year, two saucer-like vehicles are constructed. "Jupiter I" is an automatic probe used to set up the landing site on Alpha Centauri, while "Jupiter II" will ferry the actual crew. In the latter case, Dr. John Robinson takes his family with him. Ranma and Usagi, using their doppelgangers, are assigned to the project with USAF Major Donald "Don" West (whom they met during an SG-1 mission). USAF Col. Dr. Zachary Smith, a psychologist and environmental engineer, was hired by Heihachi Mishima to sabotage the Jupiter II in-flight. Instead, Smith, along with the rest of the crew get "lost in space"…for the next five years. The rest of the project is cancelled, liken to the "Challenger Disaster" of 1986.**

**1998 CE: Ranma-Prime and Usagi-Prime (the "originals") are brought into service at the request of "Madeline", a member of the Consortium, to help groom Section One operative "Nikita" for the role of "Operations" (the leadership position of this clandestine, anti-terrorist organization). Ranma was Nikita's martial arts instructor when "the wild child" was picked up in Paris, France. Nikita would develop a long-term attraction for her "sensei", more so than for her co-worker "Michael".**

**1999 CE: Remnants of Khan's forces within the Middle East sparked acts of vengeance all over the world, sparking the "Global Civil War". However, this event is cut short when an alien fortress crashes land in the South Pacific. Believing that there was another alien invasion, the government of the world finally unites under a common defense pact. Ranma-Prime and Usagi-Prime, along with Dr. Emil Lang and Roy Folker, investigate the alien fortress…and discovers "Robotechnology". That same year, during the "Week of Nightmares", Ranma-Prime is killed by the Indian god Ravana in Bangladesh, the result of a war between the Bodhisattvas- enlightened beings of Buddhism. This occurred while Ravana's power over illusion tore open a hole in reality, which threatened the Earth itself. To address this concern, various supernatural, paranormal and paramilitary factions swarm into the area to contain the damage (including the Technocratic Union's launching of four neutron bombs, called "Spirit Nukes", specially modified to pierce the spiritual and astral planes…besides causing lethal damage on the mortal plane, as well as concentrated dose of solar energy that is used for an orbital laser system). Usagi, in her ultimate form as "Sailor Cosmos", coupled with the use of "The Scroll of the Ultimate" (which, while normally invisible when not in use, is printed as a tattoo consisting the actual words of the scroll on her skin, back and front), avenges Ranma-Prime's death when she defeats Ravana. The end result was that most of the god's progeny, no matter where in the world, were destroyed along with their progenitor. Later, needing to escape her sadness, Usagi goes to work with the FBI as a "Senior Special Agent" (thanks to the influence of U.S. Army General Nick Fury, of SHIELD), so that she could supervise "Project: X-Files". **

**2000 CE: Usagi and Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully investigate reports involving the found remains of an alien artifact dubbed "Adam". The end result was the artifact's self-destruction, blowing up a chunk of the continent. Usagi manages to shield the blast effects, protecting Mulder, Scully and the young Misato Katsuragi, the daughter of the Antarctic "Katsuragi Expedition".**

**2000 CE: Still feeling her loss, Usagi volunteers to participate in an experiment in "Project: Farscape", another one of Earth's attempt at achieving "faster-than-light", using USN Commander John Crichton's "solar slingshot" effect. A mishap sends the two into uncharted territory for the next four years. While absent, Billionaire (and criminal mastermind) Lex Luthor forms a third party…and wins the presidency of the United States. **

**2002 CE: Usagi and Ranma's doppelganger returns from Alpha Centauri with the Robinson expedition, just in time to deal with the Gao'uld System Lord Anubis' attack in Antarctica on Earth. Afterwards, the two decided to take a much-needed break, by spending time away from their obligations.**

**2004 CE: Usagi is asked by Superman to help reform the Justice League, while Ranma is asked by Captain America to help reform the Avengers; they agree. During this time, Lex is exposed for what he is, after it is revealed he was using illegal New Gods technology for personal use…forcing him out of office. The end result was the victory of Texas Governor George W. Bush as the President of the United States. That same year, a third and final attempt to end John Connor's existence is made, this time by trying to kill a younger Usagi and Ranma (before they head off into the future) using a moreadvanced "Terminator". Sailor Pluto enlists the aid of John Connor to save their lives, without his benefactors' knowledge (out of fear of contaminating their future). John enlists the aid of the "Sailor Trio" as a means of stopping"Skynet" from succeeding.**

**2005 CE: Usagi and Ranma's younger, original selves are sent to the 22nd century, allowing their much older counterparts to emerge. At the same time, Usagi's doppeganger finally return home from "the uncharted territories" with John Crichton. Crichton goes back to deep space, but makes Usagi promise to go after him if something happens to him. Fully integrated, Usagi and Ranma begin to secretly train and make special arrangements with their circle of friends and family, in preparation for "The Reckoning". Supposedly, according to the Mayan Calendar, the world is supposed to end in 2012 CE. At the same time, a team up between former U.S. President Lex Luthor (who was disgraced out of office for utilizing illegal New Gods technology for personal use) works with CADMUS Director Amanda Waller to devise a way to destroy the JLU. It was during this time that Usagi and Clark Kent's daughter Laurel Kent/Lara Kal-El (aka "Power Girl") was freed from CADMUS' control (after a final assault on the JLU Watchtower). End the end, it was decided that the Justice League should be more connected to the people, hence the creation of the JLU Embassy in Metropolis. Afterwards, Usagi is forced to accept full godhood, by the Lord of Asgard Thor (who replaced his father Odin…who was killed in battle against Surtur the Fire Demon), as part of her preparation in the "Dark Tournament". There, Usagi and Ranma would help an old friend named Genkai stop a former teammate named Toguro from murdering Genkai's heir Yusuke Urameshi (a "Spirit Detective") during the event. Finally, feeling Crichton's death, Usagi leaves Earth to search for Crichton in the "uncharted territories" (and is promoted to Lieutenant Colonial by Lt. General George Hammond of "Homeworld Security", a secret branch of the U.S. Space Command, as last act before retiring), leaving a doppelganger in her place. She finds and brings back Crichton from the dead (who had been "crystallized"), and is present during the so-called "Peacekeepers War".**

**2006 CE: The events depicted in "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventure" takes place during this time.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00 pm.)**

**Location: Yokota Air Force Base (28 miles outside NW of Tokyo, Japan).**

"Thanks, buddy!" Ranma Saotome said, as he helped Usagi Tsukino off the military transport truck.

"No problem!" said the Airmen. "Say, if you're still around later, the boys and I plan on getting a game of 'Texas Hold 'Em' together."

"Nah, I got plans later, so I'll have to take a rain-check."

"Suit yourself!"

And with that, the truck moves on.

"Ranma, why couldn't we just CALL for ride?" Usagi whined.

"Well, one, I liked to use my own way, and, two, it gives me time to spend with ya."

Usagi looks at Ranma strangely.

"Since when have you gone so amorous?"

"Well…hanging out with our old pals in the Justice League kinda took me back."

Usagi arches one of her eyebrows.

"I'm NOT sleeping with you. You DO know that I'm trying to remain celibate for a while…not to mention that I don't think Mamoru would think kindly of you and I getting back together."

"Well, technically, we're still married."

"You got a point, but I'm STILL not going sleep with you."

"Hey, you can't blame me for not trying, Usako."

Usagi smiled, and gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"And that's why I still love you."

"You're saying that to get me jealous."

"Hey, you can't blame me for not trying…Ranchan."

A short time later, Ranma and Usagi were escorted to a conference room, where an old friend was waiting for them.

"Hey," said USAF Major General Jack O'Neil, a graying-haired man in his late forties, as he sits down his cup of coffee. It's been a few years since either Ranma or Usagi has seen the Air Force officer. Back then, Usagi and Ranma, under assume guises, had helped to defeat the powerful Gao'uld System Lord Anubis, when he attacked Antarctica…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: McMurdo Air Station, Antarctica.**

"It's been a while since I last flew one of these things," USAF Captain Ranshin "Ronnie" Rantsu said, as he felt the hull of the latest model of the F-302 "Hammerhead". Captain Rantsu and his colleagues were at a secret staging ground close to where the so-called "Second Impact" took place, an event that was caused when a an alien entity exploded, taking a sizeable chunk out of the Antarctic continent in the year 2000 CE. Since then, the United States used that opportunity to build a military base, while the land was restored back to normal. Coincidentally, during the rebuilding, that's how the Atlantean Outpost, the home of the powerful "Ancients" was discovered.

"She does look pretty sweet," Rantsu says, as he felt the gray craft. It had a wing swept design that enabled it to maneuver just as well as any Gao'uld fighter. "Have the kinks been worked out?"

"Well, flight control has improved, but we have yet to load energy weapons on it," USAF Col. Jack O'Neil said, as he looked at the manifest. With the System Lord Anubis on his way to attack Earth, he wanted to make sure that there was enough armament, equipment and personnel ready for the Gao'uld's arrival.

"You may still have a chance, sir," said a voice.

Ranma and Jack turn their heads to see USAF Major Samantha Carter (a short-haired blond woman) and USAF Captain Usashinko "Bunny" Rantsu wheeling a device into the hanger. "Usagi was able to take these converters, and use them to solve our energy weapons problem."

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she stood up. "Contacted a colleague of mine on Macross Island, and helped me get the kinks out of these converters."

"Major Carter?" O'Neil asked.

"Well, from what I've seen, Captain Tsukino's work looks sound, sir," Carter said.

"Great! Let's get this operation started!"

"So, who's leading the operation?" Ranshin asked.

"Well, it won't be ME…Colonial."

"Huh?"

"I, Carter, Bunny, Michael and Teal'c need to get to the Ancients' outpost to launch the countermeasure, so I need a top pilot to run interference. You think you can do the job?"

"Feh! If it's Anubis, then this thing is over before it even begins!"

"Huh, your bravado is inspiring."

A short time later…

"This is 'Wild Horse', calling attack wing 'Alpha'," Lt/Col. Rantsu says, as he and his Air Squadron were about to intercept Anubis' attack forces. "Go in clean, and quick. We don't need heroics…that's MY job!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," USAF Major Cameron Mitchell said, over the airwaves. Mitchell, a clean cut man from the American South, and would serve as Rantsu's "wing man".

"You're just jealous of my 'Latin' good looks, Mitchell," Ranshin replied jokingly.

"Uh, you're Japanese."

"A small detail. Besides, I'm not the one with the 'blaxploitation' call-sign."

"Hey, 'Shaft' is cool…no matter the origin!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get to WORK."

And with that, the battle was joined.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Yeah, those were the days, I suppose," Ranma said, as he drank his coffee. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"I want you back on the team."

Ranma looks at O'Neil with a raised eyebrow, and then looks at Usagi (who shrugs her shoulders), and then back at O'Neil.

"Sir, with all due respect, I just GOT back to Earth. Besides, Usagi's doppelganger is already in your service."

"That is true, but I need a field commander with your background. I'm not going to mince words. We're getting our butts kicked of late."

"It's true, Ranma," Usagi says. "Heck, my other half is not even IN this part of the universe, and I know what's been going on."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, thanks to Usagi, we were able to mollify 'the Systems Lords' into not being our antagonists. Unfortunately, that brought in the Replicators and the Ori into the fray. And when we established operations in the Pegasus Galaxy, where the City of Atlantis was discovered, we encountered the Wraith. I need someone like you to deal with these and future threats."

"Aw, you're just sweet-talking me."

"Hey, anything to get you on the team, my friend."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Excellent, I knew that I can count on you…Colonial Rantsu."

"Yeah, right!"

"So, how are you going to pull this off?" Jack asked.

"The same way I always have done. Nothing under my sleeves…"

FLASH!

"Now there's two of me," the two Ranmas said in unison. "In stereo!"

"Oh, yeah, funny guy?" Usagi said.

FLASH!

"Now, top that!" said the four Usagis.

Jack had a bad feeling about this…

A short time later…

"Sir," began a receptionist, as she enters the conference room. "You have a…phone…call…?"

Before the female Airman's eyes were dozens of the same Japanese young and young woman bickering.

"Thank you, Airmen…?"

"Kochanski, sir."

"'Kochanski'. Right. And don't worry about it. It's just an…optic illusion."

"I…see, sir."

"Good. Now, carry on."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Now, even though I included a timeline, it will play heavily in future entries. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 10– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: It's time for another "Temporal Nexus Alert!"**

**

* * *

**

**1944 CE: A change in the timeline, caused by the escalation of the "Temporal Cold War", results in the near-victory of the Axis Powers. Field Marshall Ranshin Rantsu, a protégé of General Tojo, leader of Imperial Japan, and his consort Lady Usashinko Rantsu lead both Japanese and German forces in one final push into the United States through Canada. Starfleet Captain John Archer, commander of the _NX-01 Enterprise_ (from the 22nd century), and his crew intervened, and made sure that both Ranma and Usagi are restored to their proper selves. Note: In the altered timeline, Ranma and Usagi go to Germany instead of the United States during the Meiji Restoration. They would have fallen prey the Adolph Hitler's machinations, and become the very instrument that would have made "The Third Reich" a reality.**

**1947 CE: Ranma and Usagi, due to their "gifts", are chosen as "test pilots" for the X-1 ("Mach Buster") Project. During one of the test flights, a "UFO" intercepted Usagi, the only female pilot in the program…and crashed (though she survived). Later, it was learned that her and Ranma's friends, Odo the Shapeshifter, and the Ferengi Quark, Rom and Nog, had accidentally traveled into Earth's past, and were the ones who had crashed into Usagi. Interestingly, this was NOT the only encounter with extra-terrestrials during this period. Later, the Rantsu couple would meet a pre-teen Hal Jordan, the future Green Lantern, whose father knew Chuck Yeager during the war.**

**1955 CE: A kid with aspiration to become a "rock star" accidentally arrives from the future in the town of Hill Valley, California. Usagi, an agent of Task Force X, investigates the situation…only to realize that the kid's fate was tied to hers. Thus, both she and Ranma (both of whom were suffering from their estranged relationship) had to work together to insure that the kid, Marty McFly, and his would-be friend, Son of Ether scientist Dr. Emmett Brown, are successful in their time-traveling experiments, which would affect Usagi and Ranma in the year 1885 CE, the year 1985 CE and the year 2015 CE.**

**1962 CE: Investigating a security concern involving military scientist Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, thanks to a tip from the Martian Manhunter, Usagi and Ranma visits Banner while his "Gamma bomb" is being tested in New Mexico, American Southwest. It turns out that Banner's assistant, Igor Starsky, was a Soviet spy. Thus, when teenager Rick Jones snuck unto the testing site on a bet, and Banner attempted to get the teen to safety, Igor prematurely activated the bomb (but not before Usagi and Ranma tried to intervene). The end result was the birth of the Incredible Hulk, a Gamma-powered engine of destruction. Ranma was able to apprehend Igor, but Usagi, who tried to knock Banner to safety, absorb additional doses of Gamma-radiation. It took Usagi a while to bleed off enough of the radiation to resume her normal appearance (but not before being hounded amorously by Banner's Hulk persona). In subsequent years, it would take the likes of Superman to contain the Hulk's rampage. Later that same year, Ranma tracks down the preserved remains of the famous Captain America in the Arctic Circle…but not before going through an irate Namor, the Submariner. In the end, Namor was placated, and Captain America is later revived. **

**1963 CE: The Norse god Loki escapes from his "imprisonment", and tracks down his brother, the recently return Norse thunder god Thor. Loki uses the Hulk to attack Thor, prompting other heroes like Captain America, Iron Man, Giant Man, the Wasp, the Magnificent Mask and Sailor Moon to join the fray. Afterwards, with the help of Captain America's boss Col. Nick Fury, of the National Security Agency, form the basis for the governmental superhero team "The Avengers".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

* * *

**(The following takes place between 3:00 pm and 4:00pm.)**

**Location: Okinawa, Japan (behind the "Tea Leaf Sushi Shop & Café").**

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Alright," said the weapon master Hattori Hanzo, as he observed his newest student, Ami Mizuno, first attempt at crafting. "Begin the folding process."

"Yes, sir," replied the shorthaired, blue-haired girl began to fold the strands of "Promethium" into a lotus petal. Ever since she received her Hanzo blade last year, Ami was interesting in craft working. Sure, Master Hanzo was an excellent maker of swords, but he was just as good at crafting fine metals in jewelry and other artifacts.

Hanzo turned to Sailor Helios, who was providing the heat for his forge.

"Lord Ranshin, we're done."

"Thanks," 'Helios said, as she withdrew her solar flame. "I'm still surprised you decided to teach Ami, after, you know, what had happened with…Bill."

The middle-aged Japanese man sighed.

"Though I had promised to not make any more of MY blades, that does not preclude me from teaching my Art."

'Helios nods, as she becomes her normal Ranma self. Ranma then turned to Ami.

"You know, I'm still surprised YOU survived what Usagi had caused, Ami."

Ami sighed.

"Don't blame Usagi for what she did to Sadako or to Beatrix. Sadako was the spawn of that THING down in the Marianas Trenches, and Beatrix has always been a 'impressionable'. You know that."

"I know, I know. But YOU shouldn't have to have cleaned up Usagi's messes."

"Lord Ranshin," Hanzo begins. "It is said that we are what Fate has made us."

Ranma sighs. Those were the exact words that Gandalf the White had used, before falling into the abyss during his encounter with the Balrog.

Then again, from what he recalled, his great-granddaughter Sadako had evolved into a "specter" (i.e. a dark ghost) that went around killing the stupid vis-à-vis some video tape. Had Sadako lived, she would have been the herald of her "father", simply known as "The Watcher of the Deep", a multi-tentacle being who could be considered to be in the same class as the infamous Cthulu of ancient lore.

Ranma STILL couldn't believe that a sardonic little girl and her idiot friend was able to defeat the latest attempt of the Cthulu to take over the world vis-à-vis a telemarketing scheme through the Cthulu's "avatars". Then again, they were able to rope in an aspect of Death to be their friend FOREVER.

As for Beatrix Kiddo (the love-child of Usagi and the superhero Green Arrow, thanks to an illicit love affair…which resulted in Ranma beating up 'Arrow for taking advantage of Usagi, when she had thought that Ranma had been killed on a mission in space with the Avengers) was seduced by HIS student Bill Caine, one of the descendants of Kwai Chang Caine…whose family were close allies to the Rantsus. Unlike his twin brother Kwai Chang the Second, Bill was utterly ruthless, having formed his owned assassination team known as the DiVAS ("Deadly Viper Assassination Squad"). In fact, Bill had tried to kill Ranma on more than one occasion without success. The ONLY reason why Ranma did end Bill's life was his family debt to his ancestor.

And besides, most of Bill's targets were just as despicable as he was, so there was no real need to interfere in his business (unless an innocent was involved).

"You have a point, Master Hanzo," Ranma said, as he poured himself some water.

GULP!

"Ah, that's good…"

Just then, Usagi sticks her head through the shop's door.

"Ranma, we have to get going, or we're going to be late!"

"Coming," Ranma replied, as he polished "Anyway, I have to get going. I have a meeting to go to."

"Certainly."

"Take care, Ranma…take care Usagi!" Ami said.

"We're still on for tonight, Ami?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, and but don't forget the karaoke machine."

"I won't, Ami."

Ranma merely grunts. It's interesting that while Ami and the rest of the Sailor Scouts knew him well as "Sailor Helios", they did not know him as the Magnificent Kamen. This is mostly due to his desire to not be intrinsically to his friends, out of a fear of some enemy using BOTH of his forms against him or his allies and loved ones. In fact, not even Darkseid himself knew of the connection, other than a somewhat ally…something that Ranma had taken advantage of.

As Ranma and Usagi were about to exit the shop through the front…

"Hey!" said Hanzo's bald-headed assistant, Jiro, as he looks up from his afternoon paper.

"What?" Usagi says.

"You know, I liked it better before you guys came here for training."

"Hey, that ain't MY problem, you know."

Ranma picked up one of the sushi dishes that Jiro had made, and ate it.

"If you sushi didn't 'suck', you'd have a steady clientele," Ranma replies.

"Humph!"

**Location: 10th Area Support Group, Okinawa.**

The "10th Area Support Group" was the hub for all US Army activity involving supplies for the other US military bases in the region. It also served as an outpost for the military anti-terrorist organization "GI Joe", if there was an operation that needed to be conducted in that same area. On this day, Ranma had a meeting with SHIELD Director US Army General Nick Fury, who has oversight of GI Joe, Task Force X (which includes "Argent" and "Suicide Squad"), CADMUS, the Avengers, and Stargate Command (through the Homeworld Security office) to name a few. In fact, many of the military and intelligence projects in the United States are either monitored or supervised by SHIELD. SHIELD, which stands for the "Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate" answers to the United States' Office of National Intelligence, which, in turn, answers directly to the President of the Untied States. It's a wonder that weight of governmental bureaucracy has of yet imploded with all this "over-sight".

USAF Colonial Ranshin Rantsu and his wife USAF Lt. Colonial Usashinko Rantsu enter the conference room of the last meeting of the day.

"Colonial Ranshin Rantsu reporting, sir!" Ranma said, as he snapped to a salute.

"Lt. Colonial Usashinko Rantsu reporting, sir!" Usagi says, as she snapped to a salute.

"At ease," General Nick Fury says, as he returns the salute.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi says, as the two relax.

Fury then shook Ranma's hand.

"It's good to see you again, General," Ranma said, as he shook Fury's hand. He, shortly after his meeting with USAF Major General John "Jack" O'Neil, received his uniform and, unfortunately, regulation haircut (though, thanks to his command over his body using "bio-manipulation", he could quickly re-grow his hair back at any time…thereby keeping his trade-mark pig-tail available).

Usagi merely tied her hair into a bun.

"You know, you seem…different to me," Ranma says.

"Indeed, Colonial Rantsu," Fury replied. Back when Ranma knew Fury, back in World War II, Fury was a brown-haired white man (before receiving an eye-patch to cover up a damaged eye). Now, he was a bald Black man with a goatee…and still has an eye-patch over one eye.

"I received a new body, recently," Fury says.

"Why didn't get that eye of yours fixed?" Ranma asked.

"And loose my trade-mark?"

"Hmm, good point."

And then Ranma shook hands with US Army Brigadier General Steve Rogers, codenamed "Captain America".

"Good to see you, General Rogers."

"Same here, Colonial," Rogers said. Both Rogers and Fury were in full, standard US Army uniforms. "I'm glad that you two have rejoined the service."

"Well, we were just bored with our lives," Usagi says jokingly.

"Coffee?" Fury asked.

"Yes, thanks," Ranma says. "So, what's up?"

"I authorizing Rogers to reform the Avengers," Fury says.

"Yes," Rogers says. "After the prison break at 'The Slab', it was decided that a team is needed to round these super-villains up, and put them back into custody."

"Yeah I heard of that," Ranma said. "But sir, General O'Neil has already asked me to rejoin 'Project: Stargate'."

"And I have accepted that," Fury says. "Which is why I need to know if you can still create a doppelganger."

"Sure, it's not a problem…"

"Then, it's not a problem for me as well. And from what General Rogers has told me, you are more than capable to handle the challenge."

"Well…I am quite good, you know."

Usagi rolls her eyes.

"Tell me, Usagi, are you still in contact with Asgard?"

"Which one?"

"The Norse kind, not the alien kind."

The Asgards were a powerful, alien race that united and interacted with the ancient Aesir and Vanir gods of old Europe, back in the day before the gleaming towers of Atlantis had not been swept under the sea. The result of the interaction was the creation of the Norse pantheon, and their home realm known as "Asgard".

"Well…" Usagi said, as she brought out her hand-carved hairbrush…and tapped it on the ground-

BOOM!

Standing before Rogers, Fury and Ranma was the Norse goddess Sailor Moon, who was now carrying a Rune spear. She looked like her usual Sailor Moon, but possessed her goddess markings, black fur cape and metal breastplate. She looked stronger and bigger, but not as big or strong looking as her "Gammazon" form, and her hair were now twin braids that went down her front like a typical Valkyrie of yore.

To be sure, Usagi doesn't need to her brush to change into Sailor Moon…just a Norse version of it.

"As thou can see with thine eyes," Sailor Moon began, "I am still in communion with the Lord of Asgard."

Fury turns to Rogers.

"Well, you do have your Thor, Rogers."

FWOOSH!

Usagi appeared normal again.

"And…" Usagi said, as she changed into…

SCRUNCH!

"HOW ABOUT THIS, SIR?" Usagi said, as her uniform stretched to accommodate her big, green frame.

"Nice, but I think Jennifer Walters has THAT covered."

"NO PROblem, sir," Usagi said, as reverted back to normal. Jennifer Walters, also known as "the She-Hulk" was the only other Gammazon in existence. "Just wanted to make sure all bases are covered, sir. But I AM concerned that my involvement in the Justice League be a conflict of interest."

"Not at all, Usagi. In fact, Director Waller believes that you and Ranma could serve on both teams as a means of strengthening ties between the 'League and the Avengers."

"Kinda like Dion Sanders," Ranma said. "Sir, we still have one more meeting-"

"I know about the meeting involving the 'Consortium'," Fury says.

"You know about the Consortium, sir?" Usagi asked.

Fury smiles.

"I AM the Director of SHIELD, Colonial."

**Tbc.**

**Arthor's note: On a programming note, I've decided to move the "Trio" arc a back a bit. Instead, the next arc after this one will be called "Ronin" (in fact, that's his covert name). It will feature Ranma in his superhero guises (Sailor Helios in the Justice League Unlimited, and The Magnificent Mask in the Avengers). Continuity wise, 'Helios' adventures will tie into the ongoing JLU cartoons (her first role will tie into the episode "Patriot Act" as a starting point) and and the "present" Avengers continuity (featuring the roster of Captain America, Iron Man, Spider Woman, Spider Woman, Sentry, Power Man, Ronin and Wolverine). I'm doing this just to change up things. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 11– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

**(The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm.)**

**Location: Tendo Compound, Nerima District (Tokyo, Japan).**

"Kasumi, I'm home!" Akane Tendo said, as she came into the front door. "Kasumi?"

An older, teenaged girl comes into the foyer.

"Why, hello, Akane," said the brown-haired girl. "How was your day?"

"It was a bit…strange," Akane replied, as she reached into her bag…and pulls out the head of…RANMA?

"Oh, my!" Kasumi Tendo exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Well, you know how Ranma and I kinda…get into things?"

"Yes…"

"Well…I kinda did this."

"What do you mean…?"  
"She means that she whacked this THING on the head," Nabiki Tendo says, as she enters the foyer. "Apparently, 'Ranma-baby' acquired a 'Life-Model-Decoy' for his personal use, which means that he's 'connected' somehow."

"How do you think he got this thing?" Akane asked, as she pulled out a second head.

"Not sure, but with this level of technology involved…"

"Then we should investigate," Kasumi says. "If nothing else, we should determine Ranma's status."

Kasumi's sisters nod in agreement.

**Location: Juuban Park.**

A woman of Nordic extraction gets out of her limousine near the duck's pond. The woman adjusted her shades, tightened her jean-jacket, khaki pants and comfortable shoes.

"Wait here," the woman said the driver.

The driver, dressed in black, merely nods curtly.

Leisurely, the woman goes to a nearby bridge, which goes over the narrowest part of the pond. There, standing in the middle of the bridge, was a young, Japanese couple. The male was fishing, while the female was feeding the ducks. The woman stops next to the male.

"Hello, Ranma," the woman says, as she leans over the rail. "I'm glad that you could come."

"No problem, Nikita," Ranma said, as he continued to fish. "How's 'the business'?"

"Budget cuts have scaled back operations a tad, but we'll manage."

Then, the woman leans back, and looks at Ranma's companion.

"Hello, Usagi."

"Hey," Usagi said, as she continued to feed ducks. "How's 'Berkoff'?"

"He's actually developing a software company. In fact, the Mishima Zaibatsu's 'G Corporation' has drawn up a contract to map out the 'Devil Gene'."

"Oh, great," Ranma smirked. He had thought that Heihachi would stop trying to develop the gene necessary to create the perfect warrior…even if the source material is 'demonic'. Then again, ever since Heihachi had learned that Ranma possessed the "Dragon Gene" and that Usagi possessed the "Angel Gene", he has been trying even harder to acquire the "Devil Gene". Still, it's ironic that Heihachi's father Jinpachi, his son Kazuya and his grandson Jin Kazama possessed the Devil Gene.

And the thing was that Ranma HATED being infected by some "alien" gene, as he'd put it, while Usagi didn't mind having it. One thing Ranma always pride himself was being as human as possible. Bad enough that he was an immortal "godling" on top of all this. And it was all because he touched that damned "God Fist" scroll!

"I hear that you have a new operative," Ranma said, referring to the African-American "shinobi" named "Raven".

"Yeah," Nikita replies. "He's quite the…pistol."

**Location: The Tsukino Home, Azabuu Juuban District.**

"Say, Dad?" said the teenager Shango ("Sammy") Tsukino.

The bespectacled Ken Tsukino looks up from his afternoon paper.

"Yes, son?"

"You know that, well, you know…that I am a fan of 'Sailor Moon'?"

Ken sighs.

"Now, what have we said about you being a fan of Sailor Moon…at YOUR age?"

"I know, Dad, but she's saved our neighborhood SO many times…can't you make an exception for once?"

Ken looks into his son's eyes.

"Alright," Ken said, as he straightened himself out. "What's up?"

"Well, you know that I've been saving up for 'Sailor Moon: The Autobiography of a Moon Princess', right?"

"Yes, I remember you talking about it for weeks."

"Take a look at the author in the slip cover," Shango said, as he turned to the back of the hardbound book. "Doesn't the author look like an older Usagi?"

Ken looks at back of the book and frown. The picture was of a wire-rimmed woman in her late thirties. The author, a "Usashinko Rantsu", was a magazine photojournalist who moonlighted as THE scholar in the "Magical Girl" phenomenon; "Sailor Moon" was her primary specialty.

At any rate, the recent release of Sailor Moon's autobiography has sparked renewed interest in Magical Girls. Interestingly, according to the author, there has always been a "Sailor Moon" at one time or another. The "Golden Age Sailor Moon" has been referred to as the most controversial, since she chose to side against General Tojo and his administration during the Second World War. There was a "Sailor Moon" who existed in the late 1990s, but is considered to be the weakest of the lot…known for her klutzy manner of defeating her foes. No one knows who is the present "Sailor Moon", who has been active since the formation of the Justice League Unlimited recently. In fact, she and her fellow heroes Supergirl, Stargirl, the mechanoid STRIPE and Green Lantern had fought Gamera, the flying turtle monster, in Tokyo. At the time, there was a "Supergirl Appreciation" convention in town, when the monster attacked.

"Well, what do you think, Dad?"

"I don't know, son," Ken said, as he handed Shango his book back. "She appears much older than your sister Usagi."

"Maybe you're right…"

However, in the back of Shango's mind, Shango was determined to see if his sister was connected in all this…

**Location: Nerima.**

Meanwhile, in Nabiki Tendo's room…

"Okay," Nabiki said, as she finished linking her "Athena Computer" to the positronic matrix of the two Ranma-heads. "It wasn't easy, since I'm not familiar with this level of technology."

Akane picks up a book labled "Artificial Intelligence for Dummies", a book written by a Dr. Washu Habuki, who teaches at the Nekomi Institute of Technology. She then sits it back down.

"What are you hope to look for, Nabiki?"

"Well, the memory is probably encrypted, which is why I hope to access the virtual memory."

"'Virtual memory'?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Nabiki replied, as she began to type into her computer. "While my computer de-encrypts the memory, I'm trying to see if there is 'residue' memory."

"Like a…footprint?"

"Exactly. There has to be a log in which I can use to back track whatever root command structure these LMDs had to adhere to."

DING!

"Ah, I think I got something," Nabiki said, as data began to scroll onto the screen.

"I…I can't read this," Kasumi said.

"I can," Nabiki said. "Basically, all this is in code. If I couldn't, I would not be in the 'Virtual Adepts'."

A few years ago, Nabiki, ever the aspiring 'hacker' had caught the attention of a man simply known as "Morpheus". Impressed by her skills at data retrieval, Morpheus continued to test the girl. Nabiki found that through this instruction, she had "Awakened" to the possibility of actually "reading" all of Creation in "code". However, her specialty turned out to be "Chaos Theory", which allowed her to use statistical probability to predict an outcome. Still, her hunger for wealth also brought her to the attention of The Technocratic Union's "Syndicate", a convention that utilizes Chaos Theory to make money; lots of it. The in result was a Nabiki who works as a "double agent" for the Virtual Adepts within the Syndicate.

That doesn't mean that Nabiki won't get dirty within this capacity.

As a Virtual Adept, Nabiki has access to the Digital Web, a zone in reality the "real world" with the "unreal world". As computer technology becomes more sophisticated, even normal people may one day be able to "digitize" themselves unto the Web in some virtual manner. Historically, mystics who specialized in the mental arts have been doing the same thing throughout human history; it's the means of doing the same thing that is different.

At any rate, Nabiki straddles the fence between "control" and "freedom", all the while enhancing her own potency in "hyper-science". When she met Morpheus, he and a group of fellow Virtual Adepts were trapped in a "nested doll effect". Apparently, a group of Virtual Adepts and agents of Iteration X (the cybernetic-oriented members of the Technocracy) were trapped within a simulation created by The Machine within the Digital Web. The scenario would go like this: a resistance movement would spring up to fight the agents of Iteration X, a savior would be found to "defeat" Iteration X and the cycle repeats itself. Ironically, this circumstance would create a nesting loop, or "iteration", thereby keeping the Virtual Adepts and the Iteration X perpetually locked in a cycle that actually moves the group AWAY from their escape from the Machine's trap. This loop would also create a new "Morpheus", a new "Trinity", a new "Neo" and so forth. Nabiki was contacted by the fifth barrier of the name "Morpheus", who, unlike his counterparts, had figured out the trap, called "The Matrix", before the Machine had performed a reset. When Nabiki lost contact with HER Morpheus, she went about figuring out what had happened. In fact, she was able to slip into the Matrix as the sixth Trinity, using a process developed by Dr. Sam Beckett. Unfortunately, she suffered from a swiss-cheese effect that only ended when she played a key role in finding and nurturing the sixth Neo. It was THIS Neo who solved the riddle of the Matrix, ended it. Unfortunately, only Nabiki would survive the experience, since she had learned that the whole thing was nothing more than a sophisticated program that sprang to life by the original participants. Only the Machine was real…an entity that has always inspired sentient beings to remake themselves into its image. These days, Nabiki doesn't go unto the web much, since she didn't want to be reminded of her feelings for the program "Neo 6.0"…the man simply known as "Thomas Anderson".

"Ah," Nabiki said, as she performed her preliminary readings. "According to this, this LMD, Model 000-Omega, was developed by Cyberdyne Industries…a subsidiary of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Several were contracted on the behalf of Ranshin Rantsu, a member of the corporation's board of directors of the Rantsu Foundation…which has dealings with the Phoenix Foundation and numerous humanitarian organizations that have direct dealings with the local governmental institutions."

"Is there a way to get an image file of this…Ranshin Rantsu?" Kasumi asked.

"Just a second," Nabiki said, as she began to type away…

"Look!" Akane said, as she pointed at the image of a very familiar person. "That's…"

The image was a man shaking the hands of the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, circa 1992.

"Are you sure it's…Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, the man in the picture looks older than Ranma-baby," Nabiki says. "Perhaps some age manipulation effects will do the trick…"

With a touch of a button, the man in the picture's age was regressed.

"That IS Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.

"Well, now I know where Ranma-baby gets his money from," Nabiki smirked.

"I just remembered something," Kasumi said, as she ran out of Nabiki's room. She then returned with her handbag, and brought out a new textbook from it. "I picked this up today while shopping for groceries."

Kasumi was an aficionado of sorts when it comes to the Magical Girl genre, having started a fan club. In fact, the club was started as a means of getting contact with others with talents like her and her sisters…The Sailor Trio. The Tendo sisters have been magical girls ever since their mother had died…when they were attacked by a band of demons. Sailor Moon had saved Kasumi and her sisters from suffering the same fate as their mother, and was made into Sailor Scouts themselves, so that no one else had to suffer like they have. And since then, Kasumi, with Nabiki's help, has been keeping watch of things by forming a network of like-minded heroines. Sadly, they have yet to meet their benefactor…

Nabiki looked at the book, and then at the back cover.

"Okay," Nabiki said, as she typed in the name of the author, and scanned in her image into the system.

BLIP!

The older-looking Ranma and the author of the book could be seen exiting a book-signing gala, hand-in-hand.

"That…that…" Akane said, as she fumed.

"Akane, we should wait until we speak to Ranma accusing him of anything," Kasumi admonished.

"Fine. I'll wait."

**Location: Juuban Park.**

Needing to get a quick bite to eat, Usagi left Ranma to catch up on old business with his former student. With that in mind, Usagi decided to make a "bee-line" over to a nearby hotdog stand, taking a short cut in the process.

"Lalalalalalalalalala…"

And then, Usagi felt her Immortal senses began to buzz…

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she brought out "Hadhafang", her Elven sword that her old friend the late Queen Arwen of ancient Gondor had bequeathed to Usagi upon her deathbed, from "pocket space". The blade was made from an alloy called "Mithril", a strong alloy that was virtually indestructible. Inscribed on the blade itself were the words "Aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen", which translate into, "This blade is called Hadhafang, a noble defense against the enemy throng for a noble lady".

Usagi has always had the sword in her possession, but she preferred to use her other weapons, like her "Venus" Rune sword for example. However, these days, Usagi doesn't really NEED weapons. In fact, Usagi could simply create an energy blade made from psychic energy, the equivalent of her lightsaber, so she's never unarmed.

That all changed when she had inadvertantly absorbed "The Stone of the Immortals", a jewel that is said to either make a mortal into an Immortal, or make an Immortal acquire the strength of TEN Immortals. This happened while Ranma and Usagi were visiting some Immortal friends in Paris, France, when one of them was trying to reassemble the pieces to the stone. Usagi made the move to protect the stone, but ended up gaining its power as a True Immortal.

Now, there are all kinds of immortals running around. One particular group of immortals, known as "True Immortals", fight each other in a contest to the death, known as "The Game". Upon successfully lopping off the loser's head, hence the need to carry around swords, the victor gain's the loser's knowledge and strength. This effect is known as "The Quickening". One day, the few remianing of these immortals will fight each other en masse, until only one is left. That "one" will gain "The Prize"…which no one really knows about. Some say it's the ultimate power to decide the fate of human existence. Others say that the Prize is the summed total of all the Quickening of the Immortals.

Unfortunately, Usagi has become one of these Immortals, and therefore is a target of other Immortals. Worse, she lost her ability to sexually reproduce, a condition that all True Immortals share. Not that it's a bad thing, mind you. The G Corporation has a bank of genetic matrial from the Rantsu clan (including Usagi and Ranma) of varying types, so a child can be produced, and Usagi's condition beats the cost of birth control. Thus, her condition does not prevent her future daughter Rini from coming to existence.

Small wonder at that.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Usagi called.

From around a nearby tree, a rather large man steps forth. He was clean-shavened, bald, and wore combat fatigues under his black duster.

"So…YOU are 'the Moon Princess'," the man said, as he removed his shades. "Word on the streets that your Quickening will tip the balance of the Game."

"Word certainly gets around, Mr…?"

"Gaylord," the man said, as he removed his duster. "And you are…?"

Now, Usagi could have just walked away, or use her "paranormal" abilities to do away Gaylord. Then again, she could take this guy out, and prevent other morally adjusted Immortals from not facing the creep.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. Sorry about that."

Usagi took a mock swing of her sword, and got into a fighting stance.

"My name is Usashinko of the clan Rantsu."

"Humph," Gaylord said, as he brought out a Claymore sword. Being a big guy, his weapon was a perfect fit. "I never go easy on my opponants, whether they be man or woman."

"Well, I'm glad to here that, since I don't plan on going easy on YOU at all."

And thus the battle was on.

Meanwhile…

"I know that you have asked me to do an assignment for you tonight," Ranma said, as he and Nikita were walking along the shore of the pond, "but I'm curious as to why you wanted me to speak to me now."

Nikita slows to a stop. She then turns to face Ranma, as she takes off her shades…and suddenly plants a deep kiss on Ranma's lips.

"Mmmph!" Ranma replied.

Nikita breaks the kiss-

"What the heck was that for?"

"That was…a thank you for everything that you have done…for me."

Ranma shakes his head.

"You DO know that I was ordered to manipulate you as a means of preparing you for the role of 'Operations', right?"

Nikita looks away.

"I know."

"Then why-?"

"That last time, when the Collective was holding Michael's son, I overheard something that you had said to Usagi."

"I…I remember that day. We were trying to find a suitable trade for his son, because the guy that Collective wanted was already dead. And it was during a major re-organization process of 'Section One'. So…what did I say to Usagi?"

Nikita was silent for a moment.

"You said that you were willing to dishonor yourself, if it meant getting me to head up Section One…that I had the heart to make the changes necessary for a better organization."

"Oh…"

**Location: Tendo Compound, Nerima.**

"So, what do you have, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, this is interesting. According to what I have gathered, Ranma and this…woman…have been together for a long time, except during THIS particular time, back in the 1920s."

Nabiki brought to the screen a marriage certificate with the names Usashinko Rantsu and Clark Kent.

"Clark Kent…why does that name seems so familiar…?" Akane wondered.

"That's because it's the name of the American superhero 'Superman'," Nabiki replied. "And the only reason why WE know this, is because we're immune to some sort of world amnesia effect that prevents people from putting two and two together."

"So…this person is with Ranma," Akane began. "Where are they now?"

"I should be able to-"

PING!

"I got it. He is in…Juuban Park. I'm linking now to the satellite network-"

PING!

"Got it. Zooming in now…"

From high above, vis-à-vis from space, the Tendo sisters could see Ranma with some woman…

"Is…that her?" Akane asked.

"No, at least not according to spectral analysis."

"That two-timer-!"

Kasumi gets up.

"Then we should speak to Ranma," Kasumi says.

"We could wait until he comes home," Nabiki replies.

"With Akane's emotional state, I do not want our home to be damaged."

"Kasumi-!" Akane cried.

"Then, let's get a move on," Nabiki said, as she shuts down her computer.

**Location: Juuban Park.**

Meanwhile…

CLANG!

Usagi blocked the overhead blow with her sword.

"You seem stronger than you look, girl," Gaylord says, as he followed through with yet another blow.

CLANG!

"But of course, Mr. Gaylord. In fact…I AM a lot stronger than I look!"

Usagi twirled around, and puts her foe on the defensive.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

At this point in time, Gaylord, reborn during the American Vietnam War, had racked up six hundred and sixty-six Immortals under his belt…though he has actually killed just over one hundred of his peers.

Too bad Usagi's is about to take Gaylord's "points".

Slice!

"Argh!" Gaylord screamed, as Usagi sliced his belly. Gaylord weakly tried to continue his attack…

SLICE!

"Argh!"

Usagi, after weaving through the second attack, sliced into Gaylord's back, bringing the immortal to his knees.

"You could have used your gifts for the betterment of humankind. Instead, YOU will become a part of ME."

Usagi gets into positon.

"There can BE only ONE."

CHOK!

As Gaylord's head was separated from his body, the sky darkened slightly. Lightning fell from the sky, and struck Usagi.

"THOR!" Usagi screamed, as she was bathed in the present All-Father's glory. Her goddess markings appeared and glow. The life force of all the Immortals that Gaylord had acquired flowed into her soul.

She could see the earliest days when humankind created fire.

She saw Caine slaughter his brother Abel, thus shedding blood unto the ground.

She saw the gleaming spires of the lost continent of Atlantis.

She could see the building of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient Worlds.

She saw Ragnarok take place, as the old gods make way for the new.

She saw the rise of Reason, as humankind began to reshape the world in the image of Man.

She saw the expansion of the genius of Humankind, from the Industrial Age into the Modern one.

And as quickly as the Quickening occurred, it was over.

Usagi shook the effects of her experience, as she steadied herself. She took Gaylord's sword as her trophy, and had her SELMA unit teleport her opponent's body to the G Corporation for storage.

She was not above wasting perfectly good genetic material, not to mention she didn't want Juuban Park to face police scrutiny.

Meanwhile…

"Huh," Ranma said, as he looks up at the sky. "Maybe it's going to rain or something-"

"RANMA!"

Ranma and Nikita turn to see three Japanese young women. The one with the mallet in hand was approaching them.

"Akane…?" Ranma began.

"Who is this woman?" Akane asked through gritted teeth.

"This is-"

"Hi!" Nikita says, as she extended a hand in friendship. "I'm Josephine."

Nabiki cocks an eyebrow.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asks.

"I'm was her private martial arts instructor for a while."

"Yes," Nikita says. "I work in private security, and I like to stay in shape."

"Uh-huh…"

"Look, I got to run, Ranma," Nikita says, as she gives Ranma a hug. "I'll call you before heading home, okay?"

"Sure."

"Nice meeting you,' Nikita says, as she leaves the scene.

The Tendo sisters turn their attention back to Ranma.

"Well?" Nabiki asks.

"Um…"

Just then…

TING!

Ranma wondered who could have placed Akane and the others into a state of slumber…

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to see Usagi limping towards him.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with an Immortal," Usagi said. "Got me a Claymore out it."

"And them…?"

"Ranma, you KNOW Akane and her sisters cannot know about us, or anything related to us. At least, not yet."

"You should have asked me first."

"I'll remember that," Usagi said, as she puts on a pair of shades.

"Whatever," Ranma said, as he puts on a pair of shades. "Same procedure?"

"Of course, my dear," Usagi said, as she takes out her "Neuralyzer". "And we better have Ami reformat Nabiki's computer, just in case.

FLASH!

With the flash of the Neuralyzer, the Tendo sisters' short-term memories were erased. However, unknown to Usagi and Ranma, Nabiki had made back-up files of her findings. If there was a worldwide amnesia effect in place, she couldn't take the chance of something happening to her…if she gets too close to the truth.

Regardless, Ranma would end up calling it a day, after completing his mission for Nikita. And while he didn't know what to expect in the near future, Ranma knows that he will have to come clean with those he care for…sooner or later.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: So that's the end of the first arc. For a while, several "camps" will try to figure out the mystery surrounding "Sailor Moon", as well as how Ranma is connected to her. In the meantime, we begin the "Ronin" arc, which features Ranma in the role of a superhero (either as "Sailor Helios" for the Justice League Unlimited or as "the Magnificent Mask" for the Avengers), a soldier (the "Stargate SG1/Atlantis", "Farscape" and "Battlestar Galactica") and adventurer ("Dr. Who"). Remember, Ranma can make multiple doppelgangers (eighty-one in all). This arc will tie-in to some on going plots within canon, as well as a few original entries. Afterwards, there is the "Trio" arc, followed by the "Infection" arc. I will also include a few "Times Past" between arcs (think of them as interludes). "Times Past" chapters are stand-alone one-shots that features an adventure that Ranma has had since returning from the future (like, for example, Ranma's final mission with the WWII combat team, "The Losers"). Anyway, that should take us to part fifty, so here's hoping!**

**Next time: Ranma recalls the last mission he had during WW2 with "The Losers". See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 12– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The following is a "Times Past" story featuring the WW2 superhero team, "The Losers". Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Chicago, United States.**

In a non-descript office building, a certain Moon Princess was seeing a psychiatrist.

"Tell me how you feel," said a strong, male voice.

Usagi Tsukino scoffed at the remark.

"Why is it that every therapist asks the same damn question?"

"If you are uncomfortable with the way I said it-"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that every time I take on a new Quickening, it seems that I've become less and less myself. Heck, before my last head, I never had a craving for 'Wild Turkey'. Now I know how Dax felt…"

Usagi then brought up her hands. She relaxed her control over them, allowing them to appear in their natural state.

Her hands were strong, lean, and possessed razor-sharp green talons.

"Everyday, I have to 'hide' these…things, doctor."

"Did you…purposely acquire talons?"

"No, no I didn't. I was reborn with a strain of extra-terrestrial 'DNA' that gave me an enhanced physiology. Did you know that for a long time, I had to take blood thinners in order to dilute the acidic nature of my blood?"

"No, I didn't. Did you ever get permanent treatment for your condition?"

"Yeah…in a manner of speaking. I acquired the ability of a True Shape-shifter, after accidentally swallowed one. Mistook it for a thick soup."

"I see…"

Meanwhile, at a sports bar near Wrigley's Field…

Ranma Saotome was working on his secured laptop, at the quiet in of the bar, while drinking an Irish cream, cocoa and mint coffee. Since he was now an active agent again, he needed to go over his assignments…

"YAWN!"

A middle-age bartender goes to Ranma.

"You looked like you could use some sleep," the man said, as he gave Ranma a bowel of chicken and rice soup with crackers.

"Yeah, I should turn in, Nico," Ranma replied, as he puts his computer into "sleep mode". "Truth to tell, the missus is seeing her 'shrink'."

"Aw, 'Bunny' having issues again?"

"Nico, Usagi ALWAYS have issues. You know that."

"Point."

"At any rate, the only reason why I'm in town is because of a funeral. I believe you know his son, Rick."

"Rick? Rick Flagg, Jr.?"

"Yep. His old man, Rick Flagg, Sr., just passed, so I'm here to pay my respects."

"So, what was he liked?"

"Hey, don't you got customers, or something?"

"If somebody want something, they can holler for it."

"You know, you make a better cop than bar owner."

"Just tell your story, will ya?"

"Fine. But first…"

Ranma reactivated his computer, performed a few keystrokes, and showed the screen to Nico.

"You know that I'm a lot older than I look, right?"

"So? After saving my life in Cambodia in the early '70s, you could be Michael the Archangel for all I care, and I wouldn't 'narc' on ya."

"Huh. Anyway, this picture was taken in '45 in Hawaii."

Nico looks at the image. In the background was the familiar Honolulu scenery. There were five people. One of them was Ranma in fatigues, surrounded by a few military personnel. On Ranma left were a Naval captain (with an eye-patch) and a Native American; on Ranma's right were a freckled-face kid and a middle age man. Just at Ranma's feet was a German-shepherd dog.

"Let's see. This was Captain Storm, Johnny Cloud, Gunner and Sarge. The dog's name was 'Pooch'…who was picked up by Gunner and Sarge after surviving a mission that left them the only survivors."

Ranma shuts off the screen, and picked up his drink.

"It was the a few days after the signing of Japan's surrender on the American battleship _Missouri_, and the Allied Powers were scrambling to get access to the brain trust from within the Axis Powers. Personally, all of them should have been shot, for they should KNOW better. Anyway, military escort, when his plane disappeared was escorting one such scientist, Dr. Hanzo Tomoe, who worked on the Japanese rocket technology, to the United States. Because of his importance, I was ordered to locate him with OSS Officer Captain Rick Flagg. However, since much of the resources were still tied to clean-up operations and control, the Brass could only spare…'The Losers'."

**FLASHBACK!**

**1945 CE: Somewhere in the South Pacific.**

A PT boat cuts across the waves, heading for the last known coordinates of Dr. Tomoe's plane.

The kid known as "Gunner" leans over the railing of the boat, smoking a slightly used cigarette. He then turns to his companion.

"Who's the Jap, Sarge?" Gunner asked, as he pointed in the direction of Ranma Saotome…who was performing a simple kata.

"He's a specialist working with Captain Flagg. Probably the translator or something."

Jackasses, Ranma thought to himself, as he continued to perform his exercise. Damn.

Ranma sighed, as he grabs his shirt, not really up to concentrate on his footwork. He then goes over to Johnny Cloud, a U.S. Army Air Corp pilot who purposely grounded himself…out of guilt for his inability to save his squad. Cloud was acting as Captain Storm's navigator for this mission.

"Get a load of those losers," Ranma smirked.

"Well, we all aren't called the 'Losers' for nothing," Cloud looked up. "You shouldn't give them too much of a hard time."

"Yeah, well, if they refer to me in a derogatory name ONE MORE TIME-"

Just then, OSS officer Rick Flagg comes up from below deck with Captain Storm.

"Okay, people," Storm began. "According to the last known coordinates, Dr. Tomoe's plane should have landed in this area."

"Unfortunately, we're talking about an area the size of the state of Texas," Cloud says.

"So, what are we going to do, spin our wheels here?" Gunnar asks.

Flagg turns to Ranma.

"Captain Saotome, can you begin?"

"What he's going to do that we can't?" Sarge asks.

Ranma sighs, as he faces 10 degrees to port.

"I sense…a great presence…THERE."

"Aw, just great!" Gunner exclaims. "We're dealing with a nutjob!"

"I don't see anything, Saotome," Flagg says.

"That's because," Ranma says, as he creates a glowing ball of light, "there is a naturally occurring 'energy screen'."

Ranma threw the ball.

"What the-" Sarge says.

FZZZZT!

The glowing ball hits some sort of invisible barrier. Upon contact, an island appears.

"The presence is THERE," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Well," Storm says. "Let's go rescue some men."

The island itself was seemingly a tropical paradise. However, because of the numerous reef formations, the group had to take a raft inward, leaving "Pooch" to hold the fort (so to speak.

"Saotome?" Flagg says.

"There's something strange about this place," Ranma said. "I sense…numerous presences here."

"Can you pin-point the exact location of Dr. Tomoe?"

"No. There's something interfering…"

"Then, we do this the NORMAL way," Storm says. "We split up in pairs. I'll take Cloud, while Flagg and Sarge and Saotome and Gunner go off on their own."

"But, Captain-" Gunner protested.

"No 'buts'. And Saotome is in charge. Is that clear?"

Gunner looks at Ranma, as he tightens his grip on his rifle.

"Yeah, it is."

Some time passes, as Ranma and Gunner trek through the jungle.

"What are you?" Gunner asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, that thing that you did back there."

Ranma looks at Gunner for a moment.

"That was a 'chi sphere'," Ranma replied, as he continued to navigate the area. He felt a presence looming all around him, and yet he could pinpoint to the exact source-

Ranma's danger senses rang out.

"Get down," Ranma said, as he pulled Gunner down to the ground with him.

"What-?"

"Shhh!" Ranma said, as he pointed in the direction of a…herd of dinosaurs. From what Ranma could tell, the pack consisted of herbivores. Unfortunately, with the varied species, there is a good chance that predators were also in the area.

Gunner nods, as he and Ranma began to crawl around the pack, which seem to be grazing peacefully.

As they crawled, they did not know that something had noticed their presence…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Meanwhile…

"Have you…sorted your dalliances?" asked Usagi's psychiatrist.

"What?" Usagi replied defensively. "You think I sleep with anything that happens to be male?"

"Well…you do have a history with members of opposite sex…and with the SAME sex, if I recall."

"Look, Ranma's other form doesn't count."

"Actually, I was simply being general."

"Oh. Well, if you REALLY want to know, I've been monogamous for…ten years."

The psychiatrist gives Usagi "the Look".

"I don't count 'mind control' situations or tantric rituals…and THOSE were for the express purposes of creating 'vajras'."

"'Vajras'?"

"Yes. Basically, they are talismans found in both Hindu and Buddhist traditions that are batteries of pure power, which can also possess secondary gifts. The act of sex is the easiest means of creating such a device, since 'the act' itself generates lots of energy. As a mystic, I have to discover new ways to perform magic or create magical devices, and sometimes…I have to have personal instruction in manners that can be…bizarre. Still, I go where I need to go to learn new magicks, even if I need to go to realms that normal people would not dare go to do so."

"After these excursions…do you get 'tested'?"

"Always. The last thing I need is to get some STD…or become demonic or something. Or get impregnated by some THING. At least with this Quickening, THAT aspect of my training is not a problem."

"And Ranma is okay about you doing this?"

"No, he's not, which is why I had to turn to female instructors for certain…training. The last time I was with a male, Ranma almost killed him. With women…well, he doesn't like it, but it's better than the alternative."

"And how do YOU personally feel?"

Usagi thinks for a moment.

"My heart will always be with three people, and Ranma has first priority. I try to get Ranma involved during 'lab', but he's a bit shy about having 'relations' with me in front of other people."

"Uh-huh…"

Meanwhile…

"So the Losers get to this island, and sees some dinosaurs," Nico says. "So what?"

"So," Ranma said, after he took a sip, "I would learn that whatever happened to Dr. Tomoe's plane was very much in the area."

**FLASHBACK!**

Gunner, though young, has seen a lot of things over the years; seen men his own age chopped up into hamburger meat after taking many hits from machinegun fire. But when he sees several bodies strung up…and skinned, even he was taken back by what he saw.

Ranma already KNEW "who" was involved…and they had to get off the island as soon as possible. Unfortunately, his primary mission was to either secure Dr. Tomoe, or the notes he was carrying.

"We got to go!" Ranma said, as he pulled Gunner's collar.

"But, what about-"

"Unless you want to join them, then I suggest we should leave. Now."

Gunner looked into Ranma's eyes. There was genuine fear in them.

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Sure, AFTER we leave."

Gunner sighs, and nods.

He gets up, but-

"Wait!" Gunner says, as he picks up some dog tags, left on the ground. "Their families need to know what had happened to them-"

Suddenly-

"Get down!" Ranma cried, as he pushes Gunner out of the way.

BLAM!

An energy bolt from "no where" hits Ranma in the chest, knocking him down.

"Saotome!" Gunner yelled, as he spins around with his gun.

He saw nothing.

Gunner kneels by Ranma's prone body.

"Are...are you okay?"

"COUGH! Yeah," Ranma said, as he sat back up. "I forgot how much these things hurt. Ow."

Other than the scarring and the burnt hole in Ranma's shirt, Ranma was fine.

"Come on, let's go!" Gunner said, as he helps Ranma up. As the two run off, a distortion affect in the air occurs…

FZZZZZZ…

A large, bipedal "man" appears. Casually, he checks his "trophies" before turning his attention to his latest prey…

When Gunner and Ranma make it to a waterfall, which poured into a small lake, the two stops.

"Alright, talk."

Ranma sighed.

"We might be dealing with an alien species known as a 'Yautja'."

"A what?"

"Yautja, commonly known as 'Predators'."

"You mean to tell me that there's a freaking ALIEN on this island? How do you know this?"

"Because…I have had dealings with them."

Ranma exposes a bizarre-looking tattoo on his shoulder. It looked as if a knife cut it.

"I received this after proving my self worthy of their respect-"

Ranma's senses began to strum…

"Do not move."

Gunner wields his weapon around wildly.

"No, keep you weapon at ready."

"But-"

"That's an order, Gunner."

Ranma turns his attention to the jungle.

"I can see that you there, son of Yautja," Ranma said in Yautjanese. "Show yourself, and behave honorably."

Gunner looked at Ranma like he had grown a second head.

Just then, a pair of Predators appears. One of them steps forward, turret raised.

"We are curious as to how a human can know of us, and of our language," he said.

"What did it say?" Gunner asked.

"Quiet!" Ranma said. He then turned his attention back to the Predator. "I am Ranma Saotome. I am a member of the 'Temporal Warriors Guild', and an adopted member of the Kazya clan."

"You lie, human!" Predator replied. "I am Yuon of the Kazya clan. No HUMAN is of our clan."

Ranma looks at Yuon.

"Ah, the Great Youn, the warrior whose battles would become legendary…even a few hundred years from now."

Ranma stepped forth, and showed Youn his markings.

"You gave me this as a token of good faith between my clan and yours."

"How?"

"One of your children would foolishly try to go to Za'Ha'Dum to hunt prey on that world, after you warned him not to. I saved his life, in exchange for peace between my clan and yours."

What Ranma did not do was tell Yuon that the person that was threatening Yuon's life was his own daughter Anna…also known as "Sailor Z". Had Ranma not intervened, Sailor Z would have decimated the Yautja.

"What's going to happen?" Gunner asked.

"Wait…" Ranma said.

"What do you want from this meeting?" Yuon asked, as he stood down his weapon.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I asked Yuon for permission for me and my crew to leave unmolested," Ranma says. "It turned out that the island was a preserve that the Yautja used to hunt 'big game'; it also turned out that the island itself was alive, which explained why I felt some looming presence."

"So what happened afterwards?" Nico asked.

"Well, the Losers and I left the island with Dr. Tomoe's notes. I made Gunner promised to never speak of the Yautja, since they could easily track down anyone once a bio-scan is performed. Flagg wanted to return to the island, but the island, being alive, is mobile."

"Man, and I thought 'Nam was tough."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the Yautja will always have a presence on Earth."

"So…why not do something about it?"

"Because of the same clan markings that prevents them from going after me, prevents me from going after them. So unless there is a rogue Yautja, I…I can't interfere."

"Bummer."

"Look, I got to go pick up Usagi," Ranma said, as he gathers his things. "You behave, ya hear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Ranma."

Meanwhile…

"…So just get plenty of rest, and you'll be fine," said Usagi psychiatrist.

"I will…Dr. Crane," Usagi replied. "And thanks."

As Fraser Crane relaxes at his desk, someone steps out into the shadows.

"Oh! Good lord!" Fraser says. "You're almost as bad as my ex-wife Lilith!"

The civilian-clothed Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh smirks.

"Really, doctor, must you be overly dramatic?"

"Yes, you are certainly correct. So, what do you think?"

"What I think, my 'Watcher', is that now that I know that I know more about the Moon Princess' sexuality, it will make things easier for me and my plans."

"What? You're interested in her?"

"No, I'm not. There is a possibility that the future Earth king will be a woman. So, in order to insure that there is a scion of the Earth and Moon spheres, the Moon Princess might have to permanently…change teams, so to speak."

"Well, it seems that she loves her husband."

There was a slight menace in Setsuna's eyes now.

"I've dealt with the Moon Princess' eccentric nature, by allowing her to indulge in her proclivities. But no matter what, nothing will prevent me from making sure that her future daughter Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo from being born!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: "Nico" is the Steven Segal character from the movie "Above the Law". Also, the Sailor Pluto sub-plot will be ongoing. Stay tune for further details on that score. Furthermore, we begin the "Ronin" saga with a bang! The way things will be arranged is that Ranma will have different adventures, but they will happen AT THE SAME TIME. So, while Ranma is in space, he could also hang out in the Justice League (since he can create doppelgangers).**

**Next time: It's "Superman Appreciation Day", and teen martial artist sensation Ranma Saotome is town to help provide security as "Sailor Helios", along with the Justice League Unlimited. Unfortunately, a disgruntled, super-powered American general feels that Superman needs to be taught a lesson of respect…even though the Man of Steel is no where to be found! Can Ranma and his friends survive an impending onslaught?**

**Also next time: USAF Colonial Ranshin Rantsu rejoins "Project: Stargate" to helm the newly christened BC-305 "Icarus-class" ship_Enterprise_…just in time for a full-scale invasion of the malevolent Ori!**

**See you then!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 13– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The "Ronin" saga will have Ranma "playing" multiple roles (he can create doppelgangers, mind you). So any action that he takes, takes place at the same time. Happy reading! **

**

* * *

**

**Part 13**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Metropolis, Delaware.**

CLICK!

Usagi Tsukino, up-and-coming photojournalist from a popular Tokyo-based magazine company, was taking pictures. It was "Superman Appreciation Day", and the citizenry of Metropolis have come out to celebrate by having a parade in Superman's honor. The irony was that Superman was out of town on JLU business. So, with that in mind, team monitor "Mr. Terrific" has sent down a few members of the 'League to take up the slack so to speak.

"I don't see how SHE gets to get out of this," Green Arrow says, as he waves to the crowd. The Emerald Archer scoffed at the notion that Usagi can get out of 'League duties anytime she wants."

"How do you think I feel?" Sailor Helios says, as she waved her hand to the crowd, with a forced grin. "And I'm MARRIED to her!"

"Well, you do know that the little lady has 'founders' status, right?" interjected the masked cowboy Vigilante, as he road his 1956 Harley Davidson special down the street along with their parade float.

"Yeah, we ALL do," smirked Stargirl. The blond girl leaned on her "Star-rod", which channels cosmic energy, and grants her flight.

"Think of it this way," said the armored STRIPE. "At least we have some great photos to come away with."

"Har, har, Pat."

**Location: Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado.**

Besides being the epicenter of the American military apparatus (excluding the Pentagon just outside of Washington DC), Cheyenne Mountain is also the home to "Project: Stargate", a military project that allows the U.S. and its allies to explore the ancient paths left behind by a group known collectively as "The Ancients", vis-à-vis a network of interstellar gates. Since the operation began in earnest back in 1992 CE, "Stargate Command" has had to deal with various menaces, starting with the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld is a race of humanoids that took the place of the gods of ancient lore as a means of creating an interstellar empire, thanks to the symbiotic life forms that they have adopted as a means of prolonging their lifespan. Their servants, the Jaffa, served their needs for years, before enough them openly rebelled against their masters. Thanks to Usashinko Rantsu intervention, revealing the truth behind the Goa'uld, since it was she who first introduced them nearly ten thousand years ago to serve as living memory banks for the Ancients, a new understanding has come about. The System Lords, the leaders of the Goa'uld, had to accept the fact that they were NOT divine, but were avatars to REAL gods, and the Jaffa had to accept that the Goa'uld's leadership was necessary in order to stem the tide of future enemies. So the equivalent of England's "Magna Carte" was drawn up, thereby given the Jaffa more independence, while keeping the Systems Lords around as "heads of state". Needless to say, certain people with bad experiences with the Goa'uld did not like this arrangement. Usagi pointed out that more dangerous characters were on the horizon, and that Earth will need as much support as possible, when the time comes.

Working directly with the SGC was the Systems Lord "Osiris", formerly archeologist Dr. Sarah Gardner, who had took in the Goa'uld symbiote. Curiously, even after Osiris' removal, Osiris consciousness is still apart of Sarah's mind. With that, Sarah decided that the best way to deal with her lot was to assume Osiris' role as a Systems Lord. Once Osiris was put back into her body, the two became ONE.

The other reason for Sarah's subsequent actions was that Usagi had Osiris' mate Isis within her. Due to her alien physiology, Isis was permanently fused within Usagi's body. The irony was that Osiris' love for Isis had transferred to Sarah. Thus Sarah was in love with Usagi, and since neither Sarah nor Osiris wanted Usagi/Isis to be alone, they sacrificed their respective identities to be as one. And with Osiris as the Systems Lord with jurisdiction over the local star cluster (which includes Earth), the others tend to keep a wide berth away from the home of the "Tau'ri" (i.e. the humans from Earth).

At any rate, by treaty, Osiris works with SGC, much to the consternation of one Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Sarah, why are you dressing like something out of an Elizabeth Taylor movie?" Jackson says, as he walks with Osiris, who was dressed in ceremonial garb, and is attended by her handmaidens.

"**_Daniel, since I will be seeing HER again, I thought that I should look…nice_**," Osiris says, in that typical weird voice that Goa'uld and other like species do. "**_So, how do I look_**?"

Jackson turns to Osiris.

"Gee, do you even care what I think?"

"**_Ah, you're jealous_**."

"What's to be jealous about? Is it because my ex-girlfriend is a Systems Lord, or that my ex-girlfriend has a thing for another woman?"

Osiris looks at Jackson with a quizzical eye.

"**_Tell me how you REALLY feel_**."

"Gah!" Jackson says, as he threw up his hands in disgust.

Osiris merely giggles, but remembers to maintain her decorum.

A short time later…

"Colonials Ranshin and Usashinko Rantsu reporting, sir," Ranma said, as he and Usagi snapped to salute the present commanding officer of SGC, Major General Hank Landry.

"At ease," Landry replied, as he returned the salute. "You two come highly recommended."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said as he looks around. He recognized the entire SG-1 team, including the new team leader Lt/Colonial Cameron Mitchell. Both he and Mitchell had served together when the Systems Lord Anubis attacked the Antarctic Stargate as "wingmen".

"I take it things haven't been going as well lately?"

Mitchell, thinking that this was a slight, speaks up.

"Um, look, there was nothing that anyone could do about the Ori-" Mitchell began.

"Relax, guy," Ranma says. "I'm not trying to imply anything. I'm just stating a present state that I hope to change."

"And that's why you two are here," Landry says. He then turns to the others. "You all have worked with the Rantsus before, correct."

"Indeed," said the dusk-skinned Jaffa named "Teal'c". Lord Ranma is a legend amongst my people."

"See? This is the kind of nonsense I can't stand!" Jackson yells.

"Daniel-" began Lt/Colonial Samantha Carters says with concern.

"No, I have to say this," Jackson says, before returning his attention back to Ranma and Usagi. "I KNOW that Ranma and Usagi are good people. Heck, they saved my life."

"And mine as well," interjected Teal'c.

"But they are NOT gods. They should not be treated as such."

"But…we're not," Ranma replied.

"No, but SHE is!"

All eyes fall on Usagi, who raises an eyebrow.

**Location: Metropolis, Delaware.**

"Look it!" yells a child. "A flying horse!"

"Indeed," said the warrior Sir Ystin, the latest to bare the name "Shining Knight". Ystin was giving the crowd a demonstration at what the knight's flying steed could do. In the lore surrounding King Arthur and his Court, the legend of the Knights of the Round Table occurs in cycles. The first one was pagan, the second was Roman and the third was Christian. Sir Ystin was of the pagan era, and was, in fact a girl disguised as a male knight. "Vanguard is quite the beauty."

"Wow…"

As the day's festivities continue, a familiar sense rang began to hum in both Usagi's and 'Helios' heads…

Usagi looked around wildly, as did 'Helios.

"Where was that coming from-"

BOOM!

Something huge and gray smashes into the float carrying the heroes, scattering them about.

'Helios had already picked up 'Arrow, Stargirl and STRIPE out of the way. Shining Knight and Vigilante had already backed out of the way.

"What the hell was THAT?" 'Arrow said, as he and the others landed to safety.

Sailor Helios peers through the smoky haze. Something gray and big emerges.

"Hulk…?" 'Helios asked.

"No," replied the creature, in a perfectly rational voice. Not only was he gray and big, but also he was nearly hairless and had tusks. "I am US Army General Wade Eiling. I was hoping to find Superman…but Sailor Moon will do."

**Location: Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado.**

Meanwhile…

"Daniel," Usagi began. "Just because you read my file, that doesn't mean anything in the NOW."

"Oh, yes, your FILE," Jackson replied. "YOUR file states that you are destined to one day rule the universe."

"And…?"

"AND? That's just like how a Systems Lord would think!"

"You're not jealous because of Osiris'…'opinions' of me, are you?"

"That's not the point, and you know it!"

"Well, here's MY point, Daniel. What you read was a possible future, borne out of a cataclysmic event that HUMANS caused. And you know what? Ranma and I experienced those horrors first hand. At the same time, we've seen the elegance that human beings could create. Personally, I will do what it takes to insure the survival of this planet…either as protector or ruler. Those are the only two paths that have been laid out before me, but I much rather be the former than the latter."

"Uh, yes," Landry says. "Personally, there is quite the bit of 'old world' charm in a monarchy."

"Sir, I would rather be an extraordinary citizen."

"And that was the deciding factor for you coming back. I for one would like to table this discussion. Any dissenters?"

"Let's see…nope, I'm good," said Mitchell says.

"Good, let's get this meeting started."

**Location: Metropolis, Delaware.**

Sailor Helios merely folded her arms.

"You do know that you are in violation of the law, right?"

"It won't matter if I destroy either Superman or Sailor Moon."

And with that, the fight was ON.

The General smashed the ground, causing a small Earthquake.

'Helios was knocked off her feet, and was set up for a blow to the stomach-

BOOM!

Green Arrow fired off a volley of explosive arrows, forcing the General back a bit.

"YEE-HA!" Vigilante yelled, as he fired off his six-shooters in "paired weapons" mode.

"Huh," the General said simply, as he shrugged off the bullets. It was a distraction for-

CHUK! CHUK! CHUK-!

STRIPE used his armor's chain gun to blast the General. However, enraged, the General went into full attack mode, and charged forward.

BOOM! BLAM! POW!

The flows that were exchanged were fierce. However, the General receive an upper hand, when he punched a hole into the armor, and began to peel the armor open-

"NO!" Stargirl said, as she fired off a beam of energy at the General.

"ARGH!"

When Stargirl realized that the General was not being hurt much, she changed the energy output into a tether. With the General in her grasp, Stargirl took to the sky with the General in tow.

"Let's take this place away from the crowd," Stargirl says.

"Let's not, girl," the General says, as he clapped his hand, creating a sonic boom.

BOOM!

The shockwave stunned Stargirl, allowing the General to throw Stargirl down into the pavement…hard.

BLAM!

"Uh…urk!"

The General grabbed Stargirl's head.

"I'm sorry for this, but sacrifices must be made-"

"Get away from her!" the Shining Knight said, as she sliced into the General's arm.

"ARGH!" the General roared, as he threw Stargirl into the Shining Knight.

"Stand back!" Vigilante yells, as he leaps off his bike. He then fires off a few shots at his bike, just as it impacts the General-

BOOM!

"Did we get him?" 'Arrow says, as he runs up, arrows drawn. With him was the Crimson Avenger (an attractive black woman who packed with a pair of .45 caliber "Desert Eagles" handguns and wore a red blindfold) and Speedy the Archer (Green Arrow's former partner/sidekick), fellow JLU members who were sent down to reinforce the heroes on the ground.

"No," the General says, as he rumbles towards the trio.

"Avenger! Speedy! Now!"

The three fired off their attacks, but the General shrugged them off.

"Avenger, get everyone else to safety."

"Why, Green Arrow?"

"Speedy and I have one last weapon to play."

"Ollie, you said that we use our quantum arrows for emergencies!" Speedy says.

"I say that we definitely have an emergency!"

Avenger leaves the area, while 'Arrow and 'Speedy set up their attack. They would fire off two arrows that, when contact is made, creates a sub-nuclear explosion.

TWANG!

The arrows suddenly link via an energy tether, wraps around the General and-

THOOM!

"That ought to-" 'Arrow began.

"Look out!" Speedy says, as he throws Ollie and himself out of the way, thanks to an incoming (as in thrown) truck.

CRASH!

At the same time…

"You okay, miss?" said a kid.

'Helios looks up, and sees up to see one of the members of the Newsboy Legion. The Legion is part of the network of the "Manhattan Guardian", a tabloid magazine that actively seeks the strange and bizarre. A few of the kids were there to cover the events by getting feed back from the spectators.

"Yeah, I'm okay kid,' 'Helios says. "Where's Miss Tsukino?"

"She's helping with the evacuation."

"Good," 'Helios said. "She's out of the way."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to have a certain talk with a certain General."

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 14– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The "Ronin" saga will have Ranma "playing" multiple roles (he can create doppelgangers, mind you). So any action that he takes, takes place at the same time. Happy reading! **

**

* * *

**

**Part 14**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Metropolis, Delaware.**

US Army General Wade Eiling was a decorated war veteran who believed that breaking the rules would be over-looked, if he could prove that "meta-humans" were a threat to the American government. And to do THAT, he had to use an experimental "super-soldier" program conducted by the Nazis during the Second World War. Unfortunately, the formula that was used was an experimental one…the same one that created "The Shaggy Man", a mutated ape that was super-strong, and possessed insane levels of regeneration. Desperate for a quick victory, Eiling stole this unstable formula, and used it on himself…and thus became "The General".

Now, the General seeks out Superman in order to destroy the inspiration to the meta-human community. Short of that, he will turn his attention to Sailor Moon, who is rumored to be a part of the day's festivities-

BLAM!

The General felt a solid right cross against his face, as he stumbled back. He then turned his attention towards the source of the disturbance.

"Sailor Moon?"

"No," Sailor Helios said, as she cracked her knuckles. "I am 'Sailor Helios, the Senshi of the Yellow Lantern and Light'. And on behalf of SAILOR MOON…you're getting your butt kicked!"

"Ah," the General says, as he rubbed his jaw. "You work for HER."

"Before we begin, tell me WHY you are doing this."

"Quite simply, I know of her personal file…Colonial Rantsu. Or is it Ranma Saotome?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be coy with me. I know of your governmental ties, and I know of hers…and of her future. Besides, I owe her for 'stealing' my weapon."

"Power Girl is her daughter…NOT her weapon!"

"I suppose not. However, since you are more than willing to stand up for her…prepare to get knocked DOWN."

The General suddenly rushed 'Helios…while 'Helios got into a fighting stance.

"Here goes nothing," 'Helios says.

**Location: Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado.**

After the SGC meeting, the participants were milling about.

"So," Mitchell begins. "You're my…boss?"

"Ah, you wish," replies Ranma, as he drank his tea. "Usagi is your boss…I got other plans."

"What? How is SHE in charge of SG-1?"

"You misunderstand. YOU are in charge of SG-1…SHE is under General Landry as 'Operations'."

"And what about YOU?"

"I got a new ship to helm."

"Oh, yeah. I heard that a new ship has been built…the X-305 'Icarus-class'. It's suppose to be a light ship with the same armament as the BC-304 'Daedalus-class'."

"And faster, too."

Just then, Landry goes up to Ranma.

"Colonial, are your ready to see your new ship?"

"It's ready for a shakedown cruise, sir?"

"Yes, it is. Just take the underground transport to 'Area 51' when ready."

"Aye, sir."

Ranma then turns to Usagi, who was talking to Osiris. He found it interesting that they were giving each other a certain look that he and Usagi give each other.

"Usagi?"

"Hmmm? Oh!" Usagi said, as she straightened herself out. "We're going to see that new ship, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"Okay," Usagi replied. She then turns to Osiris, and switched to her Goa'uld voice…which means that her symbiote Isis was in charge. "**_We'll talk later, okay_**?"

"**_Certainly, my Queen_**," Osiris says, as she kissed Usagi's hand.

Mitchell turns to Ranma.

"I thought that we have a 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy in place?"

Ranma gives Mitchell a dirty look.

**Location: Metropolis, Delaware.**

The General threw a solid punch.

Now, 'Helios could either:

A) Parry the attack, thereby leaving the General open to her patented "Gut Buster",

B) Use his 'master' Happosai's patented attack of creating a fulcrum that would force the General to flip over, or,

C) Leap over the General, and "shoot" the creature in the back with an apparent opening.

'Helios decided on option "D".

"Moko Takabisha Double Revised: BINARY BURST!"

Fueled by both her chi and magical powers, 'Helios fired off a pair of solar beams from her palms. However, their close proximity was that of a SINGLE attack.

FWOOSH!

"ARRGH!"

The General cried, as his flesh was being seared off…

'Helios lowered her arms, as she looked at her handiwork. Did she get him?

"RROWRL!" the General roared, as he hit 'Helios with his remaining arm.

BAM!

'Helios did recover easily, but was more affected by the sight of the General's body repairing itself rapidly, putting HER legendary regenerative capabilities to shame.

"Sailor Helios!"

'Helios turns to Green Lantern and the others rushing up.

"What's going on, red?"

"Apparently, we're in bigger trouble that I realized,' 'Helios said.

"Yeah, that thing seems to be unstoppable!" Stargirl says.

"I…WILL…MAKE…YOU…PAY!" the General said, as he lunged forward.

"Eeek!" Stargirl said.

"No!' 'Helios said, as she created a yellow barrier at the last minute.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Okay, who is still fight worthy?" 'Helios said.

"Well, I can tell you that STRIPE and the Shining Knight are down," 'Arrow said. "And the Vigilante and the Crimson Avenger are on crowd control."

"Then that leaves you, Speedy, Stargirl and myself to deal with the General."

"Why can't Usagi help?"

"Because I don't want her to be the target, she is more helpful providing emergency support…and, most of all, I believe WE can stop the General."

Green Arrow, Speedy and Stargirl nod in agreement.

"Tell us what to do," 'Arrow says.

"First…you know that tattoo that Usagi gave you and Speedy at that Christmas party last year?"

"Yeah? I've been trying to get it off since then, but to no avail!"

"What's so special about that tattoo, Sailor Helios?" Speedy asked.

"Those aren't ordinary tattoos that Usagi gave you."

"Huh?"

"Just touch them and wish for them to be real."

Shrugging, 'Arrow and Speedy touched their forearms. The tattoos were four arrows encircled in flames…

POP!

"Wow!" Speedy says.

"You have flaming arrows," 'Helios says. "Once you fire them off, their flaming capabilities will activate."

"Will these…kill him?" 'Arrow says.

"I doubt it, but they should slow them down. But you can only activate the same tattoo three times per day."

"We'll do our best, red."

"And what am I going to do?" Stargirl asks.

"Just…help them out."

"Aw…"

"And you?" 'Arrow asks.

"I'm going to remove his ability to regenerate…and then lay down the coup d' grace."

"And what is THAT."

"You'll see…"

**Location: "Area 51", Nevada.**

"So…this is it," Ranma said, as he loved over the railing of the hanger-bay. Below him was his new ship…the _Enterprise_. This ship was sleeker, leaner and smaller than the standard Daedalus-class. The wings were more wind-swept (i.e. a curvature). However, the most significant aspect of the ship's design was its forward saucer section…that possessed a forward sensor array built into the front. The command deck was built into the saucer section as well, instead as a tower in the year. The ship itself is more homegrown, through the engines (due to a lack of materials on Earth) are still provided by the Asgard (the aliens, not the Norse gods). There was also some new technology that has been included into the ship that was non-Asgard.

"I can't believe you managed to get them to name this ship _Enterprise_," Mitchell says.

"Well, I am the fan of the show," Ranma replied, thinking about how Usagi used her knowledge from the "travel experiences" to inspire the likes of George Lucas and Gene Roddenberry to pin their science-fiction genres. Not that such a thing was particularly new; Jules Verne wrote about HIS adventures while an agent for the British Empire in the 1800s, and there was some guy in Hollywood now penning the adventures of SG-1 in a television series. All this was permitted by certain segments of the world as a way of preparing the people of the Earth for the eventual journey into the stars.

Or some such junk like that.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mitchell says. "So you will be my contact person?"

"Yep. If you need on-site back-up, then I'm your man."

"Well, I suppose this isn't so bad."

**Location: Metropolis, Delaware.**

"Hit 'em hard!" Green Arrow says, as he, Speedy and Stargirl attacked the General, while 'Helios performed a "Weakness Moxibution" attack. She used her Senshi powers to create the burning effect on the General's back, in order to duplicate the condition.

SSSSSS…

"Argh!" The General screamed. He then turned around, and landed a punch on 'Helios' jaw.

CHOK!

However…

"Huh?"

'Helios smiled, as she rubbed her jaw.

"Try that again."

"Why you-!"

CHOK! CHOK! CHOK!

'Helios yawned.

"What…what did you do to me?" The General asked.

"I took away your strength, General, using an ancient Chinese sutra."

With a single slap to the face, 'Helio knocked the General down.

"You claim to love your country, and wish to protect it. BULL! I love this nation's ideal of truth and justice. But it's the American way that has been the most misinterpreted. MIGHT does not make right; RIGHT makes might, and people like you are more the monsters that you claim to fight against than Superman or Sailor Moon can ever be. YOU, sir, are a disgrace."

With that, 'Helios used her yellow power ring to chain the General…and muzzle him.

"Wow," Green Arrow, as he steps forward. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Hopefully, CADMUS has the antidote for the General's condition. And Eiling will be in trouble for causing troubles."

As 'Helios looks up, she sees one of the Newsboy Legions picking up the American flag, that had fell on the ground. She will always be amazed that corruption will always be a threat, even to a sound idea. Then again, as the proverb says, "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions".

Usagi owe her BIG on this one, that's for sure…

**Tbc.**

**Next time: We continue Col. Rantsu's adventures as a member of "Homeworld Security". Meanwhile, the Magnificent Mask has his first meeting with the "new" Avengers, while Sailor Helios must engage in a "speed battle" with a rogue Flash! See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 15– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Area 51.**

USAF Colonel Rantsu Ranshin was going over the manifest of the BC-306 "Icarus-class" _Enterprise_. The ship was sleeker and smaller than the Daedalus-class ship, with a forward oval "saucer-shaped" hull. The ship was designed by Ranshin's wife USAF Colonel Usashinko Ranshin, mostly as a joke to see if the American government would actually authorize its creation. However, after Stargate Command was forced to give the Russians three new Daedalus-class, in order to secure their support on keeping the Stargate in the hands of the Americans, it was decided that a radical design was needed that was exclusively American. Using existing technology, Usagi was able to improve and finish the design of the Icarus-class, before being she and Ranma was scheduled to assist USN Captain John Crichton's "Project: Farscape" program. Unfortunately, all three disappeared into deep space, after a malfunction in the calculations.

And they had JUST returned from the Jupiter II mission, after being "lost" for five years.

Now, people would wonder how could Usagi or Ranma get "lost" on those two occasions, especially when they are already experienced trans-dimensional explorers?

The simple truth is this: they allowed both instances to take place. And as the affair involving the late social worker Edith Keeler proved, bad things HAD to happen for the greater good.

Both Usagi and Ranma knew that certain situations had to take place. Had the Robinson family succeed in getting to Alpha Centauri on time, it would have alerted the Systems Lords of Earth's 'faster-than-light" capabilities a head of time, and would have attacked the home of the "Tau'ri" sooner before Homeworld Security was in place. And had John Crichton not have had the flaw in his technology, the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans would have went to war anyway, but would cost the lives of billions of sentient beings in that part of the universe. Thus, whatever burden Ranma and Usagi bore to hide the truth, there was a good reason for doing so.

"Ah, man," said Ranma, as he reached over to grab his cup of coffee…

"Coffee?" said a voice.

Ranma looks up to see-

"Don? Don West?"

Lt/Colonel Donald "Don" West smiles, as he hands Ranma his coffee. He would look like a smarter version of Matt LeBlanc's "Joey" (of "Friends" fame).

"Yep," Don says. "How's it going?"

"Ah, just going over the ship's schematics," Ranma says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new 'XO'…sir."

Ranma nods his head, remembering how he first met his fellow pilot…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: Cape Canaveral Space Center.**

Unknown to USAF Col. Dr. Zachary Smith, who was attempting to sabotage the _Jupiter II_'s effort to reach Alpha Centauri for money, FBI Special Agent Usashinko "Serena" Rantsu had caught wind of this from her contacts, the Lone Gun Men. Since Ranma was the alternate pilot in "Jupiter Project", she was able to get clearance without alerting Smith's employers, the Consortium, that their plans were found out.

"Gah!" Usagi said, as she burst through the crate. "Ranma, when was the last time you took a bath?"

"Hey!" Ranma replied. "I was working out when you barged in like that! Besides…I thought that you liked the way I smell."

"Please, don't tempt me with your…aroma," Usagi says. "We got work to do."

"Well, I'll head for the bridge, you search for Smith," Ranma replies.

Unfortunately, a program malfunction in the environmental robot, thanks to Smith's action, kept Ranma busy enough to cause the malfunction in the craft's guidance systems. As a result, everyone on board became 'lost' in space.

Sometime after everyone got their barring straightened…

"So, what can you do?" asked Professor John Robinson, the leader of the expedition.

"Well…I can make sandwiches," Usagi replied. "Seriously, I'm a highly rated pilot from the United States Air Force, and have a background in parapsychology."

"I'm surprise you have such a background, Dr. Rantsu, since you are an Federal agent," said Maureen Robinson, a trained biochemist.

"Well, you could say that I investigate the bizarre and unknown."

"Well, I know who could fulfill at least ONE of those categories," Ranma smirked.

Usagi gives Ranma a dirty look.

"Very well, I'm sure we can find something for you to do, Agent Rantsu. Now, the question is what should we do about Dr. Smith?"

"I say we can always 'space' him," USAF Major Don West says.

"No!" Maureen replies. "We'd be no better than he is."

"Well, as the local 'law official', I can be responsible for him," Usagi says.

"You?" Don says. "How can YOU guard him?"

"Good point. I tell you what. If you can take me in arm wrestling, I won't act on my position."

Don looks at Ranma, who simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright, you're on!"

Usagi smiles.

A few minutes later, Don was still trying to put Usagi's hand down on the table…to no avail. Meanwhile, Usagi was reading a book she borrowed from the oldest of the Robinson children Dr. Judy Robinson. Judy gave up a promising career in acting to go back to school to become a medical doctor for the Jupiter Project.

"Urg!"

"YAWN!" Usagi said, unfazed by Don's attempts. "When are you going to do something?"

"Grrr!"

"I've seen enough," John says. "Miss Rantsu, you have the job."

And so it goes.

Ranma and Usagi wore the form-fitting clothes required for the mission, as well as the occasional silver suit for space walks. And the rest of the Robinson crew responded to Ranma and Usagi in different ways.

There was, of course, Judy Robinson…

"Usagi, what do you think of my dress?" Judy said, as she twirled around in her white dress.

"Why, you're getting married or something?" Usagi asked, as she was checking the instrument panel for the standard systems diagnostic.

"Maybe…"

Usagi's eyes widened…as she squealed in delight.

"Did Don…"

"Not yet, but I can tell that he will real soon. And…I want you to be my bridesmaid."

"I would like that."

There was Penny Robinson…

"YOU are going to be my boyfriend someday," Penny says.

Ranma rolled his eyes. Every day, Penny proclaims her intentions, and every day Ranma rebuffs him. And each year, Penny gets more provocative, and changing her appearance accordingly.

At least she had gotten over her 'goth' phase.

There was Will Robinson…

"Will, you REALLY have to stop hanging out with Dr. Smith," Ranma said, after he and Usagi rescued Will, Smith and the Robot from a band of space pirates. "I know that you are his friend and all…"

"I know, Ranma," Will replied. "But you have to admit that he's not the trouble-maker that he once was."

Ranma shook his head.

And of course, there was Dr. Zachary Smith and the Robot…

"Aright, sign," said Usagi, as she finished Dr. Smith's interview. As part of his "probation", Smith had to undergo a weekly debriefing on everything that he did that week. If his story did not check out, Usagi would confine him to quarters.

"There!" Smith fumed. "I hope that you are happy, you dumpling-head twit!"

"Just so that you know, sticks and stones," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue. She then turns to the Robot. "Robot, I don't see how the Robinson can stand the 'good' doctor."

"Think of it this way: humans are comfortable around old and worn out things," the Robot says.

"Bah! Why you tin-plated-!"

Eventually, after a number of years, the _Jupiter II_ made it to Alpha Centauri, and became the first humans there. Professor Robinson, who was an ordained minister, married Don and Judy. Ranma and Usagi were best man and bridesmaid respectively.

"You know, we could settle here, Usagi," Ranma said, as he and his wife took a gander of the beautiful sunset.

Ranma, you know that we have things to do back on Earth. Besides, part of you died at the hands of Ravana, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right."

With the decision made, Ranma and Usagi left behind the beginnings of a small colony; Smith chose to remain behind, rather than face criminal charges, something that the group accepted. Usagi responded that she would put in a good word for him back at home.

And that was that.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I thought you and Judy wanted to stay on Alpha Centauri?' Ranma asked.

"Well, Judy wanted to get back to acting and raise the kids on Earth," Don said. "Besides, being in paradise was getting a bit boring."

"And how's the others?"

"Well, John and Maureen are still there, as is Smith and the Robot, and Penny and Will are here on Earth. And speaking of Penny, she's been asking about you."

"Does she KNOW that I'm married?"

"Yeah, but when has that stopped her from pursuing you?"

"Good point- wait. WHERE exactly is Penny?"

"Here I am, Ranma," said a voice.

Ranma turns to see USAF Lt. Penelope "Penny" Robinson, who has apparently earned her pilot's "wings".

"Did I mention that Will and Penny are part of the crew?"

"Are…are you my pilot, Penny?"

The beaming smile on Penny's face was the answer that Ranma needed.

"I'm getting too old for this…"

**Location: Stark Towers, New York.**

"I can't believe you'd dress like that for action, bub," James "Wolverine" Logan said, as he and "The Magnificent Mask" enter the room.

"Hey, it is my 'costume', you know!"

"Yeah, but you look like some sort of ballroom dancer."

Ranma sighed. He has known Logan since the 1800s, when Ranma and Usagi had successfully helped many Native American tribes across the Canadian border, out of fear of reprisal for the death of General Custard. Since then, they've been life-long friends, even serving in several world wars together.

"Fine," Ranma said, as he took out his white rose…

FWOOSH!

Now, Ranma was dressed in charcoal-black body suit with a long, V-neck jerkin (with silver trim), silver sash and full black mask. On the right left side of the jerkin (which is a thick vest) was a small white rose; on the back of the jerkin was a larger white rose.

"There, you happy now?"

"Whatever. I'm just surprised that you want to dress like a 'shinobi'."

"Huh, whatever."

With that out of the way, the two old friends walk into the conference room of the Avengers HQ.

**Location: Justice League Satellite.**

It started out a well-intended plan.

The Green Lantern John Stewart, sick and tired of Gorilla Grodd and his "secret society of super-villains", decided to take the fight to Grodd.

"I'm telling you, I don't like this," Flash says, as he folds his arms.

"Well, we need to take the fight to Grodd," John says. He then turns to Dr. Fate. "Can you use the Flash's previous encounter with Grodd to track his source?"

"It is possible, Green Lantern," the sorcerer replied. "I can use Grodd's previous telepathic link with the Flash to track down the ape's source."

"Come on, Flash," said the natural athlete and genius 'Mr. Terrific'. "We need to do this."

"Fine," Flash says, as he takes a seat. "But if I become a mental case, you're paying the convalescence bills!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the station…

"Man, I hate this," Sailor Helios says, as beams aboard. "Why does Usagi get to work at the Justice League Metro-Tower in Metropolis, while I get sent up here? I bet that things can't get any worse-"

BOOM!

'Helios felt a shockwave affect, that knocked her back a bit.

"That was odd,' 'Helios says to herself. She then scanned the area, using her "Time Vision". Time Vision allows her to see what has happened and what will happen in her line of sight.

"Flash?"

From her vision, she could see that the Flash was causing a lot of havok on the station.

"Maybe I should get help-"

POP

Suddenly, the transporters go out.

"I guess not."

With a sigh, 'Helios began to amp her potent power.

CRACKLE!

Although 'Helios was fast, she was not as fast as a "speedster". All speedsters drew their power from an extra-dimensional power source called "The Speed Force". This energy field is what allows a speedster to move at tremendous speeds without harm. Non-speedsters who possess super-speed need to have additional means (like, for example, invulnerability) to move at tremendous speeds.

In the case of Sailor Helios, she has her potent aura and command over her "chi" to help her.

As she increased her power, loose debris began to float around Helios, as her aura changes from white to gold.

"Now," 'Helios says, as her eyes glowed white. "Let's roll."

A short distance away, in the cafeteria, the Flash was throwing knives at Dr. Fate and Green Lantern.

"I'll hold him with my magic!" Fate says, as he created a spell binding the scarlet speedster.

The Flash smiles, noting that his lower hands below the elbow were free. So, he created a twin vortex effect, and staggered Fate and 'Lantern. This allowed Fate to be distracted long enough to allow Flash to be free…

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

After the Flash banged on Fate's helmet, he ran off-

POW!

The Flash looks up and sees Sailor Helios, in all of her glory.

"Let's rock," 'Helios said, as she got into a fighting stance.

Now, there should be something to consider first. It's one thing for a speedster to fight normal speed people; it's another for a speedster to fight a martial artist who possesses super-speed.

'Helios caught the thrown fists easily, and followed through with a multi-hit knee in the ribs.

Flash is knocked back, but seems to be not worse for wear.

"Sailor Helios!" Green Lantern yells. "Lex Luthor has taken over the Flash!"

"Got it!" 'Helios replied. "Get the station secured! It's going to be a rough fight ahead!"

Lex/Flash looks at Ranma, and spun around…stops…and then spun around again.

Repeat.

He was creating multiple tornadoes.

And then, Lex/Flash stuck his hand into the bulkhead, and vibrated the material into an explosive blast.

BOOM!

The pieces got sucked into the tornadoes, and not were coming towards 'Helios.

Piece of cake, 'Helios thought to herself.

First, Ranma performed two "Dragon Rising Ascension" effects to counter the tornadoes. She then performed a "Breaking Point" on the bulkhead. Those pieces get swept up as well.

Thus, 'Helios' attack cancels Lex/Flash's attack. And then 'Helios performed a variation of a move that his foster son, Son Goku of Chikyuu, had performed against the creature known as "Perfect Cell".

"Warp Moko Takabisha Revised: STUN GUN!"

BLAM!

Before Lex/Flash could realize it, 'Helios teleported behind Lex/Flash, and blasted him from behind with a chi energy sphere attack. It took Lex/Flash by surprise, sending him unconscious.

Just then, Green Lantern, Dr, Fate and Mr. Terrific come running up…upon what was left of the upper deck.

"Did you…kill him?" Mr. Terrific asked with disbelief.

"Uhhhhh," groaned Lex/Flash.

"Nope, he'll be fine…I hope," 'Helios says. "Now, can some one tell me what's going on?"

And that was that.

Dr. Fate was able to restore the Flash back to his normal self, John Stewart was lectured about taking such a risk by Sailor Moon (who, along with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman, had used an emergency transporter to determine why they had lost contact with the satellite), and 'Helios went back home, preferring the more predictable mayhem she comes to expect from living in the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan.

**Location: "Red Light District", Downtown Tokyo.**

"I tell you, my friend," Genma Saotome said, as he and his friend Soun Tendo sat at the bar of a local "exotic dancer" club. "The sooner that ungrateful son of mine marries your daughter, the sooner you and I can finally rid ourselves of the Master.

"Yes, said it, my friend," Soun says, as he drinks his beer. Normally, he would be caught dead in such a place, but Genma insisted upon it, since it's the last place anyone expects the two hang out.

"Shhh1" Genma said, as he notices the DJ getting into position. "The show is about to start."

"And now, we have a new feature, straight from Hawaii!" the DJ said. "Give it up for…KNOCKOUT!"

The curtain opens up, and reveals a tall, busty redhead, as she begins her dance act.

"Isn't she something?"

"Genma, my friend," Soun says with a look of shock. "Isn't that-?"

"RANMA!" Genma yells out. How could his son turn so low?

Meanwhile, Knockout, who looks strikingly like Ranma's female form, is interrupted by the sound of a familiar name.

"Who said that?" the dance says, as she steps off the stage, and heads for Genma and Soun's stools. "Who knows my mother?"

"?"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 16– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 16**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Bludhaven, New Jersey.**

POW!

Sailor Helios rolled with a punch delivered by daughter Diana, otherwise known as "Wonder Woman".

'Helios looks wipes the blood from her lips, as she turns to Hawkgirl and the African-American model "Vixen". Hawkgirl was a Thanagarian. And like all Thanagarians, Hawkgirl possessed wings for flight, and utilized the legendary "Nth Metal" for all sorts of things; in her case, she her spiked mace was made from the stuff. And all weapons made from it can disrupt magic upon contact. It would have worked against Wonder Woman, except for one thing:

Wonder Woman was trained by her "father" Sailor Helios to be the best warrior of her Amazon tribe.

So after neutralizing Hawkgirl and Vixen (who possessed the ability to take on the proportionate abilities of different animals), 'Helios intervened. She, as "Ranma Saotome", was supposed to have dinner with her daughter. Strangely, Diana disappeared without anyone at the Themiscyrian embassy knowing. So, 'Helios simply zeroed in on Diana's aura, and teleported…straight into the middle of yet another "Meta-Brawl", thanks to the wannabe Hong Kong madam look-alike "Roulette".

"Place your bets, people!" said the attractive yet deadly Roulette, who was announcing the events from her studio within the complex. She wore a red dress that slits at one side, exposing a dragon tattoo that starts at the feet and ends at the neck. "We have a former guest fighting are newest addition!"

"Aw, put a sock in it!" 'Helios called out, remember the time when he participated in a previous Meta-Brawl as part of an under-cover "sting" operation.

'Helios refocused her thoughts on Hawkgirl and Vixen, as they looked like they wanted to assist 'Helios.

"Go help Black Canary and Huntress in shutting this place down!"

"But-" Hawkgirl began.

"Just do it! I can take care of myself- ULP!"

Wonder Woman grabbed 'Helios behind, and performed a "Greek supplex"- a move that allowed the mind-controlled Wonder Woman to flip backward, and slam 'Helios on her head.

"Oof! 'Helios responded. Now on her head, she seemingly lacked a fulcrum to get out of her present predicament.

This is going to take a while…

**Location: Stargate Command (Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado).**

"…**So are you two happy together**?" Osiris says, as she sipped her ambrosia wine with USAF Col. Usashinko Rantsu in her guest quarters. The Systems Lord was able to secure a suite decked out with an ancient Egyptian theme…including handmaidens to attend to her needs.

Usagi, dressed in standard fatigues, sips her wine. Technically, she shouldn't be drinking while on the premise, but she wasn't on duty at that moment.

"Yeah, we are," replied Usagi. "Still, we have certain…obligations to fulfill, if you know what I mean."

"**Uh-huh**," Osiris replied. "Usagi…may I speak to Isis? Alone?"

Usagi looks around the room, and sees Osiris' handmaidend.

"**Leave us**," Osiris commands. The handmaidens bow, and depart to their quarters.

"**Please**?"

Usagi nods, and…

"**I am here, my Lord**," Isis says, as she held her beloved hands.

"**It has been so long since I have held your hand**."

Osiris touches Isis' face.

"**And other things. Do you think…Usagi would mind if we**-"

Isis gives Osiris a deep kiss.

"**We have accepted each other's…needs and desires**."

Osiris smiles, and moves in to embrace her beloved…

**Location: Village of the Hidden Leaf, Hokkaido, Japan.**

Ranko Tendo was sitting in the assembled room with a bemused expression. She, even after all this time, still cannot stand Shinobi. As far as she was concerned, why use "tricks", if you were to go head-to-head in a fight? Still, the tricks these guys can do...well, they were pretty impressive.

It took some convincing on Ranko's part to let her "sit" in the "Chunin Exams", an exam that is designed to separate the newbies from the rank and file. Some have taken the exams more than once, since they are given twice a year. She had to convince the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village to allow him, her great-grandson Haku and Ukyo Kuonji (the Okonomiyaki chef) to take the exams. And, in spite of the understanding between the Rantsu clan and the Hidden Leaf Village, it wasn't easy for Ranko to do so...

**FLASHBACK!**

"While I appreciate all that you have done for us, Lord Ranshin," the 3rd Hokage said, as he drank his tea. "We DO have our standards, after all."

Ranma Saotome, who was dressed in his normal Chinese clothes, nods. Standing next to the 3rd Hokage was the Chunin Umino Iruka (who teaches the Genin-level shinobi) and the Jonin Hatake Kakashi, an elite Ninja who supervises his team of Chunin-in-training. Iruka had a scar across the bridge of his nose, while Kakashi continues to wear his "forehead protector" (which also indicates village allegiance) over that damn left eye of his…

"Look, I KNOW that, Sarutobi, but this will give me a chance to get to know my great-grandson Haku. If nothing else, it will help me to undue the negative influence that bastard Zabuza had on him. And you owe me on this one anyway."

"Hmmm..."

Kakashi nods his head, as he remembers the events that led to Ranma taking a blow that was meant for Zabuza, also known as the Demon of the Mist...

**Location: Village of the Waves.**

A few weeks ago…

Kakashi, the so-called "Copy Ninja", had summoned his hounds to bind Zabuza in place.

"I'm glad that I can see you, Zabuza, so that I can utilize my OWN 'jutsu'...LIGHTNING JUTSU!"

Kakashi channeled a dynamo of electricity, as he collected the energy into his hands.

Meanwhile, Ranma had stood there, protecting the Genin Sakura and the Bridge Builder Tazuna. In fact, it was the Phoenix Foundation that was sponsoring the construction of the bridge, and it was only after some heavy-handed tactics by the shipping magnet Gatou that got Ranma and Usagi involved; Usagi's son Naruto was simply glad to have his mother there to spend time with him.

"Stay here," Ranma said, as his senses began to spike.

"Okay," the pink-haired Sakura says with a nod.

Suddenly, Ranma seemingly disappears...

As Kakashi is about to pulp Zabuza's heart, Haku left Naruto, and suddenly appeared in front of his master, in order to protect him. However, it was Ranma who took the blow.

BOOM!

"RANMA!" Usagi screamed. She was attending to Sasuke's wounds, who was "neutralized" by Haku's "Ice Demon Attack". "Naruto, watch Sasuke!"

"Okay!" Naruto says, as he goes over to check his friend.

"Heh," Zabuza says, as he smirks. "It looks like the great Ranshin Rantsu has been defeated after all."

"I...DON'T...THINK...SO..." Ranma managed to say.

"Huh?" Haku says.

"What?" Zabuza and Kakashi exclaims in unison.

Ranma gritted his teeth, as he ripped off his shirt. The wound was scorched, so much so that damage area blasted away much of the skin. However, what shocked everyone was the dented metal underneath.

"What are you?" Zabuza said.

"Living...cybernetic skin," Ranma said, as his wounds began to close up. "Protects the vital organs long enough to regenerate. The rest…was sheer will."

Kakashi, Haku and even Zabuza (aka "The Demon of the Mist") sufficiently impressed…

"Hey, you!"

All turn towards Gatou, the shipping magnet that Ranma and Usagi were investigating…and over one hundred armed thugs of varying types backed him.

"Well, well, well," said the wild haired, short man. "It looks like the jigs up…for you, Lord Ranstu!"

Ranma grunted, as he looked over to where Usagi was helping the young, raven haired ninja Sasuke Uchia to his feet.

Ranma then smiled a particular nasty smile.

"You honestly think that as long as Heihachi is backing you, I WON'T deal with you? You do know that as his business partner, I, too, have a majority stake in your company?"

Gatou's face dropped.

"And guess what? YOU'RE FIRED."

"What are you going to do that for?" said the blond, spiky haired young ninja Naruto Uzamaki. "He's the bad guy! We're supposed to kick his butt! Believe it!"

"You know, you're right, kid. Gatou! You and your gang have only two ways to leave this bridge. You can either through THEM…"

Gatou turns to face the approach of the villagers that he and his thugs were terrorizing. They were armed to the teeth.

"Or you can go through ME."

When Ranma cracked his knuckles, there was a noticeable power surge, not at all different from when Naruto seemingly had access to his Wrym-tainted "Kitsune Spirit", as it nudged the young ninja's tattoo seal earlier.

"Yah!" Gatou screamed, as did the other thugs. They jumped over the railing, and into the sea, where they swam for the nearest boat.

"They got NO guts, I tell ya," Ranma smirked. "Believe it!"

"Hey!" Naruto fumed. "That's MY line!"

Everyone ELSE performed a sweat-drop effect.

"…"

And that was that.

With Gatou out of the picture, the bridge builder Tazuna was able to complete the bridge project (which was later named the Great "Naruto Bridge", after the young Ninja who inspired his grandson). Zabuza, defeated, was turned over to the authorities, where he was made to pay for his crimes (Ranma had performed a "Weakness Moxibution" on him, rendering him…normal). Kakashi and the "Team 7" shinobi of the Konoha Village, which sat right next to Rantsu lands in Hokkaido, return home. In fact, due to a special agreement, the Hokage- the leader of the village – is allowed to utilize those lands for training purposes.

As for Haku…

"I…I have to help him-" said the young bishonen.

"Haku, did I save your life?" Ranma asked.

"Yes…"

"Did I save your Master's life?"

"Yes…"

"And I AM your great-grandfather, right?"

"Yes…yes, you are. You…proved it."

Ranma places a hand on Haku's left shoulder.

"Then let me be there for you, Haku. I failed to protect you and your mother from the stupidity of people, so I don't want to fail you THIS time. You can come home with me and your great-grandmother, you know."

Haku thinks for a moment.

"Okay, I will."

And thus, Haku goes with Ranma and Usagi. However, instead of going to Rantsu Castle, Haku goes down to Okayama to stay with Ranma's grandfather Katsuhito, to stay with the Masaki clan.

**Location: Village of the Hidden Leaf, Hokkaido, Japan.**

And now…

"So the only thing I want is to get to know my grand-son. And the best way of doing so is THIS."

"We do not accept non-shinobi, especially those who are trained by rivals," said the Hokage.

Ranma sighs.

"Look, you owe me for what happened here twelve years ago," Ranma said.

"That's not fair!" Iruka Umino said. "We ALL lost something precious that night!"

The Third Hokage grunts.

"Kakashi?" Hokage asks without turning his head to face the Jonin (or "Elite Ninja") Kakashi. "Thoughts?"

"I don't see why not?" Kakashi says with a bored expression. "It'll shake things up around here."

Hokage sighed.

"Very well, I will accept this you and this boy Haku. However, I expect you to do as the proctors says."

"I will."

"You will need a third person as part of your group, and a sponsor."

"And who might that be?" Ranma smirked.

A day later…

"So…the tables have been turned," smirked a white-haired, wild-haired man. The man was large and impressive, and had a non-head band with the pound symbol on it. "If I knew that I was to help you, I would have declined the Hokage's requests…Lord Ranshin."

"Still writing those romance novels, Jiraiya?" Ranma smirked.

Ranma's friend, Ukyo Kuonji, the Okonomiyaki pizza chef, was thrilled to be able to sneak off to spend time with "Ranchan". She was a ninja herself, but never elected to take the Chounin exams, out of a need to pursue Ranma. So when Ranma asked her to spend time with him, she jumped at the chance to do so.

"Ranma, is everything alright?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, it is," replied Ranma.

"I'm surprise that you aren't still mad at me for using your image for my work," Jiraiya interjects.

"I am, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."

Jiraiya nods, as he looks at the girl with Ranma, and then at the other…girl?"

"And you are…?"

"Haku, sir," said Ranma's grandson. In spite of his "ronin" status, Haku was still trained by a shinobi from the Village of the Mist. Meanwhile, Ukyo had her on forehead protector (though it has been wrapped around her waist, and possessed a circle cut in six parts), while Ranma had a forehead protector (though it has been wrapped around his neck, had the kanji for the name Rantsu).

"You aura seems…strain," Jiraiya says.

"Oh, before I forget," said Ranma, as he dumps cold water over HER head. "During this exercise, my name is 'Ranko Tendo'."

Jiraiya gives Ranko a once over.

"Ah, still as beautiful ever…"

"Hey! Cut that out!"

"Just reminiscing…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

In spite of the perversion of her "sensei", Ranko Tendo did look forward in testing her skills. And she was looking forward to do some serious training with her "Ucchan", as well as getting to know her grandson. She did wonder if her Jusenkyo curse had made Haku so feminine.

While pondering these thoughts, Ranko notices that three members from the Village of Sound were harassing some kid with glasses.

"Ranma?" Ukyo asked. "What's going on?"

Ranko didn't say anything, but kept her eyes peeled…

A quick movement later, one of the Sound ninjas, who were almost completely wrapped in bandages ('cuz it's "kewl"), threw a punch at the kid with the glasses.

Ranko eyes widened…and blinked out.

While Ukyo looked about, Haku's left eyebrow arched.

"What is Ranma doing, Haku?" Ukyo asked.

"She's about to intercept an attack," Haku replied.

Ranko, moving faster than most people in the room realized, she got between the attack. She realized "mummy kid" was using harmonics to literally shake the kid with the glasses' body internally. She knew about the harmonics from her dealings with the "Crystalline Entity" back in the future. Most importantly, she knew how to counter them. So, she reflected the attack back at the attacker before anyone could realize.

As a result-

"Urk!" said the mummy kid, as he fell.

"What happened?" Naruto said.

"Hmmm," said the dark haired Sasuske. He was one of the few in the room that noticed Ranko's movements.

"Who did this?" said one of the mummy kid's friends.

All eyes turned to the red-haired Ranko, who was looking nonchalant.

"Cool!" said the pink-haired Sakura. "It's neat that there's a girl around here to show the boys a thing or two."

"You'll pay for this!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranko smirked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" said a man dressed like a Gestapo. He wore his forehead protector like a wrapped bandanna. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

All eyes look at the proctor and his dozen assistants.

"There will be no unauthorized, and lethal, fights during this exams…or you will be BOOTED."

"So it begins…" Ranko says to herself.

**Location: Nerima Ward, Tokyo Japan.**

"…So what do you think, Ranma?" Akane said, as she and Ranma walked to school.

"Hmmm?" Ranma replied, as he walked along the fence railing.

"Weren't you paying attention to ANYTHING that I was saying?" Akane yelled.

"You were saying that you and her friends Yuka and Sayuri plan on having a bake sale in order to raise money for an all-female ski weekend. Did I miss anything?"

"…Uh, no, that's it. When have YOU been so…attentive?"

"Look, just because I'm a 'jock', that doesn't mean that I'm an idiotic jock. That's Kuno's area of expertise."

Akane giggled. At least they are not fighting as much-

Suddenly, a white man with nearly shorn locks of hair, long leather jacket and dark clothes come running up to Ranma.

"Ranma! Thank goodness I've found you in this temporal locus!"

Ranma looks at the man. From his accent, he must be British.

"Do I…know you?"

"Blasted, Ranma! Of COURSE you know me! We've been friends for years!"

"Then how do I know you if I don't recognize you?"

The man looks at Ranma incredulously before realization dawn on him.

"Of course! I am sorry, Ranma. You don't recognize my latest 'regeneration'."

"Ranma…?" Akane asked with worry. Usually, when a stranger enters their lives, something always happens to mess things up for them.

"I see. If you know me, then tell me something about 'our' shared history."

The man looks thoughtful for a moment.

"We fought in THE WAR together."

Akane noticed a significant change in Ranma's demeanor, ranging from sadness to happiness.

"Doctor!" Ranma yelled. "You're alive! Usagi and I searched for you, but the instability of space-time proved to hazardous-"

"I know," the Doctor replied. "I'll tell you all about it, but I need your help first."

Akane was shocked by what she just heard, but something that Ranma had said got her upset.

"WHO is this 'Usagi'?" Akane asked angrily.

"Never mind that!" Ranma replied. "Doctor, what's up?"

"We have a problem with the Nestene Consciousness."

"Really? I thought that they were killed off."

"Well…they weren't, and they are HERE."

"Great. Let me guess: Earth's the new food supply."

"Right! So, what do you say?"

Ranma looks at the Doctor, and then at Akane.

"Akane…tell Pops that I'm going out of town for a while."

"Where you going?"

"I have NO idea, but I'm sure that the Doctor-"

"Who?" Akane replied.

"-Has an important reason for coming after me."

Ranma gave Akane a peck on the cheek, and took off with the strange man.

"Ranma…" Akane said, as she was left alone in the street.

**Location: London, United Kingdom (A few days later).**

A blond-haired girl in a non-descript basement was running for her life. And all she wanted to do is give some lottery results to the janitor. How was she supposed to know that mannequins would attack her?

Just as she was about to get swarmed-

"Get down!" said a man in a black, leather jacket.

Not one to argue, the girl did as she was told. Then-

"Yo, Doc!" said a handsome, Asian youth, as he burst through some side doors. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black hiking boots and an American Air Force leather flight jacket (with appropriate markings). "The way is cleared!"

"Come on!" said the man, as he grabs the blond. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Rose!" the girl huffed. "And you are…?"

"I'm the Doctor-"

"Get down!" said the young man, as he took out something that looked like a remote an alarm key pad, and-

ZAAAAAAP!

Large streams energy struck the mannequins. However, instead of destroying them, the energy enveloped them like a net.

"-And he is Ranma Saotome."

"What are you two doing here?" Rose asked.

"Well, we're having a bit of a problem with the Nestenes at the moment. Sorry for being in the way."

Ranma then pulls out a small object out of his pouch, which was slung on his side.

"I'm arming a fusion block, Doc."

The Doctor turns to Ranma, and then back at Rose.

"Be off with you," the Doctor says, as he pushes Rose out the door, and slams it shut.

"Wait! Hey!"

Suddenly, the building that she was just in blows up.

"Oh, my," Rose says, before running away into the night…

The next day…

"Tell me what you know about the Doctor," said the dusky-skinned Mickey, Rose's boyfriend. Rose and Mickey had just visited a man claiming to know of a guy named "The Doctor". Afterwards, they went to have a bit of a lunch.

"That's it, Mickey," Rose said, as she sipped her drink. "I still don't know!"

"I need to know what you know, Rose!"

Rose notices how "fake" Mickey appeared…

"Actually, since I'm here, I can tell you…if I WANT to!" said a voice from behind.

Rose could see the Doctor standing there.

"There you are, Doctor!" Mickey said, as he suddenly got up to grab the Doctor. But before the Doctor could be accosted, Ranma steps up…with a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" Ranma said, as he knocks the head of "Mickey".

POP!

"MICKEY!"

"Doc, I'll deal with the rest of it. GO!"

"Right!" the Doctor said, as he grabs the head, with Rose in tow.

"You got to tell me what's going on!" Rose asked.

"I will, if you come with me!"

"But what about your friend?"

"He can take care of himself."

And with that, the Doctor and Rose enter a British Police box…and disappears.

Meanwhile, Ranma was able to deal with the rest of the mannequin, before it dissolved.

Ranma sighed. Ever since he participated on the Doctor's latest adventure, two things come to mind. One, he forgot how much trouble the Doctor gets into when he actively does something, and, two, he remember the fun he has had the last time he was his companion. But those days were over, right?

"Doc, this is Ranma," Ranma said, as he checked his com-link. All he received was static, probably because of the Nestene's powerful signals. According to the Doctor, a Nestene stronghold has to be in the city of London-

"Eeek!"

Ranma looks up from his musings. He had wandered into a shopping mall, and could see that all of the mannequins were coming to life…and converting their hands to fire projectiles…

"Get down!" Ranma yelled as he took a slug in the chest…a slug meant for a man who, ironically, was a conspiracy buff relating to the Doctor. In fact, he had spoken with Rose earlier that day.

"You okay?" said the man, as he helps Ranma up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Ranma, as he pulled the slug out of his chest. "I hope the Doctor has-"

"-Who?" replied the man.

"Never mind," Ranma replied. "Just help others get to safety!"

"Right!"

Eventually, Ranma was able to catch up with the Doctor and Rose, who, with the real Mickey, were being held prisoner by the Nestene Consciousness. They were contained in molten plastic, until the Doctor's anti-plastic spilt into the matrix, destroying them. And with that done, the Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Ranma escaped.

A short time later…

"You could come with me, Ranma," the Doctor says.

"Doc, I don't mind helping ya, but I'm already spread thin."

"I'm sure that you can create another of your doppelgangers."

Ranma sighed.

"Come on, you know you love the thrill of the adventure!"

Ranma looks up at the Doctor.

"Alright, bring it on!"

The Doctor gives a smile. He then turns to Rose, who was standing next to her boyfriend Mickey, who was still freaked from his experiences.

"Did I tell you that the TARDIS has time travel capabilities as well?"

Rose smiles. She then gives Mickey a kiss.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Mickey replies.

"Exactly."

And with that, Rose follows the Doctor and Ranma into the TARDIS…and, together, goes into the great beyond, ready for adventure.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Remember, all these things are taking place at the same time. Also, do you want the Tendo sisters more involved? If so, in what way do you want them involved? Let me know ASAP, so I can get things set up.**

**Next time: More _Naruto_, _Stargate_, and _Dr. Who_. See you then!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 17– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).**

Nabiki Tendo has always been proud of her sharp mind and orderly disposition. Being the only one who brought in substantial amount of money into the household, the middle Tendo daughter kept records of everything that she has done, just in case there was an angle she may have missed. After all, if there was one adage that she believed, in, was that one must always learn from one's history, thereby avoid repeating one's mistake.

Lately, Nabiki felt something amiss, as if she had forgotten something. Out of a since of curiosity, she had her "Minerva Computer" run a top-down systems check on its internal systems. When that failed to ring up some results, she took the chance in performing a self-exam of her memory patterns.

Nothing.

Then, on a lark, Nabiki decided to correlate both findings…and came up with some startling results…

"What is it Nabiki?" Kasumi, her older sister, said, as she and their youngest sister Akane enter Nabiki's room. "I need to prepare for dinner."

"Yeah, I got to train before I do my homework," Akane says.

"Well, this is more important," says Nabiki. "Guys, take a look at what my research has come up."

"Is this about your lost data?" Kasumi asks.

"Yes," Nabiki says. "And Akane, you said that Ranma has been acting strange, ever since he ran off with that foreigner."

"That is true. I'm just glad he came back okay from…wherever he went off to."

"But…what if that is NOT Ranma? I mean…all I know is that SOMETHING happened to me…to US last week to take away my memories, and probably yours as well."

"Hmmm," Kasumi mused.

"Then what should we do?" Akane asked.

"I would like to perform similar scans, and then compare the results with what we have so far. Hopefully, we have a clearer picture."

**Location: Azabuu Juuban District (across from Nerima Ward).**

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm," Shango Tsukino, Usagi's younger brother says. He was going through his e-mail, which he tends to let pile-up, when he comes across a rather strange e-mail from "IceQueen", who was the moderator of the "Magical Girl" fan-site on the web. It was marked urgent, which includes an e-mail attachment.

"Let's see what we have here," Shango says, as he opened the e-mail…

Nothing. There was nothing but a blank page.

"Okay," Shango said cautiously, "let's see what the file says-"

CHIRP-BLIP.

"What the heck?" Shango said, as he tried to determine what just happened. He tried to locate the file on his laptop, but couldn't find the destination folder. He then performed a diagnostic check on his system, to see if he might have picked up a virus.

Still nothing.

With a sigh, he closes his laptop, and proceeds to finish his book, "Sailor Moon: The Autobiography of a Moon Princess", not knowing that something was indeed deposited on his system…and was quite active.

Meanwhile, Usagi was sleeping in her hammock, out in the back yard, when-

"Usagi!"

"Gah!" Usagi said, as she nearly fell off. "Huh?"

Usagi looks around, and sees Luna, her semi-active "Moon Guardian Cat".

"Oh, hey, Luna. Coming for a visit?"

Luna sighed, as she jumps onto Usagi. These days, she lives with Artemis over at Minako "Sailor Venus" Aino's house, since she feels that Usagi can take care of herself.

"Why didn't you tell me that YOU were Sailor Moon, before you became…Sailor Moon?"

"Did Artemis tell you something that he shouldn't have?"

"Usagi, please?"

"Alright," Usagi replied, sitting up. "I am, was, and will always be 'Sailor Moon'."

"How-?"

"Time Travel, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," says Luna. "You and that boy you know-"

"Luna, Ranma is my husband."

"Well, he shouldn't be!"

"Yeah? Well, if you want to blame anyone for what has happened, blame one of his playmates."

Usagi looks at Luna curiously.

"But you shouldn't be so upset like this."

"I know. It's just that…it is most peculiar to know that there was a Sailor Moon before there was a Sailor Moon."

"You think it's peculiar?" Usagi said, as she pulls out a "keep-sake" album from pocket space. "Check this out. Before I met you, I was a fan of Sailor Moon."

Usagi turns to a copied page of "The Moon Princess #1", a World War II era comic featuring the exploits of the Golden Age Sailor Moon.

"Look at this. I don't even LOOK like how they draw 'her'."

"You seem more doll-like."

"Yeah. What sucks is how they drew the typical Japanese at that time. Nonsense!"

Usagi then turn a few more pages, featuring various pictures of dolls and other Sailor Moon memorabilia. And then she turned the copied cover of "The New Moon Princess #1", featuring the Silver Age Sailor Moon. However, this version wore blue bell-bottoms (with two red stripes across the bottom of the pants).

"This was, of course, the re-launching of the new series."

Usagi turns the page, which features "Giant-size Moon Princess #1", which features the Silver Age Sailor Moon, but with an Afro.

"Oh, my-!"

"Yeah, it was during my drug-induced days as the 'Funky Soldier of Love and Justice'."

"…"

"JUST kidding! No, I usually drink alcohol to kill the pain inside…"

"Gotcha!"

Usagi turns a few more pages, featuring variant Sailor Moon styles, including the graphic novel cover to Frank Miller's "Moon Princess Returns". This Modern Sailor Moon was part of the "bad girl" syndrome, and featured a version of Sailor Moon whose look was definitely for "mature audiences".

"Did you REALLY look like this?"

"Heck no! I wore THAT costume during a Halloween party at a comic book convention in '85. Miller happened to be there, and, as a result, you get this."

Usagi continues to show various artifacts, including covers to the "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon" series.

"Yeah, our adventures inspired an up-and-coming comic creator near here."

"I remembered being concerned that Ms. Takeuchi was detailing our exploits," Luna says.

Usagi closes her album.

"And that's the thing. I have memories that tell me that Naoka Takeuchi did not exist…and now she does, as my chronicler of sorts. I have memories of being the only person to have ever been Sailor Moon in recent years, and yet I've have memories trying to live up to the exploits of the legendary Moon Princess. Heck, I have memories living in Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, as 'Serena Tsukino', not Usagi Tsukino. In fact, I can remember several timelines that no longer exists…and can feel more popping up in the near future. Sigh."

"It must be difficult for you, Usagi."

Usagi looks at Luna and smiles.

"As long as I good family, good friends…and good 'sprites', I'll be fine."

Luna nods her head, and then-

"'Good spirites'?"

"Ah, never mind."

**Location: Village of the Hidden Leaf, Hokkaido, Japan.**

With the Chunin exams underway, Ranko prepared her mind. According to the Proctor, if any of them is caught cheating or fails the exam, then ALL members of the team. As for Ranko, Haku (Ranko's grandson) and Ukyo, they were looked at the exams differently.

I wonder how the others are doing, Ranko thought.

I wonder why I have to waste my time taking these stupid exams, Haku thought. After all, I can wipe the floor with most of these so-called "shinobi".

I wonder how Ranchan is doing, Ukyo thought, wondering if she made a mistake in participating in Ranma's "project".

Ranko looks up and sees Naruto fidgeting.

"Man, this is no way to treat a ninja!" Naruto complains.

"Pipe down!" yelled the Proctor. "One more outburst like that MIGHT get expelled.

"You better not get me kicked out, Naruto!" said the pink-haired Sakura.

Ranko sees the dark-haired kid Sasuke fuming.

He kinda reminds me of Ryouga, Ranko says. I'm surprised that any of the Uchiha clan was still around...

"I…I can help you," said the dark-haired girl that was sitting next to Naruto.

"That's…that's okay, Hinata," Naruto says to the girl.

Ranko raises an eye. She has had dealings with the Hyuga clan, who creep her out with those eyes of theirs. Just like Haku, Hinata and her cousin Neij possessed a "bloodline" trait that was unique to them. Of course, as far as Ranma was concerned, the results of a technique were far more important than the means. So, if he wanted to, he could create a technique to duplicate the effects of the same technique that comes naturally to the Hyuga clan. So, in Ranma's case, he can perform a "See Aura" technique, and enhance its focus to "see" the insides of an opponent with great detail.

Of course, the Hyuga can do it better.

Ranko turned back to her exam. It was a written test, ten questions. However, the Proctor said that the tenth question would be given out towards the end-

"YOU!" said one of the Proctor's watchdogs. "You and your team are out!"

One of the students stands up.

"That's not fair! HE was the one who cheated-!"

BAM!

The watchdog slams the student against the wall.

"I don't care," the monitor replied. "You are going along with-"

"'Scuse me?" Ranko said, as she stood up.

"Sit back down!" the monitor replied. "Or you will be disqualified."

"I see. Well, then I might as say this then. ALL of us are doing are best to take this exam. And I understand the need to be 'tough'. But physically accosting students shouldn't part of it."

Then Ranko gives the monitor a menacing stare.

"And trust me when I say that I have plenty of 'tests' of my own that I can give…to YOU."

The monitor tried to get a read on Ranko, but found himself unable to. However, the look on Ranko's face was…scary.

"Fine," the monitor says, as he pushes the student away. "YOU can sit down."

"Thank you," Ranko says, as she sits back down.

The other redhead in the room, Gaara of the Village of the Sand, looks at the pig-tailed girl.

"This one bares watching," Gaara mused, before resuming his examination.

**Location: Area 51.**

"Okay," USAF Colonel Ranshin Rantsu said, as he sat in his command seat. "Systems check."

"Helm is at READY…beloved," USAF Lt. Penny Robinson says with a grin.

"Let's save the banter for 'happy hour', Lt. Robinson," Ranma replied likewise.

"Sciences and Operations are READY," said Dr. Will Robinson, as he checked his instrument panel. Will was a civilian, which is why he had long hair (shoulder-length, and tied into a pony-tail) and wore a goat-tee. He adjusted his John Lennon glasses, after checking his instruments.

"All hands are ready for the test flight, Colonel," said Lt/Colonel Don West, as he sat down his seat. He was the chief pilot and XO, while Penny was the co-pilot.

"Excellent," Ranma said. "Launch on my mark…LAUNCH."

The BC-305 "Icarus-class" ship, the _Enterprise_, slowly rises from its hanger, which was built underground. With the traffic cleared, the ship began its assent into the upper atmosphere.

"Status," Ranma asked.

"All's well," Don says.

"Sir, I'm picking up some irregularities in the thrusters," Penny says.

"Will?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing to worry," says Will. "We're still breaking in the engines."

"Well, that's the purpose of this test flight."

"Right. I am compensating, however."

Soon, the _Enterprise_ achieves orbit. Normally, that's all that would have been done. However, Ranma had other plans.

"West, I believe it's time to test this engine's speed, don't you agree?"

Don turned to remind Ranma that speed part of the tests was not to be conducted until later, but realized what he was really implying.

"YES, sir!" Don said with a smile. "All hands, prepare to jump into hyperspace.."

The crew gets into position. Since none of the ship's systems possessed Asgard technology, an Asgard observer was not needed. Or wanted, since they tend to patronize the "Tau'ri" (i.e. humans from Earth). The hyperdrive was actually based upon the work created by Dr. John Robinson and his staff, which has improved a lot since that fateful accident nearly ten years before. Subsequent breakthroughs have been made to perfect the work, but fuel consumption is still a premium, which is why Homeworld Security still relied upon the Asgard for much of its technology. A young prodigy named Zephram Cochrane has already, at the age of six, introduced the idea of the "warp drive". Ranma knew that Cochrane would further his ideas as he gets older, which would one day make space travel even cheaper than the hyper-drive. He did wonder if he should "encourage" Cochrane now, or wait until 2063 CE to help. After all, with him around, humanity could avoid a lot of the problems that will plague humanity, and certainly, first contact with the Vulcans will usher in a whole new era for humanity.

Still, it didn't hurt to see what's out there in the meantime.

"Mr. West, set a course for Pluto. Let's see what this baby can do."

And off the _Enterprise_ goes.

**Location: Earth (5 Billion Years into the future).**

A British Police Box reemerges from "whenever", and settles in some foyer. It's doors open up.

"I'm telling you, Doc," Ranma says, as he, the Doctor and Rose Tyler exits the TARDIS. "You ought to modernize your equipment."

"Nonsense," the Doctor says, as he locks behind him. "My station has a bit of charm to it."

"Ha! I really doubt it."

"Ranma does have a point, you know," Rose says. "I mean…bells, knobs and whistles for controls?"

"Do not think that simplicity is a sign of weakness. Functionality should always be a priority."

As the three takes a look, Ranma notices something.

"Is that-?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied.

"What?" Rose asks.

"You wanted to see the future? Well, THIS is the future!"

The trio looks out to Earth, though slightly different. However, the closeness of the Sun was an indication of WHEN they were.

"You sent us 5 BILLION years into the future?" Ranma asks.

"No, five-point-five billion to be exact. I thought you were a Temporal Warrior?"

"Ha, ha," Ranma said. "If you ask me to create a weapon based on time, I'm the guy to see. You and Usagi are the theoreticians; I'm just the muscle."

Rose nods with approval, until-

"Who is this 'Usagi'?"

Before Ranma could speak-

"Usagi is his wife," the Doctor says.

"YOU are married?"

Ranma looks at Rose.

"It's kinda complicated."

"Then are you divorced or something?"

"Well…it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about knowing your status?"

"Allow me," the Doctor says. "Ranma is…part alien."

"Hey!"

"Really? You don't look like 'ET'."

"Well, the Doc here is part alien, too!" Ranma replies with a smirk.

"So…what am I?" Rose asked with wonder.

"Full human," the Doctor says. "Ready for optimal breeding purposes."

"Hey, you're calling me a cow?" Rose yelled with a slight blush. "I'm NOT my mom, you know!"

"Different species, and besides, all life forms, upon reaching physical maturity, do breed."

Rose crosses her arms fuming.

"Okay, maybe I should have been a bit more nuanced…"

"Doc?"

"Oh! As I was saying, Ranma's part alien, and that part allow him to have more than one wife."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Personally, the 'one wife' is more than I can handle."

"Hmmm…"

Ranma takes a look at Rose's scheming face.

Uh-oh, Ranma thinks. This seems like trouble-

Suddenly, the doors to the foyer open up. A blue humanoid dressed in fancy clothes enter.

"Who are you?" the alien demanded. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Oh, boy," Ranma says.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: More _Unsolved Sailor Scout Mysteries_ (involving the Tendo Sisters and Shango Tsukino), _Naruto_, _Stargate_, and _Doctor Who_ stuff coming up. See you then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 18– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Red Light District", Downtown Tokyo (A few days ago).**

The big, bold and beautiful Kay "Knockout" Bear raised the two patrons of her exotic club by the collar of the "gi"…a foot off the ground.

"I won't ask you again," said the dancer, who was not straining in the least by her actions. "How do you know my mother's name?"

Genma Saotome, one of the men being held up, struggled to comprehend what he has just learned. He must be mistaken about what this woman looked like, right?

"S-Sorry, we were mistaken-"

"I heard what I heard," Kay says. She then turns to the man with the long hair and mustache. "You seem to be a more reasonable sort. TALK."

"You…you look like the female form of my daughter's fiancé," Soun Tendo managed to say. Soun then looked at Kay's "assets". "Only…'bigger'."

"Oh?" Kay replied, as an idea took hold in her head…

Location: Nerima Ward (Now). 

Kay was standing outside the gates of the Tendo compound, with her duffle bag lying by her side.

"So this is the place Mom's been holding up," Kay mused. "Thanks to those two idiots, the club kicked me out. At least now, I have a place to stay while I lay low for a while…"

Kay was about to move forward, when she remembered something.

"Before I forget," said Kay, as she peeled Happosai, the Grandmaster and Founder of "Anything Goes Martial Arts", off her chest. "Thanks for the direction, cutie, but I can find my way to the front door."

"Aw," said the wizened, old dwarf. "Can't you let grandfather Happi have more fun with 'the twins'?"

"Later," Kay said, as she dropped-kick Happosai into the stratosphere.

"Hootcha-!"

"Now to get down to business…"

Kasumi was still shaken up by what her sister Nabiki had just discovered, so she was relieved when she answered the front door-

Kasumi's eyes nearly bugged out, as she looked her 'guest' over. Standing before her was a statuesque female whose sexuality was all-too apparent. However, that was balanced with her athletic body and serious demeanor. However, what was most shocking was the fact that this woman looked like Ranma's female form.

"R-Ranma?" Kasumi managed to say.

"No, but I get that a lot," Kay replies. "Actually, I'm looking for a Genma Saotome and a Soun Tendo."

"If I may ask, are you…Ranma's fiancé?"

"No," Kay chuckles. "If I were, that would be incestuous."

"Huh?"

"My name is…Atalanta Kay Bear, though my friends call me 'Knockout'…and Ranma Saotome is my MOTHER."

"Oh, my!"

Meanwhile, underneath the empty lot nearby…

Ranma Saotome was busy on an important project. Sweat fell from his face, as he used his skill hands to fit the final piece in place. Succeed, and he will have finally mastered a technique that has always alluded him. Fail, and all of his hard work would be for naught. It took him years to get to this point, but Ranma was almost done-

CLICK!

"There," Ranma said, as he surveyed his handiwork. Finally, after years of pain-staking attention, he has finally finished putting together his "ship-in-the-bottle" project. "Dang that was tough…"

At the moment, Ranma was down in his spacecraft, _The Ranusagi_ (or "Wild Bunny"), a spacecraft that looked like a pinball the size of a large SUV that was built shortly before returning home from the future. However, it was actually a mobile "tesseract", which means that it was a lot larger on the inside than on the inside. However, unlike a TARDIS (which uses a black hole for a power source), the _Ranusagi_ uses a quantum singularity, making "refueling" more "user-friendly".

Trying to replace a black hole is NOT an easy thing to do.

Anyway, Ranma had the _Ranusagi_ transferred out of Washu's hands, after being tuned up (done after every one-million miles of travel). Actually, he wanted to get the ship out of Washu's hand out of fear of either Washu adding "surprises" to the ship, or her friend Galaxy Police Officer Mihoshi accidentally destroying it…somehow.

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP!

Ranma looked up towards the nearest voice interface.

"Yes?"

A holographic image of his SELMA unit, plugged into the _Ranusagi_'s systems, appears. She looked exactly like his mother Nodoka Saotome.

"Captain, I believe that you have a guest at the Tendo residence," SELMA replies.

"Elaborate," Ranma replied.

A floating view screen appears, featuring-

"Atalanta?" Ranma said. He straightened himself out. "SELMA, please stand-by."

"Pardon?"

"Well, you DO know that she is on Granny Goodness 'hit lists', not to mention that…she is a wanted criminal in some parts of the world."

"Captain Saotome, if I may ask…if Miss Atalanta is a wanted criminal, why haven't you apprehended her?"

Ranma sighs.

"The same reason why I don't turn Genma to the authorities. She's family."

And with that, Ranma teleports himself top side.

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo home, Atalanta was in the dinning room with the Tendo sisters in attendance.

"This is good tea," Kay says, as she sips it. "Mom tends to make 'Earl Grey' with a touch of lemon and honey. Mmmm. Thanks, Kasumi."

"You're welcome, Miss Bear," Kasumi replies.

"Call me 'Kay'."

Nabiki looks at Kay squarely in the eyes, with arms crossed.

"And when you say 'Mom', you mean…" Nabiki begins.

"Ranma Saotome. Or 'Wild Child', as she was known back in the day."

Akane, on the other hand, was fuming. How can that pervert do this her…?

"So," Akane began evenly. "Who is your father?"

"Akane!"

"Actually, I'm curious as well," Nabiki interjected.

"Well, I-"

Just then…

"I'm home!" said a female voice. Ranko Tendo enters the foyer, dressed like a typical young adult woman, complete with calf-length black skirt and pull over purple sweater. Her red hair was long, which went the length of the small of her back. She carried two bags of groceries, as she gets into view.

"Hi guys!" Ranko said, upon seeing the girls. "I just got back from the grocery store-"

"RANMA!" Akane yelled, as she charged at Ranko.

Ranko sighed, as she casually sidestepped the attack. Unfortunately, directly behind Ranko was a wall.

CRASH!

"Kasumi, can you tend to Akane? I kind had my hands full."

"Of course, Ranma," Kasumi replied, as she went to get the medical kit.

Nabiki merely arched her left eyebrow.

What are you playing at, Saotome? Nabiki thought.

"Oh, hey Kay," Ranko said, as she sees her daughter. "Give me a second to put these things down."

"Take your time," Kay replies. "I'm going to be here for a while…"

**Location: The Village Hidden in the Leaf (Hokkaido, Japan).**

Ranko Tendo (II) was busy writing her answers on exam paper, when she felt a disturbance…

Hmm, Ranko thought. It seems that I have an unwanted 'guest' in my head…

The Genin "kunoich" Ino Yamanaka, the blond rival to the pink-haired Sakura Haruno (a teammate of Naruto Uzumaki), wanted to get answers from the nearest student. In this particular case, that "student" was Ranko.

Big mistake.

Ino suddenly found her self being held in a birdcage, being held by a MALE Ranma Saotome in the astral plane, which was not a big deal for one trained in the mental arts.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ino cried.

"Kid, I will only say this once," Ranma said menacingly. "Try that 'Art of the Valentine' on me again, and I will show you the things that I have witnessed…like this."

Ino's "Art of the Valentine" technique allows the user to briefly take control over the victim's body. Ino had hoped to use this technique in order to steal Ranko's answers. However, Ranma, being a trained Jedi Master, reverse the technique to take control over Ino's mindscape. Thus, Ranma forced Ino to relive the moment he faced the Balrog at Moira, alongside the wizard Gandalf-

"Eeek!" Ino screamed, only to realize that she was back in her body.

"Quiet!" the proctor yelled.

"Oh, uh, sorry…"

So Ranko had to fend off a lot of cheaters that day. Haku DID cheat, by using the moisture in people's eyes to see their test results.

Ucchan!

"Huh?" Ukyo said.

Don't worry, it's me, Ranma, speaking telepathically! I just wanted to know how you are doing?

_It's difficult- wait! How are you doing this…?_

I'll explain later! Here's something that should help you…

Suddenly, mental images began to form in her head…stuff that she knew that she has experienced, but somehow had forgotten…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: "The Temple of the Prophets" (Bajoran Wormhole, Bajor Sector).**

Starfleet Captain Ranma Saotome picked up his "Ucchan", Ukyo Kuonji. If he needed to perform a sacrifice to save his child hood friend…then so be it.

Starfleet Commander Ryouga Hibiki, commanding officer of the _Valiant II_, frowned.

"Ranma, you shouldn't risk yourself like this!" Ryouga yelled. "Too many of us have sacrificed for these…wormhole aliens as it is!"

"Please, Ranma!" Lt/Commander Amanda Rogers. She was tempted to use her powers, but the Q Continuum has put her on a virtual leash. Now, all she could do is watch helplessly, as Ranma allows himself to be at the mercy of the Prophets. "You don't know what will happen to you!"

"I know," Ranma replied. "But I have to try."

In front of Ranma, Ryouga and Amanda were the Prophets and the Emissary-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko.

"The Chrysalis is ready," Sisko says.

"What we were-" began the Prophet that looks like Kasumi.

"What we are-" began the Prophet who looks like Nabiki.

"And we shall become-" began the Prophet who looks like Akane.

"We accept 'The Ranma' as one," said the three Prophets.

Sisko touches Ranma's right shoulder with his left hand.

"Good luck, old friend," Sisko says.

"Thanks, Ben," Ranma says, as he steps within the ring of Tendo sisters/Prophets. When he did so, everything went white…

Location: Federation Deep Space Nine (Ranma's Office).

Bajoran Militia (and Liaison to Starfleet) Colonel Kira Nyres paced back and forth. Ever since Usagi left for her post as the Federation Ambassador to the Dominion, Kira took it upon herself to look after Ranma-

She turned around upon hearing the familiar sounds of the office door opening.

"Captain Saotome, did…you…"

"In a manner of speaking," said Ranma, as SHE sat down in her seat. Ranma neither looked like his male form or his female form.

"Sir, why do you look like Miss Kuonji?" Nyres asked.

"Basically, I'm loaning my life force as a means of restoring Ukyo back to normalcy. Since I am connected to the Prophets, that can gradually reverse the damage that the Pagh Wraiths have done to her."

"So, how long?"

"Well, I don't know. It could be years before I am back to normal."

"I see," Kira says, as she turns to leave. "I'll get use to it, I guess."

**END FLASHBACK!**

_We…we were together?_

Yep. Eventually, I was able to get my old male body back, but we were STILL one person. Only after "returning" to the 20th century that we were able to separate at last.

_Oh._

Ukyo was able to complete the exam using the memories she had shared with her Ranchan. Unfortunately, now she knows about Ranma's sex life with Ranma's wife-

WIFE?

**Location: Stark Tower, New York.**

The Magnificent Mask eased down into his seat.

"Man, Spidey," Ranma said, as he took off his mask. "Why do we ALWAYS get the member with a hidden agenda, or is potentially psychotic?"

"Actually," Spider-Man began, as he took of HIS mask and sat down next to his friend, "I'd be more worried if we DIDN'T get a member with either of those 'backgrounds'."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Ranma was referring to a recent battle where The Sentry, the so-called "Man with the power of a Thousand Suns", was suffering from a nervous background. And this was all in part because he and his arch-enemy, The Void, were really one and the same…

FLASHBACK! 

**Location: The Bronx, New York.**

The day started simply enough.

Thor nemesis Dirk "The Wrecker" Garthwaite, who had escaped from "The Raft", an annex of New York City's "Riker's Island" (a correctional facility), was tearing through the Bronx, re-acquiring his mystical "crowbar". This crowbar, granted by Loki and the Norn Queen Kamilla (Belldandy and Skuld's mother) out of spite for Thor, gave this former manual laborer-turned-super-powered thug many abilities similar to Thor (except for weather control). He had been locked up, thanks to SHIELD, when he and the other super-villains escaped. With the help of the Justice League, the Avengers have been round up many of the escapees.

Now, it was time to take down the Wrecker.

"Please mister!" said a young, adult blond woman, who was dressed in her white bikini. Her father was a collector of meta-human artifacts, and the Wrecker's enchanted crowbar was no exception. "You got what you wanted!"

"Naw," Dirk says. "I need a hostage…and you don't look so bad, girlie."

"No!"

Just as the Wrecker was about to enter his car, he felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Huh?"

Facing him was a masked man, who looked like some sort of "shinobi".

"Hi, Dirk!" Ranma said, as he gave the Wrecker a solid punch into the face. The impact sent Dirk into the car…hard, forcing him to let he girl go.

"Ah!" the girl said.

"Who do you think you are, punk?" Dirk said, as he pried himself out of the now-wrecked car.

"I'm the guy who wants to put you back in jail."

Dirk smirked, as he activated his enchanted power.

FWOOSH!

The Wrecker was now dressed in a purple mask, purple gloves and boots, and a green jumpsuit with a large purple belt.

"Now, you're in for it now-"

Fft! Fft! Fft! Fft! Fft-!

Ranma threw five white roses into the Wrecker's key pressure points.

First, the Wrecker was amazed that he had an opponent that would use roses for weapons.

Second, he was surprised that THESE particular roses could pierce his tough hide.

And third, there was something familiar about this masked man…

"Wait, I know you! You're the Magnificent Mask!"

"Indeed."

"Humph. I'm 'glad' to see that you're not wearing them fruity clothes!"

"Laugh it up, Dirk."

"Oh, I will, I-"

THUNK!

"What did you do to me?" Wrecker asked, as found himself unable to move.

"Oh, I just hit your pressure points. Enchanted or NOT, you're still human. SELMA? Transmit."

With the Wrecker teleported to a holding cell, the girl thanks Ranma.

"You were wonderful!" the girl says.

"Ah, it was nothing-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Ranma takes out his communicator.

"Yeah?"

"We need your assistance," Captain America yells. "We have a situation over in Queens."

"Right."

Ranma turns to the girl.

"Stay cool!"

And with that-

ZIP!

Ranma was gone.

Location: Queens, New York. 

Ranma reappeared, only to find his allies struggling to maintain control over the situation.

Incoming.

"Oof!" Spider-Man said, as he fell into Ranma's arms. "Sorry to drop in on ya, but, as you can see, we have a bit of a problem."

Ranma sees a huge, shadowy figure tearing through Captain America, She-Hulk and Iron Man, and Fantastic Four members Thing, Human Torch II and the Invisible Woman. He sees the white-clad telepath Emma "The White Queen" Frost standing next to Dr. Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards and Professor Xavier in the background. On the ground were Spider-Woman, Luke "Power Man" Cage and his friend James "Wolverine" Logan.

"So…"

"Well, apparently Captain America and Iron Man tracked down Sentry's true identity…which didn't remember being the Sentry."

"And when forced to remember, the Void appeared," Ranma finished. "Got it."

Ranma pulls out what appeared to be a fancy, gold pocket watch.

"What are you doing?" Spider-Man asked.

"Watch," Ranma said, as he presses down on one of the button, as he held Spider-Man's arm…

CLICK!

FWOOSH!

All around the two heroes, everything ceases to move.

"Wow…" Spider-Man said.

"Come, let's wrap things up," Ranma said, as he and Spidey moved to contain the Void.

"Alright," Spidey replied. "How come you don't use that watch more often?"

"Because if I did, the world will end."

"Huh?"

"When the Julian calendar was switched the Gregorian calendar, an entire hour was 'lost'. This watch contains that lost hour, which can only be accessed by this watch, thanks to a mystic. Once it runs out, then the world will END."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. How? I don't know. But the last 'Paladin of the Lost Hour' told me so."

"Oh."

**(A/N: "Paladin of the Lost Hour" is based on the 1980s _Twilight Zone_ episode with the same name.)**

"Then we better hurry," Spidey says.

"Yeah."

And that was that.

Emma Frost and Professor X was able to piece together Sentry's splintered mind back together long enough for the hero to return. Later, he officially joined the New Avengers.

END FLASHBACK! 

"How long do you have left with that thing?" Spidey asked.

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he used his command over Time to restore the watch to full power. Each act uses a LOT of energy, which will take about a week to fully replenish. "Oh, about an hour. Why ask?"

"Just wondering."

**Location: Asgard, the Home of the Norse Gods.**

Sailor Moon appeared on the rainbow bridge leading to the fabled realm of the Norse gods. Her appearance was slight different, as attest to the fact that she wore a charcoal-black wooly cape, breast plate (to fit her large…assets), and hair done in long twin braids that flowed down the front. In this form, Usagi had the body of a Valkyrie warrior of old: big, tall and muscularly lean. In fact, she was almost as big as her "Gammazon form", but was naturally stronger (i.e. no need to get angry to pump up her strength).

Being a "Class 100" powerhouse felt odd to Usagi. Years of training, enhancement and boons (not to mention utilizing her Silver Millennium Crystal, her "Star seed") have made her second only to Superman in raw power. Regardless of her form, whether in her normal, Gammazon, Saiyajin, Norse or Cosmic forms, Usagi will always be able to effortlessly lift. Beyond 100 tons is a mystery even to her, and in that regard, Usagi will always be slightly jealous of her beloved Ranma. Ranma, whose martial arts training has made him one of few humans to be able to take on the likes of Superman, purposely avoided anything that would artificially enhance his body…and being a "godling" didn't count, since all it did was give him immortality; anything else to that state was rejected, save for skills, knowledge and talents that could help him be a better martial artist. That's why Ranma could be, for example, a Temporal Warrior and a Jedi, since those occupations were skill-based; the "powers" were the result of learning those skills. At least, that's how Ranma viewed it.

At any rate, Usagi felt lucky that Ranma was in her life, since it kept her grounded.

"Hold, Moon Princess!" said Hemdall, the Guardian of the Gate. From his vantage point at the end of the rainbow bridge that lead to the Realm of Asgard, the god could see EVERYTHING. "What is thou business here in the Realm?"

"Salutations, brave Hemdall," Usagi says. "I have been summoned to the court of Lord Thor!"

"Of this, I know," Hemdall says, as he steps aside with his battle axe. "Proceed, and enjoy thyself!"

"Thank you, my Lord," Usagi said, as she enters Asgard.

After going through the motions of greeting old friends, Usagi enters the Great Hall.

"I am here, Lord Thor," Usagi said, as she knelled before her sire. "What is thy bidding?"

Thor, who, in this incarnation, wore a beard and eye-patch, rises from his throne. To his right was Lady Sif, his wife, and the Norse goddess of warriors. To his left stood the Enchantress, Thor's second wife, and the mother of his first born Magni, the Norse god of strength.

"Rise, fair Princess Serena," Thor said. "We have been comrades in arms on more than one occasion to engage in such formality."

There was sudden aura of jealousy emitting from both Sif and the Enchantress, but both held their respective tongues.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said. "Why hast thou summoned me?"

"My friend, I will soon begin my first 'Odin sleep', so that I can replenish my energies. In a few short years, Ragnorak- the twilight of the Norse gods –will begin, and I will have need of my strength."

"And I am here because…?"

"As my designated successor, thou will have final authority on matters of state. However, I do know of thine obligations on Midgard, so brave Baldur will handle things here."

Usagi nods.

Meanwhile, in a lair underneath the Great Hall…

"So," said Loki the Trickster, "my brother has decided to 'rest'."

Since Odin's death, Thor has allowed his half-brother some leeway in his affairs, as long as he doesn't do anything to challenge Thor's authority. Still, if there is one thing that the Trickster loved to do, is to embarrass his brother.

"Let us see: the Moon Princess will be in charge, something that the Enchantress does not like, since she wants her son Magni to be my bother's heir. I am sure that she will want to help me to…rectify the situation."

And thus Loki has decided to use the Moon Princess to embarrass Thor. Too bad he didn't factor in the "Chaos Factor" during the planning stages…

**Location: Pluto (Sol System).**

Pluto, like any other world, had multiple layers of reality. In one such layer, the primordial forces of Entropy are alive and well; one false move, and the victim cease to exist. After all, in the end, Entropy breaks down reality back to essence. In another, the chaos mages known as the Euthanatos practices the art of probability in magic. In yet another layer, the Lord of the Underworld Hades rules, whose realm is connected straight to the "Low Umbra". Interestingly, thanks to a recent conflict involving the universal destroyer "Imperiex" and the protectors of Earth, the physical aspect of Pluto was destroyed. Thankfully, the Justice League had decided to use the alien dictator Mongul's "War World" (basically a "Deathstar") as a substitute (once the surface was covered up with dirt. So that was that.

Setsuna Meioh, also known as "Sailor Pluto", the Senshi of Pluto, was the ruler of her own realm, as the Guardian of the Time Gate. As the daughter of the King of Darkness, she was given a lot of leeway in dealing her "neighbors". Strangely, Setsuna should have been on Saturn, rather than Pluto, since that world's province is Time. However, since the Saturn is WAY too dangerous to manage, the forces of Time have been wild ever since the fall of the Silver Millennium Kingdom, Setsuna deals with Time from the safety of her seat on Pluto.

On this day, Setsuna was going over the latest findings concerning the Chaos Factor himself Ranma Saotome. Ranma has been a bit of a hindrance in her grand schemes. She did hate the fact that LORD Ranma has become the Moon Princess' husband, since it could affect the future Princess Rini's life. Bottom line, she has to figure out a way for both Crystal Tokyo and "Small Lady" to come into existence…even if it means having a gyno-monarchy in the form of the future High-Queen Hoshi marrying the future Neo-Queen Serenity. She didn't think Usagi would be necessarily opposed to being with a woman, since she has had intimate relations with Ranma's female form-

Something catches Setsuna's eye.

"Hmmmm?" Setsuna mused, as she took a closer look…and frowned.

"Well, it's seems that Ranma has his own starship command," she said, as the BC-305 "Icarus-class" _Enterprise_ passes by…

BRRRING!

A water bucket is teleported over Setsuna's head…and spills over.

SPLASH!

The Senshi of Pluto was all wet.

"GAH!" Setsuna fumed. "Curse you Ranma Saotome!"

Meanwhile, aboard the _Enterprise_…

"Why did you teleport that bucket of water, Colonel?" asked USAF Lt/Colonel Don West. "I mean, these coordinates are a bit strange."

"I…wanted to personally test the teleporters," USAF Colonel Ranshin Rantsu says, as he sat back down in his command seat. "Yeah, that's it…"

"Sir!" said a Communications Officer. "We're receiving a hail from SGC."

"Okay, on screen."

CHIRP!

"Colonel Rantsu," began USAF Major General Henry "Hank" Landry, as his image appeared on the screen. Landry strangely looks like the actor Beau Bridges. "I take it that you are NOT 'joyriding'?"

"Not at all, sir," Ranma says. "I simply wanted to go on to the speed trials, rather than simply go by the numbers."

"I see. Well, I suppose I should be fortunate that you are already out there," Landry said with amusement. "I'm giving you new orders."

"Sir," USAF Lt. Penny Robinson said, as coordinates were being fed into her navigation computer. "I'm receiving new coordinates."

"I want you to rendezvous with the _Daedalus_ in the Pegasus Galaxy, where you are to introduce yourselves to Dr. Elizabeth Weir and the rest of her team."

"Aye, sir," Ranma says. "Anything else?"

"Before I forget, you are to pick up 'special guests' while you are there. Apparently, Captain John Crichton (USN) and Col. Usashinko Ranshin-"

"Huh?"

"You DO remember that Col. Ranshin left a doppelganger of hers with Crichton, the last time he was on Earth, right?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Well, she has just relayed some interesting news which I think will be of interest to Homeworld Security."

"Alright, fair enough."

"I'm glad to hear that. Landry out."

CHIRP!

Ranma turns to Dr. Will Robinson, who was manning the Science and Engineering station.

"Will, what's the status on the engines?"

"We can make it to Atlantis within a reasonable amount of time, but I suggest that we don't push the engines too much."

"Cool. And the other project…?"

"I almost have everything together for full operations."

"Great!"

Ranm turns to Penny.

"Lt., set a course to the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Course LAID sir," Penny said with a grin.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Col. West, let's roll."

"Aye, sir," Don says, as he punches the ship's engine to achieve hyper-space…

Location: "Platform One" (Earth, five billion years into future).

"Oh, my apologies," the Doctor says, as he presented his fake passport to the Steward. "Here you go!"

The Steward takes a look at the passport, fooled by its psychic manipulation properties.

"Very well," said the Steward. "However, please refrain from wandering the premise."

"Sure."

After the Steward leaves, and after the Doctor explains Rose, his latest "companion" of what just happened, guest from nearly all over the local cluster began to assemble in the foyer.

"Hello," said a plant woman. "My name is Jabe of the Forest of Cheem. I bring you a gift."

The plant woman gives the Doctor a seedling of her father.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "Um…"

The Doctor breathed on Jabe.

"I give the breathe from my longs," the Doctor says.

"Thank you for your gift."

"Man, what a cheap-skate," Ranma told Rose.

"Really?" Rose replied.

"Yeah. He STILL owes me for dinner."

"And you, sir," Jabe said, as she faced Ranma. "I give YOU a gift as well."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ranma said, as she accepted the seedling. He then plucked a strand of his hair. "I give you a follicle of my hair. It actually changes color."

Ranma produced two cups of water, one hot, while the other was cold. He shows the black strand of hair to Jabe, dips it into the cold water…

"Oh, my!" Jabe said with amazement, as the strand changes color from black to red. "From what manner of species are you?"

"Actually, I'm-"

"He's with me," the Doctor interjected.

"I see. Well, sir, thank you for your gift."

After Jabe leaves…

"Ranma, you should be careful," the Doctor admonished.

"Doc, you're not my parent. And besides, I was about to tell her that I am with YOU."

"Oh."

Rose rolls her eyes. She finds it a surprise that two close friends would argue about every little thing…

After a robed group of aliens called "the Adherents of the Repeated Meme" handed out metal spheres, as a gesture of peace, to everyone, the guest of honor is literally rolled out.

"Gah!" Ranma and Rose said, upon seeing Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen, who was nothing more than a flat sheet of moist skin.

"Please, behave yourselves," the Doctor admonished. "And you, Ranma! You should known better!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma replied. "But still…"

"Greetings!" the "woman" said. "I, as the last human left, am glad that all of you have come to witness the end of the world, my ancestral home known as Earth."

Ranma was in deep thought. He knew that the Sailor Scouts and the court of Crystal Tokyo have long since departed for "Beyond the Rim". He thought that at least one of them would have been here to witness the end of the world-

Something appeared at the corner of his eye. It was a lithe, red-haired woman dressed in ceremonial robes…like that of a princess.

Ranma went over to where the woman was suppose to be, but was gone.

"Did you see a woman standing here?" Ranma asked a guest.

"I did not, sir," the alien said.

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"Problem?" the Doctor asked, as he steps forth.

"No, I guess not."

"Well, come," the Doctor said, let's get soemthing to eat.

"Well, okay."

As they walked to where Rose was standing, they pass by the red-haired woman, who was casually drinking her glass of wine…

Soemtime later, with minutes left to witness the destruction of the Earth, Ranma was alone in one of the observation rooms.

Rose enters.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he turns to see Rose, who then sat down. "How's your experience?"

"It's kinda weird," Rose replies. "With all these aliens. And that so-called woman creeped me out!"

"TELL me about it."

Silence.

"Have you known the Doctor long?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied as he sat downhis metal sphere. "I met him in England, while I was learning Time magic."

"Magic?"

"Yep."

"But there's no such thing!"

"And did you think that time travel was possible, before meeting the Doctor?"

"Good point. So…what is it that you do, exactly?"

"Well, I'm a martial artist, first and foremost. Other than THAT, I'm 'the muscle'."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. Watch."

Ranma got up, and performed a rather complex. When he was done, Rose was clapping her hands.

"That…that was beautiful."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he wiped his brow-

Sweat?

"Rose, is it me, or is it getting hot around here?"

"Now that you mention it…"

Ranma looked around, and noticed that his metal sphere had opened up.

"Rose, let's get out of here!" Ranma said, as he and Rose attempted to leave, only to find out that the doors were locked.

"WARNING!" said the station's computer. "SHIELD GENERATOR FOR THIS ROOM IS DEACTIVATING."

The view screen began to crack, as the screen was lowered. The intense heat began to burn everything in the room…

"What are we going to do?" Rose said.

Ranma sighed. He wanted to avoid doing this…

"What are you doing with that strange pen?" Rose asked.

"Watch," Ranma said. "Solar Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Rose's eyes bugged out, seeing Ranma now as an attractive red-haired female…in a skanky sailor suit.

"Wha-what?"

Sailor Helios ignored Rose as she began to absorb the solar radiation, keeping the room cool.

"Ranma, Rose, are you two in there?" the Doctor said, as he banged the door to the room, after learning of the Stewards death.

"Yeah, we are, Doc," 'Helios says, as she maintained her discipline. She could have used her Yellow Lantern Ring, but if she did, the structural integrity of the station would have been compromised, especially after realizing that there may be a sabateur on board.

"Alright, I'm re-establishing the computer's original configuration."

"SYSTEM HAS BEEN RESTORED."

When the door opens, Rose runs into the Doctor's arms.

"Thanks for saving us!" Rose said. "Did you know that Ranma changed into a woman?"

"I figured he would," the Doctor says. He then looks at 'Helios. "By the way, nice legs."

"Ha, ha," 'Helios replied. "Doc, we might have a problem."

"I'll say," the Doctor said, as he held up a deactivated nano-probe (basically a small, metal spider). "Can you protect the station while we find the source of these little bastards?"

"Sure thing, 'Helios said, as she jammed her Yellow Ring into the station's systems. With the ring, 'Helios made sure that there were no further accidents, while the Doctor and Rose found out that Lady Cassandra was the culprit, who wanted to collect the insurance money at the time of the death of the guests. With this news, Cassandra was hauled off to face the consequences of her actions.

Later…

"It's time to go," Ranma said, as he retrieves Rose from the main foyer.

Rose was looking at what remained of Earth, as the Sun went nova.

"It's hard to believe that this is all that there is left of humanity's legacy."

Rose then turns to Ranma.

"And you have some explaining to do, Mister!"

"I will…in time. Besides, the Doc wants to grab a bite to eat."

"Oh! I know of a café near Trafalger Square that serves the best fish and chips ever!"

"Okay…MY treat."

"Thanks!"

"Besides," Ranma said, as he and Rose head back to the Doctor's TARDIS. "The only one with money out of the three of us is ME. If you ask me, the Doc ought to start earning a living."

Rose giggles.

After the TARDIS disappears…

"My, how I remembered that day," Princess Ranko, aka "Sailor Helios" said, as she observed the last remains of her former homeworld. "My dear Rose, you will begin a grand adventure."

Jabbe enters the foyer.

"My Lady, we must depart."

Ranko sighed. She will be the last of the Sailor Scouts to leave this part of space.

"Very well, Lady Jabbe. I hoped that you appreciated the antics of my younger self."  
"I did. It was quite…insightful."

And with that, the two depart for parts unknown to modern Man.

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 19– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 19**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Somewhere outside of normal space and time, in the TARDIS…**

FZZZT!

"Doc, I'm having trouble re-calibrating the compensators!" Ranma Saotome said, as his fingers danced across the control panel of the TARDIS.

"Try using the manifold generator, while I activate the chronotronic stabilizers!" the Doctor says.

Rose Tyler, their traveling companion, held onto the railing for dear life.

"Do you two KNOW what you are doing?" Rose asks.

""Hey, would YOU like to do this?" Ranma replies.

"Um…no…"

"So hold on and big quiet!" the Doctor says. "I promise you Naples, circa 1860, and Naples you shall have."

Rose merely rolled her eyes.

However, the three did not go to Naples, circa 1860. Instead…

**Location: Cardiff, Wales, circa 1869.**

The TARDIS materializes in an alley of a snow-covered city.

Ranma was the first to exit, and-

"Aw, hell!" Ranma says. "This isn't Naples!"

"Doctor, where are we?" Rose asks.

"From the looks of things, we are in Cardiff…1869, probably around Christmas."

Ranma sees a discarded newspaper, picks it up, and reads it.

"Yep, it is."

"So, what should we do now?" Rose asks.  
"Ranma?"

"There's reading by Charles Dickens at the local music hall."

"Then, that's the agenda. But you, young lady, you should change."  
"But why?"

"The 1860s is not exactly a time for women's liberation."

"Well, I'm not going to change, just because of the opinions of some stodgy society!"

"Well, I'm good," Ranma said, as he suddenly appeared in the clothes of the era and place…including moustache, bowler hat and cane.

"How-?" Rose began.

"See? He's getting on the act," the Doctor says, as he appeared in similar dress, except that his hat was a "homburg". "Well?"

"Fine, fine," Rose says with resignation. "What should I do?"

"Hold this, and press the button," Ranma says, as he gave Rose his "disguise pen". "It's already set for the Victorian style."

"Okay…"

The next then she realized, Rose was wearing the style of dress suited for her age and stature.

"Wow," Rose replied. "I can definitely save money with this pen."

"If I have time, I'll have one made for ya," Ranma says.

"Thank you, Ranma."

"Any time."

"Come on," the Doctor says. "We don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says. He then gave Rose his arm. "Rose?"

"Don't mind if I do, Ranma," Rose replied, as she took Ranma's arms.

However, upon reaching the music hall…

"Ah! A ghost!" screamed a patron, as a crowd began to run out of the hall.

"Figures as much," Ranma says, as he tapped into his "Mother Box", an advanced sentient computer built by the hyper-tech oriented "New Gods". Normally, it's in pocket space, but can be linked mentally.

"Mother Box?"

PING! PING! PING!

"Ranma, who are you speaking to-?" Rose began to ask.

"Never mind that!" Doctor interjects. "Ranma?"

"There is a gaseous-based entity inside," Ranma replied.

"Interesting," the Doctor says. "Let's go!"

"Wait up, guys-!" Rose says. "It's hard to move in this dress…"

As soon as the trio makes into the audience chamber, they saw the entity moving about the room, as it left evidence of leaving a decrepit old woman.

"Look at that!" Rose says.

"Quite," the Doctor says. Before he could do something-

"YOU there!" said a distinguished older man with a goatee. "You're responsible for ruining my reading!"

"Ranma, deal with the entity, while I deal with Mr. Dickens."

"Right," Ranma said, as he went to deal with the entity. Thankfully, he always carried one of his Hyrulean milk bottles, which can be used to trap entities. "Come here, little gaseous entity…"

Unfortunately, during the chaos, Rose ends up kidnapped by the local mortician and his maid, who happens to be a "psychic medium". Thankfully, Ranma and the Doctor had the hindsight in planting a "tracking bug", as a safety precaution. So, along with an irate Dickens, they managed to track down Rose's location…

BLAM!

"What are you doing-?" said the maid, whose name was "Gweneth", as Ranma burst into the building.

"Doc, can you…?" Ranma began, as he went to find Rose.

"Certainly," the Doctor replies, as he and Dickens ran interference.

"Madame, you must tell us why you have kidnapped our companion?" Dickens asked.

"It's nothing like that, sir!" said the girl. "It's just that Mr. Sneed is, well, peculiar."

"I'll say…"

Meanwhile…

"Let me out of here!" Rose yelled, as banged on the door…as "zombies" began to round on her.

"Rose?" Ranma yelled from the outside of the mortuary.

"Ranma? Is that you?"

"Uh, DUH!" Ranma replied. "Stand back!"

Rose moved out of the way.

CRASH!

Once Ranma kicks the door in, he pulled Rose close to him.

"Why, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Quit kidding yourself," Ranma replied, as he raised his free palm up. "Moko Takabisha!"

Fwoosh!

Rose watched in amazement as some sort of ball made from light leapt from Ranma's hand, and struck the zombies. The gaseous entities screamed, as their vapor forms left the bodies and into the lights.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Just what I thought."

A short time later, it was reveled that the entities were known as the "Gelth", a species who claimed to have lost their bodies as a consequence to the last Time War.

"From what Ranma has told me, I believe that these 'entities' are indeed sentient beings from another world," the Doctor says.

"Posh!" Dickens says. "You expect me to believe that 'aliens' are haunting this place, and taking over the dead?"

"What's easier to believe: aliens or ghosts?"

"You might have a point…"

"So, what should we do?" Sneed asks. "I can't have these things ruining my business!"

"Perhaps I can use my gifts to contact these 'angels'?" Gwyneth offers.

"That is a BRILLIANT idea!" the Doctor says.

"Um, shouldn't we think this through?" Ranma said.

"I agree with Ranma," Rose replies. "If nothing else, there's Gwyneth's welfare to worry about."

The Doctor looks at Ranma and Rose.

"It's my party, and if you two don't like it, you can both go home!"

"…"

However, instead of getting angry at the Doctor's sudden admonishment, Ranma merely shrugged his shoulders. Ranma had a feeling the Doctor wanted to make amends for what had happened during the Time War. So, while holding hands with Gwyneth, in the guise of boosting her psyche with his "chi", Ranma planted a modular nano-patch on her skin…

A short time later…

"Well, gee, Doc!" Ranma yelled, as he was feigning off zombies. "This was a MUCH better plan than what I had in mind!"

"Well…it could get worse," the Doctor said, as he and Rose was being pushed back into a corner.

"What could be worse that this?" Rose yelled.

Sure enough, the Gelth, whether or not their request for asylum was real, decided to take advantage of Gwyneth's desire to become a conduit for them to enter Earth. Now, they have decided to fully exploit the situation by initiating a full-scale invasion.

Ranma turns back to his friends, noticing that Dickens had turn up the gas of the gaslights, as a means of attracting the entities out of the decomposing bodies. Sneed had already been killed by one of the zombies, and has become on of them.

"Hurry!" Dickens says.

"What about you-?" Rose asks. "And what about Gwyneth?"

"You two, get out of here!" Ranma yells. "I'll do my best to resolve this."

"Promise?"

Ranma smiles.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. I DON'T lose!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Come on!" the Doctor yells.

Alone, Ranma turns back to Gwyneth.

"Please…let me die…" the orphan girl manages to say.

"I don't think I can live with that…and you have TOO much potential to let it go to waste."

Outside of the mortuary…

"Doctor, will Ranma be-" Rose began.

BOOM!

"RANMA!"

As the flames engulfed the building, the Doctor merely watches on.

After getting away from the scene of destruction, Charles Dickens, the Doctor and Rose arrive at the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Dickens says. "I will certainly use him for the basis of my next story, as my way of honoring him."

"I…I'm sure he would have wanted it," Rose replied sadly.

"Well, good luck, sir," the Doctor says, knowing that Dickens will die before publishing his story.

And with that, the Doctor and Rose enter the TARDIS, which soon disappears.

Inside…

"How can you be so…unemotional about Ranma's passing?" Rose yelled, as she followed the Doctor deeper into the TARDIS.

"That's because Ranma did not pass," the Doctor said, as he opened the door to the medical bay.

Rose was in shock.

There, Ranma, using his skills as an Emergency Medical Technician (required of all Starfleet command officers), was providing life-support to Gwyneth, who was slowly regaining her vital signs.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he continued to monitor the situation. "Gwyneth will be fine, but there's a lot of cellular damage to over-come."

"Ranma!" Rose said, as she hugged Ranma. "You're okay!"

"Oof!"

The Doctor smiles approvingly. Maybe he needs to lighten up.

Naw.

"Alright then," the Doctor says, as he heads back to the main control room. "But YOU get to baby-sit our newest guest!"

Ranma merely rolls his eyes.

**Location: The Village of the Hidden Leaves, Hokkaido.**

Meanwhile, back in the present…

Proctor Ibiki looks at the remaining examinees. Both the pressure and the eagle-eyed "sentinels" had whittled the group down significantly. And now, it was time to administer the last exam question.

"Okay," the Proctor sneered. "You have survived up to this point…but there is ONE more question to give out-"

Just then, one of the examinees from the Village of the Hidden Sand returns from the restroom.

"Ah, Mr. Kankuro," said the Proctor. "It looks like you arrived just in time. I hope that your bathroom experience was an 'enlightened one'."

The boy who looked like something out of a "noh" play (i.e. face painted and covered in a ceremonial hood under a head protector) froze for a minute. He had used his "crow" to create a thirteenth sentinel, who would relay the test answers to him while in the rest room.

Ranko merely smirked, thinking how her aura senses picked up the fake as soon as the test began.

Meanwhile, Ukyo was trying to stay focused. She was floored by the fact that she was a literal part of Ranma. In fact, she was a "remade" version of one of his doppelgangers. Slowly, as she wrote down the test answers on the exam paper, the answers came to her easily. Still, she had much to say to Ranma as soon as they were done.

Haku, Ranma's grandson, was as cool as ice, as the feminine boy jotted down the answers, while using moisture as a means of collecting information. Now, it was time for the tenth question.

"Now, sit down," the Proctor demanded.

"Um, yes, sir."

Once Kankuro sat back down in his seat, after passing information to his sister, the wild-haired Tamari (who kinda reminded Ranko of a koala bear), he waited for the tenth question as well.

"Very well," Ibiki began. "Rule #1: You may choose not to answer this question."

"Hey, what gives?" Tamari demanded.

"However, if you choose not to answer, you and your team-mates will automatically fail the exam."

"WHAT?" Ukyo cried out. "Of course we'll take the question!"

"Not so fast," Ibiki continued. "You didn't let me finish. If you choose to take the last question, and fail…not only will you have failed the exam, BUT YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!"

"That's bull!" yelled Inunza Kiba, who specializes in dog-ninjutsu. He keeps his companion, a pup named Akamuru, on his head at all times. "This wasn't like this the last time!"

"Humph," Ibiki says. "New rules, different year! If you don't want to take the risks…you can always take the exam NEXT year. Now then…those who would like to bow out…you may raise you hand."

At first, no one got up. However, slowly but surely, a few hands were raised…

Suddenly, Ranko burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Huh?" Naruto says, as he turns around.

"You!" Ibiki says. "What do you find so funny?"

"This…all this!" Ranko replied. "This is a classic 'no-win scenario'. Either get humiliated by bowing out, or get humiliated by failing. Genius!"

Naruto, inspired by Ranko's words, gets up as well.

"She's right! All of us are shinobi, no matter the rank! We are supposed to take risks! And no matter what, I will never quit. AND I WILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

"You can still quit…"

"Now way! Quitting is NOT the way of the ninja!"

Ranko notices that the resolve of the examinees has strengthened some bit.

I impress, kid, Ranko thought to herself. You do Usagi and I proud.

"Very, well, here is your 'tenth" question…THERE IS NO TENTH QUESTION!"

Everyone, except for Ranko, face-faults; Ranko merely burst out laughing, including falling out of her chair.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Ranma, please don't embarrass me, Ukyo thought.

"Hey, what gives?" Tamari asks. "Were we wasting our time?"

"Not at all," Ibiki says. He begins to elaborate that the questions themselves were used as a means of testing the examinees' ability to gather information using clandestine means, as both a team and as individuals…under a pressured situation. The questions were so difficult that by default one had to "cheat". Ranko, being an experienced tactician and high-calibre martial artist, knew the answers.

Ibiki then illustrated why it was important to conduct the test in this manner, by showing the class his scarred head. So it's better to not be a ninja at all, than a clumsy one.

"Whoa," Ranko said. She has seen many types of injuries.

"Ultimately, you must always think of the goal, and not the adversary nature of the role of the shinobi. And as far as I'm concerned…all of you here have passed!"

Ranko nods with approval.

"Alright-!" Naruto began.

Suddenly, an object comes flying into classroom. It quickly unbundled itself, revealing a woman dressed in a fish net body suit, short skirt and tan overcoat.

"Alright!" said the woman. "It's time to introduce myself to you all as your new Proctor!"

"…"

"You're early," Ibiki said dryly.

Ranko looks at the woman with a shocked expression.

Anko Matarashi? She thought to herself. Oh, brother!

The woman looks around the class.

"You seem to let too many of the examinees pass this year, Ibiki," Anko replies. "You're getting soft?"

"No, Anko. I think we have a stronger crop of candidates."

"We'll see. After I get through with them, there will only be half still remaining!"

**Location: Tendo Compound, Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).**

Thanks to Ranma-chan, she was able to whip up a meal quickly. And thanks to learning that Kay was around, Soun and Genma decided to go on an extended "training journey". They have been doing this a lot lately.

"Okay, Father," says Kasumi, as she spoke over the phone. "I understand. You and uncle have a safe trip in Hokkaido. Alright, bye."

CLICK!

"Father said that he and uncle won't be back for at least a month," Kasumi says, as she sat down.

"Well," Ranma-chan began, as she sat down the plates of food on the dinner table. "More for us then!"

"Ranma, when are you going to explain…this woman?" Nabiki inquired.

"Yeah!" Akane says defensively, sore that she was tricked into running into a wall. "So, tell us about HER, you pervert!"

"Actually, I'm the pervert in the family," Kay replies. As a "New God", she speak any language instantly, though she had to hide her facial markings and other signatures that indicated such a position.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asks.

"Well, I am an exotic dancer…among other things."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi replied.

Kay then looked up and down the two Tendo sisters.

"Actually, you two, with a few changes, can bring in some good money-"

"Alright, alright," said Ranma-chan, as she sat down to eat. "We don't need to corrupt any more people, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, what do you need to know?" Ranma-chan asked.

"We want to know how…she…well…" Nabiki began.

Ranma-chan sighed.

"I…I was forced into servitude by Lord Darkseid of Apocalypse, a New God who revels in breaking a sentient's spirit. HE broke mine when he forced me to bare his children, Orion and Atalanta. Atalanta is Kay's birth name."

There was silence for a moment.

"You don't mean THE Darkseid?" Nabiki asked in shock. Everyone in the superhero community, including the Sailor Scouts, knew who Darkseid was, who was an antagonist of Superman.

"Yep," Ranma-chan replied.

"Oh, my!"

"So, how did…?" Akane asked.

"My son Orion and his 'friend' Metron the Seeker woke me from my enthrallment. But…the damage was already done. Even now, I can remember serving Darkseid like a loyal lapdog. Sigh. I did get revenge…but I've should've known that he'd come back from dead. He always does."

There was more silence.

Kasumi gets up and hugs Ranma-chan.

"If you need anything, you can always talk to me."

Nabiki remained silent.

"Um, Ranma, I-" Akane managed to say.

"Hey, it's alright," Ranma-chan says. "Based on the things that I have done in my life, I have no right to judge anyone TOO harshly…except when comparing my martial arts prowess, of course."

"Humph, you jerk," chided Akane, as she tapped Ranma-chan's shoulder playfully. She couldn't believe how unaffected her fiancé seemed to be.

"Well, with all that sad news out of the way, let's eat!" Kay says.

"…"

**Location: Azabuu Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).**

"Mom, I'm going to work out down in the basement for a bit!" Usagi says, as she begins to head down the basement.

"Alright!" Ikuko replies. "Just remember that dinner will be ready at seven o'clock!"

"Okay!"

Usagi goes down to the basement. Her father Ken had recently renovated it to provide a place for his to exercise. In the far wall, there was a mirror that covered the entire wall. She looked around, making sure that no one was behind her…

Using her right index finger, Usagi drew a Runic symbol that represented her name (Usagi Tsukino), her true name (Serena bani Serenity), and her affiliation (Rantsu). The symbols glowed, before expanding to form a doorway. She walked through the doorway, not knowing that there was a small camera recording everything that she was doing…

When Usagi emerged, in a realm of her own creation. It was an exact replica of the original Moon Kingdom castle; the ruins of the original site was still in on the Moon, but shunted off from the rest of the universe by a single dimensional frequency called the "Penumbra". If one were to go outside of the castle proper, it would appear to be on an island on an endless sea of blue.

The entire castle was filled with artifacts and memorabilia from her entire life experience as both a private and public citizen. When she went into the dining room, there were scores of pictures on it. Usagi picks up one of the pictures, looks at it, and sighs. It was a picture of herself and Ranma, which was taken in the early 1970s. Her long hair was parted in the middle, and was wearing the fashion of the day. The picture also showed her leaning against Ranma, who wore a "Bruce Lee" mustache. At the time the picture was taking, Ranma was working in Hong Kong as Lee's "stunt double" for a film project that the principle filming would not have the chance to get started.

Sigh.

Time to deal with HER.

Usagi went to her inner sanctum. In the middle of the room full of books, both arcane and otherwise, were a chair and a freestanding floor length mirror. When Usagi sat down, a black robed figure sat down at the same time. As if parroting Usagi's movements, the robed figure lowered HER hood.

"Hello, Usagi," said Darth Lune, the Lord of the Sith who had chose to merge with her opposite counterpart for the good of all Creation. Her piercing blues eyes gave her an eerie quality to them. "Come to visit?"

"Humph," Usagi replied. "You and I both know that we are the same person."

"Then why come here?"

Usagi leans forward.

"Because talking to one's self would be a sign of a crazy person."

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to know if…I run the risk of becoming like you."

Lune looks thoughtful for a moment.

"That will depend on whether or not you are willing to take responsibility for your actions. You associate yourself with criminal organizations, like the Tokyo yakuza and the Triads in Hong Kong. And that doesn't include the fact that you have contacts and dealings within several criminal or terrorists organizations."

Usagi sighed.

"In my defense, those contacts were developed for OTHER reasons."

"And yet you make money off of them. Sounds kinda…hypocritical to me. I wonder how your precious Ranma would feel about that?"

"News flash: Ranma already knows about what I do!"

"Perhaps. I'm sure that his encounter with 'Orochimaru' will prove to highlight the fact that he REALLY doesn't know everything that is going on. Certainly, Ranma didn't know that Bill ("The Snake Charmer") Caine, Kwai Chang's brother, had corrupted his granddaughter O-ishi O-Ren into joining the Darkside."

"That's not fair! It was YOU who corrupted Bill! In fact, it was YOU who corrupted MY son Genshin, O-ishi AND Orochimaru! Before WE merged, you had followed Ranma and I back to THIS temporal nexus, and tried to undermine our efforts in creating a better future. Those criminal activities are ALL YOUR DOING!"

Lune gives Usagi a cold smile.

"And now, they are your responsibility. I told you the price you would have to pay to save Ranma's life. And remember, YOU took my life away by denying my right to be with Mamoru…and our daughter Rini when we merged, so don't look for sympathy for ME. However, it will be interesting to see if our merging will end up becoming MY rebirth. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

CRASH!

As the mirror shatters, Usagi weeps. She tried to eat her cake and eat it too, but is finding a bitter aftertaste. She WAS Darth Lune…and Darth Lune was she; they were ONE now. So it didn't matter whether or not it was her fault for what has transpired. Everything, from that point on was her responsibility. Still, she was willing to do what it takes to see to both Ranma's welfare…and happiness.

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 20– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Nerima Ward, Tokyo.**

Nabiki Tendo excused herself from the family, as she got up. She needed to process all this information before too long. One thing for sure: Kay looked like the type of person who was more than willing to-

BEEP-BEEP!

Nabiki's pager went off, indicating that her Minerva Computer had received an important e-mail. Since the other day, she had been in contact with one of theses Magical Girls "fans", who had swore that his older sister was some sort of magical girl. Maybe "Sammy" (her contact's "handle") has found something useful.

After closing the door to her room, Nabiki activated her computer, got "online", and downloaded the file. Upon receiving it, Nabiki opened the file. Apparently, it was a video.

And what she saw floored her…and may be a major clue to what has been happening lately.

**Location: The Village of the Hidden Leaves, Hokkaido.**

With the conclusion of the first phase of the exam, the students were for the next phase: the Forest of Death!

"Wooo," Ranko Tendo said. "I'm SCARED."

"You WILL be, little girl," said the proctor Anko, who wore her "fishnet" body suit rather sexily. "You WILL be."

"Hmmm- nope."

"Yes, you WILL."

"No, I won't."

Anko growled in frustration.

"You know, you remind me us this guy who was JUST as arrogant as you are, Miss…?"

"Tendo. Ranko Tendo, Proctor."

"Ah, yes. You and I will be 'good' friends Miss Tendo."

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were looking at a contemplating Haku. The group was waiting for the exam to begin, while being interviewed by the grandson of the Third Hokage for the Ninja Academy newspaper.

"Why is HE taking the exam?" Naruto whispers to Sakura. "He's nearly as good as I am!"

"Naruto, Haku nearly killed you AND Sasuke!" said the pink-haired Sakura. "I'd say he's nearly as good as Master Kakashi!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is, you jerk!"

BOP!

"Ow!"

Sakura fumed, as she turned to face Sasuke, who was observing Ranko's actions.

"Sasuke, what do you think?"

"I think we need to watch THAT one," Sasuke says.

"Oh?" Sakura said, as she followed Sasuke's line of sight, which lead to Ranko. "Her?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's pretty awesome, huh?"

"Sure thing, and that is what has me concerned."

"So, you're afraid of a girl?" Naruto teased.

"If you pay attention for once, you would take your opponent's more seriously!"

"Well, it doesn't matter, 'cuz I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Oh, brother, Ranko says, as she rolls her eyes. Ranko wished that she and Usagi could have been there for Naruto, after he was born…

Ranko notices Ukyo Kuonji, who had a faraway look, sitting underneath a tree. She decides to go over to her.

"Boy, what a day so far," Ranko says.

Silence.

"I said, 'Boy, what a day so far-'"

"I heard you the first time, Ranma," Ukyo said curtly.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' Ranma, I'm not sure that I'm a real person anymore!"

Ranko touches Ukyo's arm.

"Well, you seem to be real to ME."

"You know what I mean! I…I died a long time ago! Or I will be! Or…I don't know what to think about all this!"

Ranko sighed.

"Ucchan, do you re-call what had happened?"

"It's kinda fuzzy. I…I remember following you into the future to a…space station. I ran a shop…I…OH, NO!"

Ukyo began to recall key events. She recall going to some 'cave of fire' with a woman. Ukyo recalls being possessed by demons, and then hurting Ranma's great-granddaughter Molly O'Brien, as a way of getting his services. She recalls creating a cult dedicated in Ranma's destruction, for he was "The Warrior of the Prophets".

And she recalls Ranma being forced to use lethal means to stop her once and for all, though at a high price. With Ukyo damaged, nearly beyond repair, Ranma tried to find ways to cure her. Finally, Ranma used his special connections with some aliens to give her a second chance at life, until a better solution was found…which he did.

In essence, Ranma gave HIS life for HERS.

Ukyo turns Ranma.

"Ranma, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Ucchan. Those events happened a LONG time ago."

Ukyo merely nods her head.

"Thanks…Ranchan," Ukyo said, as she hugged her long-time friend.

"You're welcome."

**Location: London, England.**

"Ah, where here," Ranma said, as he opened the door to his West End home. During the 1960s and '70s, it was used as a regular residence for Ranma and Usagi, who worked for various investigation and intelligence circles in the United Kingdom through SHIELD (Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate), UNIT (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce) and UNCLE (United Nations Command for Law and Enforcement), among other things. From there, Ranma and Usagi were "loaned" to such operations like the British Secret Service (MI5's "The Ministry" and MI6), the Ministry of Magic (a bureau that deals with the supernatural), The Talamascus' (i.e. "The Watchers", which is a private organization that conducts its own supernatural research), and the like. It's been a while since Ranma's been in the UK for longer than a quick minute, so he had to get his "crib" in line.

"Just come on in," Ranma said, as he helped his friend through the door.

Gwyneth nods, as she enters Ranma's home. She was still trying to get used to this strange, new world.

"Now, where is she?" Ranma wondered.

Since returning from the past, Ranma has been trying to set things up for Gwyneth. Returning her to the past was out of the question, so it was necessary that a new life be arranged for the clairvoyant. In the meantime, the Doctor and Rose were trying to take care of things from their end. He just hoped that he would have enough time to take care of things, because, sooner or later, trouble will rear its ugly head-

"R-Ranma!" Gwyneth yells, as she clutches her head.

"What is it?" Ranma says, as he comforts Gwyneth.

"I…I sense trouble-!"

Then, Ranma felt the familiar rumbles of a large flying machine.

Ranma ran out the front door, just in time to see a large spaceship crash into Big Ben, the landmark clock tower.

CRASH!

"What is that?" Gwyneth asks, as she tentatively steps outside the front door.

"Trouble."

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Ranma took out his advanced cell-phone.

"Yo," Ranma says over the phone.

"Get over to my location!" the Doctor replies over the phone. "We have work to do!"

"Doc, I'm on my way."

CLICK.

Ranma looks over to Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth, I need to go see the Doctor-"

"Can I come?"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. I don't want to stay here by myself."

Ranma looks at the dark-haired woman, who was still dressed in Victorian-style clothing…by choice.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he grabbed Gwyneth's waist. "Hold on."

Ranma slowly rose into the air.

"Ulp!" Gwyneth says, as she held onto Ranma.

"It's okay! I got ya."

Gwyneth nods, as Ranma flew the two of them to the center of the action.

**Location: Somewhere in Deep Space.**

The BC-105 "Icarus-class" starship _Enterprise_ was cruising along, when Dr. Will Robinson picked up a distress signal.

"Ranma, I got a signal on the wire," Will says.

"Identify source and type," USAF Col. Ranshin Ranstu says.

"Let's see…okay, it's at heading 060x045x070…ten light years from here."

"I wonder why we didn't pick up the signal earlier?" asked USAF Lt. Penny Robinson.

"Sometimes being in transit prevents signals from reaching us," replied Lt/Colonel Don West.

"Anything else, Will?" Ranma asked.

"Eh…I believe its Tamaranian."

Ranma's ear perked up.

"Colonel?" West asks.

"Okay, decelerate, and investigate. And Will? Please get our probe ready for use."

"Aye, sir."

The _Enterprise_ decelerates, and approaches the Tamaranian ship at a slow pace. Hailing the ship did not elicit a response, so standard protocols were issued.

"Alright," Ranshin said, as he checked his military gear. He and his "Away Team" wore standard SGC equipment. "Standard 'first contact' protocol."

"Ranma, do you think that this is necessary?" Don said, as he handed Ranma his rifle.

"Of course it is! And even if it wasn't, it's pretty much business as usual where WE come from. The only difference is NO Dr. Smith."

"Good point."

"Ranma?" Will says, as he uses his remote control device to bring out the new B-9 Mark II. Unlike the Mark I, the Mark II was big and more aerodynamic.

"Ah," Ranma says. "So you copied the hard-drive to the new model?"

"Yep. Robot?"

"Affirmative!" said the mechanical man.

"Proceed when ready."

Ranma nods. He then turns to Penny.

"Okay, Lieutenant. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Good."

When the umbilical cord from the _Enterprise_ was attached to air lock of the alien ship, Ranma used what he recalled from his time on Tamaran to open the lock.

"Ready? One, two…THREE."

SSSSsssss…

The hatch-door to the alien ship opens up.

"After you, Will."

"Robot, proceed."

"Affirmative."

And with that, the Away Team enters the ship.

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 21– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Azabuu Juuban District, Tokyo.**

A few days ago, Nabiki Tendo, through her "Magical Girls Symposium" (which, contrary to popular belief, was not a "soft porn" site), came in contact with an online member named "Sammy". Sammy, according to several e-mails, had discovered an encrypted file on his laptop computer. It, being a timed file, released several data pieces concerning the legendary "Moon Princess". Sammy then turned to the site moderator "Ice Queen" for help. In return for her help, Ice Queen gave Sammy the means to further Sammy's investigation, thus turning him into her eyes and ears.

And now, the fruit of Sammy's labors have paid off.

According to the video file, Sammy's older sister Usagi Tsukino (who goes by the user name "Serena" on Nabiki's website) was seen going into and out of a mirror down in the family mirror. The symbols that Usagi used to enter the mirror, thanks to Sammy's efforts, were definitely a mixture Runic and Lunarian symbolism. In fact, Nabiki deduced that Usagi might be the Moon Princess. She wasn't sure if Usagi was connected to the Sailor Scouts, other than being the heir to the House of Serenity, but she was nevertheless curious about her. So, after making a few phone calls, and after being able to ditch Ranma and their houseguest, Nabiki decides to pay a visit to the Tsukino home.

DING-DONG!

Ken Tsukino opens the door.

"Yes?"

Nabiki gave her best smile.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukino? My name is Nabiki Tendo. I am Shingo's tutor."

"Ah, come in," Ken says. The girl before him was very attractive, and seemed to have a good head for numbers. "I'm surprised that Shingo would want a tutor."

"Well, we can all do a little better in life," Nabiki replies.

Just then, Ken's wife Ikuko comes in, with Shingo in tow.

"Hello, my name is Ikuko," the mother says, "And this is our son Shingo."

"Hello," Shingo said with a bow.

"Hello," Nabiki replied likewise. "Is there a place we can go to study…?"

About an hour into the tutoring…

"Nabiki?" Ikuko said, as she peeked her head into the living room. "I know that you are just a tutor, but can you watch Shingo for a little while? Mr. Tsukino and I need to go to the market for a quick run."

"Certainly, ma'am," Nabiki says. "I do charge extra, however."

"It's not a problem."

After Ken and Tsukino leaves the home.

"It's a good thing that you did away with the curry and your father's evening newspaper, before I got here," Nabiki said, as she picked up her silver briefcase.

"Well, Mom is a stickler for curry, and Dad needs to read everything that goes on in this town," Shingo says.

"Good. Now, show the way…"

Shingo takes Nabiki down to the basement, where the family gym was located. He then shows Nabiki the mirror.

"Alright," Nabiki said, as she observed the room. She then turns to Shingo. "I think you should stay here-"

"No way!" Shingo says. "I'm just as curious as you are about my sister."

Nabiki looks at Shingo.

"How about if I give you 10,000 yen?"

"How about if you bite me?"

Nabiki sighs.

"Alright. You can come. But YOU have to do what I say?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm older? And I'll give you 1000 yen?"

"Cool! You have yourself a deal!"

Nabiki gets started. She examines the mirror. Sure enough, it looked like an ordinary mirror. However, she did detect signs of spatial distortions with her "Minerva Computer". She then places a device on a nearby table.

"What's that?" Shingo asks.

"It will allow me to map out a path between here and wherever that mirror leads to."

Shingo nods his head.

Using the file footage from Shingo, Nabiki re-enacted what Usagi did, by performing the ritual that she did.

"Okay, stay close."

"Why should I?" Shingo replied.

"Because…if something happens to you, I don't get paid."

"…"

"Just KIDDING. Just be careful. We don't know what's behind this wall."

So Nabiki Tendo and Shingo Tsukino, after Nabiki applied the symbols, went into the mirror the same way that Usagi did. Unfortunately, there was a fatal flaw in Nabiki's plans. While the symbols were the correct one, they were keyed to Usagi and Usagi only; Ranma and a few others had their own respective access points. So, as a counter-measure to unauthorized usage of the "Serenity Gate" (Usagi's words), the perpetrator or perpetrators would be sent to some random time and place…

**Location: An Earth ruled by talking apes.**

It has been five years since Nabiki and Shingo found themselves in some strange, ruled by talking apes. Nabiki, dressed in a bikini dressed in fur skins, and was sporting long hair, desperately trying to jury-rig the device that she and Shingo had found in what she deduced as an Earth ruled by, well, talking apes, after some post-apocalyptic world. She had discovered some advanced technology at the ruins of Nekomi Institute of Technology, where for weeks now, she was trying to activate the gateway that brought them to this "living hell".

"Nabs!" Shingo yelled, as he ran down to the lab. "They're here!"

Nabiki looked at the longhaired Shingo, whose muscular frame and bare chest made her swoon. Still, she had to remember that he was just a kid…even though he was clearly a man now.

"We're ready to go!" Nabiki says, as she closes her computer.

BLAM!

"Get the hu-mons!" said the lead ape. "We will give them each a lobotomy to make them more docile!"

Shingo used his staff to block the attacks, while Nabiki activated the gate.

BOOM! WHOOSH!

"Come on, Shingo!" Nabiki yelled.

Shingo knocked over some equipment in front of her attackers, and followed Nabiki into the spatial distortion…

**Location: "Nekomi Institute of Technology" (Nekomi, Japan).**

The Nekomi Institute of Technology was Japan's premier science and technology labs. On this day, Keiichi Morisato was visiting the campus, to see members of his old Motor Club. He was also thinking about going back to school to take up a teaching position at the campus, while pursuing an advanced degree.

"Man, I'm going to be late," says Keiichi, as he ran up the stairs. "Leave it to Urd to ruin my day first thing in the morning-"

"Oof!"

Keiichi looked up to see a familiar face.

"Mamoru? Mamoru Chiba?"

Mamoru looks at the person who knocked him down.

"Keiichi? Keiichi Morisato?"

"Yep," Keiichi says, as he helps his friend up. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, I was applying for a teaching position."

"I thought you went to America to get your degree."

"I did. I received a graduate degree at UCLA, and attended University of Tokyo to get my doctorates. I'm here to see about a job."

"Well, I'm seeking a job, too!"

"Imagine that. I hope we get to work together, then."

Mamoru nods his reply.

Meanwhile, Ranma Saotome was leaning against a wall near the campus "quad"; he was also looking at a woman's behind, as its owner was bent over while repairing a section of her motorcycle.

"Ah, yes," Ranma smirks. "That is the perfect position."

Ranma swats the behind.

"And it's ALL mine."

Usagi straightens up with an annoyed expression. Bad enough that her classic 1958 Harley-Davidson "special" needed repairs, but she was not about let Ranma treat her like a piece of meat; that's for some OTHER time.

"Why, I didn't know you were so…frisky today."

"You know it, babe."

Usagi saunters over to Ranma.

"Well, let me reward you for your efforts."

"What-"

Usagi knees Ranma in the groin.

"Oof!"

"That hurst? Here's a 'cure' for it."

Usagi then took her bike's canteen, and poured its contents on Ranma's head.

"Hey," Ranma-chan said. "What did you do that for?"

"To cool you off," Usagi said. "Now, you only have ONE head to think with."

"Well…kneeing me in the groin is NOT necessary, you know."

"I'm sorry, Ranma. It's just that…yes, I'm your wife, but you don't have to be so grabby. Hey, would you like it if that Kuno guy you always talk about was doing to you, what you are doing to me, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she hugged Ranma-chan. "We're suppose to meet Keiichi and Bell for lunch today. Can you PLEASE behave yourself? I'll make it…worth your while."

Ranma-chan encircled her arms around Usagi.

"For you? Sure thing, babe."

And the two shared an intimate kiss. Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of some students and visitors, including-

"USAGI?"

Usagi and Ranma-chan broke the kiss and turned towards the source of the sound.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said, as she broke her hug.

**Location: Baton Rouge, Louisiana.**

When Usagi received word that one of her video game companies was developing a video game called "Stay Alive", based upon the life of the Hungarian Elizabeth Bathory (aka "The Blood Countess"), she thought the whole thing was amusing. But when the developer used the resting place of the Countess for a resource, a red flag was raised. So she and Ranma went to Louisiana to investigate. Sure enough, Elizabeth had discovered a way to wreck havoc, by using the game as a portal to attack the living. So…

A young man named Hutch, a young woman named Abigail and teenager named "Swink" had their backs against the wall, as Sailor Moon and the Magnificent Mask (aka "Ronin") dealt with the Countess. Elizabeth did achieve immortality through vampirism (not to be confused with True Vampirism). Pale and sporting her trademarked red dress, Elizabeth seethed.

"You did this to me!" Elizabeth screams. "You have no power over me!"

"Elizabeth, you need to pay for your crimes," Sailor Moon says. "I could either cure you or kill you, but the lives of those you have slaughtered must be avenged."

Sailor Moon rises slight off the floor, as her hands glowed.

"Countess Elizabeth of Hungary, I, Sailor Moon, will reseal this tower, until such a time you have made amends to the crimes that you have made."

"NOOOOOOOOOO-!"

Elizabeth suddenly fell limp, as her body begins to float over to her bed. Ranma throws a dozen white roses around her bed, which completes the ritual spell.

"What are you going to do now-?"

"SLEEP," Ranma says, while using his Jedi arts to cause the kids to forget what has happened. Together, Ranma and Usagi will remove all evidence of what has happened, including sealing away the estate from further scrutiny.

**Location: London, England.**

With the commotion at its peek, Ranma took Gwyneth to the skies, in order to avoid the heavy gridlock on the ground.

"If I may ask," Gwyneth began. "How is it that you can fly?"

"Well," Ranma began. "I first learned how to glide on air currents from Zephyr, the god of the Western Wind. Later, I learned how to fly using my life force called 'chi' to propel myself into the air. It took a while to get the directional control down pact, though."

"Amazing. So, does anyone in this time can do the things that you can do?"

"Actually, there's less than one percent of the world's population that can do the things I can do…some even better. But…many of us kinda tend to not share such information with the general population."

"Why is that?"

"Imagine a world where everyone can do anything."

"Yes, and…?"

"Now imagine the chaos that could ensue afterwards. What will happen is someone without the training or discipline to use his or her gifts unwisely? I…know of disciplines and knowledge that can split this planet in half, and even darken the stars themselves. Are you willing to trust just anybody with that kind of knowledge?"

"Oh, I see..."

"However, that doesn't mean that people like me don't share such things with others. Sometimes, I take on students or apprentices."

"Really? Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Can you…teach me how to fly?"

"You want to learn how to fly?"

"Ever since my mother and father died, I would dream that if I could sour like the birds themselves, I could visit them in Heaven."

"I see. Well, what I can show you won't provide you a way to Heaven…but it's the next best thing."

"I would be grateful, sir."

Ranma smiles.

"Certainly, and it will be my pleasure."

From the apartment of Jackie Tyler, Rose's mom, the unfolding events of the alien ship continues. Gwyneth makes herself busy by helping Jackie to entertain the throng of people in the flat.

"You know, you ought to wear more modern clothes," Jackie says. "You look like someone from a Charles Dickens novel.

"I like my clothes, thank you," Gwyneth says.

Meanwhile, Ranma was monitoring the situation, by using his "special" cell phone. He had already informed Homeworld Security of the situation, and the Technocratic Union was sending their "Men in Black" to secured the site. He then notices the Doctor leaving.

"Yo, Doc!"

"I'm just…taking a stroll. Yeah, that's it."

"Yeah, right!"

"Just…keep Gwyneth's company or something. Relax!"

Ranma merely sighs, as he waves the Doctor off. Rose goes to Ranma.

"Where is he going?"

"Probably getting himself in trouble."

"But aren't you going to help him?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm already tracking him. Even as we speak, he's using 'you know what' to teleport himself to the Albion Hospital."

"I know that place! That's where they took the occupant of the alien ship."

"Indeed."

"So, now what?"

"We wait."

Finally, when the Doctor returns, Rose, Ranma and Mickey Smith (Rose's estranged boyfriend, who happens to have been framed for Rose's supposed murder) run out to meet, while Gwyneth keeps Jackie's company.

"So, you're the guy who stole Rose away from me!" Mickey says.

"Um, who are you again?" the Doctor asks dismissively. "It's Rickey, right?"

"No, it's 'Mickey'. And you have been nothing but trouble!"

Ranma turns Mickey.

"Mickey, I think you should leave the Doctor alone."

"Who are you suppose to be, his body guard?"

"Among other things. Besides…Rose is back. Enjoy the moment!"

"Yeah, but for how long? I've been looking for Rose for twelve months!"

"Really?" Rose replies. "How sweet!"

Just then, Jackie shows up.

"Rose, are you…in here…?"

"I tried to stop her, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says.

"It's okay," Ranma says.

"So, what are we going to do, Doc?" Ranma asks.

"Why, we get to turn ourselves in…and Jackie will do the honors."

Jackie, still bewildered at the situation, looked at the Doctor with wonder.

"What?"

Ranma, Rose and the Doctor were escorted to 10 Downing Street. Ranma, being the only member of Homeworld Security on the scene so far, would serve as the official liaison to the British government for the current crisis. But before leaving, Ranma gave Gwyneth a 19th century umbrella.

"What do you think? It's going to rain or something?" Mickey says.

"That is not your concern, Mickey. Gwyneth, take this. If there is trouble, open it."

"Okay, I will."

And so the trio of time travelers is escorted to the Prime Minister's residence. The three are greeted by…

"Harriet Jones, backbencher MP," said a middle-aged woman. "I take it that you are Col. Ranshin Rantsu of Homeworld Security?"

"Ah, that's kinda on a need-to-know basis," Ranma says.

"I thought your name was-" Rose began.

"Among many," the Doctor says. "Now, if you can excuse us, we have a meeting to go to."

However, Rose was not allowed to enter the room.

"Don't worry, I can handle things with HIM here," the Doctor says.

Ranma secretly gives Rose a transponder.

"What's this?"

"For luck."

And that was that.

As the meeting got under way, with the Doctor pontificating, there was something odd about the set up. Ranma's senses were buzzing. Interesting enough, so were Gwyneth's when the local police representative was visiting Jackie.

"Madam," Gwyneth says with hurry. "We have to get out of here."

"Ah, it's alright! We have…a…police…officer…?"

"You DID have a police officer," said a big burly man, as he slowly took off his "flesh suit". "The HUNT is on."

Unfortunately, Gwyneth was away from her umbrella.

"Ranma!"

At the same time…

"I'm glad that you have your identity tags on…makes it easier to identify the bodies!"

ZAP!

Ranma, at the last minute, took off his tag, and chucked it into the collar of the Slitheen, causing a feedback to its fellow _aliens_. The Slitheen had cute, faces like cabbage-patch dolls, but were eight feet tall, big and possessed talons.

"DOC!" Ranma yells, as he pulls the tag off of the Doctor.

"It's a good thing that I'm not human. Otherwise, I'd be like this people."

"Doc, go and get help, while I deal with these things."

Doctor pats Ranma on the back, and turns to face the creature.

"You and I are going to have a little talk," Ranma replies, as he cracks his knuckles.

Meanwhile, Rose and Harriet the Backbencher ran from another Slitheen. It had snuck up on the pair, when the electrical feedback alerted its presence. Then, Rose remembered that it received a device from Ranma.

"What are you going to do with it?" Harriet asks, after seeing Rose take out the device.

"I don't know," Rose replied. She then pressed the red button.

It began to whine…

"It could be a fancy grenade!" Harriet yells.

Instinctively, Rose threw the device at the creature. The Slitheen looks at the device, and then at Rose.

FLASH!

Then, it was gone.

Meanwhile…

Gwyneth and Jackie's attacker was also in a state of shock. Just then…

"I heard screams!" Mickey says, as he ran into the kitchen.

"Mickey!" Gwyneth yells. "Give me the umbrella!"

"What?"

"Just do as she says!" Jackie yells.

Mickey nods, grabs the umbrella, and throws it at Gwyneth.

"I hope that it works," says the Victorian girl, as she pops open the umbrella.

An arc of energy coalesced to a single point, and discharged a concussive force. The Slitheen was knocked back against the far wall, and withered in agony before blowing up.

"Oh, my!" Gwyneth says, as she lowers her obvious weapon.

"I want one of those," Jackie says.

"Me, first," replied Mickey. "And I definitely don't want to get on Ranma's _bad_ side either!"

In the end, it turned out the Slitheens were a family of profiteers, who sought to start World War III just to utilize what was left of the Earth for raw ore.

The next day, the Technocratic Union had successfully clouded humankind's knowledge of the supposed alien invasion, as they have done numerous times in the past (including the Martian invasion of the late 19th century, as foretold by H.G. Wells' "War of the Worlds"). Humankind was not ready to accept the idea of extraterrestrials, so only certain governmental and non-governmental agencies knew the truth. So that was that.

Meanwhile…

"Doc, we should have lunch before we leave town," Ranma says. "It's the least we should do."

"I don't DO families, Ranma," the Doctor says. "You know that."

"I know, which is why Rose has 'the sparkplug' on her person."

The Doctor turns to give Ranma "The Look".

"You didn't…?"

"I did. Now, you can complain all you want, but I'm hungry. So, stay here and mope, or join me for a family meal."

"You win THIS time," the Doctor said, as he shuts down the TARDIS. Without a key part, the vehicle was NOT going anywhere. Or when. "So, what's happening next?"

"Well, Gwyneth is coming along, as is Rose," Ranma said. "And Mickey and Jackie are moving into my house. I need a house sitter, since there is a new tax assessment law that requires continuous residence in this area. Bullocks!"

"Huh. Aren't you afraid Mickey is going to mess up the place or something?"

"Naw. Besides, I told him that if anything is messed in my house, it's his behind that's going to get cashed!"

**Location: Somewhere in Deep Space.**

Col. Ranshin directed his team to fan out in pairs, leaving Penny, Will and "Robot" with the commander of the BC-305 "Icarus-class" ship _Enterprise_.

"So, sir," Penny said, as she examined the interior of the ship, which was highly damaged. "You know this ship's background?"

"Yep," Ranma replied, as he looked around the battered deck. "Back in the day, I kinda got involved in one of Tamaran's royalty."

"Aw…"

"Hey, it was under duress, I assure you."

"Colonel, I'm getting some bio-readings from inside this medilab," Will says.

"Fine. Robot!"

"Yes, Ranma?

"Guard the outside, while Lieutenant and Doctor Robinson accompany me inside."

"Affirmative!" B-9 says.

"Let's see…Will, you got access to the universal translator?"

"I thought you were familiar with the Tamaranian language?"

"I am. But like any language, there can be numerous language idioms that can be proven crucial to learning a culture."

"Yeah, Will," says Penny, as she bops Will on the shoulder. "You should know this already."

"Ow! Knock it off, Penny!"

"You two should behave better," Ranma says. "Otherwise, I'll have you wait in the 'car'."

"Yes, sir," the Robinson siblings says in unison.

"Now, let's see," Ranma says, as he presses the control panel with his hands. "Stand back."

ZZZZT!

"No such luck. Will?"

"I'm on it," Will says, as used his electronic remote. He placed a transistor nozzle on the panel, and then, remotely, began to reprogram the lock.

CHIRP! Click.

"There you go," Will said. "We're ready to go inside."

"Stand back," Ranma said, as he brought his gun to bear. "Open the door, Penny."

"I'm opening the door…NOW."

The door to the medilab opens to reveal a secured facility.

"Will, this place seems to be built with a bunker mentality," Ranma said.

"Correct," Will replied. "Take a look at this."

Will shows a detail blue print of the ship.

"Will, this area seemed to be cut off from the other sections of the ship," Penny replied.

"Correct again. Apparently, when some thing boarded this ship, all effort was made to protect this section…here."

Ranma turns to see the stasis tube, which was apparently active. Seeing that there was frosting on the casing, Ranma brushed off the frost covering the label.

"Colonel?" Penny asked.

"It reads 'R'maneder, Princess of New Tamaran, Vega Star System'."

Penny brushes off the frosting covering the glass case. She gasped.

Inside, there was a young, very attractive woman with full, bellowing red hair and golden bronze skin.

"Colonel, she looks like your, um, 'female side'," Penny said, as she recalls an incident from her _Jupiter II_ days, that revealed Ranma's…softer side.

"You're close; she's my daughter."

"!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship…

"Yo, Jake," Jack says, as he notices a recently torn grid. Jack was part of the security detail sent to check to secure the ship. "Check this out."

"No, I'm not!" Jake says. "They don't pay me enough!"

"And you call yourself a Marine?" Jack shakes his head in disgust. "Here, help me up."

"Fine, fine…"

His comrade to the grid boosted Jack. He then pointed his gun, which had a flashlight stock attached to it, inside.

"You see anything?" Jake asks.

"Naw, just some- wait! I think I see something-"

SSS-CHOMP!

"Jack!" Jake said, as Jack was pulled inside the vent, while Jake fell down. "JACK!"

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 22– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Tea Leaf Sushi Bar and Café" (Okinawa, Japan).**

As a favor to Ranma, Ryouga Hibiki is training the Sailor Scouts (specifically Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino) in the use of the "Breaking-Point" technique. Rei Hino was excused from the training since she was NOT human to begin with. After all, why would R'ei H'no, aka J'onn J'onz (the Martian Manhunter) need strength training, if she already possessed super-strength? Ami (a trained Jedi Knight _master_), Minako (a Bene Gesserit _sister_) and Makoto (an adopted Amazon _warrior_) wanted to expand their knowledge base.

And besides, it is always good to get a chance to go on vacation to receive training from a gorgeous hunk like _sensei_ Ryouga.

That is to say, if they survive the training first.

"Oof!" Makoto said, as she slammed into a huge stone that was propped up behind Master Hanzo Hattori's shop. "Are you _sure_ this is necessary, Ryouga?"

"Well, since we don't have access to water falls, sure," said the bandanna clad martial artist. "Besides, look at it this way. The last dozen impacts didn't put you unconscious this time around."

Makoto nods her head. She couldn't argue the success of Ryouga's program.

"You think Mako-chan is going to be alright?" Minako said, as she peeked outside from the kitchen. As part of the deal to train at Master Hanzo's place, everyone had to earn his or her keep.

"I'm sure she will," Ami replied, as she balanced her kitchen off her index finger (without breaking the skin), flipped it, caught the blade by the handle and proceeded to prepare sushi. Thanks to Usagi's involvement, the shop has been picking up business…much to chagrin of Hanzo's long-time assistant Jiro.

"Hey!" said the bald-headed Jiro. "We got some orders to fulfill!"

"Yes, sir!" Minako said, as she hurriedly took out the pre-made sushi from the crisper. "Here you go!"

"About time!" Jiro said, as he left for the front.

"I swear, he can be such a jerk!" Minako fumed.

"Oh, you get use to it," Ami says.

"You know, you seem kinda good with that knife," Minako commented.

"Well, Hanzo-sensei has taught me the art of the blade besides the katana," Ami says, as she cuts the food. "Besides…this type of training will help me be a good surgeon some day."

"You'd make a good one, Ami," Minako says.

**Location: Battle Training Zone #44, aka "Forest of Death" (just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village).**

"…Thank you for allowing me to interview you, Miss Tendo!" said the brown-haired, goggle-wearing Konohamru, who was also the third Hokage's grandson.

"No problem, kiddo," Ranko Tendo replied. "Just remember, not seeing is more believing."

"Thanks!"

Ranko turned to her companions Haku and Ukyo.

"You guys alright?"

"Yes, grand-father," Haku says. "I am curious as to what this…'Forest of Death' involves."

"I don't know about this," Ukyo says, as she fidgets with her mini-spatula. "This seems kinda dangerous."

"Hey, you weren't as timid when it comes to fighting Akane and the others," Ranko says.

"But that was for love, Ranma."

The Second Proctor, Anko Mitarashi, steps forth.

"Okay, people," Anko began. "With THAT out of the way, we can begin this exam."

"Man, this place is certainly creepy," said Sakura. She and her team-mates Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Anko to begin the test. "And scary!"

"You will certainly have reasons to fear the 'Forest of Death'," Anko smirks.

Of course, Naruto, being "Naruto", took it all in strides.

"'You will certainly have reasons to fear the Forest of Death', she says," Naruto says mockingly. "This challenge ain't nothing…BELIEVE IT!"

"Humph," Anko says, as she quickly took out her _kunai_ (or shinobi blade) quickly and threw it at Naruto, slicing his left cheek in the process.

SLICE!

ZIP!

CHOK!

"You know, that kind of talk could prove to be the death of you," Anko said, as she suddenly appeared behind Naruto, as she whispered in his ear.

"Gah!"

Suddenly, Anko took out a second kunai, which she used to cover a rather long tongue.

"You drop your knife," said the woman with the extra-long tongue, which she used to hand back Anko's kunai.

"Sneaking up on people can shorten one's life, grass ninja," Anko said.

"Ranma…?" Ukyo said, as she turned to Ranko, who sitting there being bored.

"It's just theatrics, Ukyo," Ranko says, as she ate a green apple. She notices that Haku was staring at the display with an eagle's eye.

Haku has definitely picked up something unusual, Ranko thought to herself.

"With THAT over with," Anko says, as she goes back to the front of the "class", "I need for you to sign these release papers. Afterwards, half of you will secretly receive a Earth scroll, while the other half will receive a Heaven scroll. YOUR jobs is for your teams to acquire the other half of the scroll, and then take both scrolls to the top of a tower at the center of the forest. You have five days to complete this task…that is, if you manage to survive that long!"

Ranko rolls her eyes. Still, she had a feeling that this survival exercise will be more than it seems.

**Location: Nekomi Institute of Technology, Nekomi Prefecture.**

"Well?" Mamoru asked Usagi.

Ranma-chan looked at Mamoru. Then, she's smile at him.

"Tell him, or I will," Ranma-chan said.

"Um…what?" Usagi asked.

"Tell me what?" Mamoru asked.

Ranma-chan held Usagi close to her.

"We ARE…together. But don't blame HER…blame yourself."

"How am I to blame for…THIS?"

"Well, you left her alone for a lot of years, you treat her as an object, and you are SUCH a bore. Me? I'm the complete opposite."

Mamoru's face turned red. He balled his fist.

"What are you going to do, hit me? Or 'Usako'?"

"What is your name?"

"The name's 'Ranko Tendo'. I live in Nerima at the Tendo Compound. And if you want to deal with this situation still…you now know where to find me."

Mamoru looks at Ranma-chan and then at Usagi.

"I…I have to go," Mamoru said, as he turns to leave.

"See ya!"

Meanwhile, Keiichi was observing all this.

"Ranma?"

Ranma-chan and Usagi turns the source of the name-calling.

"Hey, Keiichi," Ranma-chan said. "How're Bell and the others?"

"They are fine…what the heck was that?"

"That was Ranma being an insensitive jerk!" Usagi said, as she freed herself from Ranma-chan's hold.

"What were I suppose to do? Tell him that I'm really a guy, and that you will create clone of your "original" body for him to be his future wife?"

"Good point, but still…"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe…"

The two shared a kiss.

"Uh, guys?"

The two broke their kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Keiichi," Usagi says. "Are we still on for lunch?"

Before Keiichi could answer…

BOOM!

The windows of a nearby science lab exploded outward.

"Keiichi, do you know what that building holds?" Ranma asked, after switching back to his normal self.

"That building has some sensitive equipment, but rumor has it that there is a micro-nuclear generator."

"Goodness!" Usagi replied. "We got to do something!"

"Well, we can't blow our civilian identities, and our superhero identities are ALREADY in use," Ranma said.

"Hmmm…what about those tattoos I made the other day?" Usagi asked. "The enchantment on them should be stable enough for use."

"What? No way!"

"Come, please?"

"What's going on?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, you know that Usagi likes to experiment, whether its magic or hyper-science, right?"

"Well, all I know is that Usagi can be almost as bad as Urd sometimes. Her 'homemade grape juice' caused me to turn purple, for Kami's sake!"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad…"

"It was, since I needed to give a lecture on engine performance the next day!"

"Guys?" Ranma said. "Can we PLEASE stick to subject at hand?"

"What do you want to do, Ranma?" Usagi asked. "Yay or nay?"

Ranma thought for a moment, and sighed.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Yay!" Usagi jumped for joy. "We get to play another role!"

"Whatever," Ranma said. "Keiichi, can you cover us?"

"Um, sure," Keiichi said.

Ranma and Usagi looked at each other, reached into their respective clothes, touched their left shoulders,and nodded.

Then, Ranma ran into a nearby phone booth, performed some activity, and came out dressed in a Superman costume.

"This looks like a job for…Do I have to say it?" Ranma whined.

"Come on, it's part of the role playing experience!" Usagi replied.

"Fine! This looks like a job for…SUPER-RANMA."

Usagi, on the other hand, merely began to spin in place…

BOOM!

A flash of light later, Usagi was dressed in Princess Diana's "Wonder Woman" costume as…WONDER BUNNY!

One of Usagi's numerous experiments had involved using instilling super-powers unto to people by using temporary "magic tattoos" as a means of doing so. Ranma was gracious enough to be her "guinea pig", but insisted that SHE joined him in the experiment. So, they were wearing the tattoos, each symbol representing a particular power set. In this case, Ranma had a "Superman" tattoo, while Usagi had a "Wonder Woman" one. Sure, they didn't NEED extra powers, but Ranma tends to indulge his wife's eccentric behavior much of the time.

"Let's roll, Ranma of Steel!" Wonder Bunny yelled, as she leaped into action. Somehow, she was able to "fill out" Princess Diana's red-white-and-blue bustier.

Super-Ranma merely shook his head. The plus side was that HE didn't have to wear the Wonder Woman costume…this time.

"Mind if I…come?" Keiichi asked. His day was already shot, and besides, he wanted to see if he could be of use.

"Yeah," Super-Ranma replied. "You still have that radio/communications watch?"

"Got it right here," Keiichi says, as he shows Ranma his watch. His sister-in-law Skuld had given him the watch as a birthday present.

"Cool. Set up a signal frequency that is only audible to dogs.

"Why?"

"If there is a fire inside, I need to know how to locate ya. Cool?"

"Sure."

And with that, Super-Ranma and Super-Ranma's pal Keiichi Morisato head in after Wonder Bunny.

**Location: JLU Watchtower.**

Supergirl, wearing her blue costume, steadied herself, as Sailor Moon came at her.

POW!

A solid punch to the face managed to stagger the young Kryptonian from Argo, but she followed through with a reverse punch.

SMACK!

'Moon rubbed her jaw.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle THIS."

'Moon performed a helicopter kick, thanks to her sparring sessions in the past with Interpol Investigator Chun Li.

Supergirl smiled.

Taking a page from her "uncle" Ranma, Supergirl threw a "tornado punch". Unfortunately, due to her alien heritage, the technique was greatly amplified.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh-!"

CRASH!

"Omigod!" Kara exclaimed, as she went over to Sailor Moon's position. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," 'Moon said, as she was helped up. "There's nothing like a good 'crash and burn' session to stretched the limbs."

On this day, Ranma Saotome, in civilian guise, was evaluating the performance of his latest student, Kara In-Zee (the clone of Kara Zor-El, who died long ago thanks to the events known as "The Crisis"), otherwise known as "Supergirl". Ranma was doing Usagi a favor by training Kara in "Anything Goes" Martial Arts, and has done so since the 'League was expanded. Kara proved to be a fast learner, and was progressing in her studies at a phenomenal rate. The sparring session between Kara and Sailor Moon was Kara's final test. Could 'Moon have defeated Supergirl? Sure, but the point of the test was to allow Kara to develop a proficient style of fighting. Various "senior" heroes have been volunteering their time to train the newer heroes, such as Mary Marvel, Stargirl and Supergirl (to name a few), and Kara was no exception. In the end, Kara is able to fight more efficiently with powers, and can now fight without them.

"Ranma, how did she do?" 'Moon called.

In the control room…

Ranma, dressed in regular clothes (i.e. khaki slacks, white shirt (with rolled up sleeves), black leather belt, black semi-casual shoes and the like. He taps his headset mike.

"I'm initiating the final phase of the test," Ranma said, as he initiated the program labeled "Old Letch".

A holographic image of the "evil" Happosai, the founder and grand master of Ranma's martial arts style, appears.

"What a bountiful girl!" said 'Happosai', as he gropes Supergirl.

"Why, you-!" began the Kryptonian girl, who hefted a large mallet, and began to whack away.

Superman, who was observing all this, turns to Ranma.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Superman asked of Ranma.

"Hey, just a form of ritual 'hazing' that ALL my students go through. If a male student were down there, then I would have used either my 'Shampoo' program or my 'Kodachi' program. Regardless of the gender of the student, a little hi-jinks don't hurt."

"What haul!" said the Happosai program, as he ran off with two pairs of female under-garments…with both Supergirl and Sailor Moon in hot pursuit.

"Wait a minute…isn't both of their costumes one-piece?" Green Arrow asked.

Superman turns back his attention to Ranma.

"Oops…"

After the whole thing was settled…

BOP!

"Ow!" Ranma yelped.

"Thanks a lot, Ranma!" 'Moon said, as she fumed. "You just HAD to use that 'thing'."

"Yeah, perhaps I should have used the 'Upperclassman Kuno' program," Ranma said. "HE wouldn't be as obnoxious."

"Whatever," 'Moon said.

"NICE show, Usagi," Green Arrow says, as he, Green Lantern and Captain Atom walked towards Ranma and 'Moon. They were still in the holodeck, where Ranma was to give Kara her certificate of completion. The parchment that was used was specially treated to never be damage by "natural means", so sticking it into the Sun would not destroy it. "I didn't know you STILL had a cute 'tush'. It's as exactly as I remembered."

"Shut up, Ollie!" Usagi replied. "Oh, by the way, you have a daughter named Beatrix…and a grand-daughter named 'B.B.'."

"What?" 'Arrow exclaimed.

"Anyway, congratulations, Kara," 'Lantern said. "You really showed your stuff."

"Well, I had good teachers-"

Suddenly, a sphere of light encased the heroes. Ranma and Usagi immediately picked up chronotronic energy, and the only reason why their danger senses didn't pick up the shift was due to the nature of time. From Usagi research, the so-called "danger sense" (otherwise known as the "Sixth Sense") is only effective in "real time"; time manipulation circumvent this in a big way. So…

"Oh, not again!" Ranma yelled, before he and the others disappeared…into the future.

**Location: "The Vault", Utah, North (2012 CE).**

The TARDIS was in transit just outside the space-time continuum, when a signal was picked up. Ranma had made recent modification to the time-traveling vehicle, so that it wouldn't automatically appear in real space. So, right now, everything was in a holding pattern.

"Tea, Master Ranma?" Gwyneth the Victorian asked, as she offered Ranma a cup of earl gray tea.

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as he accepted the cup, as he continued to monitor an unusual carrier wave. "And its just Ranma. Yo, Doc!"

"What is it?" the Doctor and Rose comes up from behind.

"I'm picking up a signal," Ranma replied. "It kinda looks familiar, but I can't just place it."

"Well, then we should investigate then," the Doctor says, as he began to release a hold on the TARDIS.

"Doctor, is that wise?" Rose said. "I mean, every time we go some place YOU want to go, we end up in trouble or something."

"What? You're scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Good, then we investigate."

The TARDIS re-emerges into normal space, in what appeared to be a museum filled with strange alien artifacts. There was even the arm of a Slitheen and the head of a Cyberman in display.

"I don't believe this," Ranma replied, as he and the others step outside the TARDIS. "Doc, I think we should leave right now-"

"Oh!" Gwyneth said, as she suddenly felt feint, who was quickly consoled by Rose. "I sense…a great force that is…in pain…"

"See? We have to leave."

The Doctor gives Ranma the look.

"Alright, spill it!"

"Doctor!" Rose admonishes the Doctor for being rude.

Before Ranma could answer, armed soldiers surrounded the group.

"I'm waiting."

A short time later, after all parties concerned were placed in holding…

"I'm surprised to see you here, Lord Ranshin," said a balding billionaire (with a thin mustache) named Henry van Statten. "Come to take my 'Vault' away from me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ah, sure you do."

Rose turns to Ranma.

"I think you do."

"Rose!" Gwyneth admonished.

"So, 'Ranma', spill it," the Doctor said.

"I know van Statten because…I'm on the Board of Directors of his company."

"And neither you nor that meatball-headed wife of yours will not take this place away from me."

"WIFE?" Gwyneth and Rose said in unison.

"We're separated, Statten," Ranma replied. He then notices the red-haired woman with long, curly hair, but remains silent.

"Whatever," Statten replied. "But I am curious about your companions, Lord Ranshin."

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor says. "And this Rose and Gwyneth."

"Ah, I have heard of you, but I kinda expected you to be…taller. Are these your companions?"

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much," Rose fumed. She didn't like being perceived as a lesser person.

"Ah, English! Hey, Mitchell, there someone here that can relate to you…unlike the costumed drama queen here."

"I beg your pardon," Gwyneth replied.

"You seem to know who I am," the Doctor said, as he looks at Ranma.

"Oh, yes. And I have a…surprise to show you. I don't think that you being here is a coincidence, considering our latest guest's presence. Care to take a look, Doctor-with-no-name?"

"Sure, lead on."

Eventually, the group was separated, leaving the Doctor alone with…a Dalek. Meanwhile, Ranma and Diana Goddard, the redheaded woman (and Statten's assistant) was alone in the corner of the observation room. They watched Statten and another of his cronies monitor the Doctor's reaction to the Dalek. Ranma turns to Diana.

"Status," Ranma said, in an alien tongue.

"Statten is gaining too much control over his section," Goddard replied likewise. "He has managed to align key members of the Consortium to his cause."

"Yeah, which is why is able to convince people that he 'owns' the Internet," Ranma smirks. "No one owns the Internet, since there are WAY too many factions that are trying to dominate it."

"Indeed, though he was able to siphon off fraction of a penny for every transaction made in e-commerce, the result of which increased his wealth without even trying."

Goddard nods.

"Orders?"

"First chance you get, initiate protocol zero."

"Aye, Lord Ranshin-"

Suddenly, the Doctor yells, as he throws a switch, damaging the Dalek.

"How does it feel, Dalek?"

"Pain…PAIN!" the Dalek called out.

"Statten!" Ranma yelled. "Get him out of there!"

"No, we have to learn more about it-"

"You have your orders!" Ranma yelled.

The Doctor is released from the holding pen.

"Why didn't you tell me about IT, 'Lord Ranshin'?" the Doctor demanded. "IT should be destroyed!"

"Doc, calmed down," Ranma said. "First, I didn't know that the Dalek was still active, and second it had been placed in storage before THIS jack-ass decided to 'acquire' it for his collection."

"You KNOW what it is capable of doing!"

"What IS it capable of doing?" Statten asks.

The Doctor turns to Statten.

"It's capable of destroying EVERYTHING."

**Location: En rout to the Pegasus Galaxy.**

The BC-305 "Icarus-class" ship _Enterprise_ was en route to the Pegasus Galaxy, when they came across a derelict starship. Recognizing it as a Tamaranian starship,USAF Ranshin Rantsuorders an "Away Team" to investigate, with him at the front. Upon close inspection, Ranma discovered that his daughter, Princess R'maneder of New Tamaran was in a cryo-stasis chamber.

"Ranma, I'm ready to release your…daughter," said Dr. Will Robinson, as punched the control panel, which controlled the freezing unit. He had used his mini-computer to bypass the main system.

"Do it," Ranma replied.

FSSSSSS…

As the rejuvenation sequence, Penny was monitoring the situation.

"Sir, I'm picking up some unusual signals," Penny says. "And they occurred right around the time I lost contact with Jake's and Jack's signal."

"Wow, just like that time when we all explored that derelict ship, and Will and Dr, Smith decided to 'play' ambassador."

**FLASHBACK!**

With the _Jupiter II_ hopelessly lost, the crew (and three unwanted passengers) had to decide on the next course of action.

"I say we return to Earth!" Dr. Smith demanded.

"You're not in a position to demand anything," said FBI Special Agent Bunny Moonchild.

"How dare you-!"

"Anyway," Ranma began. "Whether we return to Earth or not is immaterial; without a reference, we could spend a life time in space, and still be lost."

The unfortunate thing about all this is that Ranma did not have his Green Lantern _power ring_ with him. Normally, Ranma did not wear it when not on official GL business. Otherwise, he would know how to return home. And Usagi's Cosmo-Knight persona (even with the enhanced cosmic energy, thanks to spending a year as Galactus' herald) did not help either, since she didn't have a reference point either, nor was she powerful enough to scan the entire universe (which was like shifting through a beach for one grain of sand). Best to solve the crisis the old fashion way, by asking direction.

And seeing a derelict ship might be the answer.

"I don't think that ship is inhabited," Prof. John Robinson said. "That ship might provide clues as to where we are located."

John's wife, Dr. June Robinson was concerned, especially when the derelict ship pulled the _Jupiter II_ inside itself…

A short time later…

"I'm downloading charts and things," Ranma said, as he began to download the maps into his computer.

"How do you know how to access this computer?" Don West asked.

"I worked with alien technology before."

"So, aliens do exist," said John.

"Well…sure. The universe is TOO big of a place not to have an alien species or two around."

Suddenly, Usagi comes running up.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"Let me guess…Smith, right?" Don replied incredulously.

"And Will."

"What?"

Usagi explains that Will and Dr. Smith had snuck off from the ship, while Usagi was performing a systems check, like the John had wanted. Unfortunately, soon after, Will and Smith woke up some hibernating aliens. One thing leads to another, then all hell breaks loose.

"Where are they?"

"I sent them ahead with Robot as guide," Usagi replied.

"I got as much as I possibly can," Ranma said, as he removed his computer.

"Then let's get the hell out of here," Don replied.

Unfortunately, the door to the docking bay was still closed shut.

That wasn't a problem.

On the ship…

"Watch," Ranma said, as he used his mastery of the Force to force the docking bay doors to open.

Everyone save for Usagi was looking at Ranma.

"Don!" Usagi yelled.

"Oh…Oh, sorry…"

And with that, the _Jupiter II_ escaped.

Later…

"So, who are you?" John asked. "You don't act like an ordinary pilot."

"I can't do that, Professor," Ranma replied. "At least, not at this time. But I will promise you that I will never endanger you, your family, this crew or this ship…with the exception of Dr. Smith."

"How dare you, sir!" Smith yelled from his cabin. He was confined to his quarters for a while, for causing that incident back on that derelict ship.

"Whatever. Now, if you can excuse me, I have some charts to look at and decipher with Don."

And with that, Ranma leaves.

"You know hon," John began. "I do think that we have a fine, though un-expecting crew…with the exception of Smith, of course."

"Well, between Major Rantsu and Agent Moonchild, we should be fine indeed."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Will replied. He then looked at the readings. "She ready."

"Good, I-"

"DANGER! DANGER!" the Robot said, as his proximity alert alarm rang out.

"Will, Penny- do what you can here, while I see what's going on," Ranma said, as he take his rifle, and leave the medilab.

"Don't you need protection?" Penny asked.

"No, now do as you are ordered."

"Yes, sir…"

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, Xenomorphs, predatory aliens with a hive mentality, was converging on a few of the soldiers.

"Team 'Three' to Team 'One', come in!" yelled Sgt. Bill Williams. "We have three unidentifiable hostile are on approach! Come in 'Team One'!"

"HSSSSS!" said the creature, as it moved to pounce on the Marines…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The creatures dropped dead.

"Return to the ship," Ranma said, as he reloaded his rounds.

"What about you, sir?"

"I'm going to destroy this ship; I'm going to draw as many of these things away from you guys as possible. Now move!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Penny, did you…?" Ranma asked, over his secured link.

"We're done here," Penny replied likewise.

"And I got the data," Will interjected.

"Alright, head on back to the ship."

"What about you?"

"Hey, I'm Ranshin Rantsu…I CAN'T lose!"

"Uh, yes, sir."

A few minutes later, Ranma was running down to the heart of the ship, with Xenomorphs in out pursuit. From his experience, he knew that the engine room was the center of the hive.

Perfect.

Ranma ran, and dropped down to the core area, where the Alien queen was there. Sure enough, a few of his men were strung up, obviously being prepared for "infection".

"Help, me…" one of the men managed to say. Obviously, he was in great pain.

"Don't worry," Ranma said, as he formed a psi-sword, and began to cut away at the resin that was holding his men.

Unfortunately, this caught the attention of the "face-huggers". Before it could leap at Ranma-

SPLURT!

Ranma turned to see a shot being fired…by Penny Robinson.

"Sir, are you okay?" she said, as she lowered her rifle. She had followed Ranma, after leaving the medilab.

"Didn't I order you to return to the ship?"

"But…I didn't want to see you hurt…"

Ranma sighed.

"Alright, help me get these men off the walls."

As soon as Ranma and Penny freed the men, they were about to be attacked.

Ranma simply smirked, as he dropped a single fusion grenade.

"Not today," Ranma said, as he employed his "Instant Transmission" technique…

"HISSSSS-!"

BOOM!

Meanwhile, aboard the _Enterprise_…

"You shouldn't have left your sister alone like that!" Don West yelled at Will.

"Don, you know how Penny gets!" Will countered. "And besides, Ranma wanted me make sure that his daughter and the rest of Away Team gets back to safety."

Just then-

BOOM!

"Sir!" said a technician. "The alien ship just exploded!"

"No…"

"No, what?" Ranma said, as he and Penny walked unto the bridge.

"How-?"

"I'll tell you all about it later," Ranma replied, as he sat back down in his command seat. "Right now, we need to get to the Pegasus Galaxy right away. We have some injured people to attend to ASAP."

And with that, the _Enterprise_ continues its journey.

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 23– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 23**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Battle Training Ground #44 ("The Hidden Leaf Village", Hokaido).**

The Second Exam Proctor, Anko, was snacking on kebobs on the exam hutch, when one of the Sentinels comes up to her.

"Man, that was good," Anko said, as she flung the used kebob stick into a nearby tree, forming the village's symbol.

"Ma'am," said the sentinel, "we seem to have a problem with the examinees."

Anko looks down.

"Why wasn't this spotted before we sent them out?" Anko said with annoyance, as she jumped down. "What is it?"

"Take a look at this signature on this release form. It belongs to a 'genin' named 'Ranko Tendo'."

"Sigh. Let's take a look," Anko said, as she takes a look at the release form. Upon looking at the signature, her eyes widened.

The signature belonged to RANMA SAOTOME.

"This…this is not possible!" Anko said. "He shouldn't be alive!"

"Ma'am!" said another sentinel, as he ran to Anko's position. Anko turns and faces him.

"What is it now?"

"We just found three bodies near the cemetery, but…"

"But what?"

"Their faces…are GONE!"

"What?"

Meanwhile, in the heart of the training zone…

"Take a look at HER," said one of the Genin, as he and his two other buddies spied on Ukyo fixing her patented okynomiyaki dishes. Apparently, she appeared to have set up camp.

"Well, she seems to be alone," said another.

"Maybe we should pay her a visit," said a third.

"I'm not sure," said the second. "Maybe her friends are around."

"Doesn't matter," said the first. "We could use her as a hostage, and lure the others into a trap!"

"Okay, let's do this," said the third.

Ukyo was fanning the flames of her fire, when, suddenly, she was surrounded by shinobi.

"Huh?"

"We got you now, girl!" said the lead ninja, who threw a volley of kunai at her. Ukyo leaped out of the way, and threw a volley of miniature spatula in response, forcing the attacker back. However, this sets Ukyo up to be caught by a rope trap.

"Got you!" said the second attacker.

Suddenly-

POOF!

The second attacker realized that Ukyo employed a "Substitution Jutsu", which is why the rope trap was holding a log. All shinobi knows the Substitution Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu as a basic jutsu, upon becoming a Genin. After that, each Genin can pursue a particular style of fighting. In Ukyo's case, it involves using her expertise in okonomiyaki as part of her arsenal. Interestingly, she rarely used these tricks when dealing with her rivals within the "Ranma's Fiancées" squad, believing that shinobi business did not mix with her personal life.

"Where-?"

"Hi-ya!" Ukyo said, as she leaped down from a nearby branch, and slammed her giant spatula on her assailant's head.

BONG!

"Urk!"

Ukyo leaped out of the way, and ran off.

"Get her!"

Ukyo ran deeper into the so-called Forest of Death, as her pursuers followed her. And then-

Ftt! Ftt! Ftt! Ftt! Ftt-!

"Augh!" said one of the shinobi, as needles pinned the shinobi to a nearby tree. His partner looks up and sees a rather feminine boy, with his needles at ready.

"Leave," said Haku.

"No way!" the third shinobi replied, as he leaped up to Haku.

Haku smirked, as he performed a single-handed jutsu.

"Ice Breath."

Haku breathed a stream of mist at his attacker, which encased him in a block of ice, save for his face.

CRASH!

"AH!" said the second attacker, as he turned tail and ran. He ran, and crossed over a river, and sat on the other side, thinking that he was safe.

Quietly, Ranko Tendo rose from the stream, her eyes peering just above the water…

"Huh?" the second shinobi said, just as he realized that Ranko was but him.

"What-?"

CRACK!

Ranko smirked, as she removed the Earth scroll from the fallen shinobi.

"Well, that's that," Ranko mused. This particular exercise was no big deal. Even before her special forces training, she would be forced to survive out in the wilderness during her ten-year training journey under her father Genma's dubious guardianship.

"I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing?"

As if on cue, a snake appears.

"Aw, man," Ranko says, as she gets ready to kill yet another one of these god-awful gigantic pythons-

Then, its mid-section began to bulge-

BLOOSH!

Now, Ranko was surrounded by a multitude of Naruto(s).

"Naruto?"

BOOSH!

A single Naruto stands.

"I got to…to stop HER!" Naruto says deliriously, and takes off.

"…"

Still, with Naruto in such a state, Ranko decided that she needed to check up on him and his team.

**Location: Nekomi Institute of Technology, Nekomi Prefecture.**

As the throng of students was gathered to observe the situation, one of them heard a whistling sound from above.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"It's bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, it's not! It's some guy wearing blue tights, red trunks and a cape!"

"Not just anyone," a female voice.

Everyone turned to see a blond, meatball-headed girl wearing colors associated with the Americans. She wore some sort of bodice that perked up her cleavage to almost ridiculous proportions. And although she was tall and athletic, she certainly had the curves. Some of the students were taking pictures of her, which no doubt will be used for less than noble purposes.

"Who are you?" asked a student.

"I am Wonder-Bunny! And my male companion is Super-Ranma! And we are here to save the day!"

Oh, brother, Ranma though to himself. "Folks, please stand-back."

Keiichi Morisato comes running up, trying to catch up to the dynamic duo.

"Jeepers, Super-Ranma!" Keiichi says. "What are you going to do?"

"Make sure that no one follows us," Super-Ranma says.

"Yes, true believer!" Wonder-Bunny says. "We do not want any of the student body to get hurt."

"Be sure to administer First Aid to anyone we bring out," Super-Ranma said to Keiichi.

"Right!" Keiichi replied.

And off the duo goes.

Super-Ranma looks around, and sees various fires breaking out.

"Let's see…" Super-Ranma says, as he scanned the place with his X-Ray vision. He could see a few co-eds trapped behind.

So, he took a deep breath.

WHOOOSH!

An icy breath leapt the Super-Ranma's mouth, creating a blanket of coolness.

"Usagi-"

"Uh-hum!"

"'Wonder-Bunny, let's fan out and conduct some search-and-rescue."

"Aye, aye!"

'Ranma could easily go through the worst of the damage. 'Bunny, baring the gift of "Sisterhood of Fire", was equally unharmed by the fire. Soon, after getting many of the students to safety, Wonder-Bunny and Super-Ranma reach the center of the problem.

In the center was some sort of gate that was active. Lying next to it was two familiar forms.

"What the-?" Super-Ranma said, who immediately recognizing a longhaired Nabiki, dressed in a furry bikini, lying next to a bare-chested young man.

"'Bunny, take a look!"

Wonder-Bunny takes a look at Nabiki and-

"What are Shingo and Nabiki doing here?"

"Never mind that," Super-Ranma said. "We have to get these two out of here, before this place blows."

"Well, we can't let this gate remain active," 'Bunny says. "And the control panel seem to be blown!"

"Do you have an 'Eight-ball Bomb' on ya?"

"I think so," 'Bunny says, as she rummage through pocket space. "Ah!"

Now, the Eight-ball Bomb was a device that Ranma had made as part of his school project as a student at the extra-dimensional college known as "Illuminati University" (or simply "IOU"…and YOU are not authorized to know what the "O" stands for). As an apprentice to a Temporal Raider, an alien time manipulator, Ranma (and Usagi for that matter) were required to take classes to understand the mechanics of time. And with a letter of recommendation of the Doctor, a Gallifreyan and "Time Lord", Ranma and Usagi went to school; their traveling companions Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan (who looks like an elf) also enrolled at the college.

Anyway, one of Ranma's completed projects in "Applied Spatial Mechanics" involved the creation of the "Eight-ball Bomb". The bomb looks like an ordinary Eight ball from a billiards game. However, this particular billiard ball was rigged to unleash a controlled "black-hole", which is timed to activate upon contact with a target.

Afterwards, Ranma was able to secure a sweet deal with the college, whereby they could get the patent for his bombs, but he gets a nice royalty check each month worth MILLIONS.

"Got one," 'Bunny says, as she tosses the device to 'Ranma.

"Good," 'Ranma says, as he times the bomb. He hopes to use it to collapse the gate, thereby shutting down the wormhole within. "Ready!"

'Ranma tosses the bomb, and picks up Nabiki.

"Let's go!"

'Bunny nods, and pick up Shingo. Together, 'Ranma and 'Bunny takes to the skies…

BOOM!

The building seemed to explode outward, but suddenly collapses onto itself. Within a flash, the entire building disappears.

BEEP-BEEP!

Keiichi turns to his watch. Apparently, Ranma had his telepathic earplug on, thereby allowing him to communicate to Keiichi through his watch.

Keiichi looks around, and leaves the scene, heading back to his home.

At the same time…

Nabiki opens her eyes, and sees a familiar face.

"Ranma?"

Super-Ranma looks down and smiles.

"Hey, Nabs," 'Ranma says. "Man, you smell like an animal."

Nabiki looks at 'Ranma, and wanted to retort, but realizes something.

Ranma was flying in the air, and she in his arms.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm sure I do."

Meanwhile, Shingo manages to open HIS eyes…and gets a full view of cleavage.

"Huh?"

'Bunny looks down, and sees that her not-so-little brother was awake.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"…"

**Location: The Vault, Utah (2012 CE).**

Ranma was talking to Goddard, when he realized that the Doctor was missing.

"Statten, where is the Doctor?" Ranma asked.

"He is being debriefed, of course," Van Statten replied. "You know how we deal with aliens."

Ranma bit his lips, and goes up to Van Statten's ear.

"I suggest that you end your debriefing right now, otherwise, I will make some phone calls."

Before a now-scared Van Statten says anything-

"Ranma!" Rose says, as she and this kid named Adam Martin comes running out. Feeling sorry for the creature, Rose touches the Dalek. Unfortunately, this simple act of kindness allow it to absorb Rose's DNA, allowing it to regenerate.

And now, it was free.

With the Dalek in the lower levels, miles of corridors of tunnels and corridors separated her position and Ranma's. "The Dalek! He's free! He…he sucked this guy's face!"

Ranma turns to Gwyneth, who was a potent psychic.

"The creature…the Dalek is free!" Gwyneth nearly screams in horror."

"I was afraid of this," Ranma says.

"What?" Van Statten asks.

"Apparently,it can regenerate upon contact with human flesh," Ranma replies. "Now, can you get the Doctor here?"

Statten nods his head violently, and orders the Doctor to be freed.

Meanwhile, the Dalek broke free from his confines.

With the Doctor freed, he begins to organize things.

"Ranma, I need for you to mount a defense. If the Dalek gets to a power juncture-"

As if on cue, everything goes dark, forcing the emergency generators to kick into gear.

The Doctor sighs.

"Ranma, you know what to do."

"Great," Ranma says. "Just what I DON'T need."

During the last Great Time War, the Temporal Raiders, being the mercenaries that they were, sided with the Daleks against the Time Lords, as various factions took sides. If nothing else, the 'Raiders' participation would mean the end of the Time Lords, who continually harassed their efforts in profiteering. But even the Temporal Raiders knew how dangerous the Daleks were, so they made sure that the Time Lords and the Daleks end up destroying each other in a spectacular fashion. Ranma, Usagi and a few others were the only survivors of that war, and, in fact, the Fourth Dimension would prove to be too unstable for use for a while, which is why Ranma wasn't able to confirm the Doctor's demise.

At any rate, Ranma didn't like dealing with the Daleks, since their weapons platform is adaptable to any threat.

Ranma turns to Gweneth.

"Stay close to Goddard."

"But what about you?"

"Hey, I'll be fine. Besides, if I die, how can I teach you to fly?"

Gwyneth smiles.

Meanwhile, Rose, Martin and a few soldiers were running for their lives, as the Dalek came after them. So far, solid projectiles have not had any effect in dealing with them.

Suddenly, Ranma shows up.

"Leave the area!" Ranma yells.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asks.

"What I do best. Now GO!"

Rose leaves with Adam and the remaining guard.

"Now, you will have to be stopped," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

For a long time, thunderous sounds could be felt throughout the compound. Rose and Adam manage to get to the blast doors, but-

"I can't leave Ranma behind," Rose says.

"But-"

"Go!"

As the last of the soldiers exited, the doors began to close…and, at the last minute, Rose pushed Adam out.

"Rose-!"

Rose hurries back, and sees an injured Ranma…and a still standing Dalek, who was regenerating from its injuries.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Rose said, as she goes to Ranma's side.

"Well, if having one's body being torn on the cellular level, then yeah," Ranma replies.

"Stop kidding."

The Dalek moves up on Rose and Ranma.

"Please, don't hurt Ranma."

The Dalek pauses.

"Move," the Dalek says.

"Come on," Rose says, as he helps Ranma up. "You okay?"

"I'll manage."

The Dalek threatens to kill Ranma and Rose, if he is not allowed to go free. The Doctor hears then.

"I cannot allow you to go free," the Doctor says firmly. "If it means that…Rose and Ranma has to die, then so be it."

"Then…we are the same," the Dalek says.

"We are NOT the same! I don't go around 'exterminating' people!"

"But you are willing to allow people to die. The means are different, but the result is the same."

Goddard turns to the Doctor.

"I can help, Doctor," Goddard says.

The Doctor, Gwyneth, Adam and Van Statten take a look at Goddard.

"You? You can help?" The Doctor asks. "How?"

Goddard lifts her shirt, and exposed her belly.

"Oh, my god!" Adam says.

"You're one of THEM!" Van Statten exclaims.

"Oh, my," Gwyneth exclaims.

"Fascinating," Doctor mused. "So you are a Gao'uld."

"'Systems Lord', to be exact," said Goddard in a weird, deep voice. "My name is Osiris. I was assigned to monitor Van Statten for Homeworld Security."

Ranma knew Osiris, since she is the lover of Isis...whose host body is his wife Usagi. That certainly made things complicated.

"The Consortium will hear about this!" Van Statten yells.

"I don't think so," "Osiris" says, as she motioned her personal guard forward. "I have infiltrated this facility with Jaffa agents. Your time is done, Mr. Van Statten."

"You can't do this to me-!" Van Statten says, as he is being escorted out of the control room.

"What's going to happen to Mr. Van Statten?" Adam asks.

"He will have his memories erased, and deposited some place in the United States at random," Osiris says.

"So, how is that going to help us NOW?" The Doctor asks.

Osiris takes out a strange glove from a case, and puts it on.

"Let's deal with our 'guest'."

Soon, the Doctor and Goddard/Osiris meet the Dalek, who is holding Ranma and Rose hostage.

"Dalek!" the Doctor says. "You have me. Release Ranma and Rose!"

The Dalek hesitates.

"The one who ordered your torture is being punished," Goddard said, in a normal voice.

The Dalek raises its weapon.

"Exterminate!"

"Doctor!" Rose said, as she ran in front of the line of fire.

ZAP!

"No!" The Dalek yelled.

Goddard raises her palm, covered by the Gao'uld gloved weapon (called a "Ribbon"), and discharges it.

BLAM!

The energy punctures the armor casing, killing the Dalek inside.

The Doctor immediately went over to Rose.

"No, you silly fool!"

Ranma checked on the Dalek.

"S-sorry to exterminate Mother…the one called 'Rose'…"

And with that, the Dalek dies.

Goddard goes up to the Doctor.

"Doctor, we have a Gao'uld sarcophagus here."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" The Doctor says, as she picks up Rose. "We have to hurry!"

With the Gao'uld technology, Rose was brought back to life. Interestingly, her life span has been greatly increased, though, to what effect, no one knows.

Later…

"Have a safe journey, Lord Ranma," Goddard said, as she said her good-byes. The Consortium has decided to move the Vault to another place, thereby shutting down the present facility.

"Thanks," Ranma said.

Gwyneth hugs Ranma.

"It's good that you are well," Gwyneth says, as she goes inside the TARDIS. "Please do not frighten me so!"

"I'll do my best."

And the two enter the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, Adam pesters Rose and the Doctor about their way of leaving the Vault.

"We better get out of here," Adam says. "They plan of sealing the place with cement!"

"Well, then," the Doctor said, "We should leave then."

And he and Rose enter the TARDIS as well.

"How is it possible that all of you can fit in there?" Adam says, as he follows Rose and the Doctor inside the strange blue box. Moments later, it disappears for a new adventure.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: The actress who played the character "Goddard" also played the character "Osiris" on theTV show "Stargate: SG1". So, I decided to use both facts to combine both in one story. At any rate, C&C are welcomed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 24– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Battle Training Ground #44 ("The Hidden Leaf Village", Hokaido).**

Out of a sense of curiosity, Ranko, Ukyo and Haku tracked down Naruto, who, was racing back to find his friends.

"I thought we are suppose to be engaged in a survival exercise," Haku says.

"We are," Ranko replied. "I'm just checking up on Naruto and his friends."

"Ranma, why are you so concerned for that boy?" Ukyo asked.

Ranko stops, and leans on the trunk of a huge tree.

"Because, Ukyo, Naruto is my…son."

"WHAT?" Ukyo yells.

Haku merely raises an eyebrow.

"About twelve years ago, a Wrym-tainted _kitsune_ terrorized the country-side. If you don't know, anything 'Wrym-tainted' is not just possessed; anything 'Wrym-tainted' is a completely demonic creature that used to be 'normal'. I don't know the details of what had happened to cause this to be the case, but this 'demon fox' attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. And since my clan estate is adjacent the village, I was involved."

"So what does that have to do with Naruto?"

"On the night that the demon fox was destroyed by the Fourth Hokage, Naruto and his twin sister were born-"

"Naruto has a sister?"

"Ukyo, let me finish my story first, okay? Anyway, somehow, the essence of both the Fourth Hokage and the demon fox went into their bodies. It was determined that in order to insure that the demon fox is not released, a seal had to be placed on their bodies. It was also determined that some sort of arrangement was needed to insure that my children did not get stigmatized, while they are being monitored. So, a shinobi couple from the Hidden Leaf Village would adopt my daughter, and move far, far away, while the Third Hokage would monitor Naruto 'in-house' by another couple. That way, if the seal fades, then my children's guardians could be there to handle the situation. Unfortunately, Naruto's guardians were killed by one of the Hokage's former students, which left Naruto essentially orphaned."

"Why didn't you come back for him?"

"Neither Usagi nor I were around to find out, for the most part. A part of me had died, while a part of Usagi was in the full throes of vampirism because of that."

"You…died?"

"Yeah. I got killed defeating a vampiric god named Ravana, who had fully infected Usagi. I died defeating the monster in Bangladesh, and Usagi was reduced to the role of a blood drinker for a long time, since I was no longer her tether to her humanity. I suppose that her condition, thanks to 'Dracula', was only dormant…not gone."

"You said that a part of you died…?"

"Yeah. The other part of Usagi and me were hopelessly lost in space for quite a while…TWICE. In fact, we only JUST got back a few years ago, and when we did, we had to track down Usagi's vampire form and tame it. And it was during that time that you were able to be independent again, Ukyo."

"So, how did you come to be so involved in shinobi affairs?"

"Well, back during the warring states period, Usagi and I cut a deal with Tokugawa that if we support him, he would reward us with lands and stature."

"I never saw you as that type of person."

"I'm not. But since we were slightly off-course when traveling back in time, Usagi and I came to the decision to make the best of a bad situation. At any rate, we were able to expand lands that we had already acquired, thanks to a samurai named 'Jack'-"

"Jack?"

"Long story. Anyway, we expanded Jack's lands in Hokaido, and then used that to officially form the great shinobi houses. Shinobi had already existed, but not as organized."

"Wait a minute," Haku interjects. "Did either you or Usagi have something to do with the 'Keikei Genkai'?"

The Keikei Genkai was bloodline specific shinobi jutsus.

"Yeah. When rival samurai lords started using demons in the fight, even so far as to create shinobi with demonic bloodlines, Usagi used her own background in science and medical technology, as well as the use of powerful magic, to create the keikei genkai in humans."

"Then, it's all your fault that my father killed my mother!"

The keikei genkai has been frowned upon, thanks to its use in causing indiscriminate damage to the innocent.

"Haku, it was the fault of ignorance that was the cause of your parents' death. Usagi did what she thought was the right thing at the right time. You heard of the Shikima and the Miroku clan, have you not? This was what our allies were facing at the time. Heck, one of them took possession of me, and…forced me do things to Usagi in order to insure the creation of the perfect Shikima lord, and his name is Genshin Rantsu…my son."

Both Haku and Ukyo felt chills. Haku has heard of this evil man from what his old master Zabusa, who was a retainer to Genshin, had told him, and Ukyo could recall, thanks to Ranma's memories, that Genshin was bad news indeed.

"That evil act by the Shikima is what prompt the Usagi to create the keikei genkai in the first place, since there was a need to counteract the use of demons and monsters during the war. Unfortunately, it kinda got out of hand, hence the stigma."

Haku nods his head; he was satisfied with the answers he just received.

"After the war, I rewarded my allies with lands, which is why the Hidden Leaf Village is adjacent to my property here in Hokkaido."

"Why did you use the name 'Rantsu'?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, we couldn't use our real names without damaging the timeline completely. Besides, you recall the time when I formed a Klingon Royal House, after I regained my 'Da'har' status."

"Klingon?" Haku asked.

"Long story. Anyway, Usagi and I decided to use the name of our Klingon Royal House to form our clan, using the first part of my first name, 'Ran', and the first part of Usagi's last name, 'Tsu'. So, the clan 'Wild Moon', or 'Rantsu' was born, and the rest is history."

Suddenly, the forest is pierced by a scream.

"Come on!" Ranko says, as she takes off, with Haku and Ukyo in hot pursuit.

**Location: Nekomi Buddhist Temple, Nekomi Prefecture (home of the Norn Sisters).**

Nabiki woke up in a strange room. It seemed very nondescript, only allowing a small desk, a nightstand, and dresser, making the room appear like a college dorm. Nabiki gets out of bed, and takes a look at her self. She was dressed in a long t-shirt and nothing else. She also appeared to have been cleaned up.

The last thing Nabiki could recall was being in Ranma's arms; Ranma seemed to be flying in the air at the time. However, she soon lapped back into unconsciousness.

Quickly, she searches the room. The only "weapon" she could find was a penknife in a desk. And then, using her honed senses, Nabiki checked to see who was around. So, she took a peek outside her door.

There was a young woman, with strange facial markings, coming up the stairs, and towards her room. She appeared to be carrying a tray of some sort. Quickly, Nabiki got back into bed with her knife, and pretended to be asleep.

"Ah, you are awake," said the girl, who strangely reminded Nabiki of her sister Kasumi. "I have some soup for you, if you are hungry."

Nabiki waited until the girl sets down the tray on the desk…before striking.

"Oh, my!" the girl says, as Nabiki leaped up from behind.

"Don't move," Nabiki says, as she placed the knife to the girl's throat. "Now, where am I?"

"You are in my home, Nabiki," the girl says. "What you are doing is not necessary-"

"Shut up! I want to know if Ranma Saotome is involved."

"Involved? Why, he is a family friend, of course!"

"I see. Well, YOU are going to show me the way out of here."

"If that is what you want…"

Using the girl as a shield, Nabiki forced herself out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs, just as Ranma and Keiichi walks up the stairs, and rounds the corner.

"Nabiki?" Ranma said, upon spotting her.

"Belldandy?" Keiichi said. Due to what had happened at NIT, his meeting for a teaching position was rescheduled.

"Alright, no body moves, nobody gets HURT!" Nabiki yells. "You are going to regret for messing with me, Saotome! And after being in that hell, I'm not afraid of using this."

Ranma cocks his head.

"YOU are going to use what? That _fish_?"

"I'm going…to…use…?"

Nabiki realized that she was holding what appeared to be a salmon.

"How?"

"Well, I could either tell you that I either changed that knife into a fish, or I used really good slight of hand. Your choice."

"Well…it doesn't matter! I'll snap her neck!"

Just then, Shingo and Usagi, who apparently heard the commotion, enter the hallway from one of the adjoining rooms.

"Nabs!" Shingo says. "Don't do anything rash!"

"Shingo?" Nabiki said, as she notices how close Shingo was standing next to Usagi. "You, too?"

Ranma slowly goes up to Nabiki.

"Nabiki, Usagi told me what had happened. I'm sorry for what had happened to you, but you poked your nose in other people's business one too many times."

"So, what now? What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I could simply erased your memories…or I can tell you the truth. But I can only tell you the truth, if I have your word that you will never reveal what you are about to learn today."

"And why would you trust me to keep it?"

Ranma looks thoughtful for a moment, takes out an album, flips it, and opens it to a particular page. Satisfied, Ranma shows the page to Nabiki. Nabiki pressed her forearm on…Belldandy's neck, as she takes a look at the pictures.

They were all of Nabiki holding a baby, before, during and after given birth, with Ranma and Usagi, as well as her sister Kasumi and a blond Akane, present.

"Those pictures could be doctored."

"Then, perhaps I can convince you," said a voice from behind.

Nabiki whipped around to see…herself?

"Wow, I didn't know I'd be so…desperate," said Sailor Minerva, as she walks up with her spear and shield (with the face of the Gorgon Medusa etched on the shield). The shield was latched unto the spear at rest, which is why 'Minerva had a free hand. Nabiki also noticed some weird facial markings, similar to Belldandy's.

"Who are you?"

"If you give me 1000 yen, I'll tell you."

"Nabiki!" Ranma yells.

"What?" the two says in unison.

"No, I'm talking to 'Sailor Minerva'."

"Oh," Nabiki said.

"Alright, Ranma-baby, this one is on the house."

'Minerva looks at her younger self.

"Nabiki, if you want to know the truth, give Ranma and I a chance to explain the facts. After all, I AM your future self!"

**Location: EarthGov Headquarters, circa 3006 CE.**

In this era, the supervillain group known as the Fatal Five has kidnapped the core members of the Legion of Superheroes, that era's premier superhero team. The Fatal Five were able to re-constitute the Wiseman, thereby keeping Crystal Tokyo too busy to deal with their latest attempt at taking over the government. And with Green Lantern and Captain Atom in their control, they just might succeed in destroying the government. The plan now was for Sailors Moon and Helios, Legionnaire Brainiac 5 (a descendant of the villain 21st century villain Brainiac), Supergirl and Green Arrow to go against the Fatal Five and their mind-controlled minions.

BLAM!

Sailor Helios was in the thick of things, as she went toe-to-toe with John "Green Lantern" Stewart. John used his GL _power ring_ to bash 'Helios' shields down. However, John, being in the thrall of the Fatal Five, did not remember that 'Helios also had a _yellow_ ring. The color yellow was a key weakness to the power of the Green Lantern Corp.

"Sorry about this," 'Helios said, as she slugged John.

POW!

"I'll take you to safety, old friend," said 'Helios, as she flew away to the nearest medilab. It's been a while since she was last in the future.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was having her hands full with Empress and her Emerald Eye. The Emerald Eye was mystical device that gave great powers of energy and matter manipulation, not at all dissimilar to the Green Lantern power.

"Slut!" Empress yelled, as she channeled an energy blast to breakdown 'Moon's defenses.

"Skank!" 'Moon replied, as she deflected the attack.

"You know, as much as I like a catfight," Green Arrow says, as he dodges an attack by the axe wielding "Persuader", whose atomic axe could cut through anything, even intangible matter, "I got to stay focused."

"That's why I have a video system built into my hockey mask," Persuader replies.

"Um…could I get a copy of that file after we're done?"

Meanwhile, at the EGHQ…

"Let's see," Supergirl says, as she sees over a dozen converging on her location. "Outnumbered. Well, I guess it's time to use a new technique that Uncle Ranma taught me."

Supergirl cups her hands.

"Ka…me-"

Supergirl's aura began to glow, as a ball of energy began to form.

"-Ha…me-"

Supergirl had to remember to control the intensity of her attack. She just wants to stun them.

"-HA!"

FWOOSH!

An energy beam leapt from her hands, as every mind-controlled Legionnaire was struck down. The beam continued to sail, and struck the Fatal Five's engines, rendering it useless.

"Oopsie," Supergirl said. "I don't know my own strength, I guess…"

Later, after the defeat of the Fatal Five…

"Well, it's time for home," Green Lantern says, as he and the others accepts honorary membership in the LSH. Sailor Moon, being a member of the Legion, convinces her former colleagues that the flight rings will not tamper the timeline, since "flying superheroes" were the norm in her time. However, unlike the others, Supergirl decides to stay.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sailor Helios says.

"I'm an adult now, Uncle Ranma," Supergirl says. "Besides…I might just have a new boyfriend."

Supergirl kisses an embarrassed Brainiac 5 on the cheek.

"All right, kiddo, take care of yourself," 'Helios says, as she hugs Supergirl.

"And stay out of trouble," Green Lantern says, as he does likewise.

Green Arrow and Captain Atom do likewise.

"I'll be sure to give Kal your message," Sailor Moon says. "Now, if you need anything-"

"'Go to Crystal Tokyo," Supergirl says. "I will."

"So, how are we going to get home?" Green Arrow complained.

"Way ahead of you," 'Helios says, as she closes her modified "Razor" cellphone shut. "I think you need to stand over there."

"What?"

Everyone could hear a grinding sound, as a blue, British police-box appears.

"WHAT?"

The door opens.

"What are you standing there for?" said the 8th Doctor. "Come on, I don't have all day, you know."

"Yes, you do," 'Helios says. "You ARE a 'Time Lord', after all."

The Doctor rolls his eyes, as the remaining 21st century heroes file into the TARDIS.

"Um…" Green Lantern begins.

"You wanted to return home, I got us a ride," 'Helios says.

"Works for me."

"You and I will have a LONG talk, Usagi," Green Arrow says.

"About what, Oli-kun?" 'Moon says sweetly.

"About me having a daughter named Beatrix, of course!"

**Location: Satellite 5, The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire (circa 200,000 CE).**

The TARDIS, of the 9th Doctor, appears in what appears to be a promenade. The Doctor, Rose, Ranma, Gwyneth and newest passenger Adam Martin Mitchell steps out of the time traveling vehicle.

"Wow," Adam said, as he realized that he was in the future.

"Where are we?" Rose asks.

"WE are in the year 200,000, during one of the greatest eras of human development," the Doctor says. "The only institution that is still in existence is Crystal Tokyo, which is currently ruled by High-Queen Ranko X."

"What?" Ranma says. Even though he has long accepted his female form as natural, he still sees himself as "male". The idea of wearing gowns on a regular basis was anathema to him.

"Oh, relax, Ranma. It's all in a name."

"Yeah, I BET."

"I must say that human development in this era is quite fascinating," said Gwyneth, who is starting to get used to the idea of being a time-traveler, in spite of her Victorian dress.

"Quite right, Gwyneth."

"Oh, man," said Adam, as he feinted. The shock of being in a human, yet alien world was too much for him.

"Oh, my!" Gwyneth says.

"He's your boyfriend," the Doctor says.

"Not any more," Rose replies.

Ranma merely rolled his eyes.

Soon, the promenade becomes a hustle and bustle of activity. Apparently, it was lunchtime on "Station 5". Of course, Ranma took the opportunity to score free food, by using his female form, while the others are busy doing whatever they were doing.

"You are SUCH a cute girl, that you can have this on the house!" said a vendor, as he gave Ranma-chan and Gwyneth some food.

"Thank you mister!" Ranma-chan said gleefully.

"Master Ranma," Gwyneth asks tentatively. "I must ask you an important question."

"Shoot," Ranma-chan replies, as she munches away.

"This…condition of yours, is it…natural?"

"Um, no. What happened was I had gotten cursed to have this body during a training journey."

Gwyneth breathed a sigh of relief.

"So why do you, um-"

"Why I don't mind being female? Because, I know who I am, no matter the gender. I still prefer being a guy above all else. And besides, as you can see, it has its uses."

"And did you ever have…you know…"

"Not by choice, actually. But even then, even after becoming a mother, I still don't mind having this body. I've gotten used to this body too long to change."

Ranma-chan polishes off her food, and slaps her hands together.

"Come, let's figure this place out."

Ranma-chan and Gwyneth goes to an access panel.

"First, I need to disable any monitor system that might be, well, monitoring this station…by creating a blind spot."

"You seem knowledgeable about these…electronics."

"Universal law and principles are the same. Besides, this stuff is not particularly impressive- there we go."

Ranma-chan made sure not to trip any alarms.

"Now, to get to the work at hand…"

A few minutes later, Ranma-chan comes across a mystery.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Floor 500 seems to be blocked from scrutiny. I'll just send this information to Rose' cell phone, as well as the access code."

"And what about me?"

"I don't you to get into trouble, so I want you to find Adam and stick to him."

"I do not need his protection."

"You don't understand. I want you to keep HIM out of trouble. He's not supposed to be messing around in this or any other era."

"Oh. I'll do my best."

"Oh, and here," Ranma-chan said, as she gave Gwyneth her own modified "Razor". "This is for you. It's been preset to perform specific tasks, like contacting the Doctor, Rose and I. Of course, I'm number one."

"I see…"

"Anyway, I'm off."

Ranma-chan gets into one of the elevators.

"Let's see what the mysterious 'Floor 500' has to offer-"

"Wait!" said a girl, as she gets on the elevator. "Are you going up?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I just got promoted, so I'm going to work with the editor."

"You don't say…"

Meanwhile, Gwyneth, after an extensive search, goes to medilab on Floor 16, where one can have data nodes implanted.

"Excuse me, madam, I am looking for a Mr. Adam Martin."

"And you are…?"

"A friend."

"Well, he is about to get a 'Type II' data node."

The nurse goes on to explain that such a node will allow Adam full access to this era's archives.

"I got to stop him!" Gwyneth says. "Where is he?"

"Even if I could tell you, you are not allowed to interfere."

"Then I am sorry to do this. **You would like to do what I want**," Gwyneth says, in an eerie voice. Ranma has been teaching Gwyneth more potent psychic 'tricks'. The one that she was employing was stuff found in the annals of the Jedi Holicron.

"I will do ask you request," the nurse replies. "Follow me."

Just as Adam's surgery was about to get underway…

"Adam, stop!"

"Gwyn?" Adam says in surprise. How did she find him?

"You cannot get such a device. I do not think the Doctor would appreciate this."

"But…there's so much that I can learn from!"

"And what would happen to this timeline if the past receives technology that it is not ready for? I…I thought you were better than Mr. Van Statten."

That's when Adam realized what he was on the verge of doing. It's one thing to figure out alien technology from his time, but it's another to rob future generations of its own development. Besides, the Doctor might space him if he gets careless.

"Alright, let's go," says Adam, as he gets up. "I guess I learn about new things the old fashion way."

Gwyneth nods her head approvingly.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Rose and their newest friend Cathica (an Ebony-skinned woman with braided hair) managed to follow Ranma's tracks, by gaining access to Floor 500.

"I'm telling you, this is wrong!" Cathica says. "My career as a journalist could end!"

"If you are indeed a journalist, then do some investigating!" the Doctor says.

"Yes, like why is it that YOU didn't get the promotion?" Rose interjects.

"You definitely have a point there…"

Soon, the elevator stops on Floor 500, where it is freezing cold, as well as-

"Eek!" Rose screams, as she notices dead bodies.

"Rose, I want you to go back down stairs," the Doctor says.

"No, I want to go with you!"

"What's going on?" Cathica asks.

"Oh, just an alien problem," said Ranma, who lights up a cigar. "Sorry for the cold, but there's a reason for it."

"Oh?" the Doctor asks.

"Yep. See for your self."

Ranma shows the Doctor and the others the central hub, full of frozen bodies. A girl could be seen kicking the butt of some lightly bearded guy.

"Trying to dominate the world, will you-!" the girl says.

"Ow!" the man says. "I was just trying to make money…"

"Look up," Ranma says.

The Doctor, Rose and Cathica look up in horror. On the ceiling was an alien.

"Is it…?" Rose asks.

"Quite dead," Ranma says. He goes on the say that he and Suki (the girl who is kicking the butt of the Editor) had gone up to see what Floor 500 was like (though for very different reasons). The Editor-in-Chief, the alien "Jagrafess", was purposely keeping human development down for its own benefit. It tried to kill Ranma and Suki, but Ranma terminated it by drawing out whatever heat remained of it (with an inverse "Dragon Falling Descending" technique, the opposite of the "Dragon Rising Ascending" Technique), thus freezing it to death.

"There you go," the Doctor says, as he turns to Cathica. "You have your scoop. Just leave our names out it."

"Well, this is certainly a front page addition…"

With the crisis averted, humankind could continue its development…and the adventures of the Doctor and his companions continue…except for one person.

**Location: London, United Kingdom (2012 CE).**

"But Doctor-!" Adam whines, as he is shoved out the TARDIS.

"You could have really made a mess of things," the Doctor says, as he and the others step out. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Um…?"

"This answer machine is clean," Ranma said, as he erased the memory chip with his "superphone".

"Well…"

"Right. Come on, let's go."

"Doc, I could make it look like an accident," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ranma!" Rose exclaims.

"No, that's okay. He's lucky that Gwyneth stopped him from having that surgery. Otherwise, I would have left him here as a 'freak'."

"Master Ranma, is there nothing you can do?" Gwyneth asks.

"The Doc is right. Adam is not mature or sophisticated enough to be a time traveler. However…"

Ranma takes out a blank business card, scribbles a number on it.

"This is the contact number for UNIT. They could use your expertise in the right way. And, if things look kosher, I MIGHT convince the Doctor to give you a second chance."

The Doctor scoffs, but re-enters the TARDIS.

"Take care of yourself," Gwyneth says, as she hugs Adam.

Rose simply looks at Adam with sad eyes before she, Gwyneth and Ranma re-enter the TARDIS…and disappears.

Adam sighs. So much potential was wasted.

Just then, Adam's mother enters the house with arms full of groceries.

"Oh, you're home!" the woman says. "I'll just be with you in a second."

"Okay, Mom," Adam says, as he begins to sit down.

DING-DONG!

"Adam, can you get that for me?" Adam's mother asks.

"Alright," Adam says, as he goes to the front door, and opens it. "Yes?"

An attractive asian young woman stands there, dressed in black (which gave her a _Matrix_/Goth look).

"Adam Mitchell?"

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"The Doctor and his companions were just here, were they not?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

The woman gives off a sweet smile.

"Because, my young friend, he, like I, is a 'Time Lord'."

Adam's eyes lit up in a pleasant surprise.

"And I am here to offer you a job as an assistant. As such, you will experience things that very few sentient beings have, as well as acquire riches beyond belief. But if you don't want the job-"

"Yes, I would, Miss…?"

"You can call me…The Mistress."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: As always, I want to be little bit different. Anyway, Adam's story will unfold in "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles" during the "Year of Hell" and the "Time War" story arcs. Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 25– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 25**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Nekomi Buddhist, home of the Norn Sisters.**

"Okay, talk," Nabiki says, as she eyed Ranma and her 'doppelganger'. "How are you two connected, presuming that you are from the future?"

Sailor Minerva looks at Ranma, and saunters towards Ranma and leans on him seductive.

"Well, for one…Ranma is my…significant other," Sailor Minerva said, as she kissed Ranma on the cheek. "With Usagi's permission, of course."

Nabiki had a look of shock. What could she have seen in Ranma to warrant her-

Of course!

"Okay, Saotome. What did…will do to me to make me one of your girlfriends?"

"I didn't do anything, Nabiki!" Ranma protested.

"That is correct," Sailor Minerva says. "He didn't do anything. Sometime in the future, I wanted a child from him. However, over time, he became more than a donor to me."

Nabiki looked almost shocked by this admission.

"Do you…love Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

'Minerva looked at her younger self, and then at Ranma.

"I would trade all the gold-pressed latinum in the universe, if I could be his wife."

"…"

"Nabiki, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about all the subterfuge, but I needed time to assess whether or not I can trust you with my secrets, which is why I hired you as my financial advisor."

"But…you let HER send me and Shingo to a hellhole for a few years!"

All eyes turned to Usagi.

"Miss Tendo, you and my brother tried to enter my realm without authorization," Usagi said. "The gateway to my realm was geared towards sending the intruder to a RANDOM dimension and time. Heck, I did not know that someone HAD activated the booby trap until you and Shingo managed to return home. That was very impressive."

"Impressive? How would YOU like living like an animal?"

"Actually, I have," Usagi replied. "It was all a part of my shamanistic training, of course…"

"So, Nabiki, what do you want to do now? Seriously, I can't allow you to simply do as you please."

"You think I'm a threat to you?"

"No, but I have enough enemies that will use you as a weapon against ME. Look, I still want you as my financial manager, and if you are curious as to what I'm up to, that's the only way to learn more. However, you will have to obey the terms of your non-disclosure contract."

Nabiki looks at Ranma, then at the rest of the group, and then at Sailor Minerva.

"I…I don't think I can," Nabiki said with slumped shoulders.

'Minerva goes over to her younger counterpart.

"I can help you understand your place in the world, if you let me help you."

"How?"

"Our powers are linked. We unite, then you will know, especially regarding trust."

Nabiki looked at her counterpart, and nods.

"Okay, let us touch hands."

Nabiki did as she was told. A moment later, a noticeable aura emerged, enveloping both ladies.

Nabiki saw her sisters, as they faced a nearly unstoppable foe.

She saw herself play a key role in establishing official "first contact" with the Vulcans.

She saw herself tearfully leave the Earth behind, as she and her sister Kasumi become more than human.

Nabiki saw herself roaming the cosmos, acquiring knowledge and dining with the gods.

She sees herself keeping watch on things back on Earth, as she sends puppets to do her bidding, mainly to harass Ranma.

She sees herself…making love to Ranma, loosing her virginity a second time (the first being with, of all people, Tatewaki Kuno, her husband…which made Nabiki ill).

Nabiki then sees herself giving birth to a daughter, who would inherit her father's looks, and her mother's brains, and would go on to become the head of a clandestine organization known as "Section 31"…

"Oh!" Nabiki said, as she feinted.

"Nabiki!" Shingo said, as he went to help his long-time companion. His long, wild hair flowed, as he rushed to get to her.

"She will be fine," 'Minerva says, as she steps back.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

"I need some time to thinks about all this."

"You do that," 'Minerva says, as she grabs Ranma's pigtail. "Meanwhile, I need to reacquaint myself with an old friend."

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "What am I? A piece of meat or something?"

"I'm not going to waste a visit, you know."

As Ranma is being dragged away, Keiichi looks at Usagi, who simply shrugs.

"You know, I think I need to reacquaint myself as well," Usagi said, as she followed 'Minerva and Ranma into one of the guest rooms.

Nabiki, upon seeing this, turns positively green.

"We better get the baths ready," Belldandy says. She was always thinking about the welfare of her guests.

**Location: The Time Gate, Pluto (Penumbral Realm).**

"Okay, now," Ranma said, as he directed the Victorian Gwyneth to fuel her energies into the seed. He was taking upon himself to teach her the finer points of Temporal Magic and Science, since she was tapping directly into the energies of the 4th Dimension…a side effect from growing up directly on top of a node (i.e. a temporal rift) during the mid-1800s. Rose was jealous of Gwyneth's relationship with Ranma, mostly because Gwyneth was learning more about all kinds of stuff, including concepts involving the Time Sphere. In response, Rose has been trying to get the Doctor to do stuff with her, which is why the two of them went off somewhere in the TARDIS, leaving Ranma and Gwyneth to their own devices.

On this day, Ranma was teaching Gwyneth how to use time to accelerate the growth of simple plants, without incurring "Paradox". Paradox, as Ranma puts it, is a negative energy wave that accrues when Reality "thinks" an impossible situation has occurred, whether the source of the cause is magic or hyper-science. A classic example of this usually involves time travel, when a person from the future travels back in time to kill his or her own father…before he or she is born. A milder form of it would be a failed attempt at re-shaping reality. Regardless, Ranma chose the Time Gate to teach Gwyneth, since it was one of the few places that Reality did not have a hold on.

Gwyneth held the seedling in her hand, as she caused the plant to sprout leaves.

"Good," Ranma said. "Be as one with the seed."

"It is amazing, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says. "To have access to such power…it must be quite a responsibility to have."

"Yep. But that's not best part."

"What is?"

"The best part is to use such power to…explore strange new worlds, and to seek out new life…and new civilizations!"

"I see. Is that why you are friends with the Doctor?"

"In many ways, yes. Imagine learning at the feet of historical figures, or visiting far off cities of legends. And along the way, you can make a difference by doing the right thing. It's…fantastic!"

Gwyneth giggles, upon hearing the Doctor's catch phrase.

"What?"

And then…

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ranma and Gwyneth turn to see an irate Sailor Pluto. Her dark, green hair and red eyes, as well as some ridiculous outfit the woman wore, took Gwyneth aback.

"Hey, Setsuna. I'm just teaching my companion Gwyneth about the finer point of the Time Sphere."

"But HERE? And how did you get past the wards and the traps?"

"There were?" Ranma said with a perplexed look.

"Yes," 'Pluto says, as she went over to a spot in the room. "Like the one that suppose to be over here-"

ZAP!

"Oh, my," Gwyneth says, as Sailor Pluto was frozen in a Time stasis bubble. "Will she okay?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, thinking to himself that 'Pluto's credential as an expert in Time ought to be revoked. Otherwise, she would have already known that Ranma had circumvented her traps, and reset them to catch HER off-guard.

This was all a part of the lesson plan, of course.

Suddenly, the Time Gate sounds an alarm.

"What is that?" Gwyneth asks.

"Sounds like a disturbance in the time-stream," Ranma says, as he went over to the monitoring station. "With a press of the button here, we should see the source of the trouble-"

A holographic image pops up, as lines scrolled across. Then, what appeared to be a DNA helix appears within coils.

"Now, this, Gwyneth, is the time stream; it has no 'beginning' and no 'end'. It can be perceived only on the 4th dimension."

"Oh," Gwyneth says, as she recalled some of her lessons. "There are eleven dimension, but we perceive the first four: up and down, back and forth, side to side and time."

"Correct. There are varying models of the same thing, but this one is the most accurate. It's like the difference between the metric system and the American system of measurement."

"I see."

"Anyway, at the center of both the coils and the helix exist 'null zones'. Normal people experience time as going along the coils and helix. However, if one goes 'side-ways', then it's possible to go into the null zones. Now, normally there's nothing there, but it is possible to create entire worlds; Gallifrey was one such world before it…well…"

"It is okay, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says. "It's okay…"

"Well, let's see what's going on. Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Apparently, Rose and the Doctor somehow created a 'Paradox Backlash' in the year 1987, in the form of Reapers."

"'Reapers'?"

Ranma goes on to say that Reapers are Reality's way of trying to fix a temporal line conflict. Unfortunately, they are so dangerous that they will attack anyone. The Time Lords would have prevented such a thing from occurring had they still been around.

"What are we going to do?" Gwyneth asks.

"First, we need to take a quantum café called 'Al's Diner', and then help the Doctor and Rose deal with this problem. So, let's be off."

Gwyneth nods her head.

As soon as Ranma and Gwyneth leaves, Sailor Pluto is freed from her trap.

"Damn that Ranma!"

**Location: London, United Kingdom (circa 1987).**

The terrifying Repears were skulking the area, flying around consuming people, in the attempt to fix a problem concerning a weakened timeline. The Doctor and Rose, along with several of the locals, were holed up in a church. Luckily, the Doctor remembered that the older the structures, the greater the resistance from the attacks. The Doctor had hoped reconstitute his TARDIS in order to fix things. Unfortunately, it had gotten from bad to worse when Rose accidentally touched her younger self, increasing the level of the paradox backlash, allowing one of the creatures to get in.

"Everyone, get back!" the Doctor said to the remaining humans. He then looked at the creature. "Okay, you can't get past me. I'm the oldest thing here!"

And then the creature attacked, only to be stopped by a chronotronic beam weapon.

ZAP!

Ranma had brought along with him a few weapons specifically to destroy temporally based creatures. After all, he WAS 'Temporal Warrior' by definition.

Once the creature was destroyed, Ranma lowers his weapon.

"I go away for a few days, and you two get in trouble," Ranma smirk.

"Ranma!" Rose said, as she ran to hug him.

"It's about bloody time you show up!" the Doctor says. "I need help correcting this flaw in the timeline."

"Way ahead of you, Doc," Ranma said, as took off his pack, and opened it.

"What is that?" Jackie asked.

Ranma looked at Jackie and suppressed a laugh upon seeing her '80s hairstyle.

"It's a bomb."

"WHAT?"

"Let me see that," the Doctor said, as he went over to exam the device. "I see now. You want to initiate a 'temporal patch', by localizing the paradox."

"Yep," Ranma said, as he began to arm the device.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Rose asked. "And what about US?"

"With the TARDIS, I can re-weave the timeline manually. Still, there is that paradox to consider…"

"Way ahead of you," Ranma said, as he went over to Rose's father. "Rose's father? My name is Ranma Saotome. I don't have much time to explain, but…sorry about this."

"What do you mean…?"

Ranma's aura glowed, as he leaped into Peter Tyler's body.

"Dad!" Rose says.

"Peter!" said Jackie, Peter's wife.

"Now, Doctor," said Peter, in Ranma's voice.

The Doctor activates the bomb.

While there was no explosion, everything began to be consumed in a bright light…

A few hours earlier, a tragic scene replays itself, as Rose and the Doctor see Peter Tyler hit by a car, in front of the Tyler family's flat. Rose immediately went over to her father's dying form. He couldn't say anything, as he slowly faded away. The Doctor simply looked on…

Back in the present, Rose, still emotionally distraught, wanders into Ranma's London townhouse with the Doctor.

"Why are we here?" Rose says, as she and the Doctor enter the house. She didn't feel like seeing either Mickey or her Mum. Thankfully, it was in the middle of the day, so they were not around.

"Well, how do I put it," the Doctor says. "Your father is alive, but-"

"Where is he?"

"He's upstairs. But you have to understand-"

Rose immediately went upstairs, and checked out the rooms.

"Dad? Where are you?"

Finally, Rose went into the last room in the hall.

"Dad?"

"Rose!" Gwyneth says, as she was administering a bed-ridden Ranma. "I am glad that you are okay-"

"What's going on? Where's my father, and what's wrong with Ranma?"

"Ranma" sits up, and smiles.

"It's good to see you again, my little Rose."

Rose looks perplexed for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"DAD?"

**Location: Battle Training Ground #44 ("The Hidden Leaf Village", Hokkaido).**

Upon hearing the scream, Ranko, Ukyo and Haku followed the sounds. When they arrived at the source, they saw Naruto unconscious and tacked to nearby tree with a _kunai_, Sasuke unconscious and Sakura in near-hysterics. From the signs, a titanic battle was just fought.

"Haku, get Naruto down," Ranko said, as she and Ukyo went over Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura immediately had her knife up at ready.

"Keep away from me!" Sakura yelled. "We don't have our scroll anymore anyway!"

"We're not here for your scroll," Ukyo yells.

"Sakura," Ranko says gently. "Tell me, who did this?"

Sakura could somehow trust this redheaded girl…

"Okay," Sakura began. "We thought that we were facing one of the other teams. Naruto and Sasuke…they fought REALLY hard. But…when Sasuke performed his 'Dragon's Breath' on our attacker, her…HIS face melted."

Ranko arched an eyebrow.

"He did something to Naruto, and then bit Sasuke in the neck-!"

"Let me see the wound," Ranko said, as moved Sasuke's head. She squinted her eyes.

Sure enough, Ranko saw the signs of a cursed seal of…Orochimaru.

"I have him down," Haku said, as he plops Naruto next to Sasuke. "What's next?"

"You and Ukyo help Sakura get these two to safety," Ranko says.

"I should go with you-" Ukyo began.

"No," Ranko said firmly, as she stood up. "I need to do this myself."

And with that, Ranko took off.

At the same time, Anko, the second Proctor, was in a struggle with a lithe male. He had long, dark hair and androgynous clothing.

Anko had used her "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand" to rip her former teacher from his resting place. Now, up close, she was determined to end Orochimaru's threat by performing a suicide attack known as the "Twin Snake Kills Each Other" technique.

"I'm going to stop you, once and for all!"

"Oh, really now?" said Orochimaru, as he faced behind Anko. "You really need to go over your techniques, Anko dear."

"What the-?"

Anko realized that she was dealing with a substitution and clone jutsu, as the fake Orochimaru dissolved.

"See? You can't possibly hope to defeat one such as I," Orochimaru, the master of the "Hidden Sound Village", as he took off his damaged "facial mask" to reveal his true face.

"Urgh," Anko said, as her old cursed seal mark, thanks to Orochimaru, returned. She crouched in pain.

"You know, it's a shame that you lacked the potential to be my apprentice, my dear Anko."

Orochimaru stood up.

"And soon, you and your kind will be no threat…and the Hidden Leaf Village falls-"

Orochimaru and Anko looked up, and felt a very strong presence.

Suddenly, a volley of vacuum blades came screaming towards Orochimaru, who leaped out of the way.

Ranko landed next to Anko.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, huh?"

Anko managed to look.

"I…knew that you'd be back," Anko replies.

"Humph," Ranko said, as she turned to face Orochimaru. "I thought you'd be happy with your little fiefdom, Oro-CHAN."

"You should know me better than that, 'Old Man'," Orochimaru replied. "So…the reports that you've been active lately are true."

"Uh-huh," Ranko replied, as she got into a loose fighting stance. "You and I have some unfinished business."

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 26– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 26**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Battle Training Ground #44, The Hidden Leaf Village (Hokkaido, Japan).**

Orochimaru smirked, as he looked at Ranko.

"Still as beautiful as ever, 'Old Man'," Orochimaru says. "I'm surprise that my former teacher had allowed you here, considering how you feel about the shinobi."

"The Hokage has his reasons," Ranko says. She then turns her head slightly. "Anko, stay back."

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice," Anko said, as she still covered her "mark" on her neck with her left hand.

"Humph. So you think that you're good enough to take me?" Orochimaru said, as he slowly stepped forward.

"Funny, I thought it was the other way around," Ranko said, as she got into a loose fighting stance.

Suddenly, Orochimaru and Ranko simply disappeared, as then sounds of thunder began to ring out into the forest. Anko realized that she VASTLY underestimated their power, and had to become ultra-sensitive to keep up.

Ranko grimaced, as she took the blows from her foe. She had to avoid Orochimaru from attacking her "chakra" points. Her foe's evil, unlike Happosai's, was TOO dangerous to underestimate.

Ranko now noticed that Orochimaru was holding one of his arms back, while using the rest of his limbs to front the attack-

Oh, crap!

Orochimaru used a single-handed jutsu to initiate a concentrated wind burst, sending Ranko straight into a tree.

BOOM!

Followed by a jutsu to pile drive a series of snakes from Orochimaru's wrist into Ranko.

BLAM!

And adding insult to injury, Orochimaru performed a "Dragon's Roar" jutsu.

FWOOSH!

Anko's eyes widen. In a space of a moment, her old master unleashed a series of attacks that would defeat even an experienced Shinobi.

"No…"

"There," Orochimaru smirked. "All done-"

Then, the two felt an incoming presence.

"What the-" Orochimaru began, as an entire tree trunk came down his head.

BLAM!

Ranko, though she would hate to admit it, used a combination of a clone jutsu, a substitution jutsu and her "Umisenken" to attack from above. The force of the blow smashed Orochimaru through the tree limb that the combatants were standing on. Now free falling, Ranko turned to her own expertise at aerial "indiscriminate grappling" to pummel her foe. So while she landed safely to another branch, Orochimaru fell with a limp.

"Humph," Ranko smirked. "Got any more, Oro-chan?"

Orochimaru merely stood up, and contorted himself in a proper manner. And he didn't appear fazed by the blow whatsoever.

"Not bad, 'Old Man'," Orochimaru says with a smirk. "You just made things a bit more…interesting. And I will enjoy destroying what is precious to you."

And with that Ranko's opponent fades into the shadows.

"Damn!"

Anko appears.

"I need to inform the ANBU of this," Anko said.

"You do that," Ranko said. "I need to check on my team."

Anko nods her head, and disappears into the night.

Meanwhile…

"I think Ranko went this way, Haku," Ukyo said, as she and Ranma's great-grandson rushed across the forest along the tree line.

"Ukyo, we were told to stay put," Haku said, as he followed close behind.

"Fine! Then stay behind. Ranko needs us!"

"Does she, now?" said a voice.

Haku immediately brought his needles at ready, but Ukyo was more focused on her goal of tracking down her "Ranchan" to see the threat.

Suddenly-

"Got you," Orochimaru appeared, as he attacked Ukyo, and bit her deeply on the neck.

"AHHHH!"

Haku immediately responded with a volley of strikes; Ukyo's attacker immediately backed off.

Haku caught Ukyo in his arms, and turned to see…nothing.

"Send my regards to your teammate," said Orochimaru's disembodied voice.

Haku, no longer sensing the attacker's presence, turned to look at Ukyo's wounds…and saw a strange mark form.

"Ow!" Ranko said, as she felt a stinging on her neck. She was on her way back to camp, when she felt a sting. "What was…THAT?"

If she were able to, Ranko would have noticed a similar marking…an exact duplicate of Ukyo's marking.

**Location: SHIELD HQ, Triskelion, New York.**

"Ow!"

Ranma ("Magnificent Mask") Saotome sat in a non-descript room, underneath several stories of concrete and steel. He felt a stinging sensation on his neck, and wondered if he got needled or something. With the apparent "civil war" within the general superhero community, over the U.S. government's right to register superheroes (and thus learn their "secret identities"), there was a decision that Ranma needed to make concerning his "future" with the Avengers. All Ranma wanted to do is renew his ties with his former teammates, fights some super-villain and do the right thing. Lately, however, things have not been so sweet with his affiliation with the Avengers. Heck, things weren't going to well with his affiliation with the Justice League either, especially after revealing the true nature of the connection between the so-called "Shadow Thief" and Hawkman; it turned out that in a past life, in which Ranma and his wife Usagi Tsukino (aka "The Moon Princess", aka "Sailor Moon") was very much a part of, the Shadow Thief was Hawkman's deep anger over Hawkgirl's love for none other than a past incarnation of John ("Green Lantern") Stewart. Ranma (as "Sailor Helios") and Usagi had to deal with the Shadow Thief, by forcing Hawkman to confront his anger over this apparent betrayal. Thankfully, Ranma's solar powers destroyed the Shadow Thief once and for all, and cured its human host of this apparent possession. In the end, John decided to simply move on with his life with the animal-mimicking "Vixen", and Hawkman and Hawkgirl decides to make a go at things, at least for the sake of "the kids".

As for Ranma's present debacle, this situation had started in the usual fashion: a group of superheroes, this time "The New Warriors", had tracked down a criminal outfit that was producing and selling "designer superpowers". Unfortunately, the fight escalated into a nearby neighborhood, where the Sub-Mariner's young cousin "Namorita" was engaged in a fight against a degenerate named "Nitro". Nitro used his powers to blow up not only the neighborhood, but also a nearby school. The public's reaction had forced the U.S. government to take steps in getting superheroes registered, not at all dissimilar to the Mutant Registration Act. Unfortunately, this provoked people like Captain America, ever the libertarian, to vocally side against the government, which is why SHIELD have been put on high alert. However, Iron Man insisted that superheroes should be more than willing to be regulated, prompting the superhero community to take sides.

And Ranma was caught right into the middle, particularly because of his governmental ties.

CHUNK!

The secured door opens up, and reveals the "current" director of SHIELD, Director Maria Hill. Shortly after the previous director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, had asked Ranma and Usagi to rejoin the Avengers, Nick had mysteriously disappeared during a clandestine operation. Maria Hill took his place, and became a very much her reputation as a hard-nose, no-nonsense bureaucrat. She carried a stack of files, as she enters the room.

"Ah, Colonel Rantsu," Maria said, as she sits down the files. "It is truly an honor to finally meet yet another legend."

"I'm sure," said Ranma, not really bothering to get up. "So, what's up?"

"Ah, you get straight to the point. Very well, it's like this. We want YOUR help in registering your fellow heroes. And according to these files, you are a living resource, so to speak."

"I see. So…you want MY help to fink on my friends?"

"I wouldn't spin it that way…"

"Well, let me save you some time and effort: the answer is NO."

The dark-haired, short hair director gives a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Colonel. That being said, I will have to say that failure to cooperate could mean some problems for you at Homeworld Security, which IS under the auspice of SHIELD's oversight."

Ranma takes a look at the director, and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA-!"

"Interesting response, Colonel. Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, where to begin?" Ranma said. He then ran off some important information that only Director Hill knew…and some of which were very personal.

"So…you know? How?"

"Director, I've been playing the cloak-and-dagger game LONG before you were born. You don't live as long as I have and not set up a network or two. And it will take more than some over-achiever to humble ME."

Turning beet red, Maria gets up to leave.

"Oh, and Director Hill?"

Maria turns to face Ranma.

"When I uncover your connection with The Consortium, you'll wish that you weren't involved in Colonel Fury's 'disappearance'."

Maria's mouth contorted, but no words seem to come out.

And then-

"Director Hill!" said a SHIELD agent.

"I told you not to be disturbed-!"

"But ma'am, there is an alien invasion that just started! In fact, a sizeable force has just appeared over every capital around the world."

"Damn!"

Ranma merely smirked. On one hand, alien invasions generally 'suck'. However, with only the superhuman community being THE last line of Earth's defense, the whole "civil war" nonsense will go by the wayside.

"Now, if you excuse me," Ranma said, as he transformed into his modified "Magnificent Mask" persona. "I have a planet to defend."

ZIP!

And he was gone.

"How-?" Maria began. She was SURE that the barriers were sufficient enough to prevent teleportation.

**Location: Fourth Dimensional Space, en route to Earth (circa 1941 CE).**

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he touched his neck. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation…

"Would you pay attention?" the Doctor said, as he walked around the TARDIS.

Ranma merely rolled his eyes.

It all started simple enough.

While in transit, the TARDIS picked up a transport cylinder, and, after a brief scan, the "Mauve Alert" was raised.

"Doc, tell me WHY a priority universal alert id 'mauve'?" adventurer Ranma Saotome said, as he furiously guided the TARDIS through the time stream. It must be noted that when traveling across time AND space, the effect is that of a wormhole. "Why couldn't it be red?"

"Like I told you many times past, Ranma, some cultures consider the color 'red' a positive color, not to mention that there are those species who cannot even SEE the color."

"Yeah, Ranma," Rose said. "You should know better!"

"Oh, like YOU know!"

"Doctor," Gwyneth says, as she observed the sensors. "The transport has shifted ahead of the TARDIS."

"Which means it could have landed a month ahead of us," the Doctor says. "Ranma, prepare for insertion."

"You got it!"

When the TARDIS reappears in real space, the group found themselves in an ally.

"Okay, gang," says the Doctor. "Let's on it."

The Doctor, Rose, Ranma and Gwyneth go down a long ally.

"Ranma, use that scanner yours to find the object, while the rest of us ask the locals," the Doctor said.

"Right," Ranma said, as he brought out his Tricorder.

Rose sees this.

"Is that-?"

"Yep," Ranma replies.

"But I thought 'Star Trek' was nothing more than an American television show."

"Actually, it is. However, the world where this device came from is quite real."

"Really?"

"Really. That world takes place in a possible future timeline-"

"Never mind that!" the Doctor snapped. "Let's be off."

Unknown to the Doctor and his companions, there was a small child watching the group…a child wearing a gas mask.

"Are you my Mummy?" the child said.

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 27– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 27**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Tokyo, Japan.**

BOOM!

With the invasion of Lord Darkseid's forces streaming through dozens of "Boom Tubes" all over the planet, various world governments and the superhero community are out in force, trying to stem the tide of Parademons and Darkseid's elite minions. In particular, every nation's capital cities were targeted for the implementation of devices that were to create "Fire Pits". Thus, with this in mind, every nation had to set their differences aside in order to create a united front. Failure to do so would mean the demise of the Earth, as they knew it.

Tokyo, in particular, was hardest hit. Darkseid wanted to put a Fire Pit there in order to harness the power that the city's location could generate. Of course, this was the same site that would become the home of the future "Crystal Tokyo", something that the dark lord of Apocalypse has already knew. So, it was up to the city's inhabitants to mount a defense against the invaders.

High atop Tokyo Tower, Sailors Moon and Helios looks at their beloved city.

"My goodness," 'Moon said. "To think that this day has come."

"Tell me about it," 'Helios replies, as she squeezed her beloved's hand. "And this is only the start of the problems this century is going to face."

'Moon nods her head in reply.

BEEP-BEEP!

'Moon taps her bracelet. A virtual window appears.

"This is Sailor Moon. What's up?"

"Sailor Moon, we need assistant in Metropolis," said the chief monitor of the Justice League Watchtower "Mr. Terrific" (an African-American, who wears a mask, who is a brilliant scholar and athlete). "Darkseid has just touch-down in the city, and is engaged in combat with Superman."

'Moon look at 'Helios; 'Helios nod her head in reply.

"I can spare Sailor Helios," 'Moon replies.

"Understood, Sailor Moon. Mr. Terrific is out."

CHIRP!

"Ranma, I-"

"Hey, it's all good," 'Helios says. "I'll save your ex-husband."

'Helios was about to take off, when 'Moon grabs 'Helios' hand.

"Hey, don't forget this," 'Moon said, as she gave 'Helios a deep kiss. "For good luck."

"Hey, with your love, babe, I don't NEED luck!" 'Helios said, as she took to the skies, bound for the United States at speeds that rivaled the speed of the Flash and Superman.

'Moon sigh in resignation, as she turns her attention towards her beloved city…

"Princess?"

'Moon gives a smirk.

"Sailor Pluto, what is the status?"

"The Nerima Wrecking Crew are providing assistance to the Sailor Scouts in pairs," 'Pluto says. "There is the problem concerning the Fire Pit-making drill to deal with."

"Humph," 'Moon says, as she stuck out her hand. A large, Runic hammer appeared in her hand.

It was the Hammer of Thor.

Since Thor was to take his "Odin Sleep" (which can run anywhere between a year and a thousand years), Thor had given 'Moon his mystic hammer as a symbol of his power and authority amongst the Norse gods. As a result, Sailor Moon IS the Lady of Asgard, with Baldur the Brave as the realm's "chancellor". As soon as the hammer was in her hand, 'Moon took on a more regal aura. Normally, accessing her Norse gifts would also give her a more Nordic appearance, but Sailor Moon needed to access ALL of her powers equally to deal with the crisis at hand.

"I'm on it," 'Moon said, as she took to the skies.

Sailor Pluto smiles, which she has rarely done lately…especially in light of the Moon Princess' so-called "mate".

Meanwhile, in Nerima…

"Mystic Arrow VOLLEY!" Sailor Diana, the Senshi of the Hunt, says, as she let loose a volley of energy-based arrows at group Parademons, who was about to pounce some civilians. Sailor Diana had a mystic bow that allows her to generate a near-endless supply of energy-based arrows, fueled only by her will.

"'Vesta," Sailor Minerva yelled, the Senshi of Wisdom. She was using her "Minerva Computer" to formulate her strategies. "I need for you to create a barrier down that street."

"Okay," Sailor Vesta said, as she raised her hands. "Hearth's Flame DEFENSE!"

A wall of mystic flames formed, preventing more Parademons from entering the neighborhood of the so-called "Sailor Trio". Only those with good hearts could pass through 'Vesta defenses. Unfortunately, some of them managed fly into the area from above.

"SKREE! For Darkseid!"

Parademons (wearing green, with yellow trim, armor) were built like linebacker, and possess jet packs with wings; they also had sharp claws, sharp teeth and very sharp weapons.

'Minerva looks up, and sees the incoming attackers. While still holding her minicomputer with her left hand, 'Minerva touches her temple with her two fingers.

"Minerva's Widom BLAST!"

A psychokinetic force was projected from 'Minerva's mind, blasting the Parademons away.

'Minerva sighed. She couldn't believe that a day's event can change one's perspective. Earlier, she, as "Nabiki Tendo", had returned home after spending a few years on some alternate Earth that was ruled by talking apes with a young boy-turned-older teenager named Shingo Tsukino. It was the result of this mishap was due to trying to tie Shingo's older sister Usagi to the legendary "Moon Princess" known as "Sailor Moon". The two managed to escape through a man-made portal that led them to back to their own Earth, vis-à-vis a similar portal at the Nekomi Institute of Technology. There, Nabiki and Shingo were rescued by the ridiculously named "SuperRanma" and "WonderBunny", who were actually the disguised Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino. In the end, it took Nabiki's future self to get Nabiki back down for her apparent anger, in exchange for Ranma telling her as much of the truth as possible.

And then, Lord Darkseid just HAD to have his invasion of Earth.

Having recently returned from the dead, Darkseid sought revenge against Superman for his defeat at Superman's hands. Now seemingly back from the dead, Darkseid seeks vengeance, hence the invasion of Earth.

"Sailor Minerva, look out!"

"Huh?"

A white-clad, cape (and mask) wearing, hooded male jumps into the fray, as he threw small crescent moons at another Parademon. Upon impact, the creature exploded.

BOOM!

The creature's partner roared, and went to attack the newcomer. The newcomer brought out his sword, a scimitar, from pocket space, and blocked the axe attack.

CLANG!

"'Minerva, you got to pay attention!" said Shingo, otherwise known as "The Moon Knight" (his other form was "Tuxedo Moon"). Usagi had revealed to her younger brother that she was, in fact, Sailor Moon. Shingo was angry with this, but was quickly mollified when his sister offered to make him a _senshi_ as a "Sailor Knight" of the Moon King. He accepted the offer, though with a twist. As the Moon Knight, Shingo was his older self, honed by years of surviving on the planet of the Apes; as Shingo, he was still the same 14-year old that was a fan of the Magical Girl genre. And only a pink/red rose can activate the change from boy to man (the rose was, in fact, his disguised "Sword of Serenity"). And that was that.

"'Minerva?"

"Oh, right," 'Minerva said, as she continued to direct tactical information to her fellow Sailor Scouts and their allies.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask was fighting to prevent the Parademons from storming Cherry Hill Temple with the help of Tuxedo Rocker, the Martian Knight. Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino had to split her time between her male and female self; her male half, the Martian Manhunter, was in China (at the "Great Wall") on a honeymoon with a retired astrophysicist, while her female half was in Tokyo when the invasion began. Rei did this because she wanted to learn about the human condition as both male and female. Martian are typically asexual, so it was not a big deal to experience literal yin and yang.

Anyway, 'Rocker was in fact Chad, a rock-and-roller who works part-time as an attendant at the temple. These days, Chad was into the whole Goth scene, which is why is senshi form looks like something the musician Marilyn Manson would appreciate.

"Watch, as strum the sound of fear and terror!" 'Rocker said, as he strummed on his magical electronic guitar, as a sonic sound laced with an empathic attack against the in-coming Parademons. Thus, as far as Darkseid's acolytes were concerned, they were experiencing a type of fear that makes their fear of their master look mild in comparison.

"Aiyeeee-!" 

"'Rocker!" 'Mars said, as she punched her way through a horde. Though her female form was weaker than her male, she did not have a weakness against fire. She was the Senshi of the Flame, after all. "Move over there to create a buffer. Gosunkugi! I need to have those barriers up!"

"Uh, okay!" said Gosunkugi, a developing mystic. Originally, he wanted to learn mysticism to defeat the hated Ranma Saotome out of revenge for his perceived humiliation by the pigtailed martial artist. However, ever since Ranma had introduced Usagi to his classmate, "Gos-kun" has been mollified somewhat, and is becoming an aspiring apprentice mage. So Ranma is glad to have yet another of his so-called rivals off his back…for now.

At the moment, Gos-kun was working with "Grandpa Hino" in creating a barrier that would protect much of Tokyo from greater scrutiny. He is being helped by other mystics (some of them fellow Sailor _senshi_) at key sites to erect the barrier. At least, only after the Fire Pit driller is removed.

CRASH!

Tuxedo Mask looked to see a huge, grizzly-like thug fighting…SAILOR MOON?

"Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask says, as he stopped to see what was going on.

Sailor Moon, who seems a lot more pumped up in size and musculature, was pummeling Kalibak with her "Mjolnir" (i.e. Thor's hammer), one of Darkseid's sons, while receiving some impressive blows. 'Mask was shocked to see how his "Usako" was so fierce-looking.

"Well, Moon Princess, you seem to have improved yourself," Kalinbak says.

"Yeah?" 'Moon says, as performed an aerial split, to avoid a full punch, raises her hammer, and slams it down on Kalibak's head.

BOOM!

The apparent sonic boom knocked the spectators about, as Kalibak was drove into the pavement.

"Whew," 'Moon says, as she wiped her brow. She was on her way to dispose of the drill, when Kalibak attacked her.

"Meatball-head!" Tuxedo Mask said. "What the heck was THAT all about?"

"Oh, nothing," 'Moon replied. "Look, I got to go and take care of this thing. Love ya!"

And into the sky she goes…and all the spectators could do is simply shake their collective heads.

**Location: Metropolis, Delaware.**

Meanwhile, Sailor Helios could have used an "Instant Transmission" trick to teleport herself to the battle site. However, 'Helios did not do that. Instead, she used her speed to collect the heat made by the friction of her flight.

There, 'Helios said, as she sees Darkseid standing over a withering Superman. 'Helios recognized what the dark lord was doing; Darkseid had successfully applied a "pain inflictor" on her once rival. And now, the Lord of Apocalypse was about to plunge a blade made from kryptonite into Superman's heart. And it would be so easy to let Clark die, and yet she knew that she wasn't so petty to let old feelings get in the way of her personal feelings.

No, she was better than that. Whatever the guise, whether as a Starfleeter, a Sailor Senshi, a Jedi Knight, a Ranger, a Temporal Warrior, male or female, she was Ranma Saotome…and SHE DOESN'T LOSE!

Just as Darkseid was about to plunge the knife into Superman's chest, he turned around to see an incoming object, powered up with the power of the Sun itself.

"You," Darkseid said, just as time seem to slow down.

"Yes, ME," 'Helios said, as she slammed her fist into Darkseid's rocky face.

BOOM!

The sonic boom created a shockwave that knocked over the few remaining buildings that were still standing. Superman's fight with Darkseid did serious damage to the city; Sailor Helios, powered by the Sun, was about to inflict even more damage to the city.

BOOM! BOOM!

'Helios was pummeling her fists into Darkseid's face, as they began to bleed. Though powered to her limits, it was taking a toll on her body.

"Huff," 'Helios huffed. She wished that she could use her energy-based weaponry, but to unleash such awesome forces would totally destroy the city. She had keep her fight within close quarters, as a way to limit the battle's damage to the city-

"Urk!"

Darkseid grabbed 'Helios' throat. She was shocked to witness how fast and strong Darkseid has become.

"Well, my former concubine," Darkseid mused. "You should have willingly served me…my precious Tigra."

"I am not…HER," 'Helios said. She can still recall the humiliation she received as a thrall of Darkseid."

"It does not matter what you think…it is what I think."

Darkseid then looks over the Kryptonian.

"Serve me willingly, and your wife's former lover lives. Oh, yes, I know how precious the Kryptonian is to the Moon Princess. Imagine her sadness when she learns that YOU could have prevented his death. Choose."

In 'Helios' mind, there was a war going on. Accept defeat, and Earth might have a chance at victory, otherwise…more than one life will be lost on this day-

"Let my father GO!"

Darkseid turns to see a kick to his head, courtesy of Wonder Woman.

BLAM!

Darkseid was slammed into a building, which soon collapsed.

"Father, are you okay?" Princess Diana said, as she helped 'Helios up.

"I'm…fine," 'Helios said. She then turns to Diana. "How-?"

"After taking care of the Fire Pit drill in Beijing, Usagi told me where you went. Honestly, you should be more careful than to attack Darkseid alone like that."

'Helios looks at her daughter, whom she had, as Ranma, with Hippolyta (the Queen of the Amazons), nearly eighty-years ago. And, of course, she has taught her daughter many tricks, including the "Instant Transmission".

"You aren't getting any younger, you know," Diana smirks.

'Helios simply gives her daughter "The Look".

"Well, you're not too old for me to NOT give you a spanking, young lady-"

FWOOSH!

'Helios and Wonder Woman got into a fighting stance.

"I tire of this game, females," Darkseid said, as his eyes began to glow. "I am more than powerful enough to end your pathetic lives."

'Helios and Wonder Woman prepared themselves for the effects of the Omega Beam. However-

"As much as I would like to see that," Lex Luthor says, as he steps into the battle dressed in business attire, "I have deal for you that you cannot refuse."

"Such imprudence," Darkseid says. "Why should I not have you destroyed right now?"

"Because, my dear friend, I have something that you want," Lex says, as he brings up a ball of light. "I present to you…the Anti-Life Equation."

"Yes…" Darkseid said, as he went to acquire it.

"No!" Diana said, as she was about to intercept Darkseid, only to be held back. "But why-?"

"This…this is how it is supposed to happen," 'Helios said, realizing that this was a key moment in time. She was so wound up, that she had forgotten that when Darkseid acquires the Anti-Life Equation, he would no longer be a threat to Earth…ever. The equation would force the dark god to take a broader perspective in cosmology, and would become the very reason why Kasumi and Nabiki's future selves would journey to the Fourth World, which is "Beyond the Rim".

Diana wanted to say something, but heeded her father's words.

As Darkseid took Luthor's hand, the ball of light expanded to include code (which look similar to DNA spirals) similar to that found in the Yggsdrasil System (operated by the Norns and others). With the assistance of the New God Metron, Luthor journeyed the Source of all Creation, and used his vast intellect to retrieve the Anti-Life Equation.

"Beautiful…" Darkseid says.

"Yes…it is…" Luthor says.

FLASH!

And the twin pillars of evil were GONE. When that happened, Batman was able to retrieve Superman, who still felt the affects of Darksied's pain inflictor.

"It's over?" Superman asks.

"It is…for now," says Batman.

Later…

"FIVE minutes?" said the Atomic Skull.

Feeling generous, the Justice League decided to give the usual super-villains, those who worked with the heroes to defend Earth, a head start.

"Now it's four minutes, fifty seconds," Diana smirked.

That's when all the villains took off. Well, the red-haired "Giganta" gave the Flash a nice kiss on the lips before leaving.

As the Justice League left the JL MetroTower, to give chase, the more senior members talked amongst themselves.

"You know, Usagi," 'Helios says, as she sees her daughter (Wonder Woman), her rival (Superman) and her former student (Batman) give chase as well, "Sometime, this job is a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," 'Moon says, as she squeezed her spouses hand. "There's a lot of clean-up to be done back home."

"What about-?"

"Nah, they have enough people to mind the store for a while. Race ya!"

'Helios looks at 'Moon…and smiles.

"You're on!"

ZIP!

And with that, the two heroes run, not fly, westward, into the sunset.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Well, that's that for the "JLU" tie-ins. In the future, there will be "Batman Beyond" tie-in, but not for a while. And to the creators of the Animated DCU- thanks for the memories (too bad Warner Brothers is canceling this fine show). **

**Until next time…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 28– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 28**

**

* * *

**

**Location: London, England (1941 CE).**

Unlike the Doctor, the part-time "Temporal Warrior" Ranma Saotome was more aware of his surroundings. Sure, the Doctor's knowledge of Time far surpasses Ranma's, but that's like the difference between a post-graduate student and a professor emeritus (Usagi, as a "Temporal Wizard", who be the equivalent of a graduate student). Regardless, Ranma immediately recognized the smells of a city that is in the midst of an aerial bombardment. And given the style of the buildings and various objects nearby, Ranma guessed that the TARDIS landed in the midst of the German Blitzkrieg, circa 1941-

"Mummy…"

Ranma looked around. He's been hearing some kid calling out for his mother or something. However, he can't seem to locate the source of the name-dropping.

"Mummy, where are you?"

"I'm going to see something," Rose said, as she went off on her own.

"Rose-" Ranma called out.

Rose immediately turned back, nostrils flaring.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ranma! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"Rose!" Ranma said, as his English took on a Londoner's accent.

As Rose runs off, Ranma sighs. Physically, he wasn't Rose's father Pete. However, since merging with Pete, he and Pete have become one person. Originally, Ranma had hoped to use himself as a means of creating a "Temporal Patch", whereby a timeline change would be much more feasible. Unfortunately, the process was haphazard, resulting in Pete co-habiting Ranma's body, which is causing both Pete and Ranma to slowly merge together. Rose didn't take this situation too well, since she was attracted to Ranma, so she was a bit weird about the situation.

The Doctor walked up to Ranma.

"Am I speaking to Ranma or Pete?"

"Both of us, actually," Ranma says.

"Good," the Doctor says. "I need your help to track down where that medical container went."

"Fine, Doc," Ranma said. He then turned to Gwyneth. "Gwyn, could you-?"

"Very well, Master Ranma," said the Victorian, as she nods and went after Rose. As always, she was dressed in her Victorian clothes, though she has been updating that look these days, which is why she now sports a tie to indicate her progressive nature.

Speaking of Gwyneth, her apprenticeship under Ranma's tutelage has grown by leaps and bounds. Her knowledge of Time has progressed from merely being in synch with the fourth dimension (which gives her the ability to know the exact time of day, month, year, etc. anywhere she goes) to mastering "Moshe-T" (which allows her mind to synchronize itself with her body to manipulate it for either faster reaction time or slowing her bodily functions) to perform minor feats of time manipulation (like shifting forward in Time, by skipping). She has yet to create pocket dimensions, though Ranma's self-defense training has enabled her to create one anyway. And this doesn't include knowing other things that could help Gwyneth, as she slowly becomes a Temporal Warrior. Ranma made it a point to teach her how to manipulate her "chakra" and "chi pools" to increase her strength, stamina and speed (among other things), as well as better harness her precognitive skills. Ranma did not want to put Gwyneth through the same paces that his master, a Temporal Raider did, since what he and Usagi went through would be considered to be a human rights violation. Instead, Ranma wanted Gwyneth to chart her own course, and is more than willing to teach her many of his other talents if she asks him to. Still, Gwyneth is very much the Victorian that she appears, and is NOT the tomboy that Rose is.

In other words, Gwyneth is a LADY of class.

"Alright, let's go," said the Doctor, as he entered the rear door of some club.

"Alright," Ranma said, as he entered the club after the Doctor.

Meanwhile, Gwyneth searches for Rose. She extended her senses to locate her friend-

There!

However, she also felt that something was off. She felt some sort of hive-like mentality at work.

"HELP!"

Gwyneth looks up to see Rose dangling on some line that is connected to a flying object. It was called a…blimp, according to Master Ranma.

"Maybe I can rescue her," Gwyneth says, as she began to concentrate. She steadied her breath, and directed her chakra to redirect the flow of chi. Slowly, the Victorian began to rise into the air. She was a bit nervous about flying alone without supervision, but she had to try.

As Gwyneth rose to catch Rose, the familiar air-raid sirens began to roar.

"Oh, boy," Rose said, as she held on to dear life. "Maybe I should have listened…"  
"Rose!" Gwyneth said as she caught up to Rose. "I get you down!"

Rose looks down with a near-surprise look.

"How-?" Rose began. "Oh, yeah. That's right, RANMA has been teaching you tricks."

"That's not fair, Rose," Gwyneth says, as she grabbed Rose's line. "According to Master Ranma, you prefer…to hang out with the Doctor."

"Yeah, well…"

"Is your anger due to what has happened to your father?"

"Maybe, I suppose. Look, can we talk about something else? There are _planes_ we have to deal with."

"Where?"

"There," Rose says, as she points out the incoming German air bomber fleet.

"Oh, my!" Gwyneth says, as she held tightly to the rope.

Meanwhile…

"Has anyone seen a bomb?" the Doctor asked innocently, while in the middle of a nightclub stage. Ranma merely shook his head, deducing correctly that the cabaret's audience thought he was some sort of stand-up comedian-

"Hey, you!" said a bouncer, as he goes up to Ranma. "What are YOU doing out of the kitchen-?"

CHOK!

As the bouncer goes down, Ranma silently thanked Usagi for teaching him the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"Jerk," Ranma said to himself, thinking that the bouncer had thought that HE didn't belong in the club proper. He hated racist behavior. After all, it limits his lovemaking opportunities-

That's when the air raid sirens roared, prompting the audience to take shelter.

"Where is everybody going?" the Doctor asked.

"German Blitz, circa 1941," Ranma said. "We better be off."

"Then we better find Rose and Gwyneth then, starting with the TARDIS.

They head back to the TARDIS, but did find either girl there. And then, the telephone box on the TARDIS itself began to ring.

"Odd, it shouldn't be doing that," the Doctor said. He then turns to Ranma. "Ranma did you…?"

"I haven't done the reconfiguring yet," Ranma said. He had suggested reworking the wiring of the outside telephone for full communications capabilities, so that, at the very least, an emergency call could be made in case no one had access to their personal phones.

"Then how-?"

"You shouldn't answer that," said a voice.

The Doctor and Ranma turn to see a young woman, wearing a long over-coat and twin pigtails, standing while carrying a bag.

"Who-?"

"You shouldn't answer that, 'cuz that's how HE gets you," the girl says before turning away.

"Wait!"

"Don't worry, I have her signal," Ranma says.

The Doctor nods, as he slowly picks up the line.

"Hello?" asked the Doctor.

"Are you my Mummy?"

"?"

Meanwhile, Rose and Gwyneth, whose nervousness broke her concentration to even perform limited flight, held on for dear life. And then…

ZAP!

Rose and Gwyneth found themselves trapped in some sort of stasis beam, as rings of light enveloped them.

"What's going on?" Rose said, before she and Gwyneth were teleported onto some ship.

Gwyneth immediately took out her umbrella, which was her weapon of choice.

"You!" Gwyneth commanded. "Stand back, sir!"

"Ah, miss," said a man with an American accent, as he turned around his command seat. He was dressed in the uniform signifying his role as a Royal Air Force aviator. "Relax! We are amongst friends!"

Rose looks at the dark haired man.

"And you are…?"

"Captain Jack Harkness is my name ma'am. And I must say that you ladies' clothing is smart, I doubt that you'd pass very well in this time period."

"Huh?"

"You two ARE time agents, right?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Ranma tracks down the mysterious girl. People were still in their bunkers, so it was easy enough to move about. When the girl had gathered together a group of street kids for a meal, when-

"This is good," the Doctor says, as he gets a helping of turkey and gravy.

"Ah, not bad," Ranma said, as he gets a plate. He then slapped the hand of one of the kids, as he reached over for a roll.

"Owie!"

"Ranma! Behave yourself!"

"Who are you two?" the girl asked in shocked. How did these two enter the house without being noticed?

"He's 'Ranma', and I'm the Doctor. And you are…?"

"Are you a cop?"

"No."

The girl breathes a sigh of relief.

"My name is Nancy."

Over dinner, the Doctor asks Nancy some questions concerning a metal tube, which is the medical transport. Nancy responds the best way she can. But when the Doctor asks her about the phone business, she clams up.

"What's wrong, Nancy?" the Doctor asks.

And then, Ranma's danger senses began to ring.

"Doc," Ranma said, as he pulls out a Colt .45 hand pistol, and motioned the kids to out of the immediate area. And then everyone heard something…

"Mummy, are you there? MUMMY! Where's my Mummy?"

Nancy looked at the kids.

"Alright, everyone go!"

The kids gathered their things, and left the room.

"Who is that?" the Doctor asked.

"It's someone whom you shouldn't allow to touch you," Nancy says. "Otherwise…you become 'empty'."

And then she was gone.

The child with the gas mask reaches through the mail drop slot.

"Are you there, Mummy?"

Ranma cocks his gun.

"You shot a CHILD?" the Doctor asks.

"No, this gun has been modified to shot tranquilizers," Ranma said, as he shows one of the rounds. "Trust me, I know what I am doing. I couldn't use a real 'tranq' gun without disrupting the timeline further, you know."

"…"

However, when the front door was opened…the child was gone.

"Strange…"

"Well, we should check out that hospital Nancy told us about," Ranma said.

"Right, and please, let's do things MY way for a change."

"Hey, I'm more concern with Rose and Gwyneth's safety, you know."

During the night, all parties concerned ended up at the Albion Hospital, which was not far from the crash site of the medical transport, which was being guarded by British soldiers. Upon meeting the attending physician, the elderly Dr. Constantine, it was discovered that something strange was going on.

"This is a joke," the Doctor raged. "Each of these patients have the exact same condition, including the scars, and these so-called 'masks' are inorganic!"

"You seem familiar with this condition, young man," said Constantine asked.

"No, but I am familiar with 'recombinant DNA'."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind that. Ranma?"

Ranma took a scan of the bodies.

"Nano-bots, but on major level."

Just as Constantine was about to ask more questions, he begins to stutter.

"Are…are you my Mummy?"

"Doc!"

"Those words…Dr. Constantine, there was a boy who said those exact words."

"Yes…he was the victim of a bomb that did…did not blow up. That boy…did this-!"

Constantine sits down.

"Ranma-?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes," Ranma says, confirming the nature of Constantine's condition. "I can't do anything about it, because touching him will transfer the nano-bots…like a virus."

"MUMMY-!" Constantine yelled, as his face changed into a gas mask. Now, the doctor was in a state of undead…dead but not decaying.

And that's when Rose, Gwyneth and Captain Jack Harkness show up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asks jovially.

However, upon learning that Jack was using the medical transport for a scam…

BAM!

"How could you be so stupid?" the Doctor asks, after Ranma slams Jack up on a nearby medical table.

"Ranma, don't hurt Captain Jack!" Rose said, as she tried to pull Ranma off of Jack to no avail.

Ranma looks at Rose with a quizzical eye.

"'Captain Jack'?"

"What? You're going to get on me now about the guys I'm attracted to?"

"Rose, please!" the Doctor says. "We don't need to deal with your father figure issues now!"

Rose rolls her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Jack replies. "All I wanted to do is lure some time agent to this era, cut a deal, make some money and move on after a German bomb destroys it. It was supposed to be empty!"

"Well, it wasn't, was it?"

Suddenly, Gwyneth and Ranma get an "impending doom" sense.

And then, all the patients rise off their bed

"Are you my MUMMY?" said all the patients "Mummy!"

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he realized how limited he was in dealing with this latest menace.

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 29– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 29**

**

* * *

**

**Location: 200 km North of Okinawa (2006 CE).**

On some fishing boat, young martial artist Ryouga Hibiki was, well, fishing. He was leaning back, with his fishing hat covering his eyes while having his legs propped up. Not to far from Ryouga, was Atalanta (aka "Kay Bear", aka "Knockout"), who was sunning herself with just a bikini bottom and sunglasses on. Recently, she, with Ryouga and friends, had fought alongside with her mother Ranma Saotome against her father Lord Darkseid's forces. Thankfully, Darkseid's latest disappearance caused the invasion to cease, and Knockout's participation on the side of good for a change prompted the local authorities to allow a visa to be issued to her.

Now that much of the cleanup in Tokyo has been completed, Kay is spending time with her mother, her mother's wife Usagi and her mother's best friend Ryouga on some project that Ranma and Usagi were working on. So while that is going on, Kay has decided to have some fun.

"Zzzzz…" Ryouga said, as he snored away.

Kay looks up with a mischievous grin. Quietly, she got up, snuck over to wear Ryouga was taking a nap, and plopped on his lap.

"Huh?" Ryouga said, as he got suddenly woke up. He then noticed that Kay didn't have her bathing suit's top was on.

"Oh, Mr. Hibiki," Kay says coyly. "Can you apply some…sun-tan lotion on ME? I could use a…hand."

Ryouga nearly lost it upon looking at Kay's…disposition. Kay looked like an Amazon version of Ranma's female form, so he wasn't TOO fazed by Kay's appearance. However, Kay, being a part-time "exotic dance, knew how to push the right buttons.

"I tell you what," Kay said, as re-positioned herself on Ryouga's lap, and began to gyrate. "Let me loosen you a bit first…"

Ryouga froze up. If Ranma caught him with his daughter on his lap…

"Ah," Kay said coyly. "Am I dealing with 'Mr. Big Stuff'?"

Before Ryouga could say something…

"So, I leave for twenty minutes, and I catch YOU molesting MY daughter?"

Ryouga immediately stands up, knocking Kay to deck of the fishing boat.

"Oof!"

"It's not my fault, Ranma!"

"Yeah, right," Ranma-chan said, as she took off her goggles and snorkel. She could hold her breathe for a LONG time, which is why she carried a "mini-air tank". "And Kay? Put your top back on."

"Yes, Mom," Kay said, as she went over to her side of the boat.

"So," Ryouga began, as he desperately tried to hide his reaction to Kay's lap dance. "I like the fishing and all, but what are we doing out here?"

"Well, Usagi and I are initiating the next phase of my master plan."

"Okay…"

"Ryouga, where are we?"

Ryouga looked around the vast seas. He could see Okinawa in the distance, and some boats here and there. Then it dawned on him.

"Wait! This…spot is where the _Yamato_ sank."

"Yep. You see, history indicates that the _Yamato_, in the future, will be instrumental in ending a war between the Earth and Gamilus."

"I remember reading about that. So?"

"From what I have gathered, when Gamilus' sister planet Iscandar was decimated by a virus, it allowed Gamilus to go unfettered in its expansionist goals. My plan is to take a team to Iscandar and Gamilus, and prevent the Gamilons from becoming an empire. And by doing THAT, the war between the Earth and Gamilus will be avoided."

"Wouldn't that create a paradox or something?"

"Yes and no. If I were to change my immediate past, then there would be a paradox. What I plan on doing is redirecting the timeline."

"Alright, then how are you going to get to Iscandar, then?"

As if on cue, the waters began to bubble…

"What's going on?" Kay asked, as she held on to the railing.

Usagi burst out of waters, as her fishtail glistened. She then splashed back into the water. She then swam to the boat, where Ranma helped her into the boat.

"It's done," Usagi said, as Ranma wrapped a blanket around her body. Her fish tail began to morph back into humanoid legs.

"What's done?" Ryouga asks.

"I used 'sea magic' to patch some holes and change the density of the water inside 'her'."

"'Her'?"

And then, everyone sees it.

A rusty hulk of a famed World War II battleship slowly rises. Huge air bubbles seemingly propped the damaged ship.

"Okay," Ranma-chan said, as she willed a huge, yellow fishing line with her yellow _power ring_ into being. "Will tow the _Yamato_ back to Washu's place in Okayama-"

"Wait a minute!" Ryouga said. "What about the fishing?"

"Ranma, hold my legs," Usagi said, as she dropped the blanket (having put on some bikini briefs underneath). She nearly dove back into the water, but Ranma held her legs. A minute later, Usagi tapped the side of the boat, and was pulled back into the boat. However, she had a shark in her mouth.

"Ptuyee!" Usagi said, as she spit out the shark. "There, you have your meal."

Unfortunately for Ryouga, the shark in question was not about to go down without a fight.

CHOMP!

"AH!" Ryouga yelped, barely avoiding the shark bite.

Kay, on the other hand, got her Apocalyptic-made knife ready.

"What are you…?" Ranma-chan began to ask.

"Lunch. A girl has to eat, after all."

Thus, a fishing trip comes to an unusual end.

**Location: London, England (1941 CE).**

"Mummy!" said the converging group of twisted patients of Albion Hospital. "I want my Mummy!"

"Great," Ranma Saotome said. "Just like dealing with those psychotic Children of the Corn all over again."

"You mean the movie?" Rose asked, while maintaining a guarded watch.

"No, I was referring to the kids that the movie refers to," Ranma said. "In fact, most movies have a hint of reality to them, and some of that reality I did experience."

"Wait a minute," Rose said. "Is what are you saying is true?"

"Yes, it is, Rose," the Doctor interjected. "Ranma can explain LATER. Right now…"

The Doctor immediately stepped forward, and-

"YOU HAVE BEEN A NAUGHTY CHILD!" the Doctor raged. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

This caused the victims of the gene-job to pause.

"YOU HEARD ME CHILD! YOU HAVE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY CHILD. NOW, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

There was a pause, and then-

"Look!" Gwyneth says. "They are returning to beds."

"Then we have time," the Doctor says. He then turns to Jack. "And you say that there isn't a problem?"

"No!" Jack says. "There was nothing in that transport that was dangerous!"

"We wouldn't BE here if that transport wasn't dangerous," Ranma said. He then looked over to where Rose and Gwyneth were standing. And then he turned his attention back to the Doctor. "Doc, as a member of the Temporal Investigations Agency, it's my job to neutralize threats to the timeline…by any means necessary."

"Right," the Doctor replied. Had the Timelords still been around, they would have done something about this, but now…

"Ranma, then prepare the protocols," the Doctor said with finality.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"This era is the right time to thoroughly sterilize this city," the Doctor says. "As far as history will be concerned, the German bombs did greater damage than realized, but the ultimate outcome will not change."

"Now, when you mean by 'sterilize', you don't mean-"

"Yes I do, Rose," the Doctor said. "We cannot allow this 'disease' to spread across the planet. Otherwise, the timeline would become thoroughly corrupted."

Rose sees Ranma take out a red, metal brief case from…somewhere.

"Ranma…Dad, please don't do this!" Rose pleads. "You have to do something to help these people."

Ranma looks at Rose.

"Where is this 'Dad' business coming from?" Ranma asked.

"Look, I'm still perplexed about this…and us…but we have to try to help these people. I know that the Ranma in YOU will never give up, and I know that my father would do what it takes to help people. Please?"

Ranma looks into Rose's big blue eyes.

"Doc, we'll exhaust all avenues first before we use the 'Omega Protocols'."

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Then let's do some investigation…"

Based upon their conversation with the lamented Dr. Constantine, the gang heads up to a previously closed off, while "Captain Jack" (as Rose has begun to call him) explains more about himself. He was worried that Ranma would try to arrest him, considering his credentials, but Ranma told him that he didn't care, that he had "inactive" status, and that there were more important things to worry about.

"Well, here we are," said the Doctor, as the group enters "Room 802" (where, according to Constantine, the first victim, the child was kept). Captain Jack had used a modified "sonic pistol" unlock the door's lock. Seeing that Jack was getting a bit smug for his own good, Ranma pick-pocketed the pistol, handed it to the Doctor, who traded it for a banana he had gotten earlier (while having dinner with young Nancy). Ranma placed the banana into Jack's pocket without Jack knowing it.

While the Doctor was searching for clues, Gwyneth began to be noticeably disturbed.

"Gwyn?" Ranma asked.

"I sense an powerful presence in this room," Gwyneth says. "We should NOT be here!"

"We'll only be here for a moment, right Doc?"

"Sure," the Doctor says, as he began to examine the smashed up room. From its appearance, it appeared to be an observation room. The glass separating one part of the room seemed to have been blown out. Pieces of glass were everywhere.

"Hhh," Ranma said, as he began to examine some of the equipment for resonance with his Tricorder. "I'm picking up psychokinetic energy."

"I'm not surprised," the Doctor said, as he turned on a recorder. "A bomb blast would have scorched marks."

Rose and Gwyneth look at the drawings scattered about.

"Jack, what do you see?"

Captain Jack sees a room filled with chaos…

"Anger."

"Precisely. Suppose one of these 'street children' was the first to be caught by the medical transport's "arrival"."

"Like a 'Patient Zero'," Gwyneth says.

"Precisely! Rose, you should learn something from this girl."

Rose merely rolls her eyes.

"Which means that 'patient zero' was taken here, and examined," Ranma interjected. "But this doesn't explain the damage, if the patient was quarantined."

"Ranma, you know better than anyone here that humanity is as moldable as clay, especially with nanites involved."

Suddenly, Ranma and Gwyneth look at each other.

"What?" Jack says, as he wondered why the two were behaving the way they are

"When either of those two have that 'look', there is trouble nearby," the Doctor replies.

"Um, guys?" Rose said, as she realizes that the tape of Constantine and the child yearning for his mother had ceased, while the call for his continued.

Everyone turned to see 'patient zero' standing there.

It was the Empty Child.

"Are you my Mummy? Mummy! I want my Mummy!"

With a wave of the child's hand, the desk in front of the child gives way.

FWOOSH!

Ranma immediately shielded the group with his Jedi Arts.

"Of course!" the Doctor said. "When I gave the command to the victims to go their room, the child came here!"

"Great," Ranma said, as he pushed back against the force of the Empty Child. "Doc? Do you mind?"

"Right, we best be off."

"I'll help," Jack said, as he took out his…banana?

"What the-?"

"Oh, that's right," said the Doctor, as he pulls out Jack's sonic gun. "Allow me!"

The Doctor creates a void in the wall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after you."

As soon as Ranma exits the room…

"Give me that!" Jack says, as he gets his gun back. He then refilled the wall.

"What's next?"

CRACK! CRASH!

Apparently, the Empty Child was determined to get at them. Not only that, so were the Child's victims!

"Where are we going to do?" Ranma said.

"The same thing we always do…RUN!"

Everyone ran off, but ends up at a dead-end down the hospital corridor.

"Let me help!" Jack said, as he created a hole in the floor.

"AHHH!"

Once everyone was down one level, Jack immediately sealed up the floor.

"This way," Ranma said, as everyone ran into a storage room, and sealed the door behind them.

"That ought to do it," Ranma said. He then looks around. "Um, have any of you noticed that Rose's latest 'boyfriend' has disappeared?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Rose yells.

"Master Ranma," Gwyneth says, as the radio suddenly turns on.

"Sorry, guys," Jack says. "I couldn't transport ALL of us out here, since the ship is only familiar with my molecular signal."

"That's fine, Jack," the Doctor says. "Just meet us at the crash site."

"You got it. Jack OUT."

However, instead of turning off the radio, Jack left it on. It was playing something out from Glenn Miller.

"Interesting," the Doctor said.

"See, he's just like you, accept for the dancing part," Rose said.

"I see," the Doctor says. "And you like him because he can dance? You've been talking about it since you met the guy."

"That's not it!" Rose replied. "Though it DOES make him more personable that YOU on some days! Heck, I bet that YOU don't know how."

"I can dance," the Doctor said, nonchalantly. "I think. Come on, let's do this."

"Well, now what?" Rose asked.

"We find a way out of here," the Doctor said, turning to see a grate over the window. "Ranma, can you…?"

"Actually, ask Gwyn."

"Alright, Miss Gwyn?"

Gwyneth nods, as she places a hand on the wall to the outside. Slowly, she began to phase through the wall…

"This way," Gwyneth says, as she reached for everyone's hands.

"Ah, so you taught Miss Gwyneth the 'D-Phase' trick," the Doctor said. Then, his facial changed. "Why didn't you-?"

"You didn't ask, Doc," Ranma replied. "Besides, Gwyn needed the exercise, so to speak."

"I see."

Ranma merely rolls his eyes.

Upon making it crash site, they run into Jack again.

"I'll provide a distraction," Rose said, as she dolls herself up.

"Actually, I know the watch captain, and trust me, you aren't his type," Jack says with a knowing smile."

"Enough of this," Ranma said, as he snaps his fingers. Immediately, the guards and the watch captain fall down asleep.

"What did you do?" Rose asks.

"'Jedi Mind Trick', only more advanced."

"So, you're telling me that 'Star Wars' is real?"

"Can we stop talking about MY personal life until the crisis is over?" Ranma said.

"I agree," the Doctor says, as he goes into the holding area. "Ranma, Jack, Rose, Gwyneth- secure the area."

"Right!" said then group.

The Doctor finds Nancy handcuff to a table, while trying to sing a lullaby. The guard that was supposed to have been watching her had already been "victimized" by the nano-probes, or, as Jack accurately indicated, "nanogenes". Unfortunately, based upon what Nancy had told the Doctor, these nanogenes had become "airborne". Once the area was secured, all parties concerned rendezvous at medical transport.

"See, it's empty."

"Yeah, after it was emptied!" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Look!" Gwyneth says.

All around the perimeter, the victim of the Empty Child's touch was amassing.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked.

"Final assault," the Doctor said grimly. He turns to Ranma, and nods.

"Got it", Ranma says, as he takes out his red case. "Computer, access code Zero, Zero, Mark Zero. Codename: 'Wild Horse'."

CHIRP!

CLICK!

The red case opens up, revealing a case of…"eight balls"?

"What, we're going to play pool?" Rose chided Ranma.

Ranma sighs.

"Each one of these guys has enough kick to level a city the size of London."

"Oh…WHAT?"

"These nanogenes cannot be allowed to spread their influence outside of this city. Unless something is done, I will have no choice but to-"

"STOP!"

Everyone turns to see Nancy.

"I don't want anyone hurt because of me," Nancy says, as she turns to face the leader of this band. "It's my fault…"

"Wait," the Doctor says. He had thought that it was weird that the Empty Child was always present wherever Nancy was. He had assumed that Nancy was the child's older brother. But what if…

"Nancy, hug YOUR child."

"Oh, my!" Gwyneth says, as she realized the implication.

"Doc, what are you…?"

"Think about it. Dummy nanogenes finds a victim of a bombing attack. However, they don't know how to heal a human because they don't know what one looks like. So-"

"So we provide a sample based upon a like or superior model," Ranma said. "Fantastic- great, now I'm doing it!"

Grinning, the Doctor tells Nancy to apologize and hug her child.

And she does just that.

However, everyone had forgotten that according to Jack, a German bomb was about to strike the area. So, he slipped out of the area, beamed back unto his ship, and used his stasis beam to hold the falling bomb (which arrived on schedule) in, well, stasis.

"Jack?" Rose calls out, as everyone sees Jack on top of bomb.

"It's okay," Jack said. "If there is anyway to redeem myself, it's to give you guys a chance to make right."

And with that, Jack, the bomb and his ship were gone.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's gamble pays off. The nanogenes recognizes the correct configuration of patient zero, restoring him and everyone else infected to full life.

"For once…EVERYONE LIVES!" the Doctor says triumphantly.

Ranma smiles. It's been a while since the Doctor has shown some sort of joyous expression since the last of the "Time Wars". Perhaps…the healing process has begun.

Later…

Just as Jack resigned himself to his demise (since there was no way to jettison or de-active the bomb), he was surprised that the TARDIS was on his ship. He could see the Doctor and Rose dancing to Glenn Miller.

"Well?" Ranma said, as he peeks his head outside the TARDIS. "Hurry up and get your things before we get a draft."

"Right," Jack said, as he hurried along. When he reached inside the TARDIS, Jack commented that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.

"And you come from the 51st century?"

"Well…it's still an interesting thing to comment upon."

Jack sees Gwyneth manning the TARDIS station, as she nods her head.

At the same time…

"See, I CAN dance!" the Doctor says.

"I know," Rose said. "Ranma told me."

When the music stops, and plays a slower set, Jack asks Rose if he could dance with Rose.

"My dancing abilities are…diverse," Jack said with a wink and a nod.

"I know, the Doctor told me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Besides…Ranma owe me a dance."

"I do?" Ranma said.

Rose goes up to Ranma and hugs him.

"Look, I know I've been bratty. Its just that…things will have to be different between us from now on."

"Rose, all I wanted was to be a good friend to you."

"I don't want us to be 'friends'. I want us to be…family, Dad."

The Pete part in Ranma had a noticeable effect on him.

"Is that…?"

"No, just something in my eye…my little Rose."

And so, the two danced.

"What about Mom? Should she know about what has happened?"

"That is something that we'll deal with later. 'Cuz, technically, I died…and I'm with someone."

"Alright, but you still owe me this dance."

And with that, father and daughter dance the night away.

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 30– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 30**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Nerima Ward District, Tokyo.**

"Owie," Akane said, as she sat down on a soft-gel cushion. Ever since a Parademons stuck a lance in her rear, she has been aching all over. She has been healing nicely, but there is still a bit soreness to overcome. Being a Sailor Scout can be a real pain in the butt sometimes…pun intended!

At the moment, she and her sisters Kasumi and Nabiki were in Nabiki's room, while Nabiki was going over some data over the Internet.

"Here is your tea, Akane," Kasumi said, as she handed her youngest sister some herbal tea.

"Thank you. Hey, Nabiki, what are you looking for?"

"Well, you know how secretive Ranma has been, right?"

"Yeah," Akane snorted. "That jerk was NO where to be seen last week, when Tokyo was attacked. Coward."

"That's not nice, Akane," Kasumi replied. "I am sure that Ranma was doing something important that day."

"Actually, he was," Nabiki interjected. While she knew that Ranma was both 'The Magnificent Mask' and 'Sailor Helios', she did not know everything that he did. But what she did know, was that Ranma, as 'Sailor Helios', he was dispatched to help deal with Lord Darkseid. "He…he was dispatched on a special assignment that I can't get into right now."

"Oh. So, what ARE we doing up here?" Akane asked.

"Well, since we want to know what Ranma has been doing, I figure that we should start by knowing more about his family and friends."

"But, he doesn't have any friends."

"From what we know, sure. For all we know, he could be at some ninja camp, or traveling with some time-traveling adventurer."

Somewhere in Hokkaido, a certain redheaded, pig-tailed _genin_ sneezes, while a certain pig-tailed martial artist in Cardiff sneezes as well.

"Yeah, right!" Akane snorted.

"Well, don't be surprise- wait, I got something."

The girls look over Nabiki's shoulders.

"I was able to 'hack' into the public registry, and found something interesting. Look."

From what the Tendo sisters could read, Genma and Nodoka's family line indicated something interesting. Genma's mother was formerly of the Hokkaido-based Uchia clan, which was massacred five years ago. The authorities believed that it may have been a 'hit', but no leads were followed up. Nodoka's family, the Masaki clan, however, was well and alive, and has a family shrine in Okayama.

"I figure that we should visit these places. Who knows? Maybe we'll learn more about Ranma, by learning more about his family."

"Well, I don't know…" Akane began.

"I think that it would be nice to take a trip," Kasumi says.

"Well, we could go to Hokkaido, or we could go to Okayama," Nabiki says, as she takes out a yen-piece. "Let's flip for it."

Nabiki flipped the coin.

"Heads!" Akane called out.

"Tails," Kasumi pleaded.

When Nabiki caught the coin, and smacked it, thereby flipping it, on the back of her hand, it read-

**(A/N: YOU, my good readers, can decide where the Tendo sisters travel to. If they head for Hokkaido, the Sailor Trio will become involved in the world of "Naruto"; if they head for Okayama, then the Sailor Trio will become involved in the world of "Tenchi Muyo". Let me know what you guys think.)**

**Location: Juuban District.**

Meanwhile…

While waiting for the weekly Sailor Scout meeting to begin, androgynous Haruka Tenoh was practicing her kendo skills with a wooden bokken. Since the city's attack by Darkseid's forces a week ago, Haruka decided to take up kendo to help her sword skills. This, of course, attracted the attention of the bookworm Ami Mizuno.

"Not bad," Ami said, after seeing a few katas performed. "You certainly have potential."

"I should hope so," Haruka replied. "The skills that I developed as a 'Hero of Time' in Hyrule weren't enough to deal with the Parademons. So, I HAVE to expand. Otherwise, I might as well give up my Space Sword."

A while back, Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time, had sent the Sailor Scouts to journey with the Moon Princess and her companions Ranma, Hoshi and Sato, as they wandered across time and space. Sailor Mercury accompanied them during the time of Jedi, Sailor Venus accompanied them during the time of Muad'Dib, Sailor Mars accompanied them during the time of Macross (as oppose to Robotech), Sailor Jupiter accompanied them during the time of the ancient Amazons, Sailor Saturn accompanied them during the time of Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Neptune accompanied them during the time of Atlantis (circa pre-World War I), and Sailor Uranus herself accompanied them during the time of Hyrule. And it was during that time that Uranus learned more sword techniques, such as the spin attack, the powered spin attack, the super-powered spin attack, the leap-downward slash and the slash upper-cut. Though she had to give up the Sword of Time and the Triforce, which was scattered to new hiding places, she did pick up new gifts and weapons. Still, after Darseid's latest invasion, Haruka knew that she needed to develop more skills.

"Can I borrow your bokken?" Ami asked. "I haven't practiced in a while, being too busy with finals and all."

Haurka looks at Ami, and shrugs. She then hands the bokken to Ami.

"Now be careful not to scratch that thing-"

Ami immediately began her more advanced kata, thanks to her instruction under the watch of the Jedi Master Mace Windu and Lord Hanzo Hattori (to name a few weapon masters). When she was finished, Haruka's mouth was hanging.

"How-?"

"Special training from one of Usagi's friends," Ami said, as she tossed the practice sword back to Haruka. She then took out her Hanzo sword from pocket space. Made from "Promethium", Ami's sword was a katana, designed to mirror both the Western mythological aspects of Mercury and the Eastern aspects of water. Furthermore, the sword was made with Runic properties, thanks to Usagi's blessing it. Thus, the weapon was virtually indestructible, and could cut almost anything. Certainly, the sword could cut through steel like a hot knife through butter, if its properties were fully utilized.

"Wow…"

"This sword was given to me as a present to me from Usagi and Lord Hanzo Hattori, after I completed my training in the ways of the samurai."

"Could I…have this training?"

"Possibly. Certainly, I can always gain another apprentice and squire. However…I'm not sure that you could humble yourself long to accept the training."

"What? I am, too, humble!"

"Haruka, no offense, but next to Rei, you are the biggest hot-head out of all of us."

"Then…I'll get Usako to train me."

"She would say the same thing. And the last thing she would want is someone trained that could be turned over to the Dark Side."

"I wouldn't betray the Moon Princess by siding with Darkseid!"

Ami shakes her head.

"Look, I will take you on as my student. However, as much as I value our friendship, I have to say this: if I feel that you cannot progress at any time, or if you disobey me even ONCE, your training from me ends. And I will make sure that Usagi, and any other of our associates, learns about your behavior. Are we clear?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Alright," Ami said, as she sees Usagi, Minako and Makoto coming up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. "Let me talk to Usagi about your training before we get started."

"What? Who?" Usagi asks.

**Location: "Training Zone #44"- Hokkaido, Japan.**

Meanwhile…

Ranko was tending to a sick Ukyo, while her great-grandson Haku kept watch. She had found Ukyo and Haku, after confronting Orochimaru over his role in the Chunin exams. After leaving her old friend Anko, who was going to deal with the situation with her ANBU (i.e. ninja "special operations") team, Ranko came across Ukyo, who was being cared for by Haku. Already, the cocooning effect was in place, as Ukyo was trying to survive the early stages of the "Mark of the Orochimaru".

"What should we do, Ranko?" Haku asked.

Ranko sighed.

"We wait until Ukyo gets well. I could give a flying fig about the Chunin Exam. Our priority is to get Ukyo better."

Haku nods. He then sees the Orochimaru mark on Ranko's neck.

"How did you receive that mark on your neck?"

"Probably at the same time Ukyo did. We have a…symbiotic relationship. What she experience, I can experience as well."

"I see. But, why-?"

"Why am I not withering in pain? Ukyo is baring the brunt of the attack, I'm not, and I have a high enough constitution to deal with mystic attacks to be only mildly irritated by the attack."

Ranko returns her gaze to Ukyo, as she held her hand.

"Hang in there, Ucchan," Ranko said. "You can do it…"

In Ukyo's mind, a war was being waged. From Ukyo's vantage point, she is seeing her life as it unfolds.

First, she was the abandoned fiancée, left on the side of the road by a "Jackass".

Then, she was the rival fiancée, having to fight others for both respect and for the hand of the man she loved.

Next, she was the lost fiancée, having been subjugated by an alien force, turned into a thrall dedicated to her beloved's destruction.

Finally, she became the merged fiancée, who lost her own body, but gain a new one as a doppelganger of her beloved.

In all this, Ukyo has been a shadow of everyone, especially Ranma. And she hated that.

"YES."

Ukyo looked up to see the face of Orochimaru starring at her.

"Huh?"

"YOU HATE BEING A SHADOW OF OTHERS."

"…"

"RIGHT, UKYO KUONJI?"

"Yes…"

"YOU _WANT_ TO BE RANMA SAOTOME'S TRUE BRIDE, RIGHT?"

"Yes…"

"THEN, BE STRONG. ACCEPT MY GIFT, AND YOU WILL HAVE THE POWER TO PURSUE YOUR DREAMS…SUCCESSFULLY. DO IT…DO IT NOW!"

"Yes, please do it," said a smirking Akane.

"But Spatula-girl is too weak to accept gift," said a smirking Shampoo.

"Ranma-sama will _never_ accept the hand in marriage of such a common girl!" said a smirking Kodachi.

"Face it," Akane said. "Ukyo is just a girl who is afraid of her femininity and her dreams."

"Yes, Shampoo agrees."

"I agree as well. HOHOHOHO-!"

"No!" Ukyo said. "I shall be strong enough to pursue my dreams!"

In the real world…

"Look!" Haku said.

Ranko saw that Ukyo's aura was increasing exponentially. Since Ukyo was using one of Ranko's bodies, the overall effect was dangerous.

"Haku, get back!" Ranko said, as she left the campsite.

Haku, seeing this, left the area as well.

FWOOSH!

The aura Ukyo generated was powerful enough to destroy everything within a 100-yard radius. When it began calm down, Ranko and Haku, who had his needles ready, return to see a floating Ukyo. Hovering a foot off the ground, hair blowing in a breezeless wind, Ukyo stood straight. Then, her eyes opened, displaying the characteristics of Ranko's…Sharingan (though at a lower level).

"She's…she's has the 'Sharingan'?" Haku said, as he faced Ranko. "Then that means-"

"Yes, I am descended from the Uchiha clan, on my father's mother side," Ranko said with a sigh. "How do you think I've been able to adapt another person's technique to my own purpose?"

"Then…why have you not display its use?"

"Because…I don't like using techniques that are 'bloodline' base. Think about it: what if an enemy took my eyes out? Then what? Besides, my martial arts style, 'Anything Goes Indiscriminate Grappling' frowns upon relying on weapons, which is why I like the Taijutsu shinobi arts the best."

"Oh. So…do I have this Sharingan?"

"Probably not. Like anything, your bloodline technique is determined on the idea of dominant and recessive genes. Your kekkei genkai is a sign that you won't getting the Sharingan."

"Oh. So how is Ukyo accessing it?"

"Simple. She is possessing one of my bodies, and apparently, Orochimaru has enabled Ukyo to access her bodies bloodline."

"So…have you ever used your Sharingan?"

"A few times, and I have trained extensively in its use, but I prefer to use skills to win a battle."

"I see. So…you, Kakashi-sensei and the Uchiha brothers are the only ones to possess this?"

"Well…yeah," Ranko said, having decided to not reveal the fact that all of her children possess the potential of the Sharingan. The last thing she wanted was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, learning that there may be more Uchiha clan members out there. Not that she had much to worry about from Itachi, since she was more than capable in making Itachi's life a living hell.

"Huh."

Slowly, Ukyo woke up from her oblivious state, as she fell back to the ground. Her eyes then return to normal.  
"I got you," Ranko said, as she caught Ukyo. "You okay?"

"Ranchan?" Ukyo said. "What happened?"

"We…got ambushed," Ranko said. "You'll be fine."

Ukyo nods weakly.

"Ranko, we must leave," Haku said. "I believe there is a presence nearby."

Ranko nods, picks up Ukyo, and, with Haku close by, leave the makeshift camp.

**Location: Okayama, Japan.**

Meanwhile…

"Wow, what a relic," Washu (aka "Greatest Scientific Genius of the Universe", aka "The Juraian Goddess of Knowledge") said, as her instruments went over the _Yamato_. She and Ranma were in her control booth, while the examination was going on. "Amazingly, much of it was intact."

"It should be," Ranma replied, as he sipped his mug of "Raktajino", which is Klingon coffee…coffee so strong that could put hair on a woman's chest. And that was NOT a pretty sight. "The hull is made based on a metallurgy process similar to that of the making of a Japanese sword."

"Yes…Yes, I see it," Washu said, as she performed a detail spectrum analysis of the metal. "Take a look at this sample here. The hull has a scale configuration, which makes it easy to take damage. So how did the _Yamato_ finally sink?"

"By the middle the Second World War, the U.S. Navy had begun using better torpedoes, taking advantage of the spin that torpedoes typically make."

Washu pauses for a moment.

"What did you do during that war, if I may ask?"

"Well…I served under the jurisdiction of the Allied Powers, as both an OSS agent, and as a superhero."

"But…but why would you side with America against your own people?"

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"Japan was being controlled by fascists. General Tojo was perverting all the things that I had helped to build during the Meiji Restoration. Heck, he tried to style his government after the Shogunate of old, and I was NOT about to deal with that system of governance again. Coupled with the fact that the Imperial Army was being to decimate entire cultures, with the other fact that Tojo signed a pact with Hitler, well, I couldn't allow that to happen. Have you ever heard of the Black Dragon Society?"

"No, I can't say that I have. I'm a scientist, not a historian."

"The Black Dragon Society was an ultra-nationalist, paramilitary group who orchestrated much of the policy that led Japan unto the path of Imperialism. Many in the government were systematically eliminated through various purges, some of which were good friends of my family. Do you honestly expect me to support a government that is controlled by such a group? I don't think so, and neither did Usagi and Yosho for that matter. And for the record, if it hadn't been for a deal I had cut with the American government, Japan would not have a constitutional monarchy today."

"Oh."

"Besides…I have seen what would have happened had I supported the Tojo Administration."

"And?"

"Let's just say as a result, the Axis Powers won the war."

"So, that's bad right?"

Ranma gives a mirthful laugh.

"The result of the Axis Powers winning the war would have profound consequences. In that timeline, I became Tojo's successor, married into the Royal Family to become Emperor of Japan, double-cross Japan's allies while destroying any potential rivals…like Tenchi, and would go on to forge an interstellar empire that would supplant all others. Fast-forward one thousand years into the future, I would end up ruling the universe on Oa, after merging my girl form with Usagi."

Washu looked shocked.

"You…you destroyed Tenchi?"

"In a manner of speaking. I simply used Jusenkyo water to lock him into a girl form, used a special brand of shampoo to manipulate his memories—thus effectively killing him—and then force him to bare my children. That way, Jurai would be securely under my power."

"That's awful!"

"Yep. What's worse is that in this timeline, I would engage in a breeding program where certain individuals would be forced to couple and produce offspring. An Amazon would couple with a Kryptonian, a Tamaranian with a Thanagarian, a Titan with an Asgardian, and so forth. In the end, I would insure the birth a powerful being, merge with him or her, ascend to godhood while going cosmic, become one with the Source, and then supplant the Creator as the force of the universe. And all this would be because I sided with Tojo. Neat, huh?"

Washu swallowed hard. Already, she was calculating the odds on whether or not Ranma would become successful in conquering the universe, and found that the odds would be well in his favor.

"So," Washu said, wanting to change the subject, "What are you going to do with this old thing?"

Ranma looks at the _Yamato_.

"I want your help in making it space-worthy."

"But why? There are more efficient ways in building a spaceship, rather than converting a vehicle into one. Heck, we could build one now."

"I know. I want to give something back to Japan, as a way of thanking her for the bounty she has bestowed upon me. I couldn't do that when Japan was a fascist state, but…maybe I can now. I fear that what happened to Japan seventy years ago is going to happen to China in the near future, so we'll need to have all options on the table. Besides, remember the anime 'Starblazers'?"

"I do. Wasn't it based upon an adventure you and Usagi had in an alternate timeline?"

"Yeah. Well, unfortunately, that timeline is a real possibility, since there is an Iscandar and Gamilus. Right now, the two planets are locked in an ongoing dispute in territory, so the Gamilon Empire has yet to form."

"I get it now. You wish to prevent the Gamilon Empire from forming by siding with this Iscandar."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to prevent the rise of the Gamilon Empire per se; doing so would create a power vacuum that could have devastating consequences in the long run. No, what I propose is that Gamilons become caretakers of a territory that is benevolent and benign."

"That's a tall order. Do you think you can pull it off?"

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"If I can prevent a war from happening, then the efforts will be worth it."

**Location: Four Freedom's Tower, New York.**

"Okay, 'match-head'," Sailor Helios said, as she prepared a fireball. "Let's see who burns brightest."

"Ranma, we do not need any 'theatrics'," said Dr. Reed ("Mr. Fantastic") Richards, from the safety of the observation bay. Reed and the rest of the Fantastic Four since the very beginning, when old college rival Dr. Victor von Doom tried to sabotage a test flight that Ranma and Usagi were a part of. Ranma was the only person that was protected from the dangerous levels of cosmic radiation, thanks to Usagi's last minute actions (Usagi was immune). Since then, the two of them were a part of the Fantastic Four "family", occasionally were members themselves. "I simply want to measure your solar output in relation to Johnny's."

"Yeah, yeah," interjected Johnny ("The Human Torch") Storm. "I still want to see who is more powerful at this thing."

"Those two can be something else," said Susan ("The Invisible Woman") Richards, Johnny's older sister. She was going to help back-up the shielding system during the experiment. Reed had just competed testing family friend Usagi's cosmic powers, with the help of the former herald of Galactus, the Silver Surfer. Earlier, Usagi spent some time with Gamma-radiation expert and parapsychologist Dr. Leonard Samson, getting her Gammazonian body tested and analyzed. Like Usagi, Samson possesses gamma-irradiated strength, though only his hair turned light green. Samson was curious that Usagi did not have the psychological conditions that helped to create the Hulk and others him. In fact, Usagi's Gammazon form has evolved in such a degree, that its potential outclassed the Hulk himself, in spite of the fact that it was female. He did theorize that her cosmic powers was the source of the stabilization process, in spite of being told that an alien leader from the planet Namek had unlocked Usagi's spiritual potential in it use. Thus, Usagi has learned how to harness he form a lot more efficiently than the Hulk, giving her an edge. Furthermore, while muscular, Usagi's Gammazon form maintains its feminine characteristics, rather than just being stocky and vaguely female, and she could control the level of strength to muster. It did surprise Samson that Usagi did not need to access her Gammazon form to become super-strong. In fact, Usagi told him that she has access to several forms that could give her super-strength, and could combine them all to achieve her "ultimate form".

At any rate, both Usagi and Ranma were making the rounds, by visiting people associated with the Avengers. Since the end of the so-called "Civil War", Usagi and Ranma were doing their best to patch things up between factions. It did help that Usagi returned to the Avengers full time as a stand-in for Thor (who is still in his Odin sleep), thereby restore the Avengers' "center". Once the couple is done with the Fantastic Four, Ranma and Usagi will be heading up to Upstate New York, where they will visit Prof. Charles Xavier at his "School for Gifted Students" (though, Usagi was also thinking of getting her daughter Rini to be enrolled as a student, for the training of her psychic powers, before being shipped off the School of Witches and Wizardry for magical training).

And now…

"Okay, Ranma, Johnny," Reed said. "You two may begin."

"Okay…Solar Burst!" Ranma yelled.

"Flame on!" Johnny said.

FWOOSH-FWOOSH!

"Temperatures are increasing steadily," said Reed, as Usagi (in her Gammazon form) and Ben ("The Thing") Grimm enters the room. They had just completed a round of basketball in the gym.

"Read 'em and weep, Mr. Grimm," Usagi said, as she turned "normal". She then began to spin the ball, which was weighted for Ben and Usagi's forms, on the tip of her index finger.

"Ah, what a revolting development!" Ben replied.

"Hush," Susan says. "We're working here!"

Ranma pushed her power forward. Essentially, this was a test between magical fire versus cosmic fire.

And then, Johnny went supernova.

WOOSH!

However, Ranma has a slight edge. While both can generate heat and fire, only Ranma could produce light. In fact, her power as the Senshi of the Sun encompassed everything that Johnny could do.

"My god," Reed said, as he reads the tests results. "She's full of stars…"

"Dear, put away the '2001' reference," Sue says.

When it was all over, Ranma was glowing and still standing, while Johnny was visibly winded.

"You win, Ranma," Johnny says.

Ranma nods her head, and help her rival up.

"Johnny, there's only one thing to say…IN YOUR FACE! HA, HA!"

"…"

"Leave it to Ranma's ego," Usagi said, as she shook her head.

"Look who's talking?" Ben countered.

**Location: "Wales Millennium Centre"- Cardiff, England.**

"Ah, this is most fantastic," Gwyneth says, as she and Ranma walked along the boulevard. She was dressed in a Victorian "summer" dress. "Thank you for this afternoon."

"No, problem, Gwyn," Ranma said. He was dressed in his brown leather flight jacket, signifying his role as a "Flight Officer" for the U.S. Air Force. Together, with Gwyn in hand, they were enjoying the sights of 21st century Cardiff, while the TARDIS refuels, using the spatial rift's "scar" on the site of Gwyneth's old home. So, while this was going on, Ranma and Gwyneth were taking advantage of the nice day. "I can't stand Rose fawning all over Captain Jack. And the Doctor seems to have a new friend who is willing to put up with his nonsense."

"Jealous?"

"Heck, no! It's just that…he reminds me of a smarmy version of, well-"

"You?"

"Yes, ME. That guy thinks he perfect, thinks he's awesomely skilled-"

"And you don't?"

Ranma stops to look at his apprentice.

"Hey, I EARNED my right to be a braggart, nor do I scam people."

Gwyn giggles.

"What?"

"You look…cute, when you are indignant."

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

And then…

"YOU!"

Ranma sighs, expecting some run-in with an enemy, and turns to see…Jackie?

"Jackie, what are you doing here-?"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Oh, my!" Gwyneth says.

"You…you bastard!" Jackie yelled. Jackie was Rose's mother. "How dare you see another woman?"

"Um…what am I to you?" Ranma asked.

Jackie grabs Ranma's ear.

"Hey!"

"I know ALL about what had happened…Pete."

Jackie let's go of Ranma's ear.

"How could you allow me to think that you died?"

"Jackie," Ranma began. "It's a bit complicated-"

"What's so complicated about you abandoning your family to go off on some adventure with a younger girl?"

"Jackie, Gwyneth is NOT my girlfriend. She's my apprentice."

"Yeah, I bet!"

Then the Doctor's ring-tone sounds on Ranma's phone.

**(A/N: The ring-tone in question is the theme song of the "Doctor Who" series.)**

"Yo, what's up?" Ranma said, as he answers the phone. Gwyneth and Jackie could see Ranma's face change noticeably. "Alright, I'm on my way."

Ranm then turns to Gwyneth and Jackie.

"Gwyn, why don't you take Jackie out to lunch, while I take care of business? My treat, of course."

"Okay," Gwyneth says, making sure that she still has Ranma's universal credit card.

"This isn't over!" Jackie yells.

"Nothing is!" Ranma says, as he ran off towards the Lord Mayor's office. Using inhuman speed, and some building hopping, Ranma landing right in front of a fleeing…

"Margaret Blaine," Ranma said with a fake grin. "How are you?"

"Margaret Blaine" was actually the alien Slitheen, who used the "flesh suit" of the original Blaine to start World War III. Ranma had successfully stopped the plot with the Doctor, but used a bomb to destroy evidence of her and cohorts' actions (with the help of the Technocratic Union's operatives).

"I was wondering what had happened to you."

"You…butcher!" Margaret seethes, as she ran to a stop. "How can you be so jovial?"

"Because I get to finish my job."

The Doctor, Captain Jack, Rose and Mickey come running up.

"Thanks," the Doctor says. "It's about time you made it."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma replies. He then turns his attention to Rose. "And we have to have a conversation about what you tell Jackie."

"Oh, really?" Rose said, as everyone turns towards Mickey's direction.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Jackie came with me to visit."

"Humph," the Doctor says. "Mickey the idiot strikes again."

"I thought his name was 'Rickey'?" Jack asks.

"No, it's Mickey!"

Later, in Blaine's office…

Eventually, the Doctor and party learned that Blaine was purposely creating a malfunctioning nuclear reactor, in order to take advantage of the cosmic rift in Cardiff. In fact, Blaine's model for the development included a "pan-dimensional surf board" that would allow Blaine to escape, once a nuclear meltdown and explosion occurs.

"Wow," Jack said excitedly. "This is a-"

"A tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator," Ranma finished. "Big deal."

"Ranma!" Rose admonished him. She knew that Ranma has some issues with Jack, but still…

The Doctor then notices the welsh words "Blaidd Drwg", which means "Bad Wolf".

"Ranma, look."

Ranma sees the name.

"Yes, it means Bad Wolf."

The Doctor turns to Blaine.

"Why this name?"

"Just something I picked at random," Blaine replied. She was not going to be helpful is she can help it.

"What does it mean?" Rose asks. "That word seems to be following us around lately."

"Probably a coincidence," the Doctor says, as he face suddenly changes to a jovial expression.

"So, what do we do with her?" Ranma asked.

"We take her to her home planet-" the Doctor began.

"To the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

Ranma merely rolls his eyes. So far, they have been traveling to various planets in this era that had the most sophisticated cultures, including Bajor, Vulcan, Alpha Centauri, Corrino, and Coruscant. He did keep a travel log since he want to make sure he remembers the places he has been, for future reference.

"You will be sending me to my death, if I am sent back home."

The Doctor says nothing.

Later, after it was decided that everyone, including Blaine, would go out for a last meal, while Jack and Gwyneth installs the extrapolator into the TARDIS…

"This is nice," Jackie says. "You picked it?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. They were having a private meal.

"So…how is Rose doing?"

"The same…always boy crazy."

"Yeah, that's her."

Silence.

"So…what's it like, I mean, you being…different and all?"

"It's like…being a part of something greater. You can't believe the type of people Ranma has met."

Jackie looks like she is fidgeting.

"Jackie…?"

"Pete…I've never stopped loving you. Why do you think I never re-married?"

Jackie reaches for Ranma's hand, while Ranma accepts hers.

"I don't CARE if there are other…women in your life. And I know that you are both younger and…Asian. It's probably fate that you were reincarnated as a Japanese teenager."

"I see…"

"I just don't want to be…forgotten."

Ranma looks at Jackie for a moment. He then felt a disturbance in the ether…

"Jackie, get down."

"What-?"

BOOM!

Ranma covered Jackie with his body, as glass shattered.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," Jackie says. "What happened?"

"Something happened to the TARDIS. Come, let's go!"

Ranma got up, and picked up Jackie. He then carried her out the door, and took a single leap towards the main square, where the TARDIS was located.

Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS…

"AHHHHH!" Gwyneth says, as she enveloped by the energies spewing through the rift.

"Hold on!" Jack said.

"So, it looks like we have an interesting situation here," Blaine said, as she held an exposed claw around Rose's neck. She was taking advantage of the chaos, and was planning on using the extrapolator to leave this dimension, as everything around her gets sucked into the rift. "It seems that the only way to stop the rift, is to kill your friend. So, Doctor, are you willing to sacrifice a life to stop me?"

Just then, Ranma and Jackie enter the TARDIS.

"ROSE!" Jackie cried.

"Mom!" Rose said.

Ranma said nothing. He was developing a strategy to free a potential hostage situation.

"Pete!" Jackie cried. "You got to do something!"

Ranma looks at Jackie, and nods.

"Blaine," Ranma says. "You don't want HER…you want ME."

"You're willing to give your life for hers?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who killed your family, remember?"

"That's right! You DID massacre the Slitheens!"

Blaine pushes Rose aside, and grabs Ranma.

"R-Ranma!" Gwyneth manages to yell.

"Pete!" Jackie says.

"Dad!" Rose says.

"So, any last words?"

"Nope. Just make it a clean kill."

"You seem nonchalant about your impending death."

"No. I'm just satisfied that I lived a good life, and that my…friends and family will have a chance to live."

"Really? How can you stop me and my plans?"

"Because, my dear 'Lord Mayor'…the good guys ALWAYS win in the end!" Ranma said with a smirk.

There was some hesitation on Blaine's part, when suddenly the TARDIS suddenly opens up. The stream of light and energy distracted Blaine long enough to allow Ranma to escape her grasp.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

The Doctor stepped forward.

"That is the power source of the TARDIS. It's both alive and aware."

Blaine looks at the light.

"It's so…beautiful…"

Blaine then looks at the Doctor.

"Thank you…"

FWOOSH!

And Blaine was seemingly gone…and the control panel restores itself.

"Now, Gwyneth!" Ranma said, as he went over to a switch, and pulls it.

Wrrrrrr…

"Oh, my," Gwyneth says, as she brushed herself off.

The Doctor and Jack look Ranma.

"You…you knew how to fix all this?" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey, you didn't ask, and I didn't get a chance to tell," Ranma smirked. "I didn't trust the idea of you installing an incompatible system like the extrapolator, so I had an emergency pull switch ready just in case."

"And I needed time to adjust my aura to match the energy stream," Gwyneth says.

The Doctor ignores the banter, as he ruffles though the flesh-suit.

"Well, it seems that Blaine gets a second chance," the Doctor says, as he pulls out…an egg.

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he takes out his knife and fork. "I can finally eat-"

"Ranma!" Rose says.

"Just kidding."

With the repairs and the refueling down, the TARDIS is ready to head for the Slitheen's home planet, where she will be hatched and raised by another clan.

Mickey, feeling left in the cold, slinks away.

Jackie goes after Mickey, to make sure that he is alright, but gets Ranma to promise that he would not only take care of their daughter Rose, but to come back to her (so that they could have a long talk about where they stand).

All in all, the adventure across time and space continues.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I toying with the idea that Ranma gets his own TARDIS (called the "Jade Pagoda", which has Asian designs, and is the size of the Blue Police Box...based upon a concept that a DW webzine/forum had come up with), after Ranma's adventures with the Ninth Doctor concludes. Or not, and Ranma continues to be the Doctor's companion off and on with the Tenth Doctor (or something like that). Let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 31– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 31**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Washu's Lair"- Masaki Shrine, Okayama.**

As the World War II Japanese battleship _Yamato_ was being prepped for a major overhaul, Ranma Saotome was mulling over his thoughts in the observation deck.

"It's been a LONG time, old friend," Ranma said to himself.

"What has?" asked Washu, as she was getting her instrumentation ready for the refit. Washu has known Ranma since their days as fellow students at the Science Academy on Jurai, along with Ranma's wife Usagi Tsukino (the future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo), Hoshi Sato (the reincarnated Prince-turned King Endymion, and the future High-Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo) and T'Pol of Vulcan. During this time, while Ranma would hang out with Prince Yosho and Yosho's then-best friend Lord Kagato (since all three were martial arts enthusiasts), Usagi worked with her lab partner Washu on many projects (including creating 'cabbits'). Thus, from that point on, Washu and Ranma have been close friends, even so far as to be family friend of sorts.

"Well, I was thinking that it has been a long time…since I've last seen her as a space worthy vessel."

"Ah. So, what exactly happened to…get you to know this ship?" Washu asked.

"It's kind of a long story."

"No problem," Washu said, as she beamed over a full course meal, complete with waiter.

POOF!

"I was starving anyway."

"Cool," Ranma said, as he sat down at the newly arrived table. "What's the limit?"

"Hey, we're good."

"Alright, I'll have…"

After the meal was ordered, their waiter (named: "Alfred") presented them with appetizers.

"Alright, begin," Washu says, as she munches on an egg roll.

"Alright, let's see," said Ranma thoughtfully. "As you know, me, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol-"

"Oh, how are they doing?" Washu asked. "Hoshi and T'Pol, I mean."

"Well…T'Pol hasn't been born yet, but was alive when Usagi and I left the 31st century. And Hoshi is…well, it's kinda strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember the Silver Millennium, right?"

"Yeah. That reign ended when the Moon Kingdom fell more than 1000 years ago. What about it?"

"Well, Prince Endymion of Greece was the last of scion of the Kingdom of Atlantis-"

"I thought Kida, Namor and Orin were the rightful rulers of 'Atlantis'?" Washu asked, referring to Queen Kidagakash of the city of Atalan (an underground kingdom, which sank deeper than the other parts of the lost continent), the Sub-Mariner and Aquaman respectively.

**(A/N: Kida is a character created for Walt Disney's "Atlantis: The Lost Continent".)**

"Well, those three are the ones that enforce the treaty that maintains the peace amongst the lost clans, city-states and the like," Ranma replied. "Prince Endymion is the direct descendant of the 'Shepard King' Endymion, Kida's younger brother. From what I was told, Endymion was washed ashore in Greece, after Atlantis "disappeared", and forged a kingdom in his own right, using the blessings of Gaea, his ancestor. Endymion and his subsequent heirs would also become 'the Warrior of the Earth'…kind of like how being 'The Phantom' is a 'family business'. Still, between you and me, it's hard to believe that PRINCE Endymion is related to Lord Thor."

"Oh, yeah…Thor's mother is Gaea."

"Yep. Anyway, PRINCE Endymion would die defending the Moon Kingdom, and be reborn as 'Tuxedo Mask'."

"So he is a superhero."

"Pretty much. If only he knew his true potential. Otherwise, he wouldn't be using weak attacks on daemons and stuff."

"So, what does this have to do with Hoshi?"

"Check this out. Hoshi is Endymion's reincarnation."

"GET out! No! Really?"

"Really. In fact, he would become his own great-granddaughter, from a linage created with him 'hooking up' with one of the Sailor Scouts."

"Scandalous!"

"No, what's really scandalous is that I'm married to his 'Moon Princess'…the one who is destined to marry Endymion."

"Wait a minute. YOU and Usagi are together, even though Usagi is suppose to be with some other guy?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh. I bet someone UP THERE isn't thrill about this."

A certain someone at the Time Gate on Pluto sneezes.

"Feh. Like Setsuna can do anything about it."

"So let me get this straight. The guy who is suppose to be with Usagi will end up being reincarnated into the woman who was one of your companions."

"Yes."

Then, a thought just came to her.

"This is just a wild guess…but did you ever…you know…"

"Let's change the subject."

"You DID have relations with Hoshi! I bet that goes the same with T'Pol."

"A gentleman never kiss and tells."

"More like a womanizer."

"Hey, don't get all 'Akane' on me, Washu!"

Washu sticks out her tongue at her old friend.

"Anyway, Hoshi would end up replacing Usagi as the ruler of the future 'Crystal Tokyo', after…her disappearance."

"Huh?"

"It's complicated, but in the later years of this century, Usagi as the Neo-Queen Serenity, would have one last battle before disappearing. Her YOUNGER self was the one who leaped into the future after her older self's disappearance."

"Ah, a circular temporal paradox," Washu says. "An easy enough thing to understand."

"…"

"But, as to the _Yamato_?"

"Okay. Well, during our many jaunts across the space-time continuum, our shuttle, _The Icarus_, intersected a space jump by the _Yamato_, in the year 2099 CE, as it began its journey to reach the planet Iscandar."  
"Why?"

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"In that year, the planet Gamilus feared the potential of Earth as a major interstellar power; Earth was well on its way in establishing colonies even outside its star system, and had sent out many exploration ships within the local galactic cluster. And it is because of this that caused the Gamilons to send 'planet killers' to Earth, using warp fields as a delivery system. And even though UN Spacy and Earth Force managed to 'patch' the holes in the defense grid, resources were stretched to protect the other colonies and commonwealth."

"So why the _Yamato_? And why Iscandar?"

"Iscandar had a way to restore the planet Earth and other world to normal quickly. Besides, that world did supply a type of FTL engine that would revolutionize space travel between galaxies. As for the use of the _Yamato_…think of it as a symbolic sort of thing."

**(A/N: I know that in the original series things are different, but in a fusion story of this type certain liberties have to be taken.)**

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"And no matter how ridiculous it may be to convert a WWII relic into a space-worthy vessel, in the end, it felt so RIGHT."

**FLASHBACK!**

It was the second day of the _Yamato_, and with Gamilon infiltration ships on the prowl, timing was of the essence.

"WARP!" ordered Okita.

The first time anyone enters sub-space can experience all sorts of things. If the warp set-up is not carefully realized, people run the risk of disappearing from normal space completely. Nevertheless, when the crew of the _Yamato_ emerged from their "trip", they saw the planet rushing towards them.

"Captain! We made it!" yelled Shima.

"YAY!" yelled the bridge crew.

"Uhhhh…What happened?"

That sounded unfamiliar, thought Okita. He scanned the bridge, and saw three young women and young man on the floor.

"Boy, that was quite a ride," the girl said, as she dusted herself off. "Ranma, you okay?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied, as he helped T'Pol up. "Hoshi, I thought the emergency beam-out was working?"

"I-" Hoshi began, before being interrupted.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" demanded Okita.

The rest of the bridge crew immediately turned to see the people in question.

She's beautiful, Shima thought, as he glanced Usagi.

That's when Ranma noticed the stares.

"Ranma, do not antagonize these people," T'Pol says.

"Engineering to Bridge!" said a voice over the loud speaker. "Some kind of ship is stuck in the hull!"

"INTRUDER!" yelled Kodai, as he picked up his laser pistol. He didn't know how this girl got on board, but is no doubt an agent of Gamulus. Slowly, Kodai stepped forward. "Explain yourself."

"Ah," Ranma said. "Listen, I would like for us to explain ourselves, but I REALLY don't appreciate weapons being pointed at us."

Before anyone could blink, the young man had snatched the weapon, removed the cartridge, and crushed the pistol like tin foil. Then he threw both pieces at Kodai's feet.

"I believe those were yours."

Now fuming, Kodai, and a few other bridge members began ganging up on the group. Okita, now curious, decided to see what happens next before implementing his next move. Science and Technical Specialist Shiroh Sanada quietly activated his scanners on the intruders.

"Susamu!" yelled Communications and Radar Specialist Yuki Mori. Since meeting the Weapons Chief back on Earth, she had developed feelings for him.

"Kodai!" yelled Shima, who didn't want to see anyone, the girl with dumplings for hair in particular, get hurt.

Not that the Navigator had anything to worry about.

In a single movement, Ranma pressed specific points on his opponents' bodies.

"Whatever you did," began Kodai, "it failed-"

FLOP! FLOP! FLOP! FLOP! FLOP!

"Show off," T'Pol smirked.

"Susamu!" yelled Yuki, as she rushed Kodai's side. She knelt down to check on her friend's vital signs. Then she turned towards Ranma.

"You…you monster!"

"Relax. I simply touch the pressure point for a quick nap. He'll recover soon."

"I will not ask you again," said Captain Okita, as he rose from his command station. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome…sorry about this."

"And I am Usagi Tsukino, and this is Hoshi Sato and T'Pol. Sorry about dropping in on your set up."

Usagi… thought Shima.

"And the reason you are here…?" Okita inquired.

"Well," Hoshi began, "we kind of gotten lost."

The Ranma and company took turns explaining their predicament.

"Interesting," replied Okita.

Just then…

"What's going on here?" asked Doctor Sado, as he came up with a med-tech.

"These people injured Kodai, doctor," said Yuki.

"What!"

"Relax, doctor." Ranma replied. "He'll recover. See?"

"Uh, what happened-?" said a groggy Kodai.

"Relax, kid," said Usagi. "Once you return home, I'm sure you'll forget the whole thing."

"Yeah, like returning to a dying world will make me forget!"

"Come again?"

That's when Kodai explained the problem that Earth was facing. A few years back, an imperial force known as the Gamulus Empire had attacked Earth. Not only has the Earth Defense Forces have been destroyed, the Earth has been rendered virtually uninhabitable vis-à-vis planetary bombs. The radiation damage has been so great, that the planet has only a year left before the damage is irreversible. The ship, the _Yamato_, is a refurbished space cruiser uses alien technology. Under the command of Captain Okita, the crew hoped to travel to the planet Iscandar in the hope of obtaining the means to heal the planet Earth. Unfortunately, their quest has been hindered by the constant attacks of the Gamulus forces. However, no matter what the odds are, the crew of the Space Cruiser _Yamato_ presses forward.

When Kodai finished his story, Ranma frowned, thinking back to the years he had to deal with universal conquerors.

"Sir? If I may have a word with my companions for a moment?"

"You may Mr. Saotome."

After a heated debate amongst themselves…

"Captain, I believe that WE can be of service," Ranma said.

"Oh?" replied Okita.

"All of us have both military and technical skills that you can use. I know a good bet when I see one, so we're willing to hold off from our personal endeavors to be of service. Otherwise, we'll be on my way."

Okita thought for a moment. While he didn't know anything about this person, he felt that these strangers could help the crew out. Still…

"Sanada?" asked Okita.

"We could use all the help we can get," Sanada said.

"Doctor Sado?"

"We don't know anything about these people. But…another pretty face is useful."

"Why, thank you!" Usagi interjected sweetly.

T'Pol rolls her eyes.

"Tokugawa?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to give them a shot."

"Kodai and Shima? Your thoughts?"

"I say we give them a chance," Shima replied.

"Get rid of them. We can't take any chances!" Kodai exclaimed.

Okita sat back down his seat and thought. His experiences told him not to take such a risk in introducing such an unknown element. But his gut instincts told him otherwise.

"Very well. I'll accept your offer, but you will contribute your worth as member of this crew. Violate my trust, and I'll have you all thrown off this ship. Is that clear?"

Ranma looked at the captain of the _Yamato_, and found something he admired. He smiled.

"Crystal, sir."

Later…

"And have you met any cute guys yet?" Hoshi asked.

"Hoshi!"

"Just asking, Usagi."

* * *

While the crew began their repairs on the _Yamato_, as it sat on the surface of the planet Mars, Usagi was getting acquainted with her new quarters. Being one of four other females aboard (five if one bothers to count Ranma's female form), Usagi was disturbed by the dress code (which was basically skin-tight spandex). It felt weird being even farther from home, but she was exciting about exploring a new time.

At the moment, Usagi and Hoshi were getting their barring straight, usually by gossiping.

"Well?"

"Hoshi, we just got here."

"Surely SOMEONE caught your fancy."

"Fine. There are a few hot guys, but I don't want to come off desperate or nothing."

"You're not holding out because of Ranma, are you?"

"No. He still has a thing for T'Pol."

"Well, we both know that it's only because of 'pon far' that's keeping him close to her."

"Yeah…"

BEEP-BEEP!

"Come in."

"Ah, Miss Tsukino, Miss Sato," said the Science Officer Sanada. "I trust that you find everything in order?"

"Yes." Usagi said. "We've dealt with cramp spaces before."

"Good. Now if you come with me, I go over the ship's operations and your duties…"

Over the next few weeks, Ranma's crew had to familiarize themselves with the Yamato's various operations and protocols, as well as Gamalus. To Ranma, the Gamilons were no different from any other conquering race that he has come across over the years. As a result, he was more than determined to help the _Yamato_ defeat them…if certain crewmembers would get over their suspicious nature, like Kodai. In away…he kinda reminded Ranma of himself.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Beat that," said Kodai, as he holstered his weapon. Since Ranma's arrival, he was disturbed by how good he was…at everything! Not only he had helped to improve the _Yamato_'s systems (which included increased armor capabilities, faster maneuverability and improved weaponry), he proved himself a capable combatant on the various missions that he was assigned to participate in. He wasn't going to be a second-stringer to this guy! Especially when Yuki swoons in Ranma's presence.

"Kodai, I don't know why you are insisting on this game of yours."

"Do you mind? I would like to get this over with."

"Sigh. Very well."

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ranma formed a "smiley face" on the target.

"Have a nice day," Ranma said, as he tossed his weapon to Kodai as he turned to leave the target range.

"GRRRR!"

"I tell you, I don't like that jerk," Kodai said, as Yuki was rubbing her boyfriend's back, both of whom were relaxing in the recreation room. "He's TOO good at stuff."

"Well, maybe if you treat Ranma like a person, you would come to like him. Besides...he reminds me of you in ways."

"You like him, don't you?"

"No…but he IS cute."

"Grrr-!"

The next day, after receiving a briefing from the Captain Okita, Kodai went to search for Ranma. The captain wanted them to map out the nebula before the Yamato goes through it. Since Ranma was skilled at stellar cartography (as a pilot), he would accompany Kodai in a fighter to perform the task.

As Kodai entered the ship's arboretum, a place that Usagi had installed, he could see his nemesis meditating. Since his days on Middle Earth, he loved being connected to nature (he was a trained "Ranger" after all). He was burning incense while tapping a metal, brass bowel with a silver spoon.

"Ommmm…"

TING.

"Ommmm…"

TING.

"Hey, the captain has a mission for us."

Ranma opened his eyes and sat his instrument down.

"What's up?"

"We have to map out the nebula, so we can pilot the _Yamato_ safely when we go through it."

Ranma stood up, and stretched.

"Lead on, kid."

* * *

"Alright, I have mapped grid 54. We can move on now."

"Roger, Ranma," Kodai replied. "Moving on to the next one."

For the past hour, they moved from sector to sector, trying to record every reading. All one hundred and twenty-five sub-grids were to be mapped, something that annoyed the two of them. Hopefully, the new sensors Hoshi and Sanada were working on would replace the need to map interstellar bodies manually.

"I'm coming upon a dense mass," Kodai said, as he checked his radar.

"Confirming…Wait! Switching to spectrum analysis."

As Ranma read the results, his eyes went wide.

"Bank left 90 degrees! Hurry!"

Relying on instinct, Kodai did do what she asked. Sure enough, the two crewmembers could see a huge metal hull coming into view. Kodai barely maneuvered the fighter before hitting it.

"Ranma, you got the coordinates of this base?"

"Yeah, I got it. Matching and relaying the proper coordinates of enemy position, as well as key data."

Back on the _Yamato_…

"Sir!" yelled Shima. "Cosmo Tiger Zero has relayed the position of an enemy station within the nebula."

"Alright, battle stations!" Captain Okita yelled. "Kenjiroh, man Kodai's station."

"Right!" said Kenjiroh Ohta, a bridge crewmember, as he sat down into Kodai's seat. "Sir?"

"Prepare the Wave Motion gun."

"Belay that!" yelled Sanada, as he turned.

"Comments, Mr. Sanada?" asked Okita.

"There is a danger that the energy output will ignite the nebula. WE may survive the shockwave, but Cosmo Tiger Zero will not."

Captain Okita thought for a moment.

"Shima, from what you can see of the data, is the station a credible threat?"

Shima looked at the data.

"Very much so, sir."

"Does the enemy know of our position?"

"No sir," said Yuki, who was worried about her boyfriend Kodai.

"Yoshikazu, inform Cosmo Tiger Zero to leave the area immediately."

"Right. Base to Zero, leave the area. I repeat, leave the area!"

"Kodai-!"

"I heard you! I heard you!"

The enemy, having spotted the fighter, began to pour its resources into locating the Space Cruiser _Yamato_, as well as the fighter that had attracted its attention.

BLAM!

"We're hit!"

"Preparing Wave Motion Cannon!"

"Polarized armor is on!"

"Kodai…" whispered Yuki.

Firing in 10…9…8…7...6…5…4…3…2…1…ZERO!"

BOOM!

Back in Cosmos Zero…

"Hang on!" yelled Ranma, as he dived in one direction. He had taken control of the craft, relying on elementary physics to use the mass of the Gamulus station to slingshot away from the devastation. Still, as Sanada predicted, the Nebula ignited.

"Oh, no…" Kodai said, as the entire craft was engulfed…

* * *

It's been a few hours since the explosion, as Kodai and Ranma's craft drifted through space. Hopefully, the _Yamato_ will pick their emergency beacon. In the meantime, Ranma was telling stories of a few of his adventures to Kodai.

"And that's what happened after the Coalition-Tolkeen War," Ranma concluded. "Many cyber-knights fell from grace, for all the tragic reasons, after being duped."

"And humanity survived all that?" Kodai said with astonishment. He still couldn't believe that this jerk was so old.

"Well, one of the few Earths that I visited I guess."

"You mean there are more?"

"Sure. Most were 'normal', but many were apocalyptic hellholes to be sure."

"For instance?"

"Well, there was this one Earth were a war between man and machines took place…and the machines had won."

"So what happened to the people? Did they all die?"

"No, they didn't die. In fact, a few of them became resistance fighters…by fighting within the machine's virtual environment itself."

"I see," Kodai says. "Ranma, are we ever going to return to the _Yamato_?"

"Sure we will, because I KNOW that Yuki would never forgive me if I didn't keep you safe from harm."

"Hey, I ain't fragile, you know!"

"Okay, then, those among us who can survive in vacuum space…without a space suit…raise your hand."

Only Ranma did, albeit in a mocking manner.

"I THOUGHT so."

"Well, that still doesn't mean that we be rescued or not."

"Oh, ye of little faith. By the way, hang on tight."

"What-?"

BOOM!

A large space vessel enters normal space…it's the _Yamato_!

"Ranma, it's the _Yamato_!"

"I can see that. Saotome to _Yamato_…this is Cosmo Tiger Zero, over."

"This is _Yamato_. Is…Kodai okay?"

"Yes, your BOYFRIEND is fine, though he is still as annoying as ever."

"Ranma!"

The explosion had sent Cosmos Zero near Saturn space, which is why it took the _Yamato_ a while to find them. Still, faith manages…sometimes.

* * *

The days continued to roll on. The crew of the _Yamato_ was able to bypass many of Gamilon's forces, thanks to the improvements that were made on the ship's engines. Still, there were two showdowns between the crew of the _Yamato_ and the Gamilons that would ultimately turn the tide for Earth's last best hope…

"I, General Lysis, challenge you to a battle to decide the fate of both our worlds. The battle will take place in the Rainbow Galaxy-"

"Doesn't he know the difference between a galaxy and a star system?" Usagi mused.

"Shhh!" said Yuki.

"-In three days time. Until then."

And thus the signal dies.

"So, Mr. Saotome, what are your thoughts?" asked Captain Okita. Since allowing Ranma to be part of the crew, he has been valuable member.

"Hmmm," Ranma sounded, as he made some calculations on his electronic note pad.

"Mr. Saotome?"

"Sorry sir. Well, it's a trap that this Lysis guy is inviting us to."

"Really?" asked Shima, the Ship's Pilot.

"Really. He's going to rely on the Captain's sense of Naval honor in order to play us for fools."

"But we have to answer the challenge, sir!" said Kodai. "If we don't deal with him now, we'll have to deal with him later!"

Okita thought for a moment.

"Kodai, everyone, prepare the ship for battle."

"Right!" the command crew yelled in unison.

As the rest of the crew got the _Yamato_ ready for battle, Ranma went over various tactics with Kodai, Shima, Sandor, Okita and Tokugawa, based upon his considerable experience.

Nevertheless, _Yamato_ was on time to the meeting spot, and would be facing a battle of epic proportions.

* * *

"Okay, bank left!" Kodai yelled, as the Cosmos Tigers went after the retreating Gamilon fighters.

"You think Lysis will try to teleport more fighters to use again?" asked Yuki, who was desperately trying to reroute the navigation feed to the combat squads.

"I'm sure. Good thing we installed that ablative armor last month," Usagi said, as she made her final calculations. "Captain, with your permission, I would like to implement a reversal…so to speak."

"Sandor?" Okita asked.

"It looks risky, but the experiment within acceptable perimeters."

"Do it."

Meanwhile, on Lysis' Command Cruiser…

"Sir, we're ready!"

"Excellent. Launch the bomb."

Lysis, once the bomber was in sight of the teleportation ray, teleported the bomber directly to the _Yamato_, thinking that the craft would sink past its screens.

"Sir, Lysis launched his bomber!" yelled Yuki, who was glad that Usagi strengthened the _Yamato_'s sensor grid.

"Usagi, proceed with phase two of our operations…NOW!" Ranma yelled.

During the course of the battle within the Rainbow Galaxy, Usagi was analyzing the data stream that the Analyzer the Robert had been collecting. After figuring out the teleportation beam's energy frequency, Usagi re-routed the beam to teleport the bomber to…

"I have the specimen," Usagi said, as she presented the bomber, suspended within a glass jar. She simply altered dimensional space so that the bomber appeared to be "small".

"That's amazing!" Kodai exclaimed.

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Shima.

"I have an idea…" began Usagi.

Back on Lysis' ship…

"Where is the bomber!" bellowed Lysis.

"We don't know, sir. We-"

Brrrrrrrrring!

On Lysis' chair, the glassed bomber appeared, with a note attached.

"Go investigate."

"Sir, it appears to be a replica of our bomber, sir. And it has a note attached to it."

"Well, read what the note says!"

"Yes, sir. It says 'Earth sends its regards. Okita'."

"Now what does THAT mean? No, you fool! Don't open it-!"

By releasing it from its containment field, the bomber immediately expanded in size.

"NOOOOOOOO-!"

BOOM!

And took out Lysis' ship…with Lysis in it. And with him gone, the _Yamato_ was able to coordinate an offensive that made short work of Gamilon's fleet.

* * *

Since the destruction of Lysis' fleet, everything was quiet, that is, until the crew of the _Yamato_ realized the homeworld of the Gamilons was in the same star system that the planet Iscandar was in. However, since there haven't been any indication that a defense force will be implemented, Kodai, who has since assumed command while Captain Okita received medical treatment for radiation sickness, made the decision to head straight to Iscandar. After all, the sooner the _Yamato_ picks up the Cosmo Cleaner for Earth, the sooner they can return home.

Unfortunately…

"Kodai! We're caught in a magnetic field!" Shima yelled.

"Sador!" Kodai yelled.

"We don't have enough power available to break away!"

"Confirmed!" yelled Chief Engineer Tokugawa.

Past the outer crust, the _Yamato_ splashed into a vast underground ocean. The unprepared landing knocked over everyone, including the K-9 Analyzer Robot.

"Ooff!" said Usagi, as she fell down. Luckily, her high stamina enabled her to recover quickly. "Ranma, are you okay?"

"Uggh…Usagi?" Ranma managed to say. "How's K-9?"

"I'm going to check now."

"Good. The sensors may be fried, so he may be our best hope to determine the status of the outside."

As the crew got back to their stations, they waited on what to do next.

"Ah, this is the life," Kodai said, as he leaned back in his seat. "Just rocking on waves of-"

"There," Usagi said, as she re-energized the Analyzer's circuits. "K-9, what's the scoop?"

With the upgrades that Usagi performed on the robot for the past few months, the robot's response was almost immediate.

"Working. Ocean is made out of sulfuric acid-"

"What!" yelled Shima. "We got to get out of here!"

"I thought you improved the ship's armor, Usagi," said Yuki, who began to realize why it was difficult to get a fix on the outside.

"Well, gee, I didn't know we would land in a ocean full of ACID," Usagi retorted. "The ablative armor can absorb kinetic energy from energy and projectile discharges. It's not acid proof."

"AH!" yelled Yuki. "I'm getting an incoming!"

Sure enough, the Gamilons were firing heavy missiles at the _Yamato_, as it tried to ascend.

"Damn it, we're between a rock and a hard place."

Just then, a familiar face rolled down to his station.

"Captain Okita?" asked Ranma.

Okita, after being helped to his command center by Dr. Sane, the Chief Medical Officer, he leaned forward.

"It looks like I returned to duty just in time. Kodai, status."

"We are being attacked from above, and there's an ocean of acid below."

"Hmmm. This ocean was probably normal, I bet. Analyzer, is there a cause for the acidity of these waters?"

"Confirmed. There's a chain of under water volcanoes."

"Good. Kodai, prepare the wave motion gun. Shima, use Analyzer's data to head for the volcanic source. All stations, prepare for battle."

Meanwhile, in the citadel of Lord Desslok, the supreme leader of the Gamilons…

"Look at them! They are going to their deaths willingly!"

Back on the _Yamato_…

"Heading 023, mark 129, baring 100 leagues…"

"Wave Motion Gun is ready, sir!"

"Energy output is at maximum!"

"Armor polarization is at 90 percent…and dropping."

"Thank you, Ranma," Okita said. By polarizing the armor, which created a small "aura" of sorts around the ship, the _Yamato_ was given more time to perform. "Ready…aim…FIRE!"

A cone of tremendous energy left the space cruiser _Yamato_, and struck the base of the underwater volcano chain. Creating a shock wave, the tectonic plates of the planet shifted….

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" yelled Desslok, as the building around him shook apart.

…And heralded the end of the Gamilon Empire.

* * *

With no worse for wear, the _Yamato_ made it to the planet Iscandar, where the crew met Queen Starsha. She gave the crew the Cosmos Cleaner, and something else…

"Brother!" yelled Kodai, as he hugged his long-lost kin.

"Kodai!" yelled Momaru, as he hugged his little brother back. He had escaped imprisonment on a Gamilon transport ship, and made his way to Iscandar. Starsha had nursed the man to health, and the two fell in love with each other.

"Momaru…" Usagi whispered. She hadn't recalled that name in a long time.

"Someone you knew?" asked Yuki.

"Just remembering a distant memory…"

Ranma, on the other hand, immediately took advantage of the situation.

"Ah, this is the life," Ranma said, as he lounges on his deck chair. T'Pol, who was using taking readings of the planet with her Tricorder, merely shakes her head.

"You are something else."

"I KNOW 'T-chan'," Ranma replied, knowing that T'Pol hated being called that. And then-

SPLASH!

"Who did that?" asked Ranma-chan. Suddenly, she sees a bunch of the crew manhandling T'Pol…before someone shoots a tranquilizer dart into her system.

"Sorry," said the leader. "We will need women to help repopulate this world."

And then, there was blackness.

* * *

After a nasty encounter with some deserter for the _Yamato_, who were too afraid to make the long journey back home, and who tried to kidnap both Yuki, Hoshi, Usagi, T'Pol and Ranma-chan (which was a BIG mistake), the crew left Isacandar behind. Momaru elected to stay on that planet, citing that he would be happier with the alien queen. And thanks to Ranma and company's contributions, the crew of the space cruiser _Yamato_ made it back to Earth with plenty of time to spare. The Earth was now free to chart its own destiny.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that was that," Ranma said, while eating desert. "We stayed in that time era for a few years, helping to defend Earth and the rest of the Terran Sector from others of Gamilus' home galaxy. I always felt that it was strange that those enemies came from the same galaxy with the exact modus operandi."

DING.

"Well, that was a good story," Washu said, as she tossed Ranma a set of keys.

"What's this?"

"Your ship is ready."

"Really?" Ranma said, as he turns to see the newly refurbished Space Cruiser _Yamato_. "Wow, that was fast…"

"Hey, I don't waste time. And best of all, it can behave EXACTLY like a WWII sea-going vessel; that's 'Mode One'. In 'Mode Two', the hull reconfigures itself into a space-worthy vessel. The transformation sequence is similar to the Men-in-Black's standard operating vehicle."

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said, remember that the MiB's cars can become flying vessels. "Japan could easily have a fleet of these, and the world would never know."

"Yep."

"So…you want to go for a spin?"

Washu grins in response.

A short time later…

A lone fisherman was tending to his lines. He could recall the day when the Japanese battleship _Yamato_ left Japan for the final time. His father had told him to always remember her…

SPLASH!

The man's boat seemingly buffeted, as a large vessel rose from the waters.

"What?" the man yelled. Was this a 'ghost' from the past?

Then, the vessel seemed to change a bit somewhat, as it took to the skies.

"The _Yamato_…"

And then the vessel was gone.

For the rest of the day, there was a sense of pride in the fisherman's heart.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just something that I wanted to put together. Expect more appearances of the _Yamato_ in the future. Until next time...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventure 32 - By DS Wynnw**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: By popular demand, this "entry" will serve as the basis for a timeline/recap. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 32**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "The Time Gate", The Penumbra of Pluto.**

"That…that MAN!" Sailor Pluto fumed, as the effects of her "temporal stasis" trap began to go away. It's bad enough Ranma Saotome is running around with the Moon Princess, mucking her destiny, but she was practically seething by the fact he dared teach one of his students in HER "turf". Worse, he turned one of her own traps against her, using his hated "Temporal Warrior" training.

GRRR!

With that in mind, 'Pluto decided to review Ranma's lifetime. She couldn't say "timeline", since his "timeline" is so chaotic and gnarled that anyone who even glimpses his file would get a headache. In fact, somehow, if one took at the lifetime as a chart, it strangely looked like a CAT. And worse, the dates continue to shift, whenever one of Ranma's enemies inserts themselves in the timeline, to assassinate him. Weird.

So with that in mind, 'Pluto has decided to use a Year/Date, with the year representing Ranma's lifetime, while the date represents the actual year of Ranma's activities. Thus, with a strong cup of coffee in hand, the Senshi of Pluto sat down to read the file pertaining to the life and times of one Ranma Saotome…

**

* * *

**

**Year 0/1990CE (Common Era):** Ranma Saotome is born…and the numerous headaches of Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh begins.

**Year 1/1991 CE:** A cyborg, called a "Terminator", from a possible future protects Young Ranma from a more advanced model. Once threat has been concluded, the cyborg puts itself into stasis (i.e. faking death).

**Year 3/1993 CE:** Young Ranma is secretly protected by renegade magus Sam Haight, who secretly seeks to steal his potent soul/life force in his bid to become the avatar of the Wyld, a position that Old Ranma has long since acquired.

**Year 9/1999 CE:** Sailor Cosmos, the Devil Hunter and the clan Matriarch of the Miroku defend the Tendo girls (though at the cost of the life of their mother), during the "Week of Nightmares" event (when there was a major upheaval within the supernatural world). In actuality, the attack on the Tendo Sisters was a blatant distraction to insure that the Indian dark god Ravana kills Old Ranma (thanks to Old Ranma's son Genshin Rantsu).

**Year 13/2003:** The Terminator that protected Young Ranma reactivates…to protect him again, this time from yet another Terminator. With the help of a clueless Genma Saotome, Ranma's father, Ranma and his Terminator assists another Terminator, the future leader of the Human Resistance Front and his future wife in stopping "Judgment Day" (and the so-called "War with the Machines") for GOOD.

**Year 16/2006 CE:** Ranma receives his Jusenkyo curse; meets with future fiancée Akane Tendo.

**Year 18/2008 CE:** Ranma defeats the phoenix god Saffron (thus attracting the attention of the alien entity Q as a worthy candidate as a mate for his daughter the Moon Princess), thus setting into motion for Ranma to go to the future with Usagi Tsukino- the legendary "Magical Girl" Sailor Moon.

**2151 CE:** In the future, Ranma and Usagi receive sanctuary aboard Starfleet Captain Jonathon Archer's starship _Enterprise_. Later, both Usagi and Ranma elect to enroll in Starfleet Academy to become "Starfleeters".

**Year 19/2151 CE:** During his first year at the Starfleet Academy, Ranma wins a spot as an intern aboard Archer's _Enterprise_. It was also during this year that he is reunited with Starfleet Academy Commandant Admiral Akane Tendo, who staves off Ranma's affections due to their positions. Admiral Tendo refuses to explain how she is able to live for such a long time, or how she has come to that particular time and place.

**Year 21/2153 CE:** An attack by the alien Xindi on Earth, which nearly split the planet in half, allows Starfleet to give Ranma and Usagi (among others) a full commission early, since the _Enterprise_ would spend the next six months in the mysterious, yet deadly, "Delphic Expanse". Ranma is assigned as a "MACO" ("Military Assault Command Operations") officer under Major Hayes while aboard the _Enterprise_, but soon is given command of his unit upon Haye's death during the mission into the 'Expanse. Before departing, Admiral Tendo asks Ranma for his hand in marriage (since she was retiring, and since Ranma was now an officer), and makes him promise to return to her safely. It must be noted that the Xindi were manipulated by the extra-dimensional "Sphere Builders" out of fear of the very existence of the legendary couple known as the "Wild Horse" and the "Moon Princess".

**Year 22/2154 CE:** Ranma returns home, and marries Akane Tendo, who reveals that she is a "magical girl" herself, known as "Sailor Diana", the Senshi of the Hunt. Note: being a "magical girl" prolongs one's life and youth. During this year, Ranma is nearly killed by "Augments" (who curiously call him "the Teacher of Khan"), and is nearly killed by an evil version of him self (a Japanese Imperial officer named General Lord Ranshin Rantsu, who was making a final push to topple the United States) during a trip to the past, circa 1945 CE (thanks to the so-called "Temporal Cold War"). Later, Ranma accidentally acquires the soul of the founder of peace, named Surak, and is instrumental in preventing the then-mysterious Romulans from taking over Vulcan.

**Year 23/2155 CE:** Ranma and Akane have their first child, Nastumi Tendo (Ranma elects to have their children take their mother's last name, as an effort to protect his family's identities from scrutiny)

**Year 25/2157 CE: **Ranma and Akane's second child, Karumi Tendo, is born.

**Year 28/2160 CE:** Ranma, thanks to a daring mission, during the "Earth-Romulan War", becomes instrumental in the Romulans' defeat at the Battle of Charon, which insures the defeat of the Romulans.

**Year 29/2161 CE:** During the eve of the formation of the United Federation of Planets, Akane, Natsumi, Karumi and Akane's newborn son Shinzon are murdered in reprisal by the Romulan clandestine organization, the Tal Shiar, in a bomb attack. Unknown to all, a mysterious benefactor rescues Ranma's oldest children, while the Romulans take Shinzon for their own nefarious purposes. Ranma plots vengeance, but his best friend, fellow Starfleeter Usagi Tsukino stays his hand. Six months after the Federation has been inaugurated, Ranma goes on a goodwill mission with the new Federation Ambassadors Usagi Tsukino (as an Ambassador-at-Large), Hoshi Sato (for Earth) and T'Pol (for Vulcan), providing both a pilot and security. Unfortunately, a random trans-dimensional rift, while en route to Vulcan, causes their small craft, _The Icarus_, to disappear.

**10,190 AG (After Guild): **Flung tens of thousands of years into the future, Ranma and his companions find themselves on the planet Arrakis, also known as "Dune". There, the four meet another time traveler named Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino, a friend and associate of Usagi's, who was sent to protect Usagi. Together, the five of them get involve in the affairs of the local royal household named Atreides, which was in a battle for renown with the House Harkonnen and House Corrinos. For a time, the five become a traveling minstrel show, to earn money to fix their craft, and became guests of honor of Duke Leto, his wife Jessica and their son Paul as a result.

**Year 30/10,191 AG:** During a celebratory dinner, Harkonnen forces and Corrino forces (known as "the Sardaukar") decimate Duke Leto's household and forces. The result of which was the scattering of the five companions, with Ranma and T'Pol going with Gurney (the "Man-of-Arms" of the deceased Duke Leto), while Usagi, Hoshi and Minako go with Paul and his mother into the desert.

**Year 31/10,192 AG:** Ranma and T'Pol are reunited with Usagi and the others. He learns that they have become members of the Bene Gesserit (a pseudo-religious "sisterhood" dedicated to the perfection of the mind and body); Usagi in particular becomes Paul the Muad'Dib's "second" within the Fremen military apparatus, and is known as "The Usa'Dib" (the "flower" to Paul's "thorns"). With the permission of the Reverend Mother Jessica, Ranma is adopted into the sisterhood as a "sister acolyte", and thus receives training. It is during this time that Ranma is finally able to move on from his personal tragedy. He also learns that his Jusenkyo curse prevents him from aging, and, in fact, resets his age to the biological year of his first exposure to the cursed springs. Inspired by this, Usagi activates Hoshi and T'Pol's "star seeds", thus insuring them a degree of "agelessness".

**Year 32/10,193 AG: **Ranma assist in toppling House Harkonnen and House Corrino from power, thus enabling Paul to pave the way to become Emperor of the Known Universe. He then is given the new name "Ranma El Mushir al-Atreides" (translated as "Ranma the Marshal of the Atreides"), and becomes the commanding officer of Paul's military organization, while Usagi becomes both Chancellor and Crown Princess of his royal court. Note: Ranma and his companions' presence prevent Paul from engaging in a "jihad" that would have created dissent within the ranks of the Fremen. However, the more extreme elements create an alliance between the fundamentalists and the political enemies of the Atreides.

**Year 48/10,209 AG:** Upon Paul's final request, before his disappearance into the desert, Ranma marries Paul's wife Princess Irulan, thereby granting his children some stability in their lives (as well as stability within the royal court), and granting Ranma the title "Prince". It is a marriage of convenience. This angers Paul's sister Alia (who has long since become "Sailor Dune, the Senshi of Arrakis", thanks to Usagi), who seeks the authority of the position of "Regent" for herself (a position that is given to Ranma). So, she sides with the enemy to topple Paul's court.

**Year 68/10,229 AG:** Paul's oldest son Leto (named after Paul's father) marries the heir to the House Harkonnen (Usagi's adopted daughter Ohelem, the niece to the late Baron Harkonnen), and becomes Baron of the House Harkonnen. Paul's youngest son Usagi (named after Princess Usagi) marries Ranma and Irulan's daughter Akane (named after Ranma's late wife), and becomes "Crown Prince", and becomes the guardian of Arrakis. And Paul's daughter Ghanima marries into the House Corrino, and it is the heir of that royal line that becomes the new Padishah Emperor of the Known Universe. Alia (now a mere "Duchess"), is disgraced for her actions against her niece and nephews, and is exiled to her ancestral home of the House Atreides "Caladan", with her mother Lady Jessica.

**Year 88/10,248 AG:** After nearly forty years of marriage, Irulan dies, allowing Ranma to move on with his life. Ironically, during her burial rites on her ancestral homelands, Ranma profess his feelings for her, after the birth of their daughter Akane, but didn't because of feelings of guilt for marrying another woman. Lady Minako completes her mission, and is recalled by Sailor Pluto. Later, T'Pol discovers the means of using the Space Guild's technology to initiate a trans-dimensional jump. Thus, Ranma and company leaves Arrakis behind.

**10,000 BCE (Before Common Era):** After the Great Flood (which covers the destruction of the Earth by the world devouring "Sheeda"), Ranma and company arrive at the start of the Golden Age of Man. During their decent, a mysterious "Godwave" hits the planet, given each one "godling" status. From there, they would become inspiration to founders of the older gods, including the Titans of Mt. Olympus.

**Age 2488/7,600 BCE:** An attempted rape on Usagi by Chronus, the Lord of the Titans, forces Ranma to side with the upstart Zeus to defeat the Titans. Upon Zeus' victory, the new Lord of Olympus offers Ranma a domain, but he accepts only "residence" status on Mt. Olympus. Thus, the Second Age of Man (the Silver Age) begins.

**Age 4888/5,200 BCE:** Chronus's ally, the renegade Valar Lord Sauron, kidnaps Usagi to sacrifice her to gain more power in his war against the good people of Middle Earth. Ranma joins Lord Elrond of Rivendall and his "Last Alliance of Elves and Men" to fight Sauron's forces (Sauron's defeat ends the Second Age). He, Hoshi (the mother of Amaterasu the Sun Goddess) and T'Pol (the mother of Galadriel of Lothlorien) break through Sauron's defenses, and used their combined life forces to bring Usagi back from the brink of Oblivion. However, the cost would force the four to go into a state of mystic slumber during the much of the Third Age.

**Age 7188/2900 BCE:** Using a mystic ritual, Gandalf the Grey, Galadriel and Elrond reawaken Ranma and his friends to assist Bilbo Baggins (a hobbit) on his quest to slay a dragon "Smaug". In subsequent years, Ranma, weakened from his slumber, spend the next 100 years in training and adventure (including a stint as a student of Aragorn the Strider). He is recalled to action to support the Fellowship of the Ring (along with his old allies Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi) in Frodo Baggins' quest to destroy "The One Ring". It is revealed that he and T'Pol had been intimate some time earlier, as evidenced by her apparent pregnancy. Ranma meets Princess Eowyn of the Rohan, who takes a liking to Ranma the Wild Horse. After Sauron's defeat, Eowyn vows to pledge her soul to Ranma's, thus insuring that she would reincarnate as "Akane Tendo" during the Fifth Age. Ranma and T'Pol's daughter Moira is born. Amazingly, during a ritual involving the "Orb of Unity", the elf matriarch Galadriel conceives the future queen of Arcadia (an aspect of Earth's Moon) Titania.

**Age 9688/400 BCE:** By the end of the Fourth Age, the Age of Heroes, Ranma becomes a known trainer of Heroes, including Perseus, Hercules and Xena. FurthermoreDuring this time, another time-traveler named Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino arrives to protect the Moon Princess. Over the years, Ranma is adopted in many courts and nations, including the Kingdom of Ithica, the court of Pharaoh Ramses the Second (serving under Prince Khufu, along with a band of heroes who are the ancestors of the future "Justice Society of America", hence the nick-name "JSA BC"), and the Amazon Nation. During this time, two of Ranma's affairs result in the birth of Xenako (via Gabrielle the Bard, an Amazon Queen from Antiope's line), and Rhianna (via Calypso, the Sea Witch goddess). The power-mad Atlantean sorceress Gamemnae uses her "League of Ancients" (a band of barbaric "heroes") to invade Egypt. However, thanks to the arrival of the time-traveling "Justice League of America" (went into the past in search for the missing Aquaman and his fellow Atlanteans), the JSA BC and the JLA defeat Gamemnae and sinks her "New Atlantis". Strangely, the JLA contends that they personally know Ranma and Usagi, but refuse to elaborate.

**Age 11188/1100 CE:** During this era, Ranma and company attempts to save the fabled Moon Kingdom from the Negaverse, but to no avail (a future Sailor Pluto forbids interference, though Usagi was able to see her mother, Queen Serenity before she dies). Also, Ranma becomes involved in the second incarnation of the legendary "Camelot" (the Roman Centurion guard Arturos and his Calvary), as well as the third (and final) incarnation (Classic Medieval/Christian mysticism). The defeat of Queen Mab, Morgana Le Fey (Mab's apprentice) and Sir Mordred ends the wizard Merlin's grand experiment. Lady Makoto's mission is finished, and is recalled home. Thus, Ranma and company moves on through a spatial vortex that leads to Rifts with _The Icarus_ (which was magically kept in stasis).

**90 PA (Post-Apocalypse):** _The Icarus_ finds itself in the pan-dimensional world known as "Rifts Earth". From there, Ranma and company would explore the many worlds, realms and dimensions that this version of Earth is connected to.

**Year 11,198/100 PA:** Ranma graduates from Lord Coake's monastery to become a "Cyber-Knight" (after seeing one in action ten years previous). He receives interwoven "cyber-armor" (for personal protection, and is tailored to his Jusenkyo curse), and develops minor psychic powers (including his "psi-sword", a sword made out of energy). He is assigned to a senior-knight as an apprentice, and helps to escort the legendary Scholar Erin Tarn (with Ranma's companions) across the Rifts Megaverse.

**Year 11,200/102 PA: **While studying Temporal Magic in Rifts England, Ranma meets the Gallifreyan known as "The Doctor" (the Fourth Doctor to be exact). They would end up becoming good friends for years to come.

**Year 11,203/2099 CE:** A wrong turn on a Rift ley-line, propels Ranma and the group to the year after the Great Cataclysma (the event that creates the Rifts) occurs.While roaming the American Southwest, mostly fighting bandits, steroidal mutants, vampires and the like, Ranma and Usagi learn a martial arts style known as the Hokuto Shinken (from a man named Kenshiro, in repayment for saving his life). Together, they become "adepts" of this art (Ranma knows 354 pressure points, while Usagi knows the other 354 pressure points, totaling 708 pressure points, which is needed to know in order to be a master the Hokuto Shinken art). This was done so that there could be balance, due to the unfortunate history of this martial art. It's only after Ken's victory over his brother Roul a year later, that Ranma and company could move on.

**Year 11,205/107 PA: **Ranma and company explores the treacherous nature of the Pacific Ocean on Rifts Earth, while serving aboard the submergible, super-carrier the USS _Ticonderoga_ (an old US Navy vessel that has survived the arrival of the Rifts), and while fighting the aquatic menace known as "The Watcher of the Deep". Michiru ("Sailor Neptune") Kaioh arrives to protect the Moon Princess, and learns "Ocean Magic" and water elemental magic during this stint.

**Year 11,206/108 PA: **While on vacation on Destiny Island, Ranma and company are sucked up into the realm of the Kingdom of Hearts by an entity known as "The Heartless". Hotaru ("Sailor Saturn") Tomoe arrives to rescue her friends (who were forced to "play" the roles of the "boss characters" by the Heartless, by hooking up with the legendary figure known as Peter Pan and his allies throughout the realm. In actuality, the Heartless lured Hotaru to utilize her destructive nature. However, she defeats the Heartless…but not before the entity scatters Hotaru, Ranma and the others to another time and place.

**Year 11,207/109 PA: **The tomboy Haruka ("Sailor Uranus") Tenoh is sent to the mystic land of Hyrule, to play the role of the "Hero of Time". From there, she had to collect the gifts of the goddesses of Hyrule, reawaken the true identities of Ranma and company (who were disguised as "Sages"), and rescues the Moon Princess from the clutches from the evil Ganondorf. With everyone back to normal, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru are recalled back to the future, while the others continue their journey back to the Rifts.

**Year 11,208/110 PA:** During the Fall of Tolkeen, when the fascistic mid-western American nation, called the Coalition States, attacked the Federation of Magic, Sir Ranma and his companions make an emergency jump into the time stream in their craft, _The Icarus_, to avoid a thermo-nuclear air strike.

**2009 CE-AU2 (Common Era-Alternate Universe 2):** _The Icarus_ intercepts an interstellar fortress known as SDF-1 _Macross_, during its "space jump". Upon learning that they were in a timeline where they did not exist, Ranma and company joins the crew. Ranma proves his potential as a fighter pilot, and is trained to use the transformable "Veritech Fighters" with the famed "Skull Squadron". During this time, Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino arrives to protect Usagi, but was captured by the Meltandi (female giant warriors). Rei becomes a Meltrandi.

**Age 11209/2012 CE-AU:** Ranma and company assists in the defeat of the Earth's enemies, the Zentradi (giant warriors), and helps to restore the Earth (after it was "defoliated"). Rei and Usagi have an aerial duel in combat mecha; Usagi defeats her brainwashed friend, and restores her true identity. Later that same year, Ranma and T'Pol leave Earth together with the SDF-2 _Megaroad_, vowing to return when the Earth was at its most peril. Thus, colonial expansion and exploration begins. Usagi, Hoshi and Rei remain to help rebuild the Earth's civilization.

**Age 11289/2092 CE-AU:** The arrival of the alien Marduk (along with the Zentradi slaves) forces Ranma and T'Pol to return from deep space. The Human-Marduk War ends in a stalemate, when the Marduk Emulator Ishtar uses Earth songs to help Ranma defeat the ruler of the Marduk, Lord Emperor Ingues (the descendant of the Babylonian gods) in personal combat. Rei, like others before her, is recalled back by Sailor Pluto. Afterwards, Ranma and company moves on.

**18,000 BCE:** Ranma and company find themselves on Jurai, thanks to an experiment by a young student named Washu Hakubi, of the Royal Science Academy of Jurai. The four elect to remain on Jurai for a much-needed break, by attending the same school. Ranma quickly becomes friends with a young Prince Yosho Masaki and his best friend Lord Kagato, and learn the Jurian sword style. Meanwhile, Usagi partners up with Washu, and create the transformable "cabbit" (half-cat/half rabbit).

**Age 19,289/10,000 BCE/32 BBY (Battle Before Yavin):** Thanks to a mishap involving one of Washu's experiments, Ranma and company ends up in a galaxy far, far away. Ironically, the experiment involves access to the universally mysterious barrier known as "The Source". Washu's attempt to pierce this barrier causes the home of the "Old Gods" to explode in the process. At the time, the Old Gods were in a civil strife for power, and the leader of one of those factions offered Washu a chance to gain access of the Source, in exchange for her help during the conflict. The resulting destruction flung Ranma and company (including Usagi's pet cabbit Tho-Ohki, aka "Thumper") to the Lucas Galaxy, and forces the Jurai and the Galaxy police to imprison Washu on Earth (with her daughter, the space pirate Ryoko). Ironically, the explosion would spread across the universe, resulting in the creation of gods on inhabitable worlds (including Earth), and what gave Ranma and company godhood originally. In the Lucas Galaxy, Ranma finds a boy named Anakin Skywalker, and becomes a big brother type. During this time, Usagi's friend Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno joins the gang. From there, the group gets caught up in the intrigue pertaining to the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order and the Sith, resulting in them (including Ami) joining the Jedi Order.

**Year 19,299/22 BBY:** Ranma and company get caught up in the events involving the cloned army of the Galactic Republic and the robotic Confederacy of Independent State. Ranma becomes a General, under the direction of his Jedi Master Yoda of Dagobah.

**Year 19,302/19 BBY:** Though the Jedi and the Galactic Republic wins the war, the Sith is able to use Ranma's friend Anakin to betray the Jedi Order, thus signaling the decline of the Galactic Republic (which soon becomes the Galactic Empire). Ranma is forced to defeat Anakin, as well as take on one of his unborn children into his female body. Ranma-chan gives birth to Leia Organa of Alderaan, and later becomes her nurse, tutor (secretly teaches Leia appropriate skills for her station and gender, including the arts of the Bene Gesserit) and nanny. During the intervening years, Ranma assists the developing Rebel Alliance, under the direction of Mon Mothma and Bail Organa (Leia's adoptive father), as well as create an underground network of "hidden" Jedi Knights.

**Year 19,308/13 BBY: **With Bail Organa's permission, Ranma takes Leia on a ten-year training journey, in the guise of preparing her to assume her responsibilities in political circles, thereby training her to be a Jedi Padawan (unofficially). It is this training that prevents Leia from succumbing to the machinations of the Sith upon being captured by the Imperials.

**Year 19,320/1 BBY:** Ranma leaves Alderaan to join Usagi to fight in the Alliance full time, after Leia becomes the representative of Alderaan in the Imperial Senate.

**Year 19,321/0 BBY:** Usagi's surrogate son and friend Luke Skywalker receives a message for Ranma, who is living on Tattooine with Usagi. Luke learns of Usagi and Ranma's true role in his life, and thus joins the Rebel Alliance. Together, they rescue Leia from the clutches of the Imperials on the Death Star (with the help of Ami, T'Pol, Hoshi, Han Solo and others), deliver a secret message (with plans) to Rebel forces on Yavin 4. The attack by the Imperials, and the successful defense by the Rebels (which includes the destruction of the Death Star) mark a turning point in the Rebels' fight for freedom.

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventure 33 - By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: By popular demand, this "story" will serve as the basis for a timeline. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 33**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Yggsdrasil, Heaven.**

"Dang, bugs!" Skuld, goddess of the future said, as she puts her "Runic hammer" away. The latest infestation did quite a number on the mechanism that monitors "the Ultimate Force". There's no way of really telling what changes have been made, thanks to the presence of the so-called "Chaos Factor", the avatar of the Wyld…even IF he's a good friend of her and her sisters!

**

* * *

**

**Location: London, England.**

At the behest of the American government, Ranma Saotome attends the birthday party of the son of US Ambassador Robert Thorne. Ranma, seeing an opportunity to get away from the TARDIS for a while, took the job. So, USAF Colonial Ranshin "Ranma" Saotome was in attendance.

"This is a nice party, Ranma," Gwyneth says, as she ate the cocktail sandwich. "It was nice that your employers wanted you to go to this party."

"Yeah, well," Ranma began. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Hello, Colonel Ranshin," said a middle-aged woman. She had short, white hair, and wore a pants suit.

"Hello, M," Ranma replied.

"If you excuse me, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says, as she went off to enjoy the festivals of the party.

"'Master Ranma'?"

"She is my student," Ranma replied, while sipping on a glass of champagne.

M lifts an eyebrow.

"No, really," Ranma protested. "I'm not interested in a relationship with her."

"I BET."

Ranma merely sighs in response.

Meanwhile, as Gwyneth ate her food, she began to feel some sort of evil force enveloping the landscape…

"…I do hope to acquire your services again, Colonel," M concluded.

"And I hope NOT," Ranma replied. "Besides, I'm not exactly a freelancer these days-"

"Master Ranma!" Gwyneth says, as she ran up to Ranma. "There something EVIL here at this place…"

"I will see to the security," M says, as she pulls out her secured cell-phone, and walks away.

"Now calm down," Ranma said. "What seems to be the problem-?"

"Look!" yells a woman, who was standing at the edge of the room of the Ambassador's residence.

Everyone from below looks up to see the woman.

"I'm doing this all for YOU, Damian!" the woman yells, as she jumps.

Quickly, Ranma performs a single-handed jutsu, followed by a circular motion with his arms. This action creates a near-solid ball of air. With a forward punch, the ball ran straight across the lawn, and made its mark. The ball had grown large enough to prevent the woman from hanging herself. Good thing those "air bending" techniques Ranma has seen during his long life, were easy to duplicate…by using simple chi-manipulation.

"Now, Gwyneth!"

Gwyneth quickly pulls out her throwing blade, and cut the rope…thus preventing the woman's death. The girl was glad to use her knife to save a life, rather than end, justifiable or not.

Ranma then looks around the place, while the party was in an uproar. He sees some sort of dog running away…

"A jackal…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Gwyn? Do you like animals?"

"I LOVE animals. Why?"

"I want you to look away."

Gwyneth looks at Ranma.

"Please?"

"Oh, okay…"

Once Gwyneth turns her eyes, Ranma looks up.

"Um, Usagi? I need your help."

Now, since Usagi was the Lord of Asgard these days, she was technically an "All-Mother". As a result, she had the authority to do this to the spawn of Satan.

BOOM!

A single lightning bolt struck the jackal, frying it to a crisp. While it may have been over-kill, the display also laid out a warning to any further interference in the lives of Ambassador Thorne's family. If Damian chooses to accept his role as "The Anti-Christ", then he will do so without interference from ANYONE…or else!

Thus, the spawn of Satan was sent back to wince it came from.

"Thanks, dear," Ranma says.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing," Ranma replied. "Come; let's see if they need help cleaning up."

**

* * *

**

**Location: En route to the Pegasus Galaxy.**

The BC-305 "Icarus-class" _Enterprise_ was nearly complete in its journey. Using her considerable influence, Usagi was able to convince Homeworld Security to create a newer, lighter, and faster ship that could be used for exploration purposes. In many ways, its design was similar to the futuristic "NX-class" ship that she and Ranma once served aboard in the year 2151 CE. In fact, this design would "inspire" Jonathon Archer's father when designing the NX-class. The only difference between the Icarus-class and the NX-class, is that the Icarus-class, and all other "Tau'ri" (i.e. Earth) ships relied on alien technology; Zephrem Cochran would create the first _human_ inspires FTL technology that would clearly establish humanity's footing amongst the stars. This is an important development, since the Asgards could dictate Homeworld Security's policies. Humanity inventing its own means of travel would end this relationship.

Ranma's doppelganger sat in his command seat, taking in the quiet moment.

"Sir?" asked Lt. Penny Robinson, as she turned around.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Well…if you and I were stranded on a desert, could we then get together?"

Ranma sighs.

"Why are you so obsessive about us getting together? Aren't there guys your age that you can date or something?"

"Look, I KNOW that I'm young and all, but you and I are practically an item. We DO share the same interest, you know."

"No, I have my own hobbies, and YOU adopted them."

"Okay, but Usagi wouldn't mind."

"Oh, yeah, SHE wouldn't. Besides, I respect your parents too much to be messing around with you."

"Drat!"

"However, to answer your question…IF we were stranded on a world with NO possible way of escaping…then I might, MIGHT, consider being intimate."

"YES!"

Ranma shakes his head.

Meanwhile, in the medical bay…

"Wow," said Dr. Will Robinson, as he observed the sleeping Princess R'maind'r, whose name translate as "Red Fire". Red Fire looked like a sexier version of Ranma's female form, with bellowing hair, bronze skin and full green eyes. Being the daughter of Queen K'mmand'r, aka "Black Fire", allowed Red Fire to be somewhat temperamental, while being the daughter of Col. Ranshin gave her a "free spirit".

"Isn't she beautiful, Tex?"

"You know that I am not programmed for that," Tex said. Tex looked like a blond, Norwegian supermodel. However, she was anything BUT. In fact, she wasn't human at all.

"Tex" was, in fact, a cyborg "hunter-killer" known as a "Terminator". Specifically, Tex is a "Terminator Model T-X", which is an "Enhanced Logic Weapons Systems Cybernetic Warrior/Infiltrator Unit" (hence, the name "Tex"). In an alternate timeline, the premier American defense grid, "Skynet" achieved sentience. Threatened by humanity, the system launched a pre-emptive strike against Russia, sparking World War III. The survivors then faced the menace of Skynet's "hunter-killers", called "Terminators", until a man named John Connor emerged to rally humanity to victory. During that time, the Terminators evolved to become more human-like, though animals, particularly dogs, could still tell the difference between humans and cyborgs. Eventually, Connor's "Human Resistance Front" succeeded in smashing Skynet's defenses, but not before sending a series of Terminators to kill off Connor and his cadre (since killing them at that point made no difference). One such member of Connor's group was Ranma Saotome, whose expertise in chi-manipulation, would prove to be an obstacle in Skynet's goals. Three times, the Terminators try to kill young Ranma (the first attempt being the real reason for his ten-year training journey). The third time brought Ranma in contact with the T-X. However, old Ranma, who was disguised in his "Ukyo Kuonji" form (before giving it independence), was the one who took down the T-X. However, instead of destroying the Terminator, he reprogrammed it to reverse the virus that would give Skynet sentience. Afterwards, the machine was placed in custody for examination, and it is only thanks to old Ranma's efforts that brought "Tex" out of storage. And thanks to Usagi, Tex had a soul, and therefore is considered to be "sentient". Now, Tex serves aboard the _Enterprise_ as the ship's medical specialist, which is ironic since as a Terminator, "medicine" is used to make the kills more efficiently.

"Aw, you COULD get the right program, Tex," says Will.

Tex focused her cold, blue eyes on Will.

"No."

**

* * *

**

**Location: "The Timegate", the Penumbra of Pluto.**

_As Setsuna looks over Ranma's chrono-file, she is struck as amazed as how much strife Ranma has gone through. She was more amazed by the fact that in spite of his history with the Moon Princess, not once has he made a move to seduce her. In fact, if she was honest, she was amazed that Usagi was still a virgin. Though it was curious that a mystic artifact called the "Orb of Unity" interacted with her "Starseed", thus enabling the elf matriarch Galadriel to bare Usagi's child, Titania…the future queen of Arcadia (which, ironically, exists as an aspect of Earth's Moon. Still, she did admire Usagi's restraint is keeping her virtue, and silently thanked Lord Darkseid from taking advantage of her. Usagi did engage in other forms of sexual pleasure, but kept her virginity, out of a need to be true to the Prince of the Earth._

_With that in mind, the Senshi of Pluto sips her coffee, and continues to read the file…_

**Year 19,322/1 ABY:** While visiting Chewbacca's family on the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk, Ranma has a run-in with both Imperials and the bounty hunter Boba Fett. However, thanks to the bounty hunter's connection to Usagi (who, years before, saved Fett's father Jango at the cost of her own position in the Jedi Order), Boba agrees to help Han and Chewbacca save Chewbacca's family from the scrutiny of the Imperials.

**Year 19,324/3 ABY:** The main Rebel Alliance base on the frozen world of Hoth is attacked by Darth Vader's expeditionary force, forcing the Jedi there to disperse. While Usagi takes Luke to the swamp world of Dagobah, while an infirmed Ranma (due to "space sickness", caused by an emergency jettison into the hard vacuum of space) go with Leia and the crew of the _Millennium Falcon_ head for the Coud City of Bespin (after numerous run-ins with the Imperials). Training on Dagobah is cut short, when Luke decides to not heed Yoda's warnings, and attempts to rescue his friends (with Usagi's help). In the end, Ranma goes mission, Leia is captured and Luke loses a hand.

**Year 19,327/4 ABY:** After rescuing Hoshi Sato from the hands of the crime lord Jabba the Hutt, Usagi, Luke, Ami travel to Dagobah to complete their training. They discover that Ranma was alive, and was advancing in his Jedi training. Yoda then dies, proud that his legacy and teachings will live on. The Rebel Alliance makes a major push against the Empire over the moon of Endor, destroy the second Death Star, Luke redeems his father Darth Vader, Leia (who was being groomed as a possible replacement for 'Vader) is rescued, and Ranma defeats the Emperor in the name of his Jedi master Yoda. Before Ranma and company moves on (Ami is recalled back to the future), Ranma completes Leia's training, and confers her the title of Jedi Knight. Thus, from Luke and Leia's efforts, the Jedi Order is reborn.

**1000 CE:** A pan-dimensional storm, while en route (the result the upheaval caused by the destruction of the Moon Kingdom), forces _The Icarus_ to crash land on Apocalypse, home of Lord Apocalypse. Ranma and company are seemingly killed, but are brought back to serve as "Furies", under the watch of the taskmaster Granny Goodness.

**Year 20,027/1700 CE:** Darkseid selects Ranma (now known as "Tiggra", due to her mastery of the "Cat Fist") to bare his heirs. The result of which is the birth of Orion and Atalanta.

**Year 20,127/1800 CE:** Orion, now a citizen of New Genesis, frees his mother and her friends from Darkseid's clutches, with the help of the New God Metron, and sends them on their way.

**2161 CE:** Thanks to Orion and Metron, _The Icarus_ returns to the right time and place (i.e. high over Vulcan). The good will tour is postponed, while Ranma and company is debriefed (including the Federation's secret organization known as "Section 31" unknowingly). Eventually, T'Pol returns to Vulcan, and resumes a relationship with Charles ("Trip") Tucker (since they had a young child); Hoshi assumes the throne as the monarch of Crystal Tokyo, and ruler of Earth. Meanwhile, Usagi retires from public life, and takes on the role of "Operations Officer" (for the USCSS _Nostromo_) for a corporation named Weyland-Yutani (she was not ready to settle down). However, she did accept a marriage proposal from Ranma, but promises to return for their marriage once her contract expires. A year later, the _Nostromo_ is presumed lost.

**Year 20,131/2164 CE: **Ranma is given command of the USS _Yamato_, a Daedalus-class starship. He serves for five years before being promoted to the rank of "Admiral", for the position of "Starfleet Operations".

**Year 20,134/2168 CE:** Ranma gets involved in an incident, over-stepping his bounds, involving the planet Sigma Iotia II, which prompts the Federation to adopt the tenets of the Prime Directive.

**Year 20,131/2169 CE:** Ranma retires for Starfleet, and retires from public life to restore the Tendo Dojo, left empty since the death of his first wife Akane. 

**Year 20,139/2182 CE: **The _Nostromo_'s emergency ship is found with two survivors: Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley and Operations Officer Usagi Tsukino. Both, however, are framed for incompetence, prompting the two to clear their respective names by traveling to the Federation colony world known as LV-426 with a company of Starfleet Marines to clear their names. Ranma also accompanies Usagi for moral support (as well as act an independent). Upon arrival, the people of the USS _Sulaco_ face the menace of a Xenomorph infestation. Later, the fight against these creatures moves to the penal colony of "Fury". In the end, only Ranma survives the experience.

**Year 20,162/2209 CE: **Thanks to his contacts within the Federation's "Section-31", Ranma learns that of the attempt to clone Usagi and Ripley (thanks to some blood samples taken from Fury), in order to harvest a Xenomorph within their genes. So Ranma uses his Jusenkyo curse to infiltrate the mercenary crew of the SS _Betty_. From there, Ranma infiltrates a secret military laboratory, and ends up combating another alien hive. Thanks to Ranma's influence, more people survive the horror show than would have, and return to Earth.

**Year 20,163/2210 CE: **During a trip to Vulcan, to visit Ambassador T'Pol (in order to help Usagi with her "emotional autism"), the civilian transport ship SS _Hunter-Gratzner_ gets intercepted by a stray comet, forcing it to crash on a desert planet. Usagi, still in the throes of her alien nature, partner-up with the criminal Richard B. Riddick (much to Ranma's dismay), as the survivors must survive twenty-two days of night (while fighting predators). Once they escape, the survivors must survive the machinations of a sadistic "space queen". Afterwards, they crash-land on the Earth-like world of Chikyuu. There, Ranma and Usagi come across a boy named "Son Goku", and chooses to stay. They decide to finally get married in order to adopt the orphan (they are unable to consummate due to Usagi's alien nature). They raise the boy until manhood, when he marries the daughter of the fabled "Ox King".

**Year 20,177/2224 CE: **Ranma and Usagi returns to Chikyuu to celebrate the birthday of Goku's son Gohan. It is then that they learn that Goku is the member of an alien species known as "Saiyajins". After the defeat of Goku's brother Raditz, Usagi elects to use an experimental "booster" serum in preparation for the arrival of more Saiyajins. However, due to her alien heritage, she ends up incorporating Gohan's genes, and becomes a demi-Saiyajin.

**Year 20,178/2225 CE:** Ranma, Usagi and the Z Warriors defeat both the Prince of the Saiyajins, as well as the menace of the alien tyrant "Freeza". Goku, Ranma and Usagi seemingly die when the planet Namek explodes.

**Year 20,179/2226 CE:** Ranma, Usagi and Goku wander the universe for adventure and training.

**Year 20,180/2227 CE:** Goku returns to Chikyuu, with Ranma and Usagi, and meets "Future Trunks". They are warned about the arrival of the Androids.

**Year 20,181/2228 CE:** Ranma and Usagi return to Chikyuu to help the Z Warriors defeat Dr. Giro (formerly of the Red Ribbon Army) and his Androids (after a year of constant training), and learn about the birth of "Young Trunks". In the end, Goku sacrifices his life to stop "Perfect Cell", but request that the Z-Warrior use the fabled "Dragonballs" to give Usagi the ability to have children. Thus, Ranma and Usagi were able to consummate safely.

**Year 20,182/2229 CE: **Aiko Saotome (the future Anna Sheridan) is born to Usagi and Ranma.

**Tbc.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 34 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 34**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Dubai State Petroleum Complex, UAE.**

With the sudden rush to get enough energy for the trip to retrieve one of the Cyber-Keys, the artifact that could unlock long-lost secrets on the machine world of Cyber-tron, the menacing "Decepticons" have been on a world-wind tour of the planet, trying to collect "Energon Cubes". Essentially, these cubes are the distilled essence of potential power sources, like electricity…and oil, hence the reason for the attack of a major oil facility in the Middle East. However, the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, has decided to collect energy from around the world at the same time, mostly as a way of thinning the forces of the "Autobots" while collecting Energon. As a result, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime has called in a favor to help stem the crisis…

An American C-140 military transport plane and a sleek fighter are heading towards the Dubai facility…

"Bunny," said man in stylized combat gear. "I have a question."

USAF Colonel Usashinko "Usagi" Rantsu looks up from her book.

"Yes, Duke?"

"If I may ask, why did you bring your sports car?"

Usagi looks over to her pink "Astin Martin" roadster. It, along with the other heavy gear on the plane was ready to be dropped from the plane.

"Let's just say that I like to go out in style. Besides…have I ever done something that was contrary to the mission?"

"No…"

"Then relax. I know that you are the operational commander on this mission, so I will avoid stepping on your toes."

Duke shakes his head.

"Bunny," said the young ninja commando "Jinx", as she sat down next to her great, grandmother. "I'm surprised that you chose to come along this mission. I know that 'Wild Horse' was obligated to come along and all…"

Nodoka ("Jinx") Arashikage is a descendant of Ranma and Usagi. In fact, she is Haku Kunino's second cousin. Haku was, of course, taking the Chunin exams (with his great, grandfather Ranma…who is, at the moment, disguised as "Ranko Tendo") for official recognition of his skills and status. Both Nodoka and Haku are shinobi. In fact, much to Ranma's dismay, a lot of shinobi clans were related to Ranma, either by blood or by marriage. This is mostly due to the fact that over the years, Ranma and Usagi went underground as a means of avoiding scrutiny, and came in contact with many groups (and not just shinobi) who were equally motivated to do so as well (both for mundane and non-mundane reasons). Their children would get mixed up with these types of groups by virtue of their presence in their parents' lives. Thus, Ranma and Usagi are also known as the "Shadow King and Queen" respectively in certain circles. Perhaps, this is the reason why the two chose public service (military and governmental), as a way of redeeming themselves for the less-than-open activities of their progeny. One example of this was their involvement in the "GI Joe" program, a program that they have been involved with since its original formation years before.

"Look, you know that Ranma and I are a team on these things. Besides…I would want you to get needlessly hurt, you know."

"Bunny, I'm not a kid, you know!"

"I know, dear. But you are still family."

"Grrr-!"

"Okay, listen up," said Duke. "We are close to drop zone, so let's get ready to jump."

"Right!" said the assembled group.

"Well, that's my cue." Usagi said, as she puts her book away into her sack. "Now remember your training."

"I will," Nodoka says, as she slips on her mask. Normally, she would wear her shinobi gear. However, since this was a standard special operations venture, "Jinx" was wearing standard commando gear. "How do I look?"

"You look lovely," Usagi said, as she hopped into her roadster. She then puts on her helmet.

"Ranma, can you hear me?" Usagi said in her microphone.

Alongside the C-140 was one of the experimental "Veritech Fighters", which are scheduled for general use in a few years (the VF-Zero series). Its look was similar to that of the American F-14 "Tom Cat" combat jet. Thankfully, UN Spacy was kind enough to loan the vehicle, as a means of field-testing it.

"This is 'Wild Horse'," Ranma said, as he checked his instruments. "What's up?"

"We're ready to drop, so we will need some cover."

"Got it," Ranma says. "I'll go on ahead."

"Right. Good luck, hon."

Ranma lowered his visor, and put the jet in full throttle mode…

"Hurry up!" said the mustache wearing Major Bludd. "With our 'allies', we can rob this country blind!"

"Just remember that YOU are here to distract the locals, human," Star-scream said. Star-scream was Megatron's second-in-command. "In return, we will supply your leaders with the means of harvesting energy more efficiently."

"Of course."

"Star-scream, look!" said "Soundwave", the Decepticons' communications unit.

"So, the Autobots send only ONE of their own?" Starscream smirks. "YOU handle the rest of the operations, while I handle this one!"

Starscream rose into the air, and transforms into a jet fighter of indeterminate design. The closest analogy would be the F-15 "Eagle".

"It doesn't matter WHO this Autobot is; he's DEAD!"

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile…

"All set to drop," Duke says. "Good luck, Bunny!"

"Sure thing!" Usagi says, as she turned started the ignition of her roadster. "Ready!"

"GO!"

The back of the C-140 opens up. Usagi backs her car up, and drives out.

"WEEEEEEEEEE-!"

Meanwhile, Starscream and Ranma meet head on.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!

Ranma dodges the attack; he then circles back, and fire his guns at the "Transformer".

"Nicely played, whoever-you-are!" Starscream yells, as he dodges. Starscream then switches to "Robot-mode".

Whirrrrl-CHUNK!

"Come and get me, if you dare!"

"I'm glad you said that, Starscream," said Ranma, as he flew past, and switched to "Ger-walk" mode.

CHUNK!

While this configuration sacrificed speed, it did provide greater maneuverability. The craft looks like a jet fighter with legs and arms. Ranma maneuvered the vehicle behind Starscream, and fired his machine's gun.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

"Curses!" Starscream says.

Meanwhile…

"Um, sir?" said a Corbra soldier.

"What is it?" Major Bludd asks.

"There seems to be a car falling from the sky!"

"What?"

BLAM!

Usagi's car pounded a Cobra transport, and took off.

"Get her!" Major Bludd says. He then turned to his partners, the Dreadnoks. "You there! DO something!"

"Oy, why should we do anything about some little tart?" said the blond "Buzzer".

"Because, my friend, if you don't, Zartan doesn't get paid. And you know how Zartan would feel about THAT."

"What are you blokes doing?" Buzzer says, as he pushed one of his partners off his chair.

"Hey!" Thrasher says.

"We got a job to do!"

"Alright!" Heartwrencher says. She was the "butch-fem" of the group, who kept the "Thunder Machine" (a makeshift "roadster" that would make a road warrior proud) fully operational.

VROOM!

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Starscream!" Ranma yells.

"What!" the machine cried out.

"If like THIS trick, you'll like this NEXT one!"

Ranma changes his machine into "Battleloid" mode, which made his vehicle fully robotic.

"Wha-?"

Ranma synchronized with his machine, and fought as one.

POW!

Ranma sent a right cross into Starscream's face, knosking him out of the skies.

Meanwhile…

"We got you now!" said Buzzer, as the Thunder Machine came along side Usagi.

"I don't think so," Usagi said, as she initiated a new configuration.

Wirrrrl-CHUNK!

Usagi merged with her vehicle (acting as the CPU), and transformed into the Autobot known as "Arcee". Since becoming a "Headmaster" for the Autobots, the personality of the original Arcee was incorporated into Usagi's mind. Now, the pink/white Autobot was stronger than ever.

"Now, gentlemen," Arcee said, who spoke in a modulated version of Usagi's voice. "DRAW!"

Arcee whipped out a pair of heavy pistols, just as the Thunder Machine came upon her position.

"What the 'ell is that?" Thrasher asked.

"Doesn't matter," Buzzer said. "DROP HER!"

In the front of the Thunder Machine, a machine gun turret pops out-

TATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Arcee performs a cartwheel, while blasting in response. She silently thanked her old teacher, Anne Oakley for those lessons she received, when she (as Usagi) and Ranma were performers in Wild Bill's traveling show.

TATATATATATATATATAT-!

Arcee's paired weapons shot hit home, as the Thunder Machine's engine block was blown out.

"Ahhhhh-!"

BOOM!

"Well, that's that," Arcee said, as she "blew" the proverbial smoke from the nozzle of her handguns, before re-compartmentalizing them into her chasis.

Just then…

"Hey," Ranma said, as he landed his Veritech "Battaloid" next to Arcee. "I just wanted to let you know that I handled the rest of the Decepticons, and the 'Joes' are taking down the COBRA jerks."

"That's good to hear, Ranma," Arcee says. And then an idea popped in her head. "Say, Ranma, I have an idea."

Ranma's 'Usagi-is-about-to-make-a-suggestion-that-could-embarrass-him' sense started to buzz.

"Uh, what?"

Arcee began to saunter up to Ranma's Battaloid.

"You know," Arcee says, as she traces a finger on the chassis. "We never had…'robotic relations' before…for experimentation purposes before."

Ranma looks at Arcee with a bewildered look.

"Usagi!" Ranma exclaimed. "First, we are in a 'battle zone', two, we are in Dubai, and, three, the LAST time we 'experimented', I was in a coma for days!"

"Hey, when I please my man, I make sure I do my 'job' right, Ranchan. Besides…it's been a few months since we last, well, you know…"

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Usagi/Arcee squealed in delight.

A short time later…

"Oy, wot happened?" Buzzer says, as he shacked the cobwebs from his head.

"Oh, my god!" Trasher says, as he suddenly went blind, upon seeing an act that no one should see. "I…I can't see! I'm blind!"

Heartwrencher merely cocked her head to the side.

"I didn't know that position was possible."

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Battle Training Ground #44", Hokkaido, Japan.**

Somewhere else...

"Ha!" Ukyo yelled, as she bounced off of tree limb, and bared her giant spatula on the head of her opponent.

BLAM!

Ukyo quickly turned around, and began to track the movements of her next opponent with her "Sharingan".

"There…"

At the last minute, Ukyo threw her spatula blades at the incoming target.

"Hah, you missed!" said her opponent, as he dodged the blades. He then skewered "Ukyo" with his blade-

POOF!

"Huh?" the shinobi said, as he realized he had just stabbed a log. Then, he felt a mini-spatula on his neck.

"You loose, jackass," Ukyo whispers.

"No I haven't!" the man says. "You forgot someone!"

"No, I haven't," says Ukyo, as she suddenly threw her prey to a non-descript shrub.

BONK!

The "shrub" was really the third shinobi.

"Feh," Ukyo says, as she re-holstered her giant spatula. "Why are we hunting weak shinobi, Ranma?"

Ranko Tendo emerged from the shadows with Haku.

"Because, Ukyo, I want to make sure that you are ready for the next phase of the Chunin exams. You did get that mark from Orochimaru, you know."

"Ranma, I have a question about that," Ukyo said, as she retrieved her throwing spatulas. "According to you, once someone receives this mark…it's always a painful thing to has. So why am I not feeling anything?"

Ranko gives a thoughtful look.

"Have you heard of the term 'firewall'?"

"Isn't that a computer term or something?"

"Yep. When you were out, I altered the configuration of Orochimaru's seal, by putting in a 'break' in your chakra. See?"

Ranko used a pocket mirror to show that besides the three tear-shaped markings that was the Mark of Orochimaru, there was the kanji for "wild horse" next to it.

"Oh…I see it now."

"I placed my personal seal to weaken Orochimaru's influence…at least temporarily."

"Why is that, great-grandfather?" Haku asked.

"Orochimaru's whole modus operandi involves mastery of seals, besides trying to learn all the Jutsus in the creation. I know many seals, being an expert on chi manipulations, but, like I said, I'm NOT a shinobi."

"Why is that?"

"What is the point of the shinobi? It is to be a martial artist dedicated to stealth, evasion and misdirection. I can appreciate those things, but only as a last resort, not as a way of life."

"I see…"

"But don't get me wrong. I've long since appreciated the fighting abilities of any martial artist worth his or her salt, but, no offense, I can't stand 'secret societies'."

"Then why all this then?"  
"Because I need to learn to overcome those prejudices, and…I want to spend time with you and Ukyo."

"Really, Ranchan?"

"Really, Ucchan. I think that I've been neglecting our relationship for TOO long."

Ranma then turns to Haku.

"And I want to make it up to you for not being there for you and your mother. I was suppose to have come up to visit you two the day…your father went NUTS, but didn't get to your house in time, due to the heavy snow storm. I…I should have been more involved, otherwise…"

Haku placed a hand on Ranko.

"I've already come to terms to what has happened, great-grandfather. I'm just glad that you are taking an interest in my welfare now."

"Well, I appreciate that."

Ranko looks up at the setting sun.

"Come, we better get a move on. It's time to finish this thing."

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 35– By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 35**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Satellite 5" (200,100 CE…One Hundred years after Ranma's first visit).**

"Ah, man," said Ranma Saotome, as he woke up. The last thing he remembered was he and the rest of the TARDIS crew were on their way to Concordia (the premier realm for magi activities) for the annual "Day of Renewal" celebration (after a trip to Kyoto, circa 1336 CE). This celebration marked the end of the Ascension War between "The Council of the Nine Traditions" (who range from shamans to wizards to witches to martial artists to renegade scientists) and the Technocratic Union (which includes the cloak-and-dagger "Men-in-Black", the cybernetic "Iterations X", the life-altering "Progenitors", the wealth-as-power-minded "Syndicate" and the exploring-the-final-frontier "Void Engineers") in 1999 CE (at the conclusion of the infamous "Week of Nightmares"). Since then, the Traditions and the Technocracy have been making an effort in maintaining the peace between each other. Ranma was hoping to introduce Miss Gwyneth, his apprentice, to the Cult of Ecstasy, a group of hedonistic mystics with knowledge of Time. Captain Jack wanted to go meet this group simply to enjoy the hedonistic aspects of this group.

And now, Ranma, alone, found himself in some gym. It was full of men and women who were, apparently, training for a sparring match.

"Get up!" yelled a voice.

Ranma looked around to see a woman with long, silver hair (tied in a pigtail). She was lean, wore a gray, workout outfit and wool cap, and had a towel wrapped around her neck.

"Who are YOU suppose to be?" Ranma asked.

The woman looks at Ranma as if he was mentally challenged.

"I REALLY don't know."

"Well, to play this silly game of yours, I am Goma, the fight coordinator, and YOU are a contestant in 'Ultimate Tsunkatse Budokai'."

"Huh," Ranma replied, recalling how he first learned of this sport, when he, Ryouga, Seven of Nine and Chakotay were forced to fight in a combat tournament in order to free the _Voyager_ from captivity in the Delta Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. "Tsunkatse" was a "mixed martial arts" sport that relied on the contestant to hit specific targets on the body for points. Failure to do, and the attacker would be the one the get a shock. Somehow, this game has survived the centuries. Normally, Ranma would be enthused about participating in such a contest, but-

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ranma said, as he placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. "I have friends to find."

ZIP-ZIP!

Ranma tried to teleport out of the gymnasium, but found himself unable to leave the room. It was as if his energy was bouncing off some shielding system.

"I didn't know you knew that old trick," Goma says with a smirk.

"'Old'?" Ranma replied. "I didn't think what I did was 'old'."

"Humph," Goma says, as she turns to leave. That's when Ranma notices the woman's…monkey tail.

"Um, if I may ask, what is your full name?"

"Why?"

"Just humor me."

"Very well. My name is Goma Ranko Mirai, Grandmaster of my family's style of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

"!"

Meanwhile, some place else…

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Gwyneth says, as she suddenly realized that she was holding some sort of notebook. She quickly looked around. Some sort of man with a headset and a clipboard comes running up to her.

"You're on in a few minutes!" the man said. "Do you have everything you need?"

"What do I need?"

The man looks exasperated.

"Just go on," the man said. "I hate it that these 'newbies' come onto this show unprepared. Look, if you want to take a look at what you should do, you should look at your script if you have any questions."

Gwyneth looks at the script, and was shocked by what she saw:

"**Premium Chief Deluxe"**

**A Bad Wolf Production**

"'Bad Wolf'?" Gwyneth says to herself. "BAD WOLF?"

"You're on in ten seconds!" the man said, as he pushed Gwyneth to a soundstage that was filled with kitchen appliances and cookware. She also sees some sort of robot dressed in a chef's outfit.

"What is this place for?"

"Don't you know?" the stage director says. "Your job is to beat this 'chef-bot', who has access to a near-infinite database of menus. You have a certain amount of time to choose a base ingredient, either a meat or vegetable, and then you AND the 'bot have a certain amount of time to make your meals. Afterwards, both of your products will be replicated and presented to a random selection of audience members for judging. If your selection beats the 'bot's, then you are free to go with a prize."

"And if I lose?"

"Termination."

"What?"

"In five, four, three, two, one…"

"WELCOME TO PREMIUM CHEF EXTREME!" said the announcer. "Our contestant will now choose a main ingredient for our show. Now, CHOOSE!"

Gwyneth looks at the chef-bot. There HAS to be something she could use to get the robot to fail-

"Oh!" Gwyneth says. "Um…I would like to have…fresh SHEEP'S STOMACH."

"Tonight…our selection is 'sheep's stomach'!" said the announcer.

Gwyneth hoped that the robot did not know how to make "Hagis". Even as late as the 21st century, Shepard's Pie was not a popular dish. She did like the fact that her mentor Lord Ranma liked her cooking, though.

Meanwhile…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" said the announcer. "For tonight's exposition match, I present to you our undisputed champion…GOMA MIRAI!"

As it was customary, Goma demonstrated her skills by accepting a challenge from one of the contestants. So, with Goma dressed for combat, she issued her challenge.

"Who among you is willing to take me on?"

Ranma raises his hand.

"You."

"If I beat you, can I go?"

"Humph. If YOU happen to beat ME, then yes, I can go."

"Cool!" Ranma said, as he hoped over the railing and into the ring. "And don't worry, I won't embarrass you TOO much."

"Good to hear that."

DING!

Goma immediately went on the offensive. She went had speeds that would seem to blur to the normal person.

But Ranma was anything BUT normal.

Ranma saw the fist coming…and he didn't even need to activate his Sharingan to see it coming!

Ranma flowed through the attack, surprising Goma in the process.

"Eh?"

"Surprising isn't?"

"Humph," Goma said, as she began to pour on the attacks. And still, Ranma dodged them. And then, she threw out a punch, and found that Ranma employed a classic "Anything Goes" technique. Creating a fulcrum with his index finger, Goma suddenly found herself flipped over into the air.

"What?"

"Can I go now?"

"No!" yelled Goma (whose name means "sesame seed" in Japanese). She began to charge her chi-pool. Her strength and stamina increased, while her mass bulked up. Then, her hair spiked up, as it turned golden yellow. "I'm not going to let some punk beat me using tricks!"

"Really?" Ranma said, as he takes out a Fifty-Yen piece, and flips it once. "You DO know that the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu means that anything goes, right?"

"RAHHHH!" Goma roared, as she charged forward.

"Happo FiftyYen Satsu!" Ranma yells, while holding up the coin. Contrary to what Happosai had said, this technique could be modified for use by anyone…as long as that person knows the "Art of Chi Manipulation". So-

SWSSSSSSSWP!

Goma falls down drained, as Ranma's aura glows. Everyone around them were in shock.

"Who…who are you?"

Ranma smirks.

"My name is 'Ranma Saotome'…sorry about that, but I have to get out of here."

Ranma pockets the coin, performs a jutsu to prime his "chakra" to utilize his skills in "Elemental Bending". Once, he had visited a world where such things came natural to certain people of that world. However, having studied Chi-Manipulation extensively, Ranma worked hard to duplicate the effect of this art, and found that certain elements easier to grasp than others. And while his element was "Air Bending", he did find a way to access the other elements. To be sure, the energy cost was much higher, depending on the element to be accessed, but that is why he purposely got Goma to go Super-Saiyajin, so he could have access to vast amounts of energy.

With that achieved, Ranma performed a fire bending kata, which is similar to an advanced Northern Shaolin kata. He cleared his mind of all emotion, except one: sheer confidence in his abilities. And then-

ZZZZZAP!

Electricity leapt from Ranma's fingertips, and ran hits its intended target: a power outlet.

BANG!

The surge of electricity in the system activated deactivated the shielding surrounding the gym.

"There," Ranma said, as he placed his index and middle fingers against his forehead. "Be seeing you."

ZIP!

Meanwhile…

"And it is time for the taste-test," said the announcer.

Gwyneth hoped that the chef-bot's use of his sheep's stomach would garner her a win. From what she could see, only Gwyneth knew how to make "Hagis". And so…

"Judges? What is the verdict?"

Since the judging was at random, the only way she would know that she had won was her score.

"Come on," Gwyneth says to herself, with her fingers crossed.

"Our chef-bot score is: 2.5. Our contestant's score: 3.1. Our contestant has WON!"

Gwyneth breathed a sigh of relief.

ZIP!

Ranma appears.

"Hey, Gwyn," Ranma says. Then, he sniffs the air. "YES! Shepard's Pie!"

"You there!" said the stage manager. "What are you doing here-?"

"You don't care that I am here," Ranma said, as he waved his hand in front of the man's face.

"Screw it! I don't care WHAT you are doing here!"

As soon as Ranma picked up the dish-

"Ready?"

"Ready, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says, as she took off her apron.

"Good."

ZIP-ZIP!

Ranma and Gwyneth appear with the Doctor, Captain Jack and some girl.

"Ah, picked another 'young thing', huh?" Ranma smirks.

"About time you two showed up," the Doctor says, as he was tinkering with a control panel. "And I noticed that you busted up a level of Satellite-5."

"Hmmmm," Ranma says. "I THOUGHT that this place looked familiar."

"Hi!" said the blond girl with "ox-horns". "My name is Lynda Moss."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Moss," Ranma says. He then notices something. "Where's Rose?"

"We're going after her position now," Jack says.

"Good. Bye the way, nice gun."

"Thanks. I'll give you a copy once we are done here."

However, as soon as they did…

"NO!" Rose yelled. She and a Black man were on some raised dial, as some part of a game show. "I don't want to DIE!"

Ranma, hearing this, rushed over Rose's position. But-

"You are the weakest link," said the robot know as "Ann Droid". "Good-bye."

ZAP!

"Ahhhhhh-!"

"Rose?" Ranma yells. "ROSE!"

"Security!" said a stagehand.

Armed guards began to swarm the place.

"Don't make a move, or else!" said one of the guards, as he places a gun on the back of Ranma's head.

Ranma's mind drifts back…

"_Please protect our daughter!" Jackie Tyler says, as she gave Ranma a kiss and hug._

"_I promise," Ranma replied._

"No," Ranma said, as his eyes changed from the gray-blue…to the red-black. With his Sharingan activated, Ranma had a red-swirl kaleidoscope over a black surface. This was the Mangekyo version of the Sharingan. And at that level, the user could access the power of Amaterasu of the Sun ("Black Fire") and the power of Tsukuyomi ("Illusions"). However, Ranma went further, and developed yet another version of the Mangekyo that utilizes the power of Susano, the God of the Storm. Guess which one Ranma used?  
Ranma clapped his hand.

BOOM!

The shockwave knocked the guards down, as the thunderclap shook the station.

Now, Ranma could have used the "Mangekyo Sharigan no Susano" when dealing with Goma and his situation. However, as he always stated, he doesn't want to use a tool…especially one tied to emotions. So, he would opt to use other means to perform the same task. Problem is that while performing "Force Lightning" has greater strength, it has a lesser duration; performing "Lightning Bending" has a greater duration, but lesser strength. Drawing energy from Goma was a short cut he needed to increase the strength of the use of the Lightning Bending.

With Mangekyo Sharingan no Susano, not only is the lightning effect both stronger and more powerful, but the secondary aspect, the thunderclap, is also utilized. Problem is, this version of the Sharingan drains chakra (i.e the "chi pool") tremendously. The other problems consist of permanent injuries to the eye (including blindness), and the technique is tied to dark emotions, something that Ranma tends not to have. But with the apparent death of Rose, all bets are off.

Ranma reached over and picked up the guard.

"Tell me who is in charge, or I will hurt you. Badly."

"And if he doesn't, I will," the Doctor says with menace.

The man gulped his response.

Eventually, the group made it to the control room.

"How dare you come up here-?"

ZAP!

The Doctor nods his thanks.

"Who is your master?" the Doctor demanded of the girl who was wired to the station. She was apparently blind, from having not used her visual cortex since she was first wired up at a young age.

"The master…seeks your destruction-!"

"I'm going to check the archives," Jack said.

"You can't go in there!" said the female assistant director.

"I think I can," Jack says. He enters and discovers the location of…The TARDIS.

"Cool beans," Jack says, as he enters the TARDIS, and began to tap into the mainframe.

Meanwhile, Gwyneth goes up to Ranma, and grabs his shoulders.

"Master Ranma," Gwyneth says, as she placed her forehead against Ranma. "Please calm down."

"Rose…she's dead…"

"Master Ranma, you told me to listen to the Song of the Universe in my head. LISTEN to it."

Ranma closes his eyes. He felt the universe in his being, as it sang to him…

"She…she's alive!" Ranma said, as his eyes turned to their normal appearances. He then turns to the Doctor. "Doctor, Rose is alive!"

"What?"

"Confirmed!" Jack said, as he comes out. "I used the TARDIS to check something out. Watch!"

Jack presses a button on his watch, and-

ZAP!

Lynda was gone.

"And now…"

ZAP!

"What happened?" Lynda says.

"Of course!" Ranma exclaimed. "That's why Goma made that comment about my Instant Transmission technique, since it's the basis for transmat technology!"

"Bingo!"

"The solar flare activity is fading!" said the female assistant director.

"Must give you the coordinates-!" said the human CPU.

"Doctor-!" Jack says. "We have the coordinates."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-!" the woman said, as the human CPU began to fade.

"Not this time," Ranma said, as he began to used his skill as a Temporal Warrior to disrupt the transmat process. Now that Ranma knew what the process involved, it was an easy thing to manipulate.

Ranma pulled the girl to safety.

"I'm not going to let you or anyone else die needlessly."

"So, where do the coordinates lead to?" Jack asks.

"Checking…"

"There's nothing there!" said the woman assistant director says.

"No, there's another signal underneath it," the Doctor says. "And with a simple adjustment-"

On the screen, replacing the blackness of space were fleet of ships controlled by the-

"Daleks," the Doctor says.

Ranma merely shook his head. He knew he should have stayed home that day.

**Tbc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 36 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 36**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Satellite-5" (200,100 CE…One Hundred years after Ranma's first visit). **

The crew of the TARDIS, sans Rose Tyler, was heading for Dalek "mother ship", which was surrounded by smaller Dalek ships. Unfortunately, 4000 Daleks manned each of THOSE ships. And if ONE Dalek proved to be cumbersome, then an army of them would be a nightmare.

"Incoming!" Ranma said, as he steered the spinning TARDIS.

BOOM!

"The shields are holding up," Jack says, as he monitored the modified "waveform extrapolator". "I thought that the Daleks were wiped out."

"Apparently, one managed to escape at the conclusion of the last Time War," the Doctor says.

"So," Gwyneth began. "All this time, the Daleks have been manipulating the humanity?"

"Pretty much," the Doctor says. "That includes the Jagrafress that Ranma fought."

"Yeah," Ranma says. "Suggestions?"

"We use the next explosion to 'trick' our way inside the mother ship."

"Cool!"

And then-

BOOM!

"WHERE IS THE TARDIS?" said a booming voice.

"Where is the TARDIS?" echoed a Dalek, as it went after Rose.

"I don't know!" Rose yells. "And even if I DID, I would tell you-"

And then, the grinding gears of the TARDIS began to be heard. It materializes in the spot where Rose and her Dalek captor was standing…

"Get ready people," the Doctor says, as Rose and the Dalek materializes inside the TARDIS. "Rose, duck!"

Rose quickly ducks, as Ranma and Jack fire specially modified weaponry at the Dalek, blow it's casing to pieces.

BANG!

"Ew," Ranma commented, upon seeing the occupant of the Dalek. "No matter how many times I've seen a Dalek's true appearance, I can't get used to it."

"DAD!" Rose yells, as she goes to running to her father.

"Rose," Ranma comments. Or rather, the "Pete Tyler" aspect of him comments. "I'm glad that you are okay. I…I don't know what I would have done if…if…"

Rose holds Ranma's face in her hands.

"It's okay; I'll be fine."

Rose goes over to hug the Doctor and Jack, while Miss Gwyneth goes to Ranma.

"Master Ranma, it is always joyous to see our people alive and well.

Ranma turns to Gwyneth.

"Gwyn, I need to ask you an important question."

"Okay, I am listening."

"Do you think you are ready to be a 'Temporal Warrior'?"

"I…I believe that my training has prepared me for such a role thus far."

"Good. Now, listen very closely to what I have to say…"

The Doctor and his companions exit the TARDIS, which was surrounded by a squad of Daleks.

"It's the Doctor!" the Daleks yell, as they fire upon the Doctor's position.

"As you can see, I am very much prepared for anything," the Doctor says.

"Well, the shield is not attuned to everything," Jack says.

SMACK!

Ranma smacks Jack in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Thanks for advertising that fact, Jack."

"SO, DOCTOR," said the voice. "YOU HAVE COME TO WITNESS THE EXTERMINATION OF EARTH!"

Everyone turns to see a huge raised dial supported by a crane-like contraption, configured like a spider. At the center was this tube filled with green goo, and inside was a Dalek with tentacles.

"You," said the Doctor.

"YES, ME! I AM THE GOD OF THE DALEKS! AND IT WILL BE BY MY HAND THAT YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!"

"Question," the Doctor begins. "How have you managed to amass an army?"

"I USE THE FODDER TO HARVEST THAT WHICH WILL SERVE THE BASIS FOR A NEW DALEK RACE!"

"My god," Rose says. "These Daleks…are part human!"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF SUCH BLASPHEMY!"

"Well, it doesn't matter," says the Doctor. "We will stop you!"

"STOP! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED-!"

Everyone but Ranma enters the TARDIS.

"Ranma, let's go!" Rose says.

Ranma turns his head away.

"Ranma…?"

"Sorry, my little Rose," but this ends here."

"What-?"

CHOK!

Gwyneth had used pressure points to render Rose unconscious.

"Oh…"

"What's going on?" Jack says.

"Doctor, Master Ranma wanted me to tell you that you have been a good friend," Gwyneth says.

The Doctor nods his head, and prepares to re-launch the TARDIS…

When the TARDIS disappears…

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"I don't THINK so!" Ranma said, as he takes off his specialized "arm bracers". Ranma wears the bracers to purposely keep his power-levels low, mostly for training purposes. In fact, all of his copies wore bracers for the exact same reason, and would only take them off depending on the threat level.

"Look, nothing up my sleeves!" Ranma said, as he clasped his hands.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek's began to fire upon Ranma, but his aura took the brunt of the attack.

Ranma drew his strength from the vast chi-pool that exist within his being…

"Anything Goes Final Attack: KAMIKAZE SURPRISE!"

This attack is similar to the one developed by the legendary Prince of the Saiyajin, Vegeta. This attack is designed as a desperate move to eliminate an enemy. And with the Dalek's involved, Ranma was not going to take the chance. Had he had his Helios Henshin rod or even his Yellow Lantern Ring (unique items that cannot be duplicated), he would have made use of them. Unfortunately, he does not. So-

BOOM!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"  
The resulting explosion destroyed the Dalek mother ship, and took out a third of the smaller ships. However, that still left thousands of Dalek ships to deal with.

"NOOOOOOO!" Rose cried, as she sees the Dalek mother ship explode.

"Rose, you have to get a grip!" the Doctor says. "We still have other ships to deal with!"

With very little time to spare, the remaining TARDIS crew prepared the inhabitants for battle. Jack used the extrapolator from the TARDIS to create as the top levels of Station-5, forcing the Daleks to invade station in the middle. During the defense of the station, the Doctor and Rose would work creating a mechanism to emit "Delta Waves" from the station, thereby killing the remaining Daleks. Unfortunately, since there is no way to refine to process, it was possible that emitting the Delta Waves would kill everyone in the area, including the people of the Earth.

Meanwhile…

"I need volunteers!" Jack said, of the assembled group of "contestants".

"No!" said a man. He had played a version of "The Weakest Link", with Rose, where the loser would seemingly be vaporized (but would be used as a resource for Daleks). "I don't want anything to do with all this!"

Goma and the rest of the UTC contestants step forth, as did a few other contestants.

"WE will assist you," Goma says. "I…I have much to make up for."

"And WE will help!" said another.

Jack nods approvingly. He then turns to his partner.

"Ready to do this, Gwyn?"

Gwyn nods, as she pulls off her Victorian era clothes…and reveals a slimming, skin-tight (shiny and black) leather outfit. She then pulled her hair back, and tied it topknot. And then, she placed some specialized shades over her eyes, and whips out a "chain gun".

"Ready to begin," Gwyneth says.

"Wow," Jack says. "I didn't know that there was a 'kitten' inside the Victorian girl from Cardiff."

"You haven't seen anything YET, Captain. Listen up! Floor Zero will be sealed off 'temporally', so you all should be safe…until the Daleks figure out how to synchronize themselves to your time zone."

"Then we better get to our defense positions," Jack says, as he and his fellow defenders got into, well, position."

Gwyneth was the last to leave.

"I will make you proud of me, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says, as she cocked her gun.

Thus, the battle was on.

Meanwhile, in space…

Ranma's body floated amongst the debris, as it tossed about in the vacuum of space. And then, something begins to take shape…

_RANMA…_

A ghostly hand made out of stars grabs a hold of Ranma's body, which looked tiny in comparison.

The hand belonged to Sailor Cosmos, the Senshi of the Universe.

Her size was like the Titans of legend; her power was that of a thousand stars. However, her most powerful weapon her heart. She regretted the decision to allow humanity to chart its own destiny, and she regretted that she did not guide her present descendent, like she has done with her foremothers. Perhaps…it was not too late to set right with what went wrong.

_RANMA, YOUR TIME IN THIS ERA IS NOT DONE. YOU MUST PREVENT OUR DAUGHTER FROM ACCEPTING HER DESTINY BEFORE SHE IS READY…_

Energy from Cosmos began to stream into Ranma's body, before teleporting it back to the station.

_NOW, THERE IS ONE MORE ACT TO PERFORM…_

Meanwhile, the assault on Station-5 continues.

"HA!" Goma said, as she pounded away at the Dalek. While she could take a lot of damage, even one with the power of a "Super-Saiyajin" can only take some much damage from the weaponry of a Dalek.

ZAP!

"Ah!" Goma said, as she fell back.

Gwyneth response was to fire her weapon. The weapon was designed using a rail-gun system that takes advantage of the temporal aspects. Thus, any round that is fired side steps both the shielding system and the armor of the Dalek.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

Gwyneth mows down several Daleks.

BOOM!

A few more Daleks starts flowing into the corridor.

"We're surrounded!" Jack yells.

"Are we?" Gwyneth says, as small disks suddenly appear on the floor next to the Daleks.

"You will be exterminated-!"

BOOM!

The approaching Daleks collapse under their own weight.

"Micro-mines!" Jack exclaimed. "How-?"

"Laid them all over the station earlier."

"I could KISS you."

In another part of the station, Lynda Moss was doing her best to remain calm.

"Doctor," Lynda said anxiously, as a few of the Daleks floated in view. "They…they're here!"

"You will be exterminated!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Cosmic Moon Elimination!" said a voice.

FLASH!

The Daleks that were about to pounce on Lynda was atomized.

"What?" Lynda says, as she realized what has happened. She then saw a glowing, white-haired girl with dumplings for hair. She carried a staff, possessed angel's wings and wore a stylized fuku.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the Senshi of the Universe…and the Champion of Love and Justice. For eons, I have watched over the Earth, waiting for the day when my help would be needed. That day has come. Lynda Moss, YOU are my descendant, and it is time for you to take up the mantle as…'SAILOR MOON'."

"Wow," Lynda says. "Will that help me fight these things?"

"Yes, and over time, you will become stronger. And, in time, you will choose another to take your place, and join me with the rest of your foremothers. But for now, Earth needs a hero. Will you be that hero, and usher Earth into a golden age?"

Lynda thought for a moment.

"Yes, yes I am."

Sailor Cosmos presents Lynda a henshin rod, with the symbol of the Moon on its hilt.

"Take this, and say the first thing on your mind."

Lynda holds the rod tightly.

"Moon Prism Make-Up!"

FWOOSH!

Lynda found herself nude (and floating, while rotating), as ribbons crisscrossed her body. Then, the ribbons solidify into a stylized fuku.

"Wow…"

"You are my avatar, Sailor Moon; use my knowledge and strength to your advantage. Farewell…"

And with that Sailor Cosmos fades…just as more Daleks broke into her room.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek yells, as he prepared to fire its weapon.

ZAP!

The beams, however, seemed very slow to 'Moon's perception, as she managed to dodge the blast.

"Oof!" 'Moon said. "What can I do…?"

Suddenly, 'Moon could hear a whisper in her mind, telling her to use her tiara…

"Um," 'Moon said, as she took hold of the tiara…and threw it. "Moon Tiara Magic?"

The thrown tiara formed into a glowing disk, and sliced through the Daleks.

SLICE-BOOM!

"Wow!" 'Moon said, as she caught the tiara, after it returned to her. "Dusted!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos watches this from space.

_THIS WILL BE MY LAST ACT, FOR IT IS TIME FOR ME TO JOIN THE OTHERS…BEYOND THE RIM…_

With that, Sailor Cosmos left the Earth realm for the final time.

Meanwhile…

"Doctor!" Jack said, as he, Gwyneth and Goma were fighting off the Daleks. "The people are safe, but they managed to find a way to reach the top!"

The Doctor looks up from his work. He was running out of time, and Rose could be in danger. He already lost Ranma…he didn't want his daughter to die either. So…

"Rose, go and retrieve the secondary component of the extrapolator," the Doctor says to Rose. "I might be able to up are chances."

"Alright," Rose says, as she ran into the TARDIS. When she did, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to seal the doors to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, no!" Rose screamed.

Then, a holographic image of the Doctor appears.

"Rose, if you are hearing this, that means that I am either dead, or will be. I promised both your mother and father that I would protect you."

And then the image turns to look at Rose.

"It's been nice knowing you, Rose…"

CHIRP!

"NOOOOOO…"

"The Daleks have mounted a defense, Doctor," Jack says. "We can't reach your position-!"

Suddenly, Ranma appears.

"Ranma?" Jack says.

"Master Ranma?" Gwyneth says.

"The guy who beat me earlier?" Goma says.

Ranma wears a blank expression on his face, as he faces the Daleks.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek says, as it and its companions fired upon the Daleks.

To Ranma, the beams were moving at slow motion. Casually, he raised his left palm, and generated a force field using the power of the Force.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

When it became obvious that the death beams had no effect…

"What are you?" asked the Dalek.

"Your exterminator," Ranma says, as he closes his open palm into a closed fist. This caused the Daleks in front of him to get crushed.

"Wow…"

And then-

BOOM!

One of the walls in the hallway is bubbles inward and blows. A Dalek smashes into the hallway, and breaks into pieces.

"What the-?" Jack says.

Sailor Moon appears.

"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of Love and Justice!"

"Cute," Jack said.

"Master Ranma?" Gwyneth asks.

Ranma looks at Gwyneth and smiles.

"We march forward."

**Location: London, England (2008 CE). **

"Are you sure you want to do this," Jackie said, as she dropped off the garbage truck in front of the TARDIS.

"I need to do this, Mum," Rose says. "I've been seeing 'Bad Wolf' all over the place. I think it's a sign that I should do something."

"Well, as long as you promise to come back, I accept your decision…right Mickey?"

Mickey the Idiot (sometimes known as "Rickey") merely grunts, as he takes Jackie's keys.

"I knew that you cared," Rose says.

Mickey takes to truck, and puts it into proper position. Jackie puts a chain on the truck, while Rose connects it on the TARDIS console. Her plan was to pop the console, to get after the Eye of the TARDIS, and somehow make contact with the Eye.

"Now!" Rose says.

Mickey puts the truck into gear, and pops the clutch. And then-

CRISH!

WHOOM!

The Eye was now exposed…and Rose was looking dead on.

"It's…beautiful…"

The doors of the TARDIS slam shut, as it began to fade.

"Rose!" Jackie says, as she was about to run up to the TARDIS, before falling down (as if struck by lightning). "OH!"

"Jackie!" Mickey says, as he gets out of the truck. "Are you…all…right…?"

As Mickey turns Jackie over, he could see Jackie's features switch back and forth between her own…and the features of a blond, Asian girl.

"What's going on?" Mickey exclaimed.

**Location: "Satellite-5" (200,100 CE…One Hundred years after Ranma's first visit). **

The Daleks have the Doctor surrounded.

"You have exterminated our Lord Emperor," the Daleks say. "You will be exterminated!"

The Doctor was about to throw the switch…but was hesitant.

And then-

BOOM!

"Doctor!" Ranma yelled, as he and his band stormed "Floor 500".

The Daleks turn to fire. Ranma mistakenly thought that they were aiming at him but aimed at Jack. They had already figured out that the lesser humanoids were his Achilles' heel.

"Get down-!"

BOOM!

While everyone dodges, the exploding shrapnel hits Gwyneth's face.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

"You bastards!" Ranma says, as he took Jack's piece, and used it to blast the Dalek.

BLAM!

"I have you," Ranma says, as he took cloth and bandages from his mini-medical kit, and wrapped it over Gwyneth's damaged eye. "Don't worry, I have you…"

The Doctor had a choice. He could end the threat of the Daleks, but kill everyone around him, or take the chance that there is another way…

And then, the Doctor could hear the familiar sounds of the TARDIS.

"No!" the Doctor yells.

Once the TARDIS fully materializes, Rose emerges. Everyone could feel the power emitting from her, as her eyes shown like the stars themselves.

"I have come to make right, what has been made wrong…"

"You looked into the Eye!" the Doctor says. "NO ONE SHOULD!"

"I am everything…anywhere, any when…I HAVE THE POWER!"

"The abomination must be exterminated-!" the remaining Daleks began.

However, with the wave of her hand, the last of the Daleks were eliminated.

Thus, the Time War was DONE.

"Rose, you have to release the power…it's killing you!" the Doctor says, as he held Rose's shoulder.

"I must…continue to make things RIGHT…"

Her eyes flash, before subsiding a bit.

Ranma felt a weird tingling in his being. It was as if his personal timeline was being re-written. However, the feeling quickly passes.

"And…I must make sure that I will fulfill my own destiny…"

Another flash of light from eyes occurs, as the name "Bad Wolf" is cast into the time stream.

"Let these words be the clue to lead the defeat of the Daleks."

Ranma gives Gwyneth to Jack, and goes up to Rose and the Doctor.

"I can remove the power-"

"No, Ranma. You've sacrificed enough. Tend to our friends."

Ranma looks at the Doctor, and shakes his hand.

"Good luck, Doc."

"Of course!"

The Doctor turns towards Rose, and kisses her, drawing the energy from her. As soon as she began to fall, the Doctor caught her, while redirecting the energy back into the Eye of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Jack said, as he ran towards the Gallifreyan, only to be stopped by Ranma.

"What?"

"The Doctor needs to take Rose somewhere for help. We'll meet up with them later."

"Then, what do WE do?"

Ranma looks around. He saw the new Sailor Moon, his descendant. He saw Goma, his OTHER descendant. And then he looked at Gwyneth and the surviving humans.

"We stay here and help these people reclaim their world," Ranma says.

Jack could only look speechless, as the TARDIS fades. Unknown to all but Ranma, the Doctor was dying; absorbing the energy was lethal proposition. As a result, the Doctor was dying…in more ways than one. Ranma knew that the next time he see the Doctor, he'd be a different fellow…

Location: New Tokyo, Japan (Five years later). 

The clean and restoration of the Earth was long and hard. But the hard word has paid off.

Earth was now a paradise, ready to take its place as the center of the Great and Bountiful Human Empire. As part of this evolution, there has been a complete rejection of television as a way of life, rather than a mere information and communications tool. Interaction with non-human aliens has sparked unprecedented commerce and trade, which has fueled exploration within and without. Thus, the Doctor's goal of restoring the Earth to its proper place has been fulfilled. And with Sailor Moon as the Earth's protector, and Neo-Queen Goma I as the designated constitutionally elected monarch, the future of Earth is bright indeed.

Over looking the city of New Tokyo, on a hill, were Ranma, Gwyneth and Captain Jack. Ranma was wearing his Chinese clothes (white Mandarin jacket, black T-shirt, black pants, white socks, and black Chinese shoes) with black sunglasses. Gwyneth wore white Victorian clothes, along with a white-eye patch over her left eye. And Captain Jack was wearing a white leisure suit, white shoes, white fedora and open-collar black shirt.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ranma says, as he observes the gleaming towers of "Crystal Tokyo".

"It is, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says. "I…I wish that I could see with my own eyes."

Ranma turns to Gwyneth.

"Oh, speaking of which, you can take that eye-patch off-"

"N-no, I…I feel much more comfortable with it on."

"Suit yourself."

"So, this is it," Jack says.

"Yep, we did as much as we could. At least, we THREE hope so."

This would be their last day on that world, but not the last day of their adventure.

**Tbc. **

**Author's note: For now, that's the end of the official "Doctor Who" tie-in. We'll wrap up the "Ronin Saga" before beginning the "Trio Saga", which features the point-of-view of Akane and her sisters. **

**Until next time… **


	37. Chapter 37

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 37 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 37**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan (Spring, 2008).**

SLAM!

Everyone in the home occupied by Setsuna Meioh, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh and Hotaru Tomoe jumped, as one of the occupants stormed into the room.

"Hey, 'Suna," said the tom boyish Haruka, as she looked up from her "Popular Mechanics" magazine. "What got your panties in a bunch?"

The longhaired, green haired, very much red-eyed Setsuna gave Haruka the evil eye.

"Not now, Haruka," Setsuna says, as she sits her briefcase on the table.

"'Suna, dinner will be ready in a minute," said the aquamarine-haired Michiru, as she exited the kitchen. "So I need for you to remove your briefcase-"

"Fine," Setsuna says, as she takes her briefcase, and tosses it into the family study.

CRASH!

"Ah!" said a voice.

"Um, sorry about that, Hotaru," Setsuna says.

"Oh, dear," Michiru says, as she leaves to see if her adopted daughter was okay.

"All right, spill it," Haruka said, with her arms crossed.

"Okay…you know that I am working on a project, right?"

"It's that 'Ranma Saotome' thing, isn't it?"

Setsuna looks at Haruka with a bewildered look.

"You've mentioned that name in your sleep on more than one occasion."

"Damn, I think I need a vacation…but yes, it's about THAT MAN. I've spent days just chronicling the life-time of THAT MAN, and I STILL have a long ways to go before I'm finished."

"So, who is this Ranma Saotome, and why are you so hell bent in doing…whatever you are doing?"

Setsuna sighs, as she sits down on a nearby chair.

"You know the concept of 'The Triat', right?"

"Yes, I do. It's 'Weaver', 'Wyld' and 'Wyrm'. That's basic cosmology."

"Well, Ranma is the avatar of the Wyld."

"WHAT?" Haruka yells. "He's the legendary 'Chaos Factor'?"

"I'm afraid so. And worse…he is involved with the Moon Princess."

"WHAT?" Michiru yells, as she and Hotaru comes out of the study.

"Ow!" said the raven-haired Hotaru, as she covered her ears.

"Sorry…so Usagi is involved with some guy other than Mamoru?"

"Yes," Setsuna says.

"Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't…and I expect that you ALL not to tell anyone else. Is that clear?"

"Sure," Haruka says.

"Of course," Michiru says.

"Oh, neat!" Hotaru says. "I get to hear some gossip!"

"Kiddo, you can wait in the other room until dinner is ready," Haruka says.

"Aw! I never get to have any fun…"

Once Hotaru is gone…

"Alright, so…?"

"It's like this…"

An hour later…

"WHAT?" Haruka and Michiru yelled in unison.

"I'm afraid so," Setsuna says, as she sipped her "Long Island Ice Tea". "Both the Princess and THAT MAN are tens of thousands of years old, and have been instrumental in being involved in a lot of things, past, present and future."

"Oh," Haruka says. "Star Wars" is REAL?

"So, the Princess is a full goddess?" Michiru asks.

"In fact, she is the present 'Lord of Asgard' as an 'All-Mother'."

"Wait…does that mean that she knows that we're speaking about her?" Haruka asks, as she looks up.

"She can, if she wants to, but the Princess is good about privacy rights issues."

"Whew, that's good to hear. I would hate to think of her peeking in on me and Michiru, and sullying her innocence and all."

"Actually…"

An hour later…

"WHAT?" Haruka and Michiru yelled in unison.

"Aye, it's true," Setsuna says. "She CLAIMS that she doesn't like girls, but instead says she simply likes the company. You wouldn't know it from all the conquests that she has 'racked' up over the years. Then again, if you have had various patron deities, demons and magi of love as both teachers and lovers, you'd be experienced as well."

"I see…" Michiru says.

"A weird thought came over me," Haruka begins. "Have you ever been involved with the Princess in ANY way?"

Setsuna's mouth opens, and closes. She then looks away, with a noticeable blush.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"Well…yeah. But I was intoxicated at the time!"

"Yeah, right!"

"So what happened? I thought you were merely observing the Princess' activities?"

"For the most part, that is correct. But there was one time that I had a more…intimate encounter…"

**FLASHBACK! **

**Location: San Francisco, California (Summer, 1967 CE).**

Sailor Pluto had managed to track down the Moon Prince in the City by the Bay. She knew that the chaotic nature of the American Vietnam War, particularly with the Toc Faan (a group of necromancers that have given the American military problems) involved, was preventing her from looking in on her Princess. Now that she and her so-called mate were receiving military leave, Setsuna knew that they were heading for San Francisco for leave. They would have went to Japan, but the even they had to be careful how they interact within that area of the world.

At the moment, Setsuna was dressed conservatively for the times. She wore her hair in a tight bun, wore "Granny glasses", a white blouse, black belt with silver buckle, khaki skirt and comfortable shoes. She was dressed rather conservatively.

As she crossed the street on the intersection of Haight and Ashbury, Setsuna was sodistracted with her thoughts, that she failed to notice an approaching car…

HONK-HONK!

"Huh?"

Suddenly, someone carries her across the street, just before the car hits her.

"Hey, jerk!" her rescuer yells. "Why I ought to-"

"You!" Setsuna yells. Ranma looks down.

"Oh, hey, Setsuna," Ranma said. "How's it going?"

Setsuna looks up and examines Ranma's face. His hair was growing out, and he wore a slightly bushy mustache. Overall, he was still as youthful as ever. From what she knew, Ranma and Usagi were assigned to the military's forward operations; while Usagi worked in a MASH unit, Ranma was in Special Forces, assigned to the US Army. On occasion, he would work with other units, since he was fluent in East Asian and Soviet languages. Unofficially, Ranma and Usagi were assigned to track down and eliminate the Toc Faan, a group that was very brutal against first the French and later the Americans. Before the end of his last tour, one of the Toc Faan cells (whose common ploy is to use the dead as fodder) had summoned a powerful demon, from the realm of the Yama Kings, which took Ranma hours to defeat. The fact that Ranma knows one of the Yama Kings (as part of his and Usagi's quest to achieve "Enlightened Immortality") prevented additional interference from the underworld.

With that out of the way, Ranma and Usagi needed a much-needed break, so…

"I am fine…what are you doing in San Francisco?"

"Well," Ranma said, as he helped Setsuna up to her feet, "Usagi wanted to go to this summer music festival here in the city, as well as get some mystic training from her 'friend' Marianna Balador."

"'Balador'? Isn't she the Primus of the 'Cult of Ecstasy'?"

The Cult of Ecstasy was a group of mystics who uses hedonism to study Temporal Magic and other aspects of Time. Formerly known as the 'Seers of Chronos' in ancient Greece, the CoX uses many means to push the senses to achieve magical effects, including mind-altering substances. Mariana Balador, as the Primus, is the head mage of this group.

"That's the one. She wants to learn other aspects of Time manipulation. Personally, I think her 'training' is just an excuse to get intoxicated."

"I see. So what are you doing?"

"An old friend asked me to help him teach 'Jeet Kune Do' over in Oakland, while he gets his other 'shop' up and running in Los Angeles. I figure, I owe him a favor and all…"

"Oh."

"So, where are you staying anyway?"

"I just got here. I wanted to see if you were in this neighborhood before I hunted for a hotel."

"'Suna, you can stay with Usagi and me."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Hey, it's no problem. We're renting a house with a few other people, and we have plenty of room. Besides, Usagi would love to see you."

"Alright."

"The house is not far from here…"

Not too far was a Victorian-style house. Setsuna could her music waffling through the hair.

"Don't worry; the guys won't play their music at night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they have gigs to play."

When the two entered the house through the front door, Setsuna and Ranma could see a band playing.

"Hey, guys," says Ranma.

"HEY!" the guys say in unison, as they stopped playing.

"Who's the babe?" asked the lead guitarist. He had medium length, black curly hair, and wore a multi-colored t-shirt in asymmetrical patterns.

"Oh, where are my manners? Jerry, this is Setsuna Meioh. 'Suna, this is Jerry…Jerry Garcia."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Garcia," Setsuna says, as she shakes the musician's hand.

"Same here."

"Where's Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Um, 'Bunny' is out in the back, meditating or something."

"Thanks. Oh, is it right with you guys if 'Suna crashes her for a while?"

"I'm sure it's okay, but she's your responsibility."

"No problem. Come; follow me."

As the Jerry and his friends continue to practice, Ranma escorts Setsuna through the kitchen and into the backyard. Setsuna was amazed how much diverse flora there were in the yard. However, what amazed Setsuna even more was the sight of a nude Usagi.

"Come to me, circle of life! Enjoy the blessings of which you bestowed upon the children of Gaia!"

Usagi was speaking in a weird voice, as vines and roots crisscross into and out of her body. Limbs grew out of her head and shoulders, baring multi-colored leaves and fruit.

"What in the world…?"

"According Usagi, she is communing with the 'World Tree'…I think."

"Oh, you mean Yggsdrasil."

"Yeah. Yo! Usagi!"

As Usagi's eyes began to focus, the fruit, leaves, limbs, vines and roots faded away.

"Yes, Ranma- 'Suna!" Usagi said, as she recognized the dour-looking woman.

Usagi ran up and hugged the Senshi of Time.

"'Suna! It's so good to see you!"

"Er, um, yes," 'Suna says, as she was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry," Usagi said, as she realized her state of dress, in comparison to Setsuna's. "With so much free-spirit around here…I'll go get dress."

"Um, yes, please."

Afterwards, Usagi, Ranma and Setsuna went over to local diner to get something to eat.

"So, what have you been up to?" Ranma asked. He wore his green US Army fatigues, while draping his arm over Usagi's shoulder.

"I have been monitoring your activities.

"Really?" Usagi says, as she took a drag on her cigarette. She wore her hair long and loose, wore a silk headband, flannel shirt and bell-bottom jeans, sandals, and rose-tinted glasses. "Did you see…everything?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Including the vacation in Milan?"

"Yes, that too."

Usagi begins to giggle, and whispers something in Ranma's ear.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma says with a smile. "You were really limber that night."

"I think I need to go," Setsuna says with signs of discomfort.

"No, you can stay," says Usagi. "The problem is…you're too wound up. You need to relax."

"But I don't want to get in the way…"

"Don't think nothing of it, 'Suna," Ranma says. "YOU are our guest while you are here."

"Jerry has a gig tonight; you can party with us," Usagi says, as she holds Setsuna's hand.

"If you insist…" Setsuna says, thinking that her time out would be a normal one.

The next day

When Setsuna woke up, she found her head pounding.

"Oh, my head…" Setsuna says, thinking that she had WAY too much to drink. Slowly, her mind began to focus on her surroundings.

Wait.

She was in bed.

Check.

She was nude.

Check.

Setsuna began to move, only to find herself next to a body. Slowly, she turns to see WHOM she was laying next to.

It was a sleeping Usagi, who was snoring away. Unfortunately, she was also nude.

"Oh, no…"

Just then, Ranma enters the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Morning," Ranma said, as sits the tray down on the nightstand. "I whipped you up something. I figure you might be hungry after last night-"

Upon hearing the name breakfast, Setsuna bolted to the nearby bathroom.

SLAM!

BLURRGH!

"Whoa," Ranma says. "I guess you won't be having breakfast after all."

Ranma then sat down on the bed, and gently shook Usagi.

"Hhhhhh," Usagi managed.

"Dear, I'm going to go jogging."

"Hhhhhh."

"Love you," Ranma said, as he gave Ranma a kiss on Usagi's head.

A short time later, Setsuna steps outside the back porch, where Ranma was exercising.

"I need to ask you a question, Ranma," Setsuna asks evenly. She couldn't find her clothes, so she wore one of Usagi's outfits.

"Shoot," Ranma said, as he was doing his crunches.

"Did you and the Princess take advantage of me last night?"

Ranma stops, and sits up.

"Pardon?"

"I need to know did YOU and HER take advantage of me?"

"Do you feel sore?"

"No…"

"Then no, we didn't."

"But…the Princess and I were nude…in your bed!"

"So? When you were 'wasted', you slipped and fell on some vomit, so Usagi took your clothes, and hand washed them before going to bed. And Usagi ALWAYS sleeps in the buff."

"Then where were YOU?"

"I slept on the couch. What, you think I take advantage of people?"

"I…I guess not."

Ranma gets up.

"Look, Usagi thinks highly of you, even though you look over her shoulders WAY too much. And if she is your friend, then I am, too."

Ranma begins to walk past Setsuna, but then stops.

"Oh, by the way, you should get some ointment on that tattoo of yours."

"Huh?" Setsuna replies.

"Yeah, you decided to be Jerry's first bearer of his band's tattoo. Why have a skull as part of one's logo, I'll never know…"

And with that, Ranma steps inside the house, leaving a perplexed Setsuna outside.

As the days roll on, Setsuna becomes close to Usagi and Ranma. The Summer of Love was a magical time for free expression. And slowly, Setsuna was embracing that spirit. Unfortunately, she knew that Usagi and Ranma would have to move on, and seeing that a window of opportunity was closing, Setsuna decides to make her move…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Thank goodness, break-time" Ranma said, as he rolled over to his side of the bed, while keeping himself covered. "What time is it anyway?"

"Hush," Usagi said, as she made sure that she was properly covered. "Yes?"

Setsuna comes into their bedroom. She was wearing one of Usagi's robes.

"Is there something the matter?" Usagi asks.

"I…I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me," Setsuna says.

"Ah, it's no problem," Ranma says.

"You can stay with us at any time," Usagi replies.

"I know, which is why it pains me to say that I will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Well, if you need anything-" Ranma began.

"I am fine. However…I want to properly repay you two for your hospitality."

And with that, Setsuna disrobes in front of them.

"Okay…"

"'Suna, are you…?"

"I…I want to experience what you have experienced for centuries…that intimacy that I can never have. At least, in this moment of time, I was that experience with the two people I have fallen in love with."

Usagi and Ranma were speechless.

"If I offended you-"

"No, it's just that…are you sure?" Usagi says. "I'm not oppose to anything-"

"Exactly," Ranma interject.

"ANYway," Usagi says, as she gives Ranma a dirty look, "do you REALLY want this?"

"I do."

And with that, Setsuna closes the bedroom door shut.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that was that," Setsuna says. "The next day, I left, and a few weeks later, the Moon Princess and…Ranma…moved on. I think they went to Europe on some adventure with the British Secret Service, before returning to Vietnam for yet another mission for the American government."

Haruka and Michiru look at each other, and then at Setsuna.

"What?"

"I believe I know what's bugging you," Haruka says. "You are using your anger towards this Ranma and the Princess to hide your true feelings about them."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You, my dear, are in love with them," Michiru says.

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You've been watching them for so long, that you've become emotionally tied to them. And whenever either the Princess or this Ranma does something that you don't like, you feel betrayed."

"She's right, you know," Haruka says. "'Suna, YOU are in love."

"So what if I am?" Setsuna countered. "I can't afford that sort of luxury."

"Regardless of your decision, you need to talk to them," Michiru replies. "If nothing else, this admission could help you clear your mind. Oh, I better get dinner set."

"Yeah," Haruka says, as she and Michiru gets up. "By now, Hotaru is probably starving to death, or something."

As food is being prepared, Setsuna can only recall how the Summer of 1967 was one of the few times she was truly happy. She has much to think about.

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 38 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: WARNING! There is a scene that has been taken from the movie "Superman Returns" (as seen from the commercials promoting the film). Other than THAT particular scene, which DOES NOT SPOIL THE FILM ITSELF, everything else is of my own making (if that make any sense). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 38**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "JR Tokyo Station", Tokyo, Japan.**

"Come on, Akane!" Nabiki said. "We're going to be late for the train!"

The Tendo sisters were taking a trip to Okayama, as part of figuring out why martial arts adventurer Ranma Saotome likes to spend a lot of time there. Ranma was not forth coming with answers, even under threat from "Mallet-sama", and, after a recent stunt he pulled in his "girl form" a few days ago, he hasn't been seen since. Then again, with the public's sudden interest in "Sailor Helios"—who is sometimes referred to as the "Amaterasuko"—it is perhaps good that Ranma was laying low.

"I'm coming," Akane said in disgust, as she looked at all the memorabilia that was displayed…of Sailor Helios. "I mean, really. What Ranma did wasn't special."

"On the contrary, Akane," Kasumi says, as she secures to tickets. "Ranma did save a lot of lives that day…"

"Yeah, including MINE," Nabiki says.

**FLASHBLACK!**

A few days ago, Mishima and Boeing had launched a sub-orbital plane from Los Angeles, California to Tokyo. If the flight is successful, this could mean an investment boom for both the American business community and their Japanese counterparts. The week before, Nabiki Tendo, who was an honorary member of the local chamber of commerce, had arrived in Los Angeles as a part of the good will mission, in conjunction to the actual flight, which would have a number of media people as passengers. So Nabiki, along with everyone else, who fly back to Japan on the sub-orbital jet, thus paving the way for faster travel.

Unfortunately, the event would be used as a means of promoting an act of terror upon Japan.

In spite what the Japanese government claimed, not all members of "Aum Shinrikyo" cult were caught. Some were never activated…that is, until an opportunity presented itself in the form of sub-orbital flight (dubbed the "Western Winds Project"). The plan was to allow the jet to reach its apogee, and detonate the bomb in such a way that it would crash in the heart of Tokyo.

At least, that was the plan.

On the flight, Nabiki was slightly bored. She was still slowly getting over her ordeal from her time on the so-called "Planet of the Apes", which turned out to be a world where Ranma and his…'friend' Usagi had spent some time on. In fact, the human-friendly chimpanzee, Cornelius had named one of his sons after Ranma.

"Miss Tendo?"

Nabiki looks up.

"Yes?"

"We're about to make our apogee in a few minutes," says the attendant. "So we would like for you to remain buckled."

"So…this is a dangerous flight, then."

"Oh, no! We have all the safety protocols at ready."

"Riiight."

Nabiki would have postponed the trip to Okayama (after flipping a coin) to take advantage of the opportunity to go on the historic flight. So why did she had the feeling that she should not have done so?

Meanwhile, in Hawaii…

"Man, I tell you, Rick," Ranma says, as he downs another beer. "The scene around here…sucks."

Ranma and Washu, after testing the maneuverability of the JSS _Yamato_, which was parked, incidentally, in Honolulu, the two friends came to shore for some "R&R". So while the mad scientist (Ranma's words, not Washu, who preferred to be known as "the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe") went shopping, Ranma was visiting his old friends and haunts. Rick, as a favor to him and Usagi, ran the Rantsu family's tavern, "The Golden Age" (a front for intelligence operations for Far East Affairs during the Second World War), besides his own establishment, "The King Kamehameha Club". For the most part, Ranma's visit to Hawaii were normal, except during those times when he routinely ran afoul of the local gods, mages and other supernatural elements, who were very temperamental about powerful non-Hawaiians. The last time he was here, he had to deal with King Shark, the son of a mortal woman and the god of death Kanaloa (sometimes referred to as "The Shark God"), who distracted him while Pele, the goddess of volcanoes, fought Usagi over an incident thousands of years ago. It took Ranma weeks to heal from those wounds, since attacks from supernatural creatures tend to be long lasting.

Also, it must be noted that Nabiki was there when all this had happened (including the preceding island hops, to magical and mysterious lands, that she had undergone with both Ranma and Usagi on a boat that looked like a swan, called "Mr. Swan"…after exposing Ranma's secret the FIRST time). In fact, Usagi had suppressed the Tendo girl's memories on more than one occasion, since the Moon Princess did not trust Nabiki at all. It was only recently, after Nabiki and her younger brother Shingo were stuck on an alternate Earth, that Usagi has begun to rethink this policy.

"Blame it on the corporate interest, my friend," Rick says. "Oh, hold on for a moment."

Rick turns on the radio nearby.

"I got a spreading riding on this horse-"

Ranma was half-listening when Rick came upon a general news station.

"Hold on for a second," Ranma says. "I want to hear this."

"What? It is just a news segment on this 'space plane' they've launched in So-Cal."

"I KNOW that. I have stock options in one companies sponsoring it."

"Oh. Well…can you hook me up then?"

Ranma rolls his eyes.

Back on the _Western Winds_, the name of the space plane…

As Nabiki sat comfortably, her "Minerva Computer" began to beep. It usually did so whenever there was an important message she needed to take…or trouble. Looking around, making sure she was not being noticed, Nabiki puts on her glasses. She didn't need them to see, but they were linked to her computer system.

Once the glasses were on her face, Nabiki began to check her computer…

"What?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Is there something the matter?" asked the attendant.

"Um, no," Nabiki replied. "It's…nothing."

"Okay, then let me know if you need something."

"Right."

After a few minutes, Nabiki gets up, pretending to be going to the rest room. Instead, she goes to a hatchway that led to the cargo bay. With a wristwatch, which was equipped with the latest spy gear (thanks to a contact at some government facility in the United Kingdom), Nabiki caused the lock to the hatch to unlock.

CLICK!

Checking to see if no one was watching her, Nabiki descends into the cargo bay. From there, using her sensors, Nabiki tracked the bomb signature to a specific bag.

"Okay, remember the training," she said to herself, remembering the times her mentor from within the "Virtual Adepts" (a group of "Reality Hackers" that is a part of the "Council of the Nine Traditions") stressed the need for finesse, when dealing with bombs. She decided to examine the bag, but realized that the bag belonged to-

WHACK!

Nabiki felt someone hit the back of her head. However, years of being toughened by her time of "mortal survival" allowed her to remain conscious a bit longer.

"You should not have been here," said the flight attendant, as she fingers her crowbar. "But soon, it won't matter, since all must fall, so says our glorious Shoko Asahara!"

"Great," Nabiki says, as she pulls out her magical henshin rod. She needed it in order to shake off the effects of the hit on her head, before she blacks out.

"Minerva…Power…Transform-"

FWOOSH!

As power began to flow into her being, Nabiki became more alert, and a lot stronger.

"What…who…?" asks the attendant.

"My name is 'Sailor Minerva'…the warrior of knowledge!" Nabiki said, as she stood in ridiculous sentai poise. "In the name Love and Justice…I shall punish YOU-!"

"I heard of you Sailor Scouts! My parents were killed because of that witch Sailor Moon!"

The attendant took out what appeared to be a "deadman's switch". "I…I thought Sailor Moon was a hero, but she failed to protect people with her so-called 'Love and Justice'! Lord Asahara said that SHE is the cause of the youma problem! And that SHE was the enemy that needed to be stopped, in order for paradise to come to this world. And if I can take one of hers down, so be it!"

The attendant presses the switch.

"No-!" Sailor Minerva says, as she rushed to grab the switch from the distraught attendant.

BOOM!

Instinctively, 'Minerva's psychokinetic abilities kicked in, shielding her from the full effects of the explosion. However, the blast tore apart the bottom rear of the jet, causing to tumble from 100 kilometers, the recognized mark that separates the Earth from space. As the jet began to plummet, there was a noticeable sense of weightlessness, but the jet began to plummet towards Japan.

"Ah!" 'Minerva cries out. As she had time to take out her Minerva Computer, she would have created a program that would have repaired the jet. However, with 'Minerva knocked about, there was seemingly nothing she could do.

Meanwhile…

"THIS JUST IN!" said a sudden news bulletin. "THERE IS AN EMERGENCY ABOARD _THE WESTERN WINDS_. PRELIMINARY REPORTS INDICATE THERE IS SIGNIFICANT DAMAGE-!"

"Man, there goes your investment, Ranma," Rick says, as he turns towards his old friend, only to see him not there. "That's odd…"

"Hey, have you seen Ranma?" asks Washu, as she walks up to the bar, with bags of clothes in hand. She wore a Hawaiian-style sundress, a sun-hat and shades. "I want to return his credit card."

"He just left…the dandiest thing, at that."

Ranma had immediate left the bar, and ducked around the corner towards the back alley.

"SELMA, status on _The Western Winds_," Ranma says.

A holographic image of Nodoka Saotome appears.

"Checking, Captain Saotome," SELMA says. SELMA was, of course, a personal computer system the size of a credit card (whom Ranma had acquired back in the future; his wife, Usagi, had her own version). In fact, it looked like an AT&T Universal Phone Visa credit card. "Apparently, an explosion has occurred-"

"Can you tap into Nabiki Tendo's computer."

"Working. Connection has been made."

"Nabiki? NABIKI!" Ranma yelled.

"Unable to open lines of communications, but Miss Tendo's vital signs, while erratic, are strong."

"Then she must be terrified," Ranma says, as he changed into a 'she'. "I hate doing this, but my Sailor Scout form is the strongest form available. Solar Power…TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

When the light died down, Sailor Helios was ready to go.

"Man, this is going to be tough," 'Helios says, as she took to the air, already clocking tremendous speeds, as she developed 'contrails' around her body. Since the craft that Nabiki was on was in the state of motion, using the "Instant Transmission Technique" was not reliable. So, she was going to do this the hard way.

Soon…

"This is 'Tango-Niner'," says the pilot of a US Navy chase plane. With news of the disaster spreading, the U.S. and Japanese governments have put their respective militaries on high alert. "I have _The Western Winds_ on extreme visuals- wait! I am picking up an object moving tremendous speeds! Do you copy, ground control?"

"We have confirmation, 'Tango-Niner," says the air-traffic controller, from his post at the US Naval Air Station on Guam. "We have confirmation."

"Look!" says 'Tango-Eight', who was Tango-Niner's wingman. "It's some…red-headed chick!"

'Helios, gives a customary wave, before flying past the two pilots.

"Man, check out her-"

"Please pay attention, Tango-Eight," says Tango-Nine. "We have a dangerous situation here."

"The only 'dangerous situation' I see is her awesome curves!"

"Sigh."

Now, when Ranma is just himself, he purposely wears modified arm bracers to keep his power at a bare minimum, taking the motto 'fair play' to heart. Also, Ranma can focus on his skills as a martial artist, since blowing up planets took no skill whatsoever. In this manner, he can progress in the Art. Furthermore, and most importantly, he learned that by pushing his power at their bare minimum, he could utilize his chakra a lot more efficiently. That is how he can defeat stronger foes, since such beings simply tire long before HE does. When training, Ranma practices in the most insane environments, typically at 100 Gs (or 100 times Earth's gravity), which is why, these days, Akane's "Mallet-sama" does very little damage. As a result, Ranma was the strongest human on the planet, fueled by his vast pool of chi.

And he becomes stronger as Sailor Helios. 'Helios was powered by the Sun, and Ranma has learned ways to convert that power to enhance his (or her) physical abilities. It has only been recently that Ranma has begun to do this, thanks to his interaction with the Kryptonian hero known as "Superman" (who also derived his power source from the Sun). Once Ranma learned how Superman's body converted the solar radiation, he adapted this knowledge to his own personal use. However, this is something that can be done ONLY as Sailor Helios (his heroic girl form), which isnow learning how to utilize the solar radiation(though he prefers to be 'Helios as a last resort).

As 'Helios flew up, she can the broken part of the jet. Catching it, even with her Yellow Lantern power ring would be tricky, so she would need to take care of the structural damage first.

Using her awesome will, 'Helios surrounded the plane with a cocoon of yellow light. Unfortunately, the power consumption to perform the feat was hideous, so she couldn't utilize it for other things.

However…

"Nabiki!" 'Helios said with her telepathic earplugs, as she flew up to check the wreck, while it was still descending. "You okay?"

'Minerva was sprawled akimbo, as she was getting her bearings straight. That's when she noticed that 'Helios was staring straight up at her.

"You know, I wonder what Akane would say with you peeping at me?"

"It's not like I haven't seen anything NEW," 'Helios replies.

"What does THAT suppose to mean, Ranma-baby?"

"Er, nothing," 'Helios says. "You help keep that plane together, while I land this thing."

As the jet heads straight down towards the Meiji-Jingu Stadium, where the Swallows were playing the Giants. Only when the roar of the engine began to over-power the roar of the crowd did people began to notice the falling jet craft.

"Aiyeeee-!"

"Let's make this work," 'Helios said to herself. She flew underneath the nose of the jet, which was now completely vertical. As she prepared herself, her eyes began to change to that of a Dragon's, and indication that she was accessing the power of the "Scroll of the Dragon God Fist" (acquired after Ranma's fight with the demonized Jinpachi Mishima on one of the Mishima Compounds). Only two others have access to this power, and one of them is Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino, who received the power during a practice match between the two.

"Okay," 'Helios says, after using a performing a hand jutsu, with nose of the jet on her back. She was activating her air-bending skill, thanks to her primed chakra. And then-

"Dragon…Falling…DESCENDING!"

A huge tornado effect was formed from 'Helios' hands. It went down, hit the ground, and bounced back towards the jet, slowing it down…to a stop

"NOW!" 'Helios says, as she began to 'bend'. "Air Bubble CUSHION!"

The air bubble drops from 'Helios, and took the power of the tornado to form a huge air bubble. It was big enough to allow the rear of the jet to land softly. Unfortunately, 'Helios did not see the group of kids that the jet was about to land on.

"Hold on!" 'Helios says, as she moved to intercept the kids.

DOOM!

"Urgh!" 'Helios says, as she held the jet up, using the yellow cocoon as a brace. Tha "Kids…hurry!"

As the kids ran for their lives, one of them drops their doll.

"Annabelle!" says the little girl, as she ran back.

Seeing this, 'Helios took the initiative, as ran faster than she usually does, picking up both the little girl and doll, before the jet craft drops.

DOOM!

"Whew," 'Helios says, as she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at the girl. She was a redhead with a familiar face. She was definitely not Japanese.

"You okay, kid?"

"Uh-huh," says the girl, as photographers and reporters began to swarm all over the scene.

And then…

"Lilly!" says a woman, as she, a middle-aged man and a teenager comes running up. "Oh, thank god you're safe."

As 'Helios hands the girl over to her parents, the woman looked just like…

"Um, by any chance is your name…Katherine Janeway? Of the Millennium Gate project?"

"Why, yes," the woman says. "How do you know?"

"I…I…"

"Oh, Kathy," says her husband. "You ARE world famous for being the project's director."

"That must be it," Katherine replies. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life, Miss…?"

"Oh, I'm Sailor Helios, the Warrior of the Sun."

"I see. Nice costume, by the way."

"Heh, yeah…"

Sailor Minerva, after exiting the jet, runs to Sailor Helios' position.

"What was that all about?" 'Minerva says.

"I'll tell you while we split the scene," 'Helios says, as she takes 'Minerva by the waist, and flies away.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Who would have thought that Ranma had saved the ancestor of a close friend of his? Nabiki thought to herself. Upon reviewing Ranma's historical records, Japan's premier superhero, "Amateratsuko" was destined to save a lot of lives that day. No one knew, however, was that Amaterasuko was REALLY Sailor Helios, making 'Helios involvement a apart of history. Furthermore, it turned out that the flight attendant's true nemesis was NOT Sailor Moon…but was because of the villain Zoycite, who was disguised as Sailor Moon back in the early days. Such a waste of life, she was.

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki turns her attention to her sisters.

"Coming."

**Tbc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 39 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 39**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Scaled Composites", Mojave Desert (United States).**

A few years ago…

"Alright," Ranma Saotome said, as he looked at his flight suit in the mirror of the pilots locker room. "Here goes nothing…"

Burt Rutan, the owner of Scaled Composites (and designer of SS1) had asked Ranma (who was a test pilot he had known during the 1960s) to substitute for Pete Siebold, one of his pilots. Apparently, a chronic illness has flared up, forcing the pilot to withdraw. Rutan would have gone with his first pilot, Mike Melvill, if Ranma and Usagi were not present for the historic civilian-manned test flight a few months before. No one knew who Ranma was, other than the fact that Rutan insisted that Ranma would be the pilot going up to claim the "Ansari X-Prize". The goal: to send an inexpensive vehicle into sub-orbital flight, thus proving that civilian contractors can develop the means of space travel. So, as far as the world was concerned, USAF Major Ranshin "Ronnie" Rantsu (a Reservist), from "Little Tokyo", Los Angeles, would be Siebold's substitute.

"Now remember," Rutan said, as Ranma walked out of the locker room with his gear in hand. "This is not the usually crafts you used to fly."

Ranma looks at Rutan.

"Of course not…your operation is more 'safety oriented' than the stuff we used to fly back in the day."

Rutan, an older man who wears muttonchops, beams an infectious smile.

"I knew I could count on you."

As Ranma walks to Space Ship One, he admires it simplicity. Essentially, it was a combination of a rocket and glider that could fold its wings in a "feather configuration", thus creating maximum drag. This temporary configuration would prevent the vehicle from heating up upon re-entry, thus providing a key safety feature that is more advanced than even the Space Shuttle Orbital. If all goes according to plan, the launch of Space Ship One will usher in a new age on space travel.

"Ronnie, where is your wife?" says Sally Melvill, Mike's long-time wife, as she handed Ranma the flight packet. She worked for Rutan as his operations manager for his business.

"She's around here somewhere-"

"Yoo-hoo!" says Usagi, as she poises on top on "White Knight", the vehicle that would take Space Ship One high into the atmosphere and release it. At the moment, she was imitating a, thankfully, Vargas poise (a famous pin-up artist in the 1940s). "Remember this?"

"Get down from there!" Ranma yelled. "I got a mission to go on."

"You're no fun-!"

With a flip, Usagi was on the ground.

"Ta-da!" Usagi said. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Sally turns to Ranma.

"Is she…always like this?"

"Actually…this is her at her calmest."

"…"

Once seated in Space Ship One, the vehicle was taxied down the runaway. He waved his hand through the window at the crowd, and contained himself by closing the window hatch. Once in the air, Ranma checked his instruments one last time, and waited for permission from 'ground control' (or simply "GC") to initiate launch.

"SS1, please check final status," GC relays.

Ranma conducts one more systems check.

"'The Feather' is green and locked," Ranma replies. "Ready to initiate launch."

"Stand-by for launch in ten seconds…"

Ranma closes his eyes, and whispers a short prayer. He was giving thanks to whatever deity he respects these days, for the opportunity to be a part of a historic flight. He then puts on his oxygen masks, and lowers his visor on his flight helmet.

Time to get to work.

"Ready to release in three…two…one…RELEASE."

CHUNK!

SS1 is released from the bottom of the _White Knight_, as it began to drift in a glide.

"I am now initiating launch sequence of the motor," Ranma says, as he pressed a few buttons. "Launching rocket…NOW."

FWOOSH!

The force of the launch forced Ranma back into his seat, as the rocket began to push forward. Ranma shook off the effects rather quickly, as he began to pull up. He could hear the whine of the engines, as SS1 began to head for space. Within fifty seconds, he was at the edge of space. Within eighty seconds, the engine shuts down.

"This is GC, we are reading 'green'."

"Confirmed, GC," Ranma says. Once he was sure that SS1 was stabilized in its trajectory towards the apogee, Ranma began taking pictures and short video with his digital camera. Burt Rutan wanted to get stills and motion shots of the internal operations of the craft. Once he has taken sufficient amount of film, Ranma secures the camera and began to initiate the next phase.

"Permission to utilize the feather configuration," Ranma asked.

"Permission granted," GC replied. "All is green."  
Ranma initiated the feather configuration of SS1, essentially folding the vehicle in half at its length. In this form, there is a maximum drag, thus preventing the craft from burning up upon re-entry.

Upon reaching the apogee…

"We're at 350," Ranma said, referring to the number of feet in hundreds of thousands range.

"Good work, SS1. We are ready to accept you for re-entry."

"Copy that, GC. I'm heading in…"

As the vehicle descends…

"I feeling a little choppy, GC," Ranma says, as he buckled. "But it's nothing to worry about."

"Confirmed, SS1. You coming down clean."

Soon, well within the atmosphere, Ranma restored SS1 to its original configuration. The SS1 began to coast along in a glide, as Ranma spotted to "Mojave Spaceport".

"You are clear for the approach, SS1," GC says. "Bring it home."

"Copy that, GC. It's good to be back."

And with that, Ranma landed the craft safely.

A short time later…

"On behalf of the Federal Aviation Administration," says the African-American spokeswoman, as she presented Ranma with special case, "it is my pleasure to award you with these Civilian Astronaut Wings."

The crowd cheered, as Ranma accepted the wings.

"Thank you," Ranma replied, as he accepted the wings. "I accept these 'wings' with grace and good cheer. But more importantly, I would like to thank Mr. Rutan for the opportunity to work with him and our fine crew…"

**Location: Tendo-ke, Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).**

With news of this historic flight (second out of three) being shown everywhere, it was bound to happen that a certain family would learn of this.

"Hey, Kasumi," Nabiki says, as she watches the news. The middle Tendo sister always kept abreast of the news; she wanted to see what investment opportunities were available.

"Yes, Nabiki?" Kasumi says, as she was preparing the dinner table for the family meal.

"Doesn't that guy look like Ranma?"

Kasumi looks at the man giving the acceptance speech.

"Perhaps he is a relative of his? He does look older than Ranma."

As if on cue…

"Stop picking on 'P-chan', you jerk!"

"I didn't tease 'P-chan', Akane!"

Kasumi and Nabiki could hear Ranma and their younger sister Akane arguing…again.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. No one would bother giving such an important project to someone like Ranma."

The success of Burt Rutan's project would pave the way towards the development of sub-orbital planes, including the one that would force an older Ranma, as the super-heroine "Sailor Helios" (called "Amaterasuko" by the Japanese)…the one where Nabiki would be a passenger on.

**

* * *

**

**Location: Las Vegas, Nevada.**

With some time to kill before the third launch of SS1 (to claim the "Ansari X-Prize" which was a competition to jump-start civilian space flight), Ranma and Usagi went to 'Vegas for some rest and relaxation. They knew some old friends, some of who were mobsters, while others act like mobsters. Interestingly, there are numerous of supernatural elements within the area, taken advantage of the influx of people, commerce and information. On example of this is the "hotel" Camelot, which was actually the direct descendant of the REAL Camelot, complete with a resident wizard and court personnel. They exist to keep the traditions of the Knights of the Round Table alive in modern times. Both the Technocracy and the Traditions are well represented in this town. In fact, a Cult of Ecstasy magus named Candace, who happens to be a madam at a brothel outside the city, comes from a mage chantry called "The Black Pyramid Chantry" (which operates from underneath the Luxor) is Ranma and Usagi "go to person" for fun and games (Usagi and Candace had the same teacher, the Primus Marianna of the Balador Pleasure Palace on Saturn, so they knew each other as fellow students). This is while The Technocracy operates out of Nellis Air Force Base (called "The Advanced Energy Commission Construct").

Of course, this did not include the other creatures such as the local blood-blooded "Ventrue" vampire prince or the cybernetically inclined werewolves called "Glasswalkers", or other types of denizens of the "World of Darkness" types. What is known is that regardless, as a far as everyone is concerned, no one will allow the world to know that there are powerful beings who walk amongst the people in the shadows.

"Yahoo!" Usagi said, as she rolled a seven at the craps shoot. She was wearing her hair down, wore a slinky dress (which mistook Usagi as an escort of some kind), and she was enthusiastically gambling the night away.

"You did it again, Usagi," says Candace, who was equally dressed sexily. She had long blond hair, and wore a light-blue mini-dress.

"Give me two, girlfriend," Usagi said, as she and Candace leaped into air, and bumped chests.

"Howza! Say, let's find Ranma and celebrate."  
"Cool!"

Meanwhile…  
Ranma, however, was playing a more deliberate game: poker. Playing the slots and shooting dice was easy; knowing when to play, hold or fold a "hand" took skill…something he learned from "The Gambler" back in late 1800s.

At the moment, he was dressed in a white suit, with an open collar black shirt (something he hasn't worn in the 1970s.

"I call," says the dealer.

"Well, read 'em and weep, friend," says the man from Texas, who happens to be into the "Energy Industry". "'Four of a Kind', Aces High."

"Aw!" say the other players.

"Well, I had a good day-"

"I don't think so," Ranma says, as he lays down his hand. "Royal Flush, Hearts".

"Dang!"

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said, as she and Candace walked hand-in-hand towards Ranma's table. "How's it going?"

"Very profitable," Ranma replied, as he gathered his chips. "What's the plan?"

"Well, we could see a Wayne Newton show, go to a club to party," Candace began, as she leans on Ranma.

"Or we can go up to our room to re-enact Mistress Marianna 'final exam'." Usagi finished.

"Hmmm…we could do all three?"

"Cool! The next show is going to begin in a few minutes, so we should-"

CRASH!

Usagi and Ranma turned to see a rather large, four-armed creature was tearing up the casino. It was bald, wore some sort of white shirt, black pants and exposed, three toes. It also wore some sort of collar. As it roared, people began running out of the casino in terror.

"What are we going to do?" Candace asks.

"'Candi-chan', use your magic to make sure no one gets into this floor," Ranma says.

"Right!" Candace says, as she suddenly appeared in a traditional stage magician's outfit (though styled to suit her personality). She took out her magic wand, which began to glow.

"By the mystic bands of Cytokk, seal the entrance to this floor…ever more!"

ZAP!

Slowly, streams of crimson began to fan out like thin sheets of plastic wrap. This "wrap" began to seal the entrances of the casino.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he twirled his white rose. One single twirl later, and Ranma was now the tuxedo wearing "Magnificent Mask".

"Cool!" Usagi says, as she twirled around…

FWOOSH!

…To become Sailor Moon!

"Let's go!" yells 'Mask.

"Right behind you!"

The creature smashed its way through the room. However, an orange-red haired, shorthaired girl, and a heavy-set older man with a crew cut were following it.

"Grandpa," says the girl. "We have to get necklace off of Ben!"

"I know, Gwen," Max Tennyson says. "We have to get that medallion off before Ben causes more trouble.

Meanwhile…

BAM!

"Oof!" Ben said, as he fell back. While is mind was still addle, he couldn't believe that a _human_ was capable of delivering such a blow.

"Back off, Tetramand," 'Masks says, as he casually swings his cane. He recognized the species from his days as a starship captain back in the future. "You don't belong here-"

BAM!

Ben rushed forward, and began to wail on 'Mask. 'Max had to compensate for the extra-arms while he being attacked (he was more peeved than injured). Of course, Max was distracted long enough to allow 'Moon to grab Max from behind, and performed a wrestling move that slammed Max on his head, while 'Moon went on her back.

BAM!

'Moon rolled backwards, and was on the creature's back-

"Get off of my cousin, you floozy!"

'Moon turned to see a girl and an older man in his sixties. She didn't recognize the girl, but she recognized the man-

Unfortunately, the moment of distraction allowed Ben to grab 'Moon with one of his free arms, which was used to throw her away.

"Ah-!"

Max took stock of the situation, and saw a masked, tuxedo-clad man going for the kill.

"Wait!" Max says. "Don't hurt him!"

'Mask looks at the older man.

"Tennyson?"

Max cocks his head.

"Ranma?"

It turns out that Ranma and Usagi knew Max Tennyson from their clandestine days during the 1960s.

"What's going on?" Gwen says.

"Ranma, my grandson is being controlled by the 'war medallion' we got at this antique shop!"

Ranma begins to exam the "creature". The first thing he realized that the creatures "aura" was that of a human child. The second thing he noticed was the "Omnitrix", which was similar to the fabled "Dial-H for Hero" dial (which allows the user to mimic any superhero or villain in existence). Ranma had studied it during his "Tactical Operations" training involving alien devices; the Omnitrix, which was in a museum in the future, was one such device. However, the Omnitrix was a lot more easier to decipher, so-

"ROAR!" Ben roared, as he lunged forward.

'Mask leaped up, and began to turn the knob to deactivate it.

FLASH!

Ben Tennyson was back to his young self.

"You'll pay for THAT!" Ben said, as he was about to press down on his power knob.

"That's enough," Max says, as he removes the cursed medallion. This had a noticeable effect.

"Uhhhhh…what happened?" Ben managed to ask, as his cousin helped him to remain standing.

"Told you about putting on that necklace!" Gwen says.

Ben looks at Gwen, then his grandfather, then at the weirdo in the tuxedo, and then-

"Is everything okay now?" 'Moon asks.

Ben takes one look at 'Moon, and yells in a cheer.

"Cool! It's Sailor Moon!"

Gwen looks at her cousin strangely.

"Who?"

Ben turns to his cousin.

"Yeah, she's the most famous superhero in Japan, and I should, since I have a friend there named Shingo who got me interested."

"Feh, weirdo."

Afterwards, Ranma and Usagi elected to post-pone their more adult ventures to catch up on old times with Max and his family; they even invited them to get a first hand experience of watching the launch of the SS1, piloted by ex-U.S. Naval pilot Brian Binnie, as it completes its trials for the final phase of the mission.

**Tbc.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 40 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 40**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Battle Training Area #44", Hidden Leaf Village (Hokkaido, Japan).**

Unknown to most people, the Northern Honshu and Hokkaido is known as "Shinobi Country", divided along nations, clans and the like. To be sure, other regions of Japan do have "ninja clans", but upper Japan is chock full of ninjas. One of the reasons this is the case is the proximity of the lands owned by the Rantsu clan, which was given to them by the Shogun Tokugawa as reward to this clan's progenitors (for their help during the "Warring States Period"). In actuality, this was a move was done by Ranma and Usagi, in order to secure the lands once owned by a samurai simply known as "Jack", an old friend they had met in an alternate timeline known as "The Rifts". In fact, there was a Shinto shrine (complete with a monastery) that was set up on the property dedicated to Jack's "memory", the site of which was once Jack's home.

From there, with the blessing of the Tokugawa shogunate, Ranma and Usagi divided to lands of Japan into "countries" for the shinobi, which would exist parallel to the political front. Situated next to the Rantsu Prefecture was "The Land of Fire", "The Land of Water", "The Land of Wind", "The Land of Earth" and "The Land of Thunder", and, over the years, these lands have produced additional lands, and, within those lands, many villages ("The Hidden Leaf Village" being one of them). The Hidden Leaf Village is actually next door to the Rantsu clans' property. The village has always existed in some form or another, but it officially became named at the end of the Meiji Restoration. Both Ranma and Usagi were friends with the Hokage, the leader of the village, and are intrinsically linked to the Hidden Leaf Village because of one person: the knuckle-headed, hyperactive shinobi named Naruto Uzamaki. In what manner, no one save for a few people within the village, know that there is even a connection between the human container of the Nine-Tail Fox Demon and the eternally enigmatic couple.

On this particular day, three members of "The Rookie Nine Plus Three" enter the final staging area for the Chunin Exams. Ranko Tendo (aka "Ranma Saotoma", aka "Ranshin Rantsu", Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma Saotome's childhood friend) and Haku Kurino (Ranshin's feminine great-grandson) enter the first floor of the central tower of the training zone.

"We made it," Haku says, as he observes the surroundings. "And we seem to be alone."

"Ranchan, look," Ukyo says, as she points to a wall with some writing on it.

Ranko takes out her reading glasses, and puts them on. This did not go unnoticed by her companions.

"…"

"What?" Ranko says defensively. "I don't feel like wasting any 'ki' in trying to figure out if there is a hidden message or something."

"I didn't know you needed glasses," Haku says.

"I don't, but with this talisman, we can save some time."

"I thought you don't use weapons," Ukyo says.

"THIS-," Ranko says, as she points to her glasses, "-is not a weapon."

Ranko then bought out an elegant sword from pocket space. In fact, it was her Greater Atlantean Rune Weapon "Venus", fueled by the avatar of the Olympian goddess of love Herself.

"THIS is a weapon, Ucchan."

"It's about time you actually used me, Ranma-darling," Venus says, as "she" danced about "her" mistress.

Haku immediately went on the defensive, while Ukyo merely gawked.

"That…that thing can talk?"

"Ukyo, use your 'Sharingan' if you want to learn more about her," Ranko says.

"And I'm NOT a thing, little girl!" Venus yelled, as she hovered in front of Ukyo.

"Venus, calm down," Ranko says. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Sorry," Venus says.

Seeing that the floating, talking sword was NOT a threat, Haku relaxes.

Out of curiosity, decided that it was a good time to practice her "Sharingan"…

"Sharingan!"

As a newbie, Ukyo's eyes do turn red, but only has ONE tomoe in each eye. She hopes to get enough training time to maximize her use of the Sharingan. At this stage, Ukyo is limited to clarity of perception, which is tied to "aura reading".

"Okay, what's…so…special…?"

To normal people, Ukyo was looking at a sword. To Ukyo, and those like her, who possessed her abilities at aura reading, she was looking at a GODDESS…and she was beautiful…

"Wow…"

"Let's see," Ranko began. "'_If qualities of Heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities is what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are open together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This—_BLANK_—is the secret way that guides us from this place today._' Interesting."

"What does it mean?" Ukyo asks, still shocked by what she saw.

"Think about it," Haku begins. "'Heaven' represents 'limitless', while 'Earth' represents 'fortitude'."

"Okay, but what does it all mean?"

"It's a primer," Ranko says, as she takes off the glasses. "And I bet it has to do with the Heaven and Earth scrolls."

Haku takes out the Heaven and Earth scrolls.

"So now what?" Ukyo asks.

"Why, we open them, of course!" Ranko said. "Open them up, Haku."  
Haku nods, as he threw both the Heaven scroll and the Earth scroll into air, and threw needles to both open the scrolls, and pin them into the wall (just underneath the large poster). What was revealed on each of scroll was a character for a-

"This…this is a 'summoning jutsu'?" Ukyo says, as she read it. It's been a while since she was last in 'school'.

And then, the scrolls began to smoke.

"Incoming," Ranko says.

POOF!

"Ta-da!" says the perverted member of the "Legendary Three" Jiriya. He swept his spiky, gray hair like the playboy he pretends to be. "Well played, red. Well, played-"

Unfortunately, Venus did not know of this new person, so she attacked.

"Ah!"

"Venus, it's okay!" Ranko said, as she held the sword back with her strength. "Even IF 'sensei' is a bit of a perv, he's a friend."

"Gee, thanks!"

Once the situation was explained…

"Okay, so you three passed the test…BUT do you understand what these words mean?" Jiriya says, as he points to the poster.

"Of course we do," Ranko says. "Heaven and Earth, together, is greater that the sum of the proverbial parts."

"It also means that we work on our weaknesses to be a complete person," Ukyo interjected.

"And the 'blank' spot is an indication that we as 'chunin' must develop qualities to be a better shinobi," Haku says.

"…"

"Hey, I taught a course on 'tactical philosophy' here once, remember?" Ranko says.

"Yes, of course, red," Jiriya says, as he goes over to pat Ranko on the back…before patting her on the behind "Truly, you haven't lost your much vaunted skills-"

POW!

"Oof!" Jiriya says, as falls on his rear.

"Always a pervert," Ranko says with a clinched fist.

* * *

_And now, a word from our sponsors…_

* * *

**Scene: A girl, on her way home from school, is being harassed by a small group of boys, led by a bigger boy.**

"Keep away! Keep away!" says the boys. They are tossing a book bag around before giving it to the bigger boy.

"Give it back, Nelson!" the girl says.

"Uh-uh, Lisa! We're having too much fun playing 'Keep Away'!"

"Fine, then. KEEP it!"

Lisa runs off crying.

"HA-HA! Lisa is crying over a book bag!"

Lisa is sitting under a tree, still crying, when a shadow looms over her. She does notice.

"Uh? Uncle Ranma?"

Ranma, dressed in his "Project: Stargate" uniform, sits down besides Lisa. He was doing a favor for Lisa's mother, Marge, while she was bailing out her husband Homer from jail…again.

"What's wrong, Lisa? Bart did something again?"

"No, it's this bully named 'Nelson' who is always harassing the smart kids with his flunkies. And now that he got my book bag, things around here have gotten WORSE."

"I see. Well, I normally don't do this, but I have a trick to teach ya…"

A half an hour later…

"So, have you come back to try to get you book bag back, Lisa?" Nelson says.

"Yes, I am," says Lisa. And then, seemingly, she disappears…

"Where did she go…?" Nelson says. And then, he notices a sudden breeze on his "nether region".

Nelson was dressed only in his underwear.

"Thanks for 'giving' me my book bag back!" Lisa says, as she dumped Nelson clothes in a nearby garbage can. "Oh, and HA-HA!"

All the other kids now joined the fun in teasing Nelson, who looked practically miserable.

Ranma was waiting for Lisa and her brother Bart, who was just getting out of detention, with his arms folded.

"Ah, the benefits of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu at work," Ranma smirked.

_Doing things…the Stargate way._

* * *

**Scene: Two high school students from Furinkan High School sit around on a couch.**

"Man, I'm bored," says Hiroshi, as he munches on some popcorn.

"Yeah, me too," said Daisuke, as he sips on a soda. "There's nothing on TV…

_Tired of watching the same thing?_

This perks Hiroshi and Daisuke's attention.

"Heck yeah!" Hiroshi and Daisuke say in unison.

_Well, from "Ice Palace Studios", the same company that brought you "Pig-tail Girls Gone Wild" and "When Pandas Attack" is pleased to announce the newest addition…"BAD GIRL MOON PRINCESSES". See the legendary Sailor Moon like you never seen her before with our new "Holographic Generator"!_

Daisuke and Hiroshi find themselves in various "scenes" where Sailor Moon is "partying".

"Man, this is fun!" Hiroshi says, as he and Daisuke are bumping and grinding against 'Moon.

"You said it!" Daisuke says.

CHIRP!

"Huh?" the two say.

Ranma pulls out the digital holographic projector from the wall.

"I'm going to have a conversation with Nabiki about this."

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Yeah, we were trust about to have some fun with that tramp!"

Ranma arched his left eyebrow, sets the projector down and begins to crack his knuckles.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this…"

Sounds of violence can be heard.

_Not affiliated with the "Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling"._

* * *

_And now, we continue with our program…already in progress._

* * *

All those who survived the second exam stood in front of the instructors, proctors, guests and the Third Hokage, who was smoking his pipe.

So, twenty-four people survived the second exam, Ranko thought to herself. She looked around her "class", and could feel varying levels of "ki" emanating from their charkas. Chakras are the mechanism that allows a martial artist to manipulate their ki for a variety of reasons, mostly to increase one's strength, speed and endurance. She could tell that at least a few of the students could give some of her old rivals a run for their money.

"First of all, congratulations of finishing the second exam," says the Proctor Anko, who did wink at Ranko. Anko was a student of hers back when she needed help with her ki control…before the Orochimaru took interest in her.

Ranko ignored the varying murmurs from the students and instructors, and focused on two people: Jiriya and Orochimaru, both of which were using the "disguise jutsu" in attempt to stay incognito.

"Alright, now pay attention to Lord Hokage…maggots!" Anko says. She then turns to the Third Hokage. "Lord Hokage?"

The Third Hokage nods, as he takes out his pipe.

"Thank you, Proctor," Hokage says. He then steps forth. "Before we begin the third exam, I need to explain the purpose of these exams, and why we hold them in conjunction with the other nations…"

Ranko tunes out the explanation, since she was originally responsible for brokering the agreement that created the exams in the first place. Her involvement was the result of the so-called "Shinobi Wars", which occurred during the transition period that would lead into the "Meiji Restoration" (and the reason why she and Usagi left Japan in the first place, since the parties involved needed time to work things out on their own). Ranko was just glad that things have been working out so far-

"And now, we will have the preliminaries," concludes the Third Hokage.

"Hmmmm," Ranko mused. "An interesting turn of events, I see…"

**Location: Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).**

After dinner, Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh continues to read Ranma Saotome "temporal file"…

* * *

**Year 20,183/ 2230 CE:** Ranma and Usagi enroll the International Police Academy on Earth, as a way of serving for the common good and remain on Earth.

**2231 CE:** A series of skirmishes between the Yautja (commonly known as "Predators") and the Xenomorphs causes Ranma to get involved, after his family is nearly killed. The end result is Ranma being adopted into one of the dominant clans (after saving the clan elder's son).

**2233 CE:** An old classmate of Ranma and Usagi request help for a case involving missing criminals and time travel, prompting police headquarters to give the two a promotion to the rank of "Captain" and miniature computer unit known as "SELMA" (Specified Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive), which includes holographic "familiars" of their own design (Ranma chooses an image of his mother, while Usagi chooses the image of her best friend Naru for the templates). From there, the two travel back into the past, to the year 1993, to assist their colleague Darien Lambert (who also has a SELMA unit) in capturing fugitive time travelers.

**2240 CE:** Starfleet Command "draft" Ranma and Usagi to lend their expertise and experience in the creation of the "Constitution-class" starship.

**2242 CE:** The first Constitution-class starship, the USS _Constitution_, is launched.

**2245 CE:** The second Constitution-class starship, the USS _Enterprise_, is launched under the command of Captain Robert April, but not before an old enemy, Apsu (a Babylonian Elder god), tries to seek revenge against the couple. Later that year, thanks to a misunderstanding, the "Earth-Minbari War" takes place. Captain April, ignoring orders from Starfleet Command (while the Federation conduct negotiations between Earth and Minbar), intercede on Earth Dome's behalf. A bold plan allows Ranma and Usagi to directly confront the Minbari "Grey Council" during "The Battle of the Line" (thanks to side-stepping Earth's ability to detect Minbari "warp signatures"), and sue for peace.

**2247 CE:** Aiko (who goes by the name of "Anna", as a sign of independence) marries Earth Force officer John Sheridan, a man Usagi and Ranma had met during a secret meeting with a representative of the "Anla'Shok".

**2250 CE:** Captain April completes the _Enterprise_'s five-year mission, and becomes a Federation Ambassador; Captain Christopher Pike assumes command, and Usagi and Ranma meet "Number One" and Ensign Spock.

**2251 CE:** Using his old contacts from his days as a "Federal Marshal" (i.e. the International Police Force), Ranma is able to stem the tide of violence during the Food Riots of Mars. Meanwhile, a mission that downed a shuttle carrying Usagi and Spock resulted in the birth of T'Sara (thanks to Usagi helping Spock deal with his "pon far", the Vulcan mating urge). Usagi willingly returns to Vulcan to care for her demi-Vulcan child, effectively retiring her Starfleet commission.

**2254 CE:** The _Enterprise_ journey to the Talos System, to answer a distress signal. It turns out to be a trap to force the crew into "breeder status" for the Talosians, a species with the ability to create illusions. Ranma's chaotic nature ends this attempt early on.

**2256 CE:** Anna Sheridan, along with the crew of the SS _Icarus_ disappears on a mission to a region that will be known as "Sector Z", the sector controlled by Zha'Ha'Dum. Usagi and Ranma search for their daughter to no avail, putting stress on the marriage.

**2257 CE:** _Babylon 5_, stationed in the neutral sector of "Epsilon", is officially commissioned. Earth Dome goes into an independent agreement with the Minbari, the mysterious Vorlons, the Centauri, and the Narns as a way of getting back at the Federation's neutral stance during the Earth-Minbari War.

**2259 CE:** Anna appears on _Babylon 5_, but is revealed to be the corrupted pawn of the malevolent "Shadows" (who believe that conflict evolves species). Ranma is forced to kill Anna, now known as "Sailor Z", during a pitched battle to rescue John Sheridan (to no avail). This act effectively forces a legal separation between Usagi and Ranma.

**2260 CE:** The last "The Shadow Wars" take place, forcing many human Starfleet officers to "go renegade", including Ranma. Ironically, as stated by the Shadows, Ranma and Usagi's relationship become stronger after they join the Anla'Shok (i.e. The Rangers), though the two are STILL not an item.

**2261 CE:** The Earth is freed from the influence of both the Shadows (who have left the galaxy for "Beyond the Rim" with the Vorlons, other older races and Lorien the First), and the PsyCorp (a governmental agency the supervises and monitors psychics, like telepaths and empaths). The Interstellar Alliance is formed, with Jurai (taking the place of the Vorlons, and who participated in the Shadow War), Earth, Centuari Prime, Minbar and Narnia being founding members. Later, Vorlon, controlled by the telepaths and technomancers (created by the Shadows, and who are the predecessors of the Technocratic Union, or "Technocracy", on Earth) would take Earth's place on the IA Council. For the next few years, Ranma and Usagi would work with the Anla'Shok, particularly when the Drakh (servants of the Shadows) infect Earth and numerous planets are infected with a contagion (they join the crew of the EAS _Excalibur_ in search for a cure) out of vengeance.

**Year 20,218/2265 CE:** Under the direction of the resurrected Sailor Z, the "Senshi of Darkness", helps the IA and other planetary institution in the quadrant to track down and eliminate the Drakh in return for the right to form a government of her own design in Sector Z (which the IA agrees). Once certain conditions have been made (including a pledge to never leave Sector Z without the express approval of the IA Council, the Shadow Remnant is formed. Soon after, including a reunion between Anna and her parents, Ranma and Usagi rejoin Starfleet. This time, they serve under the command of Captain James T. Kirk aboard the USS _Enterprise_.

**Tbc.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 41 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 41**

**

* * *

**

**Location: The Homeroom of Lady Usashinko Rantsu, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (UK).**

Meanwhile…

As part of her duty to promote magic, as well as keep her credentials current with the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic, Lady Usashinko Rantsu (or Usagi) is a fellow instructor at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Specifically, she is a homeroom instructor, knowledgeable in a variety of subjects (as well as act as a student adviser), but specializing in the "Theoretical Technomancing"…the art of making magical mechanical devices. As part of the curriculum, each student must learn how to combine magical properties with technological principles.

However, on this day, Usashinko has broken the tedium to bring in a guest speaker to class: USAF Colonel Ranshin Rantsu, who was dressed in his military uniform (as an official visitor). Ranshin (aka "Ranma") was there to talk about his experience as a cursed "aqua-transsexual ".

"…And in conclusion, I have lived with my condition for much of my adult life…one day at a time."

"Thank you, Colonel Rantsu," Lady Rantsu said, as she got up. She was dressed in late Victorian-era clothing, complete with tie. Only her usual Odango-hairstyle was the same. Usagi and the class clapped their collective hands, as Ranma nodded his thanks. "Now, before this session ends, do any of you have any questions?"

Hermione Granger raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"If cold water is the trigger to your curse, how do you avoid embarrassing situations?"

"Ah," Ranma says, as he pulls out hot kettle. "I always have a hot kettle ready in pocket space."

"'Pocket space'?"

"Yes. It is similar how you guys create 'bottomless bags' for your personal use. I don't need to have an anchor of sorts to have a pocket space effect."

Ron Weasley raises his left hand.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Does it hurt when you change?"

"Only my pride is the victim."

The classroom laughs a bit.

"Seriously, the magic is the changing, and, as you probably can attest to experience, changing from male to female is a painless process. In fact…who wants to volunteer for temporary transformation?"

Harry Potter raises his hands. According to his instructor Lady Rantsu, he would need to do extracurricular activities in order to make up for his most recent tardiness. So, taking a chance…

"Lady Rantsu, can I get credit for this?"

"Sure can, Mr. Potter," replies Usagi.

As Ranma and Usagi prepared the 'Instant Jusenkyo', Harry walks up to the front of the class.

"Are you sure that this is temporary?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is," Ranma says, as he finished.

"And if not, you can always be Miss Granger's new roommate.

Hermione turns bright red.

"That's not funny!"

"Relax! What could possibly go wrong?"

An hour later, in the office of the Headmistress…

"So, let me get this straight," says the acting school head Lady Minerva McGonagall, who was rubbing her temples with her fingers. "You incorrectly utilize a dangerous curse on a student…as a demonstration?"

Apparently, one should not use hot water, even with a temporary curse…as a testament to Harry's new, and perhaps permanent gender.

"My apologies, Headmistress," Usagi says. "You know me…I like to give students an interesting experience."

"I believe that, Lady Rantsu," Minerva says sarcastically.

Ranma stands up from his chair, where Harry-chan was sitting. She was still getting used to "exchanging" one set of "equipment" for another.

She was a cutie, though.

"Ma'am, the fault is mine," Ranma says. "I've talked with my superiors, and they agreed that I should do whatever I can to remedy the situation."

"I do appreciate your offer. Due to your unique relationship to the magical community, I will accept your proposition. We…could use a Physical Education instructor."

"Thank you."

"What about me?" Harry-chan asks.

"Well, until we get this thing squared away, you will stay in the girls dorm."

"Great! Just great!"

**Location: "Battle Training Area #44", Hidden Leaf Village (Hokkaido, Japan).**

While Ranko Tendo knew that preliminaries matches were a possibility, she, like Naruto, were annoyed by the idea of going through them just to finish up the Chunin Exams. And then there was the matter of Ukyo and her cousin Sasuke Uchia, both of whom were caught up in the throes of Orochimaru's "Cursed Seal of Heaven" mark. Ranko had already sealed Ukyo's mark, but she is unable to do so with Sasuke (for fear of exposing her "cover").

And then there was Kabuto. Ever since she interfered in an assault upon him by a Sound Ninja, Ranko had gotten the distinct impression that Kabuto was playing a con game. As far as she was concerned, NO MARTIAL ARTIST WOULD BE SO…LACK-LUSTER-

"If anyone needs to bow out now, you may do so," says the Third Proctor.

Ranko notices that Sakura was about to raise her hand, but Kabuto beat her to the proverbial punch.

"Yep, you got me," Kabuto says. "I'm done."

"What?" Naruto yells. "You can't quit!"

"Truth is…ever since that incident in the classroom, my ears have been pretty shot," Kabuto smiles. "Besides, there's always next time-"

Ranko raises her hands. This caught the attention of the Third Hokage and the others.

"Yes?" says the Third Proctor.

"I would like to make a suggestion."

"And that is?"

Ranko clears her throat.

"If the point of the exams is to test the examinees to the limit, then I say, injured or not, WE ALL GET PUSHED. If they can't even TRY, then they shouldn't BE shinobi. And quite frankly, everyone here is worthy of being Chunin, so the number of candidates here should not be am issue."

The Third Hokage muses for a moment.

"Proctor, begin the preliminaries."

"What?" Anko yells. "But…why?"

"As I stated before, the point of the exams is for each nation to test the worthiness of their shinobi in honorable combat. Proceed."

Ranko smirked, as she noticed Kabuto's facial expression…including his bloodshot eyes. She faced gods, monster and demons before, so this "ringer" is not a problem for her.

And if push comes to shove…well, let's just say that Kabuto fate is all in his hands.

With that in mind…

"Yes, Lord Hokage," says the Third Proctor "Hayate Gekko", who appeared to be sick or something. "On the wall behind me, a panel will open up to reveal who be 'matched' in 'sudden death' combat. Since the purpose of the preliminaries is to further weed out candidates, matches will end either by submission or by me. So, with nothing further, let us begin…"

A panel opens up to reveal an electronic screen. Then, words seem to appear, as names are selected at random. When the names cease to jumble, two names pop up:

YOROI AKADO VERSUS SASUKE UCHIHA.

Interesting, Ranko mused.

"Okay, everyone," says Hayate. "Clear the field so that the match can begin…"

Ranko wasn't worried about Sasuke losing the match with the Sound Village plant; she was worried that Sasuke lacked the will to overcome Orochimaru's gift.

"Do you think he'll win, Ranchan?" Ukyo asks, as she, Haku, Ranko and Jiriya watched the fight begin from the balcony area.

"Sure, he can," Ranko says. She then turns to the disguised Jiriya, who was keeping an eye on the disguised Orochimaru. Ranko knew that the he and Orochimaru shared a past together, but also knew that Jiriya could not directly act against his old friend because of that shared pass (as a part of the legendary "Senin").

"Hey, Haku!" Naruto says, as he waves his hand. "How's it going, buddy?"

Haku has been avoiding Naruto, ever since he was defeated by the hyperactive, knuckle-headed shinobi. It just felt odd to be on such friendly terms with his opponent.

"I am fine, Naruto," Haku replies. "And I see that you survived thus far."

"Aw, it's nothing-"

BONK!

"'Nothing'?" Sakura says with anger. "If it hadn't been for Kabuto, we would have been eliminated!"

"Would you quit hitting me, Sakura?"

Haku merely giggled.

Ranko turns her thoughts the past…long before she left…for the future...

**FLASHBACK!**

A week before Ranma's fateful trip into the future, YOUNG Ranma Saotome was feeling a bit…down, and he shouldn't be. The wedding disaster was behind him, and his fiancé Akane Tendo was talking to him again. And he was in his senior year of high school, which means that he has one more year to go before he is done. He was thinking about college, majoring in "Physical Education" and "East Asian Philosophy", but his father Genma and would-be father-in-law Soun want him to take up the duties of running the dojo as soon as possible. Hopefully, Ranma can get his mother to "convince" all parties concerned that he should decide on his next course of action-

"Ranma?"

Ranma broke his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Ranma, who's that?" Akane said, as she pointed to an older boy, who was standing near the gate of Furinken High School. As always, Ranma was walking Akane home from school.

Ranma looked over to see a dark-haired boy dressed in a dark-gray duster. His hair was medium-length, but stylized to look semi-spiky with a long ponytail. Although he appeared to be a good-looking young man, his eyes were that of a stone-cold killer. However, what got Ranma's attention was the boy's headband; it was a blue scarf with a thin, metal plate in front, with a symbol slashed in the middle. For some reason, Ranma recognizes the symbol from somewhere…

As Ranma passed the young man, their eyes locked on each other-

"Why are you staring at him? Do you know him?"

Ranma turns his gaze back at Akane.

"Akane, no, I don't."

Ranma turned his gaze back to the stranger, but realized that he was gone.

"Hmmm…"

Over the next few days, the strange young man could be seen around Nerima, always "appearing" whenever Ranma was out and about. Finally, sick of the shadowing, Ranma confronts the boy.

"Alright, what do you want?" Ranma demanded. At the time, he was in the middle of the vacant lot behind the Tendo dojo, waiting for Ryouga to show up with his latest "technique" to defeat him.

The boy looks up and down at Ranma, and smirk.

"I was looking for an Uchiha…and all I see is a weakling."

As the boy turns, Ranma got angry. He then grabs the boy by the shoulder.

"Hey, just wait a minute-"

WHOOSH!

SMEK!

Moving unbelievably fast, the boy turns to hit Ranma with fist. Ranma barely rolled with the punch, feeling only a light touch.

"Whoa!"

The boy then began to "follow through" with a series of attacks that nearly left Ranma breathless.

"What kind a monster are you?" Ranma asked.

"'Monster'? My name is Itachi Uchiha, and my mission is to insure that I am the only Uchiha left…which means that YOU will have to be eliminated."

"I ain't an Uchiha…but I don't take too kindly to jerks who stalk people! 'Chestnuts-on-an-Open-Fire'!"

This technique, credited to the Chinese Amazons known as the Joketsuzoku, allowed the user, through training, to increase his or her speed one hundred fold. With time, one can increase the rate by a factor of three. Ranma, after his fight with the Phoenix god Saffron, increased that rate by a factor of five. That means that Ranma could punch or kick an opponent five hundred times…a second. However-

CHAK!

Itachi caught the fists.

"What?"

"Humph," Itachi says. "A bit slow."

Ranma quickly followed through with more physical attacks, only to be hampered by Itachi's defenses. Each kick or punch was being parried by the attack.

How is he reading my moves? Ranma thought to himself.

"A bit better. I guess I won't be completely bored while killing you."

"Fine, then," Ranma says, as he stood his ground. "Then…you leave me no choice but to use my ultimate technique."

Itachi raised a single eyebrow.

"Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts FINAL attack…LOOK OVER THERE!"

Itachi looked where Ranma was pointing. He then turned to see Ranma running away…

"?"

Ranma then leaped into the air, bounced off a branch of the only tree in the lot, and flashed forward straight towards Itachi-

"Moko Takabisha Revised: SHOOTING STAR!"

Not wanting to accidentally go overboard, Ranma charged his aura to the point of becoming a human "chi sphere". However, he did not see Itachi smile evilly…

BLAM!

At the last minute, Ranma flipped out of his attack, and let the momentum of his attack to aim true.

Ranma could see Itachi's prone body. However, there was something about his aura that was…off-

Ranma's senses rang, as he avoids the multiple attacks from Itachi, who was using his sword to cut vital parts of Ranma's body. Ranma flipped out of the way, and faced an Itachi who seemed to be moving weirdly. It was as if he was moving fast, but there were multiple versions of him. One of them stuck his sword into the ground, causing an energy spike as multiple "blades" made from water began shooting up and around Ranma (apparently from a water main). Taking a page from his fights with Prince Herb, Ranma willed himself to forward, before falling too close to the danger, as he connected a solid punch.

BLAM!

Itachi was sent reeling, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Better," Itachi said, as he licked his lips from the blood that was shed. "For a non-shinobi, your improvisation skills are good…but not good enough!"

Ranma noticed his opponent's hand gestures, followed by him placing his right index and middle finger on both sides of his mouth.

"Dragon's BREATH!"

A torrent of flame came spewing out of Itachi's mouth…and it was huge!"

Ranma quickly channeled his chi into his aura to create-

"Dragon Rising Ascension Revised: Horizontal Blast!"

A tornado effect cut through Itachi's attack, as Itachi was sent careening into a support wall.

CRASH!

"Enough of this! I am through playing games!"

Ranma waited for Itachi's next move. He thought that his opponent's red eyes were strange, but the seemingly took on a different look-

"Mangekyo Sharingan…TSUKIYOMI!"

BOOM!

Ranma felt a heavy force descend upon him.

"I will use what you fear the most against you…and you will suffer for it!"

And that was where Itachi made a mistake.

In some weird illusion, Ranma was being attacked by cats…LOTS of cats. Big cats…little cats…cats that look like his fiancées. He immediately regressed to his childhood, where many cats were clawing him.

Itachi noticed this, and was curious as to why Ranma was making cat sounds.

"MRRRROWRL…HISSSSS!"

"What the-?"

"Nekko-Ranma" pounced on Itachi immediately, avoiding his strikes, as his "chi claws", began to tear into Itachi's aura.

"Gah!"

Using the power of the "Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu", Itachi blew an even hotter fire breath at Nekko-Ranma, though it was a "black" fire. Nekko-Ranma yowled, but a swipe of his chi-claws cleaved the blast in half, allowing the Cat-Fist user a direct line to Itachi-

SPLURCH!

"AHHHHH-!"

Itachi clutched his bleeding stomach, as Nekko-Ranma waited for Itachi's next move.

"You have won this round, but I am not finished with YOU!"

POOF!

An Itachi was gone.

During the commotion, the household of the Tendo Compound came running out to see what was going on.

"Ranma?" Akane called, as she, her sisters Nabiki and Kasumi, her father Soun and "Uncle" Genma came running up to the vacant lot.

Nekko-Ranma immediately turns to see Akane coming over…and pounced.

"Ah!"

But, as always, Nekko-Ranma simply used Akane has a human pillow to sleep on…which still bugs Akane to no end.

"Pervert!"

POW

As Nekko-Ranma sailed to LEO, Akane stalked off fuming.

"Oh, well," says Kasumi. "I suppose things are back to normal."

Nabiki nods, as she notices the fires and damage all around the neighborhood.

"I suppose you are right, Sis," Nabiki says.

"Well, Ranma certainly proved himself once again, old friend?" Soun says.

Soun, however, notices Genma's grim expression.

"I…I have to go."

And with that, Genma turns around and leaves the lot. Before Ranma was booted by his fiancée, he had noticed that Ranma's eyes were red…with the familiar tomoe in one of his eyes. He was worried that the seal locking away his blood heritage had been removed when he fought Saffron, but someone else had succeeded where the Phoenix god had failed. In effect, his son's "Sharingan" had been activated, and now his life was in danger. If Ranma is to survive, Genma will need to explain everything to his son…or die trying!

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Instead of rehashing the "Naruto" battles, I will focus on how Ranma first acquired the Sharingan, how he resolves his fight with Itachi Uchiha and how he managed to evolve his Sharingan to the "Mangekyo Sharingan". And while Kabuto is intended to be Ranko's opponant, I need a match-up for Haku Kurino (Ranshin's great-grandson) and Ukyo Kuonji, and whether or not any of them, including Ranko, passes the preliminaries for the third part of the Chunin Exam. Let me know ASAP. Until next time...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 42 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 42**

**

* * *

**_As Ranko Tendo watched the "preliminary phase" of the third part of the Chunin Exam, the first match being between the still injured Sasuke Uchiha and the Sound Ninja named Akado Yoroi, she continues to recall how she first got involved with the shinobi…outside of those who are residents of the Nerima District…_

**Location: Nerima District, Tokyo, Japan (A few years ago).**

"Ow!" Ranma said, as Kasumi applied ointment to Ranma's injuries.

"Now, hold still," says the elder Tendo sister.

"So, what happened?" Nabiki asked. The middle Tendo sister wandered if she should come up with a betting scheme to take advantage of Ranma's latest fight.

"Probably did something perverted again," Akane says.

"No, I didn't," Ranma replies. "I don't know WHY, but all I know is that there was this creepy guy stalking about the district, who apparently has some beef with me."

"So, are you SURE you didn't do anything to warrant this sort of attention?"

"Heck, no! And if I can help it, I don't want to deal with that guy again!"

"I'm afraid you WILL have to deal…your cousin, Itachi Uchiha," Genma says solemnly.

"Pop? What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about telling you the truth about your heritage, my boy. While you are a 'Saotome', there is something that you will need about my mother's clan, as well as why I taught you the 'Cat-Fist'."

"You mean…you ignored that stupid warning in that training manual, rather than simply not reading the description fully?" Akane asked, getting angry.

"You mean you did that to me ON PURPOSE?" Ranma yelled.

"Before you get angry, you need to listen to me. If you don't, you'll loose your next fight, and it WILL be to the death."

Somewhere else in a warehouse along the waterfront of Tokyo…

"Ow!" Itachi said, as he utilized his 'healing jutsu' on himself. The cuts he received were deep, but manageable.

Across the way, Itachi's companion leaned back, with his face fully covered (but still dressed like Itachi).

"You know, I don't see why we are being side-tracked with your little project," says the man. "After all, we're here on Akatsuki business."

Itachi looks at partner.

"Our mission here is simple enough. We assist Lady O-Ren Iishi's rise to power as the local overlord of the Tokyo Yakuza, and leave. Even YOU can do that without me. But I have unfinished business…CLAN business."

"I thought you killed all of the Uchiha clan members or something…save for your little brother."

"I thought I did. But apparently, there is another Uchiha around…two of them, in fact. But it's the younger one that I am more intrigued with…Kisame."

"Huh," says his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame (of the Land of Water no less), who takes off his hood, revealing an inhuman face with shark-like qualities. Apparently, he was a "metis" of the Mako…a clan of "weresharks". Like all "Changing breeds", Makos can either be born animal or human before learing how to switch to either form. A metis is the rare were-creature that is born with both human and animal features, and typically have difficulty in changing forms (which is why such beings are seen as "flawed"). Thus, it is not a wonder that Kisame would turn to criminal activities.

"Well, it don't matter whether I care about your situation, just that YOU care."

Kisame pulls out a rather large and blunt object, wrapped in some sort of bandage, from behind him, and slams it on the ground.

CRACK!

"And anyone who stands in the way of YOUR business, will get what's coming to him OR her!"

Itachi smiles. It's nice to know that he has a partner that so deliciously willing to do a favor for him.

Back at the Tendo Compound, outside near the Koi Pond…

"Okay, Pop, talk," said Ranma, he folds his arms.

But before Genma could begin his story…

"Ranma…PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ryouga managed to track down Ranma, after being lost for a few days…again. He wanted to "show" his rival a new technique, but Ranma, though no fault of his own, had long since left the area. And now…

"Curse you for running away…again!" Ryouga says, as he took a swing at Ranma.

Ranma merely leaped over Ryouga's fist, and back-kicked him towards the koi pond.

"Eeep-!" Ryouga said, as he began to fall in…

"I got you," Ranma says, as he held Ryouga's shirt from the back. "I got a deal with ya. Postpone our fight, and I'll pull you back. Continue, and you fall in…with Akane being here."

"Fine, you win," Ryouga said, as Ranma pulls back. Better to wait another day, than to be humiliated in front of Akane.

"Cool!"

"Hey, Ranchan," Ukyo says, as she sat down next to Nabiki with her half-dozen okonimiyaki dishes.

"Ukyo?" said Ranma.

BLAM!

"Ni-hao, airen," Shampoo says, she enters her makeshift hole in the wall, carrying her delivery case. "Did some order?"

"Shampoo?"

Everyone turns to Nabiki.

"I was hungry, Kasumi wanted a break from making dinner…and I KNOW you don't want Akane to cook dinner-"

"Hey!" Akane yelled.

"And I got an arrangement with Ukyo and Xian Pu that allows them a VIP spot on the 'What Ranma has done NOW, and how would this affect ME?' membership. That's why THEY are here."

"Daughter, is this-?" Soun began.

"No, Mr. Tendo," Ukyo says. "Free food for free information."

"Yes," Shampoo says. "And Shampoo gets to know latest adventure with husband!"

While Soun was visibly relieved (i.e. no cost), Akane was practically livid (but decided to wait until later to punish her wayward fiancé.

"May I begin?" Genma said impatiently.

"Yes, why the urgency, old friend?" Soun says. Soun was, of course, the father of the Tendo sisters.

All members of the Tendo family sat on the back porch, waiting for Genma to tell his story.

"My mother, your grandmother, was, in fact, a member of the Uchiha clan."

"So?"

"They were a clan of shinobi from Hokkaido…from a place called the 'Hidden Leaf Village'."

"Sounds like a lovely place," Nabiki says.

"It should be, since that is the heart of ninja country."

Genma tells everyone about how Japan was divided up in the form of shinobi "lands", which exists side-by-side with the nation's political geography. Specifically, Genma's mother, Genko Uchiha, comes from the Hidden Leaf Village's "Land of Fire", which exists within the domain of Hokkaido. Genko's entire family was dedicated to the protection of the Hidden Leaf Village, under the direction of the "Hokage", the leader of Land of Fire.

"So, what does all THAT have to do with Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I'm getting to the point. My mother choose to leave the Uchiha clan when she married my father, but NOT without a price. You see, they did not approve of the marriage, so they sealed her family trait, preventing her and her descendants from ever manifesting…The Sharigan."

"'Sharingan'?" Nabiki asked.

"Ah, yes, the Sharingan. Have you ever wondered why Ranma is able to adapt quickly to his fights?"

"I just felt that I was…well, good at what I do," Ranma replies. "You're telling ME that there's something that is helping me or something?"

"Don't be offended, son. The Sharigan is a bloodline trait that can only be manifested by the user's choice, but when it does, it allows the user to 'copy' most jutsus and chi-based abilities."

"Uncle Saotome, you mentioned something about the real reason the Cat-Fist was taught," Kasumi says. "Does THAT have to do with this Sharingan?"

"Indeed. As I have said, all of mother's descendants would be unable to activate their latent Sharingan, thanks to it being sealed. I, on the other hand, felt that regardless of the seal, there has to be a way to circumvent the process. The only thing I knew was that trauma activates the Sharingan; what better way to circumvent the seal than to induce extreme trauma?"

"So that's why you used the Cat-Fist?" Akane asks. "Just to activate this Sharigan?"

Genma closes his eyes, while rubbing his temples.

"It was a five years ago that the entire Uchiha clan, save for one, by Itachi Uchiha; even to this day, I don't know why he did what he did. At any rate, because my mother had been disowned, and had long since passed on for that matter, there was no way of anyone to know that there was two more Uchiha out there. I knew that it was too late for me to reawaken my own 'heritage'…but maybe not for Ranma. Long before the Uchiha massacre had occurred, I tried doing so by purposely becoming the student of…the Master."

"Interesting," Nabiki says.

"And when I had learned of what had happened, I decided that it became imperative that Ranma receives his heritage…though the process to achieve that goal was a bit extreme."

"So what now?" Ranma says. He still didn't like the idea of possessing such a cheap ability, but…

"From what I can tell from you battle with Itachi earlier, your Sharingan is active now…but not mature."

"Just like a certain martial artist, perhaps?" Nabiki smirked.

"Haha," Ranma replied drolly. "So, how can I use it then?"

"Well, let's see," Genma says, as he faced his son. "From my studies, you need to open you chi pool, which is called a 'chakra'. Merely create a focus point by using this hand gesture…"

Genma performs a hand gesture representing "Fire".

"Wait a minute," Akane says. "That's a 'Mudra' hand sign!"

"Correct. Many shinobi techniques borrow much from Zen Buddhism, for this is the means of utilizing the shinobi 'jutsus'."

"'Jutsus'?"

Genma begins to explain that the key to a shinobi power was the utilization of jutsus. There were six categories of jutsus, consisting of sealing and unsealing techniques, bloodline-based, physical, illusionary, mental and spiritual. Common jutsus are mostly illusionary, which serves the purpose of distracting the enemy.

"Pop, you never told me any of this before," Ranma says. "What, you're keeping all the tricks to yourself or something?"

"No, I haven't. For one thing, I wanted you to be a martial artist, not a 'shinobi'. For another…I can't utilize jutsus beyond rudimentary levels…but Ukyo CAN."

"What?" Ukyo says.

"You ARE shinobi, right?"

"Well…I am, but I'm not active in the community. And I never took on that many missions, nor did I take any exams for promotion beyond 'rank one'. I was more focused on dealing with you and Ranma more than anything else."

"But you know of the Sharingan, right?"

"I have...witnessed it when I was a kid, but that was a long time ago."

"Personally," Akane began. "I don't think 'ninjas' are all that special. I mean, look at you and Konatsu. Other than good fighters, you two are not that impressive."

Now, Ukyo, being the 'cute fiancé' tends to avoid necessary fights. But there was one thing she hated, was being called a worthless fighter…not to mention that the shinobi, as a rule, avoid letting 'outsiders' know what they are truly capable of.

"Alright, Akane, I shall demonstrate to you a little of what I know, but I must warn you, you might be a surprised."

Akane folds her arms.

"What? Going to throw a flour bomb at me or something?"

"Oh, nothing that is extreme. Just a little demonstration that's all."

First, Ukyo puts on some sort of metal handband, with the metal part having an etched leaf on it. And then she got into standing position, and began to make mudra hand gestures rapidly. Ranma, Akane and Shampoo recognized a few of them, since they were based upon the Eastern zodiac.

"Transform!"

POOF!

When the smoke cleared, Ukyo became…Akane?

"What?" Akane yelled. "Ukyo" looked exactly like her. But if that's the case, then she could always trick Ranma into thinking that's her, right?

"Wow," Nabiki said, thinking of the opportunities there were with such a maneuver.

"As you can see," Genma said, as he examined "Ukyo", "Ukyo has molded her 'appearance' to look like Akane's."

"But it's not Akane," Ranma says. "While Akane's aura is wilder-"

"Why you-!" Akane was about to say, before Kasumi hushed her.

"-Ukyo's aura is much more controlled. I would have sensed the differences."

"Correct, which is why one would need to spend time with the intended target in order to perfect the jutsu," Genma replies. "Even then, the Sharingan can see past the illusion with better clarity. Try it."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he closed his eyes. "Okay, now what?"

"Focus your aura reading abilities to a fine point, utilize the 'Dragon' mudra as your focus point, and then say 'Sharingan'."

Ranma nods, as he utilized the Dragon mudra, and looked deep within himself…

"Sharingan!"

POW!

Ranma opened his eyes, displaying his red eyes with the single tomoe. This gave a few of the onlookers a start, including warding signs.

"It's…amazing," Ranma said. "I can see Ukyo clearly behind the illusion."

And just as quickly, both Ranma and Ukyo returned to their similar states.

POOF!

"With the Sharingan, you can copy most jutsus, except for 'taijutsu', which relies solely on the physical arts. I've taught you much that I know on that, since taijutsus don't rely on a lot of chakra to perform beyond standard chi manipulation techniques. However, I need Ukyo to show Ranma the shinobi basics."

"Me? Why should I assist YOU, you jackass?"

"Because if I know anything of Itachi, he'll be back…with a friend."

"GULP!"

"Besides, I'm not telling you to show Ranma ALL of your techniques. He needs to know just enough in order to effectively utilize the Sharingan in battle."

"But wouldn't whatever Ranma comes up with be copied?" Nabiki replied.

"There is a weakness to the Sharingan that could be exploited. It cannot copy the finer points of taijutsu or any other martial arts that do not rely on mudra hand gestures. The techniques may be 'copied', but not the power behind it. The Cat Fist is a more extreme example of this, since that was a state of mind more than anything else."

"Which makes THAT a 'taijutsu'," Ranma says. "You know, Pop, I must say that I am impressed."

"So I take it that you'll respect me more?"

"Hey, don't push yer luck."

"Humph!"

So, with a plan laid out, Ranma and Ukyo began training together…with Akane, Shampoo and Ryouga around to "participate" (though for completely different reasons, of course). Konatsu, another shinobi, was also on hand to assist Ukyo in the training regimen. Ranma knew that his opponent would be more experienced in the jutsus, which is why his plan of attack consists of adapting whatever Itachi does…and countering it. Of course, during this time, there was the usual fights and back-biting that usually takes place whenever even a few of the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" gets together. And then, forty-eight hours later…

Ranma was once again standing in the vacant lot near the Tendo Compound, facing his opponent Itachi. This time, neither young man was alone.

"I see that you aren't alone," Ranma said.

"Funny, I could say the same thing," Itachi says. "How you managed you escape my illusion trap, I don't know. But your luck won't hold this time."

Ukyo and Konatsu were nervous, having done some background work on Itachi and his Akatsuki organization. Akane merely expressed her usual bravado, while both Shampoo and Ryouga sized up Itachi's "friend", who had holstered a rather large object on his back.

Ranma turns to his friends.

"Now, remember, whatever you do, don't look at his eyes."

"Yeah, we GOT it!" Ryouga says.

And just then, Itachi attacks.

"Humph!' Ranma said, as he caught the blows with an arm block.

CRACK-BOOM!

"Whoa," Akane said, realizing that she actually felt the air-pressure gets displaced. She knew that Shampoo was helping Ranma with his speed and agility training, while Ryouga helped Ranma in his strength and stamina training.

"We don't have to fight, you know," Ranma said, as he dodged the blow. As long as he keep the fight close quarters, there should be no way that Itachi will get a chance to utilize his jutsu technique. "All YOU need to do is walk away."

"No," Itachi says, as he swings at Ranma.

"Ha! You missed-!"

"Ranma, look out!" Ukyo yells.

Itachi used a classic "Clone Jutsu" technique before hand in order to draw Ranma out. Itachi ran up behind Ranma, and thrust his shinobi blade into Ranma's back. Only, the blade went through an apparent illusion.

Score one for the Joketsuzuko's "Splitting Hairs" technique, which don't rely on mudra jutsus. Ranma had sensed Itachi behind him, so, at the last minute, he performed the technique, leaving an afterimage that he was still upright while crouched.

Itachi realizes this, but is propelled into the air with Ranma's "handstand kick".

POW!

With Itachi in the air, Ranma leaped after him, delivering devastating blows, while talking.

"I don't know what's your beef…and I don't CARE," Ranma said, as he kicked, punched, swing-kicked and such into Itachi's gut. "You ARE going to be stopped!"

Ranma batted Itachi down towards the ground, and bulleted into his stomach with a strike-kick.

BAM!

Itachi seemed to lie still while Ranma flipped back, and landed upright. And then-

POOF!

Itachi was gone!

"Wha-?"

And then everyone turns to Itachi, who hadn't even taken off his hat. He was clapping his hands sarcastically.

"You did well, Ranma Saotome…even got me good with that 'Cat Fist', but I've been at this game a lot longer than you have. I could have attacked you AND your friends and family a long time ago, but I wanted to see if you are worthy of the Sharingan. And if you had died in the process…well, such is life. At any rate, consider this a win for you, Ranma Saotome."

Itachi wrapped his hands into his fist.

"Until we meet again, get stronger…for I will kill you."

And with that, Itachi and his companion turn to leave.

"Wait-!" Ranma yelled, as he was about to catch up with Itachi, when he suddenly felt a weakness in one of his legs. He realized that he had needle stuck in his left leg, on a pressure point.

"Ah!"

"Ranma!" Akane said, as she and the others came over to help Ranma up.

Ranma looked to where Itachi and his companion had been. He had a feeling that he'll see those two again someday…

Meanwhile, Kisame was talking to Itachi.

"Why did you let that boy live?" Kisame asked. "I could have distracted his friends, while you took care of business."

Itachi sighed.

"If I destroyed HIM, I would destroy the shinobi. More importantly, I would have destroyed the very person who spawned the kekkei genkai…including that of the Uchiha."

Kisame was confused by Itachi's words, but did not pursue the matter any further.

Watching all this, from a nearby park bench, was a red-haired teenaged girl. Unlike her normal tomboy appearance, she was dressed rather fashionably, with her long hair down to her back. In fact, she looked like a young fashion model.

"How right you are, 'cousin'," Ranma-chan said, as she took off her fashionably sunglasses. "How ironic that I'd end up creating the Sharingan in the first place. Equally ironic is that the development of the Sharingan was the result of tangling with a monster, which, in turn, would create a monster after all.

Ranma-chan recalled an incident, back in 1906 (CE), when he and her wife Usagi were heading westward, for yet another romp for adventure. To that effect, after arriving from Japan, they began their trip in Shanghai, took a connecting line in Beijing, and transferred on the line that runs through Mongolia and into Siberia, where the main Trans-Siberian line would take them all the way to Moscow for another ride into Western Europe.

Too bad the immortal couple was about to get a horror show instead of a vacation.

TWEET!

"All aboard!" says the conductor. "Last call!"

"Come on, Usagi!" Ranma said, as he pulled his wife's arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Usagi said, as she checked her steam trunk. "Just checking on something."

"Well, after that pick-locker was found DEAD, I want to get out of here."

And just as Ranma and Usagi was about to board the train…

"Sorry, but you Orientals ought to go back there…this section is for 'first class' customers."

Ranma was about to pound the guy, but Usagi presented the tickets. The conductor looks at the tickets, and then at the couple.

"Sorry…sir and madam. Please, come aboard."

"Thank you," Ranma said, not really taking an eye off of the conductor.

The train across Siberia started reasonably enough. The celebrity on the train was an archeologist named Alexander Saxon, who supposedly discovered the frozen remains of the "missing link" in Mongolia. Usagi was the other celebrity, who was known as a famous "kyudo-style" archer at Buffalo Bill's "Wild West Traveling Show" (and had learned to shoot slug rounds from both Annie Oakley and her rival Calamity Jane) a number of years before. As a result, she did give impromptu demonstrations for the people on board.

However, Ranma was more concerned about the artifact, for he could have sworn something was familiar about it…

"You look pensive, my friend," says a voice.

Ranma looks at Dr. Saxon. Saxon was an older man with gray hair, and a bushy mustache. He and Ranma were mutual friends of Dr. Henry Jones, Sr., who was into antiquities.

"It's probably nerves," Ranma says.

"You? You seemed too…hardened to be affected by 'nerves'."

"You're right. It's probably the weather."

"HOORAY!" says the gathered crowd.

"Thank you, you are being TOO kind!" Usagi said, as she lowered her long bow. She has successfully made a smiley face above a volunteer's head within a few seconds, using only twenty arrows, from the far end of the car. The volunteer merely feinted.

Unbeknown to all, the artifact was stirring, as its eyes turned red…

Later…

"It's the power of Satan!" says the protégé of Rasputin, the mad monk.

BONK!

"Enough! Geez!" Ranma said, as he cold-cocked the bearded man.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Wells, who came off like a seasoned adventurer, but was a man of science and medicine.

"I'll deal with the creature," Ranma says. After seeing what happens to the victims—i.e. have their memories sucked out (which results in a smooth brain) and white eyes—Ranma realized that the creature that was killing people on the train was the same one he ran against during the Third Age. And the creature was NOT a missing link, but was, in fact, a possessed Uruk-hai. The creature had fell into a ravine filled with water, but was thought to be lost.

And now, the creature was found again, trying to get used to its new era. Worse, the creature has already jumped bodies. So now, it was time to deal with it…

Inspector Mirov had just disposed of the evidence that consisted of its old body's eye. Earlier, Wells and Saxon had took samples of the eye that showed Earth, a pre-historic world, an armor suited Ranma and the like, indicating that the creature has been around for YEARS.

SLUM!

Ranma enters the baggage room, where Mirov was in.

"You and I have unfinished business, Master Ranma," Mirov said, as his eyes turned red.

"That, we do," Ranma said, as he closed the door behind him, as his eyes turned red as well, activating the Sharingan. It was the only known defense against the creature's attack, which was similar to the effects of the Sharingan…only worse. "Only this time…it'll be permanent."

Later…

"So, you're saying that this man had an accident?" Captain Kazan, a Cossack of ill repute said. He had orders to inspect the train, as it passed through Russia.

"Yes," Ranma said. "He…fell down."

The man who would look like the modern movie and television actor Telly Savalas points his gun at the eyeless Mirov.

"Does THIS man look like he fell down?" Kazan yells.

"Be as it may," Wells interjects, "There is enough evidence to prove that Mirov is the person who was committing the murders."

"So, what should I do about you all?"

"Ranma?" Usagi asked, as she looks at her husband expectantly.

Ranma sighed in defeat, and nods. He could just beat up Kazan and his squad, but that could put the passengers in danger. So…

"Captain Kazan?"

"Yes, snowflake?"

"I can make it your while, if you ignore all this."

"Oh? How?"

"Well, we can first do…"

Usagi begins whispering in Kazan's ear, which caused the Cossack's eyes to widen.

"Really?"

"Yes, and then we could…"

More whispers.

"Madam! I am a Christian…a protector of the Cross of St. Peter, and soldier of the Czar! And besides…what you propose is inhumanely impossible."

"Let's say that I am…nimble."

"Hmmm…very well. Yakov!"

"Yes, Captain?" saluted a soldier.

"These people are free to go about their business while I…indulge in the delights of 'Princess Snowflake'."

As Kazan takes Usagi to a more secluded cabin, Wells turns to his friends.

"Well, he is a lucky man," Wells says.

"Perhaps," Saxon replies.

"Well, she better bathe for a month before I'll take her BACK," Ranma fumed. He was still feeling the effects of his battle with the creature, after absorbing its energy through his Sharingan, thereby neutralizing it while taking its memories.

As for the missing eyes, Saxon kept the Uruk-hai, Wells kept one of the eyes, and Ranma kept the other. Ranma would use that eye to experiment with it, by combining its properties with the bloodline that produces the "Byakugan" (which appears as if the possessor has white pupils). The person who volunteered would become the progenitor of the Uchiha clan…the famed clan that uses the newest kekkei genkei…the Sharingan.

The rest is history.

Ranma-chan sighs, as she looks at the sky, utilizing the Mangekyo Sharingan. Only two people, so far, has access to the highest level of this kekkei genkei. The irony is that had she not have confronted that monster that night, the Sharigan would not have been developed, and thus Itachi would not massacred his clan in order to become stronger…so that he could one day challenge HER as THE master of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Still, Itachi would have to learn the third power that all Mangekyo Sharingan users, after Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu: Susanoo. If Itachi discovers this power, he might have a shot at her.

With a sigh, Ranma-chan's eye turned back to normal. She then puts her sunglasses back on, and then got up and walked away. Her younger self will be leaving for the future in one week's time, so she has a lot to do in order to make the transition in the present era smoothly.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Ranko, the match is about to start," Ukyo says.

Ranko looks down at Sasuke Uchiha, as he struggles with the Cursed Seal of Heaven mark, thanks to Orochimaru. Hopefully, whomever she has to fight, she won't be bored.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: So, this is my interpretation of how the Sharingan was developed, and why Itachi did not kill Ranma. BTW, whom should "Ranko Tendo" fight during the Chunin exam preliminaries, and should the fight be serious or silly? Let me know what you think. Until next time…**


	43. Chapter 43

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 43 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 43**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Nea Potidaea (Macedonia, Greece).**

The small coastal town of Nea Potidaea existed as a junction point for those who wish to travel to other resort towns throughout Chalcidice. Over the years, the land has changed hands, from Romans and the Byzantines, to the Slavs and the Turks. It has only been recently that this region has fully been incorporated into Greek territory. Still, this "gateway to the East" will always be disputed by ancient claims, most recently demonstrated by those of the Islamic jihad movement.

As it was customary, Ranma Saotome visited a small chapel that faced the open seas. Though it was recently rebuilt, the cemetery next to it was practically ancient. Unfortunately, much of the masonry has worn away over the years, making some of the writing illegible, or have had new graves built on top of order ones. That is why Ranma made sure that the graves of his late wife Gabrielle (aka the "Battling Bard of Potidaea", aka "Queen Gabrielle I, the Queen of the Amazons, of the House of Antiope") and her family were built inside the crypt underneath the chapel.

As Ranma enters the chapel, he nods his head to a nun, who, along with her Sisters, tended the chapel with an Abbess from a local monastery. In reality, much of the nunnery of the Greek Church were descendants of the Amazons that roamed these lands, and have pledged their lives to guard the gravesite of one of their ancient queens.

"Lord Ranma, it is good to see you again," says Sister Agatha in ancient Greek, as she bowed her head slightly, with her arms crossed over her heart, which was in homage to the raised arm cross of the traditional Amazon salute. Agatha then took Ranma's hands. "We have done much to prepare for your annual arrival-"

"That will not be needed, Sister," Ranma replied likewise. "This will, unfortunately, be a short visit."

"I see," Agatha says with disappointment. "We will always be here to serve your needs, of course."

"And you have, Sister. By keeping Gabrielle's grave secured, I can continue to spread her message through the publication of her stories throughout the world."

**FLASHBACK!**

It was the waning days of the Age of Heroes, as Ranma tended to his dying wife's needs. Though the Amazon council wanted Gabrielle the Bard to be tended to in Amazon lands, Gabrielle herself wanted die in the company of her friends…and family.

"Ranma," Gabrielle says, as she held her withered hand towards her husband. She has always refused any means of prolonging her life, citing that a human's life was meant to be short.

Ranma clutched his wife's hand. Their daughter Xenako (who is the present Queen of the Amazon Nation) had already said her good-bye to her mother, including getting permission to marry her boyfriend Hercules, and was giving her parents time to be alone with each other…for one last time.

"Yes, Gabby?"

"Do…do you regret being with an old crone like me? I…I know that you could have any female you desire, mortal or goddess."

"Gabby, when I married my first wife, I made a commitment to her to be there until the end. And I made that same choice when we became man and wife, though, to be honest, I was surprised that we would get together. I mean, you, a bard, and me, a warrior, aren't exactly made for each other on the face of it."

Ranma goes in to kiss his beloved wife.

"I'm just glad that conventional wisdom was wrong in this case," Ranma says.

Gabrielle shuddered slightly.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you will light a candle on my birthday."

Ranma hugs his wife tightly.

"I promise, Gabby."

Gabby shifts in her bed slightly.

"It's getting colder, Ranma…where are we?"

Ranma wrapped his arms around Gabrielle, and pulls the blanket around them.

"We're…looking at the sandy beaches of Potidaea…as the sun in the sky sets. A cool breeze is coming off the surf…"

That night, Gabrielle of Potidaea dies in the arms of the second person she has truly loved, right after the woman who was once known as "The Warrior Princess".

**END FLASHBACK!**

Ranma lit a single candle, and placed it with a bunch of others. While Ranma was not a religious man, he did appreciate most religious institutions enough to pay his respects at the very least, which is why even HE, though not a True Immortal like his wife or his friend Duncan MacLeod, will not fight on "holy ground"…unless it was a sanctioned ritual combat (like many religious institutions in the East and elsewhere). He bows his head respectfully, says a few words of thanks, and sat down in one of the pews.

Unfortunately, he was NOT alone.

"Hello, Lord Ranma," says a woman, who was impeccably dressed in a stylish business suit. She sat down behind Ranma, after mockingly paying alms.

Ranma turns his head to see one of the Technocratic Unions Syndicate officers.

"Alti," Ranma says with anger.

"Ah, you DO remember me," says the brunet with a dark smile and cold stare.

"Of course I do," Ranma says. "You're the witch who should have stayed dead when Xena ran her sword into your heart."

"Alti" was once a Slavic Amazon mystic who was banished from the nation for engaging in diabolism. Both Xena and Gabrielle had numerous entanglements before Xena died in Japan.

"Well, thank the wonders of 'True Immortality'," Alti replies.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, as you know, every twelve years, your daughter Xenako and I do battle in some twisted cycle of violence."

"Yeah, that YOU had a hand in creating, remember?"

"Details, details. Well, THIS time, I'm ready for her…and it's all thanks to your dearly departed wife-!"

Ranma grabbed Alti by the collar.

"What? What do you mean? Tell me…or I'll kill you-!"

"Remember your OWN oath regarding holy ground, Lord Ranma!" Alti replied, as she removed Ranma's hand from her person. "You KNOW that I am fated to do battle with YOUR daughter…the reincarnation of the Warrior Princess. But this time…when I find Queen Gabrielle's new incarnation, I shalluse IT to finally defeat the bane of my existence."

Suddenly, Alti gives Ranma a surprise kiss.

"Wha-?"

"And that is for your 'bunny'. Tell her that now that I know she is a True Immortal now…she'll be next on my hit list. After all…I'll need her 'Quickening' if I am going to rule the world."

Alti gets up, and faces the nuns, who were prepared to deal with her..

"And when I do, this place will be the FIRST to go! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

When Alti leaves, Ranma sighs. He knew that from this point on, his life would be made more difficult.

"Lord Ranma?"

Ranma turns to Sister Agatha.

"I might need your assistance after all..."

**Location: Battle Training Ground #44 (Hokkaido, Japan).**

Ranko watched the matches between aspiring Chunin go on. Sasuke has already won his match with the Sound Ninja Yoroi Akado with a "Lion's Barrage", which simply was a "mid-air tumbler kick-punch" combo, followed by a body-slam…followed by a drop kick into the chest. It was impressive, since it took much will power to overcome the effects of the Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. Already, Kakashi the Copy Ninja was taking Sasuke away for treatment of a special kind-

"Hmmm," Ranko says, as she notices that the disguised Orochimaru was gone. No doubt, IT was up to no good.

"And next match will be between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi," says the proctor.

"Guys, I'll be back," Ranko says, as she turns to leave. She wanted to see what Orochimaru was up to. Besides…she definitely didn't want to see this next match, considering what she knows about Shino's "stats".

"Where you going?" Ukyo asks.

"I got…'females problems'."

Haku raises an eyebrow while Ukyo nods in understanding.

"Maybe I can help you in your time of need," says the disguised Jiriya.

"You know what your problem is, 'sensei'? You have a MALE problem. And if you don't stop, you won't have that problem any more, got me?"

"Of course. Can't blame me for trying, eh?"

Ranko had managed to sneak into a more secluded section, as she sees Sasuke's body lying on the ground, while Kakashi had his "Lightning Jutsu' armed and ready...with Oromicharu facing him with an amused expression.

"Oh, little Kakashi…are you trying to stop me from obtaining the boy?" Orochimaru says slyly.

"Whatever it takes…even IF you are one of the Legendary Sanin…I WILL STOP YOU, HERE AND NOW!"

"And if he doesn't…I will," Ranko says, as she whispered in Orochimaru's ears…with a kunai placed on his neck.

Orochimaru was surprised that someone had managed to sneak up on HIM.

"You can't stop me from what belongs to me, 'Ranko'! The boy WILL come to me for power, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ranko looks over at Sasuke…her cousin. She wanted to curse Itachi for creating the circumstances that has led to Sasuke's fate.

Ranko steps back.

"That's good," Orochimaru smirks. "You and I both know that it is fate that the boy has to face his brother. He needs purpose, and to deny him his right of vengeance will take away that purpose."

"Interesting talk…coming from a user," Kakashi interjects. "But Sasuke is stronger than that!"

"Humph," Orochimaru says. "Perhaps, but with my people in place, I seriously doubt it."

"You're talking about the Sound Village," Ranko interjects.

"Brilliant!" Orochimaru says mockingly. "And I'm more than willing to sacrifice any of my 'pawns' to get what I want."

Orochimaru turns to leave.

"That 'anti-seal' can only hold into place for so long, before Sasuke seeks me out. That is…if YOU want to teach him, Lord Ranshin? Oh, that's right, it's YOUR fault that Itachi became the way he is!"

Ranko was about to rush him, but held back. However…

"Oh, what the hell. 'Wet Willy'!"

Ranko snaked out her tongue, over ten feet, and into Orochimaru's ear.

Kakashi was taken aback by the display…and then broke out in a laugh.

"You're not going to be laughing when I become the most powerful shinobi EVER!"

And with that Orochimaru fades into darkness.

"Man, that guy is SO full of himself," Ranko says.

"That is true. When did you learn that 'Serpent's Tongue' jutsu?"

"When I ran into that freak in the forest a few days ago," Ranko replies. "Honestly, I hope he starts acting like a man, instead of a snake."

Ranko turns to leave.

"At the very least, the missus will have some use for my 'enhanced' skill. Oh, and that makes it 1000 and ONE jutsus, to your 1000."

"The day is still young, my friend."

When Ranko gets back to the preliminaries, she could see that Shino had already one his match, by plugging the air holes of his opponent with his bugs. She couldn't understand how a 'bug master' can allow anything living inside the body, even if there is a mutual agreement.

At any rate, the match between the Sand Ninja Kankuro and the one of Orochimaru's flunkies Misumi Tsurugi.

"How's it going?" Ranko asks.

"That last match was creepy," Ukyo says as she shook her head.

"Though Shino's strategy was brilliant," Haku replies. He had been examining each possible opponent for weaknesses. However, most of the participants present were exceedingly strong.

"Interesting," Ranko says, as she observed the combatants. A simple aura reading told her that Kankuro was going to pull a bate-and-switch move with that puppet of his, while "Stretch Armstrong" Misumi was going to grapple Kankuro's puppet-

CRACK!

"Oh, no!" Ukyo says. "That guy…he broke that other's guy's neck!"

"He didn't," Haku says. "Look."

Sure enough, Haku was right. It turned out that the real Kankuro was using his disguised puppet to lay down an illusionary trap.

"Uncle! Uncle!" says Misumi, as he struggled.

"Why should I stop?" Kankuro smirked. "If I break a few MORE bones, you'll be even MORE stretchy."

"Augh-!"

Once Misumi was down, the proctor Gekko Hayate gives the nod that Kankuro had won the match.

"Next up: Ukyo Kuonji versus Akimichi Choji."

"Already?" Ukyo says, as she looks up. "Who is this 'Choji' person?"

Haku points out the husky-looking kid, whose spiky hair stuck through his makeshift head band/wrap. The kid in question turns to look at Ukyo.

"Man, why do I have to fight a girl?" Choji whines.

"What's this about not wanting to fight a girl?" says Choji's blond companion, as she screams at Choji.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" says the third of their trio. He had a spiky ponytail that stuck up instead of down. "Just go down there and win your match."

"Wish me luck, Ranchan," Ukyo said, as she hopped over the railing, and landed with the grace of a gymnast.

It took five minutes for Choji to get down there.

"Go Choji!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto, do you know who that older girl is?" Sakura asks. "I never seen her before, but she has the Leaf sign on her head band."

"Actually, she is of the now-defunct Kuonji clan," Kakashi says. "They were known for their excellence in the art of okonomiyaki cooking."

"Aw, man!" Naruto grumbled. "Don't remind me of food!"

Ukyo stood in front of Choji.

"Hey, I'll cook you up some okonomiyaki if you surrender," Ukyo says.

"Well, I-"

"Don't do it!" says the blond girl.

"Yeah, don't sell out for some food!"

"That's RIGHT…I shall not be bribed by food!' Choji roared. "I made it THIS far…I can win this thing!"

Choji takes a stand, while performing a hand jutsu.

"Baika no Jutsu!"

POOM!

Choji expands into the size of a large ball.

"And now…Nikudan Sensha!"

RUMBLE!

"Eep!" Ukyo said, as she moved out of the way, a Choji's new form tried to run her over. "We can talk, right?"

"No! I only want you defeat!"

Ukyo, at the last minute, leaps up, and began running on top of Choji, as he continues to spin.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you are neutralized! 'Open Fire Hot Foot'!"

A modification of the "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken", this Taijutsu technique relies on the training regimen that promotes foot speed. Ukyo was running faster than Choji's movement speed.

"What's she doing?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, all she's doing is speeding up Choji's attack," Naruto says.

"Look at it this way: can Choji move that fast?" Kakashi asks.

"Um, no…"

"Then that's why Choji is going to loose."

"What are you doing?" Choji says nervously.

"Letting you go!" Ukyo says, as she jumps.

"Ah-!"

BAM!

Choji slams into the wall, and bounced back to Ukyo.

"Racket-ball no Jutsu!" Ukyo says, as she takes her giant spatula, and began using Choji in an impromptu game of Racket-ball.

"Ouch," Ranko says.

"Indeed," Haku says.

"Yield…yield!" Choji says.

"And the winner is…Ukyo Kuonji," Hayate says, as a big-sweat fell from his brow.

"Ah, man," Choji says, as he got up. "Can I still…have an okonimyaki?"

"Anytime, Sugar."

"Next up: Haku Kurino versus Dosu Kinata."

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think we'll see Haku's ultimate attacks in this round?" Naruto says. "'Cuz if he does, that Sound Ninja is going to be in trouble!"

"I seriously doubt that," Kakashi says.

"Why is that?" Sakura interjects.

"Because I know who is training partners and instructors are."

Haku's status as a "missing-nin" was vague. Technically, he was the concern of the Village Hidden in the Mist, since the criminal Zabuza had trained him as his "tool". However, as a favor to Lord Ranshin, Sarutobi had decided to grant Haku amnesty. Taking the Chunin exams will legitimize Haku's status amongst the shinobi.

"You don't look that much of threat," Dosu smirks.

Haku merely stares at Dosu, as he steps forth. He then places a single hand behind his back…

"What? No words?"

"I don't have anything to say for someone who is about to loose."

"We'll see," Dosu says, as he suddenly moves with the speed of sound. "This ends now!"

Dosu delivers a right cross, using his "sound speaker" to amplify his "sound jutsu" attack.

Haku leapt out of the way, and performed a one-handed jutsu with the arm that was not behind his back. A mist of icicles forms, blunting the attack.

"Nice, but it will take more than a defensive measure to stop me," Dosu says, as he leaps back. "I've been meaning to save this until later, but I guess I'll have to use it now. 'Melody Dragon Jutsu'!"

Dosu gives a series of hand gestures, and whining sound forms.

"What's happening?" Naruto says, as he covers his ears.

"Apparently, he is using his chakra to form a creature made from pure sound," Kakashi says. "And directing it."

"It looks like a summoning jutsu of some kind," Sakura says.

The vague outline of a dragon forms, as it screeches. Being made from sound, it was not as limited to the normal laws of physics…such as they are.

BOOM!

The Sound Dragon punched the spot were Haku stood. HE then began to dodge the attacks.

"Is it me, or is Haku toying with that Sound ninja?" Naruto says.

"You know…you're right!" Sakura says

"Hmmm…" Kakashi muses.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Dosu says.

"Not really," Haku says, as he continued to place one of his arms behind his back.

"What?"

"You see, the moment you stepped on the battlefield, you had already lost."

"Huh?" Dosu says. Suddenly, his arms were wracked with pain, as if needles were being jammed into his arms.

SPLURCH!

Needles of ice spurted out of arms.

"GAH!" Dosu screamed.

"My element is air and water, which controls ice. However…I can STILL control air and water. So while I set up one-half of my 'Inner Needles Jutsu' at the beginning of the match, I've just completed the SECOND half. Oh, and by the way, did you know that those needles have jammed your chakra network?"

"Gah-!" Dosu says, before collapsing.

"Um, the winner is Haku Kurino," says Hayate.

"Interesting," Kakashi says, as he looks over at Ranko's way. "I wonder what other tricks Haku has learned?"

"Next up: Ranko Tendo versus…Kabuto Yakushi."

"Hey, Ranchan, you're up," Ukyo says.

"Hmmm?" Ranko says, as she opens her eyes. She was in deep meditation, thinking about what the Orochimaru said earlier. "Alright."

"Who is that girl?" Naruto says. "I've never seen her before."

Kakashi looks at Naruto and then at Ranko. He was tempted to tell the boy that Ranko was his father Lord Ranshin, but the situation was already weird as it is.

Ranko made sure that her "special" arm bracers were on. As inhibitors, that restricted the use her potent chi pool and chi manipulations abilities, essentially making sure that she was no better than a genin-level shinobi. And, in fact, she likes it that way, citing that she has become a much more skilled combatant.

As Ranko and Kabuto faces each other, Ranko notices Kabuto's evil eye.

"You're going to regret trying to expose me…Lord Ranshin," Kabuto mouthed. "Yes, I do KNOW about you and your connection to many important players."

Ranko looks at Kabuto. When she had intercepted Dosu's attack earlier, Ranko realized that Kabuto was hiding a great deal of his power. She became more suspicious of him as time went on, and came to realize that Kabuto was a spy for Orochimaru.

"Oh, really kid?" Ranko says. "Then take your best shot."

"Begin," Hayate says.

Kabuto quickly uses jutsus to strengthen his body, and to activate his chakra manipulation abilities, as evidenced by his glowing, blue hands.

Ranko merely closes her eyes. She could use her Sharingan, but she didn't want to reveal her true heritage just yet. And besides…this guy was just as annoying as his master Orochimaru. So…

"STOP!"

"Huh?" Kabuto says.

"I must warn you that what you will face is the deadly art of the Wiggin!"

"'Wiggin'?" Sakura says.

"Oh, brother," Kakashi says, as he places his left hand over his face.

"Well it doesn't matter. I will defeat you!"

Suddenly, Ranko hits Kabuto with a "Stop" sign, which came out of nowhere.

"Ow!" Kabuto yells.

"Don't you know that the hero of the story always have first dibs?"

"Grrrr," Kabuto says. "No matter what, no amount of damage can hurt…me…?"

Suddenly, Kabuto was on a gurney. Ranko was now dressed in a sexy version of a nurse's uniform.

Most of the males in the room began to droll, while the females were practically fuming.

"How did she…?" Naruto wonders, being the only one who wasn't fawning over Ranko...which would have been weird to say the least.

"Don't ask," Kakashi says with a blush; he remembers seeing Lord Ranshin's female form in the nude, and it was like looking at a goddess.

"Now, Mr. Kabuto," Ranko says in a German accent, "we shall examine how your body ticks!"

Ranko takes out both classic watch and a digital watch.

"Now, shall we use this watch or THAT watch?"

"Enough of this!" Kabuto says, as he broke out of his bonds. "Once I get my hands on you, your chakra will be neutralized!"

Ranko dodges left and right like a ballerina.

"Teehee!"

But Kabuto manages to tag Ranko…on her chest.

"Got you! Now your heart is MINE!"

Ranko demurely blushes.

"You…you really mean it?"

Kabuto steps back, after seeing hearts drifts from Ranko's aura.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, Kabuto finds himself dressed in western tuxedo, while Ranko was dressed in a wedding gown.

"Now we can get married!"

"No, WE ARE NOT!"

"Wahhhhh! You don't love me any more!"

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!"

"Then…you shall be judged by the Goddess Blabs-a-lot! Ha, ha, HO!"

Kabuto sweated, as he sees Ranko perform mudra hand signs. And then…she touches Kabuto on the forehead.

"That didn't hurt!"

"Wait for it…WAIT for it…"

Suddenly, a shadow looms overhead.

"What is THIS?" the Third Hokage says. Even HE felt the amount of Chi in the room increase substantially.

"WHO DARES HURT MY RANCHAN?"

Kabuto looks up to see the ancient form of the Goddess Blabs-a-Lot, who was, in reality of the chief Babylon deities Ishtar. Back in the "old days", Ranma and Ishtar dated off-and-on. It would have been more "on", if she didn't gossip on, and on…and on (hence the nickname "Blabs-a-Lot"). Ishtar still holds a candle for the pigtail martial artist, but since his WIFE Usagi is a full goddess herself (i.e. the chief deity of the Norse gods at that), she could not pursue an active relationship…at least for now.

"Ummm…"

"He hurt my feelings!"

"IS THAT SO? PREPARED TO BE…JUDGED!"

ZAP!

"Owowowowowowowowowow-!"

"Thanks, Ish-chan!"

"ANYTIME RANCHAN!"

POOF!

Kabuto stands up, realizing how empty his life is. He needed to be…loved.

"What…what am I going to do?" Kabuto says.

"You go down!" Ranko says, as she performed a jutsus. "Fist of the Fun-bags Final Attack: MIGHTY MELONS!"

FWOOM!

"Ah!" Kabuto yells, as Ranko's "chest" suddenly expands (amazingly still within the confines of her nurse's uniform) into Kabuto.

BLAM!

As Ranko's "chest" returns to normal size, Kabuto slumps down to the ground in a world of pain.

"Ugh…"

"If you want to touch them, ask first! Humph!"

"Um," Hayate says as he sweat-dropped. "The winner is…Ranko Tendo."

"Olay!" Ranko yells in triumph.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I see now," Sakura says. "Ranko used an illusionary jutsu, a summoning jutsu…and taijutsu. And this is while using her weirdness…and un-femininity…to defeat Kabuto. Perverted…but effective."

"I see…"

Ranko, now dressed in her normal clothes, returns to where her companions stood. Unfortunately, Jiriya was still in "drool" mode.

"Real nice, 'Ranko'," Ukyo smirked.

"Hey, 'Anything Goes', remember?"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: The first part was a "Highlander" hommage (there can be only one!). Also, just to remind you all, "Ranko Tendo" wears inhibitors to keep her prowess levels low (at the levels before Ranma goes into the future). And I hope that you liked the silliness of the Ranko-Kabuto fight. Until next time...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 44 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Part 44**

**Location: "The Telamasca" (London, England).**

"I don't see why you need OUR resources, Ranma," Rupert Giles says, as he climbed down the staircase. "And as you can see, we're still rebuilding from our recent problems with both the True Immortals and greater vampires."

"I KNOW that, Rupert," Ranma says, as he leans on a nearby table, where books were stacked high. "I was here on a few occasions. You should have seen the look on Lestat's face when he realized that he wasn't dealing with an ordinary human."

"Oh, that's right," says Rupert, as he takes another stack of books to be put on the shelves. "Technically, you're a 'godling'."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Is it?"

"Well…other than the immortality…and the occasional throw down with some potent opponent…I feel no different than any other bloke."

"Right…"

"Look, so, will you help me with my project? I want to know who is my late wife Gabrielle's reincarnation."

"Can't you get assistance from the Amazons?"

"It's kind of dicey. Sister Agatha was able to lend one of her associates to assist me in my search."

"Hmmm. Well, you have been generous in helping us in our time of need, especially with that nasty business in Los Angeles with 'Wolfman and Hart' a few years ago."

"Hey, that so-called 'law firm' was a front for some clowns I had to deal with back in the 'Mythic Age', and they very much had it coming for supporting Sauron's bid for power."

"I tend to forget that the book that Tolkien had written were inspired by true events…"

"So, can I get some help on this one?"

"I don't see why not, and Willow can use this mission to return to some normalcy

"Thanks. How's Willow doing these days, anyway? She isn't still evil or something"

"On the contrary, she is better. That's why I want her to help you. Besides, you will need a sorceress on hand to help you deal with this Alti person you mentioned. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"I hope not. I want to get to Gabby's new persona before Alti does. And most importantly, before Xenako comes down from Mt. Olympus for her fight with Alti."

"Ah, yes, Adam told me about her fight with your daughter," Rupert said, referring to a fellow "Watcher" who was, in fact, a True Immortal named Methos (aka the oldest known "Immie"…though, with Usagi around, that is in debate). "At any rate, I will see if Willow is interested in the mission."

"Well, I appreciate that. If I recall, she had received her certification to practice witchcraft at Hogswarts from Usagi during the previous year."

"Yes, she did mentioned that, as well as what she had to go through to earn that certification."

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say that for an ancient magus in her own right, not to mention that she is the head of an entire pantheon…Usagi's methods are…'unorthodox'."

Ranma had the grace to be embarrassed.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ranma says, as he took out his specially modified RAZR phone. "I didn't think I would need this but…"

After a few minutes, someone answered the call.

"Oh, it's YOU," says a gruff-looking man, who sported a blond, curly mullet. "I told you about calling this number, Saotome."

"Hey, you also said that if I wanted a favor, I can call you on this matter, Samson."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you're still not mad about that one night in Prague, are you? If ANYONE should be upset about that night, it should be ME."

"How was I supposed to know of your…curse?"

"Hey, do you go around jumping 'the bones' of every redhead that looks like your girlfriend?"

"Hey, Malotov is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. So, can I count on you, or should I let your 'girlfriend' know that you prefer 'cursed transgender types'?"

"Fine, but I expect compensation for this!"

"Yeah? Well don't expect THAT, if you know what I mean?"

"BLEEP you! Good-bye!"

CHIRP!

"I say, it seems as if your friend is non-cooperative," Rupert says, as Ranma puts away his phone.

"Naw, Brock Samson is a good man, if a bit high-strung. Knew him from our days together as OSI operatives under this psychopathic 'taskmaster'. So no matter how intense Samson is, he'll come through."

**Location: Central Tower, "Battle Training Area #44" (Hokkaido, Japan).**

"And now…BEGIN!" Hayate yells.

"Ha!" said the two opponents.

Ino Yamanaka (the longhaired, pony-tailed blond) and Sakura Haruno (the shorthaired, pink haired girl) were locked in battle, as each of the girls went after each other.

"You think it's serious or something," Ukyo says, as she looked at the two "kunoichi".

"Yeah, kind of remind me of those times when you, Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi go at it, eh?" Ranko smirked.

Ukyo gives a dirty look at her companion.

"This match is a strange one," Haku comments. "They seem so hesitant."

Ranko looks at the two girls.

"You're right," Ranko replies. She then cups her hand to her mouth. "If you two aren't going to be serious, forfeit or something! We don't have all day!"

"Hey!" Naruto yells. "Keep it down, will ya?"

Ranko looks at her son. Naruto is SO much like herself when she was younger that it was almost bizarre. Hopefully, when Naruto turns sixteen year-old, he won't inherit the family curse of the "Nyannichuan".

"Yeah, MAKE me, squirt."

Then again, that doesn't mean she can't mess with her son's head.

"Grrrrr! Just because you are a girl, that ain't going to stop me from defeating ya!"

Kakashi merely had a bemused look on his "face".

Some of the genin turned to their heads to see the antics. They were not sure what to make of the redheaded girl and her companions.

"Check them out, Neiji," Tenten says.

"Sure," Neiji says, as he focused his "pale eyes". "Byakugan!"

FWOOM!

As Neiji examined "Ranko", he could see her chakra system. It appeared normal enough-

Wait.

There were TWO chakra systems?

Neiji focused his gaze intently, using it to examine Ranko's aura. Now, a normal person had one aura, usually in the form of faded colors. A potent shinobi or martial artists had TWO, usually in the form of rich colors, and a signature element or symbol in nature.

Ranko had THREE auras, and each of them was clearly defined. The first aura was male with defined features. Over that was a cat-like creature, intertwined with the Eastern elemental symbol of Air. And over THAT aura was a female, redheaded "goddess" wearing a regal-like toga.

"What do you see?" said the boy Rock Lee, the one with the "Moe Howard" haircut.

"I'm not sure…but SHE will be a difficult opponent."

Ranko ignored the examination, opting to focus on the girl fight. And then-

SLAP!

"Hmm?" Ranko said, as she looked down. Apparently, Ino slapped Sakura. And now Sakura was telling Ino that she doesn't need her protection anymore. And all the while, Ranko notices a sizeable spike in Sakura aura.

"Now, we're talking," Ranko said, as the two adjusted their head respective headbands. "Finally…a real fight."

Sakura traded blows with Ino, relying mostly on her strength. Ino relied on her speed to deflect the blow. Ranko thought that these two girls had potential.

"Look at that," Ukyo says. "Sakura taunted Ino to the point of forcing her to cut her own hair."

"Interesting," Haku says. "It seems as if that Ino girl is trying to use the 'Mind-Body Disturbance Technique'."

"She is taking a chance, since the target—Sakura—needs to be stationary-" Ranko began, before realizing something. When Ino had cut her hair, she tossed the remains in a straight path…

"Of course! It's the classic 'Rapunzel Attack'."

"What?" Ukyo asks.

"Misdirection. Sakura was focusing on Ino herself, rather than the fact that a shinobi can control every part of his or her body…including hair!"

"I see

Sure enough, the strand of Ino's hair had reformed into a rope that had entangled Sakura. In fact, Ino was using the hair to establish a mental connection.

"Man, what a cheap move!" Ranko complained. "It looks like Ino is going to force Sakura to concede defeat!"

Haku peers closely at Sakura.

"Actually, Ino is going to be defeated," Haku says.

Ukyo looks at Sakura. As the pink-haired girl raised her hand, Ukyo could tell that there was an internal struggle.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" Sakura yelled, as she raged. Ino's body jerked, as Ino was deposited back into her body.

"What? That's impossible!" Ino cried.

"I TOLD you I was stronger!" Sakura yelled back. "And now…let's end this!"

"You bet I will!" Ino replied.

The two girls increased their ki levels for one solid push towards victory-

POW!

And thus, both girls were eliminated from the exams.

"Interesting," Jiriya says. "Those two young ladies' hatred of each other did them in."

"Huh, I was wondering when you would stop drooling, 'sensei'," Ranko smirked. "And it's not hatred that did them in; it's mutual respect for each other than released that anger."

"Most interesting…"

A few minutes later…

"Next up: Tenten v. Tamari," says Hayate. "Begin."

Ranko examined the two girls. She was always of the opinion that "weapon users" were weak, since relying on weapons could mean trouble if said weapon was suddenly removed. Still, weapons users were still dangerous, as evident by the amount of power Ranko was sensing from the Sand Ninja.

"So, which girl do you think I would be facing, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

Ranko looks at the girl with the twin hedgehog hair, who is carrying a large fan on her back.

"Most likely that Tamari girl," Ranko replies.

"Perhaps the two should at least begin the match?" Haku says.

Ranko looks at Tenten, who was perhaps of Chinese descent. With the urging of the proctor, Tenten initiated the attack, by throwing "stars" at Tamari. To even the average Shinobi, Tamari's appearance blurred…

TINKLE!

All the "stars" fell on the floor.

"How could she have missed?" yells out Rock Lee. "She NEVER misses!"

She didn't, Ranko thought to herself. That Tamari girl used speed and her fan to block the attack. Being trained on Chikyuu allowed Ranko to track people's movements at speeds that made even the Flash jealous…and he is suppose to be the fastest man alive! Ranko (as "Sailor Helios") frequently spars with many within the superhero community, mostly to test their abilities to see if they are even worthy of being heroes. If they fail to even stalemate her, they are forced to give up both their costumes and their powers (Ranko knows of technologies that can do such a thing). As cruel as this may be, Ranko's position is that the would-be hero has to have the ability to over-come any challenge that comes their way…since matters of life and death are too important where civilians are concerned. However, she does give the would-be hero as many chances as they want, so the whole purpose of the challenge is character-based, kind of like the "Kobayashi Maru" test (an exam that tests how the participant handles a "no-win scenario").

"Ranchan…?" Ukyo asked.

"I know, I saw," Ranko replied. "You know, she kind of remind me of Kodachi."

"I'll say…"

Tamari merely smirked, as she observed Tenten's movement.

"What's the matter?" Tamari asked, as she placed a hand on her large fan. "I'm WAITING for your real move!"

"Just you wait!" Tenten replies, realizing that Tamari must have used her fan to block the attack. "And remember…YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Tenten ran forward, jumped high into the hair, took out a scroll, unfurled the scroll, and began to spend around rapidly. Soon, throwing weapons of different types was bombarding Tamari's position.

FWOOSH!

CLINK!

All the weapons that Tamari had thrown fell on the floor. As Tenten dropped down, she notices that Tamari's fan was partial unfolded, revealing a solidly purple circle.

"What?" Tenten cried. "You blocked everything an threw!"

"Take a look at THIS," Tamari said, as she indicated the purple. "This is the first 'moon'. See all THREE…and you'll know that you have LOST."

"Grrr! I was hoping that I would not use this next technique until later, but…"

Tenten took out two scrolls, placed them on both sides of her body, performed mudra signs, and then-

"RISING TWIN DRAGONS!"

POOF!

Dragons made from vapor rose and spiraled before reforming into long scrolls. Tenten immediately leaped into the vortex, and touched each kanji, which represented a weapon of some type. When doing this in rapid succession, a deadly rain of blades fell.

"More of the same?" Tamari said, as she widened her fan. "MOON #2!"

Tamari created a blast of air that stopped the attack.

"Is that all that you got?" Tamari smirked.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten says, as thin strains of energy between her and her weapons appeared. She lifted her weapons, and tossed them back at Tamari. Tamari, on the other hand opened her fan fully, and created a vortex that knocked the weapons and Tenten back.

"Oof!" Tenten said. She sat up, and saw Tamari's fan unfurled.

"Moon #3," Tamari says, before seemingly disappearing…

"Tenten is in trouble," Ranko says, as she shakes her head.

Ukyo looks up to see Tamari glide on her ridiculously large fan, glided over Tenten, and drop into a fighting position.

"Time to end this," Tamari says. "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

FWOOSH!

Not at all dissimilar to the "Dragon Rising Ascension", this attack, however, was much more controlled, and was capable of cutting into the opponent's body.

"Whoa," Ukyo says, as she sees the amount of punishment being inflicted upon Tenten. Add insult to injury, when Tenten fell, she was "caught" on the solid edge of a now-closed fan…on her BACK.

BAM!

"Ack!"

And Tamari was holding the fan up nonchalantly.

"It was a so-so match…kind of boring, really."

"The winner is…Tamari of the Sand Village," Hayate says.

"Humph," Tamari says, as she casually tosses Tenten away.

"No!" Lee said, as he was about to intercept his teammate. However, someone else intervened.

CATCH!

"Hmmm?" Tamari said, as Ranko held the unconscious Tenten in her arms.

"NICE catch," Tamari smirked.

"That wasn't nice," Ranko said, as she looked into Tamari's eyes.

"Oh, beat it!" Tamari said, as she slammed her large fan on the floor. "I don't know who you are, but you and that sack of garbage should leave before I-"

"Before…WHAT?" Ranko said, as she gazed into Tamari's eyes.

Tamari, for all her bravado, was experienced knowing what power really meant, as evidence by her brother Gaara existence. Somehow, she was getting that same feeling from looking into the red-haired girl's gaze.

"I-"

"Tamari, forget it," Gaara yelled from his perch. "That silly little girl is of no consequence."

Ranko looks into Gaara's eyes, and smiles. She then notices that Jiriya was signing her to step back. So…

"But of course…'Sandy'," Ranko smirked.

Gaara squinted his eyes, but said nothing.

Might Guy appear near Ranko.

"I'll take care of Tenten, Miss Tendo," Guy says.

Ranko merely nods her head.

The next match was between the only remaining Sound Ninja (named Tsuchi Kin) and the brooder Shikamaru Naru.

"Begin!" Hayate yells out.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said. "I got to fight a GIRL?"

"Keep thinking that, little man," said the longhaired Tsuchi, as she readied her throwing needles, a few of them connected to tiny bells. "You won't dismiss me!"

Five minutes later…

KONK!

And down Tsuchi goes.

"Winner of this match…Shikamaru," Hayate says.

"Alright!" Naruto says.

"It's amazing that Shikamaru survived the effects of the sound manipulation long enough to establish a connection to Tsuchi, using his shadow skills," Sakura says.

"And manipulate her into knocking herself, by keeping her focused on HIM," Lee says. "Brilliant."

"I wonder who is up next?" Ranko wondered out loud.

"Up next: Naruto Uzumaki versus Kiba Inuzuka," Hayate says.

"Naruto's fight 'wolf-boy'?" Ranko says.

"I heard that!" Kiba yelled. "As soon as I'm done with the squirt…you're next!"

"I don't think so, because my bet is on Naruto!" Ranko said proudly.

Five minutes later…

"Oof!"

Kiba had used his animal companion Akamaru, which was legal to do, to force Naruto into a defensive position. First, Kiba employed a "Beast Mimicry Jutsu" (i.e. canine) to be naturally faster and stronger, taking Naruto off-guard.

"Naruto!" Ranko yelled.

In Naruto's mind, he didn't hear Ranko's voice, but rather his father's masculine voice, when he was but a baby. It was the same voice that drove him to be better…and to never give up.

_Naruto_…

Dad? Naruto thought to himself.

_You can do it, my son. My strength has ALWAYS been yours. So…make me proud, and kick his butt!_

"Humph," Kiba said, as he turns to leave, as Naurto rose from the floor. Kiba sensed this, as he turns to face Naruto.

"Don't. EVER. Underestimate. ME!" Naruto says.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba replies. "Tough talk!"

"I just wanted to see how you operate…and I bet you can't do anything without that dog of yours!"

"We'll see, kid!" Kiba yelled, as he and Akamaru attacked in unison.

Five minutes later, after Naruto employed a couple of well placed "Shadow Clone and Mimicry Jutsus", Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba (both in man-beast form), and began to pummel into Naruto's position. Thanks to taking some special "food pills", their individual energy levels were doubled.

"FANG WHIRLWIND!" Kiba yelled, as both Kiba and Akamaru became twin tornadoes of flying fangs.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled, as he braced for impact…

BOOM!

"Grrrr!" Ranko grimaced, as she twisted the metal railing. As much as she wanted to intervene, she could only stay still and watch the onslaught.

Ukyo looked at her "Ranchan". It must be hard for Ranko to see her youngest son get pummeled like that-

And then, the smoke cleared, and THREE versions of Kiba stood.

"One of them is Naruto," Haku says.

Ranko focused his gaze on one of the Kiba look-alikes…and smiles.

Ukyo looks at the three Kiba look-alikes. She activated her Sharingan, and figured it out as well.

"Got you!" Kiba yelled, as he decked one of the Kiba doppelgangers.

POW!

As soon as that Kiba fell on the floor, he turned into Akamaru.

"Huh?" Kiba said, as he turned to face the other Kiba. "How dare you make me hit Akumaru?"

POW!

When that Kiba fell on the ground, he turned into…Akamaru?

"Huh?"

POOF!

"Heh," Naruto said, as he got into a fighting stance. "Now it's just you and ME! Time to use my ultimate attack!"

"It doesn't matter WHAT you do, squirt! You're TOAST!"

Kiba began to relentlessly go after Naruto, who was desperately trying to utilize his chakra for his attack. And then, when Kiba attacked Naruto from behind-

FART!

"EW!" Ukyo said, as her eyes widened.

Haku merely arched an eyebrow.

"Good one," Ranko chuckled.

"How can you SAY that?" Ukyo says.

"'Anything-Goes', remember?"

"Well, I doubt that kid was improvising."

With Kiba distracted, Naruto employed his "Shadow Clone Jutsu" technique, used his doppelgangers to knock Kiba into the air, and allowed the real Naruto to use a modify "Shadow Leaf" taijutsu technique to kick-slam (foot to face) Kiba into the floor.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

BLAM!

"Did it!" Naruto says with pride. Of course, Naruto wasn't the only one who was proud of the Genin's achievement.

"That's my boy," Ranko says with a whisper and a smile.

**Tbc.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 45 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: WARNING! This is a spoiler alert for the next three "Naruto" episodes (vis-à-vis the Cartoon Network). You've been warned.**

**Part 45**

**Location: Central Tower, "Battle Training Area #44" (Hokkaido, Japan).**

After a five-minute break…

"Next up: Neiji Hyuga versus Hinata Hyuga," Hayate says.

"Great," Ranko smirked. "We have the battle between the two 'Annie' eyes."

"'Annie'?" Ukyo asked.

"Some nearly-blind girl I used to baby-sit as her personal guard."

"Really?"

"Really. Her foster father was an industrialist, and wanted someone to look after her whenever possible."

"Oh."

When the young Hinata (short-haired and cute as a button) faced her cousin Neiji (long-haired and ultra-serious), Ranko could tell that the bad blood from their respective clan "branches" was affecting their behaviors, and all because Ranko had gotten one of the original descendants to partake in the experiment that created the Uchiha clan's Sharingan…

"Give it up, Hinata," Neiji says coyly. "You are too kind to be a ninja. So take my advice…and withdrawal from this match. You didn't even WANT to take this exam in the first place. You are only here because you didn't want to displease your team-mates Kiba and Shino."

"That's not true!" Hinata yelled. "I…I only wanted to do this to prove myself-!"

Ranko closes her eyes. From the reports he received on his son Naruto, Hinata is his biggest fan. She wouldn't surprised if this girl has been inspired by watching Naruto's struggle…

"Don't you see?" Neiji says. "We cannot change who we are. YOU will always be the pampered princess of the main branch, while I'm the gifted on from the side branch. BYAKUGAN!"

Like the rest of the Hyuga clan, veins around Neiji's pale eyes popped, making his face around the eyes a bit vein-y. And the look creeps even Ranko out, which is why even SHE doesn't like sparring with a member of the Hyuga clan. The only thing that can defend against a Hyuga clan member's fighting style, the Juken Ryu (the "Gentle Fist", a taijutsu art), is by sheer determination or knowledge of the Juken itself. Ranko had helped to develop the Juken with the Hyuga clan progenitor, from her knowledge of Tai Chi, Hokuto Shinken, and, interestingly enough "Gun-Kata" (a marital arts style that is, unfortunately, is popular with the gangs out of Hong Kong), which uses a scientific approach to predict the movements of an opponent with near-accuracy.

Another reason why Ranko (as Lord Ranshin Rantsu) gets challenged all the time by the Hyuga clan is BECAUSE she helped developed the Juken Ryu, and the Hyuga is notorious for keeping their secrets to themselves. And, unfortunately, the last match resulted in the death of Neiji's father Hiashi. Ranko sighed inwardly, and wandered if she'll face either Neiji or Hinata is some future duel.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled out. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Hinata looks up at Naruto, and smiles.

"Okay, Naruto, for you…BYAKUGAN!"

FWOOM!

Now with the same look as Neiji, Hinata got into a fighting position…and charged each other.

SLAP! SLAP!

With each "hit", a burst of chi exploded, as their respective chakras were fully charged. The idea of this fighting style is to internally inflict damage, and one doesn't have to touch the opponent in order to inflict damage (hence the burst of ki). All it takes is a glancing blow to make a killing…literally, especially when dealing with a Byakugan user. And everyone knows that a Byakugan user's vision abilities rival that of Superman's, and maybe more so, since the Byakugan user has a 360-degree field of vision. Even Ranko has a difficult time countering this, since she doesn't have the advantage of knowing the exact location of the chakra points at a glance, thus forcing her to rely on her memory instead…which can make the difference in a life and death match.

SLAP!

CHOK!

"Ah!" Hinata cries, as blood spurted from her mouth.

"Ranchan?" Ukyo says, as she turns to Ranko.

"Not yet," Ranko says.

"How-?" Hinata cried, as she realized that Neiji got through her defenses…by focusing on the chakra points on Hinata's arm as a means of neutralizing her attacks.

"Give it up, Hinata," Neiji says. "The moment you faced me in this match, is the moment you have lost!"

SMACK!

"Ah!" Hinata cried, as she was knocked backwards, and down.

"Look, Hinata, I'm completely out of your league…and that won't change. THIS is what separates the elite from the failures. Why not accept this?"

Hinata looks up at Naruto.

"I…I WON'T accept this…because it's not my ninja way…"

"Good one, kid," Ranko says with a smile. "There might be hope for the Hyuga clan after all."

"So be it…bring it ON," Neiji sneers.

"Go HINATA!" Naruto says. "You can do it!"

With one more push, Hinata engages Neiji in battle, even though her cousin cut off the flow of her chakra system in her arm.

However-

SMACK! POW! BAM!

"Ah!"

Hinata was knocked back, and nearly screamed as her heart was strained. But still, she kept going…

"HA!" Neiji says, as he delivered a palm strike to Hinata's chest.

FWOOSH!

"Oh…"

FWOOMP!

As Hinata fell…

"You just don't GET it," Neiji says. "You are finished."

"It's too bad that Hinata is finished," Might Guys says.

Hayate steps forth, and examines the prone body of Hinata.

"Since she is no longer able to continue this match-" Hayate begins.

"NO!" Naruto yells. "Don't stop this match!"

"Naruto, what's wrong with you!" Sakura says. "She's finished!

However, Hinata rises.

"What are you doing? If we continue this match…you could die!"

"It doesn't…matter…I won't give up…"

"Quit this tough-guy routine, and accept your weakness…and your fate. You can't change that. Just accept your defeat, and you won't suffer anymore."

"As long as I breathe, I will never accept defeat…cousin. And you are the one is suffering for being born in a branch house…and that is YOUR fate…"

Neiji exploded in anger, and rushed to attack the weakened, yet brave Hinata.

"Neiji, no!" Hayate said, as he rushed to intervene.

However-

THUNK!

Neiji stopped upon the appearance of an elaborate sword, which was embedded at his feet.

"Huh?" Neiji said, as he looked at the source of the thrown weapon.

It was Ranko.

Neiji looked into her eyes, and saw the fully matured Sharingan being displayed.

"Don't be a sore winner," Ranko says. "Accept your victory with the grace of a true warrior."

Neiji was about to say something, but the look in Ranko's eyes conveyed a sense of dread.

This did not go unnoticed.

"What?" Sakura says. "There's another Sharingan user?"

Kakashi simply shook his head. The whole point of Ranko's participation is to provide a "control" element in the Chunin Exams.

The Third Hokage cleared his throat, indicating for Ranko to back down.

"Ranko, please," Jiriya says, as he touched Ranko's shoulder. "Remember your purpose in being here."

"Fine," Ranko says. "Venus, return."

"Sure, thing Ranchan," the sword said, as the sword flew back into Ranko's hand. With a quick movement, the Great Rune Sword of Atlantis was re-deposited back into pocket space.

"THAT SWORD CAN TALK?" Naruto says in surprised. "What kind of girl is she?"

"Some have said that there is another Uchiha out there, separate from the main clan," Rock Lee says. "That girl might be HER."

"I wonder if she is as good as Sasuke?" Sakura says.

"Well, no matter what, I can't WAIT to fight her!" Naruto yells enthusiastically. He then turns her attention to Hinata, who fell on the floor, surrounded by the Jonin instructors.

"Hinata!"

As Naruto leaps over to comfort Hinata, Ranko sighs. So many issues that these kids have to deal with, and it's only because of her own upbringing that she could relate. She wonders if she even has the courage at this point to reveal the truth about herself to her son Naruto…

After a five-minute break, the last match is brought forth.

"The last match will be between Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand Village," Hayate says.

"Alright!" Guy yells. "Lee, go out there, and win one for the home team!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee says, as he enthusiastically hopped over the railing, and faced his opponent Gaara, who had already teleported below.

"Man, I hope that kid is okay," Ranko says.

"Why, what's the matter?" Ukyo asks.

"Because that Gaara kid is no ordinary shinobi."

Haku looks at Gaara…

"Impossible!" Haku says. "He's just like-"

"You may begin at any time," Hayate says.

"HA!" Lee yells, as he charges forward. "Leaf Whirlwind KICK!"

It was a pinwheel, spin-kick to the head, but a "shield of sand" blocked the attack.

Lee jumped down but realized that more sand had came out of Gaara's gourd, and was forming a hand.

"Ah!' Lee yells, as he back flipped. He got out of reach, and saw the sand go back to Gaara, who was still nonchalant, and had his arms folded.

"Lee better be careful," Shino says to himself.

"A 'Sand Controlling Technique'?" Lee says. "How annoying."

And Ranko agreed with that statement. She have fought Earth elementals, warlocks and "benders" on more than one occasion, and, most recently, fought the likes of The Sandman, who is typically a foe of Spiderman. The best countermove is to cut-off access to natural earth. But still, dealing with such things can be annoying.

Still, Lee pressed on, trying to circumvent Gaara's primary defense…to no avail.

"How do you think Lee is going to win?" Ukyo asked.

"That kid will have to be a little…faster," Haku comments. "Strength can only take you so far."

Ranko merely nods her head. Rock Lee, being unable to perform the mystical aspects of the shinobi arts, perfected his mastery of Taijutsu, and thus would have to rely on that if he is to win his match with the Sand Ninja.

"So…that's it?" Gaara says. "You should let me enjoy this a little more…because I need the BLOOD."

The sand around Gaara immediately moved to intercept Lee. Lee jumped out of the way, but the sand grabbed Lee, and tossed him into a wall.

"Oof!"

The sand was going after Lee again, and almost caught him. However, at the last minute, Lee leaped out of the way, tucked, rolled and landed on top of the large, stone mudra in back of Hayate.

"Man, that guy's tough," Lee says to himself.

"LEE!" Guy yells. "TAKE THEM OFF!"

"What? I thought that-"

"I'm allowing it!"

With glee, Lee moved his leg warmers to reveal weights around his ankles.

"Weights?" Ukyo says.

"Yeah, but they can be pretty effective when used properly," Ranko says. "How do you think I got so strong over the years? Heck, in fact I can train successfully in an environment that is 100 times Earth's gravity…and that's without utilizing my chakra system."

"So…just how strong are you?" Haku asks.

"Let's see…I can lift…1500 tons, normally?"

"…"

(A/N: I hunted down some stats on Ranma, and based upon the "Ranma ½ FAQ", Ranma could lift 15 tons, based upon his fight with Lime in V24, Issue 10, pg. 154; I simply multiplied 15 tons with 100Gs to get my number. –DSW)

"Now, I can move freely!" Lee says, as he drops his weights…

"Weights?" Tamari says. "How stupid-"

BOOM!

"Hmmm," Ranko says. "That's a lot of weight."

Free of the weights, Lee moved much faster than the eye can normally process.

"Man, that guy is fast," Naruto says.

"I'll say," Sakura replies.

"That's my student!" Guy says enthusiastically.

Lee was able to pierce through the sand defense, by distracting it (i.e. attacking on all sides). And then-

BAM!

A drop kick opened a wound on Gaara's right cheek.

"Gaara…got wounded?" Tamari said with shock.

Lee continued his attack, and managed to hit Gaara some more.

"The explosion of YOUTH!" Guy says.

"This is great, right?" Ukyo says.

Ranko looks at the component.

"I don't think so," Ranko says. "This fight has JUST begun. Look."

Ukyo sees what Ranko was talking about. Gaara's face was…crumbling, revealing the expression of a maniac.

"Huh?"

"THAT is the real Gaara," Haku says. "Besides the 'sand guard', Gaara has an extra-layer of sand covering his body."

"Yep," Ranko says. "Don't be surprised if the Gaara character is an elemental of some kind."

Ukyo nods her head, and returned her gaze back to the fight.

Lee deliberated on what his options are, and looked to Guy for support. He gives his approval for Lee to perform the "Front Lotus Jutsu", which opens up one of eight chakra gates, while performing a spinning pile driver…which Lee does, after first kicking Gaara straight into the air from below and wrapping him with his bandages.

BOOM!

The Front Lotus Jutsu unfortunately strains the user's chakra system.

"I…did it…" Lee says with a huff.

"See?" Ukyo says. "That Lee kid won, right?"

Ranko sees the prone body of Gaara in the middle of the crater.

"No, he didn't. Look."

Ukyo notices cracks on Gaara's face…before it crumbled into sand.

"What?"

Suddenly, sand began to move, and formed into the manic Gaara.

"I want your blood," Gaara says, as he willed the sand to go after a weakened Lee.

BOOM!

Lee managed to extend his aura to prevent the sand from crushing him.

FWOOSH!

"Ah-!"

BOOM!

Gaara licked his lips, while playing with Lee like a cat plays with its meal.

BOOM!

"Ah!" Lee cried, as his leg took a pounding.

"Ranchan?"

Ranko was more than ready to intervene, but she knew that Lee had one more card to play…

"Thanks for everything, Guy-sensei," Lee said, as he rose to his feet.

Gaara attacked again. However-

WOOSH!

"He's…fast again!" Ukyo says with enthusiasm.

"Yes, but he's in worse shape."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You remember all the insane training that Ryouga and I did, and how much that took out of us? And how we managed to get stronger because of it?"

"Um, yeah…"

"There's a reason for it. Have you heard of the 'Eight Gate Manipulation'?"

"No, I haven't."

"Every martial artist reaches a limit that his or her body can do. Mastery of the chakra system helps to push that envelope, and how I and even Ryouga, Shampoo, Akane and a few others can get stronger when conventional training methods alone ends up injuring the body, instead of enhancing it. The 'Soul Touch' is a mental discipline that primes the person to master the first chakra gate. Even you have undergone this sort of training, being a shinobi. However, there are seven more 'gates to master, each one designed to regulate the flow of chi throughout the body. Once all eight chakra sub-systems are mastered, one can become the strongest martial artist alive."

"But that's good…right?"

"Unfortunately, there is a flaw. The human body is not designed to utilize all eight chakra sub-systems at once. And if all eight are utilized at once, the body will not take the strain, and death will be the result. That's the flaw of the Eight Gate Manipulation Technique."

"Oh, no!"

"Wait a moment," Haku says. "You've utilized that technique in your training before, right?"

"Somewhat. I've met spiritual masters who knew greater techniques similar to the 'Soul Touch', who helped me to make my own chakra system much more potent over the years. How I can open, let's say, the third chakra gate with the potency of the sixth chakra gate."

Ranko looks at Lee below.

"He better defeat this Gaara kid before too long…or he's done for."

Lee growled, as his chi levels began to expand. And then, his power exploded, as waves energy flew outwards.

"I have opened the THIRD chakra gate!" Lee yelled. "I do this to protect the way of the shinobi!"

"Man, this takes me back," Ranko says, as she smiles. "I've met guys whose very auras could shatter planets."

Ranko examines Lee's aura some more.

"You guys better stand back," Ranko says.

"What do you mean-?" Ukyo began.

As soon as Lee opens the Fourth Chakra gate, he sailed straight into Gaara, causing a double sonic boom effect.

BOOM-BOOM!

Gaara was knocked high into the air.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Lee yells, as he began to bounce off of the walls and ceiling, and virtually suspended Gaara in one place, as the Sand Ninja took massive damage.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

"NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF!" Lee yells. "PRIMARY LOTUS!"

BOOM!

Ranko used her Force abilities to shield herself and her companions from the effects of the explosion.

"COUGH! Is everyone okay?" Ranko says.

"I'm fine, Ranchan."

"As am I," Haku says.

Ranko could see that both Lee and Gaara were wounded and depleted. However, Lee was in worse shape.

"Ah-!"

Gaara, while still lying down, urged his sand to grab Lee's left leg and arm.

"Sand…coffin-!" Gaara yelled.

CRUNCH!

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Ranchan-!"

Ranko performed a single-handed mudra hand-gesture. She was about to employ a burst of wind, but-

FWOOSH!

Guy was the one who neutralized Gaara's attack. With that interference, Lee lost the fight. And even Gaara himself, who was his normal self, was surprised by this development. Even still, Lee was unbowed, as he stood tall, ready for action…and unconscious.

"Oh, Lee," Guy says, as he hugged his student. "You did good."

Unfortunately, Lee's battle with Gaara damaged his body, so much so that he would never become a shinobi-

FLECK!

"Huh?" Guy says, as he catches a tiny box. He looked up to see Ranko standing there. All the Jonin knew that "Ranko" was really Lord Ranshin Rantsu.

"That's for your student, Master Guy," Ranko says. "When your student has fully healed, in both mind and body, see Lord Ranshin. He'll make sure that Lee receives the training he needs to be better shinobi."

Guy nods his head in thanks. He then opens the small box, to reveal some sort of bean, with instructions on how to use it.

After the field has been cleared.

"Okay, that concludes the preliminaries," Hayate says. "Moving on to the Third Phase of the Chunin Exam will be: Naruto Uzamki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Neiji Hyuga, Gaara Sunano, Tamari Sunano, Kankuro Sunano, Ukyo Kuonji, Haku Kurino and Ranko Tendo. All participants in the preliminaries will now take a month break to prepare for the final phase of the exam. Good luck, for you will need it."

"Alright!" Naruto says. "We're almost there!"

"Hey, kid," says Ranko, as she walks up to Naruto.

"Oh, it's you. What's up?"

"You did good out there. Maybe…after the Chunin Exam are over, we can spar."

"Uh, thanks," blushes Naruto. "I would like that."

Ranko smiles. He had already talked to Kakashi, and recommended that Jiriya take over her son's training. Furthermore, she managed to convince Anko to train Ukyo (for a favor of a more personal nature), while the first proctor Ibiki Morino advances Haku's ANBU (special operations) training. As for Ranko herself…

Later, under the full moon outside of the Hidden Leaf Village…

"Why should I train you…'Ranko'?" Orochimaru says, as he looks at the pigtail martial artist. "You KNOW of my plans to invade the village…"

"And you know that I could go after you at any time," Ranko replies, as the cool breeze blew her clothes and pigtail. "Face it; as long as I am around, I am a threat to your plans. And as long as I am in your presence, I can't do anything to stop you. And, unfortunately, you know more jutsus than I do, and you happen to know a particular jutsu that I need to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There are bigger concerns in this world than some rogue shinobi with a fetish for power."

The wind blew Orochimaru's clothes and hair.

"So, you are giving yourself to me? Freely?"

"For now…yes."

Orochimaru floated towards Ranko.

"Then…I accept your offer…student."

A shroud of darkness covered both Orochimaru and Ranko. A moment later, they were gone.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Don't worry. While Ranma is playing a desperate gambit, our hero will survive…somehow. We will return to the world of Naruto after the "Trio Saga" concludes. Also, if anyone of you wants to see a particular match (i.e. Haku versus Neiji, or Ranko versus Naruto, etc.), let me know. Otherwise, I'll use dice to randomly choose the matches.**

**Next time: We will conclude the "Ronin Saga" with two, ongoing stories (to be concluded with "Part 50". Side A, so to speak, will feature Ranma forming a team to track down the clues that will lead to the reincarnation of Gabrielle the Bard (of the "Xena: the Warrior Princess"). Side B will feature Ranma in the world of "Stargate" (and related series), "Lost in Space", "Farscape" and the new "Battlestar Galactica". So stay tune for details. Later!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 46 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story. **

**Special note: To make things clear, we had two "sagas" thus far. We had the "Day in the Life Saga", and we had the "Ronin Saga". Now, for the next five entries, have the "The Heavens and the Earth Saga", which features Ranma Saotome gathering allies to help him search for the reincarnation of his late wife Gabrielle the Bard (of "Xena: Warrior Princess" fame) while dealing with he deals with the "skeletons" in his closet; we will see Ranma's doppelganger (an extension of his own person, really) USAF Colonel Randy Saotome (a "relative" of Ranma, as far as the general public is concerned), as he commands the USAF BC-305-1701 _Enterprise_ as part of Homeworld Security's "Stargate Program". Incidentally, anything space related will make an appearance, so don't be surprised if the Galaxy Police shows up (imagine Mihoshi and Kiyone giving Ranma a speeding ticket within a 65,000 light-year speeding zone. We'll see elements from the "Stargate" franchise to be sure, but also "Battlestar Galactica" (which will use elements from both versions), "Farscape" (which will include some "tales from the past" elements), and a few others (comic books and books count as well). If there is a genre that you want to see included in this arc, let me know. **

**Afterwards, we will FINALLY have the "Trio Saga", featuring the Tendo sisters "journey into mystery" type of adventure, as they learn more about Ranma and his considerable past. They will learn that the Nerima Wrecking Crew is not exactly the people that they knew either…including Akane herself! But just to give you a hint: Ryouga doesn't have the "pig-curse" anymore, and Akane is more of a "master" than a "student". **

**Until next time… **

**Part 46: "The Heavens and Earth, Part One". **

_As a chaos wave runs up and down the time stream, due to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the late 24th century, there is a slight alteration of the timeline…_

**Location: Library of Congress, Washington DC (United States). **

The unfortunate thing about Alti the Infernalist's threat of using the reincarnation of Gabrielle the Bard as a weapon against her hated foe Xenako, is that there is no real way of knowing WHO is Gabrielle's reincarnation. Even when Ranma Saotome consulted with various mystics and psychics on the matter, there seem to be the consensus that something was deliberately placing a veil over the identity of this incarnation. Of course, none of this was cost free, and not all payment was in the form of cash. For example, before leaving Greece, Ranma had consulted with the Black Furies, a pack of Amazon werewolves, who were very much in tuned with the notion of reincarnation, since Amazons reincarnate all the time according to their cosmology. Unfortunately, part of the payment was in the form of sleeping with the strongest members of their group, since the Black Furies are advocates of having strong daughters…something that was disturbingly familiar to the martial artist. Still, Ranma was an Amazon, and thus was obligated to "strengthen the Tribe" according to Amazon litany. He could swear that Cologne was laughing hysterically at the irony of the situation.

Still, with enough clues gathered, Ranma decided to continue his "recruitment" in the American capital, while Sister Bernadette and Willow Rosenberg used mundane means to deduced what the clues that Ranma had gathered (thus far) meant. Unknown to the general public, the Library of Congress is actually part of the "Library of Alexander" network. In ancient times, the fabled Library of Alexander was burned to ground by Christian zealots. However, the texts within had already been moved to a vault underneath the Vatican (unofficially), before being moved, yet again, to a secret storage center in Vienna during World War II; Nazi Germany made a deal with the Vatican to not burn Vatican City to ground, in exchange for the collection. With this collection, the Nazi (using their "Gegengheist Group") was able to gather many lost artifacts, include the Spear of Legolas, the very artifact that was used to kill the Nazarene, as well as prevent the costumed "Mystery Men" from entering into Axis Powers territories. After the war, a treaty was made so that all of the permanent members would have access to the collection, and this created the Library of Alexander Network. The original collection is still in Vienna, but is nevertheless accessible to those with special clearances. And the only reason why the network is being accessed in the United States is that Ranma had business there.

In one of the more secluded rooms of the library, Sister Bernadette and Willow are pouring over huge sums of documentation with their Paris contact, a man named "Berkoff". Berkoff would serve as the fourth member of their little band, while Ranma goes off to recruit the fifth member. While Berkoff would not be around physically, he would act as their eyes and ears globally, the same way that the Martian Manhunter, the Oracle and the Calculator do. The Martian Manhunter is a Martian who also assumes many guises, including the role of Gotham Police Detective John Jones, and, ironically, the role of Rei Hino, also known as the Warrior of Fire "Sailor Mars"…and these guises are but a sample of the numerous roles the alien has played over the years.

And Oracle and the Calculator are information brokers par excellence. Oracle, a secondary guise of the original "Batgirl" Barbara Gordon (who adopted the role from Ranma…who had once used the guise whenever The Batman needed to leave town), served the needs of the superhero community; the Calculator served the needs of the supervillain community, as a member of "The Secret Society of Supervillains" (a rival villains association of the Guild of Calamitous Intent). Berkoff, being a retainer of UNCLE's "Section One", lent his hacking and information skills to Ranma as a favor to "Operations" (who is, in reality, an old student of Ranma named Nikita Uno).

Thus, with this background, Ranma has a mental "brain trust" to help him on his quest to find the reincarnation of the legendary Gabrielle the Bard.

"Thank you, Berkoff," Willow says, as she tapped her head mic. "I call you back as soon as we need further assistance."

Willow terminates the connection of the secured line. She then sees Sister Bernadette (or 'Bernie', as she insisted upon), setting down old maps and documentation. Bernie was giving permission to dress like a "civilian" of sorts, though she did still was modest. What caught Willow's attention was that Bernadette looked like a black-haired version of Ranma's female form. And speaking which, it freaked Willow out when, as part of his introduction, Ranma showed Willow his female form. Ranma did this just to get Willow to get over the shock-value of the transformation, since he couldn't risk anyone get distracted at a critical moment. Still, it was not as shocking as Willow learning that their was a order of nuns dedicated to the art of warfare, and that these same nuns were decedents of the legendary Amazons.

"I found some information that will lead us to the first artifact we need to seek," Bernie says with a Greek accent, as she sets down the documentation. "Apparently, just before World War I, an expedition sponsored by a multi-millionaire industrialist Preston B. Whitmore discovered one of the lost kingdoms of Atlantis. However, its exact location was hidden, for fear of abuse my the-powers-that-be."

"What's so special about Atlantis?" Willow asked.

"According to Lord Ranma, Gabrielle had inherited her friend's "chakram", a circler weapon that was indestructible. The weapon was broken apart, and divided into three parts. One part of given to Matriarch Spring of the Joketsuzoku, another was given to Queen Kidagakash of Atlantis, and the other was given to Queen Califa of the New World."

"Why those three?"

"Those three were part of the line for succession within the Queen Antiope line within the Amazon Nation, after the Great Schism had occurred. Normally, Gabrielle's daughter Xenako would have been dubbed Queen, but she had made her decision to marry Hercules of Mt. Olympus by abdicating her right to the throne. Furthermore, the dividing of the chakram was symbolic, since, according to legend, only when the chakram has been reunited with Gabrielle the Bard returns."

"I see now. This Alti would want to find the pieces themselves, find Gabrielle's reincarnation, and then use her to get back at Xenako."

"Correct."

"Well, it seems as if our work is cut out for us," Willow sighs. "We have to find these people, or whoever is connected to these people."

"Correct."

Silence.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you how is it possible that there is such a thing as a 'warrior nun'."

"Well…how is it possible that there is a Jewish witch?"

"Good point."

Meanwhile…

As the Cherry Bloosom bloomed in the mall of the nation's capital, Ranma was walking to one particular spot: the Vietnam War Memorial. Standing in on particular spot, where the two black granite walls met, stood OSI Agent Brock Samson, a veteran operative with twenty years worth of "neutralization" experience. He wore he wool knit cap over his short, blond mullet, while wearing his wool-collared jean jacket, khaki pants and black boots underneath. As Ranma approached, Brock slight turns his head towards him.

"Ranma Saotome," Brock sneered.

Ranma slowed down his approach.

"Brock Samson," Ranma said quietly. He wore his regular Mao jacket and cap over his Chinese clothes.

Suddenly, Ranma reaches into his jacket, while Brock reached for his Bowie knife.

"Well?" Brock says. "This IS holy ground, after all."

Ranma slowly pulls out a flask.

"Drink?"

"Yeah," Brock says, as he removes his hand from the handle of his knife.

And then, the two burst out laughing, as the two gave each other a "buddy hug".

"Well, Saotome, it's good to see you again," says Brock with a smile.

"Same here, buddy," Ranma replied. "How's it been? You're still 'babysitting' the Venutre clan?"

"I'm fine, and, yeah, I am," says Brock, as takes Ranma's flask to take a swig. And then, he coughed. "My god, how strong is this stuff?"

"What? Can't take my special brew any more?" Ranma says, as he takes back his flask in order to take a swig himself.

"Yeah…if I don't DIE first.

Silence.

"So, what's the problem that YOU can't handle things yourself?" Brock asks, he and Ranma walked towards the reflecting pool of the Washington Mall.

"I need your help in helping me to locate my…wife."

Brock stops and looks at Ranma.

"Are you BLEEP-ing kidding me? What did 'Bunny' do now?"

"Not HER. You know that television show 'Xena: the Warrior Princess'?"

"Yeah. One of my 'wards' has the DVD collection. Too much 'subtext', if you ask me."

"I thought you were into girl-on-girl?"

"Yeah, but only when I'm the 'meat' of that particular sandwich."

"Riiiight. Any, you know the blond who is Xena's buddy?"

"Yeah, um, what's-her-face Gabrielle-something. Why?"

"She was my late wife."

"The actress?"

"No, the CHARACTER."

"Wait. Are you saying that YOU knew Xena?"

"Well…yeah."

"So, all those characters were real?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. So I bet you were in 'Lord of the Rings' as well."

"Well…"

"Stop, I don't want here anymore," Brock says, as he rubs his temples with his right hand.

"Well, it's no different from that cartoon that they are showing on the 'Cartoon Network'."

"That's different. Doc Venture needs to money to keep our place up and running."

"And it's no different from my particular situation. A lot of supposed fiction is based on true events, but thanks to the MiB, and other organizations and secret societies, the general public thinks what they see, hear and read is nothing more than fiction. Heck, there was a manga book that was released a few years back chronicling my adventures as a martial arts teenager in a high school full of weirdoes, and yet I got NONE of the royalties out of that. Heck, stories have been written about me SINCE then on these fan-fiction websites, where I did all kinds of stuff…and I STILL don't get royalties from that. Though…I am flattered that I have a fan base."

"Oh, yeah, I have read a few. I didn't know you were into bondage," Brock says with an evil grin.

"Hey, I said FAN-FICTION, I didn't say any of it was true. Though, to be honest, as a frequent traveler across time and space, I wouldn't be surprised if, in an alternate timeline, I am some cat-girl who likes to prowl for lovers. Ew."

"Whatever. But you know…if what you have said is true, you know how I don't like all that supernatural mumble-jumble."

"Hey, think of it as a break from all the super-villainy you tend to tangle with."

"Yeah, I guess. Fine, I'm in, but you have to pay for my expenses."

"Not problem, Brock. Say, let's hit the bar to celebrate."

"Don't you want to get started? Not that I don't mind and all…"

"I already have some people on the case. Besides…it's your turn to pay."

"Feh."

As Brock and Ranma leave for the bar scene, a mechanical golden eagle watches them leave, while perched on a nearby branch.

"'Tiny Eagle' to Base: The 'Venture Mule' has made contact with the 'Wild Horse'," says a tiny man within the mechanical bird. "Please advise."

In some secret lair of the Guild of Calamitous Intent…

"Copy that, 'Tiny Eagle'," says a man dressed in black (with a fur lined coat). He also wore a mechanical eyepiece. "Please for further instruction."

The man turns to his partner, who was on the Internet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up the database on the 'magical girl' site, as part of my research," his partner says. "We might need it for further inquiry, especially with Ranma Saotome involved."

The man looks at his partner, and then at the computer screen.

"THAT is a anime hentai site," the man says flatly.

"Same thing. Why do you think the 'magical girl' phenomenon is popular to those 'otaku' geeks?"

"Good point."

**Location: Somewhere in space…**

As the two Hive ships, operated by the life-force consuming "Wraith" species, heads closer to Earth through "hyperspace", the maverick USAF Lt/Colonial John Sheppard felt he had to do something. Sheppard was a shorthaired, dark brown haired military officer with a sense of distrust of the military brass. Originally, he participated in the Atlantis Expedition in order to get away from Earth, thinking that the assignment was a no-nothing job involving the exploration of the lost capital city of Atlantis, a city once used by the mysterious "Ancients". Now, he, under the direction of Field Director Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leads a team to prevent the dominance of the Ancients' deadly foes known as "The Wraiths". And now that this alien species know of Earth's location, two of their Hive ships are on their way to "harvest" the planet.

Not that Shepard will allow anything like that to occur.

"Man, this is heinous," said John, as he went over his objects. Even if he detonated his F-302 (which was attached to one of the Hive ships), the results would barely destroy ONE ship, and each Hive ship was a virtual battle fortress. Still, he had a chance to disrupt the Wraiths long enough for help to come. But first, he had to rescue Dr. McKay, the very person who had given the location of Earth to the Wraiths.

"Well," Sheppard says, as he breaches the hatch to his Hive ship. "Time to get to work."

Meanwhile, back at Atlantis…

"Dr. Weir, I understand what you are saying, but the _Daedalus_ is not equipped to take on a Hive ship alone," says USAF Colonial Steven Caldwell. Caldwell (a bald and imposing man) was the commander of the battle cruiser that routinely escorts personnel or transport supplies, since the Stargate network between the Pegasus Galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy had power consumption issues, though, as time goes on, this will be less of an issue than need be.

"I know, which is why we're trying to get the _Orion_ ready," says Dr. Weir, who wore medium length brown hair. "When ready, I want us to intercept the Wraith at the coordinates that we will relay to you in a moment-"

"Ma'am!" says the Czech scientist named Dr. Radek Zelenka. Basically, Radek looked like an older, drunken "Harry Potter" type.

Wier turns to Radek.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Zelenka?"

"No, but I just received an incoming message from SGC, from Colonel Serena Saotome," Radek says.

Weir looks at Radek with a strange look. She was knew that Serena was part of the Inspectors General Office for the FBI (when the two dealt worked on the legal protocols governing criminal extradition treaties together), so she was surprised to have learned that Serena had been transferred to the Stargate Program to head up "Operations" under Major General Landry. In fact, as she has learned during the past few years, Serena had been a lot more involved in the program than previously thought.

"No, really."

"Let me see that," Weir says, as she looks at the message. She then looks up at the main monitor.

"Colonel, I think we have that 'Ace' we were talking about," Weir says with a smile.

Meanwhile, Sheppard managed to make his way to the cocoon that was holding McKay.

"Well, well," Sheppard says with a smirk. "It seems as if we have a problem."

"Yes, I screwed up," McKay whined. "Now could you PLEASE get me out of here?"

"Sure, sure," Sheppard says, as he turns to Ronon Dex. Ronon, who was an imposing olive-skinned man (and wore "dread-locks). "He wasn't a problem, was he?"

"No, he was his usual whining self."

"Hey!"

After being freed, McKay and Ronan help Sheppard to sabotage their Hive ship, slowing them down in the process; this enabled the _Daedalus_ and the _Orion_ to ambush the ships. Still, the Hive ships were still battle-ready, as the Wrath Queen, who promised to harvest Earth, gave the order to destroy the interlopers.

BOOM!

"We're taking heavy damage," says the flight officer, as she steered the ship into firing position.

"Damn," Caldwell says, as his ship jumped about. "Where is that reinforcement?"

Back on the lead Hive ship, Sheppard, McKay and Ronon could only stand helpless, as the Wrath were steadily mounting a counter-attack. They could not do anything, since they had been caught in their act of sabotage. And then…

"My Queen, there is a new ship approaching!" says the Hive tactician.

All eyes turned on the incoming ship…

It was…the _Enterprise_.

"You GOT to be kidding me, " Sheppard says. He then turns to McKay, was giddy as a schoolgirl. "Figures that YOU would into this.

This ship, an Icarus-class ship, was similar to the design featured on the television shown known as "Star Trek: Enterprise". Designed for space exploration, it possessed a saucer section, a secondary hull and twin nacelles. The design was a radical departure from the Daedalus-class of ships, allowing it to be lighter, more maneuverable and faster without sacrificing armor and armament.

On the board the _Enterprise_…

"Status," Col. Randy Saotome (aka Ranma Saotome) says, as he sat back in his seat.

"The two Hive ships have sustained minor damage," says Dr. Will Robinson, as he went over his sensors. "Unfortunately, the _Daedalus_ and the _Orion_ have sustained heavy damage."

"Great," Randy says. "Penny, prepare tactical spread 'Alpha Three Nine'."

"Yes, sir," Lt. Penny Robinson says, as she laid out a pattern of attack. Besides being a part of the tactical team, Penny was also on navigation, while the pilot, First Officer Lt/Colonial Donald West, was on helm duty.

"Don, use attack pattern X-Ray," Randy says.

"You got it," Don says.

"Alright, people. Initiate the attack on my command…NOW."

Back on the Hive ship…

"That ship is about to ram us!" says the Hive tactician.

Everyone braced for the impact of the _Enterprise_. However, just as the ship got close, it immediately banked left, and then away.

"Follow that ship," the Hive Queen says.

What no one noticed, was that the _Enterprise_ had laid down non-detonated warheads in its wake. So when the ship passed over the weaponry-

BOOM!

The proximity of the detonation lowered the shields. When that happened, the _Enterprise_ turned back for a full frontal assault.

"Target all weapons and shield generators," Randy says.

"Right," Penny replies, as she destroyed the means of the Wraiths to mount a successful defense. At the same time, the combined might of the _Daedalus_ and the _Orion_ destroyed the second Wrath ship. The Ancient ship's weaponry was enough to pierce the armor of the Wrath vessel.

BOOM!

"We did it," Caldwell says, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Status report."

"The…_Enterprise_ has neutralized the lead Hive vessel," says the tactical officer.

"Hmmm. Do we still have the Wraith retro-virus ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Get me the _Enterprise_."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later…

"This is Colonel Saotome of the _Enterprise_ speaking," Randy says. "How may I assist you?"

Caldwell was slightly taken aback by Randy's appearance, since Randy seemed too young looking to be a "full bird".

"This is Colonel Caldwell of the _Daedalus_. We are preparing to insert a non-lethal biological agent into the Hive ship. However, we have three of our men on board. If you can secure their status, we would be very grateful."

"Copy, _Daedalus_. What's the count of the hostiles?"

"Hive ships typically have contingents in hundreds to thousands of battle ready personnel."

"Thousands, huh? No problem. We'll do our thing, while you do ours. _Enterprise_: OUT."

CHIRP!

"What does he mean by that?" Caldwell mused to himself.

A few minutes later, in one of the least secured areas, Ranma, Penny and Tex, and a crack commando squad, beam aboard the Hive ship, where Wraiths were waiting for them.

"A new meal," says one of the Wraiths. Wraiths were insect-like humanoids, with great strength and prowess. Too bad for them they never met Ranma and his crew.

"Penny?"

Penny rolled a grenade at the Wraith squad's fleet…

BOOM!

"Let's go, Ranma said, as the team broke wide. According to the sensors, the three of their compatriots were being held on the command deck of the ship.

"Tex?"

Tex surveys the seen, using her onboard sensors.

"This way," the cyborg says, as she directed the team in the right direction. Unfortunately, heavy resistance met them.

"Take cover," Randy says, as he ducked and returned fire.

"Sir, I can take the damage-" Tex says.

"No, way," Randy says. "Just because you were once a 'Terminator', that doesn't mean that your life is worthless. Besides, you ARE our resident medical doctor."

"Randy, I think I can open up this junction port, to allow us to bypass all this," Penny says.

"You're sure?" Randy asked. "I mean, with all this bio-ware…"

"Whether or not the circuit is biological, the principles are the same. I can hook us in, and Tex can use her morphing abilities to help us achieve this."

Randy thought for a moment.

"Do it."

Penny nods, as she opens up the access panel. When the wires are exposed, Tex morphs part of her skin to adapt the circuitry for her usage.

"Working," Tex says, as the blond's eyes fluttered. "Cutting off key access point for safer transit-"

One of the Wraiths tried to storm Randy's position. However, in quick succession, Tex used her free arm to morph into a long blade.

"YAHHHHHHH-!"

SPLURCH!

"My apologies, Colonel," Tex says, as the Wraith dropped to the floor dead.

"Hey, I'm good."

Eventually, Randy made it to the command deck, where Atlantis Expedition Team was being held.

"Knock, knock," Randy says, as his team fanned out. He looks over at Sheppard.

"Yo, John, what's up?"

Randy and Sheppard had met previously during Anubis' final assault on Earth, during a battle over Antarctica a few years back.

"Nothing, just being the guest of the 'Wicked Witch of the West' here," Sheppard says drolly.

"Colonel, be careful," says McKay with worry.

"Oh, stop with the butt kissing!"

"I'm just warning him to watch out for the Queen's bite!"

Ignoring this banter, the pale-skinned, slightly ridge face Hive Queen steps forth, as her hair swished back and forth.

"So, you must the captain of the ship we fought earlier," the Hive Queen says. "Your tactics are cleaver, but you are just a human."

Suddenly, the Queen was on Randy.

"Randy!" Penny cries.

"Now, I will feed on you!" the Queen says. Sure enough, Randy was getting drained of his energy. However…

"You're done?" Randy says.

"Impossible! You should be weak by now!"

"Please," Randy says, as he swatted the Queen away, knocking her unconscious. "Go to the Nerima District in Tokyo, Japan, and look up Hinako Ninomiya. I got sucked by her so many times, that what you do is nothing compared to that."

Randy notices the looks of wonder from everyone's faces…before coming to a realization.

"No, I don't mean THAT! Geez!"

Ronon simply smiles and folds his arms.

"You know, I like his style."

Later…

With the conclusion of the battle, which includes using the Wraith retrovirus to turn the Wraith into humans (though females are immune), and the capturing of a functional Hive ship, Dr. Weir could breath a sigh of relief. But first…

"So you have been assigned to help us restore the _Orion_, locate and identify more Ancient technology, and provide a common defense to Atlantis," Dr. Weir says.

"Correct," Ranma replies. "But I don't want to step on anyone's toes. With John is more than capable of being the field commander, while I can provide whatever support you and Colonel Caldwell need."

"Actually, I want you to be in charge of 'Special Projects'." That means that McKay is under your direct supervision-"

"Actually, I would prefer it if McKay stays on the 'First Contact" division. I have a scientist on hand, and, no offense, McKay comes off as a bit of a spazz."

"None taking."

And so…

"Here the new chain of command," Weir says to the assembled crew. "Colonel Caldwell will be the Military Commander of the Atlantis Expedition, Colonel Saotome will be Operations and Special Projects, and Lt/Colonel Sheppard will be the Field Commander."

"Thank you," Caldwell says, as he always fought for the right to be the chief military officer on site.

Sheppard turns to Randy.

"Well, I guess you're my superior officer," Sheppard says dryly.

"I thought you hated paper work," Randy replied. "And besides, you get to explore strange, new worlds, remember?"

"True. Wait a minute, I thought YOU hated paperwork."

"I do…but at least I get to play with all the neat toys you'll find."

"Figures."

**Tbc. **

**Auhtor's note: Just to let you know, "Tex" is a T-X Terminator. In my story, she had been reprogrammed to serve the needs of Stargate SGC, after the events of "Terminator 3". Of course, in this "universe", Ranma stopped "Judgment Day" (so to speak). Besides, Tex will be the 7/9 in this series. Also, while the two adventures begin separately, everything will converge in one penultimate moment. After all, the title of this saga mirrors the point of reading the "Heaven" and "Earth" scrolls, from the Chunin Exam of "Naruto", as ONE. After all, what happens on Earth, happens in the Heavens...and vice-versa (or something to that effect). Anyway, wish me luck in pulling this thing off.**

**Until next time…**


	47. Chapter 47

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 47 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Part 47: "The Heavens and Earth, Part Two".**

**Location: "SGC", Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado (USA).**

USAF Colonel Serena Saotome (Operations) was laid back in her office, while reading a morning newspaper and sipping tea.

"Hohoho," Serena chuckled, as she sipped her tea. The front of her paper read:

"PLUTO IS DEAD."

According the paper, the International Astronomical Union (or IAU) recently declared due to the planet Pluto's size and orbit configuration, it couldn't be classified as a planet anymore. Now referred to as a "dwarf planet", Pluto could not be counted with the rest of the planets within the Sol System, but a part of the Kupier Belt system, which basically anything past Neptune's orbit. Thus, there are only eight "official" planets now.

"Silly astronomers," Serena said to herself. "Always seeking attention…"

Of course, she knew very well that this is the latest attempt by the Technocracy's "Void Engineers", one of the very "conventions" that she, regrettably, helped to create. The Void Engineers was a group of explorers who seek to map "Reality" into something safe and manageable for Humankind. That's why mythic places such as Atlantis, the Hollow Earth, Camelot, El Dorado, the mythic Island of California (home of the New World Amazons), King Solomon's Mine and other places of legend have been lost to human memory.

Thus, what was being done to Pluto is no different from anything that the "Voiders" typically do.

By de-mystifying the significance of the celestial bodies, mystics would lose their power. Usagi created the Technocratic Union (then known as the "Order of Reason") to help humankind to overcome its fear of the strange and unknown, not to supplant it. Never in her wildest dreams that her very creation was close to encasing the world in a proverbial "coffin" made from glass and steel. And it was all over a stupid argument she had with her husband Ranma, something Usagi should have learned from the entire "Black Moon Family" fiasco (when her possible future counterpart had put an emphasis on "order" rather than on "freedom").

Of course, Serena's chuckling did not go unnoticed.

"What's so funny, Serena?" says a voice.

Serena lowers her paper, and looks at Dr. Daniel Jackson, one of five other people within Homeworld Security's Stargate Program that knew of her true guise as the mythical "Moon Princess". In fact, Daniel was the first one to learn about Serena's role, back in the early days Stargate Program (the first mission was to Abydos).

"Just laughing at the sheer hubris of scientists."

"Oh, it's about the planet thing," Daniel says. "Just think of it this way: they simply want to catalogue the celestial bodies properly."

"Just like controlling the universe, huh?"

"Serena, I told you…human beings are not like 'gods'."

"No, of course not…but human beings are just as arrogant."

As always, Serena and Daniel get into an argument over the nature of cosmology versus mythology. Serena insists that gods DO exist, while Daniel contends that "gods" are nothing more than powerful humanoids. Even after Ascending, a process that where a person becomes "one with Reality", while conferring great power and insight, Daniel STILL believes in the Arthur C. Clark axiom, "Any technology sufficiently advanced enough will appear as magic". Thus, the stalemate continues.

"On THAT, I agree," says Daniel.

Just then, SGC commander USAF Major General Hank Landry enters the office that Serena shares with Daniel.

"Knock, knock," Landry says.

Serena sat the paper down, and stood.

"Sir?"

"At ease," Landry says. "So…how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sir. What's up?"

"Well, we have just received word that we are to extend an invitation to the producers of 'Wormhole X-Treme'."

"Wait a minute," Daniel interjects. "I thought we weren't suppose to give ANY help to those guys, since it might compromise the program?"

"Yeah, and those guys made me out to be some air-headed 'bimbo'," Serena fumed.

"Well…that was more accurate than not," Daniel smirked.

"No, I'm a hedonistic alcoholic," Serena replied. "You would THINK they would get THAT right."

"Well, excuse me, then," Daniel says sarcastically. "My mistake."

"Be as it may," Landry says. "Homeworld Security feels that the more we help 'advise' the producer of the show, as a way of deflecting public scrutiny."

"Of course," Daniel says. "It's like hiding in plain sight."

"Very well, sir, I'll be sure that to 'roll out the red carpet'," Serena says.

"Please do that," Landry says, before leaving Serena's office.

"Man, Mitchell is NOT going to like this," Daniel says.

"Who does?" Serena says. "I just hope that things doesn't get worse-"

BUZZ!

Serena picks up her phone.

"Yes?" Serena says. "What? Alright, I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Daniel asks.

"My daughters Renata and Genko arrived earlier than expected."

"You have kids?"

"What? I do reproduce like any other people."

"Okay…are they Randy's?" Daniel says with a grin.

"Keep it up, and you'll experience 'Hell Week'…all in one night!"

**Location: Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado Springs.**

A few hours later, Serena, dressed in her full uniform, and with military escort, arrive at Peterson Air Force Base. The base is just outside of Colorado Springs, which is a home to many families of military personnel from both the base and SGC. Serena and Randy kept a modest home that was big enough for their entire family…including the son they never told their daughters about. The producers of the "Wormhole X-Treme" show had received VIP status with the brass, so they came to Peterson AFB's civilian tarmac.

"Hello, Mr. Lloyd," Serena says, as she shakes the man's hand. "Still 'consulting', huh?"

"But of course, Major," says Martin Lloyd, a balding man with glasses…who happens to be an alien. "Excuse me, I mean 'Colonel'. I had forgotten that you were recently promoted. Congratulations."

"Yeah, yeah. You know, I ought to sue you for defamation of character. I don't sleep with anything that is remotely male."

"Colonel, I'm just trying to spice up the show! Come on, can't you cut me SOME slack?"

"Fine. But I want SOME character development for my character, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then. Now, Mr. Lloyd, you will go right ahead to 'the Mountain' with an escort."

"Where are you going?"

"That, my dear producer, is NONE of your business."

Meanwhile, at the local county sheriff's office…

"Way to go, Spike," says a tall, brown-haired man, as he and a platinum blond sat in a jail cell. "You just HAD to insult that deputy sheriff."

"Angelus, please," says Spike, as he leaned back, with his sunglasses on. "All I said that he wasn't long for this world, with that testicular cancer spreading."

"Well…just be glad that our 'special sun-block' holds for twenty-four hours an application," Angel says. "Otherwise-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get a nasty case of 'sun-burn'."

Silence.

"I don't see why YOU had to come along, Spike."

"And miss all this open sky and nature?"

Angel looks at Spike, and gives him "The Look".

"If you want to know the truth, as little Genko's guardian, it's my duty to make sure she gets from 'Point A' to 'Point B', because, no offense, you are not her 'type'. Hence, you have the job of babysitting her older sister, 'little Miss Sunshine'."

"I KNOW that the only reason you are doing all this is because of that stupid prophecy."

"But of course, dear Angelus. Genko is destined to be 'The Goblin Queen', the bringer of retribution to the Damned and the Dark. I surely want to get on her good side when the end of the world…as we know it…occurs."

"Riiight."

"Besides…I kind of like her style."

"…"

Meanwhile, just outside of the holding cell…

County Sheriff Danforth sits down to drink his coffee, while waiting for the mother of two little girls come along to straighten out things.

"Are you kids okay?" Danforth asks.

Staring at the law enforcer was eight year-old Genko Saotome (dark-haired and pale), who holds a murderous "Juju" doll. The doll came from an X-File case that her mother's associates were involved in. Now, thanks to Genko's strong will, the doll has been "tamed"…unless someone takes it. And when that happens, bad things tend to happen to the person who has the doll (unless said person possess inhuman levels of willpower or spiritual defense). Usagi gave the doll to Genko as a learning tool. After all, if her daughter was to be "Sailor Nemesis", the Warrior of Divine Retribution, she needs practice on meting out punishment.

"Genko, you shouldn't be so rude!" says her older sister Renata (light blond and tanned). While Genko was morbid, Renata was a joyful twelve year-old. Unlike her younger sister, who sees nature as a hindrance to progress, Renata is the flower child to Genko's goth. Like Genko, Renata is a Sailor Scout-in-training as "Sailor Ceres", the Warrior of Nature. And while her younger sister had an affinity to fire, Renata had an affinity to the earth elements. Both girls have secondary characteristic, such as Genko's "Penance Stare" (which forces the "victim" to experience waves of guilt over what he or she has done) and Renata's "Touch of Empathy" (which allow others to experience compassion). Their father, Randy Saotome (aka Ranma Saotome) took all this into account by making sure that they received the appropriate training: Earth Bending for Renata, and Fire Bending for Genko. Serena (aka Usagi Tsukino) teaches her daughters basic Bene Gesserit and Jedi Skills. However, she pays particular attention to Genko's development. After all, Genko was conceived during "All Hollow's Eve", under the Harvest Moon, an on the night that her father Ranma fought Ravana to the death. Serena knew that with all that baggage, her daughter was a prime target to be tempted towards evil, hence the reason why she made Genko a Sailor Scout…as a way of keeping her on the straight an narrow. And because of some prophecy, she will give Genko the **Jakokusuishou** (or "Dark Crystal"). The Dark Crystal, the same one that Wiseman the Death Phantom had used against Usagi and her Sailor Scouts (past and alternate future) would be given to Genko to balance the power of the **Ginzuishou **(to be given to her other daughter Rini Chiba, aka "Sailor Mini Moon"). Serena has always felt that the reason why Wiseman got as far as he did, was because of her possible-future self was too high-bound to adapt to the concerns of those who did not recognize the rule of Crystal Tokyo. Thanks to her experience as both a Light-Force user (as the Jedi Master Usagi Tsukino) and a Dark-Force user (as the Sith Lord Darth Lune), Serena hopes to avoid the Dark Moon fiasco by introducing a binary system of governance, which would put an importance on checks-and-balances. However, Genko is too young to handle such awesome responsibilites, and would only take possession of the Dark Crystal when ready.

It must be noted that Serena had acquired a fragment of the original Dark Crystal, by traveling to the very event that witnessed Wiseman's defeat, before regrowing it to full strength using Kryptonian technology to do so.

Genko looks at her bubbly, older sister.

"Renata?"

"Yes?"

"Do not speak for me."

Renata sighs. Sometimes she wish that she had a REAL baby sister.

Meanwhile, in the storage room, two Moon-cats were attempting to escape the confines of their "cat carrier"…and they weren't Luna and Artemis.

"Selene, we should wait until the Princess comes here," says Phoebe, a siamese Moon-cat. She was Renata's animal companion, and was as optimistic as Renata.

"No," says Selene, a tabby Moon-cat, as she "picked" the lock holding the two in check. She was Genko's animal companion, and was as cynical as she was. "I want to explore this town."

CLICK!

"There," Selene says, as she turned to her companion, who, by this point was cleaning herself.

"Will you have SOME dignity?"

"Huh? Sorry."

When the two cats emerged from the cat carrier, the two immediately shifted to human form. Now, Phoebe was a blond bombshell, and Selene was a dark-haired seductress.

"Put these on," Selene says, as she takes some spare clothes from the utility cabinet; they were painters jumpsuit.

"Where are we going?" Phoebe asks, as she puts on the clothes.

"Don't ask too many questions. Like I said, I want to explore this town, and since the children will be in the care of the Moon Princess, we can go off on our own for a while."

"Oh."

Meanwhile…

"Sheriff Danforth?" says a front desk secretary.

"Yes, Sally?"

"Colonel Saotome is here to pick up her children, and to straighten things out," Sally replies. She takes a look at Genko and Renata. Renata waves bubbly, while Genko stares at the woman…this time with her "immature" Sharingan (one tome mark in each eye) active...

"Yah!" Sally screamed, as she ran out the door.

"Sally-!" the Sheriff says, as he follows his receptionist.

Renata turns to her younger sister.

"You know, that was mean."

Genko turns to her older sister.

"Did you know that she is cheating on her husband?"

"…"

A few minutes later…

"You two are a sorry lot," Serena says, as she peaks through the bars of the cell. "Deputy, may I speak with these two…alone?"

"Yes, ma'am," says the deputy, before leaving. When he left, Serena turns to Angel and Spike.

"Well, you're playing 'soldier' these days," Spike smirks.

Serena ignores the vampire, and turns to Angel.

"I asked you, Angel, to look after my babies, and you accepted. When you suggested Spike to watch over Genko, because she and her sister had to live separately, I told you that I would hold YOU accountable for anything that happens to either of them. So far, my faith in you have been well-founded. And then, when all you needed to do was to drop Renata and Genko to my house here in Colorado, before going off on your vacation. And then, THIS happens."

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Angel says, as looks over at a smirking Spike. "It WON'T happen again."

"I hope not, because if anything like this happen again, I'll be very upset," Serena says, as her eyes changed to a reddish orange color, while she bared her fangs slightly. Ever since her xenomorphic genetic structure adapted to the vampirism inflicted upon her by a certain Transylvanian count, circa late 19th century, Serena had to deal with her condition as best as possible. And since she possessed a powerful bloodline, both Angel and Spike knew to be careful with the Moon Princess concerns.

"Um, sure thing," Angel says

"Humph," Spike muses.

**Location: Atlantis, Lantea (Pegasus Galaxy).**

As Dr. Elizabeth Weir made the rounds of the labs, dubbed "Special Projects", she couldn't help but wonder what the commotion was.

"'Tastes Great!'"

"No, 'Less Feeling'!"

Weir peeks into one of the labs, where Dr. Rodney McKay was arguing with Colonel Randy Saotome. Although McKay was the head scientific advisor, he had to clear ALL alien technology through Randy before presenting his findings to Dr. Weir, especially after several mishaps since arriving at Atlantis.

"Is there a problem?"

The two sees Dr. Weir.

"Liz, come here for a minute," Rodney says. "We need to settle an argument."

"There's nothing to be settle," Randy says, as he folds his arms. "Since 'Special Projects' is under MY—that's right—MY jurisdiction, then I say 'Less Feeling'."

"This is NOT over a beverage, is it?"

"Of course not!" Rodney says, as he picks up a data module. "You know that mission to planet M4J-901? Where we discovered that cache of Ancient technology?"

"What do you mean 'we discovered'?" Randy says. "I told you the location of THAT particular storage bin that wasn't in 'hostile' environments."

"Well, I still can't believe that you are more knowledgeable about the Ancients than you let on," Rodney says. "Where's the adventure in THAT?"

"That's why I don't say a damn thing. Dr. Weir may ask me about a particular place or a particular faction, but I've experience so much stuff over the years that I don't necessary recall everything AT THAT MOMENT."

"Well, you could have warned us about the Gorgons!"

"I told you to use those infrared goggles when going to that planet, and that your team avoid sight-seeing. But NO! 'Dora the Explorer' here just HAD to get into trouble, by waking up the Gorgons."

"Well…we did discover a way to reverse the petrifaction process," McKay says meekly.

"I'm sure Sheppard and Teyla appreciates your efforts," Randy says dryly. "Just be thankful that THOSE Gorgons had a cure."

"Um, you never told me how you were familiar with that planet," Weir says.

"Oh, I used to travel a lot, particularly in this part of the universe, with some guy named 'The Doctor'," Randy says, as he peers into a microscope.

"Who?"

"Exactly. Take a look at this," Randy says, as straightens up. "Take a look at this, Doctor."

Weir looks at Randy, and then through the microscope. "What am I looking at?"

"Look's like an ordinary beer molecule, right?"

Weir was looking at Randy as if he had just lost his mind.

"Stay with me," Randy says, as he focused the microscope for greater intensity. "Now, look at it."

Weir peers into the microscope itself.

The so-called "molecules" were clearly inorganic, and possessed some sort of circuitry within the nucleus.

"Is this…artificial?" Weir asked.

"That, is the beauty of it," McKay says. "The molecules may be, in fact, artificial, YET naturally occurring."

"It is possible that we're dealing with 'Micronauts'," Randy says. His engineering background, and experience as a "superhero" allowed him to identify the signs that tiny people may be at work. "Or a similar species."

"And it was the ingredients in 'Miller Lite' beer that helped in discovering this, believe it or not," McKay says.

"That's great, but…what was the arguing all about?"

"Well…I think that 'Miller Lite' is good because it's tastes great," Randy says.

"No, because it's LESS feeling."

"Taste great!"

"Less filling!"

Weir rolls her eyes. And just then…

"Colonel, you have a phone call from SGC," Lt. Penny Robinson says, as she peeks her head through the door.

"Cool," Randy says, as he closes his e-Notebook. "I get to see the wife and kids for a week."

"Oh, that reminds me," Weir says, "Will Dr. Robinson know what he needs to know to operate 'Special Projects'?"

"Sure."

"How can you let a 'kid' run the shop?" McKay complained.

"Because I know that Will won't blow things up while I'm gone," Randy replies, as he turns to leave.

A few minutes later…

"Hey, baby-doll," Randy says, as he touched the view-screen with his hand. "How's things on your end?"

"Well," Serena began, "Renata and Genko are here, and they are looking forward to seeing their father."

"Even Genko?"

Ranma was concerned that there was something wrong with her daughter Genko. He knew that the girl never smiles, doesn't have friends, and was WAY too interested in that 'freak' that suppose to look after her safety. He wanted to put his foot down on that score, but his wife insisted that Genko needs the right type of teacher, if she is to one day ride "herd" over the denizens of the so-called "Word of Darkness" (or simply, "The Dark"). Still, he wasn't about to give up hope just yet that Genko could be a normal child.

"Even Genko, Ranchan," Serena replies. "Yes, she is WAY too mature for her age, but she is still a child."

"Alright, then. I bring something back with me, when I return home."

Serena beamed an infectious smile.

"We're looking forward to that. Oh, SGC has that 'Wormhole X-Treme' producer on the premises, so I'll be up to my neck in stupid meetings this week. That's not going to be a problem, will it?"

"Naw. It'll give me time to see the girls, and loaf around the house for a change."

Serena sighs.

"Ranchan," Serena says in Japanese. "Do you think we should consider getting back our son? The boy needs his parents, for Kami's sake! I want to see my little boy."

Randy sighs.

"We've been over this already. With that 'Nine-tailed Demon Fox' inside Naruto, he needs to be where he is. Besides…I'm watching over him."

"Yes, as 'Ranko Tendo'."

"Don't be like that. I promise you that when the time is right, our family will be whole."

"But…what about the OTHER obligations you have? I seriously doubt that Akane Tendo and the other fiancées will mind you having a family."

"You do remember that my so-called 'fiancées' already know of my 'status'?"

"Even Akane?"

"NOT her…and you know why she can't remember knowing my status."

"Yes, I know. If Akane remembers the truth about you, then her true core memories and personality will be restored."

"Correct, and if THAT happens, I don't know what kind of havoc will occur."

**Location: "Trans-America Pyramid Building", San Francisco, CA.**

In the corner office of Financier Althea Mann, a pitched battle was taking place between sorcerers. Within that office, the landscape was that of a "Steve Ditko" landscape. In the center, a female dressed like something out of "Heavy Metal" (which means extra cleavage) sat on a mountain of skulls…some of which were not human.

"Dr. Orpheus," Alti the Infernalist raged. "You DARE intrude upon my inner-most sanctum?"

The Necromancer Dr. Orpheus was being bound by the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, and stared back at his arch-nemesis.

"I am but a humble Necromancer," Orpheus says. "It is my job to balance the scales of Justice. AS YOUR OPPOSITE, I AM DEDICATED TO SEEING TO YOUR DEFEAT, SO SAYS I, DR. ORPHEUS!"

Alti raises her left eyebrow.

"Leave to the Guild to send me a lame 'superhero' to be her 'arch-nemesis'," Alti thinks out loud. Maybe she could convince them to make Xenako, or, at least Lord Ranma, as her arch-nemesis…

Oh, well. Time to finish off this fool.

"Pretty speeches will not save you from eternal banishment!" Alti said, as she rose from her seat. "Lord Ranma might have sent you to distract me, while he and his band are on his quest, but nothing will save you OR your soul!"

She raised her outstretched hands. Her aura crackled with power, as the winds whipped around her. And then-

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Alti and Dr. O turn to see Alti's skull-phone ringing.

"Just one moment," Alti says, as she picks up the receiver. "Miss Merewether, I've asked not to be disturbed.

Alti listens intently through the receiver.

"What do you mean all my accounts were closed? By who?"

Alti listens some more.

"WHAT? Since when do teenaged Japanese girls have access to them?"

Alti listens to the reply.

"Oh, so it is Lord Ranma's doing. Fine, thank you. Better order up lunch and a cup of coffee then."

CLICK!

"Well, it seems that Lord Ranma's so-called 'financial advisor' hacked into the main system, and re-routed the accounts I was advising on."

Alti, with the snap of her fingers, restored her office to normal. Now, she was dress in business attire.

"If you excuse, I have a lot of back-tracking to perform," Alti said, as she sat down. "Be off with you."

"Madam, WAIT-!"

POOF!

"I'll get you for this, Lord Ranma, and your little BLEEP, too!"

**Location: Toluca County, West Virginia.**

"Heh," Ranma chuckled, as he closed his cell-phone. Leave it up to Nabiki to put the brakes on Alti in a subtle, yet ingenious manner-

VOOM!

Suddenly, an SUV comes barreling behind the vehicle he was in, followed by a police officer on a motorcycle.

"Hey!" Brock says, as he swerved his Dodge "Charger" to avoid getting rear-ended.

"Huh?" Bernie said, as she awoke from her sleep. She and her companions were in Toluca County to find an OSI agent, Kate Mason, who had mysteriously disappeared while on vacation. Since Brock was OSI, and Ranma was formerly OSI, then, as a favor to the Agency, they were to locate and retrieve Kate. So far, their search has turned up more questions than answers. Worse, Ranma, Bernie and Willow were getting strange vibes the closer they got to the last town of their search: Silent Hill.

"I'm going to see what's up," Brock says, as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"Brock, I don't think we should do this," Willow says. She felt "dark powers" the closer they got to the abandoned town. "I REALLY don't think-"

"Willow, we can drop you off HERE, if you are so worried," Ranma interjects. "You don't have to come along."

"No, I would rather be with you guys."

"Alright, then-"

Suddenly, as Brock crosses a bridge, he sees someone stepping in front of his car.

"What the hell-?"

SKREEE-BOOM!

**Tbc.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 48 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 48: "The Heavens and Earth, Part Three".**

_The chaotic nature of the time-stream continues wreck havoc on the timeline, due to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the 24th century…_

**Location: Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).**

BUZZ!

"Coming!" Kay ("Knockout") Bear (a tall, muscular, big-boobed version of "Ranko Tendo") says, as she went to the front door. Ever since the Tendo Sisters left town, the daughter of Lord Darkseid and Tiggra (an alias of Ranma's female form) had the house to herself. Of course, she knew that the girls were heading towards Okayama, since she herself had just left there a week ago. Of course, she could have told them that her "mother" Ranma was in the United States on a personal matter, but she was not about to volunteer any information. Besides, with the business regarding the Secret Six (which consists of six villains-turned-heroes) hitting the proverbial fan, it was best to lay low for a while. Heck, even her girlfriend "Scandal" (the daughter of Ranma's enemies, known as "Vandal Savage", and a Brazilian woman) didn't know where she was. Ranma did not like the relationship, since he didn't trust anyone connected to Vandal Savage; the first time the two met was during the Third Age of Man, when Vandal allied his forces with the forces of Lord Sauron against Minas Tirith in Gondor (in what will be known as "Europe").

BUZZ!

"Alright, already!" Kay says, as she opens the front door. Standing on the front step was a man who, other than his white, cropped hair, looked like her mother's male side. He was dressed in a white business suit, black shoes, black shirt and white tie; he also wore a pair of ray-ban shades.

"You look familiar," says the man. "Are you…Ranma Saotome?"

"No, he's…my 'mother'," Kay says.

"Ah," the man says. "You must be Atalanta…or 'Kay'."

Kay folds her arms.

"And you?"

"Ah," the man says, as he takes off his shades. "It was rude of me to not introduce myself first. "My name is 'Genshin Ranshin', and I am looking for OUR father…so that I can reclaim my birthright."

**Location: "SGC", Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado (USA).**

_Meanwhile…_

As Colonel Serena Saotome stood with her colleagues Maj/General Hank Landry, Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (the SG-1 Field Leader), Lt/Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c the Jaffa and the grifter Vala Mal Doran, she couldn't wait to see her husband, Colonel Ronnie Saotome (captain of the BC-305, "Icarus-class" starship, _Enterprise_), again. Ronnie and his crew were assigned to the Atlantis Expedition, while Serena was assigned to SGC.

"Colonel Saotome is certainly looking forward her husband's return," Carter says to Mitchell.

Mitchell looks over to where Serena was standing.

"You see that expression on the Colonel's face?"

Carter looks over to where Serena was standing.

"Yep, she has the expression of a woman in love," Carter says. "She's one lucky woman, even if she's a bit strange."

"You think Ronnie's promotion got to his head?" Jackson whispers to Teal'c.

"I seriously doubt that a warrior of Colonel Saotome's caliber would care of accolades," Teal'c says solemnly.

"Aren't you his greatest fan?" Vala asks sarcastically, warranting a raised eyebrow form the Jaffa.

CHOOM!

Walking through the Stargate was Ronnie and Lt. Penelope "Penny" Robinson, who would handle the transfer of paperwork, data and material to SGC from Atlantis.

"Sir," Ronnie said, as he and Penny saluted Landry. In a way, Cheyenne Mountain (home of several operations, including NORAD, SGC and "Skynet", though, thanks to a recent report, NORAD is scheduled to move most of its operations to the Peterson AFB) has been a second home as long as he could remember. When he was a kid, he, his father Genma, a female veterinarian, a vagabond named John Connors and a rogue Terminator prevented America's premier defense network (called "Skynet") from going online, thus preventing a nuclear holocaust from occurring. Back then, young Ranma used his likeness to Ronnie Saotome to get inside Cheyenne Mountain, and thus prevent a Terminator (who would be reprogrammed to be "good") from uploading the program that would give rise to the Machines.

"Colonel," Landry replied likewise. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home, sir," Ronnie says.

"And you must be 'Penny'," Landry says, as she shook Landry's hands. "I worked with your father on the 'Jupiter Project'."

"Oh, that's right. I remember seeing you."

"Indeed. Well, during your stay, you will work with 'Operations', to work on the transfers."

"Yes, sir."

"If there's nothing else-"

"Excuse me," Television producer Martin Lloyd says, as he enters the Embarkation Room (which houses the Stargate and the Control Room). "Ah, Colonel Saotome! It's good to see you again."

"Oh, joy," says Ronnie with disgust. "Look, just because SGC invited YOU here, that doesn't mean I have to talk to ya."

"Sir, who is this guy?" Penny asks Ronnie.

"THIS guy? THIS 'guy' is the 'douche-bag' who stole some of my personal files from my journal."

"Hey, I thought that it was the data-disk that General Hammond authorized to give me for 'Wormhole X-Treme'."

"Yeah, right!"

"But, I would love it if you can sit on some of the meetings I'll be having here with SGC."

"I'll THINK about it," Ronnie says. "As far as I'm concern, I'm here to spend time with my family while I'm here."

"Sure, sure."

Afterwards, Serena and Ronnie walk towards Serena's office, which she shares with Jackson. The couple doesn't say anything during the walk, merely nodding towards various personnel as they pass. However, as soon as they reach the office-

SLAM!

"Oh, Ranma," Serena says, as she began to plant kisses on her husband's face. "I SO miss this."

Ronnie replied by kissing his wife's face, while removing his and Serena's clothes.

"You know," says Ronnie, between kisses, "I wish I could have visited you sooner."

Soon, Ronnie places Serena on Jackson's desk, while Serena sweeps it clean. And then, Serena stops.

"What if…someone comes in while we, you know…?"

"All I NEED is a few minutes, babe," Ronnie replies. "Besides…what are the odds that someone will come all the way back here while we're, you know…"

"Killer," Serena says, as she pulled Ronnie to her person…

Unfortunately, the odds were decidedly unfavorable to the Saotome couple.

"Vala, wait up," Jackson said, as he heads for his office. "I forgot something."

"Hurry up, Jackson." Vala whined. "I'm hungry."

"Hang on," Jackson says, as he goes to open the door. "I'll be back in just a second- HUH?"

Jackson takes one look inside the office.

"Ah! On my DESK?" Jackson yells.

"What's happening?" Vala says, as she looks inside the office that Jackson and Serena shares. "Huh. I didn't know that Serena was so…limber."

_A short time later…_

"I don't think Landry appreciated our little…activity," Serena says, as Ronnie drives Serena's hummer to the family home in Colorado Springs.

"Well, technically, we were 'off-duty' when we did the deed," Ronnie says, as he pulls the car into the driveway. "And besides, we needed to get THAT out of the way before we see the girls. So, what's the situation?"

"Well, Angel and Spike are on their vacation, and will pick the girls up next week, so Phoebe and Selene will look after them if we both need to be at work," Serena says.

"Will they be-?"

"Yes, I've asked them to be in humanoid form during their stay, so you don't have to worry about your cat-phobia."

"Good. I know I shouldn't worry about it and all, since, technically, I shouldn't have the fear of…cats, but still…"

"Of course, dear," Serena replied. "Oh, um, I promised Randy Marsh that we would pay our respects to Chef."

"Oh, that's right," says Ronnie, having been told that his old friend Chef, of South Park Colorado, had died under mysterious circumstances. "I'll make time to do just that."

As Ronnie gets out of the vehicle, he sees the bubbly Phoebe and the stoic Selene interacting with Renata and Genko. He gets the packages out of the car, as he wonders what he has done to be so blessed.

"Girls," Serena yells. "Daddy's home."

"Daddy!" Renata says, as she jumps to her feet and ran into her father's arms.

"Oof!" Ronnie says, as he barely holds onto the gifts in his hands. "Wow, that's quite a tackle you got there."

Genko had glided over to where her parents and older sister was. Ronnie sees this.

"Father," Genko says with a nod.

"Genko," Ronnie says. He wonders what influence that cretin Spike has on his youngest child. "I got you guys gifts from Atlantis."

"Yah!" Renata yells in glee. "What do you get us, Daddy?"

"Well, here you go," says Ronnie, as he hands the gifts to his kids.

Renata opens her gift to reveal an ornament, gold-laden jewelry box. She opens it, and a holographic image of a dancer begins to dance to a musical number that she doesn't recognize.

"I picked that up on a planet where the populace express itself solely on the fine arts."

Ronnie then turns to his other daughter.

"Open yours up," Ronnie says.

Genko opens her gift, to reveal a Wraith doll. She could sense the necromantic energies coming from it.

"Thank you, Father," Genko said with a bow.

"You two run inside, now," says Serena. "Daddy and I want speak with Phoebe and Selene."

"Okay, Mommy," Renata says. "Genko, I'll race ya!"

Genko rolls her eyes, as she followed her sister into the house.

Selene and Phoebe steps forth and bow their heads.

"Greetings, Lord Ranma," Selene says. While she did not like Ranma, whom she sees as a commoner in the House of Serenity, she was nevertheless obligated to obey his wishes as the Moon Princess' consort.

"Miss Selene, Miss Phoebe," Ronnie replies. He knew that Selene did not like him. Then again, a lot of people didn't like him either. "You two are dismissed."

"My Lord?" Phoebe inquired.

"You two have earned my trust of care-taking my daughters. I can never change or even compete with that. So…I want to spend time with the, for a while…as a normal family."

"We will need your services a tomorrow, but afterwards, you and Selene can take some time off," Serena says. "Besides…rumor has it that one of you found a friend in town."

Selene blushed.

"Oh…Selene found a boyfriend!" Phoebe said joyfully.

"Uh, right," Ronnie says. "Anyway, that's what I want. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Ranma," Selene and Phoebe said in unison.

"Alright, carry on."

"Oh, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, Lord Ranma," Phoebe says.

"Cool."

As Ronnie and Serena stood alone, the two watched the setting of the sun in the West.

"Maybe we should just chuck it all, and be a normal family," Ronnie says, as he holds Serena's hand.

"Maybe, but you know that we have way too many obligations to deal with right now," Serena replied, as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Yeah…I suppose so."

**Location: Toluca County, West Virginia.**

_Meanwhile…_

Brock Samson, OSI Agent slammed the hood of his "Dodge Charger" in disgust. He had to cannibalize some parts from the abandoned SUV nearby. The gray skies was really ash falling from the skies.

"Damn it!" Brock says, as he turned his attention to yet another group of acid-spewing monsters. These gray creatures had no arms, but it seemed as if their arms were trying to break free from within their skins. Normally, he'd avoid using handguns, but he didn't want to touch ANYTHING that moved in this weird limbo…or ruin is Bowie knife. "These things won't stop coming!"

Ranma was on the hood, relaxing.

"Of course they won't, Brock," Ranma said. "And as long as we're in this limbo, we're not going anywhere. Besides, limbo is better than the hell that seems to come about every hour."

"So, how we get out?" Brock says, as he reached into his car, and pulls out a .50 caliber rifle, and loaded up explosive rounds into the magazine.

"That's where Willow and Bernie comes in. This environment seems like a classic 'Dante's Inferno'. Bernie can cover the Christian lore angle, while Willow deals with the pagan aspects. Obviously, someone had combined two religious aspects to create some sort of Amalgam."

"So, why can't you use that mumbo-jumbo crap you can do?" Brock says, as he takes aim.

"SKREEE!" says one of the creatures, just as it was about to spew an acidic substance at Brock.

POOM!

BLOOSH!

"I don't have many rounds left, you know."

Ranma opens his eyes, and hops of the Dodger.

"First, we need to know exactly what we are doing. Willow and Bernie can scout ahead to look for clues, and find Agent Mason."

"You think Bernie can handle it?"

"SKREEE!"

POOM!

BLOOSH!

"She is a 'holy warrior'. Anyway, to answer your question, if I jump the gun, and destroy this realm, everything in it will be destroyed…and be reconstituted by whatever is controlling this place. And Willow is an experienced mystic. If they can find the source of the problem, we can get the heck out of here."

"We still going to need help," Brock says.

"Right, which is why," Ranma says, as he looks into the sky, as he touches a tattoo that appeared as kanji writing, "I'm going to get help. SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

A lightning bolt pierced the barrier surrounding limbo. When the ground was struck, the force knocked away the remaining creatures away. And when the smoke cleared, a seventeen year-old girl with long, brown hair appeared.

"THIS is your help?" Brock says.

"I wonder about that myself," Ranma says, as he goes over to the girl. "Mary?"

Mary Bromfield sees Ranma.

"Ranma, what's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to summon one of the Marvel Family for help, which I can do thanks to a pact I formed with your Mentor," Ranma says. "I guess you were the closest one."

"Well, if you need help, then I guess I'm in."

Then, the sound of a warning siren could be herd, as the skies began to get dark.

"We better get going," Brock says, as puts his weapon into his car. "We used a lot of ammunition the last time these things swarmed us."

"Alright," Ranma says. "Mary, this 'Brock'. Brock, this is 'Mary'."

"Hello," Mary says, as she got into the car, followed by Ranma.

"Charmed," Brock replied. "Hang on!"

VROOM!

Brock lights a cigarette, shifts his car into gear, and accelerated the vehicle into overdrive…hitting whatever was in the way.

BAM!

"What was THAT?" Mary asked.

"Probably nothing," Ranma says.

_Meanwhile at the sanctuary Church…_

"I am NOT a witch!" says Kate Mason (who looks like a younger Sandra Bullock, the actress), as she threw off her attackers. "I have physical 'enhancements' thanks to the government!"

"Then…you are in league with the Devil!" says the cult leader Christabella.

"Stop it!" says the blond haired Rose, who, along with Police Officer Cybil Bennett (also blond) had managed to run for shelter when the sirens called out. Rose and Cybil had managed to find Kate, who was hiding in one of the buildings alone, when the sirens rang out. "Kate saved Anna's life from that…that Pyramid-head or whomever that is!"

Anna was a red-haired woman who was nearly skinned by a man dressed in a butcher's apron, and wore a pyramid shaped box on it head.

"So be it, then," says the rigidly matron known as Christabella. In spite of being prim and proper, there was a noticeable tensing of her facial features. "For now, she can stay."

_Meanwhile, across the town…_

"Ha!" Bernie said, as she used her Blessed sword to cleave the demon in half. "Have you located the child?"

"I'm on it," Willow says, as she focused her thoughts. Since coming to Silent Hill, the image of a child ran strongly in her head…one who was human, and not human. But regardless of the form, the witch sensed great rage. They managed to track the source to a hotel they ran across earlier. Willow then saw a monster about to pounce on the warrior nun.

"Behind you!" Willow screamed.

At the last minute, Bernie showed her cross that blessed by the Virgin Mother to ward off the attacker.

"SKREEE!"

Soon, and just as suddenly, the environment was restored to limbo.

"I can't take much more of this," Willow says, as she brushed off her pants.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Bernie says, as she sheaths her sword. "That sound is coming from over there in that room."

As the Witch and a Warrior Nun head for the source of the noise, they didn't know that they were being watched by a powerful entity, who is nearly as old as Time, but is presently in the form a Catholic school girl.

"It seems that the avatar of the Wyld as come," the girl says to herself. "And for that, he and his friends will DIE."

**Tbc.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 49 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 49: "The Heavens and Earth, Part Four".**

_The chaotic nature of the time-stream continues wreck havoc on the timeline, due to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the 24th century…_

**Location: Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).**

"Man, that game was something," says Kenshin Rantsu, as he and Max ("Orion") Hunter walk up the steps of the Tendo Compound. Kenshin was Usagi and Ranma's younger children, who was born after the Reconstruction Period of the 1940s and 1950s. A dead-ringer of his father's male form, Kenshin was the "playboy" of the family, more interested in dating than marrying, especially after the untimely death of his wife Ayame Arashikage, once the heir to the Land of Lightning. In fact, Kenshin's marriage to Ayame was the basis of a staunch alliance between the Lands of Fire and Lightning's chief shinobi villages in Hokkaido. Still, their love for each other did produce an heir: Nodoka Rantsu, otherwise known as "Jinx" (an American military intelligence operative, and head of security at the Rantus Foundation…a subsidiary of the Mishima Zaibatsu). At any rate, up until recently, Kenshin enjoyed just dating. Unfortunately, his mother Usagi has decided that it was time for him to look for a wife…or, at least, a steady girlfriend. And since the Tendo marriage agreement was still an issue, Usagi suggested that Kenshin introduce himself to the Tendo family.

"Yes, I didn't know that the 'Giants' was going to make that double-tag out either," Max says. At present, Max was using a "flesh suit" to hide his true form…that of an alien War God named "Orion". So now, Max looks like a strong, African-American professional boxer, rather than his usual red-haired self. And because of his godhood, Max managed to overcome the family curse on sheer willpower. His younger half-brother Kenshin has not been so fortunate.

SPLASH!

The automatic sprinklers come on at the wrong time.

"Great, just great," Kenshin-chan says, as water drips down her face. Like her father, Kenshin-chan turns into a busty, redheaded female when wet. "I hope Kay has some hot water going somewhere."

Max looks at his younger brother as if he lost his mind.

"That's right, she is a bit on the lazy side."

As if on cue…

"Ah!" came a scream from inside the house.

Kenshin and Max look at each other, and ran inside the house. It sounded as if Kay was being tortured. However…

"Oh, that feels wonderful," says Kay, as Genshin gives her a professional back and shoulder message.

"Thanks," Genshin says, as he places an elbow unto Kay's shoulder-plate (he had taken off his shades and coat, and rolled up his sleeves for his task). "Being a former assassin, I had to study how the body works. Knowing shiatsu and everything related to that is the side-benefit."

"If only you weren't family, Gen," Kay purred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenshin-chan says.

"Ah, hello, my brothers," Genshin says.

"Answer his question, fool," Max says, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Max, stop it!" Kay says. "I'm trying to relax here."

"Figures you would take his side, my sister."

"If you want to know, I'm here to see Father," Genshin says.

"As we all are," Max replies.

"Well, Dad is out of town for a while," Kenshin-chan says. "So you can just leave."

"I don't think so, my younger brother," Genshin says. "Father invited me to come, provided that I do not cause trouble."

Kenshin-chan shakes her head.

"Fine, then stay out of my way," Kenshin-chan says, as she marched upstairs to get cleaned up.

"What's up with him?" Kay asks.

"Well, I was kind of involved in his wife's death," Genshin says.

"No, you were explicitly involved," Max says. "I do recall Ken defeating you in a duel to the death, but stayed his hand since he, unlike you, he isn't a psychopath."

"Details…details," Genshin smirks.

**Location: Eureka, Oregon.**

A few days later, Kate Mason was getting her bionics repaired in a compound within the secret town of "Eureka". Built as a clearinghouse for the best scientific and technological minds, thanks to a suggestion from Albert Einstein to then-President Harry S. Truman after World War II, Eureka has contributed to the development of science and technology in the past fifty years. In reality, however, it serves as a Technocratic Construct that has pushed the envelope of "hyper-science" to the point that the Technocracy is five hundred years ahead of schedule.

Wrrrrrrrr…

CHUNK!

Kate's gurney tilted to a standing position.

**(A/N: Think of the Darth Vader scene after he first "suits up".)**

"Alright," says Dr. Henry Deacon (who looks like Miles Dyson, the original project manager for Cyberdyne Systems in California), an African-American engineer who is the town's part-time mechanic. "I did the best I could in repairing your bionics in the time allotted. But…you should be fine, Agent Mason."

"Thank you," Kate says, as she begins to walk. Much of her systems were damaged during her stint in Silent Hill. And since her rescuers were on their way to Eureka to speak to Deputy Sheriff Jo Lupo for a secret mission, Kate went along. Thankfully, the town had the facilities to repair her bionics.

"I think I have IT-!" Kate says, as she almost fell to the floor.

"I got you," Deacon says, as he caught her. "There will be some tweaks to deal with, but you'll manage."

"Okay," Kate says, as she straightens up.

"You know, Rudy Wells certainly is a master of his craft," Deacon says, referring to the man who is credited for the development of cybernetics and bionics. "Did you know he used to work in this town?"

"I didn't know that," Kate says.

Outside of the lab, there was an audience.

"I don't like unauthorized people in my town, Saotome," says Dr. Nathan Stark, a cousin of the Industrialist Tony ("Iron Man") Stark. Like his cousin, Stark has a trimmed beard, short hair, impeccably dressed and a business demeanor. Unlike cousin Tony, Nathan was NOT fun at parties."

"Dr. Stark, I do have authorization to go into any classified facility, if warranted," Ranma says. "I still have 'Omega Clearance', and Director Maria Hill vouches for my authenticity…and even she can't deny that."

"'Omega Clearance'?" asks Sheriff Jack Carter (Lt/Colonel Sharon Carter's blond-haired brother, and former active US Federal Marshal). Recently, he took over as sheriff for the town.

"Anyone with 'Omega Clearance' has access to information that would get the likes of you and me 'sanctioned'," Stark says.

"Oh."

As Ranma observes Kate's rehabilitation, his thoughts turn to how he and his fellow adventurers managed to escape the hell that was Silent Hill…

**FLASHBACK!**

Everything seemed calm, once the darkness went away. Sister Bernadette (who looks like Ranma's female form, but with black hair) and the Jewish witch Willow had found a girl named Sharon. As soon as the girl sees them, she attempts to hide behind a chair.

"Hey, there," Willow says. "It's okay, we won't hurt you."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

A crazed woman, dressed in rags, rush by Bernie. As a Warrior Nun of the Greek Orthodox tradition, Bernie, when on duty, wears a black scarf/veil and black robes. When on combat duty, Bernie wears a black body and her black scarf/veil. Warrior nuns are descendants of their ancient Amazon sisters. So even though their religion is Christian, they still maintained their fighting spirit.

"SHE IS NOT YOURS!"

Willow raised her hands.

"Take it easy," Willow says. "We mean you no harm."

The woman tilts her head.

"You are a witch," the woman says. She then looks at Bernie. "You are a 'bride of God'? Why are you consorting with HER?"

Bernie steps forward.

"My tradition believes that all are God's children, no matter what," Bernie says. "Besides…I consider Miss Willow a good friend with a good hurt."

The woman slumps for a moment.

"Who are you?" Willow asks.

"My name is Dahlia," the woman says.

"Why are you concerned about this child?" Bernie asks.

"…"

"Dahlia?" Willow asks.

"It was…my fault," Dahlia begins. "I had an affair with a policeman, but covered up my sin. And yet…the greater sin was allowing my daughter to be sacrificed on the alter of inconvenience."

"What…what happened?" Bernie says.

"Our sect believes that fire cleanses everything…including sin. And since my daughter Alessa represents that sin."

"Oh my god," Willow says. "Did…did she die?"

"No, but her rage attracted a demon…feed on it, and granted her heart's desire: THIS world."

"…"

"And this has been going on for more than thirty years."

Willow looks at Sharon. From the pictures she has seen around time, Sharon looked like the girl in the photos…and the photos were over thirty years.

"Why does this girl look like Alessa?" Willow asks.

Dahlia pauses for a moment, and then looks at Sharon.

"I do not know, except maybe…Sharon is perhaps what is left of my daughter."

"Do you know why this town continues to shifts into some sort of hell?"

"It's…Alessa's attempt to catch as many of her tormentors as possible. Only their false sanctuary seems to protect them."

Bernie brings Willow aside.

"We should find Lord Ranma and Mr. Samson," Bernie says. "We need to regroup-"

CRASH!

"There is the spawn!" Christobella yells, as her fellow parishioners, dressed in miner's suits, rush the room.

Bernie takes out her dagger, since she did not have much movement in the room. This had the effect of holding off the parishioners.

"If you do not surrender, heretic, your other friends will be harmed."

"Do not listen to her!" Dahlia says. "She wants to hurt Sharon!"

Willow quickly whispers something in Bernie's ear.

"So be it, cultist." Bernies says, as she drops her dagger.

As the women are bound, Christobella enters the room.

"You will witness the final defeat of the evil that has plagued our community, dear sister," Christobella says.

A short while later, Willow, Bernie, Officer Cybil, Kate Mason, Dahlia and Sharon was bound, while a pyre was set up. Kate Mason's bionics was forcibly removed, leaving only a torso. Officer Cybil and Sharon were directly tied to ladders, which were designed to be lowered just enough to burn their bodies.

"Please!" Dahlia says, just before being knocked down.

"We shall burn the spawn of the Devil, the apostate, the heretic and a witch," Christobella says, as the parishioners cheered.

"Let the cleansing begin!" Christobella says, as she throws a torch into the stack of sticks.

FWOOSH!

"Don't do this!" Cybil says, as she is slowly lowered into the fire…

Suddenly, the sounds of Dixie could be heard, as a car horn is sounded-

VROOM!

BLAM!

Brock Samson used the steps as a ramp, as he accelerated his charged up the steps, and into Church itself.

"Hang on!" Brock says, as he steered his car to spin, knocking out the fire in the process.

Ranma quickly climbed out of Brock's car, leaped out, and threw something at Bernie.

"Bernie, catch!" Ranma said.

Bernie slipped out of her bounds, and caught the object.

"How…?" Willow asks.

"Escaping one's bonds is standard training," Bernie says, as she got loose. "I was about to drop a grenade, when Lord Ranma and his friend arrived."

"Oh," Willow replied, as Bernie helped her loose. "Now what?"

"We fight," says Bernie, as she flipped the object in her hand. The object unfolded, as blades popped open. In the end, it appeared as if Bernie was holding a…windmill?"

"What is that?"

"This is a 'Windmill Shuriken'," Bernie says. "Also known as 'The Windmill of Death'."

With that, Bernie threw the object. As the bladed weapon whirled, it cut though the ladders holding Sharon and Cybil before returning to its owner.

"Ahhhh-!"

CATCH! CATCH!

"I got the girl!" Brock says.

"I got the 'tomboy'," Ranma replies.

"Hey!" Cybil says.

Mary Bromfield gets out of the car, and immediately goes over to Kate.

"Don't worry, I take care of you," Mary says.

"Th-thank you," Kate replies.

"You can't do this!" Christobella yells.

"Who's going to stop us?" Ranma says. "You and bunch of religious whack-jobs?"

Just then…

"SHE IS THE CAUSE OF THIS MESS!" says a voice.

Everyone turns to see Rose standing at the entrance of the church.

"There she is!" Christobella says. "The witch has returned to join her friends!"

"Don't listen to her!" Rose says. "It was because of her shame of what Elisa Gillespie represented that caused all this!"

"Mommy!" Sharon yells, as she runs into her mother's arms.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here. Now go over to Officer Cybil."

"Yes, Mommy."

As Rose walks towards Christobella, someone tried to strike Rose. But-

"I don't think so," Ranma said, as he decked the would-be assailant.

"Thanks," Rose says. She then faces the crowd. "THIS woman feed on your own fear of an apocalypse, and you paid for it!"

"Liar!" Christobella yells.

"And guess what? Because you used evil against a perceived evil, you became DAMNED!"

"Witch!" Christobella says, as she plunges a dagger into Rose's chest.

"Ah!' Rose says, as she dropped to the floor.

Bernie was about to intercede, when Ranma stopped her.

"Why-?" Bernie began to ask.

"Something is about to go down," Ranma says. He looks over to Willow, who could sense the same "force" that he did. Still, one person did intercede.

"Don't hurt her!" says Anna, as she ran to Rose's side. "These people are trying to help us!"

"So…you have become a heretic, dearest Anna," Christobella says with finality.

"We were wrong. We need to face what we did if we are to receive mercy in judgment!"

Unknown to all drops of blood, spilt in anger and hate fell unto the floor, neutralizing the protection of the sanctuary against the darkness. It began to alter the structure and environment inside, changing it into the metal hell. As Rose stood, Elisa's bed, encircled in floating barbed wire. Accompany her was Pyramid-head and the Reaper…

"Saotome, tell us what we need to do!" Brock yelled, as he got ready for what might be the fight of his life.

Ranma turns to the crowd.

"You have to choose!" Ranma yelled. "On my honor, I and my friends will protect you, but you have to accept the responsibility of your actions!"

Willow, who was disturbed by these fanatics, due to their "witch-burning stance", disagreed.

"Why should we? LOOK what they did to this town and to that girl!"

Ranma looked at Willow.

"Because I believe in redemption, Willow. Even YOURS."

Ranma was referring to the time when her lover was murdered, an act that sent her spiraling into a state of anger and hatred. Drunk with power, Willow was on the verge of destroying the world. And Ranma was perfectly willing to take her down hard, but chose not to because of Rupert Giles' faith in Willow.

"Fine."

Anna and a few others see this.

"Please, you have to-"

"NO!" Christobella says. "My faith in our actions was righteous!"

"Anyone is with me, get behind the car!" Ranma says "Brock, Mary, protect them!"

Only a few people, including Anna and anyone who recently arrived in Silent Hill, did as Ranma told.

The Reaper (who looked like a gothic version of Sharon) step forward to face Ranma.

"As you can see, 'Wyldling', they made their choice. The Dreamers' time has come to an end."

"No, not everyone, 'Wyrm-spawn'," Ranma replied.

"You know this…thing?" Bernie asks.

"We had dealings, and none of them were pleasant. She is the avatar of the Wyrm…the bringer of destruction as a way of balancing the cosmic scales. And what she cannot destroy outright, she will corrupt to destroy."

"Elisa will have her revenge, even if you stand in my way."

With that, the battle was on.

WHIP!

The barbed wires began to snake out, just as Pyramid-head leaped towards the car. Brock took out his knife.

"You may have a big sword, but all I need is a knife," Brock says menacingly, as he tackled the monster.

Meanwhile, Mary sees that the barbwire was trying to get through her, forcing the teenaged girl to yell out:

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

Blessed with the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury, Mary Bromfield became MARY MARVEL.

"Mary Marvel!" Sharon says. To her, Mary was a role model within the teen-superhero community.

"Holy Moley," Mary says, as she quickly went to work. "So many wires to deal with…not a problem!"

With her speed and strength, Mary tackled the psychokinetic attack, preventing the harm to those she was entrusted to protect.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Bonnie were cutting away at the wires with their respective swords.

"Bonnie, use the windmill shuriken!" Ranma says.

Bonnie nods her head, takes out her weapon, and throws it. Being a certified holy weapon, the weapon cuts down much of the attack.

Meanwhile, Brock was able to break the monster's arm, as he "choked slammed" it into a supporting pillar.

"Gah!" Brock says, as he picked up a two-by-four. "I-"

BAM!

"-HAVE HAD-"

BAM!

"-ENOUGH-"

BAM!

"-OUT-"

BAM!

"-OF-"

BAM!

"-YOU!"

BASH!

Pyramid-Head was thrown down the shaft from which it came.

Dahlia looks up at her daughter, apparently unharmed.

"Elisa…what have you become?"

As Ranma continued to fight, he notices that the Reaper was heading straight for Rose and Sharon, who were huddled in a corner…

"Of course!" Ranma says. "Bernie, can you hold on to things for a moment?"

"I'll do my best, Lord Ranma," Bernie manages to say.

Ranma leaped over the throng of violence, and intercepted the Reaper.

"STOP!"

The Reaper looks at Ranma with a bemused look.

"So, you know of my plans?"

"Of course, I do! You plan on bugging out of here as soon as your job is done…and you are going to use the kid as a vessel to do so."

Rose looks at Ranma and then at the Reaper.

"If I were, how are you to stop me? This is MY realm to toy with!"

"Me? Not much. However, there is…THIS!"

Ranma pulls out a necklace, with a tiny Rune hammer (with a moon crescent etched on it). He snatches it off his neck, and gives it to the girl.

"Hold this in your hand, kid."

"No," the Reaper says quietly.

"What is this?" Sharon says.

"This is a protection talisman, representing my wife's authority. Even this spawn must be careful not to cross her."

"The Moon Princess' authority is limited, Wyldling. Have a care!"

Meanwhile, Bernie was doing her best to defend herself, when some wires grabbed her.

"Ah!" Bernie says. However, before she was torn asunder, Brock leaped to her aid, using Pyramid-Head's sword to cut through the wires.

"I got you," Brock says, as he carries Bernie to safety.

Bernie looks into Brock's eyes…and was in love.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Samson."

"Not a problem…and call me 'Brock'."

Meanwhile, Ranma faced Elisa head on.

"Elisa, I know that you are angry. You have every right to be. But the Reaper is using your own hate for the Wyrm's benefit."

Ranma turns to Willow.

"Willow, establish a mental link between us."

"But-"

"Please?"

Willow sighs, as she did as she was told…

FLASH!

Ranma went through Elisa's mind, batting away the muck that was within her. Finally, he makes it to Elisa, who was trapped inside a cage.

"Elisa, I'm coming!" Ranma said, as he broke the bonds that held the injured girl. He then reached a helping hand.

"End this, please."

Ranma looked at the girl, whose expression was of wonder. The girl gingerly grabbed Ranma's hand.

Suddenly, everything was engulfed in light…

Thank you…Ranma Saotome… 

When the light died down, Ranma and his friends, along with those who trusted them, appeared in the normal town of Silent Hill. It was still abandoned, but they were neither in Limbo nor in Hell.

"MY CAR!" says a voice.

"Yep, things are back to normal," Ranma says to himself, as he observes Rose and Sharon.

"Rose! Sharon!" says a blond-haired man, as he and another man rushed to the group.

In the aftermath, the survivors of Silent Hill confessed what had happened to the police. And while they ignored the supernatural stuff, they did note the cause of Silent Hill's abandonment. It would be years before any of the survivors would have some sort of normal life. Dahlia would be the one who would be institutionalized over her guilt of inaction, though Rose promised to allow Sharon to visit from time-to-time, as long as she makes progress in her recuperation. Cybil would go back to doing what she loved to do (she would end up joining the US Federal Marshal services instead), though, after what she went through, she would take a much-needed vacation. Anna would begin writing down her experiences, and would become a popular horror novelist in the same tradition as Anne Rice.

Still, Silent Hill would remain abandoned, thanks to the memories of horror there.

END FLASHBACK! 

"Yep, we survived this one," Ranma says. "I don't know if we could have done so with trust…and hope."

Meanwhile… 

"So, you like him, don't you?" Willow says, as she, Mary and Bernie drank their beverages at an open-door café on Main Street in the town square.

"Maybe," Bernie says. "But my life is dedicated to another."

"You could go on sabbatical," Mary says. "People in the Church do it all the time, as a way of making sure that what they want is the correct choice of celibacy."

"It's not like that. I can control my desires. But I do like a strong man."

"Hey, here he comes."

Brock had just left the auto parts store with more stuff. Deacon was allowing him access to his garage, so that he can get his car fix. As he passes by, he sees that the girls were huddling.

"Ladies," Brock says, as he walks by.

The girls squealed in response.

"Weird. Why do I get the feeling that I've been targeted?"

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 50 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 50: "The Heavens and Earth, Part Five".**

_The chaotic nature of the time-stream continues wreck havoc on the timeline, due to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the 24th century…_

**Location: Tsukino Residence, Azabuu Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).**

"Gotcha!" Usagi Tsukino said, as she made an over-hand thrust of her practice sword (a "bokken").

CLAK!

Young Shingo Tsukino had parried the attack with his "bo" staff, and was attempting to leg-sweep his older sister as a follow-through.

"Ha!" Usagi says. "It'll be a few thousands years too soon before you'll beat me, dear brother."

"Oh, that's right," replies Shingo, as he and his sister continued their practice session. "You ARE indeed ancient, old lady!"

"That, young lad, will bring about a world of hurt!" Usagi says in jest, as she upped the tempo.

Meanwhile, Ken Tsukino (Usagi's and Shingo's father) observes his children's activities in the backyard from within the kitchen.

"There is something unusual about our children, Ikkuko," the bespectacled Ken says.

Ikuko turns her head. She was in the middle of preparing for dinner for her family and their dinner guests (their daughter's newest boyfriend and one of her best friends).

"What's that?"

Ken turns his head to face his wife.

"I'm saying that there is something unusual about our kids."

"Well, I don't know what you mean," Ikuko replies. "Usagi and Shingo's grades are much better, they seem to have an interest in martial arts and sports, and Usagi's boyfriend is closer to her age than her previous one. Oh, and they seem to be getting along."

"That's the thing, dear. Everything seems too perfect for my taste. At least with Usagi having poor grades, she seems like a normal kid. I managed to look at her last book report, and I swear its WAY too polished to be something that a high school to pull off."

"Are you saying that Usagi is cheating?"

"No, I'm not. I've actually seen her do her assignments. All I am saying is that it's like our daughter has been replaced by someone else."

"Oh, honey," Ikuko says, as she touched her husband's shoulders. "I get it."

"Get what?"

"You feel neglected as a father."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm proud of what our kids are accomplishing, but…"

With Ken's loss of words, Ikuko gave Ken "The Look".

"You're not buying it, are you?"

"Not in the least."

"Oh. Wait, I get it!"

"What?"

"What if our daughter is…is…well, you know…with that jock boyfriend of hers?"

"…"

"I'm just saying, maybe HE has something to do with it?"

"Perhaps we should talk to Usagi and Ranma after dinner?"

"Really?"

"Really. If Usagi is sexually active, then it's time that we have a talk with her about it…and perhaps with Ranma as well."

"This could work."

"Besides…if Usagi and Ranma ARE involved, then we could make sure that they take the next logical step."

"Indeed."

_Outside in the backyard…_

"Achoo!" Usagi says, as she rubbed her nose.

"Usagi?" Shingo asked in concern.

"Strange," Usagi replied. "Either I'm getting sick, or someone is talking about me…or Ranma."

"Sis, do you think he'll teach me?" Shingo says, as he twirls his staff.

"What? You don't think I can teach you martial arts? I'll have you know that I am a certified Musabetsu Kakuto instructor. In fact, after Ranma, I'm the best source for instruction."

"It's not that, it's just that, well…I want to see Nabiki again."

"I see. So you hope that if you hang around Ranma long enough, you might see 'Nabs' again."

"Sort of…"

"Okay, then. I won't have hurt feelings when you Ranma for training."

"Cool, thanks."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you think Nabiki could ever…like me?"

"I'm sure she likes you. But, for her, she needs time to sort out her feelings."

"Oh. It's just that whenever I call her number, or e-mail her, I never get a response. It's not because I'm a kid, right?"

"That's partially right."

"Then…I wish I could be 'big' all the time."

Shingo was referring to the fact that as "Shingo Tsukino", Usagi's brother is a 16 year-old teenager; as the so-called "Moon Knight", he is a young adult. In fact, there always has been a Moon Knight, who is destined to always reincarnate as the protector of the Moon. Shingo's predecessor was a former mercenary named Marc Spector, who died saving the life of another. In fact, Marc was one of the reincarnations of Prince Khonshu, the Egyptian god of the Moon, Princess Serena's cousin (the Olympian and Heliopolitan pantheons are cousins, due to their proximity), while Shingo was Marc's reincarnation.

"Wait a minute," Usagi says. "I thought you and Mika were still an item."

"I…tried to make it work, but being with Nabiki for so long…"

"I understand. If you want my advice, you should let Nabiki sort out her feelings, and STILL go out with Mika."

Shingo looks at Usagi.

"Really?"

"Sure, little brother. As long as you are honest with Mika about your feelings, you shouldn't have any problems with having a casual relationship with anyone."

"Thanks, Usa," Shingo says, as he picks up his equipment. "You know, I have to say that I like you like this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It means that I don't have to be embarrassed by your presence anymore."

"Ha, ha."

**Location: "Cat Café", Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).**

With the café closed for the day, Cologne had set aside some time for her supposed meeting with "son-in-law".

"So, what can I do for you, son-in-law?" said the wizened crone. Point of fact, it was actually a glamour spell to hide her youth from unsuspecting eyes, thanks to her brief trip to a possible future. She, along with the Tendo family, the Saotomes and the Nerima Wrecking Crew were abducted by an alien entity known as "Q" to harass Ranma Saotome, then a Helm Officer aboard the Federation starship _Enterprise_. During that encounter, an arrangement was made that insured Ranma's alliance with the Joketzouku. The irony is that Ranma was one of four people who served as the template for the original Amazon nation. In fact, Ranma would frequently go by the name "Spice", and serve as a weapons master and fight-trainer…and one of her numerous students was a young Cologne.

Ranma, along with Shampoo, were sitting across the table from the Amazon Matriarch.

"First, I wanted to let you know that in a round-about way, we ended up as family…on both ends," Ranma says, as he slides an e-pad across the table. Cologne picked up the pad, and read the documents.

"Hmmm…"

"We wanted to make sure that things are squared away, before you give Ranma your part of Queen Gabrielle's chkaram," Shampoo says, dispensing with her usual broken-speak.

"This is quite interesting, though I already knew what you are going to tell me," Cologne says.

"You knew?" Ranma asked.

Cologne looks at Ranma with a twinkle in her eye.

"The moment YOU first met me, I remembered the fight trainer who was like a mentor to me. I did some divination, and consulted with the Seers of Chronos, and discovered that you were destined to be a very important factor in my life…as well as Shampoo's. Yes, I know that my great-granddaughter will succeed me as the next Joketzouku matriarch, and, yes, I know that son-in-law will end up as a mate of Shampoo's 'great-granddaughter'. The irony is not lost on me."

"Huh," Ranma says. "Then why all the pretense?"

"Why, to make sure that you are prepared for your destiny. Besides…I DID owe you for all that training you forced me to undergo."

"And to think you started out as such a tomboy when I first laid eyes on you, Kho Lon."

Cologne chuckled, as she got out a wooden box. She opens it, and revealed the second portion of Gabrielle's chakram.

"I do hope you well in bringing back the ancient Queen," Cologne says. "How did you acquire your piece?"

Shampoo noticeably blushed, prompting a raised eyebrow from the Joketzouku matriarch.

"Well," began Ranma…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: Eureka, Oregon (CLASSIFIED).**

The young, and attractive, Deputy Sheriff Jo Lupo (of Latin descent) smirked, as she sat on her desk chair with arms folded, as Ranma explained his case. Lupo was a former American special operations specialist before being transferred to Eureka.

"…So you see, Miss Lupo, I need that piece of Gabrielle's chakram to find her latest incarnation," Ranma says.

"Uh-huh," Lupo says. She knew that she was a descendant of the ancient Amazon Queen Califa, and that her heirloom was a sacred artifact. "If you SAY that you are indeed Lord Ranma, then you should have a birthmark of a horse in your inner-thigh."

"Pardon?"

"Queen Califa was quite familiar with 'The Wild Horse'," Lupo says, as she brought out a few plates that contained preserved scrolls. "She was quite the artist, too. Ah."

Lupo produced a couple of drawings. One was of Ranma, and another was a full, seductive poise of Ranma.

"D'oh!" Ranma yelped, remembering that 'Calif-chan' liked to draw male figures.

"So, you LOOK like Lord Ranma, but do you have his famous tattoo?"

"Um…"

"Please, strip."

"Here?"

"Well, no one will be back for a while."

Shrugging, Ranma did as he was told.

Lupo took her micro-flashlight, and knelt before Ranma.

"Are you satisfied?" Ranma said impatiently.

"Let's see…yep, there she is."

"Now, could I have your artifact?"

"Sure, if you can do a favor for me, Lord Ranma."

"And that is…?"

Lupo did not say anything. However, what she did while she was on her knees elicit a gasp.

"Hey!"

Lupo looks up from her activities.

"I'm always looking for a strong mate for offspring, Lord Ranma. You'll do nicely."

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he sweat-dropped…

Thirty minutes later, Ranma, Brock, Willow, Sister Bernadette, and Kate Mason and Mary Bromfield (both of which have decided to join Ranma's crusade) were on the road in Brock's Dodge Charger, which was fully repaired.

"Thanks for allowing me to go with you guys," Kate says.

"Anytime, Agent Mason," Brock says. "Once 'OSI', always 'OSI'."

Brock then notices how quiet Ranma was.

"You seem awfully quiet, Saotome," Brock says. The group was heading for Japan, by way of spatial dimension. "Something happened between you and Miss Lupo?"

Ranma, who was still red-faced, shakes his head.

"Don't ask."

"Ah."

"So, do you think we'll find what you are looking for, Ranma?" Willow asked.

"I hope so. Then again, Cologne tends to be Machiavellian."

"It will be good to meet another Amazon," Bernie says.

"I can't WAIT to practice my Japanese," Mary says.

"Great, I'm on a 'family roadtrip'," Brock smirks.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I'm surprised that you seemed so taken aback by Miss Lupo's advances, considering your reputation," Cologne says with a chuckle. "You always seem to attract trouble, Lord Ranma."

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"What? No 'son-in-law' now?"

Only when I speak to you informally," Cologne says. "You ARE one of my ancestors, after all."

"Right. Well, quite frankly, I don't like to be seen as some stud."

"But son-in-law, everyone LOVES Ranma Saotome."

"Ha, ha. Look, not that I'm some prude, but really. You Amazons should ask Usagi to become a stud for a change. She can assume male form, you know."

"What makes you think the Moon Princess hasn't taken up the role of 'stud'? Why do you think Shampoo has her particular hairstyle?"

"You…you don't mean-?"

"Yes, I, too, am of the House of Serenity," Shampoo says triumphantly. "Usagi is my grandmother."

"Wow. That certainly explains why you didn't age all those years. But why-?"

"It would have botched the timeline. And besides…I did want your bloodline into our family."

"Oh."

"And you do remember who my own great-grandmother is, right?" Cologne asked.

"Yes, I do," Ranma replied. "Her name was Sugar."

"Yes, and do you recall her father?"

"Yeah, it was some space prince named Yo-"

Then it dawned on Ranma.

"Yosho."

"That is correct."

"Oh. My. God. I'm my own ancestor!"

"Not exactly, but we are all related."

"Wait a minute. Then why were you so old when you first met me?"

"I'm over three-hundred years old son-in-law, remember? I did not start aging until the turn of the 20th century. With my bloodline diluted, your ki reinvigorated what's left of my Juraian heritage. So, I won't age for a while. Why do you think I always wanted your bloodline in the tribe?"

"I see," Ranma says. "With each subsequent generation, the bloodline starts to thin. My grandfather, Yosho, is pure Jurian, so he won't age. Nodoka, my mother, is demi-Juraian, so she has a fifty percent chance of not aging, though, now, I know that she won't. And me, I had a twenty-five percent chance of not aging…but I don't, so I beat the odds."

"And my chances of not aging are considerably less, as is Shampoo's."

"Well, Shampoo's chances of not aging were assured thanks to Usagi's…Lunarian contribution."

"Correct."

"Still…I do wonder how I missed all this."

"You never seemed to be detailed personality."

"I guess so."

_A short time later…_

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he returned home. He liked the fact that the Tendo family was out of town. Or, in the case of his father Genma, his grandfather (or grandmother) Happosai and his would-be father-in-law Soun, they were in the future still. While he did want to see the Tendo sisters, he hated to be scrutinized by them, especially with Nabiki around. Still, it's hard to believe that they would end up become his wives in the far future, since, thanks to Usagi's edict, all Sailor Scouts, save for blood relations, were to marry her husband. Actually, Nabiki couldn't believe that she would become Ranma's wife, which is why she is already coming up with some prenuptial agreement centuries before its necessity. "It's good to be home-"

Ranma sees Brock sitting at the dinner table, apparently having a staring contest with Max/Orion.

"Um, what's going on?" Ranma says out loud.

"Big brother is trying to intimidate Mr. Samson, while Mr. Samson is having none of it," Kay/Atalanta says, as she comes up from behind, from the kitchen. She was munching on a bag of microwave popcorn.

"Oh. So…I hear that you're STILL dating Fatality."

"Mom, you know that I care about her. This isn't because she's a girl, is it?"

"No, I just don't trust anyone connected to Vandal Savage. You KNOW he and I have a long association with each other…and none of them positive. I don't want HIM use her relationship with you to get to ME. But mostly, as strong and big as you are, I don't want my little girl to get hurt."

"Really?"

"Really. Even though I hate you father's guts…I never regretted raising you on that hellhole of a planet that is Apocalypse."

"I appreciate what you are saying," Kay says, as she hugged her "mother". She knew that her father, Lord Darkseid, took advantage of Ranma, by turning him into a "Fury" named "Tiggra". And even when Kay herself became the villain/anti-hero "Knockout"—and was a part-time stripper on the side—the former Fury appreciated her mother's efforts.

Of course, Ranma hated to be called "Mother" or any other derivative, but let it slide for Kay's sake.

"Alright then," Ranma says. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Well, Genshin is here."

"Oh, boy. Did he and Kenshin get into it?"

"Actually, no. Genshin is here to get something from you."

"I bet."

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Temple in Juuban… 

"You sure you want to do this, Minako?" says Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino, sometimes known as "Miss Martian" (an offspring of the Martian Manhunter). Even though she was a Martian, Rei was immune to the effects of fire (unlike her progenitor).

"I…I do," Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino. "With these dreams I have been having lately, and with Usagi's husband involved, I need to know the truth. And I know that with your use of both mysticism and telepathy-"

"You hope that I can help you wade through the mental 'fog'," Rei says. "Okay, this should take long."

Rei has Minako facing the sacred flames, with Rei behind her.

"Okay, just relax," Rei says, as she places her hands on Minako's head. "Focus your thoughts on the flames, while I open you to the infinite mysteries of the universe…"

In Minako's "mind's eye", the Warrior of Venus could see a lush land, where the mountain met the seas. She could see a little girl with dark hair running towards a young woman with blond hair…

"_Mommy, mommy!" the little girl yells with glee._

"_What is it, Xenako?" the young woman asks, knowing the answer._

"_I see Daddy coming."_

_Before the young woman could answer…_

_Honey, I'm home!" said the Easterling, as he enters the property through the front gate. He was carrying a full stag on his shoulders, which indicates that he had a good hunt._

"_Well, you seem to have a good day, Ranma."_

"_Hey, Gabby, I know how to make sure that my family is well, fed."_

_The woman, who was referred to as 'Gabby' (and who seemingly had Minako's face), goes up to Ranma, and kisses him._

"_To think that Xena's death brought us together," the young woman says._

"_Yeah," Ranma says. He then looks down at his daughter Xenako. "And through our union, the Warrior Princess has a second chance at a normal life…"_

Minako snapped out of her trance.

"Uhhhh…"

"Take it easy, Mina," Rei says, as she handed her friend a glass of cool water. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks," Minako said, as she took a sip. "Do…do you know what my dreams mean?"

"It is possible that you were experiencing a past life."

"Really?"

"Like I said, it's possible."

"Oh."

Minako drank the entire contents of her glass, and handed it back at Rei.

"Thanks," Minako said, as she gets up. "I better get going. You should come with me to dinner."

"That's okay," Rei says, as she escorts her friend to the gate. "I have to go on patrol as 'Miss Martian' tonight."

As Miss Martian, Rei has auburn red hair, green skin, and wore a costume similar to her sailor suit (adding a short blue cape, replacing the red skirt with a blue skirt, two red strips that crisscrossed each other—running from shoulders to the hip—and red belt with the symbol of Mars as a buckle). In this form, Rei doesn't exhibit any of her traditional Senshi abilities, but rather minor versions of the abilities of the Martian Manhunter. This means that she possess super-strength, speed, flight, telepathy, Martian vision (heat vision), invulnerability, shape shifting, intangibility and a single-use "wish granting" power…which could be anything. Interestingly, Rei doesn't have these abilities as either herself or as "Sailor Mars", though this strange dichotomy has not been a problem in her fight for Love and Justice.

"Oh, then I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun! And call me if you need more help."

Minako nods her head, and leaves the temple grounds.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, Father, do you agree?" Genshin says, as he watches his father gets dressed. He decided to wear a traditional school uniform for a change, since Ranma hopes to make a good impression on Usagi's human parents.

"Genshin, I need to consult with your Mother before I unseal your Sharingan," Ranma says, as he puts on his coat. "I have no problem with doing it, but your Mom doesn't want you to go back to your old ways."

"I see," Genshin says, as he hands his father a box that contained the finest bottle of sake that the elite could buy. "But I have changed. Even Genkai vouches for me."

"I KNOW that. But like I said, I have to talk to your Mother first."

"I understand."

Ranma turns to Genshin.

"I know that you are still upset about Kenshin being the designated heir to the family business, but he has earned it. But I am proud that you have created your own fortunes. You even started that high-tech business with that American."

"Ah, yes, the Genom, Inc," Genshin says. "Quincy and I were lucky that you managed to get the Mishima Zaibatsu to invest in our start-up company."

"Well, with what going on amongst the Mishima clan, I'm sure that they don't mind me pulling some strings."

"Um, tell, is it true that you are…dragon-blooded?"

Ranma gives a raised eyebrow.

"Rumor has it that when you fought Junpachi Mishima, you had uncovered the 'God Fist Scroll', and that it changed you somehow."

"Maybe, but with all my awesome skills, would I REALLY know the difference?"

"You have a point."

"Anyway, while you are here, I want you to play nice. Treat your siblings and our guests to a meal or something. And don't worry about Kenshin. As much as he has reasons to not like you, he'll behave as long as YOU do."

"Very well. Oh, and say hello to Mother for me."  
"Will do, son."

_A short time later…_

DING-DONG!

"Coming!" says Shingo, as he runs to the front door. When he opens it, Shingo becomes noticeably disappointed. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, what did I do?" Minako says, as she enters the Tsukino residence.

"Sorry, mina," Shingo says. "It's just that I was hoping to speak to Ranma before dinner."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance."

Ikuko enters the foyer.

"Ah, Minako, you're here," Ikuko says. "Dinner will be ready shortly-"

DING-DONG!

"That must be him!" Shingo says, as he rush to opens the front door. Standing there was-

"Good evening, Mrs. Tsukino," Ranma says, as he bows.

"Hello, Ranma," Ikuko says, as she bows back. Just then, Ken Tsukino enters the foyer.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukino," Ranma says with a bow.

"Hello, Ranma," Ken replied likewise. "You are…here."

"Yes," Ranma replied. He then presents a package. "A gift of the finest bottle of sake from my family's collection."

"Thank you, son," Ken says, as he accepted the gift.

"I better see if Usagi is ready-" Ikuko began. Just as she was about to call out her daughter's name, usagi walks down the stairs. "Ah, Usagi."

Usagi was dressed in a simple dress, but she carried herself like a model. Her hair was undone, and went straight down her back in ringlets.

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi says, as she bowed.

"Hey, Usa," Ranma said, as he bowed. "You are looking lovely this evening."

Then, the two simple stared at each other.

Ken didn't like the google eyes that his daughter was exchanging. The irony was certainly lost on him.

"Well, we should go over into the other room, then," Ken says.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Ikuko says.

As the people went into the other room, Minako was staring at Ranma.

"Beloved," Minako said in Greek.

"Huh?" Ranma replied. Ancient Greek was a language that he knew about very well, having spent so much time in Greece.

"N-Nothing," Minako said, as she hurriedly went on ahead.

"Weird."

"Ranma, can I ask you a favor-" Shingo began.

"Sure," Ranma replied. "Training begins at 5:00 am."

"Cool!"

"Now, run along."

"Okay…"

With Usagi and Ranma now alone in the foyer, Ranma held Usagi's hands.

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner, Usako," Ranma said.

"Well…I DO want you to make a good impression on Dad, Ranma. After all, when I ask you to marry me, I want Dad to accept you into the family."

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"So, you really want to do this? Make our relationship public?"

"Sure. After we graduate from high school, I want us to be a real couple. And I'm sure we will set things right with ALL of our respective obligations."

Ranma held Usagi's face.

"I would love to oblige you, though I do wonder how your father would feel if he knew the truth about us?"

"WHAT truth?" says Ken, as he looks at Ranma sternly.

"Uh, nothing," Ranma says. "Heh."

"Alright then. Let's keep our hands to ourselves this evening, okay?"

"Sure."

**Tbc.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 50 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 51: "The Heavens and Earth, Part Six".**

_The chaotic nature of the time-stream continues wreck havoc on the timeline, due to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the 24th century…_

**Location: Tsukino Residence, Azabuu Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).**

Ranma yawned, as he stretched his arms.

"What a night," Ranma commented, as he took stock of his situation.

One, he was obviously not in his own room.

And, two, he was NOT alone.

"Hmmm," Usagi says, as she rolled over on Ranma.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said. "I stayed over."

He looked down at his wife. It always amazed him that every night together was exactly the first night together. Usagi's potent physiology kept her youthful. In fact, her body regenerates every forty-eight hours to prime conditions. So, in Usagi's case, the Moon Princess epitomized the lyrics of one of the pop-singer Madonna's earlier works, "Like a Virgin", to a "T". Not that anyone was complaining, especially since Luna the Moon Cat spends most of her time over at Minako's.

At any rate, Ranma, being in the mood, snuck into Usagi's room after leaving through the front door of the house. And Usagi, also in the mood, didn't throw her husband out. It took great restraint on both of them to keep their nocturnal activities quiet.

As Ranma mulled over his thoughts, Usagi's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, bunny," Ranma says, as he kissed Usagi's forehead.

Usagi smiled, as she gave her husband a full kiss on the mouth.

"Morning, my 'wild stallion'," Usagi says, as she cuddled Ranma. "I'm surprised that we didn't wake up my parents last night."

"It's called 'control', dear," Ranma says. He then turns to another matter on his mind. "You still want me to take Minako along on my quest?"

"Yeah," Usagi says, as she began to rise from her bed. She stood in the buff, in front of her open bedroom window, as she bathed in the dawning of the Sun while yawning. A mild breeze blew her long hair gently.

"Ranma, I believe that Mina is connected in some way," Usagi says, as she folded her arms. "With my connection to the Moon, I am very susceptible to the mysteries of myths and magic. And lately, I've been picking up visions concerning her and…Gabrielle."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Naw, I don't see the connection."

Usagi looks are her loving husband.

"Gods, you can be dense sometimes."

Ranma rolls out of bed, and goes over to Usagi. Like her, HE was in the buff.

"Look," Ranma says, as he wraps his arms around Usagi from behind. "Mina can come along. I just don't want to baby-sit her or something."

"Ranma, you KNOW that she'll be an asset. Just give her a chance."

"Alright," Ranma sighs. "She can come."

"Thanks," Usagi says with a contented sigh. "You won't regret it-"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ranma and Usagi turn their head towards Usagi's bedroom door.

"Usagi!" Ikuko says through the door. "It's almost time for breakfast!"

"Ohmygosh!" Usagi said, as she began to scramble. "Ranma, go!"

"No problem!" Ranma says, as he gathered his clothes. He'll shower later.

Usagi pulled her bed sheets, stuffed them into the hamper, and replaced them. Within moments, her bedroom was straightened, and both she and Ranma were fully dressed.

"Love you," Ranma says, as he gave Usagi a quick kiss on the lips. He then jumps out of the window.

"Love you!" Usagi says, as she called out.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Usagi? Are you okay?"

"I'm coming!" Usagi says, as she goes to her door, and opens it. "Good morning, Mother."

"What took you so long?" Ikuko says, as she enters the room with Usagi's linen and laundry.

"Uh, nothing," Usagi says. "You know how I am at times. Heh."

"I see."

As Ikuko puts away Usagi's things, she notices a distinct aroma in the room. She also notices that her daughter's bedroom window.

"Honey, was a boy here last night?" Ikuko asked.

Now, Usagi could have simply dominated her mother's mind, thereby sweeping the matter under the proverbial rug. However, that was NOT her way of dealing with people, especially with matters concerning family.

"Mom…" Usagi began nervously.

"Oh, dear," Ikuko said, as she sat down. She looked at her daughter.

"How long have you've been seeing Ranma?"

"For a while…"

And have you used…'protection' in these encounters?"

"…"

"Usagi," Ikuko said with a sigh.

"But don't tell Dad, please?"

"Your father should know about this, Usagi. We were already wondering about you and Ranma, but now…well, he needs to know."

"What…what do you think Dad will do?"

"Assuming that he doesn't kill Ranma, he would want the honorable thing to take place."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. We would want you two to get married. We ARE somewhat traditional about such things."

_A short time later, at the Tendo house in the Nerima Ward…_

"Man, what a night," Ranma says, as he gets home. However, instead of expecting a pristine household, he saw that the place was completely trashed.

"What the hell happened here?" Ranma yells.

"Genshin was nice enough to throw a party last night," Kay says, as she walks into the foyer from the kitchen, while eating breakfast on a plate. She was dressed in a simple bathrobe. "He even invited the neighborhood to join the festivities."

"Oh, god," Ranma said, as he ran up the stairs…

In Kasumi's room… 

"Aw, man," says Brock, as he woke up. Even for him, he had WAY too much to drink. "What did I drink last night?"

Slowly, it dawned on him that he wasn't alone, as he heard a groaning noise.

"Uhhhhhh…"

Brock turned to the source of the noise.

It was Sister Bernadette.

"Ah!" Brock said, as he jumps up. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that he should not have been "with" a nun…especially one that looked like his buddy Ranma, in his female form.

"Mr. Samson…?" Bernie says, as she pulls up to Brock.

"I'm going to Hell for this-!"

Brock was referring to the fact that his old flame, Molotov Cocktease, ex-KGB "super-spy", was a jealous type. This doesn't include the fact that he had been with a NUN.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing, I guess."

Bernie looked Brock thoughtfully.

"Oh, I see now. Mr. Samson, remember my request last night?"

"Hmmm, let's see…"

**FLASHBACK!**

In a drunken daze, Brock challenged Max to a game of "Arm Wrestling"

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go-!" yelled the gathering of the crowd.

"Urgh!" Brock said, as he used his strength to try to force Max under.

Max merely yawned, before making the move.

SMASH!

"Ha!" Max yelled in triumph, as he won his match against Brock. "Mortal, you cannot hope to beat me."

"Damn!"

Bernie, who was dressed in civilian clothes, hands Brock a beer.

"Mr. Samson?"

"Yeah?" Brock says, as he downs his drink.

"Can you…make love to me? I would like to have a child to strengthen my Sisters ranks."

Brock, who was "wasted", looks at Bernie.

"You know…even though you look like Saotome, I'd (BLEEP!) ya."

Bernie giggled.

"Come on, let's blow this (BLEEP!)," Brock says, as he picks up Bernie, and takes her upstairs…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Oh, yeah," Brock says. "You expect me to take care of ya or something?"

"No, Mr. Samson, I do not," Bernies replies. "While I love your company, and I care for you, my first duty is to my God and my Sisters. What you do is your choice."

"Hmmm…I can still see our kid?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then. Let me draw something up with my lawyer, so you and the kid is taken care of."

"Thank you, Mr. Samson."

"Call me 'Brock'."

Unknown to the two of them, their intimate moment was being spied upon by none other than Malotov Cocktease, who was in Nabiki's room. Originally, she was hired by Alti to steal Nabiki's files, in order to restore what was stolen a few days ago (on Ranma's request).

"So," Molotov says to herself, as she peers into Kasumi's room, through a small hole in the wall. "Cheat on me, will you?"

Then, she turned her attention to the activities behind her.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Genshin said, as he continued to "work" Molotov over. Since the Russian redhead wanted to stay a "technical virgin" for Brock, Genshin used an alternate means to enjoy Molotov's company; Genshin had caught her in the house, and gave her a choice in the matter. Since Molotov was angry at Brock's unfaithfulness, she took up on Genshin's offer in retaliation. "Less talk, please."

"Humph. Because of YOU, I would not be IN this position, Brock Samson!"

In Akane's room…"

BANG-BANG!

"Keep it down, in there!" Kenshin-chan yelled, as she banged on the wall of Akane's bedroom.

"Well, the mood was ruined," says Willow, as she gets up. Kenshin and Willow hooked up the night before, but only after Kenshin was in his female form. Unlike his father, Kenshin does use his female body to expand his conquest opportunities.

"You know, I had a good time last night," Willow says, as she puts on her bathrobe.

"Me, too, Wil-chan," Kenshin-chan said as she stretches. "You…want to shower together."

"Uh, no," Willow says. "I DO know that the moment you get doused with hot water, you'll be a guy again."

"Rats."

Meanwhile, Ranma went to his room. He had told Mary Bromfield to use his room for the night, if he didn't make it back in time. And since Mary was underage, and was under his care, Ranma had to look out for her.

"Mary?" Ranma said, as he enters his room.

"Huh?" Mary says, as she woke up. She was in her pajamas, on a cot. Next to her was Kate Mason, who was also in her pajamas (but on a separate cot).

"Um, Good Morning," Ranma says. "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Oh, okay," says Mary, as she rolls over.

As Ranma closes the door, he develops a slight smile. Other than the debauchery, he felt like he was TRULY at home. Now, it was time to get the Tendo household in shape.

A few hours later, at one of the berths (owned by the Mishima Zaibatsu) along the Tokyo water front… 

"Well, I'm glad you all are finally up," Ranma said, as he leaned on a docking post.

"You did want us to clean the house before we begin our mission," Mary says.

"Yeah, it was Genshin's fault, you know," Willow says.

"I DON'T care, Willow," Ranma says. "I expect the house to be clean by the time the Tendo sisters come back. And since I don't know WHEN that will happen, I wanted the task done."

"Yeah, yeah," Brock says, as he leans on his car. "So what do we do now? Just stand around and look like complete assess?"

"Actually, we're here for a pick up-"

Just then, Minako comes running up the dock.

"Sorry I'm late," Minako says. "I kind of was lost."

"No problem, Mina," Ranma says, as he straighten himself out. "Our 'ride' should be here right about…now."

Suddenly, the waters began to bubble, as a ship rises. Clearly, it was a battleship.

"Wow," Kate says.

"Believe it," Ranma says with pride. He liked the fact that he restored the Japanese battleship _Yamato_ to space-worthiness.

"Interesting 'ride', Saotome," Brock says. "So what's the score?"

"We will have to travel to the nation of Atlantis for the next artifact," Ranma says. "Unfortunately, there have been problems amongst the myriad of kingdoms, as well as some other wackiness."

"You don't say…"

"Anyway, the _Yamato_ is capable of underwater travel, so we should be fine."

Just then, a wild-haired, redheaded girl pops her head over the bow. She was dressed as some sailor.

"Ahoy, there!" yelled Washu, as she waved.

"Yo!" Ranma says. "Did you secure the data-link with Berkoff?"

"Yep," Washu says. "We're all set."

A deck platform is lowered, which, in turns, becomes a gangplank.

"All aboard!" Washu yells.

"I wonder what we will find down there," Mary says, as she carried her backpack.

"Probably just a lot of fish," Kate says.

As the group enters the ship, Minako was mulling over her thoughts. She was sure that Usagi's husband was once her husband from a previous life, but she wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"And to think Ranma was right under my nose," Minako whispers to herself, thinking about the time she spent on the far-off world of Arrakis (otherwise known as "Dune") with Ranma. She had been tempted to get to know him, but she had already known that Usagi was destined to be with the pigtailed martial artist.

"Minako!" Ranma yells from the gangplank. "We got to go!"

"Coming!" Minako says, as she runs up to the ship. Just as the hull was sealed, a figure slips through…

After thirty minutes of stowing away things, including Brock's car… 

"Everyone in?" Ranma said, as he put on his leather gloves. He was going to pilot the _Yamato_.

"Yeah," Brock says in a huff. "And I don't think these uniforms are 'gay' enough either."

Brock was referring to the snug uniforms that the "original" crew of the Space Cruiser _Yamato_ had worn in the late 21st century (on a "possible future" timeline). Generally, the uniforms were white with colored trimming along the shoulders, sleeves and pants (the trim would merge as an arrow in the front). Ranma's color scheme was white/red, as was Kate's, Minako's and Mary's. Brock's color scheme was white/yellow, as was Willow's and Bernie's. And Washu's color scheme was blue. Ranma had changed the color scheme's relationship to positions to reflect his experience with Starfleet, rather than rely on his experience as a member of the "Earth Defense Force".

"Hey, I just want to get into character, that's all."

Brock looks around. The females on board had similar uniforms, except that their uniforms were "cut" to hug their respective curves.

"I bet you are!"

Ranma turns to "Engineering Chief Washu".

"Washu, prepare for underwater insertion."

"Aye, aye, Captain Saotome," Washu says. She began the process for underwater insertion. Within minutes, the _Yamato_ was underwater.

"Next stop: Poseidonis," Ranma says.

**Location: City of Atlantis, Lantea (Pegasus Galaxy).**

"Ha!" yelled R'mane-d'r (whose name translates as "Redfire") as she went for the kill. The demi-Tamaranean wanted to work out, as a way of testing out her prowess. Red Fire was the product between a liaison between "Blackfire" (the alien heroine Starfire's more machiavellian older sister) and a Terran named Ranma Saotome. Like all Tamaranean females, she had extra-long hair that allowed her to fly (not to mention super-strength and high-levels of endurance), and she inherited her energy bolts from her mother (a unique power thanks to a science experiment). In fact, Redfire looked like her father's female form, except taller (but not bulky like her older half-sister Kay) and possess green eyes (with no apparent pupils). She was in Atlantis recuperating from her ordeal, when Xenomorphs attacked her ship while she was in stasis. Now that she was out and about, Redfire wanted to test her strength against the strongest member of the Atlantis Expedition in the newly furnished gymnasium.

CLANG!

"Tex" blocked the punch with her cybernetic arms. She was programmed to be a skilled tactician and combatant, although her purpose was to be a medical specialist. The irony is that her medical knowledge was geared for maximum lethality when she used to hunt humans as a "Terminator" (model T-X). Thanks to Ranma, she was programmed for humanitarian pursuits. Using her opponent's hesitation, Tex used Redfire's momentum to throw her into a wall.

SMASH!

"How dare you?" Redfire raged, as she was about to blast the cyborg.

"Redfire, wait!" says Dr. Will Robinson (long red hair, goatee and spectacles), the assistant director of "Special Projects", as he intervened. "You wanted to test your strength, right?"

Redfire looks at Tex, and then at Will.

"Fine," Redfire says, as she dusted herself off. "But next time, I won't be so…kind."

In a huff, Redfire leaves the gym.

Will sighs, as he turns to face Tex.

"Sorry about that," says Will with a sigh. "I guess I should have thought this might happen."

"Indeed," Tex replies. "Ever since Redfire kissed you to learn your language, you've been too…distracted."

"I guess so."

"Look, I have duties to attend to," Tex says, as she turns to leave. "In the future, leave me out of your plans to court the demi-alien."

Will sigh. He then turns his attention to the damaged wall.

"Boy, Dr. Wier is NOT going to like this-"

Will knew that this section of the city was still being explored, so he wasn't surprised to see a hidden closet. There were a bunch of Atlantean artifacts neatly arranged, but one in particular caught Will's attention.

"What's this?" Will says, as he picks up the object. From its shape and texture, the object looked like an incomplete circle. And from what he remembers from his ancient Greek class, the writing was indeed Greek…or Manoan. Some of the writing was incomplete, but one word—or name—stood out:

"Gabrielle."

**Tbc.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures 52 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 52: "The Heavens and Earth, Part Five".**

_The chaotic nature of the time-stream continues wreck havoc on the timeline, due to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the 24th century…_

**Location: Tsukino Residence, Azabuu Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).**

_Now, Ranma Saotome was never the type of person to back down from a challenge. In his youth, he would actively seek a challenge from an opponent even if there were a perception of weakness on his part. In fact, in spite of his "I don't hit girls" rule, Ranma tried to fight Herb BEFORE finding out that the Musk prince was actually a cursed boy. It was not that Ranma was needlessly a jerk, but was programmed by years under his overly macho father Genma to shun even the hint of unmanliness. To be fair, Genma's wife, and Ranma's mother, Nodoka was guilty of this as well…though for a different reason. Genma wanted a manly son for the express purpose of someday "cashing in" on his son's martial arts expertise, while Nodoka, who wanted to prove to her strict father of the rightness of her choice in husband, supported Genma…especially if she could have lots of grand-children (being cut off from her family meant that Ranma was the only way to have a large family of her own, hence the reason for implanting her Juraian seed into her son at birth…for maximum "options"). Of course, Ranma knew none of this, and was perfectly content to play the role he played for years, until he began living with the Tendo family, where he acquired a fiancée in one Akane Tendo…though he would later learn of the other fiancées based upon Genma unscrupulousness. And it would only after his battle with the Phoenix god Saffron in China that Ranma finally began to become his own man._

_Although it can be said that Ranma's years of traveling beyond his original era, circa late 20th century Japan, including the subsequent temporal revisions caused by an unstable timeline, would provide what Ranma needed to become a fully developed human being…beyond martial arts. Sure, Ranma is a dedicated martial artist, and sees himself as a "jock" of sorts, but he has developed abilities based upon his studies in academics and military protocols. Beyond that, Ranma is a seasoned diplomat, though it can be said his ambassadorships to planets that have a warrior tradition would be like homecoming week to Ranma. Although he is a teacher of the martial arts, Ranma loves to teach philosophy, political science, history and cultural anthropology as it pertains to martial arts. One particular course he regularly teaches at the University of Tokyo, "The Politics of Tactical Operations" (both on and off the battlefield) is somewhat of a specialty for him, mostly because, more times than not, Ranma has a firsthand account of various historical battles. Of course, he uses a disguise when he does teach this class, which is popular amongst students who will have careers in the military and in government someday. In fact, non-Japanese, many of which have official government ties within their respective nations, attend UT for the express purpose of taking that course, which is why there is a yearlong waiting list of potential students._

_And Ranma teaches this course once a year during the summer semester._

_So, whether on or off the field of battle, there is no challenge that Ranma, by choice, would avoid. Well, usually this is the case. However, when he received a call from his secret wife Usagi Tsukino that her parents have learned of their liaisons, Ranma was not to thrill. It was only after she said that her parents wanted to speak with them both about it that Ranma became worried. Ken Tsukino seemed to be the high-strung type, and would not take it too kindly that his "baby girl" is having pre-marital sex with some guy he, as far as he knew, just met. And it was during the night under their roof while they were around, too. Ranma had to respect that, since he, like Ken, had a promiscuous daughter, even though Atalanta, also known as the Apocalyptic godling (and part-time villainess) "Knock-Out", was old enough to make her own decisions. And so, with great reluctance, Ranma showed up for dinner at the Tsukino residence, though it felt like a prelude to an execution..._

Ranma sat still in the living room of the Tsukino home, while being watched by Ken, who had sent his son Shingo over to a friend's house for the evening. On Ken's right was his wife Ikuko, who seemed sympathetic to her daughter's feelings; and on his left was an overly dressed Usagi, who seem practically embarrassed. Both she and her husband Ranma were older than dirt, and here they were being treated like children. Maybe she should uses her "tricks" to get themselves out of this particular jam-

"So, Ranma," Ken began. "How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

Ranma swallowed.

"For a while now," Ranma replied, leaving out the fact that "a while" meant thousands of years after they first met.

"WHAT?" Ken bellowed.

"Ken!" Ikuko said, as she admonished her husband. "You yelling will not help the situation."

"But dear-"

"No, buts! We will calmly and rationally discuss the situation."

"Fine."

Ikuko turns to Ranma.

"From what Usagi has told us, the two of you are very much in love, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And that you two are planning on getting married, after you two graduate, correct?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, while Ken and I did not like the way you two went about your relationship, we will approve of your marriage. From what you have told us in the past, you are going to college, and have a skill that you can use to earn money."

"Yes."

"To be honest, I am glad that this is the case, since I do not think that our Usagi has any marketable skills to take care of herself."

"Mom!" Usagi whined. If only she could tell her parents what "skills" she was capable of…

"I was referring right now, dear. Yes, I know that you are going to college, but you need a skill to help put yourself through college. Before I met your father, I was a waitress over at 'Café Americana' while attending school at UT. In fact, there was this professor I wanted to go out with, but he had so many women going after him that I didn't think I would have a chance to do so. In fact…he kind of reminds me of you, Ranma.

"Um…" Ranma said nervously.

"Anyway, just when my spirits were down was when I met Usagi's father, who I have loved ever since I first laid eyes on him. In fact, we worked at the same café, while we both attended school."

Ikuko held Ken's hands, while Ken squeezed hers.

"I will go along with Ikuko's wishes," Ken says. "But promise me that you will wait until AFTER you get married to be…together."

Ranma looks at Usagi, who nods her consent.

"Sir, ma'am…Usagi and I have a confession to make."

"You impregnated my daughter, haven't you?" Ken asked.

"Many times, in fact."

Ikuko turns to Usagi.

"You…you didn't get an abortion, did you?"

"Mom, no, I didn't. Nor did I give up my children to foster parents."

"Then…?"

"Have you ever visited Colorado…in America?" Ranma asked.

"No, we haven't," says Ken. "Why?"

"I think it's time to say hello to the family. Usagi?"

Usagi stands up, and takes out a henshin rod.

"What are you-?" Ikuko begins.

"Moon Power TRANSFORM."

FWOOSH!

At the same time, Ranma produces a white rose, and uses that to transform into-

"I am 'Ronin", also known as The Magnificent Mask!"

Usagi finishes transforming.

"And I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice!"

Ikuko and Ken were stunned by this turn of events.

"Wha-wha-WHAT?"

"Come," Ranma says, as he touches Ikuko and Ken's shoulders. "It time for us to invite you to lunch.

ZAP!

When Ikuko and Ken reappeared, they were in front of a well-kept two-story house with a manicured lawn. The sky overhead was partly cloudy, with a cool, gentle breeze coming along. The Tsukino couple could see the snow capped mountains in the distance.

"Where are Usagi and Ranma? Ikuko asks.

"I don't know…but maybe the residence living here will know," Ken says, as he goes up to the house. "Honey, look!"

"What is it, dear?" Ikuko says, as she came up behind her husband.

"Look at that sign," Ken says, as he points to the sign hanging above the front door of the house. It read:

The Saotome Family.

"What does it mean?" Ikuko asks.

"Well, I intend to find out," Ken says, as he rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door opens, revealing-

"Yes?" says a 12 year-old girl in English, who looked like a sandy-blond haired version of Usagi.

Ken and Ikuko were taken aback by the resemblance of their daughter.

"We are looking for our daughter Usagi," Ken replies likewise, though with an accent.

"Oh…you must be grandpa and grandma!" the girl says excitedly in fluent Japanese. "Mom! Your parents are here!"

"What does this mean, Ken?" Ikuko says nervously.

"I don't know-" Ken began, before someone else stepped forth.

It was an older Usagi, who appeared in her late twenties/early thirties.

"Mom…Dad…you're here," Usagi says happily. She had a washcloth in hand, while she was drying a dish "Come in…you must be shocked by all this."

"To say the least," Ken replies.

"Usagi, let me look at you," Ikuko says, as she took hold of her daughter's face.

"Mom…?"

"It…it IS you!" Ikuko says, as she hugs her daughter. "But…why do you look so old?"

"I look old?"

"No, that's not what I meant. But…what happened to you?"

"I would like to know that as well," Ken says. "You seem so…different."

Usagi smiles.

"I hope that I'm not TOO different, Dad. Come, we've been expecting you."

"Who is 'we', dear?" Ikuko asked.

"You'll see. We're having lunch in back, so…watch your step…"

As Usagi and her daughter are followed through the kitchen, Ikuko and Ken were amazed at what they say. Clearly, their daughter has been firmly established at her residence. But there was something bothering them…two things in fact.

"I never got your name, child," Ken says to Usagi's daughter.

"My name is Renata, grandpa," the girl says with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name, Renata," Ikuko says. She was doing her best not to go into a state of shock over these recent developments.

"Thank you."

"Daughter, I notice that you have a lot of American military paraphernalia around your home."

"You'll have an explanation in due course, Dad. You have to be patient."

When the family emerged into the backyard, Ikuko and Ken could see another, yet younger, girl (dark haired) playing with a doll on a well-hewn table and bench, while an older-looking Ranma was over a large grill and fire-pit.

"Is she…?" Ikuko began.

"She is 'Genko'," Usagi says. "Genko? These are your grandparents Ken and Ikuko."

Genko looks up from her activities, and stares at her mother and grandparents.

"Genko?" Usagi says, with a noticeable authoritarian tone.

"It is nice to meet you, grandmother and grandfather," the girl says before returning to her activity.

Ikuko and Ken turn their attention at a sighing Usagi.

"Genko has a mild form of emotional autism. She…can't relate well to others."

Ikuko's heart almost breaks, and this news certainly deflates Ken's sense of outrage.

"Are you taking her to see a doctor?" Ikuko asks.

"Actually, she has several specialists seeing her. Our personal physician, Dr. Bombay, is supervising her treatments. It will definitely be a struggle for a while."

Ken turns to Ranma, who was wearing a baseball cap backwards, and an apron with the words "Big Daddy" on it in large letters.

"Ranma?" Ken says.

"Ah, Mr. Tsukino," Ranma said, as he flipped over some salmon. "I'm glad that you are here."

However, Ikuko's reaction was different.

"Professor Rantsu?"

"Indeed," Ranma said. "I know that you and your husband want an explanation, but first, we eat."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Regarding Genko's condition, physically, she is fine. However, the way she was conceived was not normal. You must understand that there is a variety of medical cases that fall under the term "autism", and, by the way, this scenario is actually based on what happened to Ellen Ripley from "Alien Ressurection" (or "Aliens 4"). Beside, IMO, with all the changes that has happened in Usagi's body, something is bound to be amiss. Like I said, physically, Genko is fine; it's how she was "wired" that was imperfect (she isn't mentally handicapped, that's for sure). C&C are welcomed.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 53: "The Heavens and Earth, Part Six".**

* * *

_The chaotic nature of the time-stream continues wreck havoc on the timeline, due to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the 24th century…_

**Location: "Saotome Residence", Colorado Springs (Colorado, USA).**

The plan for that day was for the family to have their meal before Usagi and Ranma's colleagues from work show up to watch the final baseball playoff game between the Oakland Athletics and the Detroit Tigers.

"Mom, is there anything you would like for your side dishes?" Usagi asks Ikuko.

Ikuko looks up at her daughter with wonder. Usagi looks like she had aged ten years, and was prettier than she has ever been, but Usagi being so…matronly disturbed her a bit. She was still used to the young, teenaged girl who could barely cook curry.

"Just the mix vegetables," Ikuko replies.

Usagi smiles, as she went to get the vegetables for Ikuko's grilled salmon.

Meanwhile, Renata and Genko were observing all this. The entire family was sitting at the picnic bench in the backyard for lunch; Ranma was still getting the meats ready for their guests when they arrive for the game.

"_Do you think grandmother is pretty?_" Renata thought telepathically.

Genko turns towards her older sister.

"_I don't care for aesthetics, Ren_," Genko replies likewise. "_She is okay for a human, I guess_."

"So, how old are they, Usagi?" Ikuko asks.

Usagi turns towards her mother.

"Well, Renata is 'twelve', and Genko is 'six'," Usagi replied.

"Oh. Um, how are they doing in school?"

"Actually, they don't attend school."

"They don't?"

"No. They have had private tutors in the past, thanks to their respective guardians."

Ikuko looks at her daughter in shock.

"You mean…you and Ranma do not take care of your children?"

"Mom, it's kind of difficult to raise kids while being on active duty."

"I have been meaning to ask you something about that," says Ken, as he sits down to eat. "I saw a lot of military stuff throughout the house."

"That's because we ARE military, Mr. Tsukino," Ranma says, as he flips over the meats. "United States Air Force, to be exact."

"But…I thought you have to be a citizen of America in order to be…a soldier."

"Usagi, you are a soldier for the Americans?" Ikuko asks with hesitation. In spite of her liberal upbringing, she would hate it if her daughter were no longer a Japanese national.

"Yes, I am Mom," Usagi replied.

"Then…how is this possible?"

"'Dual citizenship," Ranma replied. "And even then, special consideration was involved."

"So what do you two do?" Ken asks.

Usagi and Ranma look at each other. They still could tell anyone their exact job description, since "Project: Stargate" was a classified operation.

"'Systems Analysis'," the two said in unison.

"What is that?"

"We…make sure that both organization and resources are properly monitored and managed," Ranma says.

Ikuko turns to her daughter.

"You must have gone to college then, Usagi," Ikuko says.

"Yes, Mom, I did," Usagi replied. Point of fact, Usagi and Ranma has attended a variety of institutions over the years, some of which were not on planet Earth. "I graduated from the United States Air Force Academy with a degree in physiological psychology, and did some advance work at the University of California at Berkeley."

Ken turns to Ranma.

"Aerospace Engineering at the Academy, and Astrophysics at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology," Ranma replied. "Hey, I just wanted to be a pilot…and someday, an astronaut."

"So you had gotten good grades," Ikuko says with pride. She always had to struggle with her daughter to even get to school on time.

"Mom," Usagi whines.

"I know, I know. But…you know how I am about these things."

"I do."

"But we are concerned that…your children are not going to school," Ken says. He still has a hard time in dealing with the fact that his "little girl" is no longer so "little".

"We feel the same way, actually," Ranma says, thinking about his son Naruto, and how he wanted to bring his son home. "We provide them as much as possible with some stability. And by the way, Renata is starting her acting career."

"Really?" Ikuko says.

"Yes, she is," Usagi says, as she turns to Renata, who was eating. "Hon, tell your grandmother about your last job."

"Oh, um…right," Renata says. "I'm going to be in a breakfast cereal commercial!"

"That's wonderful!" Ikuko says.

"Thank you, grandma."

Ikuko was still not sure how to view her role as grandmother, but said nothing.

"You should at least get Genko into a school, son," Ken said to Ranma. "I can understand Renata's situation, but…"

"I understand, sir," Ranma says. "It's just that Genko…has a special case."

"Still, a child needs to develop socialization skills."

"And I have another question: how is it that you and Usagi can be in Tokyo and here looking…different?"

"It is…some kind of magic," Ranma replied.

"What?"

"To be honest, I don't like elaborating on everything…it's not my style. But if you can believe that your daughter can be 'Sailor Moon', then it is possible to be to do things that normal people can't do."

Ken wanted to press the issue, but he sensed a noticeable edge in Ranma's words.

"Alright, I'll accept that answer for now."

"Cool."

"Is anyone home?" says a voice from the back gate.

Ranma looks over and sees-

"Yo, Mitchell!" Ranma says. "You're early."

Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (USAF) was the field commander for SGC, as the leader of "SG-1". He was the cousin of the American astronaut Commander John Crichton (USN), a friend of Ranma and Usagi who chose to stay away from Earth to protect its location from hostile aliens. Both the Scarrans and the Sebaceans (known as "Peacekeepers"), the aliens in question, were both seeking its location to conquer it because of John Crichton's theory on wormhole capability as both a means of travel, and as a weapon. The Saotome couple chose to keep two of the respective doppelgangers out in space with Crichton to ensure that the peace treaty that was made after the "Peacekeepers Wars" is maintained.  
"Hey, I wanted to get here before you or Usagi ate up all the food," Mitchell says, as he enters the backyard.

"Very funny."

"And…I got the beer," Mitchell says, as he holds up a six-pack of bottled "Sam Adams" honey lager.

"Well, damn, my friend…come on in!"

Mitchell then sees Usagi's parents.

"Um, these are…?"

"Yes, Cameron, they ARE my parents," Usagi says. "Mom, Dad…this is Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell, our colleague over at Petersen AFB. Cameron, this is Ken and Ikuko Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you, Colonel Mitchell," Ken says, as he gets up to bow.

"Um, yes," Mitchell replies likewise. From the phone call he got this morning, he had to remember that Usagi's parents doesn't know anything of her background. He then turns to Usagi mother.

"And you must be Usagi's mother Ikuko."

"Yes," Ikuko says, as she nods slightly.

"Wow…for a minute I thought that you were her sister."

"Thank you for the compliment," Ikuko says with a smile.

Renata giggles while Genko rolls her eyes.

"Kids," Ranma says to his daughters. "This is Colonel Mitchell, a friend and colleague of your mother and father."

"Hello!"

"Charmed."

"Lovely kids, Ranma," Mitchell says. Genko was creeping him out for some reason.

"So have you've known Usagi and Ranma long?" Ken asks.

"For a while now, sir," Mitchell says. "We served together in Antarctica during a…training exercise."

"I see."

"Anyway, I am glad that Ranma is hosting the game over at his house for a change, since it's HIS turn top host."

Ken looks over at Ranma.

"I figure we could kill two birds with one stone," Ranma says. "Usagi is going to take the girls shopping with a friend of hers, while the rest of us will watch the game."

"Is the invitation to do these things open to Ikuko and myself?" Ken asks.

"Well…sure."

"Then I will stay to watch the game. I am a fan of the Tokyo Giants."

"And I can spend more time with Usagi and the girls," Ikuko says.

"Then it's settled then," Ranma says. "Oh, and Mitchell? The Tigers are NOT going to sweep the A's."

"They are," Mitchell says. "And I bet your last paycheck on it."

"Fine, it's a bet."

"Ranma are you sure?" Usagi asks. "I mean…Detroit did defeat New York."

"Naw, it's okay," Ranma proclaims. "My sources are good."

A few hours later, a different story is told.

"Alright!" Mitchell yelled, as he got up from the sofa. "I TOLD you that Detroit would beat Oakland!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he waved it off. He was SURE that he would win the bet.

"Ah, don't be mad, Colonel," General Henry "Hank" Landry said with a chuckle. "You win some…you loose some."

"Well, I lost a LOT," Ranma replied.

"How much did you loose, Ranma?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asks.

"This week's paycheck."

"I hate to be in your shoes when Usagi finds out, sir," says Lt/Colonel Samantha Carter.

Ken was sitting quietly while the men were watching the "Oakland-Detroit" game. To be sure, he was a fan of baseball, especially the Tokyo Giants. However, he was not sure how to deal with these…revelations.

First, he learned that his daughter Usagi was sleeping with her boyfriend Ranma. THEN, he learns that his daughter was Sailor Moon. THEN, thanks to some bizarre circumstances concerning "time travel", he learns that his daughter was married Ranma for years, had children of their own, and had dual American citizenship. Finally, Ken learns that his "little girl" was a member of the American military establishment with prestigious credentials. What he didn't know was that Usagi, and by extension Ranma, was a "black operator". This means that she is involved in secret operations like "Project: Stargate".

Of course, the two have been involved in other affairs before they became a part of SGC, but that information is classified.

As far as Ken knows, officially, Usagi and Ranma works for the United States Air Force's "Air Force Space Command" at Peterson AFB nearby as "Systems Analysts"; he didn't know exactly what that meant, but he was sure that it took a lot of education.

"So, you are the father of Colonel Saotome," said the humanoid alien Teal'C. "You must be very proud of her accomplishments."

"Uh, yes, I suppose I should be…"

Meanwhile, Usagi and Ikuko were shopping at the local mall with Renata, Genko and Usagi's friend Osiris (a Gao'uld "Systems Lord") under the guise of his host "Dr. Sarah Gardner", a former girlfriend of Jackson. Jackson hated the fact that Sarah likes being a Gao'uld, and that she has a thing about Usagi…who has the Isis Gao'uld symbiont.

"Usagi, if you don't mind, can I spend some time alone with the girls?" Ikuko asks.

"Um, sure, I guess," Usagi replied. She then gives her mother a list. "These are the things that the girls need-"

"Usagi, I have been a mother. Let me do this."

"Okay. Girls, please behave. And Genko? Keep your doll in check, okay?"

"Yes, mother," say the girls in unison.

Ikuko's left arch was raised. Why would she say something about Genko's doll?

"Sarah and I will do a little shopping of our own," Usagi says. "We'll meet you three back here in an hour."

"Okay, but, um," Ikuko stammered.

"Oh, that's right," Usagi says, as she dug into her purse. "Here is some spending money for you and the girls."

Usagi produced a thousand dollars in one hundred dollar-bills.

"How much is this?"

"Just a thousand."

"'Just a thousand'? How much money do you have?"

"Now, mother, I don't advertise my finances to anyone…no disrespect intended."

"Okay…"

As the afternoon rolls on, Usagi and Osiris go into the boutiques.

"What do you think?" Usagi says, as she shows off an outfit to her friend.

"**I think you look lovely**," Osiris says in a typical Gao'uld-like manner. "**But…I think you would look even better as 'Isis'**."

"Osiris…"

"**Please**?"

"Okay…**is this better**?" Usagi said as the Gao'uld "Isis".

"**Lovely**," Osiris says, as she took Isis' face into her hands, and kissed her full on the lips. Isis returns the kiss.

"**It has been a long time since I have touched your lips, my love**," Osiris says.

"**I know**," Isis replies. "**But I am committed to Usagi's happiness, and that happiness is her love for the Chaos Avatar**."

Osiris sighs.

"**And it is because of your commitment that I have pledged my loyalty to this world**."

Silence.

"We better find the others," Usagi says, as she gathers her purchases. "We're suppose to meet them-"

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns around to see her mother standing there. She had an orange Julius in hand.

"Mom, where are the girls?" Usagi asks.

"I sent them over to the toy store nearby," Ikuko says. She gives Osiris the "evil eye".

"How much did you-?"

"I've seen enough. We will need to talk later."

"…"

Location: Somewhere underwater… 

"Father, wake up," says a voice.

Ranma groggily opened her eyes. The she realized something.

She was underwater.

GULP! Ranma sounded, as she tried to hold her breath.

"It's okay, Father," says a slim, red-haired woman with blue eyes, while wearing a green bodysuit. "You can…breathe underwater now."

Ranma calmed down, as she began to breath normally.

"Mera?"

Mera, the wife of the King of Atlantis Orin (otherwise known as the superhero "Aquaman") nods her head.

"How-?"

"You were given gills while you were unconscious, after Attuma attacked your ship."

Ranma immediately touched her neck, and felt the gills.

"Why-?"

"Why does Attuma do anything?" Mera says. "Your ship was attacked, while you were on your way here to Atlantis. I suppose you and your crew were being held hostage-"

"-And the gills are to insure that we can live long enough to serve Attuma's purposes," Ranma says with disgust. She knew that the Atlanteans were masters at "Bio-wizardry", and much of the evolution of the Atlanteans throughout the years was the result of this. Unfortunately, such modification tends to be perfect. It would suck big time if she were stuck as a sea-dweller, especially when being underwater all the time would prevent her ability to maintain her maleness.

Most importantly, she knew that Attuma was not above using people close to the Atlantean royal family to get vengeance on them. Attuma was a "blue-skinned" barbarian Atlantean who sought to return Atlantis to its barbaric and brutal past, and hates all "pink-skins" for being pale imitations of "homo mermanus" stock.

"Where are the others?"

"We don't know, Father. The only reason we even knew what had happened to you was that Attuma's marauders were boasting the fact that they had my father…namely me. Orin is sending out more parties out to look for your crew, but with this civil war…"

"Say no more," Ranma says, as she gets up. She was in a red bathing suit made from the same material that most Atlantean clothing were made from. "My quest for the final piece of the Gabrielle's chakram can wait. My friends are in trouble, and I plan on making that bastard Attuma pay for his insolence."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Quick question. Should Ikuko and Ken know more or less about Usagi's past? Let me know what you think. In the meantime, we see what exactly has happened to Ranma and his crew (I can't wait to depict a transformed Brock Samson, as he and Ranma are forced to fight), as the world of Atlantis unfolds…which is in the midst of a civil war caused by the enemies of both Aquaman and Namor the Submariner…thanks to an even older enemy known as "The Watcher of the Deep"…the "father" of Ranma's grand-daughters Sadako and Samara of "Ringu" and "The Ring" fame! See you then!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 54: "An Interlude".**

_While Ranma Saotome is dealing with all things "Atlantis", other activities involving the legendary marital artist is occurring, as the time stream, thanks to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the late 24th century, is in a state of flux…_

**Location: "Masaki Compound" (Okayama, Japan).**

"Are we THERE yet?" Akane Tendo complained, as she was the last to climb the stairs of the Masaki Compound, which serves as both a residence and a place of worship (the actual shrine is above the residence and the lake that the residence is next to). Normally, as the athlete of the Tendo sisters, a climb up the long, stone steps would not be a problem. The problem was that she was carrying her and her sisters' bags. It was a feat to behold, nevertheless, though Akane was tempted to boast her strength by assuming her "Sailor Artemis" guise.

Nabki Tendo, the elder sister, looked up from her travel guide, and looked at the sign.

"Yep," Nabiki said, as she stuffed her guide into her backpack, next to her "Minerva Computer". "This is the place that 'Ranma-baby' told me about."

"Do you think Ranma is here?" asked Kasumi Tendo, the eldest of the Tendo sisters. She was walking with a smaller backpack and a parasol. "I do not want to disturb these people if he is not around. Maybe we should come back later-"

"Well, I for one am thirsty," Akane said. "The very least these people can do is give us some water or something."

"I agree," Nabiki says. "If nothing else, we can learn more about Ranma's activities."

"Oh, my," Kasumi says. "It's not very nice to be dishonest with our would-be hosts."

"Don't worry, big sister," Nabiki says with assurance. "I'll be…congenial."

"That's nice of you, Nabiki," Akane says sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Nabiki knocks on the front door of the house.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A few minutes later, a girl with light-blue colored, ox-horn hairstyle (with pink eyes) opens the door. She was dressed in some rather interesting robes, not at all dissimilar to a shrine-maiden's outfit.

"Hello?" the girl asked.

Nabiki blinks her eyes. Dealing with people her own age, and older, was a lot easier than dealing with people who were children.

"Um…is Ranma…home?" Nabiki asked, having a loss of words.

The little girl blinked her eyes, before turning her head back towards inside the house.

"Tenchi!" the girl yelled. "There's someone looking for 'Big Brother'!"

Big Brother? The Tendo sisters thought in unison.

A few minutes later, a young man, who almost looks like a more scholarly Ranma, appears.

"Hi!" the boy says, as he bows his head slightly. "I'm Tenchi Masaki."

The girls bow slightly in reply.

"My name is Nabiki Tendo," Nabiki begins. "This is my younger sister Akane, and my older sister Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you. And this is…Sasami Masaki, my…aunt."

"Nice to meet you!" the girl says.

Tenchi's response added more questions to Nabiki's list.

"So, what can I do for you?" Tenchi asks.

"We were looking for Ranma, actually," Nabiki replies. "Normally, he stays with us, but he's been gone for a while now."

"We were concern about him, so we decided to come here to see if he is okay," Kasumi interjects.

"That doesn't mean I miss him or anything," Akane says. "But…he's suppose to be MY fiancée, and all."

"Oh," Tenchi says. "So YOU are Akane Tendo."

"I take it that Ranma has told you about us?" Nabiki asks.

"Well…sure! Though I do wonder how everything is going to work out between him and-"

"Tenchi, what's going on?" says an older man with glasses and a mustache, as he comes up behind Tenchi and Sasami.

"Oh, Dad, these are the Tendo Sisters that cousin Ranma has been talking about," Tenchi says.

"I see. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Nobuyuki, Ranma's uncle," the man said with a slight bow.

The Tendo sisters replied likewise.

"We did not know that Ranma had family outside of his parents," Kasumi says.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, my dear. Though Ranma won't be back for a few days, you are welcome to stay for a while."

"But, Dad, what about-"

"Nonsense! The more pretty girls…the merrier!"

"Great," Akane mutters under her breath. "Another pervert…"

"We would like that," Kasumi says. "Thank you."

As the Tendo sisters enters the home, Nabiki wonders what Ranma was doing…

**Location: Konohagakure, Hokkaido.**

Within a nearby park, next to Rantsu lands, a certain "Hermit Sage" was continuing his "research"…by observing young women frolicking beneath a waterfall.

"Oh, yes," says Jiriya, as he observes these activities. "I am, indeed, a witness to all things beautiful…"

"Oh, Ji-chan!" says a sweet voice.

"Hmm?" Jiriya says, as he turns his head towards the source of the sound.

Standing on a clamshell, mimicking the famed painting, "Botticelli's 'The Birth of Venus'", was Ranko Tendo.

"Oh…sweet…HEAVEN!" Jiriya yells in delight, as he attempts to tackle the red-haired beauty.

BLAM!

With a solid fist to the head, Jiriya was down into the ground.

"Serves you right, ya perv," Ranko says, as she was suddenly clothed. She was getting better at applying illusionary jutsus without much effort. "You're supposed to be teaching my son what he needs to know to pass the Chunin Exam, Jiriya."

"Hey, that's not fair," Jiriya says, as he gets up, no worse for wear. "You can't play on a man's weakness like that!"

"So says 'The Hermit SAGE'. So, how's Naruto doing?"

"Eh, the boy has potential, 'Ranko'. And with access to the Nine-Tail Demon's 'chakra', he'll be a potent warrior for sure. I've been TRYING to teach him a Summoning Jutsus, but..."

"Yeah, Naruto is not exactly a complex thinker."

"So says the father of one Naruto Uzumaki."

"Was that suppose to be a 'like father, like son', joke or something?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe you ought to stick to your novels."

"Hey, YOU asked me to teach your son."

"Indeed, since I didn't want any of Orochimaru's flunkies keeping tabs on him."

"That reminds me of something."

"And that is…?"

"Why are YOU with Orochimaru, if you have a beef against him?"

Ranko looks at her former martial arts student.

"Orochimaru is many things, but he is nothing next to the Akatsuki."

"Oh…you're after the big fish then."

"Indeed. Specifically, I'm after the leader…who, let's say, is an old friend of mine that should have been dealt with a long time ago."

"Your time or ours?"

"MINE. And Orochimaru knows this, which is why he's 'training' me. Should he fail in his attempt to take down this village, he will be too vulnerable to stop Aktusuki from spreading their influence into HIS territory."

"I get it now. An enemy of MY enemy is a friend."

"Something like that, I suppose."

"I see. And do you mind me asking you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you look…different, from when I last saw you?"

Ranko Tendo did indeed look different. She looked like she aged five years, she was leaner (more lithe), all of her baby fat was gone, and her hair, no longer in a pig-tail, seemed to cascade down to the small of her back, and the pupils of her gray-blue eyes were slits…like a cat's. Her clothes were typical 'kunoichi' (red with black trim), with a netted body suit.

"This? My appearance is the result of Orochimaru's training. Man, that guy's a freak about bonding to 'one's nature'. As if I want to be a part of some bad 'Cat Woman' movie or something."

Ranko turns to leave.

"And Jiriya?"

"Yes, Lord Ranshin?"

"Be careful out there. They already took down Hayate Gekko for spying."

"Sand or Sound?"

"Sand."

"Understood."

Ranko nods her head, and disappears…just as Naruto enters the clearing.

"Hey, pervert sensei," Naruto says. "Whom were you talking to?"

Jiriya beams a bright smile.

"Oh, just one of my many admirers, my student! Come, let us continue with our studies…"

**Fin.**

**Author's note: The point of this entry is to give a "status report" of what's been going on elsewhere in "real time". The Tendo sisters have already made it to the Masaki shrine, while one of Ranma's doppelgangers is dealing with the situation in the Hidden Leaf Village. Unfortunately, in both cases, things will get a lot stickier. In the case of the Tendo sisters, one of the usual residents within the Masaki household holds a grudge against Akane (unknown to Akane herself), while Ranma begins to accept his role as a "kunoichi" (a role that he hates, but accepts in order to be close to his son Naruto). Like always, C&C are welcomed. Until next time…**


	55. Chapter 55

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

* * *

**Part 55: "Yet Another Interlude".**

_While Ranma Saotome is dealing with all things "Atlantis", other activities involving the legendary marital artist is occurring, as the time stream, thanks to the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole in the late 24th century, is in a state of flux…_

**Location: "Stark Towers" (New York, New York).**

DING!

Jarvis, a long time butler of the Avengers (and billionaire industrialist Tony Stark in particular), turns to greet the latest of Stark's guests.

"Ah, you've came," says the man, as he greets Mr. And Mrs. Ranma and Usagi Saotome, otherwise known as "Ronin, the Magnificent Kamen" and "Thordis, Lady of Asgard" (Ranma and Usagi's respective, and alternate, superhero identities). Of course, Ranma and Usagi were also "Sailors Helios" and "Moon" respectively, but they only uses those guises when dealing with either Justice Society or Justice League business. This was done as a way of circumventing the United States government's "metahuman registration" initiative, which was an outgrowth of the old "mutant registration act". Even after it was learned that the reason behind the initiative was actually a set up, public sentiment pushed for its implementation. SHIELD has negotiated with Ranma and Usagi for their continued service in the Avengers in exchange for being exempt from registration. SHIELD Director Maria Hill wanted to push the issue, but was promptly "slapped down" by her superiors. Apparently, the Saotome couple was too connected with individuals within the government to be sanctioned against, not to mention that both the Japanese and British governments had a say in the matter. International organizations like UNCLE, UNIT and Checkmate (the international metahuman oversight organization) had influence in the decision as well.

Of course, there were the so-called "shadow powers" that could have stepped in as well, like The Hell Fire Club, The Illuminati and the Technocracy to name a few, but that would have been a bit overkill.

At the moment, Ranma and Usagi were dressed in plain civilian clothes, though Usagi was in her "Asgardian" form (in order to keep up the pretense of being a separate person from her normal look). Of course, it did help that the two could create doppelgangers to allow them to be all over the place (and then some). So, there is not a real way for anyone to connect the many Ranmas and Usagis to each other (they hope). At any rate, as far as the world was concern, Ranma, a Japanese young man, was dating a Swedish model.

"Yes, Jarvis," Usagi says, as she took off her stylish sunglasses. "It's good to see you again."

"Hhh," Ranma replied, who simply waved off the matter.

"Ranma, please be congenial," Usagi admonished her husband.

"Well, I don't want to be here, especially after what Tony tried to do a few months back," Ranma replied.

Usagi sighed. She really can't blame Ranma for feeling the way he did, when the whole "Civil War", a war between those heroes who supported the metahuman registration initiative…and those who were against it.

**FLASHBACK!**

FWOOSH!

Ronin leaped out of the way, as Iron Man's repulsar beams struck the docking warehouse behind him. Ronin, who was dressed like a masked ninja, was drawing Iron Man away from Thordis, while Thordis herself was battling Iron Man's new ally Ares a couple of blocks away.

"Give it up, Saotome," Iron Man says, as he floated above the rubble, poised to strike again. "This armor has been updated to prevent you from using your 'Breaking Point' and 'Pressure Point' attacks effectively."

"So, you HAVE been learning, Tony," Ronin says. "And I'm sure your jets have been upgraded to compensate for my 'Dragon Rising Ascension' attack, while your personal shields will absorb 'Chi Attacks'."

"Of course. I keep a manifest of everyone's abilities, friend and foe alike."

"I see. Then, it's time to show you what ELSE I can do," Ronin says, as he took out his modified RAZR phone. He tapped a few buttons, while pointing it at Iron Man…

CLUNK!

BRAK!

Iron Man suddenly fell down to ground, as his armor suddenly fell apart.

"Wha-?" Tony said.

"Just because I'm an awesome fighter, that doesn't mean that I'm a mere jock. Just like how YOU like to compensate for another person's abilities, I exploit weaknesses. A would-be sister-in-law of mine was kind enough to plant a 'trojan'…into your computer network, with MY file masking its presence. As soon as you uploaded it into your on-board system, BAM!"

Stark staggers to stand up.

"So what now, Saotome?" Tony asks wearily. He hates to be in a vulnerable position.

"I would like to know as well," says Director Hill, who had Ronin surrounded by SHIELD agents and military support.

Ronin turns to see Hill.

"Ah, Director," Ronin says, as he walks towards the agent. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Likewise," Hill says, as she lowers her gun. "I would like to talk to you…in private."

"Lead on," Ronin says, as he and Hill goes over to an awaiting car.

"What about me?" Tony Stark says.

"YOU better get out of here, Tony," Ronin says. "Thordis will make short work of Ares soon, and will be looking for her man."

Crack-a-BOOM!

"AHHHHHHHH-!" came a distant scream of pain.

"Looks like she's almost done. If you are still here when she is finished with Ares-chan, tell her I'll see her later."

With Hill and Ranma gone, the SHIELD personnel quickly scrambled out of the area. Tony was feeling a sense of dread-

DOOM!

Thordis, who wore a Nordic version of her Sailor Suit, created a crater in her landing. She had Ares slung over her shoulder, when her eyes focused on Tony.

"Where is 'Ronin'?" Thordis asked. The air around her was electric, while her eyes glowed a light, bluish white that seemed to burn hot.

Now, Tony knew his former Empire University instructor for years, and knew that Usagi was normally a sweet girl. Back then, she was teaching "Science Philosophy and Ethics to a core group of student, many of whom would one day become superheroes. This particular version of her was frightening to behold, even after knowing that Usagi had a "Gammazon" form.

In other words, Tony Stark was in the presence of a goddess with the power of life and death in her hands.

"Um…Ranma said that he'll be in a meeting with Director Hill to discuss this…matter."

Thordis looks at Tony squarely in the eye.

"Very well. We will conclude this matter LATER."

And with that, Thordis took to the skies to take care of Ares.

"Man, I wish I could drink right now," Tony says with a sigh of relief.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Thankfully, Darkseid's latest invasion of Earth did much to unite our community, Usagi thought to herself. Otherwise…

"Let's just get this meeting over with," Ranma says.

"Please, then follow me," Jarvis says, as he escorts Usagi and Ranma to the main conference room. Hopefully, the Avengers Mansion will be completely rebuilt soon.

**Location: "Mercy Hospital" (London, England).**

"You want me to do WHAT again?" Ranma asked, as he looks at a special patient within the psychiatric ward of Mercy Hospital, a specialized medical facility that was operated the British Security Service, otherwise known as "MI-5". After returning from the distant future with "Captain Jack" and "Miss Gwyneth", he received a call from an old colleague from within the British government. It was not the first time Ranma has gotten drafted by the British for one thing or another. In a way, he missed the glamorous side of covert operations, when he would work with old friends like John Steed, Emma Peel, Tara King, "Purdey" and the like. Ranma has kept in touch with his old friends, many of which were retired and gone on to other things.

John Steed and Emma Peel would end up marrying each other (have a daughter named Joan Steed, who would go into "the family business"), and go on to be involved in theatre and the arts.

Tara King, married to an American "anchorman", is an active travel journalist, and is presently on assignment in Milan, Italy.

"Purdey" became a complete hedonist after she retired from service, and ended up as a partner in her best friend's fashion business under the name "Patsy Stone". Ranma blames Usagi for corrupting Purdey with "too much partying", since he knew that Purdey was an accomplished physicist and intelligence operative BEFORE they met each other.

Only James Bond and Austin Powers are still working for the Brits, but both are seen as anachronisms of the Cold War, and Powers is seen as a complete clown.

Counter-Terrorism Director Harry Pierce (a balding, middle aged man) turns to Ranma.

"I need your help, Colonel Saotome," Harry says, with urgency. "Thanks to M's information, there might be a way to…reverse Hugo Ross' condition."

Ranma turns to face M.

"You told Harry about me, M? Why?"

"Because I agree with the overall picture with Director Pierce," replies M, who is known amongst intelligence circles as "The Evil Queen of Numbers". "And as a courtesy between my agency and his, you will assist in 'curing' Hugo Ross."

"I don't even work for you guys. So why should I?"

"Need I remind you that the British government has gone great lengths in your investment? And I must add that if you want Captain Jack Harkness and your 'student' Miss Gwyneth Cooper to be a part of the Torchwood Institute, you will comply with this request. Is that clear?"

Man, what's up with women with authority? Ranma thinks to himself.

"Colonel?"

"Fine, fine. But I will go on record that I will help Ross under protest."

"Thank you, Ranma," Harry says. "Although Ross' past actions cost the lives of our agents thirty years ago, he did help us to prevent a government scandal by manipulating the son of a former colleague of his."

Ranma sighs. Reversing the drug-induced amnesia was easy enough, since he JUST got back from the future.

The things I do for Queen and Country, Ranma thinks to himself. Then again, he was a "Knight of the Realm" (having been knighted by the Kings and Queens of the Land on many occasions, starting with King Authur himself…the very FIRST one), so he's obligated to help out.

"Okay, let's begin."

**Fin.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Part 56: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 7".**

_As the destabilization of the time stream continues, caused by the collapsed of the Bajoran Wormhole in the late 24th century, Ranma Satome's "adventures" continue in the 21st century…_

**Location: "Saotome Residence" (Colorado Springs, Colorado).**

"Thanks for hosting, Colonel," Lt/Colonel Samantha "Sam" Carter says, as she stood at the front door.

"Hey, no problem, Sam," Ranma says. "It's nice to hang out with friends from work sometimes."

With a nod in response, Sam left for home, being the last guest to leave the Saotome place.

Meanwhile, Ikuko was conferring with her husband, in Ranma's study, about what she had witnessed earlier in the afternoon.

"What?" Ken exclaims.

"Ken, keep it down," Ikuko says. "I'm just saying that I saw Usagi kissing one of her…girlfriends, and I do mean that literally."

"Does Ranma know?"

"I don't know anything beyond that, but I wanted to talk to you about this before I confront Usagi about what I saw…among other things."

Ken sighs, as he sits down in one of Ranma's plush seats.

"It's like…we've just went through the 'looking glass', dear. Bad enough that our daughter is 'Sailor Moon', but…to have an entire life separate from her own family…"

"I know," Ikuko says, as she places a hand on Ken's right shoulder. "It's like we've missed an entire lifetime with Usagi, seeing her grow up, go to school, gaining a career and having a family of her own. Now, I'm not happy that she is a soldier for the Americans, but I am proud that she has come a long way from being our little girl."

"Well…I do admit that I was worried about her for a minute there, but she's turned out to be okay…even with the glitches. But…to know that I have grandchildren already…"

"I know."

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ken and Ikuko look up to see Ranma standing there.

"Hey," Ranma says. "I hope that I'm not disturbing anything, but I wanted to go over some papers before my briefing tomorrow."

"Oh, not at all," Ken says, as he and Ikuko straighten themselves.

"Cool," Ranma says, as he opens a file cabinet, and took out some documents. "By the way, I've overheard your conversation, and I must say that I am impressed with what I've heard."

"Well, it's too late to quibble now about what had happened in the past, son," Ken says. "Just be sure that you take care of our daughter."

"So…you will support us when we renew our marriage vows?"

"We give you permission, Ranma," Ikuko says. "Just be sure to let OUR grandchildren visit us."

"Alright, I don't see why not," Ranma says. "That reminds me."

Ranma goes over to his bookcase, and pulls out a box.

"Usagi and I had this made up sometime ago, in the hope that we would give this to you someday."

Ikuko accepted the box.

"What is it?" Ken asks.

"Open it," Ranma says with a smile.

Ken looks at his wife, who begins to open the box. Inside was-

"A picture album?" Ikuko asks.

"Yep," Ranma says. "Usagi was afraid that you wouldn't understand where she is coming from, so she 'sampled' some pictures from our collection for you and Mr. Tsukino. You'll find them…fascinating."

"Ranma, you can call me 'Ken', son," Ken says.

"I appreciate that."

"Well, then," Ikuko says, as she gets up and hands her husband the album. The album was made from genuine leather with the Rantsu family emblem (a crescent moon with a stallion, with both over chrysanthemum) etched in the cover in gold and silver. "We should speak with Usagi before we return home."

A few minutes later, Ikuko and Ken steps outside on the back porch, where they see Usagi smoking her ancient long pipe. This was the pipe that once belonged to "Gandalf the Gray", before the wizard went on to become "Gandalf the White".

"Usagi, I really wish you didn't smoke," Ken says. He had to resist the urge to admonish his daughter harshly, since she was an adult these days.

Usagi turns to see her parents standing there.

"Oh, sorry," Usagi says, as she sets her pipe down. "Maybe I should quit…"

"Where are the girls?"

"They went to the movies to see some cartoon festival in town," Usagi replies.

"Oh, that's good."

"Eh?"

"We wanted to talk to you about what I saw earlier," Ikuko says. "Now, I know that you've been through a lot-"

"But you are a married…woman, Usagi," Ken says. "What if your girls saw your display of affections?"

Usagi sighs.

"I apologize for that, but there's something more to the story. You see…I have a living entity living inside me."

"You're pregnant?" Ikuko asked excitedly.

"Um, no. As of right now…I can't have any kids."

"Did you get injured?" Ken asks. "Who did this to you?"

"Um, Dad…"

"Just go on head, Usagi," Ikuko says.

"Okay, let me show you…"

Usagi raised her shirt up, above her belly button. When that happened, a snake-like creature sticks out.

"Hssss!"

"Ah!" Ikuko and Ken yelp in surprise.

Usagi looks at her parents, as the creature returns to the confines of her stomach.

"**My name is 'Isis'**," Usagi says in a deep voice. "**I am a member of the Gao'uld, a race of creatures that uses humans for host bodies. For eons, we have inspired many cultures on this planet, taking the mantles of your gods for ourselves. My mate Osiris and I ruled Egypt as one of the 'System Lords' for years, before we were forcibly removed from our hosts' bodies, and placed in suspended animation. Years ago, your daughter Usagi was on a mission that would result in our joining; Osiris joined another, although this host was female. And due to circumstances beyond our control, we cannot change hosts. Our respective hosts have allowed us to…be together on many occasions, with the permission of Usagi's mate Colonel Ranma Saotome**."

Usagi refocused her eyes on to her parents.

"It's a pain, but Isis is necessary in keeping the peace amongst the remaining System Lords, and with Earth," Usagi says in her normal voice. "I…simply go along for the ride."

"Oh, honey," Ikuko says, as she hugs her daughter. "I can't even imagine what you are going through."

"Is this related to your 'job'?" Ken asks.

"Yes, it does."

"Is this the reason why…you can't have any more kids?"

"No, that's not it. It has something to do with my lack of aging."

"Oh?"

"Could you…stand back a bit, Mom…Dad?"

"Sure," says Ken and Ikuko, as they steps back. "But what are you going to do?"

Usagi smiles, as she raised her palms towards her parents.

"Nothing up my sleeves…PRESTO."

A dagger, called a "kunai", appears.

"You know magic, too?"

"And then some. No watch my next 'trick'."

Usagi takes the dagger, and slices open her palm.

"USAGI!" Ikuko says, as she rushed over to her daughter. Blood was pouring onto the floor.

"Wait, please," Usagi says, as she kept her parents away at arms length. The sight of blood was already gnawing at her hunger. "Just…just watch."

As the blood fell, the widening pool suddenly began to contract. The pouring of the blood began to reverse itself. Her parents watched in amazement as all the blood returned to Usagi through her wound.

"How-?"

"Combination of 'The Quickening' and Vampirism," Usagi says with a sigh. "The Quickening is a…special kind of magic that grants me immortality, and prevents me from having kids."

"Wait a minute," Ken says. "This whole thing reminds me of that film Shingo likes so much."

"Was it…'The Highlander', Dad?"

"Yes, that's it."

"It's weird that a pseudo-documentary that was based in real time could be considered to be a cult science-fiction movie."

"You mean…that movie was REAL?"

"Mostly."

"And…you're some kind of 'Highlander'?"

"Something like that, Dad."

"Have you…?" Ikuko began. She remembered that the Immortals in that movie fought for some kind of prize, by taking the heads of their opponents.

"I prefer not talk about it, Mom. All I can say is that I did what it took to survive."

"And this…Vampirism, you were referring to…?"

"Please don't be alarmed, but I'm a dhampyr."

"A what?"

"Dhampyr…a person who has the strengths of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses. A vampire lord had attacked me some time ago, and made into a vampire. However…being 'Sailor Moon' broke the curse, but left some…'side-effects', so to speak."

"Do you…drink blood?"

"Thankfully, I don't need to drink blood to survive—and when I do, my vampiric nature becomes potent—but the urges are there."

"Oh, Usagi," Ikuko says. "I…I didn't know you went through so much."

Usagi turns to her parents, and smiles.

"Mom…Dad…I'll be okay. Sure, I would rather be a normal person, but I'm not. I'm just glad that Ranma has been there for me through thick and thin."

Just then, Ranma comes out.

"Is everything okay out here?" Ranma asks, as he ate a bowl of chopped fruit.

"It is, Ranma," Usagi says. She then turns towards her parents. "I'm glad that we had the conversation, but it is time to send you back home before someone notices your absence."

"You're kicking us out?" Ken asks.

"Well…Shingo is about to come home, right?"

"Oh, no, Shingo!" Ikuko exclaims. "I completely forgot about him!"

"Don't worry," Ranma says. "You'll be back before you know it. Usagi?"

"Take care of yourselves," Usagi says, as she hugs her parents.

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Ken says. "We'll see you at home, right?"

"Of course. Ranma and I can be in many places at once, in different guises. So, as far as Japan is concerned, we are nothing more than teenagers. Just promise us not to break that illusion, please?"

"We promise, as long as you promise to confide in us, Usagi," Ikuko says.

"And Ranma?" Ken says.

"Yes, Ken?"

"I know that you and Usagi are already married, but, until you renew your wedding vows next month, I would prefer that you abstain from your conjugal visits to my daughter. Shingo needs healthy role models, you know."

"I will abide by your wishes," Ranma says. "Besides…I have plans for our honey moon that will be worth the wait."

Usagi giggles.

Ken and Ikuko both blushed. They did NOT want to think of her daughter having sex, no matter how old she was.

**Tbc.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 57: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 8".**

_

* * *

_

_As the destabilization of the time stream continues, caused by the collapsed of the Bajoran Wormhole in the late 24th century, Ranma Satome's "adventures" continue in the 21st century…_

**Location: Masaki Shrine (Okayama, Japan).**

"Hmmmm," says Katsuhito Masaki, as he observes his son-in-law's guest enter the house below. Katsuhito was, in actuality, Prince Yosho of Jurai, a demi-Immortal with a youthful look…though he creates the illusion of an older Shinto priest. He was a man with a proud past, mistakes and all. But there was one mistake that he did not mind having made: allowing his daughter Nodoka to marry the infamous Genma Saotome. He disliked the man, and he especially did not like his grandfather Happosai, whom he has had a run-in a few centuries ago. Who would have thought that his bloodline and his arch-nemesis' bloodline would produce the man who was like a brother in his youth? Certainly, Ranma Saotome was closer to him that Kagato ever was…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: House Masaki, Jurai.**

A long, long time ago, on an alien world called "Jurai"…

"Hey!" says a voice.

Prince Yosho looked up from his reading of poetry, when his younger sister Princess Ayeka comes running up. He wanted to get away from his parents, who insisted that he take up a position of authority, once he completes his studies at the Juraian Academy of Science. His father insisted that he attends the military academy with his best friend Kagato first, but Yosho would have none of that. Had he not have a run-in with that strange girl with spiky red hair some years ago, he might have done just that. Instead, the spark of the explorer in him grew to a potent force, and having a background in science and engineering will help feed his hunger to explore the universe.

"Big brother!" Ayeka yells, as she slides to a stop.

"What is it, Ayeka?"

"A strange craft landed in the gardens, and these strange people from it are fighting the royal guards!"

Yosho nods his head, closes his book and gets up.

"Ayeka, stay here," Yosho says.

"But-"

"Please, do as I say, okay?"

Ayeka nods her head, not really understanding what was going on.

Hopefully, the Galaxy Police will be on hand to alleviate the situation, Yosho thinks to himself…

In the gardens of the Royal Family, the guardsmen were trying to contain the intruders with a force field.

"We can't hold them, sir!" said the lead guard.

"Damn!" said the Captain of the Guard. "They seemed TOO fast for our weapons to target them-"

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled the guards, as they were scattered about. The captain manages to look up, and could see four ominous figures, obscured by the smoke and haze.

"Retreat!" the Captain yells.

As the Royal Guard scatter, Yosho comes running up.

"Captain!" Yosho says, as he stops the guardman. "What is going on?"

"They…they are monsters! Monsters!!!"

And with that, Yosho was left alone to deal with the menaces.

"YOU," says a booming voice.

Yosho sees the four figures. They seemed to be wrapped in a corona that enveloped ancient armor of some kind.

"ARE YOU THE MASTER OF THE HOUSE?"

Yosho takes out his Tenchi blade, and-

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Yosho stood ready for battle.

"Stay where you are, or face the might of Jurai's favorite son!" Yosho declared. Wings made from energy appeared to encircle the prince.

Meanwhile, the guardian of Jurai, the goddess Tsunami, prepares to lend her power to Yosho, since she felt that these "godlings" from Earth would be too powerful, collectively, for Yosho to handle on his own. She had sensed a great cosmic upheaval around that world, as Earth went through its own "Ragnorak"…the third, in fact. And somehow, they came here during the upheaval-

Wait, Tsunami thinks to herself, as she observes the leader of the four. I sense something familiar about that one…

Calling upon her energies, Tsunami pierced through the veil of time and space to learn the truth about the man…and gasped.

BOOM!

Yosho blocked the blow with Tenchi, which was powerful enough to shatter mountains. His opponent's aura was powerful enough, alone, to push HIM back.

"Tsunami, where are you?" Yosho called out.

Just then-

"STOP!" Tsunami said, as she appeared between Yosho and his opponent.

"Tsunami, what's going on?" Yosho says.

Tsunami turns to his opponent, who had stopped its actions.

"Sir, you and your friends are NOT well," Tsunami says. "Your war with the Titans have made you and your companions' abilities increased beyond control. Please…let me help you release that excess."

Yosho's opponent felt the urge to fight, but the woman seemed familiar to him…

"PROCEED, GODDESS OF JURAI."

Tsunami turns to Yosho.

"Prince of Jurai, point your blade towards the heavens."

Yosho, not really understanding what was going on, did as he was told.

"Thank you, Yosho. I need a conduit in the Material World for this to work."

Stepping between Yosho and the Four, Tsunami released the energy…

FWOOSH!

A stream of energy leapt into the skies, and towards the stars. When the light died down, the four who seemingly attacked Jurai were back to normal.

Yosho gasped.

"They look human," Yosho says, as he observes the unconscious four. One was male, while the other three were female. He then turns to Tsunami, who appeared weak. "Tsunami?"

"I am fine, Yosho," Tsunami says, as she strokes the cheek of the male. "I just need some rest."

"What should I do with them?"

Tsunami begins to fade out.

"Protect them, Prince of Jurai, for they are important to your future…"

And with that Tsunami disappears into her own realm. Leaving it was a taxing proposition, but it was worth it…if it meant that her future husband's life would be spared.

Just then, more guardsmen appear.

"Sir?" said the leader.

Yosho turns to his subordinates.

"Take them to see a healer," Yosho says. "They need medical attention."

**END FLASHBACK!**

CRASH!

Katsuhito could hear loud noises coming from the house, as his thoughts were shattered.

"I better see what is the problem," Katsuhito says to himself, as he proceeds to the house below…

**Location: Konohagakure, Hokkaido.**

"My baby!" Usagi yelled, as she sees her son Naruto holding on to Chief Gamabunta, the Toad King. Gamabunta, who wanted to test Naruto, and who did not like his impertinence, was moving about the valley while trying to shake the boy off his back.

BOOM!

Gamabunta landed with a thud, sending shockwaves that nearly knocked the boy off.

"That's it!" Usagi said, as she was about to summon her own awesome powers. "I'll-"

"Usagi, no," Ranko said, as she placed a hand on her wife. "The boy needs to do this."

Usagi turns towards her "husband".

"Bad enough that you allow this pervert to teach our son ANYTHING-"

"Details, details," Jiriya says, as he continues to check out the girls near the springs.

"-But to allow Naruto to participate in this…'Summoning Jutsu' business is appalling. Didn't YOU say that you hated what YOU went through with your father Genma?"

"Usagi, yes, I hated what I had to go through, but it is the only way that I can be the person I am today. Besides…at least I am paying attention to Naruto's training."

"But-"

"Relax, 'Lady Meatball-head'," Jiriya says. "Gamabunta is a fair taskmaster…he won't harm the boy."

"He's right, you know, babe," Ranko says with a satisfied smile.

"Fine," Usagi says. "I will take your word under advisement…for now."

With that, Usagi snaps her fingers.

BOOM!

She converted her body into pure electricity, and disappeared into the heavens.

"Wow," Jiriya says, as he gets up from his vantage point. "You would think Lady Rantsu would have done something about my 'Lady Meatball-head' remark-"

BOOM!

A bolt of lightning comes down from the heavens, and strikes the Toad Sage.

ZZZZAAAAPPPPP!

Ranko wrinkles her nose. It smelled like fried pork all of a sudden…

"Well, I'll still be around," Ranko says, as she performs a Summoning Jutsu.

POOF!

A giant, white tiger appears. It was Byakko, the White Tiger of the Western Heavens. Ranko was attuned to many cat creatures and figures of myth and lore. She could summon those of a non-Eastern nature, such as Anhur, Bast, Sekhmet and the Sphinx. And as a joke, she would summon Usagi's own cat guardian Luna just to "mess" with her.

"Hey, big girl," Ranko says. "Ready for some training?"

"Of course I am, Lord Ranma," Byakko says. She then looked over to Gamabunta. "Hi, Gama-kun!"

Gamabunta croaked his response, as he continued to shake off Naruto.

Ranko hopped on Byakko, grabbed her collar, and-

"See ya, Jiriya," Ranko says.

"Uhhhhh," came the reply.

"Tally-ho!"

And with that, Byakko, with Ranko on her back, head off deeper into the forest.

"I'm getting too old for this," Jiriya sighs.

**Location: Paterson AFB (Colorado Springs, Colorado)**

On this day, Colonel Ranma Saotome (USAF) wanted to spend time with his family before heading back to the Pegasus Galaxy. Having promised to withhold sex until he and Usagi renew their wedding vows next month, there was not much he can do but spend time with his children. Sure, Ranma could call upon one of his "friends with benefits", but that was a bit unseemly. So to pass the time, Ranma wanted to spend the day with his daughters Renata and Genko.

"Weeee!" Renata yelled, as her father piloted a two-seater 'trainer jet' in the flight zone.

Ranma smiled. It's not everyday that he can be in his element; sharing that enthusiasm with his kids was the bonus.

"Daddy, could I be pilot like you?" Renata asks.

"I don't see why not, hon," Ranma said, as he steered his craft. "Get good grades in school, and you might get a chance to go to the Air Force Academy someday."

"But…school can be so hard! I'm not smart like you or Mom. Genko is smarter than me!"

"Hon, you are just as smart as your sister. You just think differently, that's all. Why, I was awful in school, too."

"Really?"

"Really. What helped me was that I was willing to ask for help, and that's what counts."

"Oh."

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"I tell you what, Ren. I'll teach you to fly when you turn sixteen, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really. You'll need to learn how to drive anyway, by then, so I'll do both."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"You're welcome."

**Tbc.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½ ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a year after the events of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 58: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 9".**

_

* * *

_

_As the destabilization of the time stream continues, caused by the collapsed of the Bajoran Wormhole in the late 24th century, Ranma Satome's "adventures" continue in the 21st century…_

**Location: Poseidonis, Atlantis.**

"We will need to split our forces here…and here," Ranma-chan said, as she went over the battle plan. "And while you two chowder-heads lead those main forces, I will take Power Girl, Namorita, Stingray, Dolphin, Aqua-Girl, King Shark, Indigo and Tempestwith me to free my comrades."

As soon as Ranma was able to, she immediately called upon Queen Mera's help. Mera was born to Ranma and Usagi, after Usagi was kidnapped by Ryujin (the dragon god of the sea) and taken to another dimension during the Tokugawa Era. Ryujin was jealous of the renown that Ranma (known as "Lord Ranshin Rantsu") had amongst the gods, especially since Amatersu, the Eastern goddess of the Sun, was Ranma's daughter, which meant that Ranma had her "ear". The sun goddess was born during the "First Age of Man", after Ranma was exposed to the effects of the so-called "Godwave". This wave of primordial energy was expelled from the Source when the Old Gods destroyed themselves, a process that sundered the physical and spiritual worlds. Afterwards, Ranma became one of four people who would "seed" the Earth with those who would become gods. Unfortunately, the accumulation of the power by Ranma reached critical mass during the war against the Titans, and would have drove him insane, had the Juraian goddess Tsunami not intervene to expel the excess energy back to The Source. The result of which was a de-powered Ranma (to that of a godling) who had to retrain his body from scratch.

At any rate, Ryujin kidnapping of Usagi was his attempt to claim Ranma's mate for the sake of humiliating Ranma...as well as remake the future in his image (due to Usagi's status as "the Moon Princess"). Ranma, with the help of Merlin, Arion and Atlan (Atlantean sorcerers three), tracked Ryujin down…and slew him. And in an effort to prevent him from returning, he was encased in mortal flesh…his daughter Mera. The irony of this would be later, when Ranma would be forced to allow his son Naruto Uzamaki to be the recipient of the Nine-Tail Demon Fox years later in the same manner. The side effect of this process would force Mera to be kept behind (something about being synchronized physiologically to that dimension) in the care of a couple who would become the leaders of a newly freed people…all of whom were kidnapped by Ryujin and his minions to serve the sea dragon god. It would only when Mera's condition would be stabilized that she would return home, this time as the bride of King Orin (also known as the superhero "Aquaman"). Since then, their son Arthur has taken his father's place as the "new" Aquaman, and is the present champion of the so-called "Seven Seas" as a member of the newest generation of superheroes within the All-Stars Squadron. This organization has direct oversight of the Justice Society of America, the Seven Soldiers of Victory, the Freedom Force, the Justice Squadron, the Titans, Young Justice, Agents of LAW, the Justice League of America, the Justice League International, and the Justice League Unlimited.

(Author's note: Basically, all of DC Comics properties and superhero teams fall under the "All-Star Squadron" banner; the rest are independent entities.)

Prince Namor merely crossed his arms. Thanks to a treaty, Namor was the designated "Crown Prince", while Orin was King. Should something happen to Orin Namor would be King. However, it would still be Prince Arthur, the present possessor of the title "Aquaman" who would inherit the crown after Namor. The Council of Elders within Poisidonis wanted Arthur to prove himself capable of ruling, hence the necessity of his admittance into the Justice League Unlimited in his father's stead.

"So the great 'Wild Horse' doesn't want to get revenge on Attuma?" Namor smirked. "I don't know if I should make fun of you, or be worried."

"Cut the crap, Namor," Ranma replied. "I get this attitude of yours from Black Adam. I don't need it from YOU."

Ranma was still getting used to her environment. Already, she was developing webbed hands and feet, and her eyes were black (designed to take on more life). From her experience, Ranma knew that Bio-wizardry was a pain in the butt, and if she didn't find her friends fast, they all risk becoming permanent residents of the ocean. Sure, Ranma could go to his wife Usagi to be cured, but it might be too late before a cure can be administered to her friends. She shuddered to think what an altered Brock Samson was like. But whoever had managed to blind-side them while on their way to Atlantis was playing for keeps, especially if he or she managed to capture Mary Marvel and Washu.

"Humph," Namor replies.

King Orin rose from his seat.

"Regardless of the opinions here, we cannot let our difference divide any further," Orin says. "Each of us is connected to the oceans, in one form or another. And each of us are Atlantean."

Atlantis was an unusual case of being a divided realm united by a commonality. Queen Kida was a land breathing Atlantean, and is, by virtue of being the daughter of the last King of the original Atlantis, the one worthy of ruling the nation. However, she and her people had long since been separated by the sheer forces of the Earth's crust, while the rest of the Atlantean people went elsewhere to evolve on their own (like the people that Morgan the Warlord protects at the center of the Earth).

Prince Namor was a hybrid of a human and the blue-skinned Atlanteans. The blue skins completely adapted to the crushing depths of the seas. In fact, many of them make up the bulk of the nomadic clans and tribes that Attuma the Barbarian represented. They mainly dwell within the Pacific Ocean, along with King Shark, the progenitor of the Mako, commonly known as "the were-shark" (yet another species of shape shifters that is a pain to deal with). Hybrids are commonly mistaken for "pink skins" (like Aquaman's people), except that the hybrids possess the ability to possess winged feet (like the god Hermes) and great strength. All blue-skins, including hybrids like Namor and his cousin Namorita, have pointy ears, hence the nickname "the Spocks" or "blue Spocks".

The pink-skinned Atlanteans managed to bridge the blue-skins and the air breathers (who use stone and ocean magic to survive underwater). Unlike the blue skins, the pink skins could pass as normal beings. However, whether blue or pink skinned, all Atlanteans possess inhuman or superhuman strength, due to years of genetic engineering or magical enhancements. Interestingly, pink skins possess the ability to communicate with fish and other sea life, though Aquaman and his lineage possess the highest degree of this ability. Some would say that Aquaman might be able to communicate with amphibians as well.

"Hey, Stingray," Ranma says, as he turns to face the costumed superhero. "Your stealth submarine ready?"

"Yep," Stingray replies. Stingray was a marine biologist-turned-superhero with a type of wetsuit that allowed him to have prolonged trips underwater. It was white with red trim, a fin on the faceless cowl, and striped flaps under the arms (like a, you guess it, stingray). Fuel, nourishment and waste are handled by the suit, an idea given to him by Ranma based upon his knowledge of the Fremen suit.

"It will circumvent Black Manta's sensors, though Kida, Aquaman and the Submariner's forces against Attuma and the Ocean Master will do much to help."

Ranma nods her head.

Arthur gets up. He was bored with all this talk.

"Dad, let's just get going," Arthur says. He wore his father's traditional orange and green costume, though this version had more Atlantean influences (i.e. stylized arm bracers, more Marine-like esthetics, etc.). "I'm tired of waiting, and I know Attuma is as well."

"Son," Mera says with a chuckle, as she embraced her oldest child. "You remind me so much like your grandfather."

"Yeah, well…I'm just glad that I didn't inherit Grandfather's curse."

"It's probably because of your Mom's…'condition'," Ranma replies (thinking that the binding of Ryujin within Mera had something to do with the affect of the curse). "But make no mistake, kiddo; the Jusenkyo curse is within your bloodline. Even if YOU don't exhibit the curse, your kids might."

"Father?"

Ranma turns to face Mera. Mera's dragon-eyes reminded her of Prince Herb of the Musk…and her future "boss" within Starfleet.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to be careful, that's all," Mera replies.

"Mera, I never leave my friends in a lurch."

"But what about-" Arthur began.

"Hey, I told you not to accept Manga Khan's fashion shoe invitation, remember?" Ranma smirked. "If Kal and them didn't return from their mission into the Phantom Zone, you would have been stuck on the intergalactic 'model circuit'."

Arthur merely groaned. In the universe, there was Galactus the World Devourer; in the Anti-Universe, there is Manga Khan, who likes to redecorate the universe with a horrid fashion sense. Every now and then, Manga likes to "visit" Earth to capture unsuspecting metahumans, since anti-Earth (where anti-Ranma is a powerful, amoral martial artist who happens to be the boss of the Tokyo "yakuza", amongst other things) is controlled by evil versions of everybody from the "positive" Earth…who are more than willing to kill the intergalactic fashion designer.

"Fine…BE that way, then!" Arthur yells, as he storms out.

"HE is supposed to be third in line for the throne?" Namor muses.

Orin is practically embarrassed by his son's display. Then again, he was only 19 years old, after all.

Location: Denver, Colorado.

"Okay," Ranma said, as she adjusted her uniform. Ever a cheapskate, the martial artist chose to go to "Wonder Con" (a convention that caters to purveyors of comic books, and horror, sci-fi, and fantasy genres) in her "Sailor Helios" guise, while her daughter Genko went in as a simple witch. Unfortunately, Genko WAS a witchling, so Ranko will have to make sure that the fanboys didn't rub her the wrong way. At any rate, part of the price of admission was being dressed in costume. Hence, that is why she was guised as Sailor Helios.

"I just need to spend the afternoon with Genko, then I can leave-"

"Hey, babe," says an overly muscled, bald teenager, who was dress in leather studs. "You want to 'team up'?"

Ranma looked boy. This was the fifth time some jackass was trying to "hit on her", know that 'teaming up' was a euphemism for metahuman intimacy.

"Look, kid, don't bother me."

"But babe, look at these arms," the teen says. "And these aren't ordinary muscles."

A quick scan of the teen's aura told Ranma that he was not kidding. He possessed superhuman strength and a degree of enhanced stamina.

"Very impressive, Mister…?"

"'Stud-man'," the boy says. "Let's say you and me blow this place, and-"

"Father?"

Ranma and "Stud-man" turn to see Genko come up. She was dress all in black, wore a black cape, and a witches hat. She was also carrying some items from her recent purchases.

"Ah, there you are," Ranman says, as he turns to face her daughter. "I see that you picked up you 'My First Witchery Kit'."

"Yes," Genko says, barely cracking a smile. "Mother said I can purchase things from Mr. Byron."

Ranm looks over to one of the proprietor's booths that dotted the hall. For the most part, the various wares were pretty mundane. However, if one looks hard enough, one can purchase things from a magus, a hyper-scientist or even an alien! Thankfully, a comic book convention serves as a nice cover for such a proprietor. And in this particular case, Genko bought some beginner's items from Lord Byron, a former Hermetic magus (i.e. a wizard in the Merlin sense) who has struck on his own as an "Orphan" (a non-aligned magus).

Ranma spots Byron. Byron was dressed far removed from his Victorian Era roots. These days, he looked like any other degenerate that roams the streets of San Francisco.

Byron spots Ranma looking at him. He smiles, and waves his hand.

Ranma reluctantly waves back. He typically has a dim view of the modern mystic, since very few could ever live up to the standards that his mentor and old friend, Gandalf the White, maintained.

"Wait a minute," Stud-man says. "She's YOUR kid?"

"Yep."

"Aw, man," says the teen, as he turns to leave. "No offense, but I don't hook up with chicks with kids."

"I don't know what to say…"

"I'm out of her. See ya!"

And with that, Stud-man leaves.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, as she turns her attention back towards her daughter. Even though it meant being around weirdoes, Ranma did like to spend time with her daughter Genko.

And that's when Ranma notices that Genko was reciting an incantation.

"Genko…?"

"I was just practicing, Daddy."

"Well…what did you do?"

"I gave that boy a gift."

Ranma frowned.

A few hours later, a scream can be heard in the male bathroom.

"What's going on in there?" said a security guard, as he enters the bathroom with an associate. When they entered the facility fully, they saw a young girl standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing nothing baggy, over-sized clothing. Her long, brown hair fell below the waist. She then turns towards the direction of the guards.

"Wha…what happened to me?" the girl cried.

Apparently, Genko gave 'Stud-man' a curse similar to Jusenkyo, much to Ranma's chagrin. Then again, maybe a little bit humility will do wonders for the guy's ego. Then again, a gender-switching curse has never stopped Ranma from putting his proverbial foot in his mouth.

**Tbc.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 59: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 10"**

* * *

_Contrary to popular belief, Mt. Olympus is both a realm and an actual place in Greece that is the home of the Olympian gods. During the ancient days, both the realm and the mountain were one and the same. However, over the years, barriers have formed and increased, preventing the home of the Olympians from being seen by the prying eyes of mortal men. Still, that has not prevented the gods from visiting Earth from time-to-time, although Lady Athena (who had to challenge her father Zeus to become the "Lord of Olympus", so she could modernize Olympus) had put restraints on who can visit the Earth Realm recently. This was in response to actions taken by Ares (formerly the Olympian god of war, now the Lord of the Underworld), who foolishly took sides in a "civil war" between those "meta-humans" who want registration of superheroes, and those who do not. In response, the Norse Thunder goddess Thordis (aka Usagi Saotome) challenged Ares, and defeated him spectacularly. However, this was a gambit on the part of Athena, who wanted Ranma Saotome's permission for her to choose Princess Diana, the Amazon heroine known as "Wonder Woman", to be her champion, in exchange for keeping Ares in check. _

_Athena knew that Ranma did not like gods, and was very wary of their machinations. Furthermore, she needed Ranma's assurance that he would not interfere in the fight for the leadership of Olympus, since he fought alongside Zeus during the war against the Titans. However, the alliance ended when Zeus, in a fit of arrogance, tried to force Diana into a tryst with him, and, when his advances were rejected, forced Diana into a "trial of the gods". So with Ranma washing his hands of his friendship with Zeus, Athena went to Diana to fight Zeus' champion, the legendary "Hundred-Handed" (one of the few Titans who sided with Zeus). In the end, Zeus was reduced in rank (now he was a "Sky God"); Athena became the new Lord of Mt. Olympus, and Diana got her NORMAL eyesight back, the result of a fight between herself and Medusa the Gorgon. Interestingly, it was during this fight that Diana's "Sharingan" had activated, after Medusa's snake-hair spit poison into her eyes, blinding her in the process. Medusa had thought that she would have had a secured victory, until she saw the Sharingan activate. This bloodline trait did not rely on normal sight, thus allowing Diana to defeat the Gorgon. Unfortunately, seeing normally was not an option, so she, as Wonder Woman, was forced to wear cloth over her eyes like "Lady Justice"…until her eyesight was fully restored by a boon granted by Athena, with her own eyes._

**Meanwhile, in a secluded residence on Mount Olympus…**

With everything calmed down, Xenako the Hime no Senshi, the wife of Hercules, was preparing herself for her centuries-old battle against an ancient enemy. She has been a resident of Mt. Olympus ever since Hercules had married her, which was ironic since she was once a devoted follower of the Sapphic philosophy. When they met, it was shortly before her mother, Queen Gabrielle (of the Antiopean Amazons, which were Amazons that chose not to follow the edicts of the Olympians), had died after a very long life. Both she and Hercules, the avatar of Herakles (the god of strength, and the son of Zeus), fought against the dying horde of the Urak-hai, which were attempting to replenish their ranks by abducting the females amongst the people of central Asia.

When the Mythic Age finally came to the close, with the rise of the monotheism, the Olympians became the first of many pantheons to leave the Earth realm en masse. However, their influence had been so great on humanity that they still have a presence, even if marginally so. Before making the move, the two had gotten married. Xenako's father Ranma gave them his residence on Mt. Olympus, the one he never used, to his daughter as a wedding present. Besides, Ranma would have ended up in his would-be-wife Usagi's residence on the same "block" in "Heaven", so it was not like he would lose his "place".

"Xenako?"

Xenako interrupts her weapons inspection. While she favored swords and her "Chakram" (a round, hollowed disk that can be thrown to cut targets), she was not against using a firearm, a rail gun…or even a tactical nuclear weapon on her opponents. After all, since Athena was now the Lord of Olympus, and Ares was now the Lord of the Underworld (after defeating Pluto, and thus demoted to "God of the Dead"), there was a need for a new "War God". And since Ranma STILL doesn't want to be a god, Athena gave the job to his daughter Xenako.

Xenako turns towards her husband.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't forget these," Herakles says, as he hands his wife a wrapped gift. Ever since Hercules and Herakles merged years ago, the more sympathetic Hercules persona has remained dominant.

Xenako gives the God of Strength a weird look.

"It's out anniversary?"

"Oh!" Xenako says. "Sorry about that, hon."

Xenako scrambled under her bed.

"Xenako?"

"Ah, here it is," she said, as she presented her own gift. "I was going to wait until I cam back…"

"Thanks," Hercules says, as he accepted his gift.

"Open it."

"Alright…"

Hercules opened his gift, to reveal-

"Oh, wow!" Hercules exclaimed. "The strings on this lyre are made from light!"

"I knew that you would like it, husband."

"So, open YOUR gift, dear."

"Alright," Xenako says. She opened her anniversary gift, and-

"A orange egg?"

"Not just ANY egg," says Hercules. "It's a dragon's egg."

"Oh!" Xenako says. She already has a Pegasus named "Gabrielle" that she rides on an occasional basis, so she was glad to have another animal mount.

"Thank you, Hercules!" Xenako says, as she hugged her husband.

"You're welcome," Hercules replied. "I…I just wanted to give you this before you go into battle."

"You are acting like I won't return."

"No, it's not that…but your fights HAVE gotten more dangerous."

"Relax, dear. I may get cuts and bruises from my excursions, but as long as I have the love of my friends and family…I will be okay."

**Meanwhile, underneath the waves of the Atlantic Ocean…**

On his trusty "stead", which was a giant seahorse, Prince Arthur, the son of King Orin and Queen Mara of the Atlantean kingdom of Poseidonis, and the second man to bare the name "Aquaman", inspected his battle-line. With him was Prince Namor of the Atlantean kingdom of Oceanus, the mermaid Lady Lori Lemaris of the kingdom of Triton, and Queen Kidagakash of the underground Atlantean kingdom of Tethys. They had assembled their forces below the ocean floor, called the "Plains of Atlan", where they would face the assembled forces of the warlord Attuma, the Ocean Master (Orin's brother), the marine "super-scientist" Black Manta and Lady Lyra of Lemuria. The remainder of the Atlantean kingdoms, both on Earth and elsewhere, has elected to sit out of the upcoming conflict, since these other kingdoms sought to remain neutral in the upcoming conflict. The government of the surface world will, by treaty, stay out of Atlantean affairs.

Namor, the Submariner, turns to Aquaman.

"As the Crown Prince, I should be the one to lead our forces," Namor smirked.

Arthur turns Namor.

"Well, fine," Arthur says. "But you would have to explain to my father why I shirked my responsibilities."

"Humph!"

Lori giggled. By right, Namor should have been the High-King of Atlantis. However, after loosing his duel to Orin (the first to bare the name Aquaman), mostly due to Namor being an arrogant hothead who was goaded into making a tactical error, Orin became ruler. She was glad that Namor respected their "gentlemen's agreement", and honored their commitment to a stable Atlantis.

Kida sighed. Had her kingdom kept a pace with the other Atlantean kingdoms, SHE would have been the ruler. Regardless, she did believe in a multi-lateral vision for all Atlanteans, and hoped that Atlantis will one day rise again as a prominent power in the world. The alternative was to plan the eventual terra-form (or "aqua-forming") the planet Neptune, to what it was back during the Silver Millennium Imperium. She would have to consult with the other leaders of Atlantis first, but she hopes to initiate the restoration of Neptune during a major alignment of the planets sometime in 2012 (CE). In the meantime, Kida would have to locate the person who would inherit the power of Neptune: a planetary warrior. She has heard of reports of the mysterious super-heroine group known as "The Sailor Scouts", and wonders if her friends, the Saotomes, would know anything about them. Maybe she should speak to Ranma about this afterwards…

"Anyway, let's mount up and move," Arthur says, as he peers into his binoculars. He sees that Attuma, who was a hulking of a man, was working up his warrior forces into frenzy. Arthur knew that Attuma was a barbarian king, and had to be treated as such.

"Fine," Namor says, as he faced the Atlantean coalition, which was a mixture of high-tech and ancient-tech. However, he preferred a more personal form of combat: the braking of bones. "Forces! We are about to decide to fate of the Atlantean people! Do we build a better future…or are we to allow ourselves to be held back?"

"No!" yelled the forces.

"The let us make sure that the world knows who are the true masters of this planet. SO LET US DO BATTLE!"

Arthur took point.

"CHARGE!"

'Ranma, we are doing what we can to provide you a distraction,' Lori says to herself.

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…**

"We are almost here," says Stingray, as he piloted his 'stealth shuttle' pass the sentries of Black Manta's underwater fortress. It was actually made from "hard water" that allowed the craft to use water as its own cloaking field.

Ranma nods. At this point, she was turning blue, which means that she was changing into a "homo marinus", as to the pink-skinned "homo aquaticus" (like Aquaman's people). At least she wasn't growing a fishtail, and into a mermaid ("homo mermanus").

"Hey, we'll get through this, Ranma," Tempest said. He then turns to "Aquagirl". "RIGHT, Tina?"

"Yeah, whatever," said the underwater valley-girl. Ever since part of her hometown of San Diego, California, sank into the sea, from an earthquake, all those people who fell with that section became water-breathers. No one knows who was responsible for this "gene-gineering", but many believed that, given how the surface world was wary of Atlantean politics, the process was done in secret as a way of preparing for the usual "spill-over" conflicts that tend to occur amongst the Atlanteans. Now residents of "Sub Diego", the new water breathers were caught up in the usual Atlantean squabbles. As part of Atlantis' efforts to extend a hand of friendship, a liaison to the Atlantean nation was selected amongst the Sub Diego inhabitants: Tina Louise. Tina has always been a bit of a wild-child, but because she was the daughter of a city council member, whose district sank into the sea forming "Sub Diego", she was selected to represent her people. And after a series of misadventures with Prince Arthur, she was dubbed "Aquagirl"…much to the chagrin of the Atlantean people.

King Shark looked at his friend. Son of a Polynesian sea god and a mortal woman, and the father of the were-shark (called "The Mako") freaked Ranma out. Even after winning a fight she had with 'Shark, who volunteered to serve as a distraction while Kali (Polynesian "fire goddess") attempted to kill Usagi over a centuries-old slight, it was a long time before her wounds healed. After all, who wants to fight predators in their own turf?

"Master Ranma has asked for our help, so we should oblige her wishes."

Aquagirl looks at 'King with a disapproving look. Only Tina could ever have such attitude with the were-shark, and NOT get eviscerated as a result. After all, 'King did have feelings for her.

"Don't take Red's side, King. I mean, why should we go out of our way to help a group of people that has no business here?"

"Because Uncle Ranma needs out help, that's why," says Princess Namorita, also known as "Khymera". Like her uncle, she was gifted with great strength, the ability to fly (via her tiny ankle wings) and had pointy ears. Unlike Namor, she can change her appearance from blue skinned with webbed feat to the look of a normal human (with her, pink skinned), but always possessing blond hair.

"If you want to know why, Tina, I will tell you," Ranma says. "I have to find a priceless artifact as soon as I can. It was broken into three pieces, one of which I had hoped that it would be in Queen Kida's possession. Unfortunately, she left it in her room in the capital city of Atlantis, before it took off into space, so she doesn't have it now. Furthermore, while heading to meet with her at the annual 'Convocation of Rulers' at Posidonis, both my ship and crew were ambushed by that freak Ocean Master and his allies. And I have been injected by a retrovirus that, if not taken care of SOON, I will be like this permanently. So excuse me if I don't give a crap about the way you are feeling right now."

Tina would have said something, but chose to remain silent.

"Ranma, we're in," Stingray says, as he passed the main sentries.

"Tempest, we need a distraction," Ranma says, as she surveyed the scene. "Sting-ray, didn't you say that this place was being fueled by a geothermic vent?"

"Yes," said the marine scientist. "Black Manta's base is built right on top of a lava vein."

"Got it?" Ranma asked the former "Aqualad".

"Got it," Tempest says, as he re-channeled the lave vein to cause a sudden drop of pressure in the engine output. From the sensors, the oxygen-to-nitrogen ratio suddenly went out of "whack", and the reinforced shielding was starting to buckle.

"Alright, let's do this," Ranma said.

A short time later, Ranma and his rescue team was inside Black Manta's main lab.

BAM!

Ranma decked the attack squad, while having difficulty in breathing.

"You okay, Ranma?" Stingray says, as he gave her a water-breather. Basically, the apparatus was the reverse of an iron lung.

"Th-thanks," Ranma replied. Black Manta's facilities typically possessed oxygen, while most Atlantean cities comprised of water. "I needed that-"

"Hold it!"

Stingray and Ranma turn to see a man with a sleek, underwater suit that was similar to Black Manta's "manta" suit…

"'Devil Ray'?" Ranma replied.

"That's RIGHT," said the chief henchman. "You thought that I was dead, huh?"

"Um, Sailor Moon brought you back to life, remember?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah!" 'Ray replied, recalling a incident where the mercenary was accidentally shot to death by a ghost named "Deadman" while possessing the corporal form of the Batman. Usagi, as Sailor Moon, had saved 'Ray's life…after having a LONG discussion with Maya, the Indian goddess of the Earth over the right to intervene. "Thanks!"

Devil Ray began shooting at Ranma.

Ranma smirked, as she dodge the shells. Sting Ray intervened by letting lose a round of darts, from his palms, that were designed to knock out his foes.

Unfortunately, 'Ray was armored.

TING! TING!

"Gee, thanks for the SCRATCH, doc!" 'Ray says, as he was about to take aim again-

BONK!

After 'Ray fell down to the floor. Right behind him was-

"Molotov Cocktease?" Ranma says. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your collective behinds," said the red-haired, Russian mercenary. She was dressed in sexy scuba gear. "Most of your friends are safe, and are being treated by your friend-"

"Washu and the others are okay?"

"Of course they are, except for-"

"RRRRRRRRRRARGH!"

The sound was followed by a rumbling noise, as if something was pounding on the hull of the lab itself.

"-THAT."

"That sounds like…BROCK?"

"Da. Washu is preparing an antidote, but he needs to be…tamed."

"Great," Ranma replies. She then turns to Stingray.

"Take care of HIM, and then see if Molotov could use more assistance in securing this lab."

"Can we trust her?"

"No, but she needs us more than we need HER."

"Understood, but what about YOU?"

"I got it handled. Now go!"

Stingray nods his head.

"Just don't hurt him, Saotome," Molotov pleads.

"I'll do my best."

After escaping out of the nearest air lock, Ranma scans her eyes.

"Now, where the devil that guy can be…?"

As if on cue, in Ranma's mind, she could have swore she heard the theme music for the movie "Jaws".

DA-dum.

A shadow moves about.

DA-dum.

Ranma's danger senses were ringing. Something was around.

DA-du-dum.

Ranma felt the presence of something big, as her "inner music" began to blare in her head.

Suddenly, a huge head appears behind Ranma.

"RRRRARRRRR!"

"Gah!" Ranma yelped, as she suddenly swam as fast as she could. Even without her body adapting to that of sea life, Ranma was a fast swimmer. And while she swam, she barely got out of the way from the snapping of sharp teeth.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Ranma ducked around some corral, as Brock swam by. As he did, Ranma a good look at her old Army buddy.

First, he was huge, and was the size of a giant.

Secondly, he had gray, scaly skin, but kept most of his original appearance.

However, his lower torso was that of an octopus or a squid.

"Man, this sucks," said Ranma to herself, as the mutated Brock was trying to sniff her out.

**Meanwhile, back in Colorado Springs, Colorado…**

"That was NEAT, Daddy!" said the young girl, as she and her family exited the theater. They were showing a double feature of adventure classics "The Mark of Zorro" and "The Return of Zorro". "I want to be like Zorro!"

"Now, now," her father said. "You can't BE Zorro."

"Why not?" the girl's younger sister asked. "Girls can be just as strong as the guys."

"I'm only saying that because you need to learn how to use a sword, and you have yet to learn weapons techniques in your training."

"So…can I learn?"

"We'll see."

"I don't see why not," the mother interjects. "I remember you tell me that you learned how to use weapons when you were our youngest child's age."

"But I had no choice."

"Exactly. I'm sure we can arrange some proper supervision to pull this off."

"Fine, we'll see."

"Yah!"

"Oh, dear," the mother says, as she looks at her watch. "It's getting late."

The father looks around a bit. He sees a short cut that would take they could take them back to the family car quickly.

"Let's go THAT way," the father says.

The mother looks at her husband.

"Are you…sure?"

"Sure, why not? It's clean, you know."

"Oh…okay."

The mother turns to her daughters.

"Is that fine with you two?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, Mother," said the youngest daughter.

"She's right, Mom," interjected the oldest daughter.

The mother looks at her daughters.

"Okay, then," the mother says. "After you, mister!"

As the family walked down the ally, the father started to get unease, but, for the life of him, he could place the source of the cause. And then-

"Okay, you!" said a man with a mask and cloak. He leveled weapon at the family. "Hand over your wallet and purse, and you MIGHT not get hurt!"

The husband smirked, as he went to disarm the man-

BLAM!

"Arrgh!" the husband yelped, as he went down.

"Ranma!" Colonel Usagi Saotome (USAF) cried, as she went to her husband's side.

"Daddy!" the girls yelled, as they ran after their

The person who shot Colonel Ranma Saotome (USAF) smirked.

"I WAS going to make this look like a robbery attempt, but seeing how this weapon did a number on ya, I guess I can drop the pretense."

The man raised his weapon at point-blank range.

"See you in Hell-!"

"No!" Usagi roared, as she bared her fangs. With her eyes blazing orange-red, she was immediately onto to her family's would-be assassin. She then sank her canines into the man's neck, and began to consume his blood…

Suddenly, cars came roaring up near both entry ways. Four familiar faces and a bevy of military police emerge.

"Colonel!" Lt/Colonel Sam Carter (USAF) said, as she had her dart gun at ready. The darts were strong enough to take down several elephants at once. "Calm down, it's okay!"

Usagi broke away from her embrace.

"But he hurt Ranma-!"

"I'm okay, hon!" Ranma groaned. "It stings."

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she ran over to her husband. Her eyes immediately returned to normal.

Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (USAF, and the commanding officer of SG-1) was in a state of shock. He had heard rumors that his "boss" was a vampire, but to see Usagi in action…

"Am I…safe around her?" Mitchell asked, as he turns to colleague Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Sure," Jackson replies. "As long as you don't get in the way of her lover…and food."

The Jaffa Teal'c examines the assailant's body.

"Samantha, this man is still alive," he says.

"Okay," Sam says, as she takes out a high-powered injector, placed a serum into it, and placed the instrument into the vein closest to the wound.

Fsssss-!

"Just in case Usagi had passed on the vampire retro-virus, like she accidentally did years ago."

"I see," replies Teal'c, recalling Sam's own vampiric experience, after a mix-up in blood storage. Each member of the Stargate Command had extra blood kept in storage; officially, Usagi had a "rare blood type" that warranted her to store her own blood. Unfortunately, the labels were mixed up, thanks to a technician, and Sam, thanks to some life-sustaining injuries, received Usagi's blood. As a result, Sam became a "vampire". However, the real worry was the fact that Usagi's blood was slowly killing Sam, by replacing Sam's cells with Usagi's, since those cells were "xenomorphic". Had the process went on, for all intents and purpose, Sam would have been dead, because she would have become one of Usagi's doppelgangers. An antigen was developed that reversed the process, but left some unusual side effects, like unusual hair growth, to waist length, that occurs every 48 hours, and the tendency to eat like a horse. Even now, Teal'c could see that Sam's hair-length, which she prefers to be short, was at shoulder's length.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah," Ranma groaned, as he looked at his wound. Had he not made a practice of using "bio-manipulation" to rearrange his internal on a regular basis, he could have been hurt badly. That's how he is able to survive most of his "mortal combat" encounters. "What was THAT?"

"You and Usagi were targeted by Ba'al…again," Cameron says.

"Cameron, take a look at this," Jackson says, as he shows the SG-1 team leader the weapon used in the assassination attempt.

Cameron looks at the gun. It looked unusual…"

"Intergang," Cameron said with finality. Homeworld Security has put this group in their sight for months now, ever since the renegade "System Lord" Ba'al had begun acquiring arms from this front group, which was originally from-

"Apocalypse," Ranma seethed, as Teal'c helps him up. Only Lord Darkseid knew which weapons were effective against HIM. But ever since he disappeared with Mulit-billionaire mastermind Lex Luthor, after they both acquired the dreaded "Anti-Life Equation", he had to worry that Intergang would have access to Darkseid's weapons laboratory. "Then that gun must use a 'magnetic coil' system to make the round move nearly at the speed of light. And here I thought I was dealing with an ordinary mugger…"

"Ah, there's more," says Jackson, as he pulls off a wrist device from the assailant. "Here."

Ranma takes the device and examines it.

"Great," Ranma says.

"What?" Cameron asks, as he took the device from Ranma's hand.

"Phase-tech," Ranma replies. "Anyone wearing it would be partially out of synch of reality. No wonder neither I nor the rest of our family detected anything…"

"Come," Sam says to the Saotome family. "Let's get you all home."

Ranma nods his head. Already, his wounds were healing up. He then looked over to his family. Usagi was hugging their daughters. He then waved his arms to motion his family to him.

"Daddy!" the girls cried, as the girls and Usagi go to Ranma's side.

"Ranma, can we avoid alleys for now on?"

"And miss all this?"

"Ranma!"

"Okay, okay. We'll be more careful."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Meanwhile, back under the seas…_

With the mutated Brock search for her, Ranma (II) was trying to figure out a way of subduing her old friend. And then, an idea hits her. It was a disgusting, and quite perverted idea, but it has to work.

With that, Ranma began to hit her own pressure points to emit pheromones. Unlike human females, aquatic females had to evoke stronger scents that could penetrate water during mating. Now fully ready, Ranma went out into the open.

Sure enough, Brock caught Ranma's scent.

"Come and get it, big guy!" Ranma teased.

Now excited, Brock rushed over, and wrapped his tentacles around Ranma. The last time Brock tried to jump him, was during a mission in East Berlin, Germany during the mid-1980s. Up until that time, Brock did not know of Ranma's cursed form. And it was during that time that Brock and Molotov were having constant "rough foreplay", which never ended in actual "relations". One night, while Ranma showered, Brock had crept into the room. He had thought that he had seen Molotov in Ranma's room, but it was, in fact, Ranma himself (who was using his cursed form as a disguise during a routine pick-up). Unfortunately, one thing led to another, and Ranma had to beat up Brock nearly to a pulp to get him off of him (while as a her). The mission was almost a wash because of the mishap, but it did draw Molotov out in the open.

Brock, always the alpha-male, was more than willing, in his animalistic, deranged state, to have his way with Ranma.

"Hrrrrrrr-!" Brock growled approvingly, as he began to-

"ELECTRO SHOCK JUTSU" Ranma yells, as she forms the mudra hand gesture to emit an electric shock. She knew that there were other ways of dealing with Brock, but Brock was of her dear friends…even if he is, at the moment, trying to "jump" her bones. Besides, with the water acting as both a conductor and amplifier, Brock should be able to be taken out, even if she has to go along "with the ride".

ZAAAAP!

With that, Ranma falls into a state of unconsciousness.

When Ranma woke up, the martial arts adventurer realized that he was a "he", and he was breathing air.

"What-?"

"Father, you are okay," Queen Mera says, as she went over to hug her father.

Ranma looks around his room. He was in one of the hospital wards used for land breathers. He then takes a look at his skin; it was normal.

"How long was I out? What happened?"

"Well, you were 'out' for a few days," says Washu, as she went over Ranma's medical records, "And you are as normal as you can be. However, there are side-effects."

Ranma looks at his old friend.

"What the heck were you doing during all this?" Ranma yelled. "I KNOW that you could not have been taken out so easily, with YOUR baggage."

"But Ranma, I wanted to learn more about Black Manta's operations in the name of science," Washu whined. "Besides…I discovered a cure for you."

"You could have found one on your own."

"With your body mutating at the rate it was? I don't THINK so!"

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Any, if you even bother wanting to know, you, my friend, can breath underwater, as do the others. You couldn't believe what they were mutating into."

"I can imagine."

"Well, Father, you will be happy to know that your grandson Arthur has defeated our enemies, and the compact between the major powers of Atlantis has been renewed."

"That's good to hear," Ranma says.

"Anyway, as soon as you are ready, we can resume our journey," Washu says.

"Father, I hope you return someday," Mera says. "I know, you prefer to be on dry land, but-"

"I'll be sure to visit more often, 'Bright Eyes'," Ranma said, as he held his daughter's hand. Mera's "dragon eyes" reflected her heritage as the one possessing the soul of a dragon sea-god.

Maybe he should introduce her to her younger brother Naruto…

"I can't WAIT until we go to the stars!" Washu says enthusiastically.

"Humph," Ranma replies. He then turns his head…sees Brock, who was being nursemaid by Sister Bernadette (who was turned into a mermaid) and Molotov. Apparently, based upon the daggered stares towards each other, they were jealous of each other.

Time to break the ice.

"Hey, Brock!" Ranma yells. "You hear that? We have more adventures on the horizon!"

"Hhhhh," Brock replies, as he tries to roll over on his medical bed.

'Ah, life is back to normal,' Ranma thought to himself, as he sat back, and placed his arms around the back of his head.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I don't know WHY, but I had a hard time writing the Atlantean stuff. I chuck it as a case of having too much on my proverbial plate. Thank goodness that's over and done with.**

**Next time: The return of Xenako (the Olympian Goddess of War) to the Earth realm. Unfortunately, before she has her fight with the priestess of Circe, the renegade Amazon sorceress Alti, she will have to deal with one of her father's other daughter: Atalanta! It's Xenako versus 'Knock-Out', in a fight to see who is Ranma's favorite "Daddy's little girl"! Plus, Ranma and Usagi have a quiet day for themselves (if an annoying television producer of a hit sci-fi show will let them), while the erstwhile crew of the _Yamato_ tour the secret realms within the Sol System (can you say "Pleasure Palace of Balador"?) before heading for the Pegasus Galaxy.**

**See you then!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 60: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 11" **

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Japan…**

Reye Hino sighed, as she continued to observe the burning flames within the shrine of the Cherry Hill Temple, located in the Azabuu Juuban ward of the greater Tokyo metropolitan region. She had been felt a heavy shift along the ethereal planes of the Spirit World. She had meant to speak with her best friend Usagi Tsukino about this, since she is more attuned to what goes on amongst the supernatural than even she. Then again, Rei knew better than to ask about her friend's business, having known her for years.

Reye gets up to get some water. As she drinks, she remembers the times when she had known the Moon Princess, during the days of the Silver Millennium Imperium, which fell a little over one thousand years ago. Back then, Reye, also known as "R'ei H'no" in her native Martian lingua, was chosen to represent her people, the Martians, as a representative of the planet Mars within the court of the Moon Kingdom. Martians were naturally "non-human", and possessed "xenomorphic" capabilities, which allows them to adapt to other "alien" forms. It must be noted that most xenomorphs are not dangerous, and do not "consume" other species in order to adapt to different "bio-spheres".

Furthermore, Martian came in a variety of "sub-species", ranging from green to white to black, and many hues in between. Plus, they were both naturally "asexual" and gender neutral, but could assume specific genders, which includes gender-based roles for the sake of reproduction, if so desired. They had evolved to be more powerful than humans, who had developed on Earth, due to their awesome ability at adaptation. When it came time to assume the role of "Sailor Mars", R'ei had assumed a female, humanoid form for the sake of appearance, most during mandatory court appearances. The irony is that Martians, due to the intervention of the Guardians of Oa, had a natural fear of the element fire. So R'ei became the only Martian to possess the power over fire. Unfortunately, when the Negaverse attacked the Sol System, Mars took the brunt of the attack; Queen Beryl, the leader of the attack forces believed that the Martians inhuman abilities proved to be a greater threat, so she burned the planet. Billions of Martians died, and those who survived either fled to the stars, or went under ground. It would be a few of these survivors who would inspire the events made famous by H.G. Wells' "War of the Worlds", who sought to make Earth their new home…by force.

R'ei chuckled at how she "re-acquainted" herself with her princess. The attack on Mars had left the Senshi of Mars without her memories. So when an errant teleportation beam by a scientist in Colorado abducted her, R'ei was in her natural Martian guise. She managed to escape, but not before she had a run-in with Usagi. At that time, Usagi was an active agent within the super-secret American black operations group known as "Task Force X", specifically serving under the watch of Chief Agent King Faraday's "Argent" branch. On the night of the encounter, Usagi was called in to investigate a tracking telemetry, but came upon a Martian: R'ei. Usagi had dealings with Martians before, as a former member of the fabled "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", when the Martians had attacked around the turn of the 20th century, so there was an attempt to communicate with the alien. Scared and unsure, the creature disappeared, but not without vowing to keep track of her (due to some familiarity of some sort).

But without her memories, R'ei assumed a male-type form, particularly after adopted the guise of a deceased FBI Special Agent named "John Jones". Eventually, as Jones, R'ei settled in Gotham City, where she became a police detective. This was her way of continuing her quest to study "the human condition". Eventually, she made her appearance known as the alien superhero "J'onn J'onz, the Martian Manhunter", and became a member of the American superhero team "The Justice League". She even had the opportunity to work with Usagi (in her role as "Sailor Moon"), who, with the help of her husband Ranma Saotome, had finally left "government work".

R'ei still couldn't believe the stories of Usagi having so many "liaisons" over a sixty-year time period, when the Moon Princess and her husband had a marriage separation. That period of time resulted in the birth of Laurel Kent/Lara Kal-El, the super-heroine known as "Powergirl"…and it wasn't the last time Usagi's "free-spirit" had resulted in the birth of children that weren't Ranma's. Still, Ranma was very patient with the matter. He even accepted Usagi's kids as his own, which says much about his character as "a man amongst men".

As a favor to Usagi, R'ei took on the guise of a young Japanese girl living with her grandfather. The original Reye Hino had died in a fire that R'ei could not rescue her from, out of an instinctive fear of fire. So, with Ranma's help, R'ei was "adopted" by Grandpa Hino, who was the brother-in-law of Ranma's grandfather Katsuhito Masaki, of the Masaki Shrine in Okayama. In return, she would look after Ranma and Usagi's younger versions of them selves (since neither the "Wild Horse" nor "The Moon Princess"), so as to not inadvertently cause a temporal paradox. And this would go on, until that faithful day when the Negaverse returned to fore, by attempting to use the Cherry Hill Temple as a base of operations.

And the rest is history.

Interestingly, only as "Sailor Mars" can she use fire as a weapon. Otherwise, she would fall to the fears of fire. She tried to get a handle of her fear, but that released the entity known as "Fernus" to the fore. The REAL reason the Guardians placed fire as a phobia in the psyche of the Martians, was because the Martians were originally a race of dangerous pyromaniacs who terrorized the galaxy. The instillation of the phobia caused the Martian race to split into a variety of hues and creeds. However, the Guardians did permit Queen Serenity to allow ONE Martian to possess the power over fire, as an attempt to ease the Martians back into their ability to utilize their pyro-kinetics abilities (the real reason why Beryl went after the Martians first). The Justice League (with Ranma and Usagi on hand) had to stop Fernus from detonating an atomic bomb in Tokyo. The detonation would have allowed Fernus to spawn a new race of Martians capable of cruelty and pyro-kinetics. With flames everywhere, Ranma had to fight this "monster", alone, as "Sailor Helios" to keep the damage at bay…

**FLASHBACK!**

Sailor Helios was nearly in a state of shock, as Fernus placed the nuclear device in the heart of the city.

"DON'T-!"

"Too late, hero," Fernus sneered, as the yellow, flaming Martian detonated the nuclear device.

BOOM!

"NO!" 'Helios yelled, as atoms split, and the air crackled. Fernus wanted the added bonus of having souls readied, in order to give life to its children.

'Helios channeled her willpower to withstand the onslaught, as she coughed up blood-

"Don't worrrrry!" yelled the Flash, who spoke between the moments. "I got themmmmm-!"

Nearly pushing the envelope, the Flash utilized his ability to tap into the "Speed Force" (an extra-dimension energy field that grants "speedsters" to run faster than it was humanly possible) to gather the entire citizenry of Tokyo out of harms way. Thankfully, the energy field that prevents friction to occur around the Flash also enveloped his passengers.

'Helios was mad now. Fernus had managed to split itself into four equally powerful beings, keeping Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman busy long enough for the real Fernus to hatch its plot. Plastic Man, the only other hero who could take on Fernus without being affected by his telepathic attacks, was trying to contain the blast damage. And Batman and Aquaman was of no help, while Sailor Moon was busy trying to increase her energy reserves as a last ditch effort to save Tokyo. So it was up to 'Helios to make sure that she "held the line".

"I got to stop you, NOW," Helios said, as she charged her aura.

"Stop ME, human?" Fernus replies. "Look around you. This flame is increasing my strength. And soon, I will give birth to my race!"

Fernus, who had increased in size, points one of its outstretched palm at 'Helios.

"DIE."

FWOOSH!

While 'Helios was immune to nuclear fire, she could still take damage from a direct attack. Not that she had anything to worry too much, especially after fighting the likes of Saffron and Holocaust (a nuclear-based super-villain and mutant "freak") on their own turf. And certainly after fighting the villains she had fought on the Earth-cloned planet known as "Chikyuu", 'Helios knew a thing or two about fighting powerful foes.

'Helios raised her palms to catch the flying projectile…with was the size of a house.

BWOOSH!

"Urggh!" 'Helios grunted, as she was pushed back. She felt her fingers burn, as the huge fireball spun in her hands. At this point, the ground beneath her began to turn to molten rock, as she began to sink into the ground.

"Feel the burn, babe!" Fernus yells mockingly.

"I…must not…give…up!"

With great effort, 'Helio braced herself, using her left arm as the main support. With her free arm, 'Helios performed her single-handed mudra signs.

"Dragon! Ice! Lightning-!"

'Helios began to map out a rather complex signature move. This would be the equivalent of a theoretical physicist jotting down calculations on a chalkboard in free-style form.

Finally, a ball of blue flame appeared in 'Helios' hand.

"Dragon Fireball Revised: BLUE FLAME!"

'Helios pushed the ball into the Fernus' flaming projectile…

CHOOM!

Immediately, the ball of flame changed colors, from yellow orange to blue-white. Lightning crackled around it.

"What is THAT-?" Fernus began.

"Moko Takabisha Final Attack: PERFECT VICTORY!"

Fueled by her unwavering confidence, 'Helios launched a huge energy sphere into Fernus' now-modified flaming projectile. This had the effect of utilizing the same mechanics that that a firearm has when discharging a bullet.

BOOM!

The blue flame sailed straight into Fernus. Fernus made the mistake of thinking that it would be something that it could easily absorbed. What it didn't know was that a "Blue Flame" was a cold-based attack, designed to cause aggravated damage to those who are "hot flamed". This was something that 'Helios has picked up during her excursion on "Middle Earth", when sorcery was the norm. Chi Manipulation has been seen as a form of sorcery rooted in martial arts. And since Martians were just as susceptible to magic as Kryptonians (like any natural life form, like humans), and since Fernus was a flaming Martian, and because 'Helios "spiked" the attack with a lightning energy field, Fernus took TRIPLE of the aggravated damage.

SKREEE-!

BWOOSH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Fernus cried, as its body was being consumed by the attack.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon suddenly opened her eyes. She had been at the Cherry Hill Temple when Fernus detonated the nuclear device. And although the temple was no longer in place at the moment, 'Moon was not affected. In fact, her glowing, white aura had protected her, as she floated about in the nuclear emollition. Plastic Man had used his body to surround the city, and shunt the blast upwards. Superman, having taken care of his foe, was whipping around the city to create a funnel to further direct the force, flames and radiation up into space.

'Moon then took out her Silver Millennium Crystal within her "sacred chalice" (her outer "star-seed"; her inner star-seed was the Crystal itself), and placed it, floating, between her palms. Thanks to Green Lantern, she now knew what to do in order to save her friend, as well as her city.

"Now," 'Moon said, as she tapped into the power of her Silver Millennium crystal.

Everything went white…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Reye was glad that Usagi had restored everything back to normal, and excised Fernus from her psyche, restoring her to normal. She had tried to overcome her fear of fire beyond her guise as "Sailor Mars", and found a monster inside. The one who tried to help her in her quest, a demon-turned-superhero named "Devil-Girl" (dark hair, red skin, horns, talons, cat-like eyes and a tail), was heartbroken by what she had inadvertently caused. The demoness, whose domain element was fire, was actually a principled young woman who was on the side of angels. Wanting to help people, she became a psychologist specializing in trauma. Reye heard of her services, and her success rate, and went to her for help. Unfortunately, Fernus was the result of those therapy sessions.

At any rate, the Fernus fiasco resulted in the birth of TWO Martians (as was done by the Oans long ago), although both were one and the same. However, her male persona, J'onn J'onzz, was a green Martian, while she was a white Martian. Still, Reye preferred the "green look", so she purposely chooses to look like a green humanoid with red, flowing hair. And in THAT form, she is known as "The Martian Girl", leaving her J'onzz persona to become the "new" Martian Manhunter.

At least Devil-Girl feels better nowadays-

FWOOSH!

Reye turns to see the sacred fire within the shrine grow larger. Something was entering the Mortal realm. The presence she had sensed earlier was getting stronger. So Reye got her henshin ready to deal with the intruder, since fighting anything in her Martian guise (real or imagined) would still be susceptible "pyro-phobia". But before she did anything-

FWOOSH!

The flames spew forth, and began to coalesced into a humanoid form-

"Huh?" Reye says, as she realized that she was in the presence of a goddess. She could swear that she looked like an older, slightly beefier Ranma-chan, who possessed dark hair instead of red. Her gray-blue eyes gleamed, as did her goddess markings. She seemingly wore ancient armor that seemed polished and brand-new.

A moment of silence existed between the two of them.

"Well?" the woman asked.

"Well, what?" Reye says.

"Are you not going to welcome the one who fuels your power?"

"Well…Mars made the template for my powers, but it is my 'star-seed" that fuels it."

"Well, I suppose you did not receive the 'memo', then, but I am now your benefactor."

Reye knew that she was dealing with a goddess-since she couldn't use her telepathy on her-but there was something wrong with this picture…

"'Memo'?"

"Ah, my apologies."

Suddenly, the goddess' aura began to glow, as she appeared larger than life. Wind began to whip about, as flames whirled about her. The ghostly form of a huge circular, hollowed object (with Ancient Greek letters etched on it) appeared behind the goddess.

"I AM XENAKO, THE OLYMPIAN GODDESS OF WAR! I AM THE SWORD THAT IS USED BY THE GRAY-EYED LORD OF OLYMPUS TO SMITE THE ENEMIES OF HEAVEN!"

And then, the "special effects" dies down.

"Are you satisfied, Miss Hino?" Xenako asks.

"Okay, I get the point," Reye replies.

"Good. I need to see my father while I am here on Earth, but I wanted to meet my new 'avatar' first."

"Who is your father?"

"He is a colleague of yours…Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma's your dad?"

"Uh, yes he is."

"Wow, no wonder you seemed familiar."

Xenako smiles. Maybe this calm before the proverbial storm will be worth it.

**Meanwhile, back at Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado…**

"Penny, I'm FINE," said Ranma, as he and Lt. Penelope ("Penny") Robinson walked towards the main conference room for the daily briefing. Ever since he was shot, Penny was trying to 'nurse' him to full health…including showing up in a sexy nurse outfit during one last check on Ranma's health status. Since Penny was in her outfit on her own time, she did not get into trouble for breaking dress code regulations.

"But Ranma, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, that's all," Penny replied. "I do double as your executive assistant, you know."

Ranma stops and turns to face Penny. She was a cute girl, but Ranma respected her father, Dr. John Robinson too much to take advantage of.

"Penny, relax. It'll take more than a bullet to take ME down."

"Okay, then," Penny said, as she relaxed around the object of her affection. "Just promise me that you'll be more careful in the future, okay?"

"Okay, I promise.  
A few minutes later, Ranma and Penny enter the conference room. As they sat at their respective places around the main table, Ranma notices that Mitchell had a crucifix hanging his neck. He then turns to Usagi, who was sitting next to him.

"What is-?"

"Ever since yesterday, he thinks that I'm going around sucking people's blood," Usagi replies with a miffed tone. "I mean, really. I DON'T need to drink blood to survive, you know."

And then, General Henry ("Hank") Landry enters the room.

"Remain seated," Landry says, as he sat down at the head of the conference room table. He looks at Ranma.

"Feeling better, Colonel Saotome?"

"Yes, sir," replies Ranma. "There's nothing that can STOP me."

"Well, it seems that his ego is fine," says Jackson, as he turns to whisper in Carter's ear.

Carter merely giggles.

"Good to hear that, Colonel," Landry says.

He then notices Mitchell's crucifix.

"Colonel Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You DO know about regulations concerning personal effects, right?"

"Um, sorry sir," Mitchell says, as he tucks the crucifix into his shirt.

"Now, let's get to the day's agenda…"

Throughout the meeting, Ranma did his best to remain attentive.

'This is the reason why I hate promotions,' Ranma thought to himself. He then turns his attention to his wife, who was purposely making her talons grow and retract, slowly as to not get anyone else's attention, in front of Mitchell. Mitchell, who is watching all this, remained silent. However, based upon the fact that Mitchell's face was turning pale, the SG-1 field leader was certainly getting a bit rattled.

'Oh, brother,' Ranma thought to himself.

During the break, Vala Sun, a Sebecian renegade (who happens to be the twin sister Aryen Sun-Crichton), had bought pizza for everyone.

"Hey, let's eat," said Mitchell, as he took a slice. "Usagi, you want one?"

Usagi looks up from her writing.

"Your not going to TRY anything, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she got to make a beeline for the makeshift buffet table. "I could sink my teeth into a slice."

"I BET you can," Mitchell says.

Usagi took up a slice, and bit into the slice of pizza.

"Hmmm, this is pretty tasty."

"..."

"Wow," Vala interjects.

"What?" Ranma says, as he nibbles a slice of pizza pie.

"Aren't vampires allergic to garlic?"

Ranma looks at Vala, and then at Mitchell.

"Let me guess: Mitchell asked you to specifically get a slice of garlic pizza?"

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

"I figure as much."

**Tbc.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 61: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 12". **

* * *

**Meanwhile, high above the planet Earth…**

The International Space Station (or simply "ISS") is an on-going project between those nations that have a developed "space program". Located on the opposite side of the Justice League Satellite, on the other side of the planet Earth, the ISS was one of the earlier projects sponsored by the United Nations' International Aeronautical Space Agency (or simply "IASA"). To be sure, there were those nations and entities that already possessed an advanced "interstellar" space program, but such programs were still in the "black operations" realm. Regardless, technology derived from this "realm" is slowly making its way into the general consciousness. Estimates show that, if all goes according to plan, Earth will officially be a space faring within sixty years.

On this day, the crew of the ISS were performing a routine maintenance check on the solar panels, by performing a "spacewalk". That was nothing out of the ordinary. What WAS caught the attention of one of the astronauts.

"Uh, Matt?" began one astronaut.

Matt turns towards his partner.

"Yes, Paul?"

"Is that…a battleship?" Paul said.

Matt squinted his eyes. In the distance, the JSS _Yamato_ was moving off into space…and heading towards the Moon.

"No, I don't see anything," Matt replies.

"But-"

"Let it go. Do you actually believe that a naval SEA vessel can actually take off and fly?"

Meanwhile, aboard the _Yamato_, Ranma Saotome stood up from his post at the command station.

"Okay, retract the wings, Minako," Ranma said.

"Aye, aye!" Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino says, as she did as she was told. Since returning from the distant future, where she actually did learn how to pilot a spaceship, Minako was itching for another chance to fly another. Who would it thought that her old friend Ranma would give her that chance? Then again, they were of the Sisterhood of the Bene Gesserit, so they were indeed close (in theory, at least).

"Mary, set a course for the 'Victoria Station'," Ranma says. "You should find that the computer is helpful in this matter."

"Aye, sir!" Mary replied enthusiastically. Although she possessed the magical power of SHAZAM, it wasn't everyday that she can get more "space training" outside of the Justice League …as "Mary Bromfield" (with supervision of course). Ranma did promise to further her aeronautical and astronautical skill-set the next time both she (as "Mary Marvel") and Ranma (as "Sailor Helios") are on duty with the 'League.

"Kate, what is the status of the 'Operations'?" Ranma asked the OSI Agent.

"Everything checks fine, Ranma," Kate says. Thanks to Washu, Kate can now interface her bionics and cybernetic systems directly into the _Yamato_'s core network. This made it easy for Ranma to bypass auxiliary control, since the ship was under-staffed.

"Security?" Ranma asked.

Brock was snoring away.

"Uh, Brock?"

"Zzzzzz…"

"Never mind," Ranma says, as he checks his own instrument panel. "Security is ALL clear. And 'Communications', Sister Bernadette?"

"All is clear, Lord Ranma," Bernie says, as she checked all frequencies. "The 'traffic' and chatter is clean."

Ranma turns towards "Berkoff 2.0" at the Science Station. Berkoff 2.0 is a holographic, mobile simulation that was a duplicate of the real Berkoff, based upon similar cerebral patterns. Berkoff lent his doppelganger out for the mission, since he STILL didn't want to do any fieldwork. Furthermore, Berkoff 2.0 is integrated into the ship, so it can perform other ship-born functions if necessary.

"Berkoff?"

"We are close enough for a trans-dimensional insertion, Colonel," Berkoff says. Berkoff 2.0 wore squared-rim glasses, even though he was a holographic projection.

"'Insertion'?" Mary asked.

"That is when you move an object from one spatial dimension to another," Minako replied.

Everyone, save for Ranma and, of course, Brock, looks at Minako.

"I'm NOT a airhead, you know!"

"Anyway," Ranma began again. "Washu, how are the engines?"

"Well, the engines are fine, but I want to see if I can 'push' them further," says Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Known Universe. "And by the way, why am I stuck in engineering?"

"You're the only one with the know how to 'MacGyver' your way out of a jam," Ranma replies. "Heck, I've seen you build a time machine out of chewing gum wrapping and a paper clip. Professor Ivo has nothing on you."

"I could only travel one-way…and ten years into the future, Ranma," Washu says.

"And there you go. I want you as close to the engines as possible, since only you can get us out of a jam…just in case."

"Alright, I see your point. So who is on medical?"

"That reminds me," Ranma says, as he pushes a button. "Yo, Molotov!"

"What do you want, Saotome?" Molotov Cocktease replies, as she continued to file her fingernails.

"How're thing down in Medical?"

"Adequate," Molotov replies. "I will be VERY disappointed if my talents are not utilized. I went to medical school to better end lives…not to save them!"

"Right you are. Ranma: OUT."

Ranma turns to Washu, who was looking at Ranma with a look of concern.

"What can I say?" Ranma says. "As long as she is with us, the world is safe. Besides, I seriously doubt that we could have gotten out of our jam in Atlantis without her help."

"So where to?" Minako asks.

"We need to make a few stops around the Sol System before heading for the Pegasus Galaxy for the final piece of my quest.

"Neato...we get to go on more adventures!" Mary replies.

"I suppose so. I got to run a few errands before we finish our thing. First stop is the Victoria Station. Washu?"

"We're ready, Ranma," Washu says.

"Good," Ranma replies, as he sits down back into his seat. "Insert…now."

Suddenly, a spatial rift opens up, creating a spatial disturbance in the process.

"Spatial rift has been established," Washu says triumphantly. "Piece of cake."

"Well, just make sure that we end up in the CORRECT place, okay?" Ranma replies.

"Ye of little faith."

"Minako, take us in," Ranma says.

"Okay," Minako replied, as she increases the thrusters.

The _Yamato_ moves into the spatial rift. A few minutes later, the _Yamato_ reappears over…the Moon?

"Ranma, look!" Minako says, as she points towards the Moon. Or, should that be, what is suppose to be the Moon. Below was the Moon, but with forests, towns and cities...with an atmosphere to boot.

"I…I remember this place!" Minako says, as she rose from her seat. "This is the Moon Kingdom...in its prime!"

"Yes, it is," replied Ranma.

"But…the Moon Kingdom was destroyed!"

"It was. To make a long story short, we have traveled to another dimension…or a layer of our reality known as 'The Umbral Realms'. You heard of the term 'Universe', right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, the Umbral Realms, or simply 'The Umbra', is the flip side of the proverbial coin that is our reality. Anything that cannot be defined by our natural senses, anything that was once was and might be, exists on this dimensional plane. And I do mean anything. Of course, the term 'Umbral Realms' is an extremely general term, since there are many aspects of the Umbra that defy categorization. It is here that one can travel to long-dead mythic places, strange realms and the like. And if you are lucky, you might find the path to Heaven itself."

"'Heaven'?" Bernie asked.

"Sure. And there are infinite number of versions of 'Heaven'. Heck, I visited a few myself over the years."

"Lord Ranma, is it possible to visit Heaven?"

"Perhaps. Like I said, if you are lucky enough, you'll find Heaven. But in reality, Heaven finds YOU."

"Oh…"

"But, we'll see."

Bernie smiles.

Ranma looks at Minako.

"What you are seeing is a 'shadow' of what the Moon once was. In fact, a few frequencies over, and the Moon appears as the realm of the Fae known as 'Arcadia'. Still, while we take on supplies at Victoria Station, you can visit your old haunts," Ranma says.

"Really?" Minako replied.

"Yeah. Just keep in touch with me at all times. We have a schedule to keep."

"Okay…"

"Ranma?" Bernie says, as she held her communications headset with one hand. "Um, 'Victoria Station' is hailing us...visual."

"Good, put it on screen."

CHIRP.

Appearing on the screen was a man dressed in a 19th century, gray Victorian suit. Behind him were various clerks, all dressed in the style of the times. He had a gray handlebar mustache and parted hair.

"Ah, Lord Ranshin," said the man, while speaking in clipped English accent. "It is good to see you again, my good man."

"Same here, Lord Richards," Ranma replied. "It is good that the finest of the Royal Aeronautical Society is still charge of Victoria Station."

"Jolly good, indeed. I have made some pre-arrangements, as per your request, and have set up temporary quarters at our luxury accommodations."

"Thank you. I look forward in seeing you again, old friend."

"Likewise. Richards: Out."

"We are coming up to some…train station?" Minako says.

Floating on an asteroid was an English train-station. Various crafts of many styles were arriving and leaving the station…including actual trains.

"There it is: Victoria Station," Ranma says. "It was actually on Earth at one point in time, and served as a 'way station' to many places in both the Material Realm—the Universe—and the Immaterial Realm…which is yet ANOTHER word for the Umbra."

"You seem to know that man, Lord Ranma," Bernie says.

"I've known him since my days with the League."

"Do you mean 'Justice League'?" Mary asks.

"No, I mean the 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'."

"Oh."

"You seem to know a lot of people in strange places, Ranma," Washu says.

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, let's go dock at 'Victoria Station'…"

**Meanwhile, back on Earth, in Colorado Springs…**

Ranma (II) enters the kitchen of his Colorado home. There, sitting at the table, were his kids Renata and Genko with their respective "guardians" Phoebe (blond) and Selene (brunet). They were eating their breakfasts.

"Hey," Ranma says, as he went to get some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Hi, Daddy!" Renata yelled.

"Hi, Lord Ranma!" Phoebe yelled likewise.

"Hello, Father," Genko says.

"Salutations, My Lord," Selene says. "I can have your breakfast ready-"

"Don't worry about it, Selene," Ranma replies. "I'll get something to eat at the office. Besides, I need to…wake up the missus."

"Will you need assistance, My Lord?"

"Uh, no thanks," Ranma says, as he heads down to the basement. "I got things covered."

"As you wish."

As Ranma head down the stairs, he chuckles inwardly. He knew for a fact that Selene dislike him for marrying into the House of Serenity. However, she is obligated to cater to his every whim if need be. If he was an actual cretin, he could order Selene to sleep with him…and she would do so without hesitation. And she knows that Ranma knows this. However, she respected her liege for being an honorable, if a bit uncouth, man.

As Ranma goes down the stairs, she notices that the temperature was getting warmer, while the humidity was getting drier.

When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, he faces a vault, while there was a sliding door to his right side…and a large bathroom to his left. With a sigh, he opens the sliding door to reveal a hazard suit. He puts on the suit, makes sure that the suit was sealed, and then goes to the vault.

With a sigh, Ranma punches up a code on the vault itself. And then-

"Computer," Ranma commands.

"WORKING," came the response.

"This is 'Ranma Saotome'."

CHIRP!

"Input access code: Saotome-Zero-Zero-One-Omega. Codename: 'Wild Horse'."

CHIRP!

"ACCESS GRANTED. GOOD MORNING, SIR."

"Thank you. Now, open sez-me."

CHUNK!

The doors to the vault open up, and slides away. Ranma enters the vault.

"CLOSING VAULT DOORS NOW."

SKRRREEE-CHUNK!

SSSsssssss-!

The pressure within the vault adjusts to near crushing intensity, as the atmosphere within changes. Once the process has terminated, very few could survive the revised atmosphere intact.

Facing the inner part of the vault, another metal door opens up. However, what was inside could be described as…alien.

"Hmmm," Ranma said to himself, as he walked through the doors and into an environment that would make H.R. Geiger's artwork look tame in comparison. Ranma had bought his home that had a functioning bomb-shelter, but had converted it to insure that his wife Usagi can 'molt' uninterrupted. And just to make sure that no stray alien genetic material gets loose, Ranma made sure that the shelter was layered with a force field within the lining of the walls.

Ranma then stopped in front of a familiar mass of pulsating flesh. He sees the dark green "shell" that was his wife Usagi. Connecting to her was a pulsating mass of flesh that looks like a female "organ". Tentacles seemed to move about the mass, as Ranma made his approach.

"Dear, it's time to get up."

The tentacles seemed to move violently, as Ranma heard a growling noise.

"I know, I know. But Landry wants ALL of us to participate in that stupid television project. No exception."

More growling.

"Hey, think how Sifu Lee would deal with it. I mean, we were there as a part of his film crew back in the old Hong Kong film industry days, remember? So, babe, what do you say?"

Silence.

And then, the alien womb seemed to split open, spilling its contents.

BLURRG!

"I got you," Ranma said, as he caught Usagi in his arms. As Usagi began to breathe normally, Ranma wiped the mucous from her mouth.

"Th-thanks," Usagi said, as she coughed up more mucous.

"No problem," Ranma said, as he carried his wife into the decontamination section of the vault. Once the door to the previous room was closed, he sat his wife on a pullout "wall bench", and activated the decontamination sequence in both the main decontamination section and where Usagi did her molting. Of course, Ranma made the proper adjustments to take Usagi into account, while making sure that all residue of the molting process in the previous room was destroyed thoroughly. The last thing anyone would want is xenomorphic material getting into Earth's ecosystem.

As the decontamination process runs its course, Usagi began to adjust to a "normal" environment. Ranma waited until the mucous on Usagi's body was rendered inert before opening the front of the vault. He then picks up Usagi, and takes her into the bathroom, where she could get cleaned up…

"It's really strange being like that," Usagi says, as she washes her hair. Already, her magic tattoos were reappearing. "Every time I molt, it's like swimming a sea of every life form that the Xenomorphs have touched in the Universe…over an expanse of millions of years."

Usagi shuts off the shower, and receives a towel from her husband.

"And on the flip side, when I am 'Thordis', I feel connected to the Source of All Creation."

Usagi dries her hair and body, and tosses her now damp towel into the hamper.

"And when I am 'Sailor Moon', I feel both the life AND the spirit of the Universe."

"You know, all this philosophizing is making me hungry," Ranma says, as he puts on his wife's robes on her body. Ranma had already taken off his 'suit at that point.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she turned around and swatted her husband's left shoulder. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"Sure. Life…spirit…all that stuff."

Usagi sighs.

"Alright…let me fix your meal-"

"No, allow me, my dear wife," Ranma says. "Yes, I should be more sensitive to what you are saying. So…let me make amends by making YOUR meal."

Usagi smiles, as she goes to hug her husband.

"Thanks," Usagi says.

"You're welcome," Ranma replies with a rogue's grin.

**Tbc.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 62: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 13"**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, back in Nerima (Tokyo, Japan)…**

"Where am I NOW?" says Ryouga Hibiki, as he trudges through the streets of his usual "stomping grounds". For some reason, lately, he could not make his way back to Nerima, let alone Japan. It was as if someone was purposely trying to prevent him from returning home…

What Ryouga did not know, was that the presence of another version of the so-called "Lost Boy" was screwing up his "cursed" navigational impairment. And with Starfleet Captain R. Hibiki being away for a short trip back to the future, to visit his wife Naru and their children, Ryouga was finally able to return home.

"Cursed that rival of mine!" Ryouga mused angrily. "HE is probably responsible for my latest mishap-"

"You really do not have to come, Miss Hino," says a familiar, yet deeper voice.

"I don't mind," replies a voice.

Ryouga turns to see two young women walking in the opposite direction. Both were dark-haired beauties, but only one of them looked familiar.

"Ranma," Ryouga seethed.

A short distance ahead of Ryouga, the Olympian "war goddess" Xenako Saotome and the super-heroine Rei ("Sailor Mars"/"Miss Martian") Hino were walking towards the Tendo Training Hall. Xenako wanted to see her father before she faces her hated foe Alti, the renegade Amazon sorceress who is the avatar of the goddess Circe…who happens to be the arch-nemesis of her younger sister Princess Diana of Paradise Island (aka "Wonder Woman"). Xenako was wearing a stylish pants suit (white) with sunglasses ("Ray-Ban"), a turtleneck shirt (black) and Chinese shoes (black), while Rei wore her usual casual clothes.

"And besides," Rei says. "Orion is staying at the residence, so I can give him his 'Justice League' briefing in person."

"Hmmm," Xenako muses to herself. "Trouble."

"What is it-?" Rei began, before she felt the onslaught of a torrent of emotions.

"RANMA SAOTOME!"

Xenako and Rei turn to see Ryouga charging towards them.

"Oh, hi, Ryouga!" Rei says, not realizing that she was greeting the wrong Ryouga. Although she possessed telepathic abilities, her assumptions did not tell her that there was a difference between Ryouga Hibiki and Captain R. Hibiki.

"How are you-?"

Ryouga ignores Rei, and focused his attack on Xenako with a flying kick-

SWAT!

BAM!

Ryouga went through a retaining wall…headfirst.

'How did Ranma move so fast?' Ryouga thought to himself.

"I don't know why you are attacking me, mortal, but you have my FULL attention," Xenako replies.

"Xenako, I think you should have done that," Rei says. "He's only human, after all."

"Miss Hino, HE attacked ME. If he stays down, then I won't pursue the matter any further-"

"Ranma!" Ryouga says, as he rounded Xenako. "I don't know what technique you just pulled, but I've gotten stronger and faster, too!"

Xenako raised an eyebrow.

"Ryouga, you don't understand," Rei tries to explain. "The person you are facing is not Ranma."

Ryouga observes the two girls. One looks like an older "Ranma-chan", but with black hair, and the other is someone he hasn't seen before.

"That's impossible! Ranma is too young to have a kid, let alone someone who is much older. And I don't even know you, lady!"

"Have a care, mortal," Xenako says. "If you attack ME, I will make you regret it."

"Ah-HA! You HAVE to be Ranma! No one is as arrogant as he is!"

With that, Ryouga charges Xenako's position with his heavy umbrella.

"I warned you, mortal!" Xenako says, as her eyes glowed, as did her "god-marks". Her clothes changes to that of the legendary "Warrior Princess"…complete with armor, gauntlets and the equally legendary "Chakram". "You will pay for your sins for challenging the Olympus' GODDESS OF WAR."

"Yeah, right, Ranma!" Ryouga says, as he let loose a flurry of bandanas. He was hoping to use his projectile weaponry as a distraction, thus allowing him to ram his umbrella straight down his foe's throat.

Xenako smirks, as takes her Chakram, and throws it. A moment later, if flies back into her hands.

"Wha-what?" Ryouga says, as he realized that his ruse failed…as the pieces of his former bandanas fluttered to the ground.

Suddenly, Ryouga felt his head being held by Xenako-

BLAM!

Xenako had managed to take advantage of her opponent's distraction to deliver the attack, and slammed Ryouga's head into the ground. Hard.

"Arrgh!"

"Xenako-!" Rei says, as she tries to intervene.

"Still," Xenako commands.

Rei found herself unable to move. And then it dawned on her. Because the planet Mars is under Xenako's domain, and because she is the warrior of Mars, Xenako could easily dominate Rei rather easily.

Xenako turns her full attention back to Ryouga.

"You are a good warrior, but you are sloppy. I should end your life for embarrassing me…"

Ryouga tried to move, but found himself unable to get the leverage. There was only one way to get out this jam…

"Hmmm," Xenako observed, as Ryouga's began to glow a sickly green…

Meanwhile, just a block away, Atalanta (aka "Knock-Out") is heading back to the Tendo Training Hall from her daily jog. Actually, she ran so that she could tease the local males with her "bod". If Xenako looked like Ranma-chan, but with dark hair, then Atalanta looked like Ranma-chan, but with red haired. What separates their looks to that of Ranma-chan was that both looked older and slightly more beefy. In particular, Atlanta looked "stripper hot".

"Morning Miss Kay!" says a shopkeeper. He knew of her because of the adult magazines whose covers she has graced over the years. While Ranma didn't like his daughter being in the "adult entertainment" business, it was better than her normal activity: super-villainy. Ranma wanted to discipline her, but he's afraid that Atalanta might actually…like it. So, he left it at that.

"Hello!" Atalanta waved, as she jogged by.

As she ran, her godly sense ranged. She was a godling…a member of dark Apocalypse' "Furies", and her love for violence was barely surpassed by her love for hedonism.

"Alright!" Atalanta exclaimed. "Some action in this burg."

Atalanta decides that now was the time to try something new. Sure, she could go to town as "Knock-Out", but she was trying to lay-low. And she doesn't want anyone else to know that "Kay Bear", exotic stripper, was "Knock Out". So, she took out a henshin rod that her stepmother had made for her, even though she found the entire premise stupid.

At least she could always use the costume change for future photo shootings…

"Apocalypse Power MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

The power of Apocalypse fueled into her being. After all, she IS the daughter of the Dark Side.

Of course, there was the patented "nude sequence" while changing clothes, which the shopkeeper that Atalanta had just spoken to enjoyed very much.

And when the transformation sequence was over, "Sailor Apoc" was born.

"Nice," 'Apoc says, as she looked at her fancy, and stylish, sailor fuku. "I'll have to remember this costume on my next date."

And off 'Apoc goes.

**Meanwhile, back in the future…**

"Dad, do you REALLY have to go back into the past?" Ryouko Hibiki asks, as she sat down at the table with her mother Naru and father R. Hibiki in the back of their home. Ryuoko was the youngest of their many children.

"I do, 'Pumpkin'," R. Hibiki replies. "Ranma wants to make sure that the timeline is secured."

R. Hibiki looks at Naru, and takes a hold of his wife's hand.

"Besides, it's the only way to make sure that you are born."

"Oh, Ryo-chan," Naru giggled.

R. Hibiki smiled.

Suddenly, R. Hibiki felt his heart twist.

"Yerrgh!" R. Hibiki cried out, as he suddenly collapsed.

"Ryouga!" Naru says.

"Dad!" Ryouko says, as the sixteen-year old goes over to her father.

"I was afraid this might happen," says a voice.

Naru and Ryouko turn their heads to see Sailor Pluto standing there.

"What do you mean by that, Setsuna?" Naru demanded.

"I knew that Lord Ranma's plan to secure his future would have risks," 'Pluto says, as she places a hand on R. Hibiki…

ZAP!

"Ah!" Ryouga breathed.

"What happened to my father?" Ryouko demanded.

"At paradox has occurred," 'Pluto replies. "Captain Hibiki is technically dead."

"Then…how am I still alive?" R. Hibiki asks. Then it dawned on him. "You have created some sort of 'temporal gauze'!"

"Correct," 'Pluto replies. "I am lending you my power to prevent you from ceasing to exists."

"But…how COULD I disappear?"

"About 1000 years ago, today, your younger self engaged in a foolish fight against one of Ranma's daughters…and died as a result."

"Think, dear," Naru says. "Do you remember ANYTHING about that day?" Naru pleaded.

Ryouga, after sitting up, mused.

"I remember returning to Nerima from Akari's place, and simply got into a fight with Ranma like I usually did."

"Apparently, YOU being in the past affected the timing of your arrival. Like anything involving the 'butterfly effect', you being in the past changed the dynamics of that time period."

"But I avoided meeting my younger me for that very reason!"

"Even the shifting of a grain of sand can have long term consequences, I'm afraid."

"Then…what can I do?"

"You? Nothing. However, your daughter Ryouko should be up to the task."

"Me?" Ryouko exclaimed.

"It's the only way to insure that there isn't further damage to the timeline."

"Then…if it's save Dad's life, then so be it! Besides, I don't start the Academy until the Fall Semester of '07…and it will be neat to see what the world is like back in the 21st century."

"Excellent," 'Pluto says. "With the goddess' blessings, we can repair the damage that was inadvertently done."

As the Hibiki family continued to talk amongst themselves, 'Pluto mulls over her thoughts.

'And because of your trip to the past, you will fulfill an important destiny, Ryouko…other than saving your father's life.'

**Meanwhile, back in the past, in Colorado Springs…**

A short time later, after Usagi gets dressed for the day…

"Bye, Mom!" the girls say, as they, along with their guardians leave for an outing.

"Take care!" Usagi calls after them.

"See ya!" says Phoebe.

"Good day," says Selene.

"Have a nice day, you all!" said Usagi, as she sits down to eat her breakfast.

"Here ya go, Hon," Ranma says, as he sits down an entire slab of cooked cow on the table. Those with xenomorphic traits to tend have ravenous appetites, (particularly after each regeneration).

The irony was that Usagi, even when she was once a "normal" girl, had a ravenous appetite. And Ranma was no slouch in that regard either.

"I hope you like it," Ranma said, as he pulled himself up to the table.

"Dear, you are a much better cook than I am," Usagi replies, as she began the carnage that was "eating".

"You know," says Ranma, as he talks between bites, "you usually avoid molting."

"I know, Ranma, but since we are going on our second honey moon, after we renew our wedding vows, I wanted it to be extra special."

"How so?"

"Well…I'm a virgin again."

"Huh?"

"I simply created a new body for myself, that's all. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to wear white on my wedding day…with everything that I have done."

"I'll say," Ranma replies. "I think they retired your 'football jersey', so to speak, because of your…experiences."

"Ranma!"

"But hey, I can't complain about what your liaisons in the past, especially after what I have done in the past…that's for sure."

Ranma then reached over to hold Usagi's delicate, yet talon-laden hands. Usagi could easily change her claws appearance to look normal. However, in their natural state, her claws were dark gray/green and made from a form of silicate that could be used to cut soft metals quite easily. Her hands were a reminder to Ranma than his wife had possessed an alien heritage that was predatory. He was thankful that Usagi's Bene Gesserit training (among others) had gave Usagi the strength to overcome her alien instincts, and he was especially thankful that she could control the acidic levels of her blood. Interestingly, only in her cosmic (which makes her look like a television emmy statuette) and goddess forms that she is completely immune to the whims of the Xenomorph's "racial memory".

Too bad the claws were a pain whenever they have "conjugal" relations.

"At any rate, I made my decision a LONG time ago to share my life with the woman I love," Ranma says, as he rubs his wife's hands on his face.

"Keep up, mister, and I might have to break our promise to my parents," Usagi says with a giggle.

**Meanwhile, on Victoria Station in the "Umbral" side of the Moon…**

"Train for 'Wellerbee' will be leaving in ten minutes," says the train announcer.

Minako and Ranma were moving about the throng of people, as they were heading for the cargo section of the station. All around them were people of many types. Some were mystics, while other were hyper-scientists. And some were entities who defied logic altogether. Victoria Station was the way station for those who are either leaving the Earth realm or returning to it. The Umbra, sometimes called 'the Other Dimension' by its detractors, since they do not care for it, was a place where one can either find paradise…or find hell. Regardless of the circumstances, being in the Umbral Realms is an adventure of many lifetimes.

"The office to the clerk that handles the cargo should be up ahead," Ranma says, as he moves about the throng of people.

"Ranma, what is 'Wellerbee'?" Minako asks.

"I believe is a realm within the land of the dead," Ranma replies.

"Then…why would anyone want to go there?"

"Sometimes, it's to visit loved ones. Other times, it's a place to retire to. It's actually a nice place…if you like Ferris wheels and old time bands playing the 'Pops' on a cool Summer's day."

"You've gone to the realm of the dead?" Minako asked with a bewildered look.

"Sure. Just because of the name, that doesn't mean that it's all spooky, evil or creepy. Oh, there are such places…places that will make you go crazy for sure. I remember one mission with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, where we had to retrieve the soul of the son of a sorcerer. Stupid man tried to bargain his son for more power. So his estranged wife came to my associates and I for help, thanks to having a brother who had connections with the British government."

"Well, seeing you here, I guess you were successful."

"Well, if it hadn't been for Usagi's status as 'the Moon Princess', I seriously doubt."

"Usagi was on this…League?"

"Yep. She was the 'magic person' of the group."

"Oh. So how did you and her join this group? And what is this 'League'?"

"Well, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen were perhaps the first superhero group."

"I thought that the Justice Society was the first?"

"No, they were the first costumed group. We were plain-clothed."

"Oh."

"Anyway, long story short, a criminal mastermind known as the 'The Phantom'-"

"'Of the Opera'?" Minako giggled, as she was trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, the guy was into operas. How did you know?"

"Um, lucky guess?"

"I see. Anyway, dude wanted to start World War I earlier than it did, back in the late 19th century. The British gathered together a group of men and women with extraordinary abilities and skills…some of which were 'paranormal'. Long story short, we beat the bad guys, and stayed together for a number years. Heck, we even beat back an alien invasion from Mars, and a mad Russian hyper-scientist before the REAL 'world war' got started in 1914."

Ranma spots a wall map nearby.

"Come, let me show you something," says Ranma, as he grabs Minako's arm, and pulls her in his direction.

"Ranma-!"

"Okay, take a look at this map," Ranma says, after he stops.

Minako sees the map. At the center was a black circle with the words "Oblivion". The gray part that encircled the black circle had the words "Dark Umbra". As the circle expanded, there was the "hash pattern" that read "Low Umbra". Minako could see that as the circle expanded outwards, the patterns and drawings changed. In the area called "Middle Umbra", two sections divided it: "Near Umbra" (which had the Inner Planets of the Sol System) and the "Far Umbra" (which had the Outer Planets of the Sol System), and both "sub-realms" separated by the Asteroid Belt. Beyond that, there was a line just after the Far Umbra that read "High Umbra", and beyond THAT was the "Deep Umbra". And then Minako notices something familiar about the way the planets were aligned…

"Wait a minute! This looks like something out of a Kabala pathway chart!"

Ranma looks at Minako with a questioning eye.

"I was into…mysticism," Minako replied. "You know…the magic 'eightball' and 'tarot' stuff."

"Right. Anyway, you are right. While the Universe is mapped based upon Euclidean mathematics—and yes, I know this stuff since I am trained in astronautics—the Umbra is mapped based upon concepts involving Metaphysics. I tell you this much: as much as I have been to many of these places, each 'visit' is never the same."

"I see…"

"Look, let's take care of this thing, so we can visit the Moon Kingdom. Okay?"

Minako smiles.

"Okay."

**Tbc.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 63: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 14"**

* * *

**2000 years ago, Edo, Japan…**

Alti the Amazon Sorceress (of the Russian steeps) stumbled across the battlefield. She could hear the moaning and cries of anguish from the injured and dying. However, she did care not about them, whatsoever. Her plan to finish off the Amazon nation and take over the known world, by raising an army of Demon warriors has failed, thanks her fellow Amazon sisters Ranma, Usagi, T'Pol, Hoshi, Gabrielle and-

"Xena!" Alti roared, as she screamed at the blackened skies. "You had to sacrifice yourself in order to seal the demon horde with Mount Fuji! Curse your immortal soul!"

"It is funny that you would mention that, my acolyte," says a soothing voice.

Alti turns to the spectral form of-

"Mistress Circe!"

The spectral form of the purple haired "witch goddess" gives off a bemuse look. 

"It seems as if your latest plan to get revenge on the so-called 'Warrior Princess' and the Amazons have failed."

"It's not my fault, mistress! It's all Ranma's fault!"

"Yes, I suppose it is. After all, who would have purposely set off a volcano as a last ditch effort to barricade an army of demons…just to give Xena time to make her sacrifice as a means of breaking your summoning spell?"

"I…I had assumed that I would be the main focus of their attack. I didn't know that I would be attacked obliquely!"

"Perhaps…I should have taught you better than that, but, oh well…"

"What do you mean?"

"The Olympians have seen fit to punish me for some perceived offense. I mean, really. I ONLY turned one of Zeus' favorite bastards into a pig…as a part of my usual feasts."

"Oh," Alti says, as she realized that Circe will be stuck in Tartarus, the realm of the damned, for the unforeseen future. "At least Xena will be with you-"

"Actually, Xena will have another chance at life, it seems."

"AGAIN? Doesn't that woman stay dead? Sigh. So the gods will bring her back to life, I see."

"Not exactly. Apparently, 'Xena' has too much baggage, and that WOULD warrant a trip to the underworld. So Lord Ares and Aphrodite have conspired to take advantage of a loophole on the—what do these 'Easterlings' call it? —Wheel of 'Karma'. Observe."

Circe points to a pool of blood that was lying on the ground. It shimmered, and showed a rather interesting scene…

"R-Ranma?" Gabrielle the Bard said, as she surveyed the untold numbers of death before her. "Why? WHY?"

Ranma Saotome couldn't answer. It wasn't the first time he has faced death, nor was it the first time he had to lead men and women into battle. He wore the armor of his people as a way of rallying the opposition against those who would destroy his home. As Ranma looked on, he took off his helmet…and shed a tear.

So much loss of life. And for what? For petty vengeance?

"Father?"

Ranma turns to see his son Susano, as the god of the storms takes a swig of rice wine. It was still hard for him to believe that future generations would refer to he and Hoshi as the "Izanagi and Izanami", respectively…the so-called "Creator Gods" of the gods of "Edonokuri", back when he and his trans-dimensional traveling companions were "Titans" (the result of being exposed to an energy surge from the Source of All). Then again, it did make some sort of sense, since Ranma's element was the sky, while Hoshi's were the Earth's, which were key elements in creation lore. And although he was glad to have his godhood removed by some alien goddess named "Tsunami", Ranma wished that he did have them back…if only to prevent the nearly untold loss of life from occurring.

"Son?"

"Amateratsu wants to know how long will you and Mother be staying…this time," Susano says, as he passes his bottle to Ranma. Susano's armor, like his father's, was stained with blood.

"Your sister has always been such a worry-wart," Ranma replies, as he takes a sip of sake. "Besides…isn't being familiar with a 'mortal' some sort of offense amongst you guys?"

"Very funny, Father. Mortal or not…and, by the way, you are immortal, as is Mother…you are still our father."

There was silence.

"Personally, I could care less, but it was an honor fighting by your side."

"I'm touched. Anyway, tell your sister and brother that we will be on the road for a while, but will be back as soon as possible."

"I'll tell her that."

Susano bowed his head out of respect.

"Have a safe journey, Father," Susano says, as he disappears as a stream of lightning.

BOOM!

Ranma turns his head back towards Gabrielle, who was still crying.

"I…I don't know what to do," the Bard says. "With Xena being dead…and all this-!"

Ranma goes over to Gabrielle, and holds her in his arms.

"It will be okay, Gabby," Ranma says. "We'll get through this…"

Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus…

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ares?" Aphrodite says, as the two Olympians peer through a scrying pool.

The God of War looks down at Ranma and Gabrielle, who is both a famed bard and an Amazon Queen.

"Yes, Aphrodite…I DO," Ares says. "If what the Fates have told us is true, I will need a replacement in the future. After all…there is always a need for a 'god of war'…and I want Xena to be it."

"And the union between Ranma and Gabrielle will insure that her spirit will have a worthy form. She will have the heritage of our Amzaons...and the bloodline of a powerful warrior."

"Indeed…and it will allow me to have greater influence in the domain of the gods of Edo."

This would prove to be correct, when Ares decided to plunge the world into World War II, thousands of years later. Getting the Germans and their allies to wage war was easy; getting the Japanese to wage war, vis-à-vis Genshin Rantsu and his Black Dragon Society, without the notice of the local gods was a stroke of genius.

"I figured as much."

"So, will you help me?" Ares asks.

Aphrodite looks down at Ranma and his friend. She was still miffed by Ranma's rebuffs at her advances, so-

"Very well, war god," Aphrodite says, as she casts a powerful lust spell. Normally, Eros would have done the dead, but she knew that he would not have approved. Better to do this her self to escape such scrutiny...and disapproval.

With the spell cast, Ranma and Gabrielle's mutual pain would turn to "rebound sex". However, it would be their respect for each other that the two would come to love each other…

"CURSES!" Alti says, as she broke away from her observations. "Now what?"

"Now, we formulate our plan of attack," Circe says. "They struck you at your weak spot…now it's time to strike at theirs."

Circe points out one of the dying.

"Choose one to save…and plant the seeds for your foe's destruction."

Alti thought for a moment…and smiled. And the cost for such a spell would be pretty low.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Be seeing you…"

With that, Circe disappears.

'Time to choose a victim…' Alti says to herself, as she went over to her intended target.

Ryo of the Hibiki clan coughed blood, as he lay dying on the battlefield. However, it was his anger that kept him alive.

"Curse Lord Ranma!" Ryo says, as he coughed. "I was a fool to think that I would have survived this day. And now…I will die alone."

"That need not be necessary, Ryo of the Hibiki clan."

Ryo looked up to see a beautiful woman. She was cloaked in drab garments while wearying a black cloak.

"Huh?" Ryo replied.

"I said, 'That need not be necessary'," Alti says. "I will nurse you to health…and choose you as my mate."

"Wha-what?"

Alti smiles sweetly. Yes, she sees something that she can use in the Easterling. If she can 'influence' his bloodline, then her revenge will be all the more sweet.

Observing all this was "the warrior of Pluto", Sailor Pluto. She was out of phase with time, so her presence could not be detected.

'So this witch wants to create a weapon to destroy the future,' 'Pluto thought to herself. Already, she could see the most probable threads of time that could take place. The thread that was of importance was the one that will cause the future Xenako to loose a key battle that will determine the fate of Crystal Tokyo…especially since Ranma was the nexus in that regard.

For some time now, 'Pluto has watched her timeline form, based upon the actions of Ranma Saotome, and how he has influenced her liege the Moon Princess. She wasn't too thrilled with them traveling across the space-time continuum, since there is always a risk of creating a paradox. Certainly, the fate of Crystal Tokyo is determined by these various intrusions within the time-stream. However, she has noticed the difference between the original timeline of Crystal Tokyo, and the new one that has taken its place. Originally, Usagi Tsukino never went into the future with the martial artist by way of accident. Instead, she merely married the future King Endymion II, and would reign as the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo...1000 years after the Great Freeze. But ever since the invasion of the Black Moon Family into the past, the timeline has become more fluid, causing anomalies to pop-up that have made her job difficult at times. One such anomaly involved Ranma getting mixed up in Usagi's life…resulting in the two of them getting sent to a possible future that is slowly becoming more probable as time goes on. It was only after extensive research that 'Pluto realized why they remained together since then: Ranma was a Wyldling, while Usagi was a Weaver…Chaos and Order personified respective. And it certainly explains why Usagi could be so close to the Vulcans, which is weird considering that the Moon Princess was very much un-Vulcan, while the Klingons could worship Ranma like a god. Nature itself was fueling their mutual attraction, which is why they could have the number of affairs that they both have had, and still be in love with each other…although it didn't take some outside force to demonstrate that these two genuinely cared for each other.

And Circe must have known this; otherwise, she wouldn't have spent the tremendous amount of energy trying to speak from her imprisonment in Hell.

'Pluto correctly deduced that Alti will use the Hibiki bloodline as a means of destroying Ranma's daughter Xenako…by destroying her relationship to her father Ranma at a crucial time. She had hoped to put a "random Chaos" condition on the Hibiki line before this moment, so that Ryo Hibiki would not have fought alongside of Ranma against Alti's dark hordes. Conveniently, Ryo would have gotten lost on the way to the battle, without ever meeting Alti. But she had forgotten that Ranma was a Chaos "magnet", a condition that would have attracted the very conditioning that 'Pluto had caused.

'I will need to make sure that Alti doesn't become the progenitor of the Hibiki clan's futures…'

**Now...**

Now, Ryouga may be a bit thick in the head, when it comes to social graces, but he was still a dedicated martial artist…and a good one, at that.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryouga cried.

FWOOM!

The release of negative energy blasted into the ground, but the force of the chi release sent both Ryouga and Xenako high into the air. Xenako went up, back flipped and and landed with grace. Ryouga, on the other hand, lands not so gracefully.

"Oof!" Ryouga yelps, as he steadies himself.

Xenako smirked.

"Most impressive, mortal. Your inventiveness reminds me of my father's."

Xenako then got into a 'Cat Stance'.

"I am ready for more, if you have more to offer."

Ryouga huffed, as he wiped the trickle of blood on his lower lip. He wasn't sure how Ranma has gotten so fast and strong, nor does he know where Ranma had gotten his strange tattoos on his face. He had acquired more martial arts techniques…techniques that he would not have acquired had he returned home when he was supposed to. Ryouga felt that the side effects of his recent training would have been more than sufficient, but somehow, his foe has become some sort of "monster woman". Time to show what he can REALLY do…

"I still thank you for helping me cure my curse…when I visited that strange future on that ship of yours. But…I will finally have my victory today!"

Ryouga began to glow, as his green aura began to visibly show.

'Interesting,' Xenako thought to herself. 'The mortal's power levels are increasing…'

"Just before coming here, I found a master on Shura Island that taught me to harness my personal power. He made me promise both strengthen his Art in battle, so that I can prove my worthiness to possess it. And now…"

Ryouga's aura exploded, as he began to grow massive. His body stretched the fabric before bursting out of his clothes, leaving only his pants and shoes seemingly intact. Ryouga had added nearly a full foot to his height, while nearly doubling his mass. He then took a step forward.

THOOM!

"Hahaha! Now I will finally defeat you!"

At an office in Downtown Tokyo, Alti is observing the actions of her 'descendent'.

"Good," Alti says, as she looks into her crystal ball. "Baring that Easterling's child was an investment that is paying off."

Alti had planted a 'berserker gene' in her child's bloodline through an elaborate tantric ritual. With each successive generation, the gene will drive any Hibiki into an uncontrollable rage against Xenako…and anyone related to her, by becoming Alti' personal weapons. How ironic was it that Ranma Saotome was actually from the 20th century, and was already feeling the full effects of her machinations before becoming the cause? And now that Xenako is engaging in battle with a Hibiki, it's time to go to plan "B"…

Alti picks up a scroll, and began to chant. The Hibiki clan would have been more reliable, had she foreseen the planting of the "Curse of Directionless" that someone had put a on the Hibiki clan before she began her quest for vengeance. Still, since Ryouga Hibiki is there now, it was time to turn the berserker into a living bomb.

"Klaatu barada nikto-!"

**Meanwhile, at the Venture Industries compound, somewhere in the American Southwest…**

"Look, Brock," says Dr. Thaddeus ("Rusty") Venture said, as he paced back while talking on the phone in his study. Venture was a bald, weasel-like man (who wore a red "chin beard") who, until recently, was a pill-popper. "I don't CARE if your so-called 'Army buddy' needs your help on his 'quest'. I allowed you to do this with the proviso that you will be finished as quickly as possible."

And then, two teenaged boys come into the study.

"Is that Brock, Pops?" says one boy (an all-American blond type).

"Is it, Dad?" says his brother (an auburn-haired "bookish" type).

"Pipe down, you two! Or you won't get any desert tonight!"

"Aw!!!" the boys says in unison.

"Now, Brock, I need you HERE. If you do not come back within the next 24 hours, I will have to-"

"Guys," begins a Goth-looking girl, as she walks into the study. "I just picked up the mail, and-"

As if on cue, all four people within the study seemed to disappear in a shower of light.

"Oh, CRAP…!" Venture says.

The next thing the four realized, they appeared on some sort of raised, glowing floor.

"What the heck is going on?" the girl cried out, as she dropped the mail in her hand.

The auburn-haired youth went over to the girl, and held her.

"Don't worry, Trianna!" the boy says. "I'll protect you!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Venture demanded.

Just then, a slender, curvy woman, wearing nothing more that a silver 'cat suit', steps behind a raised panel. She had long, red hair, and seemed to have circuitry embedded into her skin, but in a stylish pattern. After observing the assembled group, the girl steps from behind a raised dial.

"Salutations," the woman says. "Welcome to the 'Spy's Demise'."

"Whoa!" said the blond. "This place looks like a techno-club."

"Look, just show us the way out of this brothel, 'Miss Thing', and there won't be any trouble."

The woman was about to respond angrily, when the side door slides open to reveal-

"BROCK!" the boys say excitedly.

Brock Samson was wearing his bomber jacket over his _Yamato_ uniform.

"Hank, Dean, Trianna…Doc," Brock says

"Oh, there you are!" Venture screamed. "We were all wondering where you went off too, and here you are…dressed like same gay sailor. What do you have to say about THAT?"

Brock gritted his teeth, but said nothing. However-

SPLURCH!

A tentacle burst out of his side, and slams into Venture. The tentacle then picks him up by the ankle.

"AHHHH!" Trianna screamed, as she feints.

"Holy crap!" said the blond, whose name is "Hank".

"Some kind of monster took over Brock!" says the auburn-haired kid, whose name was "Dean".

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry about THAT,' Brock says evenly. "I kinda picked up a retro-virus that has a mind of it's own."

"You think?" Venture says.

Back at the Venture Compound, someone makes a grim discovery.

"Dr. Venture," says Dr. Byron Orpheus (graying man with a goatee), one of the "good" necromancers in the magic business, as he enters Venture's study. "Have you seen my daughter Trianna? She has the mail-"

Suddenly, Orpheus' senses ring.

"Wait…I sense foul magic at work…"

He cast a temporal spell in the area, so that he could know what has happened in the last few hours.

"Nothing so far, but Venture 'playing' with himself with a copy of 'Mad Scientist's Assistant- Wait! I sense…I SENSE-!"

Orpheus sees his daughter disappearing in a shower of sparkles, along with the Venture clan.

"No…it can't be!"

Orpheus raises his fists in the air.

"ALTI! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

Unfortunately, he assumed wrong.

**Tbc.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The** **Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 64: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 15" **

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Cheyenne Mountain…**

"So, who are we going to meet today?" Ranma said, as he puts on his coat. He hated to be in his "dress uniform", since it meant that he had to cut his hair to regulation specifications. Not that he could not use "bio-feedback" and chi-manipulation to re-grow his hair quickly enough, but it was a hassle nevertheless. Ranma was in Usagi's office (the one she shares with Jackson), which has a private bathroom.

"We are going to meet with the representative of one of the alien worlds that 'SG-1' has recently established contact with," Usagi says, as she straightened her husband's tie. "Now, I know you that you don't like the Centauri that much-"

"'The Centauri'?" Ranma exclaimed. "THAT is who we are meeting?"

Usagi sighs.

"Ranma, calm down."

"But…you KNOW what will happen if Earth gets 'in bed' with Centauri Prime, right?"

"I know. I also know that since WE are actively shaping the timeline, we can try to prevent the 'Lunar Gate' disaster from occurring-"

"What disaster?" Jackson asks, as he enters the office.

Ranma turns to look at the resident anthropologist.

"Don't worry about it, Jackson," Ranma replied. "Besides…don't you know that you should knock before entering, or something?"

Mockingly, Jackson "swept" the room with his arms.

"Um, you DO know that this is MY office, right? Then again, I should let my presence known…since I don't want to see YOU having sex with YOUR wife…yet again."

"What? Jealous that your ex-girlfriend has the 'hots' for Usagi?"

"Guys, knock it off," Usagi says. "Jackson, I am sorry if I am…enthusiastic about being with Ranma, but you should be adult enough to handle the situation. And Ranma…I do share this room with a colleague, so be a bit more considerate of Daniel's feelings, okay? He has helped me learn more about the Moon Kingdom vis-à-vis 'Project: Stargate' than I would have otherwise…remember?"

"Yeah...you do have a point there," Ranma says. He then turns to Jackson, and sticks out a hand of friendship. "Truce?"

"Truce," Jackson replied, as he took the hand, and shook it.

"There, all better," Usagi said, as she straighten herself out. "Gentlemen, I believe we have a 'meet and greet; to attend to?"

A short time later, standing in front of the primary Stargate (where SGC would wait for the arrival of the Centauri), Ranma stood next to Usagi, while she was standing next to General Hank Landry, as well as the American Director of Homeworld Security (not to be confused with the other branch of the American government, "Homeland Security") General Jack O'Neill. Also in attendance is IOA ("International Oversight Advisory") member Richard Woolsey (a balding man with a very low opinion of "Project: Stargate"), the local System Lord Osiris (whose "jurisdiction" included the Sol System), and the newest SHIELD chief…

"So, they replaced Agent Hill with YOU, huh Tony?" Ranma smirked.

Tony ("Iron Man") Stark sighs. He should have guessed that Ranma was still angry over that entire "Civil War" fiasco involving the superhero community. It was ironic that by taking over SHIELD, as a political appointee, would result in working with Ranma and Usagi outside of "The Avengers". He WAS surprised, however, that Usagi is a lot more forgiven than she should be. After all, he was more than willing to neutralize her, by recruiting Ares, the previous "Olympian God of War", to do the deed. But after displaying frightening levels of power, Tony vowed to never get on Usagi's bad side. Her skill in the art of the Musabetsu Kukato was only surpassed by Ranma's prowess...and he can routinely defeat gods in combat.

And the thing was this: Usagi was displaying power that was below her potential.

Nevertheless, he hoped that by trying to make amends with the Saotomes, Tony hoped to have allies in the foreseeable future. After all, both Usagi and Ranma have proven themselves as heroes time and time again…even before HIS time as "Iron Man". In fact, when he first built his suit of advanced armor, both Ranma and Usagi were instrumental in helping him to develop the means of sustaining his life…after receiving shrapnel from a land mine in Indochina. And, more importantly, he hoped that his former teacher (Usagi) and former bodyguard (Ranma) would still be his friend. However, since Ranma was 'busting his hump'…

"In the future, when we are in a formal setting other than 'the Avengers', I expect that you pay attention to standard protocols…is that clear, Colonel Saotome?"

"Like 'crystal'…SIR."

Usagi rolled her eyes in frustration.

'Men-!' Usagi thought to herself.

"So…these people we are meeting are genuine aliens?" asked Woolsey. As a member of the IOA, he was one of five members (each one representing the permanent membership of the UN's "Security Council") who monitored the actions of SGC. Interestingly, although SGC did not have direct authority over both the Antarctic Expedition and the Atlantis Expedition (by way of an international treaty), it did provide the military component to them. Still, the IOA did use the "National Intelligence Directorate" (or NID, which is the "cadre" within SHIELD) to monitor SGC's activities. Of course, Stark knew that such a thing was a fruitless exercise, since he knew that either Ranma or Usagi would have set up "counter-measures" to prevent the corruption of SGC from happening again in the future…thanks to a group of human xenophobes known as "The Trust". The Trust's dislike for "extraterrestrials", thanks the recent attack by the System Lord Gao'uld "Anubis", resulted in a "conspiracy" based upon the desire to dominate potential alien contacts for their technology and resources. Thankfully, SGC dealt with the Trust before things really spiraled out of hand.

"We believe so, Mr. Woolsey," O'Neill says. Although he hated being a "ferryman" to a pencil pusher, O'Neill did like using the visit to Cheyenne Mountain as an excuse to get out of the Washington Beltway. "The Colonels Saotome are, in fact, familiar with this species."

Woolsey turns to Ranma.

"Is this a fact?"

"Yes, Mr. Woolsey," Ranma replied. "However, it was through another…program that Usagi and I came into contact."

This was true…in a roundabout fashion. The very first time Ranma met a Centauri was in a possible future temporal era, when he was an agent of an interstellar, super-secret organization known as "Section 31". Unfortunately, that "first contact" resulted in him being sadistically tortured, and the subsequent death a woman he had loved …although, ultimately, he did succeed in neutralizing the Centauri that caused him trouble.

The second time he came across the Centauri was during "the great experiment" known as "Babylon 5". While the Centauri were not a direct threat, their machinations did much to fuel the crisis that was "The Shadow War of 2061". It would be twenty years before a fundamental change occurred on Centauri Prime, where the people and government of that world would finally accept their place as "partners for peace" within the framework of an interstellar organization.

The last time Ranma dealt with the Centuari was when he was an inadvertent participant in "Project: Jupiter", which occurred sometime after the "Eugenics War of 1994"...when the South Asian Khan Noonian Singh and his followers attempted to take over 1/3rd of the known world. Thanks to the treachery of the saboteur Dr. Zachary Smith (a fellow USAF officer who needed money as a part of his retirement package), he, Usagi and the crew of the _Jupiter II_ were lost in space (thanks to a malfunctioning 'Jump Drive', whose design was based upon "acquired" alien technology). It was during the attempt to either return home or make it to the Alpha Centauri system (the closest star system to Earth) that the _J2_ came across a Centauri cruise ship. Unfortunately, they would not know the way to Earth or Alpha Centauri, but it would be their navigational charts that would enable Ranma and Usagi to find Alpha Centauri. Thus, the entire experience took place within three years.

Last year, SGC came across another coordinate within the Stargate Network that led to an abandoned Stargate on one of Centauri Prime moons. It was actually located in an abandoned observation station once used by the Ancients to observe the Centauri. Apparently, the Centauri were genetically engineered humans at one point in time. In fact, many of the "Tau'ri" (or humans) were routinely "abducted" by aliens for various purposes. In fact, sometimes, a new class of servants were needed. Sometimes, entire cultures needed to be preserved. And sometimes, still, alien intelligences abduct humans for experimentation (due to their genetic adaptability). This "fact" would go a long way to explain why there were so many bipedal humanoids throughout the cosmos, and why humans can successfully breed with most "alien" humanoids.

Of course, "modern" humanoids, depending on the era and the paradigm of Earth of the time, have transverse to the stars; it is only now that humanity will reclaim what was once lost…following in the footsteps of the Mokole (the were-dragons) who went to the stars before the Tau'ri. Ranma and Usagi have met a few of these enigmatic creatures. In fact, one of them, the Eastern god Shen Long, known to grant wishes vis-a-vis the fabled "Dragon Balls", had taught Usagi much of her Eastern-based magic, particularly "magic tattoos".

At any rate, with the discovery of the Stargate in the Centauri Prime system, the IOA wants Homeworld Security to begin the process of creating "open dialogue" between Earth and Centauri Prime. As always, O'Neill is unease about securing ANY alliance with aliens. He barely tolerates the ones Earth already has.

"And what project is that, Colonel Saotome?" Woolsey asks.

"'Project: Jupiter', Mr. Woolsey."

Woolsey turns his attention back to O'Neill.

"I should have known about this, General," Woolsey says.

"Hey, don't look at me," O'Neill says. "That was something that took place before my time."

Woolsey then takes a look at Landry.

"I had nothing to do with it, Mr. Woolsey," Landry says.

Woolsey then turns to Stark.

"Don't worry, Woolsey," Starks says. "I'll have the file on the original first contact mission sent to your secured account ASAP."

"Yes, I would appreciate that."

"STARGATE LINK HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED," came the announcement.

"Get ready, people!" Landry says. "And please behaves yourselves."

Everyone turns to Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

"What?" Mitchell replies.

And then-

WOOSH!

The Stargate opens up, seemingly piercing the barrier like a cascade of water. Once the atmospheric conditions surrounding calms down, four Centuari guardsmen and the Centauri Ambassador-at-Large enter the room. As the Operations commander (as well as the designated "diplomat") of SGC, Usagi signals Security to be placed on "stand-by" mode. When the ambassador stops a few feet away from O'Neill and the rest, he bows his head. All Centauri males had moussed hairstyles that seemed to fan out like fins. Typical Centauri dress was similar to that of Earth's "Italian Renaissance" period. Then stands straight.

"Salutations!" the man says. "My name is 'Ven Mollari', and I represent the interests of the government of Centauri Prime."

Usagi steps.

"Salutations, Ambassador Ven," Usagi says in 'Centauri'. "And welcome to Earth."

"I didn't know Usagi knew another language," Mitchell whispers to Lt/Colonel Samantha Carter.

"Actually, both Ranma and Usagi had picked up a 'language microbe' while out in space with your cousin, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Mitchell says, now recalling his cousin John Crichton's ill-fated "Project: Farscape" mission. "Say, how come WE don't get that?"

"Same reason why there is a ban on acquiring symbiote biotechnology."

"Oh."

"It is lovely to see you again, my dear," Ven says, as he takes Usagi's hand, and kisses it.

Usagi giggles.

'Oh, brother,' Ranma thinks to himself.

"Anytime, Colonel?" O'Neil asks.

"Oh! My apologies. Ambassador, allow me to introduce you to the others. This is Mister Richard Woolsey, special counsel to the President-"

"It will be my honor to extend the hands of Earth's friendship, Ambassador Mollari," Woolsey says, as he shakes Ven's hands. The general populace does not know about the IOA, SHIELD or any other "black operations". So, for the sake of securing a cover story, Woolsey and those like him are considered "advisors", or similar occupations, within the executive branch of office.

"I look forward to that friendship, Mister Woolsey."

"And this is Dr. Anthony Stark, White House advisor to the President," Usagi says, as she escorted the assistant down the line.

"What is the difference between your job and Mister Woolsey's job, Mister Stark?" Ven asks.

"Woolsey's role deals with legal issues, while my job deals with security matters," Stark replies.

"Ah, I see…"

"This is General Jack O'Neil of 'Homeworld Security'," Usagi says.

"Hello," Jack replied.

"You must have quite a job as Earth's protector, General."

"Well, somebody has to do it."

"Yes, of course."

"And, acting as a neutral observer, is Lord Osiris of the System Lords."

"Interesting," Ven says. "I had heard that the System Lords were all, but destroyed by the Replicates."

"You have thought incorrectly," says the Gao'uld…in the usual deep voice. Although in the body of a female, she had the personality of a male. "While it is true that the Replicates have…hurt our reputation, our alliance with the Tau'ri have proved to be a benefit."

"Well, that is precisely the reason why my government wishes to pursue this open dialogue," Ven replies.

"And this is General Hank Landry, the commander of Stargate Command," Usagi says.

"General, I wish to thank you for arranging these accommodations," Ven says.

"If it will bring our peoples together, then the effort was worth it," Landry says.

"And, of course, you met my 'significant other', Colonel Ranma Saotome," Usagi says.

Ven looked up and down Ranma.

"Oh, yes…the one with the 'curse'," Ven says. "But…my personal feelings are irrelevant in today's proceedings."

Ven extends a hand in friendship.

Ranma slowly takes Ven's hand. He was not surprise that Ven was still irked about the use of his cursed form to get the crew of the _J2_ out of a jam. At that time, Dr. Smith had used a paralysis drug on him, and tried to sell "Ranma-chan" to Ven in exchange for a space shuttle. Apparently, Ven's family had hoped to use Ranma's female form as a part of a scheme to inherit treasure from the clan patriarch. Not only did this plan fail, but also nearly ruined Ven's reputation. Thankfully, Dr. John Robinson, the leader of the _J2_ was able to convince the attendees of the wedding that the fiasco (which included Ranma-chan being chased about the wedding by the Emperor's Royal guard) was a "street performance". In the end, the Robinson crew got their charts and fuel, and Ven saved "face".

"On that, I agree…Ambassador Ven," Ranma replied, as he shook hands with Ven.

As Usagi continues her introductions, Ranma wondered why every Mollari he has ever dealt with meant trouble for him…

**Meanwhile, back in Japan…**

"With this new martial arts style, I will emerge victorious!" Ryouga bellowed, as he continued to grow in size and mass. He had already burst through his shirt, as his aura turned from a green color to a red color.

Xenako looks at Ryouga…and begins to laugh.

"What's so funny, Ranma?" Ryouga demanded.

"Well…your insistence that I am my father is hilarious. But seriously…you actually think that the 'God Fist' is any threat to ME?"

And then, Xenako 'aura' began to glow a golden aura.

"Let me elaborate on the situation. One, as a god of war, I KNOW the God Fist, and, two, the one who taught me to be a warrior to begin with is my father…RANMA SAOTOME!"

Suddenly, Xenako seemed to disappear-

POW!

Ryouga's head was rocked by the sudden impact of a fist to his jaw. Ryouga was knocked back, creating a crater in his wake.

SKRRRREEEE- BOOM!

Ryouga felt the hit, but got up. So far, his battle aura was holdinig-

CHOK!

Ryouga felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Urgh!"

"Had enough?" Xenako said, as she pushed deeper into Ryouga's stomach…without breaking the skin.

"NEVER!" Ryouga yelled, as he kneed Xenako in he chest.

"Oof!" Xenako yelped, as she was sent back. She actually felt that.

'Hmmm,' Xenako thought to herself, as she read her foe's aura.

What she saw nearly made her gasp in worry.

To Xenako, she could see Ryouga mainlining ambient chi energy; that would explain how a mortal could increase his size and mass…like some sort of 'Hulk' (but without the Gamma radiation as the primer). And she could certainly see that the mortal possessed a 'berserker gene', a bloodline that fueled both Ryouga's anger and power. That was not what Xenako was shocked about. What was of concern was the 'signature' of his spirit. One "finger print" was clearly that of the enigmatic Sailor Pluto, while the other was of-

'So, Alti has made the first move,' Xenako thought to herself. 'She made her own lineage into her personal weapons against me and mine.'

And then-

"RRRRRAH!" Ryouga roared, as his power increased exponentially. All around him, the ground began to shake, and the skies began to darken and crackle.

Xenako took a second look at Ryouga. Now, his aura was becoming unstable, as his power increases.

"Looks like I came to the 'party' at the right time," says a voice.

Xenako turns around to see her half-sister Atalanta, who was dressed in that ridiculous 'sailor fuku' of hers.

"What are you trying to be, sister," Xenako says, as she smirks. "'Sailor Apocalypse'?"

"Why, yes," 'Apoc says. "How did you know?"

"…"

"But enough of that," 'Apoc says, as she took out her "Father Box". Unlike the Mother Box, which makes a "ping" sound, the Father Box makes a "ting" sound. Plus, Father Boxes can create "Hush Tubes" (besides "Boom Tubes") to get around, making the device an excellent tool to invade other domains.

"We better get 'Ryouga-sama' out of here," 'Apoc says, as she begins the sequence.

"'Ryouga-sama'?"

"Well…if you weren't MARRIED, you'll know what I mean."

"My marriage is not relevant to THIS situation."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, next stop: Monster Island!"

BOOM!

And thus, Ryouga, Xenako and 'Apoc were gone.

At least, it was quiet now-

"Um, guys?" Rei said, as she stood perfectly still. Apparently, Xenako forgot to undo the condition that froze her in place.

"Guys? Help?"

WOOOoOooOoOo…

**Tbc.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 65: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 16" **

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Okayama, Japan…**

"Ryouko, calm down!" Tenchi pleaded, as he attempted, to no avail, to get the former Space Pirate to back down. "No!" Ryouko says, as she cocked her fist, while holding a nearly unconscious Akane Tendo up by the collar. "I'm telling you, I smell HIM in this girl!"

"Uhhhh," Akane said, as she tried to focus her thoughts. As soon as she and her sisters entered the home of the Masaki clan, some girl immediately pounced on her.

"Please, Ryouko! She is not who you think!"

"I KNEW that Ryoko would snap," Ayeka said with a self-satisfied grin. "Honestly, Lord Tenchi, this proves that the 'monster woman' is not worthy of you."

"Now is NOT the time for that," Tenchi replies.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi and Sasami said in unison. Kasumi turns to Nabiki. "Nabiki?"

"I'm on it," Nabiki said, as she took out her modified PDA, selected a program, and executed it.

"Huh?" Ryouko said, as a clear bubble suddenly enveloped her, dropping Akane in the process. "Let me out of here-!"

"I don't appreciate people attacking my sister," Nabiki said, as Kasumi went over to see if Akane was fine.

"Akane?" Kasumi said, as she helped the younger sister to a nearby couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Akane said, as she shook her head. "What was THAT?"

"Apparently, this…girl think that you are someone else," Nabiki says.

"And she would be right," says a voice from behind.

"Father?" asked Nobuyaki, Tenchi's father. While he loved a good catfight, he didn't need to see a massacre. "What in heaven's name do you mean?"

The Shinto priest Katsuhito goes over to Akane.

"I think you need to give up the pretense…Mistress."

"What?" the girls said with a shocking expression.

"Oh, my," Kasumi says. "You are not implying that my younger sister is a whore, are you?"

"Kasumi!" Akane exclaims.

"No, I think this priest means something else," Nabiki says.

"Indeed," Katsuhito replies, as he adjusted his glasses. "In this universe, there are many powerful beings that can shape the destinies of others. One such group, called 'The Time Lords', have been doing this since the beginning of this reality."

"'Time Lords'?" Tenchi says. "Isn't that something from this British television show I like to watch?"

Katsuhito gives a knowing smile to his grandson.

"Many stories and myths that you have seen or read is inspired by true events; some sources are more factual than others. In fact…I do believe that a certain girl from Nerima has been selling 'ideas' to various writers and artists, based on true myths."

Katsuhito was looking directly at Nabiki, who was now looking uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay," Nabiki said. "I'll make sure that you guys are compensated."

"What?" Ayeka says. "You sold stories about US?"

"Um, not just you," Nabiki replied. "Heck, half the stories out there about this place are even true, with their various continuities and all. But I want to know is who told YOU about what I did?"

"I believe he is the same person you are seeking now, Nabiki Tendo."

Nabiki wondered for a moment before realizing something.

"Ranma."

"Exactly. He has told me about your activities amongst the 'Virtual Adepts' as an information broker…and Reality Hacker."

"Then why didn't he say anything?"

"Why would he reveal his knowledge if it benefits him to not say anything?"

"Humph."

"Hello?" Ryoko says. "What about HER?"

"Yeah, about me?" Akane says.

"Right. As I was saying, the Time Lords have shaped the destinies of others for a long time, usually in the best interest of others."

Katsuhito turns his attention towards Akane.

"One such member, who went by the name 'The Master', fought to undermine the principles of his people. He felt that the destiny of the Time Lords were to rule the universe, not guide it. However, he was thwarted time and again by another Time Lord named 'The Doctor'."

"Oh, it's that 'Doctor Who' character," Tenchi says.

"Correct. And as you know, the Doctor has had a variety of companions to help him defeat the machinations of the Master, one of which was Ranma Saotome."

"Big Brother Ranma?" Ayeka says. "Wait, are you saying that my nephew and big brother…are the same?"

"Indeed."

"Wait a minute," Nabiki says. "I know about this!"

"You shouldn't," Katsuhito. "Thousands of years ago, Ranma and three others arrived on Jurai, thanks to a war that was happening on Earth. Out of control, thanks to an insane 'power surge' from the Source of All Creation, Ranma was defeated by me…though I did have help from the goddess Tsunami. Healing, and needing rest, Ranma stayed on Jurai for a time, where he studied at the Science Academy, and learned the arts the Juraian kendo. We became like brothers, and it was he who would inspire me to go to Earth, when I pursued Ryoko, and made a life here."

As Nabiki was listening to Katsuhito's story, something was bugging her.

"I need to ask you something," Nabiki began. "Did you know that Ranma was really you grandson?"

"Not in the exact sense. Tsunami had told me that he and I were closely related, but it wasn't until I learned that Nodoka was going to marry that cretin Genma that I realized the truth."

"Is that why you didn't object to sister-in-law's marriage?" Nobuyaki asked.

"Correct. Of course, I had to put up the front of an outraged father, but in order for me to meet Ranma, he had to be allowed to be born, unfortunate the circumstances."

"And what does this have to do with ME?" Akane asked.

"The Master was responsible for helping Kagato, who became his acolyte early on, kidnap Ryoko, and corrupting her mental state. Kagato may have been an excellent scientist, but it was the Master, who taught at the university, who inspired him to his fate."

"See?" Rypko interjects.

"If you ask me, she was 'mental' long before her brainwashing," Ayeka says flatly.

"Ton continue, Ranma helped the Doctor successfully defeat the Master for the final time. However, what no one knew at the time was that the body of Akane Tendo, taken from a possible timeline, was used to house the consciousness of the Master."

"What?" Akane exclaimed. "But how? And why ME?"

"I do not know the details on how this came to pass, but I do know why: it has something to do with you mother, Kamiko Tendo."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi says.

"Okay, so spill it," Nabiki asks.

Katsuhito sighs.

"The woman that you knew as your mother was a Time Lord. Specifically, she is the granddaughter of the Doctor."

"WHAT?" the Tendo sisters yell.

"You see—and I really should let Ranma tell the story—the Time Lords were involved in a great struggle known as 'The Time Wars', when masters of Time fought for a variety of reasons. The last war was fought by the Time Lords and the Daleks."

"Those are the cyborgs with the plungers," Tenchi interjects.

"Uh, yes. Your mother…your people fought in that war, and perished."

"Sir, Mother died of cancer though," Kasumi interjects.

"No, my child, she faked her illness because she wanted to complete a chapter in her life, as well as protect you girls from her people's struggles. Had it been known that you three were her children, you might have been drafted into a senseless war."

Katsuhito sighs before continuing,

"With all the Time Lords gone, the Master needed a new body that was of his people. You three were kept from being noticed until you are able to defend yourselves."

"Like now," Nabiki replies.

"Correct. However, an opportunity came when your sister Akane died from an assassination intended for someone else."

"What?" Akane replies.

"With your consciousness moved on, the Master acquired your body, and implanted his consciousness into it, thus creating…'The Mistress'."

"If that's the case, then why don't I know this?" Akane says.

"That would be because of ME," says a voice.

Everyone turns to see a blond version of Akane standing there. Power practically radiated from her presence.

"Are you a goddess?" Kasumi asked.

"Hardly," the girl replies. "My name is Amanda. When you died that day, you were reincarnated into ME."

"But…if you are me, then who am I?" Akane asked.

"The last time the Mistress caused problems, I linked my spirit to my old body. However, the consciousness that is the Master still remains. On occasion, when Ranma needs help of the unsavory kind, he awakens the Mistress aspect of you. The result of this action tends to causes schizophrenic episodes from time to time, which is why you don't remember much of your actions when you are The Mistress."

"That pervert!" Akane fumes. "I bet he molests me when I don't remember stuff."

"Sometimes I wish," Amanda says. "You'd probably be a lot more nicer to Ranma."

"Huh?"

Amanda steps forward, and touches Akane's hand.

"I am going to offer you a way to have clarity. You and I can become one, but we will have to bare the burden of what we were as The Mistress."

"Wouldn't that affect you, in a negative way?" Nabiki asks.

Amanda turns to Nabiki.

"Can a drop of poison affect an entire ocean?"

"Depends on the drop."

"Exactly my point. There is no guarantee that becoming one be entirely successful."

"So what will happen?" Kasuhito asks.

"Once the 'Act of Unity' has been completed, the one you know as 'Akane Tendo' will become my avatar as my mortal guise, although she will have my knowledge, memories and experiences. And she will be limited in this regard, as well. She will only do things that 'Akane Tendo" can do, but she can become me if there is a need to 'balance the scales' of the universe."

"In other words, it like that superhero name 'Thor', who can only become a god after tapping that stick of his."

"Somewhat like that. Bottom line, there will be two bodies for one soul. In the Earth realm, I will be Akane; outside of that, I will be Amanda."

Amanda looks at Akane.

"Do you understand?"

Akane looks at Amanda, and then at her sisters, and then back at Amanda.

"Okay, let's do this."

Amanda smiles, as she and Akane touch heads…

FWOOSH!

Everything whites out for a minute…or an eternity. When everyone could see again, Amanda was gone.

"Akane?" Kasumi asks, while Nabiki checks her sensor readings.

Akane opens her eyes. She then places a hand on Kasumi's cheeks.

"Hello, sister," Akane says with a smile. "WE are fine."

"She seems normal," Nabiki says. "And to think we came here to find Ranma."

"Well, we'll see," Ryoko fumes. "In the meantime…GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Um, Ranma won't be here for a while," Tenchi says. "In fact, the place he'll end up is in Hokkaido."

"Why there?" Kasumi asks.

"Because, sister, he will be dealing with family business," Akane says.

"I don't know if I can take a serene Akane," Nabiki replies.

"You can stay here to rest, if you like," Nobuyaki says.

"Then I better get snacks ready," Sasami says.

"May I help?" Kasumi asks.

"Sure!"

Tenchi goes over to Ryoko.

"Now, PLEASE promise to behave yourself?" Tenchi asks.

"Fine," Ryouko replies. "But don't expect me to be nice."

"I will do my best to implore your good will," Akane says.

"I REALLY don't know if I can deal with a serene Akane," Nabiki said, as she deactivates the force sphere.

POP!

"Oof!" Ryouko says, as she lands on her behind.

Nabiki turns her attention towards Katsuhito.

"I bet you know more stories about Ranma, huh?"

"True, but do not expect me to tell you everything about him. I know that you are not exactly a trustworthy person, when it comes to keeping one's confidence."

"Drat."

**Meanwhile, in Hokkaido…**

High in the secluded region of the Land of Fire, a prefecture of Hokkaido, lays the mysterious "Sound Village". Very little is known about the so-called "Shinobi Country", and even less is known about the various lands, towns and villages that dot the area north of the main island. And no one knew anything about the mysterious Sound Village or its master, Orochimaru. It is said that anyone that travels to this mysterious domain does not return the same way.

In one secluded area of the town was a small dojo with living quarters. Within this rustic shack was a young-looking woman, whose skin was like alabaster, and whose red hair was like a river of blood. Sitting in the middle of the dojo proper, this girl was in a lotus position, purifying herself of all desires. The girl, named "Ranko Tendo", was preparing herself for the final phase of the "Chunin Exams", when newly minted "shinobi" are given the opportunity to seek "promotions" to a higher status. The exams also give the aspirant "ninja" to battle each other for the right to impress the local lords, government officials, businessmen, and other powerful interests. After all, although it is nice to show off the cream of the graduating class, it's also nice to set up contacts for future "employment".

Personally, Ranko thought that the whole thing was to fuel gambling interests.

Ranko's place within this world was a bit more complicated. In reality, "she" was a cursed MALE martial artist, who happens to be the Daimyo of "the Land of Fire". Officially, the Japanese government does not recognize royal titles. However, ever since the Japanese adopted the "Hellfire Club" system from the British and the Americans, the royal system is still in effect behind the scenes. The Hellfire Club was once a social gathering that allowed the elite within societies to get together in an unofficial hierarchical setting. The 'Club' system allowed a dual arrangement between "Commoner" (those who were self-made "elite") and "Royal". Many "Old World" nations (i.e. those who have had royalty within their society) used this version of the system, while the "New World" nations, such as the United States, were divided into "Commoner" and "Blue Blood" (i.e. the descendents of the original robber barons, fur traders, and land owners, who had ties with the royals of the Old World).

The system was divided along the lines of pieces from the game of Chess; each "chapter" of the club typically designates which "clique" had which color. In the Old World, most clubs chose "white" for Royal ("The White Court"), and "red" for Commoner ("The Red Court"). In the New World, the Commoners are "black" ("The Black Court"), while the Blue Bloods are "white" ("The White Court"). Each faction has a King, Queen, two Bishops, two Knights, two Rooks and plenty of Pawns. There have been occasions that a power struggle resulted in a unification of sorts, such as the Pink King (who was the British super-villain "The Mad Mod") and the Grey King (who was the super-villain "Magneto", the mutant master of magnetism). There was the mysterious "Shadow Court", who tended to manipulate factions for its own benefit, and there was the horrific "Goblin Court" (made up of members of the paranormal and supernatural elements).

It also must be noted that the global oversight organization known as "Checkmate" (which monitors both mundane and not-so-mundane activity) have adopted the American version of the Hellfire Club system.

Interestingly, not all nations followed the exact same model. Nations in Asia, in particular, did not. There was only ONE court: The Jade Court. Each nation in the region had "chapters" of their own, based upon the old royal system, including China. In Japan, the Jade King was also the Shogun, and oversaw the business of the Emperor. The Jade Queen oversaw the business of the Prime Minister. Both the Jade King and the Jade Queen cooperate together to ensure the betterment of the nation of Japan. The rest of the key "pieces" are divided between Commoner and Royal lines, while the "Pawns" served the elite members of the Jade Court.

Ranko, who was really Ranma Saotome (also known as "Ranshin Ranstu") was the Jade King, while his wife Usagi Tsukino-Saotome (also known as "Usashinko Rantsu") was the Jade Queen. Beyond THAT, they were the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, which was a prefecture (or "county") in Hokkaido, Japan. Being the strongest of the Lords of Japan, both the Emperor and the Prime Minister approved of Ranma's selection as "Shogun": the one who served to balance the two institutions. Every nine years, Ranma's position had to be re-affirmed, and there have been times when he lost his position (General Tojo being one of the few who had taken his place during the 20th century). Recently, due to several potential crises that have already occurred, Ranma was, once again, Shogun. And in THAT capacity, he is preparing Japan for when the REAL trouble begins. There is a real possibility that Jade Court would be the one to pave the way for the creation of "Crystal Tokyo" as well.

But for now, "Ranko" has the third phase of the Chunin Exams to prepare for.

As she ponders her thoughts, Ranko suddenly senses someone approaching…

Fft-Fft!

Ranko immediately leaps out of the way, as webbing impacted where she once sat.

"Just because you are training in the Art of Shadow Jutsu, that doesn't mean that you can still get the jump on ME."

"Aw!" says the young teenaged girl, as she lowered herself from the ceiling on a thread of mystical webbing. The Kumo were fabled "were-spiders" who tend to be predatory. In the Sound Village, there was a clan of were-spiders who protected Orochimaru's interests in exchange for sanctuary. "I thought I got you this time."

"Mai, you are too young to master the Art of Silence."

"I AM 14 years old, you know," said Mai, as she landed on all six legs. At the moment, she was in her half-spider/half-humanoid form. With a grunt, she shifted into a fully humanoid form. "I wish you would stop treating me like a kid, Ranko."

"Aw, don't be sore," says Ranko, as she tosses Mai (dark, long hair) her robes. "You know that I care about you."

"Well, you don't act like it sometimes. It's because…it's because I'm a freak, huh?"

"No, you are NOT a 'freak', Mai. You are a beautiful girl…who happens to be a were-spider."

"Well, I wish I was human. Ranko…I don't want to eat my first husband, you know!"

"I hope you don't either," Ranko replies, remembering that spiders typically eat their mates after mating. "I'll think of something."

"Well, you better…because I'd hate you for lying."

Ranko chuckled, as she went over to snack table.

"Iced tea? Lemonade? FRESH FLIES?"

"Ranko! That's mean!"

"Sorry, just kidding."

"Humph!"

"So…?"

"Tea will be fine."

"Okay," Ranko replies, as she pours iced tea. "Here."

"Thank you," Mai says, as she accepts the cool glass. "Ranko, is it true that non-Kumo can get the power of the spider?"

"Oh, yes. Have you heard of the American superhero 'Spiderman'?"

"He's like me?"

"Yep. Supposedly, when he was your age, a radioactive spider bit him. When THAT happened, the abilities of the spider were transferred."

"Wow…"

"But that's not all. In another case, it is possible to change a human in a were-spider. In fact, all Changing-breeds can 'adopt' a human into their ranks."

"How is that possible?"

Ranko looks at her friend.

"Now, don't get any ideas, Mai. I DON'T want to become a Kumo."

"Whatever do you mean?" Mai says, trying to feign ignorance.

"Huh. Besides, take a look at this."

From within the cupboard, Ranko pulls out a book.

"'Tobin's Guide to the Mystic World: Eastern Edition'?"

"Yep," Ranko says, as she puts away the book. "It actually contains various cures and preventative measures to prevent humans from changing into a 'Darkstalker' or something. So trust me, if I start spinning web out of my butt, I'll know WHO the cause of it is."

"Awwww…"

'Not that the book helped Usagi in time,' Ranko thought to herself, as she recalled the insane act of the renegade Mystic named Sam Haight (who was jealous of his father's were-wolf abilities, which he did not inherit) infecting Usagi with a cocktail concoction/serum that utilized the combined traits of many of the Changing breed that were left (called "Therianthropy"): were-wolf ("Garou"), were-spider ("Kumo"), were-rat ("Ratkin"), were-cat ("Bastet"), were-crow ("Corax"), were-lizard ("Mokole", from which the intelligent dragons come from), were-bear ("Gurahl"), were-hyenas ("Ajaba"), were-ox ("Apis", the inspiration of the Minotaur), were-bats ("Camazotz"), were-boar ("Grondr"), were-fox ("Kitsune"), were-coyote ("Nuwisha"), and the were-snake ("Naga"), were-shark ("Mako"). Sam knew that as the Moon Princess, Usagi was a key part of the Changing breed's lore, and whose effect on the phases of the Moon itself can affect the power of the Changing breed. Add her status as the avatar of the Weaver, and Sam was hoping to alter her before skinning Usagi for her "hide". Then, Sam would wear his new skin to gain greater power in his quest to dominate the Darkstalkers and the rest of the World of Darkness.

Too bad for him that Sam didn't know of three important variables.

One, Usagi was a Xenomorphic being, and a predatory one at that.

Two, Usagi was already a member of the Changing breed "club"; first as a "demi-Saiyajin" (a "were-ape"), and then later a "demi-Founder".

And, three, Sam had to face a very determined Ranma who didn't take kindly to anyone wanted to use his wife for their own purpose, particularly as a skins to wear.

Needless the say, the fight between Ranma and Sam in the Yucatan, Mexico, was the stuff of legends. Even today, the Garou speaks of Ranma still having Sam's "crystallized" skull in his possession, while, at the same time, trapping his soul…in an ashtray, even though Ranma doesn't smoke.

"But, you don't even have to have 'natural' spider-like abilities to do things. Human beings have the capacity to make 'gadgets'. Here, let me show you something…"

Ranko reached into another cupboard, and pulls out some sort of wristband.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"Well, this is called a 'web-shooter'," Ranko says, as she straps the device on her wrist. "It was something that Spider-Man had invented until he learned to generate natural webbing from the insides of his wrists. Watch."

Ranko stuck out her left wrist, as pressed down a sensor that laid flat on her palm.

FWIP!

Ranma emits a stream of synthetic webbing from her outstretched wristband. She connects with an object across the room, and pulls it back to her.

"Wow, that's neat!" Mai says.

"Uh-huh," Ranko says. "You can set the strength and formation of the webbing quite easily-"

"Uh-hum," says a voice.

Ranko and Mai turned to the door to the dojo, and see Orochimaru standing there.

"Oh, looked who slinked in here…"

"Hello, you two," Orochimaru says, as he strode into the dojo. "That is an interesting toy you have, dear Ranko. I certainly can add that to my collection."

"Uh, yeah…"

"Oh, hello, Lord Orochimaru!" Mai says, as she bows her head out of respect.

Ranko merely folded her arms.

"Hello, Miss Mai," says the legendary Sennin. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It certainly is, Lord Orochimaru!"

"I'm glad to hear THAT. Now, run along; I need to talk to Miss Ranko."

"Oh, okay," says Mai, as she gathers her things. "I'll talk to you later, okay Ranko?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then…bye-bye!"

After Mai leaves, Orochimaru turns to face Ranko.

"You SHOULD give me the respect I deserve, Lord Ranshin," Orochimaru says, as he tries to stare down the Daimyo.

Ranko was NOT impressed.

"If you WANT respect, you have to EARN it."

"Then I will have to remind you that YOU have my mark."

Orochimaru's "Cursed Seal" mark glowed…but did nothing else.

Ranko was STILL not impressed.

"What—?"

"You THINK a little pain will control my actions, Oro-chan? I've been to places where death was a much preferable option…and sometimes even THAT would not be enough."

"So…you ARE feeling pain, then."

"Of course, I am," says Ranko. "Ever since I was a kid, I knew nothing BUT pain. But if you need proof…"

Ranko stabs her index and middle into Orochimaru's "mark", which was on the lower part of her neck.

"Gah!" Orochimaru replied, as he gritted his teeth. The evil "bishonnen" clutched the side of his neck. "HOW-?"

"Psychic feedback," Ranko replied. "Don't think that what you are doing is necessarily 'one-way'."

When Ranko removed her fingers, Orochimaru felt no more pain.

"Don't try to use pain to intimidate ME," Ranko says, as she picks up her towel from a nearby rack. "I know pain. YOU know nothing about pain…and not all of it is physical."

"What about that wife of yours? Doesn't she make you happy?"

Ranko thought for a moment.

"That is a pain of a different sort."

"I'm sure."

Orochimaru turns to leave.

"Just so we are clear: you will NOT interfere in my plans, correct?""

"Correct. I give my word that I will NOT interfere in your plans. Oh, and one more thing: leave Mai out of ANY of your plans."

"Why? You have something in mind for her?" Orochimaru asks.

Ranko squinted her eyes. She knew that "The Snake Man" was not above using anyone for his designs. What's worse, the were-spider clan as a whole was more than willing to go along with the idea of merging their predatory natures with the overall goals of Orochimaru. From what she has been told by the Garou, the proper name of the Changing breed known as "the were-wolf", the were-spiders were dedicated followers of "The Weaver", the name of the force of nature that represents Order in the Universe, until the corruptive forces of "The Wyrm" got a hold of the Eastern were-spider clans; the Western clans, called "The Anansi", managed to avoid being corrupted. The Kumo, the proper name for the Eastern were-spider clans, have since been known to be "demons" within Eastern lore, and for good reason. In fact, Ranma has had many run-ins with this clan before, having continuous lived 500 years, from the "Warring States" period of Japan to Modern times...with a few breaks taken, either to travel to different parts of the world—and beyond—or resting in a state of "torpor" (another word for "suspended animation") to replenish her power while remaining "ageless". This was a trick that she learned from her wife Usagi, who actually invented a form of immortality that uses sleep as its basis (the actual rote is called "Sleep of the Immortal"), vis-à-vis her study in "Chi Magic".

At any rate, Ranma has dealt with members of the Kumo more times than not, but hopes that her interaction with Mai will break the Wyrm's hold on her kin.

"Yes, I do," replies Ranma. "She wants a normal life, and I promised that she will have it."

Orochimaru thinks for a moment.

"Then I will leave 'Little Mai' in your capable hands. It would be interesting to see if one CAN change one's nature."

Orochimaru turns to leave.

"See you at the Konoha Village, 'Miss Ranko'."

And with that, the Snake Man leaves.

A few minutes later, Ranko relaxed her guard.

"OWIE!" Ranko says, as she rolls back and forth on the mat. "That hurts!"

As painful as the activation of the Cursed Mark, Ranko was NOT about to give Orochimaru satisfaction of having ANYTHING hanging over her head.

**Tbc.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 66: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 17" **

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Colorado, North America…**

With the afternoon off from hosting the Centauri dignitary at Cheyenne Mountain, Ranma decided to train a bit on their property on the outskirts of Colorado Springs, Colorado. Helping him in this regard was his lovely wife Usagi.

"Ha!" Usagi yelled, as she threw one of the shields once owned by Captain America. Usagi had been a part of the original "Project: Super-Soldier" that created the original serum that allowed a scrawny Steve Rogers to become one of the premier heroes of both World War II and the modern world. In fact, she volunteered to test the serum on herself, since Usagi had a much higher constitution than a human does.

Ranma, sensing the displaced air, leaped at the last minute…as the shield sliced through the air. He then sensed another attack.

"Rrrrah!" Usagi yowled, as she pounced on Ranma. The martial artist noticed that his wife looked more feral, with her claws and fangs. In fact, Usagi had accessed to a variety of animal-like prowess, derived mainly from being the "guinea pig" of a mad man who sought to later skin her for more power. Nevertheless, there was no doubt that she wanted to create a feint in order to lure Ranma into a trap. However, when the shield returned, Ranma leaped on top of the object.

"Air-style Jutsu: Magic Carpet Ride!" Ranma yelled, as he performed a series of elemental jutsu _mudra_ hand signs to create a virtual ball of air that kept the shield afloat. Ranma then performed another jutsu.

"Earth-style Jutsu: Mud Men Attack!" Ranma called out.

Suddenly, a dozen golem-like entities (called "elementals") pops out of the ground to surround Usagi. She was quick enough to avoid the first wave, but was caught in the second. The mud men congealed as one, encasing Usagi in the process.

"Fire-style Justsu: Dragon's Breath!" Ranma yelled. He quickly performs another set of mudra hand gestures, and then places his two right fingers next to his lips…and blew a huge stream of fire.

FWOOSH!

The flames began to bake the mud into a much harder substance.

"Ha, ha," Ranma mocked, as he sat on the tri-colored shield. "It look likes I'm the winner-"

RUUUMBLE!

BWOOSH!

"HA!" Usagi roared, as she broke through the rock. She had switched to her "Gammazon" form, nearly doubling her over all mass. Years before, but in an alternate timeline, the Moon Princess was turned into a gamma-irradiated, green-skinned "goliath", thanks to a future version of the Hulk named "The Maestro".

"USAGI SMASH MATE!"

"Ulp!" Ranma yelped, as he avoided the shower of boulders thrown his way. One boulder hit its, knocking Ranma off the shield.

"Oof!"

However, Ranma rolled in the air, and then landed on the ground. He then took out his Yellow Power Ring. With the ring modified by the Guardians of the Universe, of the planet Oa, Ranma's role was to serve as the counter-balance of the Green Lantern Corp. Not surprisingly, the renegade Sinestro, a former Green Lantern who also wields a Yellow Power Ring sees Ranma as a threat.

BRRRRING!

Now cased in pseudo "power armor", Ranma was ready for anything-

POUNCE!

Usagi tackled Ranma, and was thrown nearly fifty yards backwards. Luckily for Usagi, she was wearing a one-piece bathing suit that was made from "unstable molecules". This allowed the cloth to adjust to her form's "shape". Otherwise, based upon the mass of muscles Usagi was sporting, she would be fighting naked.

As the two rolled through air, Ranma tucked his armored legs, and flipped the gamma-powered Usagi over, and into the ground.

BAM!

Ranma lands in a crouch. Slowly, he turns around. Already, Ranma sensed that Usagi's power signature was shifting.

"Had enough?"

"Heh, hardly, my dear husband," Usagi replied, as she got up. Her body began to rapidly slim down, as she began to take on a silvery look. As she moved forward towards Ranma, he realized that Usagi was shifting into her cosmic—herald of Galactus—form. Her eyes glowed, as did the Infinity jewel.

"Prepare to be schooled, Mister Saotome!" Usagi yelled, as she produced an energy sphere.

"Ha!" Ranma replied. "We'll see who's going to be schooled, Mrs. Saotome!"

Ranma quickly used performed two separate jutsus mudra hand signs, one for each hand. In his right hand, a sphere of lightning crackled, as the sound of a thousand birds screeching could be heard; in his other hand, a sphere of spiraling energy formed.

"Rasengan! Raikiri! Form…CORKSCREW STRIKE!"

The "Rasengan" technique, invented by the late Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf shinobi village (in Hokkaido, Japan), relied on chakra control to form a spinning sphere of energy. This would allow the maximum amount of damage based upon the principle of transforming potential energy into kinetic energy at a single point. So need was the control aspect that one must hold onto the sphere when implementing the attack.

The "Raikiri" technique, invented by the shinobi master Kakashi Hotake, was the result of speed training and the charging of chakra network. The result was a display of electrical energy, the ability to generate lightning…and a strong grip (something that Usagi teases Ranma about, when it comes to "self-gratification").

With these two techniques initiated, Ranma slammed the spheres together, which resulted in a much larger and more powerful sphere.

CHOOM!

Crackling, Ranma rushed forward.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

Without saying a word, Usagi threw her energy sphere at Ranma…

BOOM!

The impact of the spheres knocked Usagi back slightly, due to being in her cosmic form. However, Ranma was not so fortunate.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she quickly went over to her fallen husband.

"Ranma, are you okay?"

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he sat up. "Man, that was intense."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Ranma, as he gets himself up. "That's was actually fun."

"Ranma, you shouldn't scare me like that!"

"Hey, it's good, babe," Ranma says.

"I never seen that technique of yours before," Usagi said, as she returned to her normal appearance. Now, she looked like a normal female in her twenties…although she can pass as a younger teenager.

"I came up with it recently," Ranma replies. "As you know, I—or rather, the other me—is training in the Hidden Sound Village."

Usagi made a face.

"Why are you dealing with that creep, Orochimaru?"

"He…has his uses," Ranma replies. "I need him for another project that I am working on."

"Honestly, Ranma, you got to be careful when dealing with that man…or whatever he is."

"Fine, I WILL."

"Okay, then. So, about that technique of yours…?"

"It's actually a revision of two other techniques: Arashi Uzumaki's and Kakashi's."

"Arashi Uzumaki" was the name of the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, who sacrificed his life in order to seal the Nine-Tailed Kitsune, a Wyrm-tainted member of the Changing breed community, within Ranma and Usagi's son Naruto. In honor of Arashi's sacrifice, they gave his clan name to Naruto.

"How is 'Mister Cool' doing anyway?"

"The same. You know with him and his 'novels'."

"I'm surprised he never ended up like that pervert Jiriya," Usagi replied.

"Yeah, go figure."

**Meanwhile, in the penumbra realm of the Moon…**

"Look, lady," Dr. Venture yells. "You can't go around kidnapping me and my family."

Ranshinko, Ranma's avatar, looks at the man with a mild annoyance.

"Sir, since you insisted that Mr. Samson be available to watch your sons," Ranshinko says. "Since he is still needed, I made the call to bring you and your family here."

Venture turns to Brock.

"And you went along with it?"

"Doc, it's something that you can't understand," Brock replies. "Besides…you're an explorer of the strange and unknown, right?"

"Well…maybe YOU aren't the Brock Samson that I know, because you would know that I only 'explore' what is potentially profitable. Besides, for god's sake, you have tentacles attached to your body!"

"Gee, Pop," Hank says. "It's not like something like this hasn't happen before."

"Yeah, you almost became a butterfly!" Dean replies.

"That…was different. That was because I was in love."

"Wh…where are we?" Trianna the Goth-chick asked.

"We are in a part of the Digital Web called 'The Spy's Demise'," Ranshinko says. "Although it is on the web, it is connected to many other realms and dimensions. Specifically, this section of the club directly connects to the Victoria Station."

"Is that why everything looks like something out of 'Tron'?" Dean asks, as he notices a digital woman walking by.

"Where do you think the inspiration to the film came from?"

"That's neat!" Hank declares. "We can fight the 'Master Control Program'!"

"And we can ride those 'light cycles', too!" Dean says.

"Maybe later," Brock says. "We need to meet up my friend, so you all can get properly accustomed."

"Oh, no, mister!" Venture says. "We are not doing anything else until-"

"Doctor Venture, I have been authorized to pay your expenses," Ranshinko says.

"Just…how much?"

"One million dollars now, and another after the trip."

"Take it, Doc," Brock says. "You KNOW we've been needing the cash."

"Fine, I will. And no funny business, or else!"

"Of course, Dr. Venture," said Ranshinko, as she nods her head.

"Alright!" Hank says in delight.

"Go 'Team Venture'!" Dean says, as the two brothers slap hands, and produces the victory symbol.

'How are they doing that?' Ranshinko thinks to herself.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Trianna cried out.

_Meanwhile, somewhere else, but nearby…_

"Watch your step, Minako," Ranma (II) said, as he and the warrior of Venus steps onto a skiff. As promised, Ranma will take the girl to the actual palace within the Moon Kingdom. So, with that in mind, Ranma rented a skiff on Victoria Station. The craft looked like a boat with a swan's head at the bow, and feathered wings on the side.

"Um, don't we have to wear space suits or something?" Minako asked with worry.

"That's the beauty of the Umbral realms," Ranma said, as he hops onto the craft. Unlike the Universe, the Umbral realms do not necessarily fall under the rules of the material side of reality."

Ranma then casts off the line.

"You…you know how to steer this thing?" Minako asked.

"Yes, I do. Why, you don't trust me or something?"

"No, it's just that…this seems all so strange."

Ranma smiles.

"Trusts me, this is nothing compared to the things that I have seen in my life."

With the skiff on its way, Ranma adjusted the moorings so that the craft could gently descend unto the Moon. During the descent, Minako notices that to her, the surface of the Moon began to shimmer.

"Ranma?" Minako began.

"Don't worry," says Ranma, as he adjusted the rudder. "What you are seeing is called 'The Mist of Time'. We are actually heading towards a particular point in the timeline within the penumbra."

"Is that the same thing as 'time travel'?"

"Not exactly. It's not so much as traveling through time, but more like flipping to a particular 'page' in a photo album."

"Oh. Is this what you did when you went to the distant past to get a sample of Usagi's original genetic structure?"

Early on, when the Saotome couple "emerged" upon the scene (after their younger selves went to the future), one of their numerous enemies (specifically the renegade time-traveler Captain Maxwell Braxton of Starfleet's "Temporal Investigations Authority") had gave Usagi a "retro-virus" that was threatened to kill her. So, with the help of his daughter, Hoshiko ("Six-of-Nine/Borg Queen 2.0") Saotome, Ranma went to the actual past to obtain samples of Princess Serena's genetic structure to create a cure for her future self. The plan nearly went awry, when Ranma tried to sneak into Serena's room in order to take the sample. Needless to say, the plan did not go exactly as plan. Thankfully, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom believed in the sincerity of her future "son-in-law", thus ending a potential crisis.

"No, I went to the ACTUAL past," Ranma said, as he stayed focus.

"Oh."

Soon, the mists gave way to a beautiful lake, where streams ran through it. On the banks was-

"The Moon Kingdom," Minako said in awe.

Ranma smiled, as he landed the skiff into a glide. All around, the sky was blue, yet there was no sun to indicate the time of day.

"Now, when we go inside, ignore the voices," Ranma said, as the skiff stopped at the pier.

"'Voices'?"

"Yeah. On occasion, you'll hear the 'ghosts' that roam the place."

"Wait, I thought all the Lunarians were reincarnated when Queen Serenity used the Silver Millennium crystal, when the Negaverse attacked."

"I don't mean actual ghosts. What you would hear are the echoes of the past. Think of them as 'fingerprints'."

"I see…"

The cool breeze could be felt, as Ranma hopped out of the skiff. He tied the skiff to a nearby post, and helped Minako up.

"I…I remember this place," Minako says, as she looked around. "We would have boat races here during the summer months."

Ranma smiles, as he looks at the gates that led to the courtyard of the actual castle of the Moon Kingdom.

**Tbc.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 67: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 18"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, on "Monster Island" (south of Japan)…**

The famed "Monster Island" was home to giant monstrosities that occasionally roam out into the world to cause havoc. The curious thing is that there have been other "Monster Islands" that places outside of Japan have dealt with, most notably near the American metropolitan "City of Townsvilles". However, it would later that scientists and mystics discover that there weren't many "Monster Islands", but rather ONE Monster Island that sat on a ley line nexus (created by the various nuclear bomb testing during the 1940s and 1950s), which served as a gateway to other dimensions that had a plethora of monsters. Furthermore, whenever a monster leaves its home, it would "warp" to a place of power, by acting as an agent of "The Destroyer", otherwise known as "The Wyrm". The Wyrm's sole purpose in the universe was to destroy anything within the domain of the "The Builder", otherwise known as "The Weaver". Thus, the REAL reason why giant monsters always attack Japan is because of ONE person: the once and future "Moon Princess", Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino. Usagi was the avatar of the Weaver, and the future architect of "Crystal Tokyo". Ironically, whenever she is not in Tokyo, thus lessening the power of the future cite of the palace, not many monster attacks do occur. Thankfully, when there are attacks, the Power Puff Girls Zeta Team are on hand to run interference.

One a side note, this team of super-powered girls, unlike their American counterparts, were born, not made, and had a slightly different power signatures. Sailor Pluto theorized that this version of the team was no different when there were multiple versions of the legendary figures of old; sometimes this result was intentional, while other times it is not. Several examples of this abounds, ranging from two different versions of the Olympians and their champions (i.e. Zeus and Jupiter, Herakles and Hercules) to legendary kingdoms (i.e. the pagan, Roman and Christian versions of King Arthur and his Court at Camelot). One poignant example is that the legendary King Solomon. Being a "Lord of Magic", Solomon has been the ruler of Israel (who wowed Queen Sheba), an Arabian vizier (as "Sulieman"), and is now a tattoo artist in New York City (as the raven-haired beauty named Rachel Zallmann, or "Zally"). Ranma would normal dismiss such a thing, except that he himself create multiple identities that have inspired many stories and lore.

At any rate, Monster Island is the home of monsters that like to destroy cities, and it rarely that the 'puny humans' visit their domain…like now.

BOOM!

A "Boom Tube" opens, depositing three people into some sort of clearing.

"Oof!" says Ryouga, as he was thrown in a heap. Xenako, the Olympian goddess of war, and her half-sister Atlanta (aka "Kay Bear", aka "Knockout", aka "Sailor Apok") of Apokalypse drop to the ground gracefully. Right now, Atlanta was in her "Sailor Apok" mode, as "the warrior of Apokalypse".

"I do not see any monsters, sister," Xenako says, as she scans the area.

"They're around," 'Apok says, as she took a deep breath. "Can't you just smell the violence?"

"I prefer to focus on the task at hand," Xenako says, as she focused her gaze on the mortal before her.

"Where am I?" Ryouga roared, as he struggled to stand. He wasn't used to dealing with his increased muscle mass.

"You are on Monster Island, mortal," Xenako says with authority. "Because of your carelessness, you were endangering the people of Tokyo."

"You have some nerve, Ranma!" Ryouga bellowed. "I don't know how you got so powerful, but I plan on defeating you!"

With that, Ryouga stood in a fighting stance. Even without trying, Ryouga was continually collecting more energy, as he continued to grow massive…

Just over the ridge, an atmospheric disturbance occurs…

PLONK!

"Ah!" said Ryouko Hibiki, as she tumbles out. She looked like her mother, Naru Osaka, but had her father's fangs; Ryouko even wore a bandana on her head ("tiger-stripes" on white).

"Man, that was intense," Ryouko says. According to Sailor Pluto, her father was supposed to die on an island called "Monster Island". From her own recollections, this island was suppose to be a myth, because everyone KNOWS that Monster Island is really a peninsula.

As Ryouko scans the immediate area, she notices something moving in the bushes.

"Hmmm," the girl says, as she crept forward. Out of all her sisters, Ryouko was the 'tomboy' out of the group. So, she wasn't scared of much of anything…

With stealth, Ryouko peeked into the bushes, and-

"Grrrra?" says something.

"Eeeek!" Ryouko yelped, as she fell back. The girl watched as a lizard-like creature peeks its head through the bushes.

"Uh…" Ryouko began, wondering what the creature was going to do.

The lizard crosses into Ryouko's space, and began to sniff her body.

Ryouko stood very still. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the creature, or, worse, make the creature angry. No, getting eaten would be the worst thing to occur-

When the lizard was close to Ryouko's face, the creature's nostrils flared.

"Fwoom!" the creature bellowed.

"Please don't eat me!" Ryouko pleaded.

And then-

SLURP!

The lizard licked the girl's face.

"Ew!" Ryouko said, as she wiped her face of lizard slobber.

"Barrk!" the lizard yelped, as it began to nestle its head into Ryouko's face, neck and chest.

"Quit it!" Ryouko yelled, as she tried not to giggle.

"Barrk! Barrk!" the lizard yelped, as it wagged its tail.

"Okay, Okay," Ryouko says. "But I got to go find my Dad. Now, shoo!"

"Baark!"

Ryouko gets up, and turns to leave, only to have the lizard follow her.

"I got to go, guy!"

"Barrk! Barrk!"

"Sorry!" Ryouko replies, as she suddenly takes off running, using "ki" to enhanced her physical speed.

"Mrrrrrr," the lizard replied sadly. However, it still picked up the scent of its new friend…who smelled nice. Sniffing about, the lizard had zeroed on Ryouko's trail.

"Baark!" the lizard yelped happily, as it took off after Ryouko. A moment later, something appeared upon the scene.

DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!

"Rrorwl!" said another creature. This was both apelike and catlike. It had a sharp horn on its head, fangs and claws. This was the legendary alien beast known as a _mugato_, and judging by the fact that it was over two stories tall lent credence to the notion that it was a mutated version of its former self.

At any rate, it had been tracking its food for a while now, but now, based upon the new smells, its prey was not alone.

"Grrrrr!" the creature said with almost a grin. It will have a feast by the end of the hunt.

Meanwhile, Ryouga was still powering up, determined to defeat "Ranma" once and for all.

"It is amazing that this mortal contain the power of the God Fist," Xenako says.

"Well, Daddy has always said that Ryouga Hibiki was second only to HIM," 'Apok says. "Are you SURE this is necessary? Father might get mad at you for killing his little friend."

Xenako looks at Ryouga.

"You KNOW that as the goddess of war, I am obligated to accept any challenge thrown my way. Perhaps Father was wise in not assuming my station, for he always sought his freedom and independence. But once a challenge has been made, only he or a kin can end it."

"Yeah, but such a waste is this prime, male specimen," 'Apok says. She then gets a weird grin on her face, as she thought up…certain possibilities.

Xenako displays a sour expression.

"Sister, get your mind out of the gutter," Xenako retorts. "Unless this mortal relents, I will have no choice but dispatch with him."

'Apok looks at the enhanced mortal.

"Fine, but don't damage his body too much when you kill him…I can still use it for my pleasure," 'Apok replied, as she steps back, as her father's daughter, she could bring Ryouga back to life…but as her own minion. "Let me know if you need help, sis."

"Right," Xenako says, as she gets ready, as her aura glowed. She then focuses her gaze upon her opponent "So, mortal, if you want to fight…then let us do battle!"

"RIGHT!" Ryouga roars, as his aura grew a bright green, while Xenako's grew a bright red. As soon as their respective aura intermeshed, the ground began to shake. Rocks began to float, while the skies darkened.

Xenako was amazed that she felt Ryouga's aura at this point.

'I am not surprised that you have been Father's most vexing foes,' Xenako thinks to herself. "Come, Ryouga Hibiki! Having strength is one thing…knowing how to use it is another!"

"RRRRAAAAA!" Ryouga roared, as he increased his power. At this point, he could easily pass as the Hulk's sibling, save for the lack of green skin.

Xenako practically glowed with power, as she and Ryouga took to sky above the valley.

"HA!" Ryouga yelled, as he performed multiple kicks, faster than he has have done before.

Xenako smirked, as she intercepted the kicks with her palms, and noted that Ryouga has used his aura to perform a power leap. Her father trained her in the art of "aerial grappling", so snatching one of Ryouga's legs was not a problem. In spite of Ryouga's massive size, Xenako twirled Ryouga about her head, and slammed him into the hillside…HARD.

THOOM!

Xenako formed a circular gesture with her arms, forming an actual circle made from ethereal energy. She then punched into its center.

"Ha!" Xenako yelled, as the area within the circled sparkled before releasing a torrent of blue, ionized plasma. After all, as the goddess of war, fire was within her sphere of influence, and she knew a variety.

FWOOSH!

The concentrated stream of fire impacted the spot where Xenako threw him, causing the land around it to melt into molten rock.

'Hmmmm,' Xenako mused to herself.

And then-

"Shi-Shi Hokudan…PERFECT!" Ryouga yelled, as a solid sphere of depressed energy flew her way.

"Ha!" Xenako yelled, as she swatted it away. It was then she realized that it was a perfect set up for a-

POW!

'A feint,' Xenako thought, as she was suddenly blind-sided from behind. Ryouga had moved faster than Xenako thought he would, using his main attack to set her up. However, she fell down, rolled, dropped into a crouch, and leaped back into the air without showing much damage, save for her pride."

"Aiyeee- HA! HA!"

Xenako delivered a devastating one-two combination, followed by a twirl that allowed her to roll with a downward kick.

BAM!

Xenako continued to roll, allowing her momentum to drive down her punches and kicks. One final kick forced Ryouga deep into the earth.

BAM!

Xenako quickly leaped away to judge the situation.

'Why is his energy levels increasing?' Xenako thought to herself, as Ryouga stood up. 'Even the 'God Fist', he should have some limits-'

"I-WILL-DESTROY-YOU-!" Ryouga yells.

Xenako squints her eyes, trying to read her opponent's tactics. It was during this moment in time that she realized something:

Ryouga Hibiki was drawing energy from HER. As long as they were in close proximity to each other, the fight will continue.

Seeing no other way out, Xenako took out her holy weapon: her Chakram. It was actually her third one, made specifically for her when she was promoted to godhood.

"I am sorry, Father,' Xenako said to herself, as she readied herself to deliver a lethal blow.

Meanwhile, 'Apok was enjoying the free show, when her bloodlust senses rang out to her.

"Oooh, someone is about to die," 'Apok said gleefully. "I wonder who…"

Using her extraordinary senses, 'Apok sees a teenaged girl, a reptile being cornered by some ape-like creature. Normally, 'Apok would simply watch as the prey are torn to pieces, as she has done while growing up on Apokolypse, but there was something familiar about the girl…

Since the girl was "up wind", 'Apok used her senses to check her scent.

'She smells like that Hibiki kid,' 'Apok thinks to herself. 'Well, there was way to find out…'

A short distanced away, Ryouko and her new friend were being cornered by the mugato.

"Grrrrrr!" growled the lizard-friend.

"Um, yeah!" Ryouko yelled.

The mugato was ready to pounce, when-

"Ayie!" came a battle cry.

The parties involved turned to see a sailor-suited soldier with a beaming…disposition."

"Wha-?" Ryouko began.

"I am SAILOR APOK, the warrior of the Apocalypse!" the senshi called out. "And on behalf of the Dark Side…I shall punish you!"

The mugato looks at this new creature, and licks its chops. As far as it was concerned, more meat was available.

"GROWL!" the mugato roared, as it pounced.

'Apok smirked.

"Flesh Rendering SPEED!" 'Apok yelled, as she went in for the kill.

SLICE! SLICE! BLOOSH!

Ryouko looked on in horror, while the lizard crouched in fear. Minutes later…

"What do you think of my new coat?" 'Apok asked as wore the skins of a recently dead animal, and had its carcass on a spit that was roasting it.

"That…that was aweful!" Ryouko cried out.

"Hey, better it than you, huh?" 'Apok replied. She then threw a piece of meat to the lizard. It began to gobble the meat with abandoned.

"See? HE isn't complaining. You want a piece?"

"Um, no thanks," Ryouko replied. "Oh! I've come here to warn you guys about my dad. His name is-"

"Ryouga Hibiki, we know. He's being taken care of, even as we speak."

"You can't kill him! This witch name 'Alti' put a condition on my family that will cause us to become human bombs if we interact with this war goddess."

"Then killing him is the right thing to do-"

"No! I won't be born if you kill him. And besides, if you do, he will blow up with enough force to take out this island. And if THAT happens-"

"-A tsunami will form that will wipe out Tokyo," 'Apok replies. "That is bad. Wait, why are YOU not affected? You don't look angry or anything?"

"That's because of this special ring that protects me," Ryouko says. "But…I don't know what I can do to help my Dad."

"So, let's see. First, you won't be born, but also he'll blow up if he dies…most likely releasing all the energy that he has been soaking up…THAT'S it."

"What is?"

"We will need to drain him of his energy, and I know just the thing. Kid, you stay here."

"But I want to help!"

"Trust me, what I have in mind is not for the public…normally."

And with that, 'Apok takes off.

Back at the battle site, Ryouga had finally got himself up, in spite of being overly muscled.

"I-WON'T-GIVE-UP-!"

"But you are finished, mortal," Xenako says, as she raised her Chakram for the kill-

"Hey, sis, stop!"

Xenako turns to see 'Apok arriving at the scene.

"Stay out of my battle!" Xenako says.

"YEAH!"

"Um, sis? I need to tell you something, as well as ask you for a favor…"

'Apok whispers something into Xenako's left ear.

"WHAT?"

"Yep, besides, you'd end up killing an innocent kid in the process, not that I care…"

"So, how-? Never mind. If it works, then that witch will have been dealt a heavy blow."

"HEY-YOU!" Ryouga roared.

Xenako returns her attention back towards Ryouga.

"I hate to end a delicious battle by being 'cheap', but-"

Xenako's eyes glowed, as she commanded the forces of the universe to immobilize her foe. In this particular case, gravity around Ryouga increased many fold.

"Urgh!" Ryouga groaned. "YOU…YOU CHEATER!"

Xenako smirked. Then, she looks at her sister.

"Where is the girl now?"

"Over there…that away," 'Apok says, as she points in Ryouko's direction.

"And are you SURE it is safe?"

"I believe her."

"Okay, then…I will give you some privacy."

"Thanks, sis!"

And with that, Xenako leaves the scene.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Ryouga roared.

"Oh, I'd focus on the here and now…Ryo-chan," 'Apok says, as she applied lipstick on her mouth. She then turned her full attention towards her prey.

"???"

A girl got needs, after all.

Ryouko was sitting, when a woman of power suddenly appeared.

"Who…who are you?" the girl asks.

"A new friend," Xenako replies.

"Um, do you know a Ryouga Hibiki?"

"Indeed I do."

"Do you know where he is? He needs help!"

"He is…being taken care up," Xenako said with a slight blush. "He'll be fine-"

BLOOSH!

In the distance, a huge geyser could be seen in the distance.

"I didn't know this place had a geyser," Ryouko says innocently.

Xenako was too embarrassed to reply.

**Tbc.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 68: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 19"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, within the penumbra of the Moon…**

As Minako swept through the palace grounds, her memories of the late Moon Kingdom came to the fore. The Warrior of Venus was amazed that the palace was still reachable from Earth. Even more so, she was amazed that Usagi not only knew of its existence, but also has maintained its upkeep. As Minako wondered why this was so, he could almost remember the fragrance of Queen Serenity's presence, as well as echoes of voices from the past.

"What do you think?" says a voice from behind.

Minako turns to see Ranma standing there, drinking a cup of tea from a floating tray, thanks to a Lunarian bot (a round sphere with small arms).

"You…you have access to Lunarian technology?" Minakon asked.

"More or less," Ranma replies, as he sips his tea. "Care some?"

"Yes, thank you," Minako replies, as the Lunarian bot goes over to Minako to offer tea.

"So…what do you mean by 'more or less'?"

"Only Usagi, and maybe Setsuna and Ami, has complete access to the old data banks, but you know how Usagi is about doing research."

"That's true," Minako replied, as she accepted the tea, and thanked the bot with a nod of her head. "Though I am surprised that she is smart as she is these days."

"Well, I can honestly say that Usagi earned her knowledge, skills and talents," Ranma replied. "Heck, you should have seen her when she started her college education at the UN Military Academy in Alaska."

"The United Nations has an academy?"

"Officially, no. I'm not supposed to say this, but about eight years ago, an alien fortress crashed landed in the South Pacific. In response, the five permanent members to the UN has created an actual military program that will prepare the Earth for another alien invasion."

"Wait, 'another alien invasion'?"

"Yep. In fact, the Earth has been invaded by aliens at least twice a year, though mostly in secret."

"Wait a minute, how come I don't know this? I mean, this would be front page news, right?"

"Yes, it would…if the powers that be wanted the world to know about these attacks. Heck, the world blew up a few times this past century."

"WHAT?"

"Relax, Mina. Like the alien invasions, everything was put right back to normal."

"So who is able to do all this…cover-up? And did I…die?"

"Who do you think has the clout and the power to do what it takes to set things right?"

Minako thought for a moment.

"Usagi?" Minako replied quietly.

"Bingo. Take the invasions for example. In order to make the public at large 'forget', the 'neuralizer' is used. And guess what? It's a Lunarian technological device."

"Okay, so what about rebuilding the Earth? And how was it destroyed in the first place?"

"First time was when a small star crashed into Earth in the 1950s. In fact, with some finagling, the planet that orbited that star was used as the planet's replacement. Usagi and a few others merely imprinted the Earth's 'memory' onto the new world, which included the population and all that stuff."

"Okay…and the second time?"

"This jack-arse named Zaphod Beeblebox signed a construction order to plant an intergalactic 'highway' system that ran through this star system, which allowed this alien species known the Vogons to 'demolition' the planet."

"How was it possible that this was the case? And who is this 'Zaphod Beeblebox'?"

"Technically, the Sol System is within unincorporated territory, which made this possible. As for Zaphod…he's like a cross between a Texan and a California surfer who drinks too much. And he was able to do what he did because he is the 'President of the Galaxy'."

"He…has control over the galaxy?"

"No, he doesn't. Think of his role as the head of a benevolent society that doubles as a chamber of commerce. He has no REAL role, and none of the powers within the known part of this quadrant recognizes his authority, trust me on THAT."

"Oh."

"But, anyway, it turned out that the planet that replaced the old Earth was actually a computer that had wandered off. The Vogons had tricked Zaphod into signing the order because it possessed unflattering information on their race that could prove to be a nuisance to their goal of increasing their power as THE waste management and construction firm of the galaxy. Getting Zaphod's signature provided them legal cover…whatever that meant."

"What's so terrible about their business?"

"You've seen any American mobster-oriented films?"

"Yes…"

"Basically, the Vogons is the local mob. THAT is the problem."

"I see."

"What the Vogons didn't know was that the planet also had information that was needed by yet another race. So it was with their help, plus Usagi's clout as 'The Moon Princess', that allowed an order for another Earth to be built. Thank goodness that the Lunarians' credit rating is as good as it is, other wise…"

And just then-

"Hey, Mina-chan," Usagi says, as she waves while walking by dressed in her USAF uniform. "Hey, Ranma."

"Huh?" Minako replies.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"You remember Amentep, right?"

"The Jaffa-turned-sorcerer. What about him?"

"Well, he's assisting me and the other you on a case involving the Gao'uld Set, so I need to get an artifact that will summon Horus."

"I haven't heard of a Gao'uld with that name before," Ranma says.

"That's not surprising, since the symbiote with the same name did not have a host body for thousands of years," Usagi says. "So Osiris and I are needed in order for Amentep to search for the Gao'uld."

"Wow…to think that you could have a son out there," Ranma smirked.

"Whatever-"

"Um, what's going on, Usagi?" Minako interjected. "Why are you wearing that, and how are you here?"

"As I just told _hubby_, I have to get an artifact for an assignment. As to the other question, this is my 'I am a member of the United States Air Force' look…and it's a long story that I'll tell you later. As to your last question: I have a portal that connects this place to my homes in Colorado Springs, Tokyo and the Konoha Village."

"You mean, you knew about this place without saying anything to ME and the others?"

"Well, Setsuna and Ami knows, as well as Rei," Usagi replied. "I honestly felt that it wasn't a big deal-"

"It IS a big deal! I'm sure a few of us would want to know more about out past. Heck, I don't even know what was my real name!"

"Allura Veneris," Ranma interjects.

"Huh?" Minako replied.

"That was…your name at the fall of the Moon Kingdom in 1000 CE."

"But…the Silver Millennium was more significant that," Minako replied. "And if that's the case, wouldn't there be SOME record of our existence on the Moon today?"

Ranma looks at Usagi; Usagi nods in reply."

"Minako, you do know how potent magic is, correct?"

"Yes, so?"

"When the Negaverse attacked, we and the others were already alive since the Mythic Age. Only Mamoru was mortal, having inherited his role as the Earth Knight from the original Endymion. In fact, the Endymion, the Shepard King of ancient Greece, married my grandmother Selene. That union produced my Mother, Queen Serenity."

"So…who is, or was, YOUR father back then?"

"Don't laugh, but his name is…Q."

"Really, there's no such thing as an omnipotent species like those characters from that American science-fiction program."

"Oh, really? You met Hoshiko, remember?"

"Wait…she is a cyborg…YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING."

"Nope."

"Then, why can't you, you know, wish stuff?"

"Balance has to be maintained in the cosmos," Usagi replied. "Besides, I'm only half-Q, so I have to take the LONG way to gain my place amongst the Q Continuum…if I choose to."

"Oh."

"At any rate, Mother used the Silver Millennium Crystal to banish the Negaverse, but the counter-attack destroyed the magic that maintained the Silver Millennium. As much as I love my mother, she was not skilled in the use of that crystal."

"You have to understand that magic is based upon the principles of 'Chaos'," Ranma interjects. "And it takes a strong will to shape that chaotic force into order…which is why Usagi here, as well as other magic users, are such targets by forces of Chaos. So when Queen Serenity used the Silver Millennium Crystal, what ever energy needed to maintain order was gone, thus literally undoing the Imperium."

"Then why this place?" Minako asks.

"Like I said to you before, the penumbra is a place within the domain of the 'Immateria', so it cannot be 'touched' by what happens in the Universe. The Moon Kingdom is only a memory now, one where we can step into."

"Oh."

"Look, I got to go, but we'll talk some more later," says Usagi, as she holds Minako's shoulders. "In fact…we can bring this up at are next Sailor Scouts meeting, okay?"

Minako nods her head in reply.

"Good luck, you two," Usagi says, as she fades from view…

"Come," Ranma says, as he tossed he placed his cup on a nearby table. "We better get back to Victoria Station before the others get into trouble."

Minako looks around the palace, and wonders if she will return to this place.

**Meanwhile…**

It was a cold day in London, England, as the citizenry prepared for "Valentine's Day". Love was in the air, and the mood was one of optimism, ever since Harriet Jones was named "Prime Minister" of Parliament. Originally, Tony Blair's successor Mark Brown of the Liberal Party was supposed to have been the new Prime Minister. However, Miss Jones heroism during the previous year's "terrorist attack" on 22 Downing Street propelled the backbencher to public popularity, and into the Prime Minister-ship. And since then, by coincidence, science and technology pursuits within the United Kingdom have suddenly yielded substantial gains, propelling the level of technology around the world by decades.

In one section of London, a woman by the name of Jackie Martin-Tyler was trying to FINALLY put away her Christmas lights. It's been a year since she has moved into the rather well to do neighborhood for Britain's upper crust; it has also been a year since she found out her TRUE identity…and she didn't like it one bit.

'Who would have thought that I was some…mythical 'Moon Princess'?' Jackie thought to herself, as she hung up the decorations. 'Still, having a new home in a place like this is something…'

As the year progressed, more of her "old" memories came to the fore. In the 1960s, she, as SHIELD Agent Usagi Saotome and her husband (and fellow agent) Ranma Saotome created the guises of Jackie Martin and Peter ("Pete") Tyler (particularly thanks to using memory altering technology—such as the Men-In-Black's "neuralizer"—and revamped birth and medical records). This was done with the help of the British government, so that Usagi and Ranma being loaned to them would not cause any "conflict of interests" with either the Japanese government or the American government. It was only when Rose Tyler was born that in the mid 1980s that "Jackie" and "Peter" were "shelved", with their memories of their true selves suppressed, in spite of being doppelgangers of the original Usagi and Ranma. Later, the Peter identity would be killed in a car accident, leaving Jackie to raise their daughter Rose alone in East London. That is, until the "real" Ranma returned to the British Isles recently, turning Jackie's world upside down.

Jackie sighed, as she sits down the decoration bulb and looks around the house. She knew that she once lived here, and yet felt distant from it. Still these wafts of memories of this place pale in comparison to the other memories that have begun to seep into her consciousness. Magical girls? Demons? Living in Japan? She was a Briton, damn it, not some girl who was the reincarnation of an heir to a lost kingdom on the Moon, right?

If only that good for nothing Pete Tyler was here—no, it's Ranma Saotome…now. She had to remember that her "husband" was really an immortal Japanese youth…

Worst, with the most romantic day of the year coming up, Jackie's thoughts of her own loneliness also came to mind. It made Jackie angry to think that Ranma was off somewhere with some floozy-

And then, Jackie heard a familiar whining sound.

"The TARDIS," Jackie said out-loud.

Quickly, Jackie got her car keys from the mantle, and her jacket, and ran out the door. She wouldn't be surprised if the Doctor's weird traveling machine would end up in her old neighborhood.

After ten minutes, Jackie arrives to see the African-British young man, Mickey Smith, arrive onto the scene, still in his work overalls. To be honest, he was surprised that he actually has become responsible enough to hold a steady job as an auto-repair mechanic trainee.

"Mickey?" Jackie says, as she gets out of the car. The British government was nice enough to reopen one of her old accounts to allow her to collect on her government pension, even though she was a caregiver these days.

Mickey turns to see Jackie.

"You heard it too?" Mickey asked.

Jackie nods her head, as she and Mickey sees the TARDIS reappear…and crash unceremoniously.

CRASH!

"Rose!" Jackie cried out. "RANMA!"

Mickey turns to face Jackie with a quizzical look.

"Oh, never mind that!" Jackie says.

Just then, the door to the TARDIS opens up, and out steps-

"Who are you?" Mickey asks.

The man in question DRESSED like the Doctor, but he appeared to be at least ten years younger than the Doctor he knew. Plus, he had more hair, and a smaller nose.

"That's the Doctor," Jackie says. And then she appeared in a state of shock. "Where did THAT come from?"

The Doctor looks around wildly, before focusing on Mickey.

"Mickey! What year is this?"

Mickey looks at Jackie, and then turns his attention back towards the Doctor.

"Um, it's the 2007," Mickey replied.

The Doctor looks around wildly and excitedly.

"This is fantastic!" the man says. "Based on the atmospheric conditions…we're coming up on Christmas-wait! From the pheromones in the air—and the increase in the amount of perfume—we are looking at 'Valentine's Day-!"

And the, suddenly, the Doctor collapses.

"Doctor!" Rose said, as she went over to the Time Lord. "Mickey, help me get him up."

"He's YOUR 'boyfriend'," Mickey replies.

Rose gives Mickey a dirty look.

"Mickey, just do as she says," Jackie says, as she helps her daughter tend to the Doctor. "Rose, where is Ranma?"

Rose looks at Jackie with sad eyes.

"I…I don't know," Rose replies. "The last thing I remembered was fighting Daleks-"

"'Daleks'?" Jackie replies with a raise eyebrow.

"-And that's all."

Rose looks around.

"Do you still have the old place?"

Jackie nods her head. She was contemplating on whether or not to sell her flat, but figured that Rose might want to use it for her own privacy…or an extra place to crash whenever the Doctor was in town.

As Jackie, Rose and Mickey helps the Doctor to the flat, Jackie wonders what was Ranma's fate. She did hope that he was okay…

Meanwhile, in China, a martial arts master was supervising the performance of his student.

CRUNCH!

Miss Gwyneth gave a satisfied nod, as she retracted her fist. She had just broken through four inches of solid wood while using the "One-Inch Punch Technique". She looked at her well-worn knuckles, amazed that she has come so far from being a simple, yet prim and proper, housekeeper of the late 19th century.

Her ears picked up the twangs of a classic violin. She looked up to see Ranma, her teacher and mentor, sitting on the top of stone stares, playing his violin.

"I did it, Master Ranma," Gwyneth says.

Ranma looks up, and cease playing his instrument.

"Not bad," Ranma replied. "In no time, you'll break stone with ease."

"Bah!" says a voice.

Ranma and Gwyneth turns towards the source of the voice.

"Pai Mei, please," Ranma said, as the terrible master, and somewhat "wise sage" Pai Mei steps forth while smoking his long pipe. "Even YOU should be impressed by my student's achievements."

Pai Mei was actually a "True Immortal" who founded the White Lotus Society (known today as "The Triads"). In fact, it was Pai who helped to destroy the southern Shaolin temple in 1003 CE over a perceived insult. Ironically, both Usagi and Ranma had concluded their extended stay at the temple the week before, and would have stopped the terrible master's efforts had they been present at the time of the massacre. However, later circumstances in the late 1800s forced Pai Mei to form a blood pact with the couple, thus allowing the creation of the White Lotus Society, which would be used to thwart Western imperialism.

It must be noted that the Saotomes have always been anti-colonialists, thanks to their experiences as citizens of the future Federation. So where they could affect change for the better, while not trying to disrupt the timeline, the Saotomes would do so. And on another note, ever since Usagi achieved the status of a True Immortal (one such immortal is the Scottish Highlander Duncan MacLeod), Pai Mei knows that he would have to one day face Usagi for "The Prize", which is why Pai keeps company on holy ground (a safe haven for the True Immortal)…as well as staying on the good side of the Saotomes. Still, that didn't mean that the "terrible master" would ever change his disposition towards them or any other visitor any time soon.

"Humph!" Pai Mei says. "She is a woman, she is White, and she is a Westerner. That's good enough to be NOT impressed! And that eye you gave her makes her a weapon user, not a user who IS a weapon."

Gwyneth feels her left eye. Or, that should be Ranma's left eye. After receiving an injury fighting the Daleks in the year 200,100 CE, Ranma gave one of his eyes to his student as a replacement. He did so knowing he'll just regenerate another one, as well as wanting to form a special bond with the girl. And after seeing a bio-wizard in Atlantis, the grafting took hold. Now, the Victorian girl could activate the Sharingan, without the need to cover it, though it is at half of its potential strength. This means that while Gwenyth's Sharingan can allow her to read auras and track movements at high rates of speed, she cannot learn shinobi jutsus or hypnotize opponents like a proper Sharingan user can.

On a side note, like Gwenyth, the shinobi Kakashi Hatake also has a Sharingan that was acquired from a proper Sharingan user. However, unlike Gwenyth, Kakashi did not sacrifice his Sharingan's full potential for a normal appearance, but is forced to cover that eye in order to conserve its energy usage.

"And that is why Gwen is here," Ranma replied. "She needs to be ready when she begins her employment with the British government."

Pai produced a sour face.

"And I do not understand why you would work with those barbarians," Pai Mei retorts.

"I have my reasons…none of which are your concern," Ranma replied.

Pai scoffs.

Just then, a man in his twenties shows up carrying groceries up the path of the foot of the temple.

"I got dinner," says the future American "Captain Jack". Jack was a young man who escaped into the past, and became a con man while serving in the British Royal Air Corp during World War II. Ranma tolerated him because he actually liked him the rogue/jack-of-all-trades. Unfortunately, Jack REALLY liked Ranma, and was attracted to both of Ranma's form. However, Jack respected Ranma's personal space, and was bidding his time when Ranma will be more…receptive to his advances.

"Hey, Jack," Ranma says, as he places his violin back into his case. "Yo, Gwen, time to get cleaned up."

"Okay, Master Ranma," Gwenyth says, as she gathers her workout things. "Do you want me to make dinner?"

"Nah, I got it. Besides…Master Pai don't trust Westerners preparing his food."

"Hey, I resent that!" Jack says.

Ranma ignored the banter, as his senses honed on a ripple in the Time sphere.

"Guys?"

Everyone turns to see Ranma staring off into the distance.

"What is it, Master Ranma?" Gwenyth asks.

"I bet it's something important," Jack replies.

Ranma turns his attention towards Jack.

"It's the Doctor…he's ALIVE!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: This chapter begins the newest "Doctor Who" (season 2) inclusion. It would have been later that I would do this, but, why not? Also, should Atlanta/Kay/"Knock-Out"/"Sailor Apok" develop feelings for Ryouga, other than as a "booty call"? Expect Ryouko do whatever it takes to make sure that such an unholy union NOT take place (whether or not there is a need to do so). See you next time!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 69: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 20" ****

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, back in Nerima (Tokyo, Japan)…**

"Will Dad be okay?" Ryouko Hibiki asked, as she looked up towards the ceiling of the Tendo kitchen.

Xenako looks upstairs, before resuming her cooking. Although she was a war goddess, Xenako did like to dabble in mortal activities…since it kept her grounded. Besides, her activity took her mind off of…Ryouga, Ryouko's father, and his so-called "caretaker".

"Your father will be…fine," Xenako says.

Ryouko sighs, and then turns towards Rei Hino, who was helping Xenako prepare the meal.

"What do you think, Miss Hino?"

Rei was a bit sore for being stuck motionless for much too long, before Xenako returned with her foe, her sister and her guest.

"I have NO opinion on the subject."

Xenako sighed, and turns to face her "avatar" and priestess.

"Look, how many times must I apologize before you forgive me?"

Rei stops what she was doing, and eyes Xenako.

"With all due respect, I didn't like being dismissed like THAT. I'm a hero, damn it! I should have some say, you know!"

"And that you are, my avatar. But you should know that Ryouga Hibiki was the primary threat, so expect certain things to occur."

"Humph!"

Ryouko tunes the conversation out, as her eyes wander up towards the ceiling. She had hoped that once Ryouga's death was avoided, Ryouko would immediately return home. But she hasn't, so there was something else she must do…but what? And then there's-

"Bark!"

"Huh?" Ryouko says, before her new lizard friend rushes into the kitchen and-

BLAM!

"Cut it out!" Ryouko says, as she giggles. The lizard licks its new friend's face.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Sorry about that," Kenshin says, as he steps into the kitchen. "I lost control of your friend while giving him a bath."

"It's okay," Ryouko says, as she blushed slightly. Kenshin (who looks like his father, but better looking) was a playboy who could have any female he wanted, and the girl was not immune to his charms.

"Could you get that thing out of here?" Xenako says. "I am trying to cook dinner here!"

"'Dino' is not a 'thing'," Ryouko countered.

"So get 'Dino' out of here."

"Come, kiddo," Kenshin says. "We'll leave 'Sister Crabby-cakes' alone while go get some 'chow' for your friend."

Rei giggles, while Xenako fumes.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Atalanta was sighing contently, laying naked next her newest acquisition underneath some covers in Ranma's room.

Atalanta takes a long look at her reluctant lover, one Ryouga Hibiki. And based upon their activities earlier, the expression on his face indicated to her that she did her job at releasing Ryouga's "Inner Boar". In fact, she was still helping with his release since returning from "Monster Island". Atalanta (or simply "Kay") sighed, as she tried to sort her feelings. At first, Kay was more than happy to fulfill a long-standing fantasy of hers: bagging her "mother" Ranma's rival Ryouga Hibiki. However, being a New God has some disadvantages, such a fraternization with mortals without pernmission. As such, she is from "The Fourth World", a dimensional plane that exists above the one that contains the Earth (the Q Continuum, for example, dwell in a higher dimension than the home of the New Gods). Growing up, the Princess of Apokalypse was told tales by her mother, Queen Tigra (aka Ranma Saotome), of powerful martial arts rivals her mother had fought growing up. She was initially amazed that Tigra was really a cursed male, though it was only later as a full-fledge "Fury" that she learned of this.

It was during these story-telling sessions by Tigra that Atalanta became fascinated by the exploits of Ryouga Hibiki, her mother's rival. Ryouga was the only one who was an actual challenge to Tigra (as Ranma). And, in fact, helped Tigra improve her skills as a fighter because of that rivalry. Atalanta honestly felt that Ryouga and her mother would have made a perfect couple, if Earth's traditional views of relationship did not get in the way…

At any rate, Ryouga fascinated Atalanta so much so that she would have her lovers—male or female—dressed up like the Lost Boy. And when she ran away from home, she attempted to find the genuine article…that is until Ranma explicitly forbade her from interacting with HIS rival. In response, Atalanta became the super-villain "Knock-Out" (as well as adopting the identity "Kay Bear") in protest, though much of her villainy amounted to sexual harassment of "the good guys". She has had long-term relationships since her stay on Earth, however. The first was Jonathon ("Kon-El") Kent, the present possessor of the name "Superboy", who was the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. When that ended badly, she took up a relationship with the power broker/villainess "Scandal", who is the daughter of one of Ranma's most hated foes: Vandal Savage. From what Kay has been told, Ranma and Vandal have known each other for years, ever since her mother sided with Vandal's rival, the Immortal Man. Ranma didn't approve of the relationship because he did not want Vandal to take advantage of HIS daugther's relationship with Kay. But also, Ranma didn't really object simply out guilt for not being a proper parent to Kay while living on Apokalypse.

Eventually Ryouga Hibiki did show up. At least, an older version of Ryouga showed up. And as much as she tried, Kay could not get the Ranma's rival to relent to her flirtations. And, of course, Ranma would run interference whenever possible, knowing that his daughter was keen enough to get anyone into bed. Still, the older Ryouga was not about to insult his marriage to Naru Osaka, by having an affair with anyone…especially with Ranma's daughter. And besides…Ranma would virtually kill him for "banging" Kay behind his back. So Kay had to wait until an opportunity presented itself, and it did when Ryouga's younger self showed up to challenge her older sister Xenako.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

"Uhhhh…"

Kay brought her mind forward, as Ryouga began to stir.

'Time to act,' Kay thought to herself. 'I'm just glad that the spell that the witch Alti put on the Hibiki line comes into affect whenever Xen-chan is around, and that little brother Ken was able to appropriate a device to keep lover-boy from running amuck…'

Ryouga opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was fighting a dark-haired Ranma…before being molested by a red-haired one.

"Wake up, sweetie," says a voice.

As Ryouga's eyes adjusted, he could see-

"Ranma?" Ryouga exclaimed.

Quickly, Kay moved her hand beneath the covers to…calm Ryouga down.

"Ulp!" Ryouga replied. "How…how dare you be some sort of pervert? And what would Akane say?"

"You know, you need to relax," Kay says, as she continued her…machinations. "Honestly, would Ranma Saotome do…THIS?"

Ryouga's eyes suddenly rolled up the back of his eyes.

"Uh…ah…"

Somewhere in the universe, all of Ranma's doppelgangers sneeze rather violently. When asked if he/they were okay, he/they would produce a sour expression.

"See how much pleasure you can enjoy, if you use your passion for other pursuits?" Kay asks.

"This…this isn't right! I…I have to stay faithful to Akane…and Akari…"

"Why would you be faith to one girl who only sees you as a piglet and a friend, while the other sees you the same?"

"Um…"

Kay suddenly stops her actions, causing Ryouga to be, for the first time ever, be slightly disappointed. She then rolls over to straddle the Lost Boy. Ryouga looks up to see Kay in all her glory. He did have to admit that perhaps the person who looks like Ranma (with big red hair) might not be his rival after all, especially with those glowing markings on her forehead…

"Um, look-" Ryouga began to say.

"Shhh," Kay says, as she placed a finger on Ryouga's lips. "Just listen. Before now, you were just a play toy for my amusement. Right now, I offer myself freely to you as an equal. Unlike those little girls you mentioned, I am all woman…and I want to make you into a man. And after today, if you still want to be with someone else, I will respect your decision."

Ryouga looks up into Kay's eyes, and realizes the sincerity in them.

"Okay," Ryouga replied quietly.

Kay smiles upon hearing his words.

A few minutes later, Xenako hears the familiar sounds of lovemaking, much to Rei's embarrassment.

"When will those two ever stop?" Xenako complained, as she used her authority over Forces to prevent certain sounds from escaping from her father's room.

"Is your sister always like this?" Rei asks.

"Actually, from what I know about my sister, this is actually mild."

"Oh."

**Meanwhile, in London, England…**

"Here," Jackie says, as she handed Rose a stethoscope. As a caregiver, she was trained in conducting emergency medical sessions…though she could have swore that she had the skills of a surgeon. No doubt that this thinking was from her "old life".

"Thanks, Mum," Rose replies, as she checks the Doctor's "new body". She was glad that her mother still kept the old flat. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Jackie's eyes flickered with a slight brightness a bit.

"His…his regeneration is not stable," Jackie says in a monotone voice. "An…energy is interfering with the process."

Rose turns to look at her mother.

"How did you know THAT?"

The flickering of her eyes seem to cease.

"I…I don't know," Jackie says. "It's like…someone is whispering things to me."

And then, as if on cue, the Doctor begins to convulse a bit, releasing a slight golden vapor.

Without even thinking, Jackie takes the golden vapor into her hands.

"Mum?" Rose says with worthy.

"It's…beautiful…"

Rose gets up and violently shakes Jackie.

"Mum, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Jackie says, as she snaps out of her trance, while the vapor flew off into the night sky.

"You were acting weird all of the sudden."

"I was?"

'I wish Ranma was here,' Rose thinks to herself.

An hour later, Rose and her ex-boyfriend Mickey were hanging around the shops.

"Thanks for helping me shop, Mickey," Rose says. "I mean, there wasn't any food at the flat…"

"It's not a problem, Rose," Mickey replies. He then sees all the activity related to 'Valentine's Day'. "Say, I bet all this gives you ideas, eh wot?"

"Mickey, don't," Rose replies. "It's complicated as it is."

"It's about the Doctor, isn't it?"

"It's not just about HIM. As far as I know, my dad might be gone forever."

"I thought Pete died a while back."

"Yes, and no."

Mickey sighs.

"Yep, it does sound a tad complicated."

"Let's just get on with it, okay?"

"Fine, fine…after all, I'm just a friend."

Rose, seeing how hurt Mickey was, moves in to hug him.

"And you are a fine friend at that."

"Okay," Mickey says, as he accepted the hug. "Now, I am ready for the kiss."

"Don't push your luck," Rose replies.

The two share a good-natured laugh.

"Okay, 'Mister Smith'," Rose says. "After we take care of the Doctor, you and I will go on a date…as friends, of course."

"Hey, it's better than nothing."

As the two continued on their way to the local shops, they noticed several characters that represented the upcoming holidays…all of them consists of giant bears (wrapped in bows), while carrying large heart-tipped staffs.

"Huh, look at that," Mickey says with a smirk. "All this promotion is nothing more than a scheme to make money off of emotions."

"I guess so," Rose replies, as she noticed something odd about the movements of the stuff bears.

As she spies on their activities, the stuffed teddy bears points their staffs at Rose and Mickey…

"Get down!" Rose says.

Some sort of energy discharge is emitted from the staff of each of the teddy bears.

"Ah!" Rose says.

And then, suddenly-

POW! BANG! SMACK!

Rose and Mickey sees the teddy bears being thrown about, and disappearing in a flash of light. They then turn to see-

"I can't leave you two alone for an instant," Ranma said, as he folds his arms.

"Hey, beautiful," Captain Jack says with a wink.

"It's that freak!" Mickey says.

"Master Ranma," Miss Gwyneth begins to say, as she takes her Mother Box (a sentient computer from the Fourth World) out to perform a scan of the area. Each "box" can appear as any mundane device. So in the case of the Victorian, her device was in the form of a later silver Victorian compact mirror. "There are more of these creatures in the vicinity, a few are heading for the Doctor's location."

"R-Ranma?" Rose stammers, as she gets up.

"You know, you seemed surprised to see me-"

"DAD!" Rose says, as she slams into the pig-tailed martial artist, as she hugged her father tightly.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jack asks.

"What are YOU lot doing here?" Mickey asks.

"Saving your collective butts, of course."

Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Ranma, it's the Doctor, he's-"

"I KNOW, Rose," Ranma says. "That's why we're here. You know…Gwyneth and I."

"Hey!" Jack retorted. "Don't leave ME out of this party!"

Rose looks at Ranma, and then at Gwyneth. She wonders if her dad was with the Victorian...

As soon as the gang arrive at Jackie's old flat, they see a giant teddy bear attacking Jackie.

"Ah!" Jackie cried, as the 'bear began clawing at her.

Ranma shrugs, as he takes out his own 'sonic screw-driver'.

ZAP!

BANG!

"There, that's that," Ranma says.

"Ranma?" Jackie asks in astonishment.

Gwyneth takes up a piece of wiring.

"This is a remote node."

Jackie sees the Victorian girl, and then turns her attention back towards Ranma.

"You…you…YOU TWO-TIMER!" Jackie yelled, as she began beating on Ranma.

"Jackie!" Ranma replies with a nervous laugh. "It's nice to see you again."

"I bet it is! Here I thought you DIED, and now I see that you went off with some floozy and your boy toy-!"

"Madam, Master Ranma has been a gentlemen while he taught me the Arts in China," Gwenyth replies.

"I bet he DID!"

Gwenyth blushed slightly.

"Ma'am, as many times that I have wanted to be with Ranma, he would have none of my advances," Jack says.

"Yeah, right!" Jackie says, knowing that Captain Jack was bisexual.

"Mum, about the Doctor…?" Rose says.

Jackie turns her attention back towards Ranma.

"Well?" Jackie says.

Ranma turns to Jack, Mickey and Gwenyth.

"I want you three to find out what we are deal," Ranma says.

"Okay, Ranma," Jack says. He then turns to Mickey. "You got access to a computer?"

"What about HER computer?" Mickey asks.

"We need to use your computer as a router, in order to avoid being traced," Gwenyth replies.

"That makes sense…"

"Jackie, fix me something to eat," Ranma asks.

"Fix it your self, you wanker!" Jackie replies.

"MUM!" Rose says. "Please?"

"Fine…bloody hell…"

"Okay, show me the patient," Ranma says.

Rose nods, as she pulls Ranma along. She opens the door, and reveals a sleeping Doctor.

"So…this is what he looks like now," Ranma says, as he goes over to his old friend.

Rose sees Ranma sit on his bedside. He then sighs, as he switches genders. Ranma-chan then performs a series of mudra signs.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks.

"I am going to perform the 'Breath of Life Jutsus'," Ranma-chan says. "It will stabilize his body, but it will be up to him to make it through."

"Then why the change of gender?"

"Because if I have to give mouth-to-mouth to a guy, I rather do it as a girl. I just wished that I had learned enough advanced life-based jutsus so that this wouldn't be necessary."

And with that, Ranma-chan places her mouth over the Doctor's, and began to transfer some of her life force to the Doctor's…

"Well, I got you a sandwich, soup and a drink," Jackie says, as she enters the room. Unfortunately, from her vantage point, Ranma-chan was kissing the Doctor.

CRASH!

"Ahhhhh!" Jackie yells, before feinting. "Ohhhhhhh-!"

CLONK!

"Mum!"

Ranma-chan merely shakes her head, as she continued her work.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I hope you like what I have done so far, because everything will lead up to Chapter 75...when Xenako and Alti the Renegade Amazon Witch have their battle, when the identity of Queen Gabrielle's newest incarnation is revealed, and when two of our cast of characters (who have already made an appearance in this story) get married! And although it seems strange for me to re-introduce the Doctor, he and the rest of the "companion corp" will play an important role. On a side-note, speaking of the Doctor, in a few entries from now, Ranma will travel to the year 5,000,002,007 CE, where he'll meet a dying Ranma-chan (!). Will Ranma watch his future self die of old age in an hospice, while fighting of a virtual army of diseased "flesh puppets"? Stay tuned!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 70: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 21"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Rio de Janeiro…**

"Ma'am, you have a package," says the secretary, as she peeked into the office of the CEO of "Brazil International, Inc" (or "BraIn, Inc.")

Scandal Savage looks up from her work. Ever since her girlfriend "Kay" decided to lay low from their last "adventure" together with their anti-villain (as oppose to "anti-hero") group known as "The Secret Six", Scandal (which was her real name, by the way) has been managing her day-to-day activities at her global international consultant firm. The 'Six was a group consisting of Catman (like Batman, but with a cat motif), Deadshot (assassin-for-hire and retainer within the "Suicide Squad"), Ragdoll (super-contortionist and escape artist), Mad Hatter (an illusionist), and, of course herself and Knock-Out. But lately, Scandal, the daughter of the immortal Vandal Savage, was becoming more and more concerned about her lover's absence…

"Do you know where the package came from?" asked the Brazilian beauty (tanned skin, short haired and athletic).

"It's from a Miss Althea Anatolov," the secretary says.

"Althea Anatolov" was a variant of the name "Alti of Anatolia". Alti was a member (in good standing) of the Amazon Nation, who had originally lived along the northern shores of what will be known as "Turkey". Upon the advent of the "Amazon Diaspora", Alti immigrated to the steeps of Russia, where the Amazon witch made her home…that is until Xena the Warrior Princess came along and mucked up her plans for world domination. Later, she would transfer her anger towards Ranma, when she learned that he would father the new body of her most hated foe. Since then, Alti has been engaged in standard "super-villainy" as an avatar of the witch-goddess Circe over the years, as well as amass a fortune within the business community (though she still sought to get revenge on Xena's reincarnation, the Olympian war goddess Xenako).

'I wonder what that witch wants this time?' Scandal thought to herself. "Okay, Maria, I'll take it."

After receiving the package, and making sure that the box did not contain explosives, Scandal opens the package...

'Hmmm,' Scandal thought to herself. 'It's one of those new 'Apple I-Phone'…'

On the panel was a note that read, "Play me".

'Cute,' Scandal says, as she removes the post-it note, and plays the device.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

A few minutes later, Scandal summons her secretary.

"Yes, ma'am?" Maria asks, as she peeks her head into the executive office.

"Cancel all my afternoon meetings, and transfer my duties to Hugo," Scandal says, as she gathers her things. "And have a plane ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," Maria says, as she leaves to go to her desk.

Once Maria leaves, Scandal picks up a phone.

"Lawton? This is Scandal," Scandal says on a secured line. "We have a job to do in Japan."

**Meanwhile in Okayma, Japan…**

"Ha!" Akane Tendo said, as she and Ryoko Hakubi sparred. Akane wanted to fight to see what her status was as a fighter was, while Ryoko (former space pirate) simply wanted to fight the person who contained the essence of the renegade "Time Lord" known as "The Master". So, in the practice area behind the house of the Masaki residence, the two decided to spar.

Akane delivered a solid punch to the jaw, but, as Ryoko fell back, the space pirate performed a backward "flip kick", sending Akane backwards.

"Oh, dear," said big sister Kasumi Tendo, as she covered her mouth.

Nabiki Tendo, the middle Tendo sister, looks up from her laptop. She was trying to get information on this…Konohagakure Village in Hinokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido, since learning about it from Ranma's cousin Tenchi Masaki. From what she has gathered thus far, the only thing she has received from her contacts within the "Go Kamisori Gama" (i.e. the official name for the _shinobi_) was that the "Hidden Leaf Village" was to host a special tournament for graduating shinobi students. In fact, many important leaders within public and private circles will be on hand for the event…

Secret, weird and mythic societies are not a new to the middle Tendo sister, nor were they new to Nabiki's older sister Kasumi. In fact, it was only when the youngest sister, Akane, came of age that she was introduced to this strange world…starting when Ranma and his father arrived at the home of the Tendo family with their respective curses. The Saotome and Tendo families belonged to the tradition known as "The Akashic Brotherhood", a meta-fraternity of martial artists who broke the bounds of conventional martial arts. To be sure, there were those clans that were not members of this organization (think "clearing house"), as well as the fact that there were competing like-minded organizations (such as the Go Kamisori Gama, the shinobi-oriented organization). Both Ranma and Akane were to be groomed to officially join the Akashic upon, as a way of redeeming the actions of the demented Happosai, who went rogue long ago for actions unbecoming of a martial artist. To the contrary, both Kasumi and Nabiki chose other paths towards Enlightenment; Kasumi chose to become a member of the monotheist "Celestial Chorus" (a group that advocated unity), while Nabiki chose to become an information broker as a member of the "Virtual Adepts" (think seeing the entire world in "code"). So good were Nabiki's skills that she created an alternate identity by infiltrating the Technocratic Union's "Syndicate" (think money as a form of "mana", as a means of manipulating reality). Thus, Ranma and Akane getting together would be the only way for Soun and Genma to redeem them selves for following their master's so-called "path".

And then, everything changed when a certain omnipotent entity decided to intervene in Ranma's life...

Now, for the first time, Nabiki has had to play "catch-up" on what "Ranma-baby" has been up to. So, while physically talking to those who knows him, the Mercenary-girl has been using her vaunted hacking skills to dig up information on Ranma. So far, her teammate, Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno has done her best to run interference on Ranma's behalf, based upon being fellow members within the Jedi Order…something Nabiki found ridiculous ("Like there's such a thing as a 'Jedi'!" Nabiki would scoff). Still, by performing a "causality-based search", Nabiki was able to dig up some interesting information about her inquiry.

"Don't worry about little Sis," Nabiki says. "Check this out. According to what I've learned, around the start of the Tokugawa Period, a man by the name of 'Ranshin Rantsu" came upon the scene, and brokered the agreement that allowed Japan to have its peace. In reward, he and his wife 'Usashinko', were given lands in Hokkaido. Or, I should say, the title to the lands that Lord Ranshin had received from the previous land holder was honored."

"Do you know who that person was?"

"No one knows…the records were subsequently lost, but legends say that he was the son of a man who received a magical sword from the gods, in order to fight the demon lord 'Aku'. What's weird about that was that the son, who took up his father's role as a demon slayer, claimed to have traveled into the future, and fought an Aku who had taken over the world. Some man in America actually created a cartoon based upon this man known simply as 'Samurai Jack'. And had that 'Nanban mirror' incident not occur, amongst other things, I wouldn't put any credence to that story at all."

"Gah!" Ryoko screamed, as she jumped out of the way, just as "Mallet-sama" smashed into the ground.

BLAM!

"Dang!" Akane says, as she adjusted her stance a bit

"So, what else have you learned, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, I learned that since then, the Rantsu clan has been involved in Japanese politics, though mostly from behind the scenes. So when the Americans forced Japan to open itself to the West, they relied on the Rantsu elders to, once again, broker a peaceful agreement…though some would say that such actions could have been seen as…traitorous."

"Oh, dear," Kasumi replied. "You do not think Ranma is a traitor?"

Nabiki thought for a moment.

"Naw, I know Ranma. If anything, it prevented what happened to Japan what happened to China, vis-à-vis the Western powers. At any rate, it was shortly thereafter that things got a bit more interesting."

"How so?"

"As you would expect it, many within the Samurai class were none too pleased about their loss of status. Some fought against the Meiji, but were quickly destroyed, while some merely went underground. Five clans in the later category would create the foundation of the Go Kamisori Gama: the Rantsu, the Akashi, the Mido, the Hyuga and the Uchiha. To be sure, from these clans more clans would sprout about as "branch clans", but these five would be the basis for which the shinobi would spring forth as an organization, whether or not these additions were related by blood."

"But…the art of the shinobi has been around much longer than that," Kasumi replies.

"Yes, the ART of the shinobi has. Although the Samurai class pride themselves of paying attention to the code of _Bushido_, practical warfare included the need to have dedicated warriors who knew the art of information gathering and stealth combat. However, it was not until the founding of the Go Kamisori Gama that the _shinobi_ became an organized and distinct class."

"I got you NOW!" Ryoko says, as she pops up from behind Akane. She then grabs the younger Tendo sister. "It's the end of the line, 'Master'."

"Heh," Akane smirked. "That's what you THINK, 'pirate'."

Akane suddenly leaped into the air, catching Ryoko off guard. Akane then tucked in her legs and kicked backwards, causing the trajectory to arc forward…and down.

Ryoko, seeing that Akane was trying to force her into a bind (which could result in serious head trauma), lets go of Akane. After all, she was not about to land on her head.

Now separated, Akane tucked again, and landed upright.

"Pretty sneaky, Akane," Ryoko smirked. "Either I would take the hit on the noggin…or YOU."

"As my bone-headed 'fiancé' would say, 'Anything Goes', remember?" Akane smirks.

"Anyway," Nabiki began again, "these families would form the 'shinobi country' system, starting with the 'Land of Fire, the 'Land of Earth', the 'Land of Water', the 'Land of Air' and the 'Land of Thunder'. As time went on, more of these 'prefectures' would spring up, or simply change hands. And sometimes, more than one village would spring up within these lands. Only the Rantsu and Akashi clans has consistently remained in control of the Land of Fire and the Land of Thunder respectively. The remaining clans went through changes, however. Through marriage, the Hyuga and Uchiha clans would be incorporated into the Land of Fire, while the Mido clan would return to their ancestral home on the main land. Go figure."

"Oh. So, what happened?"

"Well, between the time of the founding of the Go Kamisora Gama and now, there have been various 'power-struggles', which resulted in at least three 'shinobi wars'. The last one occurred during the so-called 'Week of Nightmares', while the one before THAT occurred during the 'Chaos Incident'. In both cases, various factions sought to use supernatural means to gain an edge on other shinobi clans and villages. Some even went so far as to breed with non-humans, such as sprits, animals, gods...or even demons."

"So…how is this connected to Ranma?"

"Check this out, Kasumi," Nabiki says, as she punched up news articles on her laptop. "According to this, sources indicated that Usashinko was pregnant twins, and would soon give birth, but was kidnapped during the week that the Chaos Incident took place. Supposedly, an American mercenary-turned-terrorist name 'Sam Haight' had kidnapped her. The odd thing was that it was assumed that Haight was going to demand a ransom, since the Rantsu family had major holdings in the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"He did not?"

"No. In fact he would disappear soon after. At any rate, the twins were born, but during a natural disaster, one of the twins would disappear from the family registry."

"Oh, my," Kasumi says. "I hope Ranma is okay about that…"

"And the kicker is that I compared the public records with evidence that I believe indicates a major cover-up at work. I contacted people who aren't affiliated with the Go Kamisora Gama from the area, and they said that there wasn't a natural disaster. In fact, I received some documentation that effect."

Nabiki punches up another photograph, this one of a much lower quality.

"What do you think THAT is," Nabiki asks.

"It…looks like some sort of nine-tailed fox," Kasumi replied. "Was this the natural disaster?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. You remember when we were in Bangladesh, and how THAT went off."

Kasumi nods her head. She could recall she and her family going to what should have been an overseas vacation, only to realize that they were in 'ground zero' in a supernatural calamity. This was shortly before her mother Kamiko had supposedly died (before learning that her death was faked). But she did recall the day a nice man had saved her life, when she and her sisters were cut-off from her family…

**FLASHBACK!**

The torrential rains continued to increase in intensity, as Kasumi and her younger sisters huddle in a corner of their rented bungalow. Their mother Kamiko told them to stay put, while she went out to find her husband. But with this sort of weather…

"Kasumi!" Akane cried out. "What if the monsters get Mommy and Daddy?"

"Be quite, 'Kane!" Nabiki interjects. "The monsters won't get them!"

"It will be okay," Kasumi said with reassurance. "The monsters won't get them-"

CRASH!

The Tendo sisters sees some thing break into the front door. It had many teeth, and was hungry…

Kasumi pushed her younger sisters behind her. If the monster takes her, then her younger sisters might have chance-

"Moko Takabisha!"

It was already dark, but upon the utterance of those words, the room briefly lit up. Kasumi could make out a man with a pigtail. She could see that whatever the man said did something to the monster, as it slowly burned up.

The man looked at the dead monster, and then at Kasumi.

Was this man going to hurt her and her sisters?

The man goes over to the Tendo sisters. Somehow, she could see the details of his face…

"Are you okay?" the man asks gently.

Kasumi merely nods her head.

"Who are you, mister?" Nabiki asks.

"A…friend," the man replied.

"Did…did you REALLY, destroy the monsters, mister?" Akane asked.

The man looks over to see the bubbling remains of the creature he had just destroyed.

"Yeah, I think so," the man replied. "As long as I'm here, I'll protect ya."

Kasumi nods, as she and her sisters go on to hug the man. Eventually, they fell asleep. And when Kasumi woke up again, she found that the man was gone. She did see her parents, however.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kasumi cried, as she went to hug parents.

"It's okay, Kasumi," Soun said with assurance.

"Mommy and Daddy are here now," Kamiko says with a loving embrace.

"Daddy!" Nabiki and Akane yell, as they ran to their parents.

"Nabiki! Akane!" Soun yells in delight, as he hugs his daughter. "I promise you all that we will have a safer vacation next time…"

While this was going on, Kamiko Tendo looks outside of their new flat…and sees Ranma observing this family happiness.

"Thank you," Kamiko mouths.

"You're welcome…Susan," Ranma replied likewise. Ranma had to make sure that the Tendo family was safe, after Susan, also known Kamiko Tendo had ran into him and Usagi. The Saotome couple were in Bangladesh, as well as many powerful "metahumans" to stop a rampaging "vampire god" named "Ravana" (a being who inspired many of the hindu myths by his portrayal as a Hindu dark god or demon who specializes in warping perception to the point of altering reality), from spreading mayhem beyond the borders of this poor country. Apparently, there was a blood feud between Vampire clans in the area that woke up Ravana from his eternal sleep. Worse, someone from within the Technocratic Union's "Void Engineers" (a group dedicated to exploring and mapping everything across the space-time continuum) had the bright idea of detonating a volley of "Spiritual Nukes" in an attempt to destroy Ravana. Instead, the detonation punched a hole in the membrane that separates the material world from the immaterial, allowing all manners of horrors to spill into that part of the Earth (and not just ghosts either). Unfortunately, it take a high number of deaths on both sides, including Ranma's, before peace would return to the land. And in the end, the Union's other "convention", the "New World Order" (think information as a form of mana) would cover up the event with the help of their agents, the Men-In-Black. So few would know the truth of what happened that day…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Kasumi sighed, as she returned her attention back towards the present.

"So, what are we going to do, Nabiki?" Kasumi asks.

Nabiki sighs, as she shuts off her computer.

"We go see Ranma. Even though he told me that he'll trust me more…I don't know if I can trust HIM."

"But…why?"

Nabiki looks towards the setting sun.

"Anyone with the of power to influence a nationa HAS to be hiding something…right?"

Kasumi sighs. Ever since Mother had…gone away, Nabiki has never wanted to trust anyone, particularly with those who didn't fit a particular "type". For the middle sister, what one can control can't hurt the controller...and Ranma's chaotic nature has been an unsettling affair to Nabiki. Kasumi, however, knew people well enough to trust their strength of character alone. The man who saved her and her sisters' lives didn't have to do so, but did it anyway.

If only Ranma was that man…the same man of whom Kasumi had dedicated her heart and soul for. Maybe the reason why she did not pursue a relationship with Dr. Ono is because in her heart of hearts, the eldest Tendo sister knew that her shadowy knight was the man of her dreams...who kept the demons at bay.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: And now, let's move on to the first of our "Times Past" stories, guest-starring Ranma Saotome (duh!). These shorts will delve into Ranma's past in the world of "Star Trek", but dealing with things that have not already been covered.**

**Times Past: "The Face of Fear". **

**May 6, 2151: Somewhere in Deep Space...**

It's been a month since Ranma Saotome made his home aboard the NX-01 _Enterprise_, a ship that is only a month old itself. For some reason, UN Spacy had allowed Captain Jonathon Archer, the commander of the _Enterprise,_ to allow him and his roommate to stay on the ship through the end of July. The teenager was getting restless, and yet he didn't understand why the-powers-that-be couldn't simply send him home. Surely, with all this fancy equipment, SOMEBODY would have figured out a way.

"What does this button do?" says a voice.

Ranma was lying on his shared bunk, when he turned towards the source of voice.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Ranma asks.

Usagi Tsukino turns to look at her roommate.

"I'm trying to order another bowel of miso soup," the girl says.

"Well, you better watch how much you spend, since we only get an allowance around here. If that wasn't the problem, I'd get me something to eat myself. Besides…if you over-eat, you might get fat or something."

Usagi sticks out her tongue. She was finally getting used to the idea of having a male roommate, though she was worried about what her friends and family would think about her sleeping arrangements. It did help that Ranma had a "sex-changing curse"…

And then, she pressed the big red button HARD.

SPRUNG!

SPLASH!

The food dispenser exploded, spewing miso soup all over the room.

"Gah!" Ranma replies, as he got wet. Thankfully, the liquid was hot.

"Oops…" Usagi said, with a shammed look.

A short time later, a drier Ranma and an embarrassed Usagi stand before Captain Archer in his quarters.

"Well, mess aside, it has come to my attention that you two need to complete certain educational objectives," Archer says. "And from your tests results…let's just say that the two of you, by today's standards, would be mentally challenged."

"Hey!" Ranma replied. "I'm trying to learn how to speak, read and write English fluently, you know!"

"Me, too!" Usagi replies. "And Math is hard."

"Well, thank goodness for the universal translators then," Archer says. "At any rate, so that you will do better on the REAL educational assessment exams next month, I will be assigning tutors."

"Miss Sato is already our tutor," Usagi replied.

"MORE tutors then. The command crew will help you learn what you need to know, and, in return, you will gain real world experience."

"So we are going to be apprentices or what?" Ranma asks.

"Something like that. You may be even able to gain a skill or two."

"And what if we don't pass?"

Archer sighs.

"Most likely you will end up in some low-skilled occupation. But think of the challenge, you two. Ranma, you always want to improve your self in martial arts, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then focus that energy towards academics. Usagi, you want people to take you seriously, right?"

"Uh-huh," Usagi replies with a nod.

"Then this is your way of proving your detractors wrong."

"I see…"

"Then it is settled, then," Archer says. "We'll get under way in a few days."

"Why is that Captain Archer?" Usagi asked.

"Because, by then, your room will be livable again."

Ranma merely groaned his reply.

**Tbc.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 71: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 22"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, at "Victorian Station" (at the Umbral realm of the Moon)…**

"Come, Doctor Venture," Ranma said, as he greeted the so-called renegade "super-scientist"…while sitting down his paper work on his desk. The difference between a "super-scientist" and a "hyper-scientist", is that while a super-scientist can bend the laws of physics, a hyper-scientist can BREAK the laws of physics…like "magic".

At any rate, Ranma invited Thaddeus ("Rusty") Venture to his office in the Captain's Quarters, which was above the main deck of the JSS _Yamato_. He wanted to speak to Venture to finalize things between the two of them.

"It's about TIME, I spoke to you, sir!" Venture says, as he enters the office. "I would like to give you a piece of my mind!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"First, you absconded with my bodyguard, and now you kidnapped me and my family-!"

"First, Brock is helping out on an important project, and if I had to use our friendship to get him on board, tough. As for kidnapping your family, you can leave at any time. But I DID authorize the transfer of your payment into your accounts, when you accepted a legally-binding contract, Doctor."

Ranma punches up a copy of the document that Venture had signed. Venture wanted to browbeat Ranma into letting him go while absconding the cash.

"So?" Venture says.

"Read the fine print."

Venture focuses his eyes close to the screen…and came away from his reading in shock.

"You…you bastard!"

"That's what they tell me," Ranma replies. "But let me tell you, in person, what this contract means. If you break the contract, and you will lose 'Venture Industries' to the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"You Japanese think alike…always taking things from hardworking Americans!"

"No, we think AHEAD," replied Ranma, trying to ignore the subtle dig at his heritage. "However, you should look at things on the bright side: you will have an opportunity to 'discover' new things during our trip to the Pegasus Galaxy."

"So…whatever I discover, I can get patents on?"

"Yes, so long there is a review process to determine whether or not the find is hazardous to sentient life. If what you find past the review…then you may keep it."

"Oh, come on!" Venture says. "Don't you know that the more dangerous the discovery, the greater the rewards?"

"It's not worth the risks, Doctor. And that reminds me. I will NOT tolerate anyone endangering this ship or its 'crew'. First offense is confinement to quarters. Second offense is the carbonite process."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"TRY me, Doctor. And make no mistake that while I value Brock's friendship, if I have to go through him to get to YOU, I will. Understand?"

Venture looks into Ranma's face, and came away scared.

"Heh, yes," Venture says, as he tries to laugh the matter off. "You don't have to worry about me, sir."

"'Ranma' will be fine. Go see Sister Bernadette to get your fitting."

"'Fitting'?"

"Yes, your uniform. You will be the new 'Science Officer', so you will need to get the proper uniform."

"What is this, 'Star Trek' or something?"

"Close enough. Now, if you can excuse me, I have paperwork to complete before we leave."

Meanwhile, below decks, Triana Orpheus, already in her uniform (though it was black with white trim and skull-and-crossbones design…which matched her quasi-goth outlook) was on the phone with her father.

"Dad, I'm just calling to tell you that I am fine…so far," Triana says.

"Are you SURE, pumpkin?" Dr. Byron Orpheus (a Necromancer) replied, as he used his magic mirror to speak to his daughter. Trying to establish a link between the Umbra and the Universe was a pain in the buttocks…especially in light of the fact that the minutes being eaten up at a high rate. "Daddy knows where this 'Victoria Station' is, having spent my youth as a wandering magus…"

"It's fine, Daddy," Triana replies. "I mean, who has an opportunity to take a trip like this?"

"Okay, then. But know this: should some fiend harm you, I, Doctor Orpheus, vow vengeance…THIS I swear!"

"Daaad!" Triana replied with embarrassment.

"So, who do you think we'll meet, Hank?" Dean Venture says, as he observed Triana from afar.

"I don't know, but these uniforms are kind of snug in the 'seat'," Hank says.

"Okay, boys," Brock Samson says, as he hands them each a datapad. "While you two are HERE, both of you should learn how to things are done."

"But why?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure that 'Team Venture' will know how to handle things in pinch, Brock," Hank replies.

"Maybe, but space is a BIG place, and I need to trust you enough to know what you need to know. Okay?"

"Okay, Brock!" the brothers reply in unison.

"That's good to hear."

**Meanwhile, in London, England…**

Due to the inconsistent "relationship" between the Umbral realms and the Universal realms, time is not in sync. So the Ranma at Victoria Station does not know what happens to the Ranma on Earth. Otherwise, the denizens of the Umbral realm of the Moon would have warned the Earth inhabitants of the impending crisis.

"Well, I did all that I can," Ranma-chan says, as she and Rose leaves the Doctor alone. "We'll know soon if what I did will work."

Rose merely nods her head.

"Hey, Ranma," Captain Jack says, as he, Rose and Mickey were conducting their research. "The UN Security Council just activated UNIT, and practically every major power is on high alert."

"And the public is being monitored for additional extra-terrestrial activity by various government entities," Gwyneth interjects.

"UNIT" stands for "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce", a group dedicated towards combating extra-terrestrial and paranormal activity.

"That's something, I suppose," Ranma-chan replied. "What about 'Torchwood'?"

"No report on their activities, I'm afraid."

Mickey was staring at Ranma-chan.

"Wot are YOU looking at?" Rose says.

"Um, nothing," Mickey says.

"No, wot?"

"Okay…wasn't your Ranma a guy?"

"Yeah, wot is THAT all about?" Jackie says, as she nurses a headache with an ice pack. "And I'm telling you now, we're NOT going to have a 'Rose has two Mommies' affair."

"Ha, ha," Ranma-chan said, as she shifted back to her male form.

"Freaky," Mickey says.

"Master Ranma," Gwyneth began. "I'm picking up a signal from space."

"Hey, what's wrong with the tele?" Jackie asks.

The screen of the television set goes static, while a new image appears.

"Hmmmm," Ranma says, as he listens to seemingly unintelligible language. The entity that was speaking appeared almost insectoid.

"Interesting," Jack says.

"What is he saying, Rose?" Mickey asks.

"I…I don't know!" Rose replies. "The TARDIS usually helps me understand languages…"

"That's because the TARDIS is in 'sleep mode' while the Doctor completes his regeneration," Ranma replies.

"Master Ranma, that creature is demanding that the 'leader of the tribe' surrenders the Earth," Gwyneth says. "People…resources…EVERYTHING!"

"And he is saying that if we don't surrender, THEY will die," Jack says. "I wonder who is 'they'?"

Ranma muses.

"'The Sycorax' are certainly an obnoxious bunch, huh?"

"Wait, you three understand all that?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, how is that possible?" Mickey asks.

"That's because I know how to speak their language," Ranma replies. "The Doctor and I ran into them sometime ago, when they tried the same thing to another planet. As for Gwenyth and the other one-"

"Hey!" Jack yells.

"-There's a trick that I taught them that remedies the language barrier."

"Why is that SHE and Jack get all the benefit from being around YOU?" Rose replies. "YOU are my father, you know!"

"Being stuck in the future for a while gave me time to play 'Professor Ranma'," Ranma replied.

"And probably time to shack up, too!" Jackie interjected.

Ranma merely rolled his eyes.

"Guys, look at the screen," Mickey says, as he monitored UNIT's systems. "According to this, an alien ship is coming, and will be here in five hours."

"I see."

"So, what are we going to do?" Mickey says.

"Well, I'm sure that some of my colleagues are already on it…so we wait," Ranma says. "In the mean time, I'm starved. Who wants something to eat?"

"I can go for some French," Jack says.

"I would like to dine on French as well, actually," Gwyneth says.

"At this time of night?" asks Roses.

Ranma looks at his "daughter" with a nod and a wink.

"Hey, anytime is a good time to eat 'French'."

"That isn't a euphemism for sex is it?" Jackie asks.

"What is it with you and sex?" Ranma asks.

"I'm trying to make sure that you didn't screw around on me!"

Silence.

"I'll go check on the Doctor," Rose said in a hurriedly.

"Um, me too!" Mickey replied likewise.

"I will get dinner started," Gwenyth says.

"I'll help," Jack says.

When the room cleared, Ranma turns his full attention towards Jackie.

"Okay, say it. Say what's REALLY on your mind."

"Look, I KNOW that you…and Pete are one and the same, but I would think that the Pete aspect within you would get you to remember SOMETHING about what we shared. So imagine how I feel when YOU showed up, after thinking you were DEAD, and realizing that you were this other person."

Ranma sighed. However, he notices Jackie's floor length mirror.

"Come here," Ranma says, as he pulls Jackie's arms.

"Wot?"

"Just, come here. Stand right here with me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Jackie did as she was told. She then gasped as she looked into her reflection.

She looked just like the Moon Princess.

"Usagi and I chose our respective guises in order to fit into British society. However, so strong was the illusion that you forgot who you really are, and my 'death' back in the 1980s only strengthen that illusion."

"But that's not right! I have parents…friends-!"

"All of them, those that you know as friends and family are STILL friends and family. The original Jackie Martin and Pete Tyler died from an influenza epidemic years ago, when they were children. Usagi and I simply used their genetic make-up to create 'flesh suits', and some memory altering devices to make the transition into mundane-hood much more…palatable."

"No…I'm not some piece of clothing that any jerk can wear!"

"You're not."

"But-"

"You, Jackie Martin Tyler are your own woman, have been since Rose was born. OUR daughter is a product of not just you and Pete, but also Usagi and I. Within YOU, is my wife, but you got to understand that I have to deal with YOU as well. You think any of this is easy for ME? Especially since I know that you've been seeing that Howard guy down the block? As if I didn't notice the fact that you were able to procure some MENS pajamas for the Doctor all of a sudden…"

"Um, well…"

"Look, I will always care about you and Rose, but you have to give US, me and YOU, time to deal with this situation. And we got to be able to make our choices on this matter like adults."

Jackie sighs.

"I know, but…it's so hard to think about you with other women…"

"Look, what happens happen. And besides, I don't go around 'shaking up' any time I feel like it. In fact, I've been monogamous for a while now."

And then, Jackie sees her own image again.

"Okay, I'll stop complaining about it, but I expect you to be a good father to Rose, at least."

And with that, the two hug.

"I promise," Ranma replies. He then spots four heads peeking around the corner. "What YOU looking at?"

"Nothing," came the reply in unison, as everyone scatters.

The hours come and go. Around daybreak, people suddenly began to exit their homes like zombies.

"Dad!" Rose says, as she shakes Ranma up. He and Jackie were sleeping on the couch together fully clothed. Apparently, they were talking much through the night.

"Huh?" Jackie says with a startled look.

Ranma immediately snaps to attention.

"What?"

"Whole bunches of people are walking around the city like zombies…including Gwenyth-!"

Ranma bolts up, and tracks down Gwenyth, who was walking around like a zombie, along with many of the apartment inhabitants.

"Status, Jack," Ranma says.

"She seemed fine, but her blood is being used to manipulate her autonomic functions," Jack says, as he takes a sensor readings. "And I check to see what the link was: all of the victims were 'A' blood type."

"Damn," Ranma replied. He could only guess that at least 1/3rd of Earth's population was of this type, including some of his acquaintances like Ami and Setsuna, two of the more powerful members of the "Sailor Scouts" (Ranma didn't count Mamoru, even though he also possessed "A" type blood, since he wasn't powerful enough to be used as a threat). "Classic tactic. These must be the 'they' the Sycorax were referring to."

"What are we going to do?"

"There might be a way to override the Sycorax's control over Gwenyth at least," Ranma said, as he went over to the Victorian. Using the art of the North Dipper fist, Ranma pressed into the temple where Gwenyth's Sharingan was located.

"Sharingan," Ranma said simply.

DOOM!

"Oh-!" Gwenuth said, as she nearly feinted. Thankfully, Ranma and Jack were there to catch the girl.

"What did you do?"

"The Sharingan can break mental links, since its activation shifts brain functions considerably."

"Like shifting the gears of an automobile," Jack replies. "How long do you think this will last?"

"Hard to say, but I doubt that the Sycorax would know exactly what is needed to increase their hold on one person. I bet that the cost in energy to control a few billion people alone would make it difficult to adjust tactics."

"M-Master Ranma?" Gwenyth says. "What happened?"

"Jack will explain it to you later. Jack, as soon as Gwyneth is ready, I want you two to scout around for more alien activity."

"You got, Ranma."

"What…what are you going to do?" Gwenyth asks.

"Think about it. Why focus on Rose and Jackie?"

"Because the Sycorax want the Doctor!" Jack says excitedly.

"Right. I got to get the Doctor and his TARDIS ready for action. Good luck!"

And with that, Ranma went back to Jackie's flat.

"Rose, I-"

"The Prime Minister just gave an announcement about the crisis-" Rose began.

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang.

"Everyone, get down-!"

CRASH!

Every glass pane in the area shatters.

"Sonic boom," Ranma says with disgust. "We have company."

**Tbc.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend. Oh, and I want to wish you all a "Happy Valentine's Day"!**

* * *

**Part 72: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 23"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Japan…**

"Please, Setsuna, Hotaru…please don't JUMP!" Haruka Tenoh pleaded, as she and her live-in girlfriend Michiru Kaioh sees the three Sailor Scouts go to top ledge of their building like zombies...and simply stand motionless. In fact, all over town, and elsewhere, people were standing on the ledges on their homes and buildings, as if they were about to jump. "Hotaru, I know that you'll do better on the test next time! And, Setsuna, I'm sorry about that crack about you being an old maid and a spinster-!"

"This is bad," Ami said, as she performed her scans with her "Mercury Computer".

"What is, Ami?" Michiru says.

"Apparently, everyone with 'A' type blood are being controlled by some unseen force…"

"Wait a minute," Makoto Kino says. "Aren't YOU 'A' type, Ami?"

"Yes, I am," replied Ami. "And the reason I am not affected like the others, is because I happen to be trained in the mental arts, vis-à-vis the Jedi. The moment I felt that wave of energy, I strengthen my personal willpower."

"But shouldn't Setsuna be immune as well, though, due to her age?"

Ami looks over at the zombie-like Sailor Pluto.

"Setsuna maybe a master of Time, but she has never trained to be a master of the Mind. In fact, only those with strong wills or minds can resist this attack that has affected the world."

All eyes turn towards Mamoru Chiba, who was standing on the ledge motionless. It was a known fact that Mamoru was the least capable of protecting himself from mental attack of any type, ever since he was once the thrall of the Negaverse' "Dark Kingdom".

"So, what is the cure?" Michiru asked. "And where are the others?"

"We got to find a way to disrupt this…attack," Ami replies. "As for 'the others': Rei is over in Nerima, Minako is in space, and I can't locate Usagi."

"Great," Haruka says. "And what do they ALL have in common? Ranma Saotome, that's who!"

"My old _sempai_…" Makoto says, as hearts and stars dance in her eyes.

"How can you LIKE that guy? Isn't he, like, married to Usagi, or something?"

"It's…a bit complicated," Makoto says with a blush.

"You didn't-"

"No!" Makoto says defensively. "I mean, he was my old boyfriend back in middle school, but ever since he gave me this mark, I've feel like we are like 'soul mates' or something…"

Makoto shows a tiny tattoo in the shape of dragon clutching a 'yin-tang' symbol, while be surrounded by a circle of even tinier kanji script.

"Ranma told me that this was a 'Dragon's Seal'," Makoto said. "He said that the last time we sparred, he accidentally transferred its power to me. So, we both have the seal."

"So, what does it do?" Ami asked. "And how do you know when it's being used?"

"I'm not sure, but I definitely feel more powerful, and I can feel its power whenever my eyes change."

"We noticed," Michiru says, disturbed whenever she sees Makoto's eyes change their appearance.

"Guys, about THIS situation?" Haruka asks urgently.

"What about it?" a voice asks.

The Sailor Scouts sees a floating Usagi, munching away on poki sticks.

"Oh, THERE you are!" Haruka yells. "I'm certainly 'glad' that you decided to show up."

"Glad to oblige, Haru-chan," Usagi says, as she lands on the roof of the apartment building.

"So, aren't you going to do SOMETHING about all this?"

"Yes, Princess," Michiru interjects. "Surely, you can see that you are needed to remedy this crisis."

"True, but my help is not needed."

"How so?" Makoto asks.

"Ranma is dealing with the source of the crisis, even as we speak."

"It's about that alien ship we tracked earlier, isn't?" Ami asks.

"Yep. Besides, if something DOES go wrong, like, for example, everyone falling to his or her deaths, I need to be focused on preventing that."

"Oh, really?" Haruka scoffed. "How are YOU supposed to save everyone?"

Suddenly, the skies darkens, storm clouds began to form, and thunder crackled.

"YOU DARE QUESTION THE WORD OF YOUR SOVEREIGN, THE MOON PRINCESS?" Usagi said, as her eyes glowed white hot, while her aura glowed equally bright.

"Eeep!" Haruka says, as she hides behind Michiru.

As if a switch was thrown, all was calm and normal, except maybe a laughing Usagi.

"Now THAT was priceless!" Usagi says.

"That was awful," Michiru replies.

Ami merely shakes her head in bemusement. She already felt Usagi's true intentions the moment the "special effects" came about.

"Usagi?" Mokoto asks.

"Okay, okay," says Usagi, after calming down. "Bottom line, no one will die on MY watch today, and Ranma will handle things where he is at. Cool, Haruka?"

Haruka straightens herself out.

"Okay, then. We'll play it YOUR way. But if your husband fails-"

"As Ranma would always say, he never looses. But let's make a bet out it. If he can resolve the crisis within…an hour, you AND Michiru are to be officially betrothed...to RANMA."

"'Betrothed', huh?" Haruka says, as she folded her arms. "Assuming that this is legit, what do I get in return?"

"Haruka…!" Michiru whined.

"Mishima is looking to sponsor a racer, as a means of celebrating the opening of 'GENOM Corp'," Usagi says. "I can guarantee a three-year deal with a say in management."

"Does GENOM not specialize in 'synthetic technology'?" Ami asked.

"Yep. Anyway, Haruka, last time I checked, you are in need of a racing sponsor."

Haruka thinks for a moment.

"Okay, you have bet."

"Fantastic!"

"Usagi, you're not…drunk again, are you?" Mokoto asks with concern, ignoring the ensuing argument between Haruka and Michiru.

"I have NO idea, but do know this: Ranma will do whatever it takes to beat the odds…"

**Meanwhile, back in England…**

"So…what are we going to do?" Rose asks.

Rose, Jackie and Mickey see a very grim and determined Ranma.

"We go to war," Ranma says, as he picks up his modified RAZR phone. He speed-dials his contacts within the British superhero teams "Excalibur" and the "Invaders", only to find that the lines were busy, which was odd considering that Ranma's phone was "special".

"Damn!" Ranma said with disgust, as he threw his phone.

"Ranma?" Jackie asks with worry.

"Everything is on high alert, which means I can't get a hold of anyone."

Ranma then turns his attention towards Mickey.

"We are going to take the Doctor to the TARDIS."

"We're not going to run away, are we?" Mickey replies.

"Yes, we are," replied Ranma sarcastically.

"Dad, please," Rose interjects.

"And don't worry about food," Ranma says, as he picks up his phone. "There's plenty on board."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah, I am. Hopefully, the Doctor will be up and about."

After a few minutes, the entire group is inside the TARDIS.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he props the Doctor on the command seat next to the control panel. "We wait."

"How long do you think it will take for the Doctor to wake up?" Rose says.

"I don't know, but since the power of the TARDIS is operational, I hope that the proximity with the Doctor will speed up the process."

"Yeah, well, I'm thirsty," says Mickey as he takes out his thermos. "Tea anyone?"

"No, thank you," Rose says, as she leans over the control panel.

Mickey notices some activity on the panel at work. "What's this?"

Ranma looks over at one of the panels.

"That, I believe is a distress beacon," Ranma says. "It's probably active because of the status of the Doctor."

Ranma then notices that Jackie was not around.

"Where did you Mother go, Rose?" Ranma asks.

"She insisted that she brings food," Rose replies.

Ranma rolls his eyes. Sometimes that woman can be so confounding…

CLUTTER!

"Hey!" Rose yells.

"Sorry about that," Mickey says, as he was trying to wipe the spilled tea on the panel, while the rest poured into the grating.

"Hey!" Ranma says, as he went over to the control panel. In an effort to clean up the mess he made, Mickey had accidentally press the "Send" button, which broadcasted the TARDIS' distress signal. "Watch what you are touching!"

"Sorry, about that," Mickey says.

"Oh, dear," Rose says. "I better get more towels."

"And take Mickey with you," Ranma says, "before he screws things up some more."

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

And with that, Rose and Mickey leaves the TARDIS…and walk straight in the central lair of the Sycorax!

"Ah!" Rose yells, as armed aliens surrounded her.

"Rose!" Mickey says, as he goes towards her, only to realize that he was just as helpless Rose was.

"Rose!" says a middle-aged woman.

"Prime Minister Jones!" Rose yells.

Harriet Jones and three others had been beamed aboard the Sycorax ship earlier in hopes of coming up with a peace agreement, but failed to realized that the aliens were determined to take over the planet Earth…using the zombie-like victims as hostages. This became even more apparent after two of Jone's party were brutally killed in a spectacular fashion.

"I'm glad that YOU are here, but where is the Doctor?"

Rose looks at the TARDIS, but says nothing. She simply hopes that Ranma can get them all out of a jam somehow…

Inside the TARDIS, Ranma sees the outside's activities. He felt helpless, in the sense that he didn't want to put Rose in needless danger. Because, if he has to, he'll blow up the ship right then and there…

_Protect our daughter…_

"I made a promise to Jackie, and I'll KEEP it," Ranma says to himself.

"And what promise is THAT, Ranma?" says an unfamiliar voice.

Ranma looks up to see the Doctor stretching his limbs.

"About TIME you woke up!" Ranma says.

"Well, thank the spilt tea," the Doctor says, as he stands.

"Take easy, Doc," Ranma says, as he steadied the Time Lord.

"Thanks. Any how, the steam from the tea, thanks to the power inverter, was enough to get the last of the energy from the Eye of Rassalon expelled from my system."

"Good to hear. So what's the plan?"

"'Plan'?"

"Yes, plan. We are stuck inside an alien ship, with the lives of hostages, both within and without, hanging in the balance, while surrounded by hostile alien forces."

"I see. Sounds like old times."

Ranma was speechless for a moment before a broad grin fills his face.

"Welcome back, Doctor," Ranma says.

"Good to BE back. SO let's go out and 'greet' our hosts."

Ranma nods.

Outside, Rose became amazed that she and the others were suddenly speaking English…or, at least, is able to understand what the leader of the Sycorax was saying.

"Wait, if I can understand HIM, then that means-" Rose began.

BLAM!

"Miss me?" the Doctor says.

"Doctor!" Rose says excitedly.

"Who?" Jones asks.

Ranma follows the Doctor, as he surveys the scene. He could see hundreds of warriors standing ready…

Perfect.

"Doc?" Ranma asks.

"You deal with them, while I deal with 'fearless leader'," the Doctor says.

"Good," Ranma says, as he seemingly disappears.

"Dad?" Rose says.

The Doctor turns to face the leader of the invasion force, while sounds of violence can be heard.

"Wow," Mickey says, as Sycorax warriors are tossed about, as some sort of whirlwind went through their ranks.

"Now, we shall have a chat…"

With the crisis over, which ended with the unfortunate destruction of the Sycorax vessel (thanks to Prime Minister Jones, who, after the Doctor promised safe passage, ordered the ship's destruction as a show of strength), life in London was returning to normal. The Doctor, in response, planted a rumor within political circles that would insure that Harriet Jones' career, as Prime Minister, would be short-lived, thus allowing Mark Brown the job of "Prime Minister" after all.

At any rate, it was "Valentine's Day", so it was time to relax from the usual business of slaying the proverbial dragons.

Meanwhile, Ranma was waiting on the Doctor, as he was trying on new clothes within the bowels of the TARDIS. He felt that having the all-black look was NOT for him. He was done mourning.

"So, are you back on board, Ranma?" the Doctor says, as he picked out a brown/gray suit and a khaki long coat.

"I don't know, Doc," Ranma says, as he leans back with his arms folded. "Hanging around you tends to be a dangerous affair."

"As if THAT has stopped you before."

Ranma smiles.

"You know me SO well. Yeah, I'm in."

"Then, here," the Doctor says, as he tosses him his black leather jacket, which he had worn much during his ninth incarnation. "Every 'good cop' needs a bad one, you know."

"Humph," Ranma says, as he puts on the jacket over his white T-shirt. "You know, after what Ms. Jones did today, maybe it's time to distance myself from the role of 'government agent' a bit…at least on THIS side of 'the pond'."

"I've been telling you that for a while now, Ranma."

"Humph. So, what's going on for tonight?"

"As you know, we're all getting together for a Valentine's Day dinner over at the old flat."

"I'm not surprise," Ranma says. "Jackie wants to move back into the old neighborhood, citing that she can't stomach the old memories at the other place."

"So, where you two stand, anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there," Ranma replies knowingly.

Ten minutes later…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming!" Jackie says, as she runs to the door. She was expecting Howard for their date that night, and was trying to get ready. But instead of Howard being at her door-step, it was-

"Ranma?" Jackie says.

"Howard said he couldn't make it tonight, so I came in his stead," Ranma says, as he presented a bouquet of luscious roses.

"Aw," Jackie says, as she accepted the gift. "Thank you."

Jackie gave Ranma a deep kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome," Ranma replies.

"Got room for one more?" the Doctor says.

"A kiss, no; dinner…always," Jackie says, as she ushered Ranma and the Doctor inside.

"Hey, Dad, Doctor," Rose says, she sits down to eat. "You two better hurry before Mickey and Jack eat up all the food."

"Hey!" yell Mickey and Jack in unison.

"Don't worry, Master Ranma," Gwenyth replies with a smile, as she sat done the main dish. "I made plenty."

"I hope so, 'cuz I'm hungry."

"Must you ALWAYS think about your stomach?" the Doctor chided.

"No, I think about fighting, then I think about food."

Jackie rolled her eyes. She then sees Ranma medium length, black leather jacket.

"Nice jacket, by the way," Jackie says.

"Thanks," Ranma replies. "I got it from a close friend."

"Aw, thanks," the Doctor says, as the three make their way to the dining table. "I think we should have a toast. Ranma?"

"Sure."

As everyone sits down, Ranma stands. He then picks up his glass of wine. As he scans everyone at the table, he is silently thankful to have such wonderful people as both friends…and family.

"I propose a toast. No matter what happens from this day forth, remember that the notions of love means more than mere acts of lust. Notions of love means being able to do what it takes to make sure that one's friends and family are not harmed…no matter the cost."

"Here, here," Jack says.

And with that, every one present takes a drink.

As the dinner goes on, Rose notices how close her parents were getting…beams a broad smile. She wasn't sure what could happen in the near future, but at least she has her parents back…in some fashion.

Mickey sees a tiny tear fall down Rose's face.

"Rose, is there something the matter?" Mickey asks.

"It's…nothing."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Should the "Doctor Who" crew visit Japan in the future? Let me know, so that I can organically work them into this story.**

**And now, we have another installment of "Times Past"…**

**Times Past: "The Face of Fear" (Act 2).**

"Okay, Mister Saotome," Sub-Commander T'Pol of Vulcan began, as she leaned over in front of Ranma. Behind her was a writing board filled with physics equations. "What is the answer?"

Ranma looks up from his studies to gain an eyeful of the Vulcan beauty's…assets.

"Um…"

"Then allow me to jog your memory," T'Pol says, as she slinks around the desk. "I know from my own studies of humanity that proper motivation can produce…results."

As T'Pol sits on Ranma's lap, the martial artist feels a powerful sensation.

"Ranma, you two-timing pervert!" Akane yells, as she suddenly appears—from nowhere—to lower "Mallet-sama".

"Akane-?"

BLAM!

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he suddenly woke up from his desk. He's been studying all-night, trying to prepare himself for the next quiz in physics. This sudden outburst woke Usagi up.

"R-Ranma?" Usagi said, as she tried to focus her thoughts.

"It's…nothing," Ranma said, as he yawned and stretched his limbs.

"What time is it?"

Ranma looks up at the main clock.

"Ah, man," says Ranma, as he gets up. "It's almost time to get ready for work."

"I don't wanna!" Usagi says, as she rolled over.

Ranma muses for a moment. They had agreed to support each other, so that they can succeed in the secondary education exams. So…

"Hey, Usagi, if I have to drag you into the shower with me, so that you can get ready for work, I WILL."

ZIIIP!

SLAM!

Usagi slams the bathroom door shut.

"Only Mamoru is going to take MY 'virtue'!" Usagi calls out through the door.

Ranma merely chuckles in reply.

Fifteen minutes later, both Usagi and Ranma appear on the bridge, dressed in simple civilian jumpsuits.

"Good morning," Captain Archer says, as he steps unto the briefing area of the bridge.

"Morning, Captain," says Charles "Trip" Tucker, III (Chief Engineer).

"As you know, during Commander T'Pol's watch, we came upon an Axnar ship. Now, UN Spacy wants us to investigate-"

"Which, as I will state before, is not necessary," T'Pol says flatly.

"I'm sure," Archer replies. "Nevertheless, I want us to investigate THAT ship, before we move on. So, today, I want Commander Tucker and Lt. Sato to head the investigation of the vessel, with Lt. Reed to provide 'security'."

"Do we have to?" Hoshi Sato says nervously.

"Why, is there a problem?"

"It's just that…we don't know what's on that ship."

"Precisely, which is why Malcom will be there with you and Trip. Oh, and Mister Saotome and Miss Tsukino will be accompanying you three."

"What?" Usagi yells.

"Really, Captain, is that wise?" T'Pol says.

"Well, they still need field experience, and Trip, Hoshi and Reed can provide the training. What are their skills in basic astrometrics?"

"Lacking, but promising."

"Good. So, are you ready for another space exploration venture, you two?"

"I'll do my best, sir!" Ranma says.

"I don't wanna!" Usagi replies.

"Good. Meeting adjourned.

"Come, Ranma, Usagi," says the chief helm pilot Ensign Lee Merewether (a handsome African-American male born in space). "Let me get you two fitted for your space-suits…"

As Ranma leaves the area, he notices how spastic Hoshi seemed to be.

"?"

**Tbc.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 73: "The Heavens and the Earth, Act 24" **

* * *

**A few days later, in the Pegasus Galaxy…**

The JSS _Yamato_ completes its space jump, no worse for wear.

"Status," Ranma commands.

"Well, we are at coordinates you indicated, Ranma," Minako says. Other than Ranma and Washu, Minako is an experienced starship pilot (thanks to being in the distant future on the world of Arrakis for many years).

"Ship engines are operational!" Washu says, as she went over her instruments. "As if MY work is questionable…"

"It is, but I don't have time to go over the usual complaints," Ranma replies, which warrants a response from the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Known in Universe.

"Biiiiiiii!"

"Brock?"

Brock, who was taking a light nap, merely glances the instruments.

"Uh, all's clear," says Brock, as he went back to sleep.

"So, what are we going to do, Mister Saotome?" Dean asked.

"We are going to THAT planet…the world of Lantea, where the final piece of the puzzle is located."

"Lord Ranma, I picking up a signal from the planet's surface," Sister Bernadette says.

"Alright," Ranma says. "Now remember, from this point on, refer to me as 'Ranko Tendo'."

A moment later, Ranma was in his 'girl form'.

"Holy crap!" Hank yells. "The Captain turned into a girl!"

"Interesting," Triana smirked.

"I KNEW these Japanese were weirdoes," Dr. Venture says.

CHIRP!

"Hi, this is Dr. Weir of 'The Atlantis Expedition'," said the leader of the Atlantis Expedition. "We are surprised to see, well, a space-worthy naval battleship…especially in this part of the universe."

"I am…Captain Ranko Tendo of the JSS _Yamato_," Ranko says, as she straightened her uniform (which was now snug like a glove…which highlighted her awesome curves). "We are actually looking for an Atlantean artifact, and have tracked down the last piece to your city."

"That is interesting, Captain," Weir says. "We do look forward to your visit."

"As do I, Doctor."

"Very well then, we will transmit the proper flight coordinates to make your landing safe. Weir: OUT."

CHIRP!

"There, that wasn't so bad-" Ranko said, before realizing that Hank was poking her right breast. She sighed, as she slapped the hand away.

"Knock it OFF!"

"Are those…real?" Hank asked.

"Yes…they are. And before you asked the next question…I don't have 'moment'."

"You…you're really a GIRL?"

"Yes, yes I am…at the moment," Ranko says, as she folded her arms. And then, she produced a wicked smile. "Unfortunately…I am a bit contagious."

"What do you…mean?"

"I became a girl because of an airborne virus. I'm afraid that YOU will become a girl soon."

"AHHHHHHHH-!"

While Hank was running around, Dr. Venture stood up from his chair with his hands placed on his hips.

"How DARE infect my son?" Venture bellowed.

"Oh, give it a rest," Ranko says, as she sat back in her command seat. "From what Brock has told me, you used your own kids to replace your kidneys, after a trip down to Tijuana."

Venture turns towards Brock, who was only bemused by all this.

"Brock, how could you?"

Brock merely waved the matter off as a waste of his time and attention.

"Ranma, I have the landing coordinates," Bernadette says.

"You know, it will be pretty neat to visit an alien world," Mary says.

"You said it," replies Kate. "It's not everyday that an agent from the OSI has an opportunity to have a space assignment, right Brock?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

With escort, the _Yamato_ coasted down to the planet's surface. Save for one large landmass, the size of a continent, the planet was essentially a "water world". With a slight dip, the battleship coasted to a docking port at Atlantis. Everyone was entitled to a naval pea coat that completed the outfits…should they want one.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis," Weir says. She then motions to her companions by her side. "This is Lt/Colonel John Sheppard, who is the Atlantis Expeditions' field commander…"

"Hi," Sheppard says, as he nods. "You know, you remind me of someone…"

"This is Dr. Rodney McKay, the team's scientific advisor…"

"You know, you really DO remind me of someone," Rodney says.

"Really?" Ranko says demurely. "Like who?"

"Do you know a 'Ranma Saotome'?"

"Yes, I do. He's my cousin…many times removed."

"I figure as much. I can see it in your eyes."

"I hope they are beautiful to you, Doctor."

"Well, um…"

"THIS is Colonel Steven Caldwell, the commander of the USS _Daedalus_," Weir says.

"Serving with Colonel Saotome has been a pleasure thus far, even though his methods have been a bit unorthodox," said the balding man.

"And, finally, we have Dr. William Robinson, the chief researcher with the 'Special Operations and Research' part of our expedition."

"A job that I should have, thank you very much!" Rodney complained.

"Uh, yes," Will says. William (long red hair, John Lennon glasses and goatee) was a civilian scientist aboard the Icarus-class ship, the USS _Enterprise_.

"It's been a while, Miss Tendo," Will said with a nod and a wink, knowing that Ranma was using his female form at the moment.

"Indeed, Doctor," replied Ranko. "It has."

"Please, call me 'Will'."

**Ten minutes later, in the main conference room…**

"I'm surprise that the Japanese have access to advanced technology," Weir says.

"Most Japanese would be surprised to learn that Japan has access to advanced technology," Ranko replied. "It's no different from what Homeworld Security is doing vis-à-vis 'Project: Macross'."

"I am not familiar with that."

"Really? Then never mind about THAT."

"Actually, I would be interested in learning more about that myself," Caldwell says.

"I see. Well, I can't. You'll have to talk to your bosses about that, you know what I mean?"

"Perfectly."

"Anyway, we came by for an artifact," Ranko says, as she handed Weir an electronic notebook.

Weir takes a look at it. She sees a photograph of two, curved pieces. She didn't see the artifact's relevance, but tell that the inscription on the pieces was Manoan, a branch language of the Atlanteans.

"What does this mean?" Weir asks.

"It means 'Whoever holds this Weapon, if Worthy, Shall-'," Rodney says. "Great, this is straight out of a comic book!"

"Looks who's talking, 'Mr. Trekkie'," John smirks.

"These pieces look familiar," Wier says. She then turns to Will. "Didn't you see something like this?"

"Yes," Will replies. "Due to an…accident, we found an unused section of the city, which probably served as treasure room."

Will punches up a picture of the missing piece.

"I can see the writing," Weir says. It says: 'Possess the Power of Xena'. 'Xena'?"

"Sounds like the something out of a TV show I used to watch," Sheppard says.

"This has GOT to be a joke," Rodney says. "There is NO way that a fictional character could have any relations to this mystery."

"Many myths and legends have a degree of fact," Will says.

"In reality, the legend of Xena dates back at least 5000 years ago," says Ranma. "What you see on the tele is a condensed version of that legend."

"You seem to be aware of the situation, Miss Tendo," Weir says.

"From my…research, the 'real' Xena came into being during the early days of the so-called 'Age of Heroes', when the Olympians succeeded in succeeded in defeating the Titans. No one knows who her true parentage was, but she was indeed an immortal of some type, since she would be around much of Greece's ancient history…and well into the Roman period during Constantine's reign."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Rodney asks.

"As you know, the lost continent of Atlantis 'fell' 6000 years ago, but the capital city—this city—would remain on Earth a bit longer, since the Ancients were still active…as evidenced by the development of the pyramids and such…like Sateria Island in the Mediterranean. Anyway, before the last remnants of the Ancients left Earth for good, three of the last Amazon Queens, from Antiope's tribe formed a pact by dividing Xena's "holy weapon": her legendary Chakram."

"What for?"

"Supposedly, the 'One True Queen' of the Amazon Nation would return to lend aid to the Warrior Princess…in her greatest time of need."

"Sounds something out of 'King Arthur'," Rodney says.

"Is any of this a threat to us?" Caldwell asks.

"I don't think so," Ranko says. "After all, this is a legend. And besides…what could go wrong?"

**Meanwhile, in "Special Operations and Research"…**

"Now THIS place has the potential in making money," Dr. Venture says. "And I'm SURE 'the Captain' won't mind me 'discovering' a few things- Hank! Quite feeling yourself."

"I…I was checking on something, Pop," Hank says, as he pats himself.

"Hank was just seeing he was turning into a girl," Dean says.

"Boys, just be careful about what you touch around here," Brock says. "I shouldn't even let you guys be down here."

"Oh, like anyone would care," says Venture.

"Maybe I'm being stupid about this," Hank says, as he leans back on a table…while touching the artifact that was being discussed. "I'm mean, what could possibly go wrong-"

Now, it must be said that the "artifact" in question was a rather advanced piece of "technology", but was rather dumb in discerning its purpose. Add the fact that it was incomplete, and that it sensed something familiar in Hank's aura, it activated its purpose.

FLASH!

"Hank?" Dean says with worry.

When the light show died down, what stood in Hank's place shocked even the hard-bitten Brock.

"P-Pop?" says the statuesque woman. She was blond, tall, very curvy and muscular. She dressed like an ancient Amazon warrior.

"Hank?" Venture said with a shocked expression.

"Doc, Dean, get behind me," Brock says.

The girl formerly known a "Hank Venture" seems to stagger a bit. Her eyes seemed to glaze over a bit before refocusing.

"Now, Hank, I don't know what is going on, but-"

"Shut up, you male," the girl says, as she knocks over the equipment. "I am NOT this 'Hank'! I am 'Livia', the chief Centurion of Emperor Octavius himself!"

"Brock, do something! Hank—or whoever you are suppose to be—Uncle Brock is simply going to-"

"No!" Livia says, as she tosses the counter-top, and throws it at the Venture clan.

"Gah!" Venture says, as he faced being crushed by the heavy table, only to have Brock tackle him and Dean out of the way.

CRASH!

When Brock could see again, the transformed Hank had disappeared.

"Damn," Bock says, as he gets up to light a cigarette.

Dean turns to his father.

"Does this mean that I have a sister now?"

Venture shakes his head.

**Meanwhile, back in Japan…**

"'Morning," Kay says, as she entered the kitchen. She then went over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a quart of "orange juice".

Genshin Rantsu lowered his newspaper. He and his siblings have essentially taken over the Tendo residence, while the Tendo family are away. Genshin was Kenshin's older brother, who, at one point in time, wanted to kill his parents for inheriting the family curse. After being reduced to a baby, Genshin has made an effort to redeem him self in his parents eyes while returning to adulthood. He still consorts with the criminal underworld (literally at times), but he no longer wants to kill his parents. A nice step into the right direction, Genshin would say.

"I am surprised that you left your room," Genshin says.

"Hey, even a girl of my stamina needs a break," Kay says, as she downs the quart. "Besides, I need to go shopping for some clothes."

"Why? There's a 'Victoria's Secret' nearby?"

"Very cute, little brother," Kay replies. "No, I feel that if I have to become a…respectable woman, then I have to look the part."

"…"

"Well?"

"You know, and here I thought that you were nothing more than a tramp."

"No, I'm an 'extraordinary' tramp, my dear brother. Seriously, I want…to make Ryouga proud of me."

Genshin folds his arms.

"How do you know that he feels the same way about you? I'm sure that you are a good 'lay', but how does he feel about you?"

"I…I'm not SURE, but I want to do what I can to maximize the desired outcome: me being with Ryouga as long as he lives."

"'As long as he lives'?"

"Sure. As soon as the mourning process is over, its back in the saddle."

"I figure as much."

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Ryouko says, as she runs down the stairs. Since beginning her stay at the Tendo house, she had to deal with THAT WOMAN sleeping with her Dad. Yes, she knew that Ryouga and Naru haven't even met yet, but still…

Ryouko opens the door to see two, elegantly dressed women. Both looked like they would be related. However, that's where the similarities end. One girl looked like a bronzed Ranma-chan (light brown hair) who looked liked she dressed like a typical Mediterranean islander, while the other girl looked like a pale-skinned (blond) Ranma-chan with pointy ears, who possessed definite Celtic features, and was dressed in regal clothing.

"Wow, you two could pass as sisters," Ryouko says. She could definitely feel power emitting from these two.

The two girls look at each other.

"Um, well, sure we are!" says the bronzed Ranma look-alike. "My name is 'Reah', and this is my older sister 'Moira'."

"Greetings, child," Moira says. "We're here because we wanted to see our Father."

"Oh, stop being so frigid, sis!" Reah says. "We are here to get a surprise party together with the rest of the family."

"How nice," Ryouko says. "Just how hold is your Dad going to be?"

"We do not have that information, but we believe Father will be 22,000 years old," Moira says.

"Give or take a few hundred," Reah interjects.

"Huh," Ryouko replies.

"But this celebration will be of importance, since we may have a surprise in store for Father," Moira says.

That's when Ryouko noticed the ornament-like staff that Moira was carrying. She raised the staff slightly, and slams the bottom end on the floor.

CRACK!

Flash!

One flash of light later, two girls seemingly tumble to the floor. One had short auburn hair (tied in a bright ribbon), while the other had dark long hair.

"Ooooh," the girls on the floor said.

Ryouko was slightly stunned.

"What…?"

"As the keeper of the 'Book of Secrets' back in Arcadia, it is my job to catalogue information that 1 percent of any given population knows back on Earth. Recently, while performing a review process, I cross-referenced important information, and came across-"These are Natsume and Karume Tendo…they are our baby sisters!" Reah yells gleefully.

Moira looks at her younger sister with disbelief.

"Well, it's true!"

At this point, Kenshin comes enters the foyer. He takes one look at the new females.

"Moira…Reah," Kenshin says. He then looks down at the girls on the floor. "Oh, great…more of Dad's kids."

"How did you know?" Ryouko asks.

"All of us 'kids' can recognize the other instantly…with some training, that is."

"Oh."

"What's going on here?" Orion says, who had just finished working out within the bowels of the USS _Rantsu_.

"Quick run-down: Your twin sister wants to settle down, Genshin and I think it's all a sham, meanwhile Ryouko just met Moira and Reah, and we all just learned that, thanks to Moira's job, we have two new sisters."

"How typical," Orion says. "I'm going to shower. DO NOT disturb me."

"Fine. Ryouko, help me with these two," Kenshin says, as he picks up Natsume, while Ryouko picks up Karume.

"Wow, this place is kind of small," Reah says.

"It will do," Moira replies.

And with that, the family enter inside the home of the Tendo residence…while a pair of eyes scan the building from outside the compound.

"This is Lawton," said the man with the mustache, as he spoke on a communicator. "More people have just arrived at the residence, but there is something strange going on-"

"Don't worry about it, Lawton," Scandal says, as she sat outside at a table at the "Cat Café". "Once I make contact with Kay, I'll know how to proceed. Scandal: OUT."

"Would you like to order now, miss?" Shampoo says, as she stands in front of Scandal.

'Interesting color hair,' Scandal thought to herself. "Yes. I would like to have…"

**Tbc.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 74: "Sailor Pluto's Interlude"**

* * *

With the chaos in and around Earth increasing in intensity, Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh decided to return to the "Gate of Time" on Pluto. She didn't like the fact that she was caught unaware by the Sycorax' blood-based trap, nor did she appreciate Ami's comments on the situation afterwards. And while she wanted to get angry at 'The Chaos Factor' for his role in the alien invasion, Setsuna could not REALLY get angry at him. After all, she could still recall that time in San Francisco, during the so-called "Summer of Love"… 

"Yes, that Ranma is something else…"

'Pluto turns to see a familiar face.

"Emissary?"

The Emissary-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko smirks, as he nods his head. "You seem to be…frazzled, Setsuna."

"You would be too, if you had to clean up the messes that…Prince Ranma is making, as he goes about his little project."

"'Prince Ranma'? Since when have you been so…honorific where Ranma is concerned?"

"Well, I have to face the facts that Ranma, for better or for worse, IS of royalty, whether you want to consider his mother's heritage, or his marriage to the Moon Princess."

"You know, Ranma tends to hate titles."

"Really?" 'Pluto says, trying to note this bit of detail, so that she could use it to tease Ranma after things calm down a bit back on Earth.

"Really. However, I am here to inform you that the Q Continuum are in discussions on what to do with Ranma."

"Why is that? What ELSE did he do?"

"Actually, it's his relations to Usagi that is at issue. As you know, Usagi's father is Q, which means that Usagi is 'demi-Q'. There is concern that Ranma has too much influence on Usagi."

"Let me guess: too much influence on a Q means too much influence within the Q Continuum," Setsuna replies.

"Exactly. However, Ranma falls under the domain of the Prophets, as 'The Warrior of the Prophets', which is why we are contesting any action taken by the Q."

"So…what does this all mean?"

"It means that Ranma will be at the center of a custody dispute…in the form of a trial."

"So…how will this affect the Moon Princess?"

"Simple. Without Ranma's influence, Usagi will be at the mercy of the Q. And if that happens-"

"-There will be no 'Crystal Tokyo'!" 'Pluto replied.

"Correct. I don't know how you feel about Ranma personally, but I believe that he and Usagi deserve their happens…before they reach the next stage of their development. Observe…"

FLASH!

Sisko and Setsuna find themselves in a hospital wing. From the ambient temporal energy, Setsuna could tell that she was five billion years into the future.

"Why are we here, Benjamin?" Setsuna asked.

"Why do you think we are here?" Sisko replied. Setsuna then felt a feint energy reading…and it felt familiar. She goes over to one of the bio-beds, and sees an old woman. She was short, had long white hair and looked like-

"R-Ranma?"

Ranma-chan stirred slightly, as she struggled to face the new voice. Using her last ounce of strength, she reached up the familiar face.

"S-Setsuna?"

"I'm here, Ranma," Setsuna says, as she took hold of Ranma-chan's hand…while tears began to stream down her eyes.

"You're so…beautiful…Puu-chan…"

And with that, Ranma-chan closes her eyes.

"Ranma? RANMA?"

Like the Jedi she had been in life, Ranma disappeared in a shower of light…and faded away.

"Why show me this?" Setsuna demands, while looking at the empty space on the bed.

"In this…possibility, Ranma dies alone in another part of the universe," Sisko says, as he goes over to place a hand on Setsuna's left shoulder. "Usagi is never allowed to be with Ranma, and so, without that anchor, he will burn out after Sol ends its existence. After all, long after the potency of Ranma's Jusenkyo curse faded away, his Sailor Scout powers prolonged his existence…and his loneliness. And with that sense of loss, not even his Juraian heritage could sustain him."

FLASH!

Setsuna found herself back at the Time Gate.

"Of course, there is that 'Crystal Tokyo' thing…" Sisko begins to say.

"What's is the plan of action...to prevent this from happening?" Setsuna asked.

"When the time comes, you will need to be prepared for Ranma's 'trial', and the Q WILL use any thing from his considerable past to make their case as to why Usagi and Ranma should not be together. And as the Guardian of the Time Gate, you have access to Usagi's and Ranma's respective records."

"Why can't you get involved?"

"We have to have a neutral party to represent our interests."

"Oh."

Sisko steps back.

"What ever your feelings are, I know that you will do the right thing."

FLASH!

And Sisko disappears.

Setsuna sighs, as she dried her tears. She then goes over the main records station, and-

"Computer, give me the records of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino...summaries only," Setsuna commands.

CHIRP!

Two smaller 'windows' appears on the screen. Setsuna knew that she would have her work cut out for her, but, then again, she had been a lawyer during the 1970s (as part of her desire to be a part of the feminist movement). As she reads the introductory summary biography, Setsuna wonders if she should order something to eat first…

* * *

**Name: Ranma Saotome.**

**Alias: Ranko Tendo (gender-based alias), Ranshin Rantsu, Sailor Helios, Wyldling, Ronnie Saotome (American name), Magnificent Mask, Ronin, Wild Horse (his Amerind name), Pete Tyler (British alias), Foul Sorcerer (Tatewaki Kuno's name for Ranma), Ranshinko (his goddess alias), Ranma Prime (his alias as an Oracle or ascended being), Tiggra (Darksied's pet name for Ranma's female form) Stud Muffin (Usagi's pet name for Ranma), Pervert (Akane's pet name for Ranma), Jack-ass (Ukyo's pet name for Ranma), Airen (Shampoo and Pert's pet name for Ranma), Ranma-sama (Kodachi's pet name for Ranma), Ranma-baby (Nabiki's pet name for Ranma, Master Ranma (Miss Gwyneth's pet name for Ranma), Chaos Factor (Setsuna's pet name for Ranma)…the list goes on for a long time.**

**Skills: Depending on the era, Ranma skill levels can be any where from seasoned martial artist to near-god level. If there is a martial arts skill out in the universe, there is a good chance that Ranma knows it or a variation there of. Interestingly, his skills in the shinobi arts are considered legendary…even though he originally couldn't stand the shinobi culture (prefers fighting in a straight forward manner). This circumstance came about based upon the need to stabilize Japan's Meiji Era, since it became necessary to have a force ready to deal with not only foreigners, but demons and monsters as well (behind the scenes)…as the island nation became a modern state. Paradoxically, while Ranma is skilled in many martial arts, such as the "18-Weapons" technique (allows the practitioner to use all eighteen ancient weapons of his choice fluidly in combat melee),"Gun Kata" (a martial arts based upon the use of the side-arm), is proficient in weapon-based "future tech" (phasers, blasters, pulse cannons and rail-guns), and magic AND psychic-based weaponry (like his Rune Sword or his "Psi-Sword), Ranma hates the use of weapons, since a) any jerk can pick up a weapon and hurt innocents way too easily, and b) he likes the challenge of neutralizing anyone WITH weapons. This is not to say that he won't use weapons (certain alien or demonic species warrant armament), but Ranma will avoid their use them as much as possible. **

**Other skills including emergency medical technology, stemming from Ranma's field training (he could perform limited surgery, but at penalty).**

**He is an experienced engineer technician (can understand and jury-rig most repair jobs involving advance tech), but is a natural when it comes to technology involving Time (due to his training as a "Temporal Warrior" under the tutelage of an alien species known as the Temporal Raiders). Years of learning to hide his curse from public scrutiny have enabled Ranma to develop his skill as an espionage agent; years focusing on security have enabled him to become a "special operations specialist". Ranma IS an accomplished pilot, particularly anything that flies in the air or travels through space (a natural progression of his Musabetsu Kakuto, which specializes in aerial grappling). **

**Scholastically, due to an extensive stay in the 22nd through the 31st century, Ranma, circa 21st century, would be the equivalent of a doctoral candidate in applied technology and science…by default (Ranma was never the academic type to begin with). On a side note, Ranma is an accomplished violinist, which was a result of a bet Usagi made with a fellow Starfleet officer. **

**Personality: Ranma is an overly macho sort who prides in his ability to express his manliness…as defined by his father, Genma, who was a misogynist from day one. Having a gender-switching curse has tempered somewhat, but Ranma, no matter the form, will always seek "alpha male" status. Even if forced to be with a male while female, Ranma will always wear the pants in the relationship (heaven forbid such a thing occur in the first place!). **

**Abilities: Compared to his wife Usagi, Ranma has very little in the way of special abilities. However, he does possess magical tattoos, cyber-armor (a mico-thin layer of inorganic alloy woven into the skin and muscle fiber that can regenerate), and minor cybernetic interface and nano-tech (due to extensive exposure to paranormal activities in the dimension known as "The Rifts", all cybernetics is considered "living" (hence the term "inorganic", based upon the similarities to silicon-based life forms). Exposure to the Rifts have also enhanced his psychic potential to include the ability to create the legendary "Psi-Sword", which has been since taught to others (see: Jedi Order of the Lucas Galaxy for details). Other known abilities including "wyrding" (a form of presense, Force-user capabilities (as "Master" levels), and the utilization of shinobi "jutsus" and temporal magic.**

**ADDENDUM: Due to subject's nature, it is impossible to catalog the true extent of his capabilities, since subject will only demonstrate capabilities when facing stronger opposition. **

**Items: Although Ranma is a spartan sort, he possess key items of power, such as The Rune sword "Venus", his yellow-bladed lightsaber, the Yellow Power Battery, and the cursed "Soul Edge" (Ranma's strong will and chaotic nature makes it difficult for the blade to corrupt him)…to name a few. He possessed both mystic and conventional power armor, as well as a Veritech "Shadow Fighter" that has been enhanced using techno-wizardry. **

**Pet Peeves: Although Ranma is considered to be an experienced military commander when a female fan following, he prefers to be a normal, monogamous "jock". He hates to command others, since he doesn't want to needlessly risk their lives. Furthermore, as much "opportunities" he has for female companionship, even WITH his wife's permission, he likes to think that one woman is good enough for him. **

**Strengths: Ranma's strength is his unwavering courage against impossible odds. Flaws: Unfortunately, Ranma's pride, and occasional uncouth manners (though tempered somewhat over the years) tends to get him in more trouble than necessary. **

**Weaknesses: Cats (i.e. neko-phobia, brought on by the unsavory training methods of one Genma Saotome), though the fear of these creatures has been tempered thanks to special training and "pacts" with superior beings. However, should the fear of cats overwhelm Ranma, he will first mimic a house cat, before literally turning into a "catgirl" (brought about thanks to a pact Ranma made, as a price, by the Egyptian gods Anhur, Sektmat and Bast for a boon he wanted as part of his advanced jutsu training). **

**Description: Ranma can appear at any age, ranging from a teenager to a man in his thirties (depending on time of day). Otherwise, he will use his gender-based curse or "flesh suits" to disguise himself.**

* * *

'Pluto pauses for a moment. She was amazed by what she has gotten on Ranma thus far, and was equally amazed that he never tried to dominate others. 

"Maybe I should just stop being such a worry-wart," 'Pluto muses, before continuing her reading of the files...

* * *

**Name: Usagi Tsukino **

**Alias: Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon (her "present" guise), Sailor Cosmos and Neo-Queen Serenity (her "future" guise), Princess Serena, Moon Princess, Usako (by her lovers…male or female), Isis (vis-à-vis her Gao'uld symbiont), Serena Moonchild (her Amerind name, and also her US Federal Agent alias), Darth Lune (her Sith name), Usat Ikuktat (her alias while hiding from the Galactic Empire of the Lucas Galaxy), Usashinko Rantsu, "Dumpling Head" or "Meatball Head" (pet name from friends and rivals), Shulk (her Gammazon name), The Silver Sailor Moon (her name as a cosmic herald of Galactus), Thordis (her Asgardian name), Jackie Martin-Tyler (her British alias), and a few others. **

**Skills: Contrary to popular belief, a belief somewhat perpetrated by Usagi herself by her antics, is a "Jane-of-All-Trades" (stemming from her occupation as an "Operations Specialist"). However, she has specialized in Communications Technology, Medical Science, Botany, Physiological Psychology and Engineering Science (though, admittedly, this development was over a span of two hundred years). Usagi is an accomplished pilot in her own right, but not on the level of her husband Ranma (who is a designated "Ace"). **

**Her martial development is the result of Ranma's influence, and has developed to the point of being second only to Ranma in skills (she considered to be the grandmaster of Women's Musabetsu Kakuto, and has developed a simple, yet distinctive sub-style using the game "Rock, Paper, and Scissors" as the basis). Like her husband, Usagi is trained in the Bene Gesserit arts, Juraian kendo and the Jedi Arts. However, unlike Ranma, she is trained in the Sith Arts and Asgardian combat.**

**Furthermore, Usagi is considered to be a trained mage, having received tutelage over the years from Gandalf the Grey, Merlin, Atlan, and Medea to Mistress Marianna of Balador to Houdini and Alistair Crowley to David Blaine and Penn & Teller…and so forth (the line is that there is no such thing as "magic" is a perpetrated rumor, and there is a fine line between illusionist and mystic). Usagi wouldn't consider herself to be a witch simply because she is not a "life mystic", and routinely adopts a more cosmopolitan view of magic and hyper-science. **

**Abilities: Due to Usagi's Lunarian heritage, she is capable of reincarnating into new forms. This has further been enhanced when she was reborn as her own clone, but with the ever-adaptable "xenomorphic" physiology, allowing her to readily, and internally, adapt to outside stimuli (such as environment and genetic infusion). Also, Usagi, having adapted to the alien Sayajin and Changeling (natural and supernatural), can change forms (her favorite is the "were-rabbit"). ****This, of course, does not include the fact that she is a "True Immortal", in which she can accumulate more knowledge and strenght by the taking of her would-be opponent's head (a process called "The Quickening"). **

**Items: As "Sailor Moon", she can access the Silver Millennium Crystal as a means of tapping into the power of the universe, usually in the form of "healing" (to save a victim or excise a non-human villain). She has access to other items to enhance her power, such as the Rune sword "Mars", the Soul Calibur (used to balance the Soul Edge), the Hammer of Thor (called the Mjolnir, which grants her the abilities of the Norse god Thor Odinson), the Infinite Gem (called "Ego", which grants her the cosmic ability to manipulate the Universe), a pair of purple-bladed lightsabers, and the Green Lantern Battery (a gift from the Gaurdians, as their way of sealing a pact between her "court" and the Oans…though she doesn't use it for anything in particular)…to name a few. She has her own X-Wing fighter and astromech droid (named "U2-Y4"), which she keeps, in a pocket space (like her husband keeps his things in HIS pocket space) the size of an airplane hanger (the same size as Ranma's). **

**Like Ranma, Usagi has many items, equipment and vehicles she has collected over the years that she doesn't always remember having such as a signed edition of both the Necronomicron and other texts of power in her collection…some of which are very dangerous. Furthermore, she has a lifetime "library card" to the true Library of Alexander (which has copies of every text that has ever been written, located within the penumbral realm of Mercury (since the Olympian god Hermes is also known as the Heliopolitan god Thoth...whose domain was knowledge and magic). **

**Personality: Although Usagi is possibly one of the most powerful beings on Earth, her good natured attitudes and eccentric nature keeps her from abusing her "gifts". She has a problem with alcoholism, which is used as a means of covering up her loneliness (she tends to want to have a normal life, but knows that she cannot), which is why Usagi engages in hedonistic activities, such as nymphomania and laziness (depending on time of day). However, Usagi has managed to separate her personal angst from both her family life and her professional life…thus far.**

**Pet peeves: Although she can regenerate from a single cell (and then some), Usagi dislikes doctors intently, out of a fear that she would be used as "lab material" (a condition brought on when she came back as a clone thanks to a Section 31 "black ops" mission. Also, Usagi annoyed being seen as a way for power-hungry males to gain prestige. vis-a-vis her offspring. Finally, Usagi hates beeing seen as a flighty "bimbo"...she perfers the term "hedonist" to describe her eccentric behaviour. **

**Strengths: Usag will stand up for what is right, as well as to protect the innocent. **

**Flaws: Chronic laziness on most things (other than her role as the Champion of Justice "Sailor Moon"). Only Usagi clould create a form of immortality (call "Seal of the Sleeping Immortal") vis-a-vis sleeping all the time! **

**Weakness: Although possessing great power, Usagi tends to need a "cheerleader" for her to maintain her resolve (first with Mamoru Chiba, and now Ranma Saotome). Otherwise, she can be easily swayed in the direction of the manipulator (like, for example, Sailor Pluto). **

**Description: Although Usagi appears to be the age of an older teenager, she can appear to look at any age she pleases, usually sporting a distinctive hair-style called the "Odango" (i.e. Dumpling hair). Her shape-shifting abilities (from a variety of sources) can alter her look even further if desired**.

* * *

'Interesting,' 'Pluto says, as she punches up a related document she has made a while ago. 

CHIRP!

"Further analysis indicate a steady growth in power," said the image of Setsuna within a third "window". "From my extensive research, I have deduced the most likely growth pattern, starting from 'Pre-Time Travel Ranma and Usagi' to 'Ranma Prime and Neo-Queen Serenity/Sailor Cosmos' personas (using strength rates as the basis). At the beginning, while Ranma showed the ability to lift upwards of 8 tons, Usagi is basically a 90-pound (literally) weakling, who only gets a mild boast in the strength department (she is not the fighter that Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Haruka are)."

A cutaway window, taking from surveillence, shows Ranma (as a girl) stuffing a boulder into the mouth of the Eight-Headed Orochi, to prevent Akane Tendo from drowning, while a second screen shows a Usagi struggling to open a jar of peanut butter.

"Since becoming members of the United Federation of Planet's 'Starfleet', Ranma has steadily increased his personal power (barring the brief time he was a Titan). And particularly after spending time on Chikyuu (i.e. DB/Z), Ranma has increased his stength many fold. As a result, Ranma could lift up to 40 tons easily. Usagi, on the other hand, possessed monstrous strength levels, due to the numerous (an unintended) enhancements over the years. At that point, post-Chikyuu, Usagi could lift 75-85, depending on her 'rage' factor (a condition brought on by her xenomorphic 'heritage', and its effect on her Sayajin and Gammazon abilities."

Another cutaway window shows Ranma standing with his allies fighting against the alien tyrant known as "Freeza", while another scene shows Usagi fighting the power of the Black Dragon Balls in her Super-Sayajin Level Five form.

"Having returned to the past, Ranma has continued his own training, starting with the beginning of the Tokugawa period. Since then, Ranma has increased his lifting capabilities to 70-80 tons, thanks to his mastery over his 'chakra'. Recently, he has been experimenting with his Sailor Helios abilities, thanks to observing the actions of the legendary Superman, and is convinced that he could, in theory, reach the legendary 'Class 100'...a level that only a few have ever reached (like Superman, Wonder Woman, Thor and the Hulk). Usagi, however, HAS reached the Class 100 range, thanks to the additional 'boost' by the Nightbreed (sometimes called "Darkstalkers"), such vampires, werewolves, etc., the super-soldier serum, a SECOND dose of Gamma radiation, a dose of Cosmic radiation, being intimate with numerous 'metahumans' during her 60-year marriage separation from Ranma (including Superman), bitten by a radioactive rabbit, being the Herald of Galactus, acquiring the Infinite gem of Ego and the Hammer of Thor. Interestingly, the more seasoned Usagi becomes, the less bulky she looks. Mutual friend Dr. Washu Hakubi has contends that Usag's body is rapidly maturing, so that she will not need to 'bulk up' to utilize her strength."

Yet another cutaway window shows a Ranma, as the Magnificient Mask/Ronin, fighting the armored "Dr. Doom", as he employs various "jutsus" to do battle, while Usagi, as "Thordis", thoroughly whoops on Ares, the Olympian god of war (now god of the Underworld).

"It is unknown how strong Ranma and Usagi will be in their 'Ranma Prime' and 'Neo-Queen Serenity/Sailor Cosmos' phase respectively, circa 31st century (and beyond), but these two are essentially gods in the truest sense. And, at that level, it doesn't make sense to accurately 'chart' this aspect of their lives...especially since I have yet to interact with these versions of the Chaos Factor and the Moon Princess extensively. At least, as far as I know..."

CHIRP!

"So much work to keep all this straight," Sailor Pluto says to herself. "And I'm not a manipulator! I just want to make sure that Crystal Tokyo becomes a reality-"

The claxons sounds, prompting 'Pluto to squint her eyes with concern. The only reason why such a thing would occur is if the timeline was at a major nexus zone, where one outcome could occur that could change everything that the Sailor of Time has planned thus far.

"And so...the final battle begins between a warrior and a witch...for the soul of a queen. You better make sure that you do your job...Ranma, or the consequences will be dire."

**Tbc. **

**Author's Note: Yes, there is a lot of padding int his entry. However, I did so for two reasons. One, I wanted feedback on Ranma and Usagi's "chart", and, two, I wanted part 25 of "The Heavens and the Earth" to coincide with Part 75 of this story (call it "synergy"). Anyway, C&C are always welcomed. Later!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 75: "The Heavens and the Earth, Final Act"**

* * *

**Previously on "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures"…**

"You shall knell before Livia, the Chief Centurion of Octavius, Emperor of Rome!" says the transformed Hank Venture, as she wielded her makeshift "bo staff". She was trying to activate the primary Stargate, when she came upon Will, who wanted to see how his "patient" was doing…before joining the staff in "Special Operations and Research". Only after Livia attack Will did his patient coincidentally came upon the scene.

Princess R'mainder, also known as "Red Fire", rose from the fallen young Dr. Will Robinson. She may have tolerated the cute human, but no one injures her friend…without going through HER first.

"You dare gives orders the princess of New Tamaran?" Red Fire replies, as her aura glowed red. She possessed her father Colonel Ranma Saotome's skill…and her mother Black Fire's fiery temperament.

"Bring it on!" Livia bellowed, as she got into a fighting stance.

* * *

"How typically MALE," Alti the Amazon Witch sneers, as she observes the so-called superhero team "The Order of the Triad". "Always wanting to prove themselves…"

The 'Triad were wrapped by the powerful "Bands of Cyttorak", while suspended over a pool of lava. This _trio_ consists of Dr. Byron Orpheus (a necromancer), Jefferson Twilight (an African-American "Blacula" hunter) and the monk-like "Alchemist". On a lark, and a tip, the 'Triad was able to track down Alti's central lair within the bowels of Mt. Fuji…in Japan. Since the mutant creature Badaxtra (whose head was shaped almost like an axe) was destroyed by the combined forces of SHIELD, the "Super Friends" (a name given to the combined forces of the Avengers and the Justice League by the media), a boy genius and a super-monkey, Alti has since taken up residence within the inactive volcano. Dr. Orpheus, assuming that Alti had kidnapped his daughter Triana, had gotten together his old crew to track down the elusive witch. Although he would learn that Triana was safe, he still went after Alti with his allies within the 'Triad.

"Hey, I've been saying that for years!" said the Alchemist.

"Byron, you said that this Alti girl was a push-over," says Jefferson. "You never said she was a REAL super-villain!"

"Alchemist, Jefferson…you are my friends and allies in out war against the Dark, but, please, SHUT UP," Orpheus says. "We are heroes, and heroes will ALWAYS win in the end…THIS I SWEAR!"

Alti raises an eyebrow, and then turns her head towards the Alchemist.

"Is Orpheus ALWAYS like this?" Alti asked.

"Ever since he became a necromancer," Alchemist says. "Personally, I've always suspected he was over compensating, ever since Steven Strange became the latest 'sorcerer supreme'."

"Ah."

* * *

"What's going on here?" demanded Natsume, the elder sister of Karumi. Strange people within the Tendo compound surrounded the two sisters.

Kenshin smirked, as he observes this display from the vantage point of the living room couch. He could recall the day when his parents Ranma and Usagi revealed his true heritage, back around the turn of the 20th, when he had to deal with his own "gender-bending" curse. The down sound was that he had to be wary of unintended splashes of cold water. The upside, however, was access to the ladies' bathhouses. It wasn't until Kenshin FINALLY settled down with his first wife that he quit being a complete pervert…though it was that same wife who had beaten the pervert out of him.

Now, there was someone else who will have to deal with the family "business".

"Who…who are you?" Karume asked warily.

Moira looks at Reah, who shrugs her shoulders. Reah then looks at Genshin. Genshin sighs, as he gets up from his seat, wiping away his white hair.

"Look, kid-"

"I'm not a kid!" Natsume counters. "And why did these two…kidnap us?"

Moira showed no emotion, while Reah looked away sheepishly.

"Alright," Genshin says. "Bottom line, you two happen to be our younger sisters."

"Really?" Karume says with interest.

"Hold it!" Natsume replies.

"But-"

"We don't know who these people are! Remember the LAST time we made a mistake in this matter?"  
"But what if they are really related to us? Then we can know who are parents are!"

"Or it could be a mistake, Karumi."

Genshin looks at Xenako, who sighs.

"Honey—Natsume—we understand your fears. We understand that YOU and your sister have struggled to find acceptance in a world that is cruel and unusual. All we ask is that you at least consider the possibility that you are…family."

Natsume muses for a moment…

"If stay, you have an opportunity to strengthen your Art."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. Each one of us is skilled in an aspect of the Musabetsu Kakuto, and could contribute to your and your sister's development."

"Natsume…?" Karume pleaded.

"Okay, we accept your proposal," Natsume says.

"Excellent," Xenako says with a smile.

"Um, who are our parents?" Karume asked with hope.

Xenako says with a smile.

"They are the ones you fought for the title 'Champion of Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts'."

"Huh?" Karume and Natsume said in unison.

* * *

"Kay!"

Kay and Ryouga turn their head to see a shorthaired, attractive Brazilian woman (dressed in a casual business suit, standing behind them. The couple was going on their first date, and was heading for the train station, when their conversation was interrupted.

"S-Scandal?" Kay asked.

The woman slowly walks towards her girlfriend.

"When you told me you wanted to 'lay-low', I never imagined you having a lover…and a male one at that."

"Who is this, Kay?" Ryouga asked.

"She is…my girlfriend," Scandal says. "Right?"

Kay looks away.

"So…it's like that, huh? What is this guy to you? Someone who can…fill the emptiness in you?"

"You…you don't understand!" Kay says. "He…he is the man that I've always loved!"

And just as it couldn't get any worse…

"Ryouga?"

Ryouga turns to the source of the voice.

"A-Akari?"

The owner of a champion sumo pig looks at the scene. She had come to Nerima to see if Ryouga could cheer-up a sick Katsunishiki (her sumo pig). But when Akari sees the "man of her dreams" Ryouga being surrounded by two strange women, she kept her silence…in order to determine what was going on.

Now…she knows.

"What's going on?" Akari asked.

Meanwhile, on top of a nearby building, Lawton (also known as the assassin "Deadshot") puts Ryouga in his sights. The plan was simple: Ryouga Hibiki is a DEAD man.

* * *

"…And make sure that no 'tart' gets into your father's pants," Jackie says, as she hugged Rose. Rose, the Doctor and Ranma were about to go on the road, leaving Captain Jack and Miss Gwenyth to watch over things (especially where the Torchwood Institute is concerned).

"I will, Mum," says Rose, as she gives Jackie a final hug.

"Come on, Rose!" Ranma says, as he stuck his head outside the Doctor's TARDIS. "We got to get a move on!"

"Shut up, Ranma!" Jackie says. "I have every right to say good-bye to our only daughter."

"Hey, after last night, Rose might not be an only child," Ranma says with a wink.

"RANMA!" Jackie says, as she picked an empty garbage can, and threw it at the TARDIS…missing Ranma's head completely.

CLANG!

"Nyahh!" Ranma replied, before quickly ducking back inside.

"Did you and Dad…?" Rose asked.

"That is NONE of your business, young lady," Jackie says, as she pushed Rose towards the TARDIS. "Anyway, just be careful where you end up."

"But does that mean...you and Dad…?"

"It's a bit complicated. Now, GO."

As soon as Rose sets her things within the TARDIS, she goes up to the control panel.

"So…where to guys?" Rose asked.

"We are going to the year 6 AD," the Doctor says, as he began his preparations to make the jump.

"Why there?"

"Because I need to correct an action taken by one of enemies," Ranma says, who looked like he was preparing some sort of drug.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

Ranma holds up a vial. He had the medical researchers at the GeneCorp prepare a counter-agent to what Alti had done to the Hibiki line. And after administering the drug to Ryouga's ancestor, a second dose will be used on Ryouga himself…thereby neutralizing the effectiveness of Alti's tampering.

"This is the means, Rose."

"Next stop: Edo, Japan," the Doctor says.

* * *

"Ranko, do you have to go?" Mai says, as she sees Ranko packing a light travel pack.

"I have a family emergency to attend to," Ranko says, as she makes sure that she had her usual shinobi gear with her. She hadn't planned on going back to Tokyo early, but with Alti making a move.

"Oh…"

Ranko stops, and then goes over to hug the were-spider.

"It'll be okay," Ranko says. "I'll be back before the Chunin Exams begin."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, that's good, because I wanted to give you this."

Mai produces a huge scroll.

"I…I want you to be able to summon me anytime you want."

Ranko looks at Mai with a concerned expression.

"You DO know that once I sign this pact, you won't have 'free will' per se."

"I know, but I don't want Lord Orochimaru controlling my destiny…just because my clan has pledge our loyalty to him."

"I see," Ranko replies. By bonding to her, Mai does not have to honor the clan's pledge.

"Well?"

"Let's do this then," Ranko says, as she broke the skin of her thumb, drawing blood in the process."

* * *

"Man, that was awesome," said Ranma, as he climbs out of the cockpit of the USAF's X-303 fighter. Unlike the previous models, the experimental craft possess cloaking technology, and a long-range 'hyper-drive' system. The flaw of the F-302 is that the hyper-drive system is too unstable to be used other than in short jumps. Ranma, ever the maniac when it comes to being a qualified test pilot, was pleased with the results.

"So, what do you think?" Maj/General Landry said, as he goes over the documentation he just received from an aide.

"The fighter certainly has potential," Ranma says. "I'll have a complete report made up as soon as possible."

"Well, that may have to wait."

"Oh?"

"We just received reports from the Atlantis Expedition that the Wraiths are on the verge of mounting an attack against Lantea," Landry says, as he hands documents to Ranma. "And this is during a visit by a group from Earth."

"Oh?"

"You'll see when you get there, Colonel. Anyway, it's time for you to return to…the _Enterprise_."

* * *

**And now, our story continues… **

"It looks like the game is set…and the players are in position," Q says, as he snacks on his popcorn. He appeared to be in some sort of cosmic movie theater.

"Yes…no thanks to YOU, Q," Queen Serenity says, as she sat down next to the alien entity. "Still, I have faith in my son-in-law's abilities…unlike a certain prankster.

"Aw…"

As the two former lovers continued their conversation, a war of many worlds begin…and the one known as Ranma Saotome is caught smack in this whirlwind!

**Fin.**

**Next time: We start a new arc. Be here for "The War of Ranma's Worlds", and watch how things change for the martial arts adventurer…perhaps FOREVER (Duh, duh DUM!)!**

**Time Past: "The Face of Fear" (Final Act).**

Using a shuttle, Trip, Hoshi, Reed, Ranma, T'Pol and Usagi travels to the derelict Axnar ship. Once suited in space suits, the Landing Party reaches the airlock.

"Okay, Ranma," Reed says. "As a security specialist, you have to know about basic encryption."

"Okay," Ranma replied.

"Thankfully, a constant in the universe is mathematics and science. So, with that in mind, we use this module, link it up to the locking node, and begin the probing."

"In other words, we are picking a lock," Ranma says.

"Essentially, yes."

"Cool," Ranma said, as he takes the module, and begins the operation. "Pop taught me how to pick locks in order to pay for food and shelter."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but we never went hungry…"

"I'm going to die!" Usagi says, as she breathed heavily into her space suit. "I…I can't breathe-!"

"Calm down, Miss Tsukino," T'Pol replies. While she didn't think much of humans, she didn't want to see them upset…because SHE would get upset. "What makes you happy?"

"Huh?"

"What makes you happy? It could be a confection, or an activity…"

"Um…food?" Usagi replied.

"Okay, go for that."

"Let's see. I like noodles…I like ice cream…ohhhhh…"

"I see…"

Finally, the group enters the derelict ship, and closes the hatch behind them.

CHUNK!

"Huh?" Hoshi says.

"Is everything okay?" Trip asked Hoshi.

"It's just that…I don't like being in the dark."

"I'm sure we can find the 'on' switch somewhere. In the meantime, I want you to work with Ranma on finding a communications node."

"But…shouldn't Reed be with us?"

"The node in on this deck, and I need to get down to the Engineering and Auxiliary bays…which are shielded. And besides, Ranma is a trained martial artist. So he'll protect ya."

"Oh…okay…"

A few minutes later, Hoshi and Ranma are alone, searching for the communications node on the upper deck.

"I think we found it," Hoshi says, as she points her tricorder in the direction of a series of terminals."

Ranma shines his flashlight in the same direction of the tricorder. The terminals in question were blocked by broken pieces of the bulkhead.

"It looks like we can't get through," Hoshi comments.

"Not if I can help it," Ranma says, as he hands his flashlight over to Hoshi. "Here."

Ranma grabs the beams, and pulls.

"Be careful!"

"Hey, this is nothing compared to the stuff I had to carry for training…"

Using his strength, Ranma pulls the pieces out of the way, but just enough to get a clear view of the panels.

"There…"

"Ranma!" Hoshi says, as she goes over to her "charge". "You ripped a hole in your space-suit!"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"No, it's not," says Hoshi, as she began applying duct-tape on the tare. "You have to be more careful about this-"

CHOOM!

"Gah!" Hoshi said, as she grabbed Ranma tightly.

"Can't breathe…"

"S-Sorry," Hoshi says, as she let go. "It's just that I have a fear of being strange places."

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, being posted on the _Enterprise_ is the first time I've been this far from home. I mean, what if some alien get us?"

"I don't know about THAT, but at least your fear is not like MINE."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't laugh. But…I have, um, ailurophobia."

"You are afraid of CATS?" Hoshi said with disbelief.

"Hey, it's not my fault, you know! It's just that…my Pops threw me in a pit of…those things when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ranma."

"Well, my point is that your fear is nothing compared to mine."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm just saying that as long as I am around, there is nothing that's going to hurt ya."

Hoshi smiles.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then," Hoshi said, as she does a final inspection of the space suit's "wound". "Let's do our job."

**Fin.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 76: "The War of Ranma's World" (Act One)**

* * *

**24 Hours Ago: Pegasus Galaxy.**

"So," began the newest Hive Queen named "Lilith", "YOU propose to an alliance?"

Alti rubbed her nose, as she surveyed the scene. Dealing with the Wraith has always been a precarious thing, since they see humans, powerful or not, as a source of food.

"Yes," Alti says. "There is a 'pain' that needs distraction, and his name is Ranma Saotome."

A holographic image of the martial arts adventurer appears in the center of the throng of Wraith warriors. There was a resounding mummer of concern amongst the group.

"Yes, the 'Wyldling'," Lilith seethed.

"You know him?" Alti asked.

"Barring the recent embarrassment that he inflicted upon my 'predecessor', 'Lord Ranma' was present when he decided to inject himself in our war with our creators, the Ancients. Our numbers would have expanded into the rest of the local cluster of galaxies, had it not been for HIM."

"Well, then," Alti smiles. "I'm glad that I brought this gift along."

Another holographic image appears. The image was of a funnel, like object.

"I have seen this in the records of the Ancients," Lilith says. "It is called…the Destroyer."

"Correct," Alti says. "It was a weapon that was made but never used during the war amongst the Ancients. In fact, this is a proto-type."

"Where is it now?"

"Ah, not so fast, Your Highness. What about our deal?"

"Even though we do not have the exact numbers, we will mount the attack on Lantea, thus providing YOU the distraction that you will need."

"Excellent. Then, you will have your weapon of Doom…when the job is complete."

**23 Hours Ago: Edo, Japan (7 AD).**

The familiar whining of the TARDIS could be heard, as a blue, British police box appears just outside a tavern.

"Here we are," the Doctor says, as he fiddles with the controls. "We will need to do things incognito, so disguises are called for."

"I don't see why not," Rose replies. "We would be seen as nothing more than strangers in strange land."

"And that's the problem," Ranma says, as he monitored what was going on outside. "If I recall, many of the locals would still be spooked about strangers."

"Why is that, Ranma?" Rose asks.

"Well…there's that battle with the demon horde to consider."

"There's no such thing as 'demons'."

"You would be surprised to learn that human perception of non-humans is what drives matters of theology," the Doctor says. "Perhaps there is the basis of a 'Devil' out in the universe."

"Um," Ranma said, thinking that one place in the universe that IS the source of evil…

"Bullocks," Rose says. "My philosophy is 'seeing is believing'."

"Believe THIS," Ranma said, as he tossed to Rose a Lunarian 'disguise pen'.

"What's this?" Rose asks.

"It's a disguise pen," Ranma says. "Press the knob on the pen, and say what you want to look like."

"Okay," Rose says, not really believing her father's words. "Disguise pen, make me look like a samurai-"

FLASH!

Rose was now dressed in samurai armor…ill-fitting samurai armor that was heavy.

"Ulp-!"

CLANG!

While the Doctor merely laughed, Ranma merely shook his head.

"Um, help me?"

"NOW, you believe me?" Ranma replied.

"Yes…"

"Good, now, listen to me carefully…"

A few minutes later, the Doctor, Ranma-chan, and Rose (all dressed in appropriate guise of the time and place), exit the TARDIS.

"Wait, let me make some adjustment," the Doctor says, as he presses a button on his "sonic screwdriver"…

CHIRP!

Now, the TARDIS looked like a blue _pagoda_.

"Okay, let's find this Ryo person," the Doctor says.

Rose turns to Ranma. Ranma looked like an older version of his female form, with extra long hair…black.

"Why do you look like that?" Rose asks.

"I don't want to inadvertently create a 'temporal paradox'," Ranma says.

"And with the help of the records of the day, Ranma and I developed a likely alias for him and the rest of us," the Doctor says. "So, for this exercise, I will be 'David", and you two will be my wife 'Yoiko', who is visiting her cousin Ryo, and my younger Rose sister respectively."

"Just to be sure," Ranma-chan begins. "I'm the wife in NAME only."

"Well, I hope that I'm not your younger sister in NAME only," Rose interjects.

**22 Hours Ago: Okayama, Japan (2007 CE).**

"Hmmm," Nabiki says, as she hangs up the phone.

"What is it, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, I went to check our messages on the hard-line phone, and someone answer the phone…and it wasn't Kay."

"Oh, my. Do you think it's one of Ranma's friends?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that we should check on the house before we head up to Hokkaido-"

"Ah, come on!" Akane said. "Give me another shot!"

"Let's see," Ryoko says, as she mused for a moment. "NO."

"What's going on?" Kasumi asks.

"She won't give a chance to pilot Ryo-Ohki!"

"After crashing her into the lake yesterday, I don't THINK so."

"Mi-yaaaa-CHOO!" the cabbit sneezed.

"I know a carrot broth that could cheer Ryo-Ohki up," Kasumi smiled, as she scratched behind the cabbit's left ears."

"Mi-ya! Mi-ya!" Ryo-Ohki said excitedly.

"I wonder what's going on at the house," Nabiki wondered.

_Meanwhile, back in Nerima (Tokyo Japan)…_

Kay dreaded having to deal with this conversation, but she knew that it was the responsible thing to do.

"Scandal…I love…I love Ryouga-" Kay began.

"WHAT?" Scandal and Akari yelled.

"I love him…and not JUST in the way that makes my 'motor' hum."

"Ryouga!" Akari yelled at Ryouga. "How could you do this to me?"

Ryouga sighed. He then looked up at the so-called "Girl of his dreams".

"Kay doesn't treat me like an object…she treats me like a man that I want to be, not a pig."

"But…but you ARE the man of my dreams! You fought and defeated Katsunishiki, and can turn into a piglet! What can a girl like myself want?"

"That's the problem. I had thought that I could ONLY love a girl like you…and Akane, simply because you are nice to me. Kay…LOVE me for ME, not what I can do or become."

Tears began to form in Akari's eyes.

"If that's what you want…THEN GOOD-BYE!"

Akari quickly ran down the street.

"Akari-!" Ryouga called out.

"Kay, I don't care if you were with a man, but I'm willing to get all this…if you come with ME."

Kay looks down, and then looks straight into Scandal's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Scandal sighs.

"Have it your way then," Scandal says, as she steps back. She then flips open her thin cell-phone. "Do it."

Kay wondered what she meant, but then realized something.

"You didn't-!"

"Yes, I did. I brought along our associates. And if you are going to cause ME pain, I will return the favor."

BANG!

Ryouga was about to go after Akari, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. He began to bleed.

"Ryouga!" Kay yelled, as she ran to Ryouga's side.

"What was THAT?" Ryouga yelled, as he pulled out the impacted object.

It was a bullet.

"What the-?"

"We got to get out of here!" Kay said, as she helped the 'Lost Boy' up. She was thankfully that the legends of Ryouga's endurance were true, otherwise.

Ryouga nodded, as Kay helped him to his feet.

Meanwhile, Deadshot cursed himself for not making the kill. Then again, it did take his target not being taken down by a high-powered round to force the assassin to used "Premium" rounds. Premium was an alloy that was specifically designed to cause aggravated damage to paranormal and supernatural threats, since the metal emitted a vibrational frequency that rendered both the "auras" and high-regenerative capabilities life forms null and void.

Still, Ryouga Hibiki was weakened, so the next kill will be easier to make.

At the same time this was going on, the second phase of Scandal's revenge begins…at the Tendo residence.

Kenshin and the other children of Ranma Saotome look up with alarm.

"Moira, get the girls to Soun's room," Kenshin says. "Reah, clear the locals out of the immediate area."

"Very well," Moira says, as she gets up.

"What's going on?" Karume asked.

"Someone is about to attack, huh?" Natsume says.

"Correct," Moira says. "And I will do my best to protect you."

"Reah, get going!" Kenshin yells.

"Okay, okay," said the young sea goddess. With a snap of her fingers, her form immediately took on a watery appearance…before bursting into a fine mist. And then, she was gone.

Kenshin sees that Xenako and Genshin were ready to do battle, though Genshin still looked like an impeccably dressed man of culture.

"Must you ALWAYS look like a 'Botany Bay' model?" Kenshin asks.

"Someone has to," Genshin replies.

Ryouko and Rei immediately enter the living room from the kitchen.

"Guys, we're surrounded by…an army of-" Rei began.

BOOM!

The front wall of the house is blown in. Entering the building was an army of Parademons.

"Hi guys!" said the Parademon known as "Mike". "Sorry for the mess, but, well, business is business."

"State you business," Xenako asked.

"Elimination," replied the wispy-voiced contortionist known as "Rag Doll".

"It seems that one of our own had gotten our senior partner upset," said the Mad Hatter, a Batman villain who looks like a character from the book "Alice in Wonderland". "Pity, this thing called 'jilted love'."

"What are we going to do?" Ryouko asked. "And what about my Dad?"

"Rei, you and Ryouko find Kay and Ryouga," Kenshin says, without taking his eyes off of his foes. "We'll handle things HERE."

"Right," Rei says, as she tapped into her Martian powers to render herself and Ryouko invisible."

"Now that we have gotten THAT out of the way, let my siblings and I teach you some manners about how to be proper 'guests'," Genshin said, as he puts on his "Morpheus" shades.

Not far from the Tendo compound, the _kunoichi_ Ranko Tendo has just arrived via overland truck. Having the "dampening bracers" on rendered her ability to fly, hence the need to travel on foot. In Ranko's particular case, Ranko was leaping from vehicle to vehicle, as she made her way back to Nerima.

"Crap," Ranko says, as she made a leap to a nearby home. "Leave it to Alti to create a distraction, by bringing in Kay's 'girlfriend' into this farce-"

Suddenly, Ranko's danger senses rang, just as a pair of "Cat-a-rangs" impacts near Ranko's footsteps.

BOOM!

Ranko leaps unarmed, as she surveys the scene.

"Oh, it's YOU…'Catman'," Ranko sneers.

"Of, course, Master Ranma," Catman says, as he lands in front of the legendary "shinobi-who-doesn't-want-to-be-a-shinobi". Catman was an "anti-villain" who was similar to the legendary Batman, save for his yellow/orange costume and cat motif. In fact, he was suppose to be Batman's successor, but chose to seek revenge, rather than justice. Over the years, Catman was seen as a joke, until he chose to go on a spiritual journey…by being one with the lions in Africa. And it is from that experience that Catman became the awesome "metahuman" that he should have become.

Hooking up with Secret Six allowed him to use his reputation as a villain to fight other villains.

"I don't know why Scandal is doing this, but I had expected better from YOU," Ranko replies. "And you and I both know that you can't defeat me."

"My role is to distract you as long as possible," Catman says. "And from Scandal's most recent intelligence, you are not exactly your usual self. Besides, I figure that since you have to wear those bracers, your overall power has been reduced significantly."

"Is that so?" Ranko says. "Then you don't mind me doing this: SHARINGAN."

DOOM!

Catman was taken aback by the appearance of Ranko's eyes. He has heard of the Uchiha bloodline trait in rumors amongst the uber-martial arts community. But to see Ranko's eyes turn red-

"Then you leave me no choice," Catman said, as he takes out, from his utility belt, what appears to be a…candy bar.

"Candy?"

"Not just any type of candy," Catman says, as he begins to eat the bar. "Some time ago, the agents of WHOOP stopped a fitness professional from Austria from marketing a candy-bar that juiced up people. Unfortunately, consuming it caused aggression as a result. However, I was able to steal a boxful of the stuff before the rest was destroyed. And now…"

As if on cue, Catman's muscles began to bulge. Within minutes, his overall mass had nearly doubled.

'Great,' Ranko thought to herself. 'Another juicer like 'Bane'…'

"Now I am ready to deal with you," Catman said, as he flexed his muscles.

Ranko sighed, as she whipped the wisp of locks from her forehead. She then got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Ranko yelled, as the air around her seems to crackle, while the wind began to blow violently. "You and EVERYONE who is trying to hurt those close to me will regret it!"

**Tbc.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 77: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 2)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the "Cat Café"…_

"Great-Grandmother," Shampoo says, in fluent Japanese, as she stops her sweeping. "I think the community has visitors."

Cologne, the matriarch of the Joketzouku, stops for a minute, and listens for a moment. To an ordinary person, everything was quiet.

"Apparently, 'son-in-law' has visitors," Cologne says.

"Actually, MY son-in-law is away," Shampoo replies. "His children are watching the place."

"I stand corrected," Cologne replies. She had to remember that THIS version of her great-granddaughter was the reigning matriarch of their tribe, though from a different era. "Would you like to do something about it?"

Shampoo looks over to the direction of the Tendo residence.

"No, I do not think that will be necessary this day."

"I see. You have THAT much confidence in YOUR son-in-law?" Cologne asks.

"Where Ranma is concerned, my faithlessness in his abilities would be grossly unfounded."

_Meanwhile, back at the Tendo compound…_

BOOM!

Xenako took on "Mike", as the house was swarmed with his fellow Parademons.

"You Olympians THINK you are tough?" Mike says.

Xenako smirked.

"You MIGHT be good at war, but I AM war!" Xenako replied, as she performed a spin kick, sending the brute into his fellow demons. Mike represented his band of Darkseid's elite who did not return home after the last invasion by the dark forces of Apokalypse. He uses his own talents and his squad to contribute to the resources of the Secret Six.

At the same time, Kenshin was dealing with the foe known as "Rag Doll", who had managed to wrap his body around Kenshin's body.

"As you can see," the supervillain says. "Hitting me is like hitting rubber. And now, I can use that same effect to strangle you…like a boa constrictor."

"But you are still flesh and blood, right?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"Um yes…"

"Good," Kenshin says, as he suddenly disappears, leaving a wooden log in his place.

POOF!

"How-?"

"He is using an illusionary trick," Mad Hatter says. Then, he notices something. "Look out! He's right over-"

"Air Element: Wind-sheer Strike!" came the call. Unlike his father, Kenshin prefers to master the Wind Element in the shinobi and other arts above all else.

A concentrated burst wind ripped into Ragdoll, slicing into his flesh.

"Gah!"

"Ragdoll-!" Mike yelled out to his friend.

"Pay attention to ME, little man," Genshin says, as he used his cane fend off his attackers…while still dressed for success. He would use his sword, which could be sheathed to form a gentlemen's cane to strike at the pressure points of his foes. He SO loathed getting blood on his clothes…

"Glad to oblige," said the Mad Hatter, as he attempted to create an illusion of typical Japanese style monsters, as a means of distracting Genshin long enough to be set up for an actual attack.

Genshin was NOT impressed, to say the least.

"Oh, please," says Genshin, as he takes off his shades. "I TRAFFIC in demons."

That's when Mad Hatter noticed his eyes: they were red with black swirls.

"Let me show you how it's truly done."

And with that, Genshin utilized the legendary family bloodline trait, the Sharingan, which allows its possessor to see through any illusion, as well as notice the movements, even the smallest, of any potential opponents. Not all of Ranma's children possess the Sharingan itself, though the traits stills exists. It's not uncommon that the Sharingan skips over a generation. At any rate, those who do possess and utilize the Sharingan can become, after extensive training, can become fantastical warriors. Only a few have the ability to evolve the Sharingan further to the "Mangekyo Sharingan" state. At this level, there are normally two additional abilities with this: Tsukuyomi ("god of the moon"), which allows the manipulation of illusion and reality, and Amaterusu ("goddess of the sun"), which allows the control of the hottest flames in the form of "black fire". Through hard training, again, a wielder can utilize both of these abilities to frightening levels…tailored to the specific disposition of the user.

Ranma Saotome can access a third ability known as Susano ("god of the storm"), which allows Ranma to channel the full fury of the Air Element. He had first utilized this when he used the chidori technique with a lightning jutsu against the vampire god Ravana in Bangladesh. Ranma, in a last ditch effort, took a full blow to his heart, while cleaving Ravana in half, circumventing the awesome regenerative abilities of Ranma's opponent. Of course, Usagi was able to return her husband back to life, and, through subsequent training session, was able to use the Susano's attack as an actual technique, and this was the key reason that the renegade Itachi Uchiha did not attack Ranma in the beginning or recently, since Ranma is the standard that Itachi was striving for; kill Ranma before he could master his Sharingan, and there would be no way for Itachi to strive to master the three abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

At any rate, Genshin knew about Tsukuyomi-attack, and used it with great effectiveness, sending the Mad Hatter into his personal hell.

On another "battlefront", a few of the Parademons managed to burrow underneath the compound, and straight into Soun's room.

BLAM!

"Eeek!" Karume yelped.

"HOLD!" Moira yelled, as she wielded her staff of power. Unlike her siblings, the demi-Vulcan was a trained sorceress, who has lived within the realm of Arcadia for time memorial as an official records keeper to the Seelie court. Using her power, Moira created a barrier known as "The Shield of Ithan".

BLAM! BLAM!

The Parademons pounded on the barrier, while Karume and Natsume watched.

"Um, is this force-field one-way?" Natsume asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Natsume said, as she brought out her rug beater. "Ready, little sis?"

"Ready!" Karume says, as she twirls her ribbon.

"Now! Wind Scythe!"

"Spiral Dancer!"

The combination of attacks opened a force of pure chi, similar to the mechanics that is used to initiate the "Dragon Rising Ascension". And with equally spectacular results…

BOOM!

"YAHHHHHH-!" yelled the Parademons, as they were scattered about.

Meanwhile, outside, Kay and Ryouga were running towards the Tendo compound, when-

"Dad- I mean, Ryouga!" Ryouko yells, as she and Rei sees Kay and Ryouga. "Thank goodness you are okay-!"

BANG!

As Ryouko falls, Ryouga goes to catch the girl.

"No!" Ryouga yells, as he holds the girl. He didn't know exactly who this girl was, but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"What…what happened?" Ryouko says.

"Someone tried to shoot Ryouga, but got you instead," Rei said in disgust, as she dropped the round, having intercepted in the nick of time. She was, after all, a Martian.

Kay looks up in the direction of the shooter.

"Lawton," Kay says in disgust.

"I get the bastard who tried to-" Ryouga began.

"No, allow me," Rei says, as she suddenly disappeared from view. She then appeared behind Deadshot.

"What-?"

"That's enough out of you," Rei says, as she phases her fingers through Deadshot's head, rendering unconscious.

"Urk!"

_Meanwhile, another raging battle was taking place, not too far from the Tendo compound..._

BAM!

Ranko deftly dodged the blows. Sure, Catman was stronger than she was at the moment, but the additional mass was slowing his attacks-

CRASH!

Catman's sudden destruction of the primary support beam on the roof caused the two combatants to fall into the house below. The two landed no worse for wear.

"Give it up, Catman," Ranko replies. "You are too bulky to be an effective opponent."

"All…I need to do is distract you," Catman said, as he picked up a nearby piece of furniture, and tossed it at Ranko.

Ranko smirked at this. To HER, the world around her was slow. That gave her the idea of trying out that new jutsu that Mai had taught her…

"Summoning Jutsu: Spider's Breath," Ranko called, as she bit into her right thumb and wrote the _kanji_ of the spider totem on her left forearm. Then, after taking a deep breath, Ranko spewed out a stream of spider web from her mouth. The stream of webbing makes contact with its target, while still fifteen feet away. Quickly, Ranko bit down, cutting the webbing before solidifying, and grabbed the string as she dodged. Creating a fulcrum, Ranko then managed to arc the furniture, swing it back around, and fling the furniture back at Catman.

Thanks to Mai, Ranko can call upon her friend to perform minor spider-like tricks, such a summoning a swarm of spiders, spewing webs from her mouth, and even summoning Mai herself for help. And, as Mai gets older, the more potent, and varied, gifts Ranko can request (up to three times per day at the beginning). Essentially, this also ties Ranko's lifeforce to hers vis-a-vis the pact the two made together. But for now, Ranko is more content relying on her cat totem than the spider totem...since bugs kind of creep her out, a bit.

BAM!

Catman managed to dodge the counter-attack, and leaps out of the way. However, it was a set up for yet another attack.

"Hair Tornado Attack!"

As Ranko whipped her hair about, the length of the hair suddenly bellowed, corkscrewed into Catman a nearby wall.

BLAM!

And for the next few minutes, Ranko used her hair to body slammed Catman.

"You're done?" Ranko asked, as she cuts her hair with her kunai.

SLICE!

Ever since her training in Injutsu, Ranko has been able to utilize her hair like a prehensile appendage. The side effect, unfortunately, is the constant state of being "sprung" during its usage. Cutting her hair helps a bit, while allowing her opponents to remain entangled. She always wondered if the Inhuman "Medusa" was a Miroku that got adopted by these weird humanoids, who lived on the Blue Side of the Moon (the last functioning remnants of the Moon Kingdom). After all, Medusa has the same type of attack that the Miroku has…

"There," Ranko says, as she ties her hair into a pigtail. No doubt it will grow back really fast, just in time for the Chunin exams.

Ranko looks at Catman.

"Thanks for the fight!" Ranko says with a salute, before taking off.

Catman sighs. The things he has to do for Scandal can be ridiculous…

Speaking of Scandal…

"Hold it!" yells a voice.

Scandal turns to see a younger-looking woman, who dressed like an islander. She quickly activated her two-prong "Lamentation Blades" on her wrists.

"Stop right there!" Scandal says. "These blades can hurt anyone…ANYONE!"

"I know," Reah says, as she snaps her fingers.

Inside a nearby fire hydrant, tremendous pressure ruptured sealing, causing a torrential force of water to knock into Scandal, and into a nearby wall.

SMACK!

"Uhhh…"

"Reah!" says a voice.

Reah turns to see her sister Kay. Ryouko and Ryouga had already gone back to the Tendo Compound with Rei (while carrying Deadshot).

"Hey!" Reah says. "You're just in time."

"Is…is she alright?"

"Yep."

"Good," Kay says, as she picks up her former girlfriend. "Let's go home."

A few minutes later, Ranko was yelling at her kids.

"JUST LOOK AT THIS MESS!" Ranko yelled.

With all the fighting, much of the house was destroyed.

"You don't need to yell, Dad," Kenshin replies, as he puts on a pair of fake shades with painted eyes on the lens. "I'll just sit back, and listen-"

"Give me that!" Ranko says, as she snatches the glasses off of Ken's face.

"If I may be so bold," Genshin began, "We can have our 'guests" fix the house."

"And if they don't, I'll make them," Orion says, as he comes down the stairs…drying his hair.

"Oh, THERE you are," Ranko says. "Why didn't you help deal with this situation?"

"Simple: I didn't want to be disturbed, and I knew that they could handle things."

"Father?" Moira says.

"Yes?" Ranko replied, trying to stave off yet another headache.

"I believe you need to speak with these two," Moira says, as she presents Natsume and Karume.

"Huh?"

"Are…are you our Daddy?" Karume asks.

"Oh, boy…"

**21 Hours Ago: Colorado Springs, Colorado (Earth).**

With Ranma's impending return to his duties "off-world", the Saotome couple decided to put some last minute quality time together. So, with that in mind, Ranma and Usagi were dueling…with their respective "Greater Rune Swords" Venus and Mars (respectively). The two swords, created by ancient Atlantean sorcery, thanks to the Heliopolitan god Thoth…through his guise as the legendary magus "Hermes Trismegistus", were made from the essence of the Olympian god of war and goddess of love that bared their names. And while the experiment has been a success, the personalities have not exactly been conducive to the needs of battle.

FRAK!

"Is that the best you can do, wimp?" Mars said, as Usagi successfully circumventive a parry attempt that Ranma attempted to employ. The swords could speak, though in the form of a disembodied voice.

"Stop picking on my Ranma, Mars!" Venus replies, as Ranma recovers.

"Quiet, you two," Ranma replies, as he recovered his balance. "We ARE trying to fight blind folded, you know!"

Usagi giggles, as she adjusted her footwork. Thanks to Ranma speaking when he did, she could pick up his exact location.

Ranma, on the other hand, kneels close to the floor of the mat of their small dojo in the backyard. He tilts his head, as he hears Usagi adjust her movements.

'There!' Ranma thought to himself, as he quickly moved for the 'kill'.

CLANG!

Usagi, feeling the redistribution of air, blocks the attack at an angle. She then counters the action, by forcing the blade downward. Ranma counters by pushing back, forming a cross in the process. Usagi then leaps backwards, grabs the handle of Mars in both hands, and thrusts forward. Ranma, in response, twists his upper body, nearly side-stepping the attack. He then performs a diagonal crosscut, forcing Usagi to leap up and over Ranma. Ranma, in turn, runs towards the direction of Usagi's flight. He then runs up the wall, flip, and then thrust his sword backwards. His attack narrowly misses nicking Usagi's shoulder. Instead, the blade cuts into the seam of her _gi_. Annoyed, Usagi smacks the sword aside, flips backwards, and lands in a couch. As she rose, the sleeve of her top comes off.

'Nice one,' Usagi thinks to herself. 'Let's try this one again…'

Usagi charges forward. Sensing this, Ranma responded in kind. Thus, an exchange between sword wielders commences. However, while this was going on, Usagi decided to use the "Makashi" sword form (used by the Sith) to perform pinpoint strikes. And then, she leaps out of the way.

"That's for ruining my top," Usagi smirks.

As if on cue, Ranma shirt falls to pieces, stitch by stitch.

"Is that so?" Ranma said, as he twirls his sword. Suddenly, he moved forward, fighting in circular patterns similar to a standard Wing Chun pattern. More specifically, Ranma was applying the "Ataro" sword form, the form that he had learned from an old Jedi Master, which relies on speed and circular patterns within a tight space. Thus, after the final stroke, Ranma leaps out of the way…just in time to see Usagi's clothes fall apart…save for her underwear.

"Ranma!" Usagi fumed, as she takes off her blindfold.

Ranma removes his own blindfold.

"Um, I'd put on that robe, if I were you," Ranma says.

"What do you mean-?"

Suddenly, Usagi's underwear falls off her body, leaving Usagi nude.

"Ranma!!!" Usagi yelled, as she dropped Mars in order to cover her chest and nether regions with her arms and hands.

Ranma laughed, until he sees Mars rising into the air.

"How DARE you soil my Princess' honor, cretin?" Mars says, as it began to attack Ranma.

"Oops, I gotta run!" Ranma calls back, as he runs out the door.

"RANMA!"

_Fifteen minutes later, Ranma and Penny stand in front of the primary Stargate..._

"Okay, Colonel," General Landry says, as he hands over a few more documents within a clasped folder. "I know that you are an experience in all this, but…I wish you best of luck."

"Thank you sir," Ranma replies, as he hands off the folder to Penny, who then sticks the contents into her metal briefcase.

"And stay out of trouble," says a voice.

Everyone turns to see Usagi walking up towards Ranma.

"Ah, you made it," Ranma says.

"Well, I can't get enough of YOU, it seems," Usagi says, as she hands Ranma a rectangular box. "This is for Dr. Weir."

"It's the 'good stuff'?" Ranma asked.

"It's the GREAT stuff," Usagi replied. Ever the connoisseur of "spirits", Usagi has a distill license for a variety of alcoholic, including Romulan Ale…the GOOD stuff. She also makes a batch of Klingon blood wine for Ranma, but not in the amounts that SHE would want.

"Okay, then," Landry interrupts. "Kiss and get going."

"Um," Ranma says, as he notices the look of jealousy on Penny's face. "That's okay, we're cool."

"Take care!" Usagi waves.

Ranma gives a victory sign in reply.

And with that, Ranma and Penny enters the iris of the Stargate-

BOOM!

-And was gone.

**Tbc.**

**Times Past: "Meeting of the Minds" (Act One)**

"So, what do you think?" Usagi asked, as she and Ranma return to their quarters. They had just received word that Captain Archer will take the NX-01 _Enterprise_ to the Vulcan monastery of P'Jem. "I think it will be great to go sight-seeing."

"Feh," Ranma replied. "The only thing I care about is if the monastery had a library of martial arts scrolls. THEN, I might be interested."

"But…at least we should be interested in meeting new people."

"Well, after dealing with the Klingons and T'Pol, I rather not run into any more aliens."

Usagi muses for a minute.

"Well, it's either the field trip…or we help clean the used warp coils for the recycling-"

"Hey, I'm already there," says Ranma, as he puts on his "vacation shirt".

Usagi merely giggles.

**Tbc.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Special note: And now, a word from our LEAST favorite "Sailor Scout", Sailor Pluto!**

"I heard that!" said the Senshi of Time.

**Sorry.**

"Anyway," 'Pluto began. "As a guardian of the "Time Gate", I monitor even the mildest ripples within time-stream. One such disturb…-ance is 'Chaos Factor' himself, Ranma Saotome. And believe me, when I say that Ranma is such a pain in the-"

**Please, get on with your report…or there will be scenes of you at this year's "Mardi Gras" in the NEXT chapter.**

"Fine, fine…BE that way," 'Pluto replied. "Anyway, lately, I've been getting my catalog on Ranma's abilities updated…and believe me, I only scratched the surface! For example, we ALL know that Ranma is a 'Chi Master'. But what does that all mean? Well, that means that Ranma can practice and utilize the art of Chi Magic, which involves the manipulation of Chi. From there, Ranma can utilize a few spells in 'Celestial Calligraphy', mudra hand gestures (vis-à-vis the shinobi arts), and create _vajras_…which are talismans that can store chi and a few chi-spells. Now, you're probably thinking to yourself, "Gee, that's a lot of stuff that Ranma can do". Actually, that's only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Eastern metaphysics and magic. He certainly doesn't know how to make his own magical tattoos, nor does he knows Eastern Alchemy; the Moon Princess, Usagi, Ranma's…wife, is the magus of the two, and would certainly have a deeper understanding of magic; certainly more so than Ranma.

"At any rate, based upon my research, Ranma's magical experience is limited towards a combat orientation. After all, a good trick is still a good trick, even if it's called 'magic'. Putting aside his non-Eastern knowledge, what Ranma knows about the Chi Magic may not be as extensive, but his experience in that knowledge is potent nevertheless. For example, Ranma can use geometric patterns along the ground to create a "chi trap"; anyone who attempts to cross the barrier will suddenly have their chi drawn out of their bodies. Another ability allows Ranma, after extensive preparations, can bring trees to life, which certainly helps when being pursued by a band of marauders.

"Not that Ranma would do such a thing, due to his extensive ego-"

**Wrap it up, will ya?**

"Okay, okay! So, in conclusion, expect more surprises from Ranma, as he deals with all the mess he has made-"

**Okay, that's it.**

"But-"

**No, it's time for the NEXT entry. Until next time…**

* * *

**Part 78: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 3)**

* * *

**20 Hours Ago: Ido, Japan (7 AD).**

"Look at this place," Rose says, as she, Ranma and the Doctor went about the throng of villagers, as they made their way through the markets.

"What of it?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, we've been to Tokyo before, but this place is…so low tech. I mean, for a future capital, that is."

"You have to understand that at this time, Kyoto is seen as a 'sacred' home of the powerful," the Doctor says. "It was not until the Meiji Restoration that 'Edo' would be firmly be seen as the capital of a powerful, and constitutional, nation."

"So, what do you think, 'Yoiko'?" Rose asks.

"I think that this place looks better than the last time I was here, during this era," Ranma replies. She was holding herself up as a proper lady of nobility…all the while trying to NOT smack Rose on the back of the head for the 'Yoiko' remark.

"SO, what DID happen, Ranma?"

"Ah, man, you've should have seen it: bodies strewn around as far as the eyes can see…both human and otherwise…while Edo was still smoking embers. You wouldn't believe the stench the waft-"

"I GET it," Rose replies. "I don't need to be grossed out, you know."

"Hey, you asked, my dear daughter."

The Doctor merely chuckled, just as he bumped into a samurai warrior. To be sure, such as class of fighter was still in its infancy, so the ideas of a _bushido_ code had yet to be codified to its familiar state.

"Hey, you!" says a gruff man, as he placed his hand on the hilt of the sword.

The Doctor looks up to see that the man was big, burly and mean.

"My apology, sir," the Doctor says. "I will be more careful in the future."

"You better!" the man replies. He then sees Rose and Ranma. "As a matter of fact, I'll take these females with me to…compensate my honor."

The man moves over to grab the females, when the Doctor side steps to intercepts him.

"No," the Doctor replies.

"Then, I challenge you," the man said, as he steps back…and drew his sword.

Ranma was about to move, when the Doctor turns to give Ranma "the Look". Nodding, Ranma steps back.

"Sir, I apologized for my uncouth manners, but I will not allow you molest my companions."

See a nearby stack of bamboo sticks the Doctor picks one up.

"If I must be challenged, then I will defend MY honor."

The man raises his sword…and charges forward.

"HAAAAAAAA-!"

As soon as the man begins to swing down, the Doctor side steps, move his feet in a half-circle (allowing him to move behind the attacker), and then swings his makeshift staff on the head of his opponent.

CRACK!

Applying direct pressure to the base of his opponent's skull, the Doctor made sure that his foe was rendered unconscious.

"There you go!" the Doctor said with a smile, as he thanked the local shopkeeper for the use of his wood. "I CAN defend myself, my honor…and my women."

"I'm NOT your woman, Doc," Ranma replied. "But…that was pretty impressive for an egg-head."

"Charmed."

"Guys," Rose said urgently, as she tugged at Ranma's kimono. "I think that's him."

Sure enough, Ranma could tell that the man that she and her party were looking at was, indeed, Ryo of the Hibiki clan. Somehow, Ranma was disappointed that his rival's ancestor looked so…scrawny. Other than THAT, Ryo did look like Ryouga Hibiki.

"Now, it is time," the Doctor says.

"Okay, Doc," Ranma said with a wiry sigh. She hated not being her true self, which is why she hated being a "she", as well as doing undercover stuff. It was not exactly the stuff that martial artists should do. "Here goes…RYO!"

Ryo of the Hibiki clan was in the markets, trying to get the herbs that his new bride wanted, when he hears his name being called. He looks up to see an attractive woman waving to him, while standing next to two foreigners. There was talk about barring all foreigners from the land, especially in light of what happened last year…

"Oh, Ryo, it is SO good to see you again!" the girl says, as she hugs the bewildered man.

"I don't think is going to work," Rose says under her breath.

"The Hibiki line is, thankfully, known for their ability to be constantly 'lost'," the Doctor replied.

"'Lost'?" Rose asked.

"Yes, 'lost'. They have no directional sense within them, and could end up off-track for days on end."

Rose looks over at the man.

"Well, he certainly doesn't look like the type to get lost, Doctor."

"Hmmm, you might be right. Let's just hope that our information of the Hibiki family is more accurate…"

Ryo removes himself from Ranma's grasp. There was something familiar about this one…

At the same time, Ranma was using subtle means to plant a false memory fragment into Ryo's head…

"Yoiko?"

"Yes, yes it is!"

"I…I had thought that you were killed during the 'Demon Wars', along with Uncle Ichiro and Aunt Akemi."

"I was away at the time…captured by pirates when that happened," Ranma replies sadly. "But I met a man who freed me from bondage," Ranma said, as she begins to pull Ryo to the Doctor and Rose's location.

"You are with a foreigner?" Ryo asked, as he pulls his arm away.

"But, Ryo…he saved my life. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Ryo looks up at the Doctor, and then at Rose. And then there's the fact HE was married to a foreigner…

"Okay, then, introduce me to your…husband."

Ranma smiles, as she goes over to the Doctor.

"This is my husband 'David'-"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said with a bow. "And this is my…younger sister Rose."

"Hello," Rose says, as she bows her head.

"It is…nice to meet you," Ryo replies likewise. "And that was pretty impressive stick work, Doctor, especially since trouble from louts tend to spike around here during the Cherry Blossom Festival."

"Thank you," the Doctor replies. "I always want to make sure that I can protect my women."

"Of…course," Ryo says, noticing that his cousin's aura seem to spike slightly. "Since you are, perhaps you can stay at my home? It's just outside of town."

"We would love to," the Doctor replies, ignoring the daggers from Ranma's eyes, as he and Ryo head towards the outskirts of town.

"He is SO dead," Ranma mutters to herself, not liking to be "put into her proper place" thanks to local customs.

"Oh, just relax, Dad," Rose replies likewise. "I'm mean, this little jaunt to the past will be a short one, right?"

Soon enough, Ryo and her guests arrive at this homestead.

'Wait a minute,' Ranma thinks telepathically. 'This place looks familiar…'

'It should be,' the Doctor replies likewise. 'Use your skills at navigation to confirm your suspicions…'

Ranma used her senses to correlate what she knew of her own Time with what she knew of this one.

'Of course…this is the site of the future Tendo compound!'

'Correct, so we have to be extra-careful about what we do in this time,' the Doctor thinks. 'And we can check to see how this place is connected to our mission.'

'I just had a thought…what if Ryo is Akane's ancestor? That's almost like me sleeping with Ryouga! Then again…that almost makes sense, considering her disposition…'

'Stop being paranoid, and pay attention. We're almost here…'

"Honey!" Ryo called out, as he sets his groceries and other items down. "We have company!"

"I'm coming," says a voice, as a familiar woman peeks out. In spite of the woman's "home-maker" appearance (apron with hair-scarf), Ranma knew exactly whom she is deal with.

It was Alti, the renegade Amazon-turned-Diabolist. But what caught Ranma's attention more than the attire was her expression.

Alti looked…happy.

And that's when the trio of time-travelers noticed that Alti looked VERY pregnant.

"I see you brought…guests," Alti says, as she wiped her hands.

"Yes," Ryo replies. "This is my…cousin, Yoiko…Yoiko, this is my wife Alti…"

"Hello," Ranma bows her head.

"Charmed," Alti replied likewise.

"And this is her husband David, and her sister-in-law Rose."

"Hello," the Doctor says, as he and Rose bow their heads in response.

"Hello," Alti says. "Ryo, did you bring the stuff?"

"Sure did."

"Good."

Alti then turns to her guest.

"I'm sorry for not being…presentable, but with all the preparations I need for the festival…"

"It's okay," Rose says. "We were just passing through."

"Nonsense! Our home is your home."

'Doc, there's something strange about this…situation,' Ranma thinks telepathically. 'I expected Alti to not have her immortality activated before her first death, but to see her pregnant…and the Alti I know is SUCH a psychotic-'

'We will play it by ear, then,' the Doctor replied likewise. 'I would rather not accidentally fulfill a temporal paradox.'

**16 Hours Ago: City of Atlantis (Pegasus Galaxy).**

"So, do YOU know how this has happened, Colonel?" Dr. Weir says, as she and a few others observe the prone form of "Livia", who was being examined by "Tex", the T-X Terminator-turned medical specialist. Ranma's demi-Tamaranian daughter "Red Fire" had defeated the former Hank Venture, Ranko and Tex did a careful analysis on both the artifact and its effect on the transformed Hank.

Ranma (II) and Ranko looked into the examination room.

"We believe that the proximity of the other two pieces of Xena's chakram activated the power of the third piece," Ranko says.

"'Magic'?" Rodney says incredulously. "There's no such thing."

"Then how do you explain THIS?" Ranma interjects.

"Simple. The properties within the material has trans-mutative capabilities. Young Hank was the unfortunate victim of a pre-written program."

"Very nice, Rodney. So, how is that different from…magic?"

"Um…"

"As interesting as this sounds," Dr. Venture begins, "what does this have to do with my son?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Ranko says. "So…when did you first clone Hank Venture?"

"'Clone'?" Dr. Weir asks.

"Yes, CLONE. Tex was kind enough to perform a scan on the genetic level, and found replicated material."

"But…human beings can produce clones naturally, in the form of twins…or even triplets."

"That is correct, but the signs of cloning usually doesn't pop up until a copy of a clone is produce. What Tex discovered is that 'Hank'—and Dean, for that matter—have been cloned several times. I'm surprised that mental psychosis hasn't popped up."

"That's because I know what I am doing," Venture says. "Come on! It's no big deal."

"Doctor, you DO know that cloning has been banned by the United Nations, right?" Weir says. "As such, I DO have the authority to place you under arrest."

"Fine, fine," Venture replies. "But what about Hank?"

"I'm afraid that because of his status as a clone, the artifact that Hank has touched has thoroughly re-wrote him," Ranko says. "Hank, as you know him, is GONE."

"Congratulations, Doctor," Ranma says with a smirk. "You have a daughter now."

"Humph," Venture replies, thinking that all he needs to do is get another Hank clone ready. Then again, having a daughter brings up some interesting possibilities…

"Well, with THAT headache out of the way, what about this new one?" Weir asks. "If it hadn't been for the arrival of both the _Yamato_ and the _Enterprise_, we might not have survived the attack…"

**FLASHBACK!**

**19 Hours Ago.**

Wraith ships were typically large, highly maneuverable fortresses capable of hyperspace travel. So a vessel of this type could be easily spotted. But still, seeing FOUR such vessels on an intercept course to Lantea was something that worried even the battle-hardened Ronon Dex (swarthy with dreadlocks).

"Where IS Colonel Saotome?" Weir asked Shepard, as she paced back and forth in front of the Stargate Iris. "McKay, are you SURE we have enough power to operate the 'Gate?"

"Sure," Rodney replies.

Weir nods her head in satisfaction. Since the altercation between Princess R'maind'r and "Livia", some of the usual personnel were being attended to. Now, with the impending arrival of the Wraith ships-

"Doctor, we have contact," says a technician.

CHOOM!

"Oh, thank goodness," Weir says, as she turns to face the arrival of-

"We're here!" Ranma says, as he and Penny steps through to the main foyer.

"Thank goodness you have arrived," Weir says.

"Let me guess: Wraith ships?"

"Of course."

"I'll get back to the _Enterprise_," Penny began to say.

"Lt. Robinson, there was an altercation involving your brother Will," Weir began.

"Is he-?" Penny began to say with worry.

"No, he's fine, but he is in medical."

Penny turns to Ranma.

"Go see him," Ranma says.

"Thanks," Penny says, as she hands over the brief case to Ranma, and turns to leave for the medical bay.

"Well, I better get going-"

"Colonel, there's a Miss Ranko Tendo is here with a party-"

"Oh, good," Ranma says. "Where is she?"

A few minutes later, Ranma and Ranko meet up in the same conference room…alone.

"This is weird," Ranma says, as he scratches the back of his forehead.

"Tell me about," Ranko replied. "This is like me…in 'stereo'."

"No kidding. It's like I'm watching YOU watching me…in real time."

"And we are learning things as they happen…"

"Kind of like that time at Woodstock."

"Or like that time at the Altamont."

And then a weird thought washed over their minds, regarding the definition of "self love"…

"Nah!" Ranma and Ranko said in unison.

"Well, we better get to work, if we are going to see what's Alti been up to," Ranko says as she stuck out her hands.

"Alright," Ranma says. "Let's do this…"

Ranma and Ranko joined minds, and began to expand his/her consciousness beyond the confines of the conference room, using the Jedi Arts. At the same time, the two were going through their own bloodlines, to tap into their genetic memory…thanks to their training amongst the Bene Gesserit. By combining these two techniques, Ranma and Ranko were in contact with every "Ranma" that has ever existed.

In the present, the kunoichi Ranko Tendo looks up into the night sky. At the same exact spot, thousands of years in the past, "Yoiko" was also looking up at the night sky.

All the Ranmas were linked as one mind, like a network of computers. Each Ranma was contributing information on Alti from a different perspective. After all, although the Ranmas were one and the same, each Ranma did not have the same perspective (depending on the age of the Ranma). In this regard, a Ranma at age 16 would not have the same perspective as a Ranma at age 6000. All 88 Ranmas (a side effect from a technique, called "Internal Alchemy", found in Eastern lore) were linked to do one thing: defeat Alti once and for all. Although Ranma knew that this was Xenako fight, that fight was spilling over to affect other people around…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Weir sticks her head through the door.

"Colonel Saotome? Miss Tendo?" Weir asked, while seeing Ranma and Ranko holding hands.

"Yes," the two said in unison.

"The Wraith ships have just entered the system."

"Good," Ranma says, as he lets go.

"Because we are ready for some action," Ranko finished.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Times Past: "Meeting of the Minds" (Act 2)**

* * *

The trip to P'Jem proved uneventful enough, as their shuttle, _The Icarus_, coasted to a landing port in front of the monastery. 

"Now remember," T'Pol says, as she turned to face Archer, Ranma and Usagi. "Please…do not embarrass me in front of the Abbot."

"Why, Commander…you wound us," Archer says.

"…"

"Rest assured, we 'humans' will be on our best behavior."

"Thank you, Captain."

As the group exits the shuttle, Ranma stretches his limbs.

"Man, I hate being cramped," Ranma said with a yawn. He then turns to see Usagi taking pictures with her 'digital camera'. "Pictures?"

"Yes, I want to do a photo journal of all my experiences," Usagi said, as she scanned the green valley. "I want to prove to Rei and the others that I DID go to the future."

"Maybe they have a gift shop here…where you can pick up some souvenirs or something," Ranma said sarcastically.

"Good idea," Usagi said excitedly. "Miss T'Pol! Wait up…!"

Ranma sighed, as he surveyed the valley below alone. He did have to admit that Akane would have liked this place…

Just then, another small craft comes roaring close to his head, as it attempts land.

"Whoa!" Ranma yells, as he looses his balance…and falls down to the valley's floor below.

'Man, I hate field trips,' Ranma thought to himself, as he continued to fall down the side of the valley's wall.

**Tbc.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 79: "The War of Ranma's World" (Act 4)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the edge of the Lantea System…_

The Wraith Queen Lilith surveys the system, as she observes the holographic battlefield. Her four battle fortresses (the Hive ships) were in a delta formation: three ships at the points, while Lilith's command ship was protected in the center. In addition to the fortresses, several squadrons of Wraith "Darts" were already in position for the attack. In short, the Wraith was prepared to overwhelm the city of Atlantis' defenses.

"Status," Lilith commanded.

"My Queen, we have picked up THREE ships on an intercept course," said Commander Adam, the second leader after the Queen. Since the arrival of the Atlantis Expedition (i.e. Earth people) in the Pegasus Galaxy, the Wraith has adopted human names in order to better understand their prey.

"Excellent," Lilith replies, knowing that although has ONE Ancient ship—the _Orion_—the vessel was no match for FOUR Hive ships. As for the other two vessels, the _Daedalus_ and the _Enterprise_, the Wraith Queen did not think that they would be a problem.

"Use standard attack formation…and DESTROY those ships. We shall make sure that our prey remember their place!"

"Yes, My Queen!"

On the other side of the proverbial battlefield, Colonel Caldwell of the _Daedalus_ confers with the other field commanders.

"I don't like these odds," Caldwell says. "How do we know that the _Yamato_ will be able to execute their part of the plan?"

"The only thing I can say is that the _Yamato_ can perform a 'space-jump'," Colonel Saotome replies from the _Enterprise_. "As long as we keep the Wraith distracted, we should have to worry about THAT."

"Well, I'm worried about Rodney trying to keep this 'bucket of bolts' together," Lt/Colonel Sheppard replied from the _Orion_.

"Hey, I'm doing my best, you know!" Rodney replies. "If I had more time, we could have a workable plan."

"And if Colonel Saotome is correct, 'time' is something that we do not have," Dex says, who was manning weapons.

"Then we'll do our best then," Caldwell says. "Caldwell: OUT."

CHIRP!

"Oh, man," says Ranma, as he leans back in command seat. "Status, Colonel West."

"All systems checks out," West replies. "I really wish Will could be here-"

"That won't be necessary, Don," Will says, as he and his sister Penny walk onto the bridge. Ranma turns to face the Robinson siblings. Will still had his bandage on his forehead.

"Are you two SURE you want to do this?" Ranma asked.

"I need to do this, Ranma," Will replies.

"And I need to kick butt," Penny interjects.

"Don?" Ranma asked.

"What do YOU think, sir?" West replies.

"Hmmm. Okay, take your positions you two. Tex, how are things?"

"Sickbay is standing by, sir," replies the blond cyborg.

"Engineering?"

"Everything checks okay!" came the reply.

"Good. Colonel West…BATTLE STATIONS."

Immediately, the klaxons began to wale, as the _Enterprise_ took point, since it was the most maneuverable ship they had. Soon, the ship was within range.

"Lt., hail the flagship."

"Aye, sir."

CHIRP!

"This is Colonel Ranma Saotome, representing the Atlantis Expedition. We KNOW why you are here, but we implore you to not-"

"Sir, they are firing!" Penny yells.

BANG!

"That didn't take them long," Ranma smirked. "Initiate attack pattern 'Bravo'-"

"Enemy fighters are swarming towards the position of the _Daedalus_ and the _Orion_."

"Okay, change of plans," Ranma says. "Focus all attacks on the 'Darts'; Stewart and Sheppard will have to deal with the Hive ships then."

"But there are four of them!" Will says.

"Then the odds just MIGHT be even."

Over the course of minutes, the _Enterprise_ chased down and destroyed as many Dart fighters as possible, while the _Daedalus_ and the _Orion_ exchanged fire with the Hive ships.

"Bank left, Penny!" Ranma yelled. All this maneuvering reminded the martial artist of the battle tactics he had to employ, on his old ship the USS _Valiant_, whenever he had to deal with the Jem'Hadar…or at any time he had to engage in a 'dog fight' in the Lucas Galaxy.

"On it," Penny replies, as her fingers danced across helm to execute the maneuvers.

BLAM!

"We took a hit on decks two…port side," West says, as he goes over the damage report.

"This is 'Engineering'!" yelled the technician. "That last hit took out a key power junction. We'll end up loosing power output soon!"

"Damn," Ranma says.

"So, when are we going to use 'Plan B'?" West says.

Ranma looks at his watch.

"Well?"

"I say…right about…NOW."

Over at the flagship of the Wraith attack force…

"The battle seems to go our way, My Queen," said Commander Adam.

"So it seems," Lilith says. "However, these prey have been underestimated before…"

"My Queen!" says a drone. "We are picking up an unusual energy signature….right within our sphere of protection!"

"What? Where?"

Right on the side of the flagship, the JSS _Yamato_ appears.

"Minako, good job," Ranko said, from her command chair. "Mr. Venture, prepare to fire main cannons."

"Preparing, sir!" Dean says.

"Triana, status?"

"Um," the Goth girl began. She STILL wasn't sure how to read this radar equipment. "There are these red dots moving to the big green dot, and the red triangles are going after the big green dot."

"Good enough. Kate?"

"Engineering is ready!" Kate Mason says. With Washu down on the planet to help with the defenses, Kate used her cybernetic upgrades, thanks to Washu, to deal with the engineering duties.

"Sick Bay?"

"Sick Bay is ready, Lord Ranma!" Sister Bernadette replies, who will rely on her skills as an EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) during the battle. Like Washu, Molotov was preparing for the defenses…with Brock. Already, a few Wraith squads have already made it planet side, and were trying to batter Atlantis' defenses.

Ranko then turns to Mary Bromfield, who was in her space gear.

"You're ready, kiddo?" Ranko asks.

"I'm sure am!" Mary says.

"Good. Now, don't do anything rash, and stay focused on the job."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And with that Mary was led to the nearest airlock.

"Will she be fine?" Dean asks.

"Why, you like her?" Triana asks.

"N-No. I was just was concerned."

"Riiiight."

'Aw, young love,' Ranko thinks. "Okay, Mr. Venture. Target the cannons on the flagship's engines."

The turrets of the _Yamato_ rotate into position.

"Target has been set!"

"On my mark…fire reflex cannons…NOW."

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Coaxial-like beams of energy is blasted out into space, as the beams hit their mark.

BOOM!

"Enemy integrity field is at 80 percent," Willow says. She was able to employ a cloaking spell that masked the space-jump. After all, she was a witch of a powerful order.

"Ranma, the other ships will be in range to attack us," Minako says.

"Head for vector 020 mark 020."

"Aye, aye," Minako says, as she steers the _Yamato_ underneath the flagship of the Wraith attack force.

"Mary, are you ready?" Ranma asks over the intercom.

"I'm ready," Mary says, as she steps into the blackness of space. "SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

Now blessed with the wisdom of Solom, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury, the teen super-heroine "Mary Marvel" (dressed in a simple white costume, with a golden thunder bolt emblazoned on her chest, and white cape) steps into the black, coldness of space. As the "World's Mightiest Girl", Mary easily crossed the distance between the _Yamato_ and one of the Hive ships.

BOOM!

Using herself as a torpedo, Mary punctures the hull of one of the ships, causing some of the inhabitants to be sucked out into space. She continues her attack, even as the hull breach is sealed.

CHOOM!

Finally, a squadron of warriors arrive on the scene.

"You look tasty, Tau'ri," the leader says.

"Well, golly," Mary said with a smile. "We shouldn't EAT people, right?"

Meanwhile, back on Earth in Alti's lair, within Mt. Fuji, Alti observes the battle through her viewing orb.

"So, Ranma was more prepared for my gambit than I thought," Alti says. "Well, it looks like Lilith will have her 'gift' early…"

Alti performs an incantation. She hated the power cost of her spell, but she would gladly pay it to see the look on Ranma's face…

"Sir?" Penny began, as she noticed some strange readings. "I'm picking up some readings…similar to a 'warp jump'."

Ranma checks out his instruments, and frowns.

"Ranma?"

"I'm not sure…Will?"

"Let's see…I am detecting 'anti-protons'-" Will begins.

"I'm getting visual," Penny interjects.

"On screen," Ranma says.

CHIRP.

In the distance, there was a funnel-like object…

"Magnify."

CHIRP.

Ranma's eyes widen. He recognized this planet killer…

"What is it?" Don asked.

"It's a Doomsday Machine," Ranma replies.

"A what?" Don asked.

"You've seen the _original_ 'Star Trek', right?"

"Not really. I was more interested in girls growing up."

"I have seen the re-runs," Will says. "Wait! You're not talking about that funnel-like weapons platform that destroys planets, right?"

"That's the one."

"Man. That's almost as bad as that time the _Jupiter II_ accidentally left behind Penny's diary in the past, which was the basis of that television show 'Lost in Space'. I mean, 'The Great Vegetable Rebellion'? What WERE you smoking?"

"Well, it's YOUR fault!" Penny retorts. "If you didn't take my diary without my knowledge-"

"Guys, focus," says Ranma. "Tech Sergeant, patch through a secured channel with the _Daedalus_, the _Orion,_ the _Yamato_, Atlantis…and SGC."

_Ten minutes, back at SGC on Earth…_

With the communications connection between Atlantis and Earth discontinued, General Landry turns to his command staff.

"This is…bad," Landry says. "With a planet-destroying machine in enemy hands, the balance of power will have changed."

"Sir, I believe we've done all we can," Lt/Colonel Samantha ("Sam") Carter says. "Even if we get the 'Zero Point' generator to them, it will still take some time to get it to Lantea."

"And that doesn't include the rest of the attack force," Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell says. "We destroy this reject from a 'Star Trek' episode, there's still the Wraith to consider."

Usagi was silent during this meeting. She had forgotten about the Ancient Civil War, and the fact that it was during that time when these "weapons of mass destruction" were used extensively. And the only reason why she knew all this was after the crew of the Federation starship _Enterprise_ had to deactivated and examined one of them in the mid-23rd century…

"Colonel?" Landry asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Usagi says, as she straightens herself out. "What was the question?"

"We were discussing options, Moon Princess," Teal'c says.

"Yes, I'm sure YOU and that husband of yours knows how to deal with one of these 'Doomsday Machines'," Daniel says.

"No…I don't think Osiris knows about these machines," Usagi said with a smirk, knowing that Daniel is STILL sore about his ex-girlfriend serving as a host to the Gao'uld "Osiris"…who has a thing for Usagi, since she serves as the host of Osiris' wife "Isis".

"Why, you-!"

"Oh, you mean RANMA. I believe we can do something."

"Colonel, would care to elaborate?" Landry asks.

"Not in so much detail, but can you get a few fighter squadrons ready?"

"Yes…for a reason."

"Okay, but I need to show you."

"Okay, I'm game," says Cameron. "Where to?"

"You'll see," Usagi says, as she pulls out a…Starfleet combadge.

"Oh, so you are a 'Trekkie', huh?" Cameron says with a smirk.

"Something like it."

Usagi taps the badge.

CHIRP.

"SELMA, 'Texas 9-7-0'."

BRIIIINNG!

When the command staff reappeared, they were at-

"How did we get to 'Area 51'?" Landry says, as he notices the familiar marking of the hanger.

"Don't tell me…we 'teleported'?" Sam says, as she began to check on her body for 'stray molecules'.

"Pretty much," Usagi says. "I brought us here because I wanted to show you something."

"I hope that you weren't hiding any alien technology from the American government," Daniel says.

"I DON'T think that will be a problem," Usagi replied, chuckling inwardly…to the fact that as a member of the Illuminati and the "Inner Circle" of the Technocratic Order, she didn't have to have approval from anyone, other than from those who are also members of the Illuminati and the "Inner Circle" of the Technocratic Order. In fact, through the so-called "think tank" of the World Advisory Council, which has connections with every "first world" power, including the United States, there is very little in the way of oversight. And that is why Ranma helped form the "Council of the Nine Traditions" (an eclectic group of mystics of various types-shamans, witches, viziers, martial artists and sorcerers—and renegade "hyper-scientists"), as a way of temper any possibility that Usagi could ever become corrupt with power.

"Anyway, let me show you something. SELMA…bring down 'Pink One'."

BRRIIINNG!

To everyone's amazement, a very familiar craft appears. It seems to hover a bit, about half a foot, before dropping.

CHOOM!

"You GOT to be kidding me!" Cameron says. "'Star Wars'?"

"You'd be surprise how real some of our fiction can be," Usagi says, as she goes over to her X-Wing fighter. She then hears the familiar sounds of beeps and whistles.

"AND you got 'Artoo'?"

"Don't be ridiculous…this is my own astromech droid 'U2-B4'."

The droid responds.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've been busy."

The droid responds some more.

"Okay, okay…you can hang out more in open."

"Don't any of you find this creepy?" Daniel says. "I mean…communicating with a machine like its nothing?"

"It simply means that the Moon Princess is…universal," Teal'c says.

"Yeah, a universal pain in the-"

"How will this help the situation?" Landry asked.

"I suggest that we send an attack squadron to assist Ranma, while Ranma and the others deal with the Doomsday weapon."

"That's nice and all," Mitchell says. "But we still need to get over to the battle site."

"But your…fighter has hyper-space capabilities," Sam interjects.

"You have more of these craft?" Landry asked.

"No, but I have the next best thing…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Guess what Usagi will bring to the table…so to speak? Until next time…**

* * *

**Times Past: "Meeting of the Minds" (Act 3).**

* * *

"There," Ranma began to say, as he FINALLY climbs back to the Vulcan monastery. "When I find the guy who side-swiped me, I'll-"

Immediately, Ranma's tactical mind went to work. Hanging about the entrance of the monastery were these blue skinned, white haired _aliens_…who were armed.

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. 'Now what would Lt. Reed do-'

"Hey, you!" said one of the aliens, who spoke in a language Ranma didn't understand.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

Another alien goes up to the first one.

"Is he with the 'pink skin'?" asked the second alien.

"Maybe," replied the first. "He looks like he could be like that annoying female who wails too much."

"Well, let's see what Shran has to say about THIS one."

As soon as the alien reaches for Ranma, Ranma makes his move. A simple joint-lock and toss, takes care of one alien, while a front kick takes care of his friend. This, in turn draws out the other two aliens, who had previously guarded the entranceway. Only, they chose to shoot Ranma instead.

Now, Ranma was faster than a speeding bullet, having been trained in the "Cat Fist" and what not. However, taking on energy weaponry was a whole other story.

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he felt his skin being grazed by an energy lance. He stood behind the bulkhead of _The Icarus_. "Man, I DON'T want to deal with this. Wait, maybe this NEXT trick…"

Ranma closed his eyes. It's been a while since he employed this…freaky ability, but…it's now or never…

"Sharingan!"

DOOM!

Being new to the whole "bloodline" trait was still something to get used to. The last time Ranma used it was when that Itachi Uchiha bastard tried to kill him. He didn't like it because Ranma considered it to be a "weapon". But still, considering what he was up against, Ranma will make an exception.

'Whoa,' Ranma thought to himself. With the shift in perceptions, Ranma could now see things in a whole new way. In fact, he could see some powerful energy signature below ground…

Ranma quickly looks up to see movement. One of the blue aliens had made it onto his position.

BLAM!

To Ranma, the energy discharged seemed to slow down…

"Now, this is more like it," Ranma yelled, as he dodged the attack, quickly disarmed the attacker, and delivered a solid fist to the head. Sensing the second attacker behind him, Ranma took the butt of the gun he had on him, and threw it.

KLONK!

With both of his attackers down, Ranma immediately went inside the monastery…

_Meanwhile, inside…_

"I want to go HOME!" wailed Usagi.

Shran, the team leader of the Andorian commando unit, had had enough of the screaming female.

"'Pink-skin', if you don't tell your female to shut up right now-" Shran began to say to Archer. He had been trying to interrogate the humans about what their involvement with the Vulcans. Ever since the Vulcans signed a peace treaty with Andor, the Andorians have been suspicious of a possible "signal intelligence" apparatus within the confines of the monastery. So, on his own, Shran has been conducting raids on the monastery in hopes of getting evidence of Vulcan duplicity.

Suddenly, the doors to the records vault, where the interrogation was being conducted, burst open to reveal-

"Ranma!" Usagi yells.

Ranma tosses four Andorians off his back, and into Shrans' second-in-command…knocking him down in the process.

"Oof!"

"What…kind of demon are you?" Shran says, noticing Ranma's eyes.

"Hey, I can understand you guys!" Ranma replies.

"Ranma, the universal translator is built into the infrastructure," T'Pol says.

"Your eyes?" Archer asks.

"I-" Ranma began.

"Enough!" Shran says, as he sticks a weapon into Usagi's temple. "I don't know what you are, but if you take ONE step further, the female will be harmed."

Ranma's eyes focused on Shran. He then takes a look around the room. Some of the structure was old, but behind Shran and the others was something recently built. From his estimation, the newer structure will support the main support. So, pulling a page from one of his "sparring partner" Ryouga Hibiki, Ranma decided to try to perform the-

"Breaking Point!" Ranma yelled, as he stabbed his fingers at the nearest beam near him. He hadn't had time to practice this technique…

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Shran says with a smirk.

And then, as if there was a delay reaction, a piece of mortar falls on Shran's head, knocking him out.

"That ought to hurt," Archer says.

And then, a domino effect occurs. Pieces of the earthen walls fall, revealing…an underground communications center.

"Hey, this is the source of that weird, energy signature I saw earlier," Ranma explained.

Archer turns to the Abbott.

"So you call THAT a part of the 'monastery'?" Archer asked incredulously.

If the Abbot were human, he'd be sweating by now.

"…"

Nevertheless, Shran was allowed to return to Andor with evidence of Vulcan's duplicitous shenanigans. Neither the Vulcan High Command nor UN Spacy was thrilled by this turn of events, but a word from Crystal Tokyo squashed these concerns. Better to deal with the matter behind the scenes, considering the circumstances that Archer's landing party had gotten themselves into.

Meanwhile, Ranma had to deal with a curious Usagi.

"What?" Ranma yelled, as he continued his studies. He caught a glimpse of Usagi peeking over her datapad.

"Nothing, nothing."

**Fin.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 80: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 5)**

* * *

**18 Hours Ago: Null Zone Alpha.**

Within the myriad crevasses of time and space, there were "the Null Zones"…where time had no meaning. One could live in these zones, and not age. However, their importance is that these same zones could lead to any place and when. One such zone was once the home of the Time Lords, a race of guardians who watched over the time-stream, while preventing its abuse. Unfortunately, a war between the Time Lords and their most persistent foes, the Daleks, effectively collapsed the null, reverting it back to its primordial state. Thankfully, the Exemplar of Time Nabiki Tendo did much to stabilize the remaining null zones, though the process nearly cost her dearly.

Meanwhile, the remaining null zones continued to exist as is. One such zone, dubbed "Alpha" was nothing more than a warehouse/storage bin for one Usagi Tsukino, whom she shares with other "tenants"…including Ranma. In fact, the Saotome couple can get access to their things, through their personal pocket dimensions, for a fee in living energy (chi, mana, ki, reiki, etc.). Failure to pay the landlord meant having one's stuff scattered across the trans-dimensional planes, which can be a real problem if a delinquent renter happens to have a doomsday device that falls into the wrong hands.

In one such "bin", Imperium Grand Admiral Mamoruko Serenity the Tenth leans back in her command seat, of the Imperium Super-Star Destroyer "Crescent Moon". Everyday, she has sat in her command, like her foremothers before her. In fact, she was the latest clone to have held her rank for the past generations. And although this weird place does not allow people to age, both the Serenity and the Ranko clones have definite life expectancies; the Serenity clones have a life expectancy of 1000 years, while the Rankos have 600 years. This was purposely done for two reasons. One, it prevents the clones from rebelling, and, two, it provided a definite closure for the clones. Besides, who wants to live forever?

At any rate, a specially trained class of Serenity and Ranko clones were sealed in this weird place, charged with guarding the possessions of Empress Serenity of the Galactic Imperium…as a failsafe measure, in case the Rebel Alliance proved to be a success against their war against the Empress and the Imperium. The first of Mamoruko Serenity accepted the honor of being the one in charge of the Empress' treasures, just before the destruction of the first "Death Star" (though she and her companions did not know this at the time). The Empress (also known as "Darth Lune") had first discovered the Null Zones during her exploration of time and space, using Sith mysticism (as a part of her pursuit of locating her own time and space). Unknowingly, her "good" counterpart also found these same zones. Ironically, they did not know that they were using the same place, until AFTER they reunified. Since then, Usagi has left the place alone, accessing it sparingly.

That is, until NOW.

"Status, General Ranko," Mamoruko commands. Usagi's "storage bin" was as big as a small dimension (which consisted of a single inhabitable planet, a few moons—one being inhabitable—and a single, yellow star for the planet to orbit around) that was "sub-divided". That way, Lune's "stuff" was kept separate from her own. In this particular case, Lune's "stuff" consisted of a deployment of Serenity and Ranko clones whose sole mission was to guard the "contents" within that dimension.

On a side note, Usagi's own looked like a cross between a curio-shop and an amusement park. After all, if one has to perform inventory, at least have fun doing it.

Grand General Akane-Kai Ranko looks up from her post with annoyance. Ranko was, of course, the clone of Ranma's female form. She was the tenth generation Ranko clone to hold the post, and was Mamoruko's "junior partner" in matters of the Tactical Forces (Ground and Aerospace); everything not related to that fell within Grand Admiral's jurisdiction.

"As I have ALWAYS said, as my foremothers have always said, there is nothing going on."

"Good, then we are doing our jobs in maintaining security and order."

Akane-Kai rolls her eyes. 'And to think we used to date when we were younger…'

While lesbianism is the accepted norm aboard the _Crescent Moon_, it has only been recent that the science specialists on board have varied both the genetic structure of future clones, as well as allow males to come into existence. There was a legitimate fear that continued cloning would cause cellular degenerative diseases. Already, there have been signs of genetic based psychosis and retardation in the latest "batch" of clones…some of which exhibited criminal behavior (such as the infamous "Wild Horse Gang", who sought to take over several bases in order to stage a criminal empire based upon strength). At any rate, order has thus remained in place, so that when the Empress calls for them, they will be ready.

And then, that call came.

"Ma'am?" said a Serenity clone. "We are being…hailed."

'That's odd,' thought Mamoruko. "Can you ascertain the transponder?"

"Working," the girl replied. "Ma'am…it's the Empress."

"What?" Akane-Kai yelled. "Verify."

"Checking again, General. Yes, I believe we have confirmation."

Mamoruko and Akane-Kai look at each other. And then, Mamoruko began feeling her hair.

"How do I look?" Mamoruko says with worry.

"Never mind THAT! Just answer the hail."

"Okay, open hailing frequencies."

CHIRP!

A holographic image of a black-robed figure appears.

"Your Imperial-ness," Mamoruko says, as she bows her head.

"Good day, Grand Admiral," Darth Lune says. "I expect to hear good things while I was away?"

"Of course," the Grand Admiral replies. "To what can we expect from this visit?"

"And are you the real Empress?" Grand General Ranko asks.

"Akane-!"

"That is a good question," 'Lune replies. "Here is my response…"

As if on cue, Akane's breathing flow began to decrease, as the Grand Admiral began to choke. As if to make a finer point, Akane-Kai began to levitate.

"Please, Your Imperial-ness!" Mamoruko pleaded. "She knows not what she say."

"Really? And would you bare her punishment?"

"With…with all my heart!"

'Lune looks at this display of affection. Then, as if on cue, Akane-Kai drops to the floor.

THUMP!

"I will allow you to vouch for her, Grand Admiral. But will I expect to give another demonstration of my validity…Grand General?"

"N-No, Your Imperial-ness," Akane-Kai says. "We have, on occasion dealt with pretenders who have tried to usurp your authority."

"Interesting…I expect to hear a full report on the matter later," 'Lune replies. "For now, I request a fleet to be readied within the hour."

"Your Imperial-ness?"

"There is a nuisance that needs to be dealt with outside of your jurisdiction. I take it that your numbers have grown since the last time I have spoken with you?"

"Yes," Akane-Kai replies. "Since the initial deployment to construct and safe guard the third 'Death Star' until the completion of the second one, our numbers have grown from—thanks to cloning and natural child-births over ten generations or so—we have a population of 2.1 million."

"Impressive, but did I hear correctly about 'natural child-births'?" 'Lune asked. "I assume you have males within your ranks?"

"In order to prevent 'cellular fading', we had made the decision to vary the genetic template within our ranks, including having males around," Mamoruko says.

"I see. I will allow it, but I expect you to consult with me in the future on ALL matters."

"Of course, Your Imperial-ness."

'Lune pauses for a moment.

"Out of curiosity, are you two…together?"

"No," Akane-Kai says.

"Yes," Mamoruko says.

"Ah, I see. Nevertheless, assemble an attack force within the hour. You will receive further instruction THEN."

"Yes, Your Imperial-ness," the two said together.

"Good. Serenity: Out."

"I wonder what was THAT about?" Mamoruko asks.

"Doesn't matter," Akane-Kai replies. "Technician: sound the general alarm…we are going into BATTLE."

_Meanwhile, in "Usagi's World" (as oppose to "New Serenity", the system where Darth Lune's forces and war-machine is kept)…_

"Yo, Usagi," Colonel Mitchell says, as he speaks through his headset. He and three other squadron commanders, piloting the F-302 attack fighters (designed to combat Gao'uld tactical crafts), and were following Usagi in her X-Wing fighter.

Usagi opened her eyes. Multi-tasking HER way, though a communications node, can be a pain sometimes…

"Yes, Cameron?"

"Well, we're here, so what's next?"

"We should be coming up in view," Usagi said, as she rechecked her instruments. "Ewe-too, provide Colonel Mitchell with the flight vector."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one asking YOU what's next."

The astromech droid beeps its reply.

"Yeah," Usagi said with a giggle. "Cameron's like that, isn't he?"

"I swear, I'm going to understand 'droid' one of these days…"

"SELMA," Usagi began. "Are the preparations ready for the launch of 'The Great Bird'?"

"We are ready, Usagi," SELMA replied over the comlink. "Just give the word."

"Hey, Cameron, you're ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. I love it when a plan comes together!"

**17 Hours Ago: Lantea (Pegasus Galaxy).**

With the defenses now down, Brock, Molotov, Red Fire, USMC Sgt. Bates and Teyla Emmagan (Anthosian) were mounting a defense, so that Washu has time to develop a counter to the Doomsday Machine.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"Keep it up, people," Brock called out, as the defensen continues to exchange 'fire' with the enemy. "I want you to maintain your defenses as long as possible-"

"I'm 'Head of Security' around here, Samson," Bates yells, as he lays down a volley of ammunition. Ever since Brock was put in charge of the defense, the Marine was upset by relegated to "second fiddle".

"You have a problem with me, Sergeant?" Brock said, as he turns to face Bates.

"Yes, yes I do. I don't like CIVILIANS running this operation. Bad enough Weir is charge-"

Suddenly, one of the Wraith warriors leap at Brock.

"Mr. Samson, get down-!" yelled the swarthy beauty named Teyla. Teyla serves as guide to the Atlantis Expedition within the Pegasus Galaxy.

Without looking Brock, with a mean look on his face, and a cigarette on his lips, aims his modified pistol…blasts his would-be attacker.

BLAM!

Bates was looking at one of the toughest men alive.

"Okay, Samson," Bates says, as he refocused his thoughts back on the enemy. "We'll play it YOUR way…for now."

"Impressive," Redfire says, as she observes the scene.

"You should see him in bed," Molotov replies.

In the secured bunker, Washu was building a new "Zero-Point Module" generator…awing the scientist present. A ZPM could easily power a city the size of Atlantis. Unfortunately, it was needed to maintain the defense grid…

"This is…amazing," Weir says. "How could you know how to do this?"

"This?" Washu replied nonchalantly. "This is something that I can do in my sleep."

"So…you know all about the Ancients?"

"Know them? I used to vacation here before the big move from Earth."

"…"

"There, all done," Washu says. "With the modification the Stargate, and with THIS, we can begin the counter measures."

Washu places the new ZPM unit into place, and turns on the on switch.

HUUMMM…

"You may proceed, and not worry about depleting the rest of the shielding system of its energy."

"I'm glad to hear that," Weir says. "Chuck, activate the Stargate."

"Yes, ma'am," said the Stargate technician. "Activating modified 'gate…now."

Suddenly, all over the major points of combat, miniature wormholes open up behind the Wraith warriors.

"Ahhhhh-!" came the expectant screams, as they were being sucked off the proverbial battlefield.

"Hang on!" Brock yelled, as everyone took cover. Thankfully, the wormholes were short in duration. As soon as the coast was cleared, Bates ordered a section-by-section approach to clear out the remaining Wraith warriors.

"I wonder where those warriors went," Teyla mused.

Back at the lab, Weir saw an amazing sight.

"Are those-" Weir began, as she observes dozens of Wraith warriors appear…in a large, one-gallon glass bottle.

"Yep," Washu says. "Got the idea from a criminal, sentient android, who was able to shrink down an entire city. It was easy to modify the Stargates, since I merely adjusted the dimensions a bit from the other end."

"Will what you did work on the ships?"

"I'm afraid not," Washu says, as she taps the bottle. "It'll take me some time to recharge the apparatus to do a repeat performance."

"I see…"

"My, aren't they cute?"

"…"

_Meanwhile, above Lantea_…

BOOM!

The _Orion_ was taking major damage from the Hive ships.

"We're taking MAJOR damage, Sheppard," Rodney yells.

"You think?" Sheppard yells back. With the presence of the Doomsday Machine, the defense's effectiveness were cut in half. Earlier, the _Yamato_ attempted to use its "wave motion gun" to destroy the Doomsday Machine. However, the weapon survived the attack, since its hull was made of an alloy that was highly resistant to the _Yamato_'s main weapon. Ranko could have kicked herself for not remembering this detail. Worse, Mary Marvel had almost gotten herself killed, when she intercepted yet another energy discharge from the Ancient's weapon. Essentially, the _Orion_, the _Daedalus_, the _Yamato_ and even the _Enterprise_ were now at the mercy of the Wraith and their new "toy".

"Penny, get me the _Yamato_," Ranma says. Some of the bridge crew sustained damage, so Penny had to pull double-duty in some instances.

"Got 'em," Penny says.

CHIRP!

"Ranko, we need to execute 'Plan C'," Ranma says.

"Understood," Ranko replies. She then turns to her "crew". "Guys, we are going to receive passengers. Bernie, make sure that Mary is resting comfortably, when you receive the injured."

"What's going on, Ranma?" Minako asked.

"The other Ranma will use his ship to detonate within the maw of the Doomsday Machine."

"How will that affect you?" Triana asked.

"Worst case scenario…I could die."

"What?" Minako yells. "You can't let yourself die!"

"Like I said, 'worst case scenario'. But…I hope to have the other me get out of there before I DO die."

_Meanwhile, on the Enterprise…_

"You sure you want to do this?" Don asked.

"No, but what can I do?" Ranma says. "Like it or not, that weapon is stopped TODAY."

Ranma looks over at Penny.

"Penny?"

"…"

"Penny, please, don't be sad."

Penny turns to face Ranma, with tears in her eyes.

"It's NOT fair!" Penny says. "You always said that you couldn't loose!"

"And I won't…at least in this case. Besides, short of an unlikely miracle, we have no choice but to-"

"Ranma, I'm picking up a major spatial distortion!" Will says.

"On screen!" Ranma replies.

A huge wormhole opens up. In spectacular fashion, a very familiar starship appears.

This was especially not lost on Rodney McKay, a closeted "Trekkie".

"Oh…my…god!" McKay says. "That's…that's…"

"I KNOW," Shepard says.

Sure enough, entering the field of battle was the NCC-1701-A…the USS _Enterprise_!

And it was not alone.

Scores of fighters, F-302s and TIE-Interceptors follow the _Enterprise_. Appearing at multiple points around the Wraith fleet (vis-à-vis wormholes) were Imperium "Star Destroyers".

_Meanwhile, back on Ranma's ship…_

"I don't believe this," Ranma says. "Penny-"

"We're receiving a signal from…Usagi?" Penny says.

"On screen."

CHIRP!

Usagi appeared to be in the cockpit of the X-Wing fighter "Pink One".

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said with a smile. "I was just in the neighborhood, and wanted to help out."

"Usagi, is that what I THINK it is?"

"Yep."

"Wait, you didn't 'steal it' did you?"

"Well…I switched it with a prop before we left the future, and parked with 'Usagi's Land'."

Ranma merely shook his head.

"And these Imperium soldiers…?"

"Did I mention 'New Serenity' bin?"

"No, you DIDN'T. And who's manning the 'A'?"

"SELMA and the other SELMAs are operating it."

"Fine, but after this, you and I will have to have a LONG talk."

"Okay."

And, with that, the battle continues. Dodging another attack by the Doomsday Machine, the NCC-1701-A launches a "quantum torpedo" into the maw of the weapon, and successfully destroy the weapon from the inside. Meanwhile, Imperium forces (which bore the crescent of the House of Serenity within the insignia of the old Galactic Empire) stages multiple attacks on the Wraith ships and fighters. Although there were some casualties, the defenders had successfully destroyed the Wraith's military capabilities, and captured both the flagship of the Wraith queen Lilith…and Lilith herself. She would soon join with the other captured Hive queen, who, ironically enough, was named "Eve".

And thus, the battle was won that day…much to the consternation of the person who was responsible for the attack.

**END FLASHBACK!**

**16 Hours Ago: City of Atlantis.**

"Keep me informed of…Mr. Venture's progress 'Tex'," Weir says.

"Yes, ma'am," Tex replies, as she and Dr. Keller (the CMO of the Atlantis Expedition) resume their examination of the transformed Venture Brother.

"So, what is next for you two?" Weir says, as she turns to face Ranma and Ranko.

"I'm going to see what the Imperium wants to play here on Lantea," Ranma says, not revealing the fact that it was Usagi who had ordered a garrison of the Galactic Imperium to be stationed on Lantea. Weir wasn't sure what to think, so she left the matter in Ranma's hands. The NCC-1701 USS _Enterprise_ would be returned to its proper place in Usagi's "toy box", since neither Ranma nor Usagi would want to unduly affect the timeline any further than necessary. Of course, Rodney would be upset about not being able to get a glimpse of the ship from the inside, but who listens to him in the first place?

"And I will be returning to Earth as soon as your medical specialists give the go-ahead to take Hank back with us," Ranko says. "With all three pieces of "Xena's Chakram", which was given to Gabrielle—as inscribed on the reverse side of the artifact—in place, I'm sure we can think of something to help 'him' out."

"Well, we appreciate all the help that you did to help us," Weir says.

"No problem," Ranko replies. "So, what are you going to do with what's left of the 'Doomsday Weapon'?"

"Thanks to Dr. Hakubi, it will be quickly disassembled and recycled for parts," Weir says. "Not that WE could get it up and running again, since she is the only one who knows how."

"Amen," Ranma and Ranko says in unison.

_Meanwhile, in Brock's quarters…_

"They say that you are amazing in bed, Mr. Samson," Redfire says, as she slips off her Tamaranian battle armor, which was nothing more than a metal bikini.

"Um, not that I mind, but I really don't think that this is a good idea right now," Brock says, as he backs up.

Just then, the door opens up, revealing-

"YOU!" Molotov and Bernie yelled in unison.

Brock looks positively embarrassed, while Redfire looks indignant.

"Get away from him, you tramp!" Bernie yells.

"I expect better from you, Brock Samson," Molotov sneers. "Must you degrade yourself with this…alien trash?"

Redfire, upon hearing the insults, become livid.

"How DARE you speak to me like a commoner? Prepare for battle!"

And thus, a three-way fight begins.

Brock merely shrugs his shoulders, pulls up a chair, leans back and opens a can of beer.

'Might as well enjoy all this attention while I still can…'

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I need feed back on this particular chapter, so I'll know whether or not Mamrouko and Akane-Kai should show up again. Also, just to clarify the ranking of the Galactic Imperium (the "new" name of the old "Galactic Republic", of the "Mirror-verse", of that universe's "Lucas Galaxy"):**

**Head-of-State: Empress Serenity/Darth Lune/Usagi Tsukino**

**Grand Vizier: Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury- This is the person who runs the bureaucracy, the Imperium Senate, manages the Imperium Advisory Board (which includes the Empress top people and advisors), and supervises the Intendants (civilians who are in charge of entire solar systems, like Intendant Kira) and the Inquisitors (i.e. the Serenity clones).**

**Imperium Hand: Mara Jade/Ranma Saotome- Mirror-Ranma also operates the "Committee for the Preservation of the New Order" (or "COMPNOR"). These are the "black/brown shirts" of the Imperium, whose job is to spy on the populace while pretending to be a part of the populace. Over time, M-Ranma uses it for other purposes, like helping the Rebel Alliance from time-to-time. Also, M-Ranma oversees the "Imperium Ubiqtorate" (made up mostly of Ranko clones who serves as bodyguards for the Empress, as well as serve as assassins and "spies"); M-Ranma supervises the "Imperium Marshal Service" (sanctioned bounty hunters, like Jango Fett; Jango is the senior marshal).**

**Supreme Moff: T'Pol of Vulcan- Her role is to organize both the civilian and the military apparatus. She commands the four Grand Moffs (one per quadrant) and the lower ranked Moffs (one per sector). Moffs out-rank the Intendants and the planetary Governors (civilian or military, depending on need).**

**Military Executer: Darth Vader- His role is to affect the will of the Imperium, hunts down the Jedi Knights (and other renegades) and is the Commander-in-Chief of the Military. He also has dominion over "Dark Force Adepts" (Jedi or Force-sensitive people who serve the will of the Sith.**

**The Imperium Courtesan: Meru Saotome- Meru, the daughter of M-Ranma and the Intendant Kira of the Bajor System, deals with matters social functions within the Imperium court. Although the girl is both vain and vapid, Meru (the "Paris Hilton" of the Lucas Galaxy) takes her role as a socialite seriously, even so far as to acquire companionship for visiting dignitaries whenever possible. Although like her mother Kira Nyres in many ways, Meru is closest to her father Ranma, since he has been their for her nearly from the beginning.  
**

**It must be noted that although Serenity and Ranko clones have their specific use, that doesn't preclude them to perform other tasks. And this doesn't include the Usagi clones, plant-like beings that serve as the healers of the Dominion.**

**Also, someone wanted to know if Usagi will come up with a clone for Mamoru Chiba to settle-down with. Should I? Let me know what you think.**

**Until next time...**


	81. Chapter 81

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 81: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 6)**

* * *

**15 Hours Ago: Ido, Japan (7 AD).**

As Alti, with Yoiko and Rose's help, prepared dinner, the Doctor turns to Ryo.

"So…you've been together long?"

"Since the past year," Ryo says, as he continues to work on his would-be child's crib. "It was just after the problems with the _youma_; gods and mortals fought demons for the fate of the islands. I don't know the cause of the battle, but I do know that the 'Warrior Princess' and her allies were involved."

Ryo stops what he was doing, and turns towards Alti.

"While laying on the ground DYING, a goddess in the form of Alti rescues me from oblivion. She nursed my wounds, both mentally and physically. I was surprised that she wanted to be my wife afterwards, but with so much death in the world…why not?"

"Yes, why not indeed?" the Doctor replied, thinking about how much he has lost with the demise of the Time Lords…

"Could you hand me those 'leeks'?" Alti asked, as she continued to chop her vegetables.

"Sure," Rose replies, as she hands to Alti something that wasn't a bunch of leeks.

Alti giggles.

"Wot?"

"That's 'cabbage'," Alti says.

"Oh," Rose says.

"Here you go," "Yoiko" says, as she, while preparing meat, gives Alti the leeks.

"Thank you, Yoiko," Alti says.

"Since when did YOU know how to cook, 'Yoiko'?" Rose asked with gritted teeth.

"Since I was a kid, Rose," Ranma-chan replies. "We didn't have my mother around when we were on the road a lot, so Pops would have me do the cooking…and calling it 'training'."

"It must have been hard for you growing up," Alti says.

"Yeah, but since I was an only child, and since Pops wanted an 'heir', I had no choice BUT to be away from Mom."

"That's awful," Rose replies.

"Yep, but I'll live."

Yoiko pauses for a moment.

"And as soon as we get 'home', I'll teach you how to cook…since you obviously don't know how."

Rose sticks out her tongue in reply.

"You mentioned you being an heir," Alti begins. "Of what, I might ask?"

"Martial arts," Yoiko replies.

"Ah, I see. Being a warrior is a worthy 'profession', but I always found intellectual pursuits to be more satisfying."

"You're not around here, are you?" Rose asked.

"Of course not. I…was originally from the lands west of Nippon. In fact, my entire tribe were a warrior people."

Alti sets down her kitchen knife, and wipes her hands with a towel.

"Have you heard of 'the Amazons'?"

Rose looks at Yoiko, and then at Alti.

"Aren't they a bunch female warriors with lesbian tendencies?" Rose asks.

"Not always," Alti replies with a chuckle. "However, the Amazons are indeed warriors, who once roamed the lands where the Black Sea and Anatolia meet. In fact, before the Greeks met the Amazons, we were once known as the Scythians. However, years of interacting with the city-states of ancient Greece firmly planted the Amazons as a Grecian phenomenon in popular culture."

"I take it that you came from this band?"

"Indeed. I was but a young child before the Diaspora forced the Amazons to scatter across the four corners of the Earth. With a few of our Sisters, my Mother and I would later settle in Siberia, where we would start a new tribe Amazons. And, for a time…we were happy."

Alti closes her.

"And then the bastard son of Artemis Bellephon nearly drove our tribes to near-extinction, simply because we chose to reject his mother as our patron. Where was SHE when we were forced to flee from our lands? A pity that the bitch didn't stay dead."

Alti closes her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so…emotional-"

"That's okay," Rose says, as she places a comforting hand Alti's left shoulder. "We understand."

"Thank you. I came here to Nippon to find a solution to my pain…and came upon Ryo, who has been good to me."

Alti places a hand on her bulging belly.

"And I certainly look forward to the future."

Rose nods her head, and smiled. However, when she looks over at Ranma, she notices a dark expression on her face…

_An hour later…_

Ranma was looking over at the night sky, while a volley of fireworks went off in the distance. The Cherry Blossom celebration was getting underway.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to see her daughter Rose walking up to her from beind.

"Yeah?"

"Could you…translate what Alti was saying?" Rose asks. "Based upon your description, I expected to meet someone who is, well, a 'monster'."

"Where's the Doc and the others?"

"He and Ryo are in town celebrating, while Alti decided to turn in early…being, you know, 'preggers' and all."

"So…"

"So, what's the truth?"

Ranma sighs, as she wraps her cloak around her body.

"An old friend named 'Kosh' once said that there are THREE sides to the truth: yours, mine, and what IS. What Alti was saying was half-correct. She was driven from her lands, when her family refused to support the authority of Alexander the Great...when he pushed his armies towards the East. And it is true that King Bellephon sought revenge against the Amazons, after learning of their rejection of the Olympian goddess Artemis."

"So, why all this then?"

"What Alti fails to tell was the fact that she turned away from her role as a shaman, and went straight into diabolism…which means that she sought to gain power by controlling the dead. She knew that shamanism was not conducive to her goal in gaining vengeance against her enemies…however righteous she is in her anger. But the moment she decided to control dead Amazons, Alti crossed the line. That is why Queen Cyane had her banished. And when that happened, that's when Alti became the enemy of ALL Amazons."

"So, how does Xenako fit in all this?"

"In her previous life, Xenako was simply known as 'Xena'…THE Warrior Princess."

"Oh…just like that show on the tele."

"Exactly. Alti first came across Xena's path when Xena was not exactly a nice person, so the two conspired to kill Cyane…and did so anyway, even after Cyane both defeated and offered Xena membership into the ranks of the Amazons. Later, Xena would make up for this sin by defeating Alti during her bid to kill the latest Amazon Queen to bare the name 'Cyane'."

"What's so special about that name?"

"I don't know exactly, but some river nymph had saved the life of an Amazon, by giving her water or something during a trek through a heavy forest."

"Were there rivers around?"

"It was an underground river and spring in the area, and where the nymph made its home."

"Oh."

"At any rate, Alti would cause a lot of mayhem over the years…even before becoming a True Immortal. In fact, last year, she used the dead within the boundaries of Edo to raise an army of demons-"

"Wait, how do you know all this? Were you there in all this?"

"No. Some of the accounts of Alti's actions I heard second-hand, but I was here when Alti made her move to summon a demon army. You don't know how horrific the battle was, Rose, or how many people died to stop Alti from succeeding in her goal."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"Alti is EVIL, Rose. Whatever feelings you may have on this matter, remember this: she made a conscious decision to take the easy way out."

"But…how can you SAY that?"

"Because I've seen it happen to too many of my friends, and on one occasion, I 'fell'. Even the Doctor has a dark-side he has had to deal with."

"No, that's not true."

"Ask the Doctor about it sometimes. And Rose? Ask your mother about her own darker nature."

"Don't talk about Mom like that! Jackie Martin-Tyler would NEVER hurt someone! You must be talking about her as the 'Moon Princess'!"

Ranma sighs. Maybe it was a mistake to be truthful to her willful daughter. Rose tends to take an optimistic view of the world…which is always a good thing, but lousy when dealing with the "the heart of darkness". Even factoring out the Usagi aspect of Jackie Tyler-Martin, Jackie WAS a trained espionage agent before retiring to raise Rose.

Unfortunately, this conversation was not lost on the subject of the matter.

"So…you have come, Lord Ranma," Alti says to herself. "I had thought that you seemed familiar."

She then looks at her belly. "Soon, my darling, you will become the fruit of my efforts…"

**13 Hours Ago: Tokyo, Japan (The Present).**

"Yes," Kay says with assurance, as she spoke over the telephone. "It's just my…brothers and my sisters visiting. I understand. Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Buh-bye."

Kay hangs up the phone, and turns to her "father" Ranko Tendo. Ranko had left her training in "shinobi country" in order to deal with a family crisis. And now that the crisis was over, it was time to deal with "damage control".

"Well?" Ranko asked.

"Kasumi says she and the others will be here in an hour. But with the traffic that they are going to run up against…it might be later."

"Damn. Someone needs to stake out at the train session."

"I think I know who…"

_A few minutes later…_

"Father, care to supervise?" Genshin says, as he directed the Parademons to lay in the new foundation to the house. He was dressed in a rather stylish khaki pants and white-shirt, and wore a white construction hat while going over some blue prints.

"Naw, I'm okay," Ranko replied. Then, she thought of something. "How did you get them to work?"

"Have you ever read Genkai's poetry?"

"The stuff your sister used to write on an regular basis to her then-boyfriend?"

"That's the one. I remember 'Japan's Shame' using it as the basis for one of her songs. Though how THAT won over a musician great like John Lennon, I'll never know…"

"I see. So...?"

"Well, Mike and his buddies apparently like it so much, that I decided to 'pay' them by giving them Ms. Ono's 'greatest hits' collection."

"My god, son…that's positively EVIL," Ranko says.

"I KNOW," Genshin says with a smile.

"Hhh. So…where is your brother Kenshin?"

Genshin points to a Kenshin who was lounging in a lounge chair. Apparently, he was catching some 'rays'.

With an evil smirk, Ranko performed a simple water based jutsus ("one-handed style"). This caused the water in the koi pond to spout up, and crashed down onto Kenshin.

SPLASH!

"What was THAT for?" Kenshin-chan yells. She was a spitting her father's form…

"I have a job to do, if you don't mind," Ranko says.

"Might as well, since I can't relax around here," Kenshin-chan gets up, as she readjusted her form to her male gender. "So, Pop, what's the job?"

"Something that even YOU can do," Ranko says, as she hands Kenshin a towel. "I need you go to the Nerima Station and keep an eye out on the Tendo sisters."

Kenshin looks at his father.

"Why? You're in trouble again?"

"No, but YOU will be if you don't get going."

"Man, you'd think as the 'golden boy' of our clan, I'd get better treatment around here…"

"Father?"

Ranko turns to see Natsume and Karume standing behind her.

"Yes?"

"You said that you'd explain things to us, Poppa," Karume says.

"You ARE our father…right?" Natsume says, as she folds her arms.

Ranko sighs.

"Pull up a seat, and we'll chat."

Apprehensively, the two girls sat down on one of the lawn chairs that Kenshin, who walked away grumbling, left behind.

"First, I want to say that you might find all of this really strange-"

CHUNK!

"Ahhhhhh!" says one of the Parademons yelled, as a metal bolt lanced its eye.

"Good one, Phil!" said one of the other Parademons to his compatriots.

"Anyway," Ranko began. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Are you a man or a woman?" Natsume asks. "The last time Karume and I fought you and Akane, we weren't sure if you were a girl or not."

"Are you, Poppa?" Karume asks. "I always wanted to have a mother AND a father!"

A weird look developed on Natsume's face.

"You didn't-" Natsume began.

"No, I didn't," Ranko protested. "When you two were conceived, I was a guy. You two really do have a mom."

Natsume looked relieved. However-

"But how? You don't look older than we do!"

"If you believe that I can't change genders, why not? For all you two know, you could have aged rapidly."

"But we'd be old by now," Karume says.

"Not necessarily. I've been to places where children NEVER grow up, let alone grow old. But to prove who I am…"

Ranko takes out a family album from pocket space. It looked old and rough-hewn.

"It's been a while that I've last looked at this thing, but…I'm glad a kept it."

"What is that?" Natsume asks.

"It's…your past. You two were very young when we had thought we had lost you."

"Who is our mother?" Karume asks.

"See for yourself," Ranko replies, as she hands over the album to the girls.

Apprehensively, Natsume takes the album into her hands. She feels the surface of the leather, including the name etched into the leather: "the Saotome Family Album"…

"Open it, Natsume!" Karume pleaded. "I want to see what Mom looks like."

With bated breath, Natsume opens the cover. She sees a picture of a smiling couple, dressed like Westerners who were getting married. The scenery behind them was that of the American landmark, the Golden Gate Bridge. However, she also noticed…a flying vehicle in the distance some kind. And even though the woman looked older, the girls knew instantly whom their father was marrying.

"This is…Akane?" Natsume asks.

"What?" Karume interjects. "But…why does she look so old?"

"Looking like a person in their late twenties is not 'old'," Ranko interjects.

"But…how?" Natsume asks.

"Turn the page."

As Karume and Natsume turn the pages of the old album, they catch glimpses of Ranma and Akane's life together; they also caught some rather unusual looking scenery in the background. Eventually, what verified Ranko's claim were the pictures of the Natsume and Karume themselves…from birth to around ages six and four respectively. The last picture they see were Ranma, Akane, Natsume and Karume in a hospital room…with Akane holding a baby.

"Who is that?" Karume asked.

Ranko leans over to look at the picture.

"That…was your brother 'Shinzon'," Ranko says. "Though, on the day he was born, Akane and I named him 'Ranma'."

"Oh, 'Ranma…Junior'," Karume says.

"You know, in hindsight, I like Shinzon better…less pretentious."

"Why the different name?" Natsume asks.

"It's a long story," Ranko says tiredly.

"Okay, so what about…us? Did you just…abandon us?"

"No, I didn't…WE didn't. You and your sister was stolen from us, by a means that I still don't know how. But when I did fund you two, you were on your way in becoming great martial artists…thanks to Grandfather Happosai."

"Happosai…is our grandfather?" Karume asked.

"No, he's your great-grandfather."

"Oh."

"So…we were safe then," Natsume says.

"If you say so. Regardless on how I feel about the old letch, he did give you the skills to survive on your own…just like my father did for me."

"Then…why didn't you say something?" Natsume pleaded, tears becoming apparent. "We were HERE!"

"Because I didn't know who you two were. Remember, you were taken from us when you were very young."

Ranko said this because the truth was even more complicated or stranger than what she has elaborated upon thus far. And no doubt it will become even more complicated.

"Oh."

Ranko looks away, but then she feels a hug from Karume.

"It's okay, Poppa…I believe you."

Ranko hugs the girl back. And then, Natsume hugs both her sister and "father".

"So do I."

Silence.

"Girls, I promise more…explanations as soon as I can."

"Alright," Natsume says.

"Poppa, where is Momma?"

"Well…she is on her way back home with her sisters in fact."

"Will she know?" Natsume asked.

"She will soon enough…"

_Meanwhile, in another part of the Tendo compound…_

"Hey, boss," says Mike, as he looks up from his hole. He was still preparing to lay down the new foundation, when he hit something. "I think I found something."

Genshin looks into the hole that Mike was in.

"What is it?"

"We think we found something…"

Genshin squats down. He could see some sort of stone crypt with some words in Cyrillic (a Russian language) etched on the lid. It read only one phrase: Alti of Anatolia.

"Most curious," Genshin mused.

**Tbc.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 82: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 7)**

* * *

**12 Hours Ago: Lantea (Pegasus Galaxy).**

"…And so that's why we would like to formerly request THIS area for our base," Mamoruko said, as she used a holographic generator to project a section of the only continent—the size of Antarctica—on the planet. "We will gladly pay rent and services in exchange for its acquirement."

Kayla, representing her people (the Anthosians), stands up.

"I don't THINK so," Kayla retorts. "That is OUR home now. The Tau'ri promised us 'New Anthos', in exchange for OUR help. Besides, your people don't even know about this galaxy."

"If I might interject," Akane-Kai says. "If it hadn't been for US, you and your people might not be here today."

Dr. Weir was having a headache. Thanks to the Galactic Imperium, operations within the city of Atlantis were back at full levels, and planetary defenses were back on-line ahead of schedule. She was disturbed by these clones being around, but was even more disturbed by the fact that they were clones of two of her fellow associates; Ranma, after a promise to not reveal his Jusenkyo to anyone else was made, revealed his gender to Dr. Weir.

Needless to say, Weir, even after seeing a lot of strange things as the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, was shocked.

At any rate, after a brief meeting with the commanding officer of the Imperium Super Star-Destroyer _The Crescent Moon_ (which made the newly-acquired "Super-Dimensional Fortress One"—codenamed "Macross"—look like a frigate in comparison), Ranma had arranged a meeting between Grand Admiral Momaruko Serenity (the senior officer), and the staff of the AE. Unfortunately, there was a feeling of intrusion on the part of the staff regarding the true motivations of these "interlopers"…and trying to acquire a permanent presence on Lantea didn't help matters.

Kayla turns to Dr. Weir.

"Well?"

Weir looks up to see the map of the new continent. She notices some large islands, a peninsula, and a bay along the Eastern shores.

"And you say you only want THAT area?" Weir asks.

"Yes," Mamoruko says. "We can use that as a staging ground for off-shore mining, though the Doomsday Machine will provide enough alloy for months to come."

Weir muses for a moment.

"We can section off that area for Imperium uses, while leaving the majority of the territory—90 percent—to the Anthosians."

Kayla sits down in a huff. To be honest, considering the potency of the Wraith, her people will need allies.

"I will need to confer with my Elders first, but I think they will listen."

"Thank you," Mamoruko says.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I'll go see Ranma then," Weir says. "He will need to relay some information to Usagi about the latest events."

"Where is he anyway?" Kayla says.

_Meanwhile, in the gymnasium…_

"I have you NOW, Father!" Redstar yells, as she goes for a dive while expelling an energy discharge at Ranma.

Ranma smirked, as he leaps out of the way.

BANG!

Redfire lands in a huff. All of a sudden, she couldn't sense Ranma's energy signature.

"Looking for someone?" came a voice.

Redfire looks around wildly until she realized something.

Her father was standing on her own head.

"How-?"

"You may be stronger than a human…you may be faster than a human…but that doesn't mean that you are more skilled," Ranma replies, as he leaps off his daughter's head, and lands gracefully.

"Humph," Redfire says, as she folds her arms. "That's because you are older than most civilizations on that backward planet you call home."

"Hey, I know some people who are in the spring of their lives that can defeat you."

"I doubt THAT, Father."

"CALLING COLONEL SAOTOME," came the announcement over the PA. "PLEASE REPORT TO CONFERENCE ROOM 69."

"Well, duty calls, R'maind'r," Ranma says, as he straightens himself out. "But…I do say that I am impressed by your skills. You do your mother proud."

"Why…thank you, Father."

"Anytime."

As Ranma goes to the designated conference room, he runs into Penny and Will.

"Hey there, 'children'," Ranma says.

"Hey, Ranma," the siblings replied.

"How's it going?"

"Bad," says Will.

"Why, what's up?"

"I'm trying to tell Will that he needs to just go and tell his 'new girlfriend' how he feels her," Penny says.

"But…she can be SO intense," Will says. "I mean, what if she rejects me?"

"Well, until you DO tell this mystery girl how you feel, then how do you know she'll reject ya?"

"You have a point, I guess…"

"I'm glad to help. I'll see you guys later."

When Ranma leaves the immediate vicinity, Penny turns to Will.

"You should have let me mention that YOU like R'maind'r, Will," Penny says.

"It's…just that I don't know how Ranma will feel about me dating his daughter."

"Well, you shouldn't be so…overly nervous about Ranma."

"You're just saying that because you happen to LIKE Ranma."

"What of it? It's not like it's a secret around here."

Meanwhile, Ranma enters the designated conference room. It was dark.

"Hello?" Ranma says, as he takes a step forward. And then-

SPRUNG!

Ranma found him self caught in a net of some kind while suspended in the air. And then, he sees three people stepping out from the shadows.

"So…you're alive," says the first girl with a smirk.

"Of course she is alive!" says the other girl. "Why wouldn't Mara be alive after all this time?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. This scene seemed TOO familiar…

"Oh, my," says the third girl. "Mara seems confused."

Now, Ranma would have had the usual retort, except that the three girls looked liked-

"Usagi?"

The girl who looked like Usagi, but had Akane Tendo's hairstyle, dress and body shape, goes up to Ranma.

"Don't you DARE say THAT, Mara Jade! We are NOT like that witch!"

"Sister, calm down," says the girl who had the body shape, hairstyle and dress of Kasumi Tendo. "We do not want anyone to know that we are here."

The girl with the body shape, hairstyle and dress of Nabiki Tendo goes up to Ranma.

"You seem confused, Mara-baby," the girl says.

"Tell me about it," Ranma says. And then-

POOF!

The net contained a wood log.

Confused at first, the girls looked around wildly. And then-

"And that's why you and I are going to chat…especially why you three are acting like the Tendo sisters," Ranma says, as he hops off the conference table, and sits down in a seat. "Oh, and if you are going to use an 'inescapable net' made by Hephaestus, make sure that I wasn't around when he used it to trap his wife Aphrodite and Ares in 'mid-coitus'. As if 'Dite thought she had 'bagged' me in bed…"

"Do you mind?" said the angry girl.

"Yes, since I don't like being 'trapped' by strange girls who look like my wife, but act like my 'fiancées'."

"Why you misogynistic jerk-!" said the "Akane" of the trio.

"I will get to the point," began the "Nabiki" of the group. "We believe that YOUR Usagi contains the essence of the one called 'Darth Lune', Mara."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Mara'?"

"Are you not Mara Jade?" asked the "Kasumi" of the group.

"I was NEVER 'Mara Jade'…at least, not in THIS universe."

"Ranma, don't play semantics," replied the "Nabiki" of the group. "We know that when the 'other you' died fighting in Bangladesh in the year 1999 (CE), YOUR Usagi took YOU from OUR universe…and used YOU as the basis to restore to life HER Ranma. That's why Darth Lune had left OUR universe, and why she decided to actively seek her doppelgangers destruction…whereas merely content to destroy her counterpart from afar."

"Let me guess: 'Lune thought that Usagi had 'stolen' HER 'Ranma', so she wanted to repay the favor by stealing Usagi's life…starting with her 'boinking' Mamoru Chiba, which resulted in Rini being conceived."

"Correct

"Well, I don't see what Usagi did as 'wrong', but merely the restoration of my true self."

"Which includes the unification of the memories of 'good' Ranma and 'mirrored' Ranma."

"You know, even though you ACT like the people I know, you looking like Usagi is a bit distracting," Ranma says. "So…what can I call ya, you know, to differentiate from the Tendo sisters that that I know."

The girls look at each other for a moment.

"You can call ME 'Nusagi'," said the Nabiki look alike.

"I can be 'Kusagi'," said the Kasumi look alike.

"I guess I can be 'Akusagi'," grumbled the Akane look alike.

"MUCH better," Ranma says. "Now, explain why you look the way you do, and explain why you are concerned about MY wife?"

"How much do you remember your time with the Galactic Imperium?" Nusagi asks.

"Well, I recall being the 'Imperium Hand', which means I get to do the dirty work of 'Empress Serenity'…whether I am supervising a COMPNOR operation to discredit some annoying Senator, or using the Imperium Marshall Service to capture enemies of the state, or even running 'The Ubiquitate' to REALLY do Serenity's dirty work."

"Aren't you ashamed in being a part of a fascist state?" Akusagi asks.

"For the most part…yes. 'Forced order' has never been my thing, but my inclusion in Serenity's administration is preferable than what would have happened had I not been around."

"Did you stay with the Empress to save her?" Kusagi asked almost with a pleading expression.

Ranma sighs a bit. He then turns to Nusagi.

"If you are truly who you say you are, then you know what had happened to Usagi to become the way she did."

"Yes, I know," Nusagi replies. "The Empress was but a slip of a girl when she found herself in an alternate timeline commonly known as the 'The Mirror-verse'. There, she used as a concubine, until the Sith Lord 'Darth Sidous' took her as his acolyte. This would go on until she defeated 'Darth Tyrannus' for the right to be LORD Sidious's apprentice. Thus, 'Darth Lune' was born. Still, she knew that Sidious was merely using her to get the young Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to become her replacement. So, using her apparent demise at the 'Battle of Coruscant', Lady Lune waited AFTER Sidious battle with Jedi Master Yoda to strike…and thus became Empress Serenity. And the rest is history."

"Not so fast," Ranma says. "You left out the fact that she did much good to reform a corrupted galaxy, and brought justice to a chaotic world."

"'Justice'?" sneered Akusagi. "You call what she did to me and the others a form of 'justice'?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Ranma says. "Why do you look the way you do?"

"Mara…Ranma…the Empress did this us," Kusagi said. "After…you disappeared, the Empress went mad. In a fit of rage, she introduced a…retrovirus on many worlds within both the Milky Way Galaxy and the Lucas Galaxy. The result was…THIS."

"You mean…EVERYONE became Usagi look-alikes?" Ranma asked.

"No, just the female population," Nusagi says. "Not even our own 'Sailor Scout' abilities protected us from what we became."

"We were able to halt the spread of the virus, but the Empress had all but disappeared," Kusagi says.

"And she ended up in THIS universe," Ranma says. "Wait, aren't you guys suppose to be, you know, EVIL, especially with you being from the Mirror-verse?"

"Don't be dumb, Ranma," Nusagi says. "You KNOW that the timeline of the 'Mirror-verse' is a deviation of THIS timeline."

"Oh, that's not quite right," says Ranma. "Earth, thanks to numerous wars, both terrestrial and beyond, was on its way to become a 'human empire' that would have ended up destroying itself, had it not been for the unintended intervention of the Borg. That, in turn, allowed the men and women of Starfleet to not only stop the Borg, but also inspire Zephraim Cochrane to extend a hand of friendship to the visiting Vulcans-"

"-Thus laying the foundation to your much vaunted Federation and Starfleet," Nusagi says.

"You know, this is why I hate time travel…and this is coming from a guy who's an expert in it!"

"You mean, 'half-guy'," Akusagi smirks with an evil grin.

"VERY funny."

"The serious matter is that 'Darth Lune' has yet to pay for the crime of what she did to the people of our world," Nusagi says. "It took much effort to get here…however, we couldn't have done so had it not been for the Empress' actions of late."

"I see. You used 'Null Space Alpha' to get here, most likely because it has gotten harder to cross dimensions since the conclusion of the 'Time War'."

And then, another thought has come to mind.

"Wait, YOU are behind the Wild Horse Gang and other acts of sabotage in and around 'New Serenity'."

"How did you know, Ranma?" Kusagi asked.

"Who has most to gain, especially when taking advantage of the discontent amongst the ranks _Crescent Moon_? And just because I act like a jock at times, that doesn't mean I'm smart as one."

"Well…yes," Nusagi says.

"So…why tell me all this?"

"We want your help in taking down that witch once and for all," Akusagi says.

"I see…"

Ranma gets up.

"Look, as fun as this has been, I have better things to do than to conspire against my own wife. And besides…maybe you should talk to her. Usagi's influence on her 'Lune persona has tempered her Sith ambitions."

Ranma gives Nusagi his business card.

"Call me if you want to set up a meeting."

Nusagi looks at the number; it was an 81-digit phone number. She looked up at Ranma.

"Hey, the universe is a big place," Ranma says. "And besides…you should see my _trans-dimensional_ phone number!"

"I see…"

"I assume you know your way out, but, in the future, let's avoid all this, okay?"

"We will, Ranma," Kusagi says.

After Ranma leaves, Akusagi turns to Nusagi.

"I knew he wouldn't help us," Akusagi says.

"We still needed to try, Akusagi," Kusagi says. "Sister Nusagi, what is our next move?"

Nusagi muses for a minute.

"Simple," began Nusagi. "We move on to plan 'B'. However, before we do that, we should see if this Alti person we've been hearing about does the deed for us."

"Will Princess Rini inherit the Silver Millennium Crystal, once her mother…passes?" Kusagi asks.

"I'm not sure," Nusagi replies. "If we play our cards right, we take the crystal for ourselves."

"Just as long as Darth Lune pays, I don't care WHAT happens to that crystal," Akusagi says.

"It will be to help our universe, right?" Kusagi asks.

Nusagi gives off a saccharine sweet smile.

"Of course."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: This chapter sets up the final arc of this story, so stay tuned for further details. In the meantime, here is a homage to the TRAILER of the movie "Frank Miller's 300". Remember, THIS IS A HOMAGE TO THE TRAILER ONLY, and not a spoiler for the actual movie.**

_Scene: a montage of various scenes taken of exotic planets in the Milky Way Galaxy and Lucas Galaxy, while the angle shot scrolls to reveal a warrior dressed in Galactic Imperium…as thunderous and operatic music can be heard. The armor's appearance signifies an honorific designation of "General"._

We 'Rankos' are clones of the Wild Horse HERSELF.

_Scene: acts of bravery and skills are displayed, on the part of the Rankos, against the forces of the Jem'Hadar._

We were bred to never to retreat…never to surrender…

Never to loose…on ANY battlefield…

_Scene: Akane-Kai, the original, stands tall with her energy lance in one hand, and her battle-worn helmet tucked underneath the other. The scene then changes to Akane-Kai looking down at a child, who seemingly is injured._

"It's quiet now. They came from out of the darkness…"

_Scene: one million Jem'Hadar solders are locked in-step, as they over-run yet another planet._

"Be afraid! The thousand species that serve the will of the Dominion will burn Romulus to ash-!"

_Scene: An emissary of the Founders, the Vorta, presents demands of the Dominion to the General on the steps of the Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. It must be noted that the original Akane-Kai Ranko was the designated "field commander" of Romulus's armies…as per an agreement between Empress Serenity and the Romulan Praetor. Akane-Kai responds presenting a lightsaber to the Vorta's neck. Shinzon and Sela, also present, smirk at this._

"You threaten those I have sworn to protect?" Akane-Kai demands.

"This is madness!" said the Vorta.

"'Madness'?" Akane-Kai says, as she looks over to her shield-mate and best friend Ami-Dono Serenity.

Akane-Kai then turns her attention back to the Vorta.

"THIS IS ROMULUS!"

_Scene: Akane-Kai performs a sidekick to the Vorta (another Weyoun clone), which knocks him down a stone shaft that leads to the lower part of the Romulan capital. Additional scenes are shown, delving into the erotic and more alien sides of Romulus and the Dominion (no Federation and Starfleet elements are shown)._

"And all we know that we have defeated the Jem'Hadar and their Dominion masters!" Akane-Kai yells during a pep talk to rally the troops before a crucial battle, with Shinzon and Sela by her side.

_Scene: more battles takes place, as Akane-Kai leads her forces into battle._

'Wherever you are, Father-of-Us-All, we will make you proud," Akane-Kai says to herself, as she looks over the dawning sun...over a "mountain" of Jem'Hadar bodies.

**Fin?**

**Additional author's note: Just to be clear, this Akane-Kai the First is the ORIGINAL "Akane-Kai", before she is assigned to her command within the Alpha Null Zone. In this scenario, Sela is the field commander of the empire's forces. Should Akane-Kai the First show up in "Chronicles"? Let me know what you think. Until next time…**


	83. Chapter 83

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 83: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 8)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, en route to Earth…_

"We should be back home soon enough," Washu says, as she checks her instruments.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Washu," Ranma replies, as he sat back in his seat. "Baring any interference, we should have smooth sailing-"

"Uh-hum."

"Fine. I'm glad to hear that, WASHU-CHAN."

"Much better."

"Ranma, I'm picking up a signal," Kate says, as she adjusted the instrument on the communications board. "We have full capabilities."

"Okay, on-screen."

CHIRP!

"This is the Galaxy Police," says the voice. "You are speeding in 55 light-year zone. Pull over!"

Ranma and Washu both look at the screen.

"Kiyone?" Ranma says.

"Mihoshi?" Washu interjects.

"It's 'Officer Kiyone' when I am on duty, Lord Ranma," Kiyone says, as she tried to act seriously, unlike her partner…

"Hey, Ranchan! Hey, Washu-chan!" Mihoshi says with glee.

"Hi," Ranma and Washu say together…with dread. Usually, when Mihoshi is around, disaster tends to occur.

"Ranma?" Mary asks, as she keeps her hands on the steering wheel. She was still trying to get her pilot's license with the Justice League, and had to continue to log in more hours.

"Eh, pull over," Ranma says. "Most likely these two are bored about being nothing more than serving as a 'speed trap'…"

Meanwhile, in the medical ward, Dean was looking at his new sister, who was still sleeping.

"Pop, will we ever have Hank back…the way he was?"

"Well, I'm sure we will," Dr. Venture says nonchalantly. Already, he was planning on bringing another clone of Hank Venture from storage. And making a story up to this effect should be easy enough. Venture then turns to Molotov, who was still serving as the "Medical Specialist" on board. "I could use your help in teaching…my daughter how to be a woman."

"Please," Molotov replied, as she puts out her cigarette. "I'd have an easier time getting Brock to 'get in touch with his feminine side'."

Meanwhile, in the Science Bay, Minako was looking at the artifact that they had found. Washu had it placed in a stasis 'jar', until she has a chance to examine it thoroughly when the JSS _Yamato_ returns to Earth. And then, and idea dawns on her.

'I KNOW that we were told to not touch it, but there is something familiar about this…thing,' Minako said, as she was compelled to release the object from stasis.

CHOOOM…

With the barrier clear, the "Senshi of Love" touches the ancient weapon with her delicate fingers.

Suddenly, her mind is flooded with memories…memories that she was SURE were not a part of her old life.

Minako recalls a life as an aspiring bard.

She recalls meeting a 'Warrior Princess', who was seeking redemption…who would become her closest of friends.

She recalls her growth as a warrior, while experiencing all sorts of adventures.

She recalls crying after a major battle, and a strong, male presence comforting her.

She recalls making love to this male, her husband, who seems awfully familiar.

She recalls giving birth to her first and only child, who would one day become a goddess.

She recalls dying in her husband's arms, having made the decision to die mortal.

"R-Ranma," Minako whispered, as tears began to fall. "I…I remember now."

"I'm glad to hear that…BARD," says a voice.

Minako turns around to see a woman in fancy dress (something out of a "Dungeons and Dragons" program).

"Who are you?" Minako began to ask.

ZAP!

Minako was knocked out by the electrical discharge that the woman emitted from her left hand.

"An old friend," Alti says with a smirk. "And thanks to you 'linking' with that chakram of yours, I managed to find…Gabrielle of Potidaea. And to think that you are suppose to be the 'True Queen of the Amazons'…"

Alti uses a "magic net" to bind Minako.

"Be glad that I still need you alive…if I want to complete my plans of vengeance."

And with that, Alti and Minako disappear into the ether.

_Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Residence…_

"Okay, take it easy," Ranko says, as she directed her son Genshin to have the Parademons to remove the stone coffin from beneath the old foundation of the Tendo home.

"I know," Genshin replies. "You want us done by the time the Tendo sisters return."

"No, it's not that. Alti has had the habit of laying down booby traps around anything that she leaves behind."

"Understood, Father," Genshin says, as he directed the laying of the coffin near the hole.

DOOM!

"There," Ranko says, as she steps forward-

"Father?"

Ranko turns to see Natsume and Karume standing behind her and the others.

"I thought I told you to stay inside?"

"It's just…we want to be with you, Poppa," Karume says.

"Father, is this…thing as dangerous as you say?" Natsume asked.

"Let's just say that the contents of this crypt belonged to someone who has sworn our family's demise."

"What?" the girls say in unison.

"Feh, that's an understatement," Genshin says under his breath.

"See, this is what I was afraid of," Ranko says. "There are reasons why I have been hesitant in reclaiming you. It would pain me to see you two harmed after…after…"

"We understand," Natsume says.

"But don't worry about US, Poppa," Karume says excitedly. "We'll be alright."

"Why don't you hang out with Rei and Ryouko for a while? I'm sure you two are hungry-"

"PLEASE?" Karume says, as she clings to Ranko's arm, as she drools.

'Man, she's worse than I ever was,' Ranko thought to herself, as she pulls out a roll of yen. "Now, I'm NOT made out of money, but-"

"Thanks, Dad!" the girls says, as they disappears with the roll.

"Now I know how Al Bundy felt when HE was raising his kids," Ranko said to herself, recalling the time when she and Usagi were living in Chicago for a while (to monitor the actions of the retired CIA Agent Jefferson D'Arcy), and had to constantly fend off the unwanted attention of Al's older daughter Kelly…

"Father?" Genshin says.

"Oh," Ranko says, as she regained her focus. She looked at the inscription laden within the stone coffin.

"Excellent piece of work," Ranko says, as she touches the surface.

"Is it what I THINK it is?"

"Indeed. The surface has classic rote full of symbols from Western alchemy. Very paradoxical."

"I assume that Ms. Alti shouldn't have known how to apply this rote upon the planting of this coffin?"

"Indeed," Ranko says. "At BEST, Alti would be considered to be a sorceress…of a LOW-end caliber."

Ranko continued to examine the coffin…

"Ah, screw it," Ranko said, as she suddenly removed her "inhibitors", lifted the lid to the coffin, and tossed it high into the air…

Poof!

"That was…odd," Genshin said.

"Odd, yet affective," Ranko says, as she looks inside. "Leave it to Alti to leave a nice booby trap. Good thing we took some pictures before the lid was disposed."

"Father, just how strong are you?"

"'Strong?'" Ranko says, as she looked at her hands.

"Yes. I don't recall you displaying this level strength before."

"I'm not sure. It has been a year since you and I went…at it. And since then, I have been in constant training."

"No doubt," Genshin says, as he picked up Ranko's inhibitors. "Perhaps I can offer you a theory?"

"Shoot."

"For a while, you have been training with these inhibitors on. The effect is similar to that 'weight training' you always force on us."

"What? You didn't like wearing clothes that weigh 100 kg?"

"I can safely say—and I am speaking for ALL of us 'kids'—no, I didn't."

"I get NO appreciation…"

"Any way, by cutting access to your energy reserves, you're getting a 'backlog' or sorts."

"So I have increased the reserves energy within my 'chakra network'."

"Not only that, but your body is being forced to adapt to this increase energy in your reserves. Who knows what will happen if you keep up your training regimen."

"Hmmm. Maybe I should see someone about this…"

With that in mind, Ranko looked into the coffin…and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Call up 'GeneCorp'," Ranko says, referring to the former "G Corporation", of the Mishima Zaibatsu, which was restructured in order to establish the "Genom Corporation, Limited" (managed by the American Jack Quincy). Genom was commissioned to perform "reverse engineering' on the alien technology found aboard the re-dubbed fortress "SDF-1 _Macross_". "I want a genetic screening test done on this…body."

"If I may ask…why?" Genshin asks.

Ranko looks down into the coffin, where she sees the remains of…Alti of Anatolia.

"Either I'm being 'played', or there is another Alti running around."

Ranko then wiped her hands.

"How far are we done making the repairs?"

"Not that long," Genshin says. "Removing this…thing now won't be a problem."

Ranko checked out her old fashion "pocket watch".

"Well, we have fifteen minutes to get this place cleaned up-"

Suddenly, Ranko's modified RAZR phone rings.

"Yes?" Ranko says, as she answers her phone. "Really? Okay. Get here as fast as possible."

Ranko turns to her son.

"We have FIVE minutes to get this place cleaned up."

"Very well," Genshin replies. He then turns to his "operation". "Okay, people, let's move it!"

_Meanwhile, at the Nerima Train Station…_

"You have everything?" Nabiki says, as she picked up her luggage."

"I think so," Kasumi says, as she re-checked her items. Sasami was nice enough to give her and her sisters some cuisine dishes, as well their recipe for each.

Meanwhile, Akane notices something.

"Is that-?" Akane began.

"Hmmm?" Nabiki says, as she notices what Akane notices.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asks.

Kenshin looks over to see the Tendo sisters coming over to him. He had met Nabiki Tendo before, when Ranma was trying to rediscover his past with Nabiki's help, but he had heard that his father had Nabiki's memories erased on more than one occasion. So, he hoped that the middle Tendo sister did not remember him.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asks. Ken was wearing a khaki sports-coat, white pants, an un-tucked white shirt (with gray vertical strips) and black semi-casual shoes.

"Um…I'm here hanging out," Kenshin replies.

"Oh," Kasumi replied.

"Wow, this is a different look for you, Ranma," Nabiki smirked.

"You're not trying to date anyone, are you?" Akane said with annoyance. She had to remember that Ranma was "technically" married to another woman secretly, though, by custom of Ranma's family (on his mother's side), he had the right to marry more than one woman. In fact, sometime in the future, she and her sisters are supposed to be married to the perverted jerk…

"NOOOOO," Kenshin replies. Actually, Kenshin was on the verge of "scoring" a date that evening, when he spotted the sisters. "I was just…hanging out."

"Yeah, right!"

"Well, you can make yourself useful by helping us carry our luggage," Nabiki says, as she handed her bags to Kenshin.

"Thank you, Ranma," Kasumi replies likewise.

"And if you are good, you MIGHT get a tip," Akane says mockingly, as she hands HER bag over to Kenshin.

Kenshin merely grumbles, as he follows the sisters to the outside part of the station with their bags.

Five minutes later…

"We're home!" Nabiki says, as she enters the residence. Immediately, she could sense the fresh smell of wood, paint and plaster…

"Hi!" Kay says, as she enters the foyer. "How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful," Kasumi says. "Was everything fine?"

"Yep," Kay says with a smile. With her teammates, the Secret Six, held in custody, and with the house fully restored, things were more or less back to normal-

"MOM!" came a cry.

Akane looked up to see two familiar faces tackling her.

"Oof!" Akane says with a yelp. She then looks up to see-

"Karume? Natsume?" Akane began. "What are you two doing here? Are you here to challenge Ranma and I again?"

"S-sorry," Karume says, as she and Natsume back up a bit. The two then bow their heads.

"We are honored to have your return…Mother," Natsume says. "And we no longer seek to challenge you to have the right to be heirs to the Tendo Dojo."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi says, as she places her hand over her mouth.

"Interesting," Nabiki says, as her mind begins to calculate an angle on how to profit from the situation.

Akane began to twitch. Slowly, she turns her head towards Kenshin.

"RANMA-!"

"Hey, don't look at ME," Kenshin says, as he held up his hands in protest. "I'm not Ranma."

"Oh, really?" Nabiki says.

"Yep. I'm one of Ranma's 'kid', Kenshin Rantsu."

"That name sounds familiar…"

"It should be, since the Rantsu clan is a powerful one," Genshin says, as he steps out, always impeccably dressed.

"Where is Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Mom left already," Kay says. "She stopped by to check up on things."

"Where did he go?" Kasumi asked.

"He went back to Hokkaido," Genshin says.

"Damn," Akane says. She had hoped to not having to take the additional trip to Hokkaido, as originally planned, but knowing Nabiki and her quest…

"I see," Nabiki says. "Well, this just means that we can see more of Ranma-baby's world…that's all."

"Would you like to have some tea?" Kasumi asks of Karume and Natsume.

"Yes, Auntie," Karume says with excitement, as she gets up. It's good to have an aunt like Kasumi around.

Natsume looks up at Akane. Akane looked a bit uncomfortable at the scrutiny. However-

"Say, what have you and your sister been up to?" Akane asked.

"Before now, we've been training," Natsume replies.

"Really?" Akane says excitedly. "You…want to spar a little?"

Natsume smiles.

"I would like that. But we will have to wait a bit, because Xenako and the others are using the dojo at the moment."

"Really? This I got to see- wait, who is this 'Xenako'? Never mind. I'll learn the back story soon enough…"

After Akane and Natsume leaves the foyer, Nabiki turns to the others.

"Okay, where is Ranma…really?" Nabiki asks.

"Um," Ken begins.

"Well," Kay begins.

"He's up on the roof," Genshin says.

"Genshin!" Kay says, as she tried to admonish her little brother.

"Hey, I'm not sticking up for Father," Genshin replies.

Nabiki squints her eyes.

_A few minutes later…_

"I'm surprised that you are still here, Ranma," Nabiki says, as she steps onto the roof. "Why are you hiding? And why do you look so…Kodachi-like?"

Ranko looks over her shoulder. Although she wore her usual red Chinese clothes, Ranko added the fish net body suit underneath. After utilizing a temporal rote to finish the reconstruction efforts, the _kunoichi _said her good-byes, but remained in the area to ensure that things went smoothly upon the Tendo sisters' return. Good thing Ranko went up to the roof to avoid Akane's ire.

"Hh, you would hide, too, if you had to deal with THAT mess downstairs," Ranko replied.

Nabiki arched her left eyebrow.

"So…the great Ranma Saotome is a coward?"

"Hey, there is a difference between fighting foes…and fighting a woman's scorn."

"Humph."

"But I have to get going," Ranko says. "And if you STILL want to follow me around, you should do so within a week's time."

"Why?"

"I have an exam to finish…and a son to compete against."

"Who? Kenshin? Genshin? ORION?"

"No, Naruto."

"Oh. Wait, WHAT?"

"Be seeing you."

And with that-

POOF!

Ranko disappears.

"You are one interesting mystery to unravel," Nabiki says, as she heads off the roof. "I wonder what other surprise I should expect from your bizarre 'life-stryle'…"

**11 Hours Ago: Kyoto, Japan.**

Ever since Miko Mido and her friends returned from that strange future, she has been feeling rather ill, as if she has gotten the flu since her return. So, under advisement from her friends, Miko went to the doctor. However, because her normal family doctor was on vacation, Miko went to see an associate of hers…

"Miss Mido?"

Miko looks up to see the doctor. The Doctor appeared to be blond, wore glasses and the usual doctor's coat. Apparently, the doctor was interning with her regular physician as a part of a medical exchange program.

"Yes, Doctor Incantare?"

"We have good news," Dr. Incantare says with broad smile. "You are expecting."

"Oh," Miko says with an apprehensive manner.

"Why are you so glum? Is there a problem?"

"It's…it's just that I think I know who the father is, but I don't want it to be."

"Oh?"

"It's my uncle-"

"You had sexual intercourse with a relative?" Incantare says with a shocked expression.

"No…he's really a friend of my mother, but he's like an uncle. We…kinda 'did it', and…"

"Well, older males shouldn't take advantage of your girls…even IF they are at the age of consent…and even if YOU are 19 years old."

"It's just that he didn't know who I was at the time, since we haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Ah, I see. So…you initiate it then?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I've…always had feeling from him, growing up, and he was gentle to me, even after we, you know..."

"I see. Well, there are options out there. And if you are interested, the receptionist can give you the proper materials."

"Thank you, Doctor," Miko says, as she bowed her head. "I will consider my options."

After Miko leaves the doctor's office, Miko muses over her thoughts. She was carrying Lord Ranma's child, and wasn't sure what she was suppose to do. She knew she needed to teach Ranma the Injutsu, in order for him to complete HER training in the exotic _shinobi_ art upon her eighteenth birthday. Still, she did enjoy her time with Ranma…much better than the usual hazards that are associated with her craft.

Meanwhile, back in the doctor's office, a sinister meeting was taking place.

"So, our little plan has been hatched," says Loki, the Norse god of evil. "And I couldn't have done it without you…Amora."

"Thank you," said the Enchantress. "With you sending those 'half-demons' into the future, using Lord Ranma's grandfather Happosai and those idiot students of his as the means, we set in motion the means of destroying his happiness with the Moon Princess."

"Indeed," Loki replied, as he nods his head. He still owed Ranma for numerous acts of humiliation over the years (as well as "stealing" the title of "Trickster" from him). And Amora wanted to squash the Moon Princess' happiness, due to Thor's decision to make Usagi the new Norse Thunder god over her son Magni (the Norse god of strength).

"It will certainly be entertaining to see if Ranma and his Princess will resolve THIS crisis," the Enchantress says with glee.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just to give you a heads up, as this story progress, you'll see signs of Ranma's "evolution" (starting with this chapter). You will see the return of one of his previous incarnations…an incarnation that took the combined might and skill of the Juraian Prince Yosho and the goddess Tsunami to defeat. This will lead to Ranma's "ascended" guise: Ranma Prime (as seen in "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicle", which is still on-going)…that is, if he survives what his enemies has in store for him! C&C are always welcomed.**

**Until next time…**


	84. Chapter 84

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 84: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 9)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, en route to Earth…_

"I can't believe that I would receive a ticket," Ranma complained, as he sat back down in seat. "And to think that I've saved their lives on more than one occasion…"

"Oh, relax, Ranma," Washu says. "At least we were lucky enough to NOT get a 'Mihoshi', since they only came aboard for a quick minute. It's NO big deal."

"It IS a big deal!" Ranma replied. "The equivalent of 1.3 million yen for a speeding ticket is nothing to sneeze at. Usagi is going to have my butt for being caught in a 'speed trap'…and having to pay a fine to boot."

"Well…it's not like YOU have to pay for it."

"Yeah? Well, it's a good thing that 'great-grandfather' was kind enough to pay the fine…in exchange for an official visit."

"It can't be THAT bad. I'm mean, you practically lived in his 'house'."

"Look, it's one thing to be perceived as a close friend of your only son; it's another when 'said friend' is really your great-grandson who, for a while, was an unintended 'trans-dimensional traveler'. You DO know that any royal court has its intrigue…right?"

"I think you're just being paranoid. You turned out fine."

"Maybe, but what do you think is going to happen when Azusa finds out that I am not only his great-grandson, but also married to the heir of a former, interstellar power?"

"But I would think that Usagi would be treated the same. We all did hang out together in 'college', after all."

"Perhaps, but it wasn't like they found out that she was 'The Moon Princess'. And ultimately, it ain't even her that I'm worried about. It's the 'kiddie factor' that I am also concerned about."

"Really? What could POSSIBLE be the problem with your kids?"

"Let's see. TWO of them are 'war gods', THREE are 'warrior princesses', one is a playboy, another is a psychopath, TWO are airheads, TWO are wandering martial artists, THREE have sworn off emotions completely, one is a demi-vampire…and TWO have powerful entities trapped inside them. And this, of course, doesn't include the step-kids, the grandkids or even the kids I had, or will have. I seriously doubt Azusa would appreciate the 'weakening' of the Juraian bloodline."

"My, don't YOU have an active sex life, Ranchan. If I known THAT, I would not have settled JUST for a genetic sample from you."

"Oh, yeah…I forgot about 'our' daughter," Ranma smirked, recalling that Washu took samples from him, herself and their 'clique' (which includes Usagi, Washu, Hoshi, Kagato, Yosho and T'Pol) to create Yugi. Needless to say, the result was a disaster. Still, had Ranma known that the Juraian government had sealed her away, rather than take care of her "special needs" like the government promised, he would have taken the girl with him…when he finally left Jurai that first time.

"And Washu?"

"Yes?"

"That's as close you are going to get with THIS martial artist!" Ranma said, as he thumbed his own chest.

"Awww…"

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to Sister Bernadette, who was manning the sensors.

"Yes?"

"I…I'm not sure what this means, but…"

Ranma goes over to his own instrument panel…and frowns.

"Brock, meet me in the 'Science Bay'," Ranma said, as he suddenly gets up. "Washu, come with me…"

A few minutes later, Washu is going over the area with her scanning instruments, while Brock examines the chakram.

"You think THIS has something to do with the disappearance of your 'girlfriend'?" Brock says, as he hands the chakram back to Ranma.

"Well, we do know that THIS has something to do with the transformation of Hank to 'Livia', and Minako isn't here."

"I got it," Washu says. "But…"

Washu shows Ranma her results. Ranma looks at the results…and frowns.

"What?" Brock asks.

"This…this is impossible. These energy readings are higher than I've ever seen Alti display."

"'Alti'?" Washu asked. "You mean…that sorceress you've had a bad run-in?"

Ranma sighs.

"She's the reason why we have been running around, remember?" Ranma replies. "I didn't think Alti could have made it all the way out here…"

"So…what's next?" Brock asks.

Ranma turns to Washu.

"Can we perform a 'warp teleport'?" Ranma asks.

"Well, it will be tricky, since the _Yamato_'s structure is not configured to perform such a thing, and it will take some time to make the adjustments…but I DO love a challenge."

"Good. Brock, I want a full account on everything that we have. If we have to go AGAIN, I don't want to be caught unaware like last time."

Just then, Dr. Venture comes walking into the Science Station with a purposeful stride.

"So, we're getting into more trouble, are we?" Venture says with a sneer.

"No more than we usually get," Ranma replied. "What's up…Doc?"

"Oh, VERY funny. What? You waited all day to try that one out?"

"Just get to your point, Doctor."

"What am I going to do with a girl?"

"I'm sure that you'd sell 'Hank' off if you can."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a loving father like any other guy."

"Oh, really? Including using your sons for their kidneys? What about using their clones to fund some 'zombie' army for the US military?"

Venture looks over to Brock.

"Did you-?"

"No, HE didn't say anything about your activities, but I do have access to the paper work of your governmental dealings."

"So what? You'll have my funding cut-off?"

"I won't, but I'm sure SHIELD would be interested in having an audit done at 'Venture Industries'…not to mention that OSHA would be interested in examining your on-site work conditions."

"Good…point. I'll be running along…now."

After Dr. Venture leaves, Brock turns to Ranma.

"You've been riding him pretty hard, Saotome," Brock says.

"I knew his father from personal experience," Ranma replies. "I can accept him being a narcissist…at age ten. But…damn, that guy just rubs me the wrong way, you know?"

"Well, he takes getting used to," Brock says. "But, duty calls."

Brock leaves.

Ranma turns to Washu.

"Are you SURE these readings are correct?"

"I'll perform a spectral analysis, but you know how thorough I am about these things."

"Let's just hope that these readings actually come from Alti…and not who I think it is."

**10 Hours Ago: Downtown Tokyo (Tokyo, Japan).**

_Meanwhile, at GeneCorp…_

"So, what do you think, Dr. Grissom?" Nodoka ("Jinx") Rantsu asked.

Neil Grissom looks up from his examination of the body before him. He had thought that he would be on vacation in Tokyo, when an old friend called him up regarding a mystery surrounding a "True Immortal", a type of supernatural creature Grissom has dealt with in his early years as a member of the enigmatic group known as "The Watchers". Still, the challenge of examining a nearly two thousand year-old body proved to be…interesting.

"Well, she died as indicated…with her head lopped off," Grissom says. "There's no mystery about that."

"And what about the genetic confirmation?"

"Well, thanks to Miss Hibiki's contribution, this body is her ancestor. Mitochondrial DNA is, thus far, a full proof means of determining lineage."

"I see…"

"But I do detect a rather unusual compound in this body's system."

"Oh?"

Grissom goes over to a high-powered microscope and chemical analysis sensor.

"Take a look at this," Grissom says. "Although a True Immortal can expel toxins from the body, this particular agent was designed to remain dormant until a second compound is applied. I don't believe that this is a natural occurrence."

Grissom stands up and leans back in his seat.

"So, tell, what's REALLY going on with Ranma."

Jinx sighs. Getting Grissom's help was a risky situation, since the CSI chief investigator has always been straight arrow. Grissom knew Ranma through Usagi, who was a fellow classmate of Grissom at the FBI Academy (SHILED had pulled some strings in order to have an agent, Usagi, within the bureau; the organization did the same thing when they wanted Ranma to be a part of both the CIA and OSI organizations years before). He also knew that Ranma is the type of person that attracts trouble.

"You know that Alti is…was a True Immortal, right?"

"Obviously. When I was with the 'Watchers', we've learned that less than one percent of humanity has the potential in become a True Immortal after their first death. However, the price is the inability to reproduce, since the immune system is increased to the point of preventing any potential embryo from achieving 'mitosis'. So, what does this have to do with Ranma?"

"Take a look at Ryouko Hibiki's mitochondrial structure," Jinx says.

Grissom, with some hesitation, re-examines the sample.

"Miss Hibiki must have the same chemical compound."

"Correct. Ranma believes that this compound is causing a psychotic…rage in one of his friends. We've been trying to find an antigen that could combat this, but without knowing the source-"

"-It makes a cure nearly impossible to find," Grissom says. "So I take it that this…body is the source of those…rages?"

"I hope so, since this is all that we have so far."

**9 Hours Ago: Nerima District (Tokyo, Japan).**

_Meanwhile, back at the Tendo household..._

"How are you feeling, Akane?" Kasumi says, as she continued to sponge her younger sister's forehead.

"I…I'm fine, I guess," Akane says, as she slowly came to consciousness in her room. "What…what happened? All I can remember was entering the dojo…so I can spar with Natsume. And then…that's all that I can remember."

"Um," Kasumi said nervously. "Well…apparently, you went into a blinding rage when you came into contact with Xenako."

"What?"

Kasumi continues to say that apparently, she flew into a rage and attacked the war goddess. Luckily, the problem didn't completely get out of hand.

"Just what the heck just happened?" Akane asked.

"See for your self," Kasumi said hesitantly, as she points at Akane's floor-length mirror.

Akane slowly gets up. She felt sore all over, as if she went a few rounds with Ukyo, Shampoo or Kodachi. But what she saw shocked her.

Akane was looking at a slightly beefier version of herself, as if she had been lifting weights for the past year.

"How-?"

"Your body was trying to compensate in order for you to be able to defeat Xenako," Kasumi replied. "It was a good thing that Moira and Reah were present to subdue you."

"Huh?"

Kasunmi blushes for a moment.

"Moira and Reah are Ranma other daughters," Kasumi replies.

"…"

"Akane?"

"Just how many kids does that pervert have?"

"Um…"

"Never mind. So…how am I not going 'bonkers' now?"

"When Reah placed you in a block of ice, Moira applied—if I can recall—a rote that shifted the condition within me, you and Nabiki into a state of dormancy...before things REALLY got out of hand."

"Wait, why you and Nabiki? And what was…the cause?"

"Apparently, the Tendo clan has a common ancestry with the Hibiki clan," Kasumi says.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Akane, we are distantly related to Ryouga-kun."

"Oh, my."

"Indeed. Nabiki and I would have gone through what you have, had Moira not guessed correctly as to the reason for the rampage."

"And that is…?"

"Moira is still getting more of the details, but it involves Ranma-kun."

"I KNEW that jerk was involved somehow!"

And then, something dawned on Akane.

"Then…why weren't Natsume and Karume affected by this Xenako's presence? I'm SURE that those two were around long enough to…behave as I did."

"According to Moira, they have a certain…restraint that they received from their father, on his mother's side."

"Great, just great," Akane smirks, guessing that Ranma's Juraian heritage was better than her own. "Even his genes are better than mines…"

"Well, I'm sure that wherever Ranma-kun is, he's looking after our best interest."

"Maybe," Akane says, as she examines her body so more. "You know…I don't look so bad. Maybe I can finally beat Ryoko-"

Just then, the Tendo sisters hears the knocking on Akane's door.

"Yes?" Akane asks.

"It's me, Mother," Natsume says through the door. "Natsume and Karume."

"Come in..."

"Momma!" Karume yells, as she rushes over to hug Akane.

"Hey," Akane says, as she hug Karunme back.

"I'll leave you three alone, while I get dinner ready," Kasume says, as she leave her sister's room.

_Meanwhile, downstairs…_

"Okay, let me get this straight," Nabiki says. "Right now, Ranma is either in space or in the past?"

"Yep," Kenshin says. "Big sister here has to fight some sorceress that has a beef with our family for thousands of years. This thing NOW is the latest 'event' of that grudge."

"I still can't believe that the Tendo clan is a branch of the Hibiki clan," Nabiki says. "I mean…it's not that we Tendos get lost or anything."

"Well, the directional-less curse was placed on the main line of the Hibiki, but AFTER the split occurs. In particular, anyone with the name 'Hibiki' will be subjected to that curse."

"That would explain why my Mom gets lost, too," Ryouga says, as he sat next to his daughter Ryouko and his new 'girlfriend' Atalanta (aka "Kay Bear", aka the super-villainess "Knockout"). It's hard to believe that not only he was willing to date a professional stripper and known super-villain, but that he was willing to date his rival's daughter.

Ryouga turns to Ryouko.

"How come you don't get lost?" Ryouga asked. "Do…do we still have the family curse?"

"Yep," Ryouko replies. "Except that we Hibikis learned to compensate. If we need to go left, we turn right. We merely have to compensate our directional-less senses, usually by doing the opposite of what we intend to do. And if THAT doesn't help…"

Ryouko shows her father her necklace with a compass on it.

"We have our talismans to help."

"How does THAT help?"

"Magic."

"Riiight," Nabiki says with a smirk. "Magic."

"Come on, Auntie," Ryouko says. "You know from experience that magic is real."

"'Auntie'?"

"Well…you are friends with our clan, after all. In fact, just before I got here, the women were planning your next baby shower."

"Wait, I'm pregnant…in the future?"

"You do have children, though not as many as the others."

"What do you mean by THAT?"

"Um…well, Uncle Ranma is married-"

"That I KNOW. It's Usagi, right?"

"-Yes, but he is married to you, to Auntie Kasumi, to Auntie Amanda...to other women."

"So, Ranma is a bigamist."

"If you say so, but, in the future, men and women can go into different marriage arrangements. Women can have more than one husband, and many lifestyles are tolerated where I come from. The only lifestyle that is still not tolerated is marriage between humans and non-sentient beasts. As a matter of fact, Uncle Ranma is married to a _kumo_ matriarch. Aunt Mai can be creepy at times, but she is nice."

"Wait, Ranma is married to a 'were-spider'?"

"They have been friends for a long time, from what I hear."

"Huh. Wait, so I'm married to Ranma, and pregnant with his latest kid?"

"Well…you two have been together, more or less, for centuries."

"Great," Nabiki says to herself. She hated having her 'future' laid so bare in front of her…and with Ranma, no less. She'd rather marry Tatewaki Kuno instead…

"Kay," Ryouga began. "Do you still want to…you know, date?"

"Ryouga, the fact that you stood up for me against Mom says much about your strength of character," Kay says, as she recalls the confrontation she had with Ranko…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Mom, do you have a moment?" Kay says, as she enters the kitchen. Ranko was packing her lunch before heading out. She definitely didn't want to be around when Akane and the others arrive.

"Yes," Ranko replied. "What's up?"

"I…I need to ask you a question," Kays says, as she looks down a bit.

Ranko raises an eyebrow.

"It's not one of those…'not so fresh' type of questions, is it?"

"NO!" Kay replied, as she blushed slightly. "Besides…I'm LONG past THAT point, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I remember back on Apokalypse that you beat even 'Big Barda' in that 'free-for-all' non-wrestling wrestling match."

"You do remember that we Furies celebrate our victories in the—if I recall ancient Greek history—'Spartan Way'."

"Well, I blame myself for allowing you to get caught up in that debauchery," Ranko says with disgust.

"It wasn't your fault, Mom. You were a Fury, and would have stayed one had it not been for Big Brother and his egg-headed friend's help."

"Yeah, well…you deserved a better childhood. How do you think I feel about you being an 'exotic dancer' and supervillain?"

"Is that why you haven't introduce me to your mother?"

"Partly. Kay—Atalanta—you are my daughter…and your brother Orion is my son. And even though I hate your father's guts for what he did to ME, which STILL warrants some "death dealing" on my part, I will always love you both."

"Thanks, Mom," Kay says. "Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes?"

"By the way…I would like permission to date Ryouga."

"WHAT?"

**Tbc.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 85: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 10)**

* * *

"Mom?" Kay asked again, after her mother fainted…which scared even Kay. Ranko has never fainted before, as far as she knew. 

"Oh, Kay," Ranko said, as she steadied herself. "I just had a bad vision of you being with 'P-chan'."

"Mom, don't call him THAT," Kay replied. "His name is 'Ryouga'…and I love him."

"Kay, are you SURE it's love…or did you did you have sex with him?"

"Well…"

"Oh, no you didn't. HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH THAT GUY?"

"Well, you've always told me he was this great rival of yours."

"Yes, but I didn't say you should SLEEP with him!"

"Well…we didn't sleep…"

"I don't want to hear it. You're NOT going to be with him."

"Why not?"

"Because, as promiscuous as you are, you have MUCH better taste in men."

Kay crosses her arms.

"Oh, I GET it now. YOU are jealous!"

"Me? Jealous?"

"Of course you are! You know what they say about passion on Apokalypse…"

"Yes, I do. 'Love and War are the same thing: direct and brutal'. So?"

"Well…with all your fights with Ryouga…"

"What ARE you saying? That all my fights with 'P-chan'…has been some sort of smoke screen for my feelings?"

"Well…why else would you wait for three days for a fight?"

"It wasn't like that at all! And besides…I hadn't gotten my curse yet."

"Okay, then why didn't you say something after Ryouga began sleeping in Akane's bed?"

"Because I felt sorry for him. Had he not follow me, had I waited a day later, he wouldn't have gotten cursed."

"Alright, then what about when you disguised yourself as his fiancée? I bet you liked it when Ryouga was…touching you."

"Feh, that jerk was all grabby and stuff. I doubt you would call it 'romantic'."

"Actually, I'd call it 'foreplay'."

"YOU would. Like I said, I'm NOT jealous."

"Then, let me be with Ryouga. You can't deny me THAT."

"Fine, then," Ranko says. "I will let you date him…after, he goes through…'THE GUANTLET'. And you know what I am talking about."

"Fine, then," Kay says. "And I know who call to help out…"

Twenty minutes later, Ryouga found himself stripped of his shirt, and surrounded by…women. He had been helping out with the reconstruction of the Tendo compound, when he suddenly found himself in some on a floor made from cobblestone. The skies looked bright red, while the air smelled like fuel…and blood.

"What the heck is going on, RANMA?" Ryouga demanded.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if your intentions towards my daughter was…legit," Ranko says with a smirk. "So, we're going to play a game."

"'Game'?"

"Yes. You see, Ryouga, this place is my 'home-away-from-home'...called 'Apokalypse'. It's NOT a nice place to visit, by the way."

"Wait…I think I heard of this place…"

"Good. Now these…lovely ladies are 'the Female Furies', a sisterhood dedicated to the service of Lord Darkseid. If you manage to survive their assault on you, you can either have the right to be with my daughter Kay…or I am yours to humiliate in any manner as you please."

"What do you…mean?"

"THINK, Ryouga. What is the sure thing to utterly defeat someone like myself?"

Ryouga thinks for a moment before coming to a realization.

"NO! That's perverted!"

"I know. And I would hate you if you even try it. But my daughter loves you with all her heart, so I am willing to risk it all to see if she is truly meant for you."

Ranko steps back.

"And don't worry; what is about to happen…stays between us. BEGIN."

Lashina (body suit with bands of metal that wraps around the torso, head and limbs) was the first one to attack Ryouga. She struck by using a series of bands as whips.

CRACK!

"Yikes!" Ryouga says, as he ducked out of the way.

"You know, for a human, you look cute," Lashina smirked.

CRACK!

With each strike, the pavement was pulverized into dust.

Thinking quickly, Ryouga took out a few of his bandanas, tied them together, and-

CRACK!

"TWO can play it your way," Ryouga smirked, as he twirled his makeshift whip.

"Kinky," Lashina says, as she renewed her attack.

Ryouga waited until the last minute to snag Lashina's whip.

SNAG!

Ryouga then pulls the woman towards him, and-

POW!

Now, Ryouga was not the type to beat up on girls, but he knew by his opponent's aura that he wasn't dealing with a normal girl.

With Lashina down, Ryouga turns to face-

"Ha!" Stompa yelled, as she stomped the ground.

BOOM!

The resulting wave of shrapnel cuts into Ryouga, but not by much.

"How do you like THAT?" Stompa bellows. Stompa's powers were her strength…and the ability to cause small quakes by stomping her big feet.

Ryouga said nothing, but-

"BREAKING POINT!"

Ryouga places his middle and index fingers together, and presses them into the pavement. He did it in such a way as to redirect the resulting energy directly under Stompa's feet.

BOOM!

"Gah!" Stompa yells, as she is blown away…

BAM! BAM! BAM-!

Ryouga felt him getting hit over and over again.

"Hi, cutie pie!" yells the roller-derby clad "Speed Queen". She speeds around her foe, and hits Ryouga repeatedly. "How do you like THAT?"

"Is that ALL?" Ryouga smirked.

"Huh?"

Wap!

And down she goes.

"I get into 'speed fights' all the time…right, RANMA?"

"I'd pay attention if I were you, 'P-chan'," Ranko replies.

"Huh?"

BWOOSH!

The Female Fury "Wunda" (dusky-skinned woman with a swept-back "fro") blinds Ryouga, allowing her teammates Mad Harriet (yellow skinned mad-woman with claws and green hair), Bernadeth (an expert in the all-destroying "fehren knife") and Bloody Mary (a "True Vampire") make their attack.

"Damn, I can't see," Ryouga says, as he suddenly feels his chest being raked over.

SLICE!

"Nice meat!" Mad Harriet yells.

"I'll say," Bloody Mary says, as she struck from behind. She then sank her fangs into Ryouga's neck.

"Ahhhh!"

"Hold him!" Bernadeth says, as she took out her knife. Once successfully used, the victim's life force is consumed…and the soul is sent to Oblivion.

Ryouga felt himself weakening…

"NOOO!" Ryouga yelled, as he flexed his aura.

BWOOSH!

This had the effect of knocking the women down…including Wunda.

"The mortal is still up!" Artemiz yells, as she began to follow a volley of arrows into Ryouga.

"Gah!"

However, while he was dealing with his blindness, he was beginning to rely upon his 'aura sense' to guide his instincts. He knew that someone was shooting arrows at him, which is why he took off his belt…

SNAP!

Now, his belt was like a blade.

Artemiz sees this. She then turns to her cybernetic wolves.

"Hounds! KILL!"

"GRRRR!" the wolves roared, as they pounced on Ryouga's position, while Artemiz fired off another volley…

Ryouga listened to the whistling of the arrows, while listening to the approaching wolves, before he fired off a volley of bandanas, while striking at the joints of the cyber-wolves with his 'sword'."

TING-!

The cyber-wolves yelped, as they all fell into a heap, while Artemiz yelped…as the bandanas sent her scurrying.

"Ah-!"

Ryouga's vision cleared enough just in time to see a blond woman attack him with two swords.

CLANG!

"You're good, mortal," said Guillotina, as she struck. "But I am the best sword master in all Apokalypse!"

Ryoug smirked.

"That's just it...I'm not FROM Apokalypse!" Ryouga said, as he suddenly brings out his heavy umbrella. Now, with two weapons in hand, Ryouga counters Guillotina's attack. He then parries yet another attack, pops open his umbrella, and then closes it on his opponent.

SNAP!

"Mmmmmph!" Guillotina sounded, as her arms flayed about, while being trapped underneath the heavy umbrella. She tried to run Ryouga through with her blades, but tripped on Ryouga's feet.

BAM!

"There," Ryouga began to say, before hearing a growl. At first, he thought that it was from one of Artemiz' "pets". However, the razor sharp teeth from a floating mouth the size of a house told him otherwise.

"Ummmmm…"

"My name is 'Malice Vunderbar'," says a pretty teenager, who appeared younger than her actual years…and who actually looks like the main character of the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". "And this is my friend…Chessure."

"Oh, crap-!"

SNAP!

Ryouga found himself trying to avoid being swallowed. He also felt his legs being pulled deeper into another set of teeth…

"It is now or never," Ryouga said to himself, as he cupped his hands, while glowing a sickly green. "LION'S ROAR BLAST!"

BOOSH!

Ryouga burst out of Chessure's mouth, through its teeth. When he recovered, Ryouga could see the Malice clutching her head in pain. And then, he hears a hand-clapping sound.

"Good one, Ryouga," Ranko says. "It looks like you have won-"

"Gah!" Ryouga yelled, as he attacked Ranko, and had her pinned to the ground underneath.

"I ought to…I ought to make you PAY, Ranma! Finally, I will have my revenge!"

"Well…it looks like you have made your choice, Ryouga…"

Ryouga wanted to hurt Ranma badly. Years of humiliation has led to this. Now, it was Ranma's turn to…to…

"No," Ryouga said, as he got off of Ranko. "I'm NOT going to do it."

Ryouga moves away for a bit, as Ranko sits up.

"Why not? I wouldn't have said anything."

Ryouga looks at Ranko with disgust.

"Just because YOU are a pervert, that doesn't mean I want to be one."

"But you do know that Kay is of…this world," Ranko says, as she waves off the environment. "I spent exactly 100 years in this hellhole, where I was forced be to be the wife of a despotic bastard who no sooner destroy an entire people…if it suited his whims."

"I…I knew from that time I visited you in that future with the others, that you had changed. I didn't know about this."

"With the way things were going aboard the _Enterprise-D_? Why should I complicate a sticky matter with more details, especially with my Mother around?"

"Good point. But why this?"

"I have never been a good…parent to any of my own kids in the manner that I wanted to be, but I tried my best. Kay is no different in this regard. I did very little to shield her from THIS environment, because…I couldn't do a thing about it. So, I wanted to make sure that you were right for her. And believe me, if you are to be with her, you'll have to deal with all this."

"And this...thing we just did?"

"This...exercise is called 'The Guantlet', which is a test of one's humanity. I put you through the wringer to see if you would choose vengeance...over love."

Ranko turns to face Ryouga fully. She then prostrated in front of her once rival.

"Will you forgive me for this…subterfuge, Ryouga-sama?"

"Oh, get up," Ryouga says, as he pulls himself and Ranko to their feet. "The day you start acting humble, is the day I lose my edge. How can I improve as a martial artist if you act so…girly?"

"Then…I look forward to an actual fight…P-chan."

"Ha, ha."

"Anyway, I won't object my daughter seeing you. But, I swear, if you break Kay's heart…I'll break your legs."

"Okay, okay…I'll be good to Kay."

"Good to hear that."

"So…how do I get out of this place?"

"That would be MY job," Ranko says, as she presses her middle and index fingers on her forehead, and places a hand of Ryouga's shoulder. "Tell the others I'll be coming right after you shortly."

"Okay…"

And with that-

BOOM!

Ryouga was sucked into a "Boom Tube", which will deposit him back at the Tendo Compound. Ranko could have used an "Instant Transmission", but she and Ryouga would have returned to Earth as giants, which is the natural size of the New Gods. These gods live in the "Fourth World", which exist in the Umbral Realms; the Boom Tubes adjusts the size of those being transported, while arriving or exiting that particular realm.

As Ranko surveys the scene, Granny Goodness emerges from the shadows.

"Well?" Granny asked. She looked like your typically grandmother…if she is the kind that likes to beat you for not using the right utensils during a meal.

"I'm satisfied, Granny."

"I'm glad to hear that…Tiggra."

"I told you not to call me that."

"But it suits you so well, my dear. And my, how much more suitable you look for our dark lord."

"Stuff it, Granny…or I will wire your jaw shut."

"Of course. Girls?"

The Female Furies rose from the positions.

"What do you think of my acting, Big Sister?" Malice asked Ranko.

"You did good, kiddo. I hope Chessure is okay."

"Nah, he'll be fine. He likes playing."

"Yeah, I bet."

Bernadeth presents a gold chalice to Granny.

"And now, for your end of the deal."

"Of course," Ranko said, as she presented her right hand to Guillotina, who used her blade to slice open Ranko hand.

SLICE!

Ranko grimaced, as blood poured into the cup. This same act was repeated, as the chalice was passed around amongst the Female Furies. Ranko then received the chalice again.

"I'm only doing this for Atalanta's sake," Ranko says, as she places the cup near her lips.

"But of course, my dear. And until Lord Darkseid's return...you will take his place as monarch."

With a gulp, Ranko took a sip of the blood. She then gave the chalice to Granny Goodness, and then to the leader of the Female Furies Bernadeth. Eventually, the last of the Furies present sipped the last drop.

Ranko felt a bit woozy, as the blood took effect. This was a part of the bonding process, that would bond the 'Furies to her. So…what was the price?

"Welcome home…My Queen," Granny says, as she and the other 'Furies bow their heads in front of Ranko. "What is your first order…before you return to Earth?"

Ranko looks up. For some reason, she appeared slightly paler, and Ranko now seemed to have dark circles around her eyes…like she had applied heavy eyeliner to them.

"Find Baron Vundarbar first," Ranko says. "Tell him and everyone on Apokalypse what has happened this day. And tell him who has succeeded Lord Darkseid as this world's master."

"And if he refuse to listen to reason?"

Ranko looks over at Malice, who was Baron Vundabar's niece. Malice sees this, and nods her understanding.

"Make an example of him, but do not discard his carcass. I do not like to waste…raw material."

"Of course," Granny Goodness says with a slight smile. Already, the bonding effect is taking place. And while she and the Female Furies will be compelled to obey Ranko, they will subtly influence HER on a spiritual level. Of course, she knew that her new master would put up a glorious fight, which amuses the harsh taskmistress to no end. Time will tell if Ranko will succumb to the darkness.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"No matter the cost, I will always be with you," Kay says.

Ryouko wanted to 'barf' upon hearing Kay's declaration of love for her father. She just hoped that this entire Alti situation is resolved as quickly as possible.

**Tbc.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 86: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 11)**

* * *

**8 Hours Ago: Edo, Japan (7 AD).**

While looking over the village below, after indicating that she needed to go on a stroll, Rose was confronted by "Yoiko". Rose and Yoiko were dressed in simple clothes that reflected the era and locale. Already, the pink petals were blooming in full.

"Rose?" Yoiko says, as she brings up the rear.

"…"

"Rose?"

"Ranma, when I was a little girl, my mom would tell me stories about my dad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She would say that no matter wot, Dad would persevere against all odds."

Yoiko steps forward, and stands next to Rose.

"That's an admirable trait to have."

Rose suddenly turns to face Yoiko, with angry tears in her eyes.

"Then why must you kill Alti…DAD?"

Yoiko was taken aback.

"Who says that I'm going to do such a thing?"

"Aren't you going to poison her or something?"

"Heavens no! If we kill her, we are no better than she is."

"Then…what's with the chemicals?"

"As I indicated before we came here, in order to cure my friend of his infliction, we need to administer this serum to my friend's ancestor while he or she is still in the womb developing. Plus, it will serve as a chemical trace as a means of indicating what the problem is. And thankfully, I've been doing just that."

"But how? I didn't see you do anything."

"My dear…a _shinobi_ never reveals his or her trade secrets."

Yoiko brings up a _bota_ bag made from goatskins. Botas have been around for thousands of years, so Yoiko having one would not attract undue attention.

"Care for some water?"

Rose looks at Yoiko with astonishment.

"You spiked the supply water," Rose says.

"Yep, did so as soon as I could."

"Wait. WE drank the same water!"

"And?"

"Well, I don't to become a mutant freak or something. It's bad enough that my 'Dad' likes to play dress up…as a WOMAN."

"Ah, don't worry. The chemical agent is harmless, and will remain in the system for only a short time."

"If you say so…"

Just then, Ryo comes running up the path.

"Mr. Hibiki?" Rose says.

"You have to come quick," Ryo says with a huff. "The Doctor needs your help!"

"What's going on?" Yoiko asked.

"Alti is going into labor!"

Ten minutes later, Rose and Yoiko is treated to a screaming Alti, who was being tended to by the Doctor.

"Okay…PUSH!" the Doctor says.

"What's going on?" Rose asks.

"Alti is going into premature labor," the Doctor says. "I need you, Ranma, to help with this mess."

"'Ranma'?" Ryo says.

"I KNEW it!" Alti screamed. "You've come to kill me…when I am at my weakest!"

"I'm on it, Doctor," Yoiko replies, as she gets behind Alti's head. As she placed her fingers on Alti, Yoiko realized how easy it would be to simply snap the witch's neck, while making sure that Ryouga's ancestor lives. At least everyone in the future would be spared from all the grief that Alti will cause. Then again…she did give her word that Alti would not be harmed…

"Alti, listen to me," Yoiko says. "I'm NOT going to kill you. There has been enough death already this past year. So, if you want your baby to live, we have to put aside our differences.

Sweaty and barely keeping conscious, Alti nods her head in consent.

"Now, allow me to help you relax…"

Alti calms down, as she begins her breathing.

"I…I can't…" Alti cried, as she felt her insides twist in a knot. Then, she looses consciousness.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Breech birth," the Doctor says. "Her insides are literally tearing apart-!"

Yoiko thought for a moment.

"Doctor, I need to…do something patently wrong," Yoiko says. "But it's the only way to save both of their lives."

"What does Yoiko mean?" Ryo asked.

"There is…a condition in mortals that, if harnessed properly, can grant immortality," the Doctor begins to say. "The price is…the inability to have anymore children. What Yoiko needs to do is create a violent spasm strong enough to force your children out."

"'Children'?"

"Yes, you have twins."

"Wow…"

"But the act will kill her…at least, temporary."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's saying that by me killing your wife, in order to save your kids, Alti will become immortal."

Ryo stares into the eyes of these…strangers. With a sigh, he nods his consent.

"Thank you," the Doctor says, as he focused on the task at hand. "Do it."

"Okay," Yoiko says, as she press five points around Alti's hearts, and then the final point directly above her heart. She knew that only an act of violence could cause the mortal's "immortal gene" (a lack of a better phrase) to "jump start".

"Ahhhh-!" Alti screamed, as she expelled her children from her womb.

"Rose-!" the Doctor began.

"I have them," Rose says, as she takes two blankets and wraps the twins.

"And…my wife?" Ryo asks with an apprehensive nature.

Yoiko looks at the now dead Alti.

"Wait for it…" Yoiko says. In the distance, she could here thunder rolling…

Suddenly, Alti gasped for air.

"Ah!"

"Alti!" Ryo says, as he went over to his wife. "It's okay, I'm here…"

As Ryo held his wife, Yoiko wonders whether or not she should have still allowed Alti a second chance to live, knowing the hell the witch will inflict upon the unsuspecting…

_An hour later…_

"So, what are you going to name your son and daughter?" the Doctor asks, as he and his companions prepare to leave…at Ryo's request. A proper midwife (and helper) had just arrived with the proper supplies to take care of the Hibiki family. She would have arrived sooner, had it not been for the traffic along the main roads…due to the on-going festival.

"We've decided on 'Ryouga' and 'Yoiko'," Ryo says. "I figure that I owe you three something for saving my wife's life…even though I have asked you all to leave. No offense."

Ranma nods her head in response. From what she knew from her research, Yoiko will become the direct ancestor of the Tendo sisters, having married into the Tendo clan. In fact, the property would serve as the girl's dowry.

"None taken," the Doctor says. "I have no problem with THAT. I'd ask Ranma to leave if I felt threatened by…her."

"HEY!" Ranma-chan says. "I resent the implication that I'm some assassin that goes around killing people."

"Well, there was that time when you wanted to off Adam-" Rose began.

"Hey, that was a joke."

"He didn't think so."

"Anyway," the Doctor says. "We will be on our."

The Doctor, Ranma-chan and Rose bow their heads. Ryo bows his head likewise.

A few minutes later, the trio re-enters the blue pagoda near town.

"So, do we need to return to the 21st century, Ranma?" the Doctor asked, as he restored the original configuration of the TARDIS.

"Naw," Ranma says, as she returns to male status. "I'm cool."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm SO glad that you didn't do anything rash," Rose says, as she hugs her father.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm glad that you are my dad…Dad."

"Okay, what do you want? An allowance?"

"DAD!"

The Doctor merely chuckled, as he resets the TARDIS destination clock.

"So, where are we heading, Doc?" Ranma says, as he puts on his black leather jacket.

"Where? We are going…where none of US has gone before!"

"Now, where have I heard that before," Rose mused…

And so, the good Doctor and company travels just over five billion years into the future, long after the demise of the Sol System. And it will be there where Ranma Saotome will face…his death.

But for now, the fight for the future continues…

**6 Hours Ago: Azabuu Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).**

"Heeyah!" Usagi says, as she began her _kata_ exercises, using baton sticks, after spending hours "studying" for the exit exams. Of course, she'll ace the exams, which will allow her to not only graduate from Crossroads High School, but also get into a good university. However, her main concern is the planning of her upcoming nuptials to her husband…Ranma Saotome. And when that happens, she can stop sneaking around while trying to be with her man…

"Usagi?"

Usagi stopped her exercises, and turns to the source of the sound.

"Yes, Mom?" Usagi replied.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted a traditional wedding or a Western wedding," Ikuko says, as she sets some magazines and photographs on the backyard picnic table.

"It doesn't matter to me, Mom," Usagi says, as she toweled her forehead. "Heck, all I want to do is…move right on in."

"Ah, no," Ikuko says. "Your father and I weren't around when you and Ranma had gotten married the first time, so I want to enjoy THIS one."

"Alright, then…why not both? Ranma and I can pay for it-"

"Oh, no. If we are going to do this, we do it MY way."

"But Mom-"

"No, I insist. YOU may be older than I am, but I am still your mother."

"Drat."

"And while we are looking at this, we can determine how many guest should be in attendance."

"Well…I do want to invite my friends. Oh, and my co-workers, too!"

"Well…that's fine, but what about your children?"

"Oh, you're right! There's Lara and Rini…Genshin and Genkai…Genko and Renata…Mera, Arthur, and Naruto…Beatrix and Bebe…Kenshin, Nodoka…Haku and Rose-"

"THOSE are your children?"

"Yes, they are. Well, Bebe, Arthur, Jr. and Haku are my grandkids, but…"

"You never told your father and I that you had so many kids!"

"Actually, um, those are the kids that are around during this era," Usagi says sheepishly. "I have…more."

"Just how many more?"

"Maybe, between Ranma and myself…hundreds, maybe thousands?"

"…"

"But that's over a period of time ranging several millennium. Heck, if I counted the clones, then that number increases exponentially. Heck, there is an entire PLANET full of clones thousands of light-years from Earth…"

"Oh, dear," Ikuko says, as she sits down.

"Mom?"

"I missed SO much, Usagi. I always wanted to be there when I had my first grandchild. But now…I don't know if I will ever get the chance."

"Mom, just because I've lived a long time, that doesn't mean I can't have kids…ever. Even though my True Immortality is preventing me from carrying a child to term, I can still have more kids."

"Well, I guess that's something…"

Usagi thinks for a minute.

"How is this? Let me take a walk with you down memory lane."

Usagi pulls out a photo album.

"Where did that come from?" Ikuko asked.

"Magic. Take a look at this…"

Usagi opens a page. Ikuko noticed how old the photograph was.

"Okay, this one is a picture of Lara."

Ikuko looks at the picture. She see some bizarre background behind the girl. She then notices something…

"She is…flying?" Ikuko asked.

"Yep," Usagi says, as she turns the page. "She gets her natural gifts from her father."

Ikuko then sees an older, more…"gifted" girl. And she was in costume showed ample cleavage…

"What does…she do?" Ikuko asked apprehensively.

"She runs a software company out of Silicon Valley, but she 'moonlights' as the superhero 'Power Girl'. She teams up with the 'Justice League' as a reservist, but she makes her home with the 'Justice Society'."

"I bet her father is proud of her."

"Kal-El is, Mom."

"Wait, Lara isn't Ranma's daughter?"

"No. Um…she is Kal-El's."

"That name sounds familiar…"

"It should be, since that's the name of…Superman."

"S-Superman?"

"The one and only."

"But…how? I thought you were married to Ranma all this time. Wait, you didn't-?"

"I had remarried, when I had thought Ranma had died during the First World War. And, eventually…I met Kal-El. The rest is history."

"And how does Ranma feel about it?"

"He doesn't like it, but he accepts Lara as his own."

"Oh."

"Then there is Rini-"

"Rini? So, there are two Rinis in the family."

"Um, actually there is only ONE."

"You didn't-?"

"Actually, she really from the future, and has used some…means to pretend that she's your niece."

"And how Ranma feels about this?"

"Actually, Mamoru is Rini's father."

"I don't even WANT to get into that. Is there any OTHER kids who aren't Ranma's?"

"Well, there's Beatrix and her daughter—my granddaughter—Bebe," Usagi says, as she shows a picture of a tall blond with a little girl on her back. Apparently, the picture was taken at the local Disneyland."

"Okay…"

"But that's ALL," Usagi said, having decided to not mention Paul Atreides and Spock's respective brood. She then turns the page of the album. Ikuko sees a blond kid with a headband performing the victory salute. Next to him was a stoic looking girl.

"This is Renata and Genko's brother Naruto," Usagi says, as she feels the surface. "I…I wasn't able to see at his 'special school', so a…friend of mine was able to get a copy for me."

"He seems…energetic."

"That he is. And the young man near him is my grandson Haku."

"Um, you mean granddaughter."

"No, Haku, in spite of being feminine…is a boy."

"Oh, my."

"Indeed," Usagi says, as she continues to turn the page.

Ikuko sees two young men and two girls. The men looked like male models, while the girl with pink hair looked 'stoic'…while the short haired girl gave off a stunning smile. The male with dark hair looked like Ranma, while the male with white hair looked like a male Usagi.

"And these are…?"

"This is Kenshin, Genshin and Genkai, and Nodoka; Genshin, the blond, and Genkai are twins. And Nodoka is Kenshin grand-daughter "

"That's nice. What type of…personalities are they?"

"Well, Kenshin is a bit of a 'ladies' man', Genkai is a dedicated martial artist, and Genshin…well…he tried to have me and his father killed on more than one occasion."

"Oh, my!"

"But, that's all water under the bridge now. Anyway, Nodoka is the 'tomboy' of our family."

"What does she do?"

"She specializes in…security," Usagi replies, neglecting to inform her mother that Nodoka, also known as "Jinx", is a counter-intelligence specialist.

Usagi then turns the page again. Ikuko sees some sort of…underwater theme. She sees a bearded man and a red-haired woman sitting on some sort of throne, while a handsome young man dressed in green tights and a orange tunic stands near the red-haired woman.

"Who are they?"

"Have you heard of 'Aquaman'?"

"Yes. Wasn't he the one who threatened to go to war against Japan and Norway over the whaling issue?"

"That's the one."

"What about them?"

"The woman is my daughter Mera—don't worry…Ranma is her father—and the young man is my grandson Arthur. Aquaman—Orin—is Arthur's father."

"I see…"

Usagi turns the page again. Ikuko sees a girl dressed in a t-shirt with the British flag, and seems to have a mischievous grin.

"And that is Rose," Usagi says. "She a bit of a pistol."

"Huh."

Usagi looks at the pictures for a bit longer, before closing the album.

"Here," Usagi says. "Take it."

"Really?"

"Yes. After all, we have to know 'who's who' for the wedding, right?"

"Okay. But we still need to talk about your wedding, right?"

"Of course, Mom, but it will have to be later. I kind of…stink."

"Go ahead," Ikuko says with a smile.

A few minutes later, as soon as Usagi enter her room, she began to convulse. She grabbed her head, as if she was trying to contain something…

"Hehehehehehehehe," Alti laughs maniacally, as she raised her head. "It's SO good to come out to play…"

Alti looks at her self in the mirror in Usagi's room. Her dark hair flowed down her back.

"Humph," Alti says, as she adjusts the size of her bust. "Much better. And to think that dear Usagi was kind of enough to provide a body for me."

Alti then steps out on the ledge of Usagi's bedroom window…and takes to the sky.

"And soon…my vengeance will be complete!"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: We conclude this arc, as secrets are finally revealed. Stay tune!**

**Author's note: Two things. One, a question, should I write more "Doctor Who" entries in this story or in "Star Trek: The Tales of Ranma Saotome"? And, two, after next chapter, we will FINALLY get into the Tendo Sisters saga (called "Trio"), as they make their way to visit Ranma in Hokkaido, where the last part of the Chunin Exams (from "Naruto")—and the subsequent "Konoha Village Invasion"—will take place. Also, expect Miko Mido (from "La Blue Girl") and company to show up (since she will be representing her clan at the event). After all…she HAS to let Ranma know what's up. Until next time…**


	87. Chapter 87

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 87: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act 12)**

* * *

**5 Hours Ago: Nerima District (Tokyo, Japan).**

Mamoru Chiba (also known as the Earth Knight "Tuxedo Mask") gets out of his car near the empty vacant lot. From the frantic call he received from Usagi, Mamoru guessed that she and...Ranma had a fight. Quietly, he was hoping that his romantic rival and his ex-girlfriend would break up. And although Rei was a nice girl, there was something…alien about her that he couldn't quite place. Had he remembered from his "Silver Millennium" days that Rei was actually a Martian, the Earth Prince would have been right.

Mamoru scans the neighborhood, and sees Usagi standing under a tree. By her feet was a woman…with pointy ears.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled, as he rushes over to his once beloved. "What happened?"

"Mamoru?" Usagi manages to say.

"Yes," Mamoru replied, as he went to check on the strange girl. She seemed to have a slight cut on her forehead, which was dripping blood…GREEN blood.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked, as he continued to check on the girl's wound.

"Well…I went to visit the Tendos about…something I am planning with Ranma."

"And that is…?"

"It's…something I wanted to tell you later. Anyway, Kasumi-"

"Who is Kasumi?"

"One of the Tendo sisters…she's a friend of Ranma's."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Kasumi wanted some stuff for tonight's dinner. So, Moira and I volunteered to run some errands for her. Unfortunately…someone attacked Moira."

"Who…who did this?"

"Usagi" formed a wicked smile on her face, as her eyes glowed.

"Why…I did, 'Mamo-chan'."

Turning too late, the person wearing Usagi's "skin" clocked the Prince of the Earth on the back of his head…knocking him unconscious.

"Two done…one more to go…" says "Usagi", as she scooped up her prey, and disappeared.

_An hour later, in Hinokuni Prefecture ("Land of Fire"), Hokkaido, Japan…_

"Ah, it's good to be back in 'shinobi country'," Ranko says, as she arrived back outskirts of Hinokuni Prefecture. She had decided to visit Usagi at the estate before heading back to the Otonokuni Prefecture ("Land of Sound"). 'I wonder what's she is up to-'

Suddenly, Ranko's senses rang out. However, before she could do anything, she felt a tremendous amount of pain to her body.

"Argh!" Ranko cried out, as she rolled. She smashed deep into the Earth, but manages to get her mind on straight. She also cursed herself for having her arm bracers on, since she couldn't tap into her upper limits. Ranko managed to look up to see a silhouette of a female…whose eyes were glowing red.

"Who…whoever you are, you can't kill me," Ranko says, as she struggles to get up.

"Don't worry…Lord Ranma," Alti says, as she steps into view. "I'm not going to kill you…I'm going to DESTROY you. And I have dear Usagi's body to give thanks to."

Alti then proceeded to pummel Ranko into submission.

The witch smirks at this show of weakness, as Ranko lay seemingly unconscious on the ground before her. She had to casts a nullifying spell in order to cut off the link between THIS Ranma from the rest. Using Usagi to capture Mamoru proved pathetically easy. She knew that the past incarnation of one of her hated foes was not strong enough to avoid her wiles. Maybe she ought to use the cursed waters of Jusenkyo to make sure Mamoru is in the "right" gender, so that her vengeance can be all the more sweeter.

At any rate, her plans were coming together nicely. She acquired the brood of the alien T'Pol of Vulcan—since Alti could not reach T'Pol herself—and she acquired Hoshi's previous incarnation. And now…the witch has Lord Ranma himself.

With a huff, Alti picks up Ranko, and flies away to her lair…in Mt. Fuji.

_Meanwhile, at the Rantsu estate…_

"Thank you for allowing me to 'borrow' some herbs, Lady Usashinko," Tsunade says, as she bows her head. Tsunade (sandy blond, with long hair that drapes across the front in twin pony-tails) was known as a member of the legendary "Sannin", a trio of powerful _shinobi_ which consisted of herself, the Toad Master Jiriya, and "the Snake Man" himself (we THINK) Orochimaru. It had been a while since these students of the Third Hokage has seen each other, let alone worked together as a unit. In Tsunade's case, a death during a key mission had forced the practitioner of the medical arts (within _taijutsu_) to go into "retirement". Mostly, she runs a bar on the outskirts of Hokkaido with her apprentice (a girl named Shizune), but she still helps out as much as she can as a _medical-nin_…as long as it doesn't involve blood. "And thank you for the recipe for that brand of _sake_ I was looking for."

"No problem," Usashinko replies. As "the Lady of Fire", Usagi appears older, more mature…though the "mature" part is a matter of interpretation. Further, she typically dresses rather traditional, with her hair tied in a bun. Of course, with Usagi looking like this, and possessing the family blade—which was gained when Ranma married Sasami in the future—Ranma, her husband, sometimes suffer from flashbacks from the days he had to worry about having to commit _seppaku_ whenever his mother Nodoka comes around the Tendo house. Usagi has it on her person, as it is customary for her to do so as one who is married to Ranma, but she prefers to carry around her own "blades", such as her elfin blade known as "Hadafang" (a gift from Queen Arwen of Gondor), her Norse-made Rune spear known as "Blitzkrieg", her Atlantean Rune sword named "Mars", the Soul Caliber sword, her pair of purple/violet bladed energy weapons (called "lightsabers"), her own blade (given to her as the heir of the Lunarian "House of Serenity") known as "The Crescent Moon" (a sickle-like weapon called a _harpe_), and an assortment of bladed weapons that she has acquired over the years (either through her association with the shinobi, or as spoils acquired after defeating a fellow "True Immortal"…by the removal of the head).

Of course, Usagi has more weapons at her disposal, but that's besides the point…

Mostly, Usagi prefers to utilize her "psi-blade"…the ability (amongst potent psychics) that allows her to generate a "sword", "dagger" or "knife" made from psychic energy. That way, Usagi doesn't have to worry about getting frisked and caught with a weapon. Ranma, of course, can utilize this ability…in spades. While Usagi could generate and sustain three psi-blades, Ranma can do the same thing with eighteen. It's not that Usagi doesn't have the energy to do what Ranma does. In fact, Usagi is a virtual "power battery". It's just that Usagi does not have the same dedication and mental discipline that Ranma has when it comes to combat.

"I just hope that…hope that…" Usagi began to say, before beginning to faint.

"Lady Usashinko?" Tsunade began to say.

"I…I'm not sure-"

And then Usagi collapses, though Tsunade catches her just in time.

"Usa?" Tsunade says, as she gently shakes the clan matriarch. "Usa!"

Usagi merely stirs, but doesn't wake up.

Tsunade then turns towards the direction of her white van; it had a mosaic design featuring a lot of plants…and slugs of a variety. "Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei?" yells a dark-haired girl, as she emerges from the backn of the van. She was busy packing the herbs, when her mentor and teacher calls for her attention.

"Help me get Lady Usashinko to the house," Tsunade says, as she and Shizune begin to carry Usagi to the Rantsu home.

"What's wrong with the Lady?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade says nothing, but uses her awesome senses to look deep into the Lady's "chakra network". The last time she did so, she was nearly blinded by its intensity. But now…that bright light was fading.

"I don't understand, but…"

"But what, sensei?"

"Her life force…it's fading!"

Everywhere, all the doppelgangers, that was out and about, of one Usagi Tsukino dropping off in a faint…

**3 Hours Ago: At Cheyenne Mountain, North America, headquarters of SGC.**

"Colonel, so what is the problem?" General Landry asked.

"I'm not sure, sir," Sam replies, as she continued to examine Usagi…who was prone on a hospital gurney. "But I am detecting an unusual energy signature."

"Explain," Teal'c asks.

"We all know that each person as a unique energy variance," Sam begins. "This is what allows the nervous system and the related internal body functions to, well, function."

"Is this the same energy like in that movie, _The Matrix_?" Cameron asks.

"Please," Sam replies with a smirk. "Everyone KNOWS that it's impossible to use human beings as 'batteries'."

"But…what are you saying about Usagi?" Daniel says.

Sam points out to two spectral analysis charts.

"This is the Colonel's," Sam says. "It was recorded last month at our last physical."

The chart in question showed a kaleidoscope of colors superimposed over a human body.

"Now, a healthy pattern HAS no pattern."

"Interesting pattern," Vala says, as she muses to herself. "I wonder if I can get a copy?"

"For what?" Daniel asks.

"This piece makes good art."

"…"

"And THIS is an unhealthy pattern," Sam says, as she points out another chart. "THIS was taken today."

Within the colors, there was a dark pattern…

"Can we get a magnification on this?" Landry asks.

"Sure," Sam replies, as she brings things to focus.

Cameron frowns. He could swear that the pattern had a face…of a monster.

"THAT can't be natural," Cameron replies. "This look like something out of the _Exorcist_."

Landry turns to Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, the SGC gate operator.

"When is the 'Gate, back online?" Landry says, knowing that the Stargates were essential in establishing contact with the Atlantis Expedition in the Pegasus Galaxy. Landry wants to get a hold of Ranma about this situation.

"We are rebooting the system now, sir," said the balding man. "But it will still be another few hours before we are fully operational-"

Suddenly, the doors burst in.

**"I demand to know WHO has done this!"** Osiris yells, as she confronts Landry.

"Osiris, we are doing all that we can," Landry replies.

Osiris looks over at her beloved. With her and Usagi linked (vis-à-vis the Gao'uld symbiote "Isis"), Osiris could feel her beloved's pain.

The System Lord goes over to Usagi's bed, leans over, and kisses the Moon Princess on the forehead.

**"I swear on all that is holy…that I will avenge you."**

With that, Osiris leaves the Medical Bay with her attendees.

"Kinda of like _Braveheart_, huh?" Cameron says.

Daniel rolled his eyes response.

**2 Hours Ago: Justice League Embassy (Metropolis, Delaware).**

"Isn't there anything that can be done, Doctor?" Superman says, as Usagi floated in a weightless environment, while being examined by Doctor Fate…a power magus.

"We are doing all that we can, Superman," 'Fate says. "That's why I asked for additional consultation on this manner…"

Superman turns to see the family physician Dr. Bombay in consultation with Dr. Strange, Mister Fantastic and Professor Xavier. Being a man of Science himself, Superman didn't understand the metaphysics that surrounded his ex-wife's life. He as attempted to get in contact, to no avail, Ranma Saotome. Unfortunately, as far as he knew, his once rival hasn't been on Earth in a while, at least according to the present Director of SHIELD, Dr. Anthony ("Iron Man") Stark. Rumor has it that one of Ranma's doppelgangers disappeared in Japan, so James ("Wolverine") Logan has gone out to look for Ranma, with Wonder Woman, as a favor to General Steven ("Captain America") Rogers…especially after the mess that was the attack on the Tendo Compound by the Secret Six.

"So, what do you have so far?"

The helmet-wearing magus (who'd looks like a more-friendly "Darth Vader") sighs.

"I will not mince words, Superman. The Moon Princess is suffering from the equivalent of 'cancer'."

"'Cancer'? And what do you mean by THAT?"

"Her mind and spirit is being eaten away by some internal effect. Something or someone is trying to destroy everything that IS the Princess. And unless we ascertain the source of the problem, the person that we know as 'Sailor Moon' will be no more."

"Dad?" came a voice from behind.

Superman turns to his daughter Powergirl. Powergirl is, unfortunately, more renowned for the size of her bosom than her role as a hero. And after being freed from the governmental "black operation" known as "Cadmus", Powergirl has doing her best to redeem her reputation, especially since her cousin Supergirl (aka Kara Zor-El, aka Linda Lee Danvers) has long since left for the future…

Superman looks at her daughter's face. Although she is in her fifties, Powergirl (aka Laurel Kent, aka Lara Kal-El) still looks like a young woman, thanks to both her Kryptonian and Lunarian heritages.

Lara goes to hug her father.

"Is…is there anything that can be done?"

"We're doing all that we can," Superman says. "But as soon as I know WHO is responsible for this…we'll deal with him…or HER."

"Not if I do something about it FIRST."

**1 Hour Ago: In orbit around Earth.**

The JSS _Yamato_ arrives after completing a successful "warp teleport".

"Status report," Ranma says, as he rubbed his forehead.

"We are in standard orbit," Mary says, as she achieves standard orbit.

"You okay, Ranma?" Washu asked.

"I'm not sure but I feel as if I lost a part of myself."

"Huh," Washu says, as she takes out her medical scanner. "Odd."

"What?"

"It seems that you 'lost' 2.2 percent of your _reiki _center."

"Could you translate that to 'standard'?"

"Well, you know what reiki is, right?"

"Yeah, I DO. Reiki is spiritual energy, which is different from _ki_. Ki…is 'physical' energy. This is all a part of the 'chakra network' found within humanoids. By the way, the chakra network, or simply 'charkra' is different from _mana_. 'Mana' is energy from the metaphysical realm of any given celestial sphere…like moons, planets and even stars. In fact, the magi and 'magical girls' like the Sailor Scouts are prime examples of the type of people who can access these fields of mana. However, you have to have a strong enough reiki in order to tap into a 'mana field'."

Ranma pauses.

"So…what about it?"

"It looks like SOMEONE has stolen a piece of you, and it might be related to that headache of yours."

"I see…"

"Ranma, we're getting a call from Earth," Kate says, as she looks at Ranma. "It's from a…Mickey Smith?"

"Interesting," Ranma mused.

"Who is this…Mickey?" Washu asked.

"Some kid I that I know from London, England," Ranma says. "The only reason he would be calling THIS ship is if there was a major emergency or something."

Ranma looks over at Kate. The standard protocol is that the NEAREST Ranma would be contacted, if Jackie, Mickey, Miss Gwenyth, Captain Jack, Rose or the Doctor were in trouble. His other self had already went into the past to lay down the genetic markers necessary to enact a cure to counter the "gene bomb" within the Hibiki clan, as well as other "branch" clans…like the Tendo clan (like leaving bread crumbs). At any rate, since his other self is too far into the future to help out, the number to his RAZR phone is automatically rerouted to get in touch with the nearest Ranma. In this case, it was the communications system of the JSS _Yamato_.

"Patch it through," Ranma says.

"This is Mickey," came the voice. "I'm trying to contact Ranma, Rose or the Doctor."

"This is Ranma, speaking," Ranma says. "What's up?"

"We have a bit of problem with Jackie," Mickey replied. "None of the doctors know why she went into a coma."

"Alright, standby," Ranma says. He then turns to his old friend "Washu-"

"I'm already on it," says Washu, as she does a long-range scan. "I didn't know Usagi was using 'flesh suits' days."

"Since when do I have to answer to you?" Ranma replies.

Washu merely sticks out her tongue in response.

**Now.**

Mamoru slowly woke up, as he realized that he was chained against the wall. Shaking himself to full attention, he realized that he was not alone.

"Huh, I'm glad that you're awake, Chiba," says a red-haired girl wearing a sexy version of Chinese clothing (over her mesh body suit).

"I…I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't remember me kissing your ex-girlfriend at the NIT."

Mamoru was still confused a bit, until he remembered the incident where he saw Usagi kissing-

"YOU!"

Ranko merely smirked. She finally had someone to take her mind off of these chains.

"What did you do to get me into this mess?" Mamoru demanded.

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU. You probably roped Usagi into doing something, so NOW I'm paying the price."

"Please, stop thinking about yourself for one minute, will ya?"

"She's right, you know," came another voice.

Attached to another wall was-

"Minako?"

Minako nodded her head in reply, as she struggled a bit. She, like the others, is also thusly chained.

"Do…do you know what's going on?"

"Other than being captured by some crazy woman…no, I don't."

"Uhhhh…"

Rank turns to see Moira stirring.

"It looks like the young lady is still with us," says Dr. Orpheus.

That's when Mamoru notices that there were more people in the chamber with him. He could see the pointy-eared girl waking up, but also a Black man wearing a trench coat, a man with a goatee and magician's outfit, and a man could looks like a Western monk, or _friar_. They, too, were thusly chained.

"Ah, belabor the obvious, eh Byron?" the monk retorted.

"Yeah, why not get us out of here with your magic or something, man," said the Black man.

"I am a Necromancer…NOT an escape artist."

"Houdini was an escape artist," Ranko interjects.

"Lord Ranma, do NOT mistake ME for a mere illusionist."

"Who-?" began Mamoru.

"Those three the 'Order of the Triad'," Ranko say flatly. "As to you previous question as to WHY we are here…I rather leave that to Alti. So, witch, come out of your hiding space."

Raven-haired Alti emerges from the shadows.

"Pretty perceptive, Lord Ranma," Alti says. "Once again, I have under-estimated you…once again."

"Cut the CRAP, Alti," Ranko says. "Just get to the exposition, so we can get on with your 'master plan'."

"You are quite right, Alti says, as she goes over to Ranko. She then drags her finger down Ranko's chest seductive. Or, at least she tried to before Ranko pulled away.

"Get away from me."

Alti laughed at the remark, as she changes her appearance to that of Usagi Tsukino.

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried out.

"Don't…don't you love me anymore?" Alti/Usagi says tearfully.

"I will always love Usagi," Ranko says. "But you are NOT her."

"Hey!" Mamoru cried out. "I'm the one who LOVES Usagi!"

"Oh, ho!" Alti/Usagi says, as she goes over to Mamoru. "Interesting."

Alti/Usagi looks over to Ranko, and then begins to unzip Mamoru's pants.

"St-stop it, Usagi!" Mamoru manages to say.

Ranko's reaction was more immediate.

"If you don't stop that RIGHT now-" Ranko began, as she pulled at her chains. While the chains were made from a nearly unbreakable alloy, the bolts were not. So, with muscles flexing, the mortar was cracking while Ranko pulled and tugged at her chains.

"Ranma!" Minako yelled. "Calm down! Getting upset won't help anyone here!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Alti laughed maniacally, as she switched back to her "normal" face. "It's so wonderfully to see such a blatant weakness affect Lord Ranma so…"

Alti snapped her fingers, an action that produces a chair.

"Well, with the exception of THESE LOSERS," Alti begins, as she sits down…while indicating the presence of the 'Triad, "the rest of you are here to witness the completion of my plans. But first…I will give that exposition, of how all this has come to pass…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I know that I indicated that the preceding chapter would be the last part of the story arc, but my laptop died on me yet again. So, here is the truncated chapter for the story arc (the next one WILL be the final one before we deal with the "Naruto" stuff, featuring the Tendo sisters). So, be patient…you won't regret it.**

**Until next time…**


	88. Chapter 88

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 88: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Act, 13)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Azabuu Juuban_… 

"…And in other news, geologists at the University of Tokyo believe that recent tremors within the Tokyo metropolitan area could be traced to Mt. Fuji itself. However, government officials have reassured the public that an actual eruption was HIGHLY unlikely. This is Trisha Takamura, signing off for 'NNN'."

"Oh, dear," Luna the Black Moon Cat says with worry. For a while, ever since Minako went away on a trip, she and Artemis the White Moon Cat had been staying at Ami's house.

"Relax, Luna," Artemis replies with assurance. "It will be fine…"

CLICK!

"What do you think, guys?" Makoto asks her friends, as she cuts off the radio. Ever since Usagi, Mamoru and Minako had disappeared, Rei had assembled the rest of the Sailor Scouts at the Cherry Hill Temple.

On a side note, everyone around the warrior of Jupiter notices that she was somehow…changing. Makoto's ears were pointier, and the pupils of her eyes were like a lizard's…or a dragon's. Ami deduced that with her friend being "Dragon Blooded", thanks to the indirect acquirement of the "God Fist" scroll through Ranma…who was not as affected by it thanks to having embraced the "cat totem" through a series of pacts from various cat deities. It's only a matter of time whether or not Makoto will become a full "were-dragon" (or "Zhong Lung"). Thankfully, Makoto can shift fully into her human form. Otherwise, it would make it difficult to get dates.

With Rei was Ryouko Hibiki, who had been brought along on Sailor Pluto's instructions.

"Well, it is time for such a thing, I guess," Heruka says, as she kept her hands in her pocket while looking in the direction of Mt. Fuji.

"I don't think so, Haruka," Michiru says. "Something about these…tremors feels unnatural."

Haruka turns to face her live-in girlfriend.

"How do YOU know?"

"The oceans…told me," Michiru says.

"Oh, not THAT again," Haruka says. "Bad enough that you are some sort of…'Aquagirl', but are NOT attuned to the seas."

"Actually, Michiru IS," Ami says, as she shuts down her "Mercury Computer". "Just like YOU and Setsuna are attuned to the flow of Time—you being a 'Hero of Time' and she as the Guardian of Time—Michiru's connection to the oceans, as well as to the entities connected that dwell in the deep, will tell her if these tremors are real or not."

"What do you mean by THAT?" Haruka says defensively. "Of course, they are!"

"They are in the sense that you can feel it. However, that doesn't mean that they are 'real'."

"Feh. Is this some sort of 'Jedi' mumble-jumble or something?"

"Actually, the readings I've been taken of Mt. Fuji tell me that the tremors aren't really tremors."

"Actually, it's even worse than that," Rei says, as she got off her modified cell phone.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Hotoru asked.

"That was…from a contact of mind. They are coming in the help us deal with this crisis."

As if on cue-

BRRRRRING!

Appearing before the 'Scouts was a man with bushy sideburns and wild hair, and a Raven-haired, statuesque woman. Both were dressed in civilian clothes.

"Logan, Diana," Rei says, as she bows. "It is good to see you."

"Likewise, Miss Rei," Logan says, as he lights up a cigar.

"Do you mind?" Haruka said with annoyance, as she brushed the smoke out of her face."

"No," Logan replied dismissively.

"Why you-!"

"Haruka, calm down," Michiru says.

"Diana," Ami says, as she greeted her friend. "It's good to see you."

"Salutations, Master Ami," Diana says, as she bows her head. She then goes over to hug Ami. "It's been a while."

"Indeed."

"So, what is the plan of action, Rei?" Makoto asks.

"We go back to Nerima to pick someone up, but first…I wanted to get Luna's permission for her to give Ryouko her own 'henshin' rod."

"What?" Ryouko replies. "You…you want to make me into one of YOU?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Haruka asks almost menacingly.

"Um, no…but I thought that only those who were born during the time of the Silver Millennium could be _senshi_."

"Actually, that is not true," Setsuna says, as she enters the courtyard from the streets. She then sees Logan.

"Logan," Setsuna says, with a clipped access.

"'Suna," Logan replies with a nod.

"You know this guy?" Makoto asks.

"We…have had dealings in the past," Setsuna says.

"Funny, I would think that we have had more than THAT," Logan replied, which had elicited a blush from the guardian of the Time Gate. "Or are you afraid that Saotome may think that you are 'used goods'?"

"That was a LONG time ago, Logan. So shall we focus on the present?"

"Wow," Haruka says. "I can't wait until we hear this soap opera later…"

Setsuna cleared her throat, and turned her attention toward Ryouko.

"To clarify some things, no, you do not have to have been born in the Silver Millennium to be a Sailor Scout…Ranma being one attests to this fact. However, in order for Luna to give you your own henshin rod, you will need a sponsor. So…I will BE that sponsor."

"Really?"

"Yes," Setsuna says, as she presents a wrapped instrument. "It was not easy to acquire this, but I had to make a trade with the mad sorceress Medea."

Diana frowned.

"This isn't-?" Diana began to say.

"She is the one and the same…the one who slew her own children in revenge against the philandering of Jason."

Setsuna unwrapped the object, and presented…the blade of Ixion.

"If I may asked, what did you give her in exchange for that blade?" Ami asked.

"Due to the agreement I made with Medea, I cannot divulge the terms," Setsuna replies. "But let's just say that she has a second chance at what she always wanted to do."

"Oh."

Just then, Rei and Diana both receive a call from the Justice League…and the prognosis is not good.

"What is it?" Logan asks.

Rei and Diana look at each other with worried expression.

"What?" Haruka demands.

"That…that was Superman," Diana says. "Usagi's…body faded into nothing."

"WHAT?"

All over the world, the doppelgangers of Usagi Tsukino faded away, as their respective "life force" was incorporated into the doppelganger that Alti had stolen for her personal use. That is, except for one doppelganger…and the "original" body that belonged to the Moon Princess.

_Meanwhile, in the lair of Alti…_

"I'm waiting," says Ranko, as she impatiently waited for Alti to tell her "master plan".

"Hmmm?" Alti replied, as she refocused on her thoughts. "Sorry about that…I was just feeling my power getting stronger."

"All I care is to why WE are here," Mamoru says.

Alti raises an eyebrow.

"You mean…you don't know?"

"Know what? All I know is that THIS girl stole my girlfriend."

"This…is…FANTASTIC!" Alti shouts with glee. "How deliciously ironic that you don't know what's going on, and yet you and everyone here—except for the 'idiot 'Trio—were essential in my defeat."

"Hey!" said the friar, who goes by the name "The Alchemist". "We resent that!"

"Humph."

Alti rolls her neck a bit, before focusing on Mamoru.

"LORD Ranma should have told you this story, about how he used you for his bed, and forced you to bare his children-"

"That is a lie!" Ranko replies. "Hoshi and I got together out of loneliness; she was in love with Usagi, while I had still mourned for the lost of my first wife Akane."

"Who…who is this 'Hoshi'?"

"Why…it's YOU, 'Mamo-chan'. Or, should I say, it WILL be you? I'm awful about these paradoxical exercises. At any rate, Hoshi Sato IS your reincarnation, and who will serve the Moon Princess as the Princess of Earth, 'Sailor Terra'."

"Feh," Mamoru snorts. "I don't believe this."

Mamoru then turns to Minako.

"Do you believe ANY of this, Mina?"

Minako turns away a bit.

"Mina…?"

Alti shifted through Usagi's memories.

"That's RIGHT!" Alti says. "Minako was one of the Sailor Scouts who joined the Moon Princess and her friends on the first leg of that 'sojourn' of theirs."

"Minako!" Mamoru yelled frantically. "Is what this witch saying is true?"

Minako looks at Mamoru with sadness in her eyes.

"What…Alti is saying is true."

Mamoru's eyes widened.

"That's not true…that's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, Mamoru Chiba," Alti says. "Why would Mina lie?"

"No…NOOOOOOOOO-!"

"Man, this scene feels familiar," said the Black "Blacula Hunter" named Jefferson Twilight.

"Yeah, I wished that I had some popcorn or something," the Alchemist replies.

"Quiet, you two," says Dr. Orpheus.

Ranko felt bad for Mamrou. She knew the horror of being someone else completely, while remembering such baggage…

"Ah, don't feel bad about being Lord Ranma's woman, Mamo-chan," Alti says with a smirk. "You DID bare him lots of healthy children before separating."

"It was more than THAT, witch," Minako says. "Hoshi loved Ranma, but loved Usagi even more…at least as far as I know."

"Yes, as far as YOU know," Alti says. "And speaking of which, exactly how much do you remember…BARD."

"I remember you were a thorn in Xena's side. That you were angry with her betrayal, and that you used THAT excuse to wreck havoc on her allies and those she cared about."

"Ah, you do remember-"

"And that she defeated you time, and time again. Even her clone defeated you, when you tried to get revenge by proxy."

"That…was an unforeseen occurrence."

"I was wondering about THAT," Ranko says. "How did you get the resources to not only reconstruct Xena's body, but her personality as well? I KNOW that Usagi would have allowed you ANYWHERE near a Technocratic 'construct'."

"What?" Mamoru asked, still dazed by these recent information.

"Your dear little Moon Princess is behind one of the biggest conspiracies in history," Alti says. "Let's just say that the little 'Proctor and Gamble' mark on all their products is not there by an accident."

"Huh?"

"But how did you manage to get access to the Technocracy?" Ranko demanded.

"As you know, I, like your WIFE, are 'True Immortals'," Alti replies.

"Which should be impossible…since YOU are supposed to be DEAD."

"What are you talking about, Ranma?" Minako says.

"We found her REAL body over at the Tendo compound," Ranko says. "And, if I might add, the body's head was severed from the body."

"Possession," Orpheus says.

"What are you talkin' about, Byron?" Jefferson asks.

"I have heard of the power of the True Immortals…beings ONCE human who can transcend even DEATH itself."

"So, what's so special about being a True Immortal?" Mamoru asks.

"A True Immortal's power lies in the 'taken' of another 'Immortal's HEAD. Such an action will grant the victor the knowledge and strength of the vanquished. This process is known as 'The Quickening'."

"This is what we call amongst the alchemist set a 'ritual of transformation'," the Alchemist says. "Like myself, the True Immortal is transforming his or herself into a new being, every time a 'sacrifice' is performed."

"'Sacrifice'?" Mamrou asks.

"For every action, there is a reaction; for every benefit, there is a cost. For the alchemist, we trade cost for a benefit while transforming the self on a material basis. The True Immortal trades a cost for a benefit as well while transforming the self, but on an immaterial basis, hence the Quickening."

The Alchemist then looks at Alti.

"But something had cost Usagi something, didn't it? You…you are the result of a 'Dark Quickening', huh?"

"Now, you get it! It is true, that I became a True Immortal…thanks to Lord Ranma's efforts. However, I found out that my life-force was so strong, that I overwhelmed the person who took my head."

"But I thought you were going to be wife and mother," Ranko says.

"Silly Ranma…just because I am willing to play those roles, that doesn't mean I will tamper my own ambitions. But when my assailant took my head, that act freed me from my responsibilities."

"No kidding. How can you use your own kids as weapons?"

"Because…I can?"

"…"

"So, when did you face Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Let's see. It was a little over a year ago. While Lord Ranma was conversing with one of his students in Juuban Park, the 'Immortal who carried my essence faced Usagi…

**FLASHBACK!**

One year ago in Juuban Park.

Needing to get a quick bite to eat, Usagi left Ranma to catch up on old business with his former student. With that in mind, Usagi decided to make a "bee-line" over to a nearby hotdog stand, taking a short cut in the process.

"Lalalalalalalalalala…"

And then, Usagi felt her Immortal senses began to buzz…

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she brought out "Hadhafang", her Elven sword that her old friend the late Queen Arwen of ancient Gondor had bequeathed to Usagi upon her deathbed, from "pocket space". The blade was made from an alloy called "Mithril", a strong alloy that was virtually indestructible. Inscribed on the blade itself were the words "Aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen", which translate into, "This blade is called Hadhafang, a noble defense against the enemy throng for a noble lady".

Usagi has always had the sword in her possession, but she preferred to use her other weapons, like her "Venus" Rune sword for example. However, these days, Usagi doesn't really NEED weapons. In fact, Usagi could simply create an energy blade made from psychic energy, the equivalent of her lightsaber, so she's never unarmed.

That all changed when she had inadvertently absorbed "The Stone of the Immortals", a jewel that is said to either make a mortal into an Immortal, or make an Immortal acquire the strength of TEN Immortals. This happened while Ranma and Usagi were visiting some Immortal friends in Paris, France, when one of them was trying to reassemble the pieces to the stone. Usagi made the move to protect the stone, but ended up gaining its power as a True Immortal.

Now, there are all kinds of immortals running around. One particular group of immortals, known as "True Immortals", fights each other in a contest to the death, known as "The Game". Upon successfully lopping off the loser's head, hence the need to carry around swords, the victor gain's the loser's knowledge and strength. This effect is known as "The Quickening". One day, the few remianing of these immortals will fight each other en masse, until only one is left. That "one" will gain "The Prize"…which no one really knows about. Some say it's the ultimate power to decide the fate of human existence. Others say that the Prize is the summed total of all the Quickening of the Immortals.

Unfortunately, Usagi has become one of these Immortals, and therefore is a target of other Immortals. Worse, she lost her ability to sexually reproduce, a condition that all True Immortals share. Not that it's a bad thing, mind you. The G Corporation has a bank of genetic material from the Rantsu clan (including Usagi and Ranma) of varying types, so a child can be produced, and Usagi's condition beats the cost of birth control. Thus, her condition does not prevent her future daughter Rini from coming to existence.

Small wonder at that…

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Usagi called.

From around a nearby tree, a rather large man steps forth. He was clean-shaven, bald, and wore combat fatigues under his black duster.

"So…YOU are 'the Moon Princess'," the man said, as he removed his shades. "Word on the streets that your Quickening will tip the balance of the Game."

"Word certainly gets around, Mr…?"

"Gaylord," the man said, as he removed his duster. "And you are…?"

Now, Usagi could have just walked away, or use her "paranormal" abilities to do away Gaylord. Then again, she could take this guy out, and prevent other morally adjusted Immortals from not facing the creep.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. Sorry about that."

Usagi took a mock swing of her sword, and got into a fighting stance.

"My name is Usashinko of the clan Rantsu."

"Humph," Gaylord said, as he brought out a Claymore sword. Being a big guy, his weapon was a perfect fit. "I never go easy on my opponents, whether they be man or woman."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, since I don't plan on going easy on YOU at all."

And thus the battle was on.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: We FINALLY can conclude this story next chapter. I didn't want to rush the plot along, but next chapter WILL be the end of this arc…Scout's honor.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 89: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (14)**

* * *

CLANG!

Usagi blocked the overhead blow with her sword.

"You seem stronger than you look, girl," Gaylord says, as he followed through with yet another blow.

CLANG!

"But of course, Mr. Gaylord. In fact…I AM a lot stronger than I look!"

Usagi twirled around, and puts her foe on the defensive.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

At this point in time, Gaylord, reborn during the American Vietnam War, had racked up six hundred and sixty-six Immortals under his belt…though he has actually killed just over one hundred of his peers.

Too bad Usagi's is about to take Gaylord's "points".

Slice!

"Argh!" Gaylord screamed, as Usagi sliced his belly. Gaylord weakly tried to continue his attack…

SLICE!

"Argh!"

Usagi, after weaving through the second attack, sliced into Gaylord's back, bringing the immortal to his knees.

"You could have used your gifts for the betterment of humankind. Instead, YOU will become a part of ME."

Usagi gets into positon.

"There can BE only ONE."

CHOK!

As Gaylord's head was separated from his body, the sky darkened slightly. Lightning fell from the sky, and struck Usagi.

"THOR!" Usagi screamed, as she was bathed in the present All-Father's glory. Her goddess markings appeared and glow. The life force of all the Immortals that Gaylord had acquired flowed into her soul.

She could see the earliest days when humankind created fire.

She saw Caine slaughter his brother Abel, thus shedding blood unto the ground.

She saw the gleaming spires of the lost continent of Atlantis.

She could see the building of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient Worlds.

She saw Ragnarok take place, as the old gods make way for the new.

She saw the rise of Reason, as humankind began to reshape the world in the image of Man.

She saw the expansion of the genius of Humankind, from the Industrial Age into the Modern one.

And as quickly as the Quickening occurred, it was over.

Usagi shook the effects of her experience, as she steadied herself. She took Gaylord's sword as her trophy, and had her SELMA unit teleport her opponent's body to the G Corporation for storage.

She was not above wasting perfectly good genetic material, not to mention she didn't want Juuban Park to face police scrutiny. However, unknown to even her, a malignant spirit awakes inside her…

**END FLSHABACK! **

"So, over time, I grew in power," Alti says, as she gets up from her stool. "Eventually, I was able to secure a doppelganger without even Usagi knowing about it. And now that I am strong enough…I can take over Usagi's doppelgangers completely."

Alti goes the entrance of the chamber.

"I must go and release my 'demon army' from Mt. Fuji, Lord Ranma…and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Ta!"

With Alti now gone, Mamoru turns to Ranko.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mamoru yells. "Usagi is dead, and we're screwed!"

"Shut the hell up," Ranko says. "Maybe you reincarnating into Hoshi is a good thing, considering the way you are acting right now."

"But…what are we going to do, Ranma?" Minako asks. "I mean…we can't do anything stuck like this."

"You're right," Ranko said, as she slipped from her bonds rather easily.

"How-?" Dr. Orpheus begins.

"Rule #1: never let the audience know your trade secrets."

"Great. From that quote, you were a student of that charlatan Houdini."

"Good guess," Ranko says, as she goes over the others to free them.

"You have a plan, Ranma?" Minako asks, as she rubs her wrists.

"Of course," Ranko replies. "I knew sooner or later, Alti's ego will reveal her hand before 'said hand' is ready to be dealt."

"But what about Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"That aspect is a part of MY plan," Ranko says, as she reveals her Starfleet combadge. "Luckily, the technology of this communicator operates on a 'sub-space' frequency…"

CHIRP!

"Ranma: HERE," came the voice.

Mamoru looks at Ranko.

"Long story," Ranko replied to Mamoru's unspoken question. "Is Jackie ready to go?"

"She will be as soon as she is awake," Ranma replied.

"What-?" Minako asked.

"'Jackie' is one of Usagi's 'flesh suits'," Ranko says. "However, the Jackie identity held together so long, that it has developed a mind of its own. It's still Usagi's skin, but the skin can operate when Usagi is not consciously active within it."

"And how is THAT significant to US?" Dr. Orpheus asks.

"Think about it: if Alti has taken over Usagi's doppelgangers, then Usagi herself has been shut down. Even if that is the case, we still have a connection: Jackie."

"Ohhh…"

Ranko turns to Dr. Orpheus.

"Are you and the 'Triad ready for action?"

"We have been ready, Lord Ranma," Orpheus says, as he brushes off he cape.

"Good. Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"You should head over to the Tendo compound-"

"We're almost there now," Ranma says. "I've already told the Sailor Scouts what the plan is, so everyone is ready for action."

"Good. I'm sending Moira and the others back-"

"No," Mamoru says, as he folds his arms. "I'm staying."

"Me, too!" Minako says.  
"Father…I can help set up the counter-spell with Dr. Orpheus," Moira manages to say.

"You're sure you're up to it, Moira?" Ranko says, as she held her demi-Vulcan daughter by the shoulders.

"I am, Father."

"Good."

Ranko looks back at Mamoru.

"Alti is a master illusionist. With Usagi's powers, who knows what the witch is capable of?"

"I understand. But know this: WE ARE NOT GETTING TOGETHER!"

"Between you and me, I wouldn't mind getting close to _him_," the Alchemist whispers to Jefferson.

"I didn't need to here THAT," Jefferson replied likewise.

"Fair enough," Ranko says to Mamoru. "Oh, and by the way…don't be such a stiff about human sexuality. I may prefer to be a guy, but I have tried motherhood…albeit it wasn't my idea, but still…"

"Thanks…but NO THANKS!"

_Meanwhile, at the Tendo Compound…_

"So, THERE you are…RANMA!" Akane yelled. "You finally decided to show up-"

"Akane, be quiet," Ranma says, as he returned his full attention to Jackie Martin-Tyler. He had assembled Washu, Ami and Willow to care for the Brit, while a makeshift "war council" was being conducted. Ranma looks up.

"Washu, what's the prognosis?"

Washu looked up from her readings.

"Well, thanks to Ami and Miss Rosenberg's contributions, we can…well, 'jump start' Mrs. Tyler. And I believe that we can use that to reconnect Usagi to us."

"I will monitor her mind, while Willow will monitor her spirit," Ami says.

"Don't worry, Ranma…she'll be fine," Willow says with a smile.

"I hope that you are right, Willow," Ranma says. "Washu, when do we get underway?"

"As soon as you give the signal."

"Good. As soon as the war council has been adjourned, we start the operation-"

"Out of my way!" Akane says, as she knocks Mickey down while leaving the room.

"Hey!" Mickey yells. "What the 'Ell-?"

Ranma sighed, as he went after Akane.

"Akane!"

"Leave me alone, Ranma," Akane says. "Obviously, you have better things to do than to deal with me."

"You're right about that-"

"WHAT?"

"But I AM willing to take the time to discuss certain matters with you. And if I have to carry you on my shoulder so that we can TALK, then so be IT."

Akane huffs, as she crosses her arms.

"I'm listening."

"First, Usagi is in trouble, so I HAVE to make sure that she is okay. And secondly, everyone here is willing to risk their lives to see Usagi's safety."

"Oh, so she's special?"

"Yeah…so is everyone that I am close to. If YOU were in Usagi's place, would you want me to simply stand around and do NOTHING?"

"I…I suppose you are right. It's just that, ever since I became more aware about myself, my…feelings for you have gotten stronger. I KNOW that you and Amanda got together. I KNOW that you and I DID get together. It's just that…I want that same experience now…in THIS era, but I know that I can't."

Ranma brings his hands to Akane's face.

"Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"I'm glad that you understand the situation."

"Why you…JERK-!"

POW!

"Humph!" Akane says, as she walks away.

"You okay, Ranma?" Mickey says, as he helps Ranma up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm cool," says Ranma, as he dusted himself off. "As long as Akane stays mad, she'll stay focused."

"So…what's all this anyway?" Mickey asked. "Is it just some dame you got yourself mixed up with?"

"I wouldn't even call Alti THAT, but yeah. Apparently, she stole, um, Jackie's spirit-"

"You don't need to over-explain everything. I'm NOT an idiot."

"You know, you're right, Mickey."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. So, wot's the story anyway?"

_Meanwhile, back in Alti's "secret" lair (at the same time)…_

"So, what's the story?" Mamoru asked.

Ranko blushed slightly, as she and the others fanned-out within Alti's lair, trying to get a clue as to what the witch was up to. She had the group split up in pairs, so as to not attract attention from either Alti or her _youma_. At the moment, Ranko and Mamoru were trying to determine enemy troop strength.

"You REALLY want to know right now?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah…I DO."

"Well, I guess I owe you THAT much…since I took 'you woman'."

"Hey!"

Ranko giggled.

"It's NOT funny, you know!"

"Fine, fine. But, um…I got to kiss ya first."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, the only way for me to tell you…is for me to link with ya. It's a Tamarania technique that I modified…which allows me to exchange information mentally. If I was BORN a telepath, I could do it easily—and without the kissing—but I have a LOT to say…and we have little time for the full exposition."

Mamoru swallowed hard, but-

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"Okay…close your eyes," Ranko says nervously. In truth, the technique was effective, but it is even more effective between those who are or who had been lovers. This was the Tamaranian bonding ritual that the monarch "Blackfire" had used on Ranma in order to convince him of her sincerity. And since then, Ranma has bonded with a number of lovers, most particularly with his wife Usagi. Unfortunately, this includes the likes of Mamoru, since the two of them, in another life, were intimate.

'Man, I hope no one finds this out," Ranko thinks to herself.

Thus, with a huff, Ranko wraps her hands around the Prince of Earth…and kissed…

FLASH!

**6 AD: Kyoto, Japan.**

Mamoru woke up feeling…weird.

"Hey, sleepy head," says a voice.

That's when the Prince of the Earth realized two important facts.

One, he…was now a SHE.

And, two, SHE was naked on top of a GUY.

"Ah!" Mamoru says, as she jumps up and out of the bed.

Ranma sits up.

"What's your problem, Hoshi?"

Hoshi looked around wildly. She was in some regal looking bedchambers that looked expensive.

Ranma gets up out of bed, naked, and goes over to his wife.

"You okay, hon?" Ranma says, as he places his hands on Hoshi's shoulders.

Hoshi looks up at Ranma. For some reason, she had dreamed that she was a guy named 'Mamoru Chiba'…

"Will you guys keep it down?" came a voice from the bed.

Hoshi looks over to see Usagi looking at the two, while T'Pol was just getting up. For as long as they have been together on their sojourn, Ranma and the other have, more or less, been…together. While Usagi and Hoshi liked Ranma's company, T'Pol's reasoning for being with Ranma is much more utilitarian. After all, she felt comfortable with Ranma, ever since her first _pon farr_ episode outside of their "temporal locus". However, that doesn't mean being in the same bed means instant group sex, but they have LONG since gotten used to being around each other to worry about "modesty".

"I'm trying to sleep, you know!" Usagi whined.

"You sleep too much, if you ask me," Ranma replied.

"Ranma, I have to see the local minister about diverting funds for the disaster relief efforts," T'Pol says, as she wrapped her robes around her body.

"Alright," Ranma replied, as he takes Hoshi back to his bed to sit. "Let me know if you need help convincing him."

"Oh, yes…use threats of violence to make a counterpoint."

"Hey, whatever work, T'Pol."

After T'Pol leaves…

"Hoshi, are you sure that you are fine?"

"I am, Ranma," Hoshi says. "It's just that…I know that you and Xena are going to march into Edo in a few days, but…"

"I know," Ranma says. "But you have to realize that Alti needs to be stopped, otherwise the entire continent will be over-run by youma and all sorts of horrors."

"I suppose so…but at least it's good to see the children again while we are here."

"I don't think being gods of these lands will negate a parent-child bond."

The two then move in closer to share an intimate kiss…

"Will you two get a room, or something?"

"Why don't YOU continue to work on that so-called project of yours…if you don't like it!" Ranma retorts.

"Fine, I will!" Usagi says, as she gets out of bed. "And my 'Devil Hunter' project is not a 'so-called project'. If the Shikima can use a maiden's 'virtue' as a source of power…so can anyone else! And if I can find a virtuous maiden who can be a devil hunter…then we have a weapon to use for the cause of good. So THERE!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Grrrr!" Usagi says, as she storms out the room…naked.

"One…two…THREE…"

"EEEEEEK!"

Usagi ran back to the room.

"I forgot to get my robes," Usagi says, as she goes back into the room, grabs her robes, and hurried right out.

Hoshi giggles.

"Look, Hoshi, no matter what happens, we WILL stop Alti."

Hoshi grabs hold of Ranma's arm…and smiles.

"I know."

_A few days later, on the outskirts of Edo…_

Ranma reviewed his troops, dressed in armor native. He then sees a horseman riding to his position.

"Ah, it's good that you've FINALLY shown up…Ramirez," Ranma smirks.

"Ah, but I had to give my wife a proper good-bye, my friend," the Spaniard replies with a bravado smile.

"Besides…us 'Centurions' have to stick together."

"My friend, we are FAR from Roman territories."

Ranma then turns his attention to Xena and Gabrielle, who would be the ones to directly confront Alti, once the youma army's defenses are broken. From what the scouts could encountered, the Yama Kings would decided on whether or not to lend their support, should Alti succeeds in defeating Ranma's forces.

Ranma then turns his attention to the task at hand: the rallying of his army. He looks at his son Susanoo, who, at the last minute, decided to directly intervene…even so far as to be at his father's side.

"LISTEN UP!" Ranma yelled. "THESE ARE _OUR_ LANDS, NOT THEIRS. WE WILL RECLAIM WHAT IS OURS, BUT IT WILL BE _THEIR_ BLOOD THAT WILL BE SPILLED. ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"AH-WOOO! AH-WOOO! AH-WOOO!"

"We're ready to go, Xena," Ranma says to her friend.

The Warrior Princess nods her head. She then looks at Gabrielle, who nods her consent. She then looks over at the demon horde, youma and all assorted monsters that awaited them. Like it or not, Alti has to be stopped, or the entire planet could be in jeopardy.

"Forward…MARCH!" Xena yells.

And thus, the battle to free Nippon from the hands of Alti's dark forces…begins.

**Tbc.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 90: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (15)**

* * *

_A few days later…_

Ranma surveyed the scene, while his troops went around with the priests to insure that the demons that they had fought were dead. And he was doing this while eating a plum.

"No!" says a youma. "Please, don't-!"

CHUNK!

Susanoo lops of the demon's head, while a priest insures the creature's permanent demise.

"You seem nonchalant about this…death, Ranma," Gabrielle says, as she sees dead and dying youma around them.

"I'm not," Ranma says, as he tosses aside his fruit. "This is all business."

"That's the problem. Shouldn't you feel SOMETHING?"

"The only thing I feel is the need to stop Alti from gaining the Yama King's favor," Ranma says, as he grabs his _lance_. "Otherwise…you will have more of THIS."

"Master Ranma," Ramirez says, says the True Immortal, as he runs up. "You have a visitor."

"Really?"

A few minutes later, Ranma enters his tent, where he sees an un-expectant, yet familiar, site.

"So…HILD," Ranma says, as he sits aside his lance. Before him was one of the Lords of the Underworld, Lady Hild (of the Norse variety). Hild had bear skins draped around person in a provocative manner. "You're a long ways from the 'roots' of the World Tree."

"Lord Ranma, it is good to see you again," Hild says, as she brushed aside her locks of hair. "I had thought that you had died during that Olympian civil war…"

"Well, obviously, I didn't," says Ranma, as he crouches. "And what's all this?"

"Well...when I heard through the grapevine that you were going to engage this little venture of yours, I decided to come and see you."

"Alright, so...what do you want?"

As if to make a point, Hild removes her covering.

"I think you know what I want."

"Um, I AM on the job, you know. I'm with someone, AND you ARE a Dark Lord. Besides...I don't want to sire some 'anti-Chirst' or something."

"I didn't know you were familiar with that...cult."

"You know, they say that the worship of the Norse started as a cult too...by the local Northern tribes of Europa who worshipped the Old Gods."

"So, you are a defender of the Faith?"

"I'm a defender of Freedom. I don't care who believes what. I don't care who worships which gods. But I will fight anyone or anything that tries to control other people's lives."

"Sounds so...noble."

"It's actually from experience."

"Uh-huh. So, are we going to do...IT or not?"

"Humph. Getting a bit impatient?"

"Yes. I do want to know whether or not your prowess came from your discarded godhood...or from the Man. You do this for me...and I will tell you ALL that I know of the witch's plans."

"How can I refuse a proposal like that?"

_A few minutes later…_

"Ranma," Xena says, as she enters Ranma's tent. "I think we have a window of opportunity to attack NOW-"

Xena, though not surprisingly, was treated to the sight of a tryst between Ranma and Hild.

"Humph, figures," Xena says. She then turns her attention towards Hild. "What is SHE doing here?"

Being a former Valkyrie, Xena was well aware of Hild's role amongst the Norse gods…and was particularly feared by them.

"I was, well, 'pumping' for information," Ranma says nervously.

"Right," Xena says, as she picks up her general's clothes and armor, and tosses to him. "We march within the hour."

After Xena leaves the tent, Ranma rolls out of bed.

"You know, you are much stronger and powerful than her, Ranma," Hild says, as she remained covered. "Even now…even after relinquishing your godhood…you are better than any one I know, god and mortal alike. If you allow me to, you can reclaim what you have lost."

Ranma, as he puts on his pants, looks at Hild.

"What makes you think I would accept such an offer?"

"But why? Why all this pretense at being some paladin?"

Ranma finishes putting on his clothes, and kneels by his lover.

"For me to get stronger I need a challenge…right or wrong, this is what I NEED. And if I die in the attempt…so what? When I DO die, I'll know that I lived a free man."

"Humph," Hild says with a satisfied smirk. "And that's why you have always attracted my…loving attention."

Ranma nods, gets up, and picks up his armor.

"I'm glad that I have your approval."

And with that, Ranma leaves for battle…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Dojo (on the porch)… 

"Wow," Mickey says, after hearing Ranma retell his story on "Battle of Edo". "Jackie is definitely worried about you being around women."

Ranma looks over at Mickey, while he was sipping his beer.

"Is that ALL you got out of this conversation?"

"Well, that's the interesting part, you know."

"…"

"So, what happened?"

"Interestingly, my…time with Hild did prove to be a success. Alti had purposely fed Xena's scouts bad information that would have meant more lost of life…when we finally broke through the demon's defense line. Hild's 'boon' allowed me to figure out the weaknesses of the demon's tactics, as well as see through a demon's guise. And when Usagi—Jackie—finally had her demon hunter, I passed along this same 'gift' to the girl. How ironic that the Devil Hunter Yoko would be Japan's first 'magical girl'…"

"'Magical Girl'?"

"You know, the teenaged girls who gain power to fight bad guys…usually demons."

"Sounds kinky."

Just then, Xenako steps out of the house.

"Father, we're ready to go," she says.

"And so am I," says a voice from above.

Ranma looks up, and sees his stepdaughter, Powergirl.

"You didn't have to come, you know."

"No, I do," said the demi-Kryptonian, as she lands onto the ground. Mickey was taken aback at how much this costumed superhero reminded him of his ex-girlfriend Rose Tyler…except for the big "knockers".

"Dad told me what your plan is, Ranma," Powergirl says. "I…I want to see her."

"Laura, Usagi is not…exactly herself."

"That's what I was told. But…I still wants to see her, whatever her state."

Ranma nods his head.

"Follow me then…"

As Ranma and Powergirl pass through the house…

"Well, look who is here," Kenshin says, with a lecherous grin.

"Hello, Ken," Powergirl says with annoyance. She hated that Kenshin made it a mission to peek on her…even though he was her half-brother. Even when confronted with this fact, Ken merely says that being even 1/8th Juraian allowed him to indulge his fantasies…since there was no fear of the problems of genetic-based coupling between "kinsmen". "You're still the same letch."

"Not really…just a more sophisticated one."

Powergirl merely rolls her eyes.

"You two can talk later," says Ranma, as he beckons Powergirl to enter the room where Jackie was staying.

"That, we shall do," Kenshin says, as he gave Powergirl a tiny wave with his hand near his chin, while Powergirl replied with a look of disgust.

When the two arrived, Powergirl had to hold herself back.

"M-Mom?" Powergirl managed to say.

"Ranma, we're ready to begin," Washu says, as she picks up her e-pad.

Ranma looks at Washu and the others.

"Do it."

Washu nods her head, and presses a button.

CHIRP!

Ranma goes over to Jackie, who was already showing signs that she was stirring.

"Jackie? It's me, Ranma."

Jackie slowly woke up. The last thing she remembered was her trying to get a recipe for hollandaise sauce from a neighbor, when she felt herself being ripped apart…

"R-Ranma?"

"Yes?"

SLAP!

"What did you do to me THIS time…you WANKER?"

Everyone in the room was shocked…except for Ranma, who smiled while rubbing his face.

""It's good to see you again, Jackie."

_Meanwhile, back at Mt. Fuji…_

While preparing the final ritual to unseal the demons trapped within the bowels of the inactive volcano, the sudden awakening of Jackie causes an unusual effect.

"Arrgh!" Alti says, as she clutched her hand. In amazement, she sees her hand literally ripple, as her new body attempts to reassert its original template.

"N-No-!" Alti manages to say, as she willed her assertiveness into being. And, soon, she was back to "normal".

"Damn him!" Alti says, as she gets up. "It must be HIM-!"

"My liege!" says one of the Uruk, as he kneels before Alti. The Uruk-hai was a race created for war, and Alti decided to replicate the process that originally created them. "The prisoners have escaped their captivity, madam!"

Alti turns to face her servant."

"I will need them if I am to release our brethren. Now GO!"

"Yes, my liege!"

The Uruk rises to his feet.

"You know the drill…so, let's MOVE!"

"Ah-Woo!" yelled the other Uruks. Already, Alti has made hundreds of these creatures. She would have made more, but that larger numbers would have attracted undue attention.

As the Uruks filled out to pursue their prey, Alti thought for a moment.

"I will need some more…fire-power," Alti says, as she takes out a large flask filled with red, translucent liquid. She then looks over at another section of the cavern.

"That'll do," Alti says, as she tosses the liquid at the floor. She then snaps her fingers, causing the liquid to ignite.

FWOOSH!

Alti ignored the smell, as the liquid bubbled up…and congealed into a life form. As the burning mass grew, it began to sprout bat-like wings…

"Yes…YES!" Alti roared.

Somewhere else in the complex, Mamoru was, well, "retching".

"Hey, take it easy, guy," Ranko says, as she pats Mamoru's back.

"Take it EASY? I…we…GAH!"

"Look, if you REALLY feel like you had been screwed—no pun intended—then I have a solution to help you deal with all this."

Ranko leans against the wall.

"Alright, lay it on me."

"What?"

"Well, you probably want to get even…or just want to be secured in your 'manhood'. Just…get it over with."

"No," Mamoru says, as folds his arms.

"Come again?"

"I'm not going to fall for it. The moment I did…that, I become JUST like you. Besides, I don't think Usagi will appreciate it."

"Heh, you'd be surprised…"

Ranko straightens herself up, and faces Mamoru.

"Look, you wanted to know what's going on, so…I told you in the way I had thought would be most appropriate."

"Well, it's still disgusting."

"Sex usually is, when you look at it clinically. I mean, the sounds that are made…the sweat and other 'juices' that are produced-"

"Okay, I GET it. But so what?"

"My point being is that sex is meant to be enjoyed between friends and lovers. Sure, there is the skin trade, but rarely are their 'sex workers' who actually enjoy their work. For me, while I don't mind recreational sex, I rather have it with someone I'm close to…and Hoshi being of those people. The same thing goes for Usagi."

"You mean-?"

"Let's just say that Usagi has a lot of mileage under her belt…and that's being kind."

"How…how can you say stuff like that? You two have been together for…a long time."

"Look, you got to have a sense of humor about these sorts of things. I love Usagi to death, but even SHE would admit that she's a bit of a hedonist-"

Suddenly, Ranko brings her sword at ready.

"You know how to fight?"

"Yeah, I do?"

"Good. You better get into costume NOW…we have a bit a problem."

DOOM!

Ranko turns to see her situation. They ended up in a key junction point, which lead to different parts of the complex. Unfortunately, Ranko could tell that the noise was coming all around their position.

DOOM!

Mamoru nods his head, as he takes out his rose.

"That's NOT going to help," Ranko says.

"I KNOW that!" Mamoru says, as he transforms himself into…Tuxedo Mask.

"Big deal-"

"I'm not done," 'Mask says, as he becomes…Prince Darien, the Earth Knight.

**(A/N: Just to keep things straight, Usagi's and Mamoru's names were "Serena" and "Darien" respectively at the late era of the Silver Millennium Imperium—circa 1000 AD. The Moon Kingdom itself had been around a lot longer, formed when the Titaness Selene had married the "Shepard King", Endymion I of Anatolia—a descendant of the rulers of ancient Atlantis—and sired a daughter named Serenity. Serenity, who would be seduced by Q of the Q Continuum, and would bare a daughter: Serena. Darien, another descendant of Endymion by many generations, was to be betrothed to Serena—no different from the royalty of Europe—but politics between Earth and the Lunarians got in the way. Interestingly, the attack by the Negaverse on the Silver Millennium Imperium literally wiped the memory of this kingdom from human memory, with only a handful—like the magi and the "philosopher-scientists"—knowing that such an empire ever existed. But…I digress.)**

"Much better," Ranko says, just as the heavy doors burst in.

DOOM!

The Uruks enter the junction from all sides.

"Ah, great, just great," Ranko says.

"What?" Darien replied, as he has his sword at ready.

"These are 'Uruk-hai'…I can't STAND the Uruk-hai!"

"GET THEM!" said the leader, as the monsters swarmed into the junction.

_Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Compound…_

"Ixion Moon POWER!" Ryouko yells.

FWOOSH!

Ryouko Hibiki begins to transform into her sailor-suited guise, "Sailor Ixion". Her color scheme, amazingly enough, was similar to her father's bandana. On her broach was the symbol of Pluto, but with a smaller symbol—representing the sphere Ixion within the Kuniper Belt system—orbiting around the main sphere.

"Wow," Sailor Ixion says, as she admired her look. She did have the fuku, but her shoes were stiletto, ankle-length boots.

"This will be you weapon," Setsuna says, as she handed Ixion's blade to 'Ixion. The blade itself was like jagged and not smooth, as if it was made directly from the pumas left over from a steel foundry. Still, it was a sharp instrument to be sure, that was a little over one foot in length, and two inches wide.

"You will use it when the time is right."

"Ryouko?"

"Yes, Dad?" 'Ixion says, as she turns to face her father's younger self.

"I, uh, know that I haven't spent all that much time with you-"

"It's okay, Dad," 'Ixion replies. "I understand."

Ryouga smiles at the compliment.

"Are you…sure she will be fine, Miss Washu?" Powergirl asks.

"Of course she will be!" Washu replies. "I gave you my word that Usagi will be fine."

"Thanks. If there is anything I can do for you-"

"Actually, there is."

"And what is that?"

"Can I take a few samples from you?"

"…"

"Aw, come on, Brock!" Venture says to his friend and employee. "There are plenty of people who can do this!"

"True, but I want to see this thing through," Brock says, as he finishes his beer.

"Gah, you can be SO impossible sometimes…"

**Tbc.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: All the "Venture Brothers" stuff takes place before the marriage between The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend.**

* * *

**Part 91: "The War of Ranma's Worlds" (Finale)**

* * *

"Mom?" 

Akane turns to look at her daughters Natsume and Karume.

"Must you go?" Karume asked.

"We…we could come with you," Natsume says.

Akane hugs her daughters.

"I got to do this," Akane says. "Besides, with you two here, I can do my job."

"Oh…okay," Karume says.

Akane then turns her head towards Ranma.

"So, how are we going to get into Alti's lair, Ranma?" Akane asks.

"With some help," Ranma says, as he taps a wall panel, revealing a monitor. A curly, red-haired woman appears, dressed in Egyptian garb. "You ready, Osiris?"

"I have waited for this moment, Lord Ranma," says the Gao'uld. "My troops are at your disposal."

"Good. Xenako."

Xenako nods her head in response. In the Tendo room, there were a dozen men and women that were ready for action:

There was Brock Samson, a man who can kill with his "butt-cheeks".

There was James Logan, also known as the mutant hero "Wolverine", who was trained to fight…no matter the cost.

There was Kay ("Knockout") Bear, raised on a world where only the strong survives.

And there was the New God Orion, her warrior brother.

There was Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh—Sailors Uranus and Neptune alike—who fight as one…both on and off the battlefield.

There was Hotoru ("Sailor Saturn") Tomoe was perhaps the gentle of the Sailor Scouts…but was perhaps one of the most powerful.

Of course, there was Sailors Jupiter and Mars—Makoto Kino and Rei Hino respectively—whose alien-ness—dragon blooded and Martian respectively—is used for the betterment of all.

Then there was the Amazon Princess herself, Princess Diana, also known as "Wonder Woman".

And there was, of course, the demi-Kryptonian "Powergirl", too. Both she and Diana were veteran heroes who would go to hell and back for the sake of family.

Rounding the bunch would be Sailor Diana and Sailor Ixion. 'Artemis would be going to 'spot' 'Ixion, and would be the one to reveal her true purpose…

"Aren't you coming, Ranma?" Akane ask.

"I'm already there," Ranma says. "Besides, I need to be here for Jackie-"

"I figure as much!"

"Just let me finish! Sheesh! I need to be here for her so that she can maintain her strength. Her being mad at me is the best way for her to stay focused."

"Oh. Like what you did to me earlier?"

"Exactly. Besides…your job will be important enough as it is."

Xenako looks over at her assembled team.

"I…I don't know how to say this, but…thank you."

"We are ready to proceed, Lord Ranma," Osiris says.

"Thanks. Xenako?"

"Let's…proceed."

"Energize."

BRRRRRIIIIIING!

"Be safe, guys," Ranma says to himself.

And all the assembled assault team disappears in a sparkle of light…

_Meanwhile, back at Alti's lair…_

"Ha!" Ranko says, as she lays down a solid kick, while lopping off a head or two.

Darien was doing his best to fend off his attackers, but still-

"Venus Love Me CIRCLE!"

FWOOSH!

Dozens of chains made from solid light begin to encircle the horde in order to trap them.

"Sailor Venus?" Darien manages to say.

"Hey, don't forget ME," Jefferson Twilight, as he stabs a Uruk with a stake.

"Uh, he's not a vampire," Ranko says.

"He's still DEAD, isn't he?"

"Good point."

"Ranma, go find Alti and stop her," 'Venus says. "We'll handle these guys."

"Alright," Ranko says. She then turns her attention back to Darien. "Yo, Darien!"

"Coming," Darien says, as he pushes a Uruk off of him. He then turns to leave.

"Where to?" Momaru asks.

"We go see Alti," Ranko says, as she holds onto Darien. "Hang on!"

"What-?"

ZIP!

ZIP!

Darien realized that they were in a large chamber. The heat was almost unbearable, as the light from the molten lava below a cliff.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Ranko and Darien turns to see Alti standing there.

"Well, you've finally made it," Alti sneers. "You cost me some time and effort, but I will destroy you after all. Oh, boy?"

Ranko was already on edge, when she notices…a Balrog.

"Oh, crap," says Ranko.

The Blarog roars, as it menacingly stepped forward.

DOOM! DOOM!

"ROAR!" the Balrog says.

"Your time is DONE!" Alti began to say.

Ranko stands in front of Darien.

"Stay behind me-!" Ranko began.

And then-

BOOM!

"Aiyi-aiyi-aiyi-aiyi-aiyi!" Xenako says, as she, Sailor Diana and Sailor Ixion burst through the cavern wall.

"Xena!" Alti sneers.

"Actually, it's 'Xenako' these days," says the war goddess. "You're done, and, thanks to my allies…so are your minions!"

"I don't think so," Alti says, as she steps forward. "I'm a lot stronger now. You and I can have our fight, but this Balrog will deal with your FATHER!"

That's when the Balrog attacks Ranko.

"Ranko!" Darien yells.

"Help Xenako deal with Alti…I will deal with this thing. After all…I AM the Lord of the Land of Fire!"

And with that, the battle was on.

_Meanwhile, back at the Tendo household…_

"Jackie, you have to trust me," Ranma says.

"Why should I do THAT?" Jackie replied. "I'm nothing more than some kind of 'suit', you know!"

"You're more than that, Jackie," Ranma replied. "YOU ARE USAGI TSUKINO."

Ranma then turns his head towards Genshin, Kenshin and Genkai standing behind him. Of course, there is also Renata, Naruto and Genko to consider as well. Luckily, someone was already looking after them during this crisis.

"And these are our kids,"

"Wot?" Jackie says. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Feh, told you she wouldn't believe it," Genkai smirks. "This was a complete waste of time."

"Bitchy, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she can be," Ranma smiles. "But it is very important that you remember who you are…otherwise, what you are could be lost."

"Okay, so…what do you want me to remember?"

Genshin steps up.

"I tried to kill you," Genshin says. "But you gave me a second chance at doing the right thing."  
Genkai steps up.

"You convinced me to give emotions a second chance, as well as give that idiot Toguro a second chance."

Kenshin steps up.

"You taught me to love life to the fullest…without a care in the world."

Jackie squints her eyes, and begins to feel something…

"I…I…AGGGH!"

"Ranma, it's…it's working!" Washu cried.

Jackie slowly changed from her older, English Middle-age self, to-

"Usagi!" Ranma yells, as he hugs his wife.

"Ranma?" Usagi says. "What…what happened?"

_Meanwhile, back at Mt. Fuji..._

All throughout Alti's volcanic lair, Ranma's friends family were systematically eliminating Alti's Uruk-hai.

There was the efforts of Sailors Uranus and Neptune-

"World Shaking!" 'Uranus calls out, as she let loose a concentrated ball of concussive energy into her opponents.

"Deep Submerge!" 'Neptune cried out. A solid sphere of water over-ran HER opponents. She then turns to see that her beloved was about to get pounce.

"Haruka, look out-!"

"Sword Spin!"

FWOOSH!

Using her knowledge of Hylian fighting tactics, 'Uranus charges of space sword, spins, and release another concussive force around her, knocking her opponents to the ground.

"See, I got that-"

'Neptune quickly gathers up the nearly released water that she generated with her mind, using hydro-kinesis, and created a "water whip", knocking down the stragglers. This was the result of being used as a lab experiment by Dr. Zorndyke in some "possible future".

"As you were saying?" 'Neptune says with a smug expression.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Elsewhere, Sailors Mercury and Saturn were contributing their effort.

"Wow," 'Saturn says, as she witnesses a sword-master at work, while using her Silence Glaive to hold back her attackers.

'Mercury, although scholarly, was trained in both the Jedi Arts and the Samurai arts. In one hand, was her lightsaber; in another hand was her Hanzo sword, made from a metal that was unbreakable. And she wielded both with an expert precision of a surgeon.

Hzzzz, Hzzzz, SLICE!

"Argh!" says the leader, as he fell to pieces. The rest of the Uruk looked as 'Mercury points her 'saber at her opponents.

"If you value your life...walk away," 'Mercury says calmly.

The fact that they ran off indicated that they heeded the Warrior of Mercury's words.

Elsewhere, Sailors Jupiter and Mars combined their attacks to force their opponents down the bottom of the shaft.

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

"Mars Firebird Elimination!"

ZAP! FWOOSH!

"Ahhhhhh-!"

However, a squad of Uruk had managed to sneak behind the two. One of them throws a spear into 'Mars.

CHOK!

"Ah!" 'Mars says, as she felt the spear going into her stomach.

"Rei?" 'Jupiter cried. "REI!"

'Jupiter turns to face their latest attackers.

"You...you hurt Rei-!" 'Jupiter yelled, as her eyes glowed. Almost immediately, she shifted into...a dragon.

"YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" 'Jupiter raged, as she went towards the Uruk.

Needless to say, the Uruk were practically wetting themselves.

"Makoto!" 'Mars yells, as she pulls the spear from her body.

"R-REI!" the dragon says happily. "You're okay!"

"Didn't you remember that I am a Martian?"

"Um, no..."

"Can you...change back?"

"I...I think so..."

However, she turned into a dragonoid...a dragon with human features, but possessing dragon wings. Thankfully, her costume adjusted magically.

"Better?"

"It's a start."

And, of course, there was Brock and Wolverine to consider, not to mention Wonder Woman and Powergirl.

"Gaah!" Brock yelled, as he tackled a Uruk with but his Bowie knife.

"Not bad," Wolverine says, as he unleashed his claws.

SNIKT!

"But I'm better."

"Day is still young, old friend."

Wolverine nods before going after HIS foes.

"Beserker Barrage!"

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

"Men," Wonder Woman says, as slams boulder into another squadron of Uruk-hai.

"Tell me about it," Powergirl says, as she took a deep breath...and blew.

FWOOSH!

The "superbreath" ability allowed Powergirl to unleash a full gust of wind that packed the punch of a hurricane.

"Aiyi-!"

"Easy as pie."

Back in the central lair, the final outcome was about to be determined...

The Balrog looked at Ranko, trying to determine the best course of action. The creature had thought that its searing flames would be enough to defeat the tiny creature. However, as it soon became apparent, flames and heat had not apparent affect on its prey.

This fact was not lost on Ranko either.

"You think you're SO tough as to try to scare ME, creature," Ranko says, as she readied her jutsus...after she strapped her sword back onto her back. Surem she could have long since taken off her armbands by this point, but the eventual over-kill would cause more harm than good.

"I'll show you the TRUE meaning of power...BEAST TRANSFORMATION JUTSU: CAT FIST FURY!"

Ranko immediately crouched onto the ground, as her body went through a radical transformation. She became more feral like...more cat-like...as her hair bellowed into a mane of red hair. Her feat and hands became almost catlike, as her facial changed slightly. In effect, Ranko became a "cat girl", as she embraced the full power of the Nekoken, thanks to the cat-totem provided by Bast, Sektmat and Anhur of Heliopolis...feline-like gods ALL.

Ranko did appear to look similarly like her Dark-stalker friend Felicia, who taught her how to best utilize her feline-like talents...especially since Catgirls were practitioners of the Nekoken.

"Now, you pay, crrrrreature!" Ranko yowled, as she suddenly pounced.

The last thought the Balrog had was a wish to NOT be brought back from the dead...after THIS experience.

And while THAT fight took place, another was "wrapping up".

BOOM!

Xenako fell through the stalactites, as the fight between her and Alti continued from within the bowels of Mt. Fuji. She fell on a slab of solid rock, as Alti pins her.

"You know, as long as I have Usagi's body, I am much more powerful than even Zeus himself," Alti sneers.

Xenako remains silent.

"Well? Aren't you going to SAY something?"

Xenako produces an evil grin, and then…blew.

FWOOSH!

Flames spewed from her mouth, baking Alti's face in the process. Xenako was, after all, a master of Forces.

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

As Alti covered her face, trying to douse the flames, she was distracted long enough to be set up for-

"Raining Rose!"

TWIP! TWIP! TWIP-!

"Gah!" Alti felt the many pinpricks that were the result of facing a storm of raining roses. And then-

"Diana Hammer STRIKE!"

BASH!

Sailor Diana lowered the hammer on Alti.

"Now, 'Ixion!" 'Diana yells. "Use your knife, and plunge it

'Ixion nods, as she takes her blade. Before entering the cavern, she was told that the "Dagger of Ixion" was an instrument used to destroy the target…utterly. The victim would be sent to directly to Oblivion. And now-

"Ixion Blade THRUST!"

THUNK!

Alti began to hyperventilate, as she realized that the blade stuck in her chest was the legendary dagger.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!" Alti screamed, as she began to be disassembled.

_Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Dojo_…

"AHHHHHHHHH-!" Usagi cried, as she felt herself being disassembled.

"Usagi, grab my hand!" Ranma says, as he held onto his wife. "I will not, now or EVER, loose you!"

In Usagi's mind, she sees herself falling into a black hole, along with Alti.

"Alti?" Usagi says.

"Curse you!" Alti says, as she tried to hang on to Usagi. "You think this is over? Even if I go, there is another!"

Usagi shakes her head.

"Then, there is only one thing to say to you, witch," Usagi says.

"And what is THAT?"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH…OF YOU!!!" Usagi says, as she kicks Alti into Oblivion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

And with that, Alti, the Amazon shaman-turned-diabolist-turned witch is gone…forever.

Back in the real world, Usagi collapses, as the doppelganger in Alti's lair merges with Usagi.

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

Usagi looks at Ranma, then at her kids, and then back at Ranma.

"I…I remember everything…"

_Meanwhile, back at Alti's lair…_

"We did it!" 'Diana says.

"Yeah!" 'Ixion says, as the two girls high-five each other.

Darien looks at the ground where Alti disappeared.

"It's okay, Prince Darien," Xenako says, as she placed a hand on Darien's shoulders.

"How…how do you know me…and this situation?"

"Silly mortal…I'm a goddess, remember?"

"Wait, what happened to Ranma?" 'Diana asks nervously.

The four heroes hurry back to the upper levels, and see a dead Balrog, now flameless. They also see a note pinned onto one of its broken horns.

"'Gone back to Hokkaido. Ranko'," 'Diana says. "Figures as much!"

Just then, all of the heroes enter the cavern; some were worse for wear than others.

"The lair has been secured," 'Venus says. "And Moira and the Order of the Triad are going to strengthen the barriers that have sealed the demons."

"That's good to know," Xenako says.

'Venus sees Xenako, and blushes.

"Um…"

"We'll have more time for a proper talk later…old friend," Xenako smiles.

_A day later at the Tendo compound…_

With the crisis over, everyone goes his or her separate ways, but not before having a BBQ party in Usagi's honor.

"Enjoy yourself, Doc," Brock says, as he drank his beer. "This is a party, after all."

"Easy for YOU to say, Brock," Dr. Venture grumbled. While he was glad that the Alti affair was over, there were some unfinished business to deal with. For starters, he had to deal with his new daughter Livia...who originally served Alti's purpose as a distraction. Time will tell if Livia's presence will do anything to soften his heart…though it was doubtful. And thanks to Washu, a new Hank Venture clone was made.

"I have…a sister?" Hank says.

"Uh-huh!" Livia, or "Olivia", replies. "A TWIN sister!"

"Isn't this wonderful, Triana?" Dean says. "You have your Dad back…and I have a new sister!"

"I know the feeling," Triana says, as she hugged her dad, Dr. Orpheus.

"Hey, let's do it!" Hank says.

"Go TEAM VENTURE!" says the other siblings.

"Great," Venture says. "Already she's acting like them…"

And secondly, Brock, on the other hand, took the opportunity to go on a vacation…in Hokkaido. So, the Venture clan will extend their vacation just a little bit.

"When will I ever leave this gods-forsaken country?" Venture whines, which elicits only a shrug from Brock.

At the same time this was going on, Ranma and Akane were having a little reunion of their own with their daughters.

"Who wants another slab of beef?" Ranma says, as he prepares his meats.

"I do, Poppa!" Karume says.

"Do you need help with that, Mother?" Karume asks nervously. She had heard that Akane was not a good cook…to put it mildly.

"Don't worry about it…I'm a good cook."

"…"

"Really."

"It's nice that you invited me and Mickey to stay around for a while longer," Jackie says, as she sees Mickey helping himself to some eats.

"No problem," Ranma replies. "Besides…when is the last time you've had a proper vacation?"

"Good point. Oh, and Ranma?"

"Yes?"

Jackie gives Ranma a kiss on the cheek.

"You're STILL a wanker!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

As Ranma continued to fix the food, he sees that Laura and Diana were talking to the Sailor Scouts...that is, all except on Mamoru Chiba. He really could blame the Prince of Earth for bailing, especially after the revelations that were spoken yesterday...

With everyone milling about, Ranma could help but wonder if this situation...this moment in time...will be seen as the best of times in the long run.

_Meanwhile, back at SGC…_

"Are you SURE, you are okay?" Landry asks, as Usagi returns to her office.

"I'm FINE, sir," Usagi says, as she stops at her door. "I'll have those reports done as soon as possible."

"Just don't over-extend yourself, Colonel…I don't want to loose you again."

"I appreciate that, sir."

"Good. Now, carry on."

After Landry leaves, Usagi flipped the switch to her office.

"Hello, my darling," Osiris says, was draped only in decorative jewelry. "Let us…reason together."

Usagi could only gulp.

**Epilogue: Rantsu Estate, Hokkaido, Japan.**

"Okay, open the lid," Ranko says as she, Tsunade and Shizune watch the local retainers remove the lid that held the original body of Usagi Tsukino. Her original male body was also kept in the tomb, but placed separate from each other for safe keeping. Both bodies were placed in torpor, allowing the two of them- Ranma and Usagi -to conduct their business through their doppelgangers. When the lid opened, Tsunade gasped.

"Lord Ranshin-!" Tsunade began.

"I know," Ranko grimaced.

"But...but what does this mean?" Shizune says, as she looks down...an empty crypt.

"It means that Orochimaru was here," Ranko says. "He stole Usagi's body in order to keep me in check."

"So, what are you going to do?" Tsunade asks. She was the Rantsu clans personal physician, and was present when the bodies were last placed into their respective crypts.

"It means that I'm going to neutralize 'the Snake Man'...once and for all," Ranko says, as her eyes glowed with fury.

**Fin.**

**Next time: I promised, so now I will deliver. Get ready as the Tendo Sisters explore their relationship with a a certain pigtailed martial artist...in the world of "Naruto"! Be here for the "Trio Saga", next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures". See you then!**


	92. Chapter 92

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 92: "Trio" (Act 1)**

* * *

It's been a week since the renegade Amazon Alti of Anatolia (aka "Althea Anatolove") met her final demise in Oblivion. Oblivion is a state where NO ONE or THING comes back, whether reborn or reincarnated. Even the ghosts, monsters and demons who dwell in the Underworld (or "Low Umbra", sometimes called the "Dark Umbra"…depending on one's cosmology) fear Oblivion…save for the servants of the Wrym (known as "Nephandi") who want to collapse all of Creation (material and spiritual alike) into Oblivion. Regardless, Alti has met her demise for the last time, thanks to Sailor Ixion's attack.

On the plus side, Usagi Tsukino was recuperating rapidly. One thing that saved her from falling into Oblivion was her thrice-like personality: herself, the Moon Princess and the Sith Lord. In fact, had her Sith persona not been particularly upset with Alti's actions, Usagi would not have had the will to persevere the horizon of Oblivion. The horizon itself could maim the spirit or mind of those who come close to Oblivion. Ironically, had it not been for her Sith training, coupled with her training under the Shotokan master Gouki the Akuma, Usagi would have perished as well. Nevertheless, Usagi came away with Alti's knowledge and strength without the spiritual corruption, and has used that to begin the process of purging all of Alti's influence within the Technocratic Order. Time will tell if Usagi's efforts will not have been in vain.

On this particular day, Usagi and Ranma, her husband, was completing the exit exams at their respective schools: Crossroads High School in the Azabuu Juuban District and Furinken High School in the Nerima Ward (both being in Tokyo, Japan). Of course, passing the exam, even for the likes of Ranma (not known for his academics). At the same time, there was the future to consider. All of "Ranma's fiancées" have more or less accepted the prospects of Ranma and Usagi officially declaring their marriage. After all, based upon what they have seen thus far, and what was told to them, they end up marrying Ranma anyway. Akane did take solace in the fact that technically she was Ranma's first wife. Unfortunately, Akane, being Akane, still had a jealous streak within her. So she relished any opportunity to bash Ranma for his "perverted" ways…though she did so in moderation.

And then there is the matter concerning their future prospects. Technically, the American government employed the Saotome couple as members of "Homeworld Security". The "brass" wanted them to accept a possible assignment to "Project: Macross", since they were most familiar with the technology (though they STILL don't know how). And then there is the matter of the Japanese and British governments wanting them. For the Japanese government, those in charge wanted the two to fully embrace their obligations to their homeland, particularly in regards to "shinobi country", even so far as to threaten them with removal of their dual citizenship. For the British, those in charge wanted to recruit them fully, even so far as to use their old ties with various past monarchs, such as King Arthur, King Richard II, Queen Elizabeth I, Queen Victoria and, most recently, Queen Elizabeth II. Ranma was not surprised that the present "M" of MI-6 was pushing for this, citing "national security" concerns.

But Ranma and Usagi wanted to be a normal life for a while…even so far as to go to college before starting a family again. Ranma knew that his friend Don West was more than capable in assuming command of the _Enterprise_, while Usagi felt that Samantha Carter could fulfill her role as Operations Director at SGC. In fact, Usagi wanted to be a dutiful housewife after college, helping Ranma manage his own dojo and home. The two didn't want to use the Tendo Dojo, due to all the baggage involved, nor did they want to get back to their estate in Hokkaido. Thus, Ranma and Usagi wanted nice…normal lives-

"Ranma, wake up!" yells Miss Hinako, as she throws a chalk erasure at a napping Ranma.

If he can do so…

"What?" Ranma says with annoyance.

"You were napping during the test!" said the little girl.

"I'm done already," replies Ranma, as he looks at the wall clock. "And besides, in a few minutes…you ain't going to be my teacher anymore."

"Oh, that's alright," Hinako gives a wiry grin. "Then…you don't mind me doing THIS: Happo Fifty-Yen Satsu!"

Sure enough, Hinako takes out her fifty-yen piece, and begins to drain Ranma of his energy.

"Now, you have learned your FINAL lesson- eh?" Hinako says, as she notices that Ranma was looking at her with bored expression.

"I'm waiting to be impressed," Ranma says. "But if you like draining me of my energy…why not have more of it?"

Hinako drops her coin, hoping to stop the process. However, she continues to absorb Ranma's energy. She begins to feel her clothes tighten, as she begins to expand.

"S-Stop, Mr. Saotome!" Hinako managed to say, as she began to look bloated.

Akane was looking over at Ranma from her position in the class. Lately, Ranma has been particularly mood about something…

"Okay, I'll take back my 'gift'," Ranma says, as he brings out HIS fifty-yen piece "Happo Fifty-Yen Satsu Revised: Dam Bursting."

"Gah!" Hinako says, as she felt her energy being drained quickly. However, instead going back to her 12-year old form, she was reduced to the form…of a six year-old.

"Why you mean?" the little girl says, as she began to cry.

"Ranma!" Akane yells, as she gets up from her desk.

"Okay, okay," says Ranma, as he goes over to pick up the girl. "I'm sorry about that."

Hinako sniffs.

"Candy?" Ranma says, as he presents her with a lollipop.

"Thank you!" Hinako says, as she accepted the gift.

"Is this…permanent?" Akane asks, as she goes over to Ranma's position.

"Naw, she'll be fine."

"Then why did you do it?"

"She had it coming, Akane…that's why. And besides, she challenged ME first."

"Still…that's awfully mean of you to embarrass her like that, not to mention how this looks in front of the class…"

Ranma sees his classmate staring at him.

"What are YOU looking at?"

"Nothing, Ranma," Daisuke says, as he goes back to his test...and very much afraid of Ranma these days.

As Ranma continues to coddle his soon-to-be former teacher, Akane wonders if there was something wrong with him…

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to see his "uncute fiancee" trying to get his attention, while they were on their way home from school. Needless to say, Ranma aced his exams, ans was certainly glad to be done with the mundane nature of public education.

"Yeah?"

"Is...is there something the matter?" Akane asked.

Ranma sighs.

"If you want to KNOW, I'm having problems concerning Usagi."

Akane rolls her eyes.

"What has she done THIS time?"

"More like, 'What was done TO her this time?', Akane."

"What happened?"

"Somebody had stolen her original body."

"But...Alti was stopped, right?"

"Yes, but I'm referring to her ORIGINAL body."

"She...she has one?"

"Yep, as do I. We keep our original bodies in torpor-"

"'Torpor'?"

"That is a process to literally 'sleep' in a suspended state. That's one of the reasons why Usagi and I have lived so long. We use doppelgangers- 88 in all -to interact with the rest of the world."

"So, what happened?"

"Somebody had stolen it. I suspect that someone I know has done the deed as a form of blackmail, but I need solid evidence or admission of guilt in order to properly punish the interloper."

"Oh. So...I guess you're going to cancel this...'Chunin Exam' you're suppose to take."

"Nope. I have a...son who is going to take it, so I'm not going to let my problems rain on his parade."

"Wait...you have another son?"

"Yep," Ranma says, as he beams with pride. "His name is 'Naruto', and he's like me when I was younger."

"What? A jerk?"

"I'm going to ignore THAT, Akane. And speaking of kids...do you have any suggestions as to what we should do with Natsume and Karume?"

"I think we should get them tested before we get them enrolled into school," Akane says. "I mean...I don't want the girls to grow up into vagabonds."

"Hey, life on the road is not a bad thing. Besides...look how I turned out."

"My point exactly."

"Feh."

"So, when are we going up to Hokkaido?"

"WE won't. I got to head up there tonight, and you and your sisters can come along when the Third Phase of the Chunin Exams."

"What about the girls?"

"They can stay. In fact, Mom wants to meet MY kids over the weekend, so I think that this would be a good time for Natsume and Karume to meet their grandmother."

Akane nods her reply, but could tell that Ranma was leaving out some details.

"But I don't want to think about this thing. We should go out and celebrate."

Akane raises her left eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be you, me, Natsume, Karume, Nabiki and Kasumi...oh, and let's invite Dr. Tofu and...Kuno."

"'Kuno'? HIM?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I just feel that...Nabiki and Kasumi should go out more often, and I figure Tofu and Kuno have complimentary personalities."

"Uh-huh. So...what's the REAL story?"

"Look, you know that I've been trying to make sure that the future timeline that I spent a while in comes to pass, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Part of that means making sure that Nabiki and Kasumi get together with their respective 'partners'."

"Oh, I see. But you KNOW that Nabiki isn't going to like manipulating her like that, especially after you promised NOT to. And besides, the timeline has already been adjusted. Wasn't Ryouga suppose to be with Akari instead of Kay?"

"Hmmm. Come to think of it, Ryouko should have disappeared when that happened. It's as if the universe made up the difference somehow to insure that the basic timeline remains intact."

"That could be a possibility..."

"Well, it's too late to back off now, so we better expect guests."

"Just don't 'hog' the bathroom like you usually do."

"Hey, I'm trying to look good, you know."

_Meanwhile, across town..._

Setsuna Meioh, the one known as "Sailor Pluto", quietly sips her tea at "Cafe Americana", within Juuban Park, when one Mamoru Chiba stops in front Setsuna.

"You wanted to see me?" Mamoru says.

"Yes, have a seat," Setsuna replies, as she indicated what seat to sit. Mamoru notices that there was signs of another person at the same table.

"Do not worry, Prince Darien," Setsuna says. "The person you will be meeting soon is an important player in the future of Crystal Tokyo."

"I wish that you weren't so...cryptic, 'Suna," Mamoru says. A waitress steps in front of his table.

"Would you like to order, sir?" the waitress says.

"Um, just tea, please," Mamoru replies. The girl he was looking at was tall as he was, but bared a striking resemblance to Ranko. As a matter of fact, she could easily pass as a more attractive, younger Queen Beryl, one of his earliest villains after awakening as "Tuxedo Mask".

"Right away, sir!" he girl says cheerfully, as she leaves the table with Mamoru's order.

Mamoru then turns his head towards Setsuna.

"So, what's this about?"

"This meeting is about your relationship with Prince Ranma-"

"Oh, he's a 'prince' now?" Mamoru scoffs.

"He is, according to his lineage with the Juraian Empire. More importantly, it is his marriage to the Moon Princess that justifies this."

"So what now? No Crystal Tokyo?"

"Actually, I am pleased to say that 'Crystal Tokyo' is a forgone conclusion...with or without you as the Moon Princess' husband."

"Oh, so Ranma is 'King Endymion'?"

"No, you are."

"But-"

"Earth will still need a king to pull the nations of the planet together. In that one timeline where the Earth froze over for 1000 years, Neo-Queen Serenity merely served as a figure head, while I acted as her advisor, and you as her 'muscle'. It was on MY suggestion to banished the renegades that would form the Black Moon Family. And it was thanks to me that inadvertently enabled the creation of the Terran Empire...when I foolishly arranged events that had gotten Ranma killed. I had hoped that with his death, the Princess would get into line with my plans. I was sorely mistaken. But after that debacle, I decided to study how important Ranma was in Usagi life...trying to 'angle' a better scheme. That's how I wound up in the company of the Princess and her paramour in 1969...and truly learned to...love them."

"Oh, my god..."

"That's what I said repeatedly...and I am not particularly religious," Setsuna sighs blissfully. "But YOU are still important, but you will need to form a familial pact between your 'House Endymion' and 'House Serenity'."

"But...I thought with the birth of Rini, our houses will have been joined."

"And it as...or will be. Rini will be heir of both the Moon and the Earth. But she will need a champion to protect her...as a partner. This partner will have the power of both the Earth...and the Sun."

"Wait...Ranma is the guardian of the Sun. Will I have to marry one of his daughters?"

"You can marry whomever you wish, but I have something more in mind that will link you and your rival together...forever..."

Mamoru wonders for a moment before realizing something.

"Oh, no...no way!" Mamoru says. "I'm not doing it! And I KNOW Ranma will not go for it!"

"The deed has already been done; all you need to do is play your part, Prince Darien."

Mamoru gets up from his seat.

"I've already have nightmares from Ranma's...revelations. What you are proposing is INSANE."

And with that Mamoru storms out of the cafe. A moment later, Setsuna's waitress comes back.

"Where did he go?" the girl asks.

"He...left," Setsuna says.

"I...I messed up, didn't I?" the girl says, as she sits the tray down, as she sits.

"No, you did fine. You have to be patient...Beryl. After all, human attraction takes time to develop."

"Well, the way Mom said it, all it amounted to was one drunken night at her...bachelor's party...and she wasn't even a bachelor!"

"Well, don't worry. Once the deed has been done, you will have a second chance at life."

_A few days later in Hokkaido, Japan..._

With much pomp and circumstance, the third phase of the Chuunin Exams began. Many powerful persons have arrived to bare witness to this momentous occasion.

"I lay ten to one odds that the Hyuuga kid will beat that LOSER Naruto!" says one man.

"You're on!" says another man.

Also, so that the spectators to place their "bets" on the contestants.

'Figures,' Ranko thought, as she surveyed the arena. She had very little regard for many of the dignitaries, since she felt that they had grown "soft" from their positions of power-

"RANCHAN!"

Ranko turned to face-

GLOMP!

"It's so GOOD to see you again!" says Ukyo Kuonji, as she hugged her long-time friend. "When you disappeared for a month, I was SO worried."

"I was training," Ranko replied.

"As we both are, great-grandfather," says Haku Kirino, as the effeminate teen walked up to his "team-mates". Both Haku and Ukyo had never taken the Chuunin exams for a variety of reasons. For Haku, it was because of his mentor Zabuza, the so-called Demon of the Mist. Zabuza, a renegade that was spending time in prison for his various crimes (one of which was his attempted coup within the Land of Water), had sought to train Haku to be HIS personal weapon. The irony is that he would be the equivalent of a Jounin-ranked Shinobi. For Ukyo, it was because of her original pursuit of Ranma that kept her from participating. With the Hokage Sarutobi's blessing, both Haku and Ukyo have been "adopted" into the Hidden Leaf Village, hence the changes of the symbol on their respective metal headbands.

"It is good to see you again," Haku says with a bow.

"Haku, you don't need to do THAT," Ranko says. "We're family, remember?"

"But of course…"

"So, how was your training?"

"That Ebisu guy you stuck me with was a complete perv," Ukyo says. "He got all weird when he accidentally saw me without my chest bandages."

"I see," Ranko says, while thinking about whether or not she should have a talk to the shinobi about his behavior around Ukyo. She then turns to Haku.

"And how was your training under Miss Tsunade?" Ranko says, while thinking how difficult it was for her to find AND convince her to train Haku. Getting Tsunade to supervise his great-grandson was quite a chore.

Haku merely smirks.

"Did you HAVE to send me to an alcoholic, great-grandfather?"

"Look, when I sent you to her, I told you that she was STILL going through a difficult time."

"I understand that, but still…"

"And I told you that if you want to compliment your skills, learning 'medical ninjutsu' was the way to go. Hence, that is the reason Tsunade became your instructor."

"I see. She should get some help, you know."

"When she is ready, Miss Tsunade will get what she needs."

"Probably another wine cellar…"

"Well, YOU look great, Ranchan," Ukyo said, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Thanks," Ranko replies. She wore something that mixes the traditional "kunoichi" costume with Goth-culture elements, over a netted bodysuit. Tucked in her sash (which was really her headpiece wrapped around her waist) was her wooden "ninja-to". Her extra-long hair was tied in a simple ponytail.

"You look so thin, and regal- wait. What's wrong with your eyes?"

Ranko's eyes were "cat-like".

"The…appearance of my eyes are the result of my training," Ranko replied quietly.

"…"

"Hey, don't worry…its all GOOD."

"If you SAY so..." responded Ukyo, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"So, are you two prepared for your matches?"

"Well…that 'bug guy' is REAL creepy," Ukyo said, as chills ran up her spin. "I mean…bugs living in your body? Yikes!"

"The use of puppetry in combat will be an interesting thing to deal with," Haku said.

"Whoever I have to fight after all you have had your individual matches…well, I won't go easy on him or HER."

Ukyo gulped. She wasn't looking forward to the possibility of fighting HER Ranchan.

Haku merely smirked. He WAS looking forward to testing his skills against his great-grandfather.

Ranko sighed with contentment. According to the selection for the matches, her son Naruto Uzumaki would fight Neji Hyuga (the natural born genius in the use of the Byukugan) first. Then, Ukyo would fight Shino ("Bug Boy") Aburame, followed the fight between Haku and Kankuro ("Puppet Master") Sunano. Next, there will be the fight between Tamari Sunano (the eldest of the Kazekage's children) and Shikamaru ("Mr. Laid-back") Naru, and then between Gaara Sunano and Sasuke ("Where the HECK is he?") Uchiha. And whoever wins all amongst THAT group will have to face the odd-person-out Ranko Tendo. Her role, as far as the Hokage was concerned, was NOT to win the match, but to test the candidate's "metal". All the Genin who have made it to the final round will automatically be ranked "Chuunin", although final say in the matter depends on the evaluation of the proctors.

Ranko was already considered to be a "S" level shinobi…if she even bothered to accept such an honorific designation. She tolerated the world of the shinobi out of a sense of loyalty to those within that community who supported her authority as Daimyo of the Land of Fire. Plus, she DID learn more about her own heritage as a "closeted" member of the lamented Uchiha clan. However, she didn't like the whole secret society bit, which included the "hidden villages" of the shinobi, but it was a necessary evil to have around.

Ranko then turned around, and touches her friend and great-grandson on their respective shoulders.

"I wish you two best of luck," Ranko says. "These kids don't know what they are in for."

Haku nodded his head, while Ukyo smiled.

"So let's get out there, and kick some BUTT!"

Meanwhile, a trio of sisters are stopped at the gate that leads into the Leaf Village.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you need an invitation to enter the village today," says the guard.

"But we HAVE been invited," Akane replies. "So...why are you barring us from entering?"

"Who wants to know?"

Nabiki Tendo steps forward.

"I hope that you know that you are preventing a friend of Ranma Saotome from entering your village," she says.

"'Ranma Saotome'?"

"Yes."

"Never heard of him. Now, if there is no further inquiries, you can turn right around, we won't have any problems."

As to prove a point, three more guards suddenly appear, although they possessed animal masks and cloaks; they were all ready to draw weapons. ANBU, the black ops team within the shinobi had to be on the alert for possible shenanigans, and would not tolerate intruders.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi says with alarm. She was STILL not used to have anyone attempt to try to hurt her and her sisters, starting with that unfortunate incident in Okayama…

"Now, please be on your way."

"What are we going to do?" Kasumi said, as the she and her sisters went off to the side of the dirt road.

"Are we SURE that Ranma is up here, somewhere?" Akane asked.

"I'm SURE," Nabiki replies. "Otherwise, why would Tenchi say so?"

"I agree," Kasumi replies. "He seems too nice to tell us a falsehood."

"You mean, 'lying'," Akane says.

"I did not say so?"

"…"

"Anyway," Nabiki begins. "We can go back down to the main road, and book us some lodging before making our next move-"

RRRumble!

A classic American "muscle car" comes roaring up to the front gate. Inside, there was a young, Japanese woman and a hulking man with a blond "mullet" (who was driving the car). They were both rather casually. The guardsman to the main gate signals the driver to halt.

"What seems to be the problem, 'constable'?" the man asks.

"Just want to do a security sweep, Mister Samson," the man says, as ANBU performs a sweep of the car.

"Just make sure that your friends don't scratch the car," Brock Samson replies.

Meanwhile, the girl on the passenger side sticks her head out.

"Hey!" the girl yells, as she waves at Nabiki. "Nabiki!"

Nabiki looks at the girl, and then at her sisters…and then back at the girl.

"Oh, hello, Nodoka," Nabiki replies. "I didn't know that you would be here."

"Well, I am representing the family interest," Jinx replies.

"Well, we've been trying to get in here, but Ranma apparently didn't leave any instruction," Akane replies.

"I'm sure Ranma had other things in mind," Kasumi replies.

Brock, hearing this, turns to the guardsman.

"Those three are with me."

"But, Mister Samson-"

"Please?" Jinx asks demurely.

"But-"

"You know who I am, and who know who Nodoka is related to."

The guardsman sighs. Brock Samson was a known "shinobi killer". What's remarkable is that while he was not classically trained as a martial artist, he was deadly with a blade. As for Nodoka…she was the great-granddaughter of Lord Ranshin Rantsu, the Lord of the Land of Fire. So…

"Very well, then, but I will have to ask you to sign these forms…"

"Hop on in!" Jinx says, as she pops the trunk through the glove compartment.

"Thank you," Kasumi says with a bow.

"Great!" Akane says, as she stuffs her and her sisters' traveling bags into the trunk, which she has been carrying since the trip to find Ranma began. "Finally, I can stop being a mule…"

"So, what is going on?" Nabiki asks.

"Some kind of contest between fighters, I suppose," Brock replies, as he popped the clutch.

"'Some kind of contest'?" Jinx says incredulously. "This is the day we get to see fighters as young as twelve years old use their martial arts and shinobi skills to the fullest."

"Really?" Akane says, as she perked up. 'Maybe this trip is NOT a waste of time after all…'

"Really. I can't WAIT to see the matches!"

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Hi-ya, folks!" Naruto yells to the crowd. "The next Hokage has arrived!"

Naruto ("The Number One Knuckle-Headed Ninja") Uzumaki has, indeed, arrived onto the scene…but on a bull.

"Thanks for the ride, Konohamaru!"

"You bet, sir!" said the grandson of the Third Hokage.

"Hey!" yelled the proctor of the third phase of the Chuunin Exam. "Get that thing out of here!"

"Good luck!" Konohamaru yells, as he gallops back out of the stadium.

Akane, who is sitting in the stadium with her sisters, merely sweat-drops.

"What the heck was THAT?"

"I don't know, but I do like what I see," Nabiki says, as she looks at the program sheet. She was thinking about her betting options. "Hmmm…"

"What is it, Nabiki?" Kasumi asks

"Apparently, our Ranma is competing in this thing under the guise of 'Ranko Tendo'."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know-"

The Third Hokage, wearing his sun hat and robes, stands. He clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you this year's participants in the third and final stage of the Chuunin Exams. As you know, these exams allows each village to showcase the best and brightest of our young _shinobi_. And we especially welcome the return of the Rantsu clan to these exhibition matches."

The crowd roars, as Lady Usashinko rises and waves to the crowd before sitting again. Although she and Ranma were the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, where the Konoha village is settled, they have connections with the four other "Greater Lands" within Hokkaido. At the moment, Usagi was dressed in traditional garb befitting of her station, as are the other Daimyo Lords.

"Hey, isn't that Usagi?" Akane asked.

"Oh, my, you are right," Kasumi replies.

"Hmmm," Nabiki mused. "If the Moon Princess is here, then Ranma-baby is DEFINITELY here. Those two are like 'white on rice', when it comes to their relationship."

"Why would he not be here, Nabiki?" Kasumi says. "He DID give his word, after all...

Akane was visibly hurt by Nabiki's comments. Yes, she knew that she has already been with Ranma, and, yes, she was Ranma's first wife, but it still hurts to think that Usagi has been with Ranma a lot longer than she has.

Down in the waiting room for combatants…

"Say, isn't that Usagi?" Naruto asks.

"Who's 'Usagi'?" Shikamaru asks. "Not that I particularly care or anything…"

"She was some girl that I met in the 'Land of Waves'," Naruto says. "I could never place it, but I am SURE that I know her from somewhere…"

"Well, SURE, you do, because you met her in the past," replied the slacker genius.

"Man, there's nothing I can tell you about that WON'T get some ribbing from you, is there?"

"Why else would I respond?"

"Grrrrr!"

"And now…may the matches begin!" Hokage Sarutobi says.

As Third Hokage Sarutobi sits down, the crowd roars. He then turns to his companion.

"Well, it looks liked we have a good crowd today, Lord Kazekage," Sarutobi says to his seated companion.

The Kazekage, the present leader of the "Village Hidden in the Sand", turns to his host.

"I am more interested in Sasuke Uchiha's performance," says the Kazekage. "After all…there is only a handful of that particular shinobi clan left."

Sarutobi frowned, as he stared at the masked man.

"I had thought that there was only Sasuke and his brother that is left of the Uchiha,"

"My apologizes then. I was…mistaken."

If the truth were known, there was, in fact, one offshoot of the Uchiha: the Rantsu clan. But more to the point, the Rantsu clan is really of the Saotome clan, as evidenced by the fact that Ranma Saotome's grandmother is the sister of Sasuke Uchiha's great-grandfather. And Ranma, and much of his offspring have the legendary "bloodline" trait, the legendary Sharingan, within their genetic structure. Whether or not it will manifest itself after so many generations depends on quite a number of things. For example…

"You know, Brock," Jinx says, as she sat down in her seat, "some of these ANBU people give me the creeps."

Brock, who was sipping his beer, turns to Jinx.

"You were 'ANBU', though."

"Yeah, but that's why I left, Brock."

"Yeah."

"Still, just in case…SHARINGAN."

FWOOM!

Jinx' eyes changes color, from light brown to red in color (with two tomoe marks in each eye). Although she was of the Akashikage clan (who are from the Land of Lightning, via the "Village Hidden in the Clouds"), her grandfather was Kenshin Rantsu, the son of Ranma Saotome. Although she was fourth generation, Jinx inherited her particular keikei genkai from Ranma's line. Jinx rarely used it ever since she became a member of the GI Joe team in the United States, an outfit that RARELY has anything to do with the shinobi.

Brock, seeing this, shivers.

"I hate it when you guys do that," he says, as Brock remembers thinking that Ranma was some sort of vampire, when he first saw it in action.

"Quiet," Jinx says, as she scanned the area.

'Seems fine around here,' Jinx thought, as she scanned the crowd. She then began to focus on the ANBU. Unlike a beginner at the use of the Sharingan, Jinx was trained in "aura readings", so she can learn more about her targets…particularly intent. And from one particular ninja, she was picking up very bad vibes…

**Tbc.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 93: "Trio" (Act 2)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, else where in the reviewing stands..._

"Miko, are you okay?" Nin-nin asks his mistress, as he nibbled on some noodles. Nin-nin was the retainer to the heir o the Mido _shinobi_ clan. It has been a while since any of the Mido had represented themselves for the third part of the Chunin Exams. Normally, the clan leaders would use the arena matches to "scope" out any potential prospects for recruitment. However, for the Shikima princess, Miko needed time away from Kyoto in order to think about her future.

"I...I'm fine, I guess," Miko replies.

"Aw, it's not THAT again, is it?" Fubuki (curly blond with a mean streak) snorts, as she looks up from her betting form.

"Fubu-chan!" Yuka (cyan colored hair with a nice disposition) admonished her friend. "That wasn't nice. And besides, you KNOW why Miko is so worried."

"Yeah, yeah," Fubuki replies. "It's not like this sort of thing is entirely unexpected, especially in OUR line of work."

"But...but I don't want to be a single mother!" Miko whines. "I mean, how will it look amongst the community?"

"Ah, you're being too overly dramatic about all this. Look, this trip is suppose to serve three purposes. One, to check out new shinobi techniques. Two, to see if there are any potential recruits. And, three, to see if Lord Ranma is here. Personally? I'd forget about him, and focus on other matters."

"But...I WANT to find Ranma."

"Oh?"

"Miko...do you...love him?"

Miko sighs.

"I suppose I do. Yes, I KNOW that he was a good friend to Mother- which, I'll admit, is weird of me to even pursue Ranma with this...baggage -but I grew up wanting to have a boyfriend like him. And now that I am an adult...I want to take a chance."

"I'll say," Fubuki snorts. "And apparently, you LOST."

"Don't say that!" Yuka interjects. "I think it's romantic that you are seeking your love."

Yuka develops a faraway look.

"So...MANLY..."

Although Yuka was a werewolf, her trigger transformation was rather unique. Whenever the girl gets 'hot and bothered', she begins her transformation.

"Yuka!" Nin-nin whispers urgently.

"Oh?" Yuka says.

"Yes, you should calm down a bit," Fubuki says flatly, as she points out the signs of the beginning of Yuka's transformation...into a werewolf. Already, those sitting around Yuka were looking at her funny.

"Um, sorry!" Yuka says, as she laughed, while returning to her 'normal state'.

Miko sighed, as she scans the arena. And then, she sees a familiar face.

"Wait, isn't that-?" Miko begins.

Her companions follow Miko's gaze, until they spot-

"Hey, isn't that Lord Ranma?" Nin-nin asks. The retainer spots Ranko talking to other Chunin examinees, near the entrance of the arena proper.

"I...I think so," Miko replies.

"Man, does 'he'...look hot!" Fubuki replies, as she practically salivated at certain...prospects.

"Don't you DARE do it!" Miko says, as she grabs Fubuki by the collar, and shakes her comically. "Unlike YOU, I don't want meaningless sex with Lord Ranma- eh?"

That's when Miko realized that a lot of people around her were staring at her.

Yuka simply slouched into her seat, marked with embarrassment.

_Meanwhile, nearby..._

"Oh, my!" Kasumi says, as she covered her mouth. "That sounded improper."

"Did you hear THAT, Nabiki?" Akane says angrily. "Even after all we've been through, that jerk is STILL a pervert!"

"Well, not to defend 'Ranma-baby', but he is popular with females," Nabiki smirks. "Besides, those three seem too weird for even Ranma to be hooked up with."

Kasumi nods her head, as she looks at Ranko. Truth to be told, the eldest of the Tendo sisters has known about Ranma's 'double life' for as long as she can remember...and knows that he was a good man...

**FLASHBACK!**

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" says Kamiko Tendo, as she goes to the bottom of the stairs of her home, the Tendo residence.

Twelve year-old Kasumi runs down the stairs.

"Yes, Mother?" the eldest girl asks.

"I need for you to return these books to the library for me," Kamiko replies. "Akane had...gotten into another fight again, so I need to speak with the other girl's parents."

"Okay, Mother," Kasumi says, as she nods her head, as she received a book bag full of books.

"Now hurry...I'll need help preparing dinner."

"Yes, Mother..."

As Kasumi walks down towards the library, she wonders if she will be a house wife like her mother. After all, she always wanted to see the wide world around her...and meet new people-

"Oof!" says a voice.

Kasumi looks up to see a man rubbing his knee.

"Sorry, sir," Kasumi bowed apologetically.

"Ah, it's nothing," Ranma says, as he rubs his knee. "I get hit below the belt all the time."

Kasumi giggled, and then realized something.

"You...you were the man who saved my sisters and I in Bangladesh!" Kasumi says, as she begins to cow-tow to Ranma.

"Hey!" Ranma says, as he reached over to prevent Kasumi from trying to honor him. "There's no need for that."

"But-"

"No, I insist," Ranma says. "Besides...what would people think if they see you doing this?"

"Well, if you insist..."

"I do. Look, I got to go, but you take care of yourself. Okay?"

"Okay..."

After Ranma leaves, Kasumi sighs. Kasumi wished that she was older, so that she learn more about him...

Ranma looks back and smiles. So far, there wasn't any indications that the Master has attempted to harm any of the Doctor's great-grandchildren. What was even more ironic was that Ranma had been asked to watch over the Tendo family as some sort of body guard. And to think that he is going to end up with all three Tendo sisters...

"Ah, Miss Tendo," said the librarian of the local, well, library. "What brings you by?"

"My mother asked me to drop off some of her books," Kasumi says.

"Well, certainly," the librarian replies. "And will you be checking-out books today?"

Kasumi thought for minute. She wasn't intended to check out some books today, but, while she is there-

"Yes, I would like that...thank you."

"No, thank you, Miss Tendo. It is nice to know that little girls like you are SO helpful."

"Thank you," Kasumi bows. "I shall not take too long."

"Take your time, Miss Tendo. Take all the time that you need..."

Had Kasumi paid particularly attention to the librarian demeanor, she would have noticed her slightly flickering eyes. And perhaps, that would have led to discovery of the REAL librarian's...body behind the counter.

Meanwhile, Ranma was sitting at what will one day be "The Cat Cafe", sipping lemonade, when his "6th Sense" rang.

"Hhh," Ranma says, as he sat down his drink, and left money to pay for the tab. "It looks like its 'showtime'..."

Back at the library, the "librarian" quietly gets up.

"Have you found anything, Miss Tendo?" the librarian says, as she locks the front door.

"Almost!" Kasumi says, as she gathers a few books to check out of the library.

"Take your time," the librarian says, as she pulls out a wicked looking dagger. "We wouldn't want to make the Master angry..."

A minute later, Kasumi carries her books to the counter, but doesn't see the librarian.

"Where did she-?" Kasumi began, as she barely avoided being cut in the neck-

SLICE!

"Ah!" Kasumi says, as she falls backwards.

"MISSSED!" says the Naga assassin yells, as she casually flicked her tongue. She had to remember that Time Lords and their descendants had a survival mechanism that bordered on clairvoyance.

The Naga, like the werewolf, were of the changing breed, and could assume a variety of looks: humanoid, snake-man (or snake-woman) or serpent, and many "looks" in between, depending on need. And they make excellent contortionists. But what made the Naga particularly dangerous, besides the ability to inject venom, was their ability at dominating others; even the strongest of wills have a difficult time in countering this attack. So...

"Look into my eyes, little girl," the Naga says, as she prepares for the kill. She would rather simply infect Kasumi with the retrovirus that would make Kasumi like her, since their were few of her species left, but she was paid to kill the Tendo sisters...starting with the eldest of the girls.

"I...I...I can't move..." Kasumi began to say.

"That's right, little girl," the assassin says, as she readies for the kill. "Just stay just stay right there, and-"

"YOWL!" yells a cat...with red fur. It pounced onto the Naga, and began to scratch it relentlessly.

"Gah!" the Naga yells, as she defended herself.

Kasumi could only watch in amazement.

The cat then hops off the snake-woman, and goes up to Kasumi. Kasumi notices that the cat had the Roman symbol for the Sun on its forehead.

"Kasumi, get to the back!" the cat says to the shocked girl.

"You...you can talk?"

"Yes," the cat replies. "Please...follow me-!"

Kasumi does as she is told, as she follows the cat.

Meanwhile, the naga furies grew.

"That THING will pay!" the assassin says, as she morphed into a huge serpent. "I wassssn't going to eat sssso ssssoon, but...why not?"

And off the naga goes...to feed.

At the same time, Kasumi huddles with the cat that saved her life.

"Are you a spirit?"

"Naw, I'm 'Ranko'," the cat replies, as she flips over, producing a henshin rod (with the symbol of the goddess Hestia on the hilt), which falls in Kasumi's hands. "I know that all this may be strange, but you have been chosen to protect girls like yourself, as well as you sisters."

"But...but why?"

"There is a very bad man that wants to harm your family for the sake of revenge. I am here to protect you and your sisters, but I can't be by your side all the time. I know that this is asking a lot, but-"

"I'll do it," Kasumi says, as she grips the rod. "What do I do now?"

"Say the first thing thing that comes to mind..."

"Okay...Hestia...Power...Transform...?"

FWOOSH!

Kasumi realized that she was in some sort of sailor fuku. However, as she stood ready, she came face to face with a huge serpent.

"Who are YOU?" the serpent asked.

"I am Sailor Hestia, champion of the Home and Hearth. And in he name of Hestia...I shall punish you."

"You still look like a morsel to eat, little girl," the naga says, as she attacked.

"Say something!" Ranko yells.

"Wall of Protection...MAKE!"

A barrier of energy appears, intercepting the attack.

CLANG!

The naga hissed, as it recovered.

"What are we going to do?"

"Since you do not have the aptitude to produce weapons yet, I will help."

FWOOSH!

Releasing the transformative power of the "Beast Transformation" jutsu, Ranko "morphs" into her catgirl form.

"You're...beautiful," 'Hestia says.

"Thanks...but stay focused!" Ranko says, as she brought her claws to bare.

"R-right!" 'Hestia says, as she focused on stopping her attacker.

"You expect this fight to be EASSSY?" the naga smirks.

Ranko grinned.

"I hope not. Right, Sailor Hestia?"

"Right!"

And from that day forth, Kasumi Tendo, also known as "Sailor Hestia" never looked back...

**END FLASHBACK!**

Kasumi smiled inwardly, remembering all the adventures she had with Ranma, as they teamed-up with other magical girls, talisman users and those with fighting familiars. That Ashe and Sakura were nice to her, and Yugi been a cute boy. While she was saddened that Ranma had to leave her, she knew that it was to allow his younger self to interact with his interference. And maybe seeing "Young Ranma" was indeed a turn-off, since "Big Ranma" was so mature...and handsome.

At least she has made a lot of friends during her various adventures...

"That reminds me," Kasumi says, as she picks up her cell phone.

"What?" Akane asks.

"I promised Kaori that I would help her with her dress for her graduation party."

"Kasumi, why are you even dealing with those people?" Nabiki says. "I mean, WE only get into our 'magical girl' guise when necessary, since people think we're 'cosplayers' whenever we 'suit-up'."

"Well, she's a good friend, okay? And I was there to make sure that she and the other Digi-destined were protected from harm long enough to meet their, well, destinies."

Nabiki shakes her head. She will always be amazed that 'The Grand Dame of Magical Girls' would still be involved with the younger generation of Japan's homegrown heroes.

Meanwhile, Jinx, using her Sharingan to scope the area, spots something.

"Brock, I-" Jinx began.

"Just a moment," Brock says, as he spoke into his cell-phone. "Doc? Yeah, I didn't see you or the boys- WHAT? Oh, so your 'scientific curiosity' got the best of you. Oh, yeah, blame it on the boys. All right, a-ready. I'm on my way."

Chirp!

"What happened?" Jinx asks.

"Apparently, Hank and Dean decided to impress some ninja-girl-"

"'Kunoichi."

"Whatever. So they got in trouble with ANBU, and are being held for question."

Meanwhile, in the detention center…

"I'm telling you, madam," says Dr. Russell ("Rusty") Venture. "If you do not release my kids, you will be in BIG trouble."

Anko, one the leaders within the ANBU, and is presently on duty, merely smirked.

'This guy is a REAL jerk,' Anko thought. 'I wish Lord Ranshin would keep his 'friends' out of shinobi business.'

And then, Anko began to daydream about 'Lord Ranshin'. Although she has tried to "bag" Ranma since she was a mere chunin, and failed in the attempt, that didn't mean that she couldn't imagine herself with him.

'Mmmmm. Ranma…"

"Well?"

Anko cleared her throat, thinking that she has to stay a bit more professional in the future.

"Sir, you must understand, we have SO many guests here, we have to be very careful. As soon as we have finished interrogating your sons and daughter, they will be released."

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, back at the main arena…

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem, Brock," Jinx says. "And I'm also sure that you won't miss anything."

"I better not, 'cuz I got money riding on the matches."

As Brock gets up, he passes by two Caucasians (one male, blond, and one female, red-haired), and an Asian male.

"'Snake-eyes'…'Scarlet'…'Tommy'-"

"It's 'Storm Shadow', jack-ass," replies the ninja. All three were members of Jinx' organization, and were on-hand, though the member known as Storm Shadow was once a full-fledge mercenary for the enemy organization "Cobra".

"Yeah, I know, but isn't your last name 'Arashikage'?" Brock smiles. "Wouldn't that be confusing your codename with your clan-name?"

Scarlet (the red-head) giggled, while Snakes (the blond who wore sunglasses, and had a large scar over his face) merely smiles.

"Ex-CUSE me, Brock," Storm Shadow merely stepped by to take his seat.

"You know, there's always a place for you in 'the business', Brock."

"Naw, I got my own thing going on. But I'll keep it mind…"

And with that, Brock left to get his "family" out of the latest trouble.

Snake Eyes, who had an injury that had originally scarred his face and damaged his vocal cords, used hand-gestures to "sign" something to his companion.

"You're right," Scarlet replies. "There is something going on around here."

"Well, I'm glad that you two DID accept this year's invitation."

"Well, we needed the break anyway, and we can always use more recruits."

"What am I? Chop-liver?"

"You know that you will be 'one of us'," Scarlet says, as she and Snake Eyes take their seats. "'Hawk' and 'Duke' wants us to report to them about, well, more recruits. We definitely don't want our 'competitors' get a hold of them, especially with that Orochimaru guy getting more power amongst the shinobi."

Jinx nods her head. It was not a secret that "COBRA" has begun to have dealings with master of the Village Hidden in the Sound, and it would be very bad news if Orochimaru formalizes his dealings with the terrorist organization.

"Besides…I haven't seen a good shinobi fight in a long time."

"Oh. For a moment, I had thought that you might want to get into the whole gambling thing-"

"Get yer sporting program here!" says a vendor, as he went around the stands.

Snake Eyes raised his hands to signal for a program.

"Right over here!" Scarlet yelled.

"But-" Jinx began.

"Hey, we need the stats for my 'Fantasy Ninja League'."

Jinx merely "sweat-dropped". "…"

Ranko was in deep thought, when it was announced that the first match would be between Naruto and Neiji of the Hyuga clan.

And then, she opens her eyes.

"I have to see someone," Ranko replies, as she exits the room.

"Where are you going, Ranchan?" Ukyo says, as she and Haku turn to see Ranko leave.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back…"

Ranko steps out for a minute. No doubt about it that Orochimaru and Sand Ninjas have infiltrated the village. And although she herself promised not to interfere, that doesn't mean that someone else can't on her behalf. And thankfully, the right players are in place-

"Excuse us!" says a teenaged girl.

"Miss, could you show us the way to our seats?" says someone with a Slavic accent.

Ranko turns to see Agent Kate Madison and the Russian mercenary Molotov Cocktease, with Mary Bromfield in tow. Dressed as typical tourists, Kate and Molotov stops to get Ranko's attention.

"Huh?" Ranko replied, feigning ignorance.

"She asked if you could show us the way to the general stands," Kate replies.

"Oh, well, let me show you," Ranko said, as she takes out a program with a map in it. She then points out various numbers—numbers that were used for assigned seating—to Kate…while she records them using her cybernetics.

"You'll have these seats to choose from, I think," Ranko says.

"Thank you," Molotov replies. "Come, we better find good seats."

"Thanks, Miss!" Mary says. "And good luck!"

"You are welcome," Ranko replies, as she bows her head. "And thank you."

As the women separate, this interaction did not go unnoticed.

'Hmmm,' Kabuto said to himself, disguised as a member of ANBU "black ops". 'I wonder what 'Ranko' is up to…"

Ranko went to the bathroom, came out, and-

"Miss Tendo!" says a young male voice.

Ranko turned to see Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee, who has already recovered from his serious wounds.

"Gai-Sensei and Lee, hello," Ranko says, as she bowed slightly. "It's good that you have made it."

"When I heard that Naruto was fighting Neiji, I just had to come!" says "Bushy Brow".

"Yes, I especially want to see if Kakashi-Sensei's students have what it takes to beat Neiji," Gai replies. "But I especially want to thank you for healing Lee here."

"Ah, it's nothing," Ranko replies. "My clan grows _shinzu_ beans, although they take a year just to grow a few pods."

"They are indeed miraculous," Gai says. "Would it be a good thing to have these magical beans in the employ of the shinobi."

"Is it true that you will offer me to help me overcome the weakness of the 'Hidden Lotus Technique'?" Lee asks.

"Yep," Ranko replies.

"Impossible!" Gai exclaims. "No one can overcome such a weakness!"

"That's because you were focusing on the _chi_ aspects of Taijutsu. Essentially, the Eight-Gates of the Hidden Lotus are 'opened', you are tapping into your chi reserves within the _chakra_ network."

"Wait, aren't chi and chakra…the same?"

"Exactly. However, it's how you view it that matters. Look at it in terms of the state of water: solid, liquid and gas. Chakra is chi-solidified state; it's also the source of chi generation. When we use chi to do stuff, like enhance our physical prowess, we use the chi in chakra as 'liquid fuel'."

"I understand that," Gais says. "But chakra can be used for ninjutsu and genjutsu tricks, too."

"Not exactly. Within chakra is chi…and _reiki_, which is 'spiritual' energy, which I consider to be the 'gas state' of chakra. In the West, this would be referred to as _mana_ or psychic energy. But regardless of what it is called, this energy allows us to break conventional bonds; some say that this is the basis for magical or psychokinetic feats. In fact, those with strong reiki tend to become…ghosts."

"Wow," Lee says.

"At any rate, since Lee is unable to tap into this aspect of the chakra network-"

"-He is unable to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu," Gai finishes.

"So, I really can't master the Hidden Lotus, then," Lee says sadly.

"I didn't say that," Ranko replies. She turns to Gai. "Lee has been given the 'Soul Touch', correct?"

"Yes," Gai says. "In fact, all martial artists are given this in order to access their chakra network."

"And you did this each time per master of the chakra gate, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then it's time that I show you…the 'Spiritual Potential Technique'. As is, the Hidden Lotus is a flawed technique, since it does nothing to expand your chakra. But with the Spiritual Potential Technique…you might have that chance."

"I have never heard of this technique," Gai says.

"And you shouldn't, since it's not taught openly."  
"But what does that technique do?" Lee asks.

"Simply put, it allows you access to your reiki, by making your overall energy consumption and release more efficient. In theory, you could exponentially increase your over all power…though you will face the same end result as you would if all eight gates are used."

"Then why wasn't this technique taught?" Gai asks.

"Because in the wrong hands, innocent people could die," Ranko replies, remembering what had happened when the "Black Dragon Society" had created an army of Taijutsu Masters…and how she used the cover of the nuclear bombing of Hiroshima as a way of destroy each and every one of these fascists towards the end of World War II.

"Oh," Lee says. "Well, I would want innocents harmed by the hands of irresponsibility!"

"I know you wouldn't abuse you gifts, Lee," Gai says. And then Gai faces Ranko. "So, will you teach Lee how to open his…spiritual potential?"

Ranko looks at the boy. He did seem earnest enough…

"Okay, I will," replied Ranma. "But AFTER the exams, okay?"

"Thank you," Gai says, as he and Lee bow their heads in thanks.

"You're welcome," Ranma replies. "Say, we better get going before Naruto and Neiji's match get started."

"Right!" reply Gai and Lee in unison.

At another part of the stadium…

"Mary, what are you doing?" asked Agent Kate Mason, who looks like a perkier version of the actress Sandra Bullock.

Mary Bromfield was dressed in a 'traditional' kunoichi outfit, as an attempt to learn more the culture within and around "shinobi country".

"Well…I'm just trying to fit in, that's all," Mary replies. "And besides…the vendor said that this outfit is authentic. I mean, we ARE going on a mission, right?"

With the information at hand, Molotov decided to do some recon, allowing Kate and Mary to see the first part of the matches.

"Oh, really?" Kate said, as she turned the inner lining of the cuffs. "Then why does THIS say 'Made in Korea'?"

"…"

"Don't feel TOO bad," Washu says, as she was using her virtual computer. "Japanese businesses typically 'farm-out' to China or Korea."

"Wait, a minute," Mary asked, as she refocused her thoughts on the "Bionic Girl". "Kate, how did you know-?"

"Simple: ask Washu here," Kate replied, as she thumbed in Washu's direction.

"Ms. Washu?" Mary asked. "And what are you doing?"

"I upgraded her cybernetic systems," Washu replies. "And Ranma asked me and 'Berkoff' to do a favor for him."

"What is it, if I may ask?"

Washu turns to Mary and smiles.

"It's a SECRET!"

"…"

"Wait a minute," Kate began, as she looks around wildly. "Has anyone seen Minako?"

"I think she went to see Mr. Saotome," Mary said, with a blush.

"Oh?" Washu says.

Meanwhile, down in the waiting area…

"Ah, man," said Ranko, as she hurried back into the waiting area, where the rest of examinees were waiting. She wanted to go up top with Gai and Lee, until she saw a familiar face that she didn't want to deal with at the moment. So went back to where she came, but to no avail.

"Ranchan," Ukyo began. "What's going on-?"

"Ranma, please!" Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino said, as she ran after him.

This caught the attention of the participants of the Third Phase of the Chuunin Exam.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on." Naruto asks Shikamaru. Shikamaru was, of course, the "intelligent slacker" of his group, while Naruto was the "knuckle-headed ninja" of HIS group.

"What a drag," Shikamaru says. "I SO hate 'drama'."

At the same time, this bemused Gaara Sunano and his siblings Tamari and Kankuro.

"Gee, it seems 'Red' has a little friend," Temari says with a smirk.

Kankuro looks at his little brother Gaara. He was…licking his lips?

"Blood…Mother, I must have their blood…" Gaara said to himself.

'Uh-oh,' Kankuro said to himself. The puppet master ninja was worried that the _demon_ within Gaara, already awaken, was going to come out…

Ranko turns around.

"I don't know how you managed to get down here, but you shouldn't BE here," Ranko says. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Xenako and Herc at the visitor's section?"

"I…I know that, Ranma, but I-"

"Come with me," Ranko said, as she moved herself and Minako away from most of the crowd, by moving into a private conference room. After she closes the door, Ranko turns to Minako.

"Minako, while I am like THIS," Ranko says, as she points to herself, "don't call me by my real name, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And Minako, I brought you up here so that you can give yourself time to think about what has happened between us…and the like."

Minako looks down, and then at Ranko.

"Oh, Ranma!" Minako cried, as she embraced the martial artist. "All my life, I have felt something missing in my heart. And now that I know that I am your wife-"

"Whoa, there! You are NOT my wife."

"But-"

"Minako, Gabrielle Potieda was my WIFE; you are her reincarnation."

Minako releases her embrace, and turns away.

"It's because of HER, isn't it?"

Ranko sighs.

"Partially. Minako, I plan on renewing my wedding vows…not that it really matters. But we want to get 'officially' married here in Japan."

"I…I understand."

Ranko sighs.

"Look, when I can get a breather, we'll talk, okay?"

"You...you mean it?"

"Scout's honor."

"Stop being a tease," Minako chides.

"Sorry."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

Minako grabs a hold of the other girl, and gives a big kiss.

"What was THAT for?" Ranko asks.

"That's for good luck," Minako says with a wink. She then opens the door to the conference room. And then, she turns back to Ranma.

And with that, Minako leaves the conference room.

'Oh, boy,' Ranko thought to herself. 'I really don't need this right now. And I DEFINITELY don't want to be bothered with anything ELSE.'

'Greetings, my Padawan,' says a familiar voice that only Ranma can hear.

'Too late,' Ranko thinks as she sighs. 'Old Man, I'm kind of busy at the moment.'

The spectral form of Jedi Master Yoda appears in Ranko's "mind's eye".

'Harsh with the girl, you were,' replies the tiny green alien.

'But Master Yoda, Minako has been acting too much like a drama-queen! Gabrielle was never this bad...even when she was in her more annoying phase.'

'Mother, you should have more patience,' says another familiar voice. "You WERE a trained diplomat, after all..."

The spectral form of Jedi Mistress Princess Leia Oragan-Solo appears next to Yoda. She appeared as she always has: a raven-haired youth in a white, elegant gown and shawl. Both she and Yoda were surrounded by a translucent aura with sparkles dancing all around their person.

'Leia, since when have YOU ever took the time to BE patient?' Ranko replies. 'And please, I'm not you Mother. Padme was. Heck, so was Bail's wife for a little while.'

Leia appears as if she was beginning to cry.

'You…you don't love me any more? After all…you gave birth to me…were my 'wet-nurse…and even raised me as your daughter after a fashion. WAH!'

'Leia-!' Ranko whined inwardly. 'Don't cry…'

Leia's face suddenly straightens.

'Gotcha. Remember, MOTHER, I'm a ghost now.'

'Ha, ha, CASPER. Maybe I ought to give Vinkman a call, and tell him about my OWN personal sightings.'

Leia sticks out her tongue in reply.

'Biiiiiiii!'

'Always we are with you, my student,' Yoda replies. 'Forget your friends, never.'

'So…I should be a little bit nicer, huh?"

'Bingo!' Leia says.

'Okay, okay. I learned my lesson for the day. Can I go now?'

Yoda tried not to laugh. No matter how old or powerful his once-student has become, he'll always be his "Ranma ben Yoda".

'Go, you may. May the Force, be with you,' Yoda says.

'Good luck…MOM,' Leia says.

'Yeah, whatever…'

While this was going on, an eye made from sand was watching all this…

**Tbc.**

**Next time: While the third part of the Chunin Exam begins, we see how Ranma was involved in Nabiki's life...when the middle Tendo sister was trapped in THE MATRIX! What is going on? Find out next time in "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures". See you then!**


	94. Chapter 94

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 94: "Trio" (Act 3)**

* * *

_Outside of the Konoha Village, a gathering of forces occurs…_

As a favor to Brock, the Russian mercenary Molotov Cocktease was performing "intelligence" of the village. Ranma was concerned that the ANBU Black Ops might have been compromised, much to Anko Mitarashi's chagrin. Still, since Anko knew that allowing Molotov to do her job would please HER "Lord Ranshin", the shinobi examiner relented.

At the moment, Molotov was the observing the actions of two groups of _ninjas_: the Sound Ninjas and the Sand Ninjas in some open field.

"Are you sure you Sound Ninjas are up to task?" asked the leader of the Sand Ninja Squad.

The leader of the Sound Ninja Squad looks up from his work. He and his compatriots were drawing some sort of diagram on the ground.

"Don't worry about US, Sand ninja," said the man. "Once we have summoned the 3-Headed 'Kyodaija', we'll have a potent arsenal for the destruction of this village!"

'Hmmm,' Molotov says. 'I better inform Ranma about this-'

Molotov senses ring out, as she turns her head to see a volley of _kunai_ flying towards her head…

_Meanwhile, with the first match underway, many within the stands of the arena were anticipating on what would be the outcome…_

Naruto Uzumaki huffed, as he observed his opponent's stance.

'Man, this guy's good,' Naruto says, as he sees that Neiji Hyuga was waiting for Naruto to attack…

In the holding arena, Ranko continues to analyze her son's actions. The Byukugan bloodline rivals the Sharingan, in that it was virtually impossible to sneak-up on a Byukugan user. Furthermore, such a user's visual senses can increase to "see" the electromagnetic field (not at all dissimilar to the alien hero Superman's vision). But it is the use of the Byukugan, combined with the Art of "the Gentle Fist" that makes the Hyuga a formidable clan. This is especially the case in close-quarters combat, when the Byukugan user can hit the chi points of his or her opponent with deadly precision.

Interestingly enough, the Rantsu was the only other clan that possessed knowledge of the Gentle Fist, in spite of being Sharingan user. In fact the progenitor of the Hyuga and Ranma had jointly created the art, based upon Rantsu progenitor's knowledge of the 708 _pressure points_ of the human body (vis-à-vis "Hokuto Shinken" training). Still, Ranma considers the Hyugan clan masters of the Gentle Fist, since it is their bloodline that enhances the art.

"Man, those…Hyuga creep me out, Ranchan," Ukyo says, as she observes the match with Ranko. "I mean…they look blind and all."

"Funny you would say that," Ranko replies. "Many impaired people can achieve the ability to see, once certain pressure points are applied directly onto the brain."

"I'm surprised that I haven't heard of this, great-grandfather," Haku interjects.

"Actually, you have. The Hyuga clan have predisposition to blindness."

"What?" Ukyo says. "The Hyuga are BLIND?"

"Not exactly. Their progenitor was certainly blind. I just happened to make some modification to the visual centers of his brain in order to compensate with actual vision. Subsequent treatments made the conditioning not only permanent, but could be passed on."

"Great-grandfather, I have heard that Hyuga are fiercely protective of their secrets, "Haku says. "Is what you have told me the case?"

Ranko nods her head, and then takes a look at the reviewing stands. Sitting amongst the prominent clans was Hiashi Hyuga with her younger daughter Hinabi. The two seem to notice that Ranko was looking at them, for they both turn to face Ranko. Hinabi broke out into a smile and waves at Ranko, while Hiashi merely nods his head in recognition.

"She's a cute kid, Ranchan," Ukyo says.

"That she is," Ranko replies. "Too bad she is fated for duty."

"What do you mean?"

Ranko sighs.

"I'm not even suppose to say anything, but whenever a successor to head the Hyuga has been made, the sibling and his or her descendants have to carry a mark known as 'The Hyuga Cursed Seal'. This seal is used to protect the secrets of the Hyuga, including the Byukagan bloodline. Should any of the Hyuga fall into enemy hands, or turns rogue, the head of the clan has the option to permanently seal away the Hyuga secrets. Unfortunately, this results in the death of those that have the seal."

"Oh. OH!"

"What?"

"What about the Orochimaru Cursed Seal, Ranchan?" Ukyo says with worry, as she feels her neck.

"Don't you remember, before you went to receive additional training from Anko? I put a second seal on that mark."

"Oh, yeah," Ukyo remembers. And then her mind turns to Anko herself, how she taught the Okonomiyaki chef several techniques that, if applied correctly, could make an interesting evening…with the participation of HER 'Ranchan', of course.

"But, Great-grandfather, you do not have a second seal yourself," Haku interjects.

"I didn't because I need to keep tabs on Orochimaru," Ranko says. "And if he tries to do anything to me, I can perform a 'Return to Sender' technique."

"That…is genius," Haku says. He had learned more techniques from his training under the watch of Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first phase of the Chunin Exam and ANBU Black Ops "interrogator", but he is still fascinated by Ranko's reservoir of martial arts techniques…particularly on the esoteric level.

"Thanks…I do what I can. But anyway, the Hyuga Cursed Seal insures that the will of the head of the Hyuga clan is carried out. I never agreed that this should be the case, since I am a more 'freedom-loving' person."

"You mean, 'chaos magnet'," Ukyo replies.

"Something like that."

"Great-grandfather, I just remembered something," Haku begins. "They say that the kekkei genkai of the Rantsu and Uchiha, the Sharingan, were descended from the Byukugan."

"That is correct," Ranko says. "Ucchan, what do you know of the Sharingan?"

"Well, I had gotten it because you gave me one of your doppelgangers," Ukyo says. "You told me once that you and I had merged by these aliens known as 'The Prophets' as a way of saving my life, since I had lost my soul to the Prophets rivals…called 'Pagh-Wraiths'. It was only after trying several things that you and I finally separated…with me being in control of my own body. However, because my body still is essentially based on yours, I have access to many of your natural abilities, not your abilities based upon skills, talents or knowledge. But I can perform the Sharingan."

"Which is…?"

"It allows me to see auras, memorize most non-bloodline jutsus upon sight, perception control, clarity of sight—which is good when trying to memorize stuff—keen insight, and, my favorite, hypnosis. And potentially, with some training, I can get stronger."

"Which is why you can generate FOUR _tomoe_ marks now, instead of just TWO."

"And it is hard to believe that you, great-grandfather, have advanced even further."

"What's hard to believe? I DO like to train all the time."

"But to tap into the power of the three elder gods of Japan-"

"Like I said, it all about training…some progress further than others, but it's still doable," Ranko says, as she recalls the "Mangekyo Sharingan" techniques of Amaterasu ("ninjutsu"), Tsukuyomi ("genjutsu"), and, the latest, Susanoo ("taijusu'). Amaterasu allows the creation of "Black Fire", which is said to burn hotter than all the flames on the Earth. Tsukuyomi is, of course, a reality manipulating jutsu based upon illusions. A person with the power of Susanoo is literally lightning and thunder incarnate…and Ranma is the only one who developed this technique (something that the renegade Itachi Uchiha is striving to master). First developed during a fight with the vampire god Ravana, Ranma's strength and speed increases substantially. However, the side-benefit is that this technique enhances the air elemental justus, particularly anything involving wind and lightning. That is why Ranma's use of Kakashi Hatake's _Raikiri_ ("Lightning Blade") and even Tamari Kunino's _Kamaitachi_ ("Cutting Whirlwind") techniques are more powerful when HE uses it , but ONLY while using Susanoo. Otherwise, Ranma would have to train in order to gain a similar intensity, rather than receive the "added bonus" from the enhancement gained from the use of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Furthermore, after years of developing his chakra network has afforded Ranma the benefit of compensating the huge energy cost involved. In all, Ranma is the standard of which Itachi strives to match.

"So...does possessing the Sharingan makes the Rantsu and the Uchiha are more powerful than the Hyuga?" Haku asks.

"Not necessarily. Oh, sure, we Sharingan users are diverse in our Art, but never under-estimate a Byukugan user. Their fighting skills borders clairvoyance, but their insights on how to observe and manipulate the chakra network is down right scary. A fighter of this type doesn't even have to _touch_ you to go through your defenses. And if your flow of chi is cut-off...well, let's just say that the match has gotten much harder. Oh, and a Byukugan user's power of perception is so potent, that they can see all around them."

"I'm curious as to why the Hyuga would allow the Rantsu knowledge of the Gentle Fist."

"Well, the deal was based on two agreements. One, the would form an alliance with the Hyuga, which amounts to a mutual-defense agreement, especially in light of what happened to the Uchiha clan."

"That seems reasonable," Ukyo says.

"The other agreement is that should any of my kids develop the Byukukgan trait, they would be raised as Hyuga."

"What? But how-oh. That's right. It's the whole genetic thing."

"Pretty much. Both the Uchiha and the Rantsu have the Byukugan trait, though recessive. But...it has happened..."

"What do you mean? Do you have...a child with the Byukugan?"

Ranko sighed.

"I have a daughter named Annie...Annie Warbucks."

"Wait a minute...what kind of name is that?"

"It's the name she had when she was adopted by a industrialist back in the 1920s."

"So...who is...WAS her mother?"

"Usagi..."

"You and that...dumpling-headed girl abandoned your own daughter?"

"It wasn;t like that at all! You know that agreement with the Hyuga?"

"Yes..."

"Well, well, Annie was BORN with the Byukugan trait. But Usagi did not want me to honor the Hyuga agreement by giving her up. So, we went first to America- where Annie was born -then to the British Isles. Unfortunately, World War I happened, I got sent to the Underworld by Genshin...in another attempt to seize control of the clan...and Usagi, in her grief, had to give up Annie until she was able to be a parent again. But by this time, the Hyuga, thanks to Genshin AGAIN, attempted to kidnap Annie. And in the ensuing conflict, THEY lost track of her. Somehow, Oliver Warbucks came across my daughter, and, well adopted her."

"That is some story, Ranchan. So, what happened to her? And did the Hyuga ever...get her?"

"Funny you should ask that," Ranko says, as she points to the stands, where the head of the Hyuga and his daughter were sitting.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Hiashi Hyuga is my daughter's...grandson."

"But...that makes you-"

"Uh-huh."

"Great-grandfather, was there a Hinata Hyuga that...liked Naruto?"

"Yes, and, yes, Hinata is Naruto's fourth cousin. So what?"

"But-"

"Yes, it's a little weird, but it is legal for me to betroth Naruto to Hinata, should I chose to. I'm NOT, but still."

"But...aren't you worried about, well, you know...?" Ukyo began.

"Look, you know about the Juraians, right?"

"Yes..."

"So you know that even direct relations, like siblings, can intermarry without complications. It's gross, but doable. heck, I could impregnate myself, and get a healthy child."

"That's sick!"

"Hey, I don't make these things up."

"Wait a minute...is that why you have avoiding getting to...know me better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be like THAT! You know EXACTLY what I mean!"

"Look, I like you, but, yeah, that's a part of the reason I don't want to get intimate with you."

"So, what's the other reason?"

"Well. let's see...there's MY WIFE to consider?"

"Usagi?"

"Yes, her."

"Humph. Well...that STILL won't stop me from pursuing you."

"Wait, didn't you just hear me say-"

"Yes, I did. And I also heard you say that you could be intimate with yourself and get a kid without complications."

Ukyo goes up to Ranko, chest-to-chest.

"And I am NOT going to waste those extra training sessions I went through under Anko-sensei's watch...either. One way or another...male or not, I WILL get what I want."

Ranko's eyes widened at the implication of Ukyo's words.

"Since when have YOU gotten so aggressive-"

Just then, Ranko senses something amiss. She then stairs at one of the walls in waiting pen.

"What is it, Ranchan-"

"Shhhhh!" Ranko shushes, as she performed a spider-totem jutsu. "Web Dart-and-Chain..."

From her mouth, Ranko spews a string of webbing-

THWIP!

Ranko bites into the web, detaching it in the process, and pulls the string...hard.

CRASH!

Ranko and managed to expose...a peeping Jiriya. With Jiriya leaning against the wall, the so-called "Hermit Sage" fell into the waiting stands.

"Ow!" Jiriya yells, as his hit by falling debris.

"Jiriya...Jiriya...Jiriya," Ranko says. "I've should have known you'd ooze your way back into my life."

"Well, when I heard you had been in a battle recently, I wanted to see if you had marred your beauty, Lord Ranshin," Jiriya says, as he gets up to dust himself off. "And to think that I have demonstrated time and time again that I am concerned with your welfare."

"Gee, I TOUCHED."

"Well...if you insist-"

POW!

"I don't mean like THAT," Ranko says, with gritted teeth.

"That guy is just as bad as Kuno," Ukyo says.

"Not really," Ranko replies. "Jiriya isn't as delusional as Kuno, and is quite useful in a pinch."

"Oh."

"Look," Haku says, as he points towards the combatants of the arena. "It looks like the match will end soon."

Ukyo and Ranko move to where Haku was standing.

"Oh, yeah," Ranko observes. "You're right."

"It seems as if Naruto is going to loose," Ukyo says. "He hasn't been able to get past Neiji's perception."

"Yes, but Neiji is the one who is going to loose."

"But...but how? Not even Naruto's 'shadow clones' could get through Neiji's defenses."

"True, but remember when I said that they can see all around them?"

"Yes..."

"Well, there is a fatal flaw that the Byukugan has. If you don't believe me...use your Sharingan."

Ukyo nods her head.

"Sharingan..."

Ukyo's sense of perception is radically altered. She then focuses fully on Naruto and Neiji.

"Wait...I see it now..."

As Naruto lays on the ground, Neiji smirks.

"As I've told you...it is Fate that I win," Neiji says. "YOU are a looser slacker, and I am a genius winner."

Naruto looks up at Neiji...and smiles.

"Is THAT so?" Naruto says with a smirk.

Suddenly, Neiji hears a cracking sound beneath his feet.

"What-?"

Naruto had used a shadow clone to trick Neiji into thinking that he had defeated the 'knuckle-headed ninja'.

POW!

Naruto had burrowed underneath the ground, shot up, and performed a stellar upper-cut to the jaw.

With Neiji clearly down, Naruto stands tall.

"The ONLY one that can decide YOUR future...is YOU," Naruto says. "I never knew my parents, but they left a bracelet for me that says 'No Fate'. I don't know why they left it for me, but it's what I live by all my life. So...mope all you want, but I'll never let you or others decide my future! Believe it!"

"Okay," says Genma Shiranui, the proctor of the third phase of the Chunin Exams. He replaced Hayate Gekko after Hayate was killed by the Sand ninja Baki Sunano. "The winner is...Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well, your kid wins again," Ukyo says.

"I would like to think that he's OUR kid, Ucchan."

"What do you mean by THAT?'

"Well...he was conceived before we were separated."

"Humph! I rather would like to think that I shouldn't have to play DAD in order to be a parent. I didn't like that arrangement in the future, and I certainly don't like it NOW."

Ranko pauses for a moment.

"Being a mother means THAT much to you?"

"Yes, yes it does Ranchan."

"I see..."

"Miss Kuonji?" says an attendant, as he enters the waiting area.

"Yeah?"

"You're next."

"Oh, that's right," Ukyo sighs. "I got to fight 'bug boy'."

"Well, I'm sure you will do fine, Uchhan," Ranko says. "and if you win...I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Usagi won't mind."

"No, she'll see it as an opportunity to get into my pants!"

"What makes you think she hasn't already? You weren't always conscious when we first merged."

"You...YOU JACK-ASS!"

POW!

As Ukyo storms out of the waiting area, Haku helps his great-grandfather.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am, Haku. I just hope she forget what i had just said-"

"Oh, and Ranchan?" Ukyo says, as she sticks her head back into the waiting room. "I'll hold you to your promise!"

"Oh, no..."

"Ah, young love of the sapphoic kind," Jiriya says, as he scribbles into his note. "This will make excellent writing material."

"Oh, shut up, Jiriya."

_Meanwhile, in the stands..._

"My, the soap opera around Ranma's life gets...interesting," Nabiki says, as she uses her advanced knowledge of 'hyper-science' to create a device that makes it even a shinobi to detect. She had set up the system (which looks like a fly) to gather information on the important people at the event for later use. but had decided to check in on Ranma.

"So, what did that pervert do this time?"

"Oh, he proposed marriage to Ukyo."

"WHAT?" Akane says, as she rises to her feet. "Ukyo is here?"

"Well, Akane, she is on the program," Kasumi offered, as she hands the program to her younger sister.

"Thanks," Akane says. "Oh, I see now. Kasumi, may I borrow this?"

"Yes..."

"Good, because I have someone that I need to talk to-"

"Don't forget THIS," Nabiki says, as she hands her sister "Mallet-sama".

"Thanks," Akane says, as she hefts the hammer on her left shoulder. "I'll be right back..."

"Oh, don't do anything rash!" Kasumi says.

"Ah, Ranma and Akane will be fine," Nabiki says. "Though, I will admit, I can understand why...Ranma-baby attracts women the way he does...

**FLASHBACK!**

"Here you go, Nabiki!" Soun said, as he hands his middle-daughter a package.

Nabiki, who was watching television, looks up from her comic book reading. With everything happening lately, particularly with her paying for the damage made by the marriage disaster, Nabiki was surprised to receive package.

"What's that, Daddy?" Nabiki says sweetly.

"Well, I know that you wanted to get a computer for college in the fall, but can't because of what happened two weeks ago, so I entered into a contest-"

"You...you didn't do anything embarrassing, did you?"

"Not at all. But we will be having lots and lots of squid for a year as part of the prize."

"Oh, joy."

Ten minutes later, Nabiki is still staring at the package in her room, afraid of opening it. The sender was from "Cyberdyne Systems", in the United States, which was recently acquired by the G Corporation...a subsiderary of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Well, it's time to open it..."

Eventually, Nabiki pulls out a laptop. And from its design, it looked very advanced. Of course, it wasn't as advanced as her "Minerva Computer". Still, having a different system to use for her 'civilian' work was much better than relying on Silver Millennium technology all the time. And she doesn't want Ami to be able to link to her system anytime she pleases.

"Okay," Nabiki says, as she sits the laptop on her desk. She then lifts the lid, and activates the computer.

HUMMMMMM...

"Okay," Nabiki says, as she looks at the boot-up sequence. "Pretty standard stuff-"

"Nabiki!" Kasumi says, as she called up to Nabiki's room. "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Nabiki says, as she gets up. She was of the mind to shut the machine off, but chose not to. And, with one final glance at the new system, Nabiki left her room. Meanwhile, the system continued it's work, while, pon its screen, these words appeared...

**Free your mind...free your mind from the Matrix...**

**End of Line.**

**Tbc.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 95: "Trio" (Act 4)**

* * *

A few days later, Nabiki was going over the schematics of her new system. Her earlier assessment was wrong, much to her amazement.

"Nabiki?" Akane says, as she peeks her head into her older sister's room.

"Yes?" Nabiki says, as she looks up.

"Have you've seen Ranma?"

"Wait, wasn't he suppose to be in 'Juuban to visit his mother?"

"That's what I thought, too," Akane says. "But ever since he had that fight with that Itachi Uchiha, he's been acting…weird. Then again, Kuno was boasting that he finally vanquishing Ranma today at school…"

"Well, considering that Itachi was trying to kill him, I suppose Ranma wanted to get some extra training. But, since Kuno is involved-"

CHIRP! CHIRP!

Akane and Nabiki both look over to Nabiki's "Minerva Computer", which was linked to the new laptop. The Minerva Computer was as small as the latest generation of PDAs and Microsystems, but was hundreds—if not thousands—of years advanced. After all, it is a remnant of the technology from the Silver Millennium Imperium. Nabiki received the computer from Ranko, the Sol Guardian Cat when she became the Senshi of Wisdom, "Sailor Minerva". Having psychokinetic abilities as 'Minerva was a nice thing to have, but her Minerva Computer was even better. Still, Nabiki did feel guilty for using her system for personal business, which is one of the reasons why she wanted to get her own computer. And right now, she wanted to see how much configuration she could achieve, by linking the Minerva Computer with her new laptop.

"I wonder what Ami wants," Nabiki says, as she goes over to her computer…

* * *

Upon receiving her Minerva Computer, the Middle Tendo sister made an effort to understand as much as possible about computer science and technology. Mostly, this was to occupy her time after the recent death of her mother Kamiko, but she was genuinely fascinated by the entire "cyber-punk" themes in movies and _anime_. Learning about how the central technology within these themes was a definite must for Nabiki. So when she was able, Nabiki used the Internet to search for everything that could help her improve her understanding. No one would have believed that a pre-teen could be taken seriously, so Nabiki used the handle "Ice Queen" to interact with others on the Internet. Eventually, she came upon a site known as "The Digital Café", which was a clearinghouse for 'net users, "crackers" (those who dedicate themselves towards breaking computer codes and encrypted files) and "hackers" (those who dedicate themselves towards breaking into secured systems). And it was there that Nabiki, after asking questions, met a user named "Orpheus"…

* * *

"Maybe she knows something about Ranma?" Akane offered.

"Why would she know that?"

"Well, don't you two have some sort of, well, network system?"

"True, but it's not we have something that deals with one specific person, you know…"

* * *

For the next few years, since first contact, Orpheus would send Nabiki a series of puzzles for her to solve, each one progressively harder than the first. These puzzles were a combination of math, history, philosophy and metaphysics. Orpheus would send information about the Ahl-i-Batini, a group of mind-seekers (called "The Subtle Ones") from the ancient Middle East, who built a network of chantries along lines of inter-connected Terran energy centers known as "ley lines". Additional materials were given to Nabiki involving South Asian and East Asian versions of the ley line phenomenon. Slowly, she began to formulate intricate patterns of power across the planet. And, when she gathered her data, and input the information into her Mercury Computer, she discovered a fundamental truth about the Universe: that there was a "virtual world" that exist between the cracks within time and space, and that the Ahl-i-Batini, using their network of ley lines, had discovered…

* * *

"Hello, Ami," Nabiki says, as she punched up the video window to her Minerva Computer. "What's up?"

"Hey, Ami!" Akane says, as she waves.

"Hey," Ami replies. "Have you two seen…Usagi around?"

'That's odd,' Nabiki thought to herself. "No, we haven't. But…have you've seen Ranma around?"

"You mean Akane's fiancée?"

"Um, yeah," Akane said, as she blushed. While none of the other Sailor Scouts have met Ranma, they have heard of him. Then again, that might not be necessarily the case, since Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino claims that Ranma sounded like her old sempai…

"I know that Ranma gets into trouble, but…I'm still worried about him."

"Well, just e-mail a picture of him, and we'll keep an eye for him."

"And we'll do the same for Usagi," Nabiki replied. It was only after the Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Chaos affair that the Tendo sisters officially met the other Sailor Scouts, but Nabiki and known Ami before that event. In fact, it was when Nabiki literally went into the Internet that she met the Warrior of Mercury…

* * *

Nabiki was curious when, on her screen of the Minerva Computer, the diagram that she had envisioned in her mind had appeared. There was a computer programming script circling the diagram, and, according to the instructions, Nabiki was to solve this latest puzzle in order to receive a special invitation. Curious, Nabiki went about to solve the script.

CHIRP!

The patterns changes shape to form the words "PRESS HERE TO ENTER".

'Weird,' Nabiki says, as she does just that…

FLASH!

When Nabiki could see again, she realized that she wasn't in Nerima any more. All around her, everything looked like a cross between "Tron" (the movie), and a Greco-Roman palace. The skyline had a golden haze, like that of a setting sun on a tropical paradise...if the familiar black/yellow grid pattern had replaced an ocean. Various objects, some natural and otherwise, fluttered across the surroundings around her. Nabiki could see a stand alone mirror that stood next to a velvet lounge chair. Next to the chair was a small, round table that was one meters tall. On the table top was a bowel of neon-colored fruit...

Out of curiosity, Nabiki goes over to the mirror, and receives a shock. Staring back at her was a proud, ancient Greek warrior woman, gray in color. That's when she realized that she had a spear and shield strapped to her back, and a war helmet a top of her full head of lengthy hair. However, Nabiki also notices a series of electronic symbols etched on her forehead, which appeared to be the symbol representing Minerva-

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one here," says a voice from behind.

Nabiki turns to see a girl her age. However, she appeared to be dressed in a tunic that went down to the middle of her thighs. The girl wore a helmet with a wide brim and a pair tiny wings on the crown. In her hand was a rod with a pair of snakes entwined around it, while her feet wore winged sandals.

"Humph," Nabiki says. "I'm gals that I'm not the only one who looks ridiculous. Did you-?"

"No," the girl replied. "I was about to ask you the same one. Are you a goddess?"

Nabiki thinks for a moment.

"How much is it worth to you?"

"Well, we can swap information. Trade?"

"Okay. I'll go first. No, I am not. Are you?"

"No, though I am an avatar of the god Mercury...as 'Sailor Mercury'. From you appearance, you must be a Sailor Scout, like me."

"Very good," Nabiki says. "I am 'Sailor Minerva'...when I don't look like this."

The girl giggles.

"By the way, my name is 'Tendo Nabiki'."

"You must be a National Japanese," the girl replies. Only non-National Japanese would NOT state their family name first."

"So, you must be Japanese as well to be so familiar with such protocols."

"Uh-huh," the girl says, as she bows slightly. "And my name is Mizuno Ami."

"Please to make your acquaintance," Nabiki says as she bows her own head in response.

"So, what are your thoughts on this place, thus far?" says a voice from behind.

The girls turn to see a Black man (short-hair and goatee) standing of the edge of their large gazebo. He wore a ox-blood/brown leather duster, a pair of sunglasses...and a serious disposition.

"What?" Ami asked.

"I asked you for your thoughts on this place, Warrior of Mercury."

"You...you know about me?"

"I do. I know that you are connected to the Moon Princess, and that she will decide the fate of the world...when it ends."

"Oh, dear..."

"But enough of the future...THINK of the present."

"Are you the one behind all this?" Nabiki ask.

"Yep. I sent you your invitation to this...place."

"And our respective appearance?"

"Actually, your appearance is a reflection of your 'Avatars'. Here, what you really are will become your seeming here. And sometimes, what you are connected TO, like a totem or entity, influences your appearance. But don't worry...I'll teach you how to develop the appearance of your Avatars."

The man then spread his arms wide.

"WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WEB!" the man says with glee. "I am your guide, Orpheus...but to my friends, my name is...DANTE."

Nabiki didn't know it, but her life was about to change forever.

* * *

"I don't know about YOU, but I'm going to see if Kuno knows EXACTLY what he did to Ranma," Akane says, as she storms out of her sister's room.

"Good luck," Nabiki says, as she continues her work. As she continued to examine her new system, its screen begins to activate.

"Hmmm?" Nabiki says, as she notices the familiar code that can have come from-

"Dante?" Nabiki says, as she went to her screen. Since the so-called "Week of Nightmares", many of her group, the Virtual Adepts, went missing. Years before, when the Spirit Nukes detonated in Bangladesh, in an effort to take a vampire god, the entire Digital Web became prone to a phenomenon known as "White Out". Essentially, the Digital Web allows its users to "format" entire worlds, where one can literally exist in a virtual environment of their making. White Outs are like storms that roam the web destroying or undoing these formated sectors. While rare, many within the ranks of the Virtual Adepts were permanently erased from existence, which is why the sub-group within this "tradition", Reality Hackers, have become an important field to go into. In fact, the more "elite" a RH is, the more likely that he or she or IT can reformat the REAL WORLD. The last time Nabiki had spoken to Dante, was when he and a group of VAs were storming a formatted sector under the jurisdiction the Technocratic Union's "New World Order" (aka "Black Hats and Mirror Shades") and "Iteration X" (aka "Cyber-Fascists"). Dante believed that the Technocratic "construct" was a laboratory that were using VAs and other "hyper-scientists" in some grotesque experiment. At this point in time, the Technocratic Union had yet to reform, since Usagi Tsukino, the senior member of the organization's "Inner Circle", had yet to resume her over-sight duties (she and Ranma had yet to fully re-integrate into their old lives as somewhat normal lives)...not to mention that the super-villain Vandal Savage was still in control of the Illuminate (the organization that was behind most "conspiracies"...including the Technocratic Union). Dante did not feel that neither Nabiki nor Ami were ready to take on such a dangerous assignment, so the girls stayed behind. And when the latest White Out occurred, it did so where Dante and his band were to engage the occupants of the construct. And when THAT happened, the entire sector disappeared...including everyone in it.

And now...she may have an opportunity to save her former mentor...

The next day, Ami and Nabiki were on the horizon of where the missing sector was located within the Digital Web. The two could see the whirling storm, as codes and light particles swarmed the place.

"You're sure you want to go at it alone?" Ami says, as she checked Nabiki's harness. The middle Tendo sister wore a white, translucent cyber-suit, pack and face mask.

"We have no choice, Ami," Nabiki says, as she made sure that her line was secured. "But if something were to happen to me, someone needs to let other people know what's going on."

Ami nods, as she hands Nabiki a helmet with a mike attached to it.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Nabiki pauses for a moment.

"Tell Kasumi and Akane that I am...sorry," Nabiki says. "But, hey, hopefully, you won't have to."

And with that, Nabiki leaps off into the edge of the abyss...

Meanwhile, in a far off place and time, another would-be cyber-naut is about to take a plunge...

"You sure about this...Ranma?" Usagi says, as she hands Ranma his cyber-helmet. "You remember what happened the last time we went to the Digital Web? Especially NOW?"

Ranma sighs, and looks after his long-time companion.

"I KNOW what happened. You, me, Ben and Ami wanted to check that anomaly that Master Yoda had discovered during his meditation, found that...world, tried to create something special and had everything blow up in our faces, all because of what the Emperor had managed to do. Yes, I KNOW what happened, Usagi. But if we are to leave the Rifts for good, all avenues must be explored...even on paths lined with ashes..."

Usagi merely sighs. The Moon Princess was still pained by her experiences on the mountain that seemingly had no beginning nor end...though it took Ranma to prove that this was not actually the case. On that mountain, her party came across evidence there had been mystics who once lived on the mountain, and, in fact created entire worlds and creatures of various sort. The four explorers, who traveled to this place vis-a-vis astral projection, had decided to interact with the creatures, by making various devices and talismans that visitors could use; they even learned how to create guardians to watch over their progress, pattern after the image of their friend Ben. All seemed perfect...until a Darkness found this...virtual world, and corrupted many of the creatures there to do its bidding. And in a desperate measure to insure that the progenitor of that Darkness would NEVER use that world for its benefit, the four explorers, with the help of their powerful masters, shunt this realm away, insuring that no one else could reach it. At least the guardian they left behind, Gennai, would insure that the survivors of the conflict would achieve a measure of peace.

Now, trapped in the Rifts, Ranma wanted to use his location within a trans-dimensional nexus known as the Rifts to lead him back to the realm known as Mt. Oaf. He was sure that Mt. Oaf would lead him to the right place and time, since, based on what he knows now, the Ahl-i-Batini were originally from Earth. Maybe...they will provide the clues he will need so he and the others can return home.

"Look, I know Isis needs us to be a part of the war against the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, but...I need to do this. If we die fighting those monsters, I want to go out with a clean conscious."

"I...I understand," Usagi says, as she hugs Ranma. There was a lot of stress going on in their lives lately. Between Usagi just getting "reconfigured" to be a "Cosmo-Knight", and this thing going on with the Four Horsemen, who had popped up on one of the more densely populated worlds within the Rifts' "Three Galaxies" realm, there was not a lot of room to relax. And this latest thing with Ranma...

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he lets go. "Tell Hoshi that I'm..sorry about this."

"Sorry about what, Ranma?" Hoshi says, as she and T'Pol steps onto the laboratory. "That you were going to risk your life needlessly?"

Being proficient experts in temporal matters, both Ranma and Usagi managed to cobble together, with T'Pol and Hoshi's help a lab that would allow the four to chart the space-time continuum. However, there was a debate on whether or not to use it without performing the proper tests first. Hoshi refused to let her husband go, which is why Ranma was doing this on the "down-low".

"Um..."

"Just get going and come back safely, dear," Hoshi says, as she gets to her station.

"We are ready," T'Pol says, as she adjusted the controls.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he puts on his helmet. "I'll be back as soon as possible-"

"Just GO."

"Right," Ranma says, as he steps through the shimmering portal...

RING-RING! RING-RING!

"Huh?" Nabiki says, as she suddenly sits up at her desk-

RING-RING! RING-RING!

Nabiki looked up to see her computer?

RING-RING-!

Nabiki sighs, as she opens her link through her computer.

"Yeah?" Nabiki says, as she speaks on her headset. "You have a lead on 'The One'? Okay, I got it."

Nabiki sighs, as she gets up from her desk. Trying to do monitoring work within this...environment made it a tiring experience. But since she was told that she would...fall in love with the One who will save all of humanity from its imprisonment, well, why not check this latest guy? Besides...she was in the mood to go clubbing anyway.

And with that in mind, she shuts down her system, and leaves. A few minutes later, her computer is turned on. Had Nabiki been present, she would have noticed that someone was hacking into her system. And just as the operation begins, the computer ceases functioning, but not before displaying the following words:

**The experiment continues.**

**When will the results be forth coming?**

**Soon.**

**Good. The Machine will be pleased.**

CHIRP!

**End of Line.**

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: As Nabiki's saga continues, we'll learn exactly what happened...as well as the result Ukyo's fight with Shino ("Bug Boy") Aburame! See you then!**


	96. Chapter 96

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 96: "Trio" (Act 5)**

* * *

Within bowels of the Machine realm of the Digital Web known as "The Matrix", a life and death struggle was taken place. On one end, there were the Men-in-Black's "Agents", who enforced the status quo with brutal efficiency. On another end, there were the Virtual Adepts, who sought to free humanity from the imprisonment…of the mind and body. This struggle was known as "The Green Side", since everything seemed to have a green tint visually. And the flip side of this "virtual" world, there was "The Blue Side", where the forces of Iteration X used their "Sentinels" to deal with the 'Adepts on an Earth-like world wracked in darkness and ruin. In this world, the 'Adepts defend the mythic "Zion", the last stronghold of humanity, on a wing and a pray.

Point of fact, this struggle has gone on for six hundred years, only six nano-seconds have occurred in real time...and no one, not even the 'Adepts or the Agents know that that have been caught up in an "iteration loop" that is designed to insure that none would know of their true identities...

After freeing his fellow freedom fighter, the man known as "Neo" ran across street, and into a back alley of a non-descript apartment.

BANG! BANG!

Neo tried to avoid looking behind him, as his pursuers, Agents, shot at the would-be savior of humanity. As soon as he sees the escape ladder, Neo climbs up the structure avoiding more hits.

BANG! BANG!

As soon as he reaches room "303", the room where "Trinity" was held up doing surveillance, Neo opens the door-

BLAM!

Neo looks at Agent known as "Smith", who gives off a smirk while firing off another bullet into his prey's chest.

BLAM! BALM!

Neo slams back into the far wall in the hallway, and staggers to the ground.

BLAM!

And down Neo goes.

Smith straightens straightens his collar and tie, as he his partners Agents "Jones" and "Brown" come upon the scene.

"The 'Experiment' has been discontinued," says Smith. "Mr. Sullivan...is no more"

"Proceed with phase 'B'," says Jones.

"The Other shall be dealt with as well," says Brown.

On the Blue Side, Trinity goes close to Neo's face. Already depleted in man-power and resources, with the Sentinels pummeling her craft, _The Nebuchadnezzar_, Trinity still maintains her faith that Neo...was the one who will save the world.

"I don't know what the Oracle said to you, but I know this: she said that the One would be someone who I have fallen in love with. And the man who I have fallen in love with...is YOU..."

Meanwhile, in Neo's mind, the one who IS the one stirs. he sees a bright light, but not too bright as to not be able to make out a figure...

"Ranma..."

Neo seems to stare at the source of the voice. He could see that the person before was like an angel.

"Ranma, remember who you are. Remember-!"

Just as Neo was about to reach over to touch his angel, he realized something.

"Trinity...TRINITY!"

And with that declaration, Neo was...reborn.

Neo opened his eyes. Already, he could tell that his perception of reality was coming in stronger, like he had woken up from a long dream. He then straightens himself out, and sees his assailant Smith and his cohorts. Without saying a word, the Agents fired off several rounds of ammunition, determined to eliminate the anomaly.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Neo sees this. However, to him, the bullets seem to crawl to a stand-still. He then willed the bullets to stop. And, without even meaning to, Neo plucked one of the bullets from the air.

This display of ability shocked the Agents to no end, as the rounds fell harmlessly to the ground.

"No!" Smith sneers, as he charged forward to attack Neo. However, Neo somehow could read this moves, and effortlessly blocked them...as if he had been trained to be a fighter almost all his life. He wasn't just mimicking various styles within martial arts...he was performing the martial Art.

With a swift kick to the sternum, Smith was thrown back fifty feet.

And then, with nary a word, Neo runs, leaps into Smith's body, just as Smith gets up.

SKRREEE-!

Smith's body seems to bubble and crack, and then-

BOOM!

Smith exploded into many pieces.

The other agents wondered what was Neo's fate, until they see him standing there unharmed.

Neo flexed his body, the surroundings seemed to "flex" as well. And then, he looks directly in Brown's and Jones' eyes.

And that's when the agents left the scene in a hurry.

Neo seemed to hear Trinity calling for him to 'upload' to the Blue Side as quickly as possible, before their mentor and Captain, Morpheus, launches the mass electro-magnetic pulse around their ship...

FWOOSH!

When the lights began to shine again, Neo opens his eyes, with Trinity kissing him. He was still strapped in his 'launch' chair, with the plug-in still attached to his head.

"We...did it, Neo," Trinity smiled.

However, Neo could have sworn that he sees another face super-imposed on Trinity's.

"Nabiki..."

And then, Neo was out.

"Morpheus" (bald African-American) goes over to Neo and Trinity, after tending to the needs of "Tank", the ship's operator.

"How is he?" says Morpheus.

"He's exhausted," Trinity says. "How's Tank?"

"Not good, I'm afraid," Morpheus says. "As soon as we can, we should head for 'Zion'."

"It is a good think that we have copies of everyone's 'memo-grams', otherwise-"

"I know. 'Special Projects' is working on making hi-res programs based upon the memo-grams of people. If things go right, we'll have a way to bring the others back to life."

Trinity nods her head in reply. And then-

"Morpheus, before Neo went back unconscious, he said something to me: 'Nabiki'. It sounds familiar, but..."

"I'll have SP take a look at it. For all we know, it could be a name of a program that Neo has discovered..."

Back in the real world, two parties were getting ready to go on a rescue mission. On one side, there was-

"Ami, I don't understand what you are saying," Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino says, as she looked at her long-time friend. "But I believe you."

"We all do," Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino replies. "But...Mina is right, this is a bit complicated."

Ami, with the blessing of Grandpa Hino, have set up her equipment at the Cherry Hill Temple in Azabuu Juuban district (Tokyo, Japan). And with Rei's help, and with assistance from another, Ami is going to mount a rescue-

"Hello!" says a younger teenage boy. With him was a-

"Eeek!" Minako yells. "A bug!"

"Hey!" the bug in question says. It looked like a cross between a lady bug and a praying mantis. "That's not very nice!"

"You...you can talk?"lands

"Indeed I do, Miss!" says the bug, as it lands onto the ground.

"Don't mind Tentomon," said the boy. "He tends to get this way whenever he meets new people."

"Hello, Izzy!" Ami says.

"Um, hello!" blushes Koushiro ("Izzy") Izumi (short brown hair) says with a blush.

"Looks like SOMEONE has a secret admire," whispers Makoto into Rei's ears.

Rei merely giggles.

"So, do you know what to do?"

"Indeed I do, Ami," Izzy says, as he sets up his own computer system. Ami is Izzi's "big sister" amongst the Virtual Adepts, whose sole duty is to look-after the young genius until he acquires an instructor. Izzi did have a mild 'crush' on Ami, something that Ami herself has noticed, but dismisses it as nothing BUT a crush.

"So, can you tell ME what's going on?" Mina asks. "Because I don't understand what Ami is talking about  
HALF the time!"

"Well," Izzy began. "We are attempting to retrieve a person from the Digital Web. Originally, the 'space' was known as 'Mt. Oaf' in ancient times. The ancient mystic, the Ahl-i-Batani, learned how to create worlds within the spaces of three-dimensional space-"

"Hold on," Minako says. "I KNOW, I'm not a genius, but how can you manipulate space...within space?"

"Take a rubber band for instance. Normally, it is a circle with a specific length. Now, imagine stretching part of that band, and then tucking it within that same rubberband-without changing either the size or length of the band itself. That enclosed piece is Mt. Oaf, or, as it now is known, the Digital Web. Or Zone. Or simply the Internet."

"Wait, so how is the...Internet involved?" Makoto asked.

"Back about...the 1940s, the father of 'computer science', Alan Turing, discovered a way of creating a virtual realm within the electronic media. It turned out that the same method that the Ahl-i-Batani used to create Mt. Oaf was the one Turing-sensei used to create his...virtual world. In fact, Mt. Oaf IS the Digital Web, only, it had evolved into something else, as the tools to create a virtual realm changed. Instead of 'magic', it's 'hyper-science'. As as more people use electronics, particularly the Internet, the bigger the realm will get. Who knows...maybe the Digital Web will be the size of the Universe?"

"So, why are you here?"

"Izzy will be my spotter, while Rei will provide me the mental link to help navigate the Web, when I go into 'astral projection' mode," Ami says. "And I choice this place because the Cherry Hill Temple is sitting on a powerful node."

"Like leaving pebbles on the ground as markers, while this place serves as the 'search light," Izzy says, as he completes his set up. "I'm ready."

"Now, just relax, Ami," Rei says, as she establishes her telepathic link. No one knows, at this juncture, that Rei was really an alien from Mars, and possessed REAL powers...

Ami relaxes for a moment.

"Here goes," Izzy says, as he presses a remote device.

ZAP!

A beam of light seemingly scans Ami, from a module connected to the generator. And then, Ami goes limp.

"AMI!" Mina says.

"She's in," Izzy says, as he begins to monitor Ami within a virtual environment. However, to the untrained eye, all they see is scrolling code.

"I have her," Rei says. "Her mind is calm."

Minako turns to see the monitors. She couldn't read the rolling screens, but she had faith that her friend Mai knew what she was doing...

On another front, in the heart of the Rifts' "Three Galaxies", another rescue attempt is made, by one Usagi Tsukino. Recently, she had been tapped by the mythic "Cosmic Forge", for some strange reason, and joined the ranks of the legendary "Cosmo Knights"...who typically wore shiny armor and could survive the wilds of space. They were the guardians of a world in constant conflict, and were feared for their prowess. Some would say that if a Cosmo-Knight and a fleet of warships fought, it would be a safe bet to bet on the lone Cosmo-Knight. And although Usagi was new at this role, she was NOT about to abandon her friend Ranma...even if it meant losing her station.

"You okay...in there?" Hoshi asks her long-time friend.

Usagi had yet to pick out a design of her new armor, so she appeared bigger and more menacing than she really was. So the only thing Hoshi and T'Pol could Usagi's glowing eyes among within the shadow of her visor.

"I am fine," Usagi says, as she spoke with a weird voice, as if she sounded like a feminine-

"You sound like Lord Vader, Usagi," T'Pol interjects. "If he had a sister."

"Ha, ha," Usagi replies. "Very funny. Now, did you get the device?"

T'Pol brings out a silver marvel.

"Compliments from the Prometheans of 'Phase World'," T'Pol replies. "It will serve your purpose."

"You mean OUR purpose," Hoshi says. "After all, separated or not, Ranma is STILL my husband."

"Alright, I'm ready," Usagi says, as she takes the marble. "So, what's next?"

"Think of what you want, and then release."

"Okay," Usagi says. "I got it..."

Usagi drops the marble, but, almost instantaneously, it grows big to form an tear drop-shaped craft.

"Wow..."

"The technology used is 'Phase Tech'," T'Pol says. "It will protect you from the usual rigors of transversing time and space. Otherwise, you would have to use a 'astral projection' to transverse the process. And knowing YOU, you might end up lost."

"Ye of little faith," Usagi says. "I rather take 'Tho-ohki' with me, but...I rather keep him here to protect you two while I am gone."

"Tho-Ohki" was Usagi's pet "cabbit" (part cat, part rabbit), capable become either a space-craft or a living "battle armor". In fact, Usagi and her science project Washu had created a litter of these creatures back in college, much to the chagrin of the cat-phobic Ranma...even if he could ride the full affects.

"I'm glad you agree."

"Good luck, Usagi!" Hoshi says. "And bring my husband home!"

Usagi gives a thumbs up salute, and seemingly phases into the crafts. Then, the craft seems to switch to a more almond configuration before entering the portal.

"Good luck, Usako," Hoshi says to herself...

Deep within the Machine Realm, time continues to move faster than in the real world.

On the Blue Side, the lone ship, _The Osiris_, was on a routine patrol of the surface, when it came upon a horrific sight.

"My god," says the ship's commander, Captain Thaddeus (African-American), as he sees the swarm of Sentinels setting up several drill of some kind.

"What are we going to do, Thaddeus?" says the First Officer, and lover, Jue (Asian female). "Zion has to be warned about this."

"We have no choice to be achieve an emergency drop," Thaddeus says, as he directed his pilots to leave the area as quickly as possible. He had hoped that the ruins in and around the planet would be enough to hide their presence, but the swarm of machines had already noticed their presence.

"But-"

"I KNOW, but it's the only way."

Jue nods her head.

"Then...I'll go, Thaddeus," Jue says.

"Okay..."

As soon as the Osiris gets into range of a key network node, Jue slips into the Matrix, leaving her real body behind...while the Osiris is pummeled mercilessly.

"People, we know what we have to do," Thaddeus says, as she gets his portable EM gun. "Let's make sure that our lives is not wasted..."

Onward, the crew defend their ship. However, it soon became apparent that not even a united front would be enough to stop the onslaught...at least, from THEIR end.

"Cosmic Moon BEAM!" cried a voice from the darkness.

FWOOSH!

The sky seemingly lights up, as everything nearly goes white. When the light died down, Thaddeus noticed that the machines around them were down.

"Pilot?" Thaddeus says, as he looked at the damage.

"Sir?" says one of the pilots.

"Did you-?"

"No sir," the pilot says. "I haven't released the EM field."

"Jue-" Thaddeus called out, as he went to check on his lover. Activating an EM pulse while jacked into Matrix was a dangerous move...

"Jue is fine, sir," says a medical tech. As if on cue...

WRRRR-Click.

With the plug removed, Jue wakes up.

"Thaddeus-?" Jue begins.

"We're fine, babe," Thaddeus says, as he hugs Jue. "Did you-?"

"Yes, I made the drop."

"Good."

"Sir, we've sustained some damage, but we can make it back to Zion," says an engineer.

"Good."

"What are we going to do next?" Jue asked.

"We find the source of the EM field," Thaddeus says. "Anything that can generate that power without damaging every system is something we should acquire."

As Thaddeus gears up to take a search party, Jue is worried if this newest phenomenon is a sign of things to come...

"Sir, I found...something," says one of the crew-members, as he signals his commander to come over to his position.

As soon as Thaddeus arrives, his eyes widen.

"What does this mean, sir?" said the same crewmemeber, as he points to a bipedal, silvery armored figured.

Thaddeus raises his EM rifle...and notices that the anomaly was...breathing?

"Sir?"

Thaddeus examines the the figure, which was breathing erratically.

"Sir?"

"We take IT with us back to Zion," Thaddeus says.

"But what if it is a machine?"

"I don't think 'breathing erractically' is an indication of Machine-orientation."

The crewmember nods his head is reply. He then signals his compatriots to help him pick up the anomaly...

Within the Blue Side, Ami found herself in a predicament. Somehow, 'ghosts' were able to spot and capture her, while she went exploring this virtual environment...within a virtual environment. Now, she was stuck in some French chatteau, bond to a stretching rack...

"So, little girl," said a man with a refined French accent. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Ami, sir," Ami says, as she stretches her arm against the rack. "And I am looking for a friend of mine."

"Oh?" the man says, as he walks around the rack. Standing around with "The Twins" (a pair of albino siblings with dreadlocks with the ability to dematerialize...like ghosts), were a pair of werewolves and a vampire.

"And who is this...friend?"

"I'm not sure, but she is suppose to be here in a different 'shell'."

"Ah, I see. So...it is like finding a needle in a heystack, no?"

"It is difficult, but yes...yes it is."

"I see. I'm afraid that you being in this...world of ours is something that I cannot simply allow without a proper response."

Ami was nervous, especially from the man's minions.

"Recently, my dear wife Persephone had an untimely demise for...getting me upset for the last time. Still, I have use for her shell...and you will serve just nicely, my dear. YOU will become my new...'Proserpina'."

As the door to the dungeon closes, Ami screams...

With the successful escape from the Matrix, Neo, Morpheous, Trinity and their operator "Link" returns to Zion. Thaddeus had been able to send the message of the Sentinel's operations throughout the network of the Human Resistance. Once docked, Morpheus is escorted by Security to see Commander Locke over certain issues regarding command structure.

Of course, there had been a rivalry of sorts between Morpheous and Locke over Captain Niobe (of the _Logos_), but still...

"I hate to get in between that," says Link (African-American with dreadlocks), as he carries his equipment.

Just then, "Kid" comes running up to Neo and the rest of the crew.

"Hey!" Kid says, as he comes running up. "You're back!"

"Well, we...were lucky," Neo says, as he slings his equipment.

"No, it was fate!" the Kid says excitedly.

"You seemed to be a bit...excited," quips Trinity.

"Well, I'm not suppose to say this, but rumor has it that Captain Thaddeus came back with something...possibly a weapon that we can use to win this war."

"Oh?" Neo says.

Taking a detour, Neo and Trinity goes to Special Operations, where the artifact was being kept. However-

"I'm sorry, but you can't enter," says the security, as people move in and out of the sectioned area.

Neo manages to catch a glimpse of something shiny, like a figure...

FLASH!

"Ranma-"

FLASH!

Neo wavers a bit, only to be caught by Trinity.

"Neo?"

"I...I don't know," Neo says. "It's like trying to...to remember something..."

"Come...let's get out here..."

As the night wears on, Neo begins to have visions of another life...of Pandas, Moon Princesses...and duty to a spacefaring, peacekeeping force. However, what was paramount in his mind was visions of his beloved's impending death. During the Life Festival, after Morpheous gave a speech on the power of life, the freed humans of Zion danced; however, Neo and Trinity chose that time to become intimate. Thus, as the pounding of the music wafting through the walls, Neo and Trinity felt the pounding of their hearts. Still, as Neo stares into Trinity's eyes, he sees something familiar...

FLASH!

Like in his dreams, Neo sees Trinity falling towards the pavement of city, as she takes a slug to the heart by an agent-

FLASH!

Neo now sees himself in some sort of yard. The yard was part of some Chinese—no, Japanese—theme of some kind. He could smell the jasmine waft in through the air, as he stands before a practice dummy. Apparently, he has been practicing martial arts for a while now, given the amount of sweat he felt on his brow…

"Really, Saotome, must you ALWAYS get in trouble?"

Neo turns to see a Japanese teenager, who reminded him of-

"Trinity?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"'Trinity'? What are you talking about, Ranma-baby?"

Neo goes over to the girl.

"Trinity, it's me…Neo," Neo says, as he shakes the girl.

"Really, is Akane THAT bad these days?"

Neo shakes his head.

"No, this CAN'T be right."

"Sure it is…this is, after all…the REAL world…"

FLASH!

When Neo came to, he realized that he was staring at his beloved's face.

"Neo?" Trinity asks, as she places a hand on Neo's face.

Neo stares at Trinity blankly, before rolling off of her.

"I'm…sorry," Neo offered.

"It's okay," Trinity says, as she holds Neo's hands. "We'll get through this."

Neo sighs. And then, a thought came to his head.

"Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"What…what is your name?"

"My…name?"

"Yes. I know we've been together for a long time, but I never asked for your name."

"You know, you're right. But…it's going to cost you…a favor."

Neo raises an eyebrow. Why does that sound familiar?

"Um, what?"

"Well," Trinity says, as she rolls onto her stomach. "Since we never…completed anything tonight, you can give me a backrub at least."

"Okay," Neo says, as he began to message his love's lower back. "So…what is your name?"

"I was born 'Nancy Tyler'. I worked for a telecommunications corporation before realizing that information gathering was much profitable. So, I began my career as both a hacker and a cracker as an information broker. But then, I met Morpheus, who showed me a better way to use my talents. And then, one day, I saw the Oracle…not that I believed in such a thing. But when she said that I would fall in love with The One…well, I do admit that I was being a bit of a schoolgirl by the way I was intrigued by such prospects. So when I learned about YOU…well, I knew at first sight that I was in love with you. Who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with 'Robert Sullivan'?"

Neo continues to rub his hands against his love's back.

"Trinity, have you ever heard of the name 'Nabiki Tendo' or 'Ranma Saotome'?"

"Let's see…come to think of it, those names do seem familiar…"

"What…what if we're those people? What if, somehow, someway, we were reborn into new lives, and that we were once different people?"

"Come now…you're talking about 'reincarnation'."

"Maybe…or maybe there is a reality beyond this one, and that what we truly were is being hidden under a false shell?"

Trinity rolls over to look at Neo.

"How can that be? There life here at Zion, and life in the Matrix."

"You know that I can see the true codes of whatever is in the Matrix, right?"

"Yes, 'blue' for humans, 'green' for programs…like the Agents. Why?"

"When we went to Special Operations, I…I saw another color…'gold'."

"So, what ARE you saying?"

"I'm saying that whatever is being kept in Special Operations is the key…to EVERYTHING, and I am determined to find this OUT."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I hope you like my reinterpretation of the Matrix. For example, if you didn't guess by now, "Nancy" and "Robert" are Nabiki and Ranma respectively, and play the roles of Trinity and Neo (respectively). I am still going to keep the premise that neither truly knows that they were together until the last moment of this adventure, and learn yet another reason Nabiki had been so angry at Ranma since returning to his old life. After all, emotions are a tricky thing to deal with, especially in matters of the heart. So imagine how Nabiki feels when recalling all the intimate moments she had with someone she had typically used to get money out of…**

**For my long-term readers, you may have read a variation of this in "Sailor Moon ST" (during the "Matrices Saga"). Well, with the cast of "Ranma ½" involved, that adventure warranted a re-write; so THIS, is the result of this. Furthermore, while I liked the "Matrix Trilogy", I don't think the Wachowski Brothers went far enough in developing a proper ending to the franchise (more style than substance). But that's just me.**

**Anyway, this one went over a bit longer than I expected, so I should wrap things up next time. So, expect another update in a few days, since I have school related matters to attend to. Oh, and SHOULD Naruto meet his parents right after the Konoha Village invasion, or when Naruto and Jiriya searches for Tsunade to become the next Hokage? **

**Until next time…**


	97. Chapter 97

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Upon further "Matrix" -related research, I decide to stick with the standard mythos. So, from this point on, I will be referring to "Thomas A. Anderson"...which is important to remember, considering that as "Neo" remembers who he is, the Jusenkyo curse will kick in.**

* * *

**Part 97: "Trio" (Act 6)**

* * *

The Cosmo-Knight (and "newbie") Usagi Tsukino slowly woke up from her fog. Usagi could have cursed herself for using her full power before she had time to get used to her new body…

"Hey," says a voice.

Usagi focused her eyes a bit. At first, she thought that she could see Ranma's face…

"Are you okay?" the man says.

"Um…who are you?" Usagi asked.

"A friend," the man says. "You were being held against your will, so my friends and I did something to remedy that…situation."

Usagi sat up. She was in some sort of laboratory on a gurney. However, what got her attention were the people strewn all over the place, like there was a fight.

"Did…did I do something…wrong?"

"Of course not," the man says. "By the way, the name's 'Neo'."

"Interesting name, Mr. Neo."

Just then, a shorthaired brunet enters the lab. She was holding some sort of metal staff.

"If she is ready to go, then we have to move now…while the path is clear," the young woman says.

Usagi looks at the woman.

"Who-?"

"'Trinity'," the woman says. "And your name is…?"

"Um, Usagi."

"Good. Now, we have to go. Can you stand up?"

Usagi, already feeling her energy restored to her person, takes a stand.

"Ready to GO?" Usagi says, as she was about to fall, only to have Neo grab her.

"You got to take it easy," Neo says.

"Okay, okay…"

Trinity nods her head, and takes a look outside of the room.

"Well?" Neo asked.

"The coast is clear," Trinity says. "I'll go ahead…"

As Neo helps Usagi out, he can't help wonder what connection he had with the girl…

Soon, after some close calls with Zion security, the _Nebuchadnezzar_ is on its way to the Matrix. Or to a node that Morpheus and crew can tap into…

"Wow, this ship is neat," says Usagi, as she felt her rough-hewn clothes. As soon as she could, she replaced the smock with the clothes that Trinity gave her.

"She is quite the legend," says Link, who was the ship's "Operator". As such, it was his job to monitor the activities of those who are "jacked" into the Matrix. "So, gorgeous, what's your story?"

"Well, I'm trying to…find someone," Usagi says. "I came to this world to search for him, but ran into a mechanical problem."

Link laughs. But then-

"Wait…did you just say that you came to this world?"

"Yes…"

"So, are you some…alien or something?"

"No, but they do say that I'm 'out of this world'…"

"Cute."

"So, you can read all this stuff?" Usagi says, as she looks at the screen full of scrolling code.

"Yep," Link says. "You actually 'see' what's going on, just by reading 'code'."

"So…what do you guys do anyway?"

"Well, those with node interfaces built into their heads plug into the Matrix, and free people trapped within."

"The Martix…is this related to that 'field' of pod people that dot the surface?"

"Yeah. In fact, once freed, they can use their receptors the get back into the Matrix using an 'avatar'."

"Oh," Usagi replied. She had already known about the Matrix for a while now, as well as this…Machine realm. However, in order for her to learn more about this world, Usagi purposely injured herself, and allowed herself to be captured by Thaddeus. She didn't like being poked and prodded, but some things were necessary. Still, she couldn't understand why she felt so...comfortable around Neo...

"Um, would ANY port suffice, Mr.Link?" Usagi says, as she lifted her ponytail away from her neck. She then splits the skin around the back of the head to reveal a port node.

"Hmmm," Link says, as he takes a look. "Looks pretty standard. How did you get it?"

"Well, when cyber-armor was grafted into my skin, I paid for…this," Usagi replied. "It's actually a modular port that allows me to have add-on features, such as a nano-computer, amplified sensory perception—like a bionic eye, ear and the like—and wireless communications node. That would have cost me a bit more, so I just took the nano-computer and wireless features."

"You said, wireless?"

"Yes…"

"You might be able to plug directly into the Matrix without a 'hard' link."

"Really."

"I would be interested in that as well," says Morpheus, as he, Trinity and Neo step unto the launch deck. "I'm also interested in this…cyber armor."

"Well, it's a thin layer of nano-bots that link just under the epidermal layer," Usagi says, as she begins to take of her shirt.

"What...what?" Neo began to stammer.

"We're adults here, right?"

"Fine," Trinity says, with an annoyed expression.

"Of course, since I became…something else, it's more natural than not. But anyway…you have a medical kit with a scalpel?"

Link brings up an emergency medical kit from below the counter.

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she takes the kit, and sets it down on a counter-top by the Operations panel. She opens the kit, and spots a scalpel within a vacuum pack. She opens it, removes the scalpel from the bag, and sets her left forearm down on the counter.

"Here goes nothing-"

"Usagi, wait!" Neo says, which catches Trinity's attention.

"What?"

"Just…just be careful."

"Hey, I received medical training for this, Mr. Neo," Usagi says, as she directs her internal computer to deactivate the pain receptors. What she liked about her _inorganic_ cybernetics (a term used when such technology becomes "natural"…like sea-shell), is that they were a part of her. When she had lost a leg from a monster attack on Rifts Earth, the nanites that normally form the basis of her armor migrated to the stump. Ranma, trained in emergency medicine while a MACO officer, reattached the leg- after "removing" it from the belly of the beast, and ra-attached the leg to Usagi with the help of the nanites. However, the side-effect was that the thin layer of nanites now encompassed Usagi's entire body...

"Watch," Usagi says, as she takes the scalpel, and slice into her upper torso; she had to use her energy as a Cosmo-Knight in order to create a vibrational "aura" that could enhance the strength of the blade itself. It was the only way to circumvent her body's enhanced endurance.

"What, if I ask, are you doing?" Morpheus asks.

"I brought something with me," Usagu says, as she takes out some pliers. "One of my old...instructors once said to always keep a so-called 'skeleton key' handy...even when you don't have pockets."

"Like a 'Get out of Jail' free card," Trinity interjects.

"Exactly. I knew that this place, being a 'Machine Realm', would not allow me to be able to have extra stuff on me-"

"-So you had something surgically placed within you," Neo says. "But what you are doing HAS to hurt."

"Well, it was either THIS, or some place with an easier access...if you know what I mean."

"Oh."

"Hey, my friend, the one I am looking for, once put an entire pistol inside him...with a couple clips to boot. And if HE won't complain...I won't either."

"Your friend sounds like someone I should meet," Morpheus says.

"Yeah, Ranma is quite the man," Usagi says, as she pulls out a small, plastic pouch. "I had a feeling that if I was captured or unconscious, slipping this chip into my chest would keep it safe."

"'Chip'?" Link says, as he takes the pouch, with his spare pliers, and dipped it in a cleaning solution from the med-kit.

"It has a 'trinary' component capable of over-riding most systems. And if this can be slipped into the main frame of the Matrix-"

"Then the Machine Intelligence can be defeated," Morpheus says.

"In theory. I'm not an expert on AI, but based upon what I have seen thus far, I wouldn't be surprised if these machines have evolved to the point of sentience."

"That's silly," Trinity says. "They are machines."

"Trinity, I've met creatures who are made from the elements. Are they just nature's 'machines'? And what constitutes life anyway? Are we simply a collection of cells...or are we something more?"

"I prefer to think that we are masters of our own fates...regardless of what of are origins," Trinity says.

"I agree."

"So, whart should we do?" Neo asks.

"I say that we find the Oracle...and go from there," Morpheus says.  
"Can I participate on this litttle juant?" Usagi says, as she checks to see if her fresh wounds were healing rapidly.

"I do not see why not, but I want to see if you can handle yourself."

"Sparring program?" Link asks.

"Sparring program."

After loading up a new driver program into her head, Usagi sat in one fo the launch chairs.

"Okay," Morpheus begins. "We will first upload data into your nano-comp system. Because it has a faster processing speed, we should be done with the inital phase. So...are you ready?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...here goes..."

CLICK

Usagi felt a cool breeze, even though she knows that the air around her was still. She looked at her hands. Although she could see the code representation that made up her body, Usagi could see the difference.

She had gold code, instead of blue. In fact, she saw traces of it in certain individuals throughout the Blue and Green sides...including Neo and Trinity...and Morpheus, too! Could they be like her, but don't know it...or even have forgotten it? From her studies under the direction of the Jedi Council, it is possible to create a "ghost" aura, a trick that could be used to fool beings into thinking that what they are seeing was a 'truth'. During her teams initial forays on Mt. Oaf (as the Digital Web had been called before the age of hyper-science), T'Pol had discovered that through a process of evolution, one could return to the pure state known as the refinement process. She had thought that those...digimon who took after Ranma's training method-which amounted to the creatures trying to mimic their playmates -evolved much more rapidly from their _younenki_- "baby" -forms. And based upon what she sees of her new friends, she wondered if she could get them to evolve...

"Okay, Usagi," Link said, as a voiceless entity within the construct. "Are you ready for 'upload'?"

"Ready! But...will this hurt?"

"It shouldn't, but you'll feel a bit...weird."

"Okay..."

CHOOM!

Suddenly, lines and lines of code began to fill her being. Since the nano-comp was essentially a part of Usagi, she could easily soak in the knowledge, as she suddenly realized that she was learning new stuff.

"Wow..."

An hour later...

"How is she doing?" Neo says, as he looks at the code flowing into the figure representing Usagi's brain.

"That nano-comp system is something else, Neo," Link says. "She still has enough 'memory' to accumulate even more knowledge, thanks to the auto-zip function."

"In other words, what she doesn't use, she can store the information without taking up necessary space."

"Not only that, but any new files can be considered 'updates', as a means of enhancing existing skills."

"Have you downloaded the martial arts programs yet?"

"I'm still working on the Chinese arts. And the thing is, she does already know the basic wushu arts-"

CHOOM!

Usagi opens her eyes.

"I know 'Kung Fu'," Usagi says. "Well, thanks to Ranma, I already do, but I didn't know there were so many versions and sub-styles..."

"Really?" Neo asks. "Show me."

A few minutes later, Usagi and Neo were in some dojo of some kind. Usagi was wearing a pink gi (w/ black belt), while Neo wore traditional Chinese clothes.

"Okay, so now what?" Usagi asked.

"Simple. I want to test your skills."

"And, why is that?"

"We are going to face Agents...programs that are the gate-keepers within the Matrix."

"And we are to be able to defend ourselves?"

"Exactly."

"Okay," Usagi says, as she gets into a loose stance.

'Why does that look familiar?' Neo thinks to himself. "You sure you want to get into a stance like that?"

"Well, it's what Ranma would do."

"Alright," Neo says, as he suddenly goes onto the attack.

Usagi squints her eyes, as she observes her opponent's actions. She didn't need to know which 'kata' Neo was using to determine the counter-attack...

At the last minute, Usagi performed a tight spin-wheel kick that hit dead center.

POW!

Neo slams back. He could not guess what Usagi was going to do, before it was too late.

"'Anything Goes'," Usagi says with confidence.

'This will take a while,' Neo says.

An hour later, Neo and Usagi were still fighting.

"They're still at it?" Trinity asks.

"Yes," Link says, as his fingers danced across the keyboard. "You should see it."

"Usagi?" Morpheus offers.

"No, Neo. Well, Usagi is an impressive specimen, but you should see Neo's 'alpha-waves' and 'beta-waves'."

"What is impressive about that?" Trinity asks. "We know that when Neo became 'The One', both his alpha and beta waves had synchronized in tandem."

"Yes, and we know that when that happened, it allowed Neo to 'break' the rules of Matrix," Morpheus says.

"Yes, so check this out," Link says, as she points to a previously unknown wave-length on the monitors. "I had to verify this, but those our 'theta-waves'."

"'Theta-waves'?" Trinity says.

"I've heard of this," Morpheus says. "There are those in 'Special Operations' that believe that if one can harness 'theta-waves', what can be done in the Matrix...can be done in the 'real world'."

"Correct," Link said. "And just to check on a hunch, I took a closer look at Usagi's readings."

Trinity and Morpheus sees the results of the scans.

"My god," Morpheus says. "Are these readings...for real?"

"I double-checked. If these readings pan out, we're looking at the one person that the Machine Intelligence SHOULD be very much afraid of."

Back in the sparring construct, Neo sees Usagi, as she was about to land a solid fist, while he was on the ground.

'Ranma!'

Neo, tired from his fight, tried to shut off the ever-increasingly loud voice in his head. Ever since it became apparent that Usagi was a lot more experienced in fighting than she had let on.

'Ranma!'

'Leave me alone! I can do this!'

'Then do something, because I'm NOT about to lose to a girl!'

"Ha!" Usagi yelled, as she was about to land her punch.

TOOM!

At the last moment, Neo rolled out of the way. Once far away enough, Neo performed a break-neck spin on his back, and used the momentum to prop himself up to his feet.

Usagi, without exerting any expression, pressed her attack. However, she was surprised when Neo responded with a-

"Moko Takabisha!"

FWAK!

Usagi was caught with the counter-attack, but rolled with the blow. She performed an aerial spin before landing on the ground with one knee on the mat. Usagi then looked up at a charging Neo.

"'Namaste', Master Ranma ben Yoda," Usagi says, as she bows in submission.

"Huh?" Neo says.

Usagi then gets from the mat.

"I'm glad that we had this match, since it confirms what I've suspected...YOU are 'Ranma Saotome'."

"That name...why does it sound familiar?"

"That's because it's YOUR name, silly. You're the person that I have been searching for."

"But that's impossible. I don't know YOU or anything that you are talking about."

"You will, in time. But, until then-"

GLOMP!

"Oof!" Neo said, as he fell to the mat with Usagi in his arms.

"I'm SO happy to see you, Ranchan!"

A few minutes later, while Usagi was eating at the mess hall aboard the _Nebuchadnezzar_, Trinity confronts Usagi.

"What the hell was that back there?" Trinity demanded.

"What?" Usagi replied, with her mouth full of porridge.

"You know DAMN well what I'm talking about. What's your game...and how is it connected to Neo?"

"I'm looking for Ranma...and I believe 'Neo' is HIM."

"No...I don't believe you. Before we found Neo, he was 'Thomas Anderson'...a computer programmer for some computer conglomerate."

"Maybe, but what I see tells me differently."

"So, what, you two were together in a previous life?"

"What does my past have to deal with your love-life?"

"Answer me!" Trinity says, as she grabs Usagi by the shirt.

"Let go, Trinity," Usagi replied with a calm voice.

Somehow, she was compelled to obey.

"Now, that's better. Now, SIT.

Trinity does as she is told.

"Please...I need to know your connection between the two of you."

"Well, if you must KNOW...Ranma and I have been together as FRIENDS for years. But I am not going to lie to you by saying that we weren't intimate at one point in time."

"Oh, I see..."

"What? You were hoping that...Neo didn't have a past, or something?"

"No, of course not...but I didn't think that there would be anyone else out there that cared about him."

"He has a fan following, that's for sure."

"So, why did you two break up?"

"We never did."

"WHAT?"

"I mean, we never became an 'item' in the traditional sense. We just, one day, hooked up out of boredom, really. And besides...for much of that time, he was married-"

"WHAT?"

"I mean, Hoshi and Ranma are legally separated NOW, but you wouldn't know it by the way those two act around each other-"

"NEO!"

A few minutes later, Trinity storms into Morpheus office, where Neo was relaying his concerns about his visions, and how they are connected to the mysterious Usagi Tsukino.

SLAM!

"Trinity?" Morpheus says, wondering why the normally cool-headed "First Officer" was so hot-tempered.

"Trin?" Neo asks.

"You are to stay away from that woman!"

"What-?"

"I'm talking about Usagi, Neo-!"

And then-

CRASH!

SMASH!

SPALSH!

When Trinity had slammed the door shut, it knocked off the bracket, causing the shelfing to get lose. As cascade effect was in place, as the loose items tipped over a vase with a tiny flower, being fed by a tiny sunlight. As a result, Neo received a shock.

"Neo" was now a girl.

"Oh, boy..."

**Tbc.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 98: "Trio" (Act 7)**

* * *

To say that "The One" was angry was an understatement, upon learning his new condition. 

"Change me back!" Neo said angrily, as SHE held Usagi by the collar. Link and Morpheus were doing their best to hold HER at bay.

"Can't...breath..." Usagi managed to say.

"Neo, calm down, and back off," Morpheus commands.

"Neo!" Trinity managed to say.

Reluctantly, Neo lets Usagi go.

"ACK!" Usagi says, as she cleared her throat. "Boy, if you are going to do THAT, bring some mood music, or something."

"You're not into-" Link managed to ask.

"Hey, I'm willing to try some new things..."

"And this?" Trinity asks, as she began squeezing Neo's right breasts.

"Um, could you stop that?" Neo says with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," Trinity says sheepishly.

"Mmmm, about a 'D' cup?" Usagi's says nonchalantly.

"Why, you-!" Neo began.

"Can you tell us what happened to Neo, and how it can be reversed?" Morpheus asks.

"As to what 'it' is, I guess Jusenkyo is reasserting its claim here."

"Jusenkyo?"

"It's a cursed training ground that can turn the victim to whatever died there," Neo says nonchalantly. "Wait...how did i know THAT?"

"Your original 'code' is reasserting itself, Neo," Usagi says.

"So...I'm really a girl?"

For a quick moment, Trinity thought of the ramifications of dealing with a female Neo.

"No, you were born a guy, but are cursed to be a girl whenever cold water is used on you," Usagi says, as she suddenly pulled out a hot teakettle. "Hot water...reverses it."

As indicated, Neo becomes a man again.

"I'm...glad that this wasn't permanent," Trinity says with relief.

"Actually, the curse will remain."

"You mean...there isn't a cure for this?" Neo replies.

"None that I know of. Heck, I tried to...help find a cure, there was a greater force than ME that prevents the curse from being lifted."

"You know, Usagi may be right," Link says, as he brings the monitors to ready. "I didn't know what to make of it, considering that Neo is suppose to be 'The One', but take a look at his 'code'."

Morpheus takes as look at the code that represents Neo's "person".

"Was this a recent phenomenon?" Morpheus asks.

"No. At first, I thought that the algorithms were simply 'background' noise. But when I separated the readings from the rest of the data-"

The code that was separated formed the image of-

"A cat?" Trinity says.

"Not just ANY cat, but a cat that is just as sentient as you and I. And whatever Usagi did, woke it up, because it's giving off some radical changes to Neo's person."

"Chaos," Morpheus says.

"Huh?"

"This 'thing' is the living embodiment of the 'Chaos Theory'."

"Whatever it is, it looks content," Neo says, as the 3D image purred while licking a paw. "Can it...be removed?"

"I doubt it," Link says. "It's literally grafted into your code. Even if I COULD remove it, there wouldn't be anything left of you."

"Great, just great..."

"You know, we still have to deal with...finding this Oracle person," Usagi says.

"How did you know that?"

"Good ears...plus, I rigged the communications lines of the PA system to listen into your conversations with Neo."

"That REALLY was not necessary, Miss Tsukino."

"Considering that Ranma...Neo is the one that I am looking for, I say it IS necessary. Besides, if I am to help storm 'Bastille', then I need to be prepared."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Here's what we are going to do..."

An hour later, Neo founds himself being piled on by a hundred "Mister Smiths". After Neo confronted the Oracle (a light-skinned African-American grandmother), with her bodyguard "Seraph" (a Chinese man who impressed Neo with his skills at "Knowing an opponent based on his or her fighting styles"), about his choices and his future- which included the choice of going with Usagi to his true life, or staying with Trinity -Neo was confronted by the rogue Smith, who chose not to return to the Source of the Matrix for elimination. The former Agent, now acting like a computer virus by replicating himself onto other "blue" and "green" files, tried to assimilate Neo. When that failed, and all-out brawl ensued.

"Can you FEEL that, Mr. Anderson?" Smith sneered. "Can you feel the inevitable?"

Neo grunts, as a voice told him to perform a-

"Hiru Shoten HA."

BOOM!

FWOOSH!

Within a tight space, and drawing upon the energy of the Smiths, Neo created a whirlwind that sent the Smiths scrambling high into the air.

Neo rose to his feet.

"H-How?" One of the Smiths asked.

"No matter!" said another Smith, as he and the others renewed their fight.

Neo heard another suggest, as he raised his right palm. With a grunt, he thrust forward.

"Buddha Palm."

CHOOM!

The ancient "Buddha Palm" was the ancient "Palm of the Heavens". Neo, had he remembered his true life, would have known that he had helped to develop the technique with martial arts innovator, Zen priest and True Immortal, "Bodhidharma", who had rumored to have "ascended" upon following the path towards Enlightenment that Buddha himself once followed. At any rate, this attack, and all of it variations, was a signature move that very few could master, since it required complete devotion to the "zen" state. And, at times, even a "master" could forget how to use even the basic Buddha Palm...as evidence when the Warrior Princess herself tried to use it against an enemy she did NOT need to kill.

At any rate, the effects of the strike proved to be spectacular, when dozens of the Smiths were literally nailed into the concrete of the surrounding buildings.

"Neo, get out of there," Trinity says.

Neo looks around, squats slightly- causing a ripple effect all around him -and takes off into the air.

"Did you relay the information I got from the Oracle?" Neo asked, as he sours through the air.

"We haven't made contact with Usagi," Morpheus says.

"Figures as much," Neo smirks. "That girl is a handful."

"I didn't know you had trouble dealing with women, Neo-baby," Trinity smirks.

"'Neo-baby'?"

"I don't know why, but that felt right saying that..."

Soon, Neo, Morpheus and Trinity, after making the proper contact, arrives at the restaurant "Le Vari", in the heart of what was supposed to be "France". Or some facsimile of sorts.

"What do you see?" Morpheus asks, as they ride to the elevator up to the exclusive restaurant.

"Bombs...and lots of them lined along the main support structure," Neo replies.

"You know, it is time's like these that your 'girlfriend' could have been some use," Trinity smirks.

"Usagi is NOT my girlfriend."

"Well, let's see: you've slept with her, she doesn't mind sleeping with you NOW-"

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me, a woman knows these things."

"Huh, I didn't know that you were spying on her."

"You two, behave yourselves," Morpheus says. "We have a job to do..."

After being let into the main floor of the eatery, Neo sees-

"Isn't that-"

"I saw," Morpheus says, as he sees a Usagi who was dressed in a different hairstyle that looked short (shoulder-length). There was an elegance to her low-cut pink dressed, giving her the look of a glamor actress of the 1940 and '50s. She was not alone, as she appeared to be speaking to three men at her table.

"I wonder how she managed to get in?" Neo asks.

"By the way she's showing off her cleavage, I can guess how," Trinity says.

A moment later, the trio was sitting at the head table of the-

"Ah, welcome," said the man with the French accent. "You are the latest 'One'."

"I didn't know that there were other models...Merovingian," Neo replies.

"Actually, you are unique, in the grand scheme of things. Anyway, I would like to introduce to you my wife, 'Proserpine'."

Trinity looks at the attractive, Asian woman with long blue hair and a buxom body. There was something familiar about her...

"Hello," Proserpine says, with an accented speak.

Neo nods his head in response. He then notices others around the table.

There were Albino twins with dreadlocks and white suits.

There was a man with Maori tattoos on his face.

There was a smaller, Asian man, wearing tan, leather clothes and duster, that could easily pass for a woman.

There were others present, but that assessment would be for later.

"Tell me, 'Neo'...why are you here?"

"Because...you have someone that I need to see: The Key Maker," Neo replied.

"So...you came here on you violation?"

"Of course...we all choice to see you-" Morpheus began to reply.

"No...NOT choice," Merovingian replies forcefully. "Choice is an illusion created by those with power. You came to see me based on need, not desire. Therefore, I have the power to grant your desire."

Merovingian sees Usagi, who is being served a desert by a waitress.

"Take that lovely girl, for example. She thinks she has a choice to decline the offer of a free dessert, but doesn't. Why? Because it is a 'free' dessert."

"So, by offering it, you 'made' her choice," Trinity says.

"But of course. Human beings are more likely to accept what's easier to obtain...rather than accept what's harder to come by. Observe the results of that choice..."

"Mmmmm," Usagi said, as she took a bit out of the fudge pie. "This practically melts in the mouth. You want some, guys?"

"Naw," said one of the men, as they stared at Usagi's cleavage...which was how she was able to "invite" herself up to the restaurant, after coming up with a clue to the Keymaker's whereabouts on her own. "We're okay."

"Suit yourself," Usagi says, as she took another bite of the pie. Unknown to her, the effects of the pie were starting to bare fruit, as she squirmed in her seat.

"You okay?" said another man at the table.

Usagi gritted her teeth, as she felt the joy of blissful "release".

"Whoa," Usagi said with contentment. "Um, I got to go to the bathroom, guys."

"Um, alright...you want any help?"

Usagi was about the cry out her burning desire, but maintained her 'cool'. After all...she was trained in the ways of the Bene Gesserit, which means that she was a human, not an animal. Though, the way she felt at the moment, Usagi doubted that the number of patrons on the premises would satisfy her…

At the same time, Merovingian had left the main floor, and had gone into the ladies restroom, thinking that Usagi would still be in the thrall of the cake.

"Oh little lady, where are you…?"

Merovingian saw Usagi leaning over the sink.

"Maybe I can help you to relieve your…frustrations, perhaps?"

Usagi turned towards Merovingian and sauntered towards the program.

"Oh, yes, baby. I REALLY need to relieve my frustrations…"

Suddenly, faster than the program's processing speed, Usagi slammed Merovingian against the wall. After pressing him with her strength, she took a pair of clamps from her purse, put it on the program's "person", and squeezed.

"Arrrgh!"

"You like THAT, huh?" Usagi said with a smirk. "I ought to delete you, you sick bastard. But, if you tell me what I want to know, I might be a bit more gentle with you…"

Usagi gleaned as much information as she could from the Exile as she possible could. Afterwards, she adjusted Merovingian's demeanor, making sure he thinks that he was successful in his partaking of his "dessert".

"There," Usagi says, as she snapped her compact shut. "Getting YOU to take care of YOUR 'needs' was quite fun…don't you agree?"

Merovingian was still stuck bent over…further than a man who isn't ambidextrous should be.

Using the computer on her modified cell-phone, Usagi altered the powerbroker's memories of what REALLY occurred.

"Ta, ta!" Usagi said, as she left the ladies bathroom…and entered the so-called "endless corridor", a place where anyone can jump to different sections of the Matrix by sidestepping it. During her "scouting" foray, she noticed that there were programs popping in and out of "nowhere". And, after some careful scrutiny, Usagi caught up to one of these "rogue" programs, and learned how to get into the endless corridor. And from there, she began to program "keys" to gain greater access to the Matrix.

'There,' Usagi thought. 'Now to-'

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" says a voice from behind.

Usagi turned to see a Man of Black emerging from one of the doors in the corridor.

"I don't have the pleasure of knowing whom I am looking at."

"My apologies. With what is going on in this environment, I can't afford a proper introduction. The name's Smith…formerly an agent of the Matrix."

"Really?" Usagi replied, sensing danger from this program.

"Really. I am on a mission of sorts, and will be looking for recruits for my cause."

"Well, then, I better be off," Usagi replied, as she began moving back from Smith.

"Actually, I want to recruit…YOU!"

Smith punched Usagi in the chest, and while immobilized, she began to feel different.

"Feel that? Soon, you will become just like ME," Smith said, as a silvery goop began to encase Usagi.

"I…see. Well, that's funny, 'cuz I was thinking the same thing about YOU." Usagi said, as she grabbed Smith's fist. The silvery goop began to change into a metallic shiny gold, as it began to reverse back towards Smith.

"What?" Smith cried, as the gold began to cover him.

"You see Smith-kun, I happen to be a debugger in some circles. And since this place allows me to be up close and "personal", this little exercise will give me a chance to show off."

The gold goop continued to cover Smith.

"You have not stopped me! There's more to me than you can possibly know…"

"I'm sure you're correct, but how will that fact help you?"

As Smith changed forms, more Smiths began coming out the woodwork. But Usagi simply looked at the gathered assembly.

"I would run now, if I were you. You see, I just created an anti-virus, and it's quite contagious."

The Smiths looked down…and ran for cover. For they saw the terror that was… 

CHIBI CHIBI SAILOR MOON!

"Chibi, chibi!" the pixie said, as she began to prance about in her cute Sailor outfit, trying to hug the Smiths. Those that she successfully hugged changed into an exact copy.

"Chibi, chibi?" said one.

"Chibi, chibi!" said its twin.

And off the little darlings went, searching for more Smiths to hug.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Usagi said to herself, as she took a puff of her lady's cigar.

"Who the hell are you?"

Usagi turned around to see a black woman looking at her.

"A friend. Link? Beam me outta here."

WRRRRRRRR- PING!

And Usagi was gone.

Niaobe, who was on a side mission for Zion, simply shook her head. She definitely needs to spend less time within the Matrix.

Meanwhile, another confrontation was occurring back at the "Le Vrai". Disappointed that the Merovingian refused to give up the Key-Maker, our "trio" were about to leave the premise, when Proserpine confronts them.

"Follow me," said the woman, as she holds a door open for her query.

Morpheus looks at the others, before they all following the wife of the Merovingian into the men's restroom.

"I don't have time, but I need to speak to…Trinity."

"Me?" Trinity says.

"I…I need to confirm something, but in order for me to do so, I need to…kiss you."

"What?" Neo explains.

"It is the only to confirm your identity, Miss Trinity. In an environment where seeing is not necessarily believing, one can't be sure that you are NOT one of my…husband's 'programs'."

As Neo listens to all this, he sees Proserpine's "aura", which consisted of lines of golden codes. From his brief conversations with Usagi, seeing golden code indicates "true sentience"…or something like that. At any rate, he sees not only Proserpine's golden aura, but also a second aura…that made up the symbol for…Mercury.

"I…I'm not sure if I can," Trinity says.

"Trinity, do it," Neo says.

"Why? So you can get 'off'?"

"No, because I believe she is more than she appears."

Trinity thanked having her shades on, otherwise, she'd appear to be nervous about the proposition…

"Alright…but no 'tongue'."

Proserpine sighs.

"If you are not going to be serious, then I'll just be leaving-"

"Trinity, just do it," Morpheus says.

"Please?" Neo insists.

"Fine, but THAT is going to cost you later."

"I BET."

Trinity stepped up.

"Take off your glasses," Proserpine commands.

With hesitance, Trinity did as she was told.

"Now…relax…"

Trinity relaxed a bit. She knew that if she were to have any sort of relationship with Neo, she would have to deal his…curse. Might as well "practice".

As the women kiss, Trinity began to see something in her "mind's eye". In the distance, she could see some sort of crystal figure, and upon closer inspection, Trinity sees a figure of a teenaged Asian girl decked in Greek style and dress…and ready for battle.

'Touch it!' came a voice.

Now curious, Trinity touches the figure…

'C-c-c-cold!' Trinity thought to herself.

However, suddenly, the figure began to crack.

'Huh?'

BWOOSH!

Instead of falling to pieces, a freezing tsunami swept over Trinity, flooding her with experiences and memories…

"Trinity?" Morpheus asked with concern.

Trinity was breathing hard as she stepped away from Proserpine.

"Trin?" Neo asked.

"I…I know who you are…SAOTOME!"

SLAP!

"What the heck was that for?" Neo says, as he rubbed his face.

"You took advantage of me while not knowing who I am…or was. I wonder what Akane would say about this?"

"Who?"

"Trinity…Nabiki, are you okay?" Proserpine asked.

"I feel…weird. It's like I know who I am, but still don't. By the way, you look…well, Ami."

"No thanks to that pig of a 'husband'," Proserpine replies, as she began to brim with tears. "He…he…"

"It's okay," Trinity says, as she hugged her friend. "I'm here."

"Trinity?" Morpheus asked.

Trinity broke her hug.

"Yes?"

"I would like to have an answer to what is going on."

"Fair enough…and I won't even charge for it."

"Pardon?"

"Trin!" Neo says.

"Okay, okay…here's the story…"

Trinity begins to relay the story how she went searching for her mentor, Orpheus within the Digital Web, but got snared by the paradigm of the so-called "Machine Realm". Somehow, someway, she had forgotten who she was during all this, by being reborn. In the case of the Machine Realm, being "reborn" meant getting a programming "shell" overlap the original programming. That is why she doesn't look like a Japanese teenaged girl at the moment…

"And that is why Ami doesn't look like herself, either," Trinity says. "Neo as well."

"Can you help ME to remember?" Neo asked Proserpine.

"I don't think so," Ami replies. "When I lost contact with Nabiki, I only prepared myself to help her recover, just in case something happened to her."

"Oh."

Trinity then turns to her old mentor.

"And probably you, too."

"Pardon?" Morpheus says.

"You have a golden aura, as well."

"You can see it?"

"I see it, too," Neo interjects.

"Maybe you are 'Orpheus'…maybe not, considering the nature of this place," Trinity says. "But it doesn't matter, really."

"Correct, it doesn't matter," Morpheus says. "We have a job to do."

"I agree," Proserpine says. "We do not have long before my…husband learns of this, so we better get going…"

With that, Proserpine leads the group into the kitchen of the restaurant, and through the doors that lead to main foyer of the Merovingian's chateau.

"Pretty sweet place you have," Neo says, as he observes all the weaponry in the room.

"What does all this cost you, Ami?" Trinity asks.

"My dignity?"

"…"

"Where is the Key-Maker?" Morpheus asks.

"I'll show him where he is, but promise me that no matter what happens…no matter how I seemingly behave…come after me, okay?"

Trinity hugs Ami.

"We'll ALL get out of here…I promise."

"Okay," Ami says, as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Let's go."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I've decided that if necessary, I'll go over 100 chapters to finish this story...but not by much. Hopefully, I get everything done within 100 chapters...hopefully.**

**Until next time...**


	99. Chapter 99

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 99: "Trio" (Act 8)**

**

* * *

**_Hours later…_

CRASH!

As Trinity leaps out of the window of a downtown government building, guns blazing, her pursuer, an Agent, follows her. The Agent was not afraid of taking the risk of going after a high-valued target like Trinity. All that mattered was that the "Reality Deviant" was neutralized.

BLAM-BLAM!

'Saotome owes me big for this one,' Trinity thought mirthfully, as the past few hours went through her head…

After finding the Key Maker in the chateau of the Merovingian, the powerbroker himself showed up with his henchmen, having been tipped off by the werewolf twins.

"What the hell is THIS?" the Frenchman yelled.

Ami swallowed, as she confronted her "husband".

"A result of a choice, 'my love'," Proserpine replied.

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

Ami (aka "Proserpine") was perturbed by the fact that the Merovingian would molest her friend Usagi. Upon seeing her friend, she was not sure if the Usagi she saw was HER Usagi or not, since the code of the Usagi that she saw was different from what she was familiar with. In fact, THIS Usagi's code was much more complex and refined than that of the bubbly Moon Princess. Unfortunately, before Ami could catch-up with Usagi, she had disappeared in the Endless Corridor. Disappointed, Proserpine turned her attention in helping Trinity and her friends' efforts.

"I'm talking about YOU trying to molest that girl in "Le Vrai"!"

Everyone turns their attention towards Proserpine, and then back at Merovingian.

"You would…DO THAT?" Neo shouted.

"Ah, but he who makes the rules…rules the roost, so they say," Merovingian replies with a smirk. "But no matter…I will have you all killed, take BACK my wife, and the Key Maker will return to his 'hole'. My dear?"

Proserpine looks at Merovingian, and then at Trinity.

"Go…it'll be alright," Trinity said with assurance.

Ami nods her head, before walking out the door with an escort.

"And now…where were we?"

"You two…take care of the Key-Maker…I got this covered," Neo says.

"You sure?" Morpheus asked.

"No, but I got to stop this guy for trying to hurt 'Usako'."

"'Usako'?" Trinity inquired.

"Just go, will ya?"

"Trinity, we have to leave," Morpheus says, as he notices that the Albino twins were getting ready to pounce on the group.

"Fine," Trinity says, before turning to the Key-Maker. "You know the way out of here?"

"Follow me," said the older Asian man, as he took off running.

"Get them!" Merovingian yelled, only to have Neo block his minion's advance.

"I don't think so," Neo says, as he cracked his knuckles. "I need you to teach you some manners."

"I don't think so, BOY," the Merovingian says, as he ushered the Twins to go "ghost"...which made them look like living vapors, as they phased through the ground. "I've outlasted your predecessors, and I certainly shall outlive YOU."

"Crap," Neo replies, but stands firm. "I guess this is going to take a while..."

Meanwhile, Trinity, Morpheus and the Key Maker manages to make it to a nondescript car garrage, thanks to the 'Maker's ability to unlock any doorway to anyplace within the Matrix.

Unfortunately, so did the 'Twins.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Trinity unloaded a few shots, injuring one of the 'Twins.

"That wasn't very nice," smirk Twin-1.

Trinity lowered her gun for a moment.

'What would Ranma do in a situation like this?' Trinity thought to herself. She scanned the immediate area, and saw two pipes: one blue, one red running along the wall near the entrance of the doorway.

"Bingo," Trinity says, as she unloaded another few shots...this time at the red pipe.

BANG! BANG! POW!

FSSSS-SPLASH!

Nabiki applied a classic misdirection technique, which Ranma would use whenever he faced a superior enemy strength.

The hot water spewed forth, showering the immediate area.

"Arrgh!" yelled Twin-1.

Twin-2 managed to "ghost" through his brother, and rolled to a fighting position.

"THAT will cost you," Twin-2 said, as he brought his "straight" blade to bare, which was actually an old-fashion shaving blade.

"I don't think so," Morpheus says, as he brought his katana to bare. "Trin, see to the Key-Maker."

"Right," Trinity says, as she and the Key-Maker find a car to steal. And after Morpheus buys the two time, that's when the chase ensued...with the Twins in hot pursuit.

Wrrrrr-CLICK!

"Operator," Link replies.

"Link," Morpheus says. "We need an exit."

"Doing my best, sir," Link replied. "Oh, and Usagi's back."

"Status?"

"She decided that she needs to confront...the Machines."

"Keep me posted on THAT. And about that exit...?"

"Nearest one is by the freeway over pass...near Winslow- Oh, CRAP! GET DOWN!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Trinity dodges the hail of bullets from the 'Twins, while smirking.

"What?" Morpheus asks.

"Now I know how Ranma feels," Trinity says, as she makes the turn. "Can't you feel the excitement?"

"So...facing a hail of gun fire...is exciting?"

"Yep. Or, should I say, the adrenaline rush, that is."

"..."

"So, we take the freeway?"

"We have no choice."

Trinity smiles.

"Good," Trinity replies, as she guns the engine...

Once on the freeway, the duo and their passenger also confront.

"Agents," Morpheus says, as the Agents' car swerve to intercept the escapees.

Trinity nods, as she sees the Twins' car pull up in front of them. One of the Twins began to go "ghost".

"Trouble," Trinity says, just as Twin-1 fall into the backseat with the Key Maker. And just as Twin-1 was about to slit the 'Maker's throat, a fight ensued.

BAP! FWAK! BAM! POW!

Trinity, trying to drive, protect herself AND the others, remembered the times when Shampoo and her great-grandmother would apply pressure points. While she has never done so herself, Trinity, who had a near-photographic memory, did remember the approximate pressure points on the body...including the arms. And so, not kowing that what she had in mind could work, decided to see if such a things was possible to perform at this point in time. So-

FWIP! FWIP! STAB!

Nabiki removed her fingers. And just as Twin-1 was about to respond, his arm suddenly goes limp. This allows Morpheus time to take his gun, and-

BLAM-BLAM!

At the last minute, Twin-1 ghosted out of the car.

Unfortunately, that didn't end the crisis.

BANG!

One of the Agents had jumped onto the trio's car-

SKREEE!

Thankfully, Trinity puts the breaks, and forced the Agent off the vehicle.

'This is going to be a LONG day,' Trinty smirks to herself, as the chase continued...

Hours later, after getting away by the skin of their teeth, a plan was formulated for Neo to get to the Source.

"Once this key is inserted, the defenses will sound," the Key-Maker says.

"And WE will run interference," Morpheus says. "That's where Captain Niobe and her crew come in."

"Just let us know when to move," said the African-American female in leather.

At the same time, Neo was looking at a quiet Trinity.

"You okay?"

"..."

"Trin?"

"I don't know if I can answer that, Saotome," Trinity says. "I KNOW who I am, but...I don't know if I can deal with it."

Neo sighs.

"It's about us, huh?"

"You REALLY want to know how I feel?"

"Yes..."

"Ten-thousand yen."

"..."

"I'm KIDDING, Ranma-baby. You ought to lighten up a bit."

"Where you and money are concerned, I'm not so sure."

"You...you see me like that?"

"Most of the time...I did."

"..."

"But, to be honest, I like the person you've become."

"Well...don't let Akane find out. Or your other 'girlfriends' for that matter."

"I won't if you will."

"It's a deal, Saotome. Friends?"

"Friends."

Unfortunately, a snag in the plan was made, thanks to a Mister Smith having made one of the Human Resistance fighters, a man named "Bane", into a virus. Had Usagi's anti-virus program, Chibi-Chibi Sailor Moon, had been initiated sooner, the possessed Bane would not have activated Zion's EMP-based defenses, which essentially killed those fighters who were already plugged into the Matrix...in order to help Neo by creating a distraction. So it was up to Trinity to create one herself, by barn-storming a government building, which would, in turn, distract the Machine Intelligence long enough for Neo to go into...The Source.

Too bad such a plan might have cost Trinity's life...

FWAK!

Trinity felt the slug hit her chest, as she began to go limp. As her life began to pass before her eyes, she came to regret not choosing Ranma...on the day they first met-

CATCH!

Trinity manages to see Neo holding her in his arms...while he was flying.

"I guess we're even, Ranma-baby," Trinity says, as she leaned closer.

"Don't worry, Nabs...just take it easy," Neo said, as he flew away. While in the Source, Neo met "The Architect", the program responsible for building the Matrix. There, he learned his true identity, and the fact that he was a part of a master plan that even the system did not know about. All it knew was that he was to play the role of the hero, go to the Source, and restart the Matrix again, thus initiating a seventh iteration, where Neo would become "The Merovingian 7.0". After all, the Merovingian, in lore, was the result of the lineage of Christ. But by bucking expectations, the entire Machine Realm within the Digital Web was going to "crash"...killing the humans trapped within.

Ranma was just unlucky enough to be caught up in these events, as was Nabiki and Ami.

Eventually, Neo would save Trinity's life. Unfortuantely, events would unfold that would force the two apart...

Later, Neo faced a problem. If there is to be peace between the Machines and the Humans, a menace had to be stopped...

"CHIBI-CHIBI! CHIBI-CHIBI!" yelled a sea of Chibi-Chibi Sailor Moon(s).

"Get away from me!" Smith yells, as hangs on for dear life...on a flag pole at the highest point of the city's tallest building.

Neo (now wearing an all black version of clothes that would have been worn by a Manchu emperor) wanted to laugh, but knew the seriousness of the situation. While Usagi might have had good intentions- the fact that she destroyed much of the infrastructure of the Machine Empire Zero-Zero certainly helped -the anti-virus was getting of hand...though Smith's presence certainly helped to fuel the anti-virus' desire to spread its "cuteness".

"So, Mr. Anderson...you have come here to gloat?"

"As much as I want to, Simth, I have a job to do," Neo says, as he floated near Smith. "And I need your help to pull it off."

"What do you have in mind?"

"As long as you exist, that anti-virus down there will continue to exist. In fact, there is a good chance that the anti-virus will slow the system to a crawl to the point that it'll crash the system. And as long as I exist, you will exist. So..."

"So we need to cancel each other out, right?" Smith inquired, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Come on, girls!" said one of the Chibi-Chibi(s). "Let's form a pyramid!"

"Yah!"

"That can't be right," Neo says.

"When I took the Oracle, they came after...that other me," Smith says.

"What?"

"Well...I was hoping that by taking over her, I'd get an edge. Heh."

"In other words, you upped their intelligence."

"Pretty much..."

"Okay! One...TWO-!" said the Chibi-Chibi(s), as a pyramid of Chibi-Chibi(s) began to form.

"So why should I help you? If I don't, everything you hold dear will end."

Neo folds his arms.

"Do you REALLY want to spend the rest of your life as a little girl?"

Smith looks at Neo, then at the Chibi-Chibi(s), and then back at Neo.

"Good point. So, how do we do this?"

Neo got close to Smith.

"Assimilate me."

Smith hesitates for a minute. He tried to do so before, but failed in the attempt. But now...

"THANK you...Neo," Smith said, as he absorbed Neo. When Neo became Smith, he realized something.

"I didn't know you were a girl half the time...Mister Ranma Saotome-"

BWOOSH!

When Neo/Smith exploded, a cascade effect occured. When the other Smith disappeared, all the Chibi-Chibi did so as well...

On the Blue Side of the Matrix, Neo's body was lowered by the Deus Ex Machina, the unimatrix mind of the Machine Intelligence. With Neo's help, the intelligence was able to reset the Matrix, thus ushering the seventh iteration. But this time...the cycle was finally broken.

"THE WYLDLING HAS COMPLETED HIS TASK," said the Machine Intelligence. "AND THE BARGAIN WILL BE KEPT...SCION OF WEAVER."

Usagi nods her head, as she knelt by the body of Ranma Saotome. Slowly, the shell that was placed on him was fading away. And over time, Ranma will be returned to normal.

"And I will keep my end of the bargain as well," Usagi says.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns around to see Proserpine.

"How is...Miss Tendo?" Usagi asked.

"She will be fine, thanks to you," Proserpine says, as she reverts to her true form...that of a 17-year old Japanese student. Nabiki had taken serious injury when Niobe's ship, _The Logos_, had crashed into the city of the machines. Neo felt that he had to sue for peace, even if the risks were great. And while Neo confronted Smith, Usagi made a bargain that they would all be freed from the Machine Realm, if she stopped her attacks on the city.

"What about you? I mean...with what happened and all..."

"I'll recover...I hope," Ami says glumly.

Usagi gets up, and hugs her friend.

"You will."

"But...how do you know?"

"I can't say, but you'll know when the time is right," Usagi replies, knowing that at some point in her own past, Ami's future, Ami will join her and her friends in the Lucas Galaxy, where they will become...knights of a great republic.

"Just give it some time."

"So...you MUST be from the future, then."

Usagi merely smiles enigmatically, as she is adorned by silvery armor.

"May the Force be with you...always..."

FLASH!

And Usagi and Ranma was gone.

"Usagi..."

As Usagi carried Ranma in her arms, Ranma tries to look up at Usagi...

"My...angel..."

"Come...let's go home where you have friends and family that care about you..."

And thus, Usagi and Ranma leave the Machine Realm behind.

Meanwhile, back at the Cherry Hill Temple...

"Someone's coming through!" Rei says, as she sensed the thoughts of two of her friends.

"Confirmed!" Izzy yells. "Watch out, guys-!"

ZZZZZZZZAP!

Ami went back into her body, while Nabiki's energy formed hers.

"I got her," Makoto replies, as she catches a falling Nabiki.

"Is she...okay?" Minako asks.

Everyone sees that tears were falling from a nearly unconscious Nabiki Tendo.

"She's mumbling something," Luna that Moon Guardian Cat says.

"What's she saying?" said her friend Artemis, also a Moon Guardian Cat.

Makoto listens closely.

"Well?" Minako asks.

"She...she keeps on mentioning my old sempai's name...Ranma. But...but how does she know that?"

A week later, things seemed slow to the middle Tendo daughter. She failed to get her old mentor out of the Machine Realm, even though he turned out to be Morpheus after all...but decided to stay behind to rebuild Zion, and she loved- and lost -a man whom she fell in love with. Worse, the Machine Realm was cut-off from the Digital Web...perhaps pernamently.

Not to mention that everything seemed SO dull at the moment, without the Agents going after her. Well, she could bother the Men-In-Black, but it wasn't the same.

"Sigh," Nabiki comments.

"What's wrong with you?" Akane asked.

Nabiki was about to say something, but chose not to say anything.

"Nothing...just forget it."

"Okay..."

And just then, Nabiki heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys...I'm back!"

Nabiki's ears perked up. That sounded like-

"RANMA!" Nabiki yelled, as she raced towards the young martial artist.

GLOMP!

"Hey, hey!" Ranma replied. "What the heck was THAT for?"

Nabiki was about to say something, but then she took a look at Ranma.

It wasn't HER Ranma.

"Um nothing," Nabiki said, as she straighten herself out. "I'm just glad that you're here...because you owe me money."

"Figures."

"I expect to be paid as soon as possible."

And with that, Nabiki turns away to go upstairs to her room.

"Okay, what did you do THIS time?" Akane accused Ranma.

"I didn't do nothing!"

"Well...fine. But I'm watching you!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

As Ranma is left alone, he goes to the Tendo Dojo. It felt good to be back in his right time and place, even if he was off by five hundred years.

'You made the right decision...my husband,' said a telepathic voice.

'Humph, so you say, Usako,' Ranma thought back.

'Nabiki will learn the truth SOON enough, but we have enough on our plate at the moment.'

'I know. Between dealing with Captain Braxton and dealing with our kid Genshin...I wonder sometimes how we survive these things at all.'

'That's because you wouldn't admit defeat...even if you're staring death in the face.'

'It's hard to believe that a cute Goth chick can be the living embodiment of Death, when there are so many aspects of her.'

'Well, personally? I prefer to deal with THAT incarnation than the others...and maybe the one that hangs out with those kids in 'Endsville', but that's ALL.'

'You know what? Me, too, babe...me, too..."

**END FLASHBACK! **

"You know, I don't know what I am more upset at Ranma for: that he lied to me that he was really 'Neo', that it took me a year to figure the truth about him, that he purposely had mind memories altered in order to 'protect' me...or that he gave the idea to those American filmakers to make a _trilogy_ of movies...based upon HIS experience," Nabiki complained. "I ought sue him for that!"

"You and I both know that you'd never do that," Akane replied.

"Oh, god...you right," Nabiki said, as she puts her head into her hands.

"And at least you got to be with Ranma...that pervert!" Akane replied. "All I got was a trip into the past!"

**FLASHBACK! **

With Ranma still gone, thanks to Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno's efforts, Akane sulked.

'It is SO hot,' Akane thinks to herself, as she took off her top to reveal her bathing suit. 'I'm going to get into the koi pond to soak...and play with the fishes...'

Normally, Akane wouldn't do such a thing, but sense the pond was getting cleaned anyway, she might as well take advantage of the situation.

And besides...the pond was shallow. What could possibly go wrong?"

Although it was a warm day, it was the day of the Spring Equinox...the day the sun's rays fell directly on the equator of the Earth. Unfortuantely, not many people knew that it was also the day when certain celestial bodies were aligned with the sun. And since the Tendo Compound sat on a node- thanks to the Amazon witch Alti -the pond became something more.

"Here goes nothing-!"

SPLASH!

Instead of stopping, Akane lept on sinking...and sinking...

"Help!" Akane tried to say in the water, only to end up gulping it.

GLUB!

Slowly, Akane slipped into darkness...

"COUGH!" Akane managed to say, as she coughed up water.

When her eyes began to clear, she noticed that a bronze skinned man was over-looking her, and that he was about to go for her mouth-

"PERVERT!" Akane yelled, as she slapped the man.

SLAP!

The man fell over, as long spears attached to sharpened stone came to bare.

"GULP!"

Now, Akane could do one of two things. She could fight these people, or she could surrender and see what was going on...

With great effort, she surrendered.

"F-Friends?" Akane managed to say, as she raised her hands in surrender.

The man that she slapped gets up...and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Akane demanded.

One of the men turns towards the laughing man, and asked something in a foriegn language. The man replied likewise.

"Um," Akane stammered. The fact that these men in skins and rustic garb spoke no English made it difficult for her to understand...

"Follow me, young one," the man says.

Wait...that was Japanese.

"You...understand me?"

"Friends of the Lakota taught my kinsmen many things...Japanese was one of them."

"But how did you know that I would be Japanese?"

"Because you arrival was not at all unexpectated. Come...you have someone to meet."

With a sigh, Akane follows the men.

"Um, do have something that I can wear?"

"Certainly," the man says, as he hands Akane a small pack.

"Thank you," Akane replied, as she takes out the clothes, that were made for women. "And...sorry about my...response. I didn't know you knew CPR."

"Great Wild Horse taught me that," the man said. "After all, everyone can use a 'medicne man'."

"Oh...wait. Did you just say...'Great Wild Horse'?"

Soon, Akane comes up to a Amerind village, where various women and children were mulling about their business. Some were dressed in traditional garb, while others wore more "American" gear. Near the entrance of the village was an American flag...but the number of stars looked low (from what she knew of America).

"There is 'Great Wild Horse'," the medicine said, whose name was John Amitola ("Amitola" was Lakota for "rainbow", a name given to him for his openess to new ideas and people).

The man in question was doing some work by helping to set up tents for the annual hunt. The local females were admiring the man for his awesome pics and form. Of course, Akane had other ideas.

"RANMA!"

**Tbc. **

**Next time: It's "Ranma 1/2" meets "Sailor Moon" meets "Kung Fu" meets "Wild Wild West", as the evil Dr. Loveless tries to steal land from the Lakota, circa late 1880s! See you then!**


	100. Chapter 100

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 100: "Trio" (Act 9)**

* * *

**1897 CE: "Lakota Country".**

With the closing of the so-called "Indian Wars" within the continental United States, many of the tribal leaders of the Sioux and Lakota were able to return to their ancestral homelands, though many of the treaty signed were very much unequal. After all, the "Amerind" (as they will be collectively called in the future) were neither "white" nor Christian. Some tribes and clans faired better than others. Thankfully, the branch that belonged to the Lakota faired better than most, due to the efforts of the likes of "Sitting Bull", who chose peaceful means as a way of garnering as much rights for his people as he possibly could, particularly when he traveled with Buffalo Bill's "Wild West Show". And although a "misunderstanding" had occurred that prematurely ended his life, 'Bull's efforts for peace would long surpass him in death.

At this point in time, Ranma and Usagi Saotome, who went under the name "Lord and Lady Rantsu" of the Hinokuni Prefecture, Japan, were living primarily in the United States...although they still maintained ties with their homeland. When Japan was opened to outsiders in 1863 CE, the Rantsu couple was part of the delegation that represented Japan's interests, since they "just happen" to be familiar with the Western powers. In fact, on the night that US President Abraham Lincoln's assassination at Ford's Theater, both Ranma and Usagi were at the theater as the president's guest. Unfortunately, both Ranma and Usagi were forced to not interfere with the death of Lincoln at the hands of the assassin John Wilks Booth. However, it was because of that action that the Saotome couple pledged their "friendship" to the Americans, mostly out of a sense of guilt for their inaction. Now, they knew how Kirk felt when he had to let his beloved Edith Keeler, a social worker from the 1930s die...so that the benevolent United Federation of Planets may live.

At any rate, the Saotome couple has kept their vow, in between adventures that would inspire H.G. Wells and Jules Verne. Ranma, using faked credentials, briefly became a member of the famed Buffalo Soldiers, an African-American regiment that ferried supplies between the many forts that would spring up throughout the Western United States. In fact, learning Lakota from his would-be student and comrade Chakotay, of the USS _Voyager_, proved to be an asset when establishing relations with the locals. However, it soon became apparent that the U.S. government was turning a blind eye to many of the practices that the settlers were doing TO the Amerind (though the retaliation BY the Amerind did not help matters). So, after "The Battle at Wounded Knee", Ranma and Usagi did much to help the Amerind escape to Canada and Mexico, with the U.S. Calvary in hot pursuit. At the same time, Usagi used her contacts within the Technocratic Union to ease up governmental reprisals on indigenous peoples...to the best of her ability. As the secret head of "Order of Reason" (the precursors to the modern "Technocratic Union"), Queen Victoria of Great Britain, who was a friend of the "Rantsus", gave her word to Usagi (who was the founder of the Order, and had a seat on the central authority of that organization known as "The Inner Circle") that she would do what she could guide the Empire to have better relations with non-Westerners...though this was easier said than done. Part of that effort was to influence American policy towards the Amerind, which, in turn, allowed a series of agreements that would end the Indian Wars permanently.

So far, those efforts have paid off.

During the latest annual hunt of the Lakota, which has become more ceremonial than anything else, Ranma and Usagi used that time to continue to heal their respective wounds. Although it's been nearly a decade since their encounter with the supernatural in Europe, they are still feeling the affects of that experience, though Usagi has suffered the most from that dreadful affair. So Ranma had thought to take Usagi to the Americas, by spending time with their friends in the Dakotas...and to seek additional help (since Van Helsing's so-called "cure" was basically a stake in the heart). In fact, this year's hunt was a special one, since the tribal leaders wanted to finally make peace with their neighbors.

Too bad a raging storm that was hurricane "Akane Tendo" had came around.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled.

Wild Horse (sometimes called "The Great One") turns to see his once-fiancée. He was dressed in rugged clothes that had Amerind influence.

"Oh, hi, Akane!" Ranma said with joy, as he stopped doing his work on the tents. "I see that you have made it here safely-"

BAM!

"That's for making me worried about you!" Akane says, as she removed her "Mallet-sama" from Ranma's head. "I thought Kuno did something to you, and here you are showing off in front of these women who aren't even Japanese!"

Ranma sighed, as he rubbed his forehead. In some weird way, he missed getting bashed in the head...

"Well? Aren't you going to SAY something?"

"Um...hello?"

"Grrrrr-!"

"Wild Horse!" says one of the women, in Lakota. "'Little Moon Bunny' needs you!"

"All right, 'Sky Flower'," Ranma says, as he motions one of the younger men to finish his work. "I'll see what she wants-"

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into right now," Ranma says, before turning to Sky Flower. "Sky, make sure that Akane is take care of."

"Of course, Great One," the young Amerind maiden replies (in her native tongue).

"Ranma? Come back here-!"

"Ranma-has-to-help-wife," Sky Flower says, in accented Japanese. "I-will-take-care-of-you-now."

"Oh. WHAT?"

A few minutes later, Ranma enters the tent where he was staying with his wife. It was nearly dark inside, with only bits of sunlight trickling through.

"Usagi?"

In the far "corner" of the tent sat Usagi, who was wrapped (from head to toe) in a blanket. The figure underneath merely stirred.

"Usagi, Sky Flower said that you needed something...?"

The figure raised her head, while still keeping her features shadowed.

"I...I need...to feed," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed a reddish-green tinge.

Ranma sighed. He had hoped that Usagi would have been able to overcome her addiction to blood by now...

"Alright," Ranma said, as he extended his right forearm to his wife.

"Th-thank you, Ranma," Usagi said, as she sank her fang into Ranma's forearm, where the vein was most susceptible.

Ranma grimaced, as he watched his wife feed on him. Even after dealing with Dracula, the vampire lord's influence was still very much present. He had hoped that the Silver Millennium crystal would have cured Usagi of this vampirism, but being a vampire was both spiritual and biological. So while Usagi was free of Dracula's "will", by becoming a Master Vampire in her own right, her ever-adaptive "xenomorph" physiology kept the biological aspects of the curse. Ranma had hoped to help Usagi deal with the blood addiction before they returned to Japan, and wanted to see if his adopted tribe had answers to his needs...

Usagi, once she was able to feed, licked the fresh wound with her tongue, healing it in the process.

"You're done?" Ranma asked, as he rubbed his arm.

"Th-thank you," Usagi responded meekly.

"Hon, you have to get a handle on...this," Ranma says.

"It's hard, Ranma! You don't know what that bastard put me through!"

"No, but I felt it. We have a connection, remember?"

Ranma scooted to sit next to his wife.

"I felt him trying to rip away your humanity, bit by bit. If he couldn't have you as his bride, along with Mina and Lucy, he would certainly make sure that you become a souless monster. But you held on long enough for Harker, Van Helsing, the others and I to confront Vlad. Why? Because you believed that I would save ya. And if you did THAT, why would I abandon you now? And remember: you have your Jedi and Bene Gesserit training to help you overcome your addiction to blood. Just trust me when I say...we CAN beat this thing. Okay?"

Usagi sniffled, as she nodded her response.

"Good. Now, come outside."

"But Ranma-"

"Your 'bloodline' comes from Vlad, so you won't burn up or something."

"I know that...it's just that I don't want to be perceived as a monster or something."

"Usagi, ten years ago, you and I helped these people in THEIR time of need. And before that, we've been friends with them few decades earlier. There's nothing to worry about, Usagi."

Usagi looked into her husband's face with her now-translucent blue eyes.

"Alright, Ranma...I trust you..."

Ranma smiles.

A few minutes later, Ranma took Usagi outside. It was still mid-morning, so the Sun was nearly overhead.

"Okay, take it easy, now," Ranma says. "It'll be okay..."

Usagi hesitantly stepped outside her tent. She very pale...almost like an alabaster statue. She then took a deep breath.

"It's...it's wonderful-" Usagi began to say.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled a voice.

"Not now-!" Ranma groans.

"Please-you-must-not-" Sky Flower tried to say, as she ran after an approaching Akane.

"Ranma, I want to know what's going on-" Akane yelled. And then she sees Usagi.

"WHO IS THIS?"

"This is Usagi, my wife," Ranma says quietly.

Akane scrunched her face, as she faced Usagi.

"Just WHO do you think you are stealing MY Ranma?"

Unfortunately, Akane failed to notice how fast Usagi was, as she grabbed Akane by the throat.

"Urk!"

"Was that YOU yelling at my husband?" Usagi says, as her eyes flared. "And here I thought you were someone special...Akane Tendo!"

"Gurggle!" came the reply, as Akane tried to break Usagi's steel-like grip.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled.

"But-"

"Don't hurt her...please?"

Usagi looked into Ranma's eyes.

"Fine," Usagi says, as she let's go of Ranma's "first" wife.

THUMP!

"I'm going back inside, Ranma," Usagi said with disappointment, before returning to the confines of her tent.

"Did...did you SEE THAT?" Akane screamed.

"Yes, I do," says Ranma, as he places his hand near the base of Akane's neck. "Which is why I apologize for doing this."

"Huh?"

After Ranma applied the Vulcan nerve pinch on his "True Fiancee", he picked Akane up off the ground. He had forgotten that at this point in Akane's lifetime, Akane had not become friends with Usagi. Only after becoming "Amanda Rogers" did the two become close…

"I really hope that 'Cloud Whisperer' is right about Akane being here..."

_A week later, in Paris, France..._

"Why should we support you...Dr. Loveless?" says a distinguished gentleman in a near-darkened parlor.

"Based upon your family's history, well, success has not been a mainstay," says another man. "The Order of Reason has sponsored many projects that you, your father and your uncle have initiated over the years."

"And yet you could not deal with a pair of agents from the American 'Secret Service'?" replies a woman.

"Actually, Mrs. Peacock, you should include James West replacement...the one who was named after him when he and his family were freed from slavery in the United States," says the first man.

"My apologies, Professor Plum," says the woman. "Yes, Captain West saved the boy's life during the so-called 'American Civil War', and adopted his last name as a result. Who would have thought that 'Jim West', in spite of his 'heritage' would take Captain West's place for a season?"

"But regardless," began the second man, "you and your entire family have failed to 'field test' your designs properly. And why is that?"

The thirty-something scientist with medium-length blond-hair, clipped beard and bifocals fumed.

"I do admit that my family's...ambitions have under-estimated both James and Jim, and their partner Artemus Gordan, Colonel Mustard."

"Not only did you fail to deal with THEM, but you kidnapped Queen Victoria," Mustard says. "And for what? To test an atomic explosive as a demonstration to her and other kidnapped world leaders?"

"That...did not go according to plan-"

"'Plan'? You tried to blackmail a senior officer of the Order of Reason!"

"How was I supposed to know THAT?"

"You are NOT supposed to know everything, Doctor. As a member of the Order of Reason, you should expect NOT to know, other than what is directed to you."

"Fine! So...can I get more funding for my latest proposal?"

"We have reviewed your research criteria, but are skeptical of the intent."

"I believe that we can harness energy...from the dead."

"That sounds like the work of 'Reality Deviancy'," says Prof. Plum. "Like that ghastly 'necromancing'."

"With all due respect, my scientific principles in this matter are sound. We are simply harness the excess of life energy that was 'wasted' from all the deaths during the so-called 'Indian Wars'. If I am right, think of the possibilities of having a near-limited source of energy?"

"I am intrigued, Dr. Loveless," says Mrs. Peacock. "But I must ask you from where do you wish to harness this energy?"

"I'm glad that you asked," Loveless says, as he shows a map of the continental United States. "Based upon my calculations, the 'mother-lode' would be centered around the Dakotas."

"Oh, my."

"What? What is it?"

"I would suggest that you find an alternate site to conduct your experiments, Doctor."

"Why?"

"We believe that a member of the Inner Circle might be in that location," Mustard says with hesitancy.

"Oh...you mean 'The Moon Princess'?"

"Er, yes..."

"If I recall, she has not been active within the Order in some time, correct?"

"That is correct..."

"And she is still associated with that 'Reality Deviant' of hers, correct?"

"What are you proposing?"

"I say, it's high time that we, as purveyors of REASON, do away with those who do not uphold our 'Precepts of Damien'. My experiments will serve as a nice cover."

"What if...the Moon Princess finds out?"

"Feh. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that I'll take the heat for any fall out that may occur…if she DOES find out…"

_A few days later, in San Francisco..._

"No, we don't take your kind here," says the ticket handler. "If you can't wait until the next available car, then you will have to walk."

The former Shaolin monk Kwai Chang Kane keeps his calm, as he nods his head towards the ticket handler. He would have much preferred to journey Eastward by foot, but the visions he saw during his most recent meditation sessions told him that he needed to find Master Ranma and Master Usagi as quickly as possible.

"Very well, then I shall-"

"Hey, buddy!" says a voice from behind.

Kwai Chang turns to face a Black man dressed in the typical American Western regalia; except, that he did not think that the man's clothes were conducive to the rough terrain.

"Yes?" Master Kane asked politely.

"This jerk causing you problems?"

"I do not believe that there is a problem-"

"Nonsense. I saw one. Look, you need a ride?"

"Yes, I do. I need to head for the…Dakota Territories to see a friend."

"Hey, what a coincidence. My partner and I need to see a friend as well around there. The name's West…Jim West!"

"My name is Kwai Chang Kane," Kane said with a slight bow.

"So…you know all them hand moves or something?"

"Pardon?"

"You know…the 'karate chop'?" Jim said, as he attempted to demonstrate what he was talking about.

"No. I am a practitioner in 'Kung Fu', which is a Chinese martial arts."

"Oh, that's sweet. I would love to hear more about it, if it's possible."

"I shall certainly try to elaborate further, Mr. West."

"Please…call me 'Jim'!"

"As you wish."

_Meanwhile, at a local saloon…_

"Ah, that was good," says Artemus Gordon, as he sits his drink down. The keeper of _The Wanderer_ (a two-car steam engine train), Artemus was a tinker, an actor…and an agent for the Federal government. "There's nothing like 'absinthe'…right, James?"

"If you say so," James West says. "Me, I prefer the simple life."

"I am surprise that you accepted the president's latest mission, considering the fact that Jim has taken your place in the field, while you have gone on to become a foreign service officer to Mexico…"

"You're saying that I'm getting soft, Art?"

"No, I'm saying that you've earned your stripes as a field agent, especially this last time around."

"I'm surprised that you would want to be a field agent still, especially since you liked being an actor."

"Well, being in retirement, even for a short time, proved to be a bore. Besides, someone has to watch the kid."

"So, Jim's been working out?"

"Yeah, even if he STILL has some rough edges still."

"I heard that you both got turned down by the same girl," James says with a grin. "You know, when you two had to deal with Miguelito's brother Arliss."

"Yeah, well…it was a fiasco."

"Sounds funny."

"Ha, ha. So…you're in or not?"

"Eh, why not? The president wants to reaffirm the government's agreement with the Japanese government, and the best way of getting a clue on that matter is to hang out with Lord and Lady Rantsu at the annual Lakota hunt."

"I'm surprised that the government has allowed those two to stay in the states…giving what happened ten years ago…"

"Well, that's all water under the bridge, as far as the American government is concerned."

"Alright. It would certainly be nice to do something…together again."

James picks up a shot glass.

"To old partnerships?"

Artemus raises his glass as well.

"To old friendships."

CLINK!

_A few days later, in Lakota country…_

"I don't see why I have to learn how to cook, Ranma!" Akane fumed. "Especially non-Japanese food!"

As punishment for hitting the son of a powerful elder, after he peeked on Akane while she was bathing in a nearby stream, Ranma had her perform some manual chores for the elder's family in restitution. So, Ranma and Akane were heading into town to pick up some supplies as a part of that restitution from a nearby town.

"You going to have to learn how to deal with these people," Ranma replied, as he steered the wagon. "And the best way in doing so is by helping out. And I figure that learning how to cook is one such way."

"But that pervert peaked on me!"

"So?"

"SO?"

"No one here is ashamed of the human body. Honestly, you ought to be glad that someone is interested in ya."

"What are you saying? That I'm hideous to look at? And what's with that name the Chief gave me?"

"What? 'Angry Fire'?"

"Yeah!"

"Well…you do have an anger management issues…

"I do not…and if you don't take it back, I'll-"

"See what I mean? Ever since we first met, you've always been angry."

"That's because you peeked at me in the bath back at home!"

"So?"

"SO? What, you're like 'Grandfather Happosai' now?"

"No, I am NOT. I just feel that you should go half-cock whenever you get angry over a misunderstanding…or have something to prove."

"What do you expect me to do? If I didn't have to deal with 'perverts', I would have to worry about your 'girlfriends'!"

"Hey, I had NOTHING to do with THAT. For one, that's Pops fault. And two…you don't always get along with any of the girls who might NOT be interested in me."

"But what do you expect me to do? Just talk to them?"

"For starters…yes."

"Humph!"

"Look, remember when you and the others visited the _Enterprise-D_?"

Ranma was referring to the time when the alien entity "Q" had kidnapped the Tendo family (and friends), and placed them on the _Enterprise-D_ as a way of tormenting "the demi-wench" (as Q likes to call his son-in-law, since his daughter was none other than Princess Serena…the former incarnation of Usagi Tsukino!).

"Yeah, and I learned that you had gotten married to that bimbo wife of yours!"

"And what did you ALSO learn?"

"…"

"Akane?"

"What?"

"Well?"

"Fine. It wasn't your fault for marrying HER, considering that you were far from home. Whatever."

"Gee, thanks for understanding THAT," Ranma says, as he rolled his eyes.

And then he spots the town up ahead. With the new railroad in place, the town of De Smet, South Dakota, was beginning to modernize. Already, the more wealthy landowners and townspeople had purchased 'automobiles', although the roads were not quite capable in supporting them just yet.

"Those are…cars?" Akane asks.

"Yep, one the earliest models."

"How can you stand being in a primitive environment?" Akane asks, as she squirms. "And what's with these clothes? They itch!"

"Stop complaining. You're not in native dress right now, are ya?"

"Yeah, but it's like wearing three sets of clothes, and all you have to wear is ONE."

"That's because I am a GUY."

"Oh, yeah?" Akane says, as she opened a canteen filled with cold water.

SPLASH!

"Stop wasting water," Ranma says, as he takes a towel to wipe his brow.

"H-How-?"

"The same trick that Ryouga knows about controlling the change...I know, remember?"

"Humph!"

"Anyway, I shouldn't have to worry about you screwing things up, especially since you are in the past."

"Fine, but what about YOU?"

"I have…my ways," Ranma says. "Anyway, we go to the general store, and we leave. Okay?"

"Okay! If you're so worried about me messing up, then you should have left me behind."

"And get into MORE trouble? I don't think so. Now, when you get into town, just be polite. That's all."

"Whatever…"

As Ranma and Akane enter town, a man dressed in black sees them from around a nearby building.

"Dr. Loveless?" says the man, as he spoke into some sort of receiver that was connected to a large backpack of some kind. As he spoke, he placed a lump of coal into the bottom of the pack, causing steam to circulate within the contraption, which, in turn, allowed Tesla coils to generate electricity. That allows the man to create a very early version of a "wireless telephonic" device. After all, the Technocratic Union was typically one hundred to five hundred years advanced technologically from the Masses…

At the moment, "Steam-tech" was all the rage, and is very much in use.

"Dr. Loveless?"

"Speaking," came the reply.

"Lord Rantsu has just entered town."

"Interesting. It may be possible that he will meet with that accursed James West-"

"Which one?"

"Both of them, you fool!"

"Sorry, sir," the lackey says. "Also, Lord Rantsu has a female companion with him."

"Hmmm. Is it Lady Rantsu?"

"I…I don't think. From the pictographs, I don't think so."

"It might be one of his many female companions. Honestly, I do not know why the Moon Princess puts up with it-"

"Sir, any action to be taken?"  
"I'm still in the preliminary stages of my experiment, so I'll need a distraction."

"Let me guess…kidnap the girl?"

"THANK you, Igor. Please see to it that Rantsu is perfectly distracted?"

"Yes, sir. Igor: OUT."

**Tbc.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 101: "Trio" (Act 10)**

* * *

**1897 CE: De Smet, South Dakota. **

As Ranma and Akane entered the General Store, the proprietor of the place greeted them.

"Good Morning, Mister Rantsu," said Nelson ("Niels") Oleson, as the older-looking gentlemen.

"'Morning, Mister Oleson," Ranma says, as he takes off his hat. "How's everything?"

"Well, business is booming, and little Nellie is off a good start on being a mother again."

"Congratulations," Ranma replies. "To be honest, I honestly didn't think your daughter, well…"

"I'm proud to say that she has calmed down from her spit-fire days. Lord knows that it would take a miracle that Nellie doesn't end up a spinster. Oh, that reminds me."

Niels reaches underneath the counter, and pulls out a sealed envelope.

"Little Laura left this for you last time she and Almanzo were here."

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he accepted the envelope, before he was about to slip it into his pocket.

"Who is this 'Laura', Ranma?" Akane says, in accented English.

"An old friend of the family," Ranma replied. "I've been urging her to publish her short stories in local papers…"

"And who is this fine lady?" Niels asks.

"This is 'Akane Tendo'," Ranma says. "She is…a friend of the family from Japan."

"Humph!" Akane said with indignity.

"She reminds me of little Nellie," Niels joked, based upon Akane's mannerism.

"Pretty much," Ranma replied likewise, as he takes out a piece of paper. "Anyway, here is a list of things that I need."

"Okay, I'll have my boy Willie help you take care of this. Oh, I want to show you this new contraption that they are installing. It's called a 'telephone'."

"You don't say…"

"Um, sir?" Akane said, as she spoke nervously.

"Yes, Miss?" Niels replies.

"Do you, um, have any 'feminine hygiene' products?"

"You mean, 'tampons'," Ranma interjects dryly in Japanese. "By the way, tampons weren't invented until the 1920s."

"Ranma-!"

"Feminine hygiene…Oh, you mean sanitation napkins! You will have to go to the ladies garments store to get those."

"Thank you."

"Now I know why you've been cranky this whole time," Ranma says.

"Just tell me where it is, okay?" Akane replied.

"It's across the street, so DON'T get lost."

"FINE. Do you have any money I can borrow?"

Ranma reaches into his pocket, as hand Akane a tiny bag full of gold coins.

"Don't spend it all in one place, since THAT is all you're going to get."

"Just how much money do you have?"

"Enough."

"Well…THANK you," Akane said, before turning towards Niels, and bows. "And thank you for your kindness, sir."

"Not a problem, Miss Tendo," Niels replies. "Any time I can be of service, you can always come to my store."

"I'll meet out front after the stuff is loaded up, okay?" Ranma says.

"Fine, fine…"

_Meanwhile, "The Wanderer" finally arrives at the town of De Smet…_

"Man, look at this place," Jim West says, as he observes the going of the various activities at the train station. "Progress is definitely coming to the 'new frontier'."

"Well, I am sad that much of the West will be officially closed," Artemus Gordon says mirthfully.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, Art," James West says. "I would have thought you were more comfortable in cities."

"Yeah, well…call me sentimental."

Kwai Chang Caine was the last to step off the steam-engine train.

"Thank you for allowing me to travel with you," Kane said with a bow.

"Any time, buddy," Jim says. "And thank you for those lessons."

"You are welcome, Jim West."

And with that, Kane leaves.

"Nice gentlemen," Artemus says.

"You're picking up strangers, now?" James replies.

"Well, I don't know about YOU two," Jim says, as he puts on his tinted glasses, but I'm famish."

"Well, don't cause any trouble, Jim," Artemus says.

"Hey, being 'Colored' is going to attract undue attention ANYWAY, so why hide? Not ME."

And with that, Jim leaves for the town proper.

"He is certainly a handful," James says. "But I do like his outlook in life."

_Sometime later…_

"Thank you, Mrs. Dalton," Akane says, as she accepted the package of "feminine" products and clothes.

"You're welcome, Miss Tendo," Nellie Oleson Dalton replies. She helps at the "Ladies Boutique", since her mother looks after the kids. "So, you really are a friend of Mr. Rantsu?"

"You know about him?"

"Yes, he's a family friend of the Ingalls, from WAY back. He and his wife helped prevent Mary Ingalls from being deaf, though, unfortunately, it was too late to deal with her blindness. Although, word is that she seems to be more capable of taking care of herself even though she IS blind."

The truth of the matter is that Ranma taught Mary Ingalls a few techniques of the Blind Masters of the Southern Shaolin Temple, while Usagi helped by teaching Mary "Braile". As a former Operations Officer aboard the original NCC-1701 _Enterprise_ (under the command of Captains April, Pike, Kirk and Spock), Usagi had to be familiar with the operations of the on-ship departments, including Communications. In this capacity, she had to know many languages and linguistic cues, including, unfortunately, learning the language of the Tersurans...which involves communicating using "flatulence" as a means. It was perhaps the only time Ranma was considering separating from his wife because of that...

At any rate, Braile, a basic language to learn in the field of Communications, was taught to Mary by Usagi, which made the Rantsu couple a darling amongst the settlers, even if they were "Injun-lovers".

"It seems that Ranma is known here," Akane says, as she bows slightly. "Thank you for your assistance, Mrs. Dalton."

"Any time, Miss Tendo."

As Akane leaves the establishment, she was confronted by two men in black.

"Excuse me, Miss?" says one of the men.

Akane turns to see the men approaching. Already, her internal warnings had spiked.

"Y-yes?" Akane replies meekly.

The man's partner stops to show Akane his badge.

"We're with the 'Office of the Superintendent of Immigration'," the man says. "We would like to ask you some questions."

"Um, yes...?"

"Do you know this man?" the other man says, as he shows Akane a picture of Ranma.

"Um, yes?" Akane says, knowing that something was off...

"Then you should come with us, Miss Tendo."

"Huh?"

"This way, please," as one of the men directs Akane to an awaiting car.

"Wait...how did you know my name?" Akane asked with suspicion.

"We insist that you come with US!" the man says, as he attempts to grab Akane by the arm.

"No!" Akane yells, as she performs a simple grappling move, which tosses the man to the side.

THUMP!

"And I was SO hoping that you wouldn't be a pain, Miss Tendo," Igor says, as he takes out his device. It looked like a flashlight wrapped in coiled wires. "Now, say cheese...or whatever you Japs say."

ZAP!

"Oh..." Akane says, as she collapses.

Nellie sees this.

"Go let Mr. Rantsu know about this," she says to an assistant. "He should be over at Father's place. And go around the backway."

"Yes, ma'am!" says the store assistant hurries through the back of the shop.

Meanwhile, Igor and his partner grabs Akane, and begins to take the girl, when a man suddenly appears

"I apologize for this, but I cannot allow you to abduct the girl," says Caine, as he stood in the path of the men.

"It's another one!" says Igor, as he was about to use the "Tesla lightning rod" on the former Shaolin monk.

However, Caine swiftly kicks the device out of the henchman's hand. His partner proceeds to launch an attack on Caine's position.

"Gah!" the man yelled, as he threw a jab at Caine. Caine, in turn, used his attacker's momentum to launch him overhead.

"Ah!" the man yelled, as he flipped over, and landed with a thud.

THUD!

Igor was about to do something else, when he sees people running to his position.

"Ivan!" Igor says. "Forget about the girl, and let's get out of here!"

As soon as these two leave, Ranma comes running up with Niels son Willie.

"Akane? Akane!" Ranma says, as props up Akane.

"R-Ranma?" Akane managed to say.

Ranma looks around, and sees Caine standing there.

"Master Caine?"

"It seems as if our paths have crossed at the right time," Kane says.

"I'll say," Jim West says, as he, James and Artemus enter the scene. "You're just the man we were looking for."

"Mr. Rantsu, one of the men dropped this," Nellie says, as she picked up the Tesla-gun, and hands it to Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he accepted the device. A quick examination had told him that the weapon was nothing more than a primative "tasser". However, tassers would not be introduced until decades from now...

"May I?" Artemus asks.

"Knock yourself out," Ranma replies, as he hands the weapon to the tinkerer.

"Hmmm, this is definitely soemthing that Tesla would have made, but the handiwork is familiar."

"'Handiwork'?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Hand-crafted things, like art, is very distinctive. The brilliance is...astounding."

"So, who did what?" Jim asks impatiently.

"Let me guess: Miguelito Loveless, Jr. is involved," James says flatly.

"How do you know?" Jim asks. "We all saw him die."

"Did any of us see the body?" Artemus says. "And who's to say that he didn't clone himself, since he was able to replace 'heads-of-states' with clones?"

"You have a point..."

"Well, first things FIRST," Ranma says, as he helps Akane up. "I should take Akane to the doctor-"

"I'm FINE, Ranma," Akane says, as she shooked Ranma off. "I may look like a delicate lady, but I'm not a shrinking violet."

"Yeah, and you don't judge a book by its cover, either."

"What's THAT suppose to mean-?"

"Um, Ranma, I'm here to represent the interests of the American government, regarding its latest treaty with Japan," James says.

"Interesting," Ranma says with rolled eyes. "Alright, I'll go over the details with you, but AFTER the weekend. I have a personal matter to attend to first."

"Great, I can write this off as 'vacation pay'," Jim says with enthusiasm.

"We don't get vacation pay," Artemus says.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

"We'll stay at the local hotel in the meantime," James says.

"Well, you guys are invited to the gathering the Lakota are having," Ranma says. "I was just getting stuff together for the celebration-"

"You're having 'BBQ'?" Jim asks.

"You still have that sauce recipe your mother likes to make?"

"Always."

"Then, we ARE having BBQ!"

"Master Ranma, I am here to see Sister Usagi," Master Caine says.

"Alright," Ranma says. "Besides, Usagi would like it if you visit her..."

_A short time later..._

"You FOOLS!" Dr. Loveless says. "How could you let a simple renegade monk keep you from kidnapping a girl?"

"The man was fast, sir," Igor says meekly.

"It's true, sir!" Ivan replies liewise.

"Humph! Luckily for you two clods, I still have use for you. But, since Lord Rantsu knows we are here, and with my family's nemesis around, then it's time to break out...the MUSCLE."

Loveless goes over to two crates.

"Luckily the 'Artificers' were kind of enough to 'update' my creations," Loveless chortles.

"The Artificiers" would oneday become the mechanically inclined, cybernetic enhanced "Iteration X", a "convention" who believed that the Machine Intelligence is what humanity should aspire to emulate, since the flesh was "weak". Not surprisingly, the Machine Intelligence have had some successes, in such beings like "The Daleks", "The Cybermen" and "The Borg". The Machine Intelligence, a fragment of "The Weaver" is actually an entity that seeks to enter the Material world vis-a-vis technology. Incidentally, had the "Week of Nightmares" not have occured (during which Ravana fought Ranma, while Bangladesh around them was a literally "supernatural" hell-hole), the Machine Intelligence would have succeeded in taking over Iteration X completely. Apparently, the ensuing chaos had cut of the Machine Intelligence's influence long enough for members of Iteration X to reassert their humanity (though it is still pro-technology).

"Behold: Alan and Sonya 2.0!"

CHUNK!

With the crates open, Igor and Ivan sees a male and female pair. Both were dressed in black, and wore high-collered suits (no tie, black shirt). They were both swarthy-looking, and physically attractive.

"You two...state you functions!" Loveless commands.

The pair opened their eyes.

"We are to serve the will of Doctor Miguelito Loveless, Jr., Master," says the male.

"We pledge our loyalty to you...forevermore, Master," says the female.

"Sonya looks...pretty," Ivan comments.

"She is not for you, fool! I pay you enough to purchase the services of the local whore, correct?"

"Sorry, sir."

"They don't look so tough, sir," Igor says.

"Oh, really? Sonya, my dear: take that crowbar...and bend it into a 'U' formation."

"Yes, Master," Sonya says, as she picks up the crowbar, used to open the crates, and bends the heavy metal bar smoothly...before dropping it.

CLANG!

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Loveless says. "Let's see if your much vaunted martial arts is good enough to stop ME!"

_Meanwhile, back at the Lakota camp..._

"Usagi is over her," Ranma says, as he shows Master Caine where Usagi was keeping to her self.

Caine nodded his response, as he extended his senses. He could sense an imbalance within the founder of Wing Chun, which is not surprising based upon what Ranma had told him. It is a sad thing to be trapped between being human, and being something else...

At the same time, Usagi, dressed in Amerind clothing, sat on the embankment by the river. While the Sun had begun to set in the West, the Moon was rising in the East. She was looking at her hands and forearms. She was used to the sharp, greenish fingernails made from silicate, have been reborn by way of a cloning experiment involving xenomorphs, but her nails have "evolved" into talons...talons strong enought to cut cable. She then turned her hands, palms up, to see her seared skin on her inner forearms. Before that nasty business with Dracula, she had the marks of the Dragon and the Tiger seared into her flesh. And because the pot she picked up was a magical artifact, they could not be removed from her flesh. And from that point on, Usagi would do her best to contribute to her time and efforts to the study of Shaolin Kung Fu. It is a little known fact that when the dreaded Pai Mai of the White Lotus Society had burned down the Northern Temple, it was the fear of Wing Chun becoming a "lost art" that forced Usagi to teach it to another girl, which is why Usagi, right or wrong, fulfilled the temporal paradox of being "the founder" of Wing Chun, even though she learned it first from Ranma...and why, until Master Bruce Lee came upon the scene, this style is considered to be a "soft art".

But now...thanks to the assault by Dracula, there was nothing there for smooth skin on her forearms, and for some reason, she felt naked without the marks that she had earned.

"Mother," Usagi called up towards the Moon. "Why do I feel...lost?"

"You are not lost, Usagi," says a voice from behind.

Usagi turns to see Master Caine standing there next to her husband.

"Master Caine!" Usagi says, as she gets up to hug her old friend. And then, she realized that she broke protocol. It's been a long time since she had been at the Shaolin Temple for further study, and longer still when she was an "abbotess".

"My apologies, Master Caine," Usagi says with a bow, with the one palm raised. Like her husband, she wasn't a practicing Buddhist these days. It was funny that she and Ranma tried virtually every religious faith in the world...even those that would be considered "pagan" by 19th century, "Age of Reason", standards. However, the truth of the matter was that Usagi knew what she was, and knew that there was, to paraphrase a famous axiom, more things in Heaven and Hell than meets the eye, not to mention she was a card-carrying "mystic". One can't shake the proverbial "pillars of Heaven" without the cost of one's blissful "ignorance". Thus, the time-traveling couple would think of themselves more as non-religious than anything else...even AFTER roaming the Heavens!

"It is okay, 'Moon Bunny'," Caine chuckled. "We all have our own faults."

"So, do you think you can help me? Help me get my...center back."

"I will do my best, Sister."

Meanwhile, Akane, still recovering from the attack, is fuming.

"I don't see why SHE needs help," Akane says, as she puts away her things.

"Moon Bunny needs help from husband," Sky says, as she helps Akane. "You expect less?"

Akane wanted to say something, but realized the truth.

"No, I don't. It's just that...it's hard to see Ranma with another woman."

"Ah. Do not worry, Akane Tendo. Big Brother has lots of room for many loves...including you."

"I guess so...that doesn't mean I have to LIKE it!"

**Tbc.**


	102. Chapter 102

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 102: "Trio" (Act 11)**

* * *

**Lakota Territory, South Dakota.**

That evening, the Lakota's young were celebrating their first hunt, as a few of them danced around the open fire while singing native songs.

Akane, back in Amerind dress, sits down next to Sky Flower in a huff.

"What is wrong, 'Angry Fire'?" Sky asked.

Akane looks at Sky dolly.

"Why do you call me that?" Akane asked in Lakota. Thanks to Ranma, and some language microbes (that Ranma had acquired from his travels with The Doctor), the younger Tendo sister can learn new languages quickly…although Akane's stubborn nature had made the microbes' job harder than necessary. Ranma gave Akane the microbes in order to limit the amount of damage she was causing from the many "misunderstandings" that she was caught up in…not including the food poisoning incident.

"Is your name not mean 'madder' in your native tongue?"

Akane huffed in her reply, but said nothing."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Akane…I like you, but you seem angry more than necessary."

"You'd be mad all the time if you had to deal with perverts and unfaithful fiancées all the time!"

"Perhaps, but then, I tried to deal with the situation reasonably."

"I see…"

"And THEN 'bash' the offender if my wishes are not respected."

The two girls laugh.

"Akane," says a voice from behind.

Akane turns to see Ranma walking up.

"What do YOU want?" Akane asks.

"Well, since Master Caine will be spending time with Usagi, I figure now I can spend time with you."

"So you can have your way with me?"

"No…"

"What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"Akane, will you listen! I'm offering you a chance to train with me."

"Why?"

"I have to find some rare herbs for John Rainbow, so I figure that I can kill two birds with one stone."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

"So, what can you teach me?"

"I figure some 'chakra' exercises are in order, maybe some 'Taijutsu'-"

"'Taijutsu'? What's that?"

"Well, it's a discipline where one can master one's chakra, by training the physical aspects of the body. Basically, it involves speed training, strength increasing and stamina enhancing exercises."

"What about…generating fireballs or something?"

"Perhaps…you certainly have the NAME for it."

"I'm going to ignore that."

"Good! We leave first thing in the morning…so DON'T be late."

"I'm not Ryouga, you know!"

_Meanwhile, backing town…_

"Ah, yes," Jim says, as he sipped his BBQ sauce. He had access to a small stove in his room (normally used to heat water) for his personal use. "James, what do you think?"

James sets his newspaper, gets up from the couch and goes over to the stove.

"Let me see," James says, as he takes the spoon, samples the sauce and takes a sip.

"Hmmm…needs some 'cilantro'."

"I never heard of that, James."

"It's an herb from Mexico that is used for a mix of tomato and onions called 'salsa'."

"Sounds tasty."

"I brought some with me for the trip," James says, as he gets his coat. "I'll head back to _The Wanderer_ and get it from my things."

"Killer."

Just then, Artemus enters the room.

"Hey, James," Artemus says. "Where are you going?"

"Getting some spices for the kid's sauce," James replies.

"Alright," Artemus says, as he carries into the shared room a small trunk. "When you come back, I have something to show you."

"And that is…?"

"I might be able to track down where 'Junior' is hold up."

"Well, that is good news, Art. I'll be back in a bit."

With that, James closes the door behind, with hat in hand. But as he turns the corner-

ZAP!

James collapses in the arms of-

"Ivan, hurry!" Igor says, as he takes up James' legs. "We don't want to get Doctor Loveless any more angry than necessary!"

"Right!" Ivan replies, as they take the unconscious government officer off the floor. "You two...take care of the others."

"But of course," Alan 2.0 says.

"We will comply," Sonya 2.0 interjects. "We serve to please the Master."

As Ivan and Igor complete their task of taking James West to their lair, sounds of violence could be heard from within the room shared by James West...

_The next day…_

"Are we there YET?" Akane whined, as she climbed the hanging rock formation behind Ranma. It had been a few hours since they had begun their trek into the woods.

"You're a martial artist?" Ranma asked, as he looks down. "You shouldn't be whining about this climb."

"Of course I am!" Akane yells. "Why wouldn't I be-"

Suddenly, Akane slips.

"Ahhh!"

Shaking his head, Ranma leaps off the facing, drops, and catches Akane.

"Oof!" Akane says, as she falls into Ranma's arms.

"Don't worry, I got you," Ranma says, as he began to fly up to the top of the plateau.

Akane looks down, and sees that Ranma was actually flying. She quickly squeezed Ranma tightly.

"You got ME? Who got YOU?"

Ranma chuckled, as he lands at the top.

Akane quickly scrambles out of Ranma's arms.

"What the heck was that?"

"It's called 'flying," Ranma says, as he sits his pack down, and then takes a sip of water from his canteen.

"But…but how?"

"That is a technique that is a part of the 'taijutsu' family. Quite simply, this is the stuff that Herb knows how to do, though I do it BETTER."

"So, how do you fly?"

"What? You're interested or something."

"Well…I would like to learn."

Akane then looks around the plateau, which was the size of a football stadium. It was actually had a bubbling stream and pool size pond. Plants and small animals of all kinds frolicked all around it. Another stream flowed into the ground, where it merges with the Missouri River south of Lakota territory.

"This place…is beautiful," Akane says.

"They say that when the gods of these lands left for the last time, they made this place to remind the people's of these lands of their presence," Ranma says. "Over time, the knowledge of this place was lost even to time, though only a handful knows of it. And now, with the encroachment of Westerners, no one will ever know this place until the time is RIGHT."

"But why? Shouldn't people know this place of…beauty?"

"Even if it was a good idea to do so, there are those people in the world that sees nothing wrong in mapping this place out of existence."

Ranma looks around at the scenery.

"This place is called 'Garden of the Gods', which is a place that some say the old gods of these lands visit from time to time. Scientifically, it cannot be mapped, due to some weird electro-magnetic resonance that makes it virtually hard to find a second time."

"It sounds like something similiar to the 'Bermuda Triangle'," Akane says.

"How do you know about THAT?"

"I like to watch to documentaries...and you would KNOW that if you paid attention to me more often."

"I always figured you didn't want me around out of embrassment."

"How do you know if you never talked to me?"

Ranma stares at Akane for minute...and then laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny, jerk?"

"Oh, I was thinking how different you are from the Akane that I would come to know in the future."

"You mean...I see you again?"

"Yep. I shouldn't even say this, but...you and I get married-"

"I'm NOT going to be a part of your harem, Ranma!"

"Let finish, will ya? I was about to say that you and I will get married, and it will be our FIRST marriage."

"'First'? But how? Aren't you married?"

"Akane, you're looking at it from a linear perspective. When I- to YOU -disappeared, thanks to Kuno, I went to the future. And it was at that time that I saw you again. You actually waited for me to show up, and THEN we got married."

"..."

"Akane?"

"You mean...we WILL be together?"

"Well, with time-travel, you have to look at things in 'percentages'. And right now, the chances of us getting together will be based upon what you decide upon when you return home."

"ME? What about YOU?"

"I'll be taken the scenic route, but you'll see me again when you return. Although, the Ranma that you will see again will neither be the Ranma you will marry, nor the Ranma that knows about our conversation at the moment."

"You're making me dizzy with this stuff..."

"Temporal paradoxes will always be a pain in the butt. But know THIS: only YOU can make the decision on where you want to go in your life. And whatever choice you wish to make, I will respect."

"Really?"

"Really. So...you still want to train?"

Akane smiles.

"I would love that, Ranma. And I definitely want to learn how to fly. But I am putting my foot down with the 'Cat Fist' training."

"Aw...there goes my fun."

_Meanwhile, another "session" was in effect..._

"Now, clear your mind, Usagi," Caine said, as he sat on a nearby rock that sat next to a bubbling brook. "And when your thoughts wander, try not to fall in."

And with that, Caine continue to play his wooden flute, while Usagi stood in the middle of the surface of the water during "katas". She was applying just enough "chi" to not break the tension between her feet and the water itself. After all, it is said that a Shaolin monk can literally walk on water, though this is more "hype" than not.

Although there were five primary animal forms- mantis, crane, tiger, monkey and snake -a pratitioner of Kung Fu did not limit themeselves to those animal styles. Those of the Shaolin were encouraged to expand upon existing styles, which was the equivalent of a graduate student doing research for his or her thesis. Ranma was actually pretty bad at this, since his idea of "research" was innovating existing styles for greater effect. Still, he did develop the "horse form"- which relied on speed, stamina and the use of "power kicks" -and expanded the "tiger form" (due to the "cat" influence).

Usagi developed her "rabbit form", which utilized short, yet power kicks and punches. Having developed her own style within the Musabetsu Kakuto- which involves the nature of the children's game "Rock, Paper, Sicissors" -Usagi took the challenge, and succeeded...though the abbot of the time likened her form to something that only women and children could utilize. Sadly, this attitude would be the reason why the Saotomes had left the Southern Shaolin Temple, and had they stayed, they could have averted Pai Mei's actions. Still, when the time was right, the survivors would return to restore the temple, though the rise of the People's Republic of China would herald the end of the legendary status of the Shaolin Monks, though remnants would still be present around the world to this day. Master Caine would meet with the Saotomes while he was still a resident monk, and would remain friends with the couple in spite of being wanted by Chinese authorities for the murder of the nephew of the emperor of Qing China...

While performing her "rabbit form", Usagi cleared her mind. She thought about being one with nature, and how she did not have to be a fiend...

MOON PRINCESS...

"Huh?"

YOU CANNOT ESCAPE WHAT I HAVE MADE OF YOU...ONCE AND FUTURE GODDESS...

Suddenly, Usagi found herself at "Castle Dracul", where her terrible transformation took place. She sees her sitting on the throne made from human skulls, as an army of the Dark awaited her command.

"Seize this moment!" said Vlad, as he awaited in the shadows, with only his red eyes showing. "Use the blood that I have given you to seize the world! Let us begin this new era, with a 'toast'!"

Dracula's vampire brides presents to Usagi a baby, with tuffs of pink hair.

It was the baby "Chibi-Usa" Rini.

"Feed upon the future, so that ye may be ETERNAL!"

"No!" Usagi says, as she backs up. But try as she might, her hunger was increasing. "I...I will NOT commit this act of evil!"

"And you shall not, Sister Usagi," says a voice.

All turns to see Kwai Chang Caine, who was entering the throne room. However, he appeared as he did when he first left the Shaolin Temple for good, instead of man of the West. And as he approached the throne itself, a sea of "monsters" parted.

"You have no place here, MONK!" Vlad yelled.

Caine tilted his head slightly.

"Neither do you, monster. Sister Usagi is, and always will be, Shaolin...no matter what her path takes her."

Caine turns his full attention towards Usagi.

"Usagi, you have already distroyed this monster's influence."

"Then...why? Why is he still here?"

"Because of you, sister. You are inflicting upon yourself self-doubt, thinking that you are unworthy of the grace of the Heavens. Is this because you failed in preventing the monster from harming you, or was it because of the temptation?"

And then, all the monsters, including Vlad, disappears. Usagi falls into the throne, and began to cry tears of blood.

"It was not your fault, Sister Usagi," Caine says, as he sat on the throne steps.

"But I wan't strong enough! I...I could shake the pillars of Heaven, but Dracula used Lucy to get to ME! I've should have realized that I was being put in a no-win situation...and I lost that gamble."

"You did not know that the monster had already turned your friend, and had gone to turn you and Mrs. Harker."

Usagi, wiping away the tears, looks at her "brother".

"I did not know you were familiar with the details."

"Much of what I know was covered in Mr. Stoker's novel, which is why I had come to see to your well-being."

"Well, much of the book had detailed pieces of information missing...like me, for one, and Mina's background in the sciences, for another."

Usagi sighs in defeat.

"I love Ranma very much. What if he doesn't want me anymore? I...I don't want him to be married to this...thing i have become."

Caine chuckled a bit.

"What?"

"For a person who was able to will away the monster's influence, I'm suprise that your concern is plaguging you so."

"What do you mean?"

"Brother Ranma is a man of principles, but most importantly, he is passionate about protecting the people he love, whether they be friend or ally. And I think that it is safe to say that Ranma will do what it takes to love, cherish and nurture you. So, you do not need to fear his rejection."

Caine reaches for Usagi.

"Come, let's us return to the land of the living...and leave this dead place behind."

Usagi, nodding her head, takes Caine's hand...

FLASH!

When Usagi woke up, she was looking inito Caine's face, while Caine was holding her just above the water.

"How are you feeling?" Caine asked, as he helped Usagi to her feet.

"A little bit better," Usagi says. "So...am I all better?"

"These things will take some time," Caine says, as the two of them walk back to the embankment. "However, the important thing is that you recognize the problem as a part of the healing process."

"I see..."

Just then, Sky Flower comes running up.

"Moon Bunny!" the girl says. "You have to come quick!"

Usagi looks at Caine, before returning her full attention back towards Sky Flower.

"Great, what now?"

_Meanwhile, back at the "Garden of the Gods"..._

"Wow," Akane said, as she floated a foot off the ground. She elected to learn how to fly, and worry about other "chi manipulation" training later. "Is...is this what's it like for you?"

"More or less," Ranma said, as he floated near Akane in a lotus position. "With enough control, the possibilities are endless."

"Oh, I see..."

"Here," Ranma says, as he reaches for Akane's hands. "Let me show you something."

"What?" Akane asked hesitantly.

"It's a part of your training."

With great reluctance, Akane did as she was told.

"Hang on," Ranma says, as he began is ascent into the air, with Akane in tow.

"Wha-?" Akane says, as she grabbed onto Ranma's hand.

Ranma chuckled, as he flew even higher. Eventually, he was literally on the edge of space.

"I'm going to die-!"

"Not with me around," Ranma says. "Uses those senses I've taught to you to tap into..."

Akane nods her head, as she swallowed hard. She then realizes something:

There was a visible aura surrounding herself and Ranma.

"Huh?"

"When you are able to master your own aura, there will be no place that will be denied to you."

"So...so what are you saying? That I won't need some sort of protection?"

"I'm saying that you won't even THINK to need some sort of protection."

Akane nods her head, as she looks down.

"Eeep!" Akane says, as she hugs Ranma tight.

"Hey, I got ya," Ranma replies with a chuckle.

"I bet you're enjoying this."

"Enjoying...what?"

"Me hugging you."

"Don't flatter yourself. Take a look over there."

Akane sees where Ranma was pointing at. From their perspective, they could see-

"That's...Japan!" Akane says.

"Yep," Ranma replies. "You know, no matter how many times I float up here, I never get 'used' to this view. Normally, I just 'space dive'-"

"'Space dive'?"

"That's when you jump out of space ships instead of airplanes."

"You know, you are crazy...besides being a perverted JERK sometimes."

"Well, gee, thanks!" Ranma says drolly. "The point of being up here is that you have great potential, which means that the possibilities are endless."

Akane nods her head, as she looks down onto the planet below. Whether or not she would accept Ranma's words are immaterial, since she still felt the same pang of jealousy she had thought she had forgotten...when she first met Ranma.

_Meanwhile, back at the Lakota camp, Usagi learns what has happened..._

"Why didn't you take Artemus to a doctor?" Usagi says, as she exmines Artemus wounds. Having been trained as a medical practitioner, including traditional Chinese medicine, she could tell that her long-time friend was suffering from a head-concussion. She had to will herself not to be distracted by the bloody wounds...

"I didn't want to take the chance," Jim says, as John Rainbow was patching his wounds. Jim had told Usagi that he and Artemus were attacked, while James was kidnapped. "I knew that you or John Rainbow knew some medicine and stuff..."

"John, do you still have those ingredients to deal with the swelling of the brain?"

"No, I do not," John says. "I had sent the Great One for those herbs in the Garden."

Usagi sighs. She knew that it was nearly impossible to get a hold of Ranma at a place that made even telepathic communications nearly impossible to utilize. So...

"Master Caine, will tend to Artemus Gordon's well-being?"

"What can HE do?" Jim shouts.

"I am a trained healer, Mister West," Caine says. "I can assist Mister Rainbow in treating him."

"Jim, will you trust me on this one?" Usagi pleaded. "I wouldn't have asked him if I didn't think he was capable of helping."

"Fine, but I'm coming with ya-"

"Look, you don't need to come."

"I do," Jim says, as he crosses his arms. "I want to make sure that Art is taken care of, so that I can take care of Loveless. Understand?"

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"You know, you remind me of that husband of mine. Let's go."

**Tbc.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 103: "Trio" (Part 12)**

* * *

**Lakota Territory, South Dakota.**

James West slowly woke up, as his head continued to throb painfully.

"Ah, Mister West, the Elder...you are awake," says a voice.

James turns around. Or, at least he attempted to do so, when he realized that he was in chains.

"Oh, don't bother moving around," Loveless says, as he enters into view from the shadows. "Oh, and I removed all your pick-pocket tools and other gadgets."

"Huh," James replies. "I see that you have survived, 'Junior'-"

"Don't you DARE call me that, West!" the scientist roared. "You shall call me by my proper title!"

Loveless "throws" a wall switch.

ZAP!

"Arrgh!" James says, as he withers in pain.

"After the humiliation you and your FRIENDS have given me the LAST time we met, THAT is the least of your worries. Oh, I should CORRECT that..."

James stops struggling.

"What are you saying?"

"Let's see. How about, 'they're dead, Jim'? Naw, that's too maudlin. Or, how about, 'Ding, dong...witch is dead?' I doubt that it fits into THIS situation."

"Talk to me straight!"

"Fine, fine. If my minions did their jobs, James the Second and Artemus Gordon should have passed this mortal coil of ours."

"You son-of-a-"

"Temper, temper. I'd think over your immediate future for now."

"Okay, so why am I here alive? Why not have me killed right here and now?"

"As much as I wish it, I am a bit of a egotist. It would give me great pleasure in seeing you see my success, as I tap into a near-limitless energy source...the energy of the DEAD! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

"You're crazy."

"Perhaps, but when I do succeed, what you will witness will be the LAST thing you will EVER see!"

_Meanwhile..._

Deep in the woods, a scream could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jim screams, as he holds on for dear life. It's one thing to deal with dangerous elements; it's another when dealing with a dangerous element like being above the tree-line.

"Ah, be quiet, you big baby," Usagi says with a smile, as she flew above the trees, with Jim on her back. "You wanted to come, didn't you?"

"H-how are you doing this?" Jim manages to say, as he held on to her neck.

"Does it matter, especially when there is a life to save?"

"Y-yeah...I don't want to fall and DIE, you know!"

"Well, you have nothing to worried about, my dear. HANG ON!"

ZOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay," Ranma says. "What have we learned today?"

"That you have a death wish?" Akane smirked.

"Noooo, I don't think THAT'S it."

"Okay, fine. I've learned that 'human energy' is divided in three categories: mental, physical and spiritual, all of which fall under the category of 'chakra'. Chakra flows within what sages of the Buddhist tradition as the 'chakra network', which runs along the points of the human body. Traditional Chinese Medicine utilizes these points. Furthermore, there are eight chakra 'gates' that regulate this network...nine or ten, depending on the metaphysics."

"Good."

"So why the difference in philosophies?"

"Well, if you believe in trans-metaphysics, all philosophies are merely different aspects of the same thing. Worse comes to worse, you need to figure how to convert these metaphysical states. Alchemy, for example, utilizes this aspect in their quest to find the philosopher stone all the time."

"So...it's possible to convert psychic energy to chi…. and back again."

"Sure, but why would you need to differentiate energies, since the source is chakra?"

"Good point, I guess."

"So, what else?"

"I've learned that there are three levels of 'techniques'. You have 'ninjutsu', 'genjutsu' and 'taijutsu'. Taijutsu is the oldest, since it primarily focuses on the physical body."

"Correct. Taijutsu is what all fighters have in common, no matter the background. But most of the time, what is being executed is not specifically called taijutsu...but it IS still taijutsu."

"Then there is 'genjutsu', which are 'mental arts'. I didn't quite understand that one."

"Simple. Remember when Dr. Tofu was able to sneak up on me, back when we first met?"

"Yeah, I thought that him doing that was...odd."

"Well, when you are able to 'mask' your presence, that is a form of 'genjutsu'. Turning invisible is a form of genjutsu. When you utilize your 'battle aura', THAT is genjutsu. However, it is said that the stronger a person becomes in the ways of genjutsu, the more potent a practitioner can become."

"So...a genjutsu master can defeat a taijutsu master?"

"I think so," says Ranma, as he steps out into the clearing.

"Huh?" Akane says, as she looks at the second Ranma, before looking back at the first Ranma-

POOF!

Now, Akane was looking at a log.

"What the-?"

"That was a demonstration of 'genjutsu'," Ranma says, as he pats the log. "The log could have easily been a bomb or some other hazardous device, which is why the _shinobi_ excel in this art more than any other fighting fraternity."

"Then is that why 'ninjutsu' is related to the ninja?"

"Not necessarily, since there are always have been masters of the elemental arts outside of the shinobi. The ninja have a cornerstone on ninjutsu the same reason why they have a cornerstone on genjutsu: They have the market share of techniques, but they were hardly the first group to develop such things."

"So...how much do you know about this stuff?" Akane asked.

"Alot."

"Okay, so how much is THAT?"

"Let's see...off-hand, I know about a 1000 techniques? More or less?"

"WHAT?"

"But you have to understand that I learned or developed these techniques over a number of years. Mostly, I like to expand on the Saotome style of the Musabetsu Kakuto, which is based on the 'air elemental' aspect of the Art."

"Including the Umasenken and the Yamasenken?"

"Including those. I'm just glad Pops allowed me to utilize those 'forbidden arts' of his, so that I need not break my vow."

"Well, thank that creepy Itachi boy for being the threat that he became, I guess..."

"Huh."

"So, what exactly can I learn, Ranma?"

"I can't teach you everything, since a few techniques took me years to refine, but when developing your skills, always go with what you know."

"Like what?"

"Well, you're always angry, right?"

"I'm going to let that one GO," Akane says, as she crosses her arms.

"Heh. Anyway, I definitely see you increasing your strength and stamina to inhuman levels-"

"I'm not Ryouga, you know."

"Um, true, but, well..."

"Well, WHAT?"

"Let's just say you came from the same stock, okay?"

"How do you know THAT?"

"Well, if you didn't know by NOW, I happen to be an immortal 'time traveler'."

"No, REALLY?"

"Brush it off if you want to, but I was in Japan when I fought alongside your ancestor, Ryo Hibiki. He was a good man, if a bit 'head-strong'."

"If that's the case, then why don't I...have a lousy sense of direction?"

"Because, the way I heard it, the 'direction-less' curse only affects those who bare the Hibiki surname. And thank god, otherwise it'll be like being attracted to a female Ryouga-"

"RANMA!"

"Okay, okay!" Ranma says, as he raises his hands defensively. "I relent."

"Humph! Any OTHER smart-alec remarks???"

"No…. at least, not until later. But anyway, I see you either as a mountain or fire person...mostly fire, considering..."

"So, my element is 'fire-based'. Now what?"

"Now, I can teach you 'fire jutsus'...or 'fire bending', depending on where on lives."

"So what's this goos about that? I don't want to be a pyromaniac!"

"So, you want a demonstration, eh? Okay, I'll show ya...just stand back."

Shrugging her shoulders, Akane did as she was told. Ranma stood in the circle that he had made a while ago, which was used for training purposes.

"Okay, here goes," says Ranma, as he gets into a horse-stance, while closing his eyes. He began to breath in a controlled matter, as he moved about his arms. He then crouched a bit before going into a kata...

"So you know the Mantis style of 'Northern Shaolin Kung Fu'. Big deal-"

Suddenly, Ranma opens his eyes. In quick succession, Ranma spewed short burst of flames, which formed fireballs. However, instead of dissipating, the flames impacted the ground around Ranma, forming a circle around him. Ranma continued his "kata", causing the flames to shoot up in the air. Within moments, the flames coalesced together to form a flaming dragon. The dragon then moved about, circling Ranma in the process. The circle tightened, as the dragon moved into a tight spiral…

"Dragon Rising ASCENSION!" Ranma yelled in Japanese, as he performed a corkscrew uppercut.

FWOOSH!

A huge, fiery tornado shoots up several stories up before dissipating.

"Wow," Akane said, with a grin. Her hair was plastered back from the force of the display of power. "That…that was amazing!"

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he wiped his brow. "You don't know how much work that took for me to perfect that, which is why my primary element is 'air'."

"But…you can still teach me, right?"

"Sure. Just because it took me a little bit of time to mast the fire element, that doesn't mean I can't teach you. All it takes is an open mind…and a dedicated spirit."

"Does…Usagi know any of this?" Akane asked.

"No, actually, her elements are air and water; 'air' because of her 'Moon sign' and water because of her changing nature, vis-à-vis the Moon…though water is also an extension of her disposition towards the 'healing arts'."

"Well…good! At least there are two elements that I can learn that doesn't involve HER!"

"You know, you shouldn't be jealous of Usagi."

"What's to be jealous for? After all, it's not like there's that little detail of her being YOUR wife, you know!"

"Yep, you're jealous of Usagi alright."

"Grrrrr-!"

"Who's jealous of me?" came a voice from behind Akane.

"Gah!" Akane said, as she jumped. She was still spooked by Usagi's inhuman display when they first met.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Ranma chuckled, as he sees Usagi landing on the ground with Jim on her back.

"You weren't as scared as I was!" Jim complained, as he got off of Usagi.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he stretched his arms. "What's up?"

"We…have a situation," Usagi says grimly.

"Oh?"

_A few minutes later…_

"I see," Ranma says, as he paced back and forth. "Then we better deal with this now."

"But what about my training?" Akane asked.

"Akane, there's plenty of time for THAT later-"

"I can teach her," Usagi says.

"Don't you have to help Artemus?" Jim asked.

"All we need are the herbs for possible swelling," Usagi says.

"Huh?"

"I've already gave my diagnosis, and John can provide the treatment."

"Besides, I'm going to need your help in tracking down Jame's location," Ranma says, as he gathers his saddlebag full of herbs of a variety of type. Although he knew that Usagi could use her bio-manipulation (vis-a-vis her powers as the Moon Princess), he knew that Usagi was NOT in the position to heal anyone. "Besides, Akane, you and Usagi NEED to get to know each other better."

"But...but..."

"Relax, Miss Tendo...I won't bite."

"..."

"Honest!"

"Then it's settled," Jim says. "We fine James, and we kick the behinds of his kidnappers."

"Nice plan," Ranma replies.

_Meanwhile..._

With some time alone, James decided to get out of his situation.

"If he thinks these things are going to keep me locked up..."

POP!

James grunted, as he twisted his arms around him. Nearly popping his arms out of place was painful, but there was nothing more that he could do than that. He then popped his shoulder into place and shook his arms.

"Now to see if I can get out of here-"

"Where are you going?" says the automaton Sonya 2.0. Apparently, she had been asked by Loveless to watch over James.

"I...have a 'doctor' to see," James says, as he tried to go around the android.

"Doctor Loveless has given me specific orders not to allow you out from your confinement."

James mused a bit. And then he remembered his interaction with the previous Sonya...

"You know, I think that it is unfair of you to be left here to watch me," James says softly.

"But it is an honor to serve the will of the Master."

"Perhaps, but what about YOUR needs? Are you not curious as to what 'Junior' is doing?"

"I am fascinated with Doctor Loveless' work."

"Okay, so, how about this: you take me to 'Junior', and that way, you can still watch me."

"Hmmm. Your logic is most profound. I shall comply, James West."

And with that, James follows Sonya into the main lair of Doctor Loveless.

_A short time later..._

"Alright," Ranma says, as he and Jim ride into town on horses. After giving the healing herbs to John Rainbow, both appeared back in town dressed as typical "cowboys". "Marshall Kirk is a strict, by-the-book law man, but he's fair."

"And why are we going to see him again...?"

"Since the only eyewitness to your assault is you, we can use ALL the help we can get. Besides, he's a friend of mine...so we shouldn't have any problems."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Oh, yeah, no problems," Jim says, as he leaned against the bar.

"I don't understand it," Ranma says, as he paced back and forth in the jail cell.

"The only thing I understand is that there is a crime scene in YOUR place, Mister West," Kirk says. Kirk was an imposing man with a handle-bar mustache. "So until we have everything straightened out, you two just sit tight."

When Kirk goes to his seat at his desk, Ranma focuses his eyes upon the lawman.

"What?" Jim whispered quietly.

"I've should have seen this coming," Ranma says. "THAT is not the Kirk."

"Great, a machine!"

"Settle down you two!" "Kirk" yells.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We, get out," Ranma says, as he taps the lock with his finger. Quietly, Ranma uses the "Breaking Point" to unlock the lock.

CLU-CHINK!

"Now, we raise some hell around here!" Jim says, as he steps out of his cell, ready for action.

"We'll see, boy!" Kirk says, as he rises from his seat to confront his prisoner.

"Jim, wait-"

POW!

"Ow!" Jim says, as he shakes off the pain that was inflicted unto his fist.

"Machine, remember?" Ranma smirks. "I better end this quickly..."

Moving slightly faster, Ranma tapped into the base of the Kirk's skull.

CHIRP!

CLUNK!

With the android down, Ranma got on his knees.

"What did you do to him...IT?" Jim says, as the pain of his hand began to subside a bit.

"Close the shades," Ranma says, as he flips "Kirk" over, face-down. "Machines of these type typically have a port for easy access to their cerebral cortex-"

"Huh?"

Ranma sighs. He tends to forget that he was stuck in the past...

For a long time now, both Ranma and Usagi's abilities at "Temporal Manipulation" were hampered by some unknown force. Sure, minor techniques were possible, such as "Speed Up Time", "Slow Time" and "Temporal Stasis", but it was almost impossible to travel through time...forward or backwards. It was even nearly impossible to travel to other timelines and dimensions. However, Ranma recieved a clue that there an "intelligence" by their difficulties, when he REALLY pushed himself. After he woke up, all the furniture in the room had rearranged themselves to form the words, "NOT YET, WARRIOR." Had Usagi not asked him to stop trying to pushing the issue, Ranma would have continued his efforts. Thus, the Saotome couple assumed the identities of "Lord and Lady Rantsu" of the Hokkaido, Japan.

"I'm sticking my FINGER into his brain," Ranma says flatly.

"Oh."

In actuality, Ranma applied "Telemechanics" as a means of accessing Kirk's CPU.

"Okay, Kirk, where is Doctor Loveless, and what's he up to...?"

With the information at hand, Jim and Ranma arrive at the Old Jones Sawmill. With the new rail system in place, much of the work to prepare the timber could be done elsewhere.

"Hmmm..." Ranma mused.

"What was THAT all about, bro?" Jim asks.

"You feel that?"

"Now that you mention it, the air around here feels weird. Why?"

"That is what is called 'ozone'," Ranma says. "This is the place where we'll find Loveless..."

After mulling about the loading bay, Ranma and Jim comes across an entrance that was carefully hidden behind fake lumber. Ranma pushes the props away with ease.

"After you," Ranma says.

"Ha, like I'm going to fall for THAT again!"

_Meanwhile, back at the Garden of the Gods..._

"Um, Usagi?" Akane says, as she looked at the flames within the "sweat lodge". Her first lesson at fire elementalism involved manipulating an existing flame.

"Yes?" Usagi replies, as she sat in a lotus position with her eyes closed. Although fire was not her element, she knew enough techniques to get Akane started on her training.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead..."

"How did you two meet? You know, Ranma and you?"

"Um...did he ever tell you about how one of his classmates used some sort of trap on him? Well...I was caught up in that same trap."

"Yes...it was because of a jerk named 'Kuno'. I swear, if I ever see him again..."

Usagi giggled.

"Hey, it's not funny! Because of HIM, Ranma married YOU!"

"Well...it's not like I married him first. In fact, he married YOU first. Or will do so."

"You mean...Ranma told me the truth?"

"Ah...so Ranma told you that you and he got married and all that. Huh."

"But...where did you come from? I mean, if we got married..."

Usagi looks away a bit.

"What? What is it?"

"The only thing that I can say is that Ranma loves you very much...in this life and in the next."

Akane was confused for a moment before realizing what Usagi meant.

"S-something happened to ME?"

"I think we should just change the subject-"

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Fine. YOU DIED, okay? In the era that you and Ranma get together to start a family, one of Ranma's enemies assassinate you."

"But...but why?"

"Ranma became a hero during a great conflict, and delivered a humiliating defeat to his enemies. And it was because of that, plus a few previous incidents, that prompted them to assassinate you."

"So, what...what happened next?"

"The people that murdered you...died."

"..."

"Look, I know that you think Ranma's a 'pervert', but he's not. He is an honorable man, who has that quality that attracts women to HIM. But because he is so honorable that it would be a rare occasion that he would be willing to give his heart to another. And the first person to receive his love...was YOU."

"I see...so, when I died, you were there for him?"

"Actually, I might be his fourth or fifth wife...I think..."

"WHAT?"

"And there are his other wives, too..."

"That, that...THAT-!"

"But the only thing that you need to know is that Ranma loves you, so sorry about this."

"Huh?" Akane began to say, just as Usagi's the iris' of her eyes turned into a silvery color.

"YOU WILL FORGET ALL THAT I HAVE SAID, AKANE TENDO," Usagi said with an eerie voice.

"I will...forget all that I said about that pervert Ranma," Akane says with iratation.

Usagi side. Apparently, Akane's strong-will and single-mindedness was proving even difficult for Usagi to dominate...even with the aid of the vampire discipline known as "Dominate".

"This is going to take a while," Usagi muses to herself.

**Tbc.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 104: "Trio" (Final).**

* * *

_Back at the Old Jones Sawmill..._

"At last!" Loveless yells, as the energy from the corpses was being collected into a reinforced container. "My brilliance knows know bounds!"

"So does your breath, man!" came a voice.

Loveless, Igor, Ivan and Alan turn to see Jim and Ranma standing there defiantly. Ranma was cracking his knuckles, while Jim had his gone cocked.

"YOU?"

"Yeah, me!" Jim says. "And my partner, too!"

"That was not very nice what you did to Artemus Gordon, Doctor," Ranma said with menace. And then, he sees what was Loveless was doing. Having been impaled upon "The World Tree" for "courage" (originally to share in Usagi's pain when SHE had been impaled upon the World Tree...in her quest for "wisdom"), Ranma realized that Loveless was engaged in a bit of "necromancy". The martial artist adventurer quickly extended his senses just enough to deduced exactly what Loveless was doing.

"Wait a minute…just what the hell are you doing…messing with the dead?" Ranma asked.

"How do you know THAT, fool?" Loveless asked.

"Yeah!" Jim interjected.

"I…I just KNOW…from experience, that's what!" Ranma replied.

And THAT experience was something that he would never forget, since Ranma had to impale himself in the process!

_Years ago…_

"Sir Ranma?"

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, barely remembering that he was the once and future member of "The Knights of the Round"; in fact, the reason why he and his so-called traveling companions were members of King Arthur's court on Rifts Earth was because of their connection with past incarnations of that illustrious body. At any rate, he still was hurting worse than the last time his…wife Akane hit him on the head with "Mallet-sama".

"Ranma?"

Ranma focused his eyes upon the cloaked figure. The gentle breeze caused the cloaked to flap.

"Y-yeah?"

The figure lowered his hood.

"It looks like you passed your 'final exam'," the Temporal Raider replied, as he seemingly smirked through his iron mask. All members of the Temporal Raider's species were, in fact, energy beings who were master of temporal mysticism, but had to have specially made armor to move around "normal space". No one knew where the Temporal Raiders came from, nor did anyone know their "true" names. Although the 'Raiders are known to be mercenaries and powerbrokers, they do take on students and minions from time to time. In the case of one particular 'Raider, Master Xex chose Ranma and Usagi as a way of redeeming his nefarious past by choosing students who could do the most good for the universe.

"We don't need for THIS any longer," Xex says, as he walks over the Ranma…and pulls out spear from the World Tree…through Ranma himself.

SPLURCH!

"Ugh!" Ranma says, as he falls over. Being pinned up against a cosmological entity like the World Tree for three days was a pain…

"Have 'Venus' heal you," Xex says, as he goes over to where Usagi was pinned against the sacred tree.

"U-usa…?"

"I'll see to her needs, so take care of yourself."

Ranma nods, as he "wills" Venus to come to him.

"RANMA!" the sword cried, as it appeared. "How could you do this to yourself?"

"Hello to you, to, V-chan," Ranma laughed mirthfully. "Can I get a little help…please…?"

"Oh, sorry," Venus says, as the sword began to glow. "Really, you out to be careful about doing things this dangerous."

"Couldn't…be helped," Ranma says, as he sees his wounds begin to close up. According to an ancient Norse ritual, one can achieve great knowledge by impaling one's self into the trunk of the World Tree…an aspect of Yggsdrasil. However, the ritual takes three days to complete, and very few had the stamina to survive the impalement process (the sap of the tree has to be drawn directly into the wounds). If the person survives the experience, he, she or IT receives "courage", "wisdom" or "power"…though all recipients receive "base" abilities, such as magical knowledge (of choice), Rune magic, the ability to communicate any known language (at fluent levels) from the world of birth, temporal magic and necromancy.

The irony is that Ranma only engaged into the ritual because of his friend Usagi, who insisted that she should do something to be taken seriously.

Nevertheless, Ranma did complete the ritual, but what "quality" did he receive in the end?"

"YOU!"

Xex and Ranma turn to see Thor Odinson standing there, with he war hammer hair. In this incarnation of the Norse "thunder god", Thor had a beard and red hair. The irony is that in later incarnations, Thor would first become a beardless blond warrior, then a bearded king of the Norse…and then become a part of the Moon Princess. But that was far in the future as far as the Thunder god was concerned…

"Huh?" Ranma says.

"Foolish mortal! You have defied Lord Odin, by coming to this sacred place. For THAT…thou shalt pay for your insolence!"

"I believe that THIS person is your test," Xex says, as he picks up a still unconscious Usagi. "You know where to find us when you are done."

And with, the two disappeared in a flash of light.

FLASH!

"I will find your companions at another time, but YOU…I shall deal with NOW! HAVE AT THEE!"

Thor threw his hammer at Ranma, who was still struggling to get up. However, at the last minute, Ranma rolled out of the way.

BAM!

"Surely, you are more prepared than I have realized," Thor says, as he commands his war hammer to return to him. All around him, the sounds of rolling thunder began to crackle.

"I shall not make the same mistake."

"Ranma, you okay?" Venus says, wondering what she should do. She was very young for a Rune sword…only made within the past year, so she did not know if she should intervene or not.

"Ehhhhhh," Ranma says, as he waves her off. "I GOT this."

"Are…are you sure?"

Ranma slowly stands up, though he was still groggy. He had lost so much blood, and had been in active for so long…

"Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome…and I ain't gonna loose to this jerk, now or ever!"

"THAT remains to be seen, mortal!" Thor says, as he charges forward for a full on tackle.

And THAT was when Ranma realized something. From his vantage point, Ranma could not only anticipate his opponent's next move, like whenever he used the "Sharingan", but could actually determine methodology and origin of tactic. And when combined with Khu Lon's Amazon techniques (such as the "Chestnut on an Open Fire" technique) and the precognition training of the Bene Gesserit AND the Jedi Order, Ranma was both reading AND studying his opponent's tactics.

"This must be the 'Gift of Courage' Xex was talking about," Ranma said to himself, as he finally focused.

"You are defeated, mortal!" Thor cried, as he tried to deliver a haymaker.

Ranma simply smirked, as he both sidestepped the attack and delivered a palm strike behind the forearm of the attack. This allowed Ranma to redirect the momentum in order to cause Thor to fall off balance.

BAM!

While Ranma stood there, Thor gets up.

"How…are you so-"

"Confident?" Ranma smirked. "I can see your movements, and anticipate at least a few possible choices for you to choose from…as you go into your attack, Odinson. So, while YOU may be stronger and tougher, that don't mean a thing to someone who can read ya like a BOOK."

"You presume too much, Ranma Genmason," Thor says, as he suddenly raises his hammer. "CALL LIGHTNING!"

THOOM!

A powerful bolt of electricity comes down upon Ranma's head. However, at the last minute, Ranma grabs Venus' handle to neutralize the attack.

ZZZZZZAP-!

"I can keep this up all day, Thor," Ranma says, as Venus absorbed the energy. "Just because I don't have my 'godhood' anymore, that doesn't mean you'll be able to beat me…THIS time."

Back during the so-called "Golden Age of Man", Ranma had a run-in with the Aesir gods, who had just conquered the older Vanier. So "high" from their victory over their Norse rivals that they sought to expand their domain into the lands in southern Europe…and straight into the domain of the then-residents of Olympus: The Titans. And around this time, Ranma was a full god himself, then known as "Ranma Izanagi"…the father of the gods of the East. His wife, Hoshi Izanami, also known as "Hoshi Sato", was the mother of the gods of the East. The irony is that Ranma never really paid any attention to his actions nearly ten thousand years into HIS past, nor did he paid any attention to his supposed "godhood". As far as he was concerned, Ranma got an energy boast after his exposure with the mysterious "Godwave" that expanded across the universe after the destruction of the home world of "The Old Ones", during a war with the Guardians of Oa for universal dominance. And where that wave touched, new "gods" were born (such as the goddesses Tsunami, Washu and Tokimi of Jurai, who were the first, and oldest, to be born). No, Ranma was more concerned with being a family man, as the parent of Amateratsu (sun goddess), Tsukyomi (moon god) and Susanoo (god of the storms). And while he was flattered that he would inspire many myths about himself and his kin, Ranma did not pay attention to any of it, for he cared not power, glory or renown…unless it dealt with "fightin'.

At any rate, Ranma and his wife were present when he first met the Norse. At the time, Cronus had invited deities from around the "Known World" to celebrate his so-called "ascension" to the throne of Olympus. And it was during this celebration that a drunken, that a then-bachelor Thor Odinson groped Hoshi. Now, Ranma knew that his wife could take care of herself, but he also knew that the Norse were essentially the "klingons" of the Heavens. So, Ranma responded to the unwanted advances by treating Thor as such.

And the two have been antagonists towards the other ever since, although Ranma would never have dreamed the possibility that the Norse god of Thunder would end up being his wife in the form of one "Usagi Tsukino".

Brrrrrr!

"Let's see how YOU like it, Thor!" Ranma yelled, as he then pointed the tip of his sword at Thor's feet, and redirected the energy back at the thunder god.

ZZZZZZZAP!

BOOM!

"Agh!" Thor said, as he was knocked backwards. Ranma did not want to take any chances if Thor could absorb his own "element".

"Now, then," Ranma said, as he re-strapped his sword to his back. "Just calm down and let's be reasonable about this-"

"Have at thee!" Thor yells, as he charges again.

Ranma sighed, as he prepares to inflict…the MORTAL DRAW, a Hylian sword technique he had picked up during his extensive travels. So, at the last possible moment, Ranma gripped the handle of his sword, twirled, unsheathed his sword, leaped and inflicted a diagonal crosscut attack.

SLASH!

"Argh!" Thor yelled, as he was knocked back with gash in his chest. Now prone, Ranma leaped into the air to deliver the second part of this fatal counter attack-

CHUNK!

Thor looked up to Ranma bracing the hilt of his sword close to his face, as the blade was buried half-way straight down.

"Yield?" Ranma asked.

"Yield," Thor said, as he realized three things.

One, his rival had defeated him yet again.

Two, his rival could have killed him.

And, three, his rival had spared his life.

And this did not go unnoticed.

BOOM!

From not too far away, the Lord of Asgard, Odin, appears.

"Lord Odin," Ranma nods his head slightly.

"Lord Izanagi," Odin replies.

"It's 'Ranma Saotome'…these days."

"So I have heard," Odin grunts. "However, in light of your former stature, and your children's present status, I will address you accordingly."

Odin struts over to his son.

"Arise, my son," Odin says.

Thor gets up, straightens himself, and lowers his head.

"Father, I have dishonored you by not defeating my enemy."

Odin chuckles, which causes Ranma to raise an eyebrow.

"Father?" Thor asked.

"This was a part of your test, as well as Lord Ranma's. You still have much to learn as a champion of our people, my son."

"But father…surely, there is a penance that I must pay."

Odin muses for a moment.

"Very well, if you were defeated by a mortal, then you must _become_ a mortal. Therefore, I will send you to a time and place where you will learn how to be…a proper hero."

With that, Odin sends his son Thor to a time and place where he would be reborn…and grow up to be the physician Dr. Donald ("Don") Blake, circa mid-20th century Earth within the United States. And it would be during a medical conference in Norway where Dr. Blake will re-emerge as…the Mighty THOR!

As for Ranma…

"So, what should I do with thee?" Odin asked.

"If you want a fight-"

"Ha! Thou are still as brazen as ever," Odin chuckled. "No, I formally grant thee the 'Gift of Courage'. Thou hast shown great restraint when dealing with my son, although thou and he are rivals. Thus, the gifts that thou hast acquired from Yggsdrasil...are thou to keep.."

"Well, he shouldn't have tried to molest my wife."

"And his pride has suffered for such insolence. I do hope that this, as you mortals say, 'bury the hatchet'?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can I get some rest now?"

"Certainly."

"Good."

And with that, Ranma falls asleep.

CLUNK!

"Oh, dear," says a young woman, as she steps out from with the World Tree itself. The girl had long, sandy-blond hair. "I hope Ranma is okay…"

"He will be, dearest Belldandy," Odin says. "I'm sure that he'll survive."

"Then I'll nurse-maid him," says a slightly older girl with gray hair and a tanned skin, as she appeared by the younger girl's side.

"How nice of you, Urd!" Belldandy says happily, completely missing the double meaning.

"Personally Lord Ranma can take care of himself," says an even younger girl, as she peeks her head outward from within the tree itself. She had long, raven hair. "We have a lot of work to do before Yggsdrasil is 'reconfigured'."

"Spoil-sport!" Urd says.

Odin merely chuckled. The Norns have always proved themselves to be a humorous trio.

In the end, Ranma's gift allowed him to recognize all matters of magic, including necromancy.

_And now…_

"I'm telling Loveless…you're playing with forces you shouldn't be playing with!" Ranma said, as he and Jim got ready to pounce onto the demented scientist.

"That DOCTOR Loveless to YOU, deviant!" Loveless seethes. "I don't need to be what I can or cannot do!"

Loveless turns to Alan 2.0, Igor and Ivan.

"Igor, Ivan…you two deal with 'Jimmy'! Alan…YOU DESTROY Lord Rantsu!"

"Yes, master!" the three replied Loveless' henchmen, and they circled Ranma and Jim.

"Well, at least I don't have to fight that machine thing again," says Jim with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, just pay attention to THOSE two…if you can."

"I know I can!"

"Good, because I'm going to be busy-"

Alan moved quickly for the kill. He was programmed with what was known about "Rantsu Ranshin", and had enhanced his own strength levels to compensate. However, Ranma did have experiences dealing with mechanical life forms before, as recent as the automaton that took Marshal Kirk's place. Then again, he knew that wasting in pointless fighting was a meaningless affair. So…

"I don't have time for this," Ranma says, as he picks up a stray nail from the ground…and throws it towards Alan at tremendous speeds.

ZIP!

Alan easily dodges the attack.

"My speed and strength easily matches yours, Lord Ranshin!" Alan declares.

"I wasn't aiming at YOU, 'droid."

Alan wondered at what Ranma meant at first, but then deduced what had occurred:

One, Dr. Loveless' laboratory used heavy machinery to contain to both contain and lift the cauldron that contained the distilled essence of energy from dead bodies. At the moment, the lifting crane was at rest-

CLANK!

WRRRRRRR-!

Alan looks up to see the crane's lifting arm move. It then swings over towards him, carrying the cauldron's lid in the process. And-

BAM!

The cauldron's lid knocks Alan down, and pins him against the cavern wall.

CLANG!

"I could have thought of that!" Jim says.

"Alan!" cries a voice from another section of laboratory.

Everyone turns to see James and Sonya 2.0 entering the lab. Sonya turns to James.

"You…you tricked me!"

"I have nothing to do with this, Sonya," James says evenly.

"Actually, your 'boyfriend' attacked ME," Ranma says. "But I'd blame your so-called 'master' for ordering him to do so."

"I could have some help…you know," Jim says, as he fended off Igor and Ivan.

Just as Ranma was about to respond, his danger senses began to spike. At the same time, the contents within the cauldron began to boil and bubble.

"It doesn't matter! Soon, I shall succeed…where my father…has…failed…?" Loveless said, as he noticed his instrument panel began to give off alarming signals. He went over to one of his panels, and gasped.

"You…you IDIOT!" Loveless yells, as he turns back towards Ranma. "Because of YOU, my experiment will reach critical mass!"

"I think we have more pressing problems!" Jim says, as he decks Igor in the jaw.

In his "mind's eye", Ranma sees the mass of pure chaos swirling at the center of the epicenter of the cauldron.

"We better get out of here," Ranma says, as he picks up two small stones, and lobbed it at Igor and Ivan.

CLUNK! CLUNK!

"Ow!" Igor and Ivan yelled in unison.

"You could have done it earlier, you know!" Jim yells.

Ranma turns to James.

"We have to get out here, James!"

James nods his head, as he turns to Sonya, who was cradling an "injured" Alan.

"We have to GO, Sonya."

"But…I cannot leave my brother behind-" Sonya began to say.

"Then we'll take him with us for…repairs," James says.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, I promised no such thing," Loveless says, as he gets out his "Tesla Coil" gun, and aims it at James. "You have interfered for the LAST time, James West!"

ZZZAP-!

James braced for the impact, however-

ZZZZZZOT!

James looks up to see Sonya taking direct hit. The discharge overloaded her circuits, causing her to collapse.

"Sonya-!" James says, as he was about to approach her.

"James, stay back!" Ranma says, as he goes over to his old friend. "She's still shorting!"

"You…you promised to help my brother, so I know that you are a good man…"

"Don't talk," James replies. He then turns to Ranma. "Is there anything that can be done for her?"

ZZZAP!

"Ouch!" Ranma says, as he attempts to examine Sonya. "Damn, she's still too hot-"

"How's THIS for HOT, Lord Ranshin!" Loveless says, as he takes aim at Ranma.

ZZZZAP-!

However, Ranma was prepared for Loveless' second attack…by literally catching the electricity.

ZZRRZZRR…

"What the-?" Loveless says, shocked that Ranma was containing a ball of electricity.

"You know, you 'eggheads' think you all that," Ranma says, as he casually tosses the ball about.

"Wait, how are you doing that?" James asked.

"Um…magic?"

"Huh. But…what about Sonya?"

"First things first," Ranma says, as he throws the ball back at Loveless.

"No-!" Loveless begins to say.

ZOT!

Loveless falls down near his cauldron apparatus.

"Alright!" Jim yells with excitement. "In your face!"

James goes over to where Loveless was prone. Except for the gash in his face, which revealed some wiring and tubing, the demented scientist looked normal.

"How did you know that 'Junior' was really a robot?"

"He was a robot?" Ranma replied.

"…"

"Well, I figure as much," Ranma says, as he looks about, before remember something very important. "Oh, no! I forgot about-!"

BLOOSH!

A massive, skeletal-like creature sprouts up from the cauldron, screeching in the process.

"SKREEEEE-!"

"We quit, Master Loveless!" says Igor, as he and Ivan turn tail to run.

"We're out of here!" Ivan says.

"I think I'll join them-" Jim says, as he was about to turn tail and run.

"Hold it, cowboy," Ranma says, as he stops Jim. "We'll catch up with them later. You and James have to get Sonya and Alan out of here."

"US? They're machines!"

"And Sonya saved James' life. We owe it to her to make things right."

Jim scoffed, but turned to James for confirmation, who nodded his reply.

"Man, I did NOT sign up to be a 'sidekick'!" Jim says, as he went over to help carry Sonya and Alan away.

"You'll be okay?" James says, as he picks up Sonya, while Ranma moves the lid away.

THUNK!

"Yeah, I kind of have this sort of experience," Ranma says, as he sees that the undead creature was about to get out of its container.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Ranma looks about the room. The cavern was arranged in such a way in order to maximize the necro-energy in the room. This was only possible with the support structures that lined the walls in the cavern. Sure, he could simply use some exotic technique, but Ranma did not want to risk spread a potential contagion unto the surface. Best make sure this site is contained.

"I got to make sure this site is neutralized," Ranma says, as he picks up a nearby axe. "But first-"

CHOK!

"Take this with you," Ranma says, as he tosses Loveless' head to Jim. "I'll meet you guys up top."

"Good luck, Ran," says Jim, as he tucks Loveless' head into a nearby satchel, wraps the satchel around his neck, and then picks Alan up. "Man this guy is heavy!"

James looks over to Ranma, and nods his head in understanding; Ranma nods his reply.

And then they were gone.

With his full attention, Ranma focused on the monster and his task.

SKREE!

The monster slams its giant, skeletal hands onto Ranma's position.

BOOM!

Ranma successfully rolls away in the nick of time. When he stood, Ranma charges the axe with his own chi, causing it to glow. Now strengthened, he used it the cut the support structure around lab.

THUNK!

'Now, five more to go,' thinks Ranma to himself.

Minutes later, the monster had Ranma cornered. Unfortunately, in his haste to escape the creature's clutches, Ranma had forgotten one of the support beams.

"SKREEE!" the creature said, as it was about to slap Ranma down.

"NOT today," Ranma said, as he threw the axe towards the last beam, hoping that the aura around his axe would last long enough to make contact with the last beam.

CHUNK!

Somehow, the monster sensed its impending defeat, as the cavern began to crumble.

"See ya!" Ranma said, as he placed an index and middle finger on his forehead…and disappears.

"SKREEEE-!"

THOOM!

_Meanwhile, up top…_

"What happened?" Usagi said, as she, Akane, Caine, John Rainbow and an injured Artemus arrives on the scene. The destruction of the old Jones Mill brought the local townsfolk.

"Lady Usashinko?" James asked.

"Artie!" Jim yells with excitement, as he runs to greet his friend, who was being helped off the wagon. "You're okay!"

"Thank these fine practitioners of…holistic medicine," Artemus says.

"James?"

"Um, we shut down Junior's lab, but Ranma is still down there-"

"Ranma?" Akane began. "No!"

Akane runs over to where the destroyed mill once stood, having collapsed into a near flat surface. She then began to dig through the rubble. "RANMA!"

"Did someone call me?" Ranma asked, as he steps from behind a water tower, while dusting himself.

"Ranma?" Akane asks, not really sure if he is a ghost or not.

"Yeah?"

BOOSH!

"Oof!" Ranma as he almost doubled over, after having his stomach bashed.

"Don't SCARE me like THAT, you jerk!"

"S-sorry about that. Heh."

"Well…okay, but we're in this together…to the end. Right?"

Ranma smiles. This was the moment that would cause Akane to follow his younger self into the future, where she would help form the basis of Starfleet, the military arm of the United Federation of Planets. At least, not after she returns to the future after a year of adventures in the past.

"Right."

"So, how did you manage to escape, Mister Rantsu?" Niels asks.

"I got out through an exhaust port," Ranma says, purposely lying to hide his true prowess. "Unfortunately, Loveless got away."

"I'm sure we'll see Junior again," James says. "But right now…we have a barbeque to prepare for, so I better get that cilantro!"

"Let me get on it," Jim says, as he hurries to the train yard. "Where is it again?"

"I put it in the 'crisper'."

"Cool. Be right back-"

"Hey!" Artemus says, as he limps after Jim. "Wait up!"

"Excuse me," says a conservatively dressed blond woman in accented English. "Have…have anyone seen my husband?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kirk," Niels says. "We…we were going to tell you as soon as possible, but…"

"Oh…oh, no!" Mrs. Kirk says, as she began to cry."

James, seeing this, goes to the woman.

"Your husband died a hero, ma'am," James says.

"He…he did?"

"Yep," Ranma says, taking cues from James. "He stopped Doctor Loveless from…trying to poison this town's water supply, and thus force people to move."

"Yeah," Jim says, also taking cues from James. "He saved my life."

"Then…then we should get my husband's body out of there-"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Ranma says. "There were a lot of poisons down there that could still poison the town. In fact…Niels, how much cement ca you spare?"

"As much as we need," Niels says. "Why?"

"We need to seal this area off, and cap…make sure that no one accidentally releases the poisons."

"I'll get my boy on it. Everyone…let's clean up this place!"

The town shouted their approval.

As everyone, Akane goes to Ranma.

"Is that what REALLY happened?" she asks.

"As far as I know, yeah."

"Uh, uh. Well, you can explain it to me later during our NEXT training session…you jerk."

And with that, Akane walked off.

"Well, it seems like you and that girl are close friends," James says.

"Well, Mrs. Kirk will need one," Ranma says, as he and James sees Mrs. Kirk walk away.

"I'll take care of it," James says. "Take care of Alan and Sonya for me."

"Right."

As James goes off to comfort Mrs. Kirk, Ranma wonders if he should be guilty for knowing that the eventual scion of James West and Amanda Tiberius Kirk (a recent immigrant to the United States) was the ancestor of his old friend…the future James T. Kirk, the legendary commanding officer of the USS _Enterprise_. On the last night of James' stay in town, Amana, out of loneliness, becomes intimate with the Federal agent. However, the scion of James would be considered to be Marshal Kirk's son, so there would be no public incrimination to this illicit affair. Besides, Amanda would never reveal the truth out of respect for both James and her late-husband's memory.

Besides, it's no wonder that Captain Kirk would end up being a ladies' man, since he is the direct descendent of James West…

"Well, I certainly can't wait to hear about THIS little adventure of yours," Usagi says.

"It is a shame that I cannot stay here to hear it," Caine says.

"Must you go?" Ranma asked. "I mean…I could always use a sparing partner."

"As challenging and as tempting your offer, I must continue my search for my brother."

"But Brother-" Usagi began.

"You no longer need my help. And besides…your aura is slowly achieving 'balance'. Observe your forearms…"

Usagi looks at her forearms. Her Shaolin markings have returned, with one exception: instead of a tiger, there was a crane emblazoned.

"How-?" Ranma began to ask.

"That is a mystery for another day," Caine said, as he gave a traditional salute. "Someday…our paths will cross again…"

And with that, the renegade Shaolin monk continues his journey, as he leaves town.

"He is a good man," John Rainbow says.

"That…he is…"

_The next day…_

"There," James said, as he looked over the documents that he had just witnessed Ranma signing…in the capacity of a representative of Imperial Japan. While the barbeque and festival went on, Ranma took the time to take care of business within a nearby tent. "These papers seem to be in order."

"Good," Ranma says, as he gets up from his seat. He always hated dressing up…in any situation. "I'm starving."

"Come and get it!" Jim yells from outside the meeting tent.

"You know," Ranma says, as he and James leaves. "Akane will be around for a while."

"So, what are you proposing?" James asks.

Ranma stops for a moment.

"Well, since your next post will be in Japan, you can always use an interpreter."

"Really?"

"Really. Just remember NOT to put the moves on her, okay?"

"Why would I hit on a young girl?"

"Because of your reputation. Look, Akane is…close to me, and I don't want her feelings hurt. Besides, she packs a mean punch."

"From what happened yesterday, I'm not surprised."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

And the two shakes their hands on the agreement.

_A few months later…_

"At last!" Doctor Loveless says, as he yells in triumphant in his hideout on the outskirts of Tokyo. "With my 'beam cannon', Japan will kneel at my feet!"

James West shakes his head, as he stretched his bonds.

"You know, we should stop meeting like this-"

"Shut up! Because of your 'friend', my funding was cut-off! So, here is a little pay-back for your troubles…"

Loveless, having survived his earlier encounter, had decided to seek revenge on Ranma…by going after his interest in his homeland. So, with his cannon, he hopes to reactivate the non-active volcano that was "Mount Fuji". However-

BANG!

A single shot rang out, knocking the control remote out of Loveless' hand.

"Who dares…?"

Miss Tendo steps out of the shadows, with her Colt pistol drawn. Like Ranma, she didn't like using weapons…save for Mallet-sama. However, her time in this era necessitated their use.

"Stop right there!" Akane yells. Although she dressed in a traditional kimono, her garment allowed her to carry a variety of arms, including her Winchester repeater rifle (wrapped as if it was a ceremonial sword).

"Oh, Miss Tendo, how unfortunate that you should free yourself from my last trap."

"Well, it wasn't easy, jerk!"

"Now, now…let's not get hasty. After all…you wouldn't want to prevent the death of your master-!"

Suddenly, Loveless pulls a lever, causing James to fall through a trap door.

"No-!" Akane yelled, as she used her freehand to toss Mallet-sama unto Loveless' head-

CLOK!

With Loveless down, Akane reaches over to catch James before he falls to his death.

"I got you!" Akane grunts, as she pulls James up.

"What took you so long?" James says with a grin.

Akane merely shakes her head.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Akane had to admit that after all the nonsense she had to put up with, she has come away a bit wiser.

"Hey, Ukyo's match is about to start," Nabiki says, as she sees Ukyo Kuonji's opponent about to make a move, after having a stand-off.

"Oh, my, I hope Ukyo will be okay," Kasumi says.

"You know, in light of our experiences with that that jerk of ours…I say Ukyo will beat this guy," Akane says.

"Why is that?"

"Because she, like us, were groomed to be heroes in our own right," Nabiki says. "Now, enough of the chatter…I got a bet to win!"

"Must you ALWAYS think about money?" Akane asked.

"Sure…it's what allows us to go on our trips."

"I guess so," Akane said, as she felt her own forearms. Although she hated lifting that small, hot pot to get her Shaolin marks, Akane did felt proud of them…even it meant picking it up while it was still hot!

**Fin.**

**Next time: We kick off the final part of this story. It is the end of the beginning for Ranma's adventures…and he might not like it! Be here for "End Game", right here on "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures"! See you then!**


	105. Chapter 105

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 105: "End Game" (Act One).**

* * *

_Somewhere beyond time and space…_

"Gentlemen…ladies…and entities of indeterminate gender," began man dressed in a light-green suit, black shirt, a gold-laden tie and a pair of Western-style dress shoes. He wore his long, black hair in a clean, swept-back ponytail and chin beard. "I have gathered both gods and cosmic entities of many persuasions to file a writ of injustice against ONE man."

"Give me a break, 'Trickster'," says Q, as he stood up from his seat. He wore his standard Starfleet uniform, circa late 24th century. "We all know what this is all about."

Many within the audience wondered the same thing…and a few of them, although ranked omnipotent, were at a lost as to the nature of these proceedings.

"Then, you should know that what I have to say concerns us ALL," Loki replied.

"The only thing that concerns me is the welfare of my daughter, Serena," Q replied.

"Unfortunately, not all of us possess…omniscience," says Lorien the First, who was the first sentient being to be born after the creation of the universe. "However, based upon the assemblage here, I can venture to say that we will have to listen to what the Norse god as to say."

"Then I shall delay no further," Loki says, as he straightens himself. "I am here to file a petition of removal from Creation of THIS man…RANMA SAOTOME."

A holographic image of Ranma, in both forms, appears.

"Today, I will prove to all here, that not only does Lord Ranma deserve deletion…but deserves to be erased from memory of Creation itself."

"No!" came a cry.

"Take it easy, Tsunami," says Washu says, as she held her sister. Only in her god form does she have full access to her abilities.

"I don't care!" cried the Juraian goddess. "Ranma doesn't deserve this. He's a hero!"

"What is your game?" Athena asks. "It's not because of your personal hatred of Ranma, is it?"

"THAT aside, no one can fault that by his very nature, Ranma is a living force of chaos. You do remember Mettalia? Or when Ranma was 'Lord Izanagi?"

There were murmurs running through the audience.

"Or how about this: this day, on Midgard, is the day Ranma achieves his next stage of his…development. I do not need to remind you that when that happens, he will become more powerful…than even some of us here. Image the possibilities of a 'Wyldling' achieving such potent power?"

"That is a foolish assessment, Loki-dono," Sailor Pluto says, as she steps into view. "I've watched Lord Ranma's lifeline, and learned that his presence is necessary in order for the Universe to remain…dynamic."

"Oh, really? Was this assessment before or after you slept in his bed?"

'Pluto squeezed her eyes in quiet anger.

"But you should know what the Universe was like when 'Chaos' reined supreme, guardian. And you should also know that Metallia started out in her life as a Wyldling…just like Ranma. Sure, it took the deaths of many of the First Ones in order to contain such a menace, but I'm sure your personal feelings will not get in the way of that particular fact."

"No, the fact is that I have come to appreciate Lord Ranma's presence, when he became the consort of the Moon Princess," 'Pluto retorted. "At first, I felt that he was an interloper in the affairs of the 'House of Serenity'. He was crude, obnoxious and…someone who I considered to be 'common'. His mere presence is anathema, and by winning the Princess' heart, he has put the creation of 'Crystal Tokyo' at risk."

'Pluto pauses for a moment.

"But I have learned that Ranma is bravest, most noble man I have had the…pleasure of getting to know."

"I'm SURE. However, the fact remains that if Ranma achieves his next…evolutionary state, he will become a potentially dangerous menace!"

"Then, perhaps what Ranma is to face this day would make a suitable test?" says a deep baritone voice.

"Who is saying that?" Loki says. "Show yourself!"

FLASH!

Two people appeared. One was a bald, dark-skinned man with a goatee, also dressed in a Starfleet uniform. His companion was an auburn-haired woman, with wrinkles along the bridge of her nose, dressed in alien robes.

"We have a problem with these proceedings," the woman seethed.

"Ah, the two Prophets…the Emissary and the Bajoran," Loki mocked. "Glad that you can make it."

"We would have arrived here sooner…if it not been for a concerted effort by a certain 'god'," Sisko says with a smirk. He then turns to Lorien. "Why did you not inform us of this…discussion?"

"These were merely preliminary discussion as to the nature of this case, old friend," Lorien says. "Also, I did not want there to be a conflict of interests at issue when I make my own point on the matter."

"I see…"

Loki turns to "The Highfather", Izaya…a man who looks more "Mormon" than Moses.

"My case is clear, Highfather. What does the Source say? Can Ranma Saotome be put through the trials?"

"With one caveat," Lorien interjects. "I agree with the Emissary; let what Ranma has to face this day serve as the basis for his trials."

"And should Ranma fail, then he is to be sent to…Oblivion," Loki replied.

"Agreed."

"NO!" Tsunami cries out.

"What say you?" Izaya says, as he spoke towards the wall that separates Creation from the Source.

Words made from flames appear on the wall…

AGREED.

"Ranma…" Tsunami laments. As a goddess, she is aware of her time with her once and future husband. And although she had faith in Ranma, Tsunami knew that there was always a chance that Ranma's life could be jeopardized.

"Ranma…please be safe…"

_Meanwhile, back in Azabuu Juuban District, Tokyo…_

"So, you are my son's…daughters?" Nodoka Saotome says, as she served tea and cakes to Natsume and Karume Tendo. Although she had spent time with his son Ranma's children as a group—which brought more questions than answers—the Saotome matriarch decided to meet with the kids on a more individual basis…

For the past year, Nodoka has been trying to wrap her head around the fact that her son Ranma was going to be a great man in the future…ever since she and the rest of the family visited him on that fantastical ship of his. She was concerned when she learned of the tragedies surrounding Ranma's family…such as the supposed demise of several of her grand-children, as well as her son's "curse". Perhaps it was because of her meeting Keiko Saotome—Ranma's grand-daughter and the future Mrs. O'Brien—that alleviated those fears. Nodoka was still a bit concerned upon learning of Ranma's wife Usagi; as far as she was concerned, due to being a traditional Japanese housewife herself, Usagi should NOT have been a member of a military organization. She regretted not getting a chance to meet Usagi in order to "straighten her out".

Nodoka had gotten used to the idea, when Ranma contacted her about meeting his kids…in the 21st century. She had not gotten a chance to seek Ranma out in the "present" when this had occurred. Nodoka had assumed that she was going to meet with the kids of the 24th century, not the kids that were native in her home era. And when she was told that Usagi was STILL married to Ranma, and that her son had indicated that he was renewing her wedding vows to his long-time wife, Nodoka vowed to renew her efforts in making sure that Usagi would become a proper housewife. Beyond that, she was ecstatic to learn that Ranma had more children, so Nodoka invited them over for dinner. On the whole, she was impressed with the lot…though that Kay left much to be desired in the way of a proper young lady. Still, she wanted to get to know each and every one of them, hence the individual "tea room" sessions….

"Yes, grandmother," Natsume says, as she munches on a cookie.

"And your mother is Usagi?"

The sisters give off a strange look, turn to look at each other, and then turn to look at Nodoka.

"We don't know who this...Usagi is."

"Do you know, grandma?" Karume asks.

"Oh, dear," Nodoka says, as she rubs her head. This bit of news was the latest in the long line of other bits of information she needed to go over with her son.

"Grandma?"

Nodoka gives off a reassuring smile.

"It's…nothing, my dear. But…who IS your mother?"

"It's Akane!" Karume says with a big smile.

"It was a bit strange…considering we had sparred her and father for the right to carry on the Tendo dojo," Natsume says with a sigh. "To think we were this close in dishonoring our own parents…"

"But we didn't know that, Natsume," Karume says. "Besides…this worked out in the end, right?"

"So…you are saying that Akane Tendo is your mother?" Nodoka asked.

The girls nod their reply.

'This…this will NOT do,' Nodoka thought. 'Then again, this may present an opportunity for Ranma to have a proper wife-'

"Grandma?"

Nodoka gives off a healthy smile.

"Do not worry about 'grandma'," Nodoka replied. "I was only thinking about the future…"

_Meanwhile, back in Hokkaido, Japan …_

Ukyo Kuonji was many things: headstrong, a good cook and somewhat needy when it came to her "Ranma-honey". The only thing she wasn't was a _shinobi_…at least, not in the traditional sense. Sure, she came from a noble ninja clan and all, but she thought that the purpose of being a ninja was to be a better _okonomiyaki_. That is why she never bothered to register to with the governing association, the "Go Kamisori Gama" as a ninja. Such an organization was realized during the Meiji Restoration in Japan, as a way of achieving legitimacy within the power structure of Japanese society, however secret that association is. In fact, it is common practice to promote the more absurd aspects of the ninja within the entertainment industry as a way of "hiding in plain sight".

At any rate, Ukyo turned her back on her ninja heritage in the pursuit of getting revenge for a seemingly wrong slight by Genma and Ranma—that is, the okonomiyaki cart incident—and thus did not take the Chunin Exams…

"What are you waiting for?" demanded Shino ("Bug Boy") Aburame, as he waited patiently for his opponent to make her first move.

"Just a second," Ukyo said, as she produced a "flour bomb". Seeing that swarm of bugs move about Shino's body gave her the creeps.

"What are you going to do? Bake a cake?"

"Something like that," Ukyo says, as throws down the bomb.

BOOSH!

"Hmm?" Shino said. "Why is she doing that? I can easily see her within all that dust-"

That's when Shino realizes that the dust was not to 'hide' Ukyo at all; it was to cake the area to make it easier to spot his bug 'familiars'.

"Ugh," Ukyo says, as she sees the obvious signs of movement. Most likely, she would have spotted the bugs in the air, so they burrowed into the ground.

Ukyo then looked at Shino.

"Okay, you jackass!" Ukyo said, as she placed her hand on the handle of her large spatula, while tucking her free hand around her back. "YOU want me to make a move? Okay, here's my first!"

Quickly, Ukyo throws of a volley of mini-spatulas at her target, as a way of forcing Shino to act.

Shino leaps out of the way, and tosses a pair of kurnai at Ukyo-

POOF!

'Substitution jutsu,' thought Shino, as the smokes cleared to reveal a log.

Just then, Shino looks up to see a descending Ukyo, who was about to lower her heavy spatula on top of Shino's head.

"Ha!" Ukyo yelled, as she lowered her wrath on top of Shino's head.

BANG!

"Got you!" Ukyo cried triumphantly. However, Shino's head exploded in a flurry of-

"Bug Clone Jutsu?" Ukyo said shockingly, as Shino's "body" began to dissolve in a mass of scattering bugs. "Yuck!"

"I don't think my friends appreciate that," says a voice.

Ukyo turns to see the Shino just as he was about to deliver a punch-kick combination. However, Ukyo's training has given her a slight edge in speed, as she dodged and weaved the attacks, though it did force her to jump out of the way.

"Well…bugs gross!" Ukyo complained.

Shino adjusted his sunglasses.

"To my insect friends, they think that mammals are 'gross'," Shino says. "However, we shall NOT get into that debate."

And with that, the fight resumes.

_Meanwhile, in a more wooded section of the Hidden Leaf Village…_

"Stop right there!" says a Sand ninja, as he and three other shinobi give chase to Molotov Cocktails. The Russian mercenary had come across an assemblage of shinobi who were about to attack the village during the final phase of the events.

"Blast you, Brock Samson!" the red-haired beauty says, as she leaped out of the way. "The things I must do to prove my worthiness of your affections…"

Just then, as she leaped out of the way from one trap, it was really a diversion for a set up…

SPRUNG!

"Gah!" Molotov yelped, as she realized that the trap employed "genjutsu"; apparently, the Sand shinobi created a thin layer across the pathway, but made it appear that the path was solid. Down she fell, as Molotov was about to land on some wooden spikes-

"Yah!" she yelled, as she brought about two "grappling hook guns" to the fore. She then stretched out her arms, and fired those guns outwards towards her sides.

POOM! POOM!

The hooks shot out, and impacted the side of the hole.

DOOSH! DOOSH!

Molotov quickly tightened the slack, just as she was about to land on the spikes below her.

A moment later, Sand shinobi gathered at the mouth of the hole.

"Well…it looks like we caught a prize," says the leader of the group. "I wonder what we should do about you, foreigner?"

Molotove could only her response.

_Meanwhile, back at the village's arena…_

"Ukyo is pretty good," Nabiki says, as she observes the fight.

"Feh!" Akane says, as she crossed her arms. "I bet I can beat her NOW…"

"I am not sure about that," Kasumi says.

"You make you say THAT? You know of any secret technique she might pull?"

"Well, I am not a martial artist, but I know that Ukyo has one of Ranma's bodies."

"Huh?"

"I see now," Nabiki smirked. "Ukyo might look like Ukyo, but the base form is Ranma's."

"Correct," Kasumi says. "I still am concerned with Ukyo's desire to marry Ranma, though."

"WHAT?" Akane shouted, as she stood up.

"Hey, you stupid broad!" says a spectator. "Yer blocking my view!"

Akane looks over towards the offender of the insult, and then turns her attention back towards her older sisters.

"Excuse me for a moment," Akane says, as she gets up, and walks over to the offender.

"Just what the hell do you think YOU'RE doing-?"

POW! BANG! BAM! CRUNCH!

"Oh, my!" Kasunmi says, as she covers her mouth with one of her hands.

"Well, I see the one lesson she failed when she trained in the Shaolin arts," Nabiki smirks.

"And that is…?"

"Anger control."

"Akane seems…happy doing that, however."

"Sorry," Akane says, as she sits back down in her seat. "You were saying…?"

"That's okay, Akane," Kasumi smiled.

"Besides, we have a match to watch," Nabiki interjects.

"Oh, yeah…but we ARE going to have that talk!"

"I'm sure…"

Ukyo huffed a bit.

'This kid is good,' Ukyo thought to herself. 'But I didn't train all this time to loose in front of Ranchan!'

"Here's your 'order', bug boy!" Ukyo yelled, as she threw a volley of flattened dough at Shino.

"What? More food?" Shino smirked. "As if 'dough' is going to stop me-"

FWOOSH!

Just then, the pieces of dough catch fire.

"Gah!" Shino yells, as he instinctively gets out of the way…

"Hey!" Naruto yells from the stands. "If you're gonna waste food, throw some this way!"

"No, over here!" yells the heavy-set shinobi named Shoji Akimichi, who clan art involved body manipulation.

CLUNK!

"Ow!"

"Stop thinking about food!" says the blond spitfire Ino Yamanaka, as she continues to ball her fist. "That's how you lost the last time!"

"But…but…she's a good cook!" Shoji replies.

Ino could only shake her head in bewilderment at her friend's gluttony.

**Tbc.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: I am adding a new wrinkle to this saga, with the inclusion of the legend of "Dae Jung Geum", a story (which was made into a television series) about an orphan girl who becomes the highest physician to the king of Korea during the 16****th**** century. Check it out.**

* * *

**Part 106: "End Game" (Act Two).**

* * *

_Elsewhere, in Seoul, Korea…_

Although he resisted, martial artist, and misadventure-prone, Ranma Saotome was assigned to a joint American-Japanese task force for missing Japanese citizens. As part of the strategy to curb North Korean ambition, the American government wanted to put several pre-conditions on the table before even going into negotiations with the regime. Part of those conditions included the location and release of Japanese citizens held by the North Korean government. And as much as the North Korean government did not want to even address the issue, being "strapped for cash", due to the economic embargo, forced the issue.

Of course, this assignment DID give Ranma a chance to avoid Lt. Penelope ("Penny") Robinson's attempts at flirtation…the latest of which involved HER being a "candy-gram".

Still, it was good to be back in Korea, having spent time in Korea, off-and-on, for centuries. The last time Ranma was there for a long period of time was during the Korean War; the martial artist served as an escort pilot during the conflict—there had been concerns that Ranma, being Japanese, would complicate things, even though he was an American officer—but still saw a fair amount of action against Soviet MiGs. And since those days, Ranma would return to the peninsula for a variety of reasons, mostly for martial arts training. Rarely does Ranma go there on "business"…

"I want to lodge a protest to these proceedings," says Assistant Deputy Security Director Park Jang-Kim, who represents the North Korean version of the American National Security Council. "I do not think that it is wise to have a Japanese here on a meeting involving Korean affairs."

Ranma looks up from his reading of the information in his folder. For sometime now, Ranma received the distinct impression that he wasn't liked…

"Director Park, I can assure you that Colonel Saotome's…background will not be at issue here," says U.S. Assistant Security of State Susan Collins (for Asian Affairs). Collins was a blond-haired woman in her mid-forties.

"Be as it may, I am not comfortable with the possibility that what is said here might be relayed to the Japanese government."

Ranma squinted his eyes, as he stood up.

"If you have something to say to me, go ahead and say it to my face, Director."

"How dare you-!"

"I 'dare', because of people like YOU. I dare because as long as egos are involved, Korea will NEVER heal. I came here to help remedy this situation between your government and the government of South Korea. And in order to do THAT, there has to be a good effort on the part of ALL parties involved."

"Then what is the Japanese position on this matter? Is it solely to recover your…countrymen?"

"No, it does not. However, in order to for the United States to help you, you have to be more conciliatory towards your 'neighbors'…INCLUDING Japan."

"And why should we help those who have dominated our lands?"

"Why should you receive help from those who had dominated your lands? Imperial Japan wasn't the only state that took over Korea…or are you ignoring the 'contribution' of the Chinese to your history?"

Park turns bright red with embarrassment and anger. Although the Japanese was the most recent occupiers of Korean territory, the Chinese had done so as well.

"Look," Ranma continues. "I can't apologize ENOUGH for the role my people have played during the past 100 years, but you're not going to use my people to make excuses for not doing the right thing."

Ranma sits back down in his seat.

"I say, it's time we all behave as human beings—and look to the future—rather than remain yoked to the anvil of historical grievances."

Collins stared at Ranma, wondering if her job as a visiting foreign officer got easier…or harder.

A short time later, Ranma and Collins are being driven back to their hotel in a "company car". To say that Collins was livid was an understatement.

"How could you DO that?" Collins yelled. "You could have potentially screwed up years worth of negotiations with that display back there. Honestly, I don't know why you were assigned to me in the first place."

"Simple," Ranma began, as he continued his reading of the files. "One, I'm the best intelligence officer in the region, two, I know these lands like the back of my hand, and, three, I make your life interesting."

Collins blew an air of exasperation.

"That is what I was told when you were assigned to me, Colonel," Collins says. "I do admit that your insights have been helpful…thus far. But I am worried that something might happen because of you."

"Don't worry about it…I've already have other avenues open to our position."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not at this time, but you'll know more in a few days."

"GREAT. So, what am I going to say to the 'Under Secretary' then?"

"Tell him whatever you want to say, but I need those three days."

"Fine, but I swear to you that I'm not the only one who is going to crash and burn on this one!"

"I'm sure," Ranma said, as he sees a familiar stone marker. As his vehicle passes by, Ranma's thoughts turn to the past…

It was the year 1484, and Ranma reluctantly decided to conclude his "training" to return to Japan, having received a telepathic call from Usagi. Apparently, their grandson went missing after death of his girlfriend, though rumors had it that the boy died while trying to steal some mystical jewel from the shrine maiden. Personally, he blamed it on his grandson's demon heritage, on his father side, as well as his on-going beef with his full demon half-brother. He has always been opposed to his daughter getting mixed up with the yokai lord, but considering how the Shikima were acting of late, Ranma felt that the alliance, by way of marriage, was a necessary evil…

At any rate, Usagi was calling for Ranma to return home to search for InuYasha, which prompted Ranma to cut short his training period.

"Thank you, Master Lee, for your hospitality," Ranma said with a bow. "But…I don't understand what you told me last night…"

Ranma was told that there were three women that will determine his fate:

One woman Ranma will save, but will die anyway because of him.

Another woman he will love, as his own flesh, will cause the first woman to die, but will save many lives in the end.

And the third woman, one who should not exist, will become a mother of a nation based on Ranma's choice.

"All will reveal itself in time, my friend," the monk says. "Good day."

The next day, Ranma trudges through the countryside, still pondering the monk's riddle. As was about to cross a river, he notices the prone body of a beautiful girl. Quickly, Ranma rushes over to the girl's side, and takes a good look at her. She was wearing white undergarments, and appeared to be in her late teens…possibly 19 years old. Also, in this era, her clothes could be used as outerwear as well, since Korean clothes were particularly layered with more clothing (due to the climate).

"Hey, girl," Ranma said to her in fluent Korean. Having master the World Tree test, he could communicate in any language on Earth. When he didn't receive any response, he extended his senses…

'Poison!' Ranma thought to himself, as he immediately began to 'feel' the nature of the girl's condition. The martial artist adventurer has had experience with many forms of assaults, which included being poisoned. In one particular case, the poison in question fed on his own adrenalin, while being hunted down on a barren planet in the Three-Galaxies, within the Rifts, by a Kreeghor (reptilian) assassin. Without the use of his of his martial arts based upon aggression, Ranma had to rely on the more esoteric aspects of his martial discipline to avoid getting killed long enough for his "traveling companions"—Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol—to rescue him…

"Just hang on," Ranma says, as he traced then girl's chakra lines, by tracing his fingers along her body. Then, he sensed the source of the bodily disturbance.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he turns the girl's body to the side. "If you can hear me, I'm going to force the poison out of your body through your mouth. So, it'll hurt a bit…"

Ranma then pressed directly into the pressure points of the girl's body. And then-

"BLURRRGH!"

_Sometime later…_

"Here," Ranma says, as he gave the girl a bowl of soup. He had managed to secure a private cottage for them to stay in, while his 'patient' recovers. "You need something to eat."

The girl, who was staring out of the window, turns to accept the miso soup.

"Thank you," the girl says, as she began to sip.

"So…what's your name?" Ranma asked.

The girl continues to eat in silence.

"At least, can you tell me why you were by the river?"

Nothing.

Ranma sighs, as he gets up.

"I paid for this room for at least a month's time," Ranma says, as he fishes out a small sack of gold, silver and copper coins, which were very similar to the Japanese yen. "And here's something to tie you over for a while."

Ranma knells down, and places the sack by the girl's feet.

"Take care of yourself," Ranma says with a bow. Then, he begins to leave the room-

"Park Meyong-yi," the girl says, as she sits the bowl down. "When you found me, I was left for dead by the Court Ladies."

"'Court Ladies'?" Ranma inquired. "You mean, you work for King Seongjong?"

"I…was one of his 'kitchen ladies'," Meyong says. "And because I wanted to do the right thing, my death was plotted my rival…Choi Seong-geum, who was the reason for trying to do the right thing."

"Let me guess…this person you are speaking about framed you, and left you to die?"

Meyong replies with a nod.

"But…can't you go back to the palace or something to straighten this out?"

"No. I had been accused of impropriety with a palace guard, so I cannot return even with justice on my side."

"I see…well, I guess you are going home to your family-"

"I cannot, sir," the girl says. "With my disgrace, I will bring shame to my family. No, I am nothing now…"

Ranma closes his eyes. Being Japanese, he knew that "honor" was an important aspect in society, and Korea was no exception.

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

Meyong bows her head while kowtowing.

"I am in your debt," Meyong says. "Where you go, I will be your faithful companion…in all ways."

"Heh, that's not necessary," Ranma says, as he waved defensively. "Please live for your own life…that's all."

And with that, Ranma beats a hasty retreat.

As Ranma heads for the Eastern coast, bound for Japan, he notices that he was being followed.

"Blast," Ranma says, as he quickly ducks amongst the treetops. He hoped that if Meyong were unable to find him, she would go in the opposite direction. And soon, Meyong arrives at the spot where Ranma once stood…and stopped. She looked around the pathway before sitting down.

About an hour later, Ranma is convinced that Meyong, still sitting in the middle of the path, was determined to honor her commitment, whether he wanted it or not.

"Okay, that's enough," Ranma says, as he hops out of the trees. "Isn't there SOMETHING that I can do to make you see that you should…be on your own?"

Meyong turns, and cow-tows towards Ranma again.

"You have saved my life, sir," Meyong says. "And if I cannot fulfill my oath to you, then I am truly nothing."

"Damn," Ranma says quietly. "I guess…I have no choice but to take you with me. But I have to tell you some things about me. But first-"

Ranma grabs a hold of Meyong's arm to help her up.

"First, you don't need to bow out of custom. As far as I'm concern, respect is earned…not given. Second…I'm Japanese."

Meyong eyes flickered, but her façade remained placid. Ranma knew that these days, the Koreans and his kinsmen did not get along, particularly with the frequent pirate raids.

"It does not matter, for it is your heart that shows me your intentions-"

"And I happen to be married."

Meyong looks away for a minute.

"Then I shall be your concubine…my life is yours."

"You are really making things difficult aren't ya?"

"As I have stated before, my life is yours…in every way."

"…"

"Sir, how shall I address you?"

"Oh, my name is…Saotome Ranma, and sorry for not telling you about that."

_Meanwhile, back in the present…_

Ranko Tendo was observing Ukyo's fight from the waiting room. She knew from their spiritual connection that the okonomiyaki chef had greatly enhanced her potent skills. By how much…she wasn't sure. From her vast experience as a martial artist, Ranko knew that without ability to utilize one's potential, a person's prowess meant nothing.

"What was that quote Kenshiro told me?" Ranko said to herself. "Let's see…'Power without perception is of NO true value, and therefore is spiritually useless'?"

"What was that, great-grandfather?" Haku Mizuno asked, as the feminine boy turned to face his relative. Thankfully, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was kind enough to accept Haku into the ranks of the Hidden Leaf Village, in spite of his past.

"I was just thinking—out-loud—on what a former teacher said to me about maximizing one's potential…especially in light of Ukyo's fight."

"Ah," Haku nods. "If Ukyo uses her 'Sharingan', then this fight will not last very long."

"Perhaps, which is precisely why I challenged Ukyo NOT to use it."

"Pardon?"

"You know my usual stance on weapons, correct?"

"Yes. You said that if you rely on them too much on them, and if your weapons are neutralized, then you run the risk of losing more than a 'match'."

"Correct. That doesn't mean you don't train the skills you got, but my philosophy is that you should diversify your arsenal…and relying solely on one or two skills."

"I see. Um, I do have a question about the Sharingan."

"And that is…?"

"Why do I not have this…Sharingan?"

"Basic genetics," Ranko replies. "You being a few generations remove from the source, coupled with your mother's 'bloodline', the Hyoton, pretty much prevents you from generating that trait."

"I see…"

"However, you still inherited the high perception aspect that is necessary in order to activate the Sharingan. It's just that you won't be able to produce the Sharingan."

Haku nods his head.

Ranko turns her head back towards the fight below, and sighed. It was still a bit disconcerting that Haku seemed so…feminine, something that she wanted to blame Zabuza on. In fact, he was even more attractive than her female form. On that fact alone, Ranko would not be surprised if Haku does inherit "the family curse". In fact, all the boys from her line—which is a rare occasion to begin with—has the curse, except for Orion. Darkseid made sure that his son was born fully male, by separating the curse…hence the birth of Atalanta.

And on another note, while going over family records—in order to prepare to prepare for her upcoming wedding to her wife, Ranko found out that Ami—her friend, fellow Jedi Master, fellow Sailor Scout and future wife—was a cousin of Haku, by marriage. Haku's grandfather had married Ranma's daughter "Usagiko", Kenshin's younger twin sister. Usagiko's brother-in-law would move his family to Tokyo. His son would meet a woman, who turns out to be Ami's mother. Hence, Ranko is related to Ami by marriage…and then some!

'I got to talk to Ami about this, when I see her again,' Ranko muses, as she turns her attention back to the match below…

Ukyo, seeing Shino exerting some effort, decides to up the ante a bit…after noticing that Shino was standing on the ground covered in flour.

"Special Cooking Art Jutsu," Ukyo said quietly, as she performed a series of hand gestures. "Bread Crumb Blitz!"

"Huh?" Shino says, as he notices that the wind around him seemed to whip up a bit. Flicks of flour seem to clump up, as the flour seemingly swirls around. Soon the concentrated gale whips around Ukyo, who is seemingly directs the gale, points at Shino.

"Huh?" Shino says, as he erects a "wall of bugs", just as the gale force was about to slam into him.

BAM! BAM! BAM-!

With the impact deflected, Shino leaps away to safety.

"I'm not done yet!" Ukyo called out, as she redirected the force of breadcrumbs to assault Shino again. This time-

"Ah!" Shino cried, at the last minute.

BAM! BAM! BAM-!

"Yes!" Ukyo cried out gleefully.

However, upon impact, Shino's body seems to break apart.

"Damn, another bug clone?" Ukyo says, as she makes a face of disgust. "Too bad I didn't bring some pesticide with me, so I can douse the area…"

Suddenly, Ukyo's danger senses kicked in. As she turns around, Ukyo sees Shino standing behind her.

"You're good, Ukyo Kuonji," Shino says, as he crosses his arms. "But I take the match."

"What?" Ukyo says, as she wondered what he was talking about. Just then, all of her breadcrumbs suddenly fell to the ground, companying a suddenly decrease of her chakra. Ukyo looked around, and then at the ground to see hundreds of bug crawling up her legs.

"Eeek!" Ukyo says, as she began swatting the bugs. "Get them off!"

"You see, while you were focusing on ME, I was focusing on you. Using my 'Bug Clone Technique allowed me to set you up for my trap. However, I know that there is more to you, since my bugs should have rendered you immobile. You must have a lot of chakra at your disposal…"

Ukyo looks up at Ranko, who nods her head.

'I got to remember the plan,' Ukyo thought to herself. "Fine…you win! Now can you get these things off of me?"

"Sure."

A few moments later, Genma Shiranui, the substitute proctor for the third phase of the Chunin exams, step up.

"Winner: Shino Aburame," Genma says, as he continues to chew on his toothpick."

"You know," Nabiki says, as she crosses of Ukyo's name from the betting pool, "this Genma is a lot more handsome than the one we got at home."

**Tbc.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 107: "End Game" (Act Three).**

* * *

**  
**

_A day ago…_

"Mom!" yells the teenaged Rini Chiba, as she runs down the stairs to the basement. With her grandparents knowing the truth about her, the once and future "Neo-Sailor Moon", could drop the pretense of being Usagi's "cousin"…though it would take getting used to being just Usagi's daughter. And on another matter, Rini is not sure where she stands on her mother being married to "Uncle Ranma", her step-father. It wasn't that she disliked him, but that she always thought that Usagi should be with her father Mamoru. And if it hadn't been for the fact that her Mom's evil twin had slept with her Dad, she might not have been born. Still, the primary thing was achieved—the assurance that Crystal Tokyo would come into existence—when she was born.

"Mom? You're down here?"

Rini was facing a wall filled with a single, large mirror. She knew that this was the entrance to the penumbra realm of the old Moon Kingdom, which still exists in some fashion.

"COME IN," Usagi yelled through the mirror.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rini steps through the proverbial looking glass-

CHOOM!

-And into the art studio of one Leonardo di Vinci. In actuality, the place was a re-creation of the master's studio, while a hologram of Di Vinci himself was painting a large portrait of a nude Usagi.

"MOM!" Rini complained.

"What?"

"Why…are you naked?"

"Well, I wanted to make a wedding present for your step-father, so I am doing this."

The arrangement was a Usagi who was on a lounge chair…with bowels of fruit strategically placed around her.

"Can't you just…buy Ranma a gift card or something?"

"No, it has to be something special. You know that I have investments in the top 500 corporations in the world, so there is nothing that I can't buy, too."

"Yeah, yeah, and you have a major stake in Mishima."

"Yes. So you see, my dear, I need to give gifts that are priceless."

"Well…as long as you don't give it to Ranma in front of everybody…I alright with it, I guess."

"I'm glad that you see it that way."

"Um, I just received a message for you," Rini says, as she hands her mother a data pad. "This was hand-delivered by those SHIELD guys."

"'Hand-delivered'? Usagi says, as she gets up, while putting on a nearby robe.

"Madam, I will need to finish this-" began Di Vinci in protest.

"Don't worry, my maestro…we'll finish some other time. Computer…save and end program."

CHIRP!

The room disappears, leaving the familiar grid of a holodeck.

"Exit," Usagi says, as she and Rini leave the holodeck, and into the main suite of the quarters of the House of Serenity. "Wait, how do you know I have contacts with a top security organization?"

"Well…'Puu told me."

"I figure as much," Usagi says, before she then read the message, after initiating the touch-identification sequence.

"What does it say?" Rini asked. "The fact that the message was heavily encrypted-"

"No," Usagi says quietly.

"Mom?" Rini says with worry. Rarely has she seen her mother get so upset, unless there was a death involved.

Usagi looks up at her daughter.

"I have to go…lock up when you're done."

And with that, Usagi snapped her fingers…and was gone.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Rini wondered.

_Now, back in modern-day Seoul, Korea…_

In the suite of his hotel, Ranma seethed in anger, as Usagi 's tears fell. Usagi had personally arrived in Seoul to tell her husband what had happened to their dear friend and comrade-in-arms…

"Just tell me this: did Tony have anything to do with what happened to Steve?"

Usagi looks up at her husband, as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"I did some checking, and I've found no evidence that he was involved in Steve's…assassination."

A few days ago, U.S. Army General Steve ("Captain America") Rogers was assassinated on the steps of the U.S. Congressional Building. He was to testify that in Congress to plead his case that a registration act was an encroachment on one's civil liberties. Recently, the Marvel Family villain "Black Adam" had wiped out an entire country; apparently, "Intergang", an interstellar criminal organization sponsored by the dark forces of Apokalypse, had sought revenge against Black Adam for his refusal for not accepting "sponsorship". The result was the murder of his family, the devastation of his homeland (called "Khandaq"), and one pissed-off Superman-level being. Ranma had hoped that with Darkseid's invasion of Earth the previous year would give the superhuman community some leeway, but thanks to 'Adam committing genocide on the Middle Eastern country of Bialya (a client state of Intergang), the "powers-that-be" have deemed it necessary to finally make the move on ALL metahumans everywhere. How this affects the native metahuman community in Japan, particularly those with the kekkei genkai—like those who possess the Sharingan, for example—trait remains to be seen. All Ranma knew is that the mutant-hunting "Sentinels"—giant robots created to hunt "mutants"—considered HIM a mutant, and therefore was marked for extermination.

But now…Steve's death complicates matters. It'll be a matter of time before talk of registering metahumans in Japan comes to the fore.

"I really don't need this right now," Ranma says, as he sits down. "WE still have to deal with matters back home-"

"Which one?"

"Hinokuni Prefecture".

"Ah," Usagi says, as she remembered that her doppelganger was officiating as "Lady Usashinko Rantsu" for this quarter's Chunin Exams; she also remembered that she had to limit the "connectivity" of her doppelgangers while she is still recovering from the "Alti" affair. So, Usagi was virtually "blind" where her other bodies are concerned.

"Speaking of which…have you found my original body?"

"Not yet," Ranma says. "I have some people looking into it over in Otonokuni Prefecture."

"Don't you mean 'Tonokuni Precture'?"

"Orochimaru managed to get approval for the name change."

"And why are we letting him…?"

"It keeps him occupied, and we can keep tabs on him this way."

"Oh. Well, knowing HIM, he's probably been messing with it…if you know what I mean."

"Look, one, like THAT has ever been an issue with you, and, two, he knows what I'll do to him if he does anything improper to it. Besides…I don't think he's even interested in females, with the way he behaves."

"Hmmm…so why even have it?"

"Potential 'blackmail', I suppose."

Usagi sighs.

"I hate all this…political intrigue," Usagi says with a frown.

"Tell me about it," Ranma says, as he gets his uniform's hat. He had a meeting with the heads of the diplomatic team from Seoul this morning. "And it's funny that I have to deal with THIS situation as well."

"Really? You could have turned it down…and no, Penny is NOT the reason you accepted this assignment. I've known you for FAR too long to know there is another reason for you being here."

"Well…yeah."

"I see. Let me guess. This has to do with HER, isn't it?"

"Look, when I accepted Meyong into my life, I also accepted her people as well."

"Fat lot that did."

"Usagi…why are you acting like a bitch all of a sudden?"

"Because…because she was like me when I was her age, that's why!"

"Wait, you've been jealous of her…after all this time?"

"Look, she took you away from me for years. While YOU were with HER, I was managing our affairs…alone."

Usagi reaches over to hold Ranma's hand.

"Look, I AM jealous of what you shared with Meyong. And in that fashion, I understand Akane better."

Ranma squeezed Usagi's hand in reply.

"Look, we'll talk some more later, okay?"

"I'll be waiting…Ran."

"'Ran'?"

"I figure that Ukyo should be allowed to have that pet-name as a term of endearment between the two of you."

Afterwards, Ranma enters the hotel elevator, which was heading for the main lobby. He could have stayed at the American embassy, but Ranma made other arrangements upon learning of Usagi's impending arrival to Seoul from Tokyo.

'Usagi, if you can only understand the reasons why I sacrificed so much for Meyong,' Ranma thought to himself, as he continued to reflect on a time long since past…

Meyong was nervous, when she arrived in Japan, thinking that she would end up a slave to her savior. However, she was even more nervous upon meeting Ranma's wife…

The Rantsu clan was one of the strongest clans in Japan, and not because of any military prowess. The Rantsu were known for being one-step ahead of their rivals. Furthermore, the head of the clan, Lord Ranshin, IS known for his military prowess, as was his ancestors before him…dating to the first Ranshin leading his forces against the demons who had plagued Japan nearly 1500 years ago. However, no one really knew or could tell that previous men named "Ranshin Rantsu" were in fact the same man…Ranma Saotome. Ranma and Usagi kept up the pretense of being their own ancestors as a way of maintaining ties with their homeland, with only sporadic trips abroad for varying lengths of time.

"So…you are Meyong," Usagi says, as her attendant serves her green tea. As it was the style of the day, she wore her hair long, and wore bellowing clothes that signify both her station and era.

"Yes, madam," Meyong says, as she dared not look into Usagi's eyes. From what she has seen, Lady Usashinko seems to wield great power amongst her people. She was surprised that the matriarch was so versed in the language, arts and literature of places outside of Japan.

"And…you were once a Courtesan?"

"Yes, madam."

Usagi nods her head, indicating that she wishes to be alone. Once she and Meyong were alone, Usagi's expression hardened.

"Let me get to the point: woman-to-woman. I DON'T like this. And while you may be a sweet girl, I don't LIKE you."

"If I may ask the Lady, why do you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you. I said that I didn't like you. Big difference."

"Then why-?"

"Because, I know my husband well enough to know he'll never abandon a woman in need. And I also know that he takes matters of honor seriously."

The screen door to Usagi's audience room opens with an escort.

"You have a choice: you can stay here and serve as a servant, or you can return home as a wife."

"W-wife?"

"Yes, WIFE. I know you would want to be in the land of your birth, rather than live out your life here. If you do return home, I know that Ranma will feel compelled to make sure that you are okay…by being there for you. And I can see it in your eyes that you're in love with my husband. Right?"

Meyong remained silent.

"Don't bother to answer that. I've seen it happen before, and sometimes matters of the heart gets in the way…even in matters of honor."

Usagi straighten herself before addressing her attendant at the door.

"Escort our guest to her quarters."

"Yes, madam," says the attendant, as she turns towards Meyong. "Madam?"

Meyong gets up, bows and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Usagi turns to the far corner of the room.

"You can drop the cloak, Ranma," Usagi says flatly.

Ranma appears into view.

"How long did you know I was standing there?"

"Since I invited Meyong for our little girl talk," Usagi says.

"…"

"You DID teach me your 'Forbidden Arts', remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Anyway, when Meyong returns to Korea, I want you to take her as your wife."

"What?"

"Yes, WIFE. I know that she is in love with you, but as someone who is a non-entity in here AND in Korea, she needs to be taken care of. And no, I don't like it."

"Usagi…"

"Look, I'm going to see Inuyasha," Usagi says, as she gets up. "You do whatever you want…"

Ranma balled his fist. His grandson's recklessness got him sealed within a tree, something that should have been prevented had he been around. And with him being what was left of his late daughter Izayoi…

"Usagi, wait up!" Ranma called, as he ran out the room. "We'll visit him together before I leave…"

The next day, Ranma and Meyong leave the Hinokuni Prefecture. As the two walk along the coast towards a waiting ship, Meyong turns to Ranma.

"Sir…?"

"Yeah?"

"You do not have to come with me-"

"Look, what's done is done," Ranma says. "So forget about it, okay?"

"O-okay…"

And the two walked in silence.

_Meanwhile, back in the present…_

Kankuro Kazeno, the Puppeteer _shinobi_, examines his opponent. For a guy, Haku Mizuno is certainly…pretty. However, it was the fact that Haku reminded him like a cat ready to pounce had gotten him spooked. Luckily, the plan to siege the Hidden Leaf Village must continue.

"Proctor?" Kankuro calls out, as he raises his right hand.

"Yeah?" replies Genma.

"I would like to withdrawal from the match," Kankuro says with a smirk.

Haku merely raises an eyebrow.

"You WANT to withdrawal?"

"Yeah. Besides, I've already earned my 'Chinin' rank just by being here…right?"

"Humph. You have a point. Fine."

Genma addresses the crowd.

"The winner—by forfeit—is Haku Mizuno."

"Wonderful!" Kasumi says. "It looks like Haku is the winner of his match."

"You mean, 'her' match," Akane interjects.

"No, Kasumi was right the first time," Nabiki says, as he scratches off Kankuro's name from the playlist. While she already felt that Haku was going to win the match anyway, she did want to see it go on…

"You mean…Haku is a guy?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Ranma told me."

"That jerk never tell me anything…and I'm supposed to be WITH the jerk."

'I wish I could tell you what is going on, but I can't little sister,' Nabiki thought to herself. Thanks to Ranma, she knew that the village was going to be attacked soon…

"I'm sure that Ranma didn't mean it," Kasumi says with assurance.

"I hope not. So…who's next?"

"Um…some guy named Shikamaru Nara, and he's going to fight a girl named Temari Sunano…from the Kazenokuni Prefecture," Nabiki replied.

Akane looks over to where a pony-tailed (pulled from the top of the head) boy—who seemed to have a bored expression—was lying. Apparently, Ranma's kid, Naruto, slapped Shikamaru's back, causing him to fall into the battle area. Also, entering the field was an older girl—with short pigtails—who carried a large fan on her back…

"I hope the girl wins," Akane says.

"Why?"

"Because that guy reminds me of Ranma, and us 'girl fighters' has to stick together."

"How enlightened of you…"

"Okay you two," Genma says. "You know the rules…the match ends when you or I end or, or in a knockout. BEGIN."

Nothing.

Temari growled angrily, thinking that her opponent was not taking the match seriously.

"Well," Temari says, as she gets her fan ready. "If YOU are not going to attack…then I will!"

As Temari begins to run towards Shikamaru, the boy in question brings up two of his _kunai_ to bear.

"Man, what's her problem," Shikamaru says. "She seems to be in a hurry-"

"AAAAAAAH-!" Temari yells, as she leaps at her opponent to lower her weapon on top of his head.

BOOM!

When the smoke clears, Temari sees that Shikamaru was gone.

"What?"

"Hey!" came a voice from above.

Temari sees that Shikamaru was standing on his kunai, which were embedded into the wall.

"I don't care about becoming a Chunin, but I can't lose to a girl," Shikamaru smirks.

"Grrrr!"

Meanwhile, Ranko was still comforting Ukyo.

"I can't believe I lost to 'bug boy'!" Ukyo cries.

"Don't worry about it, Ucchan," Ranko says. "This fight was more for the newbies than for us."

"I know, but I wanted to show off my new techniques."

"Trust me, there will be plenty of time for that."

"I do hope there is plenty of time to fight Kankuro," Haku says, as he enters the room. "I think what you have said to us earlier will soon come to pass."

"Of course they will," Ranko says. "My main concern is THAT guy."

Haku and Ukyo turn to see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari's younger brother, staring at Ranko.

"Creepy," Ukyo says.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Unless I've made some significant deviation from "Naruto" canon, I won't be depicting the individual matches in detail. After all, this story IS about Ranma's "adventures". Heh.**


	108. Chapter 108

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 108: "End Game" (Act Four).**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Seoul, Korea… 

Usagi sighed, as she stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel. She wondered if she was being a bit of a spoiled child…where her jealousy of a dead woman was concerned. Usagi had to chuckle at the thought that the ONLY time she was so possessive of Ranma was when he went with Meyong back to Korea…and this was after she gave Ranma her consent to do so.

'I can't believe how self-righteous I can get sometimes,' Usagi thought. 'I've gone through hell and back, I've had many lovers over the years…and I have the nerve to be so judgmental with a man who did more things for me than any other…'

**FLASHBACK!**

The dimension known as "The Rifts" was an alternate timeline where every possible world, realm and timeline was accessible from a single alternate Earth (commonly known as "Rifts Earth"). In fact, the Earth was one of the major "hubs" of this proverbial network of line-lines and trans-dimensional gateways. Having spent years in the Rifts thus far, Ranma and his "traveling companions" are one of the few experienced "wayfarers" that other wayfarers would go to for training or information…if you can find either of them. For the most part, Ranma traveled throughout the Rifts in order to either return to the 22nd century—where he'll resume his duties as a member of the newly-minted "Starfleet"—or return home to his true temporal zone (that of early 21st century Tokyo, Japan).

On this day, Ranma had to return to Rifts Earth to rescue his friend Usagi, who had went missing outside of the ruins of El Paso, Texas, while participating in a humanitarian effort. At the time, Ranma was teaching a combat seminar, at a "Cyber-Knight" monastery in old Montana, to newly minted knights. Once the two-week long session is over, Ranma will rendezvous with his friends in England, where they would continue serving the interests on Camelot for the next eighteen months before making another attempt to return home…one way or another. In the mean time, Ranma is enjoying himself as teacher of the martial arts, thanks, in part, from his training in the Juraian and Jedi arts.

"Okay, Courtney," Ranma says, as he casually observes his student's kata. "As you move, the air around you should be able to feel the air around you..."

Dame Courtney Knox nods, as she moves about the stone courtyard. The crisp, mountain did little to break her concentration, as she extended her aura around her…

"I…I can feel everything!" Courtney says excitedly.

"Good," Ranma says with a smile. While he enjoys the occasion brawl, teaching martial arts was his second love…since it served as a way to redeem his father Genma's "methodology". "As you become more attuned to your surroundings, the risk of being taken by surprise decreases-"

"Sir Ranma!" says an acolyte, as he runs up the cobblestone stairs. Acolytes for the Cyber-Knights are those who serve the needs of a potential master before being taken on as an apprentice. All acolytes are purposely hairless, which symbolizes their commitment to BE an apprentice. Once chosen, they are allowed to grow their hair.

"Yes, Paul?" Ranma asks, as he turns towards the acolyte.

"Sir, I received an important message from a Miss Hoshi," Paul says, as he hands the message to Ranma. "She says it's very urgent that you get back in touch with her as soon as possible."

Thank you," Ranma replied with a frown, as he accepts the message. He immediately opens open the file containing the message on his data-pad, reads it and raises a left eyebrow.

"Sir Ranma?" Dame Knox asks, having ceased her exercises.

Ranma looks up with worry on his face.

"We will have to end our session prematurely," Ranma says, as he stuffs the 'pad into his pocket. "See Sir Jones for further instructions."

Ranma bows towards Knox, with fist in palm, turns and then leaves the training area.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Knox mused.

A week later, Ranma finds himself on the continent of Atlantis. In the Rifts, Atlantis had returned to Earth when the ley lines erupted with huge amounts of energy. However, the land's new master, the Splugorth, have dominated the place for the past 300 years. The present ruler, Lord Splynncrth, was perhaps the most congenial of the octopoid-like race…though he enjoyed the usual barbarism that was the norm within Splugorth society.

The capital city was the city of Splynn. It was the hub for much activity across the universe. In fact, it was the best place to take a jump to and from "Phase World", the heart of the Three-Galaxies. When Ranma was last in Splynn, he had won the right to master the Rune Sword of Atlantis known as "Venus", which contained a fragment of the essence of the Olympian goddess of Love. At first, he thought that it was weird that his primary weapon was so…feminine, but after a while, he had gotten used to the idea. Besides, the sword's "mate", "Mars", was suited to provide a male presence for Usagi (the sword's "master"). Still, every now and again, Venus would get overly protective of Ranma, which promptly gets Mars upset, which promptly leads to a fight between Ranma and Mars…until Usagi intervenes…

Ranma, dressed in full cloak, wondered the crowded market halls before turning down the street that led to the Red Light District of the city. After walking a few blocks, he sees a familiar face longing by the archway of the "Saturn's Delight".

"Sir, would you be interested in a date?" says a rather skimpily clad woman said, as she presented her person to a potential customer.

"Yes, I am," says Ranma.

The girl smiles, and takes Ranma by the hand.

"Come this way…"

A short time later, Ranma and the girl arrive in one of the suites.

"I'm going to 'rock' your world, stranger," the girl says, as she closes the door behind her. When she did, the girl immediately threw herself unto Ranma, kissing him in the process.

"You know I don't getting kissed by you, when you're working…Marianna," Ranma said with a grin, as he lowers his cloak's hood.

"Ranma, that was insulting, Marianna says with a pout. "Just because I 'charge' for my services, that doesn't make me less human."

"Well, for one, you ain't human…at least, not for a long time. And for another, I have need of your other line of work."

"Quite right," Marianna says, as she breaks her hug. She then gives Ranma a data-chip. Besides being in the sex trade, Marianna deals in information within Atlantis. "My contacts informed me that Usagi can be found in 'Sector G'," Marianna says. "But what I do not get is that officially, there is nothing going on in that sector."

"'Black Ops'," Ranma says simply.

"Pardon?"

"Someone has a lab there…something that Lord Splynncrth either doesn't know, or he is allowing the operation to go ahead…but making sure there is no connection between whoever is in charge of Sector G and him."

"That is what I thought as well," Marianna says.

"So, I'll be able to get into Sector G without any problems?"

"Sure, but we should make the insertion move during tonight's arena matches."

Ranma nods his head in reply. He had plenty of experiences fighting a gladiator…

Marianna then begins to curl her hair with her right index finger.

"You know, we got a while before that happens. I can give you a freebee…"

Ranma raises an eyebrow. He then looks at the clock on the wall.

"Ah, what the heck. I got some time to kill…"

Many hours later, Ranma finds himself crawling through a series of air-ducts within Sector G. According to Marianna's information, Usagi was being held by a man named "The Maestro", who is serving as Lord Splynncrth's "science and technical" advisor.

'Alright,' Ranma thinks to himself. 'This is the place…'

Using his atomic screwdriver, Ranma unlatched the hooks holding the grate in place. He sticks his head out to sees a passing guardsman.

"Sunaj," Ranma says quietly. The Sunaj were rogue clan members of the original inhabitants of Atlantis, who are known for being mercenaries—while the rest of their people are dedicated paladins of Light—and for having black armor styled to look like demons and monsters. Apparently, this Maestro has an important operation going on with Usagi, since Sunaj "help" was not cheap.

"Time to get to work," Ranma said quietly, as he suddenly "stabbed" his psi-sword through the helmet of the Sunaj sentry below. While most armor were made to withstand physical attacks from such attacks, Ranma's inner strength and focus was great enough to cleanly pierce most armor.

"Urk!"

Quickly, Ranma grabbed the Sunaj, and pulls him into the ductwork. A few minutes later, after gleaning information from the Sunaj's mind—and after securing the Sunaj and his armor—Ranma reappears in the main corridor.

'Hmmm,' Ranma thought to himself, as he checked out his 'new' armor. The helmet and facemask reminded him of a gargoyle, while a flowing cape accompanied the shiny, black armor. 'Man, 'Vader would have loved this get-up. I think I'll keep it..."

As Ranma moves about the complex, he sees various technicians mulling about. And then-

"Makos," says a voice from behind.

Ranma turns to another Sunaj agent. He had to think for a minute for a moment before remembering what role he was playing.

"…"

"Makos?"

"What…do…you…want…Larken?" Ranma says evenly, as he hoped that the modulation unit in the helmet would disguise his voice.

"The others and I were thinking of hunting Tau'ri at the Preserves this weekend. You're in?"

"Tau'ri" was the ancient word for Earth humans. Atlanteans—who lived, on average, hundreds of years, and were proficient in magic and hyper-science—consider themselves superior to Tau'ri, even though the two groups were humanoid.

"No, I have other plans," Ranma says, as he attempted to without the arse beating that Larken deserves. "I want to spend time with…the family."

"I thought you were getting a separation?"

"Well…I want to…make amends."

"Weird. Well, shoot yourself then…"

With Larken gone, Ranma continues to find Usagi, which does not take long. And what he sees shocks him.

"U-Usagi?" Ranma says in shock, as he takes off his helmet.

Suspended in fluid, was a green-skinned, overly muscled Usagi. Tubes were running through her body.

"Th-owww?"

Ranma, upon hearing a familiar voice, turns to see-

"Tho-Ohki?" Ranma says, as he goes over to see Usagi's pet "cabbit" in a nearby cage. He was just glad that he was over most of his fear of cats, otherwise…

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Ranma asked, as he unlock Tho-Ohki's cage. He knew that Tho-Ohki was with Usagi when she disappeared, so Ranma was glad that the cabbit survived as well.

"Th-ow! Th-ow! Th-ow!"

"I see," Ranma says, as he cradled the still-drugged pet. "Venus!"

BLIP!

"Yes, Ranma?" the Rune sword said, after it appeared.

"Take care of Tho-Ohki, while I deal with Usagi."

"Okay…WAIT! Where's Mars?"

"Good question," Ranma says, as he decided to scan Usagi's aura, which appeared…chaotic. He knew that only Usagi could reach into her "pocket dimension"—something Ranma had initially taught Usagi, which was later expanded with Xex's teachings—to get access to her personal things.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it Ranma?" Venus asks.

"Yep, Mars is with Usagi…and he appears to be agitated."

"That's him alright," Venus says.

Ranma nods his reply, but notices something strange…

"Wait, there are TWO auras?" Ranma says, as he touches the container containing Usagi-

FLASH!

Floating before him was an exact duplicate of Usagi, except that this "person" appeared to be an apparition dressed like a princess.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"No, Ranma Saotome," the ghost says. "I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. I am Usagi's original incarnation."

"Why? I thought Usagi WAS you?"

"We are…and we are not. I am she, in that we have the same soul, but Usagi is my present incarnation."

"Oh. SO how come you're here now?"

"I am the result of a fail-safe measure that allows me to separate myself from my body, whenever my present incarnation has been compromised."

Serena then turns to look at the altered Usagi.

"The Maestro seeks to remake Usagi into his own image, as a way of controlling the future."

"The future? How and why is that?"

"Think about the legends concerning the Moon Princess, and her destiny."

"I see now. Usagi is to be his bride."

"Correct."

"Great. But…why is she green?"

"The Maestro is a Gamma-spawned creature who was renowned for his rage and great strength. The alteration is due to him using his own blood during the process."

Ranma looks at Usagi. At this point, she was now a the size of a behemoth, which reminded Ranma of all those mutants he, Usagi and the Fist of the North Star had to fight three hundred years ago…

"We got to get her out of there," Ranma said, as he began to look at the control panel. He sees the appropriate switches, and began the release sequence."

"Be warned…Usagi will not be in her mind."

"When has she ever been?"

Serena giggled.

Once the fluids were drained, Usagi fell out of the chamber, only to be caught by Ranma.

"Oof!" Ranma says. "You're going have to loose some weight…you weigh a ton!"

"More like half a ton," says a calm voice.

Ranma's danger senses began to alarm—while Tho-Ohki hissed and Venus "stood" at ready—as Ranma turns his head to see a huge, green man. The man was balding, had a beard, and had limbs the size of tree-trunks. However, there was something familiar about the man…

"You look familiar…"

"I seriously doubt that," says the green man. "But let me introduce myself…before I tear your limbs off. My name is Dr. Robert Bruce Banner…but YOU can call me 'The Maestro'. And THAT is my property that you have."

"Banner…oh, no!" Ranma yelled. "I knew I remember you from some where, but you looked different from the newspapers and stuff back in my own time. You're…THE HULK, aren't ya?"

"I've haven't been called that in years," the Maestro says.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Anyway…GOODBYE!"

The Maestro immediately detected a shift in Ranma's aura.

"No!" Maestro says, as he lunges at Ranma, only he was too late to do anything about it.

BLIP!

And Ranma and company was gone.

"DAMN!" Maestro yelled, as he smashes the equipment nearby. "This isn't over!"

A few days later, in the woods within Atlantis' "Conservatory", which was an animal preserve, Ranma was trying to get Usagi to focus. Ranma figured that the Maestro and his ilk wouldn't think to check a game preserve in the heart of Splugorth territory. For some time, Ranma was helping Usagi get her center back, having deduced that the potency of her "Gammazon" form was indicative of her emotional state.

"Usagi, you have to calm down-"

"Usagi no want to calm down!" the Gammazon raged. So far, her intelligence had increased, though the fits of rage still persist. "I look ugly!"

"Usagi, you need to calm down in order for us to be reintegrated," Serena says.

"Tho-ow?" Tho-Ohki mewed with concerned.

"S-sorry, I do better," Usagi says, as she concentrated some more. She had to remember her own mental discipline training…

_Are you human, or are you animal?_

"I am…human!" Usagi cried out, as her form became more normal.

"Good job, Usagi!" Ranma said, as he hugged his friend. He did notice that Serena was gone.

"Th-thank you," Usagi replied. She then examined her self. "I'm still…green…and tall."

"Baby steps, Usagi…baby steps."

"Th-ow!" Tho-Ohki says, as he jumps about excitedly.

**END FLASHBACK!**

As Usagi ponders her thoughts, a sudden whining sound rang. So high the frequency that only she, dogs and certain aliens and meta-humans could pick up.

"I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME, 'PRINCESS'," came the voice, which was carried along the signal. "I KNOW OF YOUR ROLE IN THE ILLUMINATI'S DECISION TO EXILE ME INTO SPACE. KNOW THIS: I _WILL_ SETTLE ACCOUNTS WITH YOU, OR I WILL SETTLE MATTERS WITH _HIM_…AS I HAVE DONE WITH THE KRYPTONIAN."

As Usagi held her head, she cursed the fact that she picked up "super-hearing" from her ex-husband Clark.

"IF YOU WISH TO FACE ME, START AT THE BEGINNING. I WILL BE WAITING THERE."

Usagi straighten herself. All of her fears have come to pass, and now…

"Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon examined herself, as her enhanced power course through her veins. But even without the access of her Lunarian abilities, she was FAR more powerful than the average costume crusader.

With a sigh, Sailor Moon took to the skies, and headed off to face…THE HULK.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I know that this is a deviation from the ongoing story, but there is a point in all this. There will be more to come as time permits. Later. **


	109. Chapter 109

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 109: "End Game" (Act Five).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, down in the hotel lobby…_

"Blast," Ranma says, as he looks at his watch. "Where is my ride?"

While waiting for his ride to the American embassy, Ranma continued to think about his time with Meyong, and what came out that relationship…

"Papa! Papa!"

A little girl of eight years of age comes running into her father workshop. Her father was a local swords smith and martial arts instructor.

CLANG! CLANG!

"Papa!" the girl yelled again, this time from the entrance of the shop. She remembered not to go near her father when he is working.

Ranma stops his pounding of metal, and looks at his daughter. He sees how upset she was.

"What is it, Jang-Geum?"

"There's a strange lady with some people at our house!"

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

A short time later, Ranma and his daughter arrive at the house where they have been living for a number of years now. On the porch, he could see his wife Meyong entertaining guests. When Meyong sees Ranma and their daughter coming to the house, she gets up and goes over them.

"Ranma, Lady Usashinko is here," Meyong says with worry. Like all married Korean women, she wore her long braid around the crown of her head, which was tied together by a pin.

Ranma nods, and turns to see Usagi, who was still sitting inside her wheel-less carriage, which was being carried by retainers. Accompany her was her bodyguards.

Usagi sees Ranma through the silks of the carriage; she then brushes the curtain aside.

"Hiro, I will speak with the Master of the Clan," Usagi says.

Hiro nods his head, and then goes to greet Ranma.

"Lord Ranshin, it is good to see you again," Hiro says with a bow.

"You are looking…well," Ranma replied.

"Thank you, my Lord. The Lady of the Clan wishes to speak with you."

"Tell the Lady that I will accept her."

Hiro nods his head, and then goes back to Usagi.

"The Lord of the Clan will welcome you."

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she gets up and out of her carriage. Having spent so much time in Japan thus far, Usagi has become the quintessential Japanese Lady…at least publicly. She then goes to Ranma, and bows.

"My Lord, I am honored to be welcomed here."

"And I am honored to welcome your presence, my Lady."

Jang-Geum looks at the strange lady and her father, and could tell that there was something more going on between the two of them…

After dinner, the Lady of the Rantsu and her retainers retired to the guest quarters of the Suh Residence. Suh was the family that Ranma and Meyong had chosen to adopt, when it was learn that Meyong was pregnant with their daughter Jang-Geum. Ranma allowed Meyong the honor of chosen a name for their child in order to allow for more liberties for his wife. It did take some getting used to the idea that Meyong would be his mate, since Ranma was more than satisfied in being her protector. However, she insisted that her life was his…in every way, and Usagi insisted that Ranma takes Meyong to be his wife, knowing that she wouldn't like it. After all, matters of honor can get in the way of matters of the heart.

"Papa, who is that lady?" Jang-Geum said, as her father tucked her into bed. Ranma had built a bed for his family, rather than merely sleep on the matted floors.

"She is a close friend, Jang-chan," Ranma replied in Japanese. Ranma insisted that her daughter learned the local languages, as well as English, though Meyong was afraid that doing so could expose her family to potential harm. He always resented the fact that he had lacked a well-rounded education growing up, and wanted to make sure that his children, no matter the era, would not be deprived like he had been.

"Like…Mommy?" Jang-Geum replied likewise. She was an intelligent girl, and was already shown signs of excelling basic subjects at a young age.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see how you and Lady Usashinko stare at each other at dinner, like when you and Mommy stare at each other."

'Perceptive kid,' Ranma thought. 'Then again, if she notices this sort of thing, Jang-Geum might be able to exhibit the Sharingan, especially after catching that hare with her hands…'

"Papa?"

"Say…do you want to learn martial arts?"

"I…I want to, but Mommy said that it's not lady-like to learn how to fight."

"Well, I'll talk to your Mother about it."

"Thank you, Papa!" the girl said, as she hugged Ranma.

Ranma was silent while he hugged his daughter back. No matter the decisions he had to make to get to this point in time, Jang-Geum would never be perceived as a mistake or a burden. She was his…darling jewel…

A short time later, Ranma stands on the porch of his home. Meyong, ever the disciplinarian, was preparing _kimchi_ for sale later in the year. Ranma looks at his wife, and smiles. Being a trained courtesan gave Meyong the skills to run a household efficiently…

"I'm going to teach Jang-Geum martial arts," Ranma says simply.

"Do what you want Ranma," Meyong says. "You know where I stand on the issue."

"Meyong, I wish you wouldn't do that," Ranma says, knowing that his wife was a bit of a passive aggressive type. "I just want to pass along something that I am proud of."

Meyong stops and turns to face her husband.

"Isn't being a good father good enough? Bad enough you insist on educating Jang-Geum-"

"Then what am I suppose to do? Hide who I am? Bad enough I have to assume a different alias…"

"If you're not happy here, then you should return to Japan," Meyong said, as she gets up from her work. "You don't need to be concerned about US anymore."

"Sigh. Okay, what's is it this time?"

"I think you know, Ranma. You and I both know that Lady Usashinko wants you to go with her when she leaves this place in a few days."

Ranma shakes his head.

"If you want to know, Usagi and I have to go to the 'New World' to settle some business."

Meyong looks at her husband with a quizzical eye.

"…'New World'?"

"You know…New World," Ranma said, as he clears off a sturdy, nearby table and flips its center. It had a somewhat accurate map of the world.

"We're HERE," Ranma said, as he points to Korea. "And I have to go HERE".

Meyong sees an unfamiliar land mass.

"It's…so far from here…"

"It's about a few thousand leagues from here, to be exact. Baring any interference, it'll take six months to travel to and from that land."

"But why go there?"

"Because of this person," Ranma says, as he gives Meyong a sheet of rice paper with a sinister drawing of a snake-headed, half naked woman.

"Ranma, she looks like a demon!"

"Actually, she is a dark goddess named 'Malinalxochitl', the goddess of snakes, scorpions and insects."

"I…see," Meyong nods in understanding. After Ranma revealed his curse to her, she was a true believer in the supernatural, without the need to be backed by tradition.

"Anyway, Usagi and I had a run-in with her a thousand years ago, and had managed to seal her away afterwards. Unfortunately, some how, she had escape from her confinement, and is trying to assert her 'position' by terrorizing the local populace."

"Then…it is not our problem then."

Ranma swallows hard.

"Usagi was paid a visit by one of her minions," Ranma says, as he gives off a faraway look. "I know that she can protect herself, but I don't want to risk the chance of you and Jang-Geum getting hurt because of me. So…I'm going to pay 'Mali-chan' a visit."

Meyong closes her eyes and nods. She then opens them.

"I understand, Ranma."

Meyong goes over to Ranma, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I should not have been so…concerned with Lady Usashinko's presence."

"What, you're jealous?"

Meyong doesn't say anything, but goes over to her worktable to gather her utensils and kitchen tools.

"You should pay a visit to Lady Usashinko tonight," Meyong says.

"Why? She's probably asleep by now."

Meyong gives Ranma an expectant look.

"Oh! I see…"

"I am sure that the Lady misses her husband, Ranma. Please, for me…entertain her. There will be enough time for us before you leave on your trip."

And with that, Meyong goes inside.

'What's up with the women in my life?' Ranma thought to himself. 'Even after all these years, I still don't understand 'em. Thanks, Mom!'

Ever since he learned that his mother had used Juraian science to enhance his attraction level—to increase the chances of having lots of children—Ranma had to deal with the ramifications of having relationships with women because of his mother's…enthusiasm…

A short time later, Usagi, who was catching up on her reading on Chinese literature (this time, she was reading _Shan Hai Jing_, which consists of a collection of mythical tales from various locations…some of which she has some first hand basis in knowing), received a visitor.

"Madam," says Usagi's personal attendant. "The Lord of the House wishes to visit you."

"Very well," Usagi replied, as she sits the text aside. Traditional Asian culture at the time, influenced by Confucius thought, tends to frown upon the idea of a powerful woman. And since knowledge is considered to be a form of power, such things were discouraged within feminine circles. Of course, no one would accuse Usagi of being an intellectual, thanks to her demeanor, which was ironic since what she knows was thousands of years ahead of humanity's present learning curve.

"Enter," Usagi says, as she straightens her frock.

Ranma enters the room.

"How may I entertain my Lord?" Usagi asked demurely.

"Usagi, stop," Ranma said, as he sat down next to his wife. "You know I hate it when you get formal and all."

"I KNOW," Usagi said with a giggle. "That's why I did it."

"Whatever. You know, you surprised me a bit."

"How so?"

"You…didn't blow up when you found out that I had a daughter."

"Well, considering that I did say that you can be Meyong's husband, why would I not expect this? Besides…I've pretty much gotten over my jealousy."

"Oh, REALLY?"

"Okay…maybe a little. But Jang-Geum is a cutie, I have to say."

"Yeah."

Usagi looks away a bit.

"I wish we could have returned home like we should have. But whoever…whatever is preventing us from piercing the fourth dimension…"

"I know. Maybe it's that jack-ass 'Wrinkle' that is at fault."

"Wrinkle" was a time-based entity that looks like a very old man in a wrinkled white suit. Charged with preventing temporal paradoxes, Wrinkle is the bane of all time-based travelers. And if a violator of a temporal paradox offends the entity, Wrinkle would ask the violator to correct his or her mistake under the threat of being erased from existence…or worse.

"I don't think so," Usagi says. "He would have showed up to gloat or something."

"Yeah…"

"So, was that all that you want to talk about?"

"Well…Meyong suggested that you and I should spend time together tonight."

"Oh, really? Who do you think I am? Some lonely gal that'll jump your 'bone' at the first chance?"

"MAYbe…"

"Humph! You know me SO well," Usagi said, as she began to take off her frock. "And know this: I aim to collect what's mine with INTEREST, so I'm not going to hear no when I say that I want access to BOTH of your forms!"

Ranma big-sweated. He knew that Usagi was…adventurous when it came to "bedroom theatrics". But based on the look of hunger in his wife's eyes, Ranma was a bit worried.

"GULP!"

_A few days later…_

"Must you go, Papa?" Jang-Geum asks her father with sad eyes.

"Yes, but I'll be back before you know it," Ranma said, as he knelt in front of his little girl while hugging her. "But I'll bring back some souvenirs…okay?"

"Okay!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Ranma said, as he reaches into pouch, and pulls out a small box.

"I want you to have this," Ranma says, as he opens it. It was an ornament, traveling calligraphy pen with a small knife (sheathed in a tiny metal casing) attached to it and a tiny stuff panda with a red ribbon around its neck.

"I made this for you so that you can practice your characters, okay?"

"Okay, Papa!" Jang-Geum says, as she accepted and hugged her father. "Thank you!"

Ranma merely hugged his daughter in silence.

Ranma stands straight and sees Meyong by the porch. They had already said their good-byes the night before, so no more words were needed.

Meyong nods; Ranma nods his reply.

A short time later, Ranma, walking on the side of Usagi's carriage, turns to see his house from afar. They would have to make it the coast before the local authorities change their minds about allowing a high-level Japanese citizen into their lands unattended (thanks to Usagi's Jedi mind tricks).

"You'll be back…I promise," Usagi tries to say with assurance.

"Maybe…but why do I feel that I won't see Meyong again?"

"Maybe you are just worried about leaving them alone."

"I hope you're right."

Silence.

"You know, you CAN walk," Ranma says, as he chides Usagi for being chaperoned by her retainers."

"Hey, I AM a Princess, you know. Suck on THAT!"

"Well, I know what you can-"

"Ranma!"

"Heh…"

Still, in spite of Usagi reassurance, Ranma would be proven correct after all. Meyong, while visiting a friend in the capital, would be spotted by the one who had tried to have her killed in the first place. Jang-Geum, after burying her mother, would be taken in by a jovial seller of alcohol and other goods and his spinster, yet good-natured, wife. Two years later, thanks to an action that replaced a tyrant king, Jang-Geum would be selected to become a new "Court Lady". The little girl swore on her mother's deathbed that she would become thee highest kitchen for the King, according to her Mother's will…

"Papa…why didn't you come back for me and Mommy?" Jang-Geum said to herself quietly, as she clutched the last thing that her father gave to her. She and the other little girls were waiting to be introduced to the present "Head Lady" by the "Trainer Lady".

"Jang-Geum?" says a voice.

Jang-Geum turns to see one of her new friends. They had met when one of the other girls began teasing her because of her natural hair color…

"Yes, Ha-neul?"

Ran Ha-neul (meaning "Wild Sky") crossed her arms and pouted. She was even a bigger tomboy than Jang-Geum was. No one really knew why and how she managed to get into the palace, but no one really questioned it either.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"You always think about food!" said another girl, as she is munches on a carrot.

"Ha, speak for yourself!"

"Hey!" says another girl. She was carrying a turtle around with her. "The Trainer Lady is coming!"

"Well, you better put that thing away," Ha-neul says.

"But he's my friend…"

"Okay, girls!" the Trainer Lady says, as she presented herself with her attendants. "Remember, act courteous and respectful at ALL times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Trainer Lady," the assembled girls say in unison.

"Okay…now follow me…"

As the assembled girls march into the training halls, Ranma couldn't help herself but to stare at her daughter. She cursed herself for not returning sooner from her mission…for not preventing Meyong's death. It was only recently that she learned of what had happened to Jang-Geum…that she did not die along because of a decades-old grudge between Meyong and her killers. Upon learning of his family's fate, Ranma utilized the magic mushrooms to become a child again, so that she would be able to get into the palace as a court lady trainee. Using other methods to cloud people's mind while doing so was not a problem, nor was it difficult to act like a courtesan…since she was trained in such ways as a Bene Gesserit. Still, just because she has to become a Court Lady, that doesn't mean she'll act all girly in the process.

'I'll never leave our daughter's side, Meyong…THAT is a promise!' Ranma thinks to herself, as she begins her new life as a Court Lady.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: We'll continue the trip down "memory lane", but we'll return to present events…starting with the spark that signals the start of Orochimaru's invasion! See you then!**


	110. Chapter 110

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 110: "End Game" (Act Six).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the present day…_

"Did you SEE that?" Fubuki said with excitement. "That kid actually 'won' the fight…and yet he allowed that girl to win."

"I'm surprised that we haven't been going to these matches, Miko," Yuka says, as she continues to munch on her 'fish sticks'.

"That's because the Mido clan—and a few others—tend not to participate in the politics within the Go Kamisori Gama," Miko says. "The way Mother had put it, being part of the association would have restricted the activities of the clan."

"Well, personally, we would have had a better time dealing with the Suzuka clan, had we maintained those connections. At the very least, _Injutsu_ could have been developed even further than it has now."

"Perhaps," Miko says. "But I don't know…I like our reputation of being 'exotic', and yet it makes it difficult to interact with other clans…"

"Well, I'm just glad that you decided to register our clan with the association," Fuku says. "We'll be able to be invited to more of these things."

"Perhaps. But I didn't do that just to participate in these things. I'm doing so because I…I want to have our clan recognize when I make Ranma mine."

"Really?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, right," Fubuki smirked. "I don't need to remind you that YOU can't even get a date on your own, let alone get a married man."

"Oh, really? It's so happens that I dig some digging, and found THIS."

Miko hands Fubuki some an envelope filled with some documents.

"What's this?"

"Some papers I liberated from the Office of National Security Issues," Miko says.

"When did YOU have time to do that?"

"I don't have to tell you what I do on my own time! But just read the stuff that I marked in red."

"FINE!" Fubuki says, as she angrily opened the package. She then looks through the papers…

"Well?"

"Hold on, I'm reading," Fubuki says.

"What does it say?" Yuka asked.

Fubuki looks at her friendly rival with alarm.

"Do you know what this MEANS?"

"Yep," Miko says with confidence. "And that is why I can say that I can be with Ranma. But don't tell any body about this. If word gets out-"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, Lord Ranma is cute and all, but I'm not the marrying type anyway."

"Good-"

"I just want to be 'with' him."

"Why you little-!"

"Mistress!" shouted Nin-Nin excitedly. No one knew what the short retainer of the Mido clan looked like…

"What?"

"The next match was going to start soon!"

Miko looked at the lone figure standing in the center of the arena with the proctor. The person was a redheaded kid of twelve years of age, pasty skin, and a mean disposition. He stood there with arms folded while wearing a large gourd on his back.

"Miko, I sense-" Yuka began.

"I know," Miko replies. "And I sense that the demon within is on the verge of awaken."

_Meanwhile, in another part of the stands…_

"Great-grandmother?"

Usagi turns to see Nodoka ("Jinx") Arashi moving to an empty seat next her, which was designated for Ranma.

"What is it?"

"Brock and I lost contact Miss Cocktease, so we need to see if she's alright."

"Alright," Usagi nods her head. While she had disdain for the Russian mercenary, Molotov has been helpful to Ranma…

"Take 'Blacky' with you."

Hong ("Blacky") Tanaka was Usagi's retainer in matters of the criminal underworld, as well as a liaison to the Tokyo _yakuza_. Ranma didn't like him because he's a weasel, in his estimation, but tolerated him because Blacky made sure that there was not criminal activity that could be traced to THEM.

Nodoka made a face.

"What?"

"Why did you bring that creep up here with you?"

"Because Blacky brought 'guests' with him."

"Oh. OH! Okay, I see now."

"And you consider yourself a _shinobi_…"

"Hey, if I wasn't YOUR security specialist at the _Rantsu Foundation_, maybe I would have more field experience! Humph!"

As Nodoka leaves, Usagi stifles a chuckle.

_Meanwhile, in a more secluded hallway, leading into the main arena…_

"Hmmm," Ranko said to herself, as she knelt down by the ground, with her Sharingan active. She was scanning the hallway…

There.

Ranko then takes out her Tricorder, and began to perform a spectrum analysis in the spot where she sensed ectoplasmic activity. Contrary to popular belief, all supernatural activity produces ectoplasm, which should be considered to be the "by-product" of chi, ki or reiki when used. Humans with psychic potential emit tiny amounts, while ghosts emit huge amounts. Much of this is due to the fact that paranormal activity manipulates the basic laws of physics, resulting in the side effect that was ectoplasm-

"Damn," Ranko said, as she notices that high readings…

"Ranma?"

Ranko turns to see Minako standing there.

"Hey," Ranko says, as she stands up, and goes over to hold the Senshi of Love's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing…I guess," Minako replies. "It's just that, with these new memories of late, I…I'm still trying to deal with it. Look, I don't want to feel all needy and all…"

"Don't worry about," Ranko says with assurance. "And sorry for me being curt with you earlier. I'm in the middle of something…big-"

"Where is HE?" yelled someone.

Minako and Ranko turn to see Naruto and one of his classmates scanning the corridor.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sees Ranko, and runs towards Ranko. Ranko sees how frightened her son was, most likely due to a run-in with Gaara, the possessor of the Shukaku sand spirit. She wasn't worried too much about the possibility of Gaara trying to kill Naruto, considering the fact that Naruto was the possessor of the Demon Fox. Still, there would not be a force in Heaven or on Earth that would prevent Ranko from dealing with the "One-Tailed Demon"…permanently.

"Have you've seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You mean the kid who is going to fight one of the Sand _shinobi_?" Ranko replied.

"Yeah, that's him!"  
"This is a waste of time!" Shikamaru yells. "These girls don't know anything!"

"Hey!" Minako yells. "You-!"

Ranko light grabs a hold of Minako's arm. Minako turns around to see that Ranko wanted her to be quiet.

"Right!" Naruto says with a nod. He then turns to Ranko and Minako. "You two better be careful. There's something strange going on around here."

And with that, the young shinobi run back into the heart of the arena, Minako turns towards Ranko.

"What was THAT all about?" Minako asked.

"Hmm, how shall I put this…the Hidden Leaf Village is about to be invaded by the combined forces of Sand and Sound ninja."

"Oh my gosh! We got to do something-"

"We are…when the invasion begins. When that happens, I can expose the Sand shinobi's betrayal of the peace treaty, as well as expose the weakness of the _daimyo_ of the Land of Wind, and begin the neutralization of the Sound shinobi. That is, if everything goes according to PLAN."

"But Ranma…isn't that risky? I mean, with everything that is going on, people's lives are at stake."

"I know, Minako," Ranko says with a sigh. "I just wish that there was another way out of this…mess."

"Well, I know you'll do your best," Minako says, as she places a hand on Ranko's left facial cheek. "I believe in you."

Minako moved in to kiss Ranko.

"Wait!" Ranko says. "You don't need to do this. I know that you care for me, and I you, but there's Usagi to consider. And besides…I happen to be a girl at the moment."

Minako give Ranko a wiry smile.

"Ranma, I do have memories of being with you…both as a guy and girl, back in Potidaea."

"You…you remember all THAT?"

"Yes, I do. I didn't know you've become so…prudish."

"Hey!" Ranko yells. "I'll show you 'prudish'!"

And with that, Ranko pushes Minako against wall gently, takes her face into her hands, and kisses the Sailor of Venus passionately-

"Uh-hum," came a voice.

The two quickly broke off the kiss, and turn quickly to see Brock and Nodoka standing there. Brock merely chuckled, while Nodoka was trying to breath.

"Um, hello," Ranko said with a nervously. "Did you see everything?"

"I didn't see your tongue slipping into HER mouth, Saotome," Brock replied in a sarcastic manner.

"G-great-grandfather!" Nodoka tried to say. "What…"

"Nodoka, I can explain-"

"Forget it…I DON'T want to hear about," Nodoka says, as she tried to brush aside what she had seen. "I just wanted to let you know that Brock and I have to find Molotov."

"She hadn't made her regular check-ins in an hour," Brock says. "So we have to check her status."

"Oh, and great-grandmother has 'Black' helping us."

"Great…"

"'Blacky'?" Minako asked. "Last time I went to the dog track with Usagi, there was a creepy looking guy who looked like a _yakuza_…"

"That's probably him," Ranko says.  
"I don't know about you, but I've never been comfortable with those…activities Usagi's been involved in."

"You're not the only one," Ranko says.

"Haven't you talked with _nana_ about it?" Nodoka asks.

"Feh, when has it been that anyone talked to Usagi about changing her mind about anything?"

"Good point."

"Well, as much as this look into your family life has been fascinating, I have a job to do," Brock says, as she he lights up a cigarette. "Besides, I have to check on the Ventures…make sure that they stay out of trouble."

"I figure them in 'holding' WILL keep them out of trouble," Ranko says.

"Yeah, well…whatever. I see you around."

"Take care!" Nodoka says happily, as she and Brock exit the arena.

After they leave, Minako turns towards Ranko.

"Interesting…"

"To say the least-"

Ranko sensed a displacement in the ether.

"It looks like the next match is about to begin," Ranko says. 'Come…I'm curious as to how Sasuke Uchiha will fare against Gaara Sunano."

"Okay," Minako says, as she and Ranko walked down the hall together. "You know, that Gaara guy gives me the creeps."

"He should, since he has a major demon inside of him."

"WHAT?"

"So does Naruto as well."

"You mean…your son?"

"Yes."

"But…shouldn't Usgai have dealt with them or something?"

"Yes, but at the time, Usako was too weak to do anything about it…having just given birth at the time."

"But what about now?"

"Unfortunately, killing the demon inside will kill the person."

"But…Usagi helped others who were possessed by _youma_."

"But that's just it…there is NO possession. Naruto and the demon fox are of one soul, while the Shukaku and Gaara are of one soul. Removing either at this stage will kill them…as far as Usagi and I know. Heck, I don't want to get into the fact that it would take the full power of the Silver Millennium Crystal to destroy them, and you KNOW it would mean Usagi's death if she tries and fails the attempt."

"Oh…"

"But, she has been working on various methods in dealing with this mess without running the risk of death for herself and our son, but I'm sure we'll find a way to cure Naruto…someday."

_Meanwhile, back in Korean, Ranma continues to reflect on his time with his daughter Jang-Geum…while growing up in the palace of the Joseon Dynasty ruler King Jungjong…_

The capital of Chosun was bustling with activity of commerce, trade and-

"Okay," says O-rini Ha-neul ("Wild Heaven" or "Heaven of the Wild" in Korean), as she shook her hands furiously. "Hootcha!"

Ha-neul expertly rolls her dice upon the wall, and got "seven".

"Argh!" yells one of the locals, as he hangs his head in shame.

"Read 'em and weep, losers!" Ha-neul says with glee, as she collects her _yon_ coins.

Lately, she has taken to introduce "confidence games" to the local populace, as a way of raising money for other things. Although Ha-neul (at age eighteen) was a beautiful maiden, and many would-be suitors wanted her, she was a bit of a tomboy. Hence, that is why she, according to most folks who know her, is considered to be a demon incarnate…which explains why a Korean has red-hair.

"You…you cheated!" says another gambler.

"Oh, really?" Ha-neul challenged. "You're just mad that you lost to a _girl_.

"Why, you-!" the man said, as he pulled out a large knife.

Ha-neul merely raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do? Scare me with that little PIN?"

"I'll put you in your place, you little witch-!"

Suddenly, the man was on the ground with HIS knife pressed against his neck.

"NEVER accuse me of cheating, fool," Ha-nuel said with menace, having successfully disarmed the man in quick succession. And then, she offered the man a helping hand, which he took hesitantly.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I like getting your money?" Ha-neul said, as she hands the knife back to her would-be attacker. "How about this: you pick the next bet, okay?"

"Um, sure…I guess so-"

"YOU!" yelled a voice.

Everyone scatters upon seeing the Royal Guard approaching the alley.

"Lady O-rini, you are under arrest!" says the lead guard.

"I see…see YA!" Ha-nuel yells, as she takes off running…with the Royal Guard in hot pursuit.

Pak Yung shakes his head. Every now again, he and his team had to retrieve the young Court Lady whenever she escapes from the palace. At least, he didn't have to go into the woods the last time she was out…

Tied up, Ha-neul is escorted through the gates of the palace, where the Head Lady, Lady Park, greets her…and not very kindly. With her was the Head Eunuch and Lady Jung, the Highest Kitchen Lady.

"So, you do this again," Park says sternly.

"Hi, boss-lady," Ha-neul replies. "You're looking lovely today."

Ha-neul could see the blood vessels in her head almost pop.

"As your trainer, I expect obedience and respect from you…and after all these years training to be a Court Lady, you have shown neither to me nor to this institution."

Park turns to head Royal Guard.

"What has she has done this time?"

"She was engaging in confidence games, madam."

"I see. So, what do you have to say for yourself, Ha-neul?"

"Madam, I was only raising funds for the 'King's Special Fund'."

"'King's Special Fund'?" asked the Head Eunuch, who was like an uncle to the young Court Ladies.

"Yes. I figure that if people have the ability to gamble, then their money could be put to better use."

"Here is her winnings, madam," Pak Jung says, as he hands over a sack of coins of varying dominations.

"Oh, my," says Lady Jung. "That is…quite impressive."

"Humph!" Park says. "I'll consider this as mitigating circumstances…but you will have to be punish!"

Ha-neul sighs. She then turns towards Pak.

"The usual?"

"I'm afraid so," Pak says.

"Great…I get to have twenty lashes…AGAIN."

As Ha-neul is led to the place to receive her punishment, she and the guards are stopped by-

"Ha-neul!" Choi Geum-young says, as she stops her best friend. Although she was jealous of Jang-Geum's cooking talents, and disliked her rival's friends. Ha-neul was the only exception…

"Hey, 'sticks'," Ha-neul says jovially. "What brings you by?"

"I…I was worried about you, when you up and disappeared."

"I was taking care of business-"

"Ha-neul!" came a chorus of girls. Ha-neul could see Jang-Geum running towards, along with "Turtle Girl" (and Jang-geum's best friend) Yeon-seng, the constant eater Jo-Bang and the some-what conniving Young-ro.

"What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Jang-geum says, as she checks over her friend.

"Ah, I'm okay. Listen, I got that 'thing' you guys wanted me to get from town."

Ha-neul turns to look at Pak.

"Okay, I'm not going to look…sheesh!"

Jang-Geum and Geum-young look around, and slip their hands underneath Ha-neul's frock—with the other girls providing cover—and pulls out some small gift boxes of varying items.

"You got it?"

"Yes," replied Geum-young, as she slips her box into her apron. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine-"

"What's going on here?" says a voice.

All the girls turn to face Lady Choi, a senior kitchen lady. With her was her rival, Lady Han. Park was Geum-young's trainer, while Han was Jang-Geum's trainer. From what Ha-neul has learned of the two thus far, both women were friends with Meyong, back in their youth…

"Well?" Choi demanded.

"Madam, we were just seeing if Ha-neul was okay," Geum-young said, as she bows her head towards her trainer, who was also her aunt.

"Humph!"

"Jang-geum, you are needed in the kitchen," Han says softly to her "ward".

"Yes, madam," Jang-geum says with a bow. She then straightens herself out. "Ha-neul. Please, take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Come along," Pak says. "Let's get this over with…"

Once Pak and Ha-neul were gone, Choi turns towards the other girls.

"And you all should learn from this…if you WANT to be Court Ladies!"

"Yes, madam," the girls say in unison.

Han kept silent, but smiled at how much these girls have grown over the years. Certainly, Ha-neul has made things…interesting for the palace.

**Tbc.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 111: "End Game" (Act Seven).**

* * *

After being in "holding" for a few days, Ha-neul was allowed back into her dormitory. 

"I mean, really," Geum-young say, as she applies ointments on her friend's back, which still bore the scars of her whipping. "You ought to be careful."

"I'll be fine," Ha-neul says, as she lay on her stomach. "If it means protecting you guys…I'll gladly take the punishment."

"Well, just be careful," Geum-young says, as she puts away the ointments back into the medical box. Geum-young was the tallest of the girls in her proverbial "class". "I…I don't know what I'd do if you leave this place."

"I seriously doubt I'd go anyway…unless I need to leave or something."

Geum-young sighs, as she gets up.

"I have to go back to work," Geum-young says, as she was about to leave her room. "Will you be okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yes…no."

"Okay. Just don't do anything rash while I'm gone."

"I won't…at least not in the next twenty-four hours, I won't."

"…"

"Okay, I promise."

"Alright, Ha-neul…take care of yourself."

And with that, Geum-young leaves the room.

Ha-neul rolls on her side, not wanting to get the ointment stuck on her bedding.

'Man, I don't know what's been going over me,' Ranma thought, as she sighed. 'Maybe it's because of those stupid mushrooms I took to become a kid again, coupled with growing up as a girl, that's been screwing up my head. Damn hormones…'

For the past eight years, Ranma, as "O-Rini Ha-neul", has been looking after her daughter Jang-Geum, making sure that she stayed out of trouble. But it hasn't been easy, especially since the girl inherited her father's adventurous spirit…and the ability to get in trouble, either based on action, or by the dreaded 'foot-in-mouth' disease. Still, Ranma was thankful that she could see her little girl grow up into a fine, young lady…

"Ha-neul!" Young Jang-Geum said, as she shook her new friend. The ten-year old girl wanted to search for her mother's notebook that was hidden in the main kitchen. Now that everyone was in bed, it was time to find it.

"Ha-neul!"

Ha-neul wakes up.

"What? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I need to find something. Can you help me?"

"It's late…plus, you don't want to get in trouble on your first night here."

"But…I need to find something that belonged to my mother!"

This bit of news got Ha-neul up.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ha-neul says, as she began putting on her _chogori_.

"But-"

"What's going on?" asked Yeon-seng, while she was petting her turtle.

"We're looking for something belonging to Jang-geum's mom," Ha-neul says.

"Oh! Can I come help?"

"Sure!" Jan-geum says.

"But leave the turtle," Ha-neul says.

"Aw!"

So, after sneaking past the sentries, the three girls make their way into the kitchen. The kitchen was arranged so that the meals were ready to be served, including the King's late night snack.

"Before momma died, she said that her book was hidden somewhere in here," Jang-geum says.

"Alright," Ha-neul says. "I'll search under the racks."

"Eww!" Yeon-seng says. "That's where the garbage is kept."

"I don't complain about YOU with that turtle, you know!"

"Come on, you two!" Jang-geum says. "We have to find my mother's book."

"Right!" said the other girls.

Unfortunately, while the girls were searching for the book, Yeon-seng accidentally knocks over one of the trays, and onto her arm.

"OW!"

Ha-neul raises her head, and sees an injured Yeon-seng being clutched by Hang-Geum.

"What happened?" Ha-neul asked as she went over to the girls.

"Yeon-seng hurt herself trying to reach something for me," Jang-geum says.

"Owie," Yeon-seng.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opens to reveals-

"What's going on here?" asked Lady Han. All senior courtesans wore a crown of woven hair and a light-green chogori, while the most senior courtesans wore a dark green chigori. Upon training to be a courtesan, all trainees begin by wearing their hair in a single braid, while wearing a pink chigori. Upon being promoted to full Court Ladies, they can wear both a red chigori when on duty, and a turquoise chigori when not on duty. This elaborate system allows a clear distinction between rank and station. Only the Princess, the Queen, the Queen Mother and the King's Consort can have even more elaborate "get-up". Thus, as a Senior Court Lady, Lady Han wore the customary light-green ensemble.

"I think Yeon-seng has injured herself," Ha-neul says.

"Oh!" says junior Lady Min. Lady Min was a girl who tends to worry too much…which is why she was the least likely to stand out, on purpose. "Look at this mess!"

Ha-neul sees that Yeon-seng had knocked over the King's midnight snack.

"What are we going to do, Lady Han?"

Lady Han furrows her brow. And then-

"Go find some ginger."

"'Ginger'?"

"We can substitute the porridge with a ginger snack."

"But doesn't the king hate the taste of ginger, madam?"

"Yes, but I know how to mask it. Now, let's get to work."

"Yes, madam!"

Lady Min turns to see the girls.

"And you little monsters sit right there…and don't move!"

"Yes, madam!" the girls say, after which Ha-neul makes a face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Han-neul says, while looking around with an innocent expression.

With the crisis over, Han orders Min to lock the girls in the food storage room until the Trainer Lady is notified.

"And stay in there!" Min says, as she locks the doors.

Ha-neul goes up to the door.

"When I'm big and strong, you'll be the first to go!" Ha-neul yells.

"Ha-neul, that's mean!" Jang-Geum admonishes her friend.

"I'm just having fun, Jang-geum," Ha-neul says, as she returns to her daughter and Yeon-seng. "How is she?"

"Ohhhhhh…"

"She cut herself badly," Jang-geum says. "We have to help her!"

Ha-neul was tempted to use her healing powers, but she wasn't sure how her daughter would perceive that display. So, she begins to check around the storage room.

"Great…we're in a room full of herbs-"

"'Herbs'?"

Jang-Geum makes Yeon-seng comfortable, and goes over to see what Ha-neul was looking at.

"We…we can make something out of this for Yeon-seng."

Ha-neul takes a sniff of the herbs in Jang-geum's hands.

"Of course…we can use this as a salve!" Ha-neul says.

"My mother taught me all about plants and herbs, including stuff that can heal wounds."

'I forgot about that,' Ranma thought to herself. 'Meyong, you're still full of surprises…"

The next day, after Yeon-seng was taken care of in the medical ward, both Jang-Geum and Ha-neul were being "switched" behind the ankles.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK-!

Jang-geum was tearing up, while Ha-neul looked like she wanted to use the switch on the Trainer Lady. And both were taking Yeon-seng's punishment, since she was still not feeling well.

"Now," says the Trainer Lady, as she addressed the class. "Let that be a lesson to all of you."

"Yes, madam!"

"As for the two of you, I don't think that you are cut out for being Court Ladies, so you will not be prepared for the test for official admittance. So…the both of you can stand outside-"

"Please!" Jang-Geum cries, as she cow tows before the Trainer Lady. "I'll be good."

The Trainer Lady gives a self-satisfied look…until she sees the smug expression on Ha-neul's face.

"You should give a proper respect, girl!"

"You just threw us out," Ha-neul says. "Why should I?"

"Why you LITTLE-!"

"Please, madam…I want to be a Court Lady!"

Ha-neul looks at her daughter, and sighs inwardly. If being a Court Lady meant that much to her…

The Trainer Lady suddenly sees Ha-neul cow-tow.

"My apologies, madam. I meant no disrespect, but I think that your decision is unfair. We're little girls, after all."

The Trainer Lady squints her eyes. In spite of the girl's apparent age, Ha-neul seemed…older somehow…

"Alright, then. You two want to still be Court Ladies?"

"Yes, madam."

"Are you willing to be the King's brides?"

Ha-neul inwardly shivered. She knew that the King could try to ask any of the girls to be groomed to be consorts, and she wasn't going to be anyone's 'woman'…unless there was an absolute reason to be one. So…

"Yes, madam!"

"Okay then. You two are to hold up a two big bowels filled with water. If you can hold them up the rest of the day and night until dawn-"

"I'll do it," Ha-neul says with confidence.

"What did you say?" asked the Trainer Lady.

"I'll hold my water and Jang-Geum's water."

"So…you want to bare the burden of your classmates?"

"Yes, madam."

"Curious. Very well…YOU, O-rini Ha-neul, will be punished. Should you fail, then both you and Suh Jang-Geum will be expelled from the palace. Is that clear?"

"Yes, madam."

So…it went. Ha-neul stood outside, while it was raining, holding up the large bowels of water in her hands. She was perfectly still the whole time she held the bowls in her hand…

As Lady Han and Lady Choi passed Ha-neul by, they both wonder what could drive a little girl to have such a will. If only they knew the truth…

'Tired, are you?' asked the shade of Ha-neul's old master, Yoda.

'Of course I'm not, 'Old Man',' thought Ha-neul, as she stepped out of her body. 'You know, you only show up when I have some personal crisis of something.'

Now, the astral form of Ranma Saotome appears. In this form, he can better interact with his old Master, while putting his physical form on "autopilot".

"Suspicious, you always seem to be. Just talk, maybe I want to."

"Well, gee, maybe it's a coincidence or something, but I swear you always do this whenever I get in trouble."

The diminutive Jedi Master merely chuckles.

"So, um, while you're here…you got any good stories to tell me?"

"Of course, I do…just wait and see, hmmmm?"

And so, two old friends—and one former teacher and student—would spend a long time together on the astral plane regaling each other of tales of days past, while "Ha-neul" continues to carry the bowels full of water…

"So, these are the two?" said the Head Lady, as she sat down in front of the girls.

"Yes, madam," says the Trainer Lady. "I wanted to teach them what it means to respect the position of the Court Ladies.

"I see," says the Head Lady, whose name was Lady Park. She had come to class in order to assign the new girls to their trainers.

"Okay, Suh Jang-geum and O-rini Ha-neul," began Park. "We can begin the examination.

For the next fifteen minutes, the girls were tested on the role of food in the relations to the king. Jang-geum scored points on being able to retell the story on how one of the previous kings were able to send messages to his troops by way of the arrangement of the food. Ha-neul, if nothing else, was proud that her daughter was paying attention to class. As for Ha-neul herself…

"So, why should YOU be a Court Lady?" Park says.

"Let's see…I know just as much as Jang-geum does about the nature of food, and I know about palace decorum."

"You seem very smart for a child."

"I had to be, since I am…alone here."

"Well, quite frankly, I don't see why we need YOU here."

"Well, I'll tell you why, madam," Ha-neul says. "I can tell you exactly what you and the senior ladies here like."

"Really," smirked Lady Choi.

"Of course, madam. You, for example, do not like to eat sweet things, since they serve as a distraction."

Choi was shocked.

"And you, Lady Han, prefer bitter fruits, since you like to savor sweet foods on special occasions."

"Impressive," Han says.

Ha-neul goes on to give likes and dislikes on the rest of the assembled court ladies.

"But…how do you know all this?" Park asks.

"Observation."

"But how?" Choi says. "You're always the center of attention here in the palace."

"Exactly, which means that while I am be observed, I am doing the observing. Besides, isn't the duty of the Court Lady to anticipate the needs and will of the king? By observing even the tiniest of details, I get to know everything."

One of the Court Ladies whispers something into Lady Park's war. She then faces the two girls before her.

"Suh Jang-Geum: Lady Han will be your trainer. O-rini Ha-neul: I will be your trainer."

"Madam?" asked Lady Choi.

"I see potential in this one in particular. What I do not teach, I will have you or Lady Han make sure that Ha-neul is properly taught."

"Yes, madam," says Han and Choi together, as they bow respectfully towards the Head Lady.

"We did it, Ha-neul!" Jang-Geum says, as she hugs her friend.

Ha-neul could not help but smile. Still, from what she has observed of the Head Lady's actions, she would not be surprised if there were ulterior motives involved. Still, having been official accepted into the palace as apprentices was the first step of a length staircase to the top…

'Meyong…I wish you could have been here to see our daughter become a woman,' Ranma thought, as she shed a tear. The past eight years have been rough on Jang-geum, but she will survive. 'She'll make a fine Kitchen Lady someday…'

_Meanwhile, back in the present…_

Sailor Moon had took the Arctic path to reach the American Southwest, in order to save time without employing the "Instant Transmission" technique. Normally, she, as "Colonel Usagi Saotome", USAF officer and Operations Director of "Stargate Command" (located within the Cheyenne Mountain complex) under Major General Henry ("Hank") Landry, would already be in the United States…

At this point in time, Usagi was perhaps one of the most potent superheroes on the planet, though her demeanor would say otherwise. Being partially a "xenomorph", thanks to some pretty messed up experimentation involving alien genetic tissue, Usagi could adapt to any environment within minutes. If she were exposed to DNA of another person or species, her own genetic structure would determine whether or not to incorporate it in order to achieve the maximum chance to survive. One way of being exposed to the DNA of others was through "fluid exchages". For example, kissing, especially French-kissing, can facilitate the transfer of genetic material. To be sure, other things have had happen to Usagi that did not involve the exchange of bodily fluids, but this was a major factor in this regard. So when she had married the Kryptonian hero, Usagi had incorporate some of his genetic material into her own, which explains how she was able to carry her daughter Lara Kal-El/Lara Kent (aka "Power Girl") to full term with risk of injury of death. Thus, as a result of this, she rarely needs a self-sustained environmental suit (i.e. a space suit) to be in space, considering the fact that her Lunarian heritage speeds up the xenomorphic physiology's adaptation process

And this is but the tip of the iceberg, hence the nickname "Ms. Amazo" by her colleagues within the Justice League.

When Sailor Moon arrived at the designated spot, where she was to meet her querry, she realized that she was at the abandoned Gamma Bomb test site. She could recall the day she and Ranma were tracking down a possible security leak at the facility where Dr. Robert Bruce Banner was conduct his bomb test. Usagi was very insistent on making sure that Maestro is never "born", and had seriously thought of doing anything and everything to prevent Banner from being exposed to Gamma radiation. Unfortunately, the Maestro anticipated this by sending his agents back in time to insure that his younger self fulfills his destiny…

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi said, as she throws off the last Skrull off her husband. She had gone to see what took Ranma so long from return from the bathroom, when he was jumped.

"I'm alright," Ranma replies, as he dusted himself off. Fighting shape-shifters was a pain in the butt.

"Wait, why would these guys care about a Gamma bomb test?" Ranma wondered out loud.

Then it dawned on the two of them.

"Distraction," the two said in unison. Usagi and Ranma immediately ran back to the control room…and see that Banner was gone.

"General Ross," Ranma says. "Where's Dr. Banner?"

General Thaddeus ("Thunder Bolt") Ross (USAF) turns towards the couple.

"He gave the call to halt the bomb-"

"Sir, the bomb is about to go off," says a technician.

"WHAT?" Ross roared. "Who allowed the testing to resume?"

"Usagi," Ranma began, as he turns towards where Usagi was suppose to be. "USAGI!"

"No…not again!" Usagi yelled, as she flew across the desert towards where Banner was about to push a kid into a ditch. "I won't let it-!"

BOOM!

Time stood still, as Usagi and Banner were bathed in a green light, and were overcome by awesome forces-

"You're here," says a voice.

Usagi woke up from her reverie. Her eyes were already green with power, though she did not change her physical self.

"YOU!"

"Yes, me," the Hulk said, who was standing with an alien army. The Hulk himself was decked in gladiator gear.

Hulk then leaps down from his rocky perch.

"You and I have unfinished business," Hulk says. "It was YOU who made the decision to exile me."

"Where's Superman?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"He's not here. With the help of my associates, we created a distraction for him and his 'League."

Hulk pointed towards the direction of where the Justice League satellite should have been.

Usagi gasped, as her enhanced vision picked up tachyon particle residue. As she tried to figure out what she was looking at, her muscles tightened. Slowly, she was becoming stronger, bigger…though she did not change. She no longer had to, ever since she learned to internalize the Gamma radiation.

"WHERE-?"

"Let's see...either the Negative Zone...the Phantom Zone...somewhere in deep space. I really don't know, and I especially don't care. If Superman was around, it would have made my revenge that much difficult. After HIM...there are only a handful of others who could possibly defeat me, like Sentry...Thor...Supreme...Mr. Majestic...Captain Marvel-"

"I GET the point, Hulk. But why all THIS? You didn't need to settle your feud with the Illuminati with an ARMY!"

"Oh, but I have to. If the world fears me now, they will after I get my revenge. And when THAT happens, NO ONE will hound me!"

'Moon closes her eyes. All she could think of was what the Hulk could become...

And then, she opens her eyes again.

"You're right, Bruce…we DO have unfinished business!"

BOOM!

The air around Sailor Moon roared, the sky crackled, and the ground shook.

"Now, I will show you exactly how powerful I've become!"

**Tbc.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: Quick question. I'm trying to figure out how what Ranma sees himself as, versus how other sees him. I more or less wanted Ranma to see himself as a "martial artist" who happens to have been a paladin, warrior, knight, soldier and secret agent. He has trained in a variety of martial arts (some extra-terrestrial), and has further his own development in the Musabetsu Kakuto. So I am debating on three issues. One, since he became a **_**daimyo**_** for of Hinokure Prefecture ("The Land of Fire"), Hokkaido, would Ranma see himself as a shinobi or samurai? Since Ranma is the "Jade King" (a position the serves the interest of the Emperor) of the Hellfire Club's "Jade Court" (a group of individuals who are the movers and shakers of Japanese society), how would this factor in the life of Ranma's friends and family? Finally, should Ranma be able to manifest "light hawks wings" (since he is ¼ Jurian), and, if so, how should this aspect have manifested in Ranma, and at what point in his lifetime (early youth, middle age or recently)? Anyway, let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Part 112: "End Game" (Act Eight).**

* * *

In the old days, when the gods fought, the very foundation of the Heavens and the Earth would be shaken. Mortal men would tell tales of these events that would last generations. Over the years, men of Reason would try to dismiss these stories as flights of fancy, spun by "primitives" who used analogies in order to explain concepts found in nature. However, since the dawn of the Second Age of Heroes, heralded by the arrival of the Kryptonian protector of Earth "Superman", some of these stories are being re-examined. To be sure, there were heroes before the arrival of the Man of Steel, but the proliferation of costumed adventures did truly begin until the arrival of the Kryptonian.

Certainly, after today the world will know that Titans truly walked the Earth.

FWOOSH-!

At this point, Sailor Moon had increased her overall mass and height. Point of fact, 'Moon was able to channel not just her physical energies, but also the energies from her spiritual center, which includes the Silver Millennium Crystal. Being married to her husband had enabled her to learn to not only harness her powers more efficiently, but to be able to pick and choose which energies to harness…for a different effect. Still, Ranma made sure that she learned how to fight above and beyond anything else, since relying on "powers" could be a problem if some would-be enemy siphons them off.

Today, however, 'Moon decided to strictly use her Lunarian to make a point that she didn't need any other power to deal with the Hulk.

Hulk was amazed that this slip of a _heroine_ had gotten stronger since the last time he had interacted with her. Then again, the last time he did, Hulk was more bestial…more child-like.

"Your little light show won't prevent me from punishing you, little girl," Hulk says. "As you can see…I've come prepared."

Among the alien contingent stood "The Warbound", a group of misfits who band together after being forced to fight on a planet that the Illuminati had inadvertently sent the Hulk to. They had expected some resistance from Earth's heroes, which is why there was a concerted effort to isolate potential foes (hence the trap that was used to move the Justice League out of synch with normal time for example). However, "Hulku" (a name given to Hulk by his new associates when he vanquished the ruler of their world known as "The Red King"…

"I thought that this female was suppose to be…weak," Hiroim commented. Hiroim (gray humanoid and "bald") wondered how a silly dressed female could have such sway over the Earth.

"No, THIS female is not weak," says the stone man Korg. "When my people first came to this world to invade, she, along with the Asgardian successfully fended off our assault with both strength and cunning."

The Asgardian in question was none other than the Mighty Thor. Korg had met Thor shortly after he regained his true memories. At the time, Thor was in the mortal guise Dr. Donald Blake, who was attending a medical conference with his former professor Usagi Tsukino (she taught an "Ethics in Science" course at Empire State University). In fact, very few superheroes and super-villains with Science, Medical and Engineering backgrounds did NOT take her course. The Moon Princess naïvely thought that she could change the future by affecting the development of her students. In fact, she exacerbated the situation (Dr. Victor von Doom being a prime example of this), even after Ranma had warned her not to get involved in their lives…and this was coming from a man who attracts trouble like a flame attracts a moth.

The red skinned beauty named Elloe says nothing, as Sailor Moon continued to build up her power. The more sympathetic person of the group, she had misgivings as to the best approach to seek redress on what had happened on Shakaar…

"What's wrong, Elloe?" asked Hiroim.

"It's…just that amongst my people, there is a legend concerning the Lunarian princess, who is suppose to be bring peace to the universe."

"More like 'peace' through strength…if you ask ME," says "No-name", who was a member of the parasitical race known as the Broodspawn, or simply "The Brood". Typically, they infect non-Brood as a way of adapting and procreating their race by literally taking over their victims' bodies. "This one fascinates me, however."

"Why is THAT?" Elloe asked.

"I since…a kinship with this 'human'."

"I can confirm THAT," Hiroim says, as he takes his readings of Usagi. "Like my sadistic friend here, the female possess xenomorphic characteristics."

"'Xenomorph'?" Elloe asked.

"Xenomorphs are those species that adapt by adopting the characteristic of an alien physiology or genetic structure…sometimes in a parasitical way. They have the ultimate survival mechanism, which means that they are best suited for environments that we could not survive in."

"I see…"

CHOOM!

Having finished increasing her power, 'Moon stood ready. Thankfully, her uniform adjusted them selves accordingly. The cuteness in her face was replaced by the savagery of a warrior born.

"If you wish to get revenge…get in line," 'Moon says. "You're not the first, nor the last who either want me…or want me DEAD. But know this: I didn't make the decision to exile you into space lightly, and I know that many of the disasters surrounding your existence was not your fault. But you had more chances to evolve than anyone I know. But your rampages had to be stopped-"

"I'm not HERE for that!" Hulk roared. "I didn't like the fact that you and your Illuminati exile me from Earth, but then again, I DID want to be left alone. No, it's what happened afterwards that is the cause of my vengeance! ROAR!"

The Hulk springs into action, as he rushes 'Moon with tremendous speed. However, at the last second-

WOK!

"Arrgh!" Hulk yelled, as he lost his balance and slammed into the ground behind 'Moon's position. 'Moon ad performed a spin-reverse kick (to the back of the Hulk's head), just as the Hulk was about to pounce on her.

Immediately, Hulk leaps to his feet, facing 'Moon.

"I don't know how strong I am in reference to your great strength, Bruce. Heck, you could be WAY stronger than me still. But know this: I have TEN thousand years worth of experiences, a great percentage of which has been in a state of conflict. I have been trained by the best, both in ancient and 'modern' combat. I have friends and family that I adore, and a husband that I love. Most importantly…THIS IS MY WORLD that I will protect and nurture, and not you or anyone else in Creation will prevent me from fulfilling that obligation."

"Bring then…BRING NOW!" the Hulk raged, as his anger begins to amplify his already great strength.

And with that, the battle continues.

_Meanwhile, back in South Korea, Ranma continues to reflect upon the past…_

Ha-neul wiped her brow with her apron, as she was putting the finishing touches on he dish. Although her trainer was Lady Park, she was "ferried" to either Lady Choi or Lady Han to further her training in the cooking arts. And, in the end, after a few more "incidents", O-Rini Haneul managed to "graduate" to full Court Lady for the King's House as an Attendant Lady under Lady Park watch. Thus, Ha-neul's role is to help coordinate other sections with each other. The main reason Park had allowed Ha-neul to stay in the palace because she wanted someone who had enough of an independent streak to do "the dirty work" within courtesan circles. And even if Ha-neul refused, Park trusted her more than any one there, especially since she was becoming uncomfortable with Lady Choi's ever-increasing power…

In the mean time, Ha-neul still continued her training as a kitchen lady, which is why she had been lent to Lady Han recently…

"There," Ha-neul says, as she took a sip of her broth. "I'm sure that the king will like this…"

On this day, King Jungjong decided to go on a royal hunt with his top people, which means that all the retainers flush out the game for the so-called hunters to kill. Ha-neul would scoff at the idea, since she was an experienced hunter herself (having been trained as a _ranger_ under the watchful eye of "The Strider"…the man who would be known as King Aragorn of the mythical kingdom of Gondor). Not that the king was a wimp, but Ha-neul felt that Confucius philosophy had did much to rob the warrior spirit that would be needed to protect Korea from invaders. Ha-neul was saddened that the legendary warriors—the Hawrang—did not survive the purging that would bring the scholars to power…

"Ha-neul," says Lady Han, as she goes over to Ha-neul's station.

"Madam," Ha-neul says, as she bows her head.

"Let me see what you have," Han says, as she took a sip of her Ha-neul's broth. "Mmmm, this is tasty. What did you use?"

"I'm using a light oil extract with finely ground beet sugar."

"And you do not taste either. I must say that you continue to surprise me, Ha-neul."

"Thank you, madam. I mean, learning how to cook is one of the best thing about being a Court Lady…not the politics surrounding the position. Besides, I rather work for you than for Lady Choi any day."

"I agree," Han sighs. "As I've told Jang-geum many times, devotion to good food is the best remedy for all occasions-"

"Lady Han! Lady Han!" Jang-Geum says, as she runs to Han. "Lady Min and Jo-bang are sick from accidentally eat poison!"

Ha-neul rolls her eyes. Min was always such a clown, while Jo Bang was a useful as a side dish: optional. And she reminds her of Usagi's eating habits to boot.

"Show me," Han says, as she and Ha-neul follow Jang-geum to where Min and Jo-bang were moaning on cots.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Min says, as she placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm dying…without feeling the touch of man."

"I don't think any 'man' would want ya," Ha-neul says under her breath. She still found it hard to believe that Min had been promoted to senior Court Lady…

"What was THAT-?" Min said angrily, as she tried—and failed—to get up.

"Just lie still, Min," Han says. She then turns to Jang-geum. "What was the cause?"

"This," Jang-geum says, as she presented her teacher and mentor a yellow box. Han examined the contents, and breathes a sigh of relief. "Jo-bang thought that this was starch powered."

Hand nods head, while still looking at the contents.

"Good," Han says, as she sets the box down. "The contents, while serious, will not kill them."

"Madam," Young-seng says, as she comes running up. "The king has concluded his hunt, and the head cook wants us to prepare a cold noodle dish."

"Madam, most of the water used by Lady Min and Jo-bang is contaminated," Jang-geum says. "We don't have enough water to make the noodles."

"Then I'll go," Ha-neul says, as she gets the spare water cooler. "Just start the preparations while I get some water."

"Right," Han says. She then turns to the rest of the girls. "Okay, we have lots of work to do in a short amount of time. So, let's get to work."

"Yes, madam!" says the girls.

A few minutes later, Ha-neul was running through the woods, trying to find a source of fresh water. Finally, she came upon a bubbling brook where an old man was sitting by a bubbling brook.

"Sir," Ha-neul says, as she sets down the container. "I would like to have some of your water…I can compensate you for it."

The old man turns to look at the Ha-neul.

"Money, I do not need. However, I do wish compensation for my water."

"Alright, so what do you wish to have compensated?"

"I give you two choices. You can submit yourself to me, or you can fight me for the right to have my water."

Ha-neul takes one look at the man, and scoffs.

"First, I belong to the king, so no one takes my…virginity," Ha-neul says with disgust. Taking the magic mushrooms had restored her body to its virginal state…whatever that meant. "And secondly, I don't 'do' guys."

Ha-neul gently kicks the container to the side, rolls up her long sleeves and get into a loose fighting stance.

"I choose the second option."

"Very well," the old man says, as her gets up. The air around him blew, as he suddenly changes into some sort of birdman with crow-like features. Ha-neul immediately recognized it as a 'were-crow', commonly known in this region of the world as a-

"Tengu," Ha-neul says, as she suddenly became serious. Immediately, she brought out Venus.

"Ranma, what-?" Venus began.

"We have a shape-shifter problem," Ha-neul says, as she got herself ready for battle.

"My name is 'Sojobo', says the Tengu, as he flicks out his fan in his left hand. "I am surprised that you are here…Lord Ranshin."

"How-?"

"Surely one such as I cannot be fooled by a cursed guise. I knew that you were playing the role of maiden, so I arranged things so that YOU would have to find a new source of water…"

"It was YOU that poisoned those women?"

"Sure, why not? As you know, the Tengu are masters of illusions and the mental arts. But those women are not exactly that easy to trick into ingesting poison."

"Okay, I bite: why are you here? Why is the King of the Tengu doing a minor job like this?"

"Sesshomaru wants 'The Tessaiga', and I am here to learn where it is kept. I can always use a favor in return…and I always wanted to fight the legendary 'Izanagi'."

"I'm surprised that you didn't go to my wife first."

"Actually…"

Sojobo's mind returns to the day Lady Usashinko blasted the Tengu lord into 'another dimension', when she was attacked by Sojobo, with a well-placed "Crescent Moon Beam" attack.

"Let me guess…you lost, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, your wife did…surprise me with her final attack. However, I sense that your power is not as great as hers…anymore."

With that, Sojobo let loose a tornado-like attack, using a storm of black feathers to act like cutting blades.

"Gah!" Ha-neul says, as she rolled with the impact. When she recovered her senses, the Tengu was gone.

"Great," Ha-neul says to herself. Sojobo was known to possess the strength of 1000 Tengu…whatever that meant. "He's probably using a combination of invisibility and speed to-"

Suddenly, Ha-neul felt a dispersion of air. And just as she moves to block a strike…

CLANG!

Ha-neul's blade blocked a strike into her shoulder blade.

"Excellent!" Sojobo chortles. "You sensed my attack."

"Actually, I sensed the displacement of air," Ha-neul says. "The laws of nature still apply."

Ha-neul pushes away Sojobo off of her.

"If you want to push your might against me," Ha-neul says, as she closes her eyes, "then you've come to the right place."

Ha-neul opens her eyes.

DOOM!

With her Sharigna fully active, her visual sense and acuity jumped to superhuman levels.

"Those eyes…" Sojobo says.

"Right," Ha-neul says as she twirls her sword. 'Venus, are you ready?'

'So NOW you're talking to me?' Venus replies.

'Aw, don't do THAT,' Ha-neul says. 'Look, I'll explain everything LATER. Okay?'

'Fine, but you owe me!'

'Yeah, yeah…'

Ha-neul focuses her thoughts on Sojobo.

"Ready?" Ha-neul asks.

"Ready, Lord Ranshin," the Tengu says, as he stands ready with his fans.

For a moment, all was still. And when a lone pinecone fell to the ground, the combatants seemingly disappeared, though the subsequent impact sent shockwaves through the forest.

BOOM!

Trees and dirt seemingly scatters about, as the two nearly invisible combatants assaulted each other.

WOOSH!

'Damn,' Ha-neul says, as she was assaulted by a long-distance attack. She blew into a tree, braced herself, and bounced off of it.

"You want to play 'Windwaker'?" Ha-neul says, as she opened up her right palm. She had long since developed a way to use her aura to create the-

"Hiru Shotan HA!"

By rotating her aura into a hot or cold wave, Ha-neul did not have to move her entire body just to create the Amazon technique. In fact, this principle would be the basis of development of the Fourth Hokage's legendary technique, the Rasengan. Instead of just using cold or hot ki to create a tornado effect, the Fourth Hokage would revolutionize the technique by adding two additional ki-techniques to create a concentrated ball of chakra that can pierce almost anything in nature. The modern equivalent would be hollow-point rounds that cause more damage after impact. But for now…

CHOOM!

Sojobo leaps out of the way, thinking that he escaped in time. Unfortunately-

"Oh, by the way, did you know that I could be in more than one place?" Ha-neul yelled from above.

"What?"

"Hiru Shotan HA!" came a voice from below, while Sojobo was in mid-leap.

CHOOM!

A short time later, Han and the others see Ha-neul running into the camp while carrying the container of water.

"There you are!" Han says. "The king just arrived on the premises. I had Jang-Geum and Young-seng prepare appetizers-"

And then, she sees the state of dress Ha-neul was in. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and there were droplets of blood on her apron.

"What happened?"

"Sorry, madam," Ha-neul says, as she sits the water on the table. "I…fell down."

Han raises an eyebrow.

"Um, I got attacked by a bird?"

Han shakes her head in disbelief.

"Fine, you can tell me later. Just get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes, madam," Ha-neul says as she bows. She then turns around, and that's when Han sees the large fan strapped on Ha-neul's back.

"Ha-neul?"

"Yes, madam?"

"Where did you get that fan?"

"From the bird."

Somewhere in the woods, an injured Tengu is hanging upside down, and who is content that he had fought the legendary Izanagi.

**Tbc.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 113: "End Game" (Act Nine).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the present at the Konoha Village…_

With the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha, the fight between him and Gaara Sunano could begin.

"Ready?" Genma says, as he looks at the two boys.

"I'm ready," Sasuke says with a smirk. "I don't know about HIM."

Gaara says nothing, as he continues to fold his arms.

"Begin," Genma says, as he lowers his right hand down with a pseudo "knife chop".

'Well, here goes,' Sasuke says, as he threw two _shirukens_ as the Sand shinobi…

"Oh, my, that boy is going to get hurt," says Kasumi, as she began to cover her eyes.

"I don't think you have much to worry, Kasumi," Nabiki says, as she used her scanning device. "Gaara is FINE."

"But why-" began Akane.

CHK! CHK!

All of the sudden, the sand that was swirling about Gaara's feet formed a duplicate of Gaara, catching the thrown weapons in the process.

"That's why," Nabiki says with a smirk. "Ranma was kind enough to 'wire' some readings that he took on our little 'friend'."

Seeing this, Sasuke grits his teeth, and began to move onto Gaara's position. Meanwhile, the "fake" Gaara immediately burst into a torrent of sand, sending a hard stream towards Sasuke.

CHOOM!

At the last moment, the young shinobi leaps out of the way and above. Sasuke throws another series of shirukens at Gaara, and Gaara's sand puppet blocks the attack. However, this proves to be a feint, since the distraction allows Sasuke to deliver a direct kick to Gaara's head.

CHUM!

Unfortunately, a separate puppet pops up, blocking a series of "tumble kicks" that Sasuke initiated.

After performing a handstand, followed by a series of punches and palm strikes. And just as Sasuke was about to throw another punch-

SWISH!

"Huh?" Gaara went, wondering where his opponent went.

Akane thought the same thing.

"Where did that kid go?" Akane asked, trying to see where Sasuke went. And then, she spots him, just as he delivered a solid screw punch to the face of Gaara of the Desert.

"Oh, there he is."

BLAM!

Gaara felt the full force of the hit; although, he was more surprised that another Leaf village shinobi was as fast as one of his previous opponent…

"It looks like that kid has gotten more training, Ranchan," Ukyo says, as she leans over the railing. "And faster, too."

"Yep," Ranko says, as she continues to observe the fight. "But knowing Kakashi, there IS a reason for his apparent speed training…"

Sasuke squints his eyes, as he observes Gaara's apparent defensive posture.

"Okay…if you're not going to go after me, then I'll come after YOU!"

With that, Sasuke moves to circumvent Gaara's defenses. He did manage to lay in some hits, but nothing to brag about. And then, Gaara did something unusual…

"What?" says "Scarlet", while she, "Snake-Eyes" and "Storm-Shadow" observed this. Although they were members of the American counter-terrorism team known as "G.I. Joe", the members of the Arashikage clan, from Kaminarinokuni Prefecture ("The Land of Lightning") did have connections with the Rantus clan of the Hinokuni Prefecture. In fact, Ranma's great-granddaughter "Jinx" was a member of the Arashikage.

"What is that kid doing?"

"Snake-Eyes" used sign language to convey his opinion on the matter.

"'Magic'? There's no such thing!"

"Then how do you explain THAT?" Storm-Shadow says, as he observes Gaara's actions.

"Snake-Eyes" hand signs something to Storm-Shadow.

"Heh, yeah, I wonder myself, too," Storm-Shadow chuckles.

"Hey!" "Scarlet" says with indignation. "Just for THAT remark, you're sleeping on the couch tonite!"

"…"

Meanwhile, Sasuke sees that his opponent was creating a solid sphere if sand, enclosing him in the process. Not wanting to be completely shut out, Sasuke immediately runs forward at a tremendous speed-

"Don't do it, kid!" Ranko yelled.

"Why is that, Miss Ranko?" Rock Lee says, as he enters the waiting room. Lee had gotten permission from his sensei Might Guy to spend time with his son to be trainer. Lee had wondered at first why Guy was insistent on this, since he was going to spend time with Ranko anyway. Guy's response is that even Ranko's observations, particularly where the Sasuke/Gaara fight is concerned, could provide lessons for the recuperating Genin. And since it WAS because of Ranko's help that allowed the boy to fully recuperate without any side effects, Lee decided to "hang out" with the mysterious _kunoichi_ like his instructor had wanted.

On a side note, shinzu beans is based upon a chi manipulation ritual that allows the chi master to create a plant that sprouts beans filled with concentrated chi. It is said that the ritual was first developed by the dragon Shin Long, who had wept tears that seedlings. Over the years, mortal men would learn how to do the same, though nowhere near the potency and abundance of Shin Long's. A first timer at best can produce one or two seeds with minor healing abilities. Thanks to Ranma's longevity and experience, the martial arts adventurer can produce his own seeds, although it takes a number of months to "grow" quality beans, which means less quantity to produce. And this doesn't include the fact that Ranma was not exactly a sensitive guy to begin with, so crying, even within the context of a ritual, was not necessarily an option.

"Think about it: Gaara can manipulate sand. So what's going to happen if Sasuke gets close up and personal?"

"Oh. OH!"

Just as Sasuke made impact upon the sand dome-

SPLURCH!

"Gah!" Sasuke says, as he nearly avoided getting spiked by sand. His arm was half way into the dome, when he suddenly steps back out and quite a ways.

"Damn," Sasuke says with a grimace. He could tell that his knuckles on his right arm were bleeding, thanks to the grit of the sand. "That was close…"

Inside the dome, Gaara began to chant. At the same time, an eyeball made from sand appeared.

"I have no choice," Sasuke says, as he squints his eyes. "Sharingan."

DOOM!

With this addition, Sasuke can anticipate the formation of the sand spikes, while trying to find the weakness of the sand sphere.

"Now!" Sasuke says, as he moved at a tremendous rate again, dodging Gaara's counter-attacks in the process. When Sasuke failed to penetrate the defenses, he chose to use his new attack…

"What's that kid doing?" Akane says, as she sees Sasuke running up the side of the pit.

"Is he trying to…leave?" Kasumi wondered.

"I don't think so," Nabiki says, as she checks on Sasuke's profile. "This guy seems to be an A-Type personality to me…"

Now firmly planted on the wall, Sasuke forms several hand gestures before planting his left hand forcibly unto the wall's surface.

"Nabiki…I think I see something happening," Akane says. "It's like that kid's aura is moving at a tremendous rate."

"Look at that," Kasumi says, as some sort of electrical field began to form within the palm of Sasuke's left hand. "What is he doing, Nabiki?"

"Let's see," Nabiki says, as she looked up some data through her "Minerva Computer". Unlike the Mercury Computer, Nabiki's computer deals with the applicable side of knowledge, as well as tactical data. "According to 'Tobin's Guide to the Supernatural: Eastern Edition', our little friend is using a _ninjutsu_ technique known as a 'Chidori". First developed by Kakashi Hatake, it employs collecting and speeding 'chakra' into a single point, which is why Sasuke has to hold arm that is to be used as the focus with his other arm. The act of speeding the chakra creates two side-effects: the sound of chirping birds and an atmospheric discharge."

"Like…lightning," Kasumi offered.

"Exactly. The contact made between the wielder of the Chidori and the intended target can create an explosive discharge. A master of this technique can even split a lightning bolt in half."

"That…is hard to believe," Akane scoffs.

"Well, you can ask 'Ranma-baby' yourself," Nabiki smirked, as she shows the names that also know the Chidori technique.

"What?" Akane says, as she reads the on-line document for verification. "That jerk has been holding out on me."

"Well, he's been holding on more that THAT," Nabiki says, as she clicks on a link with a biography of Lord Ranshin Rantsu of the Hinokuni Prefecture, in Hokkaido, Japan. Not only are various martial arts techniques are listed, but also other aspects of his life are listed.

"Oh, dear," Kasumi says, as she reads some of the information on the web page.

"It took me a while to de-encrypt much of this data, and there are other files that will take even longer to get into," Nabiki says with a smirk. "We definitely have to talk to Ranma-baby about this."

"I hope you will not do anything…improper, Nabiki," Kasumi says.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't we getting into his privacy?" Akane asked.

"Since when YOU been concerned about Ranma's privacy?" Nabiki asked.

"Since…I learned about Natsume and Karume being my daughters."

"Fine. But if I am going to be involved in his life—in some form—I don't want secrets between him and I. I just…want to feel that we can come to an understanding, that's all."

"If you want that, then doing THIS will complicate things," Kasumi says.

"I have to agree on THIS issue," Akane says. "Just…be straight with Ranma."

Nabiki looks at her sisters, who were now given her a disapproval look.

"Very well," Nabiki sighed, as she exited the site. "I'll TALK to him, okay?"

The sisters hug each other.

"That's all we wanted to hear," Akane says.

"Mother would be proud of you," Kasumi interjects.

"I hope you two are right about this…"

Fully charged, Sasuke gives off a battle cry, as he runs down the wall, and heads straight for his opponent.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

CHOOM!

"Humph," Sasuke says with a smug expression. "Finally some progress-"

Suddenly, he hears a scream from within the bubble. Using his Sharingan, Sasuke sees something that horrifies the next-to-last Uchiha.

This was not lost on those who were particularly sensitive to demonic power.

"Mistress-!" Nin-nin began.

"I know," Miko said, as she got her kunai ready.

"What are we going to do?" Yuka asked.

"We move when IT strikes," Fubuki says.

Lady Usashinko Rantsu (aka "Usagi") immediately went on alert. She was trying to focus her thoughts on a weird background energy signature, as if something or someone was trying to put people to sleep.

'Ranma!' Usagi thought. 'There something about to happen-'

'I know,' Ranko thought back. 'Let the others know.'

Ranko turns to those Konoha _shinobi_ present.

"Change of plans," Ranko said aloud.

This gets Kankuro and Temari's attention.

'Did we get found out?' Temari thinks to herself.

Kankuro notices that Haku was positioning himself by the door to the waiting room, while Ukyo goes to Ranko's position.

"Miss Ranko…?" Lee asked.

Ranko turns towards Lee.

"You still want to prove yourself to be a shinobi?"

"Yes…"

"Good…you'll get the chance."

Ranko then zeroes her gaze unto the Sand shinobi siblings.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Kankuro, as he and his older sister inch their way towards the balcony.

"Funny, I'm wondering the same thing-"

BAM!

Outside, a thunderous sound could be heard.

"That's the signal!" Temari says.

"Run!" Kankuro says, as he and Temari hop out into the arena floor.

Haku, having anticipated this, threw a volley of "Ice Needles" at the two, but Kankuro's puppet blocks the attack.

TICTICTICTICTIC-!

"Ranma- I mean, Ranko," Minako says, as she runs into the waiting room. "The Hokage is being held hostage, we're being surrounding by an army of ninja, and almost everybody has been knocked unconscious somehow!"

"Hmmm…I like those odds."

"Ranma!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Ranma, what are we going to do?" Ukyo asks with worry.

"An old 'friend' of the village has decided to destroy it, using the Chunin Exams as the pretext. From what my contacts have told me, the Sand Village and the Sound Village have allied with each other to destroy this one."

"But…why?" Lee asks. "We signed a peace treaty with them!"

"For the Sound Village, the Otokage is seeking revenge for not getting the chance to be the Fourth Hokage for the Hidden Leaf Village. For the Sand Village, it's for RESPECT. Apparently, the _daimio_ of the Land of Earth is purposely underutilizing the resources in order to weaken the Kazekage's power base."

Ranko sighs.

"Haku, Mr. Lee and Ukyo- I need you to follow Temari and Kankuro."

"But why, Ranma?" Ukyo asks.

"I need someone to make sure that Gaara is contained. I don't know if any of you can sense it, but there's a demon inside him."

"WHAT?"

"No matter what method you use, if necessary…neutralize him."

"I understand," Haku says, as he puts on his mask.

"Thank you for giving me another chance at Gaara, Miss Ranko," Lee says, as he bows respectfully. "But I am concerned about my team-mates-"

"They'll be fine…I make sure of it."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Lee?"

"Yes?"

"No showboating. This is a team effort, so pace yourself."

"You got it!" Lee says enthusiastically, as he gives his near-patented "thumbs up" hand gesture.

And with that, Lee takes off after the Sand siblings. Haku nods his head, and goes after Lee.

"Ranma, I-" Ukyo says, as she clutches her beloved's face.

Ranko takes the hand, and kisses it.

"I know."

Ukyo nods her head in reply, and takes off.

Minako, seeing this, turns away. Ranko sees this, and holds the Sailor of Love from behind by the waist.

"Minako-"

"I know, Ranma…I know," Minako says with a sigh. "I know that there are other women who love you, and that you don't want to do anything that could hurt them or their feelings."

Minako then gently takes hold of Ranko's hand.

"No matter what happens from this day forth, whether or not I can be with you…I will always love you."

The two share a tender kiss.

"I better see if Usagi will need my help," Minako says, as she is let go by Ranko, leaving the mysterious kunoichi alone.

Ranko sighs, as Jiraiya appears.

"An interesting predicament," says the Toad Sage.

"Tell me about," Ranko says, as she turns to face her former student. "This ruse was fun while it lasted."

"I suppose you're right," Jiraiya says, as he walks towards the balcony.

"Are you going to confront you're old friend?" Ranko says with a smirk.

"No, you pretty much got THAT covered," Jiraiya says. "Besides…someone has to protect the Fourth Hokage."

"You mean the Third Hokage."

"No, I mean the Fourth. See you around!"

And with that, Jiraiya takes off.

"Wait-!"

ZUMMMMMMMMM…

Ranko could feel the building throb a bit, as if its structure was being altered somehow.

"Here goes…'Troy'," Ranko says, as she presses her jade bracelet…

_At the same time…_

Within the audience, a noticeable whine could be heard.

"What the heck is THAT?" says one of the attacking Sand shinobi.

"I'd pay attention to US if I were you," Might Guy says with a sneer. "Right, Kakashi?"

"Just focus on your opponent, Guy," Kakashi said with a bored expression. He was glad that his students and the rest of the Rookie Nine had managed to make it out of the arena. At least, Sasuke will have some help…

"Feh, no appreciation for bravado…"

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm telling you, that sound is coming from over- URG!"

'Snake-Eyes" plunges the dagger into the shinobi's stomach, and pushes the body away with his foot.

This caught the other shinobi attention.

"Get him-!" began another shinobi.

Fft! Fft! Fft-!

"Argh!"

"You know, I was hoping that we could have gone on a real vacation," Scarlett complained, as she reloaded her crossbow. She then takes her dagger from inside her vest, and plunges into the wall.

"Argh!" says another shinobi, as his invisibility field did nothing to protect from scrutiny.

"I mean, really."

"Well, at least I can break the monotony of this tournament," Storm-Shadow says, as he took on two shinobi.

"What, you lost a bet or something?"

"…."

"Well?"

"Um, yes?"

"Figures…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Get Lady Usashinko!" says four shinobi, as they were about to pounce on the Lady of the Land of Fire. But before Usagi could do anything-

"Venus Love-Me-Chain ENCIRCLE!"

A solid stream of golden chain went through the assault team.

"Argh!"

"Usagi, are you okay?" Sailor Venus yells, as she goes over to her friend.

"Yeah," Usagi says, as she dusted off her robes. "By the way, I DON'T need protecting, you know."

"I know, but you are still the Moon Princess, so I have to."

"I appreciate that."

_Meanwhile…_

THOK! BLAM! WHACK!

"Akane, you okay?" Nabiki said, while she delivered a solid combo of kicks, punches and point-blank gunshots against her attackers, while dressed in a slick, black outfit. She also wore a vinyl, tapered overcoat and sunglasses, wore boots with two-inches of heel, and slicked back her hair.

BLAM! CRACK!

"Yeah," Akane said, after shooting one person—with her 1897 Winchester repeater rifle…that was giving to her by her teacher and friend Calamity Jane—and cracking the head of another. "How's Kasumi doing?"

"Well…see for your self," Nabiki says, as she points in the direction of her lecturing a few shinobi about how wrong it is to attack innocent people…and the would-be attackers actually feeling remorseful.

"Weird," Akane says.

"Say, why are you not using your martial art? Why use a gun?"

"I rather use my Art for friendly sparring. Besides, besides 'Mallet-sama', I'm not skilled in weapons…except for THIS."

"Uh-huh…"

_Meanwhile…_

"This way!" Nin-nin says, as he picked up some tracks. All the members of the Mido clan were now in shinobi regalia.

"We have to deal with that demon!" Miko says, as she and her companions went after Gaara's trail.

"But what about your baby?" Yuka asked.

"I'll do my best to…prevent injury."

"How far do you want to take it?" Fubuki asked.

"As far as we can," Miko says with determination. "As both Shikima and of the Mido, we can't let demons dominate this world."

"I don't know…that demon inside that kid felt pretty powerful…"

_Meanwhile, back at the arena_…

CHAK!

Ranko makes it up to the roof of the VIP area, where Orochimaru and the Third Hokage were stuck with a box-like barrier. Four of Orochimaru's henchmen were on each corner of the structure, and were the source of the field. One of the senior ANBU spots her.

"Girl, it's too dangerous…you shouldn't be here!" said the lead ANBU.

"I'm Ranshin Rantsu," Ranko says. "My place is HERE!"

This caught the attention of Orochimaru.

"So, you decided to 'play', Lord Rantsu," Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"Lord Rantsu!" the Third Hokage yells. "Do not worry about me…protect the village!"

"How sentimental, old man," Orochinmaru says. "Lord Rantsu knows that he cannot do anything to interfere with my plans. But just to make SURE-!"

BOOM!

In the distance, two huge explosions rang out. Ranko immediately scans the source.

"What is it?" said the ANBU leader demanded.

"In THAT direction, there is a giant, three-headed snake. And in the other direction…Oh, no…"

"What is it? TELL us!"

Ranko looks over to Orochimaru with disgust.

"Do you know what you HAVE DONE?"

"Of course I do. However, I figure that the much-vaunted 'Izanagi' will be able to deal with my new 'toys'."

"Sarutobi-"

"Just go…I'll deal with…him."

Ranko nods her head, and immediately takes off to confront this new menace. If it is not taken care of, then what she had saw during her time in the Rifts will be repeated on this world…and what she saw was DEATH incarnate!

**Tbc.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 114: "End Game" (Act Ten).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the American Southwest…_

BLAM!

Sailor Moon delivered a solid "right-cross" the Hulk's jaw, sending the so-called "Jade Giant" back a bit.

"L-look at that!" Korg exclaimed. "How is that girl causing our Warbound brother to bleed?"

"Take a look at this," said Hiroim the Fallen, as he hands the scanner to Elloe. "Confirm it for me."

The scarlet-skinned warrioress takes the scanner, and reads her friend's findings.

"Wait…you mean the Moon Princess is getting STRONGER?" Elloe exclaims.

"'Moon Princess'?"

"Yes, that is the name of the Lunarian from my people's legends. According to the Lore Keepers, the Moon Princess was said to have descended from the gods of old…whose mother ruled a mighty empire, and whose father could reshape the Heavens."

"Sounds like a 'status climber' to me."

"But what does this have to do with our 'lady friend'?"

"I can answer THAT one," "No-name" says. "Like my people, the female's physiology is adaptive, but its primary goal is to survive at all costs. That is why our target is getting stronger, more durable…compensating for Hulku. I would not be surprised that this female can regenerate from a single drop of blood."

Elloe looks at Sailor Moon, as the Soldier of Love and Justice battles the Hulk. At this point, 'Moon looked like a classic female body-builder who somehow maintained her femininity…though she still had a hard expression on her face. She could physical get bigger, and develop the classic green look of an Amazon, but, again, 'Moon did not NEED nor WANT to tap into her gamma-radiated cells; which were completely separate from her normal cellular functions; when tapping into her gamma cells, the cells latch onto her normal cells, and begins to alter them in a manner similar to a temp folder when downloading from the internet. When the task is complete, these "temp cells" de-link from the rest of the body, thus allowing 'Moon to revert to normal. The difference between her and, for example, the She-Hulk is that the "download" is permanent (i.e. a complete re-write of the operating system). The only time 'Moon was permanently a Gammazon was after being exposed by the same Gamma bomb that created the Hulk in the first place. Luckily, family friend Dr. Reed Richards, of the Fantastic Four, was able to "unlock" 'Moon's physiology, thus allowing 'Moon to return to normalcy...

'Moon leaped back, as she ducked and weaved the Hulk's blows. Earlier, she attempted to use her knowledge of the Big Dipper Fist to neutralize the Hulk, since he still had the same pressure points that any other humanoid had. However, whatever damage she tried to inflict was quickly overcome by the Hulk's awesome physiology; every time a body part of his was able to bubble and burst, Hulk would literally "will" to problem away, which pissed him off even more so.

'This is just like all those times on Chikyuu,' 'Moon thinks to herself. 'If it hadn't been for my speed and agility-!'

Suddenly, the Hulk leaps back, and claps his hands.

BOOM!

The shockwave that resulted from the thunderclap rang in her ears, allowing the Hulk to take advantage of the distraction.

BAM! POW! CRACK!

Using a combination punch, Hulk manages to beat 'Moon into the ground in a savage brutality.

"How do you like it, girl?" Hulk says, as he pressed his large, left foot into 'Moon's chest, while pressing his large, left hand on her face. "You don't like it being helpless? And don't bother using your vision powers. At this range, you'll burn out your eyeballs."

"What…are…you…talking about?" 'Moon grunts, as she felt her ribs begin to crack.

"I READ all about you…'Princess'. You…the so-called future ruler of the world and beyond…and you don't exactly can rely on others to protect you. You can't use the Illuminati to do your dirty work."

Hulk raises his free arm and prepares to hit 'Moon hard in the face.

"Sweet dreams, Sailor Moon."

'Moon knew that unless she gets out of her present position, she was done for…

'I'm…sorry, Ranma,' 'Moon thinks to herself. Although she was a doppelganger, killing one always risks the chance of an actual death. And 'Moon did not want to risk losing Ranma, even IF she can reincarnate, which was a Lunarian ability.

And then, 'Moon's mind briefly flashes back—in black and white—to the time when the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, defended his home against the rampaging Nine-Tail Demon Fox in Hinokuni Prefecture...

'Huh?' thought 'Moon. 'Why did I think that incident?'

'Princess!' raged Mars from pocket space. 'Set me free so that we may slay this man-monster-'

'No! I have to do this myself!'

**(Cue typical "Naruto" theme when the underdog is about to recover and kick major behind!)**

With drums beating in her head, 'Moon releases lets go with her right hand. She then points her open palm towards the Hulk's chest.

"What?" Hulk said, as he notices that a swirling ball of blue was forming. However, before he could do anything, 'Moon shoves the ball into the Hulk.

SKRRREEEEEE-!

"ARGH!"

The ball twists into the Hulk, which caused him to spin up and out of the way.

'Moon performs a ki-pup to a standing position, and sees her opponent clutching his bloody chest.

"I'm truly sorry for the pain you are feeling, Bruce, but-"

"You…FEEL?" the Hulk says with mirth. "If that's the case…how do you feel about causing the death of MY WIFE?"

"Huh?"

The Hulk gets up. Already, his much vaunted "healing factor" had kicked-in.

"As…I said BEFORE, I'm not here because of your decision to send me into exile; I'm here because you murdered my wife!"

"I murdered your wife?" 'Moon says incredulously. "That's impossible-"

"Is it? Was it not YOUR engine design that was used to send me into space?"

In her spare time, 'Moon does occasional design work for the Mishima Zaibatsu for advanced R&D. Much of this knowledge stems from her background as an Operations Specialist within the paramilitary space exploration organization known as "Starfleet". Mostly, she does these projects to keep her skill levels current, though she does ferry the final design through Mishima to other entities, some private. One of her designs was used to send the Hulk into exile…

"Yes, but what does that-"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

**(Cue sad "Naruto" music.)**

The Hulk closes his eyes while clinching his fists.

"I admit that I was angry for being exiled, so much of the navigation computer was smashed."

"Let me guess…you took a different flight path…"

"Yeah, I DID. I landed on the world of Sakaar, where I was forced to fight as a gladiator. There, I would go on to meet my fellow Warbound—as you can see all around me—and my wife Caiera. You know, I never thought that I'd find love again until after I became Sakaar's king, when I took Caiera as my bride."

Hulk then stares straight into 'Moon's eye.

"When my men recovered the craft that I crashed in, that's when I discovered the hidden message from Tony and Reed. Yeah, I didn't like the rationalization, but I could understand. I also knew that there would have been NO way that they would have been involved, unless YOU had something to do with it. But…I digress…"

Hulk pauses for a moment.

"The warp core that was used was a faulty one. I don't know if you did it on purpose or not, but it had detonated when there was an attempt to dismantle it. When it exploded, not only did the explosion kill MILLIONS of people—including my wife—but also it caused Sakaar to become permanently unstable. Those amongst the Warbound are the only ones left of their respective peoples, Usagi. And it is in their name…in my WIFE'S name…that I take revenge for."

'Moon at this point began to cry. Most of her life, she had tried to save lives…but to cause it, however unintentionally…

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…"

"WELL?"

"I take responsibility for what happened…but I BLAME YOU FOR PUTTIN ME IN THAT POSITION!"

"What?"

Angrily, 'Moon marches over to the Hulk with hot tears.

"DO you know WHY I made the decision? I could have made it at any time you went off on a rampage."

"Okay…WHY?"

"You remember the Maestro, don't you Bruce?"

It was then that everything began to make sense…

"He tried…he tried to…" 'Moon struggled to say.

"I see now," Hulk says, as his anger began to deflate somewhat. "I represent something that hurt you."

'Moon looks away a bit.

"Remember when you first came to my class, years ago?"

"I remember. I was…puny…weak…and yet you took kindness for me."

"I wanted to change your future. I knew that much of your…rage stemmed from the fact that your father abused you. I wanted to show you that you were more than your father…and that you father was a COMPLETE psycho. But I failed you, Bruce. I failed to prevent your mutation, and as the years went by, the possibility of YOU becoming the Maestro grew great."

'Moon looks at the Hulk square in the eye.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your wife and to your friends, but I would not have made MY choices if you did not…if the Maestro hadn't tried to 'assault' me."

The two combatants stood still, as the wind blew around them. Hulk was the first to speak up.

"Then…we are at an impasse, aren't we?" Hulk says.

"I guess we are," 'Moon says. "What are we going to do about it?"

_Meanwhile, back in Korea, Ranma continues to reflect on the past…_

With Lady Jung—the Highest Kitchen Lady—wanting to retire while still able to enjoy her life, she made a request of the King to hold a competition between the most able of the senior Kitchen Ladies to replace her: Lady Choi and Lady Han. Lady Choi wanted the position to extend her already powerful family's position within Court circles, while Lady Han simply wanted to prepare good food. Jung, who was suspicious of Choi, especially after it revealed that she, Choi, had stolen the Highest Kitchen Lady's Book (a journal where previous Highest Kitchen Ladies could contribute their thoughts and recipes) for herself. It was only by accident that Jung had recovered the book in her last year as the Highest Kitchen Lady…and the reason why she forced Choi to compete for her role.

Thus, it is not surprising that Jung made a personal request of Ha-neul to make sure that there weren't any shenanigans going on…

Once Jang-geum, who was to help Han during the competition, completes the final inspection of all the ingredients—which were to be used for the next challenge in the morning—the mischievous Young-ro sneaks into the kitchen afterwards. She didn't like Jang-geum, ever since she and her were children, so she did her best to make her rivals life miserable; ruining things for Jang-geum would help her get into good graces with Choi (due to her family connections). Plus, she was jealous of Jang-geum's talents. So…

"Now, Jang-geum," Young-ro smirks. "Let's see if your 'big brain' will help you out of this one-"

SPRUNG!

"Ahhhhhh-!"

Suddenly, Young-ro finds herself suspended in mid-air, strung up by a rope.

"Wha-what's going on?" Young-ro says frantically.

Ha-neul emerges from the shadows, while tapping her large butcher knife on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well," Ha-neul says. "I knew that there was a vermin problem in the kitchen, but I didn't know I'd catch one."

"What is the meaning of this? Get me down from here!"

"Hmmm, not yet," Ha-neul says, as she began to circle the girl. "Well, we have a little problem."

"What…is the problem?"

Ha-neul decides to stop moving, while she was facing away from Young-ro.

"When I was young, I was taught to do things honorably…even though my 'Pops' was the LEAST likely to do things in an honorable fashion. Here, while doing what I do is NOT martial arts, I have a chance to do honorable things because my teachers were HONORABLE."

Then, Ha-neul turns to face Young-ro.

"I don't, nor do I care why you dislike Jang-Geum. But cheating for Lady Choi is something I'm not going to leave alone. Now, I can do one of three things. One, I can sell you off to a tea bar, two, I can make you into next week's 'King's Special'…or, three, I can let you off with a warning."

"Y-Yes, I can behave myself."

"Good, because the next time I catch you doing something _improper_…"

DOOM!

Ha-neul's "Sharingan" becomes fully active, frightening the girl in the process.

"We WON'T have this conversation. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good," Ha-neul says, as she closes her eyes. When she reopens them, they were back to normal. However, in the blink of an eye, she manages to bind Young-ro's hands and feet.

"But…why are you tying me up? I promised to behave!"

"Just to make sure you get the point. But don't worry…I'll release you before either Lady Han or Jang-geum comes in here to check up on things. Have a nice night!"

With that, Ha-neul leaves the secondary kitchen, laughing at Young-ro predicament.

"I'll get you yet, you…you monster!" Young-ro says, as she squirms.

_A short time later…_

"Ah," Ranma says, as he soaks in the pool near the royal gardens in the pale of the full Moon. It's been a while since he was a guy, which made it a bit disorientating for him. He'd been female for so long that he wondered why he even bothered being a guy again. Nevertheless, he was more like himself in recent weeks than he has during the past ten years.

"Now, this is the life," he said, as dives into the pool

And then, someone comes running into the pool area.

"Ha-neul? Are you here?" Young-geum says, as she goes up to the pool. "I saw you heading this way-"

Ranma lifts his head, and freezes.

'Ooops,' Ranma thinks to himself.

Young-geum turns around and sees…Ranma.

"Who-who are you?" the girl says nervously. She then notices Ha-neul clothes neatly folded. Seeing this "steels" her resolve.

"What have you done to Ha-neul?" demands Young-geum, thinking that this strange, yet very attractive, man did something savory to her best friend.

"Um, well-"

"If you have hurt my friend, I will do all that it takes to make you suffer!"

"So…why not take me to the police or something?"

"Simply put, I will see to it that you receive 'justice' myself…no matter what!"

"You…really care that much about me…'Sticks'?"

"H-how did you know that name? Only Ha-neul would call me THAT!"

Ranma sighs.

"Because…I'm 'Ha-neul', Young-geum," Ranma says softly, as he…becomes a 'SHE'.

"What…what sorcery is this?"

Ha-neul gets out of the pool, and dries herself.

"When I was young, my father took me to China to train in the martial arts. In one of China's most remote training ground lays a place called 'Jusenkyo'. It was there that I received the curse to become a female."

"Then…you were born male?" Young-geum says, trying to fight the urge to run to the authorities.

"Yes," Ha-neul says, thinking of words that could be used to stretch the truth. "However, because of my curse, I was dishonored by my parents—when they took away my family name—and left to my own devices. But when there was an opportunity to live in the palace, I chose to renounce my male-hood, since I was already less of a man in the eyes of my parents."

Young-geum had an internal struggle. She was upset that her best friend was really a boy. However, based on what she was told, the girl couldn't help but feel compassion for her.

"It will be okay," Young-geum says to Ha-neul, as she goes to hug the girl. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

The two broke up the hug.

"This DOES explain a lot about you," Young-geum says. "And…you do look very handsome."

"Thank you…I guess. So, you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to warn you that Young-ro is trying to stir up trouble for Lady Han."

"Already taken care of. Wait a minute. I thought that you were on Lady Choi's side."

"I am…but I want to win based on my skills, not with conceit."

"Hmmm. Young-geum, if you indulge me, I think I have a solution…"

The next day, the final phase of the contest begins. For the Queen Mother's birthday, Han and Choi were to prepare their own dishes for the Royal Court to judge. However…

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen Mother demanded.

In front of her, the Queen and the King, three girls were standing in the way of Han and Choi's serving their dishes to the Royal family. All around the room, full of guests and retainers, there was a murmur of discord.

"I believing choosing Lady Han or Lady Cho for 'Highest Kitchen Lady' is a mistake," Ha-neul says.

Jang-geum and Young-geum had turn to look at their friend with wonder. Would this gamble pay off?

"Really?" The Queen says. "Has there been any impropriety conducted by them?"

"No, your highness."

Ha-neul presents her arms.

"This is the open palm. And THIS…is the closed fist. Lady Han is the palm, while Lady Choi is the fist."

"That is an interesting analogy," the King says. "However, I see no connection here."

"But don't you see? The open palm allows one to caress and to lift, while the closed fist is to strike. Lady Choi represents the might of the king's kitchen, as she is purposeful in making sure that the court if fed WELL. Lady Han represents the wisdom of the king's kitchen, as she knows remedies that soothe the hunger of the soul. Lady Jung is right that someone should be worthy to take her place, but both Lady Han and Lady Choi represents extremes that will not strengthen the King's Will…as a whole."

Ha-neul wraps her palm over her fist to demonstrate this fact.

"Then what do you propose?" asked the Queen.

"Sire, you have a Left Minister and a Right Minister?" Ha-neul asks.

"That is correct," replies the King. "They serve various purposes to strengthen the kingdom."

"Then use THAT as a model. Assign Lady Han and Lady Choi to areas that can strengthen your will. Remember how Jang-geum was able to use holistic means to feed and nurture the Ming dignitary?"

"I remember that. I see now. Mother, what do you think?"

"I see young Ha-neul's position, though I would prefer tradition," the Queen Mother says.

"Wife?"

"Since what she says is true, then I will concur," says the Queen.

"As will I. Ha-neul?"

"Yes, sire?"

"You did much to risk everything to prove your point. So…I DECLARE A TIE BETWEEN LADY HAN AND LADY CHOI!"

The was some uproar—and cursing from Lady Choi—but those that mattered to Ha-neul the most—Jang-geum and Young-geum—were pleased.

"However," the King continued, "There IS a price you must pay…"

Ha-neul gulps.

_A few days later…_

"Madam," says the Jang-geum and friends, as they greeted the newly appointed senior Attendant Lady O-rini Ha-neul with a bow. Like all senior Court Ladies, Ha-neul wore her braid in a crown-like formation, and wore the light-green Chigori. She had just gotten out of a meeting with the Head Lady, along with Left Highest Kitchen Lady Han, and Right Highest Kitchen Lady Choi. As a means of settling the issue, Choi will be the next in line after the Head Lady Park, since Han had no desire to be more than a Kitchen Lady.

"You know, I was hoping that my speech a few days ago would have gotten me thrown out of the palace," Lady O-rini says.

"But we would have missed you, madam," Jang-geum says with a smile.

"Especially me, madam," Young-geum says. Thanks to Ha-neul, she did not have to lose her self-respect by trying to side with her ruthless aunt Choi. And besides…her friend's male form had gotten her interested…

"So, what are you going to do?" Jo-bang asks, while munching on a carrot.

"You know, you eat WAY too much," O-rini says.

"Awww!"

"Just tell us…madam," Yeon-seng asks anxiously.

"Well, Lady Choi will do the primary cooking supervising, while Han will do everything else, which includes specialty foods, the sauces and the Royal Guest House."

"Sounds like Lady Choi got the best out of the deal."

"Perhaps, but both have to share the duties of the King's Kitchen and the Queen's Kitchen, so they will have to decide which shifts they want to manage. And while that is going on, the Head Lady will supervise them both."

"So, what are you going to do?" Jang-geum says.

"I get to manage the books of the Food Service. Oh, joy…I just LOVE accounting!"

"I'm sure it's not ALL bad," Young-geum says.

"Yeah…I don't have to be told what to do by Lady Min, that's for sure!"

**Tbc.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 115: "End Game" (Act 11).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in present-day Konoha Village, various defenders were beating back the combined forces of the Sound and Sand villages…_

**Frontline #1: "The Bodyguard, the Mercenary and the Lightning Kunoichi.**

Molotov Cocktease sat quietly, as the Sound shnobi had successfully summoned a giant, three-headed serpent. As it made its way into the heart of the Hidden Leaf Village, the Russian ex-KGB agent wondered if all giant monsters were indicative of the region.

"I am surprised that a Russian would be here…as a friend of Lord Rantsu," said the lead Sound ninja. "We do have problems with your countrymen and government."

"If you are talking about the 'Northern Territories', that is NOT my area of expertise," Molotov says.

The "Northern Territories" refer to the islands known as the Kuriles, which has been under Russian jurisdiction since the close of the second "World War".

"No matter," said the ninja. "I'm sure that Lord Orochimaru can use you for his experiments, but we can have…other plans for you…"

The ninja grabs Molotov's face with his right hand.

"In spite of your missing eye, you are an attractive woman-"

PTT-tui!

"You little witch!" the ninja says, as he wipes Molotov's spit from his face. "For THAT, I'll-"

CLOK!

The shinobi that was speaking suddenly went down.

"What?" said another Sound shinobi, as he and his squad searched around the area, trying to see who threw a large rock at their leader…

"THERE!"

The ninjas see a tall, blond Westerner "lighting" up a cigarette. His mullet flaps gently in the breeze.

"Brock Samson!" Molotov exclaims.

"Hey, boys," Brock says, as he blew a whiff of smoke into the air. "Normally, I'd just kill ya. But I'm in a good mood. So, I'll say this only once: leave…or don't."

"What kind of choice is that?" the second ninja asks.

"It's the difference of finding you alive…or in pieces."

"This guy is all talk!" says the second ninja. "Get 'em!"

Ffft! Fft! Fft-!"

Three kunai were stuck in Brock's chest, yet the OSI agent gave not outward sign of pain.

"Ouch," Brock says, as he casually flicks his cigarette.

"GULP!" came the reply from the ninja.

Brock, seeing their reaction, quickly took the kunai weapons out of his body, and threw it in the direction of his attackers.

"Arrrgh!"

"Gahhhh-!"

Two of the Shinobi went down, while the third kunai flew in the direction of Molotov. Being extremely limber, the mercenary stretched out her limbs.

K-CHISH!

The blade sliced through the ropes binding Molotov, freeing her in the process.

Fully recovered from the shock, the rest of the ninja pounced on Brock, seeing him as a bigger threat. However, the air seemed electrified, as something fast immediately dropped into the remaining Sound shinonbi squad.

"Hi, boys," says Jinx, as she is wearing her usual commando version of her _shinobi_ clothes (slick, all black—with charcoal-gray trim—with the _kanji_ characters representing her clan…in subdued colors). Normally, Jinx would be wearing her mask, but chose not to bother this time.

"You're not even worthy of my Sharingan," Jinx says, as she reached for her sword (which was strapped on her back).

"Wha-?"

No one could see her arms move, as she flicked her straight sword (the clan Araskikage's emblem is part of the hilt of the sword) into the group of Sound ninja.

"Let's go," says Jinx, as she, Brock and Molotov began to leave.

"Stop-!" began the lead Sound shinobi, just as he and the rest of his squad fell down…dead.

"What took you so long, Samson?" the Russian asked, as she smirked.

"Knock it off, Molotov," Brock says, just as the three sees "Blacky" get out of a black SUV.

"Mr. Samson, I have the equipment you have requested," Blacky says. "Also, I am prepared to contribute men to your fight."

"Nah, I'm good," Brock says, as he pops the back of the vehicle. "Normally, a knife will do, but with this bunch-"

Brock sees a case marked with the words "Barrett M82A1B- Cobra series".

"I've this in a trade show once," Brock says, as he pops up the case. "These things are supposed to be new."

"Compliments from Lady Rantsu, Mr. Samson," Blacky says, as he hands "equipment" to Molotov and Jinx.

"Humph. I like Bunny's style…"

**Frontline #2: The Hero, the Nun and the Cyborg.**

With the three-headed serpent heading towards the heart of the village, it was up to three women to hold the line.

"Mary!" Kate Mason says, as she sat in the lotus potion. Although her cybernetic abilities were useless against a creature that immense, she could still provide tactical data to her comrades from one of the main towers within the village. That is why she was in the center of a holographic spheroid, which contained the layout of the land and the combatants within. "You're going to have to keep that snake occupied while Sister Bernie help these people get their own to safety!"

"I'm on it!" says Mary Marvel, who was arguably the "World's Mightiest Heroes".

Kate switches comlinks in her head.

"Sister Bernie, you're almost clear?"

The Greek Orthodox warrior nun was in the middle of a fight, trying to ward off two Sand shinobi, while protecting a group of children. The kids had not been in school that day, but rather were at home at a local daycare center, since they were too young to attend school.

CLANG!

"Just give me a moment!" Bernie grunted, as she used her sword, made from the purest of metals—Premium—and blessed by the archbishop of her region. While she was not a shinobi, she was good with the sword and other bladed weapons.

CLANG!

"Stay behind me!" Bernie yelled, which received nervous responses from the kids. "Kate, I need more…time!"

"Got it. Mary, do something to stall that creature!"

"Okay!"

After returning from her space adventure with Ranma Saotome, Mary had continued to stay with him out of a desire to have more adventures. She was tired of being "Captain Marvel's sister", and being in Japan provided her the outlet she needed to get from under her more famous brother's shadow, especially after loosing her original sextet, which used to be made up of female deities and legendary figures. At any rate, her powers consist of:

The wisdom of Solomon…

The strength of Hercules…

The stamina of Atlas…

The power of Zeus…

The courage of Achilles…

And the speed of Mercury…

Together, they form Mary's sextet, which comes from…the Power of SHAZAM. And although Captain Marvel's Elders were none too pleased about their champion sharing his power to a _girl_—being from ancient times—they knew that Mary would use their gift wisely…

BOOM!

The three-headed serpent manages to break through the perimeter wall, only to face the wrath of one pissed-off—though normally sweet—teenaged heroine. But first…

"Mr. Snake," Mary began, as she floated in front of the beast. "You really shouldn't do this. What you are doing is wrong-"

Suddenly, the serpent's tail comes up and whacks Mary, sending her careening into the ground.

BAM!

Before Mary could recover, the serpent swooped down, and-

CHOMP!

"Miss!" says one of the girls that Bernie was protecting.

POW!

The man that Bernie was fighting falls down unconscious.

"Yes, little one?" Bernie asks.

"That snake ate that lady!" the girl says, as she pointed at the snake.

Bernie, who was dressed is a warrior version of the Greek orthodox nun's outfit, kneels down besides the little girl.

"It's okay," Bernie says. "Sister Mary will be okay."

"Really?"

"Really. Have some faith in those who fight for GOOD."

The serpent—that had just ate Mary—suddenly felt like its "food" was being disagreeable…

SCUNCH!

Mary, slightly in tatters due to the serpent's acidic stomach, forces one of the serpent's mouths to open…breaking its jaw in the process.

"Grrrrr!" Mary growled. She then flew out of the serpent, arced back and-

"Ahhhhhhh-!" began Mary, as she brought her dainty fists to the fore.

POW!

With a mighty blow, the serpent was knocked out of the village.

"Wow," says one of the little girls, who were being rescued by Sister Bernie.

"See? Faith manages," Bernie says.

**Frontline #3: The Taijutsu Adept, the Okonomiyaki Chef and the Hyoton Master.**

Kankuro and Temari Sunano carried their brother Gaara, who was still racked with both physical exhaustion and mental turmoil.

"What are we going to do?" Temari said with worry.

"We get Gaara away from here," Kankuro said.

"But we have NINE people after us!"

Kankuro was about to say something, but then spotted something…helpful.

"I don't think we have that mush of a problem, Temari," Kankuro says, as he points to a squad of Sound shinobi below.

"I hope you're right, brother…"

A few minutes later, Lee, Ukyo and Haku comes up. Ukyo complained about the tree-hopping for a while now-

"We're almost there!" Lee says enthusiastically.

"Hold on, Lee!" Ukyo says. "You don't have to rush this, you know!"

Haku said nothing, having focused his thoughts on the task at hand. And then, something caught his eye.

"Look out!" Haku said, as he made a leap that deflected his group's path.

Fft! Fft! Fft! Fft! Fft-!

A volley of throwing weapons crossed their paths. Luckily, none of Lee's group was caught in the hail.

"Those…those fiends!" Lee says, as he sees the culprits below. "I ought to-"

"Good, you can handle them," Haku says.

"Besides, isn't this your chance to prove yourself?" Ukyo says.

"You know, you're right!" Lee says proudly. "I'll take care of them!"

"Good luck!" Ukyo says, as she takes off again.

Haku gives a hand salute, and follows Ukyo.

Lee sighs, as he hops off the tree limb, and into the center of the Sound ninja squad.

"Hiya, fellas!" Lee says with a cocky expression, as he stands tall, with on hand behind his back while his free arm was outstretched. "Let's see which of us comes from the BETTER village!"

A little bit later, Temari notices Ukyo and Haku from a distance.

"We're still not far away enough!" Temari yelled.

Kankuro sighs.

"Take Gaara with you, I'll distract them."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

Temari nods her head, and takes off with Gaara.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Follow Temari," Haku says. "I have unfinished business with her companion."

"Okay," Ukyo says, as she took a slight detour in order to intercept her target.

With that out of the way, Haku confronts Kankuro.

Tpp!

Haku lands in front of his opponent, needles ready. Already, the Puppet Master had gotten his puppet ready for action.

CH-CHAK!

The puppet, controlled by strands of _chakra_ gets ready to pounce.

"I'm not going to let some fem-boy defeat me," Kankuro sneers.

"So says the one who plays with DOLLS," Haku retorts.

Eventually, Ukyo manages to catch up with Temari, and the still unconscious Gaara.

"Gaara, you stay here," Temari says, as she puts Gaara down at the neck of a large tree. "I'll deal with THIS one."

Ukyo sees that Temari had gotten ready for her. Ukyo could recall, from the time when she was still "merged" with Ranma, that Ranma had given Temari's mother a weapon—as a wedding present—that he had taken from a powerful Tengu in Korea: Temari's Iron Fan. When her mother died, Temari inherited both the fan and the techniques behind the fan. So…

"You've seen what I did to Ten-Ten, didn't you?" Temari says, as growls.

"Yeah, so?" Ukyo says, as she gotten her large spatula ready. "You think a _fan_ is going to stop me, especially since I already know your techniques?"

"Huh?" Temari wonders.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu Revised…FLOUR BLIZZARD!"

Ukyo throws up a bag of flour, hits it with her large spatula, and created a tornado-like effect with the flour. This immediately had the desired effect.

"Ah! I can't see-!"

With great effort, Temari used her own Wind Scythe Jutsu to clear the area. However, Ukyo was nowhere to be seen…

Suddenly, Temari's senses flared, just as Ukyo was about to put the drop on her.

CLANG!

Temari blocked the attack with her fan.

"Urg! You got to do better than that!" Temari says.

"Sugar, I'm just getting started!" Ukyo says.

**Frontline #4: Miko and her "Sisters".**

"Miko!" says the retainer Nin-Nin. "Wait up!"

"We need to find that kid before the demon inside him awakes!" Miko says with determination. The four were slowly closing in on their prey.

"So, what are we going to do?" Fubuki ask. "Do what we normally to subdue demons?"

"Miko, he…is a bit young," Yuka says.

"For your information, as the present clan matriarch, I've been studying on what we actually do. Before our alliance with the Shikima—and even before the development of Inujutsu—our clan were 'devil hunters'. Sometimes, we destroyed demons. Other times, we banished demons."

"So the point is…"

"Considering how dangerous the demon, I have found the method to seal it before it fully manifest itself."

"I don't know," Yuka says. "That IS powerful demon."

"If the seal we place doesn't work…then, well…"

"I figure as much," Fubuki says flatly. "At this rate, we'll never get over our…reputations."

**Frontline #5: The Lady of the Moon, the Warrior of Love and Lord of Heaven.**

"Usagi, wait up!" Sailor Venus says, as she tried to keep up with her friend. "I don't think Ranma would want you to follow him-"

"Minako, I know that we are friends, but don't want you tell me what you think about my husband," Sailor Moon says, as she flew overhead. "The only reason why I haven't left you in the dust is because you KNOW that we should help him deal with…this."

'Venus stops.

"Don't talk to me like THAT, Usagi!" 'Venus says. "I have just as much claim to Ranma as YOU do! I was married to him before you did!"

'Moon stops her flight, and floats down towards 'Venus.

"So…I was right!" 'Moon says with accusation. "You DO have designs on Ranma."

"What if I do? At least I don't sleep around anything that moves!"

"Oh, really? At least I DO get 'some'…Miss Lonely Hearts Club!"

Silence.

And the two "Sailors" burst out laughing.

"Heh," 'Moon says. "Gods, I needed that."

"Yeah," 'Venus says. "So did I. I guess…I'm jealous of your relationship with…MY husband."

"Hey, he's MY sloppy seconds now," 'Moon says. "Look, if you want to pursue Ranma, I won't stand in your way, old friend. But…"

"But what?"

"I get to play 'Suffering Sappho'…WITH YOU before anything happens between you and Ranma."

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, come on! I remember all those times you and Xena would…'scout' ahead during our travels-"

"But that was when I was Gabrielle!"

"Perhaps. Besides, aren't you supposed to be the 'Warrior of Love'?"

"Not literally! What am I? Some magical girl who uses sex to combat youma?"

Somewhere, Miko, Fubuki and Yuka collectively sneeze. When her retainer Nin-Nin asks of she was okay, Miko would dismiss the sneeze as a symptom of her pregnancy.

"Actually, I am familiar with the Inujutsu technique, which I can show you later-"

Suddenly, 'Moon and 'Venus hears a scream.

"Ranma!" the _senshi_ say with alarm.

"Hang on!" 'Moon says, as she picks up her friend. With a leap, 'Moon flies to Ranma's position with 'Venus…

Meanwhile, Ranko was in a world of pain. Her skin was blistered…what was not marked as a result of a deadly contagion. Lacerations were apparent on her limbs and face. She manages to look up.

"I.…I will stop you…here and now!"

Surrounding Ranko were four towering figures. One figure, still shadowed, speaks.

"I seriously doubt that, godling," said the figure. "Imagine our surprise when a mortal had successfully summoned…THE FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE."

The shadows seem to vanish, revealing an armored figure, whose armor was colored blood red. The armor was itself had Japanese influence, not that different from that of the samurai.

"You may have helped destroy us in the other world, but you are alone in THIS one…"

Ranko grits her teeth. These creatures were forces of nature whose sole purpose was to destroy worlds, as servants of the Wyrm. Usually, they do not manifest themselves into physical forms, but rather influence the minds of mortal men. However, it was possible to emerge as physical entities, usually when summoned, or in environments rich in magic. Ranko had fought them—with other champions of Light—in the Rifts, so she knew what needed to be done to defeat them.

Ranko gets up.

"You…four may have 'sucker-punch' me, but I'm not done by a long shot!"

Ranko clangs her arm bracers together. They automatically unlatch, and fall away…

BOOM!

The impact of the bracers reverberated in the immediate area.

"And now…"

Ranko began a series of mudra hand signals to summon-

POOF!

Byakko, the Heavenly White Tiger appears.

"Hi, Ranma!" Byakko says with enthusiasm. "It's been a while-"

"No time to chat, old friend," Ranko says, as she hops on her friend's head. "We got four creeps to put down!"

Byakko suddenly senses the Four Horsemen, and growls.

"These creeps are bad!" Byakko says. "They look tough, but we got to stop them!"

"You took the words RIGHT out of my mouth!" Ranko says, as she fully activated her Sharingan.

DOOM!

"Now, let's put these bastards down!"

**Tbc.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 116: "End Game" (Act 12).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Korea, Ranma continues to reflect on the past…_

Lady O-rini Ha-neul trudges through the woods. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was promoted to "Senior Attendant Lady", she wouldn't have been able to gotten the flexibility to leave the palace on her own. It was funny that now that O-rini HAS more freedom, the thrill of trying to leave the palace is not as intense. Still, at least she could make this special trip without the need to hide her intentions…

At the mouth of a cave lay a pile of rocks. O-rini stopped for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. It was shortly after "graduating" to be a full Court Lady that O-rini learned more about Jang-geum's past…between the time she, as Ranma, left for Mexico with Usagi and when she learned that Jang-geum entered the palace to become a Court Lady. O-rini was glad that the wine proprietor Kang Deok-gu and his wife Na Joo-daek—who was a "kindly spinster"—took care of her daughter…when she couldn't. At any rate, O-rini, who secretly followed Jang-geum, discovered this place…

With a swallow, O-rini walks up to pile of rocks, and kneels.

"Hello, Meyong," O-rini says. "It's been a while…"

While O-rini talks, Jang-geum comes running up from behind. She had known that "O-rini Ha-neul" was her father Suh Ranma for a while, ever since she had noticed O-rini presence, when she had first visited her mother Meyong's gravesite since becoming a full Court Lady. However, she made the decision to respect her father's decision to not reveal the truth, thinking that it would be easier to have Ranma in her life as a friend if not as a parent.

"Madam! Madam!" Jang-geum says, as she runs to O-rini. Running in a chagori was difficult, especially when running through the woods to her mother's gravesite.

"What is it, Jang-geum?" O-rini says, as stands.

"Lady Han is being charged for treason!"

"What? What for?"

"The King had gotten sick, and the investigators think that it has something to do with the ducks we fed the king at Won-goong City!"

O-rini grunts with a nod. The previous day, King Jingjeong and his entourage went to Won-goong City, famous for their springs…

"Okay," O-rini says. "What about the ducks?"

"They accuse madam of using ducks laced with sulfur…which is causing the King to get sick!"

"I see. Jang-geum, get on my back."

"Madam?"

"I have a feeling that I know who is responsible for this," O-rini says, thinking that catching Young-ro trying to steal Jang-geum's box was not a coincidence. O-rini had already known that the box contained a letter from Meyong to her daughter, and that Jang-geum, once she becomes "Highest Kitchen Lady", was to write down Meyong's grievances in the Highest Kitchen Lady's Book. At any rate, when word got out that Jang-geum was the daughter of a former Kitchen Lady, Lady Choi correctly deduced that Jang-geum was the daughter of Meyong. And since Lady Han was Meyong's best friend, both Han and Jang-geum were targeted for a frame-up.

Luckily for O-rini, she was under the authority of Lady Park, and therefore was protected.

"Okay," Jang-geum says, as she gets on O-rini's back. "Now what?"

"Hang on," O-rini says, as she suddenly takes off…on foot. She would rather have flown, but in light of these times…

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap-!

"How-?"

"I learned how to move with the fleetness of the gods when I was much younger," O-rini says, as she dodged various trees. "We're going to take a…short-cut."

And with that, O-rini leaps off the path and into a ravine.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screams Jang-geum, as she and O-rini performs a vertical drop.

TOOMP!

O-rini continues to run.

"We're going where…?" Jang-geum asks.

"I'm taking you back to your parents' place while I head for Jeju Island, to retrieve the best doctor in Chosun."

"He must be a good doctor for us to go there."

"Actually, SHE is a physician lady, but she knows what she is doing. I just hope that she's still not mad at me for last time."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I've been talking to your father and your boyfriend-"

"Sir Min is NOT my boyfriend!"

"They way you two look at each other says otherwise."

Jang-geum blushes slightly. Ever since she saved the scholar-soldier's life, there was an unspoken bond between the two.

"Anyway, I've asked them to gather information on information on Choi Pan-sul-"

"The Food Service Manager?"

"Yes, him. He and his sister Lady Choi are behind a lot of this mess the palace has had to deal with for years now. I was hoping that Sir Min Jung-ho could have gathered enough information to force the Choi family to back down—when the time is right—but it seems that they have gotten to Sir Oh. And now, based on what you just said…"

Jang-geum hugs O-rini tightly.

"Madam, I have faith in you…just like I would have faith in my father."

O-rini nearly choked inside upon hearing those words. She wanted to tell her daughter the truth…

"Thank you, Jang-geum. Believe me when I say that I will settle this matter between the Choi family and…our family once and for all."

'I believe you…Papa,' Jang-geum thinks to herself.

_A short time later on Jeju Island…_

"Thank you, Lady Jang Duk," said a patient, as she bows. "I shall avoid greasy food as you require."

"You better," says the plain-speaking Jang. "Otherwise, I'll charge you more."

After the patient leaves, the physician lady sensed that there was something amiss.

"Okay, whoever is in here had better show up!"

O-rini peeks around the corner of the medicine herb drawer.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?"

"No, this is!" Jang says, as she threw a grinding bowel—which was heavy to begin with—at O-rini, who catches it easily.

"You got some nerve showing up here!"

Sometime before entering the palace as a Court Lady—ten years before—Ranma and Jang had a fling while Jang catalogued and studied herbs at a local monastery in Chosun. At the time, Ranma, distraught over what had happened to Meyong and Jang-geum (whom he had perceived to have died as well), was staying at the monastery as well for solace. One thing led to another, and…

"I have to, Jang," O-rini says. The king is sick, but some within the court are trying to accuse a good friend of mine of committing treason."

Jang pauses for a moment.

"Please?"

"Alright, but tell me…why did you leave?"

"Because…I found my daughter Jang-geum, and it is for her that I am asking for your help."

"Humph. All right then, let me get my things. And on the way, you'll tell me what is going on with the king."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I am very capable of handling things. And by way, since when did you become a Court Lady?"

"Since learning that Jang-geum wanted to become one."

"I see. You wanted to protect your daughter in secret. That is very admirable. Oh, and one other thing?"

"Yes?"

"You're looking very lovely in that outfit!"

"Hey, coming here while wearing this thing is serious business!"

_A short time later, back at the Royal Palace of Chosun…_

"Lady O-rini, you are under arrest for suspicion of treason!" says the Chief Royal Guard Pak Jung-kim.

O-rini, who had Jang-duk with her, was not phased by this at all.

After returning to Chosun, O-rini met up with Mr. Kang and Sir Min, who were in the process of being attacked by Choi Pan-sul's men, with the Jang-duk. And it was then that O-rini learned, from Sir Min, that it was Choi Pan-sul who caused Meyong's death. Thus, O-rini had beaten Choi within an inch of his miserly life. And needless to say, had Jang-geum not intervened, the entire Choi family and household would have massacred that very day.

"Madam!" Jang-geum pleaded. "Please, let the rule of law deal with this!"

O-rini did not look at her daughter's face, wanting to make sure that she did not see her eyes. Having been trained in the ways of the Force, O-rini was acutely aware about the dangers of succumbing to evil. So, at that moment, her eyes were neither the "normal" gray-blue, nor did they appear to have the usual Sharingan characteristics. They were the red-orange color of a Sith.

"But…but…"

"I know, madam, but think about those you care about…"

O-rini caught herself. She had forgotten that revenge was not the answer…justice was the answer…

"Very, well," O-rini says quietly. She then looked into the face of her enemy.

"You, Choi Pan-sul, will turn yourself in, and confess to the authorities. If you deviate from any of this, I will find you…and no one else will. Is that CLEAR?"

Choi, having wet himself already, could only nod his head.

And now that the truth behind much of the problems have been revealed, it was time to save a life…or two…

"I hope you know what you are doing," Jang-duk whispers nervously.

"Step aside, Jung-kim…I am going to see the King," O-rini says. "And, this won't be like we usually do. Innocent lives are at stake, including the King's."

"I know that, which I am sorry for what my duty calls me to do."

"So am I, old friend…"

And with that, O-rini knocks Pak on the head, knocking him out instantly. The court and all the retainers gasped at this breach of protocol.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"Get her!" Young-ro screams. "She is a demon!"

Guards began to pour into the courtyard to attack the Senior Attendant Lady.

O-rini squints her eyes, as she takes off the large fan strapped to her back.

CLANG! CLUNK! POW!

Almost in slow motion—in the eyes of O-rini—the waves came. She countered with brutal efficiency, yet made sure that the guards were not seriously injuring them. Using standard spear work, mostly inspired by the Spartans of ancient Greece, O-rini thrust her folded fan into the many guts of the guards, or use the folded fan to sweep the opposition of their collective feet before braining them gently-

Fft! Fft! Ffft! Ffft! Ffft-!

O-rini unfolded the fan just as a volley of arrows came her way, which easily deflected the attack (considering its size). She then threw the giant fan at the archers-

"Aggh!"

-Knocking them down in the process.

O-rini easily catches the fan upon its return. She folds, places back on her back. She then walks up front, and bows.

"Head Eunuch, I request to see the King," O-rini says.

The Head Eunuch was like an uncle to O-rini. However, he was at a lost on what to do in regards how to address this situation.

"Send O-rini in," came a voice from inside the palace.

"Yes, Your Highness," said the Eunuch. "This way please…"

O-rini and Jang-duk are shown into the main throne room, where the head physician was seeing to the welfare of the still unconscious king.

"You have caused much chaos to this palace to heal my husband," the Queen says.

"Madam, I only want to see justice done," O-rini says. "Lady Han is a good person, and so is the King. Let me and my friends circumvent tradition to find the truth-"

"Your Majesty, this is improper for a lady physician to tend to the king!" said the head physician says.

"And if you actually diagnose the King's symptoms correctly, this would not be an issue!" Jang-duk sneered. She then turns to look at the Queen. "Your Majesty, the sulfur poisoning is not caused by the eating of the ducks, but by bathing in the spring waters!"

"That's impossible!" yelled the royal physician.

"Why not? The king was already sick to begin with…so getting sulfur through his pours IS a possibility."

"Madam, please allow the physician lady to treat the king," O-rini says. "If you do, I will freely give you my life to do as you wish."

"Really?" The Queen replied. "Even after defeating the Royal Guard?"

"Even then. You have my word."

The Queen thought for a moment.

"Very well, do it."

"Thank you, madam."

And so, it went. While Jang-duk performed the physical diagnosis, Jang-geum used her awesome cooking skills to create holistic medicines—on Jang-duk's direction—to assist in the healing process.

"In some ways, cooking is like making medicine," Jang-duk says, as she applied the medicine to the king. "Both are used to make the body feel better."

"I see," Jang-geum says. She wanted to become a Kitchen Lady to honor her mother's last wish, but perhaps she has found something she could do for herself…

Meanwhile, Sir Min was confronted Sir Oh with evidence of collusion.

"Sir, if you do not want to face these charges, I suggest that you retire quietly," Min says, who was the brother of Lady Min. Unlike his sister, Sir Min was a competent scholar and military officer.

Sir Oh gritted his teeth, but realized that he had no choice but comply. Choi Pan-sul's kickback schemes to profit, as the Food Service manager, would surely ruin him if this crime got to the ears of the King.

"You win…"

Interestingly, thanks to O-rini's friendship with Geum-young, Lady Choi was not going to be scrutinized. However, so paranoid was Choi that she fled the palace out of fear of being prosecuted. So Geum-young begged O-rini to help her find her aunt. Ironically, Choi was found at the gravesite of the woman whom she had attempted to kill years before…

"Madam!" says Geum-young, as she and O-rini comes running up.

"You know, Meyong, Baek-young and I were best friends once," Choi says with mirth. "Baek-young" was Lady Han's first name. "It's interesting how the politics of power can corrupt even something as innocent as friendship."

Choi turns to look at O-rini.

"I still don't know WHO you are, O-rini."

"Madam, I am someone who was close to Meyong in life, and that's all you need to know."

"Madam, you should come back to the palace," Geum-young said.

"Why should I? I'm ruined! Even if I do not get charged for treason, I can never become the Head Lady now. If only I could get a second chance to make things right…"

"Actually, there is," O-rini says. "But the sacrifice you make will allow your family to keep its honor, while allowing Geum-young her right to her freedom."

Geum-young was told of O-rini's plan while trying to track down her missing aunt. She didn't like it, but at least her aunt will have a chance to live.

"What do you have in mind?" Choi asked.

O-rini smiles, as she takes out a bag containing some special mushrooms and a bottle of formula 411…

_A few days later…_

"I am grateful for your service to the kingdom of Chosun," says the King, now back to his usual jovial self.

"And that service will be recording in the Book of Yanban, since you protected the interest of the King," the Queen says.

"Thank you, Sires," O-rini says. "I will do what it takes to protect your interest."

"Excellent. And I hear that there is a new Right Highest Kitchen Lady?"

"Yes," O-rini says. "Lady Suh Jang-geum wants to fulfill a promise to her mother by becoming the Highest Kitchen Lady…"

_Meanwhile…_

In the room of the Highest Kitchen Lady, Lady Han gives her former apprentice the Book of the Highest Kitchen Lady.

"Do you need-?" Han began.

"No, I rather do this alone, Madam," Jang-geum replies gently.

Han smiles. Ever since she had learned that Jang-geum was Meyong's daughter, she could finally allow herself relieve her thoughts of the guilt of what had happened to Meyong…

"Take your time, Jang-geum," Han replies gently, before getting up to leave.

When Jang-geum was alone, she opened her mother's letter, and began to write down her grievances into the Book of the Highest Kitchen while crying. However, before she was done, she wrote down the _haiku_—in Japanese—that her father had used to teach her read and write in his native tongue:

_Mother and Father_

_The Moon, the Sun and the Earth_

_The Birth of Daughter_

It was not a very good haiku; even her father would admit as much, but it was his poem that he had written JUST for her.

_Back in the Throne Room…_

"However, Jang-geum wants to do something for herself."

"Oh?" the King inquired.

"She wants to become a physician lady, since it is something that she could become that will benefit the most people."

The King looks at O-rini, then at his wife the Queen, and then at O-rini.

"Then, are you willing to trade a life…for a life?"

"I am willing to sacrifice for Jang-geum."

"Good. Then I shall grant Jang-geum's right to become a physician lady, if you…"

_Two years later…_

"Cheng-qing!" says Right Highest Kitchen Lady Choi Geum-young, as she prepared for the Sok-won's meal. Lady Sok-won was the title for the King's second wife, which was a better position than just being the King's royal concubine.

"Yes, madam?" the girl says.

"Hand me those ingredients."

"Yes, madam!" the girl says enthusiastically.

As the girl performs the tasks requested, Geum-young wonders if her aunt would truly have a second chance at life, by both becoming a child again and having her memories suppressed…thanks to O-rini's efforts.

And just then…

"Madam!" says Physician Lady Suh Jang-geum says, as she enters the Royal Kitchen. She wore a white/blue chagori with a specialize cap on her head.

"Jang-geum!" Geum-young say, as she greeted her friend warmly. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday, actually. So how have you been?"

"I've been well, considering what happened two years ago…"

"Yeah, I know. Have you seen Lady O-rini?"

Geum-young began to fidget.

"Madam?"

"It is better that you see for yourself, Jang-geum. And there is something that I should tell you…"

A short while later, Lady Choi (II) presents her meal to Lady Sok-won.

"Madam, we have a visitor," Choi says.

Sok-won decides to look up from her reading, while she is rubbing her bulging belly.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Then, by all means, allow that person to enter."

Lady Min, Sok-won's attendant lady, nods her head. While she couldn't believe that such a tomboy could become so powerful, Min did like her…somewhat.

"You may come in!"

Jang-geum enters the room, and is shocked by what she sees.

"Ha-neul?" Jang-geum says quietly.

"Ah, Jang-geum, you made it back," says Lady Sok-won happily.

"Yes, madam," Jang-geum says, as she bowed with sadness. According to Geum-young, O-rini accepted the King's offer of becoming a second wife, in exchange for allowing Jang-geum the ability to become a Physician Lady. After all, the only other way of leaving the palace was by being branded a traitor, something that O-rini did not want to happen to her daughter. In addition, O-rini was able to get Meyong's status as a Courtesan fully restored, thus allowing Meyong to rest as an honored soul. However, the price would have been too great for O-rini to consciously bear, so she used some esoteric means to suppress her conscious memory. After all, O-rini would have protested the notion that "she" should be sleeping with guys. Thus, O-rini's existence began when she first entered the palace as a child…and nothing more. And upon marriage, O-rini becomes the Sok-won Lady…the second wife to the king.

"Jang-geum, what is wrong?" Sok-won says.

"It's nothing, madam. Congratulations."

"I am truly blessed. It is too bad that I do not have family outside the King to celebrate the impending birth of my child."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Jang-geum says. "After all…we're your family, right?"

Everyone in the room looks at each other. There was Lady Min, Lady Jo-bang (who was the assistant of Lady Min), Lady Geum-young, Lady Sok-won, Lady Seng-yun (who was now the assistant Kitchen Lady to Lady Han), Lady Young-ro (who now the Assistant Kitchen Lady to Geum-Young) and Physician Lady Jang-geum herself…all in the same room. Perhaps, it is the family that you create that matters the most.

"Yeah," the women in the room say in unison…

In the years since then, Jang-geum would become a famous physician lady, even so far as to become the Chief Physician Lady in King Jangjong's court. Upon Lady Han's retirement, Lady Min would go on to become the Left Highest Kitchen Lady, with Jo-bang being there to assist her. Upon Lady Park's retirement, Lady Choi (II) would become the Head Lady, with Young-ro still as her assistant. Seng-yun would become the Right Highest Kitchen Lady, who would be assisted by a younger Choi Seong-geum…who would become succeed Seng-yun years later. Needless to say, the irony was not lost on anyone in the know. Still, this second chance would allow Lady Choi (I) to become the best Kitchen Lady without the need for power, something that would please future rulers of Chosun. As for the Sok-won, she would give birth to a princess named Jang-young, after her best friends. Thus, in this regard, Ranma would fulfill the role of being "A Mother of the Nation", when Princess Jang-young.

The unfortunate thing was that Usagi, the Lady of the Land of Fire, took all this the wrong way. How she dealt with all this is a story for another time…

**END FLASHBACK!**

With one final meeting, Colonel Saotome was able to secure the release of a dozen "guests" of the North Korean peninsula, although the terms of the agreement ridiculous. Nevertheless, his first-hand knowledge of Korean history and culture did much to gain the trust of his counterpart on the North Korean side. And thanks to this, a break-through was finally made.

_Later, back at the hotel…_

"Usagi?" Ranma says, as he says opens the door to his hotel room.

No one was there.

"Odd, but normal for HER," Ranma says, as he sits down his brief case, coat and hat.

He reaches into the mini-refrigerator, pulls out a can of imported beer, sits down on a couch in front of the television set, and clicks "on" the appliance.

CLICK!

"-And in late breaking news, the alliance between the alien horde known as "The Warbound" and Amazons of Themiscyria, led by the super-powered menace known as the Hulk, are marching into the city of New York. Further developments have also indicated that several superheroes, including Sailor Moon, Wonder Girl, Hercules, Princess Namora of Atlantis, Archangel, Supergirl and a few others have publicly sided with the Hulk, and are leading smaller forces to attack other populated centers within the United States. This is Trisha Takamura signing off for now…and may whatever deity you all worship have mercy on us all."

The only thing Ranma could do is drop his beer onto the floor, while being absolutely speechless at what is just taking place.

**Tbc.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 117: "End Game" (Act 13).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere outside of time and space…_

"What are we going to do?" Tsunami said, as tears streamed down her face. "With each passing moment, Ranma could face oblivion!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Washu replies. "Besides…if it hadn't been for the amount of chaos in his life, how can he get stronger? Besides…it's always an adventure when you hang out with Ranma Saotome!"

"Washu! These are serious times!"

"That is quite right, sister," says a mysterious voice from the shadows. And then, a figure steps out to be revealed as-

"Oh, there you are…Tokimi!" Washu says. "I'm glad you decided to join your sisters in our time of need."

"Ha, ha. For your information, I've been doing a little bit of detective work."

"YOU a detective."

"Well, I do love a good mystery, so much so that I AM a mystery!"

"I am glad that you did come, Tokimi," Tsunami says, as she clasped her sister's hands.

"See? Someone appreciates me…Washu."

Washu merely rolls her eyes.

"You said you were doing some…detective work?" Tsunami asks.

"Correct. As you know, Loki Laufeyson has had a grudge against Ranma since that unfortunate…misunderstanding between Hild and our Ranma."

"That's right," Washu says. "Hild is actually Loki's daughter…by way of the Morning Star."

"Lucifer," Tsunami says quietly. "It was said that Loki disguised himself as a woman in order to bare an heir that could have a claim to the Underworld."

"And thus, as far as the lore of Men were concerned, Hild, or 'Hel' as she was known to the Germanic tribes of Earth," Tokimi interjects.

"If I can recall, Ranma had rejected Hild's advances because he was…still close to the Izanmi," Washu says.

"Humph!" Tsunami scoffed. "If you ask me, Ranma-sama was too good for her."

Washu and Tokimi looked at their sister with a shocked expression.

"I am a woman, you know!"

"Let's just stick to the story, sister," Tokimi says. "At any rate, like any good father concerned about his daughter, Loki tried to confront Ranma, but by then, the Titan War had kicked off-"

"-Which led to my first encounter with him," Tsunami says.

"Yep, and in the years since then, thanks to THAT unresolved issue, Loki's attitude towards your 'future' husband had gotten more malevolent over the years," Tokimi says. "And that doesn't include the fact that Ranma, as the 'Magnificent Mask', fought Loki as a founder of that mortal paladin group known as 'The Avengers'…shortly after his freedom from captivity. Though, how Lord Thor Odinson could allow himself to be commanded by mortals is amazing."

"I am more amazed that Hild was not as angry as her father for having her advances rebuffed by Ranma," Washu says. "Then again, everyone just LUV Ranma."

"So we know WHO is behind Ranma's trouble," Tsunami says. "But…would that not put him into a precarious situation by initiating this trial?"

"Not when there are other beings who have a vested interest in seeing Ranma's demise," Tokimi replies. "And even if it was known that Loki has initiated this 'trial' of his for personal reasons, like I said, there are others who have a vested interest in seeing the Trickster's plan succeed. Why do you think that the Prophets had been barred from the participating?"

"Because they could prove his innocence," Tsunami says.

"Exactly."

"So…since Loki is 'here', who is he using for his grand scheme?" Washu asks.

"The first is, of course the naga kinfolk Orochimaru, originally from Hinokuni Prefecture…before carving out his own 'kingdom'."

"Kinfolk…they are the ones who are related to shapeshifters, but are not blessed with the ability to be one, like the Changing breed."

"Exactly. It is said that the first Changeling arrived on Earth from a distant star as a babe, and intermingled with the creature of the Earth, whether they be Man or beast. And it is because of THAT, that Changing breed exists. In fact, Ranma may be a Changeling himself."

"That's impossible!" Washu replies. "He was born humanoid, and received the Jusenkyo curse. I should know, since I am his 'doctor'."

"Among other things…" Tsunami says quietly.

"Hey!"

"Sisters? Please?" Tokimi interjected. "While you are essentially correct, what you do not know is that Jusendo was the site where that Changeling had eventually expired. Its essence permeated the main spring there-"

"And thus provided the template for which the Jusenkyo curse could develop," Washu says, as she slaps her forehead, realizing the implication. "Wait, is that why this Orochimaru guy had stolen Usagi's body?"

"Bingo. Imagine someone like him with greater shape-shifting capabilities."

"That…would be disastrous if he managed to master her body."

"Correct, though Orochimaru will be in rude awakening if he goes through with his plan. But as to Loki's role, the Trickster is using Orochimaru to destroy Ranma's his home in Hinokuni Prefecture…not that it took THAT much effort to convince the Naga kinfolk to wreck havoc. And on another front, Loki is using the immortal Vandal Savage to manipulate Usagi to get to Ranma."

"How so?"

"Let's see: create an incident where the superhero registration act would met with approval by the general public, arranged for the assassination for that noble Captain America, partner with Lex Luthor by sponsoring the Secret Society of Super-Villain, conveniently arrange it so that Usagi WOULD cast the deciding vote to exile the Hulk and so forth."

"But why?"

"Simple: whoever controls the Illuminati controls that organization that Usagi had created: the Technocratic Union. However, the reason for accepting Loki's help is because of what happened on the battlefields of Gondor."

"I remember. Savage was on the side of Lord Sauron as one of his generals."

"Correct. Savage can hold LONG grudges, and he remembers the humiliating defeat at Ranma's hands on the day Sauron was finally defeated, not to mention that Ranma was a member of the Justice Society of America back in the 1940s on Earth."

"You seem to know a lot about Ranma's activities," Washu says.

"Well, I should know…since he IS my champion."

"If…that's the case, what about-"

"THAT…was a mistake, I do admit. Luckily Tenchi and Ryoko were up to the job of handling…HIM."

"Wait a minute," Tsunami says. "Just when did you choose Ranma for this…honor?"

"Since before he was born. It was easy enough to convince Seto to 'suggest' to her niece Nodoka to plant a Juraian seed within him, but on a spiritual level."

"Then…why did I not sense it?"

"It is because it is on a spiritual level that is the reason why you did not sense it, since you would not know to look for it there. You know the phrase, 'Hiding in plain sight'?"

"I suppose so. But…maybe it is because of what you did that has drawn me to Ranma, even though Tenchi is my champion."

"Perhaps. Or, perhaps because you actually LIKE Ranma?" Tokimi teased.

"He…he is handsome," Tsunami said with a noticeable blush. "I felt…a connection to him when I took away his excess power when he first arrived on Jurai."

"Who would have thought that it will because of THAT encounter that would prompt Prince Yosho to consider moving to Earth? There are certainly other planets much more hospitable than Earth."

"Who would have thought that the one Yosho would consider to be a 'blood brother' would end up becoming his grandfather?" Washu says.

Tsunami is quiet for a moment.

"Sister?" Washu says.

"Just thinking. I just hope that when Sasami becomes an adult, she'll choose Ranma as her husband."

"I'm sure that YOUR influence on the princess will decide the matter," Tokimi says. "Oh, and one other thing. I need for you to awaken Ranma's full Juraian heritage, Tsunami."

"I thought Ranma was under YOUR watch?"

"True, but Jurai is within your providence…including his seed. I do not recall Ranma displaying the use of the light hawk wings."

"It's partly because of Ranma's stubbornness on the non-use of extraordinary abilities…like the light-hawk wings," Washu began.

"I…am jealous of you, Washu," Tsunami says. "You've personally known Ranma for years…I'm surprised that you and her, well…"

"Hey, just because we're friends, that doesn't mean that I haven't tried to be MORE than friends with Ranma."

"Sisters," Tokimi says, as she developed a faraway look. "Ranma will need our help."

Tsunami and Washu sees what their sister sees…and gasped.

"R-Ranma?" Tsunami says quietly. "Don't worry, my love…I will give you your birth right…"

Meanwhile, back in present-day Konoha Village, the final showdown between the defenders of the Konoha Village and the invaders begin…

Gaara manages to stir awake, after hearing the commotion of the fight between his sister Temari and some girl that he didn't recognize. However, it was someone else that had gotten his attention.

"You," Gaara says, as he stands tall on the branch that he was on.

Sasuke Uchiha sees his opponent, who was still bleeding.

"I don't know what you Sand guys are doing, but I'm going to stop you."

Gaara gritted his teeth, but felt tremendous pain wracking though his being.

"You are called Uchiha," Gaara says simply.

"That's right."

"And you're like me..."

"If you are referring to the fact that I like a good fight-"

"NO!" Gaara rage. "Unlike YOU, I love to kill. And I will continue to kill until everything is awash with blood. AND ONLY THEN CAN I TRULY FEEL ALIVE! ARRRGH-!"

This caused Temari and Ukyo to stop their fight, as Gaara undergoes a horrifying transformation.

"What the heck is THAT?" Ukyo says.

"It…it's awakening!" Temari says with worry. "The Demon inside him!"

"Then it's a good thing we came," says a voice.

Everyone looks up to see three kunoichi and a short person arriving. Sasuke felt that there was something off about them.

"YOU?" Ukyo says. She remembered meeting these strange shinobi from her time aboard the Federation space station DS9…when she wasn't possessed by the Pagh-wraith that is.

"Ukyo!" Yuka says with cheer, as she waved.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

Miko lands in front of Sasuke.

"We're here to help…one way or another-" Miko began.

"THE ONLY WAY TO 'HELP' IS YOUR DEATHS!" Gaara says. Half of him had already transformed into some badger made from sand.

"This is MY fight-" Sasuke began.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Gaara says, as he moves in for the attack.

"Look out!" Nin-nin says, as he tried to protect Miko.

"If you got your plan ready, you better have it ready!" Fubuki says, as she got ready to engage an enemy that easily dwarfed the power of everyone else.

Meanwhile…

"War" was the first opponent that Ranko was to face. Being a giant-sized entity, the kunoichi had to rely on Byakko to close the size gap.

CLANG!

In spite of the size of the halebard, whose blade was the length of a bicycle, Ranko blocked the weapon with her Rune sword "Venus". Still, War's strength was pushing Ranko back.

"Byakko-!"

"Okay!" the giant white tiger replied with a growl, as she used her powerful legs to push back on the entity.

DUUM! DUUM-!

With some breathing room, Ranko used her sword to magnify her psychokinetic punch into the armored foe.

WHOOSH!

She had to remember to keep the battle contained in the immediate area; otherwise, she would have used her more potent abilities…

"Pestilence" (a spore infested golem) and "Famine" (a skeletal figure with stretched skin) decided to join the fray, by helping their brother. Pestilence made leap at Byokko, while Famine successfully grabbed Byakko's hind legs.

"Ranma!" Byokko cried out, as her legs began to whiter slightly from lack of nourishment.

"Got it," Ranko yells back, as she leaps off of her friend, and onto Famine's head. Immediately, Ranko began to develop an emaciated look, as she plunged her sword into skull of Famine.

"No one—COUGH—hurts my friend!" Ranko says, as she mentally directs Venus to expel a concentrated does of energy into Famine's skull.

BWOOSH-

POP!

Famine's headless corpse falls away, as it dissolves into nothing.

'There,' Ranko thought to herself. 'Just like last time, when these things are dusted, they go back to their home dimension…whatever they are…'

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Byokko says. "I guess…I'm not tough enough to deal with real threats yet."

"It's—COUGH—not your fault…you're just too nice to be a fighter."

"But I have so much power…I wish that I could do something so that you can use me-"

"That's—COUGH—it!"

Ranko leaps back unto Byokko, who, like Ranko, was recovering from Famine's touch.

"Prepare for synchronization!" Ranko says, as she began to perform mudra hand-gestures. "I've been such an idiot, that I've forgotten what the martial arts are to be used for…the tactical use of the fighting spirit. Ready?"

"Ready, Ranma!" Byokko says.

"NOW!"

At the same time, Tsunami releases the blocks that she had placed on Ranma long ago.

FWOOSH!

The energy release from the transformation manages to knock back the remaining Horsemen. In the haze of the smoke and fire, War, Hell and Pestilence could see a figure…a growling figure. It appeared to be of the same height as they, and the only thing that could be seen were the glowing markings on the figure's forehead, and the glowing eyes of a Sharingan. Four, wing-like objects seemed to flutter about the figure, each one with a single kanji mark…each kanji standing for an element in nature.

"THAT'S MUCH BETTER," said the figure said. It's voice seem to rumble the very ground it stood, while the air seemed to be whipped into a frenzy. Then it crouched. "NOW, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR COLLECTIVE BUTTS, YOU JERK-OFFS!

SPRUNG!

It's first prey was Pestilence, which was perhaps the deadliest of the bunch, since its very presence could sicken an entire area miles around.

"AHHHH-!"

Pestilence sees this, and spews a toxic biological stew from its mouth

SSSSSSSS…

POOF!

However, it turned out to be a shadow clone made from air.

"HIYA!"

Pestilence, which wasn't very bright to begin with, tries to turn around-

BOOM!

One thrust from the fist of Pestilence's opponent was enough to vaporize half of Pestilence's torso. The very punch itself created friction, heating up the immediate atmosphere, which is a good thing, since the heat would do much to destroy the tainted pits of Pestilence. And as soon as the entity was no more, the destroyer of Pestilence turns to War.

"NOW, WHERE WERE WE?" the figure says, as it took one of the "light hawk wings" and formed a katana made from light.

War said nothing, as it picked up his halbard, twirled it, and brought it to fore.

And thus, the battle continues anew.

_Meanwhile, in New York City…_

The Triskelion, the man-made island HQ of SHIELD and the government-sanctioned team "The Mighty Avengers", based on the Hudson River, was under attack.

"Move it!" says the commanding officer of the defenses. "These aliens and Amazons have already broken through perimeters!"

"How do they know where to hit us, sir?" asked one of the squad leaders.

"That's a good question, I-"

BOOM!

"They're HERE!" yelled one of the soldiers.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Energy discharges lance outward, stunning the defenders into place.

"Retreat!" yelled the surviving soldiers, as everyone who is able to stand, run for cover. The smoke partially reveals a cloaked figure, some aliens and some Amazons. The figure lowers her hood, and looks around.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I am prepared to compensate you," Sailor Moon says with mirth. "Should I say…one million American dollars?"

'Moon could hear only groans.

"Very well…how about TWO million American dollars?"

A short time later, with some of the American soldiers and security agents captured, the interrogations begin.

"Princess, the files that you are looking for are NOT in their computers," says Artemis, who was an orange-haired Amazon that thought that Usagi, up until now, was not worthy of being an Amazon. However, after demonstrating her loyalty to the Hulk's cause with her tactical and insider know-how, Artemis was thoroughly convinced that she could lead the Amazon nation.

"I see," 'Moon says, as she suddenly hefts the commanding officer by the throat. "Tell me, Captain Biggs, who scrubbed the files in the main computer?"

"Huh?" Biggs say, alarmed that this female seemed to know his name, and that she displayed great strength for her size.

"I'm NOT going to repeat myself, Captain."

"I…I do not know…"

"Humph, useless," 'Moon says, as she tosses Biggs aside like a rag-doll.

BAM!

'Moon looks around wildly.

"Look y'all, I AM the wicked-witch of the west! I GOT to live like I want to! And I'm going to be the 'champion' of the world…so find those files, even if you have to burn this place to ground!"

"Yes, Princess!" Artemis says nervously. She then turns to her comrades.

"You've heard her! MOVE OUT!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

'Moon sighed inwardly, thanking her lucky stars that no one has died from this…war thus far. She was taken a gamble in 'playing' the 'heel' in this morality play, as a means of uncovering the culprit behind Captain America's assassination…not that Steve would appreciate the means she was going about doing things. At least, playing "the crazy evil bitch" is keeping her troops in line, while she goes about her business. But if the Hulk said was true, the day will get a lot more intense…especially if she has to cross paths with old friends.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: That last bit was inspired by the "YouTube" Star Wars parody called "Vader Sessions". Based on THAT, that's the direction I'm taking Usagi for a bit...at least until Ranma shows up to settle the matter between himself and Vandal Savage.**

**Until next time...**


	118. Chapter 118

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 118: "End Game" (Act 14).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the Azabuu Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan…_

"WAHHHHHH!" Ken Tsukino cries, while being comforted by his wife Ikuko. "My little girl has become…A SUPERVILLAIN!"

Ranma calmly sips his tea, trying to think of a way to assure his "father-in-law" that Usagi will be okay.

"YOU!" Ken says, as he gets up. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

'That sounds familiar,' Ranma thought to himself.

"Dear, calm down," Ikuko says. "Ranma was nice enough to let us know what is going on."

Ranma sets down his cup.

"Quite right," Ranma says. "As far as I can tell, Usagi is trying to flush out the people who are responsible for the death of Captain America, while pretending to be a villain. Meanwhile, I'm going to go to the person who would know who is directly responsible for all this."

"So…you'll help Usagi?" Ken asked anxiously.

"Of course," Ranma says. "She is my friend, my wife and the mother of my children. And I trust Usagi on this one…even if her methods leave much to desired."

"Well, this…situation is the first time you were put into a precarious situation, I bet," Ikuko says.

"Actually, no. There was one other time…"

**FLASHBACK!**

"Madam! Madam!" says the royal physician lady Min Dae Jang-geum, as she knelled in front of her long time. In the years since become a royal physician lady (white/burgundy chogori with decorative gold characters on the frock and black lapels, instead of the plain white/blue chogori—for the standard physician lady—or the equally plain white/burgundy chogori for senior physician ladies), Jang-geum has made a reputation for herself for her innovative healing and medical techniques, even so far as to advocate the use of surgical methods. Also, she and Sir Min have gotten married, and now have an eight-year old daughter named Min So-won. In fact, Princess Jang-young (the daughter of the Sok-won Lady and King Jungjong) and So-won are best friends…

"Yes?" says the Sok-won Lady.

"Sir Min and his forces have been captured by Japanese forces, and are demanding to see YOU."

The Sok-won Lady nods with grim determination. For the past five years, the recently enthroned Empress Usashinko has stepped up Japanese raids along the coast of Chosun. Min was sent in to determine the intent of the Japanese, when he and his comrades were captured."

"Okay. I will see what I can do…"

_A short time later…_

"Madam, I propose an exchange: my life for Sir Min's," the Sok-won says.

Queen Mingjong nods her head. Although her son was now king of Chosun, he was far to young to be an effective ruler, which is why she, the Queen, was the de facto ruler of the nation for the time being.

"If that is what you want, I will not stop you," the Queen says.

"It is. The exchange will buy Chosun time to beef up its defenses."

"Very well. Know that I will always be grateful for what you are doing for the nation and this court. Now I know that my late husband has chosen wisely for you to take the position of second wife…"

And thus, the Sok-won, in an official caravan, is delivered to the awaiting Japanese. Accompanying her was Jang-geum, Jang-young and So-won.

"Mommy, must you go?" asked Jang-young, as she clutched her mother's bosom.

"I have to…for the good of our people."

Jang-geum looks over to the Sok-won Lady. All the females were being carried by groups of able-bodied men…

"Madam?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to have this," Jang-geum says, as she hands the Sok-won Lady a thin, small notebook.

"But…isn't this your mother's?"

"Yes…but I am sure that she would have wanted you to have it by now."

"Thank you," the Sok-won Lady says. "I will always treasure it…"

_A short time later…_

"Empress, I present to you the Sok-won lady," says a retainer.

Empress Usashinko nods her head, signaling the retainer to allow the Chosun party to enter. She was dressed as a respectable lady of the court.

The women enter, with the Sok-won taking the lead. She bows.

"I am here at your request Empress of Japan," the Sok-won says.

"Good. Sir Min…you and your friends can return to Chosun," Usashinko says. "In addition, I will pledge my support for the peace treaty. As long as I am ruler, I will prevent this nation from going to war with yours."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Min says, as he gets up.

"Daddy!" So-won says enthusiastically, as she greeted her father.

"Thank you," Jang-geum says.

The Sok-won Lady presents her daughter.

"This is my daughter, Jang-young," the Sok-won says.

"Hello," the little Princess says.

Usashinko ponders for a moment. She could see so much of "Ranko" in this girl…

"I will serve your needs," the Sok-won says.

"Very well. However, I request a private audience with you…"

Jang-young looked at her mother with fear and wonder. This was noticed by the Sok-won.

"It will be alright, little one…I promise."

The girl nods her head. And then looks at the Empress.

"Please don't hurt my Mommy!"

The Empress smiled at the little girl.

"You have my word that the Sok-Won Lady will not be harmed.

"Thank you…"

A few minutes later, after everyone Usashinko gets up from her station, and goes over to the Sok-Won Lady. She then kneeled in front of a startled Sok-Won Lady.

"What?"

"I apologize for what I am about to do," the Empress says, before rising. She then goes over to the Sok-Won, and kisses her gently on the lips.

At first, the Sok-Won was startled, though she was not unfamiliar with the love of a woman…her secret relationship with the Head Lady Geum-young could attest to this, which occurred after the death of her husband. However, as the kiss deepened, bits of unused memory began to seep into her consciousness. And then…

"U-Usagi?" the Sok-Won Lady asks. "Is that…you?"

Usagi smiled.

"Yes, Ranma…it is…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Usagi apologized for causing such a commotion in order to get me back," Ranma says. "But, thanks to her, I got my memories back. Still, I didn't like the way she went about doing things in order to get me back, but, as Usagi herself would put it, she's a bit of a lunatic when it comes to love. And since King Jangjong had died, I no longer had to fulfill my—ugh—wifely duties. I would stay at the royal court of Chosun long enough to see my daughter get married to a local noble man. However, because of my…'condition', she would never bare a son, and thus that was that. I think Jang-young runs a cultural arts center which does research on the 'Dae Jang Geum' and the collective reins surrounding that period."

"Why did this Jang-Geum person give you her mother's diary?" Ikuko asks, not really believing that her "little girl" was one of the legendary monarchs of Japan, during the so-called "Warring States" period. "And why wasn't…Usagi more famous?"

"Simple: because she didn't WANT to be famous. The way she told me, one of the daimyo lords on Honshu were encroaching on Rantsu lands. After all, there was no 'man' around. Heh, Usagi showed HIM. But the bottomline was that she really didn't want to rule. And since she didn't have an heir, she arranged an agreement with another powerful daimyo lord that he would support her rule, if he or his heir would become her successor. Usagi agreed, and so that was that. I think there are some artifacts and a lithograph of her at the Metro Museum of History and Culture somewhere…"

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"As for why Jang-geum would give me her mother's diary, well, I guess she felt that she was going to loose me for good, and so she wanted me to have something that was precious of hers. The irony is that I see her all the time."

"You mean to say, that Jang-geum is alive?"

"Sure. She runs a clinic in North Korea, where she still specializes in holistic medicines. Sure, she has medical degrees from around the world, but Jang-geum wants to be with the people. And thanks to her clout up there, I was able to secure the release of some of our citizens. So I guess that it IS true that an ounce of prevention is a pound of cure…"

"Okay, so Usagi has…done interesting things in her life," Ken says. "What now?"

"We wait."

"WAIT? How can you just sit there and do nothing?"

"Simple: I waiting on word from Genshin-"

"Wait…'Genshin'?"

"You remember…the one who tried to kill us? Your grandson?"

"Oh, of course," Ikuko blanched. To think that any child of Usagi who would want to do such a horrible thing…

"Anyway, he and his sister 'Kay' are going over to see one of Kay's…friends about a possible lead. Once I know THAT bit of information, I can act on Usagi's behalf."

_Across town, an impromptu meeting was taking place at the local maximum detention facility…_

"This way, sir," said the guard, as he allowed the white-suited Genshin Rantsu and his companion into the waiting room, where a certain international terrorist is being kept waiting.

"Thank you," Genshin says, as he closes the door behind. "Have a seat, sister-"

"I KNOW how to sit, little brother!" say Kay. "Besides, it was my idea to speak to Scandal, you know!"

"Well, I am here," says a perturbed Scandal Savage, as she tapped her fingers on the conference table. The Brazilian daughter of the immortal Vandal Savage did not like to be confined in a correctional facility, especially after the mishap that had gotten her into her present situation.

"Alright, you wanted to see me, though I am surprised that you two were allowed to."

"Simple: officially, I am a lawyer. Unofficially, I'm a business man."

"Oh, that's right. You're the newest head of the Tokyo _yakuza_. Congratulations. I do, however, wonder how your parents feel about your line of work."

"Considering the fact that my mother has ties with the Triads, I figure my 'line of work' is keeping with tradition. And speaking of which, I want to know as much of your father's activities as possible. You do this, and you and your associates will be freed."

"Through your connections?"

"But of course, Ms. Savage. As far as your stay her in Japan, it will be as if you were never here."

"So…all I have to do is 'finger' my father?"

"That's all. And considering the rumors I have heard of him attempting to force you to mate with someone, just so that he could have a spare body part ready…"

"Quite. But why should I help your mother? Her kind sickens me…pretending to be a 'superhero' when she has behind one of the biggest conspiracies of all time. I should know, since she and my father were founding members of the Illuminati…but it was SHE who was instrumental inn removing him from it. If that isn't a hostile takeover, I don't know what IS."

"So your answer is…?"

"I will take your offer, and tell you all that you need to know, but with one caveat."

Scandal turns to look squarely in the eyes.

"I want 'Kay' to break up with that boyfriend of hers…Ryouga Hibiki, is it?"

"What?"

"I know you, and I know that you know that I know you. And I know that this boy in your life means a world to you. But your 'mother' means more to you than HIM. So, what's it going to be, 'Kay'?"

Genshin looks at his half-sister. And then at her balled left fist. Already, her nails were digging into her skin, causing her to bleed furiously. Genshin may prefer to play to role of the cold-hearted 'bad ass', but even he felt sorry for the princess of Apocalypse…

_Meanwhile, back in New York…_

With the American government and its registered superhero _lackeys_ on the run, Hulk assembled his cadre where the SHIELD HQ once stood. Well, it was still there, but "new" tenants now occupied it.

Sailor Moon stood while the others sat in their designated seats. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few minutes.

"Y'all mad at me, huh?" 'Moon says. "But there's one thing you all ought to know. And that is…I love all of you. Listen…can I explain what I mean? Let me tell you about being a Momma."

"Why are we listening to this female?" Hiroim says. "There is NO excuse for her to allow our prisoners to go free-"

Suddenly, Hiroim feels his throat tighten.

"They say,' Momma wears the pants in the family'…you get what I'm saying?" 'Moon says, as she utilized "The Force" with but a gesture of her fingers. "'Cuz she controls the hearth…you get what I mean? No hearth…no lovin'-"

"Usagi, enough of that," the Hulk growled. "Release him."

"…Yeah."

"COUGH!" Hirorim said, as he coughed.

"For your information, I took the initiative to 'extract' RELEVANT information," 'Moon replies. "We ARE after those who are hiding behind the reason we banded together."

"Ha! The way I heard it, you felt guilty for your role in Halku's exile!" seethed No-Name, a Broodspawn.

"You have a problem, bug?"

"Yeah, I do. Ever since YOU came around, Hulku has yet to allow me to spawn more of my kind!"

"Well, gee, if I known that your way of 'spawning' involved planting seeds into hapless victims, and thus turn THEM into 'Brood, then, heck, I would have went along with your desire!" 'Moon says sarcastically.

"No-Name" turns to Hulku.

"You know what I think? I think the REAL reason you haven't made a decision is because you are 'screwing' HER!"

Silence.

"Oh, boy," Hercules chuckled. "The fiend is going to 'get it' now."

"So, I'm a 'ho', huh?" 'Moon replied. "That I'm sort of weak FEMALE, huh? I'll show YOU who's weak, bug!"

Before anyone could blink, 'Moon was on top of the bug. She had decided to let out her Xenomorph "heritage" so that she could thoroughly consume the Brood.

Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch-!

"Usagi, are you okay?" Namora asks from her seat.

'Moon's face quickly morphed back to normal. No one in his or her right mind should ever see her eat…even when eating normally.

"Mmmm, lunch!"

"Now, with THAT out of the way," the Hulk began, "we can began our meeting."

"Quite," 'Moon says, as she brought up the holographic picture of Cheyenne Mountain. "This is Cheyenne Mountain, which is the premier Earth defense center. Should Triskelion FALL, this place would serve as the auxiliary HQ for SHIELD. However, what lies within will be of our benefit."

"Hmmm," Hulk mused. "Then we shall take THAT site."

"I must add that the window of opportunity for the attack is shortening," Elloe says. "Our 'tachyon' trap is set to expire within 24 hours, and we are nowhere near ready for this."

"I understand, which is why I want myself, Supergirl and 'Moon to take point, while Namora, Hercules and Wondergirl will bring up the rear-"

CHIRP!

"Yeah?"

"Sir, we manage to capture some stragglers from the latest raid," came the voice. "What shall I do?"

Hulk turns towards 'Moon.

"You think you can handle this?"

"Sure thing, 'Poppa Bruce'," 'Moon says. "I won't make any promises, though."

_A short time later…_

"Okay," 'Moon says, as she arrived for the interrogation. Sitting in a chair was a red-haired woman with curly hair and blue-green eyes. "YOU may go."

"Yes, Princess," said the Amazon guard, as she leaves.

'Moon waited until the interrogation room was closed before turning her attention back towards her 'guest'."

"Is everything set…Osiris?" 'Moon asks in the language of the Gao'uld.

"Of course, Princess," Osiris says. "You know, you're taking a great risk doing this…gambit."

"I know. But this is the only way to deal with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Both HAVE to be stopped from succeeding in their goals."

"You think that Director Stark has something to do with General Rogers' death."

'Moon paused for a moment.

"No, but I find it odd that he happens to benefit from it."

"Then why side with this Hulk?"

"Right now, there is a real national emergency, and it is THAT which is keeping 'Iron Man' and SHIELD occupied, while Ranma goes after the one responsible for all this."

"How do you know that someone is behind these difficulties?"

"Too many of my interests have been attacked lately to be mere coincidences. But what topped it was when a Skrull tried to infiltrate Mishima Zaibatsu. Heh. I wish was there then when the Mishima clan got through with it…"

_Meanwhile, back in the outskirts of the Konoha Village…_

SPLURCH!

The transformed Ranko Tendo had turned another of her light hawk wings into a spear made of light and energy…and thrust within the chink of War's armor. For a while now, Ranko was concentrated her efforts in chipping away the armor. And as soon as a hole developed, she speared the entity.

"Arrrrgh-!"

"YOU LIKE THAT?" Ranko growled. "You like making war…just to feed yourself?"

"We…we are like kin!"

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE! I FIGHT TO DEFEND THOSE I CARE ABOUT!"

Ranko pauses for dramatic effect.

"BEGONE!"

Using the spear as the focus, Ranko channels the air element into War…

BWOOSH!

…And blew him apart.

"AND NOW, WHAT TO DO ABOUT YOU?" Ranko said, as she turned towards Hell. "I AM SURPRISED THAT YOU SHOWED UP."

"Brother Death is dealing with another matter, godling," Hell replied. Hell looked like a flaming humanoid. "I have heard that you had defeated the Phoenix…and I heard that you are to so-called 'Lord of Fire' of these lands. PROVE it!"

"OF COURSE I WILL, HELL. OR SHOULD I CALL YOU BY YOUR TRUE NAME…PYRON?"

Ranko drops her hands to her side. On one hand, a ball of lightning crackled, as the sound of a thousand birds is heard. On the other hand, a spiraling sphere of visible chi could be seen.

"WE END THIS GAME…NOW."

**Tbc.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 119: "End Game" (Act 15).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the arena of the Hidden Leaf Village…_

"Nabiki!" Akane says, as she struck another shinobi in the head with the butt of her rifle. "I think we're winning!"

BANG!

"I should hope so," Nabiki replied, as she engaged in some "Gun Kata" with her opponents. "I wouldn't want to think we're wasting our time trying to save Ranma-baby's behind-"

FLASH!

For a brief moment, in her minds eye, she sees someone trying to stalk Ranma when he is at his weakest…

FLASH!

"Nabiki, look out!" Akane yelled, as she took aim, and-

BANG!

Nabiki shook herself out of her funk, and realized that she had let her guard down.

"You okay?" Akane asked with concern.

"Um, yeah," Nabiki replied. "Can you handle things from here?"

"Sure, but-"

"Thanks," Nabiki replied, as she activated her site-to-site teleporter, which she had primed in case there was a need to make a hasty retreat.

BRRRING-!

"I wonder what THAT was all about," Akane inquired, as she resumed her fighting…

_Meanwhile…_

Pyro (or "Pyron", as he is known amongst the "Dark Stalkers") was more than just the Olympian god of fire; he was the living embodiment of the fire element itself. In fact, he has had many names, such as "Agni" of India, or "Kagu-Tsuchi" of Japan. To be sure, there were gods of the flames that were not elemental in nature, such as "Hestia" and "Hephaestus" of Olympus, "Pele" of Polynesia, and the Phoenix god "Saffron", but none of them were of the element of fire itself. As such, he (though more like "it") saw itself as doing what was supposed to do: destroy everything in its path.

"Useless," Pyron says with self-satisfaction.

"PARDON?" Ranko replied.

"I'm not DEAF, you know," the entity replied.

"Sorry," Ranko says, as she turned down the volume of her voice. "So…what did you mean by 'Pardon'?"

"You are merely a user of the elements…I am NOT!"

And with that, the battle began.

Ranko's aura grew bright gold, as she slipped through Pryon's punch. She pressed her Rasengan and Chidori together in order to forming a new technique: The Corkscrew Strike. The idea was that the spinning ball of chi, combined with a lightning effect, would cause aggravated damage to the target. So, with one hand, Ranko pushed the new weapon into Pyron.

BWOOSH-BOOM!

Part of Pyron's torso was blown away-

"Got you!" Pyron said with an evil grin, as his torso suddenly closed up, burning Ranko's arm in the process.

Ranko gritted her teeth, as she felt pain. She then used her free arm to create a concentrated-

"Dragon Rising Ascension Revised: Horizontal Blast!"

This technique was the predecessor to the Rasengan, though not as concentrated. Ranko realized that Pryon was a metamorph, in that it had complete control of its form within a concentrated area (i.e. its body). However, her "wings" were both matter and energy. That is to say, the properties of the wings were very similar to the technology that created the "lightsword" and the "lightsaber". However, to disengage them from her person could open up her defenses. Then again, why BE a martial artist if one refuses to take any chances?

With a mental command, the wings broke away, and formed into new shapes, which took on the appearance of various stabbing weapons (a claymore, a spear, and a ninja-to, or "straight sword"), while the fourth formed into an opened fan, which would serve the purpose of both defense and offense. All the objects circled about the martial artist, while Ranko willed War's halberd to her.

Sssssss-CLANK!

Without speaking a word, Ranko immediately went on the attack. She knew that Pyron was much more susceptible to energy attacks, since it took energy to keep control of his body. So wherever the "wings" struck, Pyron had to actively block the attack. And it was when that happen that Ranko could use War's halberd to attack Pyron, since he'd be force to divide his pool of excess power…

A short distance away, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus arrives onto the scene.

"My goodness…it's so hot here!" 'Venus exclaimed.

"I know what you mean," 'Moon replied, as she scanned the area. The environment reminded her of the after-effects of a nuclear testing site, including the one she had personally experience…the one that created the Hulk. Luckily, she could now survive in environments that could harm mortals, while 'Venus had the protection of her magical Sailor Suit.

Then, 'Moon spots something familiar…

"There's Ranma!"

'Venus looks to where 'Moon was pointing towards. In the distance, the Sailors could see two, gigantic figures fighting, and could feel their power…

"Th-that's Ranma?" 'Venus asked nervously. While Pyron, who possessed demonic steer horns, was bright and fiery, Ranko was "shadowed" with a bright aura…while electrical discharges danced around her body.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," 'Moon replied. "Ranma is finally reaching the next stage of his evolution."

"What do you mean?"

"Tens of thousands of years ago, Ranma, myself, and two other people were exposed to 'The God Wave", and energy wave that had spread across the universe when the home of the Old Gods were destroyed during their own 'Reckoning'. This energy, upon touching a world that had a rich biosphere, would awaken that world's consciousness. For example, Earth would bring forth 'Gaia', the Earth mother…or simply 'Mother Earth'. To be sure, there have always been extra-dimensional beings and so-called gods throughout the universe, some having been around since the beginning…and even before THEN. The Presence, the Chousin of Jurai, the Endless, the Q and even Galactus the Devourer were said to have existed before this universe began. Only the Great Maker knows how the Universe began…and will end. But as to Ranma's…condition, his exposure to God Wave would 'evolve' him into a godling."

"What's the difference between a godling and, well, a god?"

"The difference is whether or not a godling has his or her own 'turf'…or domain. I'm surprised that you don't know any of this…GABRIELLE."

"I'm still getting used to my old memories…PRINCESS!"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, Ranma and the rest of us became godlings. And for a time, we inspired or were inspired by the legendary figures of myth and lore. Minako?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"Step about five feet…that way."

"Okay," Minako says with a shrug. "But I don't see-"

BOOM!

A stray debris nearly lands on top of 'Venus.

"Yikes!"

"Now, where was I?" 'Moon says to herself. "Oh, yeah. So, anyway, WE became a part of that strange world, but it was only when the sons of the Titans waged war against their forebears that Ranma would first become…Ranma Prime."

"'Ranma Prime'?"

"I wouldn't know it at the time, but when his mind, body and spirit are synchronized, Ranma has access to 100 percent of his potential power. Several times I have witnessed this, but he…tends to hold back."

"But why? I mean, if he has this great potential…"

"It's fear, Minako. Years ago, he told me about how he was forced to kill for the first time in order to save the life of his first love."

"So, he saved you?"

"I wish. It was actually Akane Tendo whose life Ranma saved. But the fact that he had to kill, regardless of the circumstance, gave way to a handicap that is still with him…and which was reinforced when he lost completely control of himself—due to his godhood—on the alien world of Jurai. Still…"

"Have you tried to find a way to help him overcome this?"

"I've been trying to figure out how, but there was something that had been blocking my efforts to circumvent the barriers that is handicapping him…at least, until now."

Somewhere, beyond space and time, a certain Juraian goddess sneezes.

"So, let me get this straight," 'Venus says. "Someone has…unblocked the barriers…NOW?"

"I suppose so. But from what I can see, our Ranma has become an incarnation of Chaos itself. At least, I see the signs…"

"But, isn't that bad? What about Sailor Galaxia…and Chaos?"

"As a student of cosmology, I've learned that 'chaos' is not a bad thing in and of itself. Chaos COULD mean 'disharmony', but it could also mean 'freedom'. Sailor Chaos was disharmony, in the same vein that the goddesss Eris is. Conversely, order could mean 'structure', but could also mean 'tyranny'. It's funny that it took me a long time, and a lot of soul searching, to realized that had the Black Moon Family not intervene, Crystal Tokyo would have become the center of a dictatorship."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you remember what the 'Archons' are?"

"I remember them being the magistrates back in ancient Greece."

"True. Well, there was another group that I met known as 'Archons'. It was when Ranma and I visited the world of Beta III, where these freaks known as the Archons had so controlled the local populace, that the only to time express free will was during a period during the day known as 'The Red Hour'…where the inhabitants were allowed to rape and pillage at will for ONE hour. I had fight off a mob of men because of THAT!"

"Goodness, so what happened?"

"Well, Ranma was, of course, pissed-off, and confronted the leaders of Beta III…and found himself being interrogated by this machine intelligence named Landru. Needless to say, Ranma won that 'discussion'. But the point I'm trying to make is that Ranma, being an incarnation of Chao, will not seek to create disharmony just because he is of Chaos."

"Well, you sure know a lot about this stuff."

"I got to, since I am a card-carrying 'magus'. And besides, thanks to my research, I'll know what to do to avoid turning Crystal Tokyo into a 'happy-happy, joy-joy', sterile kind of place that is rooted in maintaining control over everything. But I am still worried about Ranma."

"How so?"

"There's comes a time when a person has to make a decision, when he or she is at the point where they either pass 'the test', or fail it. Right now, Ranma has taken the step to be Ranma Prime, but if he is not able to come to terms with the nature of his power, he'll have no semblance of being human."

"WHAT?"

"It's…a phase known as the 'Seeking'…all people who is able to overcome that which prevents them from taking the next evolutionary step. For me, it was the realization that I cannot control anything; for Ranma, it's embracing what he is without need or desire. And with Pyron here, Ranma is about to face that test."

Silence.

"You know Pyron?"

"Don't you remember the guy who murdered Hercules' wife, as a favor for Hera?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Well, Pyron gets off on fighting 'Darkstalkers', since they are the closest—he thinks—to 'the old days'…"

Meanwhile, Ranma was getting the upper hand, which did not go unnoticed by Pyron.

"Enough!" Pyron proclaimed, as he generated a half-dozen micro stars around Ranko (the size of softballs)…and detonated them.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!"

Although the heat itself had no effect, the shockwave of the multiple explosions knocked Ranko back. Taking the initiative, Pyron turned him in a spinning pinwheel of fire, heat and solar energy, and pummeled into Ranko.

CRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZ-!

Ranko coughed up blood, as she took the damage. Still, all was not lost when, while taking the damage, Ranko's Sharingan switched to its Mangekyo incarnation.

FWO-OMPH!

'Sending this thing to the other dimension is a waste of energy, and using the Black Fire will only feed him,' Ranko thought to herself. "But a directed electrical attack should do the trick…'

Pyron sees Ranko uses her wing-turned-fan to separate the two of them.

"What's this?" sneered Pyron. "A fan?"

"A distraction," Ranko says, as her eyes glowed with a brilliant flash.

CH-THOOM!

The thunderous, black clouds let loose a huge bolt of lightning that was as think as a nice size house. It struck Ranko, causing the electrical discharges to increase in intensity.

Not wanting to take any chances, Pyron immediately went on the attack, trying to spear her by morphing different parts of his bodies into stabbing weapons. Somehow, Ranko was moving faster that he had anticipated.

"How can this be?" Pyron says. "You were NOT moving faster than I before!"

"Simple, my flaming friend," Ranko replies. "I was holding BACK."

Ranko leaped back, and crouched. Her aura suddenly took on the appearance of a cat.

"I've been afraid of what I can do…what I MIGHT do. I remember feeling like this with the gods of Olympus waged against their forebears. Heck, the power that I felt when I fought Hyperion feels exactly like now. And you know WHAT? I loved it. I felt good with all that power, and I wanted to use it to protect others…whether or not they wanted my protection. And at a certain point, I realized that I knew how Saffron felt, when he sought his birthright, even at the expense of others. I never wanted to feel that feeling ever again. However…"

Ranko's energy began to spike, as she was ready to pounce.

"But if I have to become a monster to save the ones I love, then so be it!"

Zoom-BOOM!"

The thunderous shockwave could be felt all around, as Ranko shifted into full "Neko-ken" mode, modified with the embracing of the third part of the Mangekyo Sharingan: Susanoo, the god of the storm. It was a _taijutsu _that employed the use of thunder ("strength") and lightning ("speed"). In fact, one can truly use the full potential of the Hidden Lotus without dying, though it would take a few days to fully recover. The side effect is that air elemental and fire elemental jutsus could be employed at greater strength.

"Do you think that your increased speed will defeat me-?"

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

"Argh!" Pyron yelled, as part of his being was turn apart. He recovered a bit, and gave chase-

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

"Argh!"

Regardless of the pain, Pyron continued to focus on attacking a foe that was faster than HE. However, there was more to Ranko's "Cat Claw" attack, which was laced with electricity. But rather, a tactic was being in play…

"Why is Ranma going around in circles?" 'Venus asks.

"Because Ranma is about to apply a classic signature move," 'Moon replied.

Pyro continued to try to press his attack. And then, all of a sudden-

BWOOSH! Sprung-BAM! SKREEE! SHOOM!

First, Ranko crouched down, and performed an upper cut with her foot, knocking Pryon into the air.

Second, she immediately dropped to ground, and sprung to perform a second upper cut with her fist.

Third, while still connected somewhat, Ranko pulls a trick she once learned from a Cat Woman named Felicia, which involved spinning into a saw formation while using her claws as "the edge". The momentum of the initial leap was enough to allow Ranko to force Pyron even higher before gravity could have its way on the combatant.

And finally, because the previous steps happened within the blink of an eye, the classic "Dragon Rising Ascension" technique could go into effect. Thus, the damage inflicted on Pyron was enough to significantly weaken the god of fire…

BAM!

Ranko landed on the ground, creating yet another crater. She then cupped her hand, while what was left of Pyron was still in the air…

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Unlike the "Kamehameha Wave", the Moko Takabisha is fueled by user's level of confidence, although the results were the same when both techniques are employed. So, in the case of Ranko Tendo, her unwavering confidence was enough to-

FWOOOSH!

"No!!!!!" Pyron yells, as a huge ball of chi came into contact with the god of fire.

BOOM!

And thus, Pyron was no more…at least for now.

"Did it," Ranko says to herself quietly, as she relaxed a little.

"Ranma! Ranma!"

Ranko looks down to see the tiny forms—in her perspective—of her wife and former wife.

"I…I did it, Usagi," Ranko says, as knelt down. "I always wanted to make up for not being able to deal with…with…"

'Moon placed her hands on Ranko's large, clawed finger.

"I know. Just get some sleep, and I'll deal with the rest."

"Thanks," Ranko said, as she began to fall asleep. As she did, she began to revert back to normal…

Ranko glowed a bit, as Ranko and Byokko separated from each other. However, Byokko had returned as a cub instead of her huge self.

"Minako, catch Byokko," 'Moon says, as she went to catch her husband.

"I got her," 'Venus says, as she caught the cub.

"Thanks," 'Moon replied. "We better get these two to safety…"

Meanwhile, not too far, a masked man spies on 'Moon and her companions. He then takes off the mask.

"It looks like Lord Ranshin has won the war," Kabuto smirked, as he slowly takes out his blade. He had secretly followed the Lady of the Land of Fire- Usagi -to the battle, and had watched was going on.

"With 'Ranko Tendo' weakened, I can finally have my revenge-"

BANG!

Kabuto turns to see a leather-clad woman wearing a pair of sunglasses, and had a very large gun in hand.

"That's my investment you're BLEEP-ing with," Nabiki says, as she points the gun at Kabuto.

"Oh, really?" Kabuto says, as he suddenly turns around, and rushes Nabiki.

With a smirk, Nabiki used her innate skills at reality hacking to leap into the air, seemingly suspended in the air with arms outstretched like a bird of prey. And with one swift kick, Kabuto is knocked onto the ground. But before he could recover, Nabiki placed her pistol into Kabuto's temple.

"At this range, I can't miss," Nabiki says. "Now, be a good boy, and run along. Besides, your boss might need you."

Kabuto said nothing, as he gets up.

"This is not over," Kabuto says, as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"You're probably right," Nabiki sighed. She then turns towards the shadows. "You may come out now."

The older Sailor Minerva emerges.

"Good call," 'Minerva says.

"I figure you would be the most likely source for the premonition. Question is…why?"

"Simple," 'Minerva says with a knowing smile. "I was protecting my 'investment'. And don't worry…we'll talk some more later."

And with that, 'Minerva disappears, leaving a perplexed Nabiki Tendo behind.

**Next time: Our conclusion. See you then!**


	120. Chapter 120

**Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures – By DS Wynne.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 120: "End Game" (Finale).**

* * *

A lone figure climbs up the mountain range that was nestled between Nepal, Tibet and India. That person carried heavy hiking gear, but was dressed in a light parka.

CHUK!

With his pickaxe, the person in question finally makes it to the top, where the figure is greeted by a-

"NEEEEEEEE-YA!" said the winged horse…as it began nuzzle the person.

The figure immediately took down his cold-weather mask and goggles.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he tried to fend off the Pegasus. It is said that the blood drops of the severed loins of Uranus, the Sky god, created the Pegasus. Other tales indicated this genesis came about when Aurakles, the first superhuman who was created by the gods, had sex with a horse. All Ranma knew or cared was that these winged creatures were overly curious while being temperamental, and that the only to find them by taking unconventional means…means that cannot be traced by modern tools, like a MAP. Apparently, flying directly here was also impossible, since one must have metaphysical insight to find the path that leads to this place. Only those who are familiar with the old ways can find sacred glens, grooves and fields…like the one Ranma was on now.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one familiar with the old ways…

"Here," Ranma said, as he brought out a bushel of carrots, and gave two carrots to the Pegasus, as he spots a man kneeling in front of a surface crypt.

"FFFFFRRRAGH!" the Pegasus replied, as it seemed to nod its head, before proceeding to munch on the carrots…

A short time later, Ranma came upon a prone Vandal Savage, who seemed to be in a state of meditation-

"You've arrived, Lord Ranma," Vandal Savage says, as he kept his eyes clothes. "I take that my daughter Scandal was most helpful?"

Ranma squints his eyes.

"You have some nerve being here, of all places," Ranma said.

"Ah, but I think that our meeting here is most fitting," Savage replied, as he rises to turn to face Ranma. "After all, we have to have a proper audience…"

Ranma scans the area. All over the fields there were gravestone, markers and statues dedicated to other heroes of the past, starting with the first one: Aurakles. Some markers merely served as monuments, while others served as actual graves; Captain America's marker will soon be placed here as well. Ranma wondered if he was destined for this place, should he ever pass on…

"Let's get this over with," Ranma says, as he removes a long case strapped to his pack.

"I see that you brought HIS sword," Savage says with a smirk.

"Of course, I did…since you informed me that you'd be here. Besides, I think that it IS fitting that you loose by MY hand with HIS sword."

"Humph," Savage replies, as he picks up his own ancient blade. "I'll be over…THERE," when you have finished honoring the dead."

Ranma watched Savage leave, while reminding him that out of respect, he was not about to break a cardinal rule regarding fighting on holy ground…even though he was NOT a True Immortal. With a sigh, Ranma turns his attention towards the crypt before him.

"I'm sorry for not paying my respect more often than not, Father," Ranma said, as he closed his eyes. "But, you know, being a parent can be a handful, especially with the bunch I have these days. Personally, between you and me, I would have rather have had you as my Pops in this life, as you were in my previous one…"

Ranma then pulls out an Elven "Evenstar" Pendant, which was attached to a silver necklace. The pendant was a green leaf that was being held by a thin, silvery frame.

"Mother visited me before coming here, and gave this and your sword to me," Ranma says. "Can you believe it when I learned that I had…an earlier incarnation?"

**FLASHBACK!**

"Dad, you're sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kenshin says with folded arms, as his father Ranma packed his bag for his impromptu excursion to find Vandal Savage. Eldarion.

"Naw, I got it," Ranma replies. "Besides, I need you around just in case your Mom needs a hand."

"What? Genshin was available?"

"No, I just want YOU to be there, that's all," replied Ranma. "Unless, of course, you want to spend time with your grandmother-"

"Ha, no thanks…I rather hang out at a Vorgon poetry jam session! Did you know she's been trying to arrange a marriage for me? Bad enough Mom is trying to urge me to settle down…"

"Well, that's between YOU and your Mom-"

"Father," Rhea says, as she peeks into Ranma's room. "Moira has…someone you should meet."

"Alright, I'll be right down," Ranma replies. It was still hard to believe, even after all these years, that HIS "Rhea" was the reincarnation of the Titaness of the same name. Apparently, she chose to do this to escape the disappointment that was her son Zeus. So on the night that Ranma—by then "separated" from Hoshi—was "with" the sea goddess Calypso (after being stranded during Odysseus' attempt to return to Ithica), the lonely Titan chose to be reborn. This would allow her dream of being a part of a proud—if somewhat non-traditional—family…

Ranma turns to his son.

"Look, you may not be the oldest…and you surpass even the number of…um…that I have…"

"'Special friends'?"

"Um, yeah. Anyway, I trust you to know what to do when the time comes to take over the family."

"What? You're dying soon?"

"NO. Look, I'm trying to tell you that I'm proud of you, son…warts and all."

The two men hug.

"Thanks, Dad. I like hearing THAT."

A short time later, Ranma goes downstairs of the Tendo house, and sees Moira speaking to a robed figure…surrounded by Elven maidens. Immediately, he felt a familiar energy signature emanating from the robed figure.

"Yes, Moira?"

Moira looks at her father and then turns towards the robed figure. The figure's delicate hands had begun to slowly lower the hood of HER robes.

"Arwen?" Ranma asks with a perplex expression. It had been eons since he had last seen the wife of his _sensei_, "The Strider", also known as Aragon II, the ancient king of Gondor.

Arwen was still as beautiful and young as he last saw her, although there was a hint of sadness around her. Of course, given that the Elven princess turned Queen of Gondor sacrificed her immortality briefly to be with Aragorn…

"Master Ranma," Arwen says, with a glint of happiness in her eyes. She then placed her hands on Ranma's face. "It's good to see you again…my son."

"WHAT?"

"Lady Arwen, we shouldn't say that right now-" Moira began.

"No, I don't want the last of my husband to be lost to me forever-!"

"Problem, Daddy?" Kay says, as she walks by with a bowl full of popcorn.

Arwen looks at the girl, and frowned. Kay was wearing denim short-shorts and a pink "baby-tee" shirt that reads "Sexy Knickers".

"SHE is your daughter?"

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about why you called me your son. I mean…we've been friends, and all…"

"I can explain, Father," Moira says.

"Yes, I would like to hear everything," Ranma says.

"Oh, good, more story time," Kay says, as she munches away.

A short time later, Ranma was in complete shock.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asks, as he stares at Arwen.

"Yes," Arwen replies. "Or, should I say, you are the reincarnation my son Eldarion, the heir of Gondor."

"I did not want to let you know what was going on, until I had verification," Moira says. "That was the original reason why I wanted to come to Earth…before Alti had decided to interfere in our family's affairs."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that I am the reincarnation of Eldarion," Ranma retorted. "And it would be creepy, too…since, I'll admit, Arwen was a cutie when I first met her."

"Then I shall present you the proof you seek," Arwen says, as she had one of her attendants bring up a long a long object wrapped in a cloth. When she received in her arms, the attendant unwrapped it to reveal-

"'Anduril'?" Ranma wondered. "Why do you have Aragorn's sword?"

"Because only those of my husband's line can wield this sword. Go ahead…touch it, and embrace the truth of the matter…"

Ranma looks at Arwen and than at Anduril. The inscription on the sword was still visible, and it read:

_Nanye Anduril I ne Narsil I macil Elendilo. Lercuvanten I mali Mordoreo._

"'I am Anduril who was Narsil, the sword of Elendil. Let the thralls of Mordor flee me'?" Ranma said aloud.

"You remember to speak my tongue, I see," Arwen replies in Elvish, with a pleased expression.

"Hey, just because I like to fight around the world, that doesn't mean I'd neglect my intellectual pursuits," Ranma replied. "Besides…how can I pick fights if I don't know the proper way to challenge someone?"

"I see. Then, Ranma, pick up this sword…and see the validity of my words…"

Hesitantly, Ranma does as he is asked to do. However, as soon as he picks up the hilt of the sword, memories began to flash in his mind.

He remembers walking along a courtyard, as a young boy with his father…a great king.

He remembers meeting a young princess from a moon kingdom…a princess who would become his best friend.

He remembers being betrothed to another…for political reasons.

He remembers receiving a necklace from his mother, shortly after his father's death.

He remembers becoming a king, but dying in the defense of his homeland…when it was attacked by a dark kingdom.

"It's…true," Ranma said quietly, as he composed himself.

"My son, you are the worthy heir of the House of Telcontar…the House of the Strider, and of my line, the House of Hador. You were to marry into the House of Serenity to unite the heavens and the earth realm. However, a rival kingdom of Atlantis would win that honor…"

"So…I am supposed to be with Usagi?"

"That is not for me to say, since we are children of fate and destiny. However, by you marrying the Moon Princess, you have done what not had been possible long ago."

Silence.

"Um, Arwen, I need to get going," Ranma said, as he was about to hand the sword back.

"No, it is yours, Ranma, as is this," Arwen says, as she removes the necklace from her neck. "I bequeath this to you. From this point on, you, my son, will have the rank and privilege that is entitled to you as my son."

Ranma lowers his head, and accepts the gift around his neck.

"Know this that I am proud of you…Ranma."

**END FLASHBACK!**

Arwen would go on to tell Ranma that it was because of a series of visions that prompted her to make the trip from the world of the Fae to the Earth realm. Still, there was something in the back of Ranma that was still nagging him…

"I'll make you proud of me, Father," Ranma said, as he bowed his head. "Both as your student…and as your son."

With that, Ranma leaves the grave marker of Aragorn II, the ancient king of Gondor.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet…_

Sailor Moon paced back and forth of the command deck of the Hulk's ship, which was actually a huge space fortress the size of the SDF-1.

"Nervous?" says a voice.

'Moon turns towards Supergirl.

"Not…really," 'Moon replied. "I mean, who am I to judge an operation or not?"

"Yeah," the Kryptonian girl says. "Who would have thought that a visit from the future would have turned out to be something bigger?"

"Well, I'm glad that you are here, Miss Zor-El," the Hulk says, as he rose from his seat. "With control of the Stargate, we'll have control of the world."

At the same time, within Stargate Command, Iron Man was making the final preparations for the trap he had laid out.

"General, are you sure that the modifications to the Stargates will work?"

"Yes, Director Stark," General Jack O'Neil replied, as he accepted the latest data. "Once the Hulk's ship is in range, we activate the gate, which will create a warp field that will send the ship into the Phantom Zone."

"Good," Iron Man replies. "We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Pardon?"

"Thanks to Sailor Moon, not only will we permanently get rid of the Hulk and his crew, but we'll neutralize potential rogue elements in the process."

"Does this include Sailor Moon?"

"Of course. I'm a 'futurist', General. And in order to create the perfect future, Sailor Moon cannot remain a factor. Besides, her role in all this will serve the purpose of discrediting her own future for generations to come."

"You do know that if Ranma finds out what you are planning on doing-"

"Ah, yes. I have factored that into my calculations. You see, as soon Saotome responds to my actions, we'll have a trap all ready for him…if he is able to overcome what is in store for him at this moment. And should he confront me, I will use a Sentinel _nullifier_ to strip him of his abilities, and then force him to live the rest of his life as a teenaged girl of Amerasian extraction. And should his family in Japan learn the truth, I will deal with THEM in due time."

O'Neil frowns.

"YOU were responsible for Captain America's death!"

"No, I wasn't. However, knowing WHO was responsible did not prevent me from taking advantage of the situation. Imagine the opportunity that presented itself, when Vandal Savage hired the man known as Nitro, and purposely created the ruckus that not only killed innocent school children, but also allowed me to push the superhero registration in the first place? And thanks to statistical analysis, it was I who discovered that Savage has been responsible for the warp core breach that was set to purposely kill the Hulk. Who would have thought that the explosion would, instead, create an opportunity to finally deal with the rest of the superhuman community? Even as we speak, the Justice League's legal status will be adjusted so that THEY will have to register, all because I allowed Sailor Moon to think that there is some sort of conspiracy that she needs to root out. What was that saying? Provide the rope to hang one's self with?"

O'Neil has had enough.

"Director Stark," O'Neil says, as he brings his pistol to the fore. "I'm placing you under arrest-"

Iron Man responds by using a taser on O'Neil.

ZZZAP!

"That's enough out of you, General," Iron Man says. "We cannot allow sentimentality to get in the way of our goals."

However, this did not go unnoticed. Conveniently, a micro-monitor was placed nearby…

"There's your proof, Mr. President," General Hammond, advisor to the White House, says, as he shows the evidence of Tony Stark's duplicity to the American president at a secret location. Hammond was the former director of SG1 before being promoted to the position of White House advisor.

"I see," the President replied. "So…we're not facing an alien invasion?"

"Not, really, though it did start out as one."

"Perhaps we should consult with the Vice-President-"

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a decision you have to make yourself."

"Hmmm. Alright, proceed with your plan."

"Thank you, sir."

Hammond takes out a transponder, and presses a button on it.

Somewhere in Cheyenne Mountain, Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell receives the signal of attack.

"We got the order," Mitchell says to his companion Vala Mal Doran, interstellar thief. Faking his illness, with the help of Lt/Colonel Samantha Carter, he, Vala and Teal'c were slowly gathering opposition against SHIELD agents and security within the facility, while Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson played their roles well.

"You know, we could have normal lives," says Vala (dark-haired beauty). "Normal…SAFE lives."

"You may stay, Ms. Doran," said the ebony-skinned Jaffa. "But if a person like Director Stark gets full control over SGC, then NO ONE will be safe."

"I figure you'd say something like that…"

"Alright, while we take care of the inside, Osiris will deal with the Hulk's forces," Mitchell says, as he cocks his gun. "Let's take back our liberty."

_Meanwhile…_

CLANG!

Ranma brought Anduril to fore, blocking a direct attack from Savage's strike. Savage's sword was a rune weapon that was designed to end Ranma's life…everywhere. So if he were killed then and there, all Ranma—original and doppelganger alike—would die, too. At any rate, the two were fighting on the foundation that used to be Aurakles's castle.

"Tell me, Vandal," Ranma said as he grunted. "How did you know when to strike at Usagi and me? Did you think of all this yourself?"

"Actually, I had some help. I believe you know her as 'Alti'?"

"Figures," Ranma replied, as he pushes Vandal off.

"For a long time, after your WIFE booted me from the Illuminati, I received visions of sorts. Alti was kind enough to guide me as I applied these premonitions. Manipulating Stark was easy enough, since he is a self-subscribed 'futurist'. After all, he sees the Moon Princess as a threat to his plans of having a safe and secured world…without ANY mythic elements."

"And where do YOU figure in all this?"

"I get my place back as the HEAD of the Illuminati, I'll control the Technocratic Union, and my revenge on Aragorn will be complete…Prince Eldarion."

"So, Alti told you THAT?"

"Of course. I have to cover ALL avenues…"

And thus the battle continues.

_Meanwhile…_

The Hulk was furious, to say the least.

The sudden attack by the forces of the System Lord Osiris was enough to convince the Gamma-powered warrior that he was being set-up.

"SAILOR MOON!" the Hulk roared, as he went after the Moon Princess.

"Come on!" 'Moon says, as she and Supergirl broke through the hull of the command vessel.

"What are we going to do?" Supergirl asks.

"Help the others round up the Hulk's friends," 'Moon says. "I'll lead the Hulk to where he needs to be."

"Right!"

'Moon drops from the skies, and into one of the access junctions that lead to the heart of Cheyenne Mountain. It was one of numerous escape routes that were used if the main Stargate was compromised. However, 'Moon was going to use it to lure the Hulk inside.

"COME BACK HERE!" Hulk roared. "I dealt with Sentry, so I'll deal with YOU…once and for all!"

"I can't do that, Bruce," 'Moon says. "I don't want to fight you, but you have to be stopped."

The Hulk follows 'Moon through the access junctures, and into main Stargate chamber, where Mitchell had managed to force Iron Man and his SHIELD agents to be in. Iron Man was surprised that something fast was approaching his position.

"YOU?" Iron Man says.

"Yes," Sailor Moon says, as she inhaled while flying. "NOW!"

Daniel, from an auxiliary room, activates the Stargate. The chamber had been remodeled recently to allow trucks and other heavy machinery access to the chamber.

CHOOM!

'Moon blew hard, as she produced a "Super-Breath" attack, forcing Iron Man and his men into the Stargate.

"No-!" Iron Man says, as he falls into the gate, and disappears.

"So long, 'future man'!" 'Moon says, as she turns around to see Hulk ready to pounce on her. However, just as the Hulk was about to do so, 'Moon slaps on a metal band onto the Hulk, presses a red button on it, and flips the Hulk into the Stargate. He, too, disappears.

"Dusted!" 'Moon says, while giving a victory salute.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Colonel," General Landry says. "Thanks to the fire-fight, the Hulk's ship is on the verge of detonation, and Supergirl is still busy dealing with the aliens."

"I got it," 'Moon says, as she stretched her neck. "Wish me luck…"

'Moon flew out of the chamber quickly, down the access juncture, and into the air. She went under the base of the fortress, and began to lift.

"URGH!" 'Moon says, as the jewel—shaped like a crescent—glowed. Slowly, but surely, she began to push the craft up and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"Did it-" 'Moon began.

And suddenly, the heavens went white, as the fortress explodes…

_Meanwhile…_

The explosion in space caught the eye of Ranma and Savage.

"Ah, it looks like the Moon Princess is no more," Savage smirked.

"You really think so?" Ranma says with a raised eyebrow. "Even if Usagi has died, she'll be reborn. However, if YOU die, you'll NEVER reborn."

And with that, Ranma pressed his attack.

Ranma, even without his upper-limits, was a master swordsman. He blocked, he parried, weaves, and attacked Vandal with expert precision. Finally, with a lucky blow, Ranma knocks Vandal to the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ranma yelled, as he leaps and plunges Anduril into Vandal's chest.

"ARRGH-!" Savage says.

"You're finished, Savage," Ranma whispered. He then leaps back.

Vandal manages to get up, in spite of his pain, as well as the fact that a sword was still stuck in his chest.

"I'm…immortal, remember?" Savage says, as he tried to laugh.

"I know," says Ranma, as he took out a weird-looking flashlight from pocket space. "Luckily, Usagi keeps this 'Phantom Zone' projector around."

Using his will, Ranma withdrew Anduril from Savage's chest, and then activate the projector.

"I'll be back!" Savage says, as he begins to fade. "Somehow, someway…I'll return-!"

And with that, Savage disappears.

"And I'll be waiting," Ranma replies.

Ranma then looks about the place, seeing the Pegusus frolicking about. He then took a piece of cloth from his person, and wiped the blood off. Ranma then got on his knees, and raised Anduril into the air and gave thanks for his victory. Somehow, he could hear Aragorn congratulating him on his victory.

At least, Ranma knows why he felt so close to the Ranger…

Ranma gets up, stoops down to pick up Vandal's sword, and began the long walk back home.

_Elsewhere…_

"Curses!" Loki says, as he walks towards his domicile on Asgard. After careful review, the Source had deemed that Ranma Saotome's presence in the Universe was not a threat. In fact, he was a necessary element to keep reality dynamic. Still, Loki was not too pleased.

"Loki Laufeyson," says a voice.

Loki looked into the shadows.

"Come out of the shadows…Tokimi!"

Tokimi emerges.

"Well, your plan to get rid of Ranma has failed!" Loki says.

"Actually, my plan succeeded. The Ranma Saotome that you've fought in the past is no more, while a new Ranma has been born. It will be a matter of time before he accepts his role as 'Ranma Prime'."

That's when Loki realized that he had been "played" all along.

"You…tricked me by using semantics! You've used me to use Alti of Anatolia to use the mortals Orochimaru and Vandal Savage!"

"I'm surprised that you could be easily fooled, 'Trickster'. Then again, your blind hatred of my champion will do that."

"So…I will get my reward?"

"But of course," Tokimi says, as she suddenly blasted Loki into a state of energy. With a wave of her other hand, the energy coalesced into an infant.

"Goo!" the baby Loki says, as Tokimi picks him up.

"I cannot allow you to disrupt my plans for my champion…if the experiment to create a being greater than myself is to continue, nor do I want you to corrupt the reign of the new ruler of Asgard, when SHE takes over in a few years. In the meantime, I will raise you as my son, and hopefully you will be a better person for it."

And with that, Tokimi disappears with Loki in arms.

_A few days later, in the Azabuu Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan…_

"…And in other news, with the apparent demise of Sailor Moon, many factions within the superhero community have united to create a comprehensive strategy to restore the public trust. Some feel that there is still some merit in having a form of 'superhuman' registration that can protect the privacy of superheroes. Hopefully, some good will come out of all this. Also, on a side note, the recent acquisition of Stark Enterprise by the Mishima Zaibatsu will send Stark stock up through the roof in value, especially in light of the disappearance of Stark Enterprise's owner and CEO Anthony Stark. His younger brother, Dr. Nathan Stark, is expected to put up a fight for controlling interests. This is Trisha Takamura, signing off."

CLICK!

"WAAHHHH!" Ken Tsukino cries. "My little girl…IS DEAD!"

"Calm down, Ken," Ikuko says with reassurance. "That's why Kenshin was nice enough to come here and let us no what has happened to Usagi."

"Oh."

"Thank you, grandmother," Kenshin interjects. "The only thing that I can say is that Mom and Dad just need some time together…away from everything."

"Well, as long as they keep their promise about waiting to…be together until they go on their honeymoon, I see no problem."

"Well…my little girl had better be a virgin when she gets married," Ken says.

Kenshin was practically red with embarrassment.

_Meanwhile, in Scotland, United Kingdom…_

Ranma, dressed in semi-casual Western clothes, looked at the fireworks display, while he could over hear the song "Bonny Portmore" being played. Today was May 7th, and it was the "Act of Union Day", when Scotland and England formally united as one country. These days, some still feel the urge to have their own independent nation, while others do not. Still, with the Scots, any day is a time to celebrate.

At least, Ranma does…

As Ranma walks into the food court, he senses a very familiar presence. He looks up to see Usagi walking down the steps of the upper terraces. She looked at Ranma, as she descended the spiraling staircase, while wearing beige cashmere, khaki slacks and comfortable shoes. Her hair was noticeably shorter (cut down to shoulder length), but was slightly feathered. She did so after much of her hair was burned from the explosion of Hulk's ship.

Ranma waited until Usagi came up to him.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi asked.

"Not sure," Ranma replies. "I mean…we could have been hurt badly because of all the baggage we've accumulated over the years. Did you know that I…am the reincarnation of Aragorn's son?"

Usagi wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I know."

"But, how-?"

"I'm a mystic, remember? And besides, I knew the first time I met you, that I had some sort of connection with you. I thought that it was out of loneliness…but it wasn't until Moira brought it up that I knew what was the truth of the matter."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Hon, you and I both know that you don't like to be told what to do. Besides…at least you know where your sense of spirit came from."

"It is easier to deal with, that's for sure. Though, it does complicate things when we have our next family reunion."

"Certainly."

"So, how are the girls?" Ranma asked, knowing that Usagi had returned from checking on the kids.

"Renata and Genko are fine, though some of our old 'enemies' think that my supposed death means that they can manipulate our children for their benefit."

"I take it that Spike and Angel are up to the task?"

"Yep, as are Phoebe and Selene, our children's cat guardians…or else I'll be very angry."

Usagi's eyes glowed softly…

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Ranma says. "And if all goes well, we'll have our entire family together again."

"I…would like that," Usagi replies sadly. "I just hope that Naruto will forgive me…forgive us for our foolish decisions."

Silence.

"Well, if that's out of the way, we can go back to the hotel, and, you know…"

"Ranma, we can't go 'all the way', but…it just means that I can be a little creative."

"Just leave the whips and leather out of this one," Ranma replies. "By the way, what ever happened to Tony and Bruce?"

Usagi smiles.

"I sent them to where they deserve to be."

And with that, Ranma brings Usagi in for a passionate kiss, not caring what anybody thinks.

_Elsewhere…_

On an idyllic, alien world, the Hulk and his wife Caiera watched as their daughter Maria (named after his mother) played in the fields. At first, he had wondered if he was being sent back into exile, until Caiera appears. She had to convince her husband that she was not an illusion, but that the Moon Princess had deposited her on another world. Apparently, Sailor Moon had taken the woman and brought her back from the brink of death.

At least seeing his child, who was already born and growing, convinced the Hulk that Usagi wanted what was best for her former student.

"Thanks, Teach," Hulk says quietly.

_Elsewhen…_

Tony Stark looked up from his work, as he sees the Red Giant that used to be Earth's yellow sun from his calculations, he did not have much time to leave this time or place before the Earth was no more.

"You got me, Usagi," Tony says, as he begins to laugh. "I get the joke now."

Seeing how Tony was proud to be a "futurist", Usagi sent Iron Man 5 Billion years into the future, an irony that was not lost on the man known as Iron Man.

And thus ends this tale about the adventures of Ranma Saotome…but it is just the beginning for the man who still has a destiny to embrace.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: That's it. We close on this portion of Ranma's saga. But don't worry…there are still many more stories to tell (coming soon: "Star Trek: Ranma's Journey", which features the years from 2007 to 2150…the year before a younger Ranma arrives to serve aboard the NX-01 Enterprise in 2151). For now, I will be working on "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles" (which has a lot more Star Trek elements), as well as "Star Trek: The Tales of Ranma Saotome" (which will give a lot more depth to Ranma's saga between the time he, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol left the Federation on a 20,000 year journey across time and space, before returning back to the year 2161). Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope that I've peeked your interests in other stories of mine. Take care!**


End file.
